Overlordly Broken: Re
by oblivon2991
Summary: "Everything that has a beginning has an end..." At least according to the saying. Many those who embraced this thought reached their end... Many of them never understand the truth behind the quote... But what if the so called end means a new beginning instead of the promised end? What happens when a spark refused to die? Let's find out. (Overlordly Broken Rewrite) Enjoy! (AU)
1. ARC I: Prelude

**Well hello there! Welcome in the rewritten version of the story Overlordly Broken!**

 **Many people awaited the rewrite of this story since the day I announced it. I plan to recreate it wholly.**

 **Of course, there are many of you who by reading this announcement will curse my name by using the most assorted curse words that your dictionary contains.**

 **But I say... you are welcomed to do that! Show me how many words your dictionary encompass! XD**

 **I completely reworked my OC as well tried to make things more interesting by changing a few things. I hope you will enjoy these changes.**

 **Those who did not know where the story started, you can look for the previous version on my profile page.**

 **I left it intact so you may read it if you like it. Then compare it to the new rewritten version. :)**

 **Well now... those who remained. Please enjoy the story! :)**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(**

 **オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translation team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's begin our little story! Again... -.-**

* * *

 **Prelude:**

In a grand hall that resembled of a chapel, seven people faced each other. No, more like one person kneeled before six humans who wore strangely adorned priest garbs. Each Cardinal bore a different crest on their guise, most likely a symbol that showed which gods they worshipped, which divinity they served with all the faith they could muster. Each cleric showed elderly features, displaying their years and years of experience.

The space around them looked a lot larger than the seven people should use for a simple meeting. It was so out of proportion it could be considered a waste of space. Several columns faced each other in neat row, leading entirely to the six standing people and the one kneeling person, accompanied by a lengthy silk-like carpet that leads altogether up to the humongous altar behind the six figures.

Many engravings and painted windows adorned the walls, showing the wealth of the nation. On each column and up behind the altar, the crest of the country hung, surrounded by six minor plumes, with the most prominent crest crowned by a Laurel, tightly hugging a heavily decorated candelabrum with six lighted candles, separated by a floating star in the middle.

Six chandeliers hung from the ceiling, showing the way towards the altar. Six enchanted lights shone in each socket.

The man who kneeled before the six cardinals seemed strange. He took up the androgynous features of a young man with long black hair and sharp red eyes. On his back, a humble looking spear settled. He nailed his vision towards the dust below himself, giving the proper respect for the elders before himself.

"Captain… Did you succeed? Has your mission reached its esteemed goal? Are the relics secured?" asked a keen-eyed man. He looked a lot younger than his comrades, maybe around his forties.

The previously mentioned Captain let a moment of silence, then answered somberly. "No… we failed. We arrived too late." His tone was stern. Despite that fact, the Cardinals sensed no regret in his tone.

"So the city is lost. What a pity. Did you at least managed to recover the holy artifacts from the crypts?" asked the second priest-looking man. His narrow eyes and skinny frame almost made him sound like a sinister person.

"It was not necessary… The city is fine. We managed to secure it."

Every member of the small council looked at each other raising their brows, clueless, before looking back at the captain.

"Explain! You said your unit failed the mission." asked a shrivelled old man. He was so wrinkled he looked more like a warped, dark-skinned sponge than an actual man. Even his comrades could not guess his age correctly.

The Captain bowed his head even more. "As I said… The city is fine. The attacking undead were stopped by a strange man clothed in black. He was most likely an adventurer. The losses from the side of the local forces were heavy, and most of the citizens are dead. Only those who managed to reach the diamond district survived."

"Who is the man you mentioned, captain? Explain!" Asked the only female member of six. Despite her old age, her face seemed unnaturally well fed. Maybe because of the hormones.

"As I said… We do not know. When we asked him to come with us, he simply disappeared like the morning fog."

The six Cardinals looked at each other once again, showing a surprised expression. It was not every day that someone managed to get away from their best task force.

"Did the Thousand Leagues Astrologer managed to find out the man who liberated the city? Did she manage to locate him?"

The Commander of the Black Ops shook his head. "No… According to her… Some kind of magic blocked her sight. The man managed to disappear completely."

The six cardinals looked at each other troubled, giving a concerned expression to the captain. "Unexpected and troublesome…" muttered a Cardinal wearing round glasses. The black-haired man looked up for a moment.

"If you allow me esteemed Cardinals… did the Windflower scripture manage to track down this stranger?" asked the captain.

The Cardinal of water sighed. "No… But they are working on it. They have monitored the situation from far. Yet, strangely, as you said, they as well lost sight of the target not long after the undead siege started."

"What!" the captain's eyes widened for a moment. Looking up to the six Cardinals once again with disbelief on his face. Never before the Windflower Scripture, one of the six special units of the Slane Theocracy that specialised in information gathering and espionage, lost the track of a target. Even the presumption sounded ridiculous for the Captain.

The cardinal of earth sighed, tired of lying, then looked back at the captain. "First things first… Please tell us everything that you know, Captain…"

The Captain bowed his head once again. "At once!" he said, then started his explanation.

Flashback:

* * *

It was already nighttime. Not far from the borders of the strongest human nation in the New World, the Slane Theocracy, a town settled. Amongst the narrow streets of the city, only the magical lamps enchanted with the spell [Continual Light] provided a faint light source.

But maybe, just maybe, it would be better stumbling in the dark just now.

Amongst the narrow corridors of the city, a girl ran. Clothed in frilly, exotic, overpriced noble clothes coloured in yellow, wearing the face of a beautiful woman around her eighteenth winter. Her face would have been beautiful, her shining green eyes would have been showing liveliness, if not for the incomprehensible fear nailed to her face right now.

Her high-quality clothes were worn, torn, and stained with blood. Her bare chest shown by her half torn, missing corset. The street was full of the fallen knights of the Theocracy, slowly rising as low-level zombies. Gurgling sounds haunted her every step, closing ever vigilantly.

Gurgling sounds released by the hellish undead creatures scattered through the streets. With a scrawny look, these men looked more like skin and bones than an actual living being. Their rotting teeth and long yellow nails reached towards every living person, and right now, they reached towards the girl to tear the beautiful flesh from her marble bones.

The girl ran. Wearing a heavy skirt, her guise was absolutely not suitable for her hasty march. Her guards were dead, caught off guard in the first few minutes after the undead rose, following the task to escort the girl towards the heavily guarded safe house not far from the city. Her father was also most likely dead. Dead trying to protect her. Her brother and mother, too, dead because of the same reason. Only she remained from the wealthy family, a family that was kept in high regard to the Theocracy.

Raising her skirt with her delicate porcelain hands, she hoped to gain some momentum. But her high-heeled boots were neither suitable nor designed to run under such circumstances.

Despite the situation, she ran like there was no tomorrow. Tears flowing down from her beautiful green blinders, taking a toll on her makeup, making it a total mess. Despite the now messy face, her beauty did not fade, it in fact shone brighter.

Her previous hair bun went wild, dropping her curls left and right as her pace hasted, even more, trying to get away from her pursuers. The girl barely saw anything through her tears. Still, she ran. She ran to survive. She ran to live and see the light of the tomorrow. She ran to maintain her family's legacy.

But no matter how hard she tried, she failed. Despite her best effort, her pursuers closed evermore, reaching to tear down her flesh. Appearing from the secret alleys of the town, like a virus that infected a living organism.

Suddenly, the girl stumbled and fell forward. Bruising her already aching knees and arms and tearing her white silk gloves. She felt something grabbing her ankle; a secure grip snaking around her leg.

Looking back, a panicked expression froze on her face. The horror flowed through her veins seeing the unimaginable. An undead, a zombie, an unlively monster, once a member of the city guards, now a desecrated undead grabbing her ankle.

Reanimated, gained false life through unholy methods. The undead glared at her, grinning with its rotten teeth. The earlier light of the knight's eyes replaced by evil looking purple orbs, showing the radiating negative nature of the creature.

The woman raised a bruised hand before her mouth, she was helpless, trembling in fear. She could not scream for a moment. She was too afraid, too shocked to release even a sound. Then, after a momentary shock, she released a loud distorted scream. "Kyaaaa!" The creature started to crawl towards her faster, like the cry agitated it even more. Closer and closer, tearing her flirty attire, the beast leaned above her delicate body.

Closer and closer, it pulled itself towards the woman. Like a lover, the fallen knight wanted to embrace her to the fullest. Of course, the creature's comrades didn't rest. They as well recognised the girl's helplessness and started to crawl towards her. Like hungry beasts, they surrounded her. Just to get rid of her from her beautiful flesh, just to make her one of their own.

"Help! Help! Help! Someone help me!" she screamed using all the breath she could muster from her failing lungs. Searching a way out, exploring a faint of hope. Then…

A shadow dropped down near the girl. Using his rapier, the strange black outfitted figure started to stab the undead one by one. Each thrust was met with a kill, the man was fast, he was agile. No undead could touch him.

Grabbing heads, the strange man crushed them barehanded, stomping out the remaining false life from the fallen undead with his black boots. After around half a minute, his work had finished. Using his weapon to decapitate the undead beneath his feet, the man executed the last zombie on the scene.

Under the battle, the woman crawled to the nearby wall and curled together. Her knees still trembled. Her muscles still ached from running, her very being most likely would never recover from the trauma she had experienced on this night. She wasn't used to this kind of terror.

The man turned to her, finalizing his work. Stabbing the last undead, crushing it under his boots.

The man was strange. Wearing a dark cloak that covered almost the entirety of his body. Dressed in a finely made black leather armour with shiny silver daggers around his waist and torso. He looked mysterious and enticing.

Long, black, shiny hair settled on his head, covered by a fedora, his face covered by a strange white mask with a funny look. The mask was a stylized portrayal of a face with an oversized smile and red cheeks, a broad moustache upturned at both ends and a thin goatee located in his chin. The man indeed was a strange sight; the girl had never seen a similar mask before.

On their side, a silver rapier with a golden handle hung. Although, the woman thought he was a man, their real identity was hard to determine due to the cloak covering their body. They looked quite menacing in the dark, surrounded by the corpses of the fallen dead.

The anonymous figure slowly turned towards the girl, recognising her trembling form in the corner. Starting to stroll to her with grim steps.

"I can assure you I mean no harm…" answered the strange masked figure as he stepped closer. Their voice was like a man, slightly distorted with a slight echo. Still, kind and assuring.

"Wh-Who… Who are you?" the girl stuttered, her curiosity overcoming her fear.

The figure stopped for a moment. Tilting their head, an aura of mystery surrounded the masked presence.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, teaser chapter is done!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **RNR!**

 **Many thanks to my new beta readers, aGuestfromGreece45 and LightTrain. Throw some virtual cookies in htheir direction. Without their help, the enjoyment factor of the story would drastically drop.**

 **2018.03.14.** proofreaded **and updated!**


	2. The end of a forgotten age

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translation team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's begin our little story! Again... -.-**

 **By oblivon2991**

 **Proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45 and LightTrain**

* * *

The **night of Transition: YGGDRASIL: The Realm of Vanaheim:**

Role-players... Most ordinary people consider them as freaks. Individuals who have no future. Individuals that will never get married or have children because of their unnatural attraction to impersonate nonexistent marionettes. Individuals that would rather live according to their own imagination than settling down and accepting reality.

Many of these so-called role-players gave up after a short while, merely returning to the so-called real life. But a few of them, only a few of them…never ceased pursuing their dreams, never gave up in pursuing their virtual self. In the end, they found the perfect place to live out their role-player nature.

It was as though you entered the game for real.

The perfect place. The home of creative minds. The nine realms. The place called…

YGGDRASIL.

It was the year 2138 A.D., and the term DMMORPG was not only in existence but also becoming more common.

Being the acronym for Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, it described an interactive game where one was able to play in a virtual world like it was real life, by connecting a dedicated console to a neuron nanointerface—an intracerebral nanomachine network composed from the cutting edge of cybernetics and nanotechnology.

It was a game that a highly-regarded Japanese developer released twelve years ago in the year 2126.

No matter which DMMORPG it was compared to, YGGDRASIL was a game that offered an immensely high level of freedom to the players.

The number of classes that formed the basis of the game easily topped 2,000 when you added up the normal and high-rank classes.

All classes had a maximum level of 15, meaning a player had to have at least seven classes or more to reach the overall level cap of 100.

Furthermore, you were able just to have a taste of various classes as long as you satisfied this overall condition. Although it was inefficient, it was possible to have 100 Lv. One profession if you wanted to.

In other words, it was a system where it was impossible to have completely identical characters unless you intentionally made them so.

This level of freedom also applied to the visuals. If you used creator tools that were sold separately, you were able to alter appearances of weapons and armour, internal data, character visuals and detailed settings of a player's home.

What awaited the players who set off for adventures in such a world was a colossal map. Nine home worlds consisting of Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

A vast world, innumerable classes, and fully customizable visuals.

It had ignited the artisan spirits of the Japanese players and caused a phenomenon that would later be called 'visual popularity.'

With such explosive popularity behind it, it had reached a level of acclaim where YGGDRASIL and DMMORPGs were considered as one and the same in Japan.

All nine realms offered a vast, diverse, always changing playfield to every player who entered the game world of YGGDRASIL. Amongst these realms, the world of Vanaheim was the second, if not the most beautiful, area in the game.

With its exotic playfield, innumerable hidden dungeons, secrets and alien enemies, the futuristic and ancient looking ruins of the realm were the perfect place for the lovers of roleplay. Also, most players preferred this area when it came to resource farming.

This particular area was the hardest to create for the developers. In the Norse mythology, there was not a solid description of how it looked, neither where it was positioned amongst the nine worlds. It just existed, floating around Midgard somewhere in the vast void.

According to the lore, Vanaheim (Old Norse: "Vanaheimr") was the home of the Vanir Gods. These so-called Vanir Gods were the old branch of Gods. The Vanirs were masters of sorcery and magic. They were also widely acknowledged for their talent to predict the future. Nobody knows where exactly the land of Vanaheim was located, or even how it looked like. When the war between the Aesir and the Vanir ended, three of the Vanir came to live in Asgard, Njord and his children Freya and Freyr.

At least, according to the mythology the developers based the game.

Fortunately, the developers were creative and could draw from the little information that was in their possession. They did a damn good job giving form to the game. So much in fact, that many players considered the place as their second home.

The developers imagined the Vanirs as highly advanced people who combined their sorcery with advanced technology, building such lore around them.

About the environment we see…

The landscape consisted of several forests, varying from wild tropical jungles to hostile crystal forests scourged by magically constructed and sustained crystal entities. It also had plains that had mostly intricate purple sand and weird looking plant life. From time to time a magical storm would spawn, scorching the nearby area. Moreover, there were mountains with humongous futuristic towns built on their sides, while in the air, numerous floating islands and fortresses were flying in a random pattern, occupying the vast space above the ground.

Mostly steampunk looking Automatons scourged the lands, infesting the nodes. Either constructing bases or protecting their ancient masters' long-abandoned futuristic homes and cities.

Floating magical fortresses of the ancient Vanir Sorcerers were visible from the ground, most of the Vanir long gone. Leaving the nine realms to look for further occult knowledge out of the boundaries of their shell. The floating strongholds and islands usually contained portals leading to secret Vanir laboratories or in rare cases guild bases that were hidden from the naked eye.

In this vast playground, one of the smaller floating islands was occupied by a strange figure proudly showcasing itself to the world, watching the landscape vigilantly beneath its gaze. Said figure was a girl, and with her barely 160 cm height, she almost seemed to be swallowed by the vast clouds underneath her.

Her long, straight, snow white hair reached all the way to her buttock, flowing freely as the virtual winds and the magic inducted air howled around her. The top of her head was covered by a military-style hat that was adorned with a strange symbol.

Her young face bore a childish beauty, showing her not older than 16 or 17 age, with the characteristic of both western European and Asian. Her features did not show any trace of makeup. She did not need it.

A mischievous, yet malicious smile frozen on her face as she watched the landscape underneath her. You may call this expression dubious. Combining it with her features, the smile on her face would make anyone who knew her real nature feel uneasy and shiver in fear. This grin was unnatural and frightening. But those who did not know her true self may confuse this expression with the smile of an innocent girl.

Her nose was well cut, cute and wavy, pronouncing the bearer's otherworldly beauty. Her body was slender and curvaceous, giving her just the right sizes in the right places. Curves neither too small nor too big. Curves that every man would fall for.

You may think she was a human, but you would be wrong. Her distinctive, slightly upturned prominent eyes betrayed her race's dualistic nature. Both oculars contained an unnaturally looking black sclera, with strange heterochromatic irises. One was crimson, blood red with a black pupil and had several red veins spread across the black, like her eye was bloodshot. The other eye was a very unique organ, characterised by a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris.

Her attire was just as strange as her eyes. It was a white militarised uniform, similar to the ones Neo-Nazi cosplayers would wear. A buttoned shirt with a tie adorned her upper body, the tie emblazoned with an emblem of her own. White hot pants with a black belt covered her hip and the upper part of her legs. All of it supplemented with white stockings that hid yet showcased her shapely thighs, showing her great figure.

Black butler gloves covered her hands with a white pentagram on them, surrounded by various demonic and magical runes in and outside of the magic circle. On her feet, a pair of slightly high heeled militarised black combat boots settled, ready for combat.

Above all of this, she wore an ankle-length white trench coat. The coat resembled the ones that the Nazi officers wore in the past. It reached entirely to her knees with the kanji writing 'Enforcer' on her back. The cloth perfectly supplemented her attire and made her look like a cool military officer.

On her waist, two traditional looking katana hung. One with a bronze oval guard and traditional tsuka-ito (handle) braided with a white and black material. The blade featured several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end.

The exquisite, masterly crafted blade hung from the girl's waist. Despite the fact that it was sheathed, it emitted both divine and chaotic energies.

The second weapon was a dull looking black blade, or more specifically, a two-handed katana. It had a black handle, braided with a black and red material. Its guard took up the form of a swastika. From the end of the hilt, a broken chain hung, a remnant from a missing piece.

The girl watched over the landscape, monitoring the area with her always frozen, confident and mischievous, yet malicious, smile.

Many of you would think this woman was some kind of monster. And you would have been half right.

The selectable races in YGGDRASIL were divided into three diverse categories: classic, humanoid races such as humans, dwarves and elves; demi-human races with hideous appearances such as goblins, orcs and ogres, favored for their physical prowess; and the heteromorphic races that possessed monster abilities and higher stats than any other races, but were given restrictions in various aspects. If you included the high-tier races for these three, the number of all the races reached a total of 700.

The character in the picture belonged to the last category. A heteromorphic character controlled by a player, bearing the forgotten heteromorphic race called Nephalem, a hybrid race. The progeny created from the combination of the highest ranked demonic (Infernal Emperor) and angelic (Arch Seraphim) races.

Before proceeding, let's clear up something…

Many people mix the races Nephilim and Nephalem. But they were not the same. The two had an utterly different progeny. Meanwhile the Nephilims were the giant descendants of the man and usually the angelic races, the Nephalems were hybrids between the highest ranked demons and angels, descending from a different inheritance. The progenitors of the race called them interracial children born from impossible odds.

Only a handful of people could open this race, numbered only three. Under the twelve long years of the history of the DMMO-RPG, YGGDRASIL. Such a handful of people managed to find the secret behind the race and went through the complicated process to open it.

Of course, the designers had implemented the race early and made it available to everyone who played either with demonic or angelic creatures. The only thing the player needed to do was to fulfil the race change requirement. Yet, as mentioned before, only three people managed to claim the race, and among these three...only one reached its full potential.

(The one we see in the picture was the one.)

The race is strong, that was an understatement. One of the most potent heteromorphic races with its own separate mechanisms, it was the perfect hybrid between an angel and a demon after all. The race had its own unique weaknesses and strengths to balance the scale, but…there was always a damn 'but'…

The reason behind why so few people could play as a Nephalem was the next. The developers had placed several tiresome prerequisites to open the race and the process was so long and complicated, most people who found the first clue simply did not bother to investigate it further. Thus, abandoned the idea entirely.

The person who took up the mantle to become a Nephalem first needed to complete a laughably long quest chain that the player was required to complete before it could proceed. The quest chain took days to finish and could only be completed in certain days of the year, not speaking about the super rare monsters you needed to slay after each quest. As you may suspect, the creatures had an absurdly long respawn time and usually were located either in a timely appearing dungeon or in the middle of the most dangerous zone.

Moreover, only a handful of players and the developers knew the exact process on how to open the race or where to find the first clue to start the process.

As you may suspect once again, they never bothered to tell anyone how to unlock the race. After all, information was a weapon in YGGDRASIL. It just wasn't worth it to reveal the info. Or as the developers drafted their words; 'Revealing the process may deprive the players of the fulfilling feeling of exploration.'

YGGDRASIL was the game of exploration. If the developers told everyone how to unlock something, they would ruin the game itself and as such, destroy their own business.

But, YGGDRASIL was a game of infinite possibilities, it was expected. The players could reach point B from point A by using different ways, walking on different paths. There may exist a way to unlock the race easier, but no known person explored it. Similarly, no Runecrafter character ever walked in the nine realms despite the craft's significant role in the Norse mythology. Many things remained hidden, only for the developers to know about.

Looking around, the player raised her hand, opened the console and inspected her inventory. Though no one could see it. But, the person behind the avatar smiled behind the virtual console, then chuckled softly.

"I wonder what Momonga-san will say when he sees this. We farmed months to get the extra rare items. Yet, it never once dropped." he sighed. "Such same they only started to drop in the last days of the game. Still, one piece of the puzzle is missing.."

Despite the appearance, the character's voice belonged to a man in his thirties. Many people in YGGDRASIL played as such. The opposite sex rather than the one they belonged in real life. You ask why? Well, YGGDRASIL was basically a fantasy game. Aside from a few bothersome figures, no one asked them why they did it.

When such players were asked why they play in such a way, many of them answered that they wanted to try out a different perspective or said that the animations of the opposite sex were better. But there were a few people with a fetish. People who stated that they rather watch the back of the opposite sex than their own.

Out of the population of YGGDRASIL, half said it was creepy, another part said it was 'sick', a third said it was fine, and a fourth did not care at all. Many opinions. Many perspectives. With the exception of the fourth, the three sides could never reach a consensus with each other. The battle between the parties took place since the first fantasy game released in the dawn of the history, and it endured since this day. It may never end, not as long as humanity remains as it is.

Our player, of course, did not care about what others thought. He created such character because he thought it looked cool. He even wrote an appropriately deep lore and background story behind his player avatar. After all, he was a role-player amongst many things.

In real life he was just a simple programer. In the virtual world, Esdeath Gorgon. A proud member of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. The last member who remained with the guild master to help him upkeep the guild. The loyal guard dog of his team.

According to the lore of the character, the background story he wrote with the help of his friend, his avatar was of the last Nephalem. One of the last members of a long extinct race with a secret heritage.

According to the game lore, in the ancient times, the young hybrid race ruled over a thriving Empire. It was a passionate race that loved challenges and developing new things. Their boiling demonic heritage demanded them to conquer, seek stronger and stronger enemies to satisfy their thirst for battle. Contrary, the angelic blood in their veins urged them to build and develop new devices. Be passionate with each other.

The Nephalem was a dubious race fused with most of the good, and even the bad qualities that came with fiendish and holy.

Long ago, before the dawn of YGGDRASIL, the races of the nine realms deemed the Nephalem too dangerous to let them exist. Referring that simple fact, the consolidated alliance of humanoids, demihumans and heteromorphic races decided to exterminate them before they could realise their vast potential. Annihilating both the people and their Empire to the fullest. In fear they might one day return, they erased them even from the pages of history. Burning everything they had built. Some say it was a safety precaution; others said it was a simple genocide destroying a race that did not even scratched the surface of its potential.

It is said in the character description that the parents of the player character hid them by putting the younger self of the character in deep hibernation, so that the enemy couldn't find or harm her. Waking up clueless and confused many years later, the young Nephalem was captured by the forces of the slaver king Surt.

Using her to entertain himself, knowing not her heritage, the swarthy one ordered his subordinates to train her as a gladiator, sending the child against opponents she should not have been able to defeat. In time, the young survivor grew into a force to be reckoned with, while hiding her real power. Her mind fractured from the long hibernation, remembering not her heritage. Her blood urged her to escape, to be free. Thus, she planned and waited.

A few years passed, but her plan bore fruit. Shattering her chains, massacring everyone and killing all her captors. The last of her kind escaped and started her life anew as a mercenary. Branded as a former slave, many headhunters wanted to seize her as property of Surt. Thus, she fought…

As a person, our player was the last who remained with the guild master. He and the Guild Master ventured out into the unknown. Day by day played until exhaustion. Day after day farmed to upkeep the guild. Day after day the two of them sacrificed their free time to gather the resources needed to upkeep the guild.

Albeit, today was an exception.

Outside of Momonga's knowledge, Esdeath logged in and used his item to erase his online presence even from his guild mate's always watching eyes. He managed to do this by using a cash shop item, called; [Ring of Praesentia Deleo]. The ring cost quite a fortune. Still, it was well worth the investment. By equipping it, the wearer could erase its own online presence from his/her enemies as well allies from the virtual playground. It was even able to block [Message] attempts. It was like you put yourself in invisible mode in the online player list.

The fact why Esdeath used the ring to hide even from his friend was thanks to the tip he received for a reasonable price. A suggestion that made him able to locate the creature that dropped the items Momonga craved for a long time. The guild master spared no expense to conduct his project. Yet, he was never able to finish it. The dreadful date of the server shutdown was ever closing. The Overlord most likely would never have been able to complete the project mentioned above.

Just for this. Esdeath used his paid leave and farmed all day. True, it did not matter anymore. The end of YGGDRASIL would come tomorrow. But he, as well as Momonga, wanted to end the game with style. To finish the game with fashion and give their respect to the company that gave them so many hours of fun. As well as present one last gift to his faithful guild master. Without Momonga's constant efforts and skills in systemization, the guild most likely would have been disbanded a long time ago.

Esdeath was considered a battle tactician in the guild since he lacked the traits of a guild leader and the patience required to deal with people. Momonga could do both, but he couldn't.

Raising his character's palm, Esdeath waved it in the air. The delicate hand of his avatar moved as he willed it. The digital clock showed the time. 22:01:45. Still plenty of time to play. He needed one more thing. One rare drop to finish his work. Then he would report the success.

The smile on the character's face never faltered, urging his avatar to step forward. Esdeath looked down. The island the character was stationed floated quite high. The clouds drifted under him so innocently. The height he was at was more than four kilometres high. Whistling, the man behind the pretty face adored the design of the developers. He usually was Acrophobic. But not in the game where he knew he could not be harmed by falling from such height.

Even if he fell, he had several methods to reduce falling damage. Such as using the [Fly] spell, stretching out his character's wings and merely flying with them, or using his unique abilities to do the same thing.

Stepping forward, the ground under the girl's step disappeared, the air pushing her body into a diving fall. He saw as the previously barely visible game objects became more visible, as well as the rare dragon that would drop the data crystal he needed flew in his view.

The developers actually made quite a work simulating such things as falling from a great height. Moreover, they masterfully implemented aerial combat. It was almost like when you were playing some kind of fantasy based flight simulator. Esdeath tried several of them. They were fun.

As the character was falling through the skies of Vanir, the virtual, magic inducted air made the avatar's hair and guise flap, simulating the environmental effects on the player's appearance.

Detecting his presence, the nearby trash level mechanical Vanir Drone Guardians swarmed in his direction, their mechanical bodies equipped with futuristic weapons and sorcerous technology. Aiming them in the avatar's direction, the AIs commanded the mobs to bury their virtual mandibles in the target or to fire the magic-fueled laser turrets in their mouths. Their programs adjusted to pursue and destroy the invader, tear the character's very flesh away to provide sacrificial materials for their long gone masters, hoping one day that they will return.

Being the Vanir Drones were only trash mobs, they were not a challenge to the player. Still, they were menacing and had the annoying ability to cast [Greater Slow] and strip the players from protective magic using [Spellsteal]. The ability caused many careless players who dared to venture here in the lands of Vanirs to fall into their deaths.

Esdeath cut through the endless layers of clouds, ever accelerating his speed by urging his character to be more aerodynamic. Inviting even more drones to a deadly dance of death and destruction.

Two and a half kilometres till collision. Two and a half kilometres till the player clashes with his target.

Falling without stop, now a whole horde of low-level enemies were pursuing his character.

Two kilometres until collision….

For the onlookers, the figure most likely looked unstoppable, declining rapidly to her death with a horde of Vanir Drones pursuing, shooting magically generated laser rays, their programs calculating the angle and power with precision.

Esdeath was already used to such tactic, elegantly urging his character to dodge the attacks like it was something completely natural. The slender form of his character looked like a ballerina dancing with her partners in the air, inviting them in a deadly dance of oblivion.

One and a half kilometres until collision.

Now, Esdeath could clearly see his opponent flying under him. A menacingly looking, colossal, metallic dragon the size of a castle.

Glancing back, Esdeath just smiled, seeing the lesser army of drones pursuing him. Shooting a smirk underneath the console, a satisfied feeling filled him as he was examining his handiwork. He was amused by the simplicity of the combat AI of the creatures. It was always essential when you hunted alone to be prepared for everything. It was the nature of the game.

Clicking the icon on his console, he activated his ability. "[Reflector Vector Field]."

An invisible force field surrounded the user, reflecting every incoming ray of light either back to the attackers, or dissipating the offensive threats in every direction of the virtual space.

Yes, this was his speciality. Being specialised as a tank and a damage dealer who used his Esper class abilities to manipulate the logic of the world for his own advantage, crippling his enemies significantly, then finishing the work with his swordplay and powerful psychic attacks. His character that had been honed and configured for more than eleven long years was indeed a force of nature.

Esdeath mostly was an Esper ability user, wielder of the mighty psychic class. Not using mana points and magical attacks as the Job base stats, but using the Special stat as the measurement of their Psychic reserves. Manipulating the degree, the Esper could bend and influence the reality around itself by manipulating their AIM (an involuntary movement diffusion field), Personal Reality, managing their anonymity level and several other resources no other class had.

Espers used their Personal Reality to warp existence itself, change the environment and the world to their advantage. Enchanting their own or their allies' defensive and offensive capabilities, destroying their enemies either from the distance or close range.

Naturally, there were even physic Job Classes that could be used to heal and support an ally, but Esdeath did not specialized in healing and support. He specialized his character for tanking and damage dealing. His few healing skills either came with his race or were learned out of the need for survival.

Psychic ability users like Espers were few in numbers. Despite their almost unrivalled flexibility and strength, the physic Job Class branch was very unpopular amongst players. And there were several good reasons behind it.

First, it was one of the hardest class to play when it comes to control and management, physic jobs have several more resource bars than other classes. Each resource bar with different recharge rate and mechanism. Managing it under a long and complex fight with multiple phases was a nightmare even for an experienced player.

The second reason behind why so few people became physic was the fact that an Esper's capability to use magic was heavily restricted by the game mechanism. Esper classes were durable and flexible as mentioned above, so to balance the scale the developers implemented a system that made it almost impossible to use higher tiered magic and psychic abilities together efficiently.

It meant the user needed to disable its passive [Personal Reality] if he/she wanted to cast magic above the seventh tier. Disabling the passive under combat came with a penalty in using psychic skills until the passive ability was turned back on. Hence, dying was hardly avoidable.

Of course, people who had suicidal tendencies were free to try to use the two systems together. But the after effect was considered 'explosive'.

There was a third penalty when using psychic classes. Those who overused their AIM field and Personal Reality often experienced adverse effects such as a crippling debuff that restricted their ability for a certain time period.

Because of this, maybe an Esper could surpass a magic user when it comes to firepower and battlefield control as well as resource management and refresh rate, but they did not have the benefit of the continuous ability usage as the magic casters.

While a magic caster could cast their magic until their resource points depleted or used up the daily limit of the skill, once an Esper reached the critical point where he or she overstrained the boundaries of their passive ability, they would be unable to act and would be marked with a debuff called; [Fallen From Reality]. Thus, forced to wait out their cooldown period to regain the ability to move freely once again.

Under the debuff, the users would get trapped in their own personal world and the damage they received would be marginally reduced. Still, standing helplessly in the midst of a battle was unacceptable. While the Esper spent their time regaining their bearings, the enemy could prepare something that will knock them out with one go.

Naturally, abilities and skills specialized in avoiding such things and help the recovery existed, as well as the wielder of such Psychic class could wield other Job Classes that could be used during the recovery period.

After this short explanation, let's return to the scene.

The character fell towards the dragon rapidly. One kilometre till the collision.

Being most of the heteromorphic races had multiple forms, Esdeath as well had several transformations. Most of these forms could be switched to be half or full conversions. Although training up the race levels needed for these transformations was tiresome; he did not spare time and resources to do so.

Esdeath grabbed the two swords on his character's side and uncovered them. Showing a form of a falling angel he activated his character's wings. "[Half Ascended Form: Wings of Nephalem]."

The character transformation activated, showing as a black fog like halo outlined with a white circle appearing above the character's head, paired with two black horns bathed in holy flames. A bladed tail longer than the character sprouted from the rear of the avatar. It was made from some kind of sturdy but flexible metal, in the cracks chaotic and holy flames brimming. It ended with a dangerous looking snakehead that was continually hissing.

From the character's back, two humongous angelic wings sprouted, one black and one white, with the body of the avatar outlined by a swirling twilight coloured aura.

From the corner of his vision, Esdeath saw as his stats increased by an adequate amount and now he could use racial abilities previously locked.

The dragon underneath him was ever closing. Preparing to strike, Esdeath raised his swords, forming an upside down cross.

The mechanical looking creature reached closer and closer with each moment. Its threat detector algorithms were flaring up steadily, recognising the threat arriving from above.

Turning its massive body towards the smirking girl, the monster opened its mouth wide.

Four hundred meters until collision.

Bright coloured energy started to charge as the dragon stabilised itself. Esdeath was still falling, accelerating himself using the wings on his back, sending commands and urging them to flap.

Three hundred meters until the collision.

Lunging its head back, the dragon released a ray of vaporizing energy. Seeing the attack as a threat, Esdeath dodged it gracefully, letting the beam hit the swarm of enemies that closely followed his character. In YGGDRASIL, most of the NPCs were controlled by different Artificial Intelligence, but not all of them recognised each other as allies. In the game world, you could find areas that were littered with hostile NPCs, programmed to fight with each other endlessly, meaning that their attacks can harm the other side.

One hundred meters until clashing.

The super rare dragon released its attacks one after other, algorithms desperately trying to mark and hit the annoying little target.

Crossing together his swords, Esdeath released the first attack with a big swing.

"[Psychic Destructor]!" A big wave of white energy surrounded by black lightning was released from the unified strike of the twin blades, blinding the Dragon and disorienting the creature for the time being.

Recognizing the threat level of the individual, the dragon changed tactics; using short bursts of breath attacks and hoping they would hit his target. Floating in the air, with its strong wings creating robust hurricane-like wind buffets, hoping the sudden pressure change may delay its opponent long enough to be hit by its released death rays, vaporising him in the process.

Esdeath changed tactics as well. Following the dragon and using a fast [Instant Transmission], she disappeared, then reappeared on the dragon's back under mere moments.

"[Enchant Weapon: Vector Erosion Field]!" Enchanting his weapons, the player gave them more piercing force. Piercing force needed to break through the force field the dragon generated, as well as to penetrate its thick, metallic hide.

Stabbing the dragon's back, he started to run on it. Sprinting around the spikes on the creature's back and slicing the dragon's twisted tail meanwhile the poor being tried to get rid of him. Using insane maneuvers in the air and its own toxic blood to get rid the pest on its back.

The creature roared furiously as Esdeath carved more and more pieces out from its metallic body. Reaching his head, the player raised the swords in his hand, preparing to pierce the crystal on the dragon's forehead. But the dragon was ready for this. With a big swing, the creature got rid of the invader, throwing him far away from itself.

Using his character's strong wings, Esdeath stopped in the air. Raising his sword, he pointed it towards the creature. "[Railgun: Max charge: Triple]." From the two exquisite swords shot three metal looking objects with such terrifying speed it bent the space around them. At first look, it seemed they were part of his weapon, but no pieces were missing from the two legendary katanas.

The dragon screamed, expressing its pain as the three superhot, charged metal objects carved holes in its body. "[Telekinetic Storm], [Soul Bind: Explosion], [Soul Burst: Detonate], [Power Word: Kill]!..."

The creature suffered as it endured hit after hit from Esdeath, releasing ferocious roars of suffering. Desperately trying to regain control over the situation.

Of course, Esdeath as well suffered damage. But it was still in the acceptable range. This rare was strong. Very strong. He only felt such thrill when he and Touch Me did their weekly duel to decide who is the strongest. The contest almost always ended in a draw, rarely able to overcome each other. And since Touch Me left, the question remained unresolved. Thus, as a show of respect, Esdeath moved on and named Touch Me the strongest.

Most of the enemies, even players who fought against him used to lay on the ground and just disappear in this stage, usually leaving a nice item after their virtual carcasses. But not now…

He may need to use one of his aces to the end the fight. No… he shook his head. The creature does not yet deserve the usage of one of his trumps to settle this battle. He was far from that. Esdeath only used his trumps when he was either desperate or wanted to humiliate his opponents after elongating their suffering.

Many said Esdeath was cruel when he fought against opponents who did not deserve his respect. Because of this, many people hated and feared him.

Esdeath changed stance, sheathing his black blade. Then grabbed the other one with both of his hands. "[Vector Knight Stance: Juggernaut]!" Raising his weapon, he took a tanking stance, then lunged forward with renewed vigour.

"[Weird]!" multiple of his character half solid illusionary copies appeared around the dragon, surrounding it completely. The dragon flailed, searching the real player. As expected, it was unable to hit the real one; the creature's strikes simply phased through the mind illusions.

The battle continued for another half an hour. The fight was hard. The contest was long. Esdeath didn't know how long it was since he participated in such an excellent competition. This enemy must had been designed for at least a five-man group.

Such as, he needed to use one of his tanking stances to reduce and reflect damage. As expected, in tanking stance his damage had been reduced marginally. He needed to pull the creature around to bleed out slowly. If his character were not a tank, he would have fallen after a short battle.

Raising the character's hand, Esdeath was prepared to end this fight. "[ Psychic Lockdown: Maximum Charge: Enchantment: Visionary]!" The dragon froze in the air and started to float. Struggling, it tried to break out from the sudden invisible prison tightly hugging it, an encasement that was trying to crush its resident with a stronger and stronger force with each passing moment.

Esdeath flashed before the already struggling dragon and raised his sword. He changed stance and charged his ability. "[Mugetsu: Charge]!"

The elegant sword in the avatar's hand flared up in a malicious, aggressive black flog, corrupting the space and time of the virtual space. Ever-rising in strength and magnitude.

A few long seconds passed. The dragon instinctively must have had seen its fate, because the moment the charge started, it tried to break out from the invisible prison, thrashing like no tomorrow, but it was too late… "[Mugetsu: Full Release]!"

Like the falling hammer of Judgment, the white uniformed girl brought down her blade directly to the bright red jewel embedded in the middle of the dragon's forehead. The crushing prison multiplied the effect of the strike, penetrating the jewel completely.

The katana emitted an evil looking black fog, outlined with twilight radiation, completely destroying the jewel embedded in the mechanical monstrosity's forehead. The fog-like energy started to engulf the Primordial Dragon before crushing it in on itself into a small ball.

For a long moment, nothing happened. The little black globe was just emitting twilight radiation and suspending itself there. It was so peaceful, just floating harmlessly, but after a few seconds, like a bursting balloon, the floating ball burst out, spitting out everything that it had swallowed previously.

When I say everything, I refer to everything. From the corrupted churned air to the twisted magical energies that was in the immediate vicinity of the dragon.

As gravity reclaimed hold, the dragon's mutilated charred corpse immediately started to fall towards the ground and fall into pieces.

Reaching the ground with a big thud, the virtual corpse of the monster immediately started to disappear, releasing one last screech of agony. It breathed out the last breath of its virtual life, leaving floating icons in the form of money, items and a shining data crystal.

Esdeath landed not far from the items and looted his well-deserved reward. "Shit… No wonder this monster has a ridiculous amount of respawn time. Look at his attack power and HP! Look how much money and items it dropped."

It dropped around fifty million gold coins. For a veteran player or a guild, the amount was spare change. But considering the slain NPC was not a World Threat neither was a dungeon boss, it was a significant amount of coins.

Looting his reward, Esdeath was satisfied. He had finally finished with the dragon. Looking at his clock, it showed 22:37.

The player flashed away using teleportation, then reappeared in the safe zone. Usually, loot hunters roamed the night trying to defeat and steal the loot of the lone players. He needed to keep his guard up all the time.

Watching his clock, Esdeath considered his options. Is it worth to go back just to deposits his loot in the guild vault? Or farm some more? Thinking about it, he has already wasted hours just waiting for this damn dragon to spawn. He was ashamed, but he decided to farm more.

Turning to his side, not far from him the player spotted few higher level Reapers, menacing looking robed creatures designed after the Grim Reapers from the legends. Their faces were completely obscured. Holding a simple looking rusty scythe, they were frightening opponents.

The weapon of a Reaper was a cursed tool, casting a debuff on the players after each strike, so it was well recommended to keep a fair distance from them. Smiling, the girl character turned towards them and started slaying them one after other. The creatures were the source of rare materials. Amongst them, Grim Wrappings, Primordial Death Echo, and many more things. Such materials sold a high price in the market.

It was strange, but the game did not categorise the Reapers as undead, just unknown life forms. Because of that, bonus damage couldn't be applied to them.

23:26.

Esdeath sighed. He farmed for almost an hour and gained many stacks of rare materials. Not that it mattered anymore. Tomorrow the server would shut down. Fortunately or not, no other player showed up to bother his work. He was utterly alone in the deserted cemetery of the Valarn.

It was sad. It was heart churning. Tomorrow the game will end, and he will be forced back to his bitter reality. Oh, how he wished for more. How he wanted to embrace the good old times once more.

Shaking his head, he knew he needed to proceed. He couldn't waste time contemplating such silly things. He could still keep contact with the virtual world; his friends will be there. And maybe, YGGDRASIL II would get released in the future. Then the guild would thrive once more!

He needed to head back to the guild base to at least meet Momonga and spend the last two days together with the guild master. His friend used to play until 1 AM. With a simple move, Esdeath brought up his console again and inspected the online player list. It showed Momonga was online. According to the console, he should be sitting in Nazarick.

But why was he doing that?

Usually this time he used to farm. Even when Esdeath was not online due to his busy work schedule, him gathering resources was the usual session. Did he change his mind and just wanted some nostalgia by sitting in their guild base alone? Did he wait for him?

They used to wait for each other in the guild meeting room before going to hunt. But Esdeath usually removed his guild ring and left it in his place on the ninth floor when he went out alone, due to his paranoia.

Calling Esdeath a paranoid person, now that was an understatement. Even Momonga and the other guild members often asked him to chill out, assuring him that nothing would happen. But he just could not stand down. He was just like this. Paranoid. Sometimes even in the real world. Looking around, always searching the source of the strange noises. It was almost an OCD level paranoia, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was like this since his childhood.

He considered sending a [Message] but threw aside the idea. It was unnecessary. He needed around ten or fifteen minutes to reach the meeting room of the guild. Then he would greet him. In the current situation, using [Message] was too risky, since the channel could be traced, and he was in a dangerous area.

Shaking his head, Esdeath lunged forward towards the exit of the area.

Stopping after one minute, the area seemed familiar, yet different. Looking up, our player saw a massive floating fortress hovering above his character's head. The fort seemed beautiful, floating amongst other floating earth pieces. It was the source of a seemingly endless amount of water. Showering and feeding the rivers and the massive lake underneath it, changing the landscape in its way.

Like every other piece of floating earth in the realm, it as well moved. Using sophisticated algorithms, it swam around and around in the atmosphere. Sometimes connecting to each other creating, new landmasses. This was an always changing battlefield. This was what made this area even more enjoyable.

Even after playing more than eleven years… Esdeath hadn't seen everything that the nine realms could offer. This was a genuinely vast playground for the creative minds.

"That fortress seems impressive… I have never seen it before… I wonder if it's a simple dungeon or a guild has already made it as its own. Let's check it out…" Bright fireworks started to brighten the night sky, their light cutting through the thick layer of heavenly clouds.

"Wtf…!? The GMs should reserve the fireworks for the last night… What the hell is happening…?" he asked, then shrugged. Asking himself such an unimportant question, waiting for an answer that would never come. "Oh well… It must be the bonus… If the fourth celebration is this beautiful, I wonder how beautiful will be the one that the GM's have prepared for the last night."

Shaking his head, Esdeath gave a command. The wings on his character's back stretched once more. With a healthy side buffet, he raised himself into the air.

He flew in a higher elevation. Looking around he saw a strange thing. There was a battle going on not far from his position.

"[Measure Level],[Life Essence]" he activated his abilities by clicking on their icons in his interface before inspecting the fighting sides.

Three players supported five of their companions from the side. Occasionally throwing ranged attacks. Thanks to them, the other five completely dominated the remaining six players who were struggling to keep themselves alive. Being that Esdeath was positioned close to them, he was able to recognise what they chatted through the channel.

He squinted his eyes with a hateful expression. _"I hate bullies… they are the stench of the world…"_ he thought with spite.

Help them? That would be the right thing to do. But what if he loses? True, he was a veteran player who could fight against multiple opponents at once. Still, they could overpower him if he did not proceed with caution. What if it was a trap and a whole guild was waiting just to jump on him after landing?

Armed from tip to toe with his legendary gear, Esdeath was strong. Of course, not as strong as when wearing his divine class equipment that he kept in his room. But strong nonetheless. Should he try?

What if they were using items and magic to deceive the possible threats? Making them believe they were weaker than they seemed? Such thoughts ran through his mind as he continued analysing the situation.

Moreover, what if these six turned on him right after helping them defeat the eight? Thinking about this, he shook his head once again; he needed to proceed.

No… maybe their guild played as villains, but he also played as a neutral role-player who struggled to keep his demonic and angelic side at balance.

By always staying neutral, he exactly did as many harmful acts as positive ones. And earlier he just massacred a bunch of innocent players. He needed to restore the balance.

Though, before the battle, he needed to prepare. He needed to make a trap. He needed to collect information. Raising his hand, his interface appeared.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Underneath the Fortress:**

Near the previously mentioned lake, fourteen warriors clashed. No, saying warriors would be a mistake. Not all of them were warriors. There were several magic casters and of course, strange leather armour wearing figures. The sides clashed wave after wave, utilizing defensive, offensive and support tactics to weaken each other.

The battle raged for minutes, and at first glance, neither side could overcome each other. At least, it seemed that way.

Watching the fight for a few moments, it came to light. Six people were fighting against eight, the previously mentioned six heavily outgunned. Not only the eight were pushing them back inch by inch, but they were utterly destroying them.

"Shit… If this goes on, we will die. In the last night, that would be utterly humiliating…" murmured one of the six. Holding a strange, twisted, sparkly-looking black staff in his hand, wearing a gown with a hood that entirely hid his face. He seemed very mysterious and terrifying at once.

Using his staff as a medium, he released many different hexes against his opponents. " _Heck… I thought it was a good idea to raid a guild base one last time, then watch the fireworks. They already killed two of us once. If we die once more, we will lose levels. "_

He looked at his side where his companion dashed before him and tried to block a lethal strike. The difference in numbers was clearly visible, as well as that the eight people merely toyed with them.

The white armour of the paladin creaked under pressure.

"Alaf. Can you keep them busy until I activate my special ability?" The paladin looked back at the robed undead and nodded.

Gritting his teeth, he looked back at his opponents. "I will certainly try. But please hurry. Others also need my help."

They should have tried to flee. That would have been the reasonable solution, but it would also mean almost certain death. Or, leaving one of their comrades as a vanguard to buy time? No… that was out of the question. They were friends! Only the worst of the worst would leave their comrades behind.

The black gown wearing player nodded, coming up with his idea. His staff surrounded by a deadly looking purple energy, the creature started the charging process.

He knows. Two out of the six will lose levels if they die once more. Following the RPG logic, it was apparent; they had less chance to beat players who had the numerical superiority and were five levels stronger. The chances of defeating such an enemy were lesser than stopping a car using your bare hands.

It was a really a stupid idea…. Why didn't they remain in their guild base and enjoy these last moments? Enjoy the last night of the game. Why? Just why? Why did he come up with this stupid idea?

Moreover, it seemed these people were a particular kind of bullies. The kind of people who enjoyed the humiliation of others. Previously seven, now only five of them were fighting against the six, the other three supporting them from the sides.

The three supports were looking down on the six, mocking them from afar.

"Hunh… Look at these noobs! They don't know who they are messing with…" said one of them.

"Yeah… right…" said the other nodding his head.

The third turned his head towards them. "This is just stupid."

The black gown wearing figure almost finished charging his ability, when an enemy player jumped out from the shadows behind him, backstabbing him hard, making him fall to the ground. His casting of course automatically failed, as it was interrupted before completion. Looking back, he trembled with fear. One more strike and his character will die.

"Thou live by sword… Die by the sword. Don't forget that!"

The channels of the nearby players were spammed with this message. Suddenly, the eight stopped fighting, looking around confused.

"What the heck is this?" asked one of the standing player.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about this…" said the second.

Suddenly, multiple humongous explosions covered the three supporting players, who watched the whole thing from the sidelines, significantly crippling their hit points as well as giving them a nice debuff.

"What the heck!" yelled one of them while looking around. From his voice it was obvious the event had caused a negative trauma.

From one moment to the other, something, more like somebody, flashed in existence behind his back, raising a pair of dreadful blades. "[Maximize Ability: Acalanātha Strike], [Kalikula Blade]!" The already weakened player's virtual body crumbled into dust immediately. It also didn't help it was the group's full-fledged healer, wearing only light armour. Not expecting the attack, the priest was not even able to cast one single shield spell.

The two remaining support players immediately turned to the newly appeared figure.

"[Empowered Telekinetic Wave]!"

The freshly emerged figure threw them away from his immediate vicinity using a telekinetic burst, then using short-range teleportation, the female warrior reappeared immediately near her victims. The players were barely able to react to this new threat; they were still confused by the loss of their comrade.

"[Air Whip], [Psychic Needle]!" The appeared player stabbed his opponent, damaging him, and with a few more well aimed strikes, defeating him. His passive [Vector Redirection Barrier] redirected most of the physical and a few magical attacks that reached her.

The system warned Esdeath that someone had entered in his Aim field and was preparing a crippling attack.

The fourth non-mentioned reason why Espers were once a little overpowered and hard to control was that of the previously mentioned AIM field. Using it actively, the system warned the user about every activity in his/her vicinity. In exchange, it completely messed up both the map and the interface under battle. It needed strict control and concentration to keep things clear. Most of the experienced psychic ability users disabled several unneeded interface modules when it came to the active use of the AIM field. Thus, gaining a somewhat more transparent interface under the battle.

In Esdeath's case, when he was out in the wilderness, he always kept it on for precautionary purposes.

"[Instant Transmission]!" Esdeath teleported behind the target and swept his sword against him. His enemy was a warrior covered in black armour. The player blocked his strike, immediately turning against him then pushing Esdeath back.

"Who the heck are you! What the hell you are doing here!?" he shouted in the comms channel. The black-clad warrior sounded really pissed.  
  
"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am BATMAN! ;)" Esdeath wrote in the channel, placing a winking emoticon at the end, mocking his opponent before striking him again.

The first rule of battle. Always keep your head cold. Try to unbalance your enemies. Angry people are more likely to show holes in their defence and make mistakes.

The person before him tried to use his abilities to identify him, but seemingly failed, thanks to the cash item that Esdeath wore. The black armoured guy was utterly clueless about his identity. "Ah… I see… You are using a cash item to hide your identity. Clever…" he chuckled, seeing two of his comrades floating behind Esdeath.

"Let's see if your anonymity remains when we beat the crap out of you! We will see how funny you will be in level one. I imagine how humiliating it will be in the last few minutes of the game."

Esdeath tilted his character's head confused. _"Last few minutes? From what? I don't like how it sounds…"_

Shrugging the vague threat off, he wrote on the comm channel.

"Kukukukukuku … You will have a bad time..." he put a devil emoticon at the end of the message.

"Get him!"

The warrior behind Esdeath charged and tried to backstab him. The magic caster started to bombard him with spells. Having no other choice, he began to dodge and redirect as many if attacks as he could. Of course, he could kill them with one go using one of his trump cards, but he needed space to do that. Anyway, why he should do that? It would be a blast luring them with the faint hope of victory.

"[Dark Slayer Stance]!" he changed his combat stance to the one that perfectly balanced his defensive and offensive capabilities.

The racial swordsman stance utilised short ranged blinking teleportations, both offensively and defensively. The posture also automatically generated aether blades that followed the target, with the summoned swords' damage was minimal but continuous. It was the perfect stance for hit and run tactics. It also used almost no resources to generate the blades and to conduct short jumps in the space. It also increased dodge and the agility stat.

The sides fought in the air relentlessly; the remaining three struggled to keep the six players at bay, inch by inch losing ground. The three who fought against the six must have been skilled. Despite their 1:2 ratio, they managed to suffice, fending off the attack by changing from offensive to defensive tactics.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get that fuck!" shouted the guild leader with his comrades.

"If you can do better come here and do it yourself!" shouted the fourth one in frustration. Around fifteen minutes and the server would shut down. In that time, several high-level summons surrounded Esdeath. Supplementing their master's holes in the defence. Trying to keep his attackers at bay. They were most likely trash for the level 100 players, but sufficed to divert attention from the summoner.

The monsters mentioned above looked like charred hollow armours. Adorned with strange dimming runes and cracks. Their tentacle-like wings constructed from black and white fog. The creatures' faces were not visible under their hoods. The empty darkness behind the strange hoods made the enemy shiver. In the void, their white, fog-like eyes dimmed evil, betraying their infernal intelligence.

Gritting his teeth behind his console, the black-clad fallen warrior said "Fine!" and jumped into action. Equipping a strange dress, he prepared to end the battle with one final move. Arranged his plan to disable a powerful foe and gain a useful puppet.

The leader of the eight sent his plan to his friends through the channel, and the guild members obliged to come to his aid. Flying away, leaving the exhausted six to recover.

The item that the leader equipped resembled a cheongsam, a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress. It had the colour of silvery white, with the image of a five-clawed dragon soaring to the skies stitched in gold thread.

There was a good reason behind why the six did not pursue the retreating enemy. Previously, Esdeath also sent a private text [Message] to the six to get the hell outta here if they did not want to be roasted by his ultimate.

Fortunately, the white armoured paladin could still resurrect without losing a level by using a cash item. Thus, covered the escape of his comrades.

Esdeath could barely contain himself. Watching the feminine dress stretching on the overly muscular figure was just a hilarious sight, he almost burst out in laughter, being the wearer was a bulky, muscular demon. His avatar seemed quite ridiculous wearing the cheongsam intended for a slender woman.

The person behind the character must have been some kind of overcompensating jackass to have created such an over muscled character. Like a man who buys expensive cars or similar overpriced items. It made little sense to purchase such an expensive car or house. Still, people bought it because of their inferiority complex and to make a good impression on others.

Not as he was better, Esdeath was well aware of his weaknesses. It was shameful, but each month our player left a significant amount of real-life currency in the in-game shop. Some of his friends called him an addict because of his gambling habit.

He was aware; he was not peerless. Both in life as well in the game he had his own flaws. For example, his overly paranoid nature, or his often silly behaviour. His love towards hoarding and roleplaying was also a drawback, not speaking about his always weak and sick physical body making his days hard to bear, and there were several small Quirks that aren't even worth mentioning.

Like his friend, Ulbert Alain Odle. He as well loved twisted characters with a secret personality. Such, Esdeath wrote his character lore in such way. Of course, Ulbert was rather fond of evil characters. But who does not like villains? And according to a saying. 'A story is only as good as the villain.'

The eight players (supplemented with the already respawned ones) surrounded him. "Keep that prick busy until I get hold on him!" shouted the dressed figure.

Esdeath could barely contain himself of not bursting out in laughter. But after watching the demon's attire for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed as he recognised the item. By memorising the database containing the known world items, he was able to name it.

Esdeath knew the item and the power it bore. And he would be damned if he let him use it! "[Reality Banish: Max Charge]!" the activation of the item was interrupted by the ability of the highest tier.

No matter how strong an ability or an item was, there was always a loophole a player could use to outsmart his/her opponent. For example, many strong items or magic could be suspended easily during the charging period. Giving the players a chance to counter them.

The [Reality Banish] was such an ability. It could interrupt skills and magic, ignoring their nature. It was also capable of disabling a person and removing them from the battle. The time depended on the person's resistances and precautions. The ability gave Esdeath enough time to cast one of his ultimate.

The ultimate of his erased everyone in the area of his Personal Reality. It was like Ulbert's World Destroyer Job Class skill that hit harder than a Super Tier spell. In exchange, it used 60% of his mana with one go. It was a similar skill that used the same amount from his psychic resource points.

It was a dangerous ability. The ability could backfire, and it could instantly kill Esdeath. But in such a situation where he found himself this was the optimal solution. Aside from that, he wanted to humiliate these pricks. And the best way to do such thing is to wipe them out in one go.

Sheathing his swords, the player trenched out his character's gloved hand. "[Personal Reality: Widen: Visionary]!"

On his map immediately appeared the icon that showed his increased control over the area.

"Get him!" shouted the struggling demon in his half visible form.

The very air. The very space started to churn, the passive of the increased area effect ability already beginning to damage the hostile elements in the area. On the top of the appeared dome, a counter appeared. Counting down from ten.

'10'

Esdeath dodged and blinked. Using his abilities to survive the storm. Of course, his refractor field was strong, and he optimized for tanking. Still, even he had to be careful when fighting multiple opponents without his divine class gear.

'9'

He teleported away from a strike.

'8'

With a telekinetic wave, he pushed away his enemies, gaining breathing room. He continued the dodging procedure.

'7'

"You see…" he used the communication channel to communicate what he had to say towards his fellow players.

Using his momentum, he struck his opponent, greatly injuring him.

'6'

"The world's most powerful force…"

He was hit, but regained his bearing under a moment.

'5'

"Is imagination…"

Teleporting around he was aware the consequence of the ability's backlash. In the worst case scenario, it most likely kill the weakened enemies and him as well. He hit the enemy once more.

'4'

"Here… in my personal space… my personal reality…"

Keeping the oppressors at bay was a tough task, primarily because he fought 8v1. Esdeath was lowering the pressure by slowly caging them into [Vector Prisons]. Thankfully, while staying in his field, his enemies chance to hit him reduced marginally. The attackers needed to be incredibly lucky to catch him in their current state. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold this almost untouchable state for long; it drained him rapidly.

'3'

"Anything I can imagine… all of it," he said.

Spell after spell, ability after ability, his enemies tried to interrupt him.

But it was already too late.

'2'

"Becomes reality…"

He managed to cripple his enemies. Seemingly the leader of the eight fools managed to free himself from the cage by using a cash item. But it was too late. Of course, in this field, he was basically invulnerable for a short amount of time and could use other abilities to carve them apart slowly. But Esdeath wanted fun, showing off one of his deadliest skills. The ability that most likely even an auto resurrect item could not counter.

'1'

The leader of the eight started to charge the [Downfall of Castle and Country]. However, he looked ridiculous in that dress. It would be most unfortunate if he hit Esdeath by that attack before he could release his ability. So, he finally revealed one of his trump cards.

'0'

The charge finished. Now was the time for the truth. "[I Can't Imagine Your Future Any Longer]…" the ability activated.

Time and space stopped, cracked and creaked for a moment. Like glass, the whole dome collapsed, everything turned pure white. With the exception of Esdeath, the surrounding people not only died. They ceased to exist along with everything the covered area contained. The enemies were sent back to the farthest graveyard of the realm or directly in the guild fortress with experience loss. It was not death; it was the total erasure of existence. The ability also blocked the use of auto resurrect items in the scene.

The ability [I Can't Imagine Your Future Any Longer] had a hefty cost, and you had to wait forty hours between each use. It ignored resistances and could be only blocked by magic similar in calibre or a World Item specialised to do it. According to the ability description. It does not kill the opponents. No, it wiped away the affected targets' very existence from time, space and even outside of these things. It was a quite terrifying ability. But cost dearly to the user. But as Ulbert always said, _"Everything has a price..."_

Esdeath still remembered Ulbert's first reaction, and it made him chuckle.

 _"That's a cool move man! It would be perfect for an evil character! Imagine it! Just when the hero breaks down the door, the villain simply raises his hand and with a flinch wipes the hero's existence out not only from the room but from the very fabric of time and space itself. All of this before the eyes of his friends. Hilarious!"_ Ulbert's evil laugh reverberated in Esdeath's head. It was kind of annoying after a while.

Geez, that guy really loved practising his laugh even in the guild chat.

Since the ability finished, Esdeath sighed and disabled his [Extended Personal Reality] and [Aim Diffusion Field] to hasten the recovery.

The six nearby waiting players ran to him. "Man! You really showed them!"

"Yeah! Thanks! We would surely have died without you!"

"Thanks!" they thanked him one by one, cheering for his success.

"Can you give me your number? We should hang out together." said one of them with a seductive, flirty tonality.

Esdeath commanding his character turned towards them. "No problem… I only did what is right… Because…" he hastily raised his character fist to the air.

"This is my ninja way!" he posed and pointed to the air. Meanwhile quoted our favourite knucklehead ninja quote in the communication channel they shared.

Then turned the character's head against the one who wanted his number. "You just called me a date?" he dumbfoundedly pointed at the man sweatdropping.

"Ar-Are you a guy?!"

"Ehhh!?" shouted the other five.

He ordered his character to point at the person that asked him. "Correct! Never trust a person behind an MMO avatar. It may be a 'TRAP' or a reverse 'TRAP'... person chooses!" he explained with a cold head.

The six members of the unknown guild still stared at him dumbfounded. "You don't know how much money I beggared when I was just a rookie just standing in one of the safe zones and activating the 'dance' animation." he started to laugh maniacally like an evil genius. Mimicking Ulbert when he used his ultimate on poor fools.

The six beings sweat dropped behind their avatar facades. More specifically, behind their consoles.

"Well… thanks anyway. You really saved our asses…" said the guy wearing black robes.

Esdeath showed a thumbs up with his virtual hand. "Hey, not a problem bro. It was my good deed for today…"

Turning around suspiciously, he placed his gloved hand beside his face. In a motion like he is whispering something to the person before him, showing secrecy. "You know, I massacred several players in my way here. I had to keep up the balance."

The six players looked at each other once again. "Sure…" they quoted uneasily.

The black gown wearing figure cleared his throat and stepped forward. His elaborate dress and the strange golden necklace around his neck showed he indeed wore high-quality items. Behind the hood, a dead skull watched our player with evilly dimming red lights in his skull.

"I am Surshana. The leader of the guild named Slane. This is my friend Alah Alaf." he turned his head towards the paladin who wore thick plate armour. His helmet looked impressive with the jewels embedded in his wrist guard and chest.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you." The player raised his hand welcoming.

"The human wearing rock armour is Firebreaker Erebor."

"Thanks for the save…" the player wearing a sturdy rock armour raised his hand . His armour almost looked like he was wearing the very earth itself as his protection.

Esdeath nodded. Surshana continued the introduction. When he finished, they turned back to Esdeath. Inquiring about who he was.

"Well then… May we know our saviour's name? We kinda can't read your status…" scratched his head nervously the leader of the six.

For a moment Esdeath did not answer. He was surprised. It was rare for humanoid players to willing play together with heteromorphic players. Even more extraordinary that they had accepted one as their leader.

Regaining his composure, he ordered his character to shoot poses.

"When the Devil is too busy

And death's a bit too much,

They call on me by name, you see

For my special touch

To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune

To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize

But call me by any name

Anyway, it's all the same"

He pointed at himself, dramatically finishing his introduction. "But you can call me… A doggy!"

"Doggy?" starched his bald skull the skeleton. "I never heard about a player named by such weird name… you guys…?" he turned to his companions.

"Never."

"Never…"

"Nope," they answered one after other.

Esdeath backed. "Never?! How can that be…" he ordered his character to lean forward with a depressive manner. Shooting a dramatic position. "That is just depressing…"

"Sorry…" apologised Surshana.

Esdeath motioned and shook his head. "No problem. Please forgive me. I am just roleplaying. My character's humble name is Esdeath Gorgon. The enforcer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. And loyal soldier of Ainz Ooal Gown! Bane of players. Conqueror of the nine realms. General of my little piece of reality. And the bearer of more such annoying titles that may sound cool. Completely useless in the long run." he introduced himself giving fancy titles, ordering his character hands to point to its face, giving off an adorable pose.

The white armoured player gulped. "A-Ainz Ooal Gown…" he started to tremble. "That… Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"Esdeath Gorgon?!" gasped the other.

"Ainz what? You know what he is speaking about, Alaf?" his companion asked.

Alaf and Surshana turned towards their companions. "You seriously have never heard about the incident?"

"Incident? What incident?" looked at the blue leather armour wearing human. He had no clue what his companions were speaking about.

Surshana cleared his throat. "According to the news. The guild base of Ainz Ooal Gown is impenetrable. 1500 players, composed of eight guilds, along with numerous mercenary players and NPCs stormed it a few years ago. None of them returned alive. And most of them immediately left the game out of their sudden frustration."

The blue armour wearing man whistled impressed. "That's scary." he turned to Esdeath. "What about him? Why is he famous?"

Alaf turned to his companion. "You don't want to know… what kind of monster resides behind that pretty avatar..."

"I fear no man… but that thing…" the red samurai armour wearing woman pointed at Esdeath accusingly. "Scares me…"

"One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask. What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty," quoted the grey leather armour wearing ninja looking guy. His tone was full of mystery. Despite that, his design choice was questionable.

"I am still here… You know that, right?" interjected Esdeath as he sweatdropped, raising his open palm to interrupt the converging sides.

Alaf turned back to him, bowing in apology. "Oh… sorry, I almost forgot in my excitement. It is an honour to meet you, finally. From what I've I heard, your defence is pretty broken. But seeing it in life. Well, damn! The rumours did not exaggerate even a little bit."

"Oh, come on! It is nothing. Just a well-executed character build planned and fine-tuned for eleven years." explained Esdeath, chuckling a little and waving away the praises. From his tone, a slight embarrassment and proudness could be heard out. It seemed he was failing to hide his blush.

After the embarrassing moment, changing position, he turned around towards the naked skeletons of his fallen enemies.

"Well… Let's see what these eight morons dropped." Looking towards the direction of the floating items, the group examined them. Several things and gold remained after the players' defeat.

Esdeath examined them with his fellow six. But in the end, he let them pick up the flesh from the bones like good vultures. He had no need for further items or money with the closing of the end date.

Surshana walked to him after finishing the looting procedure. "Don't you want the items? After all, you were the one who defeated them."

Esdeath ordered his avatar to shake her head meanwhile still watched the firework show of the heavens. He must admit. Despite this being the night before the promised day, the firework show was pretty damn impressive. "Nah… I have enough trash. Besides that. We have time. I don't think that eight will come to play anymore tonight. I wouldn't even be surprised if they logged out permanently."

"Umu…" Surshana bows his head. "Are you sure you don't want them? We found a World Item too."

"Oh, that?" Esdeath slightly turned towards him with little interest. Due to the closing date, he was not interested in World Items anymore. He was still curious of course. Knowing the said item but never having inspected it closer.

"Hmm… According to the description. It is the [Downfall of Castle and Country]. The description says… It allows the user to subjugate the mind of any creature, even those that possess racial immunity to mind-control. Kind of cool..." mused Surshana who read the description.

"Huh... I know! That prick tried to use it on me. So sad, he was not fast enough," murmured the white uniform wearing person.

Then smiling in the real world, he shook his head.

 _"I distinctly remember… When the developers first introduced the 200 World Items in a patch several years ago, the player base was in uproar introducing such overpowered artifacts. To balance this thing, they made immune those who wore such items and introduced new specialised jobs with their own drawbacks that can make the players immune to such items. Except against the twenty. Against the twenty only the twenty could protect you. Oh… Such nostalgic times…"  
_  
He turned his character's head towards the heavens, watching the beautiful war in the skies.

Looking at his digital clock, it was 23:47:46.

"You can keep them… I don't need such things anymore…" he said.

The skeletal Surshana nodded in understanding. "Thank you… you are very generous."

"You are welcome."

"So… do you want to spend the last minutes with us? We will return to our guild base soon. If you want, you can come with us and end the game together."

Esdeath raised his brow in the real world, thinking about it. _"What is this man speaking about? The end date will be tomorrow night. Not today…_ " he mused annoyed.

"What are you speaking about? The server lock down is scheduled for tomorrow… not today," he said, using a surprised tone.

Surshana made his character's bony head tilt a little bit, confused by the misinformation Esdeath conversed. _"Is he aware the date is today and not tomorrow? Or is he merely jesting?"_

Combining the strange head tilt with his skeletal appearance and his black robes covering the entirety of his body, Surshana looked quite weird using such bodily motions.

"Ummm… I think you missed the date pal… The server shutdown will be tonight. More precisely…" Surshana looked at his clock. "In eleven minutes. Don't you recognised the GMs spammed the channels with goodbye messages?"

"Uhh…" Esdeath groaned, knowing his own stupidity. "I am kinda used to disabling announcements when I fight. Thanks to my passives, announcements mess up my interface. If I did not turn off the announcements my character would become unplayable." he explained.

"Well… that sucks… :S" noted Surshana with an understanding tone, placing a :S emoticon at the end of his message.

Esdeath started to sweat rivers underneath his VR helmet finally realising what had happened. Realizing what he had done.

He really screwed up this time! But how could it be? He was foolish for not checking the date when he woke up. He knew he was like a corpse when he fell in his bed last time. But to oversleep in such margin to miss a whole day!? It happened a few times. But why now!? Of all days, why today!?

Damn his weak, frail body! Damn! Why his carcass needed so much rest? Damn why was he always sick? Damn why was he still working and playing even when he was sick? He was a fool with bolded capital letters.

A FOOOOOOL!

Heavy perspiration poured from his forehead behind his VR helmet. Sweat not generated by his fever but shame.

 _"So this is why Momonga was sitting in the guild base at this time. He waited for me and the others…"  
_  
Gulping, his voice filled his mind.

 _"I am a fool like Nobunaga…a fool… A FOOL! A FOOL! A FOOL! HOW COULD I MISS SUCH AN IMPORTANT DATE! HOW CAN SOMEONE LOSE A WHOLE DAY!?"  
_  
For a moment he did not say anything. Surshana stepped closer to him. "Are you alright?"

Esdeath turned to him. "Ye-yeah… I am fine… I was lost amongst my thoughts." he answered with a trembling tone. Then turned against the group and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for the warning. I wish you peaceful endgame. May we meet again in YGGDRASSIL II."

"Umu… Take care." nodded the fellow player. Looking at his clock, it was already 23:52. There is no way to reach the meeting room in time. But at least he would try his best to reach as far as he could.

Esdeath used his character's [Gate] ability to open a portal to Helheim where his guild base resided. A black oval shaped gate appeared before his avatar. Giving a last salute to the six, he waved his goodbye.

"Take care guys… May we meet again…" he waved at them. They waved back. "Take care!" Esdeath jumped through the portal that ultimately swallowed his avatar's body, then closed itself immediately after his leave.

The six members turned towards each other. "Well… he was pretty nice."

Alaf nodded. "Agreed."

"Let's head back to our guild base. We still need to end the game with style…" motioned Surshana with his sparkly staff, opening a [Gate].

Meanwhile in Helheim; not far from the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Through a tear on the fabric of the space, a figure of a slender girl stepped out. Arriving in the poisonous swamps of the always gloomy Helheim.

Her body covered by an expensive looking long militarised trench coat that included the military styled clothes underneath it. Leaving the tear in the space, it immediately closed behind her.

Looking around, the girl immediately recognized the rundown, dark swamp she was familiar with. Littered with scary looking twisted trees, evil looking high-level swamp creatures and poisonous gas no matter where you looked. In the air, evil voices echoed.

Turning ninety degrees the player saw a dilapidated group of constructs. Although the fog heavily concealed them, with his character [True Sight] he could clearly distinguish the edifices from a great distance.

About 200 meters in diameter, 6-meter-high walls surrounded a tomb, four affiliated monuments that were located in the four cardinal directions. At their centre, the largest tomb existed with an entrance into the underground tomb. This central tomb is the upper-most level that one could teleport by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Looking at his clock, Esdeath saw the time. 23:53:43.

There is no way he will reach the meeting room in time. But at least he would arrive at the border of the tomb in time. Celebrating the end in style, watching his virtual home from the far.

Lunging forward, the player utilised the character's speed, cutting through the enemies and the poisonous gas clouds with little effort. Fortunately, he had methods to render such weak poison harmless. He did not have to worry.

23:58:11:

Under several minutes, Esdeath reached the border of the crypt, sitting down and looking up to the buildings that served as his home in the virtual world. It was so nostalgic watching these old constructs. Standing. Defying the nature of the place where they resided.

Several monsters around level 80 patrolled the area. Fortunately, Esdeath knew the way where they patrolled through. He could sit in a place where he would evidently not bother them.

Taking out an expensive looking red wine, the player opened it in the virtual space. Then sent a [Message] to his friend... he deserved as much. After all, he was the one who screwed up.

[Message]: "Momonga-san… I am sorry… I made a grave mistake…" His voice reverberated in the other side, giving his utmost regret and sadness screwing up so bad.

[Message]: "Esdeath-san? Where are you?" asked a voice of a man. From his tone, he seemed over his 30th summer. His tone was sleepy and gentle.

23:59:35,

36,

37...

[Message]: " I am not far from the guild, momentarily watching it from the border. But I will not make it in time. I am unable to reach the meeting room in such short time. I just wanted to say… Sorry, and we may meet again in Helheim… Because of my stupid mistake. I missed the opportunity to end the game together…" Esdeath's tone was full of regret, mirroring his real devastated feelings. Showing. He has actually regretted his stupid decision.

Although, Esdeath did not saw. He felt his guild master nodding on the other side. Knowing him, Momonga was aware he used to leave the guild ring behind when hunting.

Esdeath imagined him raising his hand gently. He was very good at this. Many of his guildmates often said that without Momonga the guild would be disbanded long time ago.

[Message]: "Umu… It is not a problem. At least, you showed up in the end. Goodbye Esdeath-san… It was fun…" answered Momonga honestly.

The white uniformed girl just smiled, embracing the good and bitter memories of the place before him. [Message]: "Yeah… Good times… Goodbye Guild Master… May we meet again…"

Closing the channel, this was it; the end…

Esdeath used a command in his console and made his character raise the expensive wine, saying goodbye and a toast to the guild headquarters.

"Cheers! Momonga and everyone else. Cheers my home for a long-time... It was a wild run..." Chuckling, the avatar gulped a big sip from the bottle in her hand. On Esdeath's interface, the beneficial effects of the drink immediately appeared.

Esdeath just laid on the ground, staring the dark heavens of Helheim. The skies covered with a thick fog that always wrapped around this place, giving the realm constant impenetrable night sky and darkness.

Still, now as the game ended, the always gloomy sky illuminated by the endless play of fireworks. Making it appear like the nights of Asgard.

Esdeath slowly embraced each second, watching the goodbye message painted on the skies.

He was calm. He was sad. He did not want it to end. He blamed himself missing the last chance to be with his companion. He was indeed a fool… A sick ass!

Well… It did not matter anymore, did it?

The only thing he could do now was to count the seconds. Enjoy his virtual drink that did not have any taste. And hope the second release of the game would come soon, before it was too late. He did not have much hope. His time was limited in both worlds…

He counted the seconds…His soul was calm as a lake. Accepting his fate…

23:59:55,

56,

57...

Esdeath shut his eyes.

23:59:58,

59—

With the clock counting the remaining seconds, he waited for the end of this fantasy world—

0…

00:01

00:02

00:03

For a moment, nothing happened. Waiting for the logout message, he kept closing his eyes. He never experienced forced logout before. This would be his first time.

He waited for a while. But something was strange.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. Full of confusion. Full of doubts. "What happened?"

Something was not right…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The second is chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **The next chapter as well the next story will come when it will be ready! :)**

 **Don't be greedy little readers! XD**

 **RnR if you like.**


	3. The storm arrives! (part 1)

**By: oblivon 2991**

 **Proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45 and LightTrain**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translation team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The rule of the Dark Lord called Darkness was absolute in its nightly domain. Its power was so vast, it was almost impenetrable for pure mortal beings like humans. These simple creatures that dared to walk amidst the woods at this time of night would have most likely felt submerged in a dark gel-like substance.

Feeling ever caged, a dark presence watching them amidst the woods, crawling ever closer. So strange and malicious, only cruel beings like the undead felt calm in its presence. Anyone who was familiar with tier-based magic and the spells would compare this kind of darkness with [True Darkness]. Ah, yes, they would call it like that.

Under the midnight sky, at first, even the stars were afraid to show their faces. Only after slowly gathering their courage they dared to rebel against the Lord of the Night again, painting the heavens with their light once more, defying its eternal rule.

In this darkness, only a few animals clattered amidst the shrubs. Trying to calm themselves, like it was just an average night. Amidst the forest where only the light of the innumerable stars sporadically reached the ground.

Darkness was absolute!

Neither any kind of natural nor artificial light source created by the self-conscious denizens of this world presented itself in the area.

In contrary to the modern Earth where the light, sound and air pollution was a severe problem, you could say this world was almost intact. Pure. The vile stench of the men was not able to corrupt it. Yet, even the wisest were unaware of what lied in the future. Maybe an even more ruinous fate awaited this little piece of Eden once the industrial revolution kicked in.

The forest that the reader saw before themselves was vast. Greater than the liveliest woods back on the Earth of 2138, stationed under the infinite domes of the protective ozone fields. The energy fields that protected the last pieces of land, where the last living flora still managed to sustain itself. Protected from the chemicals of the modern industry. Sheltered to produce invigorating gas necessary for humanity's survival.

The area was calm, too calm. Almost unnaturally quiet... The winds howled. The stars turned dark. The animals scattered from the slightest noise. For a moment, even the heavens released a few lightning bolts. A horrible event was happening... Nature trembled as something unnatural was tearing down the boundaries between reality and fantasy. Fighting to justify its existence, the air and the very space vibrating as the thing forced its existence to fruit.

In the dark forest this time. In the exact area that we see before us something horrific was happening. An unusual event that only occurs once every one hundred years or so. But if that's the case, why was it happening now? The transition had already been completed, so why were there more?

In the past, this place used to be calm and serene. Only the nearby wildlife used to cause prattle or noise.

In the nation called the Slane Theocracy, something terrific was happening. Whether it would bring joy or calamity, only the future could tell.

The blasphemous thing entered! Claiming itself as an organic part of the New World, the very fabric of reality shattered. It could not be rejected; the influence was already there, it had already happened. A new, dualistic presence had born itself into existence under mere moments.

As it solidified its rule finely, a massive wave of power washed through the environment. Making every living and non-living being shiver in fear.

Particle by particle, atom by atom, the new life form materialized. Taking the form of a slender, curvaceous female figure with an almost porcelain-like white skin, childish face and long, silvery, flowing hair that almost reached down to her buttock.

A white militarised buttoned shirt covered her upper body, a tie around her neck. On the strap, a strange emblem was visible, weaved deeply in the fabric of the material. Her clothes were tightly hugging her chest, giving her balanced, good figure even more emphasis. A pair of short pants supplemented with a black belt and stockings covered her legs.

A pair of black butler gloves with strange pentagrams and symbols took hold around her delicate hands and a military cap adorned her head. On her feet, heeled combat boots sat. Her body being hugged by a long, stylish, white coat.

Amongst her delicate arms, the girl hugged something. Like a little girl would hug her teddy bear, choking it against her chest, mumbling sweetly amidst her dreams. The said item was wine, an expensive one at it. She hugged it like no tomorrow, no matter the event, she did not want to release her treasure from this tight hug of hers.

For a moment nothing happened. The female body just floated above the ground. The long, silk-like hair of hers messily flailed and swam all around her, reacting to the passive, external force field she was generating. Like some kind of supernatural force made her bob up and down. Softly. The strings of the unnatural started to release her from their lingering grasp, slowly lowering their master on the ground. Still, they did not release the girl, gently holding her a few centimetres above the ground.

Her tender chest slightly raised, then went back to its natural position, showing the subtle traces of life, the subtle hints of breathing. Her sensual, delicate lips pursed slightly, releasing a sensual yawn, showing the small marks of exhaustion. Or was it a sign of her waking up? No one knew… People used to yawn either when waking up or when feeling sleepy. Or even when they were out of oxygen.

0…

00:01

00:02

00:03

Darkness descended after the counter hit the zero. But nothing happened. Waiting for the logout message, the female kept squeezing her eyes shut. The player had never experienced forced logout before. This would be his first time.

"Well… It takes a lot of time for the game to force log out… I wonder it is because this is the final server shutdown…"

The player waited for a while, but something was strange. She was feeling a floating feeling. Like something softly held her in the air. Neither she saw the logout message appearing in the corner as normal nor the world turned back to its grey self as usual.

Opening her eyes, she looked around. Full of confusion. Full of doubts. The player was still clueless about what had happened.

"What happened?" she questioned herself once more. For a moment, she did not even realise her new high pitched voice, which sounded like it belonged to a sultry maiden. Looking down on herself, the field that kept her suspended deactivated, thus she landed on the ground with her butt.

For a moment his, or now her, vision was filled by a silk-like substance, covering the entirety of her sight. Wiping the unbounded bush away, the new girl shook her head violently. YGGDRASIL also had hair physics back then, but it was made in such a way as to not block the field of vision of the players. It was also only a cosmetic addition to the game.

The player looked around frightened, finding herself in the midst of a vast, unknown forest. She was confused, yet, everything felt so clear, so real... like a fantasy world had become a reality.

She never felt, saw, or experienced things so natural. Never in her previous life she saw a forest so vast and so serene. Only in the old digital archives of Earth she spotted such beauty. Life was missing all around the area; no living creature dared to approach her presence! The girl felt life brimming in her bosom once again, the thick, sick feeling that haunted her previous life not present. Her deathly illness had disappeared like students that had heard the liberating song of the last bell.

Sitting up, she looked around once more, breathing heavily. Accepting the cold air offered by the Lord of the Night, she sighed heavily.

"What the hell happened." Placing her palm on her left eye, the girl recognised the changes immediately.

Her vision had never before been so clear. It was at least five, no, at least ten times better than ever before. It wouldn't be surprising if you heard the online environment mediated by the nano cerebral interface directly projected to the brain. After all, such things as sight did not really matter when you were in the virtual environment. But even with the help of the machine, one's view couldn't be so clear; this was absurdly unnatural!

The changes were not recognizable at first, but she had already felt it. Something had changed. For better or for worse, she did not know yet. She only hoped it was for the better.

Previously he had always had to wear glasses, and saying that his sight was not the best would have been a massive understatement. His frail, weak body could hardly bear the strain that came with the implementation of cybernetic eyes or any artificial organ. He tried once replacing his lost kidney and his body immediately rejected the artificial organ. Sensibly, he never tried anything like that again.

It was strange; it was wrong, everything was so bright, so slow, too slow to get used to in such short time. Even every wind stroke of a nearby flying fly seemed slow, slow and slow!

Her heterochromatic eyes saw everything clear, real. In fact, everything was too real and too apparent for her human brain to comprehend. "It is still the game, is it not?" the player asked herself. Everything felt sharper and much more sluggish than usual.

Looking around yet again, the person panicked, feeling the odour of the fresh air, the grass underneath herself, the refreshing smell of the nearby evergreens. It was impossible! Such quantity of data was impossible to simulate, not speaking about it was against the law!

She tapped the grass under herself. She felt it. "Impossible…" she thought suddenly.

Standing up, she felt lighter and more agile than ever before. The always present nausea and sick feeling that accompanied him were not present. Not even in traces. She felt wonderful! The deathly illness was gone! Completely gone, replaced by the sense of wellness.

Just now, she looked down, only to realise the two mounds and the slight weight on her chest. As mentioned, YGGDRASIL was the game of infinite possibilities. Thus the players had the chance to change between third person, isometric and first-person view as they wished.

But never before was it so realistic. She no longer felt like she was controlling the avatar, but instead, that he had become one with it, seeing through the very eyes of the character he had created.

She felt everything. The nerves at the end of her fingertips, the sensitivity on and inside her newfound body. A new world of experiences had opened before her, from the slight movement of the air to the fabric of her clothes. Touching and stretching over her delicate, porcelain, spotless skin.

Only one thought ran through her mind at the moment; whatever illusion her brain was trying to make her believe, Mr Brain was doing a damn good work.

"What the hell happened?!" the newfound girl shouted to herself.

Raising her hand, she desperately tried to access the emergency functions, thinking it was just some kind of trick, some mind game her brain played. Or even a forced beta of the newly released YGGDRASIL 2. The girl hoped she could still reach the emergency functions. But even this premise was ridiculous.

According to the digital laws, such thing as a forced beta of a digital product was not permitted. Right…?

Thinking she was still in the game, the player tried the emergency functions once more.

First the logout. The option failed as you might have already thought. Then the forced logout. The forced exit failed once again. Then the Forced System Access, Chat, Call GM and so on... nothing worked. She did not even spot the familiar icons in her field of vision. For example, the time, buff, debuff, abilities, minimap and gear condition were all gone, unlike how it was back in the game.

Everything had disappeared without a trace. The girl was stuck here, with very limited options as to what to do.

Nothing was working; it felt as if she had been completely removed from the system. She was dumbfounded. She did not understand at all. True, she was tired when the end of the game kicked in, but still, all of this was just nonsense.

Had she really fell asleep in his chair and had somehow got pushed into a forced beta of YGGDRASIL MK 2? Or had the developers halted the shutdown?

Hardly felt like it, she thought, considering the two options again and again.

If it was the latter… For such a thing to happen on the last day of the game, when everything was supposed to end... Were the developers actually tricking everyone? If this was the case, this was a very distasteful joke. Even for her who usually got all the jokes.

"What the actual fuck is happening…" the player asked herself in a low, trembling tone once more. Staring and stretching her new fingers with a dreadful expression.

Usually, there should have been a response to her vulgar exclamation if she was in the game. But now... no answer arrived. Her eyes widened.

Esdeath hurriedly put her hand before her new mouth and tried making a sound.

Then realisation finally dawned.

Her mouth, her lips were moving. Instead of her usual voice that she had gotten used to, a young, soft, female voice left her mouth; it was common sense in DMMORPGs that it was impossible for the mouth to move and speak at the same time. Naturally, it was possible to change the voice by using voice modulation software. But Esdeath had never used such software before.

She considered them not viable, and neither did she use her previous voice under role-play. She often just wrote what she wanted to say in the chat, then was done with it.

Even then, in the game, the appearance of facial expressions was basically rooted, and if this was true, then there should still had been no facial expressions on this design. Her mouth nonetheless moved when she spoke. A new kind of voice left her mouth when she spoke. Not the usual, sleepy voice of a man around his early thirties.

Raising her gloved hand, she pinched her cheeks with a sharp motion. "Ouch!" A girlish yelp of pain left her mouth, stretching her porcelain-like skin. The pinch left a red mark in the place where she pulled the clean surface.

It hurt. No, it was not painful. It just happened. But she still felt as it happened with her own body. Completely foreign…yet similar. Like she inhabited it since she had been born. Freaking out, she backed and fell on the ground, landing on her bottom softly, like she had landed on a cushion or some kind of soft pillow. She barely felt it.

The bottle of wine still in her left hand, she looked at it. Noticing her reflection in the glass, she was stunned!

She couldn't believe it! With a fast motion of her hand, a mirror with an elaborate gold frame appeared before the user. She did not know how, but she knew the move required for its appearance instinctively, like the knowledge had been embedded in her mind.

The mirror was an item called; [Mirror of Remote Viewing].

Aside from its divination function, the Mirror of Remote viewing could be used as a simple mirror when the user did not utilized its spying function. The person who appeared in the reflection was the exact copy of her avatar. The girl who looked exactly like the character she (with the help of a friend) designed and upgraded for eleven long years.

Raising her hand, she waved in the air. The reflection followed suit; a gaping, flabbergasted expression settled on her face. Esdeath repeated the same motion with the other hand. The same thing happened.

Her gear, as well her character's appearance, was the same as in the game, the same body, the same slightly upturned prominent eyes with black sclera. She had her heterochromatic irises, with the left being crimson with a black pupil and several red veins in the sclera, whereas her right was characterised by a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris and black sclera.

A well cut, cute, and wavy nose that pronounced the avatar's beauty settled between the mouth and the eyes. Slightly pointed ears like a demon were being kept hidden by long hair.

It was not her face, yet it was… The look that seemed to belong to a foreigner, the appearance of a world-class beauty with a youthful face around her early sixteens or seventeens. Bearing the characteristics of a mixed lineage, a descendant of a western European and an Asian person.

Touching it, her face felt like it was her own. But that couldn't have been possible! The game prohibited the simulation of touch!

Her face still gaped, like a fish. An indescribably frozen expression. The place where she had pinched herself was still red from the previous peck. Still feeling the pain, it was more intense than what she used to feel after such action.

Making a few facial expressions, the reflection followed suit and repeated its master's motions. Stretching her face, smirking, showing a sad expression, and even sticking her tongue out while showing a mischievous, playful wink.

The face looked cute and beautiful. Just thinking about it made Esdeath freak out. She flustered in embarrassment. Of course, she had spent hundreds of hours to meld her avatar's face and body to her own liking. She had even asked her designer friend who used to design and draw female characters to help her out. Still. IT WAS WEIRD! Bearing the face of your own creation was just unnatural.

Unable to comprehend what the hell was going on, the newfound girl backed away with a fearful face, muttering under her nose.

"What the heck, what the heck, what the heck!" Gulping, her voice was so soft; it felt weird and unnatural. Hearing her thoughts leaving her mouth using 'that' voice did not help.

In her left hand, she still grasped the wine.

The bottle contained the limited edition of Philosopher Wine she won through the Lottery system back in YGGDRASIL. The drink gave the user buffs and beneficial effects after consumption, and it automatically refilled itself after a day.

She was trying her best to find out what really had happened. Trying to find a way out.

It was too real to be a ruse. Suddenly, she felt some kind of sweet fragrance in her mouth. It was like the aftertaste of quality wine. Much better than the synthetic crap that you could buy in the stores nowadays.

Raising the wine, she shook it. The red, slightly glowing liquid in the bottle gave a faint dim as it collided with the side of the glass. Releasing a few whispers and faint screams as the strange substance made its way around in the container. Showing twisted looking faces squeezing against the wall of the bottle before fading away, consumed by the endless tide of red content. A few faces showed agony, a few smirked like a madman, but all fading away after a moment.

Even looking at the bottle freaked Esdeath out. "Sick details…" she muttered.

If this was her new reality, it would inevitably take time to acclimatize to the changes. Placing her delicate hands on her throat and stroking it a few times, she hoped her old voice would come out of her sore throat instead of this new high pitched one.

Bringing the neck of the bottle closer to her nose, the aroma of the quality wine hit her nostrils. It seemed that not only her vision and hearing had sharpened in inhuman levels, but her sense of smell as well.

She had never smelled such sweet and fragrant aroma. Carefully tasting a sip of the wine, her eyes widened. Just feeling the heavenly drink in her mouth almost shot her into a coma. It was so orgasmic; it made her knees tremble and caused her to fall to the ground, weakened by the sudden stimulus overloading her receptors, making her drool for a moment.

Jumping on the drink once more, it only took two deeper sips and she consumed it all. Barely able to withhold herself to further shake the bottle to gain more from the heavenly drink.

According to the description, the bottle refilled itself after twenty-four hours by collecting the nearby wandering souls, trapping them in the constant swirl of the bottle. Stripping them of their free will and transforming them into a heavenly wine. Even the description was disturbing. Made her remember that anime she had seen a long time ago. Still, she wanted more!

She felt as if the souls in the drink had given her new power, buffed her stats considerably. As the electricity coursed through her veins, a new elevating feeling captured her mind.

Looking up she spotted the stars immediately.

"Impossible!" she muttered in disbelief.

Stars usually could only be visible at night. Never in the game the sky had been of such good in quality. At least… The developers often used lower resolution textures just to spare system resources and help the process of rendering.

Places where players made custom textures over the original ones were exceptions. Such place was the sixth level of Nazarick. Thanks to Blue Planet-san, who worked tirelessly to create the skies of the sixth floor of Nazarick, nights in the jungle area were genuinely spectacular ones. Unfortunately, back in her old world, people rarely saw the stars thanks to the massive air, and light pollution that always covered the jewels of the sky.

Despite the darkness, her vision was perfect. She was even able to see behind the cover dropped by the trees. If not for the stars, she wouldn't even know it was already night. It was like she stood in broad daylight.

Her view was so clear and unbound; it was almost too much to comprehend. It must have been because of her [True Sight] passive ability. It gave her perfect Dark Vision as well made her able to see through illusions, the guise of shapeshifters and trap effects up to mid-tier (tier six). Using her eyes actively, she could increase the effectiveness. Actively using the passive gave the user a few extra things.

The [True Sight] passive saved her character numerous times back in YGGDRASIL. Gave her the upper hand through the battles. However, using it actively was a costly game and could be only activated a limited amount of times per day.

Around her, the world felt so real. Just now, she thought she had lost something important. A so-called close friend... she still hoped the entire thing was either a very good illusion, a bad nightmare, or she was on the verge of dying. Another theory was that this was the closed beta of a newly released game. If it were the first three, then it was a very lifelike dream and she most likely was dying.

She was aware, of course, that a brain was a powerful tool that could make the owner believe and feel whatever it wanted.

For example, in the case of the Chinese water torture, by steadily dropping drops of water in one exact place on the tortured person's forehead, the torturer could make the abused feel like each drop of water weighted like a sledgehammer swung by a strong person, producing the same symptoms and pain. It took a while but the effect was guaranteed. There were even cases where the mind damaged the body under the effects of this torture.

It was the most brilliant and horrifying aspect of the human brain. It could make you believe whatever it wanted, even if the torture itself couldn't injure you. Your own mind did the work and produced the injuries by itself.

She didn't even want to think about the fourth option. Esdeath thought about that choice as a bad joke. Neither had she thought the company would risk such a gamble. It would ruin their image, not speaking they would have to pay hefty fees once the authorities realised they had kidnapped players by keeping them locked in the virtual world.

Still… That couldn't be! Esdeath, being a program engineer, knew the laws related to his area of expertise. Previously, he worked in those circumstances every day, engineering software and building virtual worlds.

There was only one way to confirm this was not a game anymore. She had already tested the taste and the touch part. The laws strictly prohibited the simulation of such feelings. Still… They were there.

She also almost wholly rejected the idea of a new DMMORPG release with forced beta participation, meaning that with the end of YGGDRASIL, a new YGGDRASIL II had been launched and the developer company forced the still logged players to participate in the beta test. Now or never! After this experiment, the chances of this being a newly released game would become nonexistent...

Esdeath, since her arrival at this new, strange place felt that something was not right with her lower body, that she had lost something very important. A vital friend that accompanied him since birth. And the two strange moderate weights on her chest did not help either.

With trembling hands, first, she reached her chest, then grabbed it, squeezing it gently. "Ahhh…" she gasped sensually, feeling the hundreds, and hundreds of nerves that were being touched by the fabric of her underwear.

She remembered that the underwear was passively on the character since the game's age classification warranted it. You could change the appearance of underwear of course, but never see the character totally naked.

"So this is how it feels…" She jumbled in her head, gasping and breathing, yelping shamefully for a moment, two streams of blood leaving her nostrils at the new feelings.

She had never felt this feeling, and it's completely freaking her out. Stepping back with a bitter, freaked out expression, she looked down and gulped. Squeezing her chest a few more times she made sure everything was real and not an illusion. Turning her head away, the girl flustered like a well-cooked lobster.

She knew this was more than enough to confirm her suspicion… But she needed to check one more thing. One last experiment…

With trembling hands, she removed one of her gloves. Reaching down, she slipped the bare hand between the gaps of her pants. Gulping, she reached the point. The thing that she feared most out of everything came to light. She froze completely. It was gone! Her longtime friend was gone! Replaced by a clit with more than 8000 nerve endings!

She released a weak gasp as she sensed a new feeling. Then her face went completely flat, showing the face of a person who was dissatisfied with the outcome. Her eyes were flattened and her mouth's two sides had turned down.

"This is not good… this is not even funny in the slightest!" she said out aloud, utilizing a flat tone to strengthen her disapproval. "And I usually get sick jokes… Ulbert-san can confirm it… Hell… He even infected me with…"

It was a strange alien feeling. Grabbing her two sides, she trembled. Unable to process what had actually happened.

It was impossible… Impossible!

A game would prohibit actions rated 18 and above, or even actions ranked 15 and above. As soon as there was a violation, a severe punishment would be distributed: the names of the offenders would be announced on the official website, and the accounts in question would also get deleted.

The reasoning behind these actions was that if the records of these 18 and above actions were made public, it might violate the Social Order Maintenance Act. In general, the fact that this kind of behaviour was considered illegal wasn't very surprising.

If this were inside a game world, the company would have implemented some kind of method to prevent players from doing these sorts of actions. If a GM or the game company were monitoring the game, they would instantly prevent Esdeath's lewd behaviour. But there appeared to be no sign of that happening here. Neither had it given an explanation for the sense of touch and taste.

According to the basic DMMORPG and computer laws, in the absence of having obtained a license, forcing players staying in a game world was classified as abduction by law. If players were forced to join the demo of a game, this kind of action would have been instantly spotted by prosecutors, especially if it was impossible to leave the game. It wouldn't be surprising if the game company would be charged with imprisonment.

If such a situation occurred and forced logout failed to work, the players were able to store a whole week's worth of gameplay recording with a built-in program, which was mandatory by law. With that, you were able to report the company's violations easily.

If Esdeath did not send a progress report to his manager, in other words, went missing, his manager would notice that something was amiss and send someone to his house to look for him. As long as the police investigated the dedicated interface, they should be able to solve this problem.

Just which company would risk getting arrested for committing such a crime? Of course, it was possible to say that this was the first prototype of the game or to say they updated the game. But to a game company, taking this kind of risk would not be advantageous in the slightest.

Thinking about it this way, then the only possibility for this situation was that this was an act of mischief, with no relation to the game company. If this was so, this line of thought had to change. Otherwise, it would be impossible to find an answer. Although, the physical ports of touch and smell were completely blocked, locked behind a physical circuit embedded deep inside the physical interface of the console.

There was no way someone could unlock them without direct physical access to the user's interface. The system would automatically detect the interference and lock down the whole system. Either making it impossible to use or self destruct, kicking out the user immediately. She knew that. He had been working with this kind of technology day after day, he knew the technology within the console to the wire.

Esdeath checked it himself every time he bought a new console. He always made sure something like this could not occur! Even then, he put in a few more safeties just to be safe.

Still trembling, Esdeath thought; What now?

The problem was her confusion about how to approach this issue, as well as the unsettling feeling about all the information she had gained from her surroundings thanks to her AIM field and personal reality.

It was quite disturbing and confusing at once. Urgently, a new possibility was envisioned in her mind.

There was also another option... it sounded ridiculous… No… it was the synonym of absurdity. It only happened in anime or books. Fantasy stories where the protagonist, usually a simple Otaku or NEET, was transported in a fantasy world where the story revolves around the said person.

If that's the case, then fantasy became a reality, and she was transported to an unknown world in the body of her avatar.

Impossible!

Esdeath wanted to reject this idea with all her will. How could such an outrageous thing happen?! But on the other hand, the more time passed, the more it appeared to be the only explanation of what had happened.

Also... Everything felt too real… There is no way this was a simulation. He programmed similar things day after day. He knew the software and hardware limitations of consoles. Esdeath was well aware of the rules and the rough capacity of the brain. This whole thing felt too real to be just a simulation.

According to Digital Law, two of the five senses, taste and touch, had to be excluded entirely. Although there was a food and drink system in the game, it was generally only there as a consumption system. The restriction on the sense of touch was intended to prevent players from believing this was a reality. Because of these limitations, the usage of virtual reality in the sex industry was not very popular.

But now all of these restrictions were gone. She tasted the wine. She felt everything she touched. She transgressed the prohibition of the 18 acts and above. There is no way this was some kind of illusion.

Esdeath cleared her throat, one that shouldn't have been able to utter a sound. Although her mind could not accept the situation, in her heart she already understood.

Looking at her hand, Esdeath trembled. Still unable to fully comprehend her situation. The girl clenched her fist. Several emotions started to boil up in her innards after she started to realise her current position. And she was not happy… Not in the slightest margin!

Usually, people like her would be pleased if such thing has happened. Living in a fantasy world in the skin of the character created and designed by themselves? Why not? People like her past self would be overjoyed.

But not her… No… she was somewhat happy with her previous, calm life with a simple job. She was a simple man back then, with simple needs. Even when his time was fast approaching its end. He had already accepted his fate and waited for the end.

Back then, he only needed secure income. A simple house or flat. Neither too big nor too small, just the right size. A daily routine and hobbies to fill his free time. Not speaking about how furious she was knowing she had lost her junk.

Wave after wave, she felt the emotions flashing through her. She was a calm man previously. Only a handful of people made him raise his voice. But realising all of this was just too much. After all that time, she managed to accept it! Who dared to steal her conviction?! Who dared to play with her determination!?

Momentarily, she lost control. Confusion, fear, uncertainty…a unburdened berserker's rage boiled in her innards! All of these emotions circulated in her system. Her feelings started affecting her powers, bursting out in a small psychic storm.

The leaves, the tree branches and every possible movable thing started to rise around her slowly. The psychic storm rose, and she was the centre of it! First, the items just floated. Then, they violently begun to shake and crumble. As the strain raised on the environment, along with it, the storm started to intensify, circulating everything it reached, twisting several trees from their resting ground; crushing and splintering them utterly. Faster and faster after each passing second the storm rose. Nothing could stop it!

Ghost-like whispers filled the environment. From time to time a supernatural phenomenon appeared as an electrical discharge. Ghostly copies of the long fallen came to life, wailing in pain.

The air churned around her, reacting in her rapidly changing emotional state. The floating things collided with one other, filling the area with a roar, tearing out pieces from each other. Several electrical discharges hit the ground, marking it forever. Showing the manifestation of her psychic powers. Occasionally, the heated plasma even caused a fire, or sliced the trees that were further away in half.

Ghostly moans filled the area, underworldly wails of the long deceased that could make anyone freeze from fear.

Her passive [Poltergeist Phenomena: I] had kicked in. This Esper ability generated supernatural phenomena around the user, such as strange whispers and creepy messages, electrical discharges, and kinetically moving items picked up from the ground. As you may surmise, her emotional state affected the ability's power, increasing it to a new height.

The first level of it was mostly cosmetical and could only damage, confuse and instill fear on lower tier enemies, unlike the highest level of the ability that could even affect the most senior level targets. What's more, there was a slight chance of dimensional tears appearing with the highest rank of the ability, bending reality itself. Spawning hazardous elements, attacks, or even ghost-like apparitions that could not be harmed in the usual way but they could hurt the enemies of the user.

She usually did not use the passive, unless she fought against a group or roleplayed. Now, as said, the passive acted violently to her emotional status, and just activated by her being upset. If this was the case, her other Esper Class abilities would most likely behave the same way. That was a problem, a very big problem for the future. If she lost her head, a cataclysmic event would follow.

Outside of the AIM field and Personal Reality, there were several more resource bars the psychic ability user used to extend its influence. One of them was the so-called 'Anonymity'.

When the Anonymity was close to zero or zero, the Esper's attack power and ability effectiveness were at their lowest. Back in the game, the meter always started at 0 at the beginning of the fight. This resource worked like the warrior class fury meter. The higher the meter, the more efficient and stronger their abilities became.

It's charged as the Esper received more and more damage or party members injured and started to lower as the Esper used his/her abilities against certain opponents. Naturally, there were even abilities that artificially raised Anonymity and helped the Esper to function more efficiently.

In other words, under pressure or special effects, the Anonymity started to rise without end. If it reached the value 100 or in the case of a few selected ultra-rare psychic job classes '?' Value, the Esper could use its full power and its ultimate abilities freely, opening up previously locked skills and passives.

Being Esdeath counted as one of the strongest Esper ability users in the server with Special Ultra Rare Psychic Job Classes, this passive was dangerous to others… VERY dangerous.

Though this ability had changed after the transportation. Now, this so-called Anonymity was reacting to her emotional status change violently.

Gritting her teeth, she roared, turning her head towards the skies. Cursing whatever deity cursed her with such existence. "Dammmiiiiit!" The small animals were long gone, alarmed by the sudden outburst ofextra dimensional energies around the girl. Her voice carried further than ever before, reverberating amongst the woods.

* * *

Scene **Change: Unknown location:**

The dawn had already come and the first lights of the sun licked the horizon of the New World, and shone light upon a particular abandoned crypt.

Humans and creatures like them often changed their place of living. Either out of a changed lifestyle or a cataclysmic event. As such, the graveyard and the crypt of a ruinous city had been completely abandoned, the grass and the moss covering the endless maze of broken gravestones.

Only the upper portion of the still intact stones was visible from the monuments of the long deceased.

The tall walls of the once grand graveyard were now ruinous. Full of holes. The once proud barrier that kept the itinerant graverobbers out, and the dead in, now protected nothing from no one, its structure littered with holes.

Amongst those stones, no visible movement limped. The calm of the place was grimly unnatural, and that was because the dead could walk once again in the land of the mortals if they were left alone. Amassing the dead in one area without proper supervision and constant cleansing by holy magic was not a good idea either. Such thing… was indeed possible in the New World.

The negative energy that fueled these unholy creatures could gather in one place, fueling the rise of even more and stronger undead. Beasts that could grow exponentially stronger the more undead and negative energy surrounded them.

There were only two explanations why such a big and vast cemetery was so quiet from the constant rattling sounds of the undead.

First. Either a group of divine magic casters with heavy escort scourged the area and killed every unholy being that stood in their way, then blessed the ground to avoid the risk of further undead rising. Or, something horrible happened, forcing the undead to leave their eternal resting place permanently.

It was most likely the latter. No visible bone fragments or corrupted, decomposing flesh remained on the ground to suggest a battle had taken place here. Someone, or rather something, had herded the undead away from their resting place. The goal was unknown, but only one thing mattered. The person couldn't be a good Samaritan.

The said graveyard was positioned near the sea, amongst the ruins of a once thriving city. An ancient-looking, humongous castle settled not far from the ruins. The castle had been built on the top of the nearby mountain, just near the sea carved in the cliffside.

A perfect place for the defenders to defend the castle. There was only one place where the attackers might attack from the mainland; through a narrow earth bridge. Underneath it, rock spikes waited for the unfortunate soldiers to fall into the dark abyssal chasm positioned underneath the structure.

Because of the tall and edgy cliffs and the shallow gulf, storming the castle from the seaside was impossible.

Deep underground, through the endless maze of the underground crypt of the ancient city of Dragondsdane, several suspicious robed figures gathered. Their faces wholly covered with a dark hood, all of them wearing various coloured clothes.

Underneath them, magic circles lit the room in a blue light.

Blood red, almost sick looking deep green, blue, black, deep violet, brown, and grey. They wore mantles in such colouration.

Each of them held a twisted looking staff in their hands with a skull on top of it. None of them showed their full face; their hoods hid it.

The room was utterly silent. Only the growls of the amassed undead force, the human minions, and the apprentices of the arch necromancers presented themselves amidst the walls of the dusty crypt, guarding the tranquillity of the current members of the grand council. The Disciples of the necromancer sect, Zuranon.

No minion dared to disturb the discussion, they were all aware what would happen to those who dared to disturb their master's counsel.

"What are you planning again Betelgeuse?" asked the necromancer who wore a dark green garb. All present council members looked in the said man's direction.

The previously mentioned necromancer showed a slight, malicious smile under his hood. "Watch, and you will see… Brother… Watch, and you will see… After this… those bratty Cardinals will no longer be able to stop us…"

The man called Betelgeuse turned towards his colleagues, having finished with his grim forecast. "By the way… Where is Khajiit-san? Nowadays I never see him in these gatherings."

"He is busy with his project in E-Rantel…" answered shortly the short figure that wore a blue robe. His voice was strangely young and soft. It did not appertain at all to the current gathering and the elderly people who inhabited the room.

"And that is? Care to elaborate… Brother?" Betelgeuse, the bearer of the dull grey mantle raised his brow under the hood. His voice resembled a man around his thirties. Underneath the hood, the face of a handsome man with delicate facial features, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and blond hair was hidden. Not too muscular, but neither too thin body frame. Just the right proportions every woman would fall for.

The necromancer did not like the man named Khajiit. Still, he respected his prowess and knowledge when it came to the dark arts. He also knew the now absent member of the council. He knew him for a long time. Underestimating his power and wisdom was ill-advised. Not speaking about that man's skill as a strategist. He always planned and used his resources wisely.

After joining, Khajiit ascended rapidly amongst the ranks of the cult of Zuranon, reaching one of the highest positions and gained membership in the inner circle under record time.

Aside from his accomplishments, Betelgeuse still found shortcomings in Khajiit's nature. Although he seemed patient, he always wanted to amass more and more power. Collecting artifacts just to fulfil his dream and transform himself into a Lich.

Just to pursue such short-sighted goals as finding a way to resurrect his deceased mother without paying the toll.

A foolish step according to Betelgeuse. The chains of the loved ones still held that man back from reaching greatness. Betelgeuse had left behind such silly things as family or love a long time ago, now his advancement being fueled by his ambition.

Becoming undead just made Betelgeuse cringe and found the whole idea just stupid. Firstly, who would lower themselves to the level of the creatures they wanted to control? Such a stupid idea.

Secondly. Becoming undead may open doors previously locked. But it also closed doors. Doors that could not be forced open after someone became an unliving creature.

Thirdly, Khajit was a fool thinking he could resurrect someone without paying the price. Everything had a price. His colleagues and the grandmaster as well had explained this rule to him many times. Power, always came with a price. If you wanted something, you needed to give something in return. Everything followed the rule of equivalent exchange.

The Grandmaster, who had lived more than four hundred years, had survived many battles and had gathered the most knowledge amongst them, as well the Disciples knew this well, very well. But Khajiit was never the man who could be relented from his goals if he decided to fulfil them.

This feature of his was admirable and childishly foolish. Dividing his attention from the longtime goal.

The man's fate was not Betelgeuse's problem, neither he cared if the foolish necromancer died. There are plenty of proper replacements who would jump at the opportunity to replace him and become one of the twelve Disciples of Zuranon. Excluding the Grand Master who controlled the sect.

One rival less he had to deal with when the position of the grandmaster would open. If he filtered things right from the previous meetings, the time when the grandmaster would select a successor was closing.

But that did not matter now, the only thing that mattered was his plan. If Betelgeuse succeeded, there would be no one who could stop them. There would be no one who could stop him!

"I only know he is using the Orb of Death to amass high amounts of negative energy. If I suspect it right, he may try to release the Death Spiral once again in E-Rantel." answered the short figure.

Yes… The Death Spiral. A famous yet horrible tragic event that stained the pages of history. It happened twenty years ago.

Thousands of deaths in a single day. Thousands of undead born on that single night. As the lesser undead razed the city, a new powerful undead emerged. A lich came to life. A horrible dark creature. Once a human being, stripped of his flesh and blood. Replaced by negative energy and bones.

Twenty years ago. In a grand city. One night ended with a tragic event. A vile necromancer released his amassed undead army to prey on the innocent civilians. Released them just to kill every single resident of the once thriving trade centre. More and more living beings fell like dominoes one after other. More and more undead rose from their places, replacing them like some kind of grotesque marionettes.

The more undead rose, the more negative energy amassed, feeding their master's dark transformation, accelerating the growth process and the numbers of the undead forces that rattled through the town.

In the end, no living being remained from the once thriving community. The vile necromancer even sacrificed his own apprentices to fuel his transformation, transforming the once growing population into the paradise of the new undead community, mindlessly wandering in the maze-like streets in this town of the dead aimlessly.

Yes… Betelgeuse knew the story. He even knew the person who completed the ritual. He was standing here in the room, clothed in a body-covering black robe.

To succeed you needed to be extremely lucky, not speaking about the years and years of preparations, planning and implementation to release the spiral.

You had to either bribe or replace the guards guarding the strategic locations. Solving the problem of the sturdy gates that could withhold the endless waves of undead was even trickier. Allowing the reinforcements to flow through the city without amassing/raising the necessary forces was also problematic.

You also needed to position your minions sealing the outer gates and open the inner ones to succeed, then sabotaging the lock mechanisms. Trapping the unsuspecting lambs in the process. Paving the way for your forces and helping them through the city by undermining the defences of the remaining resistance using crafty, subtle methods.

If you wanted to be sure, you could even smuggle timed paralysing or sleep agents in the city's water source and the guards' food before the big event. Rendering them helpless. Making it all the more easy for your undead forces to claim the city.

Betelgeuse thought about Khajiit and tried to figure out his tactic.

Even if everything worked out as intended, such big metropolises as E-Rantel usually had an adventurer's guild, heavy military presence, and priests in significant numbers. That meant many low and several high ranking adventurer teams supplemented with simple soldiers and annoying divine magic casters patrolled the city all the time.

The adventurers were better equipped and most of them stronger than an average soldier. Rank showed how strong. They could be a simple annoyance or a severe threat to the plan. If they managed to organise themselves and recognise the danger in time, they could even stop the spiral before it could reach its peak. Leaving the caster helpless, trapped in a city full of enemies.

Not speaking it was hard if not impossible to hide such amount of undead that was required to start the spiral. Without raising the suspicion of the authorities, it was almost impossible. The priests invariably came and went through the cemetery, exterminating the newly raised undead, cleansing the ground with divine magic.

The whole plan was full of holes. One mistake and you would be dead. This was why Betelgeuse did not even like the idea of the Death Spiral. He preferred to remain amidst the living beings, thank you very much. He was not undead. Still, by using a forbidden ritual, he was virtually immortal.

Even if his physical body died, his spirit just reached out towards a suitable host with a weak mind and replaced the previous owner of the body. Captured the now empty shell as the fort of his own. The ritual was not complicated, but it was so ancient only a handful of people knew about it even amongst the twelve Disciples.

Initially, he received the knowledge when the previous user wanted to kick him out of his own body. His own teacher. The master he served for years. He taught Betelgeuse too much, and that became his downfall. Formerly, the master of Betelgeuse planned for him to become his next body; he trained him for years just to be a sacrificial lamb. And that caused his master's defeat. He taught Betelgeuse too well.

One night to another, a strange force started to storm Betelgeuse's own mind, when he was the most vulnerable, in the midst of his dreams.

Fortunately… Betelgeuse suspected such thing might happen. That fool, that fragile old man told him too much about the ritual. Despite his age, he boasted how powerful he was and how much he knew about the secrets of the arcane. He even said he could surpass Fluder Paradyne, one of the most influential human magic users.

His master was wise. True. His teacher was strong. True. But he had fatal weaknesses that caused his downfall. He was too proud and had a slight superiority complex. Not speaking about the master had become a little bit senile in his old age. In the end, these things became his atrophy.

As always, sooner or later the apprentice would overthrow its master. As the creation sooner or later would always overthrow its creator. It happened once again. It was a pattern, and the trend always repeated itself.

As Betelgeuse defeated his master's mind in a seemingly endless battle, the former young man devoured his master as well consumed his knowledge bit by bit. Recognizing that by doing this he could gain the knowledge of others by replacing them in their bodies, he gained experience and new life through such methods.

This was not the arch necromancer's first body. Neither the second. He devoured and replaced many young minds under his more than hundred years long journey. In fact. He preferred young and handsome bodies. Young and attractive people with naive, weak minds. Temptable people who he could break easily.

As always, there was a drawback…

By capturing the body, it sometimes tried to reject the invader. The body did not always recognised his mind as its own. Not everybody was compatible with the spirit of his. Such incompatible bodies just started to rot away after a few weeks. The process was slow, yet, recognizable.

Mostly because of the stench and slowly rotting limbs. Because of this, he always made sure to find and prepare the perfect candidates to replace their minds with his own. Never spoke to anyone about this ritual. He kept this secret as his own.

As the time closed, the significance of things started to fade. Betelgeuse's plan would work!

If he succeeded, he can capture the fort and conquer the whole Slane Theocracy by a single move. And after that… He would ascend at greater heights under the protection of one of the most influential human nations.

Betelgeuse nodded, listening to the conversation of the council. "I see…" Smugly smiling inside, he still pondered about his devious plan. It made him tremble in excitement. You may say, 'his brain was trembling.' That would be a cliche line, wouldn't it though?

The dark robe wearing lich slightly turned to Betelgeuse. "I do not like how Khajiit operates nowadays, or your method to kidnap more and more citizens from the towns and villages. You two are raising too much attention. Moreover, you do it in the territory of the Slane Theocracy. It is a dangerous place to operate. A dangerous place to fail. If one of the scriptures gets on your tail, we won't be able to save you. We will no longer recognise you as one of us if you fail this operation. There is too much risk, and you don't even share your plans."

Betelgeuse nodded. "I understand your suspicion… But please remember… If I succeed, we will be no longer have to worry about the six cardinals and the scriptures. They will be dancing to the palms of our hands. They will be ours. We will not be forced to hide amongst the shadows anymore."

Everyone looked at the lean, pale skinned individual who wore the crimson robe. The man who lead them since the creation of the cult. The man who laid down the foundation of the worship four hundred years ago.

His skin was pale like the Deathly Hallows. His eyes swirled and glowed in the mix of crimson and yellow colouration. Two fangs elongated from his mouth. He was Zuran. The founder and the grand master of the cult of Zuranon.

The grandmaster only spared a glance to Betelgeuse, dismissing his presence entirely. He was mentally tired and had enough of the stupidity of his comrades.

He was old. He was ancient. He really needed to retire. This whole cult game was not fun anymore. He either needed a suitable successor or to abandon the cult entirely, leaving them to their fates. He was an immortal primordial vampire after all. Being that he couldn't die naturally, he could get bored quickly. He needed a new challenge. Far from these idiots.

"Do as you wish… Betelgeuse-san. But remember this. If you fail. If you betray us. We will find you. We will come for you. Mark my words, you will not like what happens after that."

Betelgeuse bowed his head respectfully. For the outside, he was the statue of calmness, but deep inside the cold ran through his entire being. The Grandmaster Zuran was not the man to be trifled with. Even he was aware of that.

"I will not fail grandmaster… I promise. I swear… A few more days… And we can feast in the grand chapel of the Theocracy…"

Zuran nodded slowly. Then turned his gaze back to the other members. "Anything else?" he looked around suspiciously. No one raised their voice. "Good…" Bowing his head one last time, the vampire ended the meeting. "Everyone proceed as we discussed. Dismissed."

One by one the members of the circle started to disappear. The magic that projected their image faded as soon as the fueling magic energies ceased to circulate through the pentagrams.

Zuran turned away. Massaging his temples, the creature sighed. He was an undead. True. Still, kids nowadays exhausted his mind.

"Sush… Kids these days really can't get enough excitement…" Looking up to the cellar, Zuran saw everything clear. Despite the dark room being lit only by a few torches, his passive [Dark Vision] granted him perfect sight in the darkness.

"Why am I even doing this shit?" he asked himself. Then grumbling, he headed towards the exit of the room. The ancient looking door creaked before him open. The undead and human minions bowed before the primordial vampire as he walked through amongst them.

Not even sparing a glance to his minions. His way led through the endless corridors of his vast domain. Corridors barely lit. Minions were surging through the infinite maze of the bottomless looking imaginary castle.

A few minutes of walk and Zuran arrived before a grand door. A magnificent double door intricated by demons and other otherworldly creatures. Carved into the flesh-like wood that looked more like a throbbing heart than an actual entry.

The Grandmaster stopped for a moment. Sighing, he was unable to decide if he wanted to enter or leave his home to get some alone time.

Zuran could already hear the bane of his existence behind the doors. Those chuckling, gossiping female voices. When he gained them first, it was fun to have company. But now, he would rather get rid of them. They annoyed him like hell with their constant need of attention and constant non-stop prattle about meaningless things.

His wives. Always craving for his attention when he just wanted to relax. Always asking questions. Always wanting to bed him. They were almost worse than a succubus.

Taking strength on himself, the Grandmaster raised his hand adorned with his long nails.

The door opened as before. Zuran was received by a grand, well-furnished room. Inside the chamber was a king-sized bed, several luxurious types of furniture, a whole pool filled with blood and several humans used as blood cattle chained to the walls, moaning in pain. Several armoured undead guarded the peace of the room.

The vampire brides rested on the pillows that laid on the ground, gossiping amongst each other, drinking the fresh blood from the ever crying blood cattle. Freshly squeezed from the victims chained on the walls. Several armoured skeleton guards stood vigilantly near the walls, as well a small band of undead beings played on strange instruments, giving the room a gloomily joyful atmosphere.

Hearing the exit creaking open, the hyenas were attracted by the man's newly appeared presence, jumping up immediately to run to their lord and husband, even stopping the important gossip. "Master!" they kneeled before him.

Zuran just nodded and patted their heads, then turned towards his bed. "Please leave me alone," he ordered them.

"Bu-but... Zuran-sama…" said the oldest in the harem. She was around four hundred years old. Almost the same age as Zuran. Even so, she did not look older than a girl in the midst of her twenties. Her body was covered only by the thin layer of her white dress, barely leaving anything to the imagination. Generous curves, porcelain white skin, blood red lips, glowing yellow eyes and two playful canines elongated from her mouth, watching her beloved's every motion.

Pointing towards the door with his long nail, the Grandmaster of Zuranon sighed dissatisfied. "Leave… Now… And take the toys with you… I need to meditate in peace… I need some time alone to plan my next step."

"B-But…"

Zuran's eyes flared up in a furious light as he turned to his bride. "Leave!" Both the brides and the victims curled down in fear. The brides and the undead creatures immediately grabbed the blood sacks and dragged them out of the room, tightly closing the door behind themselves. Everyone who knew Zuran was well aware what happened to those who may accidentally anger their master.

Zuran growled. Then looked around suspiciously. Making sure he was alone, the vampire sighed in relief. He was finally alone. Finally alone!

Smiling, he showed a toothy grin, grabbed the previously iced blood champagne from the counter near his bed, popped it open and drank from the bottle itself, not even bothering to pour some in a nearby glass.

"This is what I call life!" the Grandmaster exhaled satisfied. Even when he was undead and needed not to breathe, he couldn't make this old habit disappear.

"Now. To have some fun. It has been so long since I did that thing. Kukukuku…" Smiling, Zuran remembered the good old times when he was still just a wanderer, an adventurer. When life was simpler, when he did not have to worry about his organisation and the brats that joined it on a daily basis.

Standing up, the primordial vampire walked near the wall facing his bed, pressed a few bricks and the wall opened, revealing a small hidden gap. Behind the wall there was a little intricate red box adorned with various golden sealing symbols and an elaborate lock.

Removing the box from the gap, he closed the secret hideout again, proceeding to the counter near his bed and placing the small box on it.

Removing the golden key from his neck, Zuran slowly opened the box with it. The lock mechanism opened after several locks clicked inside the device. Slowly…with a delicate move, he opened the top of the box.

Removing the items the box contained, Zuran sat in his king-sized bed. Holding two long, intricate golden needles and knitting wool amongst his bony fingers. Moving like a professional, he started to knit; one simple, one reversed.

The grand master of Zuranon… Loved knitting.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is it for now. I hope you liked it! :)**

 **RnR. If you like.**

 **The next chapter is ready. I just need to proofread it the best I can. So it will come soon.**

 **PS: It will contain a juicy, sweaty omake. ;)**

 **Until then... best of luck. Good winds. Sail safe!**


	4. The storm arrives! (part 2)

**By: oblivon 2991**

 **Proofreader:** **aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Bloody shit! What now? What now? What do I do now? How do I get back? I certainly want to go back to my comfortable bed and sleep out this bad dream! I don't want any of this! I don't want to throw away my daily routine that I worked so hard to make!"

Esdeath cursed and pleaded. Hoping this whole thing was just a bad dream. She still shook. However, her shakiness lessened after a few minutes of trembling and a psychic tree destruction show. Only after leaving permanent scars on the environment she remembered, there is nothing to go back anymore...

She managed to calm her nerves somehow. Suffocating her continually triggering [Poltergeist Phenomena] passive. Breathing in and out, her anonymity level that previously had skyrocketed to forty percent started to lose momentum, slowly decreasing percent by percent.

Anonymity level: 39%... 38%... 37...

The problem was, if all of this had become her new reality, then she had no idea how to proceed. Where was she exactly? What kind of creatures did inhabit these lands? What kind of culture? Many more questions raced through her mind, trying to find the answer she was looking around for confused.

Is her gold even worth a yen? Or did these people use a different kind of currency?

Although, back on Earth almost every past civilisation accepted gold as payment, and actually, a real gold coin worth quite a fortune back in 2138, the problem was that there was still the chance her gold was worth nothing at all in her current existence. Back on Earth also existed civilizations which valued gold as nothing more than worthless gravels and mostly used them as a paperweight.

But why did she consider the money as her first problem? Why!? When she had no idea what kind of dangers lie behind the scenes, where the hell she had been dropped into!? Maybe it was because of the capitalist mentality the consumer based society had indoctrinated in the young generations? She had no idea...

Only one thing was sure, she needed to figure out how to proceed.

Well now, if she was in the body of her game avatar, then her abilities had to be the same, right? It would be terrifying to proceed without any warrant for her safety, and even if it were a selfish thought, Esdeath would rather not be a victim.

She was utterly unaware of her abilities, so she needed to figure out if they indeed worked or not. Without them, she was like a robber with a missing arm. Completely defenceless.

Even if she felt herself stronger and agiler than ever before, she was still unaware if it would be enough in her current situation. She did not know if her power was worth anything or not. Maybe she is amongst the weakest in this world. Comparable to an infant.

If she indeed became a girl and this is not some kind of crazy dream... Let's say; she has watched enough films to know what happens to the defenceless, weak damsels in the middle of the woods. And she did not want to try her luck. Not at all in her current state… Moreover, if this world was in the technological and mental level of the Middle Ages or even ancient times, times when slavery and the oppression of the weak were natural, ages when women and everyone else without governing authority were the prey of the lawless strong.

If she had found herself in such world, then she was in some serious trouble. No… she was neck deep in shit!

Esdeath was in the dark about what had just happened, and she was still alien with her new existence. She wanted to reject it with all of her mental capacity and go back to her calm, daily routine, even if it meant a slow end. At the moment the only thing she sought was stability.

The body she inhabited may feel like her own. Still, she was unfamiliar with it. It was quite an uncomfortable feeling. Combining this with her naturally paranoid nature, the whole thing was a nightmare; the girl was barely able to withhold her passive from kicking in again. From time to time, several objects would be raised in the air and get crunched by an invisible hand.

She needed information more than anything else. No, more importantly, she needed to calm down and stop shaking before something irreversible happened.

Breath in, breath out...

What if she was to encounter an alien civilization? An act she may consider innocent may be rude to them. Making them her enemies instantly as she violated a taboo or acted indecently towards the residents...in her situation that would be equal to suicide.

Moreover! What if other players were around?

If everything worked as intended, she could take care a few of them depending on their gear and skills. Other players did not fear her for no reason, not to mention she was the regular duel partner of the strongest player of her guild. But if there was a bunch of them bearing World Items, or if she was against a whole guild, her chances of winning would decrease considerably.

Under circumstances like these, most players would seek each other out. Seeking the answer of what exactly had happened. But considering her and her guild's infamy amongst other players, that wouldn't be the best idea.

She needed to experiment and figure things out. After all, even back in YGGDRASIL, going into a battle headlong or exploring without gathering information was considered pure madness. The chances of success were so low it almost did not worth to investigate.

The first thing Esdeath needed to do before seeking contact was to test her abilities. One passive worked like a charm, she was sure of it. One annoying passive that was always kicking, reacting to her disturbed mental state.

Looking at her gloved hands, with just imagining it her rings revealed themselves in her fingers. The illusion hiding them had been cancelled. Similar to Momonga, she wore nine rings.

Nine rings on her ten fingers, with only the left-hand ring finger being empty. That was reserved to the guild ring left behind in her suite. The rings were configured to hide when not used or inspected. Maybe Momonga looked cool with nine fancy jewelled rings on his bony fingers; In contrast, Esdeath thought her character looked ridiculous, some would even say slutty with them showing.

In YGGDRASIL, it was usually impossible to wear rings on any finger except for the left and right ring fingers. But since Esdeath had used the unique ability of a magic item, she could wear rings on her entire hand and use all their abilities as well, like her guild master, Momonga. She was not only considered special, but she was also known as one of the best ability users on the server.

Amongst these rings, the [Ring of Praesentia Deleo] was also present, the cash shop item that could completely erase the presence of the wearer both from his/her enemies and allies.

The ring's ability not only protected against espionage through magic or skills, but the wearer became virtually invisible to everyone, even disappearing from the contact list. This was the ring's only drawback. But it came handy when she wanted some alone time or a little bit of solitude.

There were exceptions of course. For example, the Game Masters and the administrators could still see her. It was like an invisible mode in the game with only a few restrictions and drawbacks. The player was still visible visually; the disappearance was just virtual.

Of course, she could still use [Message] or similar game functions to make contact with others. Doing that, they could speak with her through the already established connection, flagging her status at the time of the link with a particular marker. After the connection ended, she disappeared again from the online contact list. In other words, when wearing the ring, others could not contact or see her on the online player's record.

Not many people used this item due to it costing quite a fortune and reserved one finger from the ten. Not speaking about most players not being as paranoid as Esdeath.

Esdeath was paranoid as has been said multiple times already. She needed to be sure. She was still clueless how to use her abilities without blowing up things accidentally. Remembering how she summoned the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] by casually waving her hand, made her think and want to try it out again.

So she did.

Raising her hand, she tried the same, concentrating heavily and attempting to replicate the moment. The method how to use the ability she wanted to call immediately popped up in her mind. She felt the skill materialize for a moment.

"[Maximize Ability: Anti Information Fortress], [Maximize Ability: False Information], [False Personality]..." One after the other, she casted her anti information measurements, stacking it on the already existing passives. She felt an invisible wave leaving her body and creating a sturdy wall of false data around her. It was not needed, but she wanted to make sure no one was spying on her.

Sighing slightly, she was satisfied. She felt it started to work. She was not sure, she just thought it was.

Her work had not yet ended, it had just started. First, she needed to test her abilities and swordsmanship. Then try her item box. After that, attempt to reach Momonga or any people from her contact list. So much things to test. So many things to experiment on!

No, the first thing was to test if her item box was available or not. Without her stuff, her options would be limited. She needed to check it. If it came to that, she most likely would be able to fight without items, but knowing she had more options would fill her with a peace of mind.

She thought hard how she could reach her inventory. As she pondered, Esdeath remembered how she had accidentally summoned the mirror. It was basically in her inventory. So it couldn't be that hard, could it?

She reached forward instinctively; the air opened, and a strange black mass swallowed her hand. It felt weird, like she was rummaging in a water-like substance. In her palm, several items appeared and disappeared under a moment. She rolled through them changing them rapidly, then pulled out her arm, tightly gripping the selected object in her hand.

The thing first felt like it was some kind of broken handle wrapped by a simple linen bandage.

Looking at it, she pulled out a huge sword-like thing, if it could be called a sword at all.

No... it was too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, bulky-looking and far too rough to be called a real sword. Indeed it was a heap of raw iron. Reaching more than two meters long and thirty-five centimetres wide. It was a rough pile of iron. Only a wrap of white linen covered its handle.

Despite its length and thickness, the weapon felt light, unnaturally light in her grasp. Like holding a simple remote controller from the 21st century. She did not feel its weight at all.

It was a simple epic quality weapon. Her first epic quality weapon ever.

She kept upgrading it since day one. With only its basic ability it could damage astral life forms without enchantments. That's when you used it with one hand.

The massive chunk of iron resembled the legendary sword of the Black Swordsman, Guts from the Berserk series. Thus, she named it accordingly, the Dragon Slayer. Being she was a fan of the manga/anime series, she couldn't do otherwise.

She still remembered. This heap of iron accompanied her from the early days of YGGDRASIL. Since she acquired the blade, the weapon never let her down, strangely not breaking or degrading even once.

Under her time, she never threw her faithful companion away. But always upgraded it to be stronger and stronger, spending a great deal of money to improve the weapon and replace the data crystals in the data sockets multiple times. Just to keep it reliable, she even sacrificed paid items.

Of course, she never used it anymore, maximum for roleplaying purposes. Since she had her usual legendary blades and kept her secret weapon back in the guild suite, the edge of the sword did not taste as much blood as it deserved. But even after all that time, she made sure her old friend was adequately serviced.

"At least you are with me… Old friend…" a small but sad smile curled on her delicate face, slowly turning it into a bitter expression. "Please forgive me for my unruly act…" Apologising she bowed her head.

Releasing the simple looking handle the heap of iron accelerated towards the ground. It landed with a big crash, leaving a small crater and several cracks underneath it.

Her eyes widened momentarily. The sword was actually that heavy? True, Esdeath enchanted it to be more massive just to give it more strike, blunt and cut damage in the price of the weapon being slower, but it was worth it!

Its DPS had been significantly increased thanks to that high-quality psychic enchantment and became able to cut through defenses that previously seemed impenetrable. Using her abilities, she could even neutralise that momentary slowness for a short amount of time. Thus it was not a problem.

Leaning down, she picked it up. The enormous sword was light as a feather in her hand.

Recognizing the clinking sound from her side, it was like someone or something was calling for her, craving for her attention.

Looking down at her side, Esdearth recognised the two legendary class swords of hers. The masterfully crafted, dual, traditional-looking katanas hung lazily strapped to her waist.

One with a bronze oval guard and traditional tsuka-ito (handle), seemingly braided with a white and black material. The blade featured several intricate ornaments, most notable was a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The casing was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end.

The exquisite, masterfully crafted blade hung from her waist. Despite the fact that it was sheathed, it emitted both divine and chaotic energies.

The other katana was a simple looking black blade. It was a two-handed katana. It had a black handle, braided with a black and red material. The guard took up the form of a swastika. From the end of the hilt, a broken chain hung. Showing the design was missing an important piece.

Looking at herself, Esdeath grabbed the simple white bandaged hilt of the Dragon Slayer with both of her hands, then raised it steadily. Concentrating for a moment, her eyes flashed red.

She felt a violent power surging through her veins. The hidden ability of the sword immediately materialized, releasing a gust of wind and changing shape. Elongating, transforming itself into a majestic but horrific vision of the true impersonification of the devourer of thousands souls. The sword radiated an evil aura, making even Esdeath cringe for a moment.

According to the description she wrote to her old friend: _'A heap of iron, a cursed thing, not even fulfilling its purpose yet wearing the given name, swallowing its own master. Forged and bathed in the blood of both horrific and supernatural entities over the aeons. Swallowing their essence and souls in the process, making them its own. Beware the hunger of the sword, bearer, even the gods are not safe from it...'_

She could only chuckle remembering the quote she wrote. Watching the emerged power of the Dragon Slayer made Esdeath to recognise the nature of the data crystal she inserted in it last week.

The second stage of the weapon's power could only be realized when someone with the proper stats and specialisation held it with two hands. Thus, using it as a two-handed weapon as it was originally intended.

The second form raised the sword's item level and stats into legendary heights. With further sacrifices, the sword could gain temporarily even more power. Giving the user new abilities and passives in exchange for a sacrifice. The sword's hunger for new souls and blood was insatiable.

Such weapon, the more blood the tool shed, the more powerful it became. The bearer's attack power, abilities and speed increased to a certain point until it reached its peak. Naturally, it could not raise the user's power infinitely like a specific World Class item from the twenty, but it could make itself strong enough to be viable against any opponent.

The drawback was the same. Keeping it in the second stage for an extended period of time was dangerous. If the player did not provide some kind of sacrifice to the sword, it started to drain the user's vitality points instead, even killing the player if they weren't careful.

The Dragon Slayer was a special sword, said only the best of the best could use it. A person with an unnaturally strong will and physical condition. When used with only one hand, its powers laid dormant. It could be considered just an oversized pile of metal only good for causing blunt trauma, like such oversized swords had been designed to do in the past.

Only when held with two hands and the soul of its master flowed through it, only then the second stage activated. There existed the third stage but Esdeath had never tested it; it existed only in theory.

Naturally, back in YGGDRASIL, these strange effects were only thanks to the extraordinary data crystals embedded in the data sockets of the item, nothing that couldn't be explained by the game mechanism. Because of the particular data crystals, the system allowed the materialisation of the weapon's real power.

Esdeath inspected the colossal weapon for a moment. Holding her blade, a violent feeling bubbled up in her, carrying a faint whisper: _"Consume… Let go. Let go."_ she heard a creepy voice in her head. Honestly, it made her feel creeped out, and for once… she had no idea why, but Esdeath felt she needed to cut and bludgeon things. Some kind of red haze started to claim her mind.

She backed immediately, of course, feeling something trying to invade her mind violently.

Releasing the blade, the last sentence echoed through her head. _"Let go of everything…"_ The blunt looking edge regained its original form, and the voice disappeared.

Looking at her old friend a little bit shaken, she gulped. "Let's not do this again until I figure out what the heck was this…" Mumbling, Esdeath proceeded with her experiment, she still had to try her swordsmanship.

Holding the blade with one hand, every move, every manoeuvre came to her mind, like someone filled her head with a whole database worth of information about swordsmanship, from the basic things to the most challenging techniques. It was like when Neo gained his knowledge about martial arts in the film called Matrix.

Instinctively, she took the most efficient stance, raising the sword before herself. It was exciting and worrisome at once. She started to rotate the sword. First taking it in her right, then in her left hand, striking forward. Making a few stances and empty strikes to get used to its immersive weight, causing miniature wind storms, scarring the ground and slicing the still standing but ruined trees in the process.

Seeing the destruction, she needed to be more careful in the future. Trying to adjust the strength behind the light strikes (according to her), her moves became smoother with each strike.

"Hopefully, with some practice, this will work out…" she muttered under her breath.

Like breathing. Everything came naturally.

Sprinting forward against the closest tree, for a moment the already slow world blurred and slowed even more around her. The girl gained momentum. She was untraceable for the naked eye. Still, she felt her speed is entirely normal, almost slow compared to her abilities.

Tree after tree, she cut through them with ease, proceeding with her extermination of flora steadily. Decapitating the standing woods, leaving only husks in the place of the once proud greens. The sword not only devoured souls of living beings, but things incapable of death as well.

Instinctively releasing the Dragon Slayer in the air, she grabbed the two katana on her waist, revealing them with an elegant, fluid motion. The world rippled around the dual blades as the released greatsword proceeded in the air.

Esdeath sliced the nearby woods without end, only appearing for a moment. Her strikes were precise and robust like a master chef's, leaving no survivors behind.

The vast, oversized sword still flew, flying towards the nothingness. Cutting away every tree it collided with.

Suddenly her instinct kicked in, and reaching forward, she grabbed an invisible thread in the air. Some kind of power ran through her palm, extending forward and searching the previously thrown sword. The invisible thread sought out and attached itself to the object automatically.

Clenching her hand, Esdeath pulled back, ordering the sizable weapon to return to its owner. For a moment it was near her. But she did not hold it. No… she just ogled at it. The thing floated on her side, like it had gained sentience.

It seems her Esper power telekinetic [Animate Weapon] function worked as intended. Accidentally looking at the nearby tree, she imagined its destruction by the floating Dragon Slayer. The sword threw itself into the tree. It cut, it bludgeoned and splintered until the master panicked and stopped it. But it was too late; only a crater remained after the wood.

In contrary to the tier based magic of YGGDRASIL, almost every Esper psychic skill was instant cast, without the need for a lengthy cast or preparation. Most of them that did not need charge immediately activated after the user gave the order of activation. This hardly surprised Esdeath. What surprised her was that it worked as intended.

She backed away. "Shit! I need to be careful what I imagine!" Muttering, she raised her forearm, protecting herself from the exploding splinters. Thanks to her special job class, she needed to be careful what she imagined, or it may come into existence.

Gulping, at least she had confirmed it… Her swordsmanship seemed fine, and strangely she was instinctively doing every manoeuvre that she was able to back in the game. In other words, out of nowhere, she became a master swordsman. Even when she had never held an actual sword back in her previous life.

It was confirmed! But when one thing had been confirmed, several more questions remained.

What about the [Instant Transmission], the ability used by the Espers to change location immediately. Both available in long and close range. Get close to an opponent, or in some cases retreat or even flee.

Concentrating, she imagined the place she wanted to be. The nearby tree branch way above her.

The word [Instant Transmission] ran through her mind, and the ability activated.

The scenery immediately changed. Blinking twice, she almost lost her balance. "Shiiit!" Strangely, somehow she instantly regained her balance as she felt herself starting to fall. Like some power had pushed her forward, protecting her from the fall just by thinking of it.

Esdeath found herself on the top of the branch once more.

It was strange. Previously, her sense of balance was catastrophic but now was able to perfectly balance herself in the thin branch that should have broken under her weight. Maybe, it was because of her high amount of agility stat?

It was strange. Previously, when she spotted the branch she knew immediately, it could bear her weight. Her old friend, the Dragon Slayer, still floated on her side, guarding her well-being vigilantly. Her two katanas sheathed, resting in their sheaths.

Esdeath shook her head. She couldn't relax no matter how much she wanted to process the gained information. No time like the present as the catchphrase goes and she still needed to try out the simple magic that did not interfere with her Esper powers and other abilities. She did not know if they even worked at all.

"[Dragon Lighting]!" Concentrating on her magic, she pointed her finger towards the closest tree.

Lightning, shaped like a writhing dragon released from her index finger. After colliding with the sturdy tree, only a smouldering husk had been left that slowly started to crumble to dust. It was frightening how a single tier five spell that did not even interfered with her AIM field could vaporise a sturdy tree like that.

And she had an extraordinarily low magic attack, at least compared to Ulbert, barely passing twenty. She only put points to it because it was necessary in order to use several useful abilities.

She wondered what kind of result magically specialised monsters like Momonga, Ulbert or other characters would get once they tried their skills on the same tree. Even thinking about it was terrifying.

Grabbing her sword in the air, its immense weight immediately added to her own, cracking the thin branch underneath her feet. "Shiite!" she screamed as she fell towards the ground. She had the feeling this will happen. But she did not listen to her newfound spider senses.

Strangely, she did not feel panicked. Esdeath felt that everything would be alright.

Everything happened at an incredibly slow pace. Instinctively changing her position in the air, the player softly landed on the ground, taking the adequate landing stance immediately.

"That was unnatural…" she muttered, standing up and looking before herself.

She landed as softly as a feather, not even forcing herself into an unnatural position. Her long white silky hair fell on her vision again, covering her face entirely.

Brushing it off she cursed; she really needed to do something with this long hair. And she just did not understand how females with long hair kept their messy fur in check. Since she transported, that damn hair have always been in her way, but at least it was smooth and even touching it was a good feeling.

Esdeath recognised something as she glanced around…

Falling feathers… Plumes floated softly towards the ground on her side. Feathers coloured both dark and white. Like the angels and their fallen counterparts from the legends.

Looking at her side, her eyes widened. "Holy shite!" she exclaimed with a cursing tone. Looking back once again two big feathered wings sprouted from her back. One with snow white feathers, while other with feathers darker than the darkest night.

She did not even recognise them until now. She was too shaken.

As mentioned previously, many heteromorphs like Esdeath could use racial transformations to increase stats or open up abilities. This exact partial transformation was more like the light release of the suppressed form of the race, called; [Half Transcended Form: Wings of Nephalem]. She had other racial alterations of course, but this one stood the closest to her standard humanoid form.

In this half transformed form, her stats might increase, and she opened up new racial passives, but no remarkable racial traits surfaced.

True, it was no less efficient.

For example, the wings were only good for flying and to generate weak wing buffet attacks. The tail sprouted from the back was good for swiping tail attacks but nothing more. Pitifully weak compared to a normal level 100 melee fighter. Materializing the halo, Esdeath was also able to control the low ranked demons and angels up to level 40 in this form; Removing the suppression this value jumped up to level 60.

But they were nothing against high-level players or NPC's who would just brush off the cannon fodder like always.

In other words, aside from the heightened stats, under high tier combat, the new body parts were only in the way.

In combat, you could aim certain parts of the body when attacked. Unreinforced wings and such parts were the perfect spots to strike if you intended to cause a critical strike. Thus, Esdeath used them only when fighting against PVE enemies or for role-playing purposes. The developers made sure the AI could not aim at these limbs accurately, encouraging the players to use half/full transformation more and more. Thus, in PVE it was safer to use such metamorphosises than in PVP.

The game calculated the damage of each body parts differently, using sophisticated algorithms to determine each individual race's weak spots, then using the adequate combat multiplier to assign the appropriate damage to the player and the NPCs. Naturally, the system covered healing as well. By concentrating at the injured body part, the healer could critical heal the person, multiplying the healed amount. Back in the game, the most experienced healers usually only used aimed heal to do their jobs and rarely used aimless healing as the beginners usually did.

She just realized it, but she felt as if these wings were part of her whole being. Stretching them a few times, she measured the distance between the two ends of her arms. Flapping them, the dust was violently raised from the ground.

Her majestic wings spread four meters between the two ends. And they were noble. Like they were directly designed to fly. Directly created for her.

Around her, black and white feathers fell, picked up by a gust of wind she generated. The fallen feathers danced around her nobly. This effect was present in the game as well, but it was never as beautiful as now.

Grabbing her head, she realised one more thing. Or more like, several more things. Long, twisted, rod-like elements sprouted from the side of her head, protruding forward like a bull.

Calling again the [Mirror of Remote Viewing], she took a step away from it.

Two black horns bathed in holy flames jutted out under her hair like a bull's pushing forward. Above her head, a halo floated, constructed from black, chaotic energies outlined with white, divine light.

Stretching her wings, she inspected them once more, realizing that one more thing flailed left and right behind her back. It was a bladed tail, with several blades on the two sides of it. A strange light dimmed under its metallic surface, filtering through the cracks it had on its surface. A snake-like head was playing hide and seek at the end of the newly discovered limb.

Like it belonged to the devil, the limb was designed to cut her enemies apart. The tail was coloured metallic black and white light burned through the cracks adorning it, making it looks even more metallic and demonic. It was terrifying; it almost dwarfed the small girl whose height was around one meter and sixty centimetres.

Like it was a sentient creature, the tail moved the head before the girl then opened and closed its mouth, hissing a few times. The red and blue eyes of the animal stared the master. For a long moment, Esdeath thought she saw a smirk curling on the snake's lip. It was like it was a separate entity, yet, it acted according to her commands. The creature nodded its head a few times then snuggled into her face affectionately.

The touch of the snake-like tail was silvery yet soft. Feeling unnaturally right to Esdeath.

Caressing the snake's head, the creature hissed happily then retreated behind herself.

She stopped for a moment. Thinking what's next. She needed to try out these wings… No… she wanted to try them out! The moment she gained them she felt as if she was born to fly! The sky called for her!

According to the lore of Nephalem, the race was born to wage war, fight and loved to use their wings to fly. It was a passionate race who loved everything connected to emotions and was proud of it. They built, created and made beautiful majestic things. Creation and destruction. Good and evil were both parts of their nature.

But, what if others realized her presence in the air? She couldn't risk it! Still, it wouldn't hurt leaving her wings active for a little while, would it? Deciding it was the best course of action she proceeded. Although it felt unnaturally wrong not using the opportunity to fly, she suffocated the sudden urge by biting her lips.

"Maybe later…" She had no idea why, but she felt horrible stating the defiance of her nature.

Esdeath still needed to prove a few things. Thus, it couldn't be helped.

Everything came as if she was born with it. She was aware of it now. The night was still young, and she had many things to do, many things to experiment on! Information was precious, and you couldn't get enough of it, even when the sky called for you.

Taking out an YGGDRASIL coin from her inventory, she inspected it; it was a beautiful art of craftsmanship, symbolizing a beautiful woman.

The new coin design came with the new Valkyrie's Fall expansion and the new Gunner Class. Despite its beauty, Esdeath had plenty more similar coins. She could sacrifice one for the sake of this experiment.

She wondered how destructive her [Railgun] would be. Aiming towards the nearby trees, she started to concentrate and charge the ability.

She felt the electromagnetic forces and current dancing around her body. It's like it was part of her existence all along. It tickled a little, but it was a good kind of tickle. Her Personal Reality and AIM field concentrated and extended. Her Anonymity was low enough so she calculated that the ability shouldn't be too destructive.

Her power materialized around her. Now the electromagnetic charge only danced around her arm and the coin.

"[Railgun]!" she said. Though it was unnecessary, she felt it was fun speaking out loud.

Esdeath flinched the superheated coin towards the trees and what came next made her agape.

The simple coin twisted and tore out trees after trees. The superheated air turned into plasma and melt everything it came in contact with, not even stopping until it tore and ruined at least a hundred trees. Leaving only scorched ground underneath it several meters wide, lengthwise at least a kilometre before it ended.

It was bad! If there was a governing power in this world, they would inevitably realize that a several meters wide and at least a kilometre long track was amidst the woods. She only hoped they would book it as the after effect of a meteor and nothing else.

She was scared, though, she should not be surprised.

Espers like her used the Special stat as the measure of their power and psychic reserves. And her Special stat exceeded the limit similarly to Momonga's mana reserves. If Ulbert was the bearer of the title of 'Most destructive magic caster' in the guild, Esdeath was the proud owner of the title 'Most powerful Psychic ability user' in the guild, maybe across the whole nine worlds.

She started to ponder, placing her hand underneath her chin, caressing it gently, showing a contemplating expression.

Back in the game, players could only measure the effectiveness and power of the activated ability from the damage numbers that the system displayed. And of course from the appearing status messages.

Being most objects in the game world were static, they couldn't be destroyed. Thus it was hard to measure the actual strength of an ability compared to real life. The ruined scenery before her proved this theory. And with one go scared her to the bones.

If the destructive capability of a mid-tier ability such as the [Railgun] was so terrifying when she was low on Anonymity, she was afraid what her higher tier abilities with high Anonymity could do to her surroundings. They may ultimately wipe away this forest depending on her mental state. And this scared her. Although, she didn't know how big the woods where she arrived were. She needed to be careful and try to control herself the best she could.

Although, she should have expected similar things after inspecting what her swordsmanship and tier five spell did with the nearby trees. She was still uncertain how to proceed…

"This was scary… But what now? Do I search for civilization or wander aimlessly? A decision, a hard decision…" she confirmed. Her powers were working as intended. Although now she didn't know what to do with this newfound power and existence.

"I should try to contact Momonga… maybe he as well is stuck here with me…" bowing her head she whispered. "I hope someone is stuck with me… I don't want to be alone…"

Realizing the despicable thoughts of hers, she gritted her teeth and cursed her own selfish behaviour.

"How could I wish such thing?! I am a terrible person…" Back when she was a simple man, he cared very little about people; she just wanted to satisfy his needs. Now she had so many things to worry. And she did not like it at all; the responsibility that came with this newfound power just annoyed her. One part of her wanted to go back in her simple life. If not possible, she wanted to live calmly, separated from other people. Worrying and caring about nothing else other than her own selfish well-being.

Considering if she was indeed that powerful... Or at least compared to the individuals of this world, her plan to lay low and live a simple life would be an impossible task. The universal rule that usually decided the fate and the path of a compelling character in a fantasy world made the undertaking impossible. She did not know if it could be used in this situation or not... But either way, the history of the real world proved it could be applied to almost every case.

According to this rule: Sooner or later people with talent or great power will be recognised and dragged into things they did not want to participate. Be it politics, fights, tempted to join organizations or forced to side with one of the ruling powers, no matter how hard they tried to be subtle... sooner or later they would make a mistake and then the people would recognize them from sight. Making it impossible to live a peaceful, normal life.

Information spread fast, and once it started to spread, it turned into a wildfire. Impossible to be stopped whatever you might tried. If the said person did not join or take commands from the ruling authority, they would mark the hero as a renegade and the enemy of the people.

Characterized by the ruling government. Making it impossible to live a respectable life. Making it impossible to settle down. They would become feared, the target of hate and spite. Occasionally marked as a free for all target. Attacked in every city on sight and been put a high bounty on their head. Just to force them to chose a side and obey the ruling power. The path of power was a lonely one, filled with fear, loneliness and uncertainty.

That meant; you either became the hero of the people and joined the ruling side, or chose to follow your own path and would be marked as a villain. There was a third way of total neutrality but reaching that was almost impossible, and you could easily stroll down from this path. Thus... complete, lasting neutrality was equal to an impossible task.

If she was indeed that strong, these three paths awaited her. But as mentioned before, maybe she was one of the weakest individuals in this world. That meant she could live a normal life far away from trouble.

She only hoped she had a decent enough power level to at least protect herself from mid-tier threats. Just to flee when danger approaches. But not too loud to be really recognised. And she really hoped. Naturally, she cursed herself because of her unclean thoughts. She wished that at least one of her friends transported with her, and she wasn't alone.

She needed to find out; she needed to get in contact with her friends! Reaching out with her mind, Esdeath searched for a connection.

"[Message]." "Please work. Please work. Please work…" she prayed under her breath.

The primary contact object was to GM. When you used [Message] magic inside YGGDRASIL, as long as the other person was in-game, you could hear a phone ringing sound. If there were no sound, the contact would immediately cut off.

Right now, it felt like she heard and listened in the middle of her mind. It felt like there was a continuous thread extending in search for the contacted person. For Esdeath it was the first time experiencing this feeling, it was very difficult to describe it.

This feeling lasted for some time, but if finally there was no indication of contact, the effect of [Message] would end. A profound sense of disappointment rose inside her. Esdeath repeated the same casting of magic. The selected person was not a GM, but her past companions; Ainz Ooal Gown guild members. Mostly her guild master. Momonga.

"Come on… Come on… Answer… Wherever you are…" Gritting her teeth she tried again and again.

"Ulbert, Touch Me, Takemikazuchi, Bukabukachagama, Momonga… Anyone! Please! Answer! I don't want to be alone…" She tried again and again. Never giving up the hope of contacting her past friends.

After 99 tries and with nothing happening, she was in the mood to give up. She did [Send Message to All] to all of the 40 members multiple times, but there was no contact. After this confirmation, Esdeath's trembling legs gave up and she collapsed on the ground. She was alone. Completely alone. Without friends. Without any contacts. Without knowing where the hell she was.

She didn't know what got her, but she could barely hold back her tears; never before such thing had happened. This new body and feelings irked her, and she just got her hands on it approximately an hour ago. She cursed whatever deity or other person forced her into this situation and body.

Looking down, she gathered her strength and stood up

Wiping the moisture away from her eyes she sniffed.

No! She couldn't let desperation overwhelm her. She had survived before. She WOULD survive now! She would find a way back whatever it takes. Then make the person who forced her in such state pay dearly. The light of determination lit in her eyes anew!

Ulbert often spoke about what he would do if something similar happened to him. He even set rules if such situation occured. Being Esdeath was his good friend, and despite Ulbert's sometimes weird behavior, she was the one person who got along with the demon raced player the best. He shared his ideas with her, even going as far as writing horror stories and roleplaying together.

According to Ulbert, the first rule was: _"If you find yourself in an alternate world; never panic! Think with a cold head. Be calculative. Plan your steps carefully and gather information from your surroundings. Use it to your advantage. Hide your presence until your revelation will be advantageous. Let those foolish heroes gain the last light of hope. Then snuff it out unmercifully. Take away their last bastion of hope!"_ (insert maniac laughter.)

These were Ulbert's words of course. He was obsessed with the theme of evil and roleplay as a villain in YGGDRASIL. From time to time he even made Esdeath cringe. Even when she always said. 'A story is just as good as the villain in it.'

Ulbert had other rules of course

For example, his second rule: _"Never underestimate your opponent. And most of all, never let pitiful heroes or good guys ruin your day, mood and plans. Heroes are short-sighted idiots anyway; they just spoil the fun."_

There was a bunch of other rules of course. But the list was too long to list here everything.

Sighing, Esdeath bowed her head sadly. "It cannot be helped. Let's acclimatize for the changes," she muttered. She still sought the way to return, but to survive you needed to evolve, acclimatize to your environment.

Clenching her fist, the fabric of her gloves squirmed. She would never let desperation overwhelm her. She would either step forward, or this world would swallow, chew, then spit her out as the husk of her former self. She would prefer to die first then allowing such thing to happen.

"First… I need to gather information. It is time to try out my summoning abilities. They will be perfect to survey the area."

Esdeath did not have as much summons as Momonga who specialised at death magic, necromancy and summoning support cannon fodder. Neither most of her summons were as strong as his friend's.

But she had an advantage over him. Her summons were few but much more versatile. She was also able to change between angelic, demonic and the racial Nephalem summons. Summons that gained buff when fighting at her side.

She needed reconnaissance, something to survey the area. And she knew the perfect summon to reach said goal. This summon was special. It was not a racial invoke, and it was not special because it was a high tiered one, but rather because this kind of summon could be only earned under a special event. A special event organized in February under the carnival.

The players had only six opportunities to learn the call sign of the creature under the 12 years of YGGDRASIL. Once every two years under the history of the game, only those who had completed the Carnival quest and earned every achievement under only the carnival day could learn it. Only after completing the requisitions you could choose this summon or amongst other rewards.

This servant was perfect for spying, thief jobs, sabotage and reconnaissance, or even pranking your friends. Also, it was an illustrious duelist for its level. Using a rapier and throwing knives as primary weapons.

The creature summoned with this ability was the true impersonification of the word rogue and mystery. Although the defence of the being was not the best, as well as its health was low, it balanced out its weakness with its agility, dodge and escape mechanisms.

The summon was permanent until it got killed, though it could only be called once a week.

"[Summon Rorschach]."

Before Esdeath, a black impenetrable fog appeared, then started to scatter. A humanoid looking, strange person emerged out from the black mist, like a revenant that came to devour your soul. It tilted its head curiously.

The person before Esdeath looked like a strange humanoid clothed even more strangely than his appearance might imply. It wore a thick trench coat reaching entirely to its knees coloured deep grey, his neck covered by a red scarf.

Wearing black boots and a fedora hat on its head, the creature's face was strange, if it could be called a face at all. His head was shaped like an egg. Unable to show any kind of expression. Only three holes without a nose inhabited the face. Two for the eyes and one for the mouth, his hand's four, pointy, long fingers covered with white wool gloves. The creature was a greater doppelganger, a shapeshifting creature. Able to copy and mimic others appearance and even abilities to a certain degree.

Taking a strange position, it welcomed his summoner.

"~Mademoiselle! You called me! Ui?~" Rorschach bowed slightly, taking down his fedora and pressing against his chest as a sign of respect.

Esdeath was dumbfounded and found the creature's French accent slightly disturbing. But she swallowed her disturbed feelings and advanced.

"~What is the wish of a fresh rose like yourself on this beautiful night? Hmmm? Mademoiselle. What do you wish for this humble revenant to accomplish tonight…? ~" he chirped like he sang what he said.

Esdeath was dumbfounded. _"Lady? Who is he implying as 'Lady'?"_ she asked herself with an annoyed expression. Then her mood turned bitter, realizing it was her the creature called for. Her whole body shivered in uncertainty, the vast wings on her back trembling and flapping, mimicking her mood.

She would never get used to this. Especially if everyone would refer to her as a lady. She seriously needed to find a way to reverse this whole girl thing, or she might end up as a crazy babbling cat lady.

Looking in front of her, she still saw Rorschach's slightly bowing form; the doppelganger even pressed his strange hat to his chest. Dismissing the disturbing picture, Esdeath regained her composure and asked.

"I have a question. Can you answer it?" The creature nodded in response.

"Who am I to you?"

Rorschach placed back his cap at the top of his bald head with an elegant motion and was silent for a moment, thinking of the perfect response to his summoner's strange question.

"~ Of course… My muse. My goal for Vendetta! Dear lady~." Stepping forward, the creature suddenly grabbed her hand and gave a gentle smooch on it with his shapeless mouth, then made a few exaggerated motions. "~My keeper! My summoner! My lady liberty!~" he sang.

It was like Esdeath was seeing Momonga's creation, Pandora's Actor coming to life. At least she imagined him exactly this way knowing his description. Once Momonga showed her the portrait of his 'virtual son'. The behavioral pattern and the movement set she helped Momonga to set was almost the same as the person standing before her.

But Pandora's Actor at least wore a cool looking neo-Nazi military uniform. Not as Rorschach's style that mixed traits from the mafia and yakuza from the beginning of the 1900 wasn't cool. No, in contrary, she found it wholly immersive. Even so, Esdeath must admit. Momonga might had a terrible naming sense, but at least he could design cool characters.

"~Mademoiselle… Your wish is my order. Sabotage, assassination, vengeance! I am yours to command. Mmmm! My beautiful night flower!~" He chirped, showing his palm towards her. Like an assassin offering his services.

Esdeath shrugged, trying not to radiate her displeasure to her surroundings. She already hated the way this man treated her, like some kind of porcelain doll. She was neither a doll nor a lady; she was still a guy on the inside. "Please don't do that." she pleaded with an annoyed expression, bowing her head embarrassedly.

"~ Muuu…! What my dear lady?~" Rorschach sang, asking the obvious.

"Please leave this singing as well the weird hand motions. As well, I request you speak to me normally."

The creature spun. "~Hmmm! Can doooo! At least try to dooo! My museee!~"

Turning her head away she muttered. "Great… Now, this." Looking back at the creature, it mimicked his previous post. Like he waited his master's assuring words. Seemingly wholly ignoring her request to act normally in her presence.

"Ok. Ok. Please be easy!" assured him Esdeath. The creature took a resting position.

"~This faithful servant is waiting for his lady's command! Beautiful night flower!~"

Esdeath's eyes almost twitched hearing her newfound companion's accent, tone and the way it treated her. Somehow she regained the control over her face, closed her eyes, bowed her head and tried to dissipate her frustration with a heavy breath. Managing to reach her goal, she stated her first question.

"Can you use [Message] or any other method to reach me?" she asked immediately pointing out the business.

Rorschach nodded. "~It's only natural my muse… My work would be hard without it, wouldn't it? As well as I can inform you through our shared mental link established between the summoner and summoned... lady liberty!~." he sang.

Showing his four-fingered palm towards the newfound girl he explained.

 _"Shared mental link? What is he is implying?"_ Esdeath asked herself. Just thinking about it she immediately recognized the thin thread connecting her with Rorschach. Connecting the two of them with the bond of Master and servant.

It was a strange feeling she had never experienced before. It was a natural and unnatural feeling at the same time. Naturally, back in YGGDRASIL such link existed in the form of the controlled creature's life, resources and control interface that appeared beside your own. But it was strange, suddenly feeling all of this. Just thinking about it, she was aware of her creation's remaining health points, useful abilities, and rough position. It was annoying at first. Maybe she could never grow used to it.

"So... what is my task? My shining moonlight~? Hmmm?~" he asked in a chirping tone.

She wanted to hit Rorschach so hard. The only thing that withheld her hand was her uncertainty in the situation.

Gulping down her pissed off mood, she answered with a calm face. "Survey the area and search for any kind or form of sentient life. Avoid detection at all costs, but retreat immediately if you deem it necessary. Report to me everything that you find. Do not risk exposure!"

The creature nodded understandably. "~It will be done…~ my Dame Muse!~" Bowing slightly he said his goodbye. "~Mademoiselle… I bid you farewell for the time being. May you have a pleasant night…~"

Esdeath nodded. "Good night you too. Take care." With that, Rorschach disappeared in a flash.

Esdeath shrugged once again. She was glad that man was out of hearing range and she only hoped her thoughts would not accidentally transfer through the mental link they shared.

She turned back and continued her experiments. "Let's see if my shapeshifting ability works or not… true, in the game my character could not take male form, just humanoid female…"

 _"Thanks to a particular developer who implemented this race… Thanks, mate… You really did this time. Fucking idiot, moron!"_ she thought sarcastically as she cursed and yelled in her head.

"But maybe in this world, it works in another way…" she muttered. "Let's hope so... Later I will browse through my inventory, see if I can find a proper cash item to reverse this whole girl thing. Although, I do not remember about either me or anyone else having such items in the guild." she whispered. "Maybe I have one now. Who knows? Finders keepers as the saying goes." Looking around she mumbled. "I hope I have at least one such item. I don't really want to get stuck like this. _It just feels weird!"_

Caressing her throat, she forced a few coughs. "This high pitched voice is weird."

She remembered the racial shapeshifting ability her race possessed, trying to come up with a method to utilise it the best. It was a beautiful and one of the most fun skills back in YGGDRASIL. And the race Nephalem had the basic variation of it. The ability to change shape like a Doppelganger.

Although, the shape-shifting variation her race possessed was very limited, only cosmetic in nature. As well as, the user could only take up the form of a humanoid of the same gender the character was.

The user could neither grow extra body parts, for example, arms, legs, or similar things that the race initially did not possess, neither could copy skills with great efficiency like a doppelganger.

This kind of shape-shifting was just cosmetic. It also hid almost nothing from the user's true nature. Without the proper anti divination defence, a simple scan or information magic could reveal the user's real nature for a moment. It was slightly better than an appearance changer illusion, since in a way, these were real physical changes. Thus couldn't be dispelled by anti-illusion magic.

Esdeath only used it for fun. She never really cared enough to learn abilities that could make it effective against serious divination magic. She had other methods to render this type useless or mostly ineffective. So why would she waste skill slots for such a thing?

In other words, maybe the ability allowed her for almost unlimited humanoid appearance changes and customization in the same gender. But, the ability was far from efficient when it came to hiding the true identity of the shapeshifter. Without proper defence against information magic, it was nowhere near to the effectiveness of a Doppelganger or so-called true shape shifter's appearance changeability.

Still, it was fun and came in handy from time to time. For example, when you trip through Asgard that is inhabited by mostly humanoid and angelic players, people that hate and are disgusted by your kind, they would attack you on sight when they saw you near their bases using your true form.

By waving her hand, the same intricate, golden framed mirror appeared before Esdeath. It's time to change her face. It would be regrettable if someone recognised her. Maybe players were lurking around the corner. Who knows? ;)

* * *

 **Scene Change: A day later: Nighttime: Somewhere amongst the woods:**

As the catchphrase goes; the night is long and full of horrors. And this exact night was extra gloomy, dark and somewhat scary. It seemed even the stars were twinkling. Like someone continually turned them on and off. One after another, they blinked.

It was strange. But only two hours had passed since the sun's last life-giving rays left this world. Yet, the night was like it stepped out from some kind of nightmare.

Even this time, there were people who took their chances and ventured into the woods. Like nothing mattered. A small convoy drove through the small dirt road, only consisting of several carriages with horses and a few guards mounted their respective mounts. Wearing dirty looking, not uniformed plates and leather armours.

You might think they were not part of some kind of organised force. And you would be half right. They were mercenaries hired just for the task to escort the previously mentioned carriages through the woods, to reach the next town and finally be able to have a good rest. And of course to pick up the next package, then head towards the next destination.

It was just like that. Travelling traders in this world were always on the move. Rarely stopped. Rarely settled down. They just wandered through the cities, offering their wares to the best buyer then moving forward to the next town to do the same. Often carrying their kids and wives with them.

Being always in motion, these travelling merchants were the best sources of news unknown to many information brokers.

It was almost a day since the little caravan had stopped. The horses were on the verge of collapse and the guards very exhausted from the constant riding. Usually, the caravan stopped every few hours, but not today. The night came earlier than they expected and the group urged to reach the next major trader town before the darkness completely engulfed them.

The horses only got changed a few times since the several days long journey that started from the other side of the Slane Theocracy. When the trip started, the chariots had been packed full with the lawful and unlawful goods the merchants transported.

That meant they rode through the scenery since a few hundred kilometres, occasionally stopping and offering their wares, or buying new stock. The Theocracy was big, and its landscapes were vast. No one doubted that. If you missed one stop, sometimes it took tens or dozens of miles to find another settlement out in the wilderness.

Horses were organic creatures with limited lifespan and stamina, so they couldn't get used to riding such vast distances without one or two days of rest.

Even when weight reducing enchantments existed and two mages casted fortifying buffs under the cruise. Charms such as that just could not overcome the full weight of the goods and the armour. Neither could the magic casters cheat with their magic infinitely. Their magical prowess was limited.

Everything combined, from the strain of the long road, to the overstuffed chariot's immense weight, suddenly one of the horses collapsed on the ground, precisely in the middle of the road. Being the immediate weight difference in the balance, one of the wheels got more pressure than the other three and broke with a big crash.

The little convoy immediately stopped, being the carriage that broke down was the first in the line. The narrowness of the dirt road did not help at all. They could not do anything else.

"Damn! Fuck! Shitty horses! I thought they could bear the journey. There are only a few miles left until we reach Stilpree!" cursed the man that sat behind the horses.

Taking his enchanted lamp with him, the stocky man lighted the broken wheel. Both the round and the shaft it settled were utterly broken. Without serious repairs, the carriage would not move an inch. At least this night.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Damn son of a bitch!" gritted his teeth the balding man as he tore the few remained greying hair his head had.

He knew immediately that amongst such circumstances, they could not repair the broken shaft. They needed to wait until morning then send someone to fetch the necessary tools and materials for repairs to commence. Leaving the carriage, and with it his goods, behind by pushing the broken wagon out of the road was not an option. Absolutely not an option! Someone might find it and steal his wares in his absence.

The other carriages were packed so full of goods they literally creaked under the weight. There was no way they could cram and distribute every commodity amongst the other wagons without breaking them too. And there was no way he would leave anything behind.

His customers who were waiting the goods he was transporting would ruin him if that happened. Dangerous people. Nasty clients. Customers with not the cleanest of backgrounds. Just now, the balding leader of the caravan cursed his own greedy nature. Why couldn't he refuse the offered gold and play it safe?

Grabbing his balding head, he cursed, pondering carefully what he should do. "Damn! Why now? Of anytime this could happen, why now?! Stupid horse! Stupid carriage! Stupid impenetrable night!"

He glanced angrily towards the fallen creature.

The animal barely breathed. The last lights of life slowly started to fade out from its oculars, signing the grave threat approaching from the woods. Several more mercenaries jumped out from the back of the carriages, surveying the area, taking a guard stance.

"Hey! What's the matter with the horse?" asked the plate armour wearing mercenary, galloping near the fat man. The knight looking figure wore a quality grey coloured plate with leather straps and a protective leather vest underneath it, intricated slightly with gold. His face was handsome. Short cut brown hair and yellow eyes.

The man shrugged. "It seems we need to spend the night here. We can only start the repairs in the morning."

"You have light. Why not now? Time is money. You used to say this, didn't you?" asked the other mercenary walking near the trader.

The balding man turned towards the mercenary that had spoken previously. On his charred face with a big frown, his eyes were twitching with anger. The pig-like man was a trader since his youth, mastered his profession and had a silver tongue when it came to bartering.

However, he could not tolerate fools no matter the person and was naturally an impatient man. A mercenary who didn't even know why you could not start repairs in the middle of the night was a fool in his eyes.

Before he could open his mouth to scold the hired sword, the sturdy armoured man who seemingly was the leader of the mercenary group hit his subordinate's shoulder heavily with his armoured hand. "You ask stupid questions again, Brad. I explained it to everyone before we started this work. Weren't you listening?"

Brad looked up for a moment massaging his aching shoulder, then started to scratch his head, offering an embarrassed expression under his mask. "Sorry boss… I don't remember anything…. I was drunk."

"That's what I get for hiring cheap swords to protect my caravan… typical. Oh, wait… They were not cheap! They cost me a fortune! Saying they are the best of the best!" the balding man frowned, muttering under his nose sarcastically, then turned towards the leader of the mercenaries. "Captain. Prepare your men. We are camping here tonight."

The captain of the mercenary group called Iron Manticores nodded. "As you wish. Although, I have a bad feeling about this place. I advise against it. Maybe a little further we could find a safer place."

"Don't be ridiculous! You said it yourself, didn't you?! Your soldiers can handle threat no matter what! Or are you saying you chickened out because of a little darkness? You are saying you and your men are not worth the sum I paid to you!?" the bald man scolded the captain angrily.

It seems, despite his experience, the merchant leader did not understand how dangerous camping in the middle of these woods at night really was. Neither did the captain of the Iron Manticores wanted to send his men to recover tools necessary to repair the carriage in the midst of this unnatural darkness.

The captain sighed. Seeing the man before him was relentless, he gave in.

It couldn't be helped. The customer is always right as his grandfather used to say. There was no other way to satisfy this small, angry man otherwise. You needed to go with the flow.

He had experience with this kind of customers; he dealt with them often. No matter what he would say, the client wouldn't change his mind. The only thing he could do is play along.

"Very well… Your funeral. I just ask that you get away from the road. The chances of being attacked by either bandits or monsters is rather high if we stay in the open field. We can climb the trees and make sniping vantage points amongst the woods, plus it is easier to defend when you create a perimeter defence against guerrilla attacks."

The fat man furrowed his nose. Now he resembled more of a pig than an actual man. "Fine... you are the expert. I will listen to you. But do not expect me to pay you another day if we get delayed because of your little camping trip amongst the woods."

The brown-haired man nodded with a stern expression. "Duly noted," then turned back to his men. "Kepasol, Ferron! Search for a good camping spot nearby and start to set up a camp. Bring several scouts with you. Keep in contact, and return immediately if you stumble upon something you can't handle."

The two nearby leather-clad men nodded. Dismounting their horses they bowed towards their colleagues who followed them, thus, disappearing amongst the woods.

Two hours later the camp was ready and the carriages had been hidden away amongst the woods. Even the one that broke down was ferried away. The collapsed horse died a few minutes later after it lost its balance. Several archers readily inhabited the sniper vantage points. The alarm perimeter had been constructed by using the magic called [Alarm] and the tightly stretched ropes with several bells attached to them.

Most of the mercenaries and the few traders travelling with the small caravan slept in their quickly constructed tents, taking their well-deserved shut-eye.

Only a few souls were awake. Amongst them were the brown-haired captain of the Iron Manticores and the owner of the caravan. The balding fat man who just muttered to himself and cursed his fortune, puffing smoke clouds from his mouth, occasionally sipping from his intricate engraved wooden pipe.

He knows the delay was inevitable. Still, he hated to be late. He already knew his profit would be cut. There was a high possibility he may have to tighten his belt for a while… The trader named Thin O'Boyle always calculated everything precisely. As said before, most of his customers were dangerous people who liked precision.

Never before had he made such gamble as now, but because of a good tip and the generous amount of gold offered to him, he wanted to reach the town earlier to gain some additional cash by passing some not too lawful goods to a specified contractor. Greed and ambition is a great motivator after all.

And O'Boyle… Let's say; he was not always the typical good law-abiding citizen. No… he was not a law-abiding citizen at all. His deals with the underworld often lead him to bargain with people with not the cleanest background. Transactions that usually ended with a few broken fingers or dead bodies.

But he was always careful, trying to bargain with the good side of his customers all the time. He had always had a good alibi if something went wrong. He just transported and smuggled the goods after all. He had nothing to do with what happened to the products he carried after he passed them down to the clients.

Such thing was survival in this world. If you were not a noble or a filthy rich person, sooner or later you needed to dirty your hands. By yourself or life forced you to do it. It did not matter at all. It would happen sooner or later. Even if you were an innocent child, life chewed you then spit you out if you were not strong, smart or cruel enough.

Although, most of his customers were nobles and rich people. So you may say that innocence was non-existent in this world. Just the measure of compunction. Neither it mattered if you were rich or a noble. Everyone kept some dirt under the bedsheet, a dirty little secret that couldn't be exposed.

If anyone said he or she would help you because it was the right thing to do, they were lying with big, capital letters, and sooner or later they would call on you one or two favours, referring that they helped you back then. Such favours made the man in the scene participate in such underworld deals. Because of such inclinations, he had lost his family. A beautiful wife. A little boy and a daughter in the age of marriage. This and many other unfortunate events in his life made him the bitter man he now was.

His heart still churned thinking back at the tragic night. The fateful night that he barely survived. The fateful night that crippled him for life. The burn marks that he gained in his attempt to save his family from the fire still haunted him. He could pay for a healer to make the scars disappear of course, but he did not do so. It was a memoir of his foolishness. It was the memory of his weakness. It was the memory of his naivety. Never again he would fall in such trap. Ever!

The last sign of a bitter event, forever melted in his very flesh that made him to always be aware of his surroundings. Never lower his guard down.

As he pondered on this, the captain stepped besides him, knocking his shoulder. "What?" he frowned, not even sparing a glance.

"We have unwanted visitors… Prepare for engagement or hide," leaning closer he whispered in his half missing melted ear. The fat man nodded. "Your men?"

"Prepared and positioned."

O'Boyle nodded. "Good…" Grabbing the short sword hung on his side, he stood up and took a stance. The thin voice of the silver bells rang, signing the intruders had passed the perimeter. The growls of zombies, the crackling of skeletons' bones reached closer and closer with each moment.

An unnatural looking fog started to creep closer and closer to the group, slowly surrounding the mercenaries and the already awake traders who took refuge inside of the carriages. The snipers on the woods started to rain their weakly enchanted arrows to the approaching undead, killing many of them in the process.

The enemy did the same. The first projectile landed not far from the captain, right before his armoured feet, while the next was blocked by his enchanted shield. The battle for survival had started. Who would survive? Who would die? It will be revealed next time.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Plains near Forest Tob: Transition day:**

In the plains, a structure started to materialize. The storm raged, the world urging itself to reject the unknown existence. But to no avail, the winner was this alien presence.

Solidifying its rule in the world, a strange structure took form in the middle of the Great Plains, under the boundless skies. The ruler of the dead and his servants had arrived.

The world was scared; it was different. But why?! It asked itself horrified. The unnatural phenomenon had already appeared in this hundred years cycle, not once, but many times. Why was this happening once again!? This cycle was different; this would bring the needed change in the system!

Deep down in the crypt, in his majestic throne, a skeletal figure slumbered. With closed eyes, waiting for the end to come. Before him kneeling a butler and his beautiful maids. Around the royal chamber, several golems and servants stood guard. On his side, a beautiful demon, the guardian overseer of the tomb, called Albedo.

0:00:00…

1,

2,

3…

"...Huh?"

Momonga opened his eyes.

He was not back in his familiar room. He was still sitting in the Throne Room within Yggdrasil.

"What's going on?"

The time was correct. Right now he should had forcefully been logged out from the server shutdown.

0:00:38

It was already past the announced time, and unless there was a system error, it was impossible to get it wrong.

Momonga looked around confusedly, searching for an explanation.

"Did they delay the shutdown? Or did they decide to postpone the end because they were unable to shut the server down?"

Various explanations came to his mind, but none of them seemed to be the correct answer.

The most probable explanation appeared to be a delayed server shutdown due to an error in the system.

If that were the case, a GM should've made a statement by now.

Momonga hurriedly tried to find any news on the shutdown in the chat channel but stopped abruptly.

There was no control interface.

"What the...?"

Although Momonga felt anxious and confused, he was also a little surprised by his own calmness. He tried all the functions used in the game: Forced System Access, Chat, Call GM, Log Out and so on...

Nothing was working; it felt as if he was completely removed from the system.

"...What the hell is happening here?!"

The undead king shouted, hitting the arm of his great chair, disturbing, scaring his servants around in the great room.

What will await the world with the arrival of the Shinigami? No one knows yet. Be it good or bad, only the future can tell...

* * *

 **Omake:**

The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Great Tomb. Deathtrap. Impenetrable fortress. Lair of the devil. The underworldly structure had been called many things by many people over the years. Still, no one had managed to conquer it.

Many say it was only a myth. A legend. Source of tales both horrific and majestic!

In truth. Only a few were able to see behind the curtains of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Their stories about the place passed intermediary generation after generation. Father to son, mother to daughter, parents to children.

Every storyteller told the stories differently, bent the facts out of misunderstanding or to make the tale more interesting. In rare cases merely telling the story differently just to make fun of the listener. Laugh while watching their priceless reaction.

Not always, but it happened enough times so that the generations today may hear the tale in an entirely different light.

Many misunderstandings happened. Innocent misunderstandings told as epic battles. Teasings as verbal fights and even threats. Simple card games told like severe strategic battle planning that decided the fate of generations.

Such story will be told now. About how a simple prank became a legendary tale of heroes, heroines, and villains. A simple story about a simple misunderstanding. A story about an undead king and his faithful, zealous servants.

Well then! Are you prepared? Stay away and listen to the child. This is one of the stories that was passed down in history about the denizens of the Great Tomb. If it happened or not, that's yours to decide.

I ask you again child! Stay away and listen to my tale.

But I warn you… Your mind and laughing muscles may blow under the tide.

Let's finally start the story and what happened.

But I already prattled enough tonight.

Really? There was enough of my ramblings tonight! Let's finally start the story once again, passing it down to the next generation again.

(Seriously! Esdeath! Stop or I will kick you off the story!) said the author.

"Hey! I am your OC! You would not dare. You are too cowardly to do that."

(Start the story or I will replace one more thing about you! Maybe I can make you more straight for a start.)

"Ok! Ok! Geez! I'll just start the camera. Momonga-san's expression is priceless in this scene after all." Laughing like a villain, Esdeath configured her camera and started to record the event amongst the shadows. Record her guildmate's first experiences with the opposite gender.

 **Omake 1: Downfall of an Undead King:**

Amongst the walls of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, on the marble floor, several knocking sounds reverberated amongst the broad corridors of the narrow walls.

Clothed in a majestic garb dark as the darkest night, emitting darkness itself. Edged with golden and violet edges. The undead king arrived.

His face of a skull with two dimming crimson lights lit, searching for prey this late at night.

The king looked left and right, searching anyone who might raise the chance to blow his cover at this time.

Using his toes to muffle the sound, he was hidden under the spell [Perfect Unknown]. Completely invisible and undetectable to the naked eye. Protected against most detection magic and methods.

The fact why he acted so suspiciously was the next. He had exerted great effort to hide himself to avoid the attention of certain individuals. Not his enemies. No… amongst these walls there were no enemies. Although, from time to time he wished they were his enemies. The people who pursued him were his loyal servants. Restless all night.

A succubus with a zealous love. A particular True Vampire with necrophiliac tendencies. And every female resident of the magnificent tomb. Not speaking about the Prince of Darkness and many more male members of the guardian force of his longtime home.

The person on the screen was called Momonga. Although, it was not his real name, oh no! In his previous life, he was called Saturou Suzuki. A simple salaryman with almost no experience with the so-called weaker sex. In his current life, Momonga was a necromantic magic caster that belonged to the skeletal race Overlord.

The lord of the dead almost reached the room. A few more steps and he turned the knob of his friend's suite. The room of one of the forty-one. Not his own of course. The person wasn't a fool. He knew his overzealous servants would look for him there first, not speaking about the bodyguards' constant vigilant watch in his room.

Being an undead, Momonga did not need sleep. Still, even when he laid down a few guards stood in his immediate vicinity. Back when he was a human, he was not the most social person you may meet. You could say he instead avoided contact with other people.

He needed some time alone. He needed to escape. And the rooms of his past comrades were perfect for this goal. The maids rarely came here, only when they cleaned the room. Although, Momonga found it completely unnecessary. Why strain themselves when no one is using the room? It was a waste of time and energy.

He finally reached the knob and pushed it down. Entering the room he sighed relieved. Seemingly, the chamber was utterly empty, and aside from the two automatized golems, no one guarded it.

Shrugging, he was mentally exhausted, not even paying attention to his surrounding or which of his guildmate's room he had violated.

Laying down on the bed he sighed. "What a mess… I wonder what the others would say if they saw me like this… Truly such a ridiculous situation… Ah?" he chuckled. For minutes he looked at the cellar, not even thinking which of his past comrades' suite he intruded. He was too tired to care about such things.

Turning to his side in the big king-sized bed, his mind eyes widened. What came to his vision made him stare the item for a few long moments. Long, long agonising moments of silence approached. When his virtual brain managed to process the sight that came into his view, he blinked once, twice and in the end thrice with his fleshless oculars.

"Uwaaaa!" he jumped up suddenly, completely dumbfounded and frightened. Regaining his bearings and grabbing the item, looking around suspiciously.

"This is…" he muttered, inspecting the similar figure with bony appearance.

The thing he now held amongst his skeletal fingers was a body pillow, the figure on it modelled after his naked skeletal body. Seeing it, he threw it away immediately.

He looked around once more, but it would have been the best to haven't done so. He regretted it immediately. Around him, mountains of plushies modelled after his naked and clothed body. Pillows, in the size of a child and an adult. Clothes for children hung from the walls with no end that could be seen in the great chamber.

Gulping, the skeleton stepped back. Even seeing all this made the Overlord feel that he dropped in a world completely foreign, a world not his own, completely different in every gown.

The trauma immediately activated his suppression, engulfing him in wild green radiation.

He realised where he had managed to stumble. The grievous mistake he made finally came to light. He needed to get out of here before time caught up with the lord of his kind. That couldn't happen quickly enough.

The room where he intruded belonged to a guild member. Precisely, the brain eater Tabula Smaragdina with his all might and conjectures. Remembering his mistake, he had allowed the succubus in heat to stay in her master's lair. Thus finally signing his death sentence today.

Walking towards the entrance of the room, the Overlord hugged the knob and was about to turn it, when uddenly several footsteps came behind the door, signing the end waiting for him on the other side of the thin door.

"What now!? What now!?" Panicking he looked left and right, searching a suitable place to hide.

Using his newfound fast reactions, he jumped amongst the big pile of stuffed Momonga pillows and plushies that varied in size and type. Amongst the big collection of stuffed Overlords now only his bald head peeked out, still searching a possible way out.

Doing his best to remain calm and motionless, hoping the current occupant of the room would not recognise his intruding presence. The ability [Perfect Unknown] and cash item should completely hide his presence, the Overlord only hoped they would work as intended and not fail as he suspected.

The incarnation of death thought hardly. What kind bluff could he call for help? What kind of ruse would help him out of this tight situation? How could he escape his inevitable fate? Death by Snu-Snu awaited him once the discovery would be made.

Activating his guild ring and disappear was not an option. Doing that would undoubtedly lead to his cover getting blown in action.

Death was not used to his bony bodily proportions yet. Risking such thing was out of the question.

The door opened, revealing the sweating succubus. Heated with desire and passion. All of this for a certain man. Dear Albedo longed for only one man.

Several drops of sweat on her forehead did not ruin her beauty any less. Her raven hair were arranged perfectly. Her white dress was arranged fine. On her face a worried, tired expression. Never leaving till finding that longed person.

Looking around the room, searching her master with a worried expression.

Servants, many in numbers and kind seeking the longed master since the last of his surprise. Unable to sight him even in the dresser. Her love was crafty. Our succubus was aware of that. The bodyguards only left him for a moment. Still, her beloved master managed to hide from her sight within a moment.

Momonga, as he was called now, did not have sweat glands. It seemed lady fortune liked his very being at this exact moment very much, because if he had, the room could get drenched in his very liquid at any moment.

The succubus NPC walked closer to the pile of stuffed plushies where he hid. Using all his willpower, the skeleton king remained motionless. Not daring moving even an inch.

The fragrant, sweet scent of the guardian overseer reached his skeletal nose, making the skeletal Overlord to space out.

Albedo stood before the pile momentarily. Grabbing one of the handmade stuffed Momonga figures she had made enviously. The one she chose was directly settled near the newly appeared undead king's head, giving a hard time to our favourite undead king to rest.

Certainly, Momonga's undead nature rendered him unable to feel fear. Yet, this act almost made him jump out of his fear. His emotion suppression was continually kicking in, pleading in his head loudly to get away from the scene instantly. _"Please don't look there! Please don't look there! Please don't look there!"_ Pleading with himself his body trembled, almost blowing his cover at this exact moment.

Albedo sniffed the figure, pushing it amongst her sizable bosoms affectionately, making many sons of men and several women reek of envy. Turning around, she headed towards her bed, the drunken, satisfied, smiling expression of a zealot moving on her head.

When suddenly…her eyes twitched. Something. Something that came to her vision really made her world flip upside down. The perfect mask of hers immediately broken down, giving her an unnatural grotesque expression. Absolutely not fit for the face of a beauty like her. Although just barely, Momonga saw her twisted face. The crazy face that made every man run amok in the middle of the space.

 _"Shit… shit! Shit! Shit! I left the pillow on the floor!"_ the undead king cursed himself. Making such mistake could spell his end.

Albedo slowly walked near the body pillow, just near her bed where the copy of the loved one laid. Slowly picking up, the source of constant zeal surveyed the area. Sniffing once, twice and in the end thrice. Recognizing the scent her nose wrinkled. A scowling expression twinkled. Her rival may had entered her room. Such crime couldn't go unpunished, that's for sure.

"How dare she touch my Momonga-sama…" muttering she wrinkled. "How dare she?!" she roared like a thousand cannons through the skies, even making the demons rise.

The crimson lights in the king's occulars flared. His emotion suppression kicked. The devil came. The demon was gone. What happened next? Even he was not able to divine.

Turning around, she stormed out the room, screaming, cursing whoever the person that invaded her newfound home was. "Shalltear Bloodfallen!" The door shut behind her, bearing the force of a thousand men.

The crazy woman was gone. Now the undead king was along. Finally, he could leave his longtime plushie prison. Sighing, she was finally gone. "Phew… that was close…" Walking towards the door and grabbing the knob again, he prepared to leave the room once more.

But then…the door suddenly burst again. "Al-Albedo…" he shuttered backing away, seeing his grave mistake. This error may lead to his demising doom that came too soon today.

Standing before her beloved, unable to process the sight before her, the Guardian overseer just stood like cattle before a wolf for a moment.

A wicked, lustful smile moved on her face soon, dooming poor Momonga to eternal servitude under her rule. "Momonga-sama! So you came!" she jumped forward to the undead king, trying to overwhelm her love with her undying passion.

The undead king was not resting of course. Out of instinct he used his guild ring to dissapear from the scene at once, making Albedo to fall on the ground.

"What?" asked the succubus confusedly, then a smile froze on her malicious visage. "Oh, my dear wants to play hide and seek. So be it, I'll play along…" She resumed her search, wasting no time.

About where Momonga ended, he had no idea, since he chose a random destination out of his sudden panic and anger that he may had sealed his own fate.

"Phew… that was close," he quoted again appearing in a dark room. This random coordinate could lead to his downfall soon. Little concern did he spare in his current situation, having no clue as to where he was. He was only sure he was away from his passionate mistake. His friend's so-called child who he dared to rewrite out of a pranking error.

A feeling sneaked through his mind as he looked around. Something's wrong. Something's not right. A creeping, unnatural feeling made its way up through his spine.

The area he arrived was too quiet. Too calm. Realizing his mistake, the destination he entered could not be more wrong. He made another grave mistake.

Realizing it was already too late, something or rather someone had already grabbed his gown, snaking ariund him tightly with a crushing hug, never releasing from the tight embrace. "Momonga-sama! So you came!"

Looking down and seeing a petite girl around her teens, the eyes of the undead king widened under the momentary mistake. The flames in his sockets flared like fireworks under New Year's Eve.

Under him clothed in a purple prompt dress with a massive skirt, there was a girl with overstuffed breast pads that adorned her chest. Pushing forward making them more prominent. Momonga finally realized his mistake. Screaming in his head, he cursed lady Fortuna in her wake.

Bearing a face of beauty, almost like it had been made artificially, two lustful glowing crimson eyes adored her adorable form. Two mischievous looking canines elongated from her mouth. Waiting for blood to taste like every night under her eternal unlife.

Around in the room finely made furniture and a pool of blood. Several vampire brides laid utterly naked, covering in fear, asking; what might come next. What kind of madness was to descend into the darkness of the room.

Now, he really did it! The undead king signed his own writ. How will he manage to get away from this? No living or unliving being would have been able to calculate it. "Momonga-sama! I am only yours!" pleaded the petite vampire, offering her corrupted body and soul passionately.

"Sha-Shalltear! Calm down… We can speak about this…" the king tried to get away with all of his might. He was not a lucky pal that tonight, that was sure.

The vampire tightened her hug, feeling the passion rise. _"There is no hope! There is no escape!"_ The guild master screamed. His luck had left him in the passionate dark.

Suddenly. A second strong hand gripped his mantle, screaming out for vengeance. "Get your filthy hands from Momonga-sama, creep!" announced the succubus with a wrinkling face.

"Get away from my room, you gorilla!" spat the petite vampire, strengthening her grip on our king. The two women were like a boiling cauldron. The tension was rising with each passing moment.

What happened with the undead king amongst the two zealous women? No one realized until the very last moments.

Meanwhile, a creeping shadow watched the scene, recording every moment of the lustful night, using the modern device called camera to blackmail her friend at a later time.

"Shhh! We might miss something!" quoted the girl mischievously in white. How the event would end? She could only guess this time.

"Someone save me!" shouted the undead king one last time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my weak attempt at poetry in the Omake.**

 **:)**

 **RnR if you like.**

 **Until next time! :)**

 **In the next time:**

 **The undead king arrives.**

 **His confusion arises.**

 **The storm of undead rises.**

 **Prepare for the heroes to arrive!**


	5. The Heroes of Tomorrow! (part 1)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Sitting near the edge of a small pond, just near a small waterfall, a dark-skinned woman could be seen.

Her face was beautiful, youthful. Her skin was caramel. Fluttering her sensitive eyes open, she enjoyed the newly found resting place. Enjoying the hot, steaming bath with the water she had conjured mere moments ago.

Normally, ponds like the ones we see in the scene were cold as the chilliest night.

Only thanks to an item named [Always Vigilant Fire] was it steaming like a pot of vegetables. A fire that typically could never be quenched no matter the circumstances. With the help of a few technological tricks, the previously chilly pond had quickly transformed into a hot bath.

The little hot lakelet was currently being used by Esdeath Gorgon, one of the last of the Supreme Beings, to relieve some of her stress after her day worth trip through the forest.

Wanting to make sure no one would recognize her, she did every possible countermeasure that came to her mind.

It had been two days since she had arrived in this world and summoned her faithful servant named; Rorschach.

The permanent summon doppelganger who followed her orders but was unable to get through his or her? It? I am not sure to what gender a doppelganger should be referred to when it can take up almost any form of any gender.

It doesn't matter, let it be a he for now. Now, as I was saying...

The previously mentioned doppelganger followed every order just like back in the game, but he was unable to get through his thick skull to treat Esdeath as an ordinary being and cease his horrible French accent.

The worse thing was, he used every situation to open his oval-shaped mouth and speak without even taking a breath, mostly praising her master's nonexistent achievements. Taking every opportunity to steal a kiss from her hand. All of it for his master's annoyance and disapproval.

In the first day, Esdeath could endure it somehow because she was alone most of the time.

Being that she sent Rorschach to scout the nearby region, collect information, then guard the nearby vicinity, she had time to conduct some research on her new existence.

Also, she tried every possible variation to reach either the administrators or anyone from her contact list, or any person she trusted back in the game. After this, she continued with testing out a few more of her abilities.

Naturally, she wanted to test out her wings as well, but she was afraid. Despite her rather large list of countermeasures, she was scared that someone might spot or detect her. Because of that, she was restless; she felt a bristling feeling in her back, some kind of sadnesses starting to gain pace in her mind. She wanted to fly; she urged herself to do so. But she knew that, under the circumstances she found herself, she couldn't act recklessly; she needed to suffocate this urge.

The smaller genocide of trees that she organised amongst the woods did not help either. She might as well made the nearby authorities (if there are any) suspect something was not right.

She would not even be surprised if the governing power had already sent someone to investigate the turbulence amidst the woods.

But it was too late to regret it. She recognised the destruction and this possibility too late to do anything about it now. Thus, her attempt to be more subtle just slipped away. She was still a human being inside. As one, she couldn't possibly calculate every variable. Even now, she was unable to do so. The only thing she could do was damage control, trying to hide the damage she had caused by using her abilities.

Her shapeshifting ability worked as intended, and Esdeath tried many appearances before settling with the current one. She even investigated the possibility if she could change back to her previous self or not, but the closest she got was a very tomboyish girl. As in the game, the ability couldn't grow plus body parts. And it was depressing...

She still did not want to believe it. As she was gazing at the reflection in the pond, a young looking dark elf around the age of 16-17 stared back at her. With the race epithet long, pointed ears, usual beautiful features and heterochromatic eyes. Left was blue, right was green, just like in the case of Aura Bella Fiora, one of the twin guardians of the sixth floor of Nazarick.

Being that Esdeath had no other idea and reference outside of a few faces, she decided to mould her alter ego's face after the guardian's childish appearance, only using a few modifications here and there as to not be too conspicuous, as well as making her looks a little older according to the age difference. Also, she didn't want to get stuck with an unpleasant appearance if her ability ceased to work out of nowhere.

It took a while, but she managed to mould her face adequately to be acceptable, even for the strict standards of hers. And now, her face looked exactly how she expected, maybe a few features came out even better than she intended.

Now her appearance resembled of a girl who could be Aura's older sister.

Of course, she could choose several other faces, but she decided to go with Aura's face as a reference because of three reasons.

First of all.

Aside from her past friends, only a handful of people knew how the Guardian of the sixth floor looked precisely.

According to her best knowledge, none of the known enemies of hers or Nazarick knew how the twin guardians' faces looked. Even if they knew, she had the perfect excuse for her looks with a detailed backstory as an alibi; she came up with it a few hours ago.

Outside of that, she did not have the faintest idea what kind of face she could construct when she started. She was stumbling in the dark. Thus, she had chosen Aura as reference model, being the first person who came to her mind.

Secondly.

She was sure the 1500 people and mercenary NPCs who stormed Nazarick in the past had no idea how the enemies looked back then. It was a few years ago after all. And usually most players were unable to precisely remember the detailed face of an enemy they had seen only once, either because they did not care to remember the face of a simple NPC, or did not pay attention, trying to avoid one of the numerous traps carefully placed in the arena or to dodge Aura's relentless missile barrages and beasts, or trying to get away from the affected range of Mare's AOE attacks.

Yes, Esdeath remembered most of her past guildmates' creations and of course, her own ones as well.

Bukabukachagama or as she often jokingly referred to the female guild member in the past; 'My slimy, scary! Onee-chan!', was the creator of Aura and Mare. Thus she was sure if Aura or Mare would be alive, they would look at Bukabukachagama as their mother.

But of course, Esdeath's memory was not flawless. She was a human after all. She missed a few pictures about the creations of her past comrades. Shamefully but she had forgotten a few faces after such a long time. After all, she did not walk through the grand halls of Nazarick every day. The magnificent tomb was just too big to do that every day. It took hours! Who has time for that every day?

About Bukabukachagama.

Both Esdeath and Peroroncino were terrified once the slime raced player started to get mad in the past. That was because their quirks and pranks committed with the Birdman raced player sometimes admittedly went too far.

Outside of that, she was a good chatting partner and a skilled player with admirable defensive skills. Even she and Touch Me had to pull their more severe moves if they wanted to break her.

Esdeath really missed those times. Times when the guild was still a thriving community. Not the empty shell it became after they left, barely kept alive by her and Momonga's constant efforts and farming routine day after day.

But this is in the past now… this is the time to look into the future and prepare for the worst. Because Mr Murphy was always watching and as the proverb says, you don't know what is waiting around the corner.

Of course, there was the third reason why she had chosen the joyful floor guardian's face as a reference point.

This reason was to give the proper respect to her past guildmate, guarding her and her creation's memory.

But looking down at her current reflection, by staring at the surface of the mirror called water, it was still weird. Not just the face; the new body she inhabited, the peculiar emptiness between her legs, the strange feeling of weight on her chest, the wholly rearranged balance and everything else.

All of this just felt… alien, too alien if you ask her, and maybe for everyone else who may find themselves in such strange situation.

If there was no other way to change back. Then she would undoubtedly need time to get thoroughly acquainted with her new existence. At least a year, maybe even more.

The only thing she could do in her current situation was to enjoy this hot bath, conjured by her own cleverness and item, enjoy it while she can. Who knew what will happen in the next moment?

And as an old zombie movie from the 21st century stated; 'Enjoy small things.'

Wise proverb if you ask her.

You may say, she was not filthy, and only a minimal amount of dirt covered her boots after the one-day continuous trip, but she needed this relaxing bath.

In truth, she only bathed because of custom. Back in Earth, she was accustomed to a few convenient things, such as showering every day, brushing her teeth, her morning coffee and many more activities that only served her feel of tidiness. She was not willing to trade them for anything.

She did not feel the chill of the water. She only made it warmer because it was cosier to bathe in hot water than in a cold one.

She had never seen such crystal clear water all in her life. Back in Earth, she either used the messy looking, over-disinfected and coloured water of her shower or the sonic shower that worked similarly to its Star Trek counterpart.

In the world of 2138, clear, natural water was a true treasure worth more than gold. Thus it was freaking expensive and only the wealthiest of people could afford it.

Investigating things further, strangely, she did not even sweated after arriving in the current scene. It was crazy! Really!

She marched more than one whole day without stop, sometimes bursting out in sprints, flipping left and right just to test her newfound agility, climbing up the trees without using her hands - like the specific Shinobis and Kunoichis from the anime series - and under all of this, she did not even drop a sweat. Not even breathed at a faster rate. It was like she had an infinite amount of stamina, like back in the game. Good news if we consider she may need to fight nonstop to survive in this world. Good news if we consider it has many other uses other than sprinting.

Even thinking about the other possible usages of her newfound endless stamina made her blush, made her shake her head with a girlish, embarrassed expression.

This was all good and sunshine, but there is always a 'but…'

The bad news was the constant gluttonous hunger that emerged from time to time even when she was equipped with the [Ring of Sustenance].

A common item back in YGGDRASSIL that anyone could wear and acquire. A cheap item. A magic ring that allowed the user to go without food, drink and sleep for several days.

But it seemed, despite the fact that she was wearing it, she was still being affected from one of the drawbacks of her race. Namely, if she was not in her 'Transcended' or 'True Form', she received a small debuff named; '[Gluttonous Hunger]' that came from her race's demonic heritage.

Back in the game this debuff only gave some stomach growling sounds and minimally affected the vitality stat. Nothing severe or incorrigible that one or two items couldn't solve. But now it had changed…

Her race did not need breathing, she already had recognized that, but this constant hunger and growling sounds that felt like turning her stomach inside out were maddening.

She needed to eat every few hours to make it stop. The guy that designed her race really had crude humour to develop the race like this.

Couldn't he just consider the possibility of a sudden transportation to a fantasy world or the fact, everything that was in the game suddenly coming to life? Of course not, who could think about such ridiculous thing. Her whole situation was an absurd joke. The only thing she could do was just laugh and roll her eyes over and over again, seeing the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

If not for her items which could generate a daily base portion of food and a small supply of different consumable food in her item box, she would have been forced to hunt down some innocent animal, cook it, and then consume it out of hunger.

As you may think, she was not the person who used to hunt or do any survivalist stuff in her previous life.

No, she had never hunted before in real life, she had never camped in the wilderness, and she had no clue how the hell people could lit a fire without a lighter, or any kind of electronic or manual device.

She was a guy who sat before his console at home, worked, played games, mostly YGGDRASIL, watched movies, animes and similar stuff, went drinking from time to time, or did some reading in her confined space. That's all. Nothing comparable to what she was doing now.

Washing her slender, well proportioned naked form with the steaming water, she released a relieved, satisfied moan. Her idiotic, newfound servant was out of hearing range, and finally, she could have some alone time.

Of course, there was an idiotic, massive, crocodile-like animal previously in the small pond.

That 'thing' actually tried to eat her, but it was crushed by an invisible force as it reached in her immediate space. Albeit, she needed to go to the other side of the pond to avoid the stained blood that immediately started to spread after the demise of the strange animal.

It disseminated through the surface of the water even after she threw the carcass out of the lagoon, and she had no ability to cleanse water.

She was neither a druid nor shaman, neither she learned such ability or spell that could purify water. She may have items to do so or may find a way to come up with something using other skills, but she was neither in the mood to search through her stuffed inventory nor to experiment with her abilities. This was her relax time, not the study time.

Great, her peaceful bathing time would be cut short. Rolling her eyes, she cursed a few times, seeing a second creature getting ripped to pieces as it tried to swallow her.

Standing up, Esdeath stepped out from the water. Her well-proportioned body was an eye candy under the pale moonlight. A voice with thick French accent echoed through her mind.

[Message]: "~My Muse!~ MMMM! I found sentient life!~ What shall I do with them?~" asked the doppelganger in a chirping tone.

[Message]: "Status?" she asked professionally using a calm tone, while slowly wiping herself dry with a cloth she fetched from her inventory. Her long ears were flinching slightly.

[Message]: "~Mmmmm! They are stranded. One of their carriages have been broken down and they were forced to camp in the woods. Not the best idea if you ask me Lady Liberty!~"

 _"I hate those freaking titles!"_ Gritting her teeth, she scoffed silently.

 _"If I hear him once more... if he calls me with that title one more time… I don't care! I will kill him and substitute him with a different summon! I swear!"_

[Message]: "~Summoner? Summoner? Summoner!?~" shouted the summoned creature, knowing not what takes his master so long to answer this important call.

[Message]: "Yes? Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." She came back from her short mind trip and answered.

[Message]: "Khmm…" the servant cleared his throat. "~As I said. The targets stranded in the forest. Not very wise, considering a huge concentration of undead are heading towards their immediate vicinity. It seems it is a simple trader caravan with several carriages that the undead are trying to approach.~"

[Message]: "Clarify! Numbers of the undead and the soon attacked caravan? Power level? Every little detail that you can muster could be critically important."

[Message]: "Several hundred of undead against fifty-four individuals. All humans. The highest level undead in the area is around level 20. Amongst the humans the highest level is 21." explained Rorschach.

It was strange. Instead of using his French accent, now, the shapeshifter answered normally.

Esdeath did not know which tone sounded weirder; hearing his somewhat funny yet annoying voice or this new tone that may even a human being could consider a decent voice.

Naturally, she did not complain. Why should she? Under her two days of staying in this alien, new world, this was the first time someone spoke to her normally. Aside the times when she mumbled to herself and complained because of the unknown situation.

 _"Level 20? Level 21? That's pitifully weak. Even one of Nazarick's old Guarders or a Death Knight that Momonga-san can summon can take care of them alone…"_ rolled her eyes the Transcended Nephalem, mumbling slightly under her breath.

Returning to reality, she just nodded.

[Message]: "Umu… how far are they?" She questioned her servant immediately; her tone was strict, professional.

[Message]: "~Muuu! Several miles from you! My Dame!~" in answer Rorschach chirped back, using a pleasant tone.

 _"Great… now he starts again…"_ Rolling her eyes with an annoyed expression, Esdeath grunted loudly out of displeasure.

[Message]: "~What do you wish summoner? Do I take care of all of them or help out one side instead? Choose, and it shall be done immediately!~"

[Message]: "Did they recognize your presence?" she asked hesitantly.

A pregnant silence followed her sentence, then her summon continued.

[Message]: "According to my surveillance, they are clueless about my current position and even about my presence, though thanks to their low levels, they should not be able to detect me. Even If I danced around them right now, they'd most likely not recognize my presence. Of course, if they had a special ability which could eliminate the level difference and actually detect me, this would be a really different situation. But I assure you, I checked them and neither of the two sides has such a skill or item," explained Rorschach thoroughly.

Esdeath just rolled her eyes hearing the smartass comment of her companion, already thinking about what was coming next.

If they truly were unable to recognise him, and they were as low level as he said, it should be no problem for her to watch them from afar and deciding her next step after collecting enough intelligence.

[Message]: "Send me your coordinates. I will be there shortly."

[Message]: "Muuu! ~At once! My Dame Muse! Muuu!~" With that, the connection ended, and Esdeath received the creature's position through the link master and servant shared.

Gritting her teeth, she wiped away the strands of her wet, white hair that covered her vision momentarily, exhaling a deep breath.

"Great... that's for my alone time... damn long hair," she swore. Brushing the white fur on her head hard with the towel to make it dry once more, she equipped back her secondary gear that she had found in her inventory. She deemed these pieces of items sufficient enough to adventure in them in this world, but not too overpowered like her usual legendary class gear.

Her actual, full set of divine class gear rested back in Nazarick, in her room's private vault, placed neatly on a marionette. Being a powerful player, she only equipped them under rare circumstances that required her full power. For example, under their weekly duel with Touch Me, fighting against world class opponents, or raiding.

For farming and daily routine, she usually wore her legendary gear, the equipment that she made to look like her white uniform. The exact equipment she arrived with in this world, the same gear she used to defeat the bullies and the dragon before transportation.

Now, she really regretted not carrying her best equipment all the time; there was a possibility she might need it. But it could not be helped. After all, you can't change what has already happened.

Her gear now consisted of an underarmour that tightly hugged her slender body, giving more emphasis on her form, with several glowing veins running on the suit in an orderly manner. It was a one-piece armour that served as the base of her equipped adventurer gear. Thus, other pieces of armour could be equipped with it.

For now, this equipment loadout would suffice. If she somehow got in trouble, she embeeded quick equip data crystals in her gear; essentially she could fit stronger equipment under battle from her inventory.

Being it was her gear from her earlier adventurer days of YGGDRASIL, she had no heart to get rid of it. She kept it in her inventory as a nostalgic memento of her old days. The days when people did not yet know and feared her name. Great old days when she was a simple player.

She often immersed in her memories, sometimes even spacing out for long moments. Under the seconds her companions spoke with each other, and she had no idea what happened when they asked something from her after that. Albeit, she had to ask them to tell the question again.

 _"Embarrassing moments… Ahhh…"_ she groaned.

Be it she recognised it or not, her face flustered in embarrassment. Shaking her head, she left her airhead self behind.

"[Create: Greater Nova Armour]!" A new layer of armour materialised on her body immediately.

Amidst the psychic class abilities, there were ones those could create items, conjure up creatures or even change the nature of the aforementioned. Even more, there existed a psychic job class that was even able to rename or erase the objects' so-called true name, in this way ultimately changing their nature, deleting them from the system. Such skill was quite powerful and not to be trifled with.

Using her skill, Esdeath's body was immediately encased by a dark grey armour, bearing the features of a futuristic looking exoskeleton with numerous joints.

The suit of the metallic exoskeleton looked like the ones you might imagine a typical futuristic ninja would wear, its features mixed with a scaly looking armour greatly resembling the Berserk armour from the well-known series. Reacting to her command, the face-covering jaw protector slid before her mouth, covering it entirely. Then the upper part covered the top of her face, pushing gently before her two coloured eyes, giving the strange mask a malicious looking wolf-like complexion.

A pair of led-like, strict, red eyes flashed up as the mask singly and hermetically hugged her face.

Reaching forward, the Dragon Slayer, her old companion appeared in her hand and grabbing it firmly, she placed it on her back.

The enchanted magnetic clamps reacting at her command immediately answered her call and fixed the robust sword safely to her back.

Finishing with her preparations, she summoned a tattered looking low-level cloak with a hood that covered her white hair and overshadowed the mask she wore.

Inspecting herself once again in the Mirror of Remote Viewing, she nodded in satisfaction. Then, using her [Instant Transmission], she disappeared from the scene without a trace.

* * *

 **Scene Change:**

The siege had started. Tyron Bradly, the captain of the mercenary group called the 'Iron Manticores' was in a tight situation.

You could say that this group of hired swords was renowned, celebrated back in the Roble Holy Kingdom. But not just there, but many other countries requested their services in the past.

Many nobles and high standing customers recommended the group to each other due to their past achievements and feats. Even so, the famous swords of the Iron Manticores started to crumble under the continuous pressure the unliving creatures pressed against them.

It did not matter that Tyron's men were skilful. It did not matter he had equipped them with the best gear and items he could muster using the organisation's generous budget. It did not matter they had clashed with undead numerous times before.

Now, their lines began to fall.

No matter how many, no matter how, no matter what kind of tactics they used. The undead just came and flowed without an end to their numbers. It did not help either that Tyron had to divide his group into two.

One half to withhold the undead that stormed the frontlines; the other half to protect the civilians and the traders travelling with them.

Naturally, a few civilians grabbed a weapon and tried to help the defence, but untrained civilians were just as dangerous as the undead under an open battle. Not just for themselves, but the soldiers who wanted to protect them. Thus, they did not worth much on the battlefield. Many willing spirits even died in the first minute of the relentless onslaught.

Bradly cursed himself for not bringing more soldiers with him. He had a sizable force and a fortress he owned back in the Holy Kingdom. Back home in his base of operations, the Iron Manticores were a quite famous and well respected mercenary group as mentioned above.

He thought it would have been just a simple escort mission. A mission that the man accepted because he and thirty of his men had finished their work near the Elf Kingdom.

Urging himself to grab some additional cash by escorting this little caravan back to E-Rantel, which positioned in the Re-Estize Kingdom, since his way back home led through there. He took the assignment because of that. He was a fool; he should have expected the unexpected.

Everything that can go wrong will go wrong according to his grandfather. Now, it happened.

Around him, his men and the fighting civilians were dying. Slowly but steadily, the endless tide of the undead was overwhelming them.

He held his ground steadily, though it was barely surprising. According to his connections, with his gear and magic items that buff his strength, stamina, magic resistance, and agility, he reached the level of an experienced Orichalcum adventurer, almost Adamantine all alone.

Only one plate away from the legendary Adamantine rank, namely the highest adventurer rank in the New World.

Of course, his innate talent that considerably bolstered his physical and magic resistance was not a drawback either.

He was even able to use martial arts. Four of them at once to be exact, to bolster his fighting, defensive stats, and magic resistance. He only recognised a handful of individuals who were experienced enough to use the same amount of Martial Arts at once. In other words, such men as he were exceptionally rare.

But in his current situation, it seems it just wasn't enough. Even with all of his might, he could not possibly hold out against the endless flow of the undead. Forced to defend himself against the constant rain of arrows and the pouring undead meanwhile his men were dying all around him. His situation started to turn hopeless.

Because of his armour and fire enchanted sword, he was not suited to fight in the forest. It seemed tonight everything teamed against him.

That old fart, O'Boyle, despite his appearance, fought ferociously, cutting down undead after undead, grinning furiously, not even stopping for a moment.

He used his tier two magic to fry the unliving creatures, but as he cut one down, a new dark creature appeared out of nowhere.

More and more skeletons paired with bone vultures and slowly swaying ghost-like wraiths approached them, all of them mixed in a tide of a deadly combination of abominations.

Despite the enchanted arrows and alchemical silver that Tyron's men applied to their weapons just before the battle started, a few of them had already been killed, while the others struggled to keep themselves alive.

The ground started to tremble. Turning towards the direction of the new, sudden noise, the Captain's eyes widened. Numerous 'Tacklers', zombie dogs with ferocious speed and violence, rushed amidst the woods. Letting these creatures get close would be mere foolishness. The zombified beasts had enough biting strength to rip off an adult's head with little difficulty.

An experienced person could deal with them if he/she was careful, but once they found your throat, you were as good as dead. Tyron heard even experienced adventurers had trouble dealing with them in a pack.

Flesh golems and lesser vampires followed the dogs.

Lesser vampires usually either hunted in groups or strode the streets alone, hiding from even a mere sight.

If these lower bloodsuckers joined to a bigger group, they were usually commanded by a higher level vampire or undead. But it was not rare that one amongst them separated from the flock and started to walk its own path.

Being that vampires were mostly intelligent creatures, they could look after themselves and could even raise their victims as lower level zombies.

The zombies were only a nuisance and even for a Copper ranked adventurer could take care of them easily. But at significant numbers, they could quickly overwhelm their opponent.

And the worse amongst them... Flesh Golems. Huge, brutish and with the ability to break down the tightest defence with a few strikes, they were able to transform their victims into an unrecognisable mass of blood and flesh on the ground with their massive, blood-drenched fists. They were even able to break down walls.

Fortunately, the massive creatures were very slow. Thus their attacks could be countered with agility and speed. To supplement this weakness, the Flesh Golems were much more robust than a typical undead, and once they had fallen, the corpses they had been constructed with started to rise and gain sentience, attacking their oppressor once more.

Five of these creatures approached from the five directions of the compass, closing the ring around them.

Tyron spaced out for only a moment to consider the situation and try to come up with a practical plan.

But under that momentary weakness, he found himself facing two of these brutish creatures. Face to face, the monsters raised their drenched bloodied hands and started to pummel his enchanted shield.

Slowly denting it, strike after strike, pushing Tyron towards the ground, lower and lower with each moment. Generally, he could deal with such monster in a one versus one fight, but right now there were multiple of them, and he also needed to take care of his allies.

There was no other way. He needed to use his final trump card if he wanted to survive this. "[Greater Ability Boost]! [Magical Weapon Enchantment]! [Pace of the Wind]! [Threefold Slash of Light]!"

His stance changed. He felt a sudden burst of power filling him. Suddenly he thought he could be able to even conquer the world.

Raising his sword, he struck down firmly, only taking a moment and three flashes of light. The two monstrosities that stormed his defence stopped, freezing on the spot.

For a moment they stood still, then started to fell apart, as two vertical and one horizontal cuts appeared on them in the waist area, then slowly crumbled to the ground, spitting out the foul blood around them that they contained.

The damage was so great and Tyron's aim was so precise, that the bodies that the creatures were constructed from could not even reanimate themselves anymore. Most of them breathed out their unholy life instantly.

The captain of the Iron Manticores fell on his knees, breathing heavily. Calling the help of his flaming sword, he placed his weight on it.

The sword was specially enchanted and forged using the remains of an elite Fire Giant. He had named the sword Mariette, after his deceased sister. The sister he lost under one of his assignments.

Initially, she was the leader of the Iron Manticores and Tyron was her second in command. But after sacrificing herself fighting the said Fire Giant and defeating it in the process, Tyron swore he would take care of the organisation the best of his ability. He swore to his sister that she will always be with him, helping him to reach his goal.

To become the most famous mercenary in the continent.

The sword passively emitted a fiery, burning aura, which caused burns to anyone who came near it or was cut by it. Because of this, he kept it in a special sheath enchanted to contain such item. If his gauntlet wasn't enchanted to give him fire resistance, his hands would most likely had burned to a crisp long time ago.

Breathing heavily, he panted. The simultaneous ability usage was a heavy load for his body. His muscles ached, and he felt like he had ran ten thousand miles. He was utterly drained; such was the drawback of the Martial Art usage, or as others called it, the magic of the warriors.

To use Martial Arts, you needed serious willpower and physical conditioning, or in other words, stamina.

All of this just for the body to be able to bear the pressure that came with such actions. And Tyron had just reached his limit. His vision being foggy, looking around he only saw silhouettes. Standing up with trembling knees, he grabbed a stamina potion from his side, but before the first drop could reach his mouth, a sudden force threw him far away, crashing into a nearby tree.

After that, darkness descended in his vision.

…

(A few minutes earlier)

Esdeath arrived at Rorschach's position a few minutes earlier. Using her [Instant Transmission], it was easier than she first thought. One moment, she stood not far from the pond she previously inhabited to relieve some stress, but in the next, she appeared near her summon who stood on a thick branch of a tree.

It was quite a good transportation method and consumed little to no psychic resources. As she stood near the man, she recognized his changed outfit and face.

Now he was wearing a black fedora, as well as a tight black leather armour with several knives around his body and waist.

A golden handled rapier was strapped to his waist. Prepared to strike down anyone who came near his vicinity.

Having changed his face to that of a human, with blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, Esdeath just raised her brow underneath her mask. She wanted to inquire it further, but she decided against it. Better not ask him about it. She may realize some kind of perversion underneath that facade.

Realizing his master just arrived, the creature bowed deeply.

"~Mon Cherry!~ How nice you came in this beautiful night!~"

It seemed he did not only change his face, but his voice as well to fit his new youngster body and appearance.

From the outside, it seemed like Esdeath only hummed and nodded as an answer. But underneath her mask, her eyes twitched and showed a distasteful expression absolutely not fit for her new body and face. You might say, she looked like a creep underneath the façade. If not for her control, she would kick him out of orbit. But she held herself back and instead asked.

"Did you find any other sentient life outside of them?" she asked without emotion.

The changeling simply nodded.

"Yes, there is a big human settlement about ten miles away."

"That's great…" she answered blandly.

If what Rorschach said was true, then she had other options if she failed to save these people and, by it, gaining information. If she failed, she may be forced to seek out other sources of intelligence.

Looking back at the scene she inspected the battle, and she became curious.

Despite the humans first holding themselves firmly. Now, slowly but steadily, they were getting underwhelmed by the endless tide of undead.

Just watching them Esdeath felt two things.

One, she found their struggle amusing and wanted to destroy the winning side as the battle finished, annihilating them completely in the process.

Two, she wanted to save the humans and drive away the undead.

Don't ask why she felt like this. She was unable to comprehend these new feelings of hers. Maybe it came with her new body. Perhaps just her remained humanity started to surface and tried to regain control once again. She was not sure. Not that it mattered in the current situation.

The only thing that she was sure was that she would either act fast, or she would lose her chance to question the humans below. And she was not sure if the undead below were sentient enough to be of use to her.

It would be a safer bet to save the fighting humans. Maybe she could even gain some kind of reward, like back in YGGDRASIL. If you completed a quest, you gained some kind of reward. Sometimes money, sometimes items, sometimes experience, sometimes reputation for one of the factions.

But for now, she just watched. Her curiosity was overcoming her rationality.

Maybe these humans were able to fend off their attackers alone. She was still curious about their intrepidity. How far were they willing to go to survive? The whole battle became an experiment for her. She did not understand but just watching them struggling made her excited.

In the end, after watching them for a few minutes, she was dissatisfied with the result.

These people were not as tough as she first hoped. It took only a few minutes for the undead to completely overwhelm them. But strangely they weren't killing them.

No. The seemingly clueless undead that first seemed to move randomly started to break through the defenders' desperate last lines.

Watching them from above, a pattern, a tactic started to draw before Esdeath's eyes. These seemingly clueless undead had sacrificed many of their fellows just to capture the survivors then herd them in the middle of the little clearing.

The undead were indeed effective. They slowly overwhelmed their opponent, having a second bigger group strike them from behind, encircling them, completely crushing the morale of the defenders.

If not for her bird's-eye view and her heightened senses, maybe even she would not recognize this tactical move.

Why the undead needed the people alive, she had no idea. But she was indeed curious. Enemy undead back in YGGDRASIL usually attacked living beings until they either died or got killed. The enemy creatures usually spared no living being.

But this was a different world. She did not know for sure of course.

Esdeath felt as a new presence entered the area. The second highest leveled entity that Rorschach spoke about. At least, maybe according to the standards of this world, it was of a high level.

For Esdeath, it was just a level 20 trash.

Finishing with the fight the undead merely hobbled the survivors together then carried them in the middle of the camp.

O'Boyle with a big cut on his forehead just grinned viciously at the soulless beings. Holding his grip steadily around his shortsword, his blood was slowly dripping down from his forehead, colouring his face entirely the colouration of crimson.

Mixing this with his pig-like, menacing face, he showed a truly frightening expression.

"Stupid undead! Where is your leader? Once he shows its face, I'll tear it down!" he shouted like an angry little man.

His cry of vengeance soon found its answer as a new figure appeared behind the rows and rows of the undead, slowly walking through them until he reached the 'Thin' man as he was called.

Leaning closer, he asked with a smile on his face.

"Did you said something, Pigman?"

O'Boyle trembled. All of his courage disappeared in an instant as he stared directly into the glowing eyes of the creature standing before him. Dropping his sword, he has fallen on his bottom, landing heavily on the dust below himself.

The man before him was the creature of the night. Wearing a black robe and carrying a staff seemingly drafted from black, scorched wood.

His face was pale. Two canines peeked out from his mouth menacingly.

The lanky, thin limbs of his had apparently been eaten away by the creature's loose clothes. The dark garb made him appear almost like just skin and bones existed underneath the loose robe.

The monster's glowing eyes just enchanted the effect of terror. His face resembled more that of a bat than an actual human.

With his long, pointed ears and bat-like nose, this vampire have barely left the area of a lower vampire and just recently evolved further into a middle-class bloodsucker, as the professionals used to call them.

Waiting for a moment, the vampire did not move his face, just rolled his eyes left and right. Searching any remaining traces, traces of possible objectors.

Under his musing, the last undead captured the last remains of the still fighting mercenaries and restrained them. The beast showed a pondering expression. The expression that resembled the one when you were waiting for someone. He pursed his unclean lips curiously.

"Nothing?" the vampire asked patiently, using the calmest voice he could muster.

Then, the smug smile moved back to his face.

"I see… just as expected. You humans are not that brave in the face of danger. Such a shame. I expected a good battle."

O'Boyle just gritted his teeth. Tyron just barely started to regain his consciousness, but he already felt the tight rope around his wrists and legs, as well as the undead that was holding him on the ground. Smiling again, the vampire raised its hand.

"Take them away. Betelgeuse-sama has further plans for them," he moved his wrist lazily, giving the command to his servants with only a wave of his clawed hand.

The undead did as they were ordered, grabbing the remaining few living mercenaries and civilians' wrists tightly, not to accidentally let their victims slip out from their reach.

When suddenly, our fresh, mid-vampire turned in a new direction, and raising his hand, the rattling skeletons quietened immediately. The sound of cracking branches started to reverberate in the silence of the cracking bones.

Thanks to his nightvision, he, as well as every minion in his immediate area, recognized the two people who slowly strolled towards them from the direction of the woods.

The individuals must have been travellers, or they seemed to be at first glance. Both of them wore a typical travelling cloak with a hood that shadowed their faces. Inspecting the adventurers more thoroughly, he was quite intrigued.

Ignacio, as the mid-class vampire was called, recognized their strange headgear that covered their faces beneath the darkness of the hood, as well as the weapons they were carrying.

The one who seemed to be a female underneath the loose cloak had a massive sword underneath the cloth. Although only the rough, white, bandaged handle was visible from the tattered robes she wore, Ignacio recognized the gigantic weapon she bore.

The other was equipped with several daggers and a sword if our vampire had recognized it right.

That means, the two of them were either well-equipped travellers or adventurers, who accidentally stumbled around here.

No… adventurers in the Slane Theocracy were a rare sight.

Actually, the Slane Theocracy was the first country where the profession, Adventurer came to life. But the nation quickly disowned them and the leaders replaced them with conventional governmentally financed monster hunter units and the Six Scriptures.

The Theocracy disowned them, referring to the fact that adventurers couldn't be trusted, and there could be spies and demi-humans amongst them.

Saying, if they were not siding with them and sweared loyalty to the six, then it was better for them to leave the country.

Others said it was because of nationality reasons. Another few said it was because one of the adventurers did not want to bow before Pontifex Maximus, the leader of the country elected by the Six Cardinals of the Six Great God.

No one knew the real reason. The only thing Ignacio recognized was the fact that adventurers in the Theocracy were not well received, independently of rank or race.

Of course, if you were human, they tolerated you and you could even get a decent job or become a citizen of the Theocracy after a few years of service.

But if you were a monster, demi-human or even an Elf, your options were heavily limited. You either died or became a slave in the slave market.

That was how life went in the Theocracy.

Humanity dominated over everyone else. In the world, here alone, humankind reigned and had complete domination over other races, even over demi-humans. The demi-humans that almost wholly demolished the humanoid races before the arrival of the Eight Greed Kings.

Usually, monster extermination was the task of the Holocaust Scripture in home soil; occasionally the Sunlight Scripture helped them out.

But according to Ignacio's best knowledge and sources, the Sunlight Scripture would soon leave the country because of a mission. Maybe they had already left.

He received the information a few days ago after all. So there might be a chance the Holocaust Scripture had been positioned elsewhere in the other end of the country.

Also said, these two must have been some foolish adventurers or traveller's who wanted to play the heroes.

Smiling, Ignacio was confident in his victory.

 _"Does not matter, more tools for Betelgeuse-sama,"_ he smirked confidently.

He had every advantage.

Strength, agility, magical prowess and of course, numbers.

Even if these two were strong enough to oppose him, there was no way they could kill every undead without falling in battle.

Sensing no supernatural presence from them, they should have been simple living beings, or in other words, mortals. And mortals had limits. Sooner or later they would exhaust themselves and his forces would overwhelm them.

"Sorry for disturbing your little meeting," said a female voice, walking out from the shadows to the dimming light lit by the torches.

Rational human beings without nightvision, any ability or item that could pierce through darkness could barely see the two of them.

The only visible thing the mercenaries and the traders could see was the strange travellers' tattered, hooded cloaks that covered the entirety of their bodies and heads.

The vampire smirked. Straightening himself, he glared at the new arrivals, expecting the best.

"How curious… two innocent little lambs walk amongst wolves in the pitchest dark of the night. Tell me, what little sheep like yourselves doing here at this late hour?" he inquired using a pleasant tone.

The one who had spoken tilted her head in answer.

"Of course, we just lost the road of life…" she looked around nervously while answering sarcastically.

"It seems we really lost our way…" scratching her head, she played the fool.

"Can you answer us a few questions? If it's not a problem of course," she asked politely, completely disregarding the grim situation around her.

Ignacio chuckled in response; he was quite amused by this little charade.

'A little show before dinner' he thought.

Fools, they would be his meal tonight! Bowing down his head, he smiled.

"Of course, come. Discard your weapons, and we will show you around."

His eyes glowed maliciously. Trying to use hypnosis on the adventurers, he did not even recognize it did not work at all.

Esdeath looked at her companion who hadn't said anything until now.

"What do you think, Wade? Can we trust him?" she inquired.

The man besides her pondered for a moment, then forward, inspected the vampire for a moment behind his mask and nodded.

"I think we can trust him, Raidyn-san…" pointing at the vampire lazily, he assured his companion nonchalantly.

Thin O'Boyle gritted his teeth and stood up. True, it took him a great effort since the undead tried to constrain him, immediately pushing him back to his knees.

"Don't be fools! The undead cannot be trusted! They are the menace of all living beings!" he shouted with a grimace on his face.

Ignacio frowned and waved his long-nailed hand.

Immediately, the nearby undead raised its blunt weapon, and with the end of the hilt, hit the elderly trader in the solar plexus (stomach), making him to immediately collapse on the ground, coughing blood in the process.

The civilians and the few remained mercenaries looked with terrified expressions at the two unknown wanderers, hoping they were here to save them and were not foolish enough to actually consider the possibility to get rid of their weapons.

Tyron only hoped this was the case, naturally.

His muscles were strained to the limit, his head was bleeding, maybe even having internal bleeding.

After this mission, he would surely need one or two months of rest after returning to his base. Maybe even visit a healer in the next city.

Most of his men were dead. Only one magic caster remained alive amongst the ones he brought with himself.

Their situation was dire. The two new arrivals could not hope to defeat such numerical superiority.

It would be best for them to run away. If they decided to do so, he would completely understand. That was the sensible solution after all. There was no hope for them to defeat such amount of undead alone.

"So… you want my weapon?" asked the woman in a silly tone, placing her armoured hand on the simple looking, white bandaged, covered handle, caressing it slightly, pleasantly.

The little that could be seen from her armour seemed strange to Ignacio. Despite the covering darkness and the weak light provided by the scattered torches and moonlight, he saw everything clearly.

After the first glance, the armour was indeed of very high quality. Maybe custom built directly to the customer's order and could worth a fortune,since at first look it seemed dwarf made.

Many joints covered even the hand part, giving finesse and freedom to the wearer. The fingers ended in sharp, pointed claws instead of the usual blunt ones.

Even the metallic boots looked strange. Instead of the usually rounded boots, they ended with several, short metallic claws in the place of the five toes. It was indeed a unique design.

Under his years of unlife, Ignacio had never seen such exquisite armour as now.

Maybe after the raid, he could even sell it to his blacksmith contact back in the dwarf kingdom. He would surely give a reasonable price for such custom-made, expensive looking armour. If not, at least that dwarf could measure its worth.

Ignacio just smiled, nodding a few times, encouraging his soon victims.

"Of course! Of course! Throw it away, and we will show you around," he shooed them in a tempting tone.

The woman just nodded approvingly.

"Oki-Doki! But first, introductions are order," she bowed.

"My humble name is Raidyn; my colleague is called Wade. Nice to make your acquaintance."

She bowed slightly, giving the usual Japanese courtesy to the vampire and his fellows.

Then pointed at her mysterious masked companion.

"Nice to meet you all," answered Wade who was in truth Rorschach undercover.

Fortunately, Esdeath and Rorschach had discussed their cover personalities beforehand making an appearance. Because of this, the two of them minimalised the chances to blow their cover sky high.

The vampire chuckled, slightly covering his drooling mouth.

"Then it is my turn to introduce myself…" bowing slightly, he laced his hand on his unbeating heart.

"I am Ignacio. The servant of the great Betelgeuse-sama. One of the twelve operatives of the grand sect of Zuranon. I will be your playmate tonight."

 _"Betelgeuse…"_ Esdeath rolled the name on her tongue.

She was sure she had heard that name somewhere, but she was not sure where.

 _"… where have I heard this name?"_ she mused momentarily.

"Then… as was said. Please discard your weapons. Then we can show you around." Ignacio offered pleasantly with a slightly sinister tone underneath the request.

Esdeath, now under the adventurer cover personality called; Raidyn, grabbed her vast Dragon Slayer on her back and unsheathed the sword.

Everyone who saw the sword awed, though if you looked at it a bit more carefully, it was too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough to be named as such.

Indeed, it was a heap of raw iron.

The body of the blade was coloured pitch black, meanwhile, the edges around the black metal contrasted it with a silver colour as the pale moonlight reflected back from it.

The malice and the bloodthirst that the weapon emitted even made the undead without sentience feel uneasy and back away slightly.

The massive weapon seemed too heavy for a small framed girl like her. Still, she held the weapon only with her toothpick-like arm. Her limb looked like it could break under the strain at any moment.

Even thought Ignacio did not know the exact strength required to bear such massive weapon awed seeing the great chunk of iron. And the person that stood before them just held it with only one hand, making a circular motion in the air with her wrist. Seething the dust from the ground, scarring the earth with every move.

'Clang!'

The weapon released a clanging sound as it met the ground and cut apart a solid rock in its way.

The girl stopped her weapon. Inspecting it for a moment under the pale crescent moon, then measuring the vampire and his unliving servants before her, she gave out an amused chuckle.

She mostly inspected the flesh golem that stood right behind the creature which glared at her fearfully.

"So… you really want this sword?" she asked.

Pointing blandly at her weapon, raising it near the immediate vicinity of her face.

The vampire started to feel impatient. Then an uneasy feeling began to fill his always empty stomach as he measured through the two adventurers.

In answer, he just nodded.

Despite his undead nature, sweat began to drip from his forehead. The pressure just increased on him with each passing moment as well on his surrounding servants.

The weight of the world weighted on Ignacio's shoulders, making his throat choke for a moment. His instincts started to scream.

'Flee! Flee you fool while you can!' But he suffocated the strange instinct.

There was no way a thin girl like her and her lover could beat him and his forces.

Her pride would be her downfall!

Raidyn turned her head to Wade and simply nodded. Turning back to look atthe vampire, she smirked underneath the mask.

"Catch…" she threw lazily her weapon that crashed one of the flesh golems.

The blade soared through the air. Every pair of eyes followed its path. No force could stop it anymore. Finally, the heap of iron reached its target, crushing the poor, unfortunate flesh golem instantly.

As the blade collided with the monstrous creature, like a hot knife through butter, it cut through the beast's stained flesh, instantly killing it in the process.

The blade was able to kill the creature instantly not because of its great weight.

But thanks to the lucky or rather calculated throwing technique that made it possible to use the gravitational force to accelerate the weapon, making its way through the beast's sturdy skin, flesh and bone way more easier.

And the fact that the weapon longed to be drench in blood, it practically drew itself towards the biggest blood storage in the vicinity.

'Clang!'

The weapon cut through the flesh, and the abomination crashed on the ground, dying once again instantly.

Leaving only a smaller crater, a bloody pile and the black sword embedded on the ground in its wake. Leaving an echo in its vigil that resounded through the forest for a few seconds.

"Whoops…" Raidyn shuttered sarcastically, scratching the back of her head.

"I missed my point. Let me try again."

For a moment. Nothing happened.

Silence descended on the ground as the last undead breathed out its previous instinctively uneasy breath of eternal unlife. The clanging sounds dissipating echoed through the woods.

Ignacio gulped and for a moment just stared at his fallen creation with the face of a non-believer. The creation he had sacrificed so much to create. With a trembling head, he glanced back at Raidyn and Wade.

Raidyn looked at Wade for a moment.

"Please ensure the safety of the civilians and the soldiers," she pointed at the nearby bandaged survivors, then continued her way.

Wade nodded. "As you wish…"

The girl rolled her eyes behind her mask. She liked this Rorschach a lot better than the singing one who always called her those distasteful titles.

But it was just weird hearing him speaking normally.

Damn, now that memory ate itself inside of her head. Like a computer virus infecting your computer, she couldn't get rid of it.

And now she wondered how much time she'd need to eradicate this infectious thought from her memories completely.

Ignacio took one step back. His eyes widened. His pupils dilated in fear and his body froze completely.

"Ki-Ki-Kill them!" he shouted, pointing his long fingernails towards the two adventurers, ordering his immortal soldiers to battle.

Raidyn just smirked behind her crown of unknown.

Her blood started to boil. She did not know what hit her, but this feeling felt strangely familiar to the girl; it was the same orgasmic feeling that had made her a little wet previously. The same feeling she felt when she tested her abilities back then. She couldn't get enough of it!

"This feeling… this is the battle cry!" she whispered to herself, licking her lips sensually under her mask. Losing herself momentarily, not even recognising her own attitude towards the situation.

The feeling that was her race's own, the feeling that a true warrior should feel when marching into a battle, it was almost orgasmic. She only hoped it would be a longing, pleasant passion, a longing, enjoyable fight.

However, she already knew it wasn't going to. Knowing the roughly estimated level of her opponents, it would be a short fight. And she was merely disappointed.

Her innards boiled, she was furious seeing the weakness before her gaze. She wanted to eradicate it, destroy the last traces of this 'stench' from the face of the earth!

But she needed a low profile, for now. Trying to restrain herself, she managed to suffocate her feelings, but it seemed she was already too late.

Yeah, rolling her eyes and seeing the people's expression around her when her sword 'accidentally' slipped out of her grasp, then accidentally killed that weak flesh golem looking thing. She could say goodbye to her beloved low profile she adored so much.

 _"Complicated life here I come…"_ she murmured to herself sarcastically.

Cursing her own careless act, she scolded herself and the evil influence that a certain someone infected her with.

 _"Why I always have to role-play? Seriously!? Ulbert-san… you made me even more rotten than I initially was…"_ sighing, she looked down as she marched towards the frightened vampire and his servants.

 _"It was bad enough without your negative influence back then… now look what you have done you crazy, crazy, Chuunibyou…"_

She just remembered the last prank that the two of them pulled, and the role-playing event that followed it, not long before her friend left the guild due to personal reasons.

 _"It was hilarious! Poor Touch Me-san,"_ she groaned, remembering the accident that made the leader of the nine always double check his armoury after the crash.

Mumbling in her head, Esdeath still could not understand. She killed these creatures without remorse, feeling nothing significant after each death. Feeling completely indifferent, feeling disappointment after each strike as no challenge jumped in her way.

With this new body, she became less human? Would in time her human soul degrade to nothing? She was scared it could happen in the future; she was scared...

 _"Let's not use too much power. Seeing their level, I'll try to limit myself around tier four or five abilities, speed and strength."_

Seeing the people's reaction beforehand, just by throwing her sword she must have seemed like some kind of hero or abnormal being to them already. Let's not burn them out at once. She still had questions, and these people may prove useful in the near future.

Building connections and a good relationship with others was the first step for a stable income of information and favours that she may need to call eventually.

Her steps hastened, soon bursting out in a fast sprint. The charge was pretty slow for her. But she seemed to be blurred by her surroundings.

Under a moment she appeared near her discarded weapon. With an elegant motion, she picked it up from the ground and started to swing it relentlessly.

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!'

The great Dragon Slayer's metallic music echoed through the woods as it demolished the undead, composing a deadly orchestra of destruction and annihilation amongst the trees, dooming anyone and anything that stood in its way.

Every move, every motion came out naturally as she moved her chunk of metal with great speed and finesse. Hordes of undead charged towards her, varying between simple skeletons, zombies, and lower level vampires. Even the few remained flesh golem turned towards her and tried to crush her slender form.

With a simple motion, she crushed every resistance around her.

Her cursed weapon sang, sang the echo of the damned.

The blade that had been drenched in the blood of countless supernatural beings drank from the squirming souls of the deceased.

The weapon tore through the ranks of the unliving beings without resistance, without care, drinking away every essence, be it pure or impure. It did not matter at all. The weapon only longed to feed itself.

The Dragon Slayer left no survivors amongst the undead beings. It only left ruin and destruction. The bone piles and bodies tore to pieces were scattered everywhere after the weapon met them.

Rorschach and the freed survivors who were still willing to fight were not idle either.

After fending off the undead that guarded the captives and unbinding them, they joined the fray and started their own small massacre amongst the vile creatures.

Seeing the instigating form of the lady, most survivors grabbed blades and joined the fracas, inspired by her presence and peerless blade work.

Wade's rapier was fast; his blade was steady. One by one he hunted the undead down. The creatures only saw a slight blur as the changeling burst through them and left them to crumble into dust in the next moment.

If Raidyn's elegance came from her raw power and elegantly primordial sword work, then Wade's charm came from his smooth, agile move set and finesse. Using his sword and makeshift daggers, the fedora-wearing man massacred his opponents.

Ignacio could only stand and tremble seeing the two heroes' flawless teamwork.

The sizable force his master had entrusted him started to drain away rapidly. One by one they fell, leaving nothing more than a speck of bones and flesh.

But strangely, he could not move. He could only watch helplessly as his forces were being annihilated. He did not understand. Under his years being undead, he had never felt a similar thing. He almost forgot how it felt to be a living being. Now, he remembered the fear he felt back then.

But that could not be! Undead could not feel fear!

Yet, he felt exactly the same feeling like back then: Fear… Blood churning fear!

His guts churned. His eyes rolled rapidly, terrified as he inspected the battle from the middle of the ground. And he was helpless, completely abandoned.

He felt himself like a helpless child amongst bullies. He wanted to cry, but he was too afraid to weep.

He wanted to run away. But his legs did not react to his commands.

"Just what are those two...?" he mumbled cluelessly, covering his face with his trembling hand.

They were monsters! True monsters! Monsters even amongst beasts! Why he? Just why he?!

Ignacio watched impotently as his last remained flesh golem crumbled into dust.

The undead crawling out of it were stabbed and killed again right before the bodies could reanimate themselves, either by the enraged survivors or the two unknown elements.

It took only a few minutes, and all the undead were gone.

The only one remained undead being standing amidst the woods was the helpless Ignacio.

Still trembling, witnessing the great destruction around himself, shaking for his own wellbeing.

"So…"

Shivering, turning around, the vampire recognised Raidyn's small frame holding her colossal weapon.

She rested her greatsword on her shoulder, providing a passive stance.

"Do you still want my sword?" she asked lazily, swiping her free hand open-palmed.

Ignacio crumbled to his knees, seeing no other way out. Maybe she would reconsider her judgement and let him go. The chances were low, even so, he needed to gamble this option.

"Please have mercy!" he shuttered.

The vampire fell to the ground. Facing towards the dust, like the one who begged for his life, cowering in fear.

"I will do anything! Anything!" the vampire pleaded desperately.

It was a shameful act, but he knew he was outgunned by a large margin. He had made a grave mistake underestimating his opponent. Maybe, his last blunder in his unlife. Since the battle started, he began to realise his mistake.

He had no idea who these monsters were. Maybe the Slane Theocracy's new super weapons? Considering the options, he found no answer; his master never mentioned such things to him.

"Anything?" asked Raidyn raising one of her brows questioningly, and after that, looking around idly.

Looking up somewhat, the vampire with eyes full of terror shuttered. "An-Anything…" Looking around for a moment Raidyn pondered an answer.

"Wade? What do you think? Life or death?" she inquired lazily.

Like the life, or rather unlife, of the person before her would be a simple choice of words. Like the question:

'What kind of food do I want to eat today?'

"It is your choice Raidyn-sam… Khmm…" he cleared his throat.

"Raidyn-san." He almost made it. Rorschach almost spoiled his summoner's rank and with it, most likely blowing her and his own cover as well.

Raidyn nodded and looked in the direction of the already freed civilians and mercenaries who started to tend the wounded.

"The choice is yours. Do you want me to let him live? Or you want his death?" He asked carelessly, giving a gaze to the impatient crowd.

The vampire looked around terrified. All those disapproving looks. All those looks wishing his death once again!

A woman in her thirties stepped forward, holding her deceased son in her hands. Tears were flowing down from her eyes, the fire of vengeance burning in them.

"Death!" she shouted, her voice full of spite and fury. Pure, unadulterated hate.

More and more people stepped forward. Starting to cantillate the same word over and over again.

Reverberating the same dreadful words again and again amongst the dark woods. Offering prayers to the darkness that covered the night. Shaking their hands like zealots.

"Death!" "Death!" "Death!" "Death to the monster!" "Those monsters killed my son!" "Death to the damned!" "No escape for the wicked creature!"

Turning back to Raidyn before him, the pale creature murmured once again amidst his tears.

"Ple-Please…" Tears flowed down his lifeless face, staining the paleness of his look.

"Don't do it… I beg you."

Raidyn sighed. Then turned her vision towards the dust.

"Sorry pal… The people spoke. One more question. Why did you attack the caravan?"

"I-I followed orders…" he shuttered fearfully.

"Betelgeuse-sama ordered me to attack it!" Seeing his impending end, Ignacio immediately betrayed his master, such master he was.

Looking at the girl, a sudden idea came to his mind. He had nothing to lose after all. It was now or never. If he lost this bet, he'd die either way. If he won, he would live. It was worth the risk.

Giving a smile, one last malicious grin, he begun speaking his offer.

"But if you help me get back to him, I am sure he will gladly reward you…"

 _"Yeah… he is not too smart, giving away his master's identity that easily. Pitiful, really…"_ Raidyn rolled her eyes.

"Betelgeuse…" Raidyn rolled the name on her tongue once again, giving one last look at the creature.

"Sorry… not familiar. Maybe next time." Raising her tool, she prepared to let it fall.

Ignacio backed, slumping on his butt. Raising his hand before himself, he tried to protect himself from the incoming assault.

"Have mercy!" he pleaded frenzied.

Seeing no trace of mercy from the girl, his face churned an even more abominable form.

His rage was flaring up, elongating his claws and canines in his mouth. His eyes were lighting up more intensively.

Like a blur, he pounced towards his executor. Trying to use his one last desperate attempt to escape.

His blur-like speed was like slow motion to Esdeath. She even had time to ponder on things and apologise to her bony friend under her movement.

 _"Sorry, Momonga-san… nothing personal. But cowards and stupid people who are not even able to recognize loss are just bugging me…"_ she apologised to her friend, then struck her blade forward.

Killing so much undead tonight, she pitied them. On the other hand… Nah… not really.

The undead she and Wade slain tonight couldn't be possibly compared to Momonga's majestic marble form.

Even if he was there and forced in such situation, Esdeath was sure he would surely not beg for his life in such pitiful manner and offer such terrible a bargain just to get away.

The undead pounced on her a like a cornered beast. Seeing a nonexistent opening wherein truth, have none.

For a moment she even imagined Momonga's avatar jumping like this, and it made her chuckle a little bit, almost blurting out in an uncontrollable storm of a giggle.

Anyway, she did not know Momonga as such kind of man. He was better than this. Thus, she felt no pity when her sword fell.

"Sorry pal… 'Vae Victis!' as the proverb says…" She quoted.

 _(Vae Victis= woe to the vanquished.)_

Ignacio's eyes widened as time slowed around him. The film of his life/unlife rolled down before the screen of his glowing eyes.

The last thing that he saw before darkness descended at his world (this time forever) was the unnaturally thick and long blade reaching and cutting through his skull and body with ease, tearing through his flesh without resistance. Dooming his existence once again, transforming his body into a bloody pile on the ground.

'Clang!'

The great black blade spoke, its voice echoing amongst the woods one last time tonight.

The people just stared at Raidyn flabbergasted for a few moments after the massive sword left a new crater on the ground, transforming the vampire into a bloody pulp.

Wade shook his head, seeing the gory mess his master left.

"What?" Raidyn asked indignantly.

She looked back at the people who just awed the two adventurers' prowess.

"Oh…" she gasped lowly.

Turning around, sheathing her sword back under the cloak, she raised her hand and started to walk away.

"Sorry for interrupting you…"

Wade jumped near her and followed his summoner, like a faithful dog would dollow its owner.

The members of the little caravan just looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to do with these two. In the end, O'Boyle stood up and roared.

"Damn girl! Stop this instant!"

Raidyn turned back. "What?" she asked bitterly once again.

O'Boyle already knew that if he wanted to actually survive until he reached E-Rantel, he needed the help of these two adventurers.

Or whatever profession the two of them had. With his current escort, he would never survive the road to E-Rantel.

The roads today were dangerous. Bandits, monsters and many darker creatures wandered in the wilderness both night and day.

Outside the protective walls of a city, there was no way for someone like him to survive long enough without proper protection.

And if he wanted to get to E-Rantel in time, he needed to cut his way through the territory of that mighty beast, through that cursed forest. Until now, no one who had met the creature returned alive and able the tell the tale.

But maybe with these two, he would have a chance. Being that these poor fools who came with him would most likely depart and offer their wares to the next city, he needed new escorts.

O'Boyle was not surprised, he would do the same in their stead, and they had no other choice after such losses everyone suffered tonight.

The people travelling with them would surely not risk venturing out in the near future. That left him with the few remained mercenaries, two carriages, and the two adventurers if they were willing to come with him.

The two of them supplemented with the surviving mercenaries would have an easier time protecting him and his wares without the plus merchants.

Maybe he could even bargain out a reasonable price for his safeguard. He had ways with people after all. Of course, he would cut down from the payment of the Iron Manticores. He would not pay for dead people that's for sure.

Stepping forward, the obese merchant pointed at the two pseudo-heroes before him.

"Damn you! That was a great show! At least let me invite you to something. After all, you saved our damn hide!"

"Well…" Esdeath scratched her mask nervously, then angled her head to Wade.

"What do you think? Do we accept?"

"Don't be shy! My boy! Tell her to accept! I bet you are hungry! Both of you! Of course, you are!"

O'Boyle urged the two newcomers hastily, waving urgently with his hand.

Esdeath was honestly scared. The stocky man was like an old bear who wanted to hug her to death.

"After such battle who wouldn't be hungry? Huh?" his words hit her like a storm.

Esdeath and Rorschach did not even have time to react to the relentless flow of words that left O'Boyle's mouth.

The merchant really had a silver tongue when it came to bartering things or persuade his customers to buy seemingly counterfeit goods.

Our hero or heroine, call her as you like, looked at her companion uneasily. The changeling nodded as an answer. Turning back towards the man named 'Thin O'Boyle', showing a little bow as the Japanese custom dictated, Esdeath answered.

"We gladly accept the kind invitation,"

"Please take care of us," continued Rorschach, gently bowing as well.

O'Boyle grinned. "Don't be so shy! Come! You saved us all!"

Looking around, he glared at the civilians and the few remaining mercenaries around him scoldingly.

"What are you waiting for?! To work! We don't want a second raid! The sooner we collect our belongings and get prepared, the sooner we can depart!"

Hearing the small, stocky man's harsh words, everyone returned to their senses, starting to prepare to leave. The remained soldiers secured the perimeter at the best of their abilities and started to hoard the undead in one place to burn them.

The fire was the natural enemy of the undead. Even a child knew that. Thus, the easiest method to get rid of them was either calling a priest or simply using fire to burn them.

The traders either started to prepare the carriages to leave immediately or took care of the numerous injured, while others simply prepared some food for the exhausted people.

It took a few hours, but everything seemed to be prepared and completed. The little group was almost ready to depart. It was time. The first light of the sun started to lick the ground as Helion's Lanter popped its head behind the horizon, presenting its lively rays to the New World.

Raidyn and Wade sat not far from the fuzz of rotating people, the humans who just did their work. The two adventurers did not help due to two reasons.

One, the people around them did not ask for help. Even if they accepted, they would most likely request the two of them to be on guard until they were finished with the packing and tending the injured, then escort them back under the protective walls of the city.

Second, back in Earth, even if you helped your co-worker with their project willingly, you would most likely just get scolded if it came to light.

Firstly, because you most likely could not finish your own work. Secondly, because it was not your work that you just completed. Thus you were simply inefficient.

Everything was in order. Business life was based on a precisely planned plan. Every little cog had its own purpose and if one cog did not function or went against its function, the whole system would break down sooner or later due to this one gear going against the flow.

Thus, Esdeath and Rorschach just inspected the working people from far away.

The dawn came, and numerous people came to thank them for their help, most of them appropriately under the passing hours.

Some of them even offered an invitation to a good meal after they reached Stilpree, as the nearby major trader town was called, stretching only a few miles away from their current location.

The two heroes even got many business offers if they were willing to do a few things.

Raidyn just sat; staring out from her head, spacing out. Holding her empty bowl that contained steaming food previously. She thought hard about the events that had happened last night. The people had come to applaud their effort after the battle.

 **Flashback:**

The people started to work to clean up the mess that remained after the attack. Raidyn just looked around and settled down near one of the campfires with her unlikely partner.

She was the guest after all. The people insisted that she and Rorschach rest and just inspect things from afar. Of course, it was not against Raidyn's intentions.

No, it was actually easier to watch and monitor the people of this world while she was in one place and not walking around.

Soon a woman came. Carrying two steaming bowl, she served them. The homemade soup looked strange, but was nonetheless smelling good.

Holding the soup like a hodgepodge, which the woman served them with a smile.

Then, after seeing Raidyn's face, a scowling expression replaced the previously cheerful one.

Raidyn thought maybe it was because she or her companion did something indecent that offended the woman.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea; they actually acted properly. Thanked for the food and bowed their heads according to the Japanese custom. Then what? Maybe thanking for the food was considered indecency in this world? She had no idea.

She did not understand. Rorschach got a smile from that woman, and many women winked seductively at him from afar.

But Raidyn only received scowling expressions instead of a warm smile and it was depressing. She wondered if it's really worth it saving such people.

She wanted to ask the woman what her problem was? But she decided against it. Thus, she simply nodded and said her thanks. Then 'that' woman departed. Murmuring something under her nose that despite Raidyn's increased hearing, she did not understand completely.

What she managed to filter from that commented was something about:

'Damn pointed ears' and something about. 'She will surely kill us for our money.' And several similar things.

But maybe she had just misheard it. After all, she wasn't used to her new heightened senses yet. Perhaps she just heard voices like last time.

Or was it her [Poltergeist Phenomenon] passive that activated accidentally again? She did not know. It was all too chaotic for her simple human mind that hadn't acclimatized yet to her new existence. She was unable to understand what precisely was happening.

The soup was not half bad. But it definitely needed more flavour, but had eaten worse back then on Earth. At least, it was a lot better than those pasted insect rations which a normal citizen could afford on a daily basis.

Sitting beside her, Rorschach babbled through her mental link which she shared with him, all night; his mouth couldn't stop moving.

He told her about; how such lowly food did not fit her divine existence, about how such lowly creatures dared to offend her in such way and about she should demand better treatment after saving these people. He even asked for permission to crush them numerous times.

It was kinda boring in the end.

Despite all of this, she merely shot him down with a few simple sentences about.

 _"They are precious information sources. Forcing them to share information and revealing ourselves in this unknown situation is not a wise step."_ and similar things.

Despite his annoying, singing voice, Rorschach was not stupid. Recognizing the situation after Esdeath explained her intentions, he understood what his master's wish was and shut his mouth for the time being. Thus, she had a good hour of silence from her overzealous servant.

Hours passed but aside that woman who served them the food, no one had approached them yet. But that was understandable. The people must have been traumatised after the event and hurried to pack their gear.

They wanted to get away from this creepy, dark forest as fast as they could. Understandable, she would do the same in their situation.

They did not yet have the time to chit-chat with her and Wade even if they wanted.

Amongst them children, women, and men as well. Clothed in typical, simple looking trader clothes that she had only seen in the digital recordings. Old digitalised records about how the people in the Middle Ages used to dress.

It seemed these merchants, if they were indeed traders, used to travel with their whole family.

She should not be surprised or feel uncomfortable, according to her studies back in the school. It often happened in the ancient times and the beginning of the middle ages.

Seeing their clothes and hearing how they spoke, this world seemingly was around in the Middle Ages technologically and mentality wise. Women tended the injured meanwhile men packed the heavy objects back to the charts. Such things people did in the old times. That meant there was undoubtedly slavery in this world.

She needed to keep her eyes open. Someone might rape her in one of her weaker moments.

Worlds without social norms used to be just like that. The strong dominated over the weak.

That was the rule of the world. Not like the modern society was better. It just did things in a more subtle way. Even the so-called modern Earth of 2138 practised slavery in the deepest and darkest places of its corners. And it was just disgusting according to Esdeath.

But she was not confident in this. Maybe only these people were acting like this. Perhaps other countries were more advanced. The only thing she was convinced about was she needed more information before she could make a stable judgment. She couldn't judge blindly. Or it would become her downfall.

As she pondered all of this, her train of thoughts was quickly disturbed by a harsh, elderly voice.

"Hey!"

Turning towards the direction of the new sound, it was the not too 'thin' O'Boyle and the Captain of the Iron Manticores; they marched towards them.

Tyron Bradly, wearing his expensive looking armour and his sword named Mariette in its sheath.

His armour was drenched with blood and dented in a few places, as well the magically enchanted shield that settled on his back looked quite weathered. A few bruises adorned his face, showing his significant contribution to the battle.

O'Boyle as well looked weathered, but a lot better than Tyron or anyone that had participated in the battle. The deep cut on his forehead was thickly bandaged, he had a few minor, blue coloured healing potions he had used to hasten his recovery.

Blue healing potions unlike the red healing potions of YGGDRASIL could not heal injuries instantly, just significantly increase the healing rate of the wounds.

No one in the camp undwrstood how the stocky, silver-tongued trader could survive such battle. Not even speaking how many mercenaries saw him practice Martial Arts and magic under the struggle with great finesse. And despite his physique, the stocky man managed to send numerous undead to the other side with his shortsword before being overwhelmed and captured by the enemy.

Many of them spoke about him most likely being a high ranked adventurer in the past, but retired either because of personal reasons or because of his age.

Raidyn and Wade faced these two men as they approached them.

"Thanks for the saving! We owe you our lives. Without you, we would have surely died," spat out the grizzled man in his harsh tone.

"No problem," raised her hand Raidyn assuringly.

"Indeed we just did our duty," continued Wade using a steady tone.

"Hmm," snorted the trader.

"Don't be so shy." He offered his canteen.

"You just saved a bunch of people from those nightmarish creatures. Be a little proud of it dammit! You two must be at the level of an Orichalcum adventurer, no, Adamantite!" he corrected himself immediately.

"I am sure of it!"

Raidyn and Wade after a momentary ponder accepted the offered alcohol. After crossing their gaze, Wade grabbed the leather gourd.

The first who drank was Wade, making sure there was no poison in the drink. Making sure his master would be safe.

Not as if Esdeath needed it. She had an item that rendered her completely immune to poisons, toxins, and drugs. And her race was completely immune to diseases and biological warfare. Thus, she was completely safe. Maybe she was just too paranoid for her own good.

After drinking a big sip of the drink, she coughed violently, feeling the burning feeling of the alcohol in her throat.

"Damn! That's some good stuff!" A cough left her lips. Then she coughed once again, trying to suffocate the newly appeared burning feeling in her throat. The alcohol was indeed strong. A lot stronger than that synthetic garbage she drank back then, and she used to drink at least once a month to ease her lonely hours.

O'Boyle simply grinned with satisfaction and took a big sip from the alcohol, then offered it to Tyron. His face did not even move. It seemed he was used to drinking such strong booze on a daily basis.

Under all of this, Esdeath pondered about the newly discovered profession named 'Adventurer' and the ranks 'Orichalcum' and 'Adamantine'.

 _"Adventurer? So adventurer is a profession in this world? Maybe, I am not sure…"_ evaluated the white-haired pseudo dark elf.

 _"And what about that Orichalcum rank? Did they rank adventurers according to the hardness of the metal? If that's true..."_ she made a quick mental calculation comparing the metals back in YGGDRASIL.

But when she realized where the metal was exactly positioned in the periodic table back in the game, she started to emit a depressive aura for a moment.

 _"One of the weakest metals… it is just depressing."_ Straightening her face, she looked up.

 _"But maybe Orichalcum and Adamantine are hard metals here. I don't know yet. Let's hope..."_

Raidyn scratched her face with an embarrassed expression.

"Well, thanks… it was not that much of a trouble, really."

It really wasn't. She restricted herself to use only around tier three, four or maximum five power level and speed after all.

O'Boyle chuckled. "Such modesty accompanied with such power. I like you already! I am Thin O'Boyle lads. Trader and occasional traveller."

Raidyn and Wade nodded and shook hands with him.

"I am Tyron Bradly. The Captain of the Iron Manticores. It is good to meet you."

O'Boyle turned to them grinning with his half burned face.

"So… how can I call you lads? How can I call our saviours?"

"I am Raidyn," she introduced herself, then her companion.

"And he is Wade. My travelling companion."

"Hmm… interesting names," pondered Tyron.

"Are you foreigners by any chance, Lady Raidyn?" inquired the captain, measuring up critically the two travellers.

In answer, Raidyn just nodded.

"You could say so. But please don't call me Lady. I am not a noble after all. Just a simple adventurer."

Tyron nodded his head a few times with a stern expression as feedback. He measured Raidyn and Wade from head to toe. Searching for possible openings and suspicious marks that can give them away.

"By the way… how did you know?" she inquired, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

She needed to choose what kind of words left her mouth, or she could get caught.

She was stuck in an unknown situation. Understanding the nature of the people was a crucial point in calculating their next step. They would most likely use her ignorance against her, try to control her and Wade if they were not canny enough.

"It is in your face lads," answered O'Boyle with a pleasant smile, although, because of his piggish, burned features, the smile came down more like a furious, mad grin.

"It is not every day we see a human and a Dark Elf adventuring together. Even less in the forest of the Slane Theocracy. The most human-centric country around the wide world."

 _"So this country is called Slane Theocracy? I see…"_ she pondered.

 _"One step closer to understanding my situation. Still, very far away from putting the puzzle together."_ Breathing slowly, she could only nod.

 _"I need to ask them why. But I don't really want to lose my credibility before Rorschach. What if he does not trust me after he realises my cluelessness? What if he attacks me? Of course, I can take care of him if I want. But I'd need to wait almost a whole week to summon a second one. Naturally, I can use another summon. But naaah… In my current situation that would be too suspicious."_

"Why is that?" inquired Rorschach under the disguise of Wade.

 _"Yes!"_ Esdeath celebrated deep inside her, dancing in a weird way.

 _"He asked! I am saved!"_

O'Boyle closed his eyes and took out his pipe. Then started to stuff it with tobacco like a professional. It seemed he had done the process numerous times in the past, thus, he had gained proficiency. He did not even look at the pipe while stuffing it.

"Well lads, you know that the Slane Theocracy is not the friendliest place to demi-humans and elves. In truth, if you are not human, you are either as good as a slave or dead."

Wade and Raidyn listened the sizable but short man with great interest, drinking his every word without saying anything.

"Since a long time, some political bullshit happened between the two countries, and war broke out between the Kingdom of Elves and the Slane Theocracy. Since that, elven kind is not well received in this country. At least the free ones. As for demi-humans and monsters, people around here never really liked them since ancient times. They are shoot to kill targets," explained the senior man.

 _"Shit…"_ Esdeath cursed herself.

 _"And I chose an elf as a cover persona… why am I such a fool!?"_ she cursed inwardly her fatefully lousy decision that may cause many headaches for her in the near future.

 _"Maybe because I wanted to commemorate from Bukabukachagama-chan? I am such a hypocrite sometimes… damn! And it's already too late to change."_

Suddenly, an idea drilled itself into her mind; if it is good or bad, she had no idea.

 _"Maybe if I kill them?"_ she asked herself. Then shook her inner head desperately.

 _"No! How could I think so easily about killing living beings?! I am not a monster! Maybe I played as a heteromorphic being back in the game, and was part of one of the most notorious PK guilds! But damn! That was just a game! Not real life! I need to safeguard my morals or I'll really become a monster!"_

Fighting against her inner urges to massacre everyone who risked the safety of her identity, she seemed victorious momentarily. Her twin soul demonic side had not yet managed to break her resistance.

 _"Then what now? What should I do now? Filtering what he said, there is slavery here. Damn! I hate slavery!"_

"Most of these folks are pretty racist… you know?"

Finishing stuffing his pipe engraved with strange symbols, the stocky trader lighted it with a short glowing stick ignited by the nearby campfire. Then continued huffing a big cloud of smoke through his mouth.

"If they see you, there are two options. First, they try to enslave you. Second, send soldiers or even a hunter unit after you to hunt you down. So I advise hiding your face and ears, my lady. To be an elf in this country is a precarious existence, even suicidal, no matter where you stand," he explained calmly.

"Of course, if you want to be enslaved and get raped it is the perfect place to spend your days. But I think you would not like that very much," quoted O'Boyle sarcastically, huffing doughnut-shaped smoke through his mouth.

Raidyn nodded uneasily. "I see…"

The merchant chuckled seeing the uneasy expression of the girl and the disgusted, infuriated, churned expression of the blond haired boy.

"But don't worry… I can take you out of the country," he assured her with a smile.

"That's good…" nodded Wade with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you very much."

"I assume you request something in exchange. Name it," Raidyn continued with a stern expression.

O'Boyle huffed out the second series of smoke circles, and after that, he started to smirk smugly.

Esdeath felt it could not end positively for her. She had already recognized it. She was a fool saving these people. It would have been better to simply let them die in the forest then get done with it.

Sending Rorschach to spy in the nearby town and collect information for a few days would have been so much more efficient than dealing with these humans. Or even go personally using one of her abilities to hide her visual presence.

She had only arrived two days ago, and the people already wanted to use her as a tool. She was really disgusted at the moment.

She cursed human nature. No matter which age or which world, it seems, the nature of the human race never changes. It just gets complicated.

Greed was everywhere. Ambition was everywhere. But why was she so surprised? Human nature was human nature after all. No matter the place or time, if O'Boyle's actions would not have controlled the thing called ambition, he would have been no human at all.

Hearing her words, O'Boyle just smirked.

"Business partners do not discuss trade under the pale moon, my friend. Only amongst the four protective walls of an establishment," he explained.

Esdeath rolled her eyes sarcastically. _"Figures…"_

"I have a private room for business dinners in the nearby town, Stilpree. We can discuss our agreement here, near a good meal. Then speak things through properly. As you may know, this is not the best place for such discussion."

Looking around suspiciously, the trader turned back at them.

"There are too many ears that are listening to our little chit-chat."

Esdeath looked at the packing people, recognising a few of them watching the conversation from afar. As she glared at them, they immediately continued their work as if nothing happened.

Looking around once more, Raidyn smiled, giving out her frustration via her lips.

"I guess… you are right. But I have a condition."

"Name it…"

"You have to answer our questions honestly. No lies!"

"Then its decided," agreed the trader in agreement, chuckling pleasantly.

Raidyn glared at O'Boyle for a moment before continuing, giving both the trader and Tyron a hard time.

"But be aware. I can discern lies from the truth," she gambled.

Actually, she might have such ability. But she did not know if it worked that way or not. She hadn't try it yet.

The stocky trader nodded, using the most honest face he could pull.

"Don't worry. I have no intention to turn you against me. Not after I saw what you did to these foolish undead." Looking at the packing people he said his goodbye.

"If you'll excuse me… I have idiots to yell at. We will speak later."

He spoke truthfully, then turned around and started to shout at the nearby packing people.

"You idiots! If you hold that crate like that you will break it!"

Tyron just sighed, seeing the furious trader strolling away and ordering his subordinates, he apologised in the stead of the mad travelling companion as well.

"Please forgive him. He has a lot of stress on his shoulders with this caravan."

Wade nodded. "I see…"

"By the way. Thank you for saving my men from a certain fate. You really helped us out. If you decide to become mercenaries anytime soon, the Iron Manticores will accept you with wide arms," Tyron shot a genuine smile, offering his hand.

Both Raidyn and Wade shook it pleasantly in exchange.

"Thanks for the offer. We'll consider it. But in our current situation, we'd rather not join any factions for the time being," answered Raidyn truthfully. Wade nodded in agreement.

"I see…" Tyron bowed his head, showing a stern face.

"Shame. You two would fit well in our ranks," he sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Well, the offer still stands in case you change your minds. By the way, if you need someone to speak about how things go around in this part of the world, I'll invite you to a good drink. I know a good Inn in Stilpree. There, we can speak..."

Looking around suspiciously, Tyron gave one last glance at the adventurers.

"In a more comfortable manner."

Esdeath nodded a few times. "Appreciate that. We may take the offer."

Tyron turned around and waved. "Speak to you later guys. I need to take care of my men and estimate our losses." With that, veryone left the two adventurers alone.

Flashback End:

All of this happened several hours ago. The sun had already peeked out behind the horizon. The dawn had come. The little group survived the night and were almost entirely ready to leave.

Under the hours of waiting, of course, Esdeath was not resting. She constantly monitored the surrounding people and her environment.

If this was really a different world, should she even strive to find ways to return to her original world?

She felt doubtful. If you had close friends in the old world, you should do so. Maybe if your parents were still alive, it would be good to think of ways to get home, or if there was a family in need of support or a girlfriend, or even if your time was not close to the end, it may worth to investigate.

But no such people were waiting for her. She had one or maybe two drinking buddies and a sister who hated her and did not even looked in her direction since ten years. That's it.

Her sister denied and cut every tie with her brother and even refused to speak with Esdeath. Such, the two of them consider each other dead.

Since then, her life was just repeatedly working for her company then going home. Some times she did not even leave her home for months and just worked from there.

True, she visited the doctor every week just to check her fragile bodily condition and ask for a prescription to supplant her medication. But that's all.

After coming back home from work, she either logged into YGGDRASIL and played with Momonga or watched films, anime or even read books. She was a well read and educated person after all. But aside these, everything else was neglected because it was not important anymore.

She was afraid this wouldn't happen anymore in the future. Then what value was in going back home?

What value of life was back in that stain ball?

The answer was, nothing! After thinking through things for more than two days, she realised this. She just needed to figure a method to reverse her condition, and she was good to go.

If that happened, she could finally be happy. If not, well...

She would inevitably learn to adapt sooner or later. It would be hard at first to learn all the new stuff the world and her new existence could offer, but humanity was always famous for its adaptability. If she couldn't adapt, she would die. Such was the law of the jungle. And she would be damned to let a simple law break her!

The next question was the level of power.

Esdeath and her current companion might have been stronger than anyone she had met until now. However, that didn't mean she was stronger than everyone else in this world.

Also, right now Esdeath was a Nephalem.

A hybrid between the highest ranked demons and angels. In other words, a hybrid heteromorphic being. With all the racial advantages and disadvantages.

Judging from the past reactions of the people around her, the general disposition towards undead, the elves, the demi-humans and, according to O'Boyle, towards every kind of heteromorphic being was very obvious in the Slane Theocracy, as the country she was thrown into was called.

She needed knowledge about her situation, and she had to be careful since she could be attacked at any time by humans who hated her kind.

If they realized what she really was, they would surely chase her through the world. Thus, she needed to be more cautious than ever before. Even just thinking about all the problems that rained down on her churned her stomach.

Monitoring previously the people around her she recognized that they used ancient methods to create fire. Ways she had only read about in the old digital history books and learned about them back in school.

The women started with a flint, showering small sparks onto thin wood chips, they then let the fire grow larger. It took them a while to get the stove's fire going, and then they had to wait until the hot water boiled.

That's how these people set the fire.

These people didn't use electricity, but the fire the woman made by hand to boil the water, this was the first time Esdeath saw anything like this and, she was very interested in the process.

In Esdeath's original world, everyone in the past used gas to cook, so what she just did should be about as hard.

Under the passing hours, Raidyn and Wade were visited by several people. Many of them thanked them for saving and offered them payment. Only a few of them spit simple thanks then tried to herd away the children from her immediate area.

All of this because she used the face of a 'certain' elf as a reference.

Recalling her previous life, Esdeath never received such thanks. No, most people before also thanked her like this. It was just that she never saved anyone previously, and now she felt like she did the right thing.

A few children who travelled with the caravan ran to them and asked questions.

Where they came from? How did they become so strong? Is she really an elf? And similar things. Innocent questions you can expect a child to ask.

Most of these questions were answered by Rorschach. Esdeath was relieved because the singing shapeshifter at least knew how to follow orders and keep up appearances. She was glad she did not have to deal with questions she had no idea how to answer.

The doppelganger's act was almost perfect, only once or twice he managed to slip. Fortunately, Esdeath was near him and stopped him by elbowing his side, then dragging him into the sidelines, explaining him their situation once more.

Not suspicious at all, right... But at least their cover was still intact. Secrecy before unknown people was natural. Thus their cover was not blown.

The children, fortunately, left them after a few questions.

Bless their curiosity; they managed to find something more interesting than the two mysterious adventurers sitting near the fire.

In other light, she felt she was missing something. A sick feeling in her gut about letting these people live. It was a confusing feeling she had never experienced before. It was a dubious feeling she couldn't place anywhere.

Dismissing the urge, she decided to figure it out later.

But there were still more questions. The next question was about currency.

First, she had to learn more about the value of the coins she received as gratitude for her actions. Comparing the value of the earned coins with the gold coins, the ones the game YGGDRASSIL utilised as currency was a crucial step. Not knowing something as fundamental as the value of the currency would be extremely suspicious.

Earlier, the parents of those kids gave the duo small pouches containing several pieces of silver and bronze. She wanted to refuse the generous donation, but the grateful traders insisted them to keep it.

Saying. _"You will need it dear. You need to feed your fiance after all!"_ smiling, occasionally releasing a chuckle and leaving.

By saying 'fiance', the people most likely referred to Rorschach who just sat on the stump near her and smilingly obliged.

Seeing that smug smile irked Esdeath. She almost made him fly by a spinning kick, setting him on orbit. And no matter how she tried to deny the fact, it was already too late. The people (mostly the women) just chuckled and said.

 _"Of course, of course…"_ Waving, then leaving. Leaving her all confused, even angry.

Finally about the language.

Although this seemed to be another world, it was strange how they could still understand Japanese. So Esdeath carefully looked at the people's mouth and realised they were not speaking Japanese at all.

The shape of the mouth and the resulting sounds, all of them didn't seem to be Japanese at all.

She should experiment on this later.

In conclusion, it appeared the people of this world once ate some kind of food called 'Translation Konjac'. It was just that there was no idea who fed it to them.

She inquired carefully, and according to those she asked, it seemed like the languages of this world would be translated automatically before it was transmitted to the other person.

So, if everyone was able to understand each other, then it should be possible to speak to other species as well. Such as talking to dogs or cats. The only problem was that nobody knew who made it this way. But for some reason, people she asked about it didn't think that this was strange in any way.

As if it was something completely ordinary.

In other words, this was the common sense of this world. Thinking calmly about it, since this was a magical world, the fact that there would be a completely different common sense wasn't strange at all.

The common sense she learned throughout her past life and the common sense of this world were completely different. This was a fatal problem.

If she wasn't familiar with the common sense of this world, it was possible for her to commit a fatal blunder. The trait of 'lacking common sense' was definitely a bad thing.

Presently, both Esdeath and maybe even Rorschach were missing this common sense. She had to think of a solution, but since she couldn't think of a good idea, should she just go to find a random person and get him to spit out all of his common sense to her? Of course not.

One, she was not a savage. Two, if a person goes missing, there was a high chance someone would go looking for them. There were more subtle methods to gather information after all.

It looked like there was only one way.

She needed to visit a library and learn all that information from there.

She only hoped the written language would be either English or Japanese. Not some gibberish or dead language she had no idea how to even start to read. She would be even satisfied with latin.

She had learned the dead language in the past. She was not perfect, but at least she knew a few sentences and phrases. That's progress in her book.

If it did not work as she hoped, then she would either have to ask that trader O'Boyle or that mercenary Captain; Tyron.

Although, the latter seemed more reliable than the smug, burnt faced old man.

Maybe she had to take up his offer and speak with him in private, near a drink. Hopefully, he would not misunderstand it and take it as an invitation for the bedroom. In that case, she needed to refuse him politely. Even when her curiosity irked how sex would feel, she would refuse the offer. Naturally, being she had no previous experience in the theme, the question irked her fantasy and wanted to try it out at least once.

No! Damn! She was still a man inside! She would not sink that deep! She would not let the last piece of her masculinity slip from her grasp!

As she pondered and fought against her own self, a child ran to her.

"Wade-dono! Raidyn-dono! We are ready to depart," he announced happily.

Despite all the horrors that had happened last night, the child's innocence did not fade even a slight hue. Peculiarly, Esdeath somehow felt relieved because of this. It would be horrible seeing such youngster going rotten because of a trauma.

Raidyn did not answer for a moment. She did not react until Wade tugged her shoulder.

She was busy, happy to see the kid's cheerful expression, spacing out momentarily. Wade shook her up from her train of thoughts. "What?" she asked slightly frightened.

Wade pointed towards the soon departing carriages; the cars already pulled out of the dirt road. For a moment, the new girl blushed embarrassed; her ears turned hues of a deeper colouration.

Did she really space out for that long? She needed to get rid of her bad habit that came with her from her previous world. It did not matter! She needed answers. Maybe she could find them in that town.

Looking up, she smiled, leaving her momentary fluster behind.

"Oh! Right, thanks!" The child smiled back and nodded. Then ran back to his parents.

 _"So innocent…"_ This sentence ran through her head.

Sighing and standing up, Raidyn grabbed the Dragon Slayer that rested near a tree, then put it under her tattered cloak.

The magnetic clamps immediately reacted and fixed the weapon on her back.

Tapping a few times the guard on her jaw protector, the futuristic mask slid on her face, then pulled on her hood, making it impossible to discern her real person.

Only a few strands of her flowing, silvery white hair peeked out from the cover of her cowl.

Rorschach did the same, putting up his black fedora and his white mask on his face. In truth, he did not need to cover his face thanks to his human appearance, but he took solitude with his master.

"Let this adventure begin…" murmured the caramel-skinned adventurer one last time.

The two of them headed towards the already waiting and prepared Tyron and O'Boyle, expecting only the two of them and a few more people who had not yet boarded the carriages.

The legend of the legendary swordswoman Raidyn and the roguish Wade started that day.

* * *

 **From the next chapter:**

Not far from the city of Stilpree, a lone figure stood on the nearby hill, watching the setting dusk that soon would envelop the city with the blanket of darkness and stars.

His form was completely covered, only wearing a dark gown with a hood.

"Soon, all this will be ours. This will all be mine! Just wait, Maximilian… you will learn your place…" he quoted with petty spite in his tone.

"Betelgeuse-sama! The preparations are ready," shouted from the background one of his similarly robed acolytes.

Turning around, the handsome man's face churned into an unnatural wide smirk.

"Splendid! All according to the plan…" The covered man walked away, leaving the lone trees alone in their vigilant, eternal solitude.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's for now!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **In the new chapter: Storm the city, great night steed! Roar in the night for Vengeance! The misgivings of an undead king.**

 **Until next time! Stay safe! Sail safe!**


	6. The Heroes of Tomorrow! (part 2)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Lying on her bed with her arms crossed behind her head, Esdeath contemplated hardly, gazing at the ceiling of her room.

How the hell was she supposed to resolve the situation that reared its ugly head? It had been several days since she arrived at this world. Back in the game, she gathered information from many different sources. Despite all of her efforts, according to her own measurement, she still stumbled in the darkness. The info she possessed were just not nearly enough to satisfy her OCD like paranoia.

But she had to admit, even when she was not satisfied with her current state, she at least had managed to collect enough information to understand how the world around her worked. The trader named O'Boyle was a big help in filling the gaps in her knowledge. Thanks to the balding man, she managed to learn how people think around there, as well she now knew the name, rough location, raw economic and political situation of the country she landed. The nation called Slane Theocracy.

Still, it was just not enough for her to make her feel safe.

It was almost half a day since she withdrew in her room to relax, the same place O'Boyle so generously rented her and her loyal servant, Rorschach. Resting in her bed, Esdeath tried to collect her thoughts a little bit, think through the things she had learned from her more than two days stay in the city called Stilpree.

Of course, she didn't mind sharing the room with her servant, but it became bothersome when the bald man mentioned a lousy joke, saying:

 _"Just be careful with the nightly noises, someone might hear you in the next room,"_ the bald man chuckled as he left the two alone.

The worse thing was, Rorschach went along with this tasteless joke and obliged all along with a big grin.

Frowning, Esdeath turned to her side. She and him? No chance. Her body may be a woman's, but she still prefers the weaker sex. At least that's what she thought. She was not sure; she possessed her current body for such a short time... Maybe now she was bi or still hetero. That meant... no, she didn't even want to think the possibility. Her face nonetheless reddened thinking about the possibility.

Contemplating further, her cover identity was almost busted when she and the group arrived at the gate of the city. The knights guarding the gate however shiny and silver-coloured their armour was, were quite rough, demanding the identification paper and to show their face.

The face part would not be a problem because she could either use her limited shapeshifting ability to made her ears more human-like or merely an item to deceive them.

The problem came with the papers. She was not 'that' particular Doctor from the series after all. She didn't possess psychic paper. However, being one of the strongest, if not the strongest player who played with physic based job classes back in YGGDRASIL, she could conjure up such item.

It may not deceive enemies with higher detection skills or anti-physic capabilities, but it would be able to fool everyone below them.

The knowledge that she couldn't just use her newfound powers carelessly made her job a lot harder. Making it harder to get inside the city. Naturally, she could use one of her few abilities which could charm or mind control the guards, but as said, she was paranoid; neither she had specialized for such thing. She thought the guards could have a sensor amidst their ranks, or an item that made them immune such mind-altering effects.

Thinking about it, they could also recognize if she used her ability to shorten her ears or a simple illusion item, or even an ability. Rorschach naturally assured her that with the low level of the guards, there is no way they could detect their ability usage if they were subtle enough.

But Esdeath was paranoid, she just couldn't risk exposure.

Consequently, this option was out of the question. Esdeath could try to bluff herself and her companion out from the sticky situation, or merely refuse the identification procedure. Leaving then sneaking into the city later, using other conventional methods to hide her tracks. Or just leaving the country alone without O'Boyle and the others. Giving her thanks for all their cooperation, trying her luck without the traders. But doing that could raise too much attention.

Luckily for Esdeath, before she could even finish planning her next step, even before she could decide what's next, the stocky O'Boyle hopped beside her before the guards could make their step. Despite his short, fat stature the man was faster than he seemed, a lot faster.

The merchant pushed a fat, stuffed leather purse in the head guard's hand, then whispered something in his ears. The guard just nodded understandingly, glanced at Raidyn and Rorschach's masks and frowned, then turned back to O'Boyle and nodded. With that, the security check was complete.

For first, it seemed corruption was not only present in the Earth of 2138 but infested this world profoundly as well. It seemed no matter where she was, criminal activity still existed. And it came in one package with the so-called civilization.

Thinking back at it, it was a pretty stupid idea. Still, she just couldn't risk her cover getting blown. So it was the right choice going with the flow when they reached the city on the morning of the third day.

She had already sent Rorschach to gather even more information, right after she retreated to her room after the day-long exploration of the city.

She also agreed to drink a good with Tyron, the Captain of the Iron Manticores a little bit later, sometimes when the dusk would settle. Hopefully, their chat would shed some more light in the darkness. As the veteran captain said, he invited her to celebrate their meeting properly and to answer a few more questions that O'Boyle might respond to untruly.

Despite what Esdeath said to the grizzled trader, _'she knew when someone was lying,'_ she had no idea when someone was lying. She knew the primary symptoms that came with it. For example, heightened pulse, the micro expressions that your face showed when you said something untrue, or even the too detailed story behind a lie could discern a lie from the truth.

All were coming down to one thing.

She was still trying to adjust to her new heightened senses and the body that was her own, yet not. Not as it mattered. Under her chat linked with godly meal with O'Boyle, that she, Rorschach and the trader shared in the private business dining room of the Inn, she found no traces of lie amidst the words of the man.

About the inn she was staying, if she remembered it right, it was called 'The Apprentice of the Six.' Quite a ridiculous name if you'd ask her, but it made sense if you were to consider the country worshipped the Six Great Gods whose names hauntingly resembled those six guys she saved on the last day of her gameplay.

But after considering the possibility, she just shook her head, declining the prospect immediately. Nah! Just coincidence. They would undoubtedly not pose as gods. She did not know them very well, but considering how the six of them acted under their short meeting, she could never imagine them pose as deities. Maybe it was just a coincidence. If she remembered it right, the six players' names used different pronunciation. Thus, she rejected the idea.

About the interior of the inn, it was pretty spacious and luxurious. On the walls enchanted torches hung those produced light using magic. Also, the whole Inn was posh enough to be considered a five-star restaurant even back in the modern Earth. It also had live classical music and her room was spacious enough to be considered a luxury suite back in the overpopulated Earth.

Being she never stayed before in such big, luxurious room, she enjoyed this little bit of comfort, even when the bed was too soft for her taste.

True, the room may miss the modern comfort features of television, internet access, shower or flush toilet, but it was nice. Although, it was still weird to pee by crouching down, definitely weird! The lack of aim did not help either.

Looking around, she only saw a chamber pot and a wooden tub that was enchanted to warm up the cold water automatically. The room was also linked together with a sizable bathroom.

Esdeath still suffered the after-effects of the internet withdrawal like the ninety-nine percent of humanity back in 2138. But after several days, the impact of it lessened. Esdeath couldn't do anything about it, just sigh in annoyance. It was so easy to collect information only using the internet, and now she suffered to crawl together every little bit of information she needed. It was just annoying!

Of course, this world had positive qualities as well. For example, both the food and the ingredients were preserved by magic, thus, the meat, vegetables and such ingredients that could spoil early without the proper care or freezing, virtually remained fresh as long as the charm cast on them remained active.

These people may look underdeveloped in the eye of modern society, but they managed to solve problems even the contemporary society was struggling to answer. Spoiling food that goes bad if not prepared thoroughly was one of these problems, secondly producing light without lighting a torch. And there were many more uses of magic. Magic was indeed a wondrous thing.

Thinking back the last night when the two of them shared that godly meal with O'Boyle, saliva started to drip from her mouth.

Well-made roasted beef, with a potato-like side dish, crowned with cheese dressing. All of this supplemented with fruit soup and wine, and of course, served with chocolate cake. The meal was so good; she could barely contain herself not devour it all in one go. She almost made a fool of herself.

These sudden seizures of hunger were horrible. What wouldn't Esdeath give to turn them off, even if it was for a short time.

Holding her stomach, she felt the grumbling once again...

Remembering the conversation, Esdeath recalled how much she learned from the balding trader. Under the dinner, they talked about the nearby countries, what kind of country this Slane Theocracy was; they even spoke a little bit about magic and how things work around this part of the world. Basic stuff. She asked as subtly as possible, not to accidentally make O'Boyle suspect something.

Oh, and of course, they discussed Raidyn and Rorschach's new, temporary employment. The employment that merely consisted of a simple escort, bodyguard duty and several other things until O'Boyle reached the Fortress City of E-Rantel. Of course, in exchange for the adequate amount of money.

According to O'Boyle, the information that he shared with her was fundamental, free of charge in exchange for saving them and his wares.

Around the world, despite the middle age-like appearance and state, people thrived. Thanks to the clever use of magic, these people had made up rather quickly what they lacked in the area of technological expertise. Fortunately, or unfortunately, decide yourself, they also did not have the faintest idea how to obtain things that would be easily obtainable with the usage of magic.

Things Esdeath could expose, things she could use to her own advantage. Not as she had any kind of world-conquering tendencies. No! She left those thoughts to Ulbert or Momonga when they role-played as evil conquerors. She was only a henchman, a brawler and a combat strategist. Not a glorified ruler.

She only wanted to find a possible way back, just to make sure every possibility was open if needed.

Although, under the past days, it often came to her mind. What would happen if a deity would suddenly appear, offering her to transport her back to Earth, to her past self? Sadly, she knows the answer. She knew it too well to deny the miserable truth.

Wistfully, her answer was obvious. Why should she want to go back? For her few non-existent real friends? For a sister who hated her guts, and in return, she somewhat hated her back? For a job, where her superiors treated her like a slave? A life where every day was a death march? For her past, failing body that slowly ceased to function?

Working again till exhaustion almost every day? Yeah, good idea, but thanks no. She would never go back to being a corporal slave once again.

This world seemed a lot nicer than her previous one. She was only here for several days, and most of the people already treated her better than back on Earth. Of course, if you don't count the racists she travelled alongside, those who saw her face without her mask and those who whispered behind her back because of her ears.

Fortunately, none of them spoke about her pseudo-race to the guards. Apparently, none of them had betrayed her yet. How and what they did after dispersing amidst the crowd after they arrived in the city? She had no idea.

Still, several things concerned Esdeath; she still had to find a way to revert what she lost, or if she was unable to do so, make the best out of it. She wanted to use this new opportunity to live a better life than she lived back then; use this chance to adventure without any kind of responsibility. Find her online friends if possible. And since she was already here, just feel herself good.

After getting bored of the adventurer career and the constant exploration, settling down, living a peaceful life, maybe in a forest as a hermit, counselling those who seek her advice or merely lost amongst the woods.

Naturally, she thought about a second option. Namely, taking up a simple job, or starting a business; maybe she could open a cafe. A maid cafe. Yes! Everybody liked maids; everybody liked coffee! Maid cafes were quite famous back in Japan and worked quite well. If this world didn't have them already, she had to introduce at least this thing to this New World. She owed the people that much.

She would become the barmaid wearing a standard suit, eying the girls and keeping her eyes on the customers. Meanwhile, the maids would do the waitress work and entertain the guests, wearing a somewhat skimpy maid uniform.

Of course, keeping the girls safe was a priority, she would get rid off the guests who would try to touch the girls in the wrong place. She needed bouncers as well. She couldn't watch the patrons all the time.

The problem was, if she wanted to use the resources of this world, she needed to work hard to collect the required amount; Esdeath needed to find a proper country where she could open her business. As well, her communication skills were not the best when it came to speaking face to face with someone, making her work harder than she first expected.

Usually, through the virtual interface, it was a lot easier to communicate in the virtual world where you could hide behind the screen; everything seemed so comfortable. But when it came to speaking with someone face to face, she was a sore loser.

Even when she spoke with O'Boyle or with the others from the group under their way here, she still needed to concentrate on not blowing her cover.

Strangely, she couldn't really explain it, but her speech was a lot more natural, more apparent than ever before. That stammering nervousness she had back then, the thing that haunted her existence since she could speak, was completely gone. The same false overexcitement that made her business talks and made getting a decent job a lot harder had seemingly faded into oblivion.

Even when she was good at her job back then, one of the best in her area of expertise, employers rather chose playboys with a decent look and clear speech pattern than a nervous person, with sickly pale complexion, a person who is plagued with constant illness, and an almost skeletal like build. A person who could barely stammer out a few words in a face to face conversation.

According to the Carnegie Institute of Technology.

 _'85% of your financial success is due to your personality and ability to communicate, negotiate, and lead. Shockingly, only 15% is due to technical knowledge.'_

Out of these four things, Esdeath missed all four back then. Thus, it was painfully hard to find a decent job.

But now, this somehow was amiss; she did not feel that stomach-churning nervousness when she had to speak with someone directly. She did not feel herself sick as before. No, aside from the periodic hunger, she felt completely fine.

In truth, she had never felt better.

By the way, how should she name her Maid cafe? Since she came up with the idea, she never thought about that.

Thinking further, the usage of modern technology was out of the question. Esdeath had no intention to stain this world's beauty by accelerating the wheel of the industry by introducing the large-scale production factories and many more products that could make the people's lives better and her a wealthy woman. It would undoubtedly make this world end up like Earth, a ruined dirtball with acidic rains and unbreathable polluted air.

The people did it once, and she had no intention to repeat it, even when she knew that the wheel of the industry could not be stopped. It would be not her fault when the unavoidable would happen, and these people commit the same mistake those back on Earth did.

Even with the usage of magic, she was sure the miraculous phenomenon had some kind of harmful end product. Nothing was perfect. Not even magic.

With her mind strained from the process of hard consideration, she sighed and turned on her side, embedding her face into her soft pillow and mumbled incomprehensibly.

"Mmmmmummm…"

She had put up the wards and the anti-information magic necessary to keep her safe. A strange weight weighted on her eyelids suddenly, she didn't know what hit her. Raising her arm, an arm watch adorned her wrist; she still had a few hours before her meeting with Tyron, so she decided to sleep.

Setting the alarm, she drifted into her mindscape. She wanted to rest; she did not know what hit her. She just wanted to sleep.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the Streets of Stillpree (Slane Theocracy):**

The trader city wasn't located far from the borders of the Slane Theocracy. In truth, it took only a half days' worth of horse ride to reach the no man's land separated the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Theocracy.

The city thrived, no matter the period of the day, saying it was crowded was an understatement. The current day was just like every other, a typical day in the trader town; people exchanged goods, wares and money.

On the streets, traders offered their goods from carts, varying in size and type. Shops, bars, inns and pubs were open, receiving customers, providing their services and dealings. In the streets, the cooked meat's delicious aroma was spreading, inviting the people to try it out, eat.

Children ran around, playing tag with each other, seemingly not caring about the problem and the suffering of the world around them.

Soldiers in armour, silver in colour, bearing the crest of the country, the candles of the six marched. The armed men and women patrolled the streets, guarding the wellbeing of the residents of the city. Preachers preached on the avenue and in the churches of the six.

Amidst these people, a young man walked through the corridors. With eyes coloured emerald, hair blond and a black cloak covering his body entirely, only his silver-coloured daggers ran through his chest, and his rapier were somewhat visible underneath his mantle.

Looking around, the pseudo-human was intrigued. Seeing so much colourful people varying in numbers, faces, colours and kinds, all living with each other peacefully, thriving and trading with each other. It was really an interesting sight.

Only one thing was amiss, the lack of variation in the race. No matter where he looked, he only saw humans walking around. Humans without numbers, humans without regret. A faceless crowd.

Showing a disgusted expression, he recalled the moment when he spotted the demi-humans and elves in the cages. He was indeed disturbed. Some of the slaves pleaded for someone to save them, but most of the slaves had already died inside their iron coffins, showing a blank look, either standing or sitting in the farthest corner of the cages, burying their faces amidst their knees, or lying on the ground lifelessly. Wearing only rags, without any proper care, stinking and dirty. Stained with their own excrement.

The emerald-eyed, young boy's real name was Rorschach. Under the disguise of Wade, the boy received the task from her summoner to collect as much information as he could. Collect data and explore the city.

Wade was angry; he could barely contain himself. He knew very well his master hated slavery, neither had he ever liked it. He was disgusted by it. How could a lower being do this with its fellow? This was unacceptable!

He recognised the people's expressions when they saw his summoner's face, and he was outraged. How dare they treat his dear muse, his beloved master in such way?!

Even when she ordered him to stay put and don't cause a ruckus, doing so was hard. Seeing how they treated each other, it was even more unacceptable.

It was okay if his master did this, after all, anyone who got such treatment from his lovely master surely deserved to be treated that way; they surely had earned his master's wrath. But enslaving others based on their race? Absolutely unacceptable in the eyes of the Doppelganger.

If not for Esdeath's direct orders, he would have already skinned the head of this city and the country that allowed such thing.

Cutting through the streets, he collected information all day long, and in exchange, he gained so. He visited the nearby temple and listened to what that preacher told him about these so-called six great gods. The priest also told him rumours about a seventh who's worshipped by no one, but some people recognise it as a deity. Unfortunately, the preacher only mentioned it and had no further information about this so-called 'seventh'.

Rorschach found the preacher funny, but despite his thoughts, he listened patiently. He was a spy and an assassin after all. It was his profession. At least, the story that the balding man told him was intriguing. He would plainly show his master the information he gathered at a later time. Maybe, it would cheer her up a little bit.

Since the short time he had spent with her, he had recognised her uneasiness. Those concerned, almost trembling, fearful eyes as she glanced around. Searching for demons in every corner. Those sad eyes…

He did not know what happened to his fearless leader. In the past, on the occasions when she summoned him against those fools who opposed her and her companions, she always seemed courageous and cheerful.

But now, Rorschach recognised the fear and her cluelessness in her eyes; he had never before seen her like that. She was scared; something scared her like never before. He needed to protect his muse; he needed to defend his master from whatever haunted her.

He would even offer a comforting hug or a kiss to her, but after a daring try and being kicked away, he instead not to try it again. Even when it kinda hurt, it was funny seeing her comical expression and laughably shaking hands. It made Wade chuckle a little bit behind her back, no matter how shameful it was.

Wade also visited the nearby library. Unfortunately, he was unable to read the books and process what they contained, being he forgot to ask for a translator item from his master. It may mean that he failed his mission. Still, he did not give up, but he was worried. How should he stand before his master after his failure? How should he condemn the grave sin he committed against the being he considered above all else?

Looking up at the bright sky, then bowing his head down, he pondered.

Killing himself? Naaaah, too easy. He couldn't do that without the permission of Lady Liberty. It would only be an easy escape before he would be summoned back once again after the weekly cooldown.

Cutting off his limbs and offering them to his master as an act of absolution? Gutting himself? Too messy.

Whipping himself? Strapping himself into a torture device and let her use him as she likes? Now we are speaking! But something was still out of the picture. Something was not entirely right; he just needed to think a little more.

Aha! He snapped his fingers with a bright expression, earning a few funny glares. He found the solution!

Offering himself as her personal pleasure toy. Perfect!

He would do just that! It would be an ideal punishment to condemn his grave sin and satisfy his mistress' lust and her eagerness of 'weird role-play'.

Rorschach did not know where, but one of the Supreme Beings mentioned something similar when he was summoned back then, when his master and the Supreme Beings spoke to each other about his master's love of role-playing with Ulbert-sama. Maybe if he took up the appearance of the Supreme Being and let her use him as she liked, he could condemn his sin.

Yes! He would do just that. When the time would come, he would receive her just like that.

Walking in the streets, looking down, he was too deep amidst his thoughts to recognise the thing that was about to happen next.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him. He did not even budge thanks to his high level, and agility, but the person he collided fell on the ground, releasing a girlish yelp.

Looking down, he was shocked, coming back immediately from his pondering dream world. Before him, a girl was sitting on the ground, covered by a dull looking hooded brown cloak. Underneath it was a well-made leather gear coloured in brown, as well padded with golden-edged orichalcum pads and protectors.

About what Wade learned during his stay here. Orichalcum maybe was a worthless metal back in YGGDRASIL, but in this world, the New World as his master called it, it was worth quite a fortune and was considered one of the most durable metals. These people believed metals like Adamantite was the hardest and most valuable metal when in truth, it counted as a soft, almost worthless metal back in YGGDRASIL.

Wade immediately realised this girl had to be someone special

From her gear, it was visible from the first sight. Only nobles and the ones with high social ranking were able to buy such expensive equipment.

"Hey! Aren't you watching where you are going?" she yelled, looking up at Wade with the expression of an indignant person.

Wade just stared at her for a few long moments, then being startled by the sudden yelling he stepped back. "Oh… please forgive me; I was lost amidst my thoughts…"

Bowing slightly, he offered his hand and helped her up. The girl frowned as she got up, then turned her head away huffish. "Hmmph… you better."

"Please forgive me once again… I was just lost amidst my thoughts, my lady.~" His tone was melodic, almost singing.

The girl was young looking without her hood, around her eighteenth summer. Beautiful, her heart-shaped face was framed by her long hair that ended in a curl, coloured brown, paired with two mischievous looking green eyes.

"May I do something to ease your mood, my lady?" The girl did not listen to Wade for a moment, just looked back with a frightened expression.

Pulling her hood over her head once more hastily, she pulled Wade into the nearby alley. Pushing him on the wall, she leaned closer to him. Because of her veil, it was almost like she was kissing him.

Wade felt the sweet fragrance of the girl; his heart started to thump faster. His face reddened. He didn't know what hit him.

A moment later, several squads of guards ran past the alley, searching for a person. The massive steps of the guardsman reverberated amidst the noise of the crowded streets.

"They are gone…" announced Wade in a flat tone. The last armour wearing guard left the immediate vicinity, and their massive steps quieted.

The girl sighed relieved, then looked up at the boy before her. If he was her saviour or the person who had almost blown her chance to escape, it was up to her to decide.

She just recognised, but as she realised she blushed immediately, seeing the youthful handsomeness of the man before her. She turned her gaze slightly away; her face was full red.

"I-I must go…" Releasing Wade's hand, she turned away. "By the way… I am Greta…" she introduced herself curtly, her face flustered.

"Wade…" nodded Rorschach, introducing himself in his fake name. "May we meet again…? Wade?" the girl nodded, pulled her hood back, then left, jogging out from the alley after suspiciously looking around one last time.

Wade looked at her confused for a moment, then sighing he shook his head. The people of this world were weird, but for once, he found that strange curiosity that made them so beautiful. The beauty that his master once mentioned.

Maybe the people were cruel, considered ugly for his kind. But in their own way, they were beautiful and caring. His master was right; no two people are the same. He couldn't judge them according to the sin of one.

Looking at his pocket watch, Rorschach decided to follow his leading directive, collect data. The doppelganger had already asked around and almost exhausted all of his options. It was time for part two, following this one girl. Maybe she would offer delightful enlightenment, a new possible source of information. Perhaps he could even gain some useful intel. Not speaking her clothes underneath the ragged cloak did not looked ones that would belong to a simple fugitive.

Rorschach couldn't help it, but he wanted to know the secret of the woman. Why was she running? Why was she hiding?

She might have some useful information.

After all, his master gave him a free hand for as long as he retained his cover and did not cause any ruckus in the nearby vicinity. Also, Esdeath gave him time to collect information until their departure.

Checking around using his abilities and senses, Rorschach made sure no one was watching him. Then waving his hand, from the shadows, several shadowy figures appeared.

The creatures appearing before the shapeshifter were shadows without thickness that expanded from the darkness. From an observer's point of view, they were as if something two dimensional had gained a third dimension. The beasts' appearance mirrored the one of emaciated humanoid figures with bat wings attached to their backs, their fingers ending in sharp claws. Their characters were pitch black as if created from darkness itself. The only other colour were the eyes, sickly glowing a shade of yellow.

The creatures called shadow demons, Esdeath had summoned them previously with the help of an item to help Rorschach with his information gathering mission and to keep their eyes on him. If something happened, they would go back and report immediately to their master directly.

Several of them escorted the doppelganger in the scene amidst the shadows. Until now, the doppelganger did not use them. He was completely fine without them. But now, he wanted to follow that girl and figure out what she was up to, personally.

"You six. Go and collect as much information as you can. Go in pairs; no one can recognise you. Capicé?" pointed at them Rorschach and snapped his fingers lecturing.

The shadow demons just bowed, releasing a weak growl, then disappeared amidst the shadows.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere: Unknow location:**

Fluttering her eyes open, Esdeath started to hear strange music. Her vision was still blurry, her hearing capabilities heavily restricted. It was like she woke up from a foggy dream. Like she was born again.

Sitting up, she yawned, looked around and rubbed her sleepy eyes to clear her vision. Her eyes suddenly widened realising her surroundings.

Esdeath had no idea where she was. She was apparently not in the room she was staying. No, the place she found herself resembled a traditional Japanese room also called washitsu. With all the comfort the room could offer and the typical tatami flooring that was the characteristic of the place. A comfortable tatami bed laid on the ground.

Inspecting her clothing, she wore kimono-like clothes, coloured white and black, with sun, moon and floral patterns gently running around in the guise. It was absurd; whoever changed her clothing, did so without her permission. If she found who it was, she would beat the person to a pulp.

Still, the pattern was pleasant and calming. Just looking at it calmed her boiling innards.

She didn't know why, but she instinctively looked around, searching for her swords. At first she found them nowhere, at least, for a few moments, but in the end, she spotted them. They weren't the weapons she usually kept in Nazarick, but two strange, completely foreign swords embedded in a stone. On the rock a peculiar symbol was deeply engraved, which resembled her in-game banner, yet, it differed.

The engraving resembled the mix of a double cross and a pentagram closed by a circle, around and inside of it, inscribed by strange, always moving runes, unknown in design. Around the stone, ritualistic objects and candles dimmed, releasing strange, eldritch energies.

Strange, but the swords did not seem to be the ones she had created through great effort, neither her divine class weaponry nor the World Champion class weapon she had won after a tournament.

Instead, one of them was a pitch black two-handed katana with blood red, chaotic, eldritch runes glowing in its blade. Its design contradicted the overall design of a traditional Japanese sword. Instead of a smooth, bent edge that specified the katana sword, the blade's edge was serrated, like that of a shark's teeth. A strange, black and red substance was dripping from its sides, while the guard was taking the form of a swastika.

Even looking at the black sword filled Esdeath with dread, yet a strangely familiar feeling of excitement.

The other sword was an oversized Ultra Greatsword with an elegant, calming design. Compared to the black sword, the design of this humongous weapon seemed ordered. In the thick, golden and white coloured blade that emitted order and holiness, runes glowed emitting warmth. Rectangular symbols supplemented its angelic design, while the guard took the form of two angelic wings protruding through the two sides of a feminine, divine face in the middle of the guard. Golden and white material braided the handle in a line pattern.

The two swords were connected with a strange chain at the end of their pommels. The string was seemingly made out from some kind of flexible, but impossibly strong metal, emitting a contradicting, changing aura. The aura of struggling infinite power.

Esdeath felt that the power the two weapons emitted was the complete opposite of each other, yet, they were in synchronicity, balanced, completed. Where one was weaker, the other complemented. The two arms connected to each other created a whole being. Even standing near them, she could feel the emitted raw power suffocating her.

Strange, but Esdeath felt a peculiar kind of resemblance when she looked at the two weapons, it was like she always knew them. Yet, they were utterly foreign to her.

"What the heck is this?" she asked herself disturbed, looking around suspiciously. "I hope I am not in some kind of inner world…" After looking around once more, she stopped her head. Her expression turned flat and sour. "That would be very cliché… like a bad anime cliché with bad writing…" grunting she scoffed.

Looking towards the swords in the stone once again, she released a breath, then started to walk towards the weapons. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to use them. She felt she needed to recover them.

As she reached the arms and tried to touch them, first, an unknown force field stopped her hand violently. As she tried to force her way through of it, suddenly a white and a black snake constructed from unknown energy bit her hand, leaving scorch marks in her immaculate, pale skin, making her wince in pain, jump back and forcing her to pull back her hand suddenly.

She grunted in pain as she caressed her limb a few times. It seemed not only her body had changed, but her passive ability that came with her race, [Pain Mastery IV] had also appeared, meaning that she received more pain damage from attacks. But in exchange, after each point of damage she suffered, her stats increased a little bit to a certain point.

Looking at her hand, she showed an uneasy look. "Geez… what the heck is this?" It was like someone had stabbed her hand through with some kind of dull knife; it was painful.

Looking around, reaching her hand towards an item, she tried to use her power, but she was unable to do so. Suddenly, Esdeath panicked, starting to tremble and thinking hard what to do; grabbing her sides. Calming a little bit, she hit the wall; her strength was still with her, but she was weaponless.

Around her, the music started to get louder and louder, reverberating through the sliding door of the little apartment.

She recognised it immediately, how could she not? It was one of her favourites; TCHAIKOVSKY: Serenade for Strings.

Getting the better of her, her curiosity made her move. Like a ghost, her steps were soft; she walked to a pair of sliding doors and gently pushed them apart. The music called for her, it reverberated through her thoughts, making her act irrational.

Her eyes widened suddenly, seeing the sight that opened all around, the impossible scene that burst before her as the doors opened.

Chairs no matter where she looked, the whole scene was more like a stage with rows and rows of chairs. The sky was boundless, left and right clouds and earth pieces floated, angling themselves with all kind of weird positions, such as turning on their side, upside down and normal.

Old houses, traditional Japanese homes, churches, skyscrapers, modern steampunk buildings. On the sky a sun. It wouldn't normally be strange, but the star radiated black light instead of normal one, outlined with a white halo-like crown, making all of the scene gloomy and dark.

The negative of the world under her feet was prone. Instinctively stepping forward, she felt water under herself. It was cold...

Looking down, she saw the mirror-like surface reflecting the whole outlook of the scene. But instead of a dark sun, golden, white radiation crept through the environment, making the mirrored world all cheerful and happy, painting a contrast with the dark, gloomy world she was in.

From the reflection, a little girl around her sixth or seventh year looked back to her, sitting on the edge of a building. She had blue eyes and a floral pattern in her iris, with sclera coloured pitch black, similar to Esdeath's own eyes. Wearing a simple white Yukata that was adorned with sun symbols, a blue bow like obi embellished the back of it, positioned slightly above the girl's waist in the sunny world under her feet. The girl just waved to her for a moment.

Esdeath in her surprise couldn't do anything, but to mirror the motion. The small girl smiled then looked away, like she spotted something interesting in the distance, then disappeared altogether. Disappeared in a few breaths of a white, ghost-like smoke.

After her momentary surprise, looking in the direction where the music was the strongest, Esdeath spotted the source of the melodic symphony.

It was a girl, wearing a typical, traditional Japanese school uniform in Goth design. Her black hair were flowing down entirely to her waist, while on her beautiful face a disturbingly orgasmic, satisfied look settled as she conducted her melody. Her eyes were blood red with black sclera, and on her face no makeup was present.

Despite the music that was conducted, no orchestra crew was present. Just flanging the conductor wand left and right, the beautiful melody came to life, like the music created the tune itself.

Looking around, the Supreme Being saw as the room slowly got filled with the muffled audience, their hands and legs tightly bound, wearing suits and dresses. On their head a rough looking, brown linen bag settled and a collar around their neck appeared. Every one of them bore a similar crest. The crest of her friends from Ainz Ooal Gown.

Releasing muffled sounds they tried to get away, escape from their bounds, with less success than more.

"It doesn't matter… they won't be around here for much longer…"

The Goth girl with the pale complexion pointed her wand towards the crowd as she started her announcement, then began to grin sadistically.

"My work, however, will!"

The satisfactory evil in her eyes dimmed up for a moment; her eyes lit up before the collars started to beep on the audience's necks. She stared directly into Esdeath's eyes.

"Picasso had his Blue Period… I have entered my Crimson Period…"

Esdeath's eyes widened in realisation. Turning around in horror, then back to the girl she roared. "Shit! No! Don't do it!"

Feeling a sudden power surge surging through her veins once more, she could feel her powers once again. Releasing a few psychic blades, she tried to hit the conductor of the melody, but the girl on the stage just blinked away from the cuts with a sly smile on her face.

"NO!"

"Behold! My greatest creation!" grinning, she clenched her fist. Detonating the collars around the audience's necks, their heads exploded into a gore of flesh and blood, freezing in time and trapping their existence in the moment of the deadly explosion.

The Goth girl just spun around, spreading her arms like wings. Staring the vast skies, she released a sensuous sigh. "Ahhh…"

Esdeath was still shocked seeing the beautiful horror that had unfolded around her. Meanwhile, the game of the violins reached their climax.

"Beautiful! A bouquet of flesh and blood…" said the dark clothed girl sensually licking her lips.

"Why did you did this?! You killed them!" roared Esdeath, clenching her fists. She felt disturbed; she felt horrified seeing this cruel act.

After a pleasant sigh, the Goth girl looked up towards the vast skies with an ecstatic look on her face. Seemingly not even bothered with what her master had said to her. What she had done with the people around her. "How will I ever top this?" the girl murmured ecstatically as she slowly looked down, then looked up hopefully.

"I will find a way. Your fear is always inspiring!" Waving her hand, the scenery changed into an office where she took a seat. The skies still boundless, the buildings were still there, but the dead people joined the loose items in the air. Drifting, floating slowly in the void as their heads exploded again and again, like a playback.

Jumping towards the stage master, Esdeath tried to hit her, but the girl merely leaned away, evading the strike. The Goth girl seemed bored, just tapping one of her fingers lazily on her table, supporting her head with her other, showing an annoyed expression.

Like a freight train, Esdeath was hit by an invisible force; flew back and got pressed against the walls that faced the office desk. Slowly slipping on the ground, she coughed, then looked up with a clenched fist.

"You sick bastard! Why did you do that?! Who the hell are you?! Where am I?!" she yelled, just to see the Goth girl again behind the office desk, reading a file in her hand, on her face a strange spectacle.

The girl looked towards the infinite skies, pondering, then glanced back to her 'king', removing her glasses. "King, King, King… poor, clueless, dumb king. You always recognised things so slowly…" she quoted sarcastically, then smiled softly.

"What are you speaking about?! Answer me!" gritting her teeth, Esdeath demanded answers. Standing up, she held her side painfully.

The Goth girl released a disappointing sigh, closed her eyes, then looked back at Esdeath. "You are stupid, aren't ya?"

Tapping her finger once again on the desk, the lamps fixed on the walls tore away from their bases and hit Esdeath's head. "If you haven't already recognised, we are in your mindscape, stupid oaf," enlightened her the girl behind the table, showing an overly bored look.

Breathing heavily, Esdeath looked up at her, eying the unknown goth. "And if we are in my mindscape who might you be? If we are in my mindscape and you are just a figment of my imagination, why you are hurting me?"

The girl grinned. "Being a hybrid has its perks, but also its drawbacks… what do you think? Stupid oaf…."

"Last I remember I didn't have schizophrenic tendencies." Breathing heavily, the 'owner' of the place gathered her bearings and stood up once more, dusting herself off.

The girl showed an intrigued, but soft expression. "It comes in one package with your race. By the way, I am the demon in you. You may call me Tsukuyomi. You king of oafs…"

Esdeath chuckled. "If you are the demon, where is the angel, huh? And if you are my other part, why aren't you nicer to your master? Is it my place, or not?" she raised one of her brows curiously, asking once again.

Tsukuyomi showed a disgusted, twisted expression, then teleported before her and kneed her stomach. After that, she crushed her head towards the ground. "We don't speak about that despicable child in my territory. Neither have you earned my respect and servitude, yet. We will see what happens in the future."

Looking up with a bruised face, Esdeath had no clue why this Tsukuyomi hated so much the angels, but she had a guess. After all, if she had guessed it right, she was a demon. And demons usually were the natural enemies of angels, even according to the lore of YGGDRASIL.

"So what do you want from me?" She struggled to get up, but Tsukuyomi stepped on her back, pushing her back to the ground.

Sipping from her mug, that Esdeath had no idea where she got from, Tsukuyomi started to walk up and down. When I say up and down, I mean she literally stepped up on the wall near her desk.

"Nothing, I just wanted to welcome the new owner of the place." Looking up to her king while she hung upside down in the air, her expression turned serious.

"But be aware…" blinking before her she grabbed her neck and raised her above the ground, suffocating the king of the place.

"I am not willing to serve a weak master who will kill all three of us, neither bow before a weakling. If you want my servitude and power, you must show me your resolve."

Esdeath groaned, feeling the unnaturally firm grip around her neck. Tsukuyomi started to suffocate her. "I will not stand, I will not tolerate, I will not die because of your momentary hesitation and weakness. If you show weakness, If you ever waver, If you ever falter, If your will ever weakens. I will be there to break you and I devour you and in the end…"

Tsukuyomi leaned closer to her ear and whispered in it, meanwhile all along showed a sadistic grin. "I will take your place on the throne as the new king of this place. You better watch your back, little king."

Suddenly Esdeath felt as a cutting, caustic pain cut through her abdomen. Spitting blood, she looked down; she had never felt pain like this before. Tsukuyomi held the same blade in her hand as Esdeath saw back in the tatami room, the same blade that was now embedded in her stomach. Tsukuyomi whispered one last thing in her ears. "Wakey-wakey, slowpoke! It is time to rise and shine!"

Esdeath's body disappeared from her mindscape, slowly evaporating away in a gust of black and white smoke.

Sitting back in her seat, the sword lazily floated beside Tsukuyomi. Showing a sly smile she chuckled.

"Kukukuku… Nothing like fear, the corruption of innocence to spark the fires of creation..."

"That was unnecessarily rude…" a young voice came not far from her. Turning her gaze towards the source of the unneeded sound, she frowned for a moment, then her expression softened. Bowing her head slightly, she closed her eyes. Hiding her smirk behind her folded hands.

"Well, it was fun showing her around a little bit at least…" She looked back at the book-holding resident of the room.

"Did you not also deceive her with that simple illusion? Oh, if only she knew your real appearance and desires…Kukukuku."

The white clothes wearing person just paged his book, reading it, not even getting bothered by Tsukuyomi. At least for a moment, he was silent.

"Those are not illusions; you know this very well…"

Tsukuyomi's face turned sour hearing the retort. Annoyed by the lack of a rational answer, she lazily waved him away with her left hand.

"Whatever… But now. Shoo! Shoo! Go away; I have work to do. After all…" she turned before herself. "The business only opened a few days ago; we have a lot to do…" Looking around, she showed a disgusted expression, releasing a frown. The second person disappeared from the chamber altogether.

"This place is messy; someone needs to clean this thing up. That brat really should pack himself…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Real World:**

Her eyes popped open, and gasping for air, she sat up for a moment. Breathing heavily, her heart pounded like thousands of cannons.

Her watch roared, warning her it was time to wake up. 'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' bellowed the little machine in a harsh voice.

Disabling it, Esdeath looked around and found herself in the room once again; the place previously rented for her and her companion. "It was a dream… it was all a dream right?" she asked herself muttering. Her forehead was dripping with sweat.

Under her several days of extended stay in this world, she had never sweated, not even when she did those stamina exercises to test her own capabilities.

But now, it was like she had ran more than ten thousand miles without rest. Placing her hand on her stomach, she could still feel the place where the blade had stabbed her; it burned like never before. In her hand, she felt the burnt mark that the two strange ethereal snakes had left.

Removing first the chest part of her body fitting, rubber-like underclothes that she wore under her summoned armour, she saw no injury on her muscled abdomen. Despite being muscled as said, it did not stain the beauty of her body.

Next, she pulled her hand out from the diving suit-like armour, and her eyes widened. The burnt marks that the bite of those two snakes caused was there. Not entirely visible, however visible enough to be noticeable.

"So it was real…" Gritting her teeth, she cursed under her breath. "Dammit!" Being one of the most influential psychic ability users had its advantages and its drawbacks.

For example, you could kill or injure yourself accidentally if you used the wrong ability. According to the lore, the strongest psychics were strong reality warpers with a vast amount of influence over imagination. Meaning that if she imagined her death involuntarily, it would most likely happen. Thinking about this possibility filled her with terror; she didn't want to die because of a slipped thought.

Her train of thought was disturbed by a knocking sound in her door, that in truth was more of a barging than a knocking. "Lady Raidyn? Are you all right? We heard strange noises from your room."

She heard the familiar voice of a man. Cursing herself, why did she need to set her alarm so loud? No time like the present, she shouted in response. "No problem here! Wait a moment!"

Equipping once again her underclothes and conjuring her Nova Armor again, she was ready. Esdeath was still a little bit embarrassed looking at her own body when she was naked but tried her best to get used to it.

Standing up, she walked to the door and put up her mask once again, then opened the exit.

"I said, don't call me Lady, Tyron-san… I am not a noble." Scolding the man, she opened the door.

The mercenary chuckled. "Is that so…" Looking at the adventurer, his expression turned from happy to worried. "You made me worry."

"Why? Am I late?" she looked at her watch. Then realised the time. "Oh, crap…"

Tyron nodded. "Yeah… one whole hour. I thought you died in your bed. Anyway, what is that thing?" he pointed at the watch suspiciously.

 _"Shit… I really did it this time…"_ she cursed, recognising Tyron spotted the simple looking digital watch on her wrist.

Scratching the back of her head, she laughed nervously. "Oh, this? Nothing really, it is just a souvenir I picked up under one of my journeys. A magic item that can measure time."

"Oh…" Tyron deadpanned. "That's it?"

In truth, she didn't lie. The only actual function of the watch was to measure time after all.

Raidyn nodded sheepishly in response. Tyron sighed. "Ok. If you don't want to speak about it, then say it, I was never a man who would push a damsel if she didn't want to speak."

Raidyn sighed nervously, rubbing the forehead of her strange mask. She really hated when someone called her a 'damsel'.

"So, you still wanna drink? I know a place where no one will get bothered with your appearance if you have the coin," offered Tyron with a gentle smile.

Raidyn sighed, lowering her head with a tired expression behind her mask. "That would be good; I had a rough shut-eye. However, it is not necessary; I can hide my ears with illusion if it's necessary…"

Tyron grinned hearing the good news. "Then we can drink better ales, everything on me!" Pointing his armoured chest proudly, the man showed a toothy grin.

Raidyn closed the door with the key the innkeeper lent her, then the two of them left. She only hoped the mercenary leader wouldn't actually try to bed her.

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the streets of Stillpree: Next morning:**

Greta had just finished with her preparations to leave the city. The haste of the girl was understandable, since not only was the Theocracy in her tail, but the noble girl was sure her father had as well sent his personal tracking squad after her.

Heading towards the nearby gate, Greta used the most subtle way to escape the always watching eyes of the guards that trotted the streets of Stilpree.

She had managed to avoid the guards sent after her. However, her cover was almost busted when she collided with that man.

After meeting him, she pondered heavily, just who the hell was he? She had recognised the quality gear under his simple looking cloak, which was too well-made to belong to a simple nobody.

A Scripture member? Not likely. She had already met almost all scripture members, and that man resembled none of them. Even when they wore that mask that disguised their faces, she had the innate ability that according to the Cardinals, was virtually able to see through them and discern illusion from truth.

A noble? She had never seen him before, and she had met her fair share of those pigs, mostly in the occasions of her uncle's parties.

According to the Cardinals, she was talented; they had stated vehemently that an unclaimed power laid dormant in her, waiting only to be released and unlocked.

Stating that she was blessed by the six and carrying their very will. All her childhood, she would hear the same sentence over and over again. It could become really tedious over the time. They also said, she might be the successor of her uncle when the time would come.

Not like she wanted to rule, she only wanted to live free like a bird and adventure like the heroes in the stories she adored so much.

But no matter how hard she tried, her father never eased her leash. She remembered when she was still a child; her father was much more sweeter and caring. Not as harsh as now. As she closed to adulthood, he became colder and colder day after day. It was heart churning to young Greta, but she needed to move on and finally get rid of her chains. No matter the price!

Because of this, she had decided to escape from the clutches of her relatives and become an adventurer. Greta always loved the stories of the old, mostly the tale of the Thirteen Heroes. Romantic tales about heroes who save the day and the maidens, or in reverse, where the maidens save the day and the heroes. She especially loved that kind of stories.

Such tales always made her chuckle and daydream about what her life would be if she had been born into a simple family without connections to the Six.

It was one and a half weeks since she had escaped from her father's mansion and ran from village to village, city to city. Hurrying to leave the Theocracy as soon as possible and join the adventurer's guild. She only hoped her father would not execute the maid who she convinced to substitute her and with it, fool her relatives.

She was sure, the Theocracy would send people after her right away after her escape was found out, but she had a plan to cover her tracks. Thanks to her literature teacher, she knew a few underworld connections that may help her disappear from the radar.

Thinking hard, she cut through one of the dark alleys.

Under her journey, she had finally experienced how the days of simple people passed. And honestly, she was envious of them, mostly to the traders and adventurers who lived freely like a bird. True, the people around her lived a harsh life, but at least this was an honest life. They lived without any kind of higher responsibility or any obligation.

Most of them would never embrace such forceful things as pre-arranged marriages. Most of them could become whatever they wanted. Live happily according to their skills and will.

Oh, how she envied them! Day after day she dreamed of freedom, day after day she dreamed about breaking the clutches the country forced on her. Day after day she watched how the birds flew through the endless heavens behind the bars of her window.

According to the laws of the Theocracy, she was not yet adult, yet, they wanted to marry her away, use her to increase the strength and control over the Theocracy. Use her as a mere puppet in a political game!

She knew everyone looked at her like she was some kind of cattle behind her back. But she would not allow such thing; she would never be their tool! She would rather die than let that happen! Even if it meant she had to face her father, the Cardinals and even the six scriptures in open combat! She feared none of them! She cared for none of them!

She only cared and feared one man. And in the end, she respected only the exact same individual…

A cold flashed through her spine. Stopping, Greta looked around worried.

She thought she felt something watching, following her. An unknown presence. She felt no ill intent from it; she just felt some kind of curiosity, an interest she couldn't describe. Since her childhood, she could feel instinctively when someone followed her.

This ability of hers also helped her to avoid the guards. Unfortunately, it was not always precise, neither it was impervious to specific spells, items, and effects, but it worked well enough to help her out.

Suddenly, two men approached her from the front, appearing from a nearby corner. "What are you doing here, little lady? Are you lost?"

Asked one of them, clothed in ragged clothes. His frame was thin, and a scar ran through his eyes. The second vagabond's build seemed a little bit thicker; he appeared disinterested in this conversation. Instead, he inspected his dagger, picking and cleaning his dirty nails with it.

Greta gritted her teeth. "I have no time for fools…" Unsheathing her golden handled dagger, the girl charged towards her opponents. First, she knocked out the one with the rusty looking knife in his hand with a steady left hit, using the handle of her own blade.

She then turned towards the thin man and kicked him between his legs, immediately making him groan in pain and collapse to his knees. "Y-You bitch!" he shuttered with tears gathering in his eyes. Greta quietly huffed and sent him into dreamland with a steady spinning kick directed towards his head.

No need to kill, she learned it under her short life. Her trainer taught her as much. No person is the same, every one of them deserved to live. Every one of them deserved a second chance. She had no right to judge.

Her master also taught her; clean fights aren't always the right path to choose when it came to battles. Honourable combat is the prerogative of the strong and the winner. Sometimes fighting dirty and surviving is better than dying with honour.

Remembering his teachings, the girl just sighed, sadness churning her heart for leaving her master just like that, not even saying her goodbye.

Enforcing her determination, she vowed that one day she would return. She would return as a free person and apologise appropriately to those she had hurt with her foolishness. It was her oath, and she would keep it, no matter what!

She wanted to continue her evading stroll, sheathing her dagger away, but a dreadful presence stepped behind her back. Trembling, she turned her face towards the appeared person.

"N-No way…" she shuttered, spotting the bulging, muscled man behind her back, wrapped in golden armour and bearing the crest of her father. A white cloak lined with silver covered his back.

Gulping and shuttering, Greta revealed the name of the dreadful person. The name of her childhood martial arts master. The one who taught her how to fight since her childhood. The one who taught her morals and always watched out for her, even when she needed to deceive him to get away.

"Ma-Master Lionne…" she shuttered in fear.

Now, the expression of the towering elder before the trembling girl was quite terrifying. The otherwise gentle brow dropped a menacing shadow as the sun fell on it at such angle.

Together with Lionne's long beard, moustache, and the shadows that covered his eyes, not speaking about the eye patch he wore, all of these things together transformed his appearance to the revenant of the betrayed. His face mirrored an expression that could kill anyone who dared to witness the scene.

Towering above the trembling girl, he started his monologue. "Lady Greta… how could you…?" he said in a disappointed, depressed tone.

Greta felt small. Despite the rough training she had received from the towering man, she still respected and feared his strength and finesse. Not once could she gain the upper hand under their spars. Not without his permission. No matter how hard she tried, she could never gain an advantage over the retired Black Scripture member, also known as 'Yellow Flash.'

Even with his more than seventy years in this world, her master was just too much for her.

"I-I am sorry?" asked Greta with great care, making sure not to offend her caring master accidentally.

The man still glared at her. "How could you leave me alone with these people, Lady Greta? Because of you, I had to chat with those nobles that I can't stand… How could you let down your old master?" he showed a disappointed look with his only intact eye, looking away betrayed.

Lionne raised his hand.

Seeing the massively armoured limb, the girl's eyes widened momentarily. A heavy hand fell, bopping Greta's head with an armoured appendage. In return, the girl released a painful, helpless yelp, immediately covering the top of her head with tearful eyes. "Auch!"

"Because of you… little lady, I had to skip my weekly nap. Don't you see the dark circles under my eye? What will the ladies of the court say?" Leaning closer, he showed Greta the dark circles under his grey coloured eye, revealing a comically disturbed face.

The will of fire still brimmed in his old ocular; only the wrinkles ruined the overall picture.

"Aren't you worried about me?" the girl asked, retorting, backing slightly and defensively raising her right hand with a disturbed expression.

Lionne straightened himself, closed his eye and nodded, meanwhile wrinkled his moustache between his index and thumb. "Hmm… of course I am, but I know you are a resourceful child… you can take care of yourself."

Gaining a new momentum, the lady before the old man stood on the ground once again, leaned closer indignantly.

"Then why come after me? Why not just let me go!? You know I can't stand even the thought of being carried away! Less closed in a tower!" the girl retorted vehemently, showing away physically even the thought of such thing with her hand.

Lionne released a tired sight, then gently looked at his young apprentice.

"I would like to; really, I know your heart pulls you elsewhere, and your destiny does not tie you here. I tried to win you as much time as I could after realising your plan… but in the end, they requested the Astrologer's help to find your tracks. If not I, then others would come after you. And they would bring you back, even if they had to send a hunter unit after you in the country you had fled. And if that were to happen…" the master sighed. Knowing what would happen if she didn't come willingly.

"I think you know what happens then…"

Greta's eyes widened, realising only now what Lionne's words hinted. Realizing the hopeless situation, she backed and raised her hand slightly. "No… they would not… father would never allow such thing…"

Lionne just nodded, he knew very well. He did not have to tell what fate awaited the girl once they caught up with her, once the orders of Pontifex Maximus were confirmed. If that happened, she might not die, but a fate worse than death awaited her. Imprisonment, under the strict watch of that monster. The beast that inhabited the Treasury of the Theocracy, also, his old friend.

For Greta, imprisonment was considered worse than death; she'd sooner die than let that happen.

Offering his hand gently, the old knight requested. "I can win some more time for you, my lady, but there is no way you can get out of the town in time without the help of a miracle. Your uncle's and father's guards already took control over the checkpoints and await your arrival."

Turning her head away, she clenched her fist. How could this happen? Why did she have to be so foolish as to think she could escape from the most influential people in the country? Her father and her uncle. How could she be so silly?

Several tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She then turned back to her old master. "I-I will submit…" Lowering her head, she gave up. Seeing no other way out, knowing, once the Astrologer knew her location, there was no escape for her.

She was foolish, why did she have to stop in this town for supplies? Why couldn't she bear the hunger for a little longer?

"Master Lionne? Are you alright?" Lionne's squire, a young man wearing full body armour, bronze in colouration yelled after them. Despite wearing heavy looking gear, his body frame was quite thin. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a face every girl would fall for. That's how he could be described.

His old master nodded. Turned back to his apprentice and yelled. "Oi! One minute and we will be there, Gustav!"

With that, Lionne led Greta out from the alley, back to the luxurious mansion her father owned, where they would prepare her for the departure.

Oh, how she hated those detestable, overpriced clothes she would have to wear after this.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Stillpree Graveyard: Night:**

The night soon came and strange noises emanated from the cemetery of the trade city. Seemingly, the guards were not even bothered by it. Instead, a foggy gaze descended on their vision, like a strange haze slid on their minds, and most of them fell asleep immediately.

The guardsmen near the gates experienced the same phenomenon. Every gate was tightly shut, except for the one opened near the forest, the Eastern entrance.

The raid had been prepared, and now, it was the time to strike. Skeletons, zombies, nightmarish creatures without an end flowed out from the underground catacomb of the city, the catacomb positioned in the cemetery.

The guards, being they were under control of some mind control spell or simply were undercover necromancers, one by one started to open the drain covers, releasing a foul stench from the sewers. Discharging the endless tide of undead from the gutters, the undead were flowing on the streets, attacking everyone in sight.

Those who had enough willpower to resist the control or had an item to do so still fought against the comrades that had turned against them, but despite their best efforts, they were slowly but steadily getting overwhelmed by the appearing malicious creatures.

In the magic schools of the Theocracy, the masters and the priests mostly taught the new generation faith-based magic casting, rarely using magic from other schools. Naturally, there were magic casters in the country who learned and were able to cast another kind of magic, but their number were few, and most of them were not proficient at it.

There was an overwhelming second reason why the tide of the undead and the saboteurs was so successful. Namely, only a few soldiers wore enchanted armour that was enchanted to reduce its own weight and give them better protection against opponents. Almost all of them carried weakly charmed weapons that were able to harm impervious beings, such as low-level wraiths.

But as said, not all of them carried such magically enchanted gear, no, that would be too much. The Theocracy was fortunate enough to possess the highest number of magic casters amidst the human nations. It had salvaged, produced and stacked so much enchanted gear like no other country. But even they couldn't equip every soldier with enchanted equipment, weapons, and items out of nowhere. That would be too much.

After all, who would equip an untrained rookie with specialised magical gear? A green guard who was not even able to hold a sword straight. No one I say. The city might have been a mayor trader hub, but it wasn't a military outpost, neither was located in a strategic location. The nearby strategically important places situated around two days worth of horse ride, where the Theocracy had built a reinforced garrison stocked with soldiers and weapons.

Naturally, Stilpree was surrounded with sturdy walls built to be able to withhold a siege for months. The necessary number of soldiers was also present to defend the place, with a separate well and stock. The city was a well-fortified place.

Despite all of this, it seemed the city planners weren't expecting internal sabotage that would leave the town completely vulnerable, neither had prepared in case the enemy mind controlled the guards with some kind of alchemical formula. Thus the settlement was falling fast.

The guard force of the city struggled to get a hold of the chaotic situation. The situation that first seemed controllable, but started to slip out from their grasp steadily as the newly appeared undead that varied in form and shape began to spread through the city. Murdering, killing and raising everyone that stood in their way. Using the gates and the underground catacombs to flood the town, appearing from thin air.

The disguised necromancer cultists that hid amongst the crowd did not help either, starting their own melody of death and entering the game. Slowly in the worst moments, the grim casters unmasked themselves, betraying the nearby citizens, killing those who stood near them, raising the dead immediately as low-level servants. Using their foul magic and further bolstering the undead presence in the city, then drawing circles to start their dark rituals.

Under mere hours, the guards and every living person had been forced back into the deeper, slightly walled layers of the trade city of Stilpree, pushing them back behind the shallow walls of the Diamond district. The guards quickly barricaded the entrances of the square seeing the first signs of chaos; but the overwhelming numerical superiority was just too much, meaning the remaining guard force would be eliminated sooner or later. They needed a miracle if they wanted to survive.

Unfortunately for the residents of the city, the town did not have a castle or similarly heavily fortified fortress. The most protected buildings were the temple of the Six, the Town Hall and the central armoury of the town.

Everything happened too fast to act appropriately. Everything played out in under less than three hours. Record time if you considered the size of the city. The flow of dead from the cemetery seemed endless, not speaking about the continually flowing undead from the direction of the forest and the sewers.

The residents transformed and struggled without end, dying and turning in even more undying beings, crowding the streets even more.

The guards had lost the connections with every barracks and parts of the town under mere moments. The small garrisons where most of the soldiers were stationed on the verge of collapse. The outposts across the settlement had either been sabotaged from the inside, or the troops had been overwhelmed by the endless waves of the undead.

Some of them still held, protecting the few civilians who had managed to reach them. But at this rate, it was only matter of time with the undead and the attacking necromancers slowly bleeding them out.

Previously, the guard captain had also received reports about a strange mind controlling poison mixed in the rations of the guards. Thus most of the guard force lost their minds and turning against their comrades.

Behind the makeshift barricade, the remained city guards, magic casters, the private guards of the nobles and traders who managed to find safe heaven waited for reinforcements to arrive, hoping the best, hoping they could survive until the help arrives from the closest garrison.

Being the guard captain and the mayor of the city proclaimed a state of emergency, everyone was forced to participate in the defence and the safekeeping of the still living people.

Such as Raidyn, Wade and the remained Iron Manticores. The little group was stationed at the top of the stairs, which led directly into the Temple of the Six, where most of the civilians were sheltered.

Raidyn and everyone else wanted to leave the city, naturally. They had no business with the undead invasion; they were not heroes.

At least, Raidyn did not consider herself as a hero; she was more like a person who saw her gain before everything else. She did not consider herself as a selfish person of course, but it was just not her problem. She was sure the military or the Black Ops units of the Theocracy were on their way to solve the situation. Hitting her big nose on the matter was not appropriate, she might raise unneeded suspicion.

O'Boyle knew this and insisted on leaving the mess behind right away.

At a moment's notice, he knew the city would fall. Thus, he notified Raidyn and Tyron about the hasty departure and to make the neccesary preparations. Unfortunately, several guards spotted them leaving and forced the group to come with them.

Raidyn was sour; she had nothing to do so with this undead invasion. The Theocracy had units specialising in such situations, O'Boyle spoke about them under the meal. She was confident that a message had already been sent to them.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard O'Boyle proclaimed to live with his right to leave, the mayor and the Guard Captain threatened him; if he did not cooperate and offer his services willingly, he would be executed immediately. As expected, the old trader retreated after the harsh threat. He knew it very well, the mayor and the guard Captain had the permission to execute the threat without causing any kind of political mess.

Thus, looking away and murmuring under his nose, O'Boyle accepted the deal. He only hoped Tyron, Raidyn, and Wade would not demand payment if they even survived this night.

The situation was terrible; it was even worse than back in the forest when the two adventurers saved him and his group.

The undead seemed calm now, too quiet for his taste. It had been a few minutes since he heard the screams of the desperate guards, the falling guardsmen who were trying to hold back the monsters. The gates were sabotaged in the walled area. Thus the guards were unable to close them. It was a hopeless situation.

The old man was sure; the undead only quieted down for a moment because they were gathering their strength, gathering for a last, final push.

But no matter his hopeless situation, O'Boyle was calm, he was confident. He hoped, no, he knew! If someone could stop the advancement of the malicious creatures and save the city, these would be the two young adventurers he met and hired not long ago.

Still, despite his seemingly hopeless situation he thoroughly understood their reasons why none of them were revealing their heroic strength. If they did that, they would most likely attract the attention of the Theocracy. Knowing the Theocracy well enough, O'Boyle was not even surprised.

The next step of the Cardinals would be either to try to recruit them into their ranks nicely. If that didn't work, live with threats or attempts to kidnap them, and if everything else failed, send their specialised assassination units after the duo, eliminating the possible danger.

Yeah, O'Boyle knew the methods of those so-called holy Six and their leader. Despite what people thought about them, the Six were not as holy as many thought. Every one of them had their dark, little secrets they wanted to hide no matter the price.

Puffing his pipe, O'Boyle and the nearby people suddenly became aware of the nearby commotion and turned towards its direction.

Several units of fully equipped knights marched out from the nearby fenced mansion, bearing the symbol of the Six, escorting a chariot. Under the faintly brimming light that the spell [Continuous Light] provided, the chariot seemed coloured marble white, adorned with snaking golden engravings.

The Elite Knights were led by an elder, a golden-clad, heavy armour wearing knight. Sitting on his armoured warhorse, many knights followed custom. Dressed in charmed equipment, it was less flashy but not less impressive, sitting on their respective armoured horses.

Some of the knights were clothed in remarkable armoured robes and carrying staffs; they stationed near and on the roof of the chariot.

A man in his twenties marched down from the top of the wall, wearing his uniformed armour. Bearing the symbol of the guard captain of the local forces. Despite his rank, he was quite young, barely leaving his twenties behind for a few years.

The rank Freshly painted over his shoulder and chest. As to where he drilled his steps; of course, towards the gathering force on the courtyard. After reaching the departing knights, he started to discuss something with their leader.

From the distance and the rumbling sounds that clattered nearby, O'Boyle could not hear what they conversed about with his bad ear. But he could imagine the theme the two men were chatting about.

Raidyn and Wade, of course, understood everything even in such a distance. Thanks to their heightened perception and capabilities it was not hard.

Reaching the preparing knights, the freshly-named guard captain of the local defence, Geralt Greynote as he was called, scowled. Wearing the silver coloured guard uniform, he was genuinely disturbed seeing the, most likely, last hope of the city marching towards its death.

"Lord Lionne? With all due to respect, Sir, can you enlighten me just where you and your men are going? The city is under siege! We need every able hand to fend off this undead invasion!" the guard captain of the local defence asked respectfully, slightly bowing his head, but still raising his voice.

Despite Geralt's rage, he knew very well the high standing of the man before him. Not speaking about Lionne was considered a hero in the Theocracy. No matter his temper, the young man would never dare to disrespect his childhood hero, even when momentarily losing his cool.

Lionne bowed his head and sighed in great sorrow. "Geralt-kun. I know it is not the best time, but I received a direct order from Lord Maximilian. He wants to get himself and his family out of the city as soon as possible, despite my grave warning..." The Yellow Flash looked in the direction of the carriage, showing an angry look.

"Bu-But you will all die if you go out there!" pleaded desperately the freshly named guard captain.

"Despite the consolidated forces of my guards and nobles, we are barely able to hold ourselves!" Previously, the captain sent out a few units equipped for stealth missions to buy them time and call for aid from the nearby garrison, but he did not have much hope for their survival. Neither he hoped they would make it in time.

The freshly named captain lacked the experience to control his men under a siege. He was only appointed the leader of the forces because of the previous guard captain's sudden disappearance or death. No one knew what happened to him in the suddenly risen chaos.

The original captain was either dead, undead, still struggling for his life somewhere, or had sided with the necromancers that appeared in the city.

Also, an absurdly strong anti-divination magic had appeared out of nowhere. It had scrambled the communication crystal balls and blocked all the attempts of the magic casters to call help locally. The sudden interference came at the worst moment.

The tampering of the last magic caster who tried to use the device and localise the source of the interference caused a glitch, as the magic casters called the phenomenon between each other. The casters foolishly tried to force their way through the anti-divination wall they encountered and blew, or better said, evaporated themselves.

The item used to investigate the situation had merely overcharged with magical energy, then cremated the poor magic casters and the object used to examine the source of interference, leaving only a burnt mark in the place where the sorcerers previously stood.

Because of this, the survivors were cut entirely from the outside world.

Lionne shook his head hearing out the young Geralt. "Lord Maximilian cannot be reasoned with. His pride has blinded him. Despite my warning, we might never get out before the undead overwhelms us. Yet he still wants to leave. I know it is completely unreasonable, but this was his order."

"Bu-But…?" shuttered the captain, looking away. He can't believe the hero of the nation would die because of a high noble's stubbornness to leave the city. "At least allow me to give you a few more men besides you. We have two very promising looking individuals guarding the church. They can surely help you out," Geralt pointed at the top of the stairs.

Raidyn just looked at him and raised her brow behind her mask. "Seriously?" She mumbled under her veil. Making Tyron look at him shrugging.

The emotions of the young guard captain had gotten the better of him. Despite the fact that he knew those few individuals guarding the temple might be their last chance to stop the undead killing the innocent civilians, he couldn't help but be unreasonable. Leaving a hero die just like that was just an unforgivable sin in his eyes.

Lionne looked down at him and released a weak chuckle, dismounted his horse and placed his massive palm on the young captain's shoulder. "Geralt-kun… how long have we known each other?"

Looking up, the captain pondered, thinking back the first time he met the veteran soldier. "About fifteen years."

Lionne nodded, wisely closing his eyes. "You need to survive; you need to protect these people and keep them out of harm's way. You need to hold out until reinforcements arrive. You need to protect your little brother. You need to show him a good example. Live with a raised head, Geralt-kun! Live proudly! You need every inch of power to accomplish your goal, to protect the people of the city, to protect the Theocracy from its enemies."

Lionne placed his other hand on the shoulder of the captain, shaking him and encouraging a few times, then glanced in the direction of Wade, Raidyn, and Tyron for a moment, measuring them. The veteran paladin immediately recognised their immaculate stance and the aura of strength the adventurers emitted.

If he would be still part of the scripture, he might have even asked them to come back with him, measure their power, and if they were worthy, join one of the six scriptures. Even more, if the Cardinals deem them fit, they could also enter the Seventh secret scripture.

Only very few people knew the existence of the seventh, and even most of the Scripture members were clueless about the presence of the unit hid in great secrecy.

According to the Cardinals and the secret holy text left by the six; the seventh was a deity only rumoured by the six; a divinity that saved the Six Great gods in the hour of need. No one but a small cult worshipped the immortal being, yet, the six cardinals voted to create the Null Scripture for safety purposes and to involuntarily thank the seventh for its help in the time of need. Hoping one day, it would appear and resurrect the idea of the Six, rising humanity in greater heights once more.

The foundation of Null or the so-called Void Scripture happened at the same time as the other six, yet, the members and the Cardinals managed to keep it a secret until now. Safety measurements were in place if someone accidentally whispered its existence to anyone.

According to Lionne who had personally met a few members when he was still a member of the Black OPS unit, the strength of the group may even rival the Black Scripture. The unit according, to his best knowledge, was looking for new members. Being he retired twenty years ago, it was not his task to ask around.

The ex-scripture member looked back to Geralt and continued. "Those three individuals might be the people you are looking for. The people who can protect the civilians until reinforcements arrive. The people who will help you and everyone else survive this nightmare."

Geralt nodded uneasily.

"Don't worry… these old bones are not ready to die… not yet…" Lionne released a snicker and smiled.

"After reaching the safe zone and gathering some men, I will come back and banish this mischievous undead from the city… I promise." Lionne's smile was reassuring. Geralt's heartbeat eased, and he felt relieved. It was like a considerable weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Saying nothing for a moment, the Yellow Flash only patted Geralt's shoulders assuringly. "Stay vigilant young man. The night always the longest before dawn."

"What are we waiting for? We need to leave the city, now! Sir Lionne! Hurry up!" looked out from the expensive chariot a ruffled man. His face was thin, bearing a pale complexion. Under his eyes dark circles were visible. Showing an impatient expression, he urged the hero of the Theocracy, yelling impatiently.

"At once, Lord Maximilian!" turning his head suddenly towards him, Lionne replied, then turned back one last time towards Geralt, saying farewell with only one nod.

Mounting his horse, he raised his brightly dimming sword. "Men! Line up!"

His soldiers surrounded the carriage tightly, allowing no one to get close to it. "March!" Their steps were massive. The ground rumbled under the feet of the unit. The sizable group consisted several magic casters, whom they were able to cast at least second tier magic. They were accompanied by four who were able to throw the third, and one individual who was even able to cast the fourth tier of invocations. The knights wearing heavy, enchanted armour rolled forward.

Lionne was the first who charged forward, urging his warhorse to jump over the makeshift barricade and cut through the undead that stormed it. Despite his old age, his stature and speed were like a blur to those who were around him. Using four martial arts at once, he seemed impervious to the undead surrounding him.

He gave the ones behind him just enough time to move away from the barricades just a little bit, just to open enough space for the carriage and the marching knights to leave. After they left, the soldiers closed the gap immediately.

His form, his stance, his move set, every inch of his was awe-inspiring to those around him. Even the bright, yellow, flashy aura that remained after each of his swings strengthened the meaning behind his former nickname; Yellow Flash.

After each strike, undead fell. After each attack, the charred remains of the unholy beings crumbled to dust. His unit left the barricade behind; Lionne managed to hold the undead long enough for the defenders to patch the hole and not get swarmed.

It was strange, but in the immediate area, only low-level undead, zombies, skeletons, ghouls and a few plague bloaters scrawled around, accompanied around by a dozen necromancers. Occasionally, a few bone vultures flew above the scenery.

The creatures were usually not dangerous. What made such low-level beasts truly dangerous were their overwhelming numbers.

Lionne also suspected higher level undead might be present in the city. After all, where undead amassed in significant numbers, the negative energy built up, meaning the creation of an even higher level undead was possible. And the process accelerated itself, creating the storm of the undead, a so-called Death Spiral.

Looking around, it was strange for the veteran hero, what were the undead waiting for? What were the necromancers doing just stationed on the roofs? Usually, all of the undead swarmed the place from where the presence of living beings radiated. Scrawling to claim and make them one of their own. But now, it was like they were waiting for something.

With these numbers and the help of the higher level undead, not speaking about the dark magic invocators, they would quickly crush that weak barricade. It made no sense. Something was not right. Lionne knew he felt it had to be a trap he and his unit were marching into.

His faithful squire, Gustav, was on his side, taking care of the undead. The momentary break made him able to think a little bit better in the midst of the battle.

The elder paladin shook his head suddenly.

No, he couldn't think about such things. He had a task; he needed to protect Greta and Lord Maximilian's family. He needed to keep them out of harm's way, even if he had to die in the process.

He was old, yes, he was ready to die. He made peace with Lord Surshana years ago. He was prepared to find peace in his grasp. But now, protecting his favourite student, he felt the urge to live once more!

Something was coming, and he needed to face it before he could finally release his last sermon. He would protect them! He would see this through to the end!

Leaving the barricade behind, the little group proceeded as fast as it could, cutting a wide path amidst the ranks of the undead, keeping the creatures away from the adorned chariot.

Meanwhile, Raidyn and Wade watched as the little group left. Watching as they cut their path through the sea of the undead undisturbed.

Esdeath didn't know why, but she felt that this little nightly stroll would not end well for the small group. They would die if something unexpected caught them off guard.

The shadow demons had already made their reports; the whole city was a bloodbath, only a few untouched areas were holding. The still alive guards were desperately trying to fend off the attacking undead and most of them... had already failed miserably. With time, they would only bolster the ranks of the creatures.

At dawn, this city would inevitably fall.

Thinking of it, she was unsure what to do.

Help them? They might recognise her power and then she'd have to deal with the nagging of the government.

Let them die and move forward? Lose the last remains of her humanity by letting innocents die?

She was unsure of what to do. Both options had their merits and drawbacks.

According to the report of the shadow demons and the widened usage of the ability, [Life Essence], the undead storming the town were pitifully weak according to her scale. She could crush them without a sweat. Hell, one of her mid-tier summons would be more than enough to clear the whole city under a few hours, and if she used the maximum number of summons per day, maybe under an hour or even less.

Even the strongest amongst the undead barely reached the level of that fake vampire, what was he called? Igacio? Ibnacio? She didn't remember his name, not as it was important. The strongest in the city was that golden armoured old guy, around level 30-32. Slightly under him, the young knight following him.

Thanks to her [True Sight] racial passive, in the last two days, she started to recognise strange things, such as the aura of the people. Each individual differed in colours and nature. Some of them were darker, some of them were brighter. And the atmosphere around the squire was pitch black. He was hiding something.

If she was right, then that means the guy had negative karma despite the shiny, bronze-coloured armour he wore. As if this wasn't disturbing enough, Esdeath also started to see strange energy patterns in the air. She only hoped this ability would not be a nuisance in the near future.

A voice in her mind tried to calmly reason with her to save the people, that it was her duty. Another said it was not her problem, and she would just unnecessarily draw the attention of other players or whoever were considered the strongest in her current world; it was most likely her own common sense. The third crackled evilly, despising humans as an inferior race, preparing to enslave them.

She already knew, after collecting information for more than five days, that according to the power measurements of this country, even a tier three magic was considered as the sign of great talent, and very few people were able to cast a spell of that level.

The fourth and fifth tier of magic was considered heroic, only the heroes from the legends were able to use it. And according to Tyron, outside of a famous magic caster from the Baharuth Empire, no living human or anyone, if it came to that, was able to cast the sixth tier of magic.

Thus, she couldn't even inquire about magic above the mentioned level. Seeing Tyron's shining eyes after she asked about the fifth tier of magic, seeing the awe he showed when he spoke about the heroes in the tales who could use such miraculous magic. It was best to not even mention the tenth or even the existence of the over tier magic.

Tyron may get a heart stroke or merely dismiss her claim about the reality of magic in that level, calling it a mere jest. Thus, she thought it was best to keep her mouth tightly shut about it and quietly listen to the lively story of the drunken man, drinking surprisingly good quality ale.

She also asked about the existence of 'Espers', psychic ability users, but Tyron stated he had never heard of them. He just asked if she was smashed or not, figuring out such ridiculous things.

And it was alright; Esdeath was actually pleased hearing even a veteran like Tyron was clueless about ESP users. After all, even in YGGDRASIL, very few people used psychic job classes. If people would think her abilities came either from a rough training or her magical skills, she could catch them off guard or convince them otherwise. She would have the advantage to strike first and laugh last, eliminating her enemies with a decisive strike.

The most awkward moment in the conversation was when the mercenary leader tried to invite her in his room. Fortunately, she managed to dismiss his idea carefully and send him to sleep with one of her ability. Confusingly, Tyron couldn't bear more than five mugs of ale before becoming too happy to think. She had to call one of Tyron's men to help him get back on his feet.

Esdeath was worried, that was an understatement. Despite her overwhelmingly useful skills and reality warping powers, she hesitated to use them carelessly. She might become a boastful individual, and she was well aware; boastful dictators always fell in history. She would not fall into the trap of absolute confidence. She would consider her steps and act, plan her movements logically.

Previously, she felt something or someone trying to spy on her. Fortunately, her anti-divination wall immediately activated and fended the unneeded intruder, right at the moment of peeking.

[Message]: "Lady Liberty, may I have a request?" asked Rorschach quietly, like someone who was expecting a scolding after a simple question. His message got through the mental link they shared.

[Message]: "Speak…" said back Esdeath slowly, still analysing and watching the struggling undead behind the borders of the makeshift barriers.

[Message]: "May I go and observe the advancement of the little group that left not long ago? It would be very informative observing their way and battle with the undead."

Raidyn merely nodded as she approved the idea. [Message]: "Go and inspect them, but don't act hastily. If you detect any source of danger, retreat immediately. Only act on your own if it's absolutely necessary."

[Message]: "~My mademoiselle! You are the most kind being in all existence!~ I can't imagine a better master than you, my Lady Liberty!~" sang Rorschach, bowing deeply in his head, because dipping in the current scene physically would be very suspicious. Still, Rorschach's tone was enthusiastic more than ever, like some kind of psychotic drug had overcome him.

Esdeath just rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth behind her mask. And here she thought she had managed to educate this singing behaviour out of the doppelganger.

Others did not even recognise, but for a moment, using his thief abilities and the skill [Mirror Clone], Rorschach switched places with his perfect copy.

The ability made Rorschach able to substitute himself with a solid, high tiered illusion. It may not be able to fight, and it would disperse after several strikes hit it, but it was robust enough to mimic the movement pattern of the user. It was impossible to discern the real and the copy without high tiered detection spells. The enemy was not even able to distinguish its energy signature from the user.

Esdeath felt this night would be longer than she expected. Unnecessarily long for her taste.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Ninth Level: Royal Suites: Momonga's office:**

In the colossal chamber, the floor was paved with black marble, and above it, the ground was draped with claret carpet. On the walls, strange paintings hung.

Sitting behind his massive wooden table draped with crimson cloth, sitting in a comfortably cushioned wooden chair, the newly crowned Overlord of Death sat. Wearing his elaborate, academic, jet black gown that was edged with golden and violet edges.

Momonga was facing a mirror. Said mirror was about one meter high and instead of showing his reflection, it had the image of a grassland. The mirror was like a television, showing the scene of an unknown prairie.

The grass swayed in the mirror, proving that it wasn't just a still image.

As time passed, the sun rose, driving away the darkness shrouding the grasslands. The picturesque charm of the rustic countryside was a vast difference compared to the gloomy despair of Helheim, the place where Nazarick was previously located.

Momonga pointed to the mirror and gently waved to the right. The scene reflected in the mirror quickly changed.

[Mirror of Remote Viewing]. This was how the item the Overlord currently operated was called.

For Player Killers (PK) or Player Killer Killers (PKK), this item that could display the location of players was invaluable. However, if the players used some low-level anti-search magic, they could easily hide beyond sight. Not only that, it was easy to receive an attack while using it, so the mirror was actually a very balanced item.

But with this, one could easily see the outside scenery, and for the current situation, this was a handy tool.

Admiring the grasslands like watching a movie, the scenery in the mirror was continually changing.

 _"I can change the images by waving my hand, then with this I should be able to view different angles of the same place,"_ he thought as newer and newer pictures appeared before him.

Momonga drew a circle in the air, and the view of the scenery changed. Although he kept on turning the picture in the mirror using hand gestures, hoping to find people, he was unable to find any signs of intelligent life. Preferably humans.

He continued doing this monotonous job, but the only things reflected in the mirror after every change were more grasslands. After watching for so long, he felt bored, and thus looked at the only other person in the room.

"Anything wrong, Momonga-sama? If you require anything, please do not hesitate to tell me."

"No, it's nothing, Sebas."

The other person in the room, Sebas, showed a gentle smile, but his previous sentence actually had another meaning. Although Sebas was bound to obey any order absolutely, the fact that Momonga did not bring his entourage made Sebas feel a bit unhappy.

After coming back from above ground, Sebas lectured him.

"Well, he does have a point..." Momonga spoke out what was in his heart.

When he was with Sebas, he was reminded of his previous guild member, Touch Me-san. He was the one who designed Sebas after all.

But he didn't have to design Sebas to look exactly like him; even his angry look was just as scary.

After silently complaining, Momonga once again looked in the mirror.

Momonga thought about teaching the technique of manipulating the mirror to Demiurge. This was in regards to what he told Demiurge previously, about an idea to improve the security network.

Although it would've been easier to give this responsibility to a subordinate, Momonga still felt like he should do this personally. Actually, he had another motive; it was that he wanted his subordinates to see him hard at work and admire him. So he definitely could not let boredom cause him to quit halfway. And the reason why was that he kept looking at things from a higher angle...if only there was a manual.

With a sour expression, Momonga continued the tedious task of experimenting with the mirror.

Under the little experiment, Momonga was not the only one which concentrated on finding an answer to the strange phenomena that had happened only a few days ago. Sebas was also trying to see the reason behind his master's sudden change of mood that occurred just a few days ago. Thus, he pondered hard.

The head butler of Nazarick suspected the reason behind the strange change of mood. Of course, he doubted his wise master was just now pondering about what had happened.

Next, he knew him as a master who calculated everything before it was even considered by others. Still, he had never really seen him concerned before, neither he remembered to be tasked to guard his wellbeing back then. And it was quite strange not remembering such prestigious events.

Four days had passed, yet, before these four days, Sebas rarely saw him and the other Supreme Beings passing through the chamber he guarded vigilantly.

It was strange not having any memories of guarding him when Touch Me-sama created him directly to safeguard Momonga-sama's wellbeing. The only thing he remembered was being ordered to patrol the parlour of the holiest place of all with the help of the Pleiades.

The Throne Room of the Tenth level where the Supremest of all Supreme Beings ruled, sitting on his majestic throne.

He remembered nothing worthwhile outside of this.

Sebas' presence here was only due to Lady Albedo's insistence and his grave concern for his master's safety. After all, the previous day Momonga-sama managed to sneak out to inspect the hard work of Mare without his personal guard squad.

Who knew what would have happened if something urgent had arisen, and Momonga had gotten injured or even died? Sebas would never forgive himself.

Fortunately, Demiurge caught up with him and provided escort. Despite Sebas' distaste towards the man, the Prince of Darkness knew his place, Sebas had to admit that.

It was concerning enough that the Great Tomb had transported entirely into an unknown world, where the skies knew no bounds, not speaking about his wise master's sudden concern about the environment. If the leader of the Supreme Beings did not know anything about the events, then it was possible they were in grave danger.

Albedo and Demiurge, the two wisest beings outside of their master, had already started to reorganise their defences, investigate and prepare for the worst, and anticipate every servant of a possible coming invasion.

However, his humble being (Sebas) found nothing outside of the tomb, just pure plains, boundless, clear skies and a few beasts.

For first, Sebas thought his senses might have deceived him, after all, he was not the best sensor, and only relied on his sensory abilities that came with his race and monk job classes. But he also brought CZ2128 Delta with himself when Momonga sent him out, one of the battle maids who was considered to be a reliable sensor.

If she sensed nothing out of the ordinary, then, there was either a very clever trickery behind all of this, or there was nothing to be detected.

Whatever lied behind all of this, no matter what happened, he was sure their last remained master would come up with an adequate solution and a new goal. They would serve him until death; this was why the servants were created, and this was the reason behind their existence, to serve their creators and the leader of the Supreme Beings.

Until the return of his creator, the responsibility of Sebas, his primary concern relied on to protect and serve his last remained master the best of his abilities. Thus, he continued his task, staying vigilant and watching his master in work with great care.

Meanwhile, Momonga leaned forward and tried to figure out how the mirror before his skeletal hands worked. Momonga heavily concentrated, trying to figure out what's next, trying to figure out his next step under his operation with the mirror.

 _"What now? What now?"_ Momonga panicked for a moment. Even after four days, he didn't exactly know what to do besides fortifying the guild base and preparing for the worst.

His slight panic and collected stature were only thanks to his undead racial passive. The Overlord was sure; if he did not have his emotional suppression, and did not found things he could occupy his strained mind for the time being, the mental breakdown would have already claimed him.

It was not surprising. Any rational being would break down under such pressure. Anyone who did not get used to such kind of treatment would break under the strain. The special treatment these animated servants showed towards his person under the four days was indeed tiresome.

Testing his power back in the arena showed him that his magic worked as intended, at least the lower tier spells. It showed him his guild ring worked as well, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown's abilities were the same as back in the game. And seemingly the floor guardians were as loyal to him as they could be.

He managed to buy some time by ordering them to increase the alert level and create a layered perimeter. Hide the tomb from the naked eye by covering its walls with mud and its top with illusion magic.

But this constant watching and the continuous presence of the bodyguards really bugged Momonga. Under the four days, aside the time when he took up the Dark Warrior persona and sneaked out to inspect the scenery a little bit, he did not have a definite moment of alone time. Someone always watched him, guarding him against the shadows. It was like someone was invading his private sphere. For a dull salaryman like himself who had gotten used to living alone, it was alarming and shocking. After the first two days even irritating.

Wherever he went, the guardians and every vassal in the tomb bowed before him, always asking if he needed something or how could they help, always calling him with the highest 'sama' honorific.

Now, first, it was not that bad, even flattering. After all, back on Earth, no one called him with that honour, maximum using the 'dono' honorific when mentioning his name. (Rarely. If he remembered right, only once)

But after four days, it became tiresome. Always hearing 'Momonga-sama, Momonga-sama' at the end of every sentence could be very irritating after a time. Not speaking about the last day when he wandered out, and Demiurge caught him off guard. He only hoped the Prince of Darkness did not misinterpret his words when he spoke about the sky, delighted by the beautiful scenery.

About the room of Albedo, it was better just to not speak about what he found when he entered the room. The place he gave the guardian overseer after seeing her always vigilant guard near the throne, he did not even want to think about the things he saw and happened after that. It was too embarrassing to speak about it; it was traumatising.

Outside of these things, Momonga was concerned by many more things, because too many variables were unknown before him. Too many secrets hidden from his gaze. He could only sight and contemplate how to proceed.

True, he might feel strong, stronger than ever, but he still did not know the actual power level of the residents of this world.

A level one hundred player like himself might be a weakling for them. But it could be in reverse; he might be the strongest being in the world. But knowing not this important detail merely filled him with dread.

True, his servants might seem loyal to him now, but what if they were just waiting for the perfect moment to betray him? What if there were deserters amidst their ranks? What if he showed weakness or betrayed the image of a wise ruler? What if out of their sudden disappointment they turned against him?

What about his friends? What if they were also here, transported with him? He had already tried to contact them multiple times under his more than four days stay here, but no answer came.

In the game, the spell called [Message] had no range penalty. It could be blocked easily of course, but why would they do that? Who wanted to do that?

It made no sense. Momonga could only think of one idiot who would do such thing. The person who according to his best knowledge was logged in and even spoke with him before the end of the game.

So, the most likely person who came with him was Esdeath. He hadn't yet checked the rooms aside of Tabula Smaragdina's. It would be the best to do so. This place was prominent after all, what if he was here all along and just missed each other due to the size of the levels?

No… he ordered the guardians and every other denizen to report him everything happening in the tomb, as well his name was greyed in the console back in the Throne Room. There was no way they would not notice if he or anyone from his past friends were running around the tomb.

Thinking about it… what about the two custom NPCs that did not align with the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, and with it, maybe even be hostile towards him and every other resident of the tomb?

The two NPCs that Esdeath kept in his room as neutral creations and did nothing, their only function being just to be used as bodyguards and support outside in the wilderness by him, no one else.

These types of custom-made private NPCs didn't count as part of the tomb or any organisation, thus couldn't be used for the defence of the fortress. According to their programming, they only followed their creator's orders, and they were just stationed in the tomb as a residence, not a home.

If the conquerors would accidentally destroy the guild weapon, and with it dissolute the guild, these two would be completely fine.

After all, they were not part in any way of the guild, and in that case, according to their programming, the system would merely spawn them outside in the nearby graveyard. In exchange, they did not burden the already overstrained and multiple times expanded data storage capacity of the guild fortress. Their upkeep cost was entirely up to their creator, no one else.

Yes, Momonga still remembered the abnormal amount of money, items and data crystals Esdeath had sacrificed to create those two. Many guild members scolded him how idiotic of a thing it was just to create these two without any reason when he never brought them outside of the tomb or even used them for a fight.

The two of them just stood in his room doing precisely the same activities day after day. True, one of them had cooking skills that were excellent, and the other provided a nice buff when you entered his room and a few more things. But outside of that, even according to Momonga, creating those two was an awful waste of money and resources.

The two were strong enough to challenge almost any guardians in a one-on-one fight, and their abilities and gear were designed to supplement each other just fine, eliminating each other's weaknesses. Still, not even once they were used for combat.

Momonga somewhat felt sad for them, wasting their capabilities just by doing nothing.

He just hoped they would remain inside Esdeath's room for the time being. Until he found out what to do with them, until he found a solution for this situation he had found himself, he hoped they would not break out and cause destruction while searching their longed master. He even ordered guards near the room to watch it and strictly forbade the maids from entering the room.

By the way, thinking hard, he just could not remember if Esdeath had created or not any custom NPCs for the Tomb. After all, every member had built and designed at least one. He clearly recognised that, but amidst the hundreds and hundreds of NPCs, there was no way he could remember all of them.

He needed to ask Albedo about it, she usually knew such things and answered his questions without hesitation, as honestly as physically possible.

At least, according to his more than four days long experience with the woman, in the least the moments when she did not stare at him with those strange, lustful eyes that freaked him out.

What made him tremble in his nonexistent skin even more was when she suddenly tilted her head and asked with a curious expression. _"But aren't you already aware of it? Momonga-sama?"_

In that moments, he really wanted to hide from her questioning gaze. He needed to resolve the situation as soon as possible, or he will eventually go crazy.

He needed to find out if these two were hostile or not. If the answer was yes, no matter how it pained him to destroy his friend's prized creations, he had to do it, or at least confine them in the Frozen Prison of the fifth level.

If he deemed them cooperative enough not to pose a security risk, he needed to make use of them and bear his friend's legacy.

Sighing deeply, Momonga bowed his head for a moment. No, he needed to concentrate. One thing at a time. He needed to finish one thing before starting another, or he would lose his way.

Sebas was strong enough to hold them back until reinforcements would arrive. At least, he hoped; he didn't know precisely their exact stats.

Looking back at the mirror before him, the Overlord raced player continued to teach himself how to use the mirror, with not that much success.

An unknown amount of time had passed.

It could have been a short time, but if there were no results, one could only feel that time was being wasted.

With an empty expression, Momonga randomly gestured, and suddenly the scene grew bigger.

"Oh!"

Surprise, joy, pride, with those emotions Momonga exclaimed. After a long time of making random hand gestures, finally, the images changed according to his will. Like a group of programmers that had just finished eight hours of overtime, Momonga cheered.

In response to his cheers, sounds of applause could be heard. That sound naturally came from Sebas.

"Congratulations, Momonga-sama. Truly admirable!"

After going through that much trial and error and finally getting a result would not necessarily be worthy of such praise. Momonga was thinking in this way, but after seeing Sebas' happy expression, he frankly accepted his praise.

"Thank you, Sebas, but for you to accompany me for this long, I apologise."

"What are you saying, to be at Momonga-sama's side, to obey your orders, would be the meaning of a butler's existence. There is no need to apologise... But, you have spent a lot of time doing this. Momonga-sama would you like to take a break?"

"No, there is no need. For someone Undead like myself, there won't be any feelings of fatigue. However, if you are tired, it is alright for you to go rest."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but what kind of servant rests while his master is hard at work. With the help of some items, I too will never feel physical fatigue; please allow me to stay by your side until you are finished."

From that conversation, Momonga noticed one thing. It was that everyone would casually use game terms, such as Special Skills, Classes, Items, Status, Damage, Negative Effects, etc... With a serious face, they were using game terms. Then from now on, it would be easier to give instructions.

After Momonga approved of Sebas's request, he returned to experimenting with methods to control the mirror, finally finding a way to adjust the height of the view.

Showing a satisfied smile, Momonga began to look for places with people.

Finally, the scene of a village appeared.

Located approximately ten kilometres from the Great Tomb of Nazarick near a forest, surrounded by wheat fields was a country-style village. At first glance, the village was not all that advanced.

Momonga expanded the view of the village and felt like something was strange.

"...Are they organising a festival?" he asked, tilting his bald head slightly.

It was early in the morning, and people were running in and out of houses, making everything feel very chaotic.

"No, this is no festival."

Coming to his side and looking into the mirror with his sharp eyes, Sebas gave a steely reply.

Sebas's firm tone was full of disgust, and after expanding the view, Momonga also frowned.

Knights wearing full suits of armour were raising their swords, chasing down villagers who wore nothing but rags.

This was a massacre.

With every strike, a villager would fall. The villagers did not seem to have any defence; they could only desperately escape. The Knights continued to kill the fleeing villagers. In the fields you could see a horse eating the wheat; it probably belonged to one of the knights.

"Tch!"

Momonga made a sound and wanted to change the image immediately. This village had no strategic value.

He might've tried to find a way to save the village if there was something to gain for him, but looking at the situation, there was no reason at all to protect the settlement.

There was no reason for him to save them.

After coming to that grim decision, Momonga began to doubt his own thoughts. There was a massacre right in front of his eyes, but all he could think about was what would be best for Nazarick. His heart was already missing the feelings of pity, anger or anxiety that a human would normally have.

It was like watching a television show about animals and insects preying on each other.

Was it possible that after becoming an Undead, he no longer considered himself as a human?

No, how could that be?

Momonga desperately tried to find excuses in order to justify his own thinking.

He was not some righteous messenger.

Although he was at least Level 100, just as he told Mare before, the world could have ordinary people who were also Level 100. So one could not just head out into such an unknown world. The Knights could have a reason to justify their actions. It could be sickness, crime or just a show of force, many different reasons came to Momonga's mind. Repelling the knights could turn the country they represented into his enemy.

Momonga stretched out his bony hand and scratched his skull, thinking. After turning into an Undead that was immune to mental effects, did he really feel nothing after looking at such a scene? Definitely not.

Waving again, the mirror reflected the image of another corner of the village.

What appeared was the scene of two knights about to end the life of a struggling villager. The villager had his hands bound and was unable to budge. In front of his eyes, the villager was pierced. The sword went through the body and out the other side, it was a fatal blow. However, it did not stop there. One, two, three times as if they were venting their anger, they repeatedly hacked at the villagers.

Finally, the knight kicked at the villager, as blood pooled around his body.

The villager seemingly locked eyes with Momonga. Perhaps this was just his imagination.

This was probably just a coincidence.

Without anti-search magic, it was impossible to detect the mirror's vision.

Blood flowed out of the villager's mouth, as he desperately tried to speak. His eyes were blurred, and he did not know where he was looking. It was clear that he was dying, yet he opened his mouth and spoke one last line:

 _"Please save my daughter."_

"What are your plans?" Sebas seemed to have read the mood and quietly asked.

There was only one answer. Momonga calmly responded:

"Nothing. There is no reason, value or benefit in saving them."

"…Yes, sir," Sebas calmly answered and bowed. However, his stomach churned for those innocent people.

Did Sebas ask his wise master to save them? He pitied those people and wanted to protect them. After all, his creator's creed was to take up the sword and help the weak if necessary. But what to do when his master had refused to do so?

Instead, he looked at him, waiting for confirmation, waiting for an order. Only hoping that the man he served would change his mind.

Momonga calmly looked at Sebas Tian, beside him seeing the shadow of his former guildmate.

"This... Touch Me-san..."

At this moment, Momonga thought of one line.

 _"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help!"_ his friend often quoted.

When Momonga first started playing YGGDRASIL, hunting demi-human and heteromorphic races was extremely popular, and as an Undead, Momonga was subjected to being hunted as well. On the verge of quitting YGGDRASIL, the words of a particular person saved him.

If it weren't for those words, he wouldn't be here.

Momonga sighed softly, then showed a weak smile. After remembering this memory, he had to go, save those people.

"A man must always show gratitude... Anyways, sooner or later I would have to confirm my abilities in this world."

After Momonga had finished talking to his friend who was not there, he enlarged the view of the village until it was fully visible. His purpose was to find any surviving villagers.

"Sebas, raise Nazarick's alert level to the highest. I will go ahead first, notify Albedo that she should follow me fully armed. However, there is no need to bring Ginnungagap. Then go and prepare some backup troops. We have to prepare for any unforeseen events that might render me unable to escape, so prepare some people with stealth abilities in case we need to deal with the enemies in this village."

"Yes Momonga-sama, but protecting Momonga-sama is the duty that was passed to me," bowed Sebas deeply, pointing his vision towards the ground.

"Who gave you that kind of order... Those knights are razing that village, which means that there may be knights capable of invading Nazarick nearby. So you must stay behind."

The scene changed, and the image of a young girl punching a knight entered into his eyes. The girl held another younger girl, who must have been her sister, and they attempted to run. Momonga quickly opened his Item Box and took out the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The moment the girl tried to run, her back was slashed. Since time was of the essence, Momonga invoked the word of power: "[Gate]."

No distance limitations, transfer failure rate 0%.

During the time that Momonga played in YGGDRASIL, this was the most accurate teleportation magic.

The scene in front of his eyes changed.

* * *

 **In the next chapter:**

 **The Dark Lord rises!**

 **His plan might be fine!**

 **But suddenly his mood drops, seeing the frog flying, hitting the dice!**

 **Meanwhile, the Scripture of the Sun appears!**

 **Just to be stomped out by the Dark Skeleton once again!**

 **Join me next time! Little readers of the night!**

 **Let's end the first arc of this story with style!**

"Stop versing! You are annoying!"

As if you were better...

Khm...

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be the end of arc one. I hope you are prepared for it! :)**

 **Until then...**

 **RnR!**

 **By the way... how do you like the new cover? I hope it is not horrible. XD**

 **Until next time folks! Safe winds! Safe space!**

 **Ps: Don't let Cthulhu eat your dreams! (Seriously... don't! That guy is just scary!)**

 **Reviewed: 2018.03.20**


	7. The Long Night of the Dead (part 1)

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Nigun Grid Luin, the operative of the Slane Theocracy, the leader of the infamous Sunlight scripture. He never considered the possibility of him losing; he never considered the possibility of meeting a godly being even the legends were unable to describe perfectly.

Yet, he experienced the existence of such being firsthand…

That man. That creature! Ainz Ooal Gown! He was inconceivable! Surpassing everything he thought was possible.

Within Nigun's knowledge, there were only a few beings able to be on par with the highest level Angel's power.

The six gods that Nigun had placed his faith in.

The Eight Greed Kings.

The strongest of all the Dragon race... the Dragon King.

The Legendary monster that was capable of destroying cities... Landfall.

Demon Gods.

And the seventh, who was not mentioned anywhere aside the ancient text left behind by the six.

The texts were only accessible to the inner circle of Slane Theocracy. In that text, its existence and dubious nature were revealed, but not its name.

Because of this, the seventh was only worshipped by those fools who were part of the Null Scripture and a few hidden sects, its existence unknown before the common people.

Yes, Nigun still remembered the terrible moment of his defeat. He remembered clearly what happened before darkness descended in his world.

He only hoped and prayed that someone would save him.

 **Flashback: Around a day earlier:**

"Once again! Activate [Extreme Holy Strike]!" Nigun ordered hastily.

Filled with the dreadful, false picture as the highest level Angel was unable to even scratch that 'thing', Nigun tried to desperately correct his mistake by ordering Dominion Authority to strike again. Eliminate the hopefully weakened demon god, or whatever that Ainz fellow was.

He only hoped, clinging to the last rays of hope with all his might.

Just now Ainz said he felt pain, which meant that he had been hurt, maybe even standing was difficult for him.

Countless 'maybes' came to Nigun's mind; if he did not think this way, he would have gone mad.

But Ainz would not allow a second attack.

"...Looks like now it's my turn... Feel despair. [Black Hole]."

A small dot appeared on the bright body of Dominion of Authority. Then it slowly grew into a huge hole.

Everything was being sucked into the empty hole.

Everyone was simply stupefied, so much so that it was ridiculous; there was already nothing in front of their eyes.

The light from Dominion of Authority was gone, the surroundings already having lost its glory.

There was only the wind blowing across the grasslands and the sound of crickets. Suddenly a hoarse cry broke the silence.

"Just what are you..."

Nigun once again asked the incomprehensible figure. Trembling before the might of the ruler of the Supreme Beings.

"I have never heard of the name Ainz Ooal Gown the Magic Caster... No, there is no one that should be capable of destroying the highest level Angel. There is no such existence..."

Nigun weakly shook his head, squinting his eyes, denying what he just saw:

"I only know that you have far surpassed the power of a Demon God... This is really going too far... Who are..."

Ainz cut his monologue at half. "...I already said I am Ainz Ooal Gown. Other than this name, I am still not something well-known. Let us skip the small talk, continuing to say anything more would be a waste of time. Also, in order to not waste your efforts, I have to tell you some things. I have already stopped the ability to use teleportation magic here. In addition, my subordinates nearby are waiting in ambush, so you have no means of escape."

The sun had completely set, and the surroundings were slowly being engulfed in darkness.

Nigun knew it was over; this was absolutely true. Just as all his men felt demoralised, a hole appeared from out of nowhere, like a clay pot. But it quickly disappeared, returning to the original scene.

While Nigun was confused, Ainz answered:

"Oya Oya... You guys better thank me. It looks like there is someone who has been using Intelligence Magic to monitor you, but because I am also within the range of effect, I was able to resist the spell by using an Anti-Information Magic Wall so that I won't be subject to surveillance... Ahh, if I had known this would happen, I would have prepared some more high-level counterspells."

That speech made Nigun understand why.

The Slane Theocracy had to be monitoring him.

"With some strengthening, I could influence a huge area with [Burst] and maybe let that peeper learn a lesson... With that, the game is now over."

Understanding the meaning of those words, Nigun felt a chill up his spine.

Usually, they were the ones on top, but now they were the victims.

He was afraid. Afraid that of all the lives that he had taken on his own, now his own life was able to be taken. His subordinates saw the fear in his eyes, truly making them upset.

They were on the brink of crying.

He wanted to kneel down and beg for mercy, but Ainz did not look like a person that was that compassionate. So Nigun held back his tears and tried desperately to find a lifeline. But no matter how much he thought, he could not think of any foreign aid. The only way he could think of was to appeal to Ainz's compassion.

"Wa-Wait a moment! Lord Ainz Ooal Gown... No, Master! Please wait a moment, We... No, I want to make a deal with you! It will definitely be a great one for you! As long as you can spare my life, I will prepare any amount of gold you want!"

Throughout his field of vision, he could spot some of his subordinates showing expressions of surprise, but they weren't significant to him anymore. Right now, the most important thing was one's own life, everything else was insignificant.

Also, he could always replace his troops, but he himself was be irreplaceable.

Ignoring the countless sounds of complaint, Nigun continued:

"To satisfy a great Magic Caster like yourself would surely be difficult, but I will definitely prepare you a satisfactory amount of gold! I have a strong position in my country, the state will be willing to spare no cost in saving me! Of course, if you have any other demands, I would gladly oblige! I beg of you! Please have mercy!"

With those words, Nigun began panting.

"S-So how is it? Master Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Towards Nigun's pleading face, the gentle voice of Albedo replied:

"Did you not previously refuse Supreme Ainz-sama's compassionate deal?"

"That was!" Nigun gulped nervously, biting his tongue painfully.

"...I understand what you want to say. Because even if you had accepted the offer, it would have ended with a dead end, so you wanted to beg for mercy is it?"

The black helmet slowly shook her head, as if she couldn't take it anymore:

"I see you are confused about the situation. As Ainz-sama, the one who holds the power in Nazarick has already said, humans, you lower lifeforms should bow your head down and be thankful waiting for death,"

Albedo with an unyielding tone flatly said so.

Crazy. This woman was completely insane. Realizing this, Nigun looked at Ainz with a glimmer of hope.

Quietly listening to this conversation, Ainz knew that they were waiting for his decision, so he shook his head and said:

"It...is so. Do not unnecessarily struggle, obediently lay down and await death. This way I can send you off without any pain." It was like Ainz grew a few sizes, the light of life suddenly sucked out from the air.

Nigun trembled, and unable to bear it anymore, fell to his knees and started to pray. Praying towards all six, in addition weaving the seventh or the so-called zeroth deity's existence in his prayers.

Ainz stopped his movement for a moment, hearing out the strange invocation, but after a momentary confusion immediately made his move.

The last thing Nigun and his men remembered before everything went blank was the magic caster took a step towards them.

Flashback End:

Darkness, darkness descended into Nigun's vision. He didn't know how much time had passed, he only know he had been strapped in some kind of uncomfortable table, trapped, muffled and helpless. He felt cold; he felt his skin was exposed, covered by nothing, naked. The slight chilly breeze made him shiver.

It was several hours since he had been awake, blinded by some kind of blindfold. The only thing he could hear was his men's nonstop screaming and prayers amidst the walls of the wet, damp place the being Ainz Ooal Gown had transported him.

Hours had passed, maybe days. Hearing the constant screaming of his former comrades would certainly take its toll on any man's mind. Not speaking about the gurgling feminine sound, that maddening chuckling that was mixed with the screams of his men.

Nigun was balancing on the verge of a mental breakdown. He would do anything, anything to be spared!

Suddenly, the blindfold was removed from his vision. First, the light was blinding, directly irritating his sensitive pupils. Burning his retina like someone had placed smouldering coal in his eye sockets.

"Kukuku… wakey-wakey… sleepy bird. It is your big day!" Several moments later, Nigun regained his vision, then looked towards the voice.

His eyes widened. Starting to shake at the horror which had unfolded before him.

A being with the appearance of a huge grey bloating corpse with tentacles and very long fingers with sharp inch-long nails. Wearing skintight leather vest and bra, exposing her skin as much as possible.

Nigun preferred such wear when it came to beautiful women, but seeing the appearance of the creature, he almost threw up.

Behind her, several figures stood in neat line.

Wearing black, leather aprons that clung tightly to their figures. With skin that was ghastly pale, almost transparent, and purple veins visible as if their blood was purple, they wore tight black leather masks with no visible openings, from which they could see or breathe. They were about two meters in height, but their arms were long enough to reach their knees.

Looking slightly back, the creature snickered. "~Don't worry about them… they are just my little helpers conducting this serenade of agony…~" her tone was cheerful, almost singing.

"I am Neuronist Painkill… but if you will be nice enough…" pulling her long-nailed finger through Nigun's chest, she sprouted blood in the trace her long nail, she drove her limb entirely to Nigun's male part, then grabbed it strongly and leaned closer to his face. "You can call me Nee-chan!" squeezing it, Nigun groaned under the strap placed in his mouth.

The creature's breath was disgusting. Seeing her leech-like mouth underneath her mouth tentacles was even worse. Removing the muffling cloth, Nigun started to plead immediately.

"P-Please… release me…" pleaded Nigun desperately. "I will tell you anything… Anything!" shuttered the man, his eyes glassy from his tears.

"~Kukukuku… how nice of you… but I want you to sing… sing the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown~" Reaching towards her side, one of her devilish looking assistants handed her an evil looking tool.

"So… can we start it? ~Sing for me… my little bird… sing me the truth!~" spreading her arms, she prepared for the opening of the melody.

Nigun's eyes widened. Then screamed out in pain as the evil tool reached his skin.

"Please! By the six and the seventh! I'll tell you anything! I beg you! I will tell you anything!"

Neuronist's hands stopped, hearing the steady clanking footsteps approaching amidst the melancholy of screams, bowing down to the figure hidden by the shadows to welcome him.

"Demiurge-sama. What can I do for you tonight?" Neuronist bowed gracefully. Or as smoothly as her bloated body allowed. Demiurge nodded in response, still hiding in the shadows.

"Interesting, tell us more…" Demiurge smiled devilishly, waving Neuronist to proceed.

What will await Nigun? What will be his fate? Only the devil knows…

* * *

 **Scene Change: Slaine Theocracy Town of Stilpree:**

Leading the march, the Yellow Flash steadily cut through the undead horde with his legendary weapon. The sword called Anaris the Singing Death.

It was a couple of years since Lionne had felt himself this tired, not since he served as the personal tutor of Lady Greta and retired from the service of the Black Scripture. Using more than four martial arts at once can be really tiring for an old man like him. Even when you were a fit youngster, it was straining, and Lionne had left his seventh X behind his back a few years ago. He still remembered, in his thirties, he was able to use six Martial Arts at once.

His old age caught up with the former hero and took a toll on his movement. But even now, his every move slayed numerous undead, his swordsmanship was flawless like always. Ordinary mortals could not track his progress.

Sitting on his faithful armoured warhorse, called Roche, no one could stand in his way. Behind him, his faithful squire watched his back.

Some of the guards had fallen under the long march, but most of them were still in top condition, holding firm against the waves and waves of undead.

It was strange, but only the lower level undead, such as simple zombies, skeletons and ghouls attacked the group. Trying to claim the guards, trying to tear apart the enchanted carriage in the middle of the protective ring.

Lionne felt it would not end well. He instinctively knew by looking around.

Why weren't the creatures attacking in bigger waves? Why only the simple skeletons and zombies stormed the group? Usually the brighter the life force, the more and stronger undead it attracts. Commonly, only the undead with intelligence wouldn't run and pounce down every living being in their immediate vicinity. The others usually used to charge and attack without fear of their demise, like a wild boar.

Naturally, people existed who had managed to manipulate their life signature or even take control over the dead. Such people were necromancers for example. People who had immersed themselves with the dark art of the necromancy and could make themselves invisible or the ally of the undead.

But people like Lionne or his guards, not speaking about the ones sitting in the carriage did not practice such unholy arts. Thus, in the middle of the undead infected city surrounded by waves and waves of negative life force signatures, the movement of the little group was like a beacon for the ravenous dead beings.

He felt it would not end well; he felt something big was coming his way. "Reinforce the left side!" he shouted, giving the order to the support magic casters stationed on the roof of the carriage.

Meanwhile in the carriage...

Five people sat in the carriage, two women wearing excessively expensive clothes. One of them wore a green dress with a heavy skirt reaching entirely to her knees. She also wore high heels and a corset was holding her mid-sized bust firmly.

The other woman was wearing clothes the same style, just yellow in colouration.

Their faces were strangely familiar, they could have been called identical twins if not for the slightly sagging skin of the elder one who at first look looked like she was in her forties. The slight double chin under her chin that presented her wealthy lifestyle, and the difference in eye colouration.

The younger girl had green eyes, unlike the senior who had brown eyes.

Despite the numerous cosmetic products the mother anointed on her skin, she could only hide a few years. It was not surprising, Even through the advanced cosmetic procedures of the Theocracy and the imported ornamental wares those the woman's husband acquired for his wife, the skin of the womam sooner or later would start to sag.

No matter how hard you try, you can't deny the reward of the iron jaw of time. What it wants, it will claim sooner or later. Thus, the older woman's face wrinkled year after year.

The two men in the carriage similarly to the two women looked just as posh. Clothed in an expensive looking guise, weaved from overly costly materials. A black vest with black pants, tie, and their chest adorned with the crest of the house of Dun Fraulin. One of the most well esteemed noble houses of the Slane Theocracy with relations to the Six.

The older man had a black, slicked down hair and deep green eyes, with a skinny, pale look and complexion. He looked to be in his fifties. The younger boy in his twenties also with black hair, had black eyes and a chubby appearance.

They were escorted by a simple looking woman in a maid uniform, her role to serve the needs of her masters under the journey.

"Hmph…" the elder man huffed. "You see what happens when you defy the will of the six, Greta? You see what happens when you defy your fate? Lord Surshana released his servants because of you! Girl, he is angry, and because of you…" the elder man glared at Greta with a severe expression, then continued.

"This town has been blighted with undead and dead. Because of you, we are stuck in the middle of this damn undead invasion! You are lucky Lord Lionne found you in time. You are lucky I brought my bodyguards and we managed to leave in time," scoffed the elder man. Huffing uncomfortably, he stared out of the window growling. Because of the one way mirror, he was perfectly aware of the chaos of the outside world, but the undead couldn't possibly see him.

The inside of the carriage was as luxurious as its outside, adorned with red, pillowed seats enchanted to provide comfort even under a long journey. The interior of the carriage was also enchanted a by conditioning enchantment that controlled the temperature of the air, thus the passengers didn't feel cold or too warm.

"Maximilian! Don't be too harsh with my daughter! She just wanted a little adventure before her duties overtake her time!" scolded her husband the woman, protecting her daughter from the scold of her father.

"A little adventure!?" The man looked back at his wife, furious, boiling with rage. "This was not a little adventure, Anika!" Maximilian growled to his wife astonished. "You don't know how many favours I had to ask, how much resources I had to sacrifice just to find her! I even asked the help of the Cardinals, personally, just to get in her tail! Your daughter humiliated me before her uncle and the Cardinals. Do you understand!? Humiliated me! And that maid?" looking away, Maximilian scoffed. "Pity we had to execute her. She was poor Hauser's favourite,"

Motioned Maximilian with his open palm towards the slightly chubby boy sitting on his side. Hauser in response looked at his sister with a sarcastic, mocking expression. "Yeah… thanks, sis… you really did it this time…"

"You!" Greta's head boiled as she glared at her brother. "Speaks the pig bastard who does nothing all day, just eating and chasing after the maids' skirts!"

"You little…!" Hauser huffed in anger. From his nose strange steam escaped, he raised his hand to slap his sister.

"That's enough!" yelled Maximillian, making everyone in the carriage shrink for a moment. "I will figure out the adequate punishment for the little lady; considering she humiliated me before the Cardinals, my friends and her uncle…"

Greta looked away with a regretful expression. Maximilian sighed, stopping his monologue. He couldn't help it, he always adored his daughter since her birth.

Looking down regretfully, his tone softened. "Look, Greta… I know you don't want this. But as my only daughter and the bearer of our family's ancient legacy, it is your task to strengthen our connection with the six. I even found you a husband with the proper lineage. You can't just escape and deny what you are!"

Greta looked away with tearful eyes. "B-But…"

Suddenly the carriage shook, one of the horse-riding soldiers slamming on its side. More shaking followed, while outside the people screamed. The shaking started to get stronger and stronger. Numberless rock spells hit the walls of the carriage. The protective enchantments still held, but if this were to continue like this, the charm around the transport would break.

Meanwhile outside…

It was all a trap! Lionne thought something similar would happen. And it all happened in the worst possible place of all.

An open square where they just had arrived. He did not want to come here. But every other possible street was barricaded either by the dump of corpses or the artificial barricades raised from the ruins of the buildings or the wood stuff.

Of course, he wanted to turn back immediately. Back, under the protective walls of the diamond square where the guards still held themselves as firm as possible. His magic casters managed to blow up the first few barricades clearing the way. But being overwhelmed by the undead, their mana just wasn't enough to sustain the defence as well clearing the rubble under the way.

"[Greater Ability Boost]! [Twinstrike]!" Using martial arts, he cut down a dozen of undead at once. Breathing heavily, the sweat poured down on his forehead.

The newly appeared necromancers all around the roofs did not help either. Using their foul magic they supported the undead warriors on the ground. Showering with acid, fire, and lighting those that stood underneath them.

The archers and the magic casters managed to shoot down a few of them, but it was as helpful as kissing a frog, because where one fell, another took their place.

Looking back at the direction of the chariot, his eyes widened. Several hulking flesh golems appeared through a narrow alley, charging in the course of the transport. Raising their hands, the magic casters desperately tried to repel the charging flesh monstrosities, but like with the necromancers, where one fell, two more followed. Ramming, plastering through the guards, stomping them to death, releasing a frightening growl.

 **"Gruuuu!"**

"Gustav! Protect the family at all cost!" Looking around, he saw his apprentice's fallen horse, the man struggled against the undead on the ground. The golden-clad knight and the young Gustav may be okay, fighting against these creatures alone, but protecting VIPs against them was much harder.

Much harder with the clumsy carriage they had to protect, and with the continuously falling men of his, his work had been become a lot more bothersome.

It was all just wrong; the undead moved coordinated, too coordinated for his taste. Lionne was sure the master necromancer was somehow controlling the undead from a faraway location by some kind of item. Or a group of magic casters were doing the same thing. He had met similar groups under his service amongst the elite in the past.

And from the pattern, he suspected which necromantic group stood behind all of this. According to his knowledge, there was only one group capable of organising and executing such operation. And amongst them, only the executives and the disceples had enough power and influence to amass such amount of undead.

Still, such humongous operation would take years, if not a whole decade, to plan and exexute.

If his old group were here, everything would turn out just fine. But just alone, with only his squire and the little group of soldiers he commanded, there was no chance of getting them out without a scratch. He expected this would happen. Still, he didn't want to believe it had really happened.

No matter how talented and robust his squire was, he was nowhere near the level of his former comrades in the Black Scripture. Of course, he was still young; he had plenty of time to grow. And Lionne had seen enough potential in him to one day recommend him in their ranks. But first, they needed to survive; he needed to get out here!

Blocking the next attack with his shield, Lionne lost his balance and flipped down from his warhorse. Landing softly on the ground, the man immediately jumped to his feet and stabbed through a creature's throat. The being that was constructed from the bones of countless skeletal people wailed in a horrific agony before its existence ceased. The heinous scream of the creature was so loud it made Lionne's ears bleed.

Two creatures rammed directly into the side of the transportation box in the next moment, bulging it up slightly. The balancing enchantments still held, but if this went on, not for long. Gritting his teeth, Lionne charged towards the two creatures, preparing to strike.

"[Fourth fold Slash of Truth]!" The veteran soldier cut into pieces the two undead beings which immediately fell to the ground, burying numerous lesser undead under their massive bodies.

With a whistle, he called his horse, Roche, then mounted her again.

Maybe it was not too late. Lionne only hoped the situation was still salvageable in some way. Perhaps if he grabbed Lady Greta and his father, he could bring them to safety and proceed faster without the rowdy box. His squire Gustav could also carry one or two more family members.

As he stabbed down one more undead in his way, Lionne reached towards the knob and tore the door open.

"Lord Maximilian! This is hopeless! We need to retreat immediately!"

Maximilian scoffed. "You say that a former Black Scripture member can't take care of these mongrels? You are a disappointment, Sir Lionne."

Lionne gritted his teeth and looked away for a moment. His men all around him were dying. He needed to slap this bratty noble out of his goddamn dream world, or they would all die here!

"Now listen to me you brat! I fought against these things countless times! If I say retreat, we retreat!"

Maximilian's face turned red, boiling in rage. "How dare!"

"Maximilian! He is right! If we remain here, we die!" shouted Anika desperate.

Turning his head away, Maximilian gritted his teeth and nodded. He needed to swallow his pride if he wanted to survive the night. Lionne nodded seeing the man finally realizing the situation. "I can only carry two of you. The other two need to accompany my squire." Turning towards the maid, he bowed his head. "I am sorry my lady."

"I-Its okay… I live to serve the Fraulin family…" Seeing her bowing head, Lionne's heart almost broke.

Hearing several trampling sounds and the sounds of the battle lessening behind him, Lionne turned around. Great, more of those golem creatures, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Raising his shield, the paladin only now recognized that around him, all his men were dead. All around him were only undead, rows after rows. His squire, where is he!? His elderly eyes searched for his adopted son relentlessly. Where was Gustav!? Has the boy fallen? Has he escaped, seeing the hopeless situation? Several possibilities ran through his mind.

"Give up… Yellow Flash. Don't make it harder. Just hand over the family and we'll let you go…" stepping forward, one of the hooded necromancers asked nicely.

He would not give up! Lionne would never give up! He would protect the family even if it meant his death.

"My lady… my lord… run, run as fast as you can! I will try to buy you some time." He glared at the dark magic caster before himself.

The necromancer titled their head, releasing a weak growl. "Foolish man…"

Maximilian left the carriage, unsheathing his silver sword and taking a battle stance beside the golden-clad knight. "Stand and fight… creature! I will not cower before mongrels like you!"

"How delightful of your resistance, Lord Maximilian. Unfortunately, my Lord needs you alive."

"Then tell your Lord to stand out and fight by himself like a man intended to do so!" shouted Maximilian. Then turned back to his son. "Hauser! Get your mother and sister out of here! From now on, you are the head of the family!"

"B-But father!" Hauser shuttered in fear, fearing the loss of his father.

"Enough! Go!" quitted him Maximilian with a steady glare and his increased tone.

Hauser nodded with a frightened expression, grabbed his mother's wrist and the sword that laid besides him. Leaving the carriage with his mother and sister, the family started to run as fast as their feet could bear. The lead necromancer simply waved, and a few of his lackeys begun to follow the fleeing people.

Lionne wanted to move, but he felt a stinging feeling running through his back. Through his enchanted armour. Striking back, the old knight beheaded the necromancer who did stab him in his back.

The fight started again. The two warriors were well aware they had no chance against such numerical superiority. In every aspect, the duo was outgunned. Of course, they fought regardless.

Maximilian using his agility and swordsmanship passed down in his family through the generations, struck truth amidst the hordes. Lionne used his heroic strength, martial arts and special enchanted gear to gain momentum and win some time.

The undead started their advance once again, varying in kind and size, carrying rusted armour and weapons, charging against the two men.

"[Ability Boost]! [Triple Cut Through]!" Wave after wave they held back the undead. The magic casters bombarded them with magic that Lionne blocked with his golden shield, enchanted with a charm to disperse magic up to a certain level. His teamwork with the noble was peerless. While he was the defensive line, Maximilian hit hard, decapitating many undead and dark magic casters.

With a quick, aimed thrust Maximillian cut through the throat of one of the necromancers, drowning them in their own blood.

Sneaking behind him, a second ruffian appeared behind his back. Lionne recognising it too late couldn't do anything but try to warn him. "Lord Maximilian! Look behind you!" Maximilian's shoulder got stabbed, and he fell on his knees. The dagger dripped from some kind of pain-inducing poison.

Using Lionne's momentary fright and confusion, multiple daggers and spears found its way into his armour. His shield was strong, but not invincible. Spitting blood, he fell on the ground. Stab came after stab, thrust after thrust, pain searing through his whole system.

Getting knocked out by the hilt of a dagger, Maximilian fell unconscious on the ground.

Lionne gritted his teeth seeing the loss, only now recognising he was unable to get up. Desperately trying to reach towards the healing potion on his side, he found it nowhere. Not as it could help his situation, healing potions did not work as fast.

"Are you looking for this?" two armoured boots stepped in his vision. Looking up, Lionne heard a familiar voice. His eyes widened recognising the traitor. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The person before him wore a similar face. The face of his knight squire. "Gu-Gustav… why?" he shuttered in betrayal, blood dripping out from his mouth.

The man smiled, showing a fox-like expression. Then tilted his head with a gleeful question. "Gustav? Oh no…" shaking his head the man denied the name. "The squire named Gustav is no longer here… however, my name is not important. Your 'Excellency', the only thing important is our plan…" introduced himself the man formerly known as Gustav.

"You damn traitor! I will skin you!" grabbing his sword in his side, Lionne gathered his last inch of strength, striking towards the man, from his stomach the remains of the broken spears hanging out. "[Secret Technique: Yellow Dragon]!"

His strike was fast. However, he did not expect the electrocuting feeling that ran through his body. His will was still there, but his injured, old body could not take the strain that came with the technique. It did not help either that the fast acting corrosive poison was already circulating in his veins.

Coughing up blood, his vision blurred, then fell forward and lost his consciousness. The man previous called Gustav just pursed his mouth amused, then shaking his head clicked his tongue lecturing. "Old-old men… they never know when to finish…" Looking towards his subordinates he ordered them. "Take Maximilian into the catacombs and fetch me the remaining three… It would be quite unpleasant if they could escape. Or not?"

"Hai! Betelgeuse-sama!" several of them bowed around him, then blinked away. The remaining started to raise even more dead and carried away the unconscious Maximilian.

Betelgeuse raised his eyes towards the sky, several drops of tears rolling down his cheeks. "My dear, dear brother… how deep your family has fallen. It is all your fault; you are the one who forced my hand." Wiping away the tears, he kicked Lionne's body once more, then walked away.

…

A few minutes later, in a narrow corridor…

Amongst the narrow passages of the city, Greta ran. Clothed in frilly, exotic, overpriced noble clothes coloured in yellow colouration, she ran, charging forward as fast as her legs could bear it. With dust and sweat-stained makeup on her face, the previously brave girl was now scared, she had never felt such terror as now.

 _"This is the life of the adventurers? This is what they have to endure day after day? Facing such dark horrors in the deep catacombs of the wilderness?"_ she asked herself, breathing heavily.

Her high quality clothes were worn, torn and stained with blood. Her bare chest showed itself from her half torn, missing corset. The street was full of the fallen knights of the Theocracy, slowly rising as low-level zombies. Behind her, gurgling sounds could be heard.

Gurgling sounds released by the hellish undead creatures scattered through the streets. With a scrawny look, these men looked more like skin and bones than an actual living being. Their rotting teeth and long yellow nails reached towards every living person. Reached towards the girl to tear down her beautiful flesh from her marble bones.

Greta ran. Wearing a heavy skirt, she was absolutely in no condition to run clothed in such expensive clothes. Her guards were already dead. They had died in the first few minutes after the undead caught them off guard, completing their task to escort the girl to the heavily guarded safe house not far from the city. Her father most likely had also died. Died in a attempt to protect her and the rest of his family.

Her brother was also dead because of the same reason. Mother? Same. Only she remained from the wealthy family. The family which was kept in high regards in the Theocracy.

Raising her skirt with her delicate porcelain coloured hands, she hoped to gain some momentum, but her high-heeled boots were not suitable neither designed to run amongst such circumstances.

Oh, how she despised such clothes. If only her leather armour and dagger were with her, she wouldn't have been forced in such an uncanny situation. If her father did not come after her, they would be alive, far from the city, far from the danger.

Despite the circumstances, she ran without even considering to stop, like there was no tomorrow. Tears were flowing down from her beautiful green eyes, taking a toll on her makeup, making it a total mess. Despite the now messy face, her beauty did not fade. On the contrary, it gave her a new light.

Her previously long bun had now gone wild. Dropping her curls left and right as she desperately ran from her pursuers, she could barely see anything from her tears. Still, she ran. She ran to survive. She ran to live another day. She ran to upkeep her family's legacy.

Despite her sudden scare, a new determination had lit anew in her heart. If she survived this, she would never let someone control her fate again! She swore! Getting out there, she would become stronger. She would never be the pursued again! She would take control of her destiny!

Despite her best effort and renewed resolve, the girl was ultimately destined to fail.

She felt the end was near. Pleading to the six to send a saviour did not help, the undead were on her tail. Her best efforts seemed to be to no avail, her pursuers were closing with each second, coming out from the secret alleys of the town. Like a virus that infected a living organism.

One moment to the other, the girl stumbled and fell forward, bruising her already aching knees and forehand, wearing off her long, white silk gloves. She felt something grabbing her ankle with a firm grip.

Greta glanced back with a panicked expression frozen on her face. The horror flowed through her mind as she spotted the unimaginable. An undead, a zombie, an unlively monster ever closing!

The previous member of the city guards, the previous noble knight had grabbed her ankle.

Reanimated, having gained false life through unholy methods. The previous man now creature stared at her, grinning with its rotten teeth. The last light in the knight's eyes now replaced by evil looking purple dimming, showing the radiating negative nature of the creature.

The woman raised her bruised hand before her mouth, displaying her horror, showing her helplessness, trembling in fear. She could not scream for a moment. She was too afraid and shocked to release even a sound. After her momentary shock, her brain forced her body to react, give out her fright. She released a loud distorted scream. "Kyaaaa!"

Despite all her bravery, Greta was shocked. It was not surprising; everyone would react this way to her situation.

The creature started to crawl towards her like her scream agitated it even more. Closer and closer, it grabbed her heavy skirt and leaned above her delicate body.

Closer and closer it pulled itself closer to the woman like a lover, the fallen knight urging itself to embrace her. Of course, the comrades of the former city guard were not resting. They as well recognised the opportunity. Reacting to the girl's helpless plea, they started to crawl towards her. Like hungry beasts, they surrounded her. Just to get rid of her from her beautiful flesh, just to make her one of their own.

"Help! Help! Help! Someone help me!" she screamed, using all the breath her failing lungs could spare. Searching a way out, searching for a faint trace of hope. When…

A shadow dropped down near the girl. Using his rapier, the strange black-clothed figure started to stab the undead one by one. Each thrust meant one kill. The figure was fast. The figure was agile. No one amongst the undead could touch him.

Grabbing the head of the undead, he crushed their skulls with his bare hands, stomping out the remaining false life from the fallen creatures, using his black boots.

After around half a minute, he finished his gory work. Using his weapon to decapitate the undead beneath his feet, the strange saviour finished the last zombie in the scene.

Under the battle, the woman had crawled to the nearby wall and curled together. Her knees still trembled. Her muscles still ached from the forced march. Her very being would most likely never be relieved of what had happened this night. Her very person was not used to this kind of treatment.

The man turned towards her direction, finishing the last undead. Stabbing it, crushing it under his boots.

The man was strange. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered almost entirely his body. Dressed in a finely made black leather armour with shiny silver daggers around his waist and torso, he looked mysterious and enticing.

Long, black, silk-like hair settled on his head; his face was covered by a strange white mask showing a funny face. The Mask was a stylized portrayal of a look with an oversized smile and red cheeks, a broad moustache upturned at both ends and a thin vertical pointed beard. His long straight hair were covered by a black fedora.

On his side, a golden handled silver rapier hung. However, the woman thought the stranger was a man. His real sex could not be distinguished from the dark and because the cloak covered the entirety of his body. His real self remained a mystery.

He looked quite menacing in the dark, being he was surrounded by the corpses of the fallen dead.

The man slowly turned towards the girl, recognising her trembling form in the corner. He started to stroll towards her slowly.

"I can assure you; I mean no harm…" answered the strange masked man as he stepped closer. His voice was like a man, though still distorted by having a slight echo in it. Despite the otherworldly tone, the voice was kind and assuring.

"Wh-Who… Who are you?" Greta shuttered. Her curiosity had overcome her fear momentarily.

The man stopped for a moment and tilted his head. The aura of mystery surrounded his masked presence.

After a momentary pause, the mysterious figure started his speech."Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

Greta raised her brow; such introduction was very blatant from the man. "I can see that…" Her voice softened, the traces of fear started to linger in her self-concern.

"Of course you can, I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is," pointed out Rorschach sarcastically.

"Oh, right…" Greta blushed, turning her head away. "How silly of me…"

"But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatic personae." Lowering his head down for a moment, the strange man suddenly looked back at Greta. Then started his act by opening an arm in a spreading motion.

"Voila! In view humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the "vox populi" now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin, van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition."

Greta just ogled at the strange man with a confused expression as he continued his act. Occasionally hiding and revealing his mask behind his cloak. It was weird, but as he spoke, Greta thought she had heard this voice somewhere. It was so similar like she had heard it just yesterday.

The man turned around, using his dagger, etching an unknown character in the walls. It was a 'V' symbol. However, for Greta, it was just an obscure character. Being characters of the alphabet of this world profoundly differed from the ones of the Latin alphabet, it was not familiar in the slightest.

Finishing his etching, her saviour continued. Offering his hand gently, like a knight to a rose.

"The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V." Raising his fedora and placing it in his heart, the man bowed slightly.

Actually, Rorschach knew not where this speech came from, he just felt this disguise and situation was the best for this melody. Maybe he would ask about it his master at a later time.

Greta just looked at him flabbergasted, like he was just some kind of comedian. Then asked. "Are you like a crazy person?"

Rorschach chuckled placing his hat on his head once again. "I am quite sure they quite often say so… but who am I speaking to, if you'll allow me to ask?" he asked, offering his hand once more.

"I am Greta…" the girl shuttered.

"Greta…" he tilted his head, rolling up the name on his tongue once again. "Gre-ta… of course you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its means god does not like to play with dice, and there are no coincidences…"

Reaching towards the woman before himself, the man offered his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I am fine… thanks to you…"

Rorschach nodded. Seeing her half-naked form, he placed his cloak on her shoulders, with Greta immediately pulling together the thick cloth. "I really enjoy playing my part… but tell me… do you wish to relocate to a more safe location?"

Greta nodded. "Y-yes… but my family… please tell me, are they alive?"

The changeling tilted his head. "I am not quite sure… I did not see them…"

Looking up to him, Greta had to ask; she had to be sure. "P-Please can you look after them?" her eyes shone. A few drops of tears rolled down her cheeks.

The masked man nodded. "I can certainly try… after of course make sure you are safe…"

The girl shook her head. "No! Absolutely unacceptable! We need to find them now, or they will die!"

The masked man bowed his head and sighed. "You are really persistent… aren't you?"

The girl smirked mischievously and nodded. Rorschach just dusted his fedora before placing it back on his head.

"Then… Please forgive my rude action."

"Wha…" she gasped as Rorschach released some kind of strange dust from his gloves that made the girl fall unconscious right away, then grabbed her gently and raised her in bride pose. Leaping from the ground, the doppelganger disappeared in the night.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Far from the city:**

Far from the city, a little group cut through the scenery. It was a group that only counted eleven individuals. Nine of them were riding on horses, but two of them were easily able to keep up with the forced march. The speed of the others dictated.

It was a group of unique individuals, wearing supreme quality looking items.

The heavy trot was led by a man with androgynous features, black hair, and sharp red eyes. Wearing an ornate armour coloured black, white and golden, keeping a humble looking polearm in his back.

"Eleventh, since when we lost connection with the town?"

A woman sitting on her horse in an awkward position, holding a strange, red crystal ball shook her head. "No, Captain. Something is absolutely blocking my sight. When I tried to peek behind the veil…" Stopping, a malicious feeling filled her stomach, remembering what happened when she tried to peek behind the veil of unknown power. She bit her lower lip unpleasantly. Her tone was gentle, yet worried, carrying some kind of charm.

"It burned my hand… if I had tried to force my way through I would most likely be killed by the backlash." The woman who spoke had light blue hair braided in two pigtails reaching entirely to her knees. Wearing revealing clothes and an oversized, black witch hat with a talisman on it. Her face was beautiful, carrying a girlish charm.

The captain nodded with a dead face, then looked at the thick black gown wearing man not far from him. "Is it possible for us to teleport in the town from this far?"

Concentrating for a moment, closing his eyes the man answered. "No captain… the distance will not be a problem if I teleport us one by one…the problem is, I simply can't locate an opening, something is blocking my magic."

"I see…" answered the androgynous-looking man with a calm tone, then clicked his tongue. "With this speed, we will only reach the town at dawn… maybe too late if we want to save the town."

After losing the connection with the city, the Cardinals immediately knew something was not right. The last message that got out from the town before everything cut down was the message about an undead invasion.

First, the Cardinals would not want to believe the news being it came through [Message], a spell that could be easily redirected and faked. The magical communication method proved its unreliability when one of the countries relied on this kind of telepathic communication method too much to forward valuable intelligence.

Said country collapsed under a few years due to the nearby nation stole and faked the information forwarded by this method. Thus, made the said country vulnerable and their moves easily predictable. Since then, no decent magic caster or goverment trusted this method of communication.

Also, sending the most reliable unit of the Theocracy was warranted by the fact that the Clearwater Scripture confirmed the lost connection and the disturbance in the city.

Being the closest garrison with the adequate amount of soldiers was stationed a two-days distance in horse saddle, it was impossible for them to reach the city in time. The Black Scripture was only there because they had completed a critical mission nearby and were preparing themselves to leave the country soon.

Two of their members were already missing, being one was assigned to guard the vault of the six, while the other to safeguard the Miko princess.

The captain looked forward. "Increase space!" The little group continued its way in the night, pursuing their road towards Stilpree.

 **Scene Change: Stilpree: Deep down under the cemetery**

In the catacombs, an unholy ritual was being conducted at the moment. Forming a big circle, several necromancers stood, while several magical runes were painted with blood on the formerly sanctified ground, the previous holy walls defiled by unholy symbols.

The paladins who desperately protected the catacombs, the former grand order of Silver Hand laid in ruins amidst the desecrated walls of the underground corridors, serving their new masters with their unholy lives.

Under the years, one by one they were being replaced by the puppets of Zuranon, and the few faithful who had remained were soon murdered by their former comrades, thus placing the former holy ground in the hand of the cult of the dead. Placing one of the most sacred, well-protected land of the Theocracy in the palm of a madman.

Formerly known as… "Betelgeuse dun Fraulin…" said the man with blue eyes and blonde hair, standing before Maximilian.

Maximilian's eyes widened. "Y-You… it cannot be! The brother of my grandfather is dead! Dead! My grandfather himself killed him! You don't even resemble his picture!"

Betelgeuse turned to him with an inquired raised eyebrow. "You still had that picture? How nice of you…" he smirked. "But the painting is not actual, just a relic from the painful past. I will make sure it will be discarded when everything is settled."

He started to tap his fingers together and walk around Maximilian, bowing his head down. "Oh… yes, my dear brother…" Betelgeuse smiled remembering his brother. "Your father named you after him. Did you know that? Your grandfather. How posh…" He spat, then continued.

"My brother was always the favourite in the family, always getting the attention that should belong to me!" shouting he pointed himself with his thumbs.

"They said he was a prodigy; they said he was the hope of the family. The hope of the next generation." Under this, he made quotation marks with his fingers, then turned to Maximilian. "Even when I was the firstborn son, the rightful heir…" Betelgeuse clicked his tongue with disgust.

"Father named him as the head of the family, completely neglecting me. As for why I look different than back in the painting in the old…" he turned to Maximilian and smiled.

"Well… that's a funny story. Everything started after father named him as said. In desperation and to fill the hole in my heart I started to inquire about the more… delicate so-called, forbidden branch of the magic. The necromancy as it's called. Despite not being entirely forbidden, even at that time it was a despised art in the Theocracy…" The blonde haired man once again made a quotation mark with his fingers after the 'forbidden' word left his lips.

"Father recognised it, of course, said nothing at first, though sooner or later I would outgrow this passion of mine. But after a few disappearing villagers and children, he started to get suspicious of me. He even sent investigators after me. In the end, my brother caught me off guard, and left me dead…"

Nodding, slightly wrinkling his nose and mouth, using his facial muscles to push them upward, he showed a pondering expression, like the one who was satisfied with what he found.

"I admit… I was careless… I admit… it was not my best idea kidnapping people and using them as sacrificial lambs, even when in the start I only used criminals from prisons… really. But leaving me dead in the middle of the cemetery, leaving me to the undead to eat me! Now that…" leaning closer to Maximilian he stared directly into his eyes. "Now that was really disrespectful and careless… fortunately, my dear former brother did not learn an important lesson…" Betelgeuse grinned. "Never leave an injured opponent on the side of the road."

Several footsteps and the sounds of someone dragging bodies could be heard from the nearby corridors, reaching closer and closer, leading into the chamber.

"As for how I got this new body… let that be my little secret…" Looking up, the blonde man saw the approaching figures. "Ah! I see our guests arrived, but one of them is missing…" squinting his eyes with a stern expression he barked. "Where is the girl? Where is my little grandniece?"

"Anika! Hauser! Where is Greta, what happened to her?" turning back towards Betelgeuse, Maximilian struggled to ease his bonds, gritting his teeth. "What did you do to her? Leave them out of this you monster! Do you have no honour?"

Betelgeuse did not even spare attention to him. Just continued his story. Waving away his pleas.

"Maximilian? Where are we? What's happening?" "Father?"

The hooded necromancers gulped. Bowing their heads slightly. "He is gone… Betelgeuse-sama, an unknown individual appeared and saved her…"

"Really?" Betelgeuse tilting his head inquired, walking closer to the one who spoke. "And who might be this special… one? Why didn't you followed him?"

"H-He was fast… too fast for us to track. Too strong to be able to kill him!" the necromancer fell to his knees. "Please! Don't kill me!" From his eyes tears formed, trembling he expected the worse.

Betelgeuse frowned. Walked to him and slightly raised his chin with his hand, directly staring into his eyes. "Why should I kill you? You serve me for years, dear Deidrich. It would be an awful waste. You said he was fast and strong. I understand, sacrificing your life for a lost cause is pointless… besides that…" Betelgeuse looked at his side. "The city is already lost."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" the shadow mage pleaded with tearful eyes bowing his head down.

"Enough!" Betelgeuse waved his servant away. "Instead of pleading go and prepare the next phase, before dawn we need to crush the last remaining resistance. You can bring three quarters of my forces and the backup. Crush those who resist and bring me the girl. We expect the reinforcements to arrive tomorrow noon."

The necromancer named Deidrich nodded hastily. "Yes… Right away!" then stood up, waved and several sorcerers in the room joined his stroll.

Turning back, Betelgeuse grinned, pulled out a bandaged thing from his bag, slowly unwrapped it.

Maximilian's eyes widened. "That's!"

Betelgeuse simply nodded. "Yes… you know it right. The holy relic left by Surshana. You don't know how hard it was to claim it. Yet, all over the decades, it was right under my nose. One of the beloved artefacts of the Theocracy…" looking at his dagger, he smiled. "Hidden not in the secret vault guarded by that monster… but hidden in a trade city deep below…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Updated 2018.03.18**


	8. The Long Night of the Dead (part 2)

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Arriving back with the girl, Rorschach played his part. Esdeath was a little surprised spotting the soaring doppelganger in the air with a figure settled on his shoulder, but she shrugged it off; she gave him a free hand on what he did for as long as he retained his anonymity, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

Fortunately, the people around did not even noticed the transition. Laying down Greta in an empty bed, Rorschach sneaked out of the room, then disappeared utterly, changing his form back to the adventurer Wade's.

It was like he had never left the perimeter.

[Message]: "So…anything to report?" asked Esdeath in an inquiring tone.

[Message]: "Everything went fine, my lady. I surveyed the area and saved a few still alive citizens, as well the lady I brought back. It seems the main source of the infestation lies in the cemetery, but be assured, there is nothing that may prove a threat to you or even to me…" reported the changeling with an unusually calm tone.

Esdeath nodded with an unrecognizably small motion. However, Rorschach still noticed it.

[Message]: "Good work… By the way… why did you save the citizens and the girl? Is she something special to you to bring her back?"

Rorschach blushed under the mask. However, he never thought it was possible to find the girl's scent that attractive, not as charming as his master's, but still attractive enough to pique his interest.

[Message]: "N-No! My Lady Liberty! Of course not! It is just the body I am using; it seems the hormonal balance the body I am using finds attractive the girl… that's all, I swear!"

[Message]: "Kukukuku… Aren't you just cute?" Realizing what she said, Esdeath cleared her throat and blushed.

Never before she had used the word 'cute' to describe something, it was just embarrassing to even think about her new body seemed to have started changing her mental state.

She had never before acted like this; it seemed her own hormonal levels were playing yo-yo with her brain. She needed to concentrate and suffocate that kind of thinking, or she would end up in a brothel either as a customer or worse, as a provider.

According to the character's background story, her character was around the age of seventeen, the most active period of changes in the life of a Nephalem. She needed to be careful and not allow her desires to take over her thinking.

[Message]: "Sorry… I mean… as long as your cover is intact and you aren't endangering our incognito, you are free to act however you like. I trust your judgment. But…"

[Message]: "But what, my lady?" asked the changeling, slightly turning towards his master.

Understandably, Rorschach was worried about his master. In the last few days, she had changed considerably.

A pervert thought ran thought Esdeath's mind, but she immediately hissed it away with a firm headshake.

[Message]: "Nothing… sorry, it was a stupid idea."

[Message]: "I see…" the puppet nodded, then continued. "By the way… a big concentration of undead is heading our way. If I am right, around three quarters of the entire city has been turned into undead population."

[Message]: Sigh. "This night just gets better and better."

"Wha! Whaaaa!" one of the soldiers yelped out of fright, falling down from the walls of the defensive perimeter. Stumbling towards Geralt, the captain of the opposing forces, the knight looked up, under his close faced helmet, horror painted on his face.

"Th-The undead… an endless wave of undead are approaching the barricade!"

The mayor and Geralt looked towards the makeshift barricade, then ran towards it. Their eyes widened in horror looking down. Undead, endless in number, form and ability strolled towards the gates slowly.

Not far on the rooftops robed figures appeared, preparing their spells to strike.

O'Boyle also watching the scene, trembled in horror. Raidyn sighed, there was no other way. Grabbing the handle of her faithful Dragon Slayer, she started to march towards the entrance.

Tyron stepped forward and watched questioningly at her. "Raidyn-san! What are you doing?"

"Wade… Tyron-san… would you kindly hold the line until I get rid of the source of this infestation?"

"Lass!? Just what are you doing?!" asked O'Boyle, seeing Raidyn marching up the stairs. Turning slightly towards him, she said.

"Just a nightly stroll, however, I can't do anything If I step on a few ants on my way…"

Turning back to O'Boyle for a moment, she said her last words. "Oh… and don't wait for me. We will meet outside of the city, Ok? Wade-kun will show you the way..."

Jumping down from the walls facing towards O'Boyle, she made a hasty turn saluting, then embedded her sword into the Necrosome Giant's head that stormed the wall, killing it instantly. The creature split in half and crumbled without resistance under a moment.

With a steady jump, she leapt on the head of the other one, carving it with her huge sword away.

Esdeath started to feel the thrill of the battle. And she wanted more. With each passing moment, her race's racial battle craze began to grow in volumes. Although it was far from overwhelming her consciousness, it was a little bit disturbing how much she enjoyed herself by carving and bludgeoning the undead to splinters.

The battle had just started, but the defenders ogled her precise, ballet-like movements in the air. With each leap, her colossal tool carved through the hordes of undead, plastering, cutting and slicing a wide path in her way, using the unrealistically vast weapon with only one hand.

Wade followed custom, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and eliminating the magic casters, severely weakening the attacking force.

It took one full minute for Geralt to shake himself back to reality, seeing the impossible playing out before his very eyes.

The astonishment and awe were too shocking for the young guard captain to realize what's really happening. The scene was like two heroes that had directly stepped out from the books he read in his childhood… no! Those tales paled in comparison of what played out before his very eyes.

The barricade broke down from the weight of the attacking undead, but even before one of them could take a single step in, Tyron, holding his prized sword named Mariette, stood before the gates, forming the first defensive line supported by his remaining men. The Iron Manticores.

Geralt gathered his strength and shouted, seeing the braveness of the heroes holding the line.

"What are you waiting for?! Those heroes are risking their lives for your safety! Supporting fire!"

He pointed towards the champions who had plunged themselves into the fight. Hearing the guard captain's young voice, the guards shook back into reality, jumping into the action immediately. Rearranging their lines, the city guards started their offensive. Acted as one entity under the strict command of their commander.

Releasing magical projectile after magical projectile from their enchanted bows the archers rained death. The magic casters, using either their focus object or hands to cast their magic, supported their allies from afar.

Under a few minutes, Wade assassinated the last hiding necromancer, slicing and dicing them apart with great finesse. Raidyn killed countless undead, plastering them with her humongous sword.

The Dragon Slayer started to glow with an ever eerie light as it tasted more death, like a blood moon sucking away, feeding off the death around itself.

Jumping from one point to another, Raidyn's tattered brown cloak fluttered, showing glimpses of the exotic, metal exoskeleton she wore underneath the simple cloth. The red LEDs that formed the eyes of her mask were ghostly, making her cover look like a dreadful black wolf under the hood. Her whole body, the entire cloak, the whole armour was drenched in the unholy blood of the flesh golems as she cut them to pieces with the weapon that was intended to be used only for bludgeoning.

Her sword sang the melody of death. 'Clang, Clan-Clang! Clang, clang, clang!'

The sword betrayed its purpose and gained a new one just for this night! Eradicate every undead and drink up their unholy essence!

Amidst the battle, a few guards might have heard the creaking sounds of the dark beast. 'Creak!'

Anyone who knew anything about swordsmanship and weapons could immediately recognize how hard it was to use two-handed swords properly, even after a severe training regime.

Two-handed swords were usually made to be used by two hands and caused blunt trauma instead of cutting and their immense weight made it almost impossible to use them effectively with only one hand.

But Raidyn… Raidyn was using the sword with only one hand. If it were just an ordinary two-handed sword, that would have been understandable.

There were people who could utilise such robust weapons with only one hand after proper training and conditioning, but her sword was several times thicker, denser and the length of it was at least the size if not longer than the petite girl.

Holding the monstrous weapon in her stick-like arm seemed impossible. Compared to the vast weapon she was nothing remarkable. Still, as she brandished her Dragon Slayer, Raidyn looked mesmerising, yet quite comical with her small frame.

Anyone with an eye for swordsmanship recognised the finesse and elegance behind her brutish looking moves. The perfectly calculated strikes played a serenade on the paved roads of the diamond square.

Although, because of her blur-like speed and the darkness, not much was visible on the road. Only the crashes and the sparks that left the edge of her sword made her form appear for short moments.

'Clang, Clang. Clang, clang, clang. Clang, (pause) clang, clang!' her sword sang the melody of destruction and hunger and no living or unliving being could stop it anymore.

The sword that she held looked more like a heap of iron instead of a normal sword. And according to Geralt and Tyron, it would give a seasoned warrior a run for his money to raise and swing it once even with the use of Martial Arts.

The sword was just too big to be used efficiently for anyone. Yet, she used it like a master seemingly without a sweat. Plastering the undead, not one, but at least a dozen with each strike.

Jumping, dashing, and leaping from place to place, clearing the storming undead.

Running before the breached barricade, she held back the undead, giving time to the defenders to rebuild the makeshift barrier and the remained magic casters to heal the wounded and recuperate.

More than a whole hour passed and the undead seemed to scatter, without their leaders the undead were just clueless sheep that had been herded here by the necromancers and the higher level undead with sentience.

Unavoidable, but without the two heroes and the remained Iron Manticores, the whole city would have been wiped out.

"Keep them up, Wade, Tyron-kun… I'll continue my nightly stroll…" waved behind her back Raidyn as she plastered with her sword another undead who dared to come close to her, seemingly lazily throwing at her side her weapon.

"Raidyn? Where are you going?" shouted after her Tyron.

"I need to take my nightly stroll!" she shouted back.

Tyron, gritting his teeth, wanted to charge after her to help, but Wade placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him, shaking his head slightly.

"No… it is better to let her alone when she is like this."

"What do you mean? Wade-kun," the mercenary looked back in the direction of the heroine.

"You don't want to know…" answered Wade slowly, mysteriously. Tyron only gulped and sweated.

O'Boyle pondered about the fact how his luck played out better than he had hoped. To find such esteemed heroes in the middle of the woods and could buy their services so cheap? These two mustn't have been aware what kind of payment heroes like them used to receive after such action.

Now was the second time the duo saved his skin, he really needed to get himself together to pay back his debt. However for his distaste or not, before Raidyn left she subtly whispered in his ear to leave the city as soon as they could. She didn't want unnecessary complications when the local authorities would arrive.

On one hand, he understood why they didn't want to gain fame in the Theocracy after what he told them, on the other, he didn't understand why they couldn't embrace the glory of the heroes that the two of them deserved.

Looking around seeing the state of the city, the immediate reward was out of the question, the Theocracy was a rich country, and it could pay later, but as Raidyn said, they'd leave the city as soon as possible.

Pondering what kind of reward these two deserved, the mayor who was a chubby man wearing expensive clothes spoke.

"I am a mayor of this city since decades… I've experienced many things from the horrors of the battlefield to the cruelty of the Beastmen… but this…" he pointed at the piles of corpses and the craters scattered under the walls.

Under the walls, no clean spot remained. Everything was covered with gore, blood bones and the decomposing corpses of dead and undead. The cleaning brigade and the priest whose task were to purify the dead would undoubtedly have a lot of work after this.

"This takes the prize. If these two ain't some kind of damned Godkin then I'll eat my hat and swallow the buckle whole."

The mayor pointed at Wade. Naturally, Wade recognized the man pointing at him. In answer, he merely looked back and waved carelessly. Like what the two of them did was utterly natural.

Meanwhile...

Raidyn strolled amidst the houses for a few minutes, looking left and right. Seemingly the undead kept a steady pace from her, feeling their fallen comrade's unfortunate fate and the dreadful aura of bloodthirst she emitted. No creature dared to get close to her.

Her heart pumped like never before. Her veins were full of adrenaline. She wanted MOORE!

Sighing, she groaned realizing her state. "Ahhh…. It is so boring! Why is everything so weak?" looking up to the boundless heaven she pondered.

 _"Why did I say this?"_ she thought.

 _"Them being weak means I am safe… what's with me? It means I can no longer have my beloved incognito… stupid brain! Why are you doing this!?"_ berating herself she reached an open square with ruinous buildings and an expensive looking carriage flipped on its side.

The same carriage that had left a few hours ago.

Only a few undead shuffled around, trying to get away from the woman as fast as they could.

Still, a little group remained, desperately hitting the door of the flipped over chariot. They were trying to reach something, which hid inside of that box.

Thanks to her True Sight passive she could estimate the rough energy signatures around herself and outside of a weak life-force in the carriage, only undead stumbled around. No trace of any living being or necromancer around her.

They had either died under the siege or retreated to the cemetery.

Raising her hand, she cast her ability.

Espers back in the game in most of the cases didn't need to utter the words of invocation. The activation of more straightforward abilities like telekinesis only required to give the command through the mental connection that the nano cerebral interface provided, and everything went automatically.

Now, as everything came to life, Esdeath felt her abilities and the control over the unrestricted power that coursed through her veins. She only needed to meld this strange new power within herself, imagine, and everything came to fruition.

She pondered back in her room if she had been a magic caster instead of a psychic. If that had been the case, would she need to invoke the words of power to cast her magic? Or would it be like now?

As she thought of this, countless invisible psychic blades cut and grounded to dust the rotten beings, leaving nothing more than delicate dirt.

Walking closer, she recognised the horrifyingly mutilated corpse of a maid lying mangled not far from the transportation box, gnawed and tore open in multiple places. Esdeath felt sorry for the poor girl, but strangely, her stomach only churned slightly. It was unexpected. The hero expected she would vomit immediately after such sight, but oddly, she was calm, a lot more relaxed than it was normal.

Looking at the poor girl once more, she really pitied her; the maid must have had a horrifyingly long death struggle before her last breath left her body.

Rising slowly, a new violet light started to dim in her eyes, transforming to an undead. Esdeath just raised her hand, forming a pistol with her index and her thumb.

"May you find peace in the other world…" she whispered, giving the girl her last sermon. The undead maid crawled to her leg, trying to tear her armour, gnaw on her limb. Pointing at her head, Esdeath pulled the trigger of her imaginary pistol.

"Bang!" The maid's head exploded in bloody gore, giving her the deserved rest.

Sighing, Raidyn turned her attention towards the carriage's door, and grabbing the latch, she tore the door open without resistance.

In the Landau there was a man, lying unconscious and supporting the chariot's wall behind his back. From the man's mouth blood dripped, holding the gaping hole that cut through his golden coloured armour and red flesh.

He was still alive, but barely, the life-force remaining in his broken body rapidly draining away through his injuries. His grey hair were stained with blood, on his wrinkled face a painful expression visible.

Esdeath sighed, why did she have to endure this? If this night wasn't bad enough, now this. She pondered hard if it was even worth saving him.

Many people died tonight because of her paranoia, fear of doing anything, fear of exposure. And when she gathered the courage to do something, she would simply leave a dying man to his fate?

Looking at the man, she felt him so insignificant, so fragile; suddenly she saw him as nothing more than an ant she could crush easily.

One of the voices in her head tempted her to torture, then leave the insignificant being die in agony. The other whispered to her to save him and bring him to safety.

Why did she feel like this? Were the last fragments of her humanity leaving her? The only thing she felt towards the man was the dualistic feeling of spite and pity. Not the feelings that an ordinary human used to feel in such situation.

No! Deep inside she was still a human! She couldn't just let him die! She would not let the last spark of her humanity die because of the new voices in her head!

If her sudden resolve had come earlier, more people would have remained to see the light of the soon coming morning.

Raising her hand, pumping some of her power towards the golden clad man, she lifted him in the air softly, slowly drifting him towards her, then manoeuvring him into a steady pace, she led him on the ground.

It looks like the numerous hours of practice back amid the woods paid out. Now, she had some kind of grasp of her powers.

The man was in a dire state. Both his body and armour were full of bruises, cuts, dents, and holes. The blood loss was substantial, and according to the fast condition scan, he would die in a few minutes.

"Sigh… It cannot be helped. I need a test subject to try out one of my few support healing abilities anyway. Maybe a racial one? I don't really know… I am not specialised in healing… I only learned a few such abilities because from time to time it came handy and cost nothing to learn. Either came with racial levels or the job classes I took," she murmured, ponderingly looking up to the skies. Meanwhile, the bleeding underneath her hastened.

"Oops… don't die on me! Damn!" Gritting her teeth she raised her hand and invocated the words of power.

"[Twilight Healing]!"

The wounds, the bruises, even the gaping hole that cut through the abdomen of the man, disappeared without a trace, leaving not a single scar tissue after the faint purplish coloured radiation.

Groaning a little bit, the man squinted his intact eye grunting, then opened it with a dazed expression.

"La-Lady Greta? Lord Maximilian? Captain?" he whispered. Looking around confused, Lionne searched for familiar points to examine.

"Am I dead? Lord Surshana took my soul in his realm?"

"I don't know who you are talking about bro… but we are still in the middle of an undead invasion. It would be best for you to retreat in the diamond square until I finish my work," stated Raidyn in a cold tone.

The golden clad man suddenly turned his head towards the voice. "Who…" Recognising his pain was gone, the man inspected his body.

His eyes widened, it's gone! Every injury, the corrosive poison that circulated in his veins were gone! He had never felt himself this good. It was like he lost a dozen of years. His strength, his youth had returned.

He felt himself a youngster once again.

Still, something was amiss, feeling the strange, dizzying feeling behind his eyepatch, he removed it.

A miracle! It couldn't be! The eye that he had lost many years back. The cursed sight that even the Divine Chant and Kaire's consolidated effort could not heal was back!

The cursed eye underneath the eyepatch where the demonic curse still lingered had now been restored, fully functioning once again. The curse that slumbered in it for years had disappeared without a trace!

In his younger years, Lionne lost one of his eyes against a monster that was comparable to the demon gods of old. The beast's cursed claw had burned through his eye, leaving its mark on the man.

Only thanks to the fast action of his comrades he lost one eye instead of dying instantly on the scene, or transforming into one of those dreadful creatures. He still couldn't believe it! It was back! He was a full man once more!

Lionne turned his head slowly towards the only living person on the sideline.

Tattered brown cloak, underneath the hood a strange mask, entirely covering the person's face with two diming red eyes glaring down at the Yellow Flash. In the dark, it was almost like an evil wolf was glaring at him from the darkness.

A few strands of long, white hair peeked out under the hood, implying the nature of the person standing near him. Behind the woman's back, a dull looking bandaged handle peeked out.

Who or whatever the person before him was, she had just saved his life. She accomplished the impossible. Healed a cursed wound the best healers of the Theocracy were unable to do anything for decades. The cursed injury that only magical seals kept down.

Could she be an awakened Godkin? Could she be like Zesshi and the Captain?

Many thoughts run through his mind abruptly.

But most importantly... Where are Lord Maximilian and his family? He had to save them! Now that his strength had returned, he needef to salvage the situation!

"Are you still there?" asked the masked person waving before his eyes.

Looking down, Lionne breathed heavily, raising himself in a seating position. "I-I am fine…" he nodded. "Thank you, my lady, for saving my life. May I know the name of my saviour? Did the Captain sent you?"

Esdeath scratched her head, not knowing what he was talking about. "Captain? You mean the guard captain of the remaining forces back in the Diamond District?" she asked dumbfounded.

She did not know about the Captain. That meant she was not part of the Black Scripture. Being it was a secret unit of the Theocracy, even after he retired, it was forbidden to speak about the group before an uninitiated person.

"Ah… nothing…" Lionne shook his head, dismissing the idea.

"I am Lionne by the way," he gave his name, waiting for his saviour to give hers.

Lionne did not have a second name. Even his name was not his own; he was just an infant when a priest heard his desperate cries amidst the rubbish in a small alley, then decided to take him to an orphanage where he received the name Lionne.

Esdeath nodded. "I am just a professional, nothing more," she stated. An uneasy feeling started to fill the former Scripture member. Getting the same uneasy feeling when he first met the Captain and Zesshi.

"I am searching for the source of this nasty infestation. Can you point me towards the cemetery?" she asked bluntly, not even giving her real name to the man she saved. Still, her tone was casual like her previous miracle was nothing remarkable. Lionne felt no ill intent from her direction, thus not bothered to ask her name again, at least for the time being. They had more urgent matters to attend to.

Lionne bowed his head respectfully. "Of course… I will lead you there personally. Maybe in the cemetery, I will find Lord Maximilian and his family. The family…" his stomach clenched, gritting his teeth, remembering his failure.

"The family I failed to protect," he mumbled with a shameful voice.

Esdeath shook her head. "Nope…"

"What?!" Lionne's eyes widened as he jerked his head up.

"It would be best for you to retreat back to the Diamond District. We managed to kill most of the attacking undead, but there are still enough to cause a problem. It would be best if you helped them out while I am doing my work."

"I refuse. It is my work to protect the family; I need to make sure. If they are dead, my knightly honour is to avenge their memory…"

"Tch… honour…" Esdeath clicked her tongue; scoffing, she stood up.

"Do as you wish… just don't hinder my work," she waved him away, then turned her back and started her stroll towards the graveyard.

The knight nodded. "Don't worry… I will not." Grabbing his sword and shield, Lionne prepared.

Before leaving the scene, Lionne looked at the headless corpse of the former maid. Raising his hand, he offered his prayer. "Please forgive me…" then followed Raidyn.

The two heroes started their stroll, leaving the scene and heading towards the cemetery.

A few minutes passed, but neither side said a single word. They just… walked on each other's side. Lionne who towered above the strange cloaked woman started to feel nervous.

The undead around them were keeping a respectable distance as their legs ate away the gap.

It was strange for Lionne; he had never seen the mindless undead act like this. It was just weird seeing them back away from something. It was like they actually showed some kind of instinctive fear.

"I thank you, once more. I am really glad you saved my life, my Lady…" Lionne bowed his head humbly, trying to initiate a chat session.

"No problem… I just passed by," she answered quietly.

Just now, the last undead stumbled across the border of the still open gate of the city.

"Still, please allow me to inquire once again, my lady… where are you from? Are you from the Theocracy? I have neither heard nor seen you before. And I know my fair share of famous people around the human and demihuman countries."

"As I said… I am a single professional who does her humble work for her modest living, nothing more. I was simply passing by doing my job, when this undead mess happened. As for where I am from, I am from everywhere and nowhere… I have no home… not anymore…" she explained.

Lionne bowed down his head shamefully. "Ah… I see… my condolences."

Raidyn did not answer, just nodded her head. Silence descended between the two once again.

The duo reached the entrance of the walled cemetery. Its sturdy walls were undamaged but the hinges that held the enormous iron-bound wooden doors had been completely tore away. The doors were smashed out as if something massive rammed into them.

That something was still there. Feeling the approaching presence of the living, the thing stepped out from behind the walls. There were exactly four of those creatures.

Four hulking meat behemoths created from entirely meat and bones stepped in the dimming lights of the failing torches. The creatures were several sizes more massive than the ones Raidyn had seen back near the walls. Towering more than seven metres above Raidyn and Lionne, the beasts were genuinely menacing sights. From their rotten, bloated bodies, several sharp bones were protruding out, positioned near the knees, elbows, arms and stomach.

Just in the right places to cause pain and suffering to anyone who could get close. Just in the right parts to give them proper protection from all sides.

From their mouths foul-looking, poisonous saliva was dripping, showing their hunger towards the flesh of the living. Their eyes turned backwards, showing a white complexion.

 **"Guaaaaa!"**

Releasing a bone-chilling roar, the behemoths started to charge against the duo, stumbling forward with incredible speed with their stocky legs.

Lionne unsheathed his sword and stepped forward. Esdeath remained silent and just watched.

She had measured the man before herself to be around level 25-30.

"Please allow me to take care of them," he requested.

Esdeath just nodded. In return, Lionne started to activate his martial arts one by one. The retired member of the Black Scripture felt his newfound strength streaming through his body; he felt invincible.

"[Greater Ability Boost]! [Whirlwind Speed]! [Greater Flow Acceleration]! [Fivefold Strike of Vengeance]!"

Two behemoths fell immediately, big pieces missing from their bodies, dropping slowly on the ground. Like a flash, the elder paladin leapt through them. The remains were still crawling towards Lionne. As a mockery, he executed them with a flash strike.

Several lower level undead started to crawl out from the dark corners, marching forward to the now lone paladin, trying to corner him with their overwhelming number.

"[Flash of Speed]!" Decapitating the undead, he charged towards the other two monstrosities.

"[Special Technique: Wrath of the Yellow Flash]" Esdeath could still follow the path of the strike, easily, but it was a lot faster than anything she had ever seen since her arrival.

The man before her had used martial arts, she was sure of it. Esdeath had heard about the technique when she was speaking with Tyron back at the Inn. Hell, even before, Tyron had used a few against her, when the mercenary leader had requested to measure her power in a duel. True, it was only a sparring match with training swords, but it was a free for all game.

At first, Esdeath knew not what had happened; she felt sluggish when Tyron used the [Flow Acceleration]. It was like she was stuck in some kind of sticky substance. She shrugged it off, naturally, thanks to her resistances and skills it was not hard, but for a moment, she felt incredibly weird.

Martial Arts. Techniques that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. Similar powers in YGGDRASIL were called 'skills'.

They were acquired mainly by warriors. Effects were various and included boosting physical abilities or sharpening the mind. Nonetheless, Martial Arts were considered to be the magic of the warrior classes of this world.

It was fascinating; it seemed the techniques of this world were not only based on the tier based skills that most likely hailed from YGGDRASIL, but developed its own methods to fight back.

According to Tyron, the Martial Arts were skills that could only be cultivated through intense training.

The applications of martial arts were vast, ranging from altering one's physical prowess, strengthening weapons, to even altering the opponent's spatial and temporal awareness.

Regarding acquiring martial skills, it usually took a novice around a year to achieve. This was through real battle experience, healing when injured, fighting stronger opponents with enhancement magic, etc.

Martial Arts were limited through physical and mental stamina. The more powerful a martial art was, the more mental concentration was needed. However, this would also mean that concentrating for too long would fatigue the user psychologically and physically over time.

So that meant; maybe she as well could learn it if she trained hard enough and experienced enough battles.

It's worth a shot; maybe after all of this, she could ask Tyron to show her a method on how to train efficiently. It woul inevitably be handy in the future. Under the way to E-Rantel, there would be plenty of time to question to her heart's content.

But what if he got suspicious?

Tyron and his men asked what kind of martial arts she used back then.

Obviously, she could not answer appropriately, thus, simply countered the question by diverting the topic. Maybe she was a skill user in the game, but the two systems differed. And she only used her agility and physical strength to pummel the undead to paste until now.

Not one of her active skills had activated in their presence. It was just too much of a risk.

While Esdeath was pondering all of this, Lionne finished with the last, lesser undead. Staring his hand, clenching his fist, he was astonished. When he left behind his sixty-fifth winter, after such a combo he used to be exhausted, greatly strained.

But not now, he felt no such feeling; Lionne thought he could still run a few rounds before the need of rest arised.

"I am ready, my lady. We can proceed," he said turning to Raidyn.

Nodding, she stepped forward. "Good… that was some impressive skills you have there, Lionne-dono."

Lionne bowed his head. "Thank you; I should say the same, my lady. Healing me after such grave injuries; not even the most talented healers of the Theocracy were able to give back the sight of my eye. Not speaking removing the demonic curse that haunted me since decades."

"Hush-hush… stop the flattering, that was just the effect of an item I found in a dungeon, nothing remarkable." she waved away the praise sheepishly as they proceeded.

Lionne nodded. However, he was suspicious; the old paladin knew no such item that was capable of such thing. It must have been a healing spell she used.

But being it was not his place to ask, he remained silent.

Reaching the entrance of the underground catacomb, a lesser army of undead, necromancers and two skeletal dragons waited for the duo, lining before them neatly.

Not far from the welcoming committee, around several unholy altars, necromancers chanted in a strange language, holding their twisted staffs, standing around crystal balls.

One of the dark magic casters stepped forward. Differing from his comrades, his body was covered not by a black robe but a dark blue one.

"I am Fredric, first apprentice of the Great Betelgeuse-sama. Your struggle was amusing, but your journey ends here!" Pointing towards the ground, the man reinforced what he intended to say.

"Is that so?" asked Esdeath completely calm, tilting her head relaxed.

Lionne gritted his teeth glancing around, measuring the power scale.

Two skeletal dragons and necromancers in such numbers? Not speaking about the lesser and higher tiered undead that surrounded them. It would be a hard, if not an impossible fight.

If it were only one skeletal dragon it would be manageable, but two? A hard task even for two heroic individuals like Lionne and Raiden were.

If Zesshi was here, the undead would be no challenge. But without her or his old group? He had doubts the two of them could survive the night.

Fredric nodded calmly, waving his staff, ordering one of the skeletal dragons to attack.

The creature raised its big claw and struck towards Raidyn. Lionne wanted to pull her away from harm's way, but before he could even react, she raised her palm in his direction, and immediately a strange wave of force pushed his body far away from the blast radius.

'Crash! Clang!'

The skeletal paw landed, at first sight squishing the heroine in the scene. From the dust, initially nothing could be seen, only after it settled down, Lionne could see a humongous sword blocking the strike, then pushing back the dragon without resistance.

"That's all?" she tilted her head sarcastically. "Then, it is my turn… here comes Johnny!"

Raidyn jumped ahead, reaching the head of the struggling dragon. Using the flat side of her weapon, she dusted away the skeletal structure immediately, sending the unholy beast to its deserved rest.

Continuing her way, Raidyn used her ballparked momentum and crushed the skull of the second dragon. Utilising her sword's immense weight and bludgeoning capabilities, she dusted the creature's skull into nothingness, then blew its body aside.

The apprentice and every other necromancer gasped. The Skeletal Dragon was the ultimate nemesis of the magic casters with their impenetrable resistance against magic, their sturdy body capable of withstanding the strikes of seasoned warriors and tricksters.

Although a skilled warrior with the proper support could take out one of them, there was no way someone could eliminate one with a single hit. Not speaking about taking out two with only two runs. Even when an individual reached the realm of heroes, it was still an impossible undertaking.

How could this be!? Was she the descendant of the six? Many notions ran through Fredric's gears. Shaking, the necromancer witnessed the impossible.

Betelgeuse spoke to Fredric about the monster that guarded the most esteemed treasures of the Theocracy. The beast who surpassed every human limit possible and inhabited a different realm. A monster amongst monsters.

The only reason why this exact artifact was guarded far away from that vault was because of the Cardinals' paranoia. That six old geezers hesitated to keep every artifact in one exact place, due to their fear of something going wrong.

"Wha-What? Impossible!"

"How is this possible?"

"Eiiiii!"

"Auuuu!" the necromancers screamed, fearing for their own lives.

Raidyn just stood, resting her humongous sword on her shoulder. "Well then, who wants to come next? Who wants to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Just standing in her place, her figure seemed to grow a few sizes. The strain grew unbearable on the surrounding people.

Her [Poltergeist Phenomena I] activated accidentally, again… The wind started to blow, strange noises and whispers washing through the environment.

Ghastly, terrifying, moaning voices whispered about demise, about the immediate pain and oblivion. A few rubbles rised violently in the air, hitting a few necromancer and killing them instantly. The skill's fear and paranoia-inducing effect kicked in, dominating the weak dark magic casters' minds.

Most necromancers fled immediately, losing their concentration, their disturbed mind not able to keep control over the countless undead.

The loose undead went wild, feeling the unnaturally strong supernatural energies gathering around them, their simple instincts screaming to get away from the petite woman, thus targeting their own masters instead.

Lionne as well slightly trembled, and while the passive was not directed against him, he still felt the effect of it. The aura of power he only felt in the immediate vicinity of his old Captain. Now he knew, she was at least at the level of his former captain, if not stronger than him.

Being without concentration, the necromancers became visible to the mindless undead once again; their own servants cut and slaughtered them, and ate their flesh.

Raidyn and Lionne did not even need to move a single finger; the dark mages sealed their own fate when they summoned undead in such numbers.

Of course, being the undead were on the loose, they attacked everyone and everything in their wild craze. Lionne killed every undead who dared to fight against him, from time to time Raidyn helping him out.

The last one who remained somewhat standing was Fredrick, Betelgeuse's apprentice.

Trembling, he watched all of this, feeling the incomprehensible dread running through him that made him unable to move. He could only sit and watch as his comrades were cut down by their own raised servants.

The two heroes cut through the small army without meeting any resistance, stepping before him. Raidyn rested her sword on her shoulder. "Well, bro… any last words…?"

"Pl-Please spare me… I will do anything…" the man literally pissed himself, soaking the ground with urine. Raidyn flinched her nose under her mask. Sometimes her increased senses were rather unpleasant.

Glancing away, Lionne stepped at her side. "Filth like you does not deserve to be spared…" he spat, then grabbed the necromancer by the collar of his robes and brought him closer to his face.

"Where are Lord Maximilian and his family!" he roared.

It was bad enough for the poor necromancer, but feeling the breath of the terrifying man on his skin, Fredrick just passed out under a mere moment. His heart could only take so much.

Slapping him a few times, it was without effect. Grunting nervously, Lionne threw him on the ground.

"Trash…" he mumbled.

"Well, that was the last…" sheathing her sword under her cloak, Raidyn sighed.

Lionne breathed heavily. The effect of the healing was still in effect, but it had been ages since he fought this hard.

Gulping sincerely, he nodded, swiping down his heavily sweating forehead. "Yes, let's head into the catacombs. Lord Maximilian and his family most likely will be there."

The two heroes heard the faint footsteps of the shadows, closing on them from the direction of the catacomb. Emerging from the underground, Betelgeuse who still wore Gustav's skin appeared.

The necromancer was dragging Maximilian's broken, drained body on the ground, holding an elegant, dark bladed dagger with his other hand. The knife released a strange, dark fog, a blood-like aura.

"Don't tire yourself, my little grand-nephew is here…" dropping down Maximilian's body he smirked.

The body was full of cut marks and bruises, its throat sliced open, bled dry, showing a pale, drained complexion.

"Lord Maximilian!" shouted Lionne desperately, seeing his employer's broken body.

"He will not hear you anymore… however…" looking around, Betelgeuse whistled.

"You did a quite cleaning out there… I am impressed, I must say…" Betelgeuse smiled complacently. Like he was satisfied by the ruin opened before his eyes.

"You traitor! How long has it been since you stole Gustav's body?" roared Lionne furiously. He could barely contain himself, his hands trembling in rage, reaching towards his sword.

Betelgeuse looked up with a pondering expression, then looked back at Lionne with a smile.

"Oh! So you recognised! So bad, I wanted to play a little bit," the executive chuckled grimly. Lionne clenched his fist and prepared his sword.

"Answering your question. I have owned the body of this youngster long enough to know you adored the boy."

Betelgeuse watched with malicious glee as Lionne could barely hold his hand. One more sentence and he would blow.

"Lionne-dono. Careful…" warned him Raidyn from the back.

That's it! He would hit the nail! One more sentence and the golden-clad hero would lose his head.

"Oh! How the boy pleaded, calling for you meanwhile his consciousness faded into the nothingness. He really considered you a role model. A true knight. His father in law. So bad you couldn't save him. Poor, poor youngling…"

Lionne gritting his teeth lowered his head. He had enough; he couldn't take the mockery of this 'thing' anymore. If he couldn't save his squire, he would make sure his body wouldn't be desecrated by that foul being!

Rising, the golden-clad man took his battle stance, leaping towards the fetid necromancer leader.

Betelgeuse just smiled slyly. "Sir Lionne, Sir Lionne… you were always so hasty with your actions… you always let emotions take control over you… that is your biggest weakness…"

Betelgeuse whispered. Lionne's leap reached between the two pillars behind which Betelgeuse stood and the trap triggered, electrocuting him with a constant flow of electricity.

Gritting his teeth, step by step Lionne endured the constant flow of electrocution. His armour was enchanted against electrocution attacks that was true.

But this trap was potent enough to bypass the defence of his shell. Thus, damaging his body and nervous system. As said, complete immunity or protection did not exist. Even with the usage of magic, it was an impossible goal.

Lionne had almost reached the foul necromancer, reaching his hand towards his nemesis, he was mere inches to touch the face of his former squire. Just for Betelgeuse to raise his hand a moment later.

"[Miasma of Death]" he chanted foully.

From his palm, a fetid-looking black fog extended, quickly overwhelming the paladin. Coughing and suffocating, he felt his willpower steadily draining away, a few more seconds and he would die.

This tier five spell was feared even amongst the members of the Black Scripture, since it was potent enough to kill and rot away a full grown man with only a second of exposure, and it drained life-force.

The only fact why he endured this long was due to his enchanted armour, willpower and Raidyn's miraculous healing.

His vision blurred, he would die… it was the end of the line. But he knew… his strange companion would finish his work. She would defeat this foul body hopper and avenge his memory. At least… he hoped.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder, pulling him out from the grasp of the lightning trap, stepping in his stead and throwing him far back. Lionne fell unconscious immediately after the crash.

Betelgeuse grinned and increased the flow. The lightning trap was still in effect, and the ray of death still flowed. Yet, all of these were received by an impatient head tilt from Raidyn's part.

"That's all?" she asked unamused.

"What?" Betelgeuse gasped then stepped back for a moment, disturbing the flow momentarily, then gritting his teeth and continuing to pump death magic from his palm.

"Ughh. Sizzling. I hate sizzling …" With a simple swiping hand motion, Raidyn broke down the two columns she stood between, stopping the lightning trap.

"How can you still stand after the [Miasma of Death] descended upon you!? That's impossible!" roared the necromancer, losing his cool.

"[Miasma of Death]?" Raidyn scratched her head confused, her tattered cloak slightly steaming.

"This was just a fart… you really call this [Miasma of Death]?" she asked cluelessly, looking around dumbfounded like a person who was waiting for the answer to appear from thin air, then slowly turned back against the necromancer, pointing at him bored.

"I don't want to disappoint you, bro… but this is just a bad fart… the real [Miasma of Death] is a seventh tier spell; this is not even close to it."

Betelgeuse clicked his tongue and pulled back his hand, stopping the flow of the deathly fog. It was a resource heavy spell; he couldn't just throw away his mana carelessly, not when he faced a strong enemy.

"You speak nonsense. No man can cast tier seven spells without serious rituals."

"Suit yourself… I don't care what you think, what I am curious about is… What was your plan?" she pointed at him, her tone filled with a strange interest.

"I am sure you ain't foolish enough to come here without a plan and expect everything to go fine, are you?" asked Raidyn with a tilted head, completely disregarding the shocked necromancer.

"Ah… so you are indeed curious, aren't you?" Betelgeuse showed a toothy grin, regaining his cool.

"But why would I tell a dead person my plan? Hmm?" he raised his brow curiously, gathering his mana, trying to win more time before his attack.

Betelgeuse still believed he could win. He still considered Raidyn's momentary resistance as the end result of her luck or the help of a one-use item.

"Why not?" she asked back bluntly.

"Tch, tch, tch…" clicking his tongue, Betelgeuse waved his finger lecturing.

"You know… resurrection magic exists, if they accidentally resurrect you, you may tell them my perfect plan. The thing I don't want. Of course, without remains, it will be hard to resurrect you. Still, I'd rather not spoil several decades of planning, implementation, and deception. Not when this is just the first part of my grand design…"

 _"So, resurrection magic indeed exists…"_ Raidyn booked the new knowledge in her mind. She would need to try it later.

Looking around innocently, she continued. "Well… no one really knows me in this part of the world, so it should be fine, don't you think?" asked Raidyn leaning a little bit closer, whispering mysteriously in a playful manner.

"You are very persistent, aren't you?" Betelgeuse clicked his tongue annoyed, glaring at Raidyn. He still considered the facts he sensed. The girl before him just destroyed two skeletal dragons, cut through his forces like they were nothing and even managed to resist the [Death Miasma]. She brushed off one of his deadliest spell like it was nothing more than a morning breeze.

A truly astonishing achievement. And worrisome, he needed to take her out as fast as he could, or she would be a nuisance later.

But… There was always a but… But, if he managed to recruit her, he could accelerate his plans, he could reach his ultimate goal in under a few years instead of decades he originally planned.

It was just the first act of his grandiose creation. He still needed followers.

Only he knew his final goal; he had told no one about it, not even the other executives, not even the grand master himself. He kept it all secret, disguising them into separate operations under the command of the Grand Master.

Year after year, preparing to harvest the fruit of his hard work.

Maybe the number of his followers had diminished momentarily. Still, there were plenty of followers from where the others came from.

Thus, everything proceeded as he planned. The harvest had been completed as intended, now the only thing he needed to do was wait and play the innocent survivor. Waiting for an opening, the right moment to conduct the second phase.

"What's wrong?" Raidyn tilted her head, recognizing the necromancer's lack of words.

"Despite your forces having scattered and being broken throughout the city, you are strangely calm. Why is that?"

Betelgeuse nodded affirming; he had already integrated the new variable in his plan. He was ready to make the opening step.

Bowing his head, a gleeful smile sneaked on his face.

"Painful, but calculated loss. I calculated the appearance of a strong individual or even the Black Scripture. Thus, I planned accordingly. But you…" he pointed at Raidyn.

"You have surpassed my expectations… Curious, may you want to join me?"

"Ehhh…?" Esdeath tilted her head dumbfounded.

"You will see, with your power and my guiding hand we will be unstoppable! You will gain everything you ever wished for. Imagine it! Power, fame, money, authority, It will all be yours! And all of this for a just cause. A crusade to fix this world! Don't you wish to destroy inside out this corrupted system? Don't you wish to become the instrument of social justice? Ruining the foul system that has tormented and spat out many innocent people without reason? Slavery, inequality, racism! These things belong to the past! Let's step forward! From the ashes, a new, stronger empire will rise! With my help, you can become its new queen! I only ask your help, I don't even wish the throne. I only want to fix things!"

The man with blonde hair raised his hand invitingly, showing his palm towards Raidyn, offering his partnership, dripping honey in her ears. His speech wad like that of a true leader, slowly descending into a zealous level.

Esdeath was genuinely disgusted by the offer of the man.

 _"Who would fall for such pellucid offer? It just stinks from the lies he waved inside of it…"_ she thought with a disgusted expression under her mask. She was not the brightest stone in the lake when it came to discerning lies from truth, but even she recognised the deception behind the words of the strange necromancer.

Lionne still laid on the ground unconscious.

Pondering for a moment, Raidyn looked down, then looked back at the man. She wanted to make a fool of him in an amusing way, play with him a little bit.

She was angry; she couldn't even express her level of anger! She could barely suffocate her Anonymity level. The scattered bones and objects trembled, reacting to her aura. Betelgeuse started to feel an uneasy cold creeping through his spine.

Breathing deeply, the rage left her body in the form of a hefty sigh.

"Nahhh! I'll pass!" she answered suddenly, waving her hand before her nose, like waving away the stinky offer, she acted like a silly person.

"What?" Betelgeuse backed. He didn't want to believe he was turned down. But why?! His speech was perfect! She should have begged him to join! It had always worked before!

"Sorry… I don't really want to become a ruler. That's just wayyy too much paperwork and responsibility. And becoming someone's tool? Pfft! Thanks but, nope! I am the boss of my own person, thank you very much."

Betelgeuse's face flinched, picturing a furious expression. No one before had refused his offer. No one! He would crush this insect under his heel and rise higher than ever!

After his momentary astonishment, his snooty smirk returned.

"Kukukukuku…Then you will be crushed like the rest! With the power, I syphoned away with the Dagger of Surshana, I am unstoppable! You will see, with my new power no one will be able to stop me!"

"Go ahead… give me a shot…" Esdeath mocked him, looking down, playing with her feet, then did a few stretches and air boxing.

Betelgeuse smirked. Raising his palm, he released a barrage of magic.

"[Fireball]! [Chain Lighting]! [Death Miasma]! [Suffocating Prison]! [Curse of Enfeeblement]!..."

The magic just barraged and barraged Raidyn, and she just stood doing her light exercise. Most of these were indeed spells from YGGDRASIL, however, that [Death Miasma] copy really bugged her. It was just a pale imitation of one of Momonga's favourite magic from his early days. The spell he often used in the early days of his playthrough.

If not her sudden desire to humiliate this fool, she would have teared him apart a long time ago.

Betelgeuse became desperate, throwing incantation after incantation at her, but it seemed nothing affected the girl. She was just mockingly doing her strange dance before his person.

Could it be? Could it be that strange dance was some kind of martial art that nullified his attacks?

No! That couldn't be! Such thing as complete nullification simply did not exist! It could not be! It was some kind of trick! It was just a trick! Or was…?

After more than a full minute of the constant barrage of magic, Betelgeuse lowered his hand with a pale, exhausted motion. From his forehead sweat dripped. Hoping his enemy would fall to the ground. Exhausted, he almost used up all of his magical energy.

"Just… whew… what… are…you…?"

Esdeath looked back at him. Mocking, humiliating the man even more.

"What? That's all? I even disabled my passive reflection field just for you… you are really lame…" she teased the necromancer playfully.

"Don't dare to mock me!" Betelgeuse snapped, raising and shaking his fist in the air.

"Why not? It is funny how desperately you try to play the though guy. But in truth, you are nothing more than a little infant who stepped into the realm of monsters. The realm where I am the apex predator. And you are nothing more than a little insect desperately trying to prove its own existence. Accept it. Don't humiliate yourself further. You know, I really hate sore losers who can't even admit their deficiency and better themselves."

Esdeath pointed at him accusingly. She really couldn't stand people who could not admit their own defects.

Betelgeuse gritted his teeth in anger. He boiled, he was angry, he was furious! If he was be a bomb, he would blow up in an instant.

"You think you are the first one who underestimates me?! You think you have the right and power over me?! No! You have not! You just misled me with a clever trick! I admit it was a good one, amusing I may say! But this is the end! I will end you!" roared Betelgeuse, his cold blood disappearing in an instant. The bitter, calculative man was replaced by a maniac that wanted to prove his existence desperately. He didn't even care about the apparent power gap between the two of them, losing his cool, leaving behind his perfectly engineered plan in the dust.

"You are so adorable when you throw empty threats… Hahaha~," Esdeath mocked the man directly. Making a fool of him, she placed her hand before her closed mouth with an amused, girly motion. Flattering herself, laughing mockingly.

She straightened suddenly; her tone turned severe and deadly cold.

"But this is enough for now… I ask you. Forthwith, learn your place. I'll warn you only once. I'll give you one more chance! If you use it to flee, beg for your life or foolishly attack me, it is up to you. I am waiting for your response. If it is positive, you can live, I even authorise you to leave the scene unscratched. If foolish, even the devil won't save you. Don't forget... one chance. What happens after that, that's only up to you." Holding up her index finger she showed a 'one' sign.

Betelgeuse felt a slight pressure descending on his forehead.

"Stand down, and I might let you live. Resist, and you will pray for fast release…" she warned, glaring menacingly at him.

"What!? How do…" his words suffocated in his throat as an unimaginable pressure descended upon his shoulders, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"People like you should learn their place in the food chain. Small flies like you either make themselves useful or are swallowed by the ones that are located above them!"

Raidyn slowly walked to him. She didn't know what hit her, but now… now, she felt it was the right thing to do. Letting her dark side continue, she proceeded.

He couldn't breathe! He was suffocating! What was this? What was this unimaginable pressure that had descended on him? He shook, he trembled for his life. He couldn't move!

Betelgeuse felt like a bug, an insect that the giant before him proceeded to squish without care. All his work, all his suffering would be gone if he attacked her! His instincts screamed to get away as fast as he could, yet, his legs were unable to move, rooted into the ground.

"Wha… What kind of trickery is this? What are you…?" asked the man trembling.

Looking up, the air seemed to churn and twist around the masked woman. Growing in size and volume. In the dark, she looked like the wolf of the end times, the legendary Fenrir.

"I rarely lie, and I never cheat. I only used my passive high-tiered nullification to nullify your attacks, that's all."

The pressure seemed to descend, and he could breathe normally all over again. Betelgeuse now knew she was an enemy even above his newly gained strength. Straining his gears, a new plan popped up in his brain. The foul necromancer started to smirk, the new idea of his would take form.

If he was able to syphon her power with the artifact and add it to his own, his grand plan would significantly speed up. If he summoned the Grimm Reaper with the help of the dagger, she would have no chance; the required sacrifice would be enough around him. Yes, there was still a chance! He would see through this!

After all… he always survived, he always succeeded.

Breathing slowly, Betelgeuse stood up with a sweating forehead, the blood drained from his face, making his pale complexion even more visible.

"I must admit…" gulp. "You are stronger than I first estimated, you really surprised me… but no more. I will crush you with the power of the artefact. Behold! The power of the legendary Dagger of Surshana! I will summon Grim Reaper Boros!"

The black bladed dagger released a sinister aura, promising only death and destruction as Betelgeuse raised it in the air.

The man's face churned into a disgusting scowl. "Prepare yourself; this will be your end!"

"Go ahead... I am waiting... Just wake me up when you are finished..." she mocked him. A sly smirk curled on Betelgeuse's face as he started his magic.

Meanwhile, Esdeath crossed her hands over her chest and started to give out snoring sounds. 'Snorr... Snorr... Snorr...Zzzzzz..."

She didn't know why, but her instincts whispered, precognited that everything would be alright.

Raising the dagger, Betelgeuse started to chant, using a seemingly gibberish language. At least, it was gibberish until he reached the end of the first part.

"Ade due damballa.

Give me the power, I beg of you.

Leveau mercier du Bois chaloitte.

Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.

Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette…"

Recognizing the incantation, Esdeath raised her brow momentarily.

 _"This guy? Is this guy chanting what I think he is chanting? This is the same chant Chucky is using in the Child's Play series! Damn! I love that movie! But where has he heard it? And why he thinks it is needed for the activation of the dagger?"_

Esdeath thought hard. Then smiled, it must have been a role-player note the previous owner left. _"Kukuku... It does not matter; it will be amusing. I hope I can have some real fight!"_

She didn't know what get her, but even the thought of an exciting, challenging, long fight made her blood boil in excitement, made her long for dangerous situations.

As Betelgeuse chanted, the visible remained positive and negative life force started to flow towards the dagger, syphoning away every unprotected energy around him. Fortunately, when Esdeath, like a force user, pushed away Lionne, she provided a force field that protected him against every kind of mid-tiered adverse effects for a certain amount of time.

The Executive of Zuranon finished his chant, and raising the dagger towards the skies, he called forth the summon.

"Appear to me! [Grimm Reaper Boros]!"

Darkness, death, hopelessness, cold... these things descended unto the cemetery. A black fog started to ooze out from the black blade.

The temperature immediately dropped minimum ten-celsius degrees in the area, and the ground became frosted as the dark fog expanded.

Esdeath just watched the whole scene inquired, preparing her abilities to trigger them anytime when needed, upkeeping her guard. Ready for an exciting fight. Her blood boiled, she couldn't wait for the battle to get started! She only hoped, whatever that item was calling, it would be a worthy foe.

From the dark fog, first, a rusty scythe appeared, surrounded by black fog. Then, slowly, a mysterious robed entity floated out from the abyss. Its body was entirely covered by a hooded, long robe coloured pitch black, adorned with blood red markings, the red marks only promising death and oblivion. Its hands seemingly constructed from bones, held together by some kind of dark fog. And its face was completely covered by the darkness of its hood.

Towering approximately ten meters above the petite hero, the creature was indeed a menacing sight.

"Behold! The Ultimate Lifeform! Grimm Reaper Boros!" the Executive announced victoriously, knowing his immediate victory was ever closing. He could taste it in his mouth already.

Esdeath just stared at the creature blankly. Pointing at it, she asked with utter disappointment in her tone. "That's... it?"

Betelgeuse nodded, a smug, satisfied expression plastered on his pale expression. Seeing the confused reaction of his opponent, he mixed her response with fear inducted confusion.

"I completely understand your fear. Anyone who would face this ultimate lifeform would tremble in their boots, like you. But don't worry, your death will be fast. But I am a practical man. I believe in second chances. If you bow before me and swear loyalty immediately, I may forgive you and take you under my wing," explained the head necromancer with a calm, smile, expecting his opponent to break under the pressure.

Raidyn leaned forward with an empty expression, facing against the ground. "How could this be..."

Betelgeuse showed a smirk. "I take it as a ye..." His speech was abruptly stoped by the girl's sniffing voice.

"How could this be... you made me that excited... I could have a normal fight after such long time... then this... sniff..." she pointed at the creature disappointed. In her voice only spite and scorn.

"This trash appeared... I am really, reallyyyy sad... Sniff!" Still staring the dust, Raidyn couldn't express her disappointment, the slightly raised her head, staring the head necromancer for a moment.

"You owe me a great fight... mister!"

Betelgeuse backed in horror, could it be? Could be the person standing before him could defeat the Ultimate Lifeform? No! It could not be! Betelgeuse denied even the possibility! There was no way!

Clenching his fist, he started to roar. "How dare you mock the Ultimate Lifeform! The highest level undead that even surpasses the Liches and the Skeletal Dragons! A being that can destroy a Demon God! How da..."

"Ok-ok... stop... you are boring... First, Reapers are not undead lifeforms. They have no category. Because of this, damage or other buffs cannot be applied to them, as well they are immune to most specialised attacks. You know that? I am too depressed to speak with you. Just attack me with that trash, so I can retreat in a corner and sob away my sorrow..." she sighed uncomfortably.

Betelgeuse spat with a disgusted expression. "Fine then..." Pointing towards her, he gave out the command.

"Grimm Reaper Boros! Destroy this miserable thing! Use your special ability! [Inescapable Death]!"

The Grimm Reaper floated forward, raising its rusty scythe and preparing for a strike. Every normal being who faced such entity would die instantly even from the sight of the creature.

But Esdeath, Esdeath felt everything would be alright, she felt no harm from the creature's direction. She didn't know how, maybe it was an instinct that assured her, perhaps because she knew this monster from the game. She didn't know, but since she arrived, she just felt the danger level of an opponent from merely glancing at it.

The Reaper's strike fell, covering the area with pure black fog. Even Betelgeuse needed to do his best to not be blown away by the black mist. Being he was the bearer of the dagger, he was protected from the toxic mist, but every other person who made contact with it withered away under mere moments.

The fog cleared and Betelgeuse smirked, only to realise when checking the area, that the woman stood proudly. Instead of the expected sight of her withered corpse lying on the ground, Raidyn stood unharmed.

"Im-Impossible... just what the hell are you!" Betelgeuse grabbed his head in disbelief, starting to tear his blonde hair.

Meanwhile, Esdeath held the scythe. Holding it only with two of her fingers. Although, she was weak against negative energy and instadeath effects could cripple her character if not proceedinf with caution, she had means to neutralise at least partially such effects.

 _"Well... having high physical resistances and physical attack has its merits..."_ she rolled her eyes.

"What a letdown..." stating, she tilted her head. "This is just boring... I am hungry..."

Betelgeuse trembled, the impossible had happened. "Impossible! Impossible! Even a Godkin! Even a Demon God can't stop that strike!"

He didn't want to accept this! He didn't want to accept the impossible reality, this nightmare he was thrown into!

His forces were gone! His strength had failed him! His ultimate weapon did not affect the target! "What the hell is going on! It can't be! It can't be! This is a nightmare! I will wake up! I will wake up and complete my plan! This can't be the real world!" he muttered like a maniac, trembling in disbelief, gnawing on his fingers, blood sprouting from them after each bite.

Pointing his shivering, mutilated finger at Raidyn, he gave out his command once again, hoping it was some kind of sick joke, an illusion that his brain was playing with him.

"Once again! Ca-cast [Inescapable Death]!"

The Reaper struggled, but it was incapable of extracting its rusty scythe from the grasp of the pseudo-Dark Elf.

"Well, according to the rules of the turn-based DnD... it is my turn..."

Raising her open palm before the empty hood, Raidyn tilted her head. The experiment of the madwoman started, now, no one could stop her. Her last sentence was the next before activating her skill.

"Next time don't be so cocky…"

The creature somewhat felt its end, exerting more and more force to free his deathly scythe. The weapon creaked and bowed under the heavy pressure, but no matter the effort, the cutter just could not budge, it was like it was stuck into stone, just like the legendary sword, Excalibur.

"[Hakai]…" Esdeath activated her ability, holding her open palm before the creature's face.

 **"Eiiiiiii!"** The creature released a blood-freezing, agonising scream, so horrific and terrible; it even startled Betelgeuse who fell on his butt out of his blood churning fear. Trembling, raising his hand to cover himself from the dreadful woman, he muttered unintelligibly.

The creature curled, his long robes rippling for a moment. After a long second, the magical bonds that held it together ceased to exist. After long seconds, the particles that made up its ethereal body ceased to exist, evaporating into nothingness.

Everything happened under two seconds and the creature disappeared utterly.

Betelgeuse still holding the dagger, the magical connection that connected the summoned creature and the knife backlashed, resulting in a miniature explosion that blew away Betelgeuse's arm, scorched his right side heavily, and resulted in the destruction of the blade of the dagger.

He immediately fell to the ground, bleeding heavily, breathing, gasping for air, suffocating, limping the last thread of his life.

"Im-Impossible! Impossible! That cannot be! What are you! What kind of monster are you?!" he gurgle in agonizing pain, holding his side, rolling slightly on the ground.

Esdeath slowly strolled to him.

"I'll take this…" she confiscated the crippled dagger with a simple hand motion. Betelgeuse reached towards, but Raidyn stepped on his carcass uncaring.

His vision blurred, he was unable to act or do anything. His former power was leaving his veins, slowly but steadily, his consciousness was fading into oblivion.

 _"[All Appraisal Magic Item]"_ Esdeath inspected the effects of the dagger quickly.

"Kitchen Dagger of Surshana… hmmm," she raised her brow as she murmured.

According to its description: _'It can syphon away blessings, buffs, and life-force from the targeted area or directly from the target, transferring it to the user. The effects are stackable and remain with the user until he/she dies'._

 _'In exchange for a proper sacrifice, the dagger is able to summon the mighty [Grimm Reaper Boros], Level 60 ethereal death type monster that is able to syphon away the life force of the enemy. Also, take away health points and blessings with its attacks. Its special attack (only usable thrice a day) is able to instantly kill any attacked opponent up to a certain level. (Maximum five levels higher opponent.)_

 _"Until this point, this sounds good and a little overpowered… but, there are always drawbacks."_ She continued reading the effects.

 _'The drawbacks are: First: The leeching effect can be resisted._

 _Second: After a certain amount of stack of stolen power the effect of the item reverses, becomes entropic._

 _Third: It can't drain opponents five levels higher, or those who have resistances against such draining effects._

 _If you try it on someone, who fits the previously mentioned prerequisites, there is a slight chance the effect will backlash and drain you instead of the amount you intended to leech, possibly killing the user.'_

 _Fourth: The summoned creature and the dagger are magically connected. If the reaper is forcefully destroyed or banished, the effect will backlash, causing the weapon to break, reducing its durability instantly at zero percent. It also damages the bearer with *% HP and Resource points lost. The % depends heavily on the player level and resistances.'_

 _Enchantments on the dagger:_

 _+5 levels of cook_

 _+3 levels of all master cooking job class_

 _+3 HP boost to all food prepared by this dagger_

 _+3 MP boost to all food prepared by this dagger_

 _+3 Agility to all food prepared by this dagger_

 _+3 Resistance to all food prepared by this dagger_

 _+5 to all stats._

 _Description: The ancient ritual dagger of death. Specially forged and enchanted to be the tool of the master chef of kings and gods. Whoever draws this blade and is deemed insufficient by it is destined to be devoured by the Grimm Reaper that resides in the blade._

 _Warning label: Only use to prepare food! This is a kitchen dagger dammit!'_

"Well, a funky description that's for sure… but the guy who enchanted the blade was surely a _cheapjack. These stats are just shameful. Being one of my job class is a specific psychic class mostly used to imbue weapons, armours, items or even others with different effects and stats, simply saying, enchanting them, I know what I am speaking about."_

In other words, in Esdeath's hand a crappy, poorly optimised item settled. The user most likely only kept the dagger because of its appearance data tied to this exact item. Or simply for role-playing purposes, more likely because the person had emotional ties to the said weapon.

She must admit, it looked cool. Flashy enough to be considered a high-grade weapon. But that was only the appearance. It was worthless for high-level players like her.

This Betelgeuse guy was around level 30-35, she was not sure. The man most likely had used the dagger to drain a few targets already, thus increasing his own power and level by one or two.

"Too bad… I don't need such crappy item… [Disenchant Item]." Holding in her hand, the item slowly crumbled to dust, transforming into shiny soil.

"Ohhh! Sparkly! Infinitum dust! Just what I need to make my armour shine!" Inspecting the fine, sparkling blue dust, her eyes sparkled like stars.

Trembling, Betelgeuse's fear slowly turned into anger. Clenching his teeth, his fist shook uncontrollably. "Yo-you…" he coughed blood.

Raidyn turned her head towards him, pointing her face slowly. "Me?"

"You destroyed everything I ever worked for…" shuttered the man, tears without end pouring down on his cheeks.

"Decades of planning! Decades of suffering! Decades of sacrifice all gone because of you! You! You.." Betelgeuse slowly took a sitting position, holding the place where previously his arm settled, then looked down and started to chuckle as his heart began to beat slower and slower.

His slow chuckle started to burst out in insane laughter. "What the hell are you anyway!? A demon god!? A monster!? Hahaha!? You! You just destroyed the ultimate life form with a simple swipe! You are beyond a Demon God! Hahahaha!" he snickering turned maniacal.

"But I still have a chance… I have a chance…" his eyes glimmered up one last time, mumbling, displaying his zeal. His belief was firm, thinking he could still succeed with his devilish design.

Betelgeuse still held on the last straw of hope.

"If I can't complete my mission with this fragile vessel, you will be the next… I need to change my plan! But a sacrifice for a sacrifice. You will suffice as well…"

Esdeath did not like how it sounded, firming her stance. The girl prepared herself.

"[Transfer Consciousness: Eject]!" Betelgeuse activated his spell.

For a moment, Esdeath was surprised, then started to smirk under her mask, recognising the technique immediately. It was an in-game spell. She had a perfect plan for this man. Thinking about it, he may be a valuable asset in the future. It would be a waste killing him just now.

She remembered; [Transfer Consciousness: Eject] was a low tier technique that players and some NPC used to leave their mortal shell to walk in the spirit world. Of course, in the process, the body was utterly vulnerable to outside attacks, in cases even died, but it gave the user the opportunity to take control over others, controlling them manually until a certain amount of time.

After a certain amount of time passed, the abducted body gained a debuff. This said debuff was either the [Rotting Body] that slowly killed the said avatar or the [Rejection] that forced out the invading player from the body, thus giving back the control to the original owner.

It was especially effective when one was on the verge of defeat, or the loss of the battle was certain.

It was not a bad technique, but it could be easily resisted if you had passive mental resistance like the undead, protection against such effects and was several levels higher than the user, or even equipping items specialised against loss of control helped. The ability could be countered by forced logout that automatically removed the effect.

A further drawback, the spell had an unreasonably long cooldown. Almost two hours per use. Thus, it was not a popular technique amongst the players.

This was why Esdeath was so calm.

Betelgeuse's body limped and fell to the ground immediately; the last light slowly disappeared from his blue eyes. The body of Gustav died, finally founding its peace.

"Finally… Thank… you…" the last words left his mouth, releasing his last, redeeming sight. Gustav regained his body, too bad he died immediately.

 _"Come! Be one with me…"_ said the necromancer's formless voice temptingly, just for his spiritual eyes to widen after seeing the impossible.

Insert song: Dragon Ball Super OST - Golden Frieza Theme

Chaos, order and unfathomable power. It suffocated the very space and time around him, oppressing, devouring, and rejecting everything that dared to get close to it.

It was like he was no longer in the spirit world, but entered the world of an entirely another being. A demon god!? No… Demon Emperor!? No! Maybe one of the six? One of the Greed Kings?

Could it be? The rumoured event?! He didn't know, and this uncertainty scared the formless Betelgeuse like nothing else.

In the middle of the storm a female figure stood. Constructed entirely from some kind of miasmic energy. Swirling black and white. Red and blue. Many contradicting colours were mixed, fighting with each other for domination, creating a chaotic world around the figure.

Behind her back, twelve pairs of enormous tentacle-like angelic wings sprouted, coloured black and white, constructed from pure aether energy. Four horns and a halo floated above the figure's head, a dreadful tail protruding from her back. All of it being built from pure energy, just like the body of the being.

Five eyes instead of two. A holy blue and a demonic red with black sclera. The third and the fourth blank, mirroring darkness and light. The one in the forehead consisted of many pupils, rapidly changing colouration and form.

Betelgeuse felt so small; his little world collapsed in an instant. Turning towards the spirit of the necromancer, Esdeath smirked at him with her formless mouth.

This could not be! It wasn't possible! No one could discern his presence in this form! No one should be able to perceive him in the spirit realm! Then how…? Why?!

"Wha…what are you? A-Are you a Greed King?" his tone full of fear trembled, frozen in the exact place he floated. His voice was distorted amidst the crumbling walls of the astral realm.

"Kukukukuku…" Esdeath just chuckled.

"Now let's do an experiment… Shall we?" she asked with sadistic glee.

Reaching into the nothingness, her hand was swallowed by the darkness, paging through the items in her item box slowly, using her time the best way possible. In the end, she pulled out an adequate object.

A simple looking animal toy that was a useless prize from the in-game Gacha machine, having several of them in her inventory, it was not a big loss.

Esdeath took a few steps forward, whispering something barely audible in the ears of the small figure. Sprinkling some kind of dust on the toy, she made it glow in a purple aura for a moment.

Because her whisper was so inaudible, it made Betelgeuse's formless spirit tremble in fear even more. He wanted to float; he tried to drift away! Find an adequate vessel and run away as far as he could! Run out of the world!

Leaving his grand plan, his grand design behind. It did not matter! He cared not for his intention! He cared not for his ambition anymore! It was all meaningless in the face of this 'thing'!

This demonic being, this 'thing'… stood on an entirely another level. No! Another world. Above everything he had ever experienced!

Once this thing got lose, nothing could stop it! Nothing! Not even that monster who was guarding the treasures of the Theocracy!

But… he felt strange. Like his fear suddenly was overcome by some kind of weird feeling, calmness, peace... He understood now. This being before him, she was the end, the ultimate being.

Like a sun, like a black hole, Betelgeuse couldn't escape the attractive force. He couldn't think anymore!

She was right… she was right all along. Now he understood.

'Lower beings in the food chains either learn to be useful or are swallowed by those above them.'

He understood it now… Now, he just wanted to serve, serve this higher existence.

All his planning, all his suffering, all the schemes he had weaved under the years. All for nothing! Replaced by a new purpose.

In the spirit world, the true nature of the things came to light, and he just found his new, real purpose, his new, true master. The goal he needex to serve. He needed to serve this… this…

"'Supreme Being'!" he muttered. His voice reverberated amidst the walls of the new reality.

The strange woman threw the object towards him. Reaching him, his world went blank, he felt a pulling feeling. Like a vacuum cleaner pulling him towards the other side.

He felt no fear; he felt no remorse, just his new purpose surfacing.

If he survived or not, it would come to light later.

Turning around, Esdeath sighed.

"Now, let's patch the old man… again. Then leave this cursed city. I have had enough from this country for multiple lifetimes…" she mumbled as she picked up the toy from the ground and put it in her bag.

"What a letdown…" she shrugged unpleasantly.

"Sometimes I don't understand myself… why did I even let him enter that simple trap? Curiosity? Maybe…" rubbing her hair furiously she just couldn't figure out.

"Aggh! I could listen to this from morning to night! Why am I such an airhead?!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, only the prologue of arc 1 remains. :)**

 **Be prepared!**

 **Edited: 2018.03.21**


	9. ARC I: Epilogue: Winds of Change

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The long battle finally ended and the city gained the long needed breathing room after the suffocating undead presence. As the redeeming first rays of the sun reached the town, the remained undead started to scatter, roaming the ramshackled streets cluelessly.

Thanks to the soldiers, the battle for the Diamond District was a victory. All night along, the Knights did their duty relentlessly, you may say fearlessly. Even so, without Wade, the few remained Iron Manticores and the other private troops that participated in the battle would have lost. The damage left after the undead couldn't be described by mere words.

The town was devastated, its population reduced to almost nothing, with at least the eighty percent of the civilians and ninety percent of the stationed guard force having died or simply gone missing under the long night.

Through the alleys, eleven individuals galloped through the streets. Clothed in strange clothes and armour, the little group headed towards the only district where the living still resided in significant concentration.

Watching out left and right, the special unit systematically exterminated the remained undead that got in their way, and in the end, reaching the broken down barricade near the district.

A man with androgynous features stepped forward. First he said nothing, merely inspecting the battered soldiers, the craters left behind after the rough battle, and of course, the mountains and mountains of genuinely dead undead around them.

Giving an order by waving his hand, his companions jumped to work. The warriors searched for more threats, the divine magic casters started the purification ritual, and the dark robed mage started his magical scan over the area. The strange, blue-haired girl came to his help.

Strangely, now everything seemed fine, the previous blocking field nowhere can be detected.

With his second, the Captain of the Black Scripture stepped forward.

"May I ask? Who is the leader of the local defence?"

The resting soldier near the barricade wanted to get up to show the way when Geralt appeared from behind the nearby corner.

"It would be me. Captain Geralt Greynote. Freshly promoted after the late Captain Dreghnoch. At your service," he introduced himself, bowing his head in respect.

The androgynous man nodded, measuring from tip to toe the young guard captain.

"I see… Your men did a good job protecting the civilians and striking down this much undead. You should be proud of yourselves."

Geralt nodded, then bowed his head. "Thank you, good Sir. May I know who you are?"

"Special Unit. You need know nothing more."

The black-haired man showed his authorisation badge. Geralt immediately straightened and saluted, seeing the symbol that made the man before him his superior.

"Sir!"

"At ease..." the androgynous man raised his hand, signing; there was no need of formalities.

Geralt wiped away a drop of sweat from his nose. His eyes tired, the long night had wore him out.

"With all due respect sir, the merit largely belongs to two adventurers. Without them, we would have been wiped out by the first wave."

The red-eyed man nodded, on his face, a stoic expression remaining.

"May you lead me to them? I wish to thank them personally," he asked politely.

Geralt nodded. "Right away Sir! … but only one of them is present. The other went out to a 'nightly stroll' as she carved her words. We haven't seen her since she left."

"Show the way…" bowed his head his superior.

Geralt led the black haired man through the rubbish that remained after the battle. Despite their best effort, a few undead had managed to slip through the defence and wreak havoc.

Fortunately, the soldiers appointed to protect the key points of the district stopped them in time. Not without sacrifice of course.

Under their way, the guard captain explained the situation and spoke about the two adventurers who defended them and annihilated the undead.

Reaching towards a man who wore a tattered cloak and a strange white mask on his face, the masked man turned towards the approaching people.

"Wade-san… this man wishes to speak with you."

Wade nodded, turning back to his chatting partners. "Please forgive me for a moment."

The soldiers nodded, leaving them alone. Geralt also left, being it was official business and he had nothing to do with it.

"What do you wish to speak with me?" Wade asked serenely. His tone was completely calm, although suspicious what the man wanted from him.

"I heard you were the one who saved the city, is that true?" asked the Captain getting straight to business.

Looking around, Wade scratched his mask nervously.

"It was hardly saving; it's more like damage control after a certain point. Unfortunately, I couldn't be present in every place at once. Thus, I could not save enough people as I intended."

Bowing his head down, Wade painted a sharp picture. Of course, he could save much more people under the night, but Esdeath ordered him to use abilities and powers up to tier four, maximum five.

The Captain nodded. "I see… Still, you saved numerous people, thus I and the Slane Theocracy are very grateful to you. Please accept my heartfelt thanks."

Offering his hand Wade just watched it for a moment, then shook it firmly.

Feeling the strength behind his stern grip, even the captain raised his brow. Being he was a Godkin, it was not every day he felt such firm grasp and stance that the man before him radiated.

"No problem, I just did what everyone else would in my stead…" Wade hissed away the praise in a humble tone.

"Still, you did it, not others. I heard how the soldiers spoke about your achievements. It is hard to believe what they spoke about, but feeling your firm grasp, I I'm starting to believe it."

The captain showed a gentle smile, thinking he might have found a new comrade.

"It is really noth…" Wade wanted to get away as soon as he could.

Fortunately, at this exact moment, he received the mental command from his master that urged him to start his departure.

"May I invite you to the capital? I am sure the Cardinals of the Six and even his Majesty, Pontifex Maximus wishes to speak with the saviour of the city and thank them properly. Of course, if you are able to locate your companion, the invitation stands for her as well."

Wade hesitated, knowing not how to answer this simple request. He remained silent and pondered. Of course, the changeling had already received his order. The order he had to obey. Asking his master hastily, she confirmed the order once more.

"Come on, bro! Just accept it!" quoted simply the strange man standing at the side of the captain, his body covered by green clothes standing not far from the Captain of the Black Scripture.

The captain scoldingly shot a strict glare at his subordinate. Seeing the scary expression of his captain, the boyish playboy backed immediately.

Looking back at Wade, the captain bowed his head.

"It is your choice. However, it would be most beneficial for all of us if we could welcome you now as a hero, than later needed to be pursued and dragging you back. You know, my employers are very stubborn when they want something..." on his face a gentle smile was etched, a smile that was more amused than threatening.

Wade bowed his head in an apologizing manner. "I am sorry, but the time is not right. Right now, I have an important mission that I must fulfil before I can concentrate on anything else. Maybe next time. Ok? May we meet again."

The Captain realised what the man, named Wade, wanted to do, but it was too late.

Slipping his hand from the Captain's firm grasp, Wade was like a ghost. The first seat of the scripture grabbed, but he was not fast enough. A small item scattered on the ground exploded, releasing a thick fog.

Charging through the smoke pellet, the red-eyed man completely lost his target. Clicking his tongue, he ordered his men.

"Search for him…"

The clothed green man just nodded with a serious face; his previous jolly expression had vanished utterly. Leaving, he started to search for the missing adventurer. The owner of the first seat just sighed, staring the remains of the strange smoke bomb.

When he thought this mission would go smoothly. Who doesn't want to go to the capital to get rewarded anyway? He just didn't understand.

Pondering on this, he looked down, just to hear a familiar, elderly voice call for him.

"Yo! My Cap'n! It is good to see you once again," a joyful, elderly voice greeted him.

The red-eyed man looked up, turning his head towards the golden clad man.

"Lionne-kun? You're here?"

Lionne nodded with a smirk. "Aye. I am here, but not for my own good."

The old knight joked and firmly shook hands with his former comrade. He was part of the scripture even before the red-eyed man became its captain. For a long time worrying the veteran member would accept him as a leader. In the end, they became good friends.

"Lord Maximilian and his family?" asked the Captain of the Black Scripture, sterling his tone and changing topic immediately. They were here to make sure everything was alright with the family.

After the connection had been cut, the Cardinals started to worry about the disappearance of the noble line, thus, ordered the Scripture to react.

Turning his head away, a sour expression settled on Lionne's face. "I am ashamed, but with the exception of Lady Greta… they are dead…"

The Captain nodded, accepting the fact that his friend stated.

"I am so sorry…" clenching his fist and teeth; the elderly knight started to tremble, remembering his failure as a knight who swore to protect the family.

"I failed my task, my knightly honour stained… I-I…" kneeling before his former captain he lowered his head.

"I betrayed the trust the Cardinals entrusted me with. I betrayed my purpose; I failed my task… please… execute me."

Lionne was ashamed, if not that strange person called herself 'the professional' both he and the denizens of the city would have been dead.

Sighing, the captain placed his hand on his shoulder, then descended to his level.

"It is not your fault, my friend, no one would have bewn able to do anything more alone. Even I… would be powerless alone. Don't forget; humanity's strength lies in its will and ability to work together for a greater purpose. Alone, we are nothing, but together, no one can stop us."

Lionne looked up and nodded. Releasing a weak sigh, he had to give this to the captain.

Damn his friend! He knew the new captain since he became the leader of the scripture. A few years before Lionne retired to be the bodyguard of the dun Fraulin family, giving the eight-seat to a new member.

"The dun Fraulin family is not dead, not yet. Lady Greta still needs your protection. You promised. Remember?"

Lionne nodded and stood up, straightening his back. "Yes…"

"By the way... how is Lady Greta? Is she... is she alright?" asked the captain worriedly, showing concern towards the girl. It would be bad if a possible partner who carried the legacy of the six would die. It was tragical enough the family died. The complete extinction of the line would most likely be a catastrophic event for the Theocracy

"She is fine... she's just..." Leaving a momentary pause, Lionne pondered how to continue. "She's just traumatised a little bit. She has been awake for a while now, desperately searching for her strangely masked saviour. According to her, her savior was clothed strangely. His head was covered by some strange fedora, clothed black. But after giving out her heart's content, she fell asleep. I was not even surprised, after losing her family, she must be mortified."

Rubbing his head with an exhausted motion, the Yellow Flash grunted. "She is like a child once again... that brat starts to get on my nerves. She mumbles about her saviour in her dreams."

Bowing his head, showing the genuine smile, the captain was happy. "I see... then everything will be alright with her..."

One moment to the other, the black-clad man squinted his eyes suddenly; a suspicious expression moved on his face. "But what saviour is she speaking about?"

Lionne just wanted to start his monologue, when a feminine voice interrupted him.

"Lionne-kun? Are you here?" A young woman wearing stylized light green nun clothes with open skirt approached them.

Lionne showed a gentle smile recognising his tender, former comrade. "It is good to see you there… Divine Chant…"

Being the Black Scripture was a secret unit, the members used codenames and illusionary masks to cover their real identity.

The young woman smiled, then her eyes widened realising something was amiss from the appearance of her past friend. "Yo-Your eyes! How…?"

Lionne smiled and looked down, showing a relieved smile. "A miracle happened, the person who saved me healed the cursed wound completely. All my previous injuries, my cursed eye, they have all been healed. The hex has disappeared completely. I am free from it."

"Who was the person who healed you?" inquired the captain further, squinting his eyes slightly.

Lionne turned his face down for a moment, showing a smile.

"I don't know the appearance of the person… she was completely covered by a thick, brown cloak and a strange mask that resembled of a wolf in the dark, wearing and using a thick sword three grown men could hardly raise. Cutting through the undead like a guardian angel, no one could stop her. Defeating two skeletal dragons with a single strike, avenging my failure, beheading every necromancer in her way."

"I see…" nodded the captain slowly, considering the possibility of a new Godkin's appearance, even feeling the presence of a being like the Greed Kings or the six. People who rivalled the might of the six were indeed a horrific vision. Stumbling in the dark, uncertain about their intentions was a horrible feeling.

It was time, the hundred years period when godly individuals walked on the earth was ever closing. The Astrologer had predicted it. But she was unable to distinguish the nature of the coming deity. The future was still foggy.

"Do you think she was a Godkin?" asked the agent named Divine Chant. Her tone was filled with concern mixed with her hopes.

"I am sure of it…" nodded Lionne confidently, then turned to his former captain.

"She reminded me of you during the fight…"

Lionne remembered when he was still an operative, the good old days when he was able to fight on the side of the two former captains he had served with together.

His Captain pondered for a moment. _"First that man named Wade, then the one who saved Lady Greta, then this third one… we need to find them…"_

"We will certainly look out for her, such individual's place lies in the Theocracy," he said using his always calm tone.

"Captain! We scoured the cemetery and secured the catacombs. With one exception, the holy artefacts are safe," reported Beaumarchais, also called Divine Chain. The owner of the ninth seat of the Black Scripture.

"Good work," he nodded pondering. "Which artefact is missing?"

"The Dagger of Lord Surshana," replied Beaumarchais gravely.

Momentarily, the red-eyed man's eyes opened wide, then shrunk back their original size. Although the dagger was a strong artefact, the Cardinals did not consider the sacred knife as one of the great treasures of the Theocracy. It was still a significant loss losing it, but at least the necromancers did not find the one Great Treasure hidden in the city.

Breathing heavily, the captain regained his calm and continued.

"Collect the remained artifacts; the Windflower Scripture will do the rest. They will find the lost artifact and recover it with time," ordered the red-eyed man, then turned back to Lionne.

"Lionne, prepare Lady Greta. We will leave the city at noon. We have an urgent mission after this assignment we need to take care of."

"What about the city? Lady Greta is still recuperating, she can't travel in such state of health," warned him Lionne gravely. "Didn't the Cardinals sent further reinforcements in the city?"

"Reinforcements are underway. They will be here the next morning. The city is not our priority," stated in a cold tone the captain.

Lionne sighed. Nodding his head, he accepted the judgment of the red-eyed man, knowing he couldn't do anything to change his mind, neither he had the power to do it. Thus, reluctantly accepted the order.

"You are as focused as ever, Cap'n…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Slane Theocracy Capital: Hall of the Six:**

"Is it so? It was the doing of that foul necromancer cult?"

Raised his brow the keen-eyed man. The youngest one amongst the six cardinals, Raymond Zarg Lauransan as he called. The Cardinal of Earth.

The Captain just nodded as an answer.

"Yes… we completed our investigation before we left, but we found nothing crucial. The operatives of the cult, with a few traumatized exceptions, were annihilated. As the protocol dictates, we captured the remained ones. Their questioning is ongoing."

"What about that masked man? The one you called Wade," asked the cardinal of Earth once more.

"The masked man who called himself Wade and was praised by the local forces due to his heroic deeds completely disappeared. We found nothing about him, neither the adventurer that according to the description wore a huge sword, neither the third masked one who according to Lady Greta saved her life."

"Didn't the mayor know anything about the group they came with?" asked the Cardinal of Light called Yvon Jasna Dracrowa. Combining his skinny frame and narrow eyes his glare was really sinister looking.

The black-haired man shook his head. "No, your Excellency… the mayor only knew the name of the trader who hired the two adventurers. He was called O'Boyle. I spoke with him, personally."

The six cardinals looked at each other with an inquired expression, then back to the Captain of their most elite unit.

"After speaking with him, he revealed that he had met the two adventurers amongst the woods when they saved his life from the undead. After speaking with them, he suspected they were simple adventurers passing through in the Theocracy. Thus he offered them a contract that stated: They'd escort him back under his journey. In exchange, he would give them a generous sum. That's all; being most of the mercenary he hired died, it was a sensible solution."

"That's it?" asked Raymond with a slightly disturbed voice, glaring at the Godkin before his gaze

The captain nodded. "Yes, your Excellency… we found no trace of the mentioned adventurers. And following the man named O'Boyle was not an option in our current situation. Neither he knew their location; he suspected they abandoned the contract and fled from the city, first the woman, then the man named Wade, right after I offered him an invitation to the capital. We have no information about the other masked man outside of the clue Lady Greta provided us."

The cardinal of water shrugged hearing the lack of confidence in the captain's report. "Captain… is there something you are not telling us?"

The kneeling man just sighed. He should have known. He couldn't lie. It couldn't be helped. He was just like that.

"Yes, your excellency, as I stated before, the man named Wade slipped out of my grasp… we lost him. I wanted to stop him, but he disappeared like the morning fog."

"Are you implying he is a Godkin, Captain? No one has ever managed to get out of your grasp before. How is this possible?" asked the Cardinal of fire in a cold tone.

"Yes… there is a high chance both of them are godkins."

"Which ones?" asked the Cardinal of water with an uneasy expression.

"The man named Wade, and the woman who Sir Lionne just called by the nickname, 'the professional.' Unfortunately, we found no trace of her when we arrived. Neither the other masked man who saved Lady Greta as I stated before. Assuming she used magic to disguise her voice, wearing a thick cloak, the person who saved Lady Greta and helped Sir Lionne eliminate the undead threat in the cemetery maybe are the same person. I am not sure; he/she may be just an operative from another country passing by."

"What about their appearance? Do that trader described it to you?" asked back the Cardinal of Fire.

"No… he stated vehemently. The two adventurers never removed their masks in public. Under their three days long travel together they never revealed their appearance, not even when he invited them to dinner. Even then, it might be possible they wore an illusionary face like us."

"You spoke about Sir Lionne's cursed eye having been healed… how is it possible? The best healers of the Theocracy were unable to heal it for decades," asked Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Cardinal of wind. His expression was strict and questionable, glaring at the poor Captain.

"Yes, your Excellency. According to Sir Lionne, after the undead and the necromancers raided Lady Greta and her family, thanks to a betrayal, they managed to defeat the Yellow Flash. Barely any life remained in his body when the adventurer he just called, 'The Professional', appeared out of nowhere, healed him with some kind of powerful divine magic, then with her help, the two of them defeated every single necromancer, undead, and although he did not witness the act, he assured me, the Executive plotted the undead outbreak is no more. The carcass of the necromancer laid on the ground when he regained his consciousness. Although, the most likely Godkin had disappeared."

All six Cardinals gasped, looking at each other.

"So you say, the two of them marched in the middle of an undead-infested cemetery, annihilated every undead, necromancer and even the executive? Just the two of them?" the chubby-faced Cardinal of Fire asked excited, in her tone the glimpse of disbelief reverberated.

The red-eyed man bowed his head. "Yes, however, according to Sir Lionne. He took very little part at ending the undead outbreak. This… so-called 'Professional' made the brunt of the work. Defeating two skeletal dragons with a single strike, then annihilating every undead and necromancer in her immediate vicinity with her huge sword. According to Sir Lionne, it would take a considerable effort on his part to even swing the sword once. As he described the weapon: 'an oversized heap of iron'."

Raymond snickered for a moment. Hearing out the funky description his old friend and subordinate gave the weapon, the Cardinal of Darkness looked in his direction with a scolding glare.

"In the end… she destroyed the Zuranon Executive that controlled this foul plot. Thus ending the undead infestation," continued the captain.

Maximilian, the cardinal of darkness pushed up his round glasses on his nose. On his face a concerned expression.

"This is just worrisome, Captain. We need to find them and the lost artefact as soon as possible. Unfortunately, we can't spare resources for their search," explained the elder man with a concerned face.

"Your Excellency? Isn't the Windflower Scripture able to track them down along with the artefact? Hasn't the Sunlight Scripture finished with its task and returned?"

The Cardinal of Darkness released a tired sigh. "Unfortunately, we lost contact with the Sunlight Scripture yesterday, as well we needed the assistance of the Windflower Scripture for a more…" Clicking his tongue unpleasantly, the man revealed the truth. "Urgent mission."

"May I inquire about the nature of this… 'urgent mission' your Excellency?" begged the captain, still bowing his head down.

The Captain did not care what happened with that fool Nigun. He hated that man and his arrogance. The only reason for his concern was the treasure the Cardinals entrusted the Sunlight Scripture. Losing one of the artefacts would be a grave loss for the country. As much as the loss of the sacred dagger of the Death God.

"Clementine, who you left to guard the well-being of the Shaman Princess until the upcoming ceremony… betrayed us…"

"What!?" the red-eyed man jabbed his head up. Staring directly at the six Cardinals with disbelief.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Nazarick: Royal Suites: Momonga's office:**

Behind his sturdy desk, Momonga sat. Pondering how to proceed, countless gears grinded his strained mind.

Two days had passed since the defeat of the special unit named Sunlight Scripture, and it had been since a few hours the report about the interrogation of their leader, the man called Nigun Grid Luin, had arrived.

Unfortunately, Neuronist did not manage to extract anything relevant from the man. He was just too fragile for her methods of torture. Thus, after asking him around two questions, Demiurge who overwatched the questioning stopped her. They couldn't risk the loss of a precious information source.

Neither had he managed to learn anything essential or crucial from the other survivors. Thus, he decided to imprison the remained few and the mumbling Nigun in the Frozen Prison of the Fifth Level.

Stockpile the dead bodies and proceed with the information they gained. The corpses would be useful later for experimental purposes.

With his new name… Ainz Ooal Gown, he gained new responsibilities as well.

He had to bear his friends' legacies. Until at least one of them turned up, he would be the one who would carry this great name, and with it, take the all the responsibility to spread the name of his guild. Hoping, his comrades might hear his call, and return back home.

In two days he would leave Nazario and venture out to gather information.

Not as he did not trust the proficient work of Albedo, Demiurge and the other vassals of Nazarick.

No, he trusted them, after all, they were the creations of his adored friends, their precious children.

Actually, there were two reasons why he wanted to go personally:

First. He tried to move out a little bit and explore his surroundings. Adventure a tiny bit. Spending six days amidst the walls of Nazarick was a dualistic experience, with both good and bad qualities.

Secondly. By going outside, he could gain experience; he could gather information first hand and assess the situation more precisely. More accurately than entrusting the task to his subordinates and like a taskmaster ordering them around behind his desk.

Relying on only the decision and words of your subordinates was a risky gamble. Building on the taskmaster mentality often led to the downfall or the spreading of inaccurate, false information amidst the ranks of an organisation.

Inaccurate information with each passing medium distorted and eroded. Thus, in the end, the managers received completely misleading knowledge, gaining the image of a curved mirror that showed the real situation differently.

Back on Earth, when he was a simple salaryman, the top management did similar things regularly.

Sending a manager in disguise to work amidst the simple workers and question them subtly, observe the situation. It was indeed a great tactic to know your employees' needs and assess what needed to fix without a medium.

A medium that often gave misleading reports. Usually not intentionally, but out of the fault of the communication channel. Or even the information became irrelevant, eroded by the time it reached the responsible manager.

It happened back then, and Momonga did not want to commit the same mistake many managers did back on Earth.

But even before he could start his adventure, he needed to solve one more urgent problem. The problem he had delayed for too long. The issue of the two NPCs that did not belong to Nazarick.

Questioning Albedo about Esdeath's creation, he finally managed to find him.

He was an area guardian on the Eight Floor. More precisely, he was the area guardian of the place called Quantum Labyrinth.

Ainz couldn't even imagine how many desperate players died under the siege in that place. The logs proved the deadly nature of the last real line of defence of the fortress.

According to the logs, more than one hundred players immediately logged out after their death.

Ainz helped design that place, and it was the place of total trolling. He and his comrades made sure of that.

If he would be one of the attacking players, he would rather search a new way around it or simply turn back. But being it was a one-way street, there was no way around it. Thus, the place swallowed many players before they could get past the first obstacle.

Pondering, he heard a knocking sound on his door.

"Come in…" waving his hand he invited inside the new arrivals.

The door opened and the head butler, Sebas, stepped in the door.

"Ainz-sama. Schrödinger-sama is here as you requested."

Ainz nodded. "Let him in."

Sebas bowed once again and stepped aside. From the small gap, a head peeked out, showing a curious gaze of a teenager.

Blinking a few times with his pinkish coloured eyes, the boy looked around with a curious glee, then let himself in. Making two exaggeratedly long steps, he stepped near Sebas.

"Guten Tag, Mine Kommandant-sama! It iz nice to meet you finally," he addressed Ainz in a casual, playful tone as he raised his hand and saluted. His tone implied a heavy German accent.

Ainz looked through the boy.

According to his appearance, he took the form of a young boy; he couldn't be older than fourteen years old, with cat ears adorning his head and an unsettling perpetual smirk adorning his face.

The boy was dressed in a Neo-Nazi Youth uniform which consisted of black shorts, a yellow dress shirt, black knee high socks and a black tie. He also wore white gloves and black dress shoes.

A cattail was swinging behind his back. He kinda reminded Momonga of an anime character, still, that perpetual smirk made him feel uneasy.

His light, dirty blonde hair was contrasting with his pinkish eyes.

"You'll address Ainz-sama properly, area guardian of the eight floor… Schrödinger," with a stern glare, Albedo scolded the young officer.

"Oi! But… I just did so! Alte Hexe Oma Wächter Aufseher-sama!" quipped the cat-eared boy, using a casual tone.

Oh, if just Albedo knew what 'Alte Hexe Oma' meant in German. She would have been so furious.

Albedo nodded. She did not know what the 'Alte Hexe Oma Wächter Aufseher' meant, but being used with the sama honorific; she thought she understood what the area guardian implied and she was satisfied with the correction and the apology.

"That's enough!" Ainz raised his voice, the turned back to Schrödinger.

"Schrödinger… do you know why I called you here?"

The boy shook his head, showing an innocent expression. "No, mine Führer… I have no idea."

Backing slightly, Ainz was surprised. Why did he call him Führer? It was weird! Searching the reason, the undead lord realised its superfluity and proceeded with a shrug. "You know your creator, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, of cuse, of cuse I know her! Such a silly question, vhy do you ask my Führer?"

 _"Her? Does he think he is a girl?"_ pondered Momonga in himself surprised.

Imagining even the absurd possibility of he bexoming she, he found it ridiculous, thus proceeded. However, it made him smile for a moment, imagining his reaction when he would first awake under such circumstances. Truly priceless. He only hoped if he was here, it was not the case. But still, imagining the reaction of a prankster like him getting pranked was just too amusing to let it go.

Looking back at Schrödinger, he proceeded.

"You know about your master's two other creations, right?"

"Yep, my dear Schwester und Bruder… always sitting in their boring room. Vating for the Obersturmbannführer to return. They are pretty boring if you ask mich," he explained playfully, rolling his eyes.

Because of his heavy German accent, Momonga was barely able to understand him, but was still able to filter what he implied.

Albedo stepped forward. "As I stated previously, area guardian Schrödinger, you'll give Ainz-sama the proper respect as intended or you will be placed in custody," shooting a glare and letting her killing intent flow, she wanted to force him back.

But Schrödinger just picked his ear, tilted his head and continued to smile to the Guardian Overseer like he did nothing wrong, pissing her even more.

If you asked Ainz, it was his intention. Knowing his past friend's personality, the boy was just like his creator, a person who loved pulling pranks on others and pissing them off occasionally. It was not surprising he made Schrödinger like that.

"Albedo, I said, it is fine… there's no need for these formalities right now." Momonga slightly turned to the Guardian Overseer, then back to the boy.

Albedo bowed deeply, showing a regretful, sad expression.

"I am sorry Ainz-sama." From her eyes, she saw Scrödinger's sinister smile pull even wider, mocking her.

The smile that mocked her with its mere existence, if not for Ainz's presence in the room, she would have already introduced him to how to treat his superiors.

"I see…" Ainz nodded understanding, then proceeded. "About your relatives. What do you think? They are a threat or not?"

"Ich thinks not… Do you wish for me to investigate them?" asked Schrödinger, still using his playful tone, angling his body slightly to his left side.

Ainz nodded. "Yes, but wait for my command. I'll prepare the adequate guardians who can stop them if it's necessary. If it's okay with you…"

"Of couse! Of couse! Your vish is my command, mine Führer!" he bowed deeply.

Ainz groaned deep inside, just why was he calling him Führer? It was just weird.

"One last question before you leave."

Schrödinger bowed his head a few times, showing an inquired expression, leaning forward.

"Are you willing to attack your own relatives if it comes to it? Where your loyalty lies? Are you willing to raise a hand against your master if it's necessary?"

Every eye watched the area guardian, one wrong word, one wrong move, one single command from Ainz, be it verbal or motional and every vassal would jump at the chance to eliminate the area guardian.

Still, he seemed careless, like a person who did not even care about his own fate. Life or death, it did not matter to him at all.

Schrödinger titled his head, pondering for a few moments, then his sly smile returned.

"Of course, of course, for you, mein Führer, anything. But if accidentally mein Obersturmbannführer vuld return, she is the one I vuld take commands. If she vuld return, she vuld command mich selber. But you are strong enough to stop this humble sevant… aren't you? Mein Führer?"

Schrödinger asked teasingly, squinting his eyes slightly as he assessed Ainz.

Albedo gritted her teeth, barely able to contain her boiling rage. Her perfect mask almost broke under the unimaginable pressure.

She wanted to tear, she wanted to destroy, she wanted to demolish this traitor!

Ainz nodded, then waved him away. "Very well, please accompany Sebas until the required staff arrives."

Schrödinger nodded, then bowed deeply, slightly glancing towards Albedo and shooting her a mocking glee one last time. "Very well, mein Führer…" with that he left the room. Sebas followed him.

* * *

 **Scene Chance: No man's land between the Slane Theocracy and the Kingdom of Re-Estize:**

In the middle of the no man's land that separated the Slane Theocracy and the Kingdom of Re-Estize, there was a small green forest that was thriving with life, expect for one exact small patch in the middle of it.

This one exact place looked deserted and withered, with no natural life present. No living being remained in its immediate vicinity; even the birds tried to avoid it.

In the middle of the dead area, a humongous tree stood proud, most likely hundreds and hundreds of years old, maybe even a thousand, adorned with dry, blackened leaves and trunk.

According to the legends, in the old times, those lucky few the tree gifted with its fruit gained good fortune and a prosperous, long life.

Still, now, both the humongous tree as well the area seemed abandoned, decaying, blacked, like some kind of illness had attacked it long ago.

Magic casters of all kind; divine, druidic shamanistic, alchemists, many different people from around the world came here once, trying to resurrect the dying tree, trying to revive it and gain its fruit once more.

All without success. Everyone who came here departed richer with a bad experience.

Everyone failed, even heroic individuals left the place with the sour face of failure. It was said, everyone who passed through that place was cursed with bad luck, cursed until the end of their shortened life.

According to the superstition and the legends of the locals, the place became the source of bad luck after the overusage of the life-force in the area. Straining the good nature of the spirit that inhabited the tree, twisting and pushing it to desperation with each request.

The spirit that guarded and blessed the area most likely couldn't bear the strain and the weight of the constant requests anymore, falling into a desperate slumber. Thus, her sorrow cursed the very ground. The grief of the creature withered nature itself around the tree.

Fewer people knew about it, but there was a second version of the legend. It was the more popular one amongst the well-read folks.

According to the second version:

One day, a dark, evil mage arrived here, requesting a single fruit from the tree, demanding, threatening the spirit that resided in the area to share her power.

The goddess that ruled over the woods, of course, refused the request. Sensing the vile nature of the magic caster, she could not possibly bring herself to give that man prosperity and luck.

Despite all his threats, power and effort, the spirit of the tree refused to bow to his will, resisted the dark magic caster with all her effort, urging her children to fight against the dark forces the man haf brought with himself.

In the end, the dark mage failed, with his army scattered. The man, of course, did not relent, seeing his dark army fail, he left a curse as a goodbye gift. A memento to everyone who came here seeking the aid of the nature goddess, cursing the area with a malicious hex.

After his departure, thanks to the foul magic the magic caster practiced, the goddess fell into a deep slumber. Her children scattered clueless, all around the world. The whole area transformed, got twisted, corrupted. Without the nurturing presence of the spirit, the dark presence started to gain more and more foothold, dooming every living being that approached the area, reversing the effect of the blessing.

If the dark magic caster couldn't claim the power of the spirit, no one would receive the blessing of the goddess. The previously worshipped nature goddess was now slumbering, waiting for the right person to break her curse. Break her curse and give her freedom back.

The curse came into effect slowly, but steadily. Under the years, weakening her presence, pushing the goddess into a deep sleep. Making her beloved children forget her existence and wander away. Scatter in the four directions of the compass.

Luck turned into misfortune as time passed, prosperity turned into ruin, instead of the long life, the fruit of the tree shortened the consumer's life.

And after that, the tree no longer bore fruits, neither flowers. The descendants of the nature goddess disappeared, forgetting their mother's existence maybe forever.

The area remained blank, black, only its black leaves and the surrounding area made the people remember the dreadful curse that settled upon this patch of ground.

Of course, all of this was just hearsay. In truth, no one knew what really had happened. Everyone just guessed the origin of the curse.

Around the humongous tree, in a few stores distance, every wood seemed sick, ill, decayed. Thus, everyone avoided this place; even the local beasts tried to get as far as they could. Being it was the no man's land between the two nations, the patrols of the two countries rarely passed through here.

Outside of a few people trying to cure the lands from time to time, the area was deserted.

Dark whispers stained the air; no sane person dared to get close to the tree since several hundred years.

Still, now, one lone person sat on the decaying branch of the great tree. Clothed thickly in a whole body covering tattered, brown cloak, spitting in the eye of the curse. Resisting, refusing to acknowledge it.

The figure stared into the distance as the new rays of the sun stung through the clouds. But even the sun did not dare approach the cursed ground. No, above the great tree, only gloomy clouds flowed, coloured almost pitch black. Making the area feel gloomy and just simply unnatural.

Pondering on something, she hummed a melodic lullaby.

The person who sat on the branch wore a strange mask; still, from her intense glare, it was apparently visible she was thinking hard.

It had been almost half a day since she sat on the branch and hummed, waiting for her companions to arrive.

"Oi! Raidyn-san? What are you doing here?" stepped closer to the tree a fully armoured man.

Raidyn merely glanced down at him, still pondering behind her mask.

"Don't you know this tree is the source of bad luck? According to the history of the surrounding nations, everyone who came close to it eventually suffered some kind of natural disaster from mother nature."

Raidyn huffed as she looked down to the man. "I should say the same to you… Tyron-kun… don't you fear Mother Nature's wrath…?" she joked, turning the man's word against him.

"Nah…" he waved away Raidyn's concern uninterested.

"I am not that superstitious. Not like a few of my clients and subordinates…" glancing back he saw O'Boyle with his only remaining carriage and behind him, the remaining Iron Manticores trembling, standing just before the border where the dead ground started.

"Ca-Captain? What are you doing!?" they shouted in a terrified tone, worrying about their leader's well-being, fearing he might carry the curse with himself and infect them.

"What are you doing idiots!? You will bring ruin for all of us!" shouted O'Boyle from afar, far avoiding the dead area.

Looking back, Tyron just smirked amusedly. "Hah… superstitions..." he mocked them gleefully.

Raidyn jumped down and landed softly on his side. "What are they speaking about…?"

"Nothing important, just according to a local superstition; whoever enters this area will get cursed with bad luck for the rest of their life, that's all," he stated calmly, like it was not even concerning.

The woman nodded twice, then looked back at the tree.

"Hmm… I feel nothing strange… maybe it is really just a notion."

 _"Aside from that… Luck doesn't exist, just probability and the chance that probability happens. Mathematically completely describable…"_ she thought.

Tyron smirked, then his expression turned stern. "By the way… where is Wade-kun? We didn't see him since he jilted those meddlesome agents."

"Agents?" Raidyn raised her brow.

"Interesting, what kind of agents?" she inquired, discarding completely the first question.

"Ah… nothing important, just some kind of special agents of Theocracy, they asked us a few questions then let us go without harm, that's all…" with a simple hand motion, Tyron waved her concern away.

"Fortunately, O'Boyle-dono's sharp, silver tongue managed to get us out of trouble in record time. Don't worry; we told them nothing important about the two of you," Tyron assured her calmly.

"That's very nice of you… Thank you Tyron-san… we appreciate your kindness…"

"What are you still doing there?! Get your assess here in an instant!" boiled at them O'Boyle from a distance. The adventurer and the mercenary just watched as the strange stocky trader pulled his hair nervously.

...

The mercenary leader sighed and shook his head seeing the childishness of the situation, remembering, he needed to bear such people day after day. People who threw salt behind their backs after they accidentally crossed under a ladder.

"We better go, or our employer will blow up…" joked the armour-clad man. Raidyn just chuckled obliging. It would be amusing to watch if it indeed happened or not, but she owed these people. She would keep her promise. She was not a big liar, not even back on Earth.

But she had a few creeds back then, creeds she intended to keep even in her current life. Amongst them:

 _"Trust is earned, respect is given, and loyalty is demonstrated. Betrayal of any one of those is to lose all three."_

Yes, she remembered the old quote and she urged herself to live accordingly. Even back, when she was her former self, she believed in karma and pushed herself to have more positive than less. Deceiving these people with more lies than necessary would go against her promise.

Turning towards her impatient employer, then back to the tree, she watched it one last time, enjoying the strange sight for a moment.

"But first…" Tyron headed towards the tree, determination brimming in his eyes. Removing his gauntlet, the mercenary unsheathed his dagger, cutting his hand and pouring some blood on the sturdy roots.

Raidyn looked him intrigued; it must have been some kind of local custom.

"I thought you are not superstitious… Tyron-kun…" she asked carefully, not to accidentally hurt a taboo.

The man smiled and bowed his head. "I am not… but I've met dryads before, the children of the forest as they call themselves. Most of them are peaceful, hiding even from the mere gaze of the people. But there are a few of them, a handful who are actually vengeful, seeking to eliminate everyone who is trespassing their territory without paying the toll, giving their respect…"

Thinking back at it, according to the lore of YGGDRASIL, dryads were like that.

Even in the game, it was hard to find the higher levelled ones without proper items or job classes. Most of them fled if it came to battle, but there also existed ones who violently attacked the players who trespassed their territory.

Pouring some blood near the tree, the ground devoured it in an instant. Like it thirsted for blood. Like something needed that blood.

Esdeath watched it with fascination, and she wondered how her blood would affect the ground. It was an experiment worth to conduct. If she failed, at most she would modify the memories of Tyron and the onlookers.

She tested it under her stay in that inn, one of the maids opened the door without knocking and saw a glimpse of her face. Thus, she modified her memory with the skill [Mind Hacking].

Even modifying a few seconds worth of memory cost a great deal of concentration and made her head ache. Thus, she'd rather not do it again. But now, she could make an exception.

Stepping beside Tyron, removing her metallic gloves, she took out a simple looking dagger under her disguise.

Tyron raised his brow but said nothing. He simply turned away and walked farther.

Paying the toll was a solitary thing, no one should watch others doing it.

Raidyn cut her hand and flinched slightly. It was painful as expected.

Clenching her fist, her blood dripped to the ground. To her surprise, it was not coloured crimson red as most of the mammals back on Earth.

No… it was glowing golden, outlined with a black haze that reached to devour the light around itself, like a devouring void reaching towards its surroundings.

The earth accepted the toll and devoured it as expected. Not without a momentary struggle of course.

Esdeath sighed, then stood up. Equipping her gloves once again, she felt her injured hand starting to heal immediately, the hole on her underarmour fixing itself, closing the wound under record time.

Walking to Tyron, under her way she felt something entering in her AIM field from above. Stepping aside, she caught the thing that almost hit her, doing it with a lazy motion.

Inspecting the fallen thing, it was a fruit, strange in colouration and form.

The fruit looked healthy enough, appropriate for consumption. How and where it came from; she had no idea, she had never seen such weird looking fruit before. Neither she had spotted similar things hanging from the timber before, and she sat on its branch for almost a half day.

Of course, spotting the strange happenings, Tyron's eyes widened.

"Oooh! The dryad that resides in the tree is grateful for your contribution, Raydin-san! You are really lucky! It is almost unheard of the tree spirit gifting someone so prosperously after only one offering."

Looking at the strange fruit, then the three behind her she huffed. She felt odd, like something was watching her in her immediate vicinity.

Her sensory abilities showed nothing, only her newfound sixth sense and instincts screamed at her to investigate the area.

It was just a feeling, nothing more. Not pleasant, but neither unpleasant. It was just there, like a strange itch in the back of her neck.

Shrugging the thought away, she put the fruit in the bag hanging on her side. Later she would inspect it.

"By the way… where is Wade-san?" asked Tyron once again.

"Umu…. I am sure Wade will catch up later…" she stated calmly.

"~I am here Raidyn-san!~" his ringing voice startled Raidyn, catching her off guard momentarily.

Out of fright, she released a girlish yelp. It was embarrassing hearing her own voice in such high pitched tone.

After all, she couldn't even get accustomed with her new, normal voice; this whole thing was new to her.

Turning around, like a flash, she chopped her companion's head with the edge of her palm.

"You idiot! I warned you multiple times not to do this!" she stomped on the ground, knocking his servant out immediately.

Wade's body twitched and limped on the ground like a dead animal.

"How scary…" the half-dead changeling shuttered before his vision went blank, suffering from his master's heavy chop.

Tyron chuckled as Raidyn stomped away from them, heading towards the impatient O'Boyle.

"It seems you are still a normal person. Under that heroic persona, you are like everyone else. Ah… Lady Raidyn…" he murmured dreamily, looking wondering in the direction of the beautiful heroine. Wondering if the two of them would ever have the chance to get know each other better.

Grabbing the still twitching Wade, Tyron dropped him under his armpit and carried him. Smiling, the mercenary left the withered area alone.

Unknown to them, but steadily, a few green leaves and a strange flower started to appear on the tree.

Leaving the no man's land, the new chapter of Esdeath's adventure had just begun.

The winds blew, bawl in the direction of their new destination, the direction of the Fortress City of E-Rantel.

What awaits them… Only the author knows…

* * *

-I-(-;-) -I- **Omake** -I-(-;-) -I-

 _Being the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick comes with great responsibility._

 _Let's follow now the usual day of the head butler, Sebas Tian._

 _Sebas, if you would be so kind… please._

The Iron Butler bowed graciously, on his face the usual stern expression. "As you wish…"

Turning around, Sebas headed in the room that served as the gathering ground of the maids.

"Every morning the maids gather here after a good meal in the canteen, speaking and discussing the tasks of the day…" he stated. Behind him, the maids were discussing, chatting with each other, gossiping the news of past and present.

 _What kind of tasks if you allow me to ask._

"Usually simple cleaning duty, providing services to the denizens of Nazarick, mostly for the Supreme Beings."

 _Services?_

"Services…" he confirmed, however, in his mind several dirty thoughts ran through.

Damn Demiurge! He has already influenced his impeccable self negatively.

 _I see… But what are they doing day after day? There is only one Supreme Being remaining._

"Nazarick is a big place, there is plenty to do, from dusting Ainz-sama's room to cleaning the beetle faeces from Kyouhukou's room, the Black Capsule. Occasionally cleaning up after Shalltear-sama's," Sebas coughed nervously.

"adventures..." Finishing his sentence, he continued.

"Although the homunculus maids of this level never move farther than the boundaries of the ninth and the tenth floor, there is plenty to do. The cleaning of the remained eight floors remains for the other servants and the Pleiades."

"Uggghhh… I am appointed to clean Ainz-sama's room and to be his personal maid for the day! I am so lucky!" squealed one of the homunculus maids, called Cixous.

"You are so lucky, Cixous-chan! I have been waiting my turn for ages! That's not fair!"

Many disapproving, jealous squeals and pouts reverberated in the background as the maids chattered between each other.

Sebas just slightly glanced at them, shaking his head disapprovingly, then turned back at the questioner.

 _And what is your daily task?_

"After coordinating the maids, I proceed to serve Ainz-sama's needs. Usually, simple butler work, serving his needs, guarding him. In my spare time inspecting the work of maids, overseeing that the quality of their work indeed reaches the appropriate level that fits the custom of Nazarick."

 _It must be boring, seeing the enthusiasm of the maids they must do a pristine work._

Sebas nodded, an almost unrecognisable small smile visible on his face. "Indeed, from time to time, their work is… just too pristine…."

Flashback:

After a long day of work, Ainz only wanted to lay down on his bed, ease his strained mind. Opening his door, a blinding light reached his ocular.

Even his undead vision needed a few seconds to adapt to the sudden shining reflecting back from the shiny wooden parts of the interior and the floor. Raising his hand, he covered his face.

"What the!" he spat disturbed.

Removing his skeletal hand from his vision after a few seconds, the scene was revealed before him.

The floor and the wooden parts of the interior were polished so thoroughly the whole room shined in a blinding light. Even when the only light source was the faintly dimming chandelier above Ainz's bed, it was blinding.

"What the heck! What the hell happened to my room?!" he backed out from his surprise.

Because the light focused on one exact place, his bedsheet caught on fire.

"Ahhhh! Fire! Fire!" Equipping his pitcher of endless water, his bed got drenched.

Flashback end

 _Right…_

Sebas nodded sternly. "But there are times when I receive a special assignment."

 _From Lord Ainz?_

Sebas shook his head. "Not really. Ainz-sama has not given me special tasks since my humble self-maintain bodyguard duty around him. The only task I did was to guard his wellbeing and scouted the outside vicinity. But I used to receive a special task from Lady Albedo as well from Lady Shalltear. The two of them used to entrust me with a stranger and stranger request after each time."

 _Can you tell me about these strange assignments? Only if it's allowed of course._

Sebas nodded and started to speak.

Flashback:

Looking around suspiciously, Sebas entered Momonga's room. Seeing no one in the scene, the Iron Butler took out two suspicious looking cloths, one white and one crimson red. Seeing no one was around, he started to brush Momonga's bed. His two pillows to be exact.

One of the pads was rubbed with the white cloth; the other was rubbed with the crimson-coloured towel, and in the end, arranging the bed, making it neat once again, rubbing the seductive scent of two women into the bed sheet of the ruler of the tomb.

Finishing his task, Sebas put away the two simple looking cloths and then left the room, making sure no one had recognised his presence.

Naturally, later Momonga arrived. Laying down on his bed, the Overlord felt two kinds of scents mixing up in the air. They were quite familiar. Not that bad kind of familiar, but a good variety of familiarity.

He had felt this fragrance before. Leaning closer to his left pillow, he felt Albedo's fragrance. Leaning closer to his right pad, he sniffed Shalltear's scent.

He did not know how it was possible, the two of them had never entered his room before. No, shaking his head he rejected the idea.

It must have been his imagination that played fool with him. He really needed to relax a little bit. Despite his undead nature, he had started to imagine things. Sighing deeply, the Overlord continued to stare the cellar of his room, enjoying the fragrance of the two women.

Meanwhile in their respective rooms, the two women squealed. Hiding under their bed sheets, faint screams reverberated amidst the walls of the tomb, recognising their master had identified the new presence in his room.

Flashback end.

 _Right… that was awkward…_

Sebas bowed his head in agreement. Slightly sweating, on his always steady face uneasiness flashed through for a moment.

Hearing a crashing sound in the background, Sebas turned to its direction, seeing a kid-like person causing the said ruckus.

"If you excuse me for a moment… There is a sudden problem I need to take care…" Flashing away, he left his interviewer alone.

 _Well… this was unexpected._

"What a delicious little toy I've found here…" chuckled a sultry female voice behind the interviewer. He turned around and saw a blonde woman in a maid uniform. In her eyes a seductive, hungry light.

 _Well... hi..._ He said nervously, just to be interrupted by the beautiful blonde maiden.

"I wonder how you taste…" the woman got closer under a moment, then hugged the interviewer in a passionate hug.

Meanwhile, her body started to take more water like form.

 _Get away from me! Ahhh! (Gurgling sounds and screams)_

The predator slime found her meal for the day, swallowing the guest whole. It was her hobby to listen to the cries of her victims.

A moment later Sebas returned, looking left and right searching for the guest.

Looking in the direction of the bloated Solution, he asked.

"Solution, did you see our guest? He just stood there a moment ago."

"I did not see him Sebas-sama... he must have wandered away..."

Looking at Solution, Sebas suspiciously watched her. "Didn't you ate him? You look strangely bloated."

Shaking her head, she offered her best chubby, innocent face. "No, Sebas-sama. I just ate an hour ago and I'm still dissolving my meal. Do you wish fir me to look for him?"

Sebas pondered for a moment, then shook his head. "Yes, please do that, I have tasks to attend..."

Solution nodded. "If you'll excuse me... I'll return to my work."

Sebas bowed his head approvingly. "Do that..."

The head butler left, and Solution retreated in a dark, dampened corner, enjoying the screams of the slowly dissolving man in her body.

 _Gruuuuu_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for the end of ARC I. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The start of ARC II may take a while. Please be patient. :)**

 **Until then. Stay safe! :)**

Alte Hexe Oma Wächter Aufseher= Old witch Granny Guardian Overseer

Obersturmbannführer= senior assault unit leader

 **Updated: 2018.03.22**


	10. ARC II: His Patience Tested by Routine

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Walking down on the corridors of the ninth floor, his majestic black gown fluttered with every step. His skull shone, the determined crimson lights flared intensely in his empty eye sockets. Not even for a mere moment flickered in hesitation. He was determined. Purposeful to fulfil his duty as the master of the guild and a newfound king. Determined to decide the fate of his past friend's creations.

Making every necessary preparation beforehand, the whole ninth floor on full alert.

His World Item prepared, his divine set equipped. Surrounded by three-floor guardians, the trap was set.

Several Hanzo and Eight Edged Assassins guarded the door, hiding in the shadows. The undead king even requested a few higher level NPC's from the eight floor. Just to be sure.

Momonga, or as now he called, Ainz Ooal Gown, did not expect he had to ask the guardian of the eight floor, Victim, to lend a few servants from his territory. Not this early stage of his campaign. Behind him three out of the eight Floor Guardians walked, guarding his wellbeing. He also requested the Iron Butler Sebas and his own creation to accompany him under the dangerous operation.

Momentarily, our beloved Overlord felt himself a little selfish putting his own welfare above his friends' precious children, but being he stumbled in the dark about the capabilities of that two. He had to be cautious.

In fact, the only thing he knew was the race to which his friend's creations belonged. One of them was an Arch Seraphim; the highest ranked amongst the angelic species; the second was an automaton.

Because of this, Ainz loathed the unfortunate circumstances in which he found himself. If he just inquired a little bit more about that two, he would not be in this cocky situation right now. He could control the situation a little bit more.

But it cannot be helped anymore, does it? His friends are most likely gone, although he will never be willing to give up the possibility that one of his comrades transported with him just dropped in a different area.

Around him, brutish looking guardians kept the pace, a few NPC from the eight floor also accompanied him, requested from Victim himself.

Ainz was accompanied by the always beautiful Shalltear, the Iron butler Sebas and the mature but not less sexy Albedo as front fighters.

For this occasion, Ainz equipped Albedo with a quickly equip data crystal. Thus, she can fit her armour at any moment if she deems fit.

By bringing Pandora's Actor as well Aura, he created the perfect support team that can complement his weakness and cover the front fighters in one go.

The Overlord of Death considered the option of replacing either Pandora's Actor or Aura, bringing either Mare or Demiurge as a substitute. But in the end, it was better like this.

Mare has specialised for area of effect attacks. Thus he was not a competent fighter when it comes to fighting in narrow corridors. At least, against specialised opponents.

True, he could block the corridors by summoning vines from the ground or swallowing the passageway with earth. Using his druidic magic to manipulate the battlefield for their own advantage was also satisfactory.

But his attacks just too widespread against two opponents. It was just not sufficient using AOE against mere two enemies.

Against five or more, it was all right, but against two? According to Ainz, it was just waste of resources.

Maybe Mare's physical stats were second to Shalltear, quite balanced between magic and physical abilities. But, using Shalltear as well Mare at once would be just overkill.

The possibility of being attacked by that two was quite low, and he just can't let the floors unguarded because of this little elusory.

Sebas only came because he insisted his presence is neccesary, and because of Albedo's considerable defensive capabilities she was neccesary to cover his escape if his plan fails.

As for why he brought along Aura? She may an open field, guerilla fighter who usually needed a forest like area to utilise her capabilities the best way possible, not speaking about most of her beasts were too big to efficiently fight in the 'narrow' corridors of the ninth floor.

Even when the corridors of Royal Suite was least ten meters wide and the height of the passage reached the same amount. But It was just not enough space for a guerrilla fighter like her to utilise her skills the best.

Even so, her support skills not to be underestimated even under such circumstances, and her ranger skills excelled. She can stall the enemy long enough to help the front fighters and Ainz deal with them.

As for Pandora's Actor. He was perfect for a mission where Ainz dealt with unknown factors. He was like a Swiss Army Knife. He could take up every combat rule and change according to the situation under a moment.

His creator, Ainz, created him to guard the Treasury, after all, he was the last real obstacle between the treasures of the guild and the intruders. Being a high ranked doppelganger who Ainz spared no effort to make and program, he was the perfect tool to deal with that two unknown variables.

Variables those stung a thorn in Ainz's side.

Pandora's Actor can take the form of all forty-one Supreme Beings if it needed and can even conjure up and use eighty percent of the power of the original ones.

For example, he can take up the form of Nubo who specialised for divination magic and can scout the region with ease. By disguising himself as Yamaiko, he can support or even heal his comrades.

Situation chooses.

If there is no other chance, he could transform to either Touch Me or Esdeath to overcome the threat.

Heavily pondering about bringing Demiurge as well, he rejected the idea. If Demiurge would be here, he and Sebas most likely end up in a dispute like Ulbert and Touch Me used to in the past. He rather not play the mediator right now as he did so in the past.

Outside of that, Demiurge was the substitute commander in Albedo's absence; Ainz needed someone to keep tabs while the Guardian Overseer had other duties.

 _"Ahh… good times…"_ Ainz sighed inwardly embracing the memories. Remembering Ulbert and Touch me fights back when both of them still actively played.

His plan was almost flawless. However, the word 'almost' present in the sentence.

Ainz contemplated heavily if he might be too paranoid bringing out such big guns, his train of thoughts interrupted by a cheery voice.

He made a mistake; he made a big mistake.

"Mein creator! We will arrive soon!~" sang his creation, embarrassing Ainz once again.

His overacted movements did not help the situation.

The emotion suppression triggered, Ainz subtly covered his face in shame. _"Ahhhh…. why me!"_

"Mein Bruder, you are so cool!" chirped Schrödinger happily, walking on the side of the doppelganger.

"~Hohoho! Of course, I am! All thanks to Ainz-sama's prescient design!~ He is my creator after all!~"

Making exaggerated motions, Pandora's Actor boasted his own heritage, giving Ainz even more embarrassing moments.

Albedo and Shalltear looked in the direction of Ainz, giving him a funny look behind his back. Sebas remained impassive, only subtly glancing at his king.

 _"Please don't give me that look… it is embarrassing enough. Please, don't judge me!"_ Pleaded Ainz, not even suspecting the storm not yet started.

"Indeed… Ainz-sama's creation is so flawless! I am so jealous!" squirmed Albedo, looking in the direction of her love with lust filled eyes, then, turned her head towards Pandora, giving him a jealous look.

Shalltear just nodded, accepting the judgment. "I completely agree… he is majestic."

"That's we can agree…" bowing her head down, Albedo agreed.

Ainz wanted to scream. How can someone thought Pandora's Actor as cool!? True, he still thought his uniform was neat. The outfit that resembled of or at least was very similar to the uniforms used by the Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars 20 years ago.

But him? Majestic!? Even thinking back the behaviour Pandora's Actor presented in the treasury made him tremble and activate his emotion suppression continually.

 **Flashback:**

Ainz finally entered the treasury. Accompanied by CZ2128 Delta, Yuri Alpha, and Albedo. The ruler of the great tomb, led them through the treasury, showing them around.

The way of the small group led through the Treasure Hall, a gallery that contained a limitless ceiling and is literally filled with mountains of treasure. While the enormous quantities and luxurious items may appear staggering, the items placed here are considered to be of little value compared to what lies more in-depth in the vaults.

Flying is the only way to cross the mountains of gold efficiently towards the gate that leads into the deep recesses of the Treasury. An item, the 'Blood of Jormungandr', produces a poison cloud that renders the surrounding air highly toxic to prevent thieves from trespassing. If one does not possess any abilities or tools capable of countering this toxicity, they would have dropped dead within three steps.

Naturally, all three women awed, gazing at the mountains of flawless, blinding glint of gold and priceless looking items around them.

Yuri even offered her help to organise the treasury alone, being a little irritated the messy state of the area. But being Ainz was in a hurry, he waved her offer off politely, and the little group continued their way.

Although, he barged out about his friend, Genjiro, before proceeding, remembering his friend: Who although preferred to keep things neat and organised, his room was a mess.

As Ainz drafted simply:

 _"There is no time to spare; what am I doing? Every time I brag about Nazarick, I can't stop myself..."_

After scolding himself wasting time, the group proceeded.

Finally reaching the door of the Treasury, Ainz hesitated for a moment.

On the other side of the chamber a recess in the wall, that is in the shape of a door but looks like a bottomless pit. A predetermined password the only thing that could open the door. Though perhaps with high-level magic or a special skill from the rogue class, one could force their way through this door.

As for Ainz, he neither has the required job classes nor did he want to force his way through fearing the defensive mechanism may trigger.

He tried to recall the password.

But as such mechanisms were plentiful in Nazarick, it was possible to remember passwords for the place one visited frequently, but there weren't many opportunities to visit the Treasury, so it was impossible to remember the password for such a place.

Using the master key on the door, the bottomless darkness only made the system display a memento, giving Ainz hard time to decipher the code.

 _"Ascendit a terra in coelum iterumque descendit in terram et recipit vim superiorum et inferiorum…"_

 _(_ With great sagacity it doth ascend gently from Earth to Heaven. Again it doth descend to Earth, and uniteth in itself the force from things superior and things inferior. ~Holmyard, Alchemy, p.95)

Other than Tabula Smaragdina, the comrade who was also responsible for designing mechanisms was the creator of the NPC Shizu. Her character settings were set to be familiar with Nazarick's mechanism-unlocking methods. Because of this, Shizu should have easily been able to decipher the earlier password hint.

But despite knowing this, Ainz still did not ask for her assistance, solely for the sake of his stubbornness of wanting to open the door with his own efforts.

Coming to this world gave life to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. That was why he wanted to be the first to leave his footprint on this ground. Just like how a person wished to step on fresh, undisturbed snow, Ainz wanted to open the door himself.

And he did it! He managed to decipher the hint and remember the code.

As if in response to Ainz's wishes, the black shadow was sucked away into a single point, and before long, the original shadow was gone as if it had never been there. Only a fist-sized black sphere floated in the air.

Because the shadow covering the door had disappeared, it was possible to peer inside the opened hole. There lay a well-managed and orderly world, totally different from the places before. If an analogy were desired, the most fitting description would be similar to a museum exhibition.

The dimly lit room was very long, stretching inwards continuously.

The four of them proceeded, strolling through the hundreds and hundreds of weapons neatly arranged on the two side, crystal weapons, arms seemingly constructed from pure energy, weapons that seemed physically unable to fit in their scabbard. Most of them looked absurd, entirely magical in origin.

Almost none of these weapons were made from ordinary metals like iron.

About the corridor, it was a space of about five meters between the floor and ceiling. It was not designed with human height in mind, but to allow entry for non-humans. The width of the room was approximately ten meters.

The floor was strictly paved with slabs emitting black light, appearing like a single enormous piece of stone. It created an atmosphere of solemn tranquillity.

The three guests observed these weapons from the side and silently walked toward the centre of the armoury. After around 100 meters in, approximately passing several thousand weapons on the way, they arrived at their destination—a rectangular-shaped room. A salon, if you may call the place in that name.

Possibly used to receive guests, in this otherwise empty room there were only sofas and tables. Looking to the side, you could see an entryway similar to the one which Ainz and the others had come in from.

There was only one path that could be taken in the place opposite from the entrance direction, and there was a different atmosphere. If up until now it was a museum, from here onward it was a tomb.

As expected, Pandora's Actor was loyal to his name, for a moment managed to fool even Albedo and the maids.

However, what came after the small scene which in his creation impersonated Tabula Smaragdina, Ainz can't do anything, just groan painfully and inwardly express his desire to hide from the world.

Pandora's Actor displayed an expression of shock in an exaggerated manner. This attitude made Ainz furrow his non-existent brows.

The uniform as well, why did he set his reactions to be so exaggerated...? No, Ainz knew the reason why.

Ainz was the creator of Pandora's Actor, which was also to say that his every movement was what Ainz considered 'cool', and he was proud and happy back when he made these settings.

"...Ugh, this is just..."

In the past, he thought that those who wore military uniforms were cool. Since he was an actor, his actions should be more exaggerated. But watching him gain sentience and actually acting it out…

"Wow... so lame…"

A tiny bit, so soft that no one else could overhear him, Ainz could not help but let a whisper of his honest opinion leak out.

It was truly a black history.

A living relic of his dark past, Pandora's Actor.

If the other guild members of the Great Tomb of Nazarick were here right now, where NPCs came alive, this would definitely be the largest topic of laughter. That was how Ainz felt; he was not pointing out anyone specifically.

"...Let it be; I need to pick myself up. The undead me does not have the time to suffer psychological trauma."

Ainz quietly reminded himself, then gave a calm reply.

"I hear and obey."

After the two spoke, Pandora's Actor placed his legs together so forcefully that it was almost audible. His fingers were also so straight that even his fingernail could not have stretched further. This heartfelt salute, if one were to put it in a negative way, was too showy.

Ainz gently shook his head as he watched the egghead.

He wasn't a bad person, in fact, his ability and efficiency were impressive, but the big shame is that…

"Uwah...!"

 _"Why did he have to be set to have such a personality? The past me certainly thought this was very cool. Well, I still think at least the uniform is a bit cool..."_

If Ainz could blush, his face would be as red as a tomato right now.

Such as is how creator and created, father and son faced each other, first time since their existence.

 **Flashback End:**

Even thinking back the last scene gave Ainz chills and unconditionally triggered his suppression.

But it cannot be helped; it is already too late, he already opened the Box of Pandora, he already released the clown from the box. The only thing he could do is to endure.

Walking through the corridor, each step made Ainz remember his precious friends. Being their room, however, seemed to be a line next to each other, in truth, the ninth floor was quite big, there were several empty rooms either left blank for the case a new member joined or made merely to be a trap room against the unwanted invaders.

Like Ainz and the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown, when the group managed to capture or conquer a dungeon, every member enjoyed plundering, looting the unsuspecting victim's rooms.

Taking their dirty hands on as much loot as they can plunder before the group left. Against events mentioned above, there was no perfect defence, you can only slow and weaken the invaders by utilising so-called 'trick rooms'. The said rooms packed fully with either dangerous enemies or traps. Set to activate automatically when an enemy set foot in the area.

The ninth floor designed to confuse the invaders. Every single door and the walls looked precisely the same, without being familiar with the storey, you could lose your way under a mere moment.

Momonga remembers, Esdeath often joked with the phenomenon.

 _"This floor is like a hospital, why don't we call it Royal Hospital instead of Royal Suites? It is just depressing, every wall and doors look the same. It just makes me remember the institute and the bearish doctors I had to visit week by week. Please guys, just change it!"_

Ainz just smiled remembering his friend's antics. But designing the place like this was necessary.

After all, this was the last floor before the big confrontation. From this floor, only Sebas and the battle maids could halt the advancing enemy.

The traps in the rooms never meant to stop the enemy; they only served as the last attempt of trolling before the enemy force managed to raid the private chambers.

Thinking of it;

 _"I wonder what happened the various rooms those only served as amenities. The large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etc. Those rooms served only as cosmetics to the members, made out of fun. I wonder if they are real now..."_

Being Ainz had resided in this world less than seven days, he had no spare time to check them out yet. If everything goes as he planned, he is heading out for one and a half days after Sebas left the Tomb.

Because of his newfound responsibilities weighing him down, Ainz had not a minute to spare to wander around and explore the Tomb.

Looking up from his pondering, Ainz recognised Schrödinger overtook him suddenly. Stopping near one of the doors. The entrance was goldenly lined, made of intricate looking wood. The door which may look precisely like every door in the Royal Suite. But it cannot compare other entries from the outside world.

Radiating the aura of a Royalty, Ainz stopped before the 'messenger boy'. Looking first him, then his friend's supposed door.

Momonga visited Esdeath's room only once. When the 'Ronin' first joined the group. Under the time when he and Touch Me showed him around.

That happened after the original nine, and the joined friends conquered the Tomb. Not long afterwards the little band managed to expand Nazarick beyond the sixth level.

Although, Esdeath was only a drop by in the time of the conquest, a so-called mercenary player who they asked to help them out. Several guild members played together with him previously. Thus, it was only natural calling someone's aid which they were familiar with.

Back then, when the guild Ainz Ooal Gown was founded, the group lacked the members to rout the five parties sized raid alone.

The fact, Momonga, Flatfoot, Takemikazuchi as well Ulbert knew him beforehand also helped the decision to invite him not much later. Knowing him as a reliable person, Momonga extended his invitation that he, reluctantly, but accepted.

"Mein Führer? Everything is all right?" asked Schrödinger. A slight curiosity radiated from his tone. The cathead boy tilted his head playfully. His always perpetual smirk is missing from his face, instead, an expression that resembled of a meddlesome kid visible on his mask. Curious cat ears peeked out from amidst his messy, dirty blond hair, twitched in excitement.

Shalltear, Aura, Albedo, Sebas as well his own creation looked at Ainz worried. He spaced out too long. At least, long enough to be recognised.

"Khm…" Ainz cleared his throat and continued. "I am sorry, it seems, for a moment, I lost amongst my thoughts, please don't be bothered by me."

Waving with his skeletal hand, the concerned expression of the little group turned into cold acceptance. Angling their eyes back at the 'ordinary' looking door.

Turning back to the group, Momonga reconsidered his words, then started to give orders.

"Albedo and Sebas, you will be my shields, if the time comes. Don't hesitate to do your best."

The Guardian Overseer and the Iron Butler bent slightly. "As you wish, Ainz-sama…"

Pulling out an item from his item box, Ainz handed it to Sebas.

"Here, Sebas, take this ring until we finish the mission, use it for your escape if necessary…"

Ainz handed a guild ring the butler, who in trade gave him a wide-eyed expression. Only for a moment of course. Afterwards, his iron discipline returned.

"Thank you, Ainz-sama, I assure you, I will treasure it more than anything. You can count on your faithful servant."

Albedo twitched somewhat; a lust fuelled blush sat on her face.

Momonga suffocated his urge to facepalm and turned to Shalltear.

"Shalltear, you will be the secondary tank, help out whoever needs it."

"Ah! To be used as a shield! I can't wish anything more! Please, use my body as you wish, Ainz-sama!"

After a raising her skirt slightly, Shalltear gave a gentle curtsey, fit for a proper lady. Although, her tone implied a somewhat different usage than it first came to Ainz's mind. Hell, if he would not be aware of her settings, he might confuse her smile with an innocent grin.

A polite girl who shows her loyalty towards her lord. That's how she looked, that's how she fooled the unaware few.

Albedo immediately scoffed, her face twisted and gave away a disgusting picture.

"Shoot yourself, you slut! You are in the presence of Ainz-sama."

Shalltear fluttered her lashes annoyed.

"I could say the same, you Gorilla! Don't you disturb Ainz-sama enough with your improper behaviour?"

The two woman glared at each other, the electricity between the two ladies clearly visible in the air.

"Again? Ahh…"

Ainz groaned for a moment, knocking his golden staff on the marble floor heavily. After his momentary displeasure, he cut the order between the two women.

"That's enough!" His voice boomed through the almost empty corridors. His aura of command made even the guardians sweat.

"Haven't I explained before? Not in my presence!"

""We sorry Ainz-sama."" Both of them bow head in unison, looking at each other dangerous immediately. The two of them speak at an exact moment, making them sound like one person.

Just this small act was enough to flare up the hostility between the two women.

"Ha! You got it stinky!" quipped Aura playfully.

"It also applies to you, Aura." Ainz turned towards the ranger, giving her a full glare.

Immediately stiffening, the dark elf girl bowed her head in shame.

"P-Please forgive me, Ainz-sama."

Seeing the submissive state he managed to push his servants, Ainz felt himself horrible. He never wanted to scold them; he just wanted them to finish the teasing game.

After this charade, he continued the team distribution. "Aura and Pandora's Actor. You two will be the support. Aura, use your beasts and ranger skills to stall the enemy, do your best. Don't let them close to you. Pandora's Actor, use your talent to support whoever in need."

The servants nodded, accepting the distributed command.

"~Ich höre und gehorche!~" (I hear and obey!) Pandora's Actor sang, using his exaggerated motion.

Ainz facepalmed subtly; it seems, no matter he ordered, an Actor remains an actor.

"Everyone else, do your best. First, only I, Schrödinger, Sebas and Albedo will enter the room; we don't want to startle them."

Turning to Albedo and Sebas, the undead king elaborated his further request. "Albedo, Sebas… if the plan fails, use the item I gave you, equip your armour and immediately teleport out the room. Use the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. I do the same; we have a better chance to fight against them amongst a familiar environment, our chances to contain the threat are bigger. But…"

Looking around once more, Ainz's gaze nailed back to the raven-haired beauty and the Iron Butler. "Do not engage them without my permission. Do not provoke them under any circumstances! We don't want to make them our enemy if it's not necessary."

From Albedo's face, the previous lustful sight completely disappeared, replaced by the façade of a businesswoman.

Sebas subserviently agreed. "As you wish, my Lord."

"Now, hide your presence. As said, there is no need them to know you are here…"

Aura used her ability and covered the traces of her comrades, hiding them as best she could.

Nodding once, Ainz turned back to the still waiting Schrödinger. On the boy's face the traces of his slight amusement visible, folding his hands behind his back, waiting for the order.

"Schrödinger, if you may…"

The creation only gave the nod. Turning towards the door, gently knocked on its surface rhythmically.

'Knock, Knock… Knock, Knock! Knock, Knock…'

Soon, several footsteps reverberated behind the door, and a person opened the entrance.

The appeared person had a medium length pink hair, cut into a bob that covered her left eye. Her eyes large and red, her face mirrored of a young girl's around her seventeen or eighteenth winter. You may say her chest in size average according to Japan norms but perfectly fit for her slender build.

"Yes?" opening the door, her soft voice asked. The first one she spotted was the messenger boy.

"Schrödinger-sama, it is good to receive you, please wait a moment for…" bowing slightly, the continuation of the sentence danced at the end of her sharp tongue. But…

Her eyes widened immediately, spotting the ones came in her vision. Sparing no moment, the girl clumsily knelt before the ruler of the Tomb, realising who descended into her humble world.

"Mo-Momonga-sama! How grateful from you to visit this humble servant of yours! Please excuse us for a moment, so we can…"

Her words abruptly cut short by Momonga raising his hand.

"Please, don't bother by it. And please call me Ainz Ooal Gown from now on. Although, Ainz is fine."

Explaining Ainz, waving away the pleasantries.

"Oh! How majestic name! Really fit a great being like you, Ainz-sama!" squirmed the girl obediently, then offered a small curtsey once again.

"I came to inform you about the happenings outside…" poking in the room a little bit, looking around, Ainz next sentence carried a little bit of hesitation.

"May I come in? May I speak with the residents of my friend's room?"

The maid nodded hesitantly, although, her tone mirrored her sudden panic.

"O-Of course, my lord! However, because of your arrival was so sudden, we can't receive you adequately, please forgive us!"

Momonga simply nodded. Right at that moment, he heard a second voice; the voice belonged to a female who resembled in age and appearance to the maid who received them.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! What happened? Do we received a visitor?" the voice came from the other side of the room, and belong to the second maid who held a duster brush in her hand, looking as cute as you may expect it from a maid.

Similar to the red-haired maid, the second one as well had a medium length bob cut coiffure. Her hair is sky blue that covered her right eye. Large, light blue eyes settled in her oculars, and similarly to her twin sister, her appearance mirrored of a girl around her seventeenth year. She also had hair clips towards the left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side and a maid hairband supplemented her looks.

The two maids' appearance is nearly identical. Apart from their hair, eyes, ribbon colour and chest size. They are completely indistinguishable.

"Rem! Rem! Don't be so rude! Show some respect and notify Zero and Auriel-sama about Ainz-sama's arrival!"

"Ainz-sama?" the blue maid tilted her head in confusion. She did not know any person called 'Ainz'.

"That's right! Lord Momonga stated his new name, from now on, he is Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! Please notify Zero and Auriel-sama about his arrival!"

"Ainz is fine…" quipped Momonga quietly, however, his voice seemed to be too quiet, despite that, the maids were able to hear it.

"Hay! Please forgive me, Lord Ainz! I will inform the residents, immediately!" The maid hastily nodded and ran. Swaying her hips hastily towards the door leading into the next chamber in the big suite.

The pink maid nodded, turning back the four-person group. Nailing her face towards the ground with a slight bow, still holding the tray, pressing its flat side to her abdomen.

Showing an inviting motion, the maid stepped aside. "Please, come inside, Ainz-sama, Guardian Overseer-sama, Sebas-sama, Schrödinger-sama… my sister will notify Zero and Auriel-sama under a moment."

Nodding, Momonga stepped into the receiving room, which is greatly resembled his own office with several conspicuous differences.

Back in the game, his friend mentioned the maids for him, as well, Albedo mentioned them.

According to Albedo, the two maids bore the title of handmaidens. A few of his friends kept such low-level NPC's in their domain. Only for to satisfy their passion for creating and managing things.

 _"Note to self, check them later…"_ mused Ainz.

Being the maids barely reached level five. Anyone could request such low-level servants. In exchange, the requester had to finance the expenses to upkeep them. They also had to fund the data storage expansion from the own pocket of theirs. Thus, it was allowed.

As he said, not many of his friends had the chance, Desperado individuals like Esdeath was one of them.

If Momonga remembers it right, he (Esdeath) modelled the twins after the maids from a light novel he previously read. Once he barged about them with great length, but Momonga was just too tired in that time to pay attention and remember every part of the conversation.

Thus, he can't recall the details.

"What was the novel's name? I don't remember…" Mused Ainz barely audible, straining his gears to recall. Sebas and Albedo looked at him curiously, hearing his faint whisper. Ainz just ignored them, continuing the survey of the room.

As for the room:

Unlike Momonga's office, the floor made from some kind of expensive hardwood light in colouration, covered by a masterfully weaved carpet coloured red and blue. A Jing-Jang symbol entwined into the fabric, surrounded by unknown runes. Both Angelic and Demonic in design.

Momonga, of course, recognised the runes from the game. Thus, he did not bother by them.

In the middle of the Jing-Jang symbol, an enormous desk settled, similar to his own. However, behind it, a floating, rotating chair hovered, almost making him confuse it to a lesser throne. Covered with leather, stretched in size.

The chair resembled the armchair of a movie supervillain. Namely, the chair of Ernst Stavro Blofeld. A villain, who used to seat in a similar seat meanwhile caressed his furry friend. Doing it through three James Bond movies.

Namely; The Thunderball, On Her Majesty's Secret Service; and You Only Live Twice.

On the walls, several pictures hung. Accompanied with bookshelves settled on the ground. Near the walls and doorframes, one-one full body samurai armour with a scabbarded katana stood guard. Coloured red and black. Like guardians, so lifelike. If Momonga did not know the items from the cash shop, he would think they would come in life at any moment just to attack him.

Seeing several more of those armours standing between the bookshelves and near the two sides of the door frame did not even surprised the leader of the guild. After all, this kind of decoration maybe looked cool and somewhat intimidating if placed adequately. It was not a threat, just armour skins set on lifeless marionettes.

Actually, the skin was quite cheap, considering the aura of authority it borrowed the room, it was indeed the right design decision. Also, if you bought something in a big batch through the cash shop, that was actually considerably cheaper than buying the pieces one by one.

'Buy low, sell high'; as Momonga learned in the business school.

Watching the katanas and the equipment on the dummies, Momonga recognised the missing data crystals from the sockets. They neither had any kind of ability nor had any enchantments. Despite their appearance, they were just skins the players could customise with data crystals. Placed on dummies as decoration, they were quite stylish.

In the current situation, this was the exact case.

Naturally, Ainz saw a few players who brought the armour set just to role-play as a samurai, then enchanted and socketed the empty husk for their liking. Their numbers were minimal, but they undoubtedly existed.

Looking back at the table, he also spotted a couch, similarly covered by leather. But instead of black, it covered by a white material.

Before proceeding further, Momonga turned to the escort behind him, ordered them directly. "Wait outside, don't act without my command…"

Nodding, the bodyguards received the order. The door closed, leaving the group behind. Most of the defensive force already hid from the plain sight, only Ainz's usual guard escort were visible.

The cherry maid tilted her head in confusion, staring Momonga for several long moments. Meanwhile, behind the four guests, the door closed automatically.

"Ainz-sama, something happened?"

"Umu… Nothing, I… please, if you may escort us. So I can inform all of you about the happenings."

"Ah! Of course! Please follow me!"

The maid turned around, leading the group towards the next chamber. Under the way, she spoke.

"Please forgive us; we thought our lady finally returned to us. We are in the middle of our daily cleaning duty. We did not expect the arrival such esteemed guests such as you, Sebas-sama and Guardian Overseer Albedo-sama."

 _"Why they think he is a lady? Maybe because of his avatar? It is just strange!"_

Screaming inside, Momonga angled his head down and up. "Is that so…"

"Hey! And what about ich little person? Aren't you missing me?" quipped Schrödinger playfully, jumping near the maid, leaning in her field of vision, eying her speculatively. The maid doesn't even spare a glance.

"Sensibly, Ram and Rem also missed you, Schrödinger-sama. As usual, we expect great destruction is coming from your way. Just a warning, Zero-sama stated, if he sees you again, he will rip you apart…"

"Aren't sie a little too honest? Ram-chi?" asked the cat boy scratching his right ear behind. Despite the passed down open threat from his older brother, his smile never faltered.

The pink maid just huffed her nose and pouted proudly. "I do believe my honesty is my most charming feature."

"Aww!"

Ainz just watched with great amusement as the maid, and the messenger boy chatted with each other. The honesty of the two really made him embrace his old memories.

After a few steps of silence, his voice filled the room once again.

"Please forgive me once again; I would never disturb your duty…"

"No, Ram understands and overjoyed! So compassionate, our ruler taking the toll of his busy schedule to inform us personally! My Lady really lucky she had such a wonderful suitor."

"What!?" for a moment, Momonga's emotion suppression activated, immediately calming him down. Knowing not, if she indeed speaks her heart content or just jesting with him.

 _"Just what she thinks?! Who is he to me?"_

Albedo's eyes twitched, uncontrollably. Straining herself, doing her best to contain her unbearable fury. She was on to summon her Halberd when Momonga slightly glanced in her direction.

True, the movement was only accidental, instinctive. But it was enough to hold the hand of the Guardian Overseer.

After a few moments of walk, the five-person group reached a door. Ainz's attention immediately directed at the text engraved on the tablet. Held by a hooded figure carved on the door.

The text was the next:

 _"Flowing through all, there is balance_

 _There is no peace without passion for creating_

 _There is no passion without peace to guide_

 _Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act_

 _Power blinds without the serenity to see_

 _There is freedom in life_

 _There is purpose in death_

 _The Force is all things, and I am the Force_

 _I am...!"_

Strangely, the last part erased, scratched out by a sharp tool, maybe a knife.

Ainz doesn't really know what the text implied, neither had any idea what was the last word starched out. Thus, he just shrugged and proceeded throughout the door. It must be some kind of weird role-player thing his friend liked so much.

Entering the room, Momonga gasped immediately, wondering just how much in-game, real money or cash items Esdeath spent to finish such humongous project.

And it was only the tip of the berg. The room the small group harboured was only the living room. Ainz was sure there was also a small enchanting workshop, bedroom, a bigger wardrobe similar to his own, and who knows what more in Esdeath's suite.

Momonga was aware, when it comes to cash items and real money spent on the game, Esdeath was with one league with him. But seeing the room firsthand made him reconsider his position as the top cash shop spender with league his own. There might be a chance he outplayed him for a while.

On the upper portion of the wall, all around a vast panoramic painting stretched. Invading, covering even the ceiling, carved into the stone and wood that included the interior.

Similarly to a living temple, it's exceedingly detailed, and some part even moved on its own like a living painting, illustrating some kind of story, or history.

Peace, war, stagnation, chaos, rot, rebirth. All of this came to life scene by scene on the walls. Painted on the ceiling.

First, it looked like a chaotic mess, watching a little more the viewer realised what's going on. The onlookers guided through the whole story from different points of view, where you started, did not matter. The painting planned and designed in such way to give the different viewpoints of each race illustrated. The story dependent where you started and ended differently as you reached the end, giving you different conclusion with each epilogue.

After scanning the room, the pictures led you back in the beginning, or even to an entirely separate section if you was attentive enough.

All kind of creatures and beings fought with each other on the panorama's war section. The most prominent war scene was when the humanoid, demihuman and many kinds of heteromorph creatures clashed with a first unknown looking race.

A vast army, consisting numerous hooded creatures, those looked like the mix between an angel and demon, yet, differed entirely. The beings wore cracked, grey looking pristine, layered, plate armour, holding back everyone alone.

The hooded beings had the fiery, black feathered wings specific to the demonic races. Also, from their back, white, transparent wings sprouted, only particular to the Angelic or divine beings of YGGDRASIL.

It was quite confusing seeing both demonic and angelic heritage mixed in one race, yet, they completely balanced each other. If Momonga did not know his friend's race, he would be utterly clueless about the nature of the hooded beings.

Most of them had simple physical wings; only the selected few in the front of the charge bore wings constructed from pure energy in a tentacle design. A black halo outlined with white power floated above the head of the previously mentioned selected few, as well, demonic horns protruded out from the shadows of their hood. Menacing looking, ethereal white eyes are staring back at the onlookers.

Every creature carried powerful looking weapons, resembling the energy based arms from fantasy or sci-fi novels.

For the first look, the battle favoured the hooded creatures. Only later, as the scene proceeded, one of them betrayed its own kind, turning the tide completely.

The numerical superiority overwhelmed the hybrid beings, after a great struggle and numberless deaths, leading to defeat and genocide.

The scene of defeat led to the next act, where the members of the race executed, their grand Empire dusted into nothingness.

This scene carved in the middle of the ceiling, where the last survivors stood, its gender unrecognisable, only a humanoid silhouette is visible, the remains of his or her chains still lingering around the being's ankle and wrists. Still surrounded by hostile races. But looking into the shining light, looking towards the tomorrow.

This picture separated, Momonga only recognised it because he followed a side path on the design that led him here.

Looking at the ceiling, the expensive looking crystal chandelier also came to his attention, as well the several secondary light sources embedded tastefully in the limitations.

On the ground, the furniture looked quite futuristic, arranged nicely, spaceful. Thus, even if the person walked around was a huge heteromorph being, such as Yamaiko, the person could comfortably sit down and initiate conversation with others.

The room's size actually equalled with Momonga's own in the game living room, only arranged differently.

The chamber also contained four doors, one pointed at east, one north, one west, and one south; just the direction wherefrom Momonga stepped into the living room.

On each double door a carved, but different looking figure held a stone tablet with runes. How what they meant, don't ask Momonga, he had not the faintest idea. The runes neither from the game nor from the Norse mythology.

Turning around once more, near the lower section of the walls, all around armours and weapons kept neatly in separate cabinets. Several bookshelves are also visible. Separated by comfortable looking couches.

The east wall also contained a vast screen, resembling of the old Led televisions from the first quarter of a 21st century.

In the west section of the room, several ancient looking arcade machines, a smaller bowling alley with several tracks. A billiard board, a table football and several similar devices settled, forming a small arcade corner in the west section of the chamber.

The room may look overstuffed if not the smart placement of furniture.

Still, the room missed something, like it was half finished. The north section seemed a little bit abandoned, only a few types of furniture's, tables, and armours stationed here.

Even so, the most impressive thing was a small stage on the southwest corner of the room where several instruments stood. From drum to violin, to harp, to a piano throughout an impressive looking fixed instrument that resembled a piano, but having some kind of pipe system attached to its back.

 _"What it is called…? Ah! It's an Organ! I wonder how much it cost. It is working?"_

Momonga questioned himself, gazing at the instrument for several long moments.

Melodic music filled the room, making even Momonga's non-existent heart beat faster momentarily before his emotion suppression activated.

On the stage, a woman played on the harp, singing a strange song. Wearing stylish, non-revealing nun clothes, coloured white and blue. Her face Angelic, rivalling even Albedo herself. Several golden locks peeked out the wimple that covered most of her head and hair.

Her features generous, hourglass, with a slightly bigger chest than Albedo, even with her loose garb, her gown almost failed to contain her figure.

Behind her back, two enormous white feathered divine wings sprouted. Swept the ground underneath her as she sat in her recliner. Above her head, a sacred white halo, outlined with external yellow radiation floated.

On her neck a medallion hung, if Momonga was right, it was the same symbol as Esdeath's crest.

A cross-shaped symbol (resembling the crest of the Umbrella Corporation) with a pentagram hugging it around, inside and around the emblem several demonic and angelic runes mixed.

For a moment, Momonga and Albedo just embraced the angelic music, letting the storm of music notes bury them.

Even Sebas closed his eyes for a moment and let a satisfied hum escape his lips.

 **Insert Music: The Wolven Storm**

 _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress  
To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own  
Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

 _You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy  
Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

The wolf I will follow into the storm  
To find your heart, it's passion displaced  
By ire ever growing, hardening into stone  
Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace…

Albedo looked at Ainz sensually, purring for several moments like a heated cat. It seemed the music increased her drive even more.

"My Schwester (sister) is a genius musician and passionate composer. As well my Obersturmbannführer always liked instruments and their melody. Thus, she (Esdeath) decided to install a small Konzert stage to her. Sie is a very generous master, thinking about us, niedrig beings…" (lowly beings)

Explained Schrödinger, his sadistic, calculating perpetual smirk slowly melt, replaced by a warm, compelling look. The look of what a brother give his beloved Onee-sama.

 _"Holy shit! And you always complained you never had enough money to buy your medicine and food! That's why you can't have anything nice. Because you always spent all of your money in the game!"_

Remembering Esdeath often complained his lack of money, now, Ainz realised what he did with his so to speak generous salary.

Similarly to him, Esdeath was not as wealthy as the upperclassman Touch Me, but definitely had more salary than Momonga had back then. True, only because of their different area of expertise and because a programmer usually earns more than a simple salaryman.

Reaching the end of the melodic composition, the angel released a voluptuous sigh accompanied with light steam. Looking towards the heavens, her eyes opened slowly, revealing her azure blue, glowing eyes.

"My creator… why don't you answer my pleas? Why don't you return to your faithful servant? Why don't you return to your herald? Descending down once again, bringing balance and calamity once again?"

Asking, doubtfully, the maiden looked towards the ground with a sad expression. Several small drops of tears escape from her eyes.

At that exact moment, a gloved hand poked her shoulder somewhat gently, making the girl release a helpless, girlish yelp, falling on the ground.

"Yeaaaahhhh!" thud, the girl called Auriel Michalis fall from her seat. Then slowly turned to Schrödinger with a terrified face.

"Sc-Schrödinger-chan!? Please don't do that again; you scared me!"

"I can't help it Liebe Schwester (dear sister), it is in my nature! By the way, we have visitors…"

A knocking, clapping sound reverberated through the room, like someone thwack together two bony hands. The voice made Auriel immediately angle her head towards the newcomers.

"It was truly beautiful." praised her Ainz, finishing his clapping.

After staring the skeletal being from long moments, Auriel also recognised the demon and the disguised draconoid standing in his side.

Her eyes widened, yelping, her breath panicked. The girl, stumbled once again, holding the medallion hung from her neck high.

"A-An undead! He wants to suck the marrow from my bones! It wants to suck me dry! Sta-Stay away from me, creature! O-Or I will compel you! I swear by the light of the Lady!"

"Suck you dry?" Ainz tilted his head confused, scratching his bald skull in confusion.

 _"What kind of sick character sheet did you wrote to her…?"_

Musing on this, Albedo stepped forward. On her face a twisted fury and her disgust surfaced.

"Know your place! You stand before the leader of the Supreme Beings! The mighty being who led campaigns after campaigns, defeating fearful foes and villains! Ainz Ooal Gow…"

Albedo's words stuck in her throat as trembling, Auriel raised her palm.

"[Gr-Grand Ex-Exorc…]!"

 _"This is bad! If she cast that spell that might heavily damage me, I need to use the ring and get away as soon as I can!"_

Ainz was on to activate his guild ring. Albedo and Sebas of course already prepared. Ready to redirect the attack the Arch Seraph made to release.

Then…

"[Dark Binding]!" A young voice came not far from the north side of the chamber. Binding Auriel's hands completely, forcing her to interrupt her casting.

Before the last activation syllable could leave Auriel's lips, her hands forcefully tied around her waist by a strangling dark ring.

Ainz looked the direction of the sound, seeing the approaching blue haired maid, Rem. Carrying a big tray of drinks and cakes.

Walking on his side a boy, a teenager.

He looked like a young man with handsome looking facial features around his seventeenth year. However, his face always stoic, showing a sarcastic expression that mirrors his boredom and total lack of interest. His hair bob cut, black. He is slender, although, his slightly muscled, worked out body visible under his uniform. It caught Ainz's eyes momentarily. Made him look at Sebas and search similarities.

Wearing a typical butler uniform with white gloves, black pants and a two buttoned butler vest, the teenager looked elegant, similarly to Sebas. His left eye covered with an eye patch the other is cybernetically dimming blue.

Rem and the newcomer stopped, bowing slightly before Ainz, Albedo, giving a nod to Sebas.

"Ainz-sama, Guardian Overseer, Sebas, I welcome you in Creator-sama's humble domain. Please, forgive my foolish sister's unbecoming behaviour, I assure you, her intentions are not noxious. Please, have a seat so that we can speak under more civil circumstances."

"Umu! I completely understand, please don't be bothered by it." Ainz billowed his hand with a simple motion.

Forcing her way out of her binding, with a small crash, the [Dark Binding] disappeared around Auriel. The angel NPC freed herself easily.

"Bro-Brother! But he is an…"

"Foolish girl! Can't you see from your own eyes, you simpleton?! This is Momonga-sama! What do you think what would the Creator do to us if we attacked him! You airhead!"

The man's name was Zero, Zero Rei. Like Shizu, his base race was an automaton.

His face did not even flinch, it was completely motionless, frozen in one exact expression like Shizu's. Although, his tone was bone-chilling, barely raised his voice, speaking with the exact same tonality.

"Bu-But…" looking away, tears started to pour from her eyes. "I-I am sorry…"

Auriel is fallen on her knees, completely broken, completely abandoned.

Schrödinger walked near her and comforted her. "Cheer up sis! I will show you something großartig (great) later! Ja? I am sure Ainz-sama is not upset with you…"

"Really?" looking up clueless, Auriel waited for Ainz's answer. Who in response simply give the nod to her.

Albedo flinched in disgust, although, her perfect mask of cold, calculative, beauty did not broke for a moment.

Auriel stared Ainz for a few more long moments.

 _"Well, this is just awkward…"_ Thought Ainz as he walked to her, and offered a handkerchief to the beauty. Gently cleaning the tears away.

 _"This is certainly a dangerous move."_ He thought. _"But what can better assure loyalty than the picture of a compassionate ruler?"_

"Better?" Inquired the overlord with his deep voice.

The angel looked up at him, from her face radiating her divine beauty. "Ye-Yes… please forgive my unbecoming behaviour…"

"No problem…" Ainz patted gently her head accompanied with a gentle chuckle. Albedo was genuinely jealous; she can't contain herself anymore. Using her speed, she casually blinked near Ainz.

"Ainz-sama! Mee too!"

Looking at Albedo surprised, for a long moment, Momonga hesitated. But after a moment of thinking, he decided, the best way is to solve the situation is to give her what she wants. Thus, giving her the well-deserved caress. And like a cat who enjoyed the care, she purred, releasing a heat filled, small yelp.

His patting session however stopped by a throat clearing sound, coming from the direction of his background.

"Khmm… Ainz-sama, I think, behind your arrival, there is a good reason, am I right? Care to elaborate, my Lord?"

Albedo looked in the direction of the young butler; betrayal radiated from her face.

Ainz nodded several times. "You are right, Zero; I will get to the point right away."

"Very well, please take a seat." Zero motioned towards the comfy looking couches with a gentle motion.

In truth, two couches were facing each other in the middle of the room, between them a Japanese styled, low table.

Zero glared to Rem behind his eyepatch covered eye. Ainz and from now on his five-person sized escort (Ram, Auriel, Sebas, Albedo and Schrödinger) approached the furniture. Under this, Zero scolded the blue maid quietly.

"We will speak about you being unable to inform sister about Ainz-sama's arrival. Later…"

Angling herself woefully the maid slightly trembled under pressure. "Rem is very sorry, Zero-sama. But Rem can't make Lady Auriel break her trance. Although, she tried her best."

Knowing his sister's strange melancholic state when she composes her music, the automaton NPC waved away the maid. Scoffing his face managed to twitch slightly.

"It cannot be helped, but next time, notify me immediately. Am I clear? Or there will be consequences…"

Even glancing at the maid, the girl twitched slightly in terror, turning her head obediently downward.

Soon, the two sides took seats, facing each other in the light coloured furniture. The maids caught up with the work, serving tea and cake. Then standing straight, waiting for further requests.

Sebas stopped behind his master's seat, waiting for his orders as he intended to.

Despite Ainz undead nature, the two girls served him cake as well tea. But being unable to digest any kind of food or consume the drink, he just ignored it. Although, he can still smell the freshly made tea and baked strawberry, chocolate and several more fragrance mixing in the air. Making him wish to be able to enjoy such culinary masterpieces.

 _"Ahhh! This smells so good!"_

Staring out of his head for a few moments, Ainz realised his momentary spacing. The situation would turn into awkward if not his ungodly luck. Fast and collected undead set of mind.

"Khmm… please forgive my procrastination, but I had several more things I needed to take care before coming here. I hope I does not cause any inconvenience with my late appearance."

Drinking his coffee, Zero looked up at the Lord of the Tomb, eying him for a few moments.

"No need to ask for forgiveness, as the ruler of the Supreme Beings, we understand your busy schedule Ainz-sama. But…"

Ainz's nonexistent breath stopped, he did not like how that 'but' sounded.

"May my humble being could inquire? Why at this exact time? Did something happen? Never before your majestic being visited Creator-sama's chambers. If you are looking for our master, I must notify you; we did not saw our lady for a long time. Too long time if you ask me. If you may have some kind of information about her, I humbly request you, be so good and share the information with us, my Lord. It would greatly ease the tension burden us these days…"

Ainz watched the maids. Then looked at Auriel and Schrödinger. The servants nodded concerned, showing great care towards the creator of theirs.

 _"It's all good and clear, the creations worried about their creators… but Zero's cold tone just freaking me out! Aghhh! Why did you make him so cold, Esdeath-san? He is weird! Even more than Pandora's Actor. He at least shows emotions. But from Zero's tone, I can't read. Is he happy? Sad? I have not the faintest idea; it is like conversing with a brick wall."_ Sobbing inwardly, the ruler of the tomb exclaimed.

Hiding his lower jaw behind his folded hands, Ainz started his session. "Unfortunately, I have no information about him…"

"Him?" Zero looked at him coldly. "It is insulting to refer to a lady of her calibre with male attributive, if you allow me to point at it, Ainz-sama."

Auriel just shyly nodded, Schrödinger happily consumed his cake, requesting more drink from the maids, seemingly caring not about the conversation. Albedo and Sebas simply glanced at Ainz questioning, keeping up the appearances, waiting for their master's explanation.

Ainz immediately noticed the small traces of confusion in the Guardian Overseer's face, and it slightly frightened him.

 _"Shit! Do I have to refer him as 'her' in their presence? What should I do?"_

"Khmm…" Ainz barked slightly and continued. "Please, forgive me, my mistake, I drafted my sentence poorly, I mean her. Under the current circumstances, I have no information about her, neither any clue where she is gone. And being our appeared unusual circumstances, I fear we may need more time to find her."

"Unusual circumstances? What do you mean, Momonga-sama?"

Perked up Auriel, looking around clueless, peeking at her older brother fearfully.

"It's Ainz now, Ainz Ooal Gown, I changed my name…" noted Ainz subtly. The angel NPC just bowed accepting.

She recognised others used the name Ainz to refer to Momonga. But until now, she did not understand why.

Seeing the picture starts to clear, Momonga nodded and continued his explanation.

"In short, the Tomb transported into a different environment. We still investigating what really happened, and even I could only guess the nature of the situation."

"I see…" Zero bowed his head, slightly squinted his eyes concentrating.

"Only one thing is sure. My last conversation with Esdeath-san happened a few days ago, since the event, I lost all kind of connection with her."

"That is… unusual." Looking at the smooth surface of his drink, Zero cold expression remained.

Still, Ainz could feel the concern behind his empty words. Although, his face motionless, betraying not even a slight emotion, his voice somewhat carried the resonance of worry.

Standing up, Zero looked blankly before him.

"Then, we need to go out and find her, that's the only way to assure her safety. Ram, Rem, pack the necessary things, Auriel, you stay here to oversee things. Notify me if she accidentally returns. Schrödinger, don't break anything in my absence or I will annihilate you…"

"So, scary, Großer Bruder (big brother)…" biting his cake once more, the cat-eared boy did not bother with the threat, merely dismissed it with a sarcastic sentence.

"Ainz-sama?" The Guardian Overseer looked at his master worried, waiting for his decision to solve the case.

"Please, wait for a moment…"

Ainz words stopped the mechanic butler, halting his movement immediately. Stopping, Zero turned to Ainz.

"Yes?" He asked somewhat dismissing.

"Unfortunately, we subjected to unknown circumstances, I would advise against a hasty decision. I am sure, she is fine, searching for us. Charging out like a wild boar will most certainly end with our exposure. The exposure that we want to avoid at all cost under our current footing."

"I see…" sitting back down, Zero's automaton brain immediately rearranged the variables, and came to a conclusion. Ainz was partially right. Being his creator programmed him to assassination, infiltration and tactical planning, he can see what Ainz is implying.

Although, his subroutines searched an error in the logic. A blunder that may allow him to sneak out and look for his master. Even a faint hope would be satisfying, just let him look for her.

Looking up at Ainz, Zero said nothing for a few long seconds.

Ainz was partially satisfied, knowing, outside of Auriel's momentary outburst which came from her timid nature, neither NPC showed hostility towards his direction.

Humming, Zero accepted the Overlord's judgement. "Very well… you are right. However…"

"However?" tilting his head, Ainz hesitated, knowing not what Zero meant by the word; 'However'…

"However, I must insist looking for her, I assume, in the near future, you, my Lord, planned an expedition to the outside world. Is that correct?"

"You guessed it right, Sebas and Solution leave in a few hours, Shalltear following them tomorrow."

"In that case, let my humble being be part of the expedition, Lord Ainz. I assure you, my assassination and information gathering skills will be satisfactory. After all, Esdeath-sama created me to do such work."

"I see… even so, you may be my friend's creation; you are not part of Nazarick. I can't guarantee trust without a doubt. I refuse the request."

"Very well…" Zero's words momentarily stopped.

"In that case, please permit us to leave Nazarick and search of our own. I can't stay in such place where trust so short sold…

"Niii-sama…" covering her mouth, Auriel's face curved in horror, picturing her surprise.

Albedo unable to contain herself anymore, with an angry glare, burst out in an indignant scoff.

"Such impudent request! Forcing Ainz-sama to make a decision! I will execute you, right away!"

Standing up, Albedo summoned her Halberd. Zero did the same, invoking his scientific handguns. 'The Jackal' and the 'Old Trusty'.

One, purely coloured black, had a rectangular design and looked like a 'Desert Eagle', the other looked like a .44 Magnum with its distinctive long barrel and six shots, round cartridge.

Sebas took a martial stance, his fist and palm glowing in an eerie green light, his expression like steel.

Schrödinger seemed completely cold despite the boiling circumstances, continued eating his cake with a satisfied expression.

"Hmm! So good!"

Rem, and Ram leaned against each other, folding their palms, looking scared. "Nee-sama, Nee-sama, I am scared, what now?"

"Rem, Rem, we need to find a safe place before hell got lose…"

The tension reached its peak, Zero's trigger finger did not even flinch, but Albedo instinctively knew he is ready to release the bulging, magically strengthened projectiles his sidearm hid.

She as well ready to use her anti-missile abilities, equip her armour, and after Ainz retreated, follow him, finally initiating plan B.

Despite everything, Ainz looked calm, just watched the trembling Auriel on the couch. Looking between the two opposing sides those balanced on the edge of explosion.

It was a risky move, if Momonga fails to calm the tension, there will be causalities. Causalities he wanted to avoid at all cost. Not just because the man pointing his gun at Albedo and Sebas, the precious creations of his friends.

But because if what Zero said is true, he can convert him as well his sister into valuable subjects. Subordinates under his unknown situation he may need to survive this new world.

Being outside of Aura and Nigredo, there was no other NPC who can gather information, scout and spy on the efficiency of a level 100 character; he needed Zero's help.

Momonga had not the faintest idea what Auriel is capable off, the deficiency he needs to make up later. But seeing her, he was sure she is some kind of divine magic caster, paladin or divination specialist.

Unfortunately, he can't say for sure.

Fortunately, his time as a simple salaryman led him to the solution. That crappy soul-killing work finally brought fruit.

Under his work, many managers came and went, some of them did not even last for a week due to the lack of communication and trust between employees and employer.

All of this led to the solution. The improper managers filtered out from the system sooner or later. Many complaining reports submitted towards the management of the company. Reacting to the reports, they merely repositioned or fired the inappropriate managers.

Learning from the example, Ainz was aware, the lack of communication and trust may lead an unbalanced relationship between him and his vassals. First, Ainz needed to show some faith to gain some trust. Give something, and in return, he will earn something.

Breathing deeply, he made his risky step, only hoping his legendary luck will not leave him this time.

"Albedo, Sebas… stand down…"

"A-Ainz-sama…" the woman looked at his master with eyes full of disbelief, unable to comprehend why his master does not order the annihilation of such insolent creatures.

Sebas simply obeyed, lowering his stance, bowed. Although the reflective instinct still lingers in his muscles, he will act when his help needed.

"Albedo, I understand your feelings, but I assure you, I have my own intention doing this. I say again, stand down…"

Looking down, then throwing a killing gaze at Zero, she obliged, hiding her weapon in her inventory, sitting down. The automaton nodding small did the same.

"I assume, you have a proposition, Ainz-sama, I am all ears…" Zero drafted simply.

The flames in Ainz's oculars fired up, giving more weight his next sentences.

"Yes, you are right. Despite your actions, I am happy to see your unwavering loyalty towards my friend and your creator. This is why I ask you, as well your sister, work with me. In time, we may be able to find her. And even if not, I will make sure we will commemorating her memory the best way possible, I swear on my name. Until that, you, as well your sister, as my friend's precious children have my unconditional trust. I only ask you to behave and follow, don't break the rules I set."

Zero watched Schrödinger for confirmation. Naturally, he nodded. Confirming what Ainz said is true. Then, giving a worried, cold gaze at his sister who gulped intensely, turning to her brother.

"Ni-Nii-sama… I think we can trust Ainz-sama. After all, he is the comrade of mother and the ruler of the Supreme Beings. He would never lie to us."

Zero turned back to his still steaming drink, because of the enchanted cups those kept the warm, the liquid in the cup was still pleasantly hot.

Long moments of cogitation followed the last words of Auriel, considering every possible variable, eliminating every possible faulty line. Zero prepared to answer the ruler of the Tomb.

He made a decision, a decision that may inevitably change the timeline of Nazarick, the conclusion that may change the whole schedule.

"Very well, we will cooperate."

 _"Ahhh! Success!"_ Ainz eyes flared up in victory; his risky strategy worked as he hoped. Although, the need for monitoring still present. Albeit that will be only a small nuisance.

"Magnificent!" Ainz's satisfied voice boomed in the room. "In that case, you can leave the room, familiarise yourselves with the Tomb. I assume you never before left your master's room."

First Zero, then Auriel, after them, Rem, and Ram nodded hesitantly.

"Thought, I have a request, if you may allow me, Ainz-sama."

 _"Spoiled victory…"_ rolling his eyes, Momonga rattled his mind teeth.

"I assume it is about your request going with Sebas and Solution."

Ainz guessed, and his guess hit the nail on end, as an answer receiving a definite nod. "Yes…"

 _"Hmmm, it would be indeed useful sending someone with Sebas. Someone who at least had some expertise when it comes to tracking and information gathering. Not speaking about the scouting skills he possesses. Assassins like him usually had at least one or two similar skills, and he admittedly said he specialised in information gathering and scouting. If it is true, this makes him even more useful when it comes to similar missions Sebas is preparing right now. True, Solution as well an assassin, a hunter slime to be exact. But even so, Zero most likely has a wider area of a toolkit than her. Shalltear not really suited for infiltrator missions."_

Glancing slightly at Albedo, Ainz continued his musing.

 _"I only choose Shalltear due to the process of elimination. But if I undo her assignment now that will surely break her mood, it is possible it may even risk her stability and faith in me. I already gave the order, and she was so happy to be able to serve this way. A Manager who release the order and later hesitantly withdrawn from it usually short lived. Ahhh! What to do? If I withdraw from my earlier decision I may look like an incompetent leader, there is no other way…"_

Bowing his head a few times, Ainz made a decision. "Umu… I authorise the mission, you will head out with Shalltear tomorrow, albeit, I have a condition."

"State and I will obey…" stated Zero reluctantly.

"You will be under Shalltear and Sebas' direct command, if they give you an order, you will follow without question. Although considering your expertise, you can recommend alterations freely; but it's up to them to decide to take your advice or not. In Nazarick, you follow my orders; in my absence, Albedo is your and your sister's appointed superior. You report everything to her or me. Am I clear?"

Pointing at the automaton dangerously, Momonga stated his premise. The crimson light flared in his eyes strengthened his statement.

"Yes, that's sensible, I obey…"

"Niii-sama?" asked the angel hesitantly, looking around clumsily, clueless.

"Auriel, accept the offer…"

"Still…" looking down with a sad face, Auriel can't decide. She still can't digest the disappearance of her creator and mother.

Gulping down her nervousness, the girl bent her head reluctantly. "As you wish, I am at your command, Ainz-sama."

"Splendid! I have big expectation towards both of you; please familiarise yourselves with the Tomb, Zero-san, you will depart with Shalltear tomorrow."

Receiving the order, Zero only stared Ainz for a long moment, then nodded several times. "Yes,"

"Wha-What about me Ainz-sama? What will be my task?"

"I will decide it later, don't worry about It." brushed away her concern Ainz with a simple hand motion, then proceeded.

"Until that, please rest and prepare for your new duties, get acquainted the denizens of the Tomb."

"Hay!" she perked up eagerly for a moment. Then, after her momentarily enthusiasm looked down, circling her index fingers around each other, pushing them together a few times shyly. "Although I don't know how to handle unknown people, I do my best to make my mother proud…"

"I would not expect less…" Ainz patted her head chuckling.

" _It is so weird! She calls him her mother..."_

"As for Ram and Rem, the two maids," Ainz called for them, making the two maids straighten, a little, still awkwardly leaning against each other.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, Ainz-sama will give us an important task."

"Rem, Rem, we will gladly accept it."

"Uwaaa! They are so cute!" He whispered so softly and gently not even Albedo who sat in his side was able to hear it.

Ainz's brain momentarily overloaded by the cutesiness of the two maids unified picture, making him bliss and blush. Radiate an invisible, light of green radiation.

Shaking his head, the Overlord regained his composure thanks to his long-term immunity such massive emotional effects.

"Khm… yes, report to Sebas before he leaves, he will coordinate you to your immediate superior."

Glancing slightly at Sebas, the head butler bowed obediently. "Don't worry Ainz-sama; I will take care of them."

"Rem understand, Ainz-sama."

"Ram understands, Ainz-sama. Please, take care of Rem and Ram, Sebas-sama…" the two maids replied after each other, pushing Ainz into a desperate loop of suppression.

 _"Uwaa! I need to get away, or I stuck like this…"_

Standing up, the Overlord turned around, knocking the crystal end of his staff on the ground. "Albedo, we are leaving, I leave Auriel's coordination to you, give her task adequate her talent."

"As you wish, Ainz-sama." the succubus slightly angled herself. Giving a small, but respectful bow.

"I will escort you out, my Lord. Ram, Rem, clear the crockery."

For a moment, Zero turned to his sister, whispered something in her ears. The girl received it with a confused nod. Then, the combat butler turned to Ainz. Taking the lead, escorted him, Sebas and Albedo out from the room.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Approximately One day after Esdeath and her companions left the no man's land:**

The Kingdom's city of E-Rantel was situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. Since three layers of city walls protected it, it was known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer had their own unique characteristics.

The outermost walls were used by the Kingdom's military and had all the necessary military armaments.

The innermost wall housed the administrative zone. This zone had its own warehouses for food and was heavily protected by soldiers.

The zone in between these two areas was the residential area for civilians. When you heard the word city, this was the zone that matched it.

Of the several plazas within this zone, the biggest one was called the central plaza. Lots of people set up shop there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise.

In the lively crowd, a shop owner shouted loudly in an attempt to attract customers. Elderly housewives and merchants haggled over the price of fresh ingredients; youths were being enticed by the fragrance of juicy, barbecued meat kebabs.

This plaza was incredibly lively in the day; the noisy and crowded atmosphere would carry on until sunset.

Several figures left a five-story building put an end to the rowdy atmosphere.

The water pooled in the tracks of carriages reflected the sun. The road itself was made from sand and mud, showing that it was not as good as those paved with stone and was hard to walk on. It was easy to slip and fall.

Even so, several people walked down the streets, escorting a well-stuffed carriage. The pair of horses seemed exhausted, overwrought from the long journey and the more than one day's worth trip.

Behind the reins, a fat, short, balding man held the horses. The right side of his face scarred, burnt horribly in the past, his ear also melted.

He was accompanied by several people wearing leather, chainmail and plate. Armed mostly with swords and bows. The mercenary band escorted the trader was indeed well equipped.

Only around ten or fewer people escorted the merchant. In the dense crowd, it was hard to distinguish the mercenaries from the passing adventurers. Only the crest emblazoned by a two-headed manticore signed their affiliation.

Seeing the emblem, most of the people stepped aside, knowing the famous mercenary band.

Amongst the sellswords, one excelled. His high-grade full plate silver armour, his impressive stature, and because galloped on his brown, armoured horse. These three things really made him stick out of the crowd.

The man's face was handsome, his head adorned with a messy brown cut hair. His yellow eyes scanned the crowd. Then sighed in relief, seeing, there is no danger in the immediate vicinity, just the usual cutpurses. He gave away a light chuckle.

"Ah! E-Rantel, the town of horse dung and filthy bastards! This city is like home, just a little bit more advanced, albeit less civilised…"

"That's our captain! You are right, although, I might say, the city of cheap whores and booze!" shouted after him one of his men, earning a few reproachful gazes from the residents.

Turning to his two masked, cloaked companions, Tyron smiled. "I must apologise, Raidyn-san. Unfortunately, the horse we brought you exhausted after a few miles carrying your sword. Because of this, you had to come from the borders to E-Rantel on foot. Please forgive us, that horse must be a shoddy animal."

Raidyn simply rolled her eyes under her mask.

 _"Or… My sword is just too heavy for the poor creature. Strange, for me, it's light like a feather, I can use and throw it without any hardship, using only a single hand. Or it is because of my considerably high physical stat and body with limitless stamina that allows me such manoeuvres?"_

Thinking of this, Raidyn just can't decide.

 _"I don't know, Tyron could barely raise the sword from the ground. Even swinging once by using Martial Arts took him a considerable effort. Is that means, I am too strong for my own good? Ahhh! What a nuisance. But at least, I don't have to worry about lifting heavy things. Although my arms and my complexion still look like a stick with two fleshy globes. I may say, sexy stick with globes; I made sure of that. Hmmm! Boobies! They are gifts from God to men! Not as I really care about such being exist or not, I simply don't care… still, boobies!"_

Drooling under her mask, Esdeath enjoyed her slight perverted nature and fantasies, giggled in a girlish way. But after realising what kind of dirty speculations ran through her mind, what kind of nasty things she may try out, she flustered in embarrassment, painting her caramel skin into a more defined hue, releasing a small, girlish yelp. Barely audible, only her companion could overhear it.

 _"I hate this! This whole itching, warm feeling. It just drives me crazy!"_

Turning towards Tyron, the mask covered pseudo-Dark Elf nodded.

"Umu… It's not a problem; I get used to using my legs to reach through long distances. So, I am not tired at all."

"I see…" Tyron bowed his head understanding.

Wade used his horse kept pace with them silently. Although insisted his master to use his horse, she shooed him away and ordered through the mental link to keep up the appearances.

It felt as if the air had been dyed with colour, as Raidyn sniffed a few times like a dog, her nose flinched sourly.

Unfortunately, her keener, sharper senses also intensified nasty things. Such as sudden blinding light, smell, touch and most of all, pain. Her existence was not as joyful as a normal mortal being may imagine.

Being she already spent several days near horses, strolling through the filthy streets of the town of Stilpree. The Supreme Being already accustomised herself to the intensified smell of urine, dung and several more unsightly odours.

But this new, intense grass like fragrance just irritated her nose; she even needed to sneeze a few times.

She wasn't mistaken about the air having a faint smell of greenery. This fragrance was caused by the grinding of unknown medicines and herbs.

This smell also told O'Boyle he had reached his first destination.

Continuing to move ahead towards the area where the smell originated from. After cautiously looking around, the trader and his escort arrived in front of the biggest building.

"Oi! Unload the crates with the distinct grass scent, and with the writing; Bareare!"

Pointing out the crates needed to be unloaded, Tyron and his men set to work. Wade also helped them. However, the senior man waved Raidyn to keep footing with him.

"Raidyn-san, you said you have a few questions about potions and herbs. Fortunately, I know the best alchemist and pharmacist you may find in the wide world. Even more fortunate, she is my great, old friend. Come! I will introduce you!"

Esdeath nodded and followed O'Boyle.

True, last night, she inquired about the potions and herbs of this world. And she was anxious to find out more about them. She never hoped O'Boyle might come such great lengths to satisfy her curiosity.

Hesitating, she was the midst of doubts.

She was torn between two options. O'Boyle just generous because she and Rorschach saved his life not once but twice, or he wanted something in exchange?

She doesn't know, and in the current scene, she can't do anything just play along, hoping the best.

Before continuing, she slightly turned to Wade and called for him. "Wade, after you finished unloading the necessary cargo, please say your goodbyes and proceed as we discussed last night…"

The changeling bows his head a few times understanding. "As you wish, Raidyn-san…"

"What she is speaking about?" inquired one of the surviving Iron Manticore. Tyron also raised his brow and looked at Wade.

After this, the girl turned back and followed O'Boyle.

The building's design before them was different from the others, which had a store at the front and a workplace in the back. The entire structure was designed to serve as a workshop, without having a storefront like the other buildings.

According to the words on the wooden plate which hung above the door and the signs outside, this was the place.

'Bareare Pharmacy and Alchemist workshop.'

Thanks to Tyron's fast lecture back in the Theocracy, Raidyn managed to scribe down the basic glyphs and their rough translation's Japanese equivalent, as well a few necessary words and sentences that may help her learn the written language faster.

She planned to practice it when time allows; maybe the night will be adequate time for that. She will also order Rorschach to do the same; they can't rely on translator items forever. And back then she did not bother to learn skills that helped her with the translation. It was a useless ability for her at that time.

Using the said items in her possession cost a great deal of mana for her, compared to Momonga or Ulbert, her magical prowess was like of an infant. She can't throw spells around careless because she will be drained.

Reaching the entrance, the bell hanging on the door chimed frighteningly loud. Reacting the chubby man's attempt to open the door open.

Entering the hall which seemed to be meant for receiving guests, with two benches facing each other in the middle. Bookcases were placed on the walls, and decorative plants were placed in the corners.

The two-persons' group were greeted by someone the moment they entered the hall:

"Welcome!"

It was a male voice, but it sounded too young for a man.

Raidyn looked around and found a youth dressed in ragged work clothes those were stained with plant sap, which also spread a strong smell.

His face was half-covered by his long, blond hair, making it hard to judge his age. But judging by his height and voice, he should still be growing.

He might've been just youth, but O'Boyle could still guess his name. It was since a long time he saw him; the boy barely reached his first summer when he last saw him after all.

Apart from his grandmother, he was also one of the few famous people of E-Rantel because of his talents. O'Boyle heard about him and was proud to know the family for a long time.

"Nfirea! Boy! You grow so much! How are you?" O'Boyle showed a smile, but because of his piggish, burnt face, it was more like a forced grimace.

Leaning his head to the side, Nfiria showed a funny expression under his eye covering locks, scratching his head confused. "Do we know each other?"

"So, you don't remember me, what a pity, but it cannot be helped." the grin that O'Boyle showed was mildly concerning. Because of his brutish, scarred look, Nfirea thought he might want to rob the pharmacy.

It would be a foolish step, everyone in the city knows about his talent as well his grandmother's ability to cast even tier tree spell. The two of them was not only famous alchemists but magic casters as well.

Even so, he needs to reconsider his next step; his timid nature most likely causes him to fail when it comes to combat. He was trained with magic, but have no real experience when it comes to real battle.

Not speaking about that menacing, hooded individual who stood on the side of the robber like man. That bandaged weapon handle peeked out behind his/her back was mildly concerning. If Nfiriea guessed it right, it is either ended in a brutish sword or some kind of strange stave.

Be it he or she under that mask, he can't decide, the cloak he wore was too thick to make a final judgement. Whoever that person was, it scared him. That person must be some kind of mercenary, a high tiered one; he was sure of that.

Only one thing is sure; he never saw such mask. Those glowing red, slit markings, and that wolf-like design. It was just creepy.

True, he heard the news about that all female Adamantine Adventure group, the Blue Rose. They also had a member who wore such mask. If he remembered it right, the said person's name was Evileye.

There was also the possibility the person before him was a magic caster, and that bandaged handle is the end of some kind of staff as mentioned above. Nfirea had no idea which one of the two, and it mildly scared him. If that's the case, he had to reconsider his next move even more carefully.

The little conversation and decision making in the young boy's head took place under mere seconds, just the time as long the piggish man grin stayed.

"After all, it was since sixteen summers I last saw you, let me then introduce. My name is Thin O'Boyle an old friend of your grandmother. Lizzie Bareare."

Nfirea's tense nerves eased immediately, blinking a few times. Trying to remember the man before him, something blurry started to surface. Still, he can't remember it.

Fondling his chin, a sharp voice of an elderly female reverberated from the backroom.

"Nfirea! Something wrong? What is this commotion?"

From the door behind Nfirea a wrinkled senior women stepped out, wearing similarly ragged clothes as her grandson. She had shoulder-length, white hair blocked from the view by a scarf draped over her head.

Her eyes blue, just like her grandson's. In the numerous pockets of her work clothes, several potions and suspicious looking herb placed.

"Yo, Lizzie-chan! Long-time no see!" raising his hand O'Boyle sheepishly greeted his old friend and drinking buddy.

Lizzie measured him for a moment, then her eyes widened. "You!"

O'Boyle know that look, it was not a pleasant one, defensively incrementing his hand into a higher orbit. The old man trembled in fear. "Li-Lizzie! I can explain I swear!"

Marching to him, she slammed her fist into his face, knocking the veteran man out of the cold.

After a moment, O'Boyle raised himself, massaging the aching, purple patch in his jaw. "I deserved that, I definitely deserved that…"

"That's for leaving without a word! You bastard! Do you know how worried I was? No letter, not a fucking message! Nothing, not even a 'Hi! I am fine don't worry!' Where were you been?"

Dusting himself, the sizable man sighed tiredly. "Unfortunately, because of certain circumstances and shady deals I needed to get off from the radar. Because of security reasons, I can't let them get you and my connections. Sorry about that."

For long moments, Lizzie looked through her old friend. "You became a lot fatter… and older."

"And you are the same sharp-tongued young girl as you ever were!" grinned the man, showing his slightly incomplete dentures.

Long moments of silence take place. Nfiriea and Raidyn just watched the two old friends sharing a terribly long mind battle. Even looking at Lizzie's sharp, intense gaze made her shiver to her bones.

Feeling the long uncomfortable silence in the air, Nfirea walked near Raidyn, crossed his arm over his chest, and leaned closer to her slightly, whispering.

"What happened?" he inquired from the unknown person.

"I have no idea. But that woman creeps me out…" whispered back Raidyn. Her sweet voice slightly surprised Nfirea; the young man nodded accepting.

The long silence abruptly ended by the two old friends bursting out in laughter and hugging each other.

"You ugly bastard! It is good to see you once again!"

"You as well, princess!" the burnt man smirked, showing his tooth's to the elder woman.

"What are you doing in the city? Come drink with me! Let's chat like old times!"

"I would like to, really. But I came to the city out of strict business, and of course, to meet my old friend. In a few days, I proceed to the capital. I have some unfinished business there."

"Oh… I see…" Lizzie nailed her vision down sadly, showing a regretful expression.

"Oi, don't be sad! I will remain a few days! Ah! I almost forgot, brought some rare herbs for you. You were always weird like that. What kind of girl like smelly grasses instead of beautiful flowers?" smirking, the man slightly pointed at the woman.

"I could say the same, what kind of boy needed to be protected by a girl?" retorted the mischievous little lady.

Scratching the back of his balding head, the piggish man showed an embarrassed expression.

"Well, yeah, I was a little frail back then… but I was handsome as the devil itself!"

Both Raidyn and Nfiriea tried to imagine both O'Boyle as a frail, shy, handsome, young man, and Lizzie who beat the bullies molested O'Boyle.

And the sight was confusing in the most prominent margin. "Duh…" Both younglings released a strange sigh unable to conceptualise the picture. Overloading their brain in the process, forcing them to reboot.

Several more sentences exchanged owner, but Raidyn and Nfirea's mind was utterly blank. Their brain is still unable to reset. When they finally came back, O'Boyle slowly finished his monologue.

"But that's enough for me; I have brought someone who has a few questions about herbs and potions. I would appreciate if you could answer her questions. She and her companion saved my life two times under our short acquaintance."

"Really?" angling herself to the cloaked Raidyn, Lizzie's face pictured first an apprehensive, then curled into a grateful expression.

"Please accept my thanks; the world would be less with a handsome bastard and a good man if you not saved my friend."

"Oh, it was nothing, we just happened to pass through the woods when the undead appeared."

"Undead you say?" Raising her brow interested, Lizzie turned to the bulky man.

"Well, you will need to tell me everything after I answered this young fellow's questions. By the way, where is the companion you spoke about? I would like to thank him too."

"He…"

O'Boyle words abruptly cut at the half when Raidyn answered in his stead. "He left not long ago; he still has unfinished business in the city."

"I see… Well, it cannot be helped. If you meet him again, tell him both of you will get a huge discount whatever you buy in my shop! As well I will give you the best deals when it comes to custom orders, such as potions, weapon oils or balms. A Bareare never forgets, I never forget." tapped her forehead Lizzie, closing her eyes wisely.

"Thank you… we may live with the discount in the future."

"Sure thing…" turning to her grandson, Lizzie ordered him.

"Nfirea, be so good and finish the preparation of Moknach-san's potion. He will come for it in a few hours. Just be sure to give the catalyst ingredients enough time to reach the best effect before adding the next ingredient."

"Sure grandma." Nfirea obliged, heading to the workshop area to finish the potion. Being the bell clearly audible even from the workshop. If a customer enters, Nfirea will know it.

Following this, Lizzie waved and led O'Boyle and Raidyn in the guest room. The room although separated still stinks from the same grass fragrance present in the receiving hall.

Taking seats, O'Boyle and Raidyn faced Lizzie. The old woman folded her hand showing an honest, inquiring expression. "So, young lady, tell me your questions, and I will answer you the best of my ability."

Raidyn nodded a few times. "Thank you, by the way; my name is Raidyn. Please forgive my rudeness not removing my mask. I have a personal reason not to do so."

"Sure thing, now come on! Don't be shy! My friend's saviour is my friend! Storm me with those questions!" lighting her pipe, she huffed out a few clouds.

"Very well then, first…" the pseudo-Dark Elf leaned forward, folding her hands together.

"First, please can you tell me the nature of the potions on this side of the world? I came from a very far away land. Maybe an entirely different continent. Thus, I don't know we use the same system categorising the alchemical formulas as you…"

"Another continent? Why do you say that?" asked Lizzie with a raised brow.

"I only say; I hate portals…"

Chuckling, Lizzie bowed her head and started her long, exhausting explanation. Questions came after questions; the sessions stretched a few long hours. Under the session, Raidyn bombed Lizzie with the most strange questions the old woman ever heard.

Most of them were entirely sensible. However, there was a few that Lizzie couldn't really place anywhere, hesitated to answer, or simply furrowed her brow after hearing the weird inquiry.

Amongst the questions even ones, those were self-explanatory even for a complete amateur. But as Raidyn said, she and her mysterious companion came from a faraway land. Arrived thanks to a teleportation mishap. Thus, she did not strike the subject further.

Her friend will most likely give her a stink eye if she is accidentally suspecting the behaviour of his saviour. Thus, Lizzie suffocated such paranoid speculations and answered the questions of the girl, as honest as she can.

After satisfied, Raidyn said her goodbyes and left, leaving the two past lovebirds alone. Saying her final goodbyes to Tyron and his men, she left them behind. After a day, Tyron and his company continued their way towards the Holy Kingdom. Their contract ended with O'Boyle at the moment they have been finished with the packing.

A little while later…

Walking through the crowded, muddy streets, Raidyn groaned reluctantly.

 _"Ahh… My head hurts! So much new information and it's not even noon, I still need to register to be an adventurer. Why do you need register to be an adventurer? This is just stupid!"_

She complained now, but in truth, she had a few very good reasons to become an adventurer.

One, as she had heard, the Adventurer's Guild was a politically neutral organisation inside the borders of the Kingdom. And you can also find it scattered around the continent in many more countries. Being her priority to keep her political neutrality as long as she can, it was a good solution reach that goal.

No one wants to bother with those pesky politicians, Esdeath was not interested in them. Not in her old world, not there. Thank you very much.

Although, after a certain point it is inevitable. She wanted to stretch the time as much as she can. Learn as much as she can before immersing herself with the unavoidable.

Joining the Iron Manticores would also be a proper solution. But hearing the Holy Kingdom's policy from Tyron and his men. Raidyn would rather not do that.

The policy that stated; in time of emergency, every individual, be it a simple peasant, adventurer or mercenary can be conscripted with force if necessary. She rather not started her career there.

Another reason, anyone who joins the Iron Manticores receives immediate citizenship inside the Roble Holy Kingdom and a few prerogatives. According to Tyron, around one hundred years ago, the king of the country donated this as a gift to the Manticores because of their heroic deeds and contribution in time of emergency.

He told her the story about his great-grandfather and in that time still modest company. According to the tale, Tyron's relative repelled the demi-humans, lethally scarring the beast king. The demi-human ruler who unified the tribes and threatened the kingdom with collapse around one hundred years ago.

Showing his gratitude, the former king of Roble Holy Kingdom gave every Manticore citizenship and gifted them with a great fortress as the base of their operations. Binding the formerly small sellsword group to the Holy Kingdom.

Conferring the information Esdeath gathered, the Kingdom of Re-Estize seemed the best option to start her adventure, and longing search after her lost comrades.

The Kingdom much more stable, not as militaristically zealous as the Slaine Theocracy, don't keep records from every single passing by like the Baharuth Empire and does not threaten with a collapse like the Dragon kingdom because of the demihuman uprising in the recent years. Although, she found the name of the Dragon Country cool.

According to O'Boyle, the queen of the country called Draudilion Oricolus. She is some kind of descendant of a dragon. Oh, if O'Boyle and Tyron know how many dragons she and her friends killed back then. Let's just say; they would never believe her.

Albeit, being not knowing the true capabilities of a dragon of this world, she rather not goes against them toe to toe until collecting more information. This is why she is not going near the Argland Council State where if she heard it right from the merchant, five dragon councillors reigned.

She neither wants to trip back through the Theocracy to reach the Elf Kingdom. She was curious about the nation of course. Curious how the elf society works in this world. But she rather not risks the second trip throughout those zealots, thank you.

Maybe later, when she is more familiar with her surroundings.

There were other reasons of course.

For example, the second reason why she wants to be an adventurer was the fact; she can gather more intel as an adventurer than a simple sellsword. Sellswords usually shunned because of their nature. Thus, making her harder to gain data.

In contrary, as an adventurer she could go around and gain knowledge, connections without tying herself down, protected from the political mess by an already established organisation. Also, higher level adventures maybe not always looked upon as national heroes, but the people respected them well enough to have some subtle authority, even connections with high nobles.

Since the neutral political standing of the Adventurer's Guild was an existential threat to rulers, the cold treatment was understandable from their part. Not as she cared about fame, she just wanted to adventure.

She already sent Rorschach to carry out her orders and start the next phase of her plan. It may take some time, and she will may be forced to adventure alone for a while, maybe even resign partially from her income, but something for something.

Aside from that, she needed some break from her lively companion; he was just too attached to her, too noisy to her retreating personality.

About the third reason:

She always wanted to be an adventurer. Not adventurer like in the game back then. But true adventurer who explore the ruins, fighting monsters and conquer dungeons, looting the big treasure chest behind the obstacles.

Not like in the game, but for real!

"Ahhh…. I hope I will be not disappointed. I will be despondent if this turns out to be bogus. It would certainly ruin my mood…"

Sensing her suddenly dropped mod triggered some of her passives. Gritting her teeth, she tried to soothe her mod. Still, a few items started to float in the surrounding; a few calm whispers echoed in the street, and window shutters billowed violently for a few seconds.

"Annoying thing…"

Murmuring under her mask, then looked at the skies. The sun already high, it must be around eleventh o'clock according to Earth time.

 _"I need to measure the length of the day… why I can't think that before? This whole thing is just confusing…"_

Walking a few more minutes, she reached the local Adventurer's Guild. It was a spacious building, with white walls and brownish tiled roof.

As the Bareare apothecary, the building was conspicuous with a great engraving above its entrance.

'Adventurer's Guild.'

Being her reading skills still lacked, Esdeath translated the label as 'Adventurous Federation'. But it was just a minor annoyance, in time she will correct this small mistake.

A few days ago she can't even read a single glyph. Now, she can read simple words, and could also put together simple sentences. True, in the level of setting words after words, sometimes ending the phrase as a grammatical freak.

But she proceeded nicely, and that was something compared to her state a few days ago. In that time, she can't even read one single letter.

Although, her head slightly ached after practising the letters, the words and thinking about all the information she gathered, all night long. Even under the escort mission, sometimes spacing out not remembering what Tyron or O'Boyle asked.

But it's worth it! Now, she hopefully will not get lost. Not without mistranslating something really bad.

Although the surrounding countries written language slightly differed, she needs to concentrate one thing at once. At least, they have some kind of universal form in the written language most of the people practised and understood.

Entering through the door, she awed, it was like she imagined.

After entering the building, Raidyn spotted the counter where three ladies received adventurers with smiles. There were warriors in full body armour, agile-looking people with bows and dressed in light armour, people in priestly attire accessorised with religious symbols and Magic Casters with long robes and staves.

There was a significant door to the left, next to it an almost empty notice board to the right. Several parchments pasted on the board and groups of adventurers were talking in front of it, walking away the adventurers left the notice board almost empty.

Recognizing several gazes locked on her hooded form, Raidyn proceeded, feeling herself uneasily.

Unfortunately, all three attendants were busy. Thus she waited, it took several moments until she received the papers she needed to fill.

She felt a little annoyed being most of the words were unknown to her. But she already turned away from the counter; it was too late asking for help. She was also too haughty to do so.

Those gazes directed at her really irked her.

Thus, Raidyn proceeded. Walking up and down for a moment trying to read the agreement. With less and more success. After a few moments, sitting down one of the seats.

A few moments later only a handful of individual stared her curiously, but most of all, two individual ogled her relentless.

The two of them nailed their vision at her. Maybe they tried to hide it, subtly looking away when she sometimes gave them a profound look. But it was still recognisable, the two of them was not too good hiding their gazes.

One of them was a man or woman; the person features unrecognisable due to the full jet-black body armour with purple and golden markings on it. Along with it, he also wore a red cape and two large swords on his back while carrying it behind him.

His/her equipment definitely a lot better made than the ones the surrounding adventurers wore. And for a moment it was like two fiery light dimmed behind his close faced helmet. Raidyn only glimpsed it for a moment.

His companion, if the beauty who is sitting on his side indeed his partner, gave her, and everyone around a killer gaze, scaring away everyone who approached her or even came the immediate area of the black-clad person.

Her skin snow white, a black-pony tailed, exotic beauty. Yes, these words describe her best.

Wearing a thin cloak covering her white blouse and simple pants. The two adventurers really stand out from the crowd, holding most likely the same paper as her.

 _"That Jet Black plated guy with Spawn like cape…"_ Looking in the direction of the dark warrior and his companion, Esdeath stared back at them subtly, then turned away and proceeded.

 _"Be it man or a woman, that 'Dark Knight' staring me since minutes, and that girl… Strange. She is staring me like she wants to murder me with those onyx eyes of hers. Creepy…"_

Crying inwardly, Esdeath continued looking at her paper, trying to crack the impossible code before her.

 _"Although, she seems so familiar. Do I meet her before?_ _Her face is vibrating, now watching her a few moments, yes, my Truesight seems working as intended, she is a shapeshifter, a doppelganger, low level I may say."_

Looking at her, the woman scoffed, make a face.

 _"Nah! Not your problem! Does not matter! Just my imagination. Don't look at them! Concentrate on the questions!"_

Looking back at her paper once more, the new girl released a short sigh.

 _"Now let's see the questions… first question: name. Shit! How do I possibly know how to write 'Raidyn' with these bizarre glyphs?! Ugghhh! I just write letter by letter, fuck it! I don't care!"_

Proceeding the second blank space on the form, her brow raised in a silly way.

 _"Sex… right, at least the sheet don't ask me. 'Are you a boy or a girl?' Although, Professor Oak would be overjoyed if the case would happen. Ughhhh! Stupid brain! Concentrate!"_

She proceeded to fill her paper, in the end, it seemed she and that black warrior moved at the same time, reaching the counter at once. Although, he appeared kept the distance, let her first approach the free attendant.

"I am finished…" Esdeath announced proudly, placing the paper, handing back the magical pen to the girl.

The girl looked at the paper, tilted her head confused.

"Is something wrong?" Esdeath asked. The flabbergasted looking girl behind the counter tilted her head confused.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ohohohohoho! Merry Santa!**

 **Santa Claus brought every naughty and less naughty boy, girl and every other nonspecified gendered reader a buck of my strange, insanity inducted daydreaming!**

 **Enjoy while it warm!:)**

 **RnR!**

 **Reviews are my life essence! Leave a few Old Mc Author-san! Oh! And cookies and milk! Give me milk and cookies!**

 **Revised: 2018.03.24**


	11. Hide and Seek, Two Shadows Seek!

**A/N**

 **Hey again!**

 **I am back!**

 **As promised, I re-edited the chapters from 1-11 and acquired a proofreader who is working day and night to make my horrible grammar more readable. XD**

 **Thank him/her, namely, thanks to aGuestfromGreece45 for his/her tireless work to fix my writing. Send some virtual cookies to him/her!**

 **1-4 and the 11th chapter are now proofread and checked.**

 **Now, I changed a few things:**

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue chapter replaced. Ainz does not appear, just the Captain telling the news to the Cardinals about the undead invasion. A little flashback from the invasion.**

 **Chapter 2:** **A few abilities were replaced. Gained a new description. Nothing noteworthy. As well made Esdeath's fight with the eight more believable and gave the proper reason why the eight were struggling against him/her.**

 **Chapter 3:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes.**

 **Chapter 4:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes. Properly explained why her powers go nuts when she panics. Better weapon description. Short transportation scene where Ainz and Nazarick appear in the New World. Omake fixed at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes. Raidyn's armour description changed. Underneath her armour, she is now wearing an elastic, diving suit like underarmour.**

 ** _About the [Nova Armour] she conjured. It resembles a mix between the exoskeleton a futuristic ninja would wear and borrows elements from the Berserk Armour from the Berserk series. Her mask bears the design of an evil wolf._**

 ** _She uses her psychic skills to conjure the armour. Further weakened her magic to balance things._**

 **Chapter 6:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes. Changed the end of her inner world scene.**

 **Chapter 7:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes. The chapter begins with Nigun already captured. Only a faint flashback of how he was captured and pleaded to Ainz to be spared. Then the scene returns to Neuronist's chamber where she starts Nigun's torture. Demiurge is present in the scene.**

 **Chapter 8:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes.**

 **Chapter 9:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes. Nigun is alive but imprisoned, Demiurge stopped Neuronist before she could kill him. (He is not stupid. He will not let a precious information source die out of his own amusement.)**

 **Fixed Schrödinger's accent, hopefully, he will not be annoying anymore. The legend of the great tree slightly changed, giving the tale more details and preparing it for further use in the later arc.**

 **Chapter 10:** **Sentence structure and grammatical fixes.**

 **Chapter 11:** **The chapter is roughly the same as it was before, but a few things changed, as well, I hid a few easter eggs here and there.**

 **(If you are not interested in them, jump in the last section.)**

 **Replaced Tanya with a different adventurer. The said adventurer will be fully revealed in the next chapter. For now, you will only get a little teaser about him/her.**

 **Tanya might appear later. Who knows. :)**

 **That's it! Roughly saying…**

 **If you are curious about the details, re-read the chapters! XD**

 **Now let's get back to the tale!**

 **Now… The usual blah-blah…**

…

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The morning when Ainz and Narberal reached the fortress city was already awkward enough. Under the way, Nabe's mouth never ceased to move and her complaints never ceased to flow. Not speaking about the mishap followed right after the duo reached the city's gate.

At the Eastern entrance of E-Rantel, the morning traffic was so jammed that he and Nabe had to wait at least one and a half hour until the crowd dissipated and they could enter the security checkpoint.

Momonga only had a faint clue how long a day was in this new world, thus he only had a vague idea of just how much time he had wasted. According to him, it was a lot, but maybe the residents of this world conferred this one and a half hour as a trivial amount of time. It did not matter, he was still bored.

A new task for him was figuring out what kind of calendar these people used.

How long was a year, how long was a month, how long was a day, and even a better question:

Are these people using a similar system to the Babylonian sexagesimal to calculate time or was the method they used based on an entirely different approach?

Unfortunately, asking such questions from the Chief of Carne would be too obvious and could raise further questions. Thus, Ainz had withdrawn from asking the villagers.

What would people say if he admitted the fact that he had no idea how long an actual day was…?

Most likely even Albedo would raise a brow after hearing such a stupid question, even when she herself also had no idea how long an actual day cycle was in this world.

Although, based on the history of Momonga's old world, back then, most, simple peasants had no clue how long a day exactly was.

The peasants just woke up when the sun rose, went on the fields to work, returned home to eat lunch when the sun peaked, then back to the agricultural work until sunset. Simple peasants lived just like that back then.

Most people of this world would be considered illiterate back in 2138, and knowing the nature of human beings, most of them would merely laugh at their cluelessness instead of helping them.

Illiterate people were almost non-existent in the modern society of Earth and it was all thanks to the strict laws that forced every child to study in schools from the age of six until they finished the lower secondary school/junior high school, usually until the age of fifteen or sixteen.

Neither was it rare for the kids to gain plus education before they even started off the Elementary School. In this way, most of the children knew how to recognise the characters, write, or even read before tasting the bittersweet reality of Earth's modern education system.

Although in some backwater countries illiteracy was still high, their numbers were diminishing over time.

Fortunately or not, community chose, and people of the feudal era around six hundred or more years ago did not have the luxury of such education system.

The privilege of proper education in most cases came with being the part of the top layer of the society, such as being a noble, a monk, or even a priest.

In this way, for example, most shepherds back then were unable to count, forced to keep in check the number of the flock by using the adequate amount of rocks. Placing small stones from one hand to another when the cattle passed, maintaining note from the amount of the herd this way.

Although, this method was profoundly faulty, because losing a simple stone could cripple the whole system. Counting this way most likely ended with more or less animal than it initially was, resulting in the herdsman being punished by either the authorities or the landlord himself.

In most of the cases by the owner of the animals. It was rare back then that some kind of outside authority interfered with the business of the proprietor.

As long as the landlord or the noble, to whomever the land belonged, paid the yearly tax and contributed towards the governmental head, in most cases the crown, it left them alone to do as they pleased amidst the frame of the law.

That's how the world worked in the so-called Dark Ages.

Looking forward and inspecting the people a little bit more, the city guards seemed to be better educated than the villagers were.

"Is something wrong, Momon-sama?" asked the female on his side.

"It's nothing," Momonga turned his head against Nabe. "But we are companions. Don't call me with such honorifics."

"B-But…"

"No buts," Ainz commanded her using a stern tone.

"I-I see…" she nodded with a sour face. "I understand… Momon-sam-san…"

Momon just shrugged, hearing the weirdness of his companion.

Reaching the gates, the authorities skimmed Momon and Nabe, bombed them with questions about who were they and where they came from.

Every clue suggested that the two pseudo adventurers ran into the daily, random question game the guards played with the newcomers. The newcomers who were clueless how things worked in this part of the world.

Momonga was annoyed, seeing a whole bunch of people and even an overstuffed chariot passing without a security check. The guardsmen wasted Ainz's precious time because as they said, 'he looked suspicious'.

Although, one thing came to his attention.

An overstuffed cart that literally creaked under the strain the boxes put on it. What made it even more conspicuous was the several well-geared horsemen who escorted the lorry.

Ainz first wanted to dismiss the case by saying;

 _'Maybe a well known merchant or the friend of a guard captain being exampled.'_

He wanted to dismiss everything with such pure thoughts. Until…

He accidentally managed to peek under the cover of one of the guards that escorted the cart. The one who kept the pace on foot with the vehicle and conversed with the silver armoured man on the horse.

Then realisation dawned:

He needed to reconsider his next step, the mask the individual wore seemed too futuristic for this environment, having two dimming led eyes red in colouration and a wolf-like design.

Naturally, Ainz was not sure; he only glimpsed it for a mere moment.

He could be wrong, maybe he just saw his or her face at a wrong angle, mixing things in the process, or even the individual was an adventurer of a high standard, wearing similarly advanced armour of an unknown design.

Concluding by having such a small amount of information would be nothing more than foolish.

Thus, Ainz proceeded with his observation and continued his way.

The security check wasted more than half an hour from his time. Proceeding, Ainz and Nabe walked on the wobbly, unkempt, soaked dirt road of E-Rantel.

Under the walk, Ainz managed to conclude that he needed to be more cautious than ever.

Looking around, Momonga felt a shiver run through his spine, hearing and seeing as the people whispered behind his back. Watching, staring him and Nabe with awe and fear in their eyes.

Dismantling his every step, every motion, it was like the random checkouts the management did back home.

With Narberal on his side, it was even worse; for a dull salaryman like Satoru Suzuki, this was too much.

He had no stomach being he was undead, even so, he felt a mawkish, stomach-churning feeling playing with his non-existent organ.

"Cockroaches… Miserable flies…" mumbled Narberal under her breath with her tonality full of disgust.

He also concluded, the second reason for his current nauseous feeling was just walking near him, bearing the name of Narberal Gamma.

He should have known; he should have expected such thing might happen…

He couldn't and didn't want to bring Albedo back then because she couldn't hide her demonic heritage as well as she was the head of the management. Without her management skills, Nazarick would most likely fall apart.

Demiurge went out not long after Ainz left to conduct his own project. The other Pleiades were out of the question as well.

Maybe they looked human. Still, they lacked the ability to disguise themselves like a doppelganger.

He should have asked Pandora's Actor to accompany him back then. But considering the possibility of his creation to start singing in his presence, under their walk on the streets, even thinking of it just made him cringe.

Also, his task was too important. Guarding the treasury where the most dangerous weapons of Ainz Ooal Gown laid to rest was a top priority under these unknown circumstances.

Thus, after a long process of elimination, he settled with Narberal.

The others were either unfit to disguise themselves adequately or could organize a bloodbath in the open streets as soon as someone approached him or dared to ask him something.

Momonga even considered leaving alone to explore the wilderness, but Albedo pleaded, bringing along a few excellent reasons not to do so. Also he couldn't say no to that woman's contrarious voice.

"She is really… convincing…" he muttered inaudibly under his helmet.

The most frightening aspect of the Guardian Overseer was: after Demiurge whispered something in her ear, she just let him go without disagreement, waving goodbye with a smile.

Something was not right, Ainz felt that later he would regret not asking her what Demiurge whispered to her ear.

And now, here he was. Accompanied by the beauty, Narberal Gamma.

But do not let Narberal's appearance mistify you. She bit and spat her venomous words like a snake.

"How dare they look at Momon-sama in that way…! I will destroy them…! Cut their eyes out and feed them to the dogs!"

Continuing her mumble, Ainz now knew, he should have expected such thing might happen. He should have prepared himself that something like this would eventually happen.

"Nabe…!"

Raising his voice softly, Narberal immediately understood what his master meant, and closed her mouth quickly.

"Hai!" Was the last word that left her delicate lips. She remained silent until the duo reached the adventurer's guild.

...

After around an hour or more time walking and asking around, the pair finally found the building that housed the guild.

It was an impressive butter white house with a brown tiled roof.

As the two of them entered, they saw the counter where three ladies received adventurers with smiles.

There were warriors in full body armour, agile-looking people with bows and dressed in light armour, people in priestly attires accessorised with religious symbols and typical Magic Casters with long robes and staves.

There was a significant door to the left and a notice board to the right. There were several parchments pasted on it, and a group of adventurers was talking in front of the table.

But being the adventurers conversing before the table left no clear gap, Momon did not see the pinned papers, neither bothered to watch them long enough to recognize them.

Looking at the freshly arrived pair's direction, the people dissected them with their glare. With all honestly, it really irked Ainz, making him give out an unpleasant huff as a reaction.

 _"It would have been more practical to create a plainer looking armour. Now everyone's looking at us. I really messed up…"_

Berating himself, Ainz couldn't do anything else other than to proceed, put one leg after the other.

There might be still time; he could try to withdraw and change his disguise. But what would Narberal say about that?

Managers who withdrew from an already established decision usually were the ones falling first. Thus, he couldn't do anything with the situation, just go with the persona of Momon and proceed.

Being all three attendant ladies seemed to be occupied with adventurers, Momon and Nabe waited. Although, as before, Nabe grumbled under her nose about the same things she used to.

About how she would destroy every fly around them and how they dared to treat Ainz like a plebeian. Albeit, she did so in a low tone, so outside of his increased hearing, no one could possibly hear her words.

"Miserable gnats…"

Momon sighed, watching Nabe worriedly.

Finally reaching the top of the line, Ainz stepped forward.

His jet black armour shone. His torn, Spawn cape fluttered with every move of his.

In the eyes of the adventurers, he most likely looked like a person who stepped out from a heroic tale, accompanied by a damsel in distress, the princess he saved from the tower after defeating the dragon.

Nabe's appearance supported this sad, absurd theory, giving Ainz goosebumps. With his increased hearing he couldn't help but overhear the constant murmurs around him.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" asked the attendant with her usual receiving smile, giving Ainz a friendly façade.

Quietly nodding, Ainz gulped his non-existent saliva and opened his mouth.

"We would like to join the adventurer's guild. If it is possible of course."

"Of course. Five silver is the entry fee and five copper is the literacy test."

Taking out a simple looking paper with unknown glyphs, Momon sighed inward.

 _"Yup, can't read the text. Like everything else outside. Why can't I bring myself at least a translator item similar to the one I gave to Sebas?"_

Thinking about a moment, he already found the reason.

 _"Oh… right, I gave every such item to Sebas. Dammit! Why couldn't I buy one more from those items back then? I wonder if one of my comrades kept such thing in their rooms. It is a little selfish, but I need to ask Albedo to investigate it for me."_

The literacy rate here wasn't high, but it would still be awkward if others found out he couldn't read. They might even look down on him.

Ainz had given all his language-deciphering tools to Sebas and didn't learn any such magic at all during his time in YGGDRASIL; he used scrolls in place of this seemingly useless magic.

Not making any preparations even though he couldn't read the language of this world, that was stupid, but now it was too late for that and regretting it wouldn't help.

Narberal couldn't read either, so there was no other way.

Although his mind was filled with negative thoughts, as the Supreme Ruler of Nazarick he should avoid any shameful behaviour.

Seeing Ainz's momentary hesitation, the girl took out a pen, if it indeed was a pen. At least, the small tool resembled its modern counterpart.

"Let me help you. Name…"

And with that, she helped them fill the fundamental papers needed to start the registration process and gave a small rundown of the guild rules.

After that, the counter lady urged them to wait until she finished with the remaining paperwork and enlisted their names into the local, big book of the adventurer's guild, handling them a few pamphlets to read for the time being.

She may had thought; Momon, the big man under the full plate Armour was just a little bit shy and hesitated.

She had no clue that the two newcomers had no idea how to read and write in the Kingdom's language, and through using such reasoning her heart was calm.

Momon, naturally blankly stared the papers that were handed to him, mimicking a reading motion as he sat down, with Nabe taking a seat near him.

It was kind of unnerving with all those people's eyes nailed on the two of them, as well the people who tried to approach the duo were chased away by Nabe's killing gaze.

He tried to explain to her under their way here how to handle people, but it seemed he just couldn't make her understand with that kind of short explanation.

He needed to educate her properly on how to handle people after they gain some privacy.

Huh. After all, Ainz did not ask much, just to not murder anyone without his permission and don't treat them like trash in the open.

A few minutes passed, and under that, adventurers came and went. It was not surprising. The guild seemed to be a busy place; numerous adventurers turned amidst its crowded hall day by day.

The door opened once again, and as usual, several gazes tracked the newcomers, that in truth was only one person.

A thick, ragged, hooded brown cloak hid the body and the face of the individual who entered the scene. Underneath it, the same mask Ainz spotted when ha and Narberal passed the gates.

Now, inspecting the person a little bit more, Momon also recognised a white bandaged handle peeking slightly out from the thick mantle, angled in forty-five degrees, just behind the person's hooded head. From the shadow of the cowl, a few long, silvery locks peeked out.

The handle the white cloth hid must have belonged to a brutish weapon, an unwell made if it needed to be covered with such coarse fabric. At least, Ainz concluded that much just by seeing it.

Momonga clearly remembered the weapon his old friend used to carry around in the early years of YGGDRASIL.

A massive sword with a brutish look, a 'heap of iron' as his comrade often called it back then.

Even remembering Esdeath's constant prattle about the lore he wrote to the sword made him chuckle. Although, he was not sure if it was the same weapon or not. He only glimpsed the handle part of it, nearly not enough information to distinguish the armament.

As well, being the sword looked simple outside of its impressive size, there might be a high chance similarly made weapons were not rare in this world.

Inspecting the figure further, he recognised the second distinguishing characteristic of the person. A pair of armoured boots which ended with five short claws, barely glimpsed out under the mantle.

Momonga guessed that those claws protruding from the armoured boots most likely served a purpose.

If he had to speculate, Ainz would say they either helped the newcomer to stay on the ground, gain a foothold in the mids of a vicious swordfight, climb steep points using the short, crooking iron parts as toes or even use them as a weapon against their unsuspecting foes.

Just thinking about it, many utilization options came to Momonga's mind, and even looking at them he could distinctly measure their usefulness in battle. In the game, such things served only as decoration purposes. And honestly, he was curious about their further use in action.

"Momon-sama…" Nabe called for him. Ainz immediately answered with a stern glare behind his helmet.

"Muu… I said it is simply Momon. You are my adventuring companion right now."

"My apologies, in that case, Momon-san… did you…?"

Her words were immediately interrupted by a definite nod Momonga served her.

"Yes… Let's just watch for now. We don't want to raise suspicion."

Bowing her head, the Pleaide watched the newcomer, dissecting her every movement.

After watching her for a while, she seemed a little bit strange. Unlike them, she took the papers right away and filled them by herself.

Her movements were firm, although, for short moments Momonga glimpsed her momentary hesitation. Walking up and down at first, reading her papers, then sitting down.

From time to time, it was like she stared back at them, like she was aware who exactly watched her. Like she knew who they were. Momonga feared the dreadful option that dictated their cover was blown merely by sitting here.

 _"I should not catch my head so hastily; I should be more careful not to stare someone so intensely…"_

Momonga, as well Nabe had no prior experience with observation, neither were trained to do simple spy work without magic.

Nabe watched the cloaked person so intensely, be the one hid under the mask was he or she, let's consider it she, might think Nabe wanted to kill her or had some kind of malicious intent behind her intense glare.

Staring her like that could lead to a misunderstanding, something that Momonga wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Nabe…!"

After shooing Nabe to be a little bit more subtle, Momonga took a position where the hooded one stayed in his field of vision, but she couldn't recognize that he was watching her. Glancing down at his paper, he inspected his surrounding once again.

 _"Let's try something then; I hope my cover will still be intact after this… [Discern Level]!"_

Ainz used his ability, and the crimson flames in his eyes flared, then looked around once more carefully.

The ability, [Discern Level] was not considered magic. It was more like an ability everyone learned and used back then from level one.

Naturally, it could be easily countered with [False Life] or [False Data] or even by using an item to fend off the spying attempt.

Maybe he would fail. But being Ainz made sure his anti-divination measurements were in place, wearing his Divine Class ring that completely hid his presence, the risk was minimal. The chance that anyone could locate him using such essential ability was almost equal to zero.

Even using an active ability to track the signal back at him would be a foolish step in the current situation, and would most likely fail instantly.

Ainz made his calculations and decided that even if he failed, he would gain foresight from his opponent and options on how to deal with her. His act would make him know if the person was capable of detecting such attempt, or able to counter his try. With this move, he couldn't lose! He could only gain invaluable information on how to handle this new variable.

Even if she detected him and somehow managed to trace his location; he merely needed apologize later. As said, the ability was owned by every player back then, and Ainz was sure that even the lowliest adventurer was able to use it. Albeit he was not sure, but as said it was a very low-risk gamble.

Activating his ability, he felt as a quick pulse ran through his surrounding, mapping every living being around him. Slowly numbers and letters started to appear above every person's head in the room, signing the approximate level and status of the individuals.

The text and numbers appeared above everyone's head, except the thickly clothed person.

Above her head several question marks appeared, and the writing in the absence of her name was mostly numbers, some kind of binary code Momonga couldn't crack:

 _'…Error… Loading failed ?!..._ 01000110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001 +%+ _ERROR!'_

 _"How rude…"_ thought Momonga suddenly.

Nabe tightened her grip on her sword and muttered with clenched teeth.

"Miserable vermin… how dare…"

Shaking his head, Momonga looked back at the stranger, recognising she was staring directly at them.

Their eyes met under the disguise.

Be it it was only a coincidence that she looked at him at that moment or it was the answer of his espionage attempt, a shiver ran down his spine, feeling the malice the person emitted.

A pair of slanted scarlet red led lights convened the two intensely flaring crimson flame in his orbits.

For a few long moments, Momonga and the strange stranger just stared at each other. A chilling feeling filled the air with tension after the cold gaze.

 _"Shit! Did she recognize me…? What now?"_

Turning his head away, for a moment it looked like his cover was blown. Only when glimpsing back he saw the person turning back to her papers and starting to fill it intensely.

 _"Now, do I go there and apologize? Did she even recognized my discerning attempt? I am clueless. Going there would surely blow my cover if it's still intact. That is my only hope…"_

Grinding his dentures almost loudly, Momonga stared down at the paper in his hands firmly, wrinkling it slightly.

 _"Remaining put will further raise her existing suspicion. Whatever I do, I am fucked! Fuck my gambling addiction. I never won… Yamaiko was right when she tried to dissuade me from spending a whole month's worth of income just to win an item from the gacha machine. I was never a lucky one, not back then and not now…"_

A few minutes and the same attendant signed for him, waving about his papers being ready.

Standing up, strangely, the hooded one made the same motion and headed towards the same free attendant.

Momonga, of course, let her advance; in this way he could gain valuable information about her person.

The small glimpse he gained from her armour under the walk confirmed his suspicion and made him decide to be more nervous in her immediate vicinity.

The exoskeleton she wore looked a lot better in quality and craft than anyone around, except him and Nabe of course.

Nabe had her armoured maid uniform equipped with quickly equipped data crystals. She could fit it whenever he commanded, or danger called for such actions.

Naturally, there was a second reason why Momonga let the stranger proceed, slowing his steps subtly.

The said reason was simple; really, he let the cloaked one gain pace because of the Japanese custom that called for such action. Even with all his fault, Ainz tried to preserve this much from his old life, not every part of his past existence deserved to be thrown in the dumpster.

"I am finished!"

The cloaked girl announced proudly. Reaching the desk, she pushed the paper back to the girl behind the counter.

It was indeed a soft female voice that left the face of the visored one, although, because of the mask, it was slightly distorted. Like when you send a voice through a sound filter. It made Momonga remember the certain half cyborg Sith Lord from an old movie he had watched back then.

Ainz was baffled for a moment; the attendant showed a sour, dumbfounded face after inspecting the paper. Tilting her head, she looked up and down, dissecting the one standing before her.

"Are you really a guy? And your name's Rodent? I've never heard such a weird name. Are you a foreigner?"

Staring the papers clueless, the attendant pointed out further misspellings, errors a grammar Nazis would have flayed for.

Gasping, Raidyn scratched her head nervously.

Momonga could barely hold himself from bursting out in laughter, and his emotion suppression kicked in, although, a small smile still was forced on his fleshless skull. On Nabe's face, a spiteful expression settled.

"Ahhh… Sorry, I arrived in the Kingdom only recently, a few days ago in fact and only started to learn the letters and how to write in your language not too long ago. Please forgive me."

She bowed, showing a slight submission. This motion of courtesy made her even more suspicious in the eyes of Momonga. Although, as said, he was still clueless about the customs of this world.

In any case, neither the villagers nor Gazef nor anyone else he had encountered until now made such a bowing motion that was Ainz's culture own. But she confessed she is a foreigner, maybe her culture was similar to his own.

The attendant sighed, giving her a sour, tired look.

"You should have said so; now you wasted paper. I hope you will pay for it. Although, your grammar is better than expected from a newcomer. How long since you started learning the language, if I may ask?"

"O-Of course… Please forgive me once again. As said, I arrived in the country around two days ago."

The cowled girl seemed so firm until now, but now, the traces of shaking started to appear in her tone.

Arranging a substitute paper the attendant prepared to raise her pen.

"Name…"

"Raidyn…"

 _"What a strange name, like she got it from some kind of videogame…"_ mused Momonga amused.

"Origin?"

"Ahhh… Nilfgaard…? At least, I spent the first few years of my life there. Let's say; I am very far away from home and always travelling around can make a person lose sight of where she really is."

The attendant gave her a stink eye, measuring her from tip to toe.

 _"What are you doing idiot!?"_ Raidyn berated herself loudly amidst her thoughts.

Looking back at the attendant she stiffened. Her face flushed under her mask and a strange feeling started to rise in her stomach. Now she was happy she decided to wear her veil.

The attendant was indeed beautiful, but seeing her current expression; it filled Raidyn with the fear of failure. Or in some way, the attendant just merely scared her.

 _"Why am I acting like this? This is so embarrassing! You had the perfect cover story! Idiot! Use it!"_

"Right…" the attendant answered with a blank face and filled the empty place with the text: 'Unknown.'

"Race?"

"Humanoid…" Collecting herself, Raidyn's tone became firm once more.

The girl gave her a stink eye once again but otherwise ignored the adventurer. Instead, tiredly sighing, she motioned to her colleague to finish Momon's initiation and hand him and Nabe the dog tags that served as identification.

Momon still had no idea how could someone rely on such weak identification method, since these plates could be easily falsified. Shaking his head weakly, Momonga left behind such thoughts and proceeded, stepping before the next attendant girl who handed them the plates, leaving the strange woman alone.

Shortly after, Momon and Nabe left the building in search of the inn his subordinates had scouted beforehand. Using only the weak scribble, he could identify the signboard of the establishment.

Naturally, he wanted to remain to learn more about the unknown element, but halting his departure after his business had been concluded would be too suspicious. Ainz suspected she was already too watchful of them.

Concentrating on solving his suddenly appeared problem, Momon's feet ate away the distance.

Several streets further, Narberal looked around, making sure no one would overhear their conversation.

"Ainz-sam..."

"...No, my name is Momon. And you are not the battle maid Narberal from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, but Momon's adventuring partner, Nabe,"

The fully armoured person, Ainz, interrupted the girl named Narberal and she responded:

"Ah! My humble apologies, Momon-sama."

"Don't address me with -sama. How many times I have to repeat myself? We are normal adventurers and comrades. It would be weird for you to add -sama."

"B-But! How could I be so impudent towards you, the Supreme Ruler?"

Ainz stopped the anxious-sounding Narberal with a hand gesture, signalling her to lower her voice, then he replied with a hint of resignation and helplessness:

"I've already repeated this many times: Here, I am the Dark Warrior Momon... No, just your partner, Momon, so don't address me with - sama. That's an order."

After a moment of silence, Narberal answered reluctantly:

"Understood Momon-sa-an."

"Never mind, this will have to do, there is no need to add honorifics though. If you add honorifics when addressing comrades...how should I put this...others will think we aren't close."

"But...that would be too disrespectful..."

Ainz shrugged at the stammering Narberal.

"We can't reveal our real identities. You do understand that part, right?"

"You are absolutely right."

"...Your tone...well, never mind. Anyway...what I want to say is that you must be careful in everything you say or do. Our cover was almost blown back in the guild."

"...Understood, Momon-sa-san. But is it really fine for me to accompany you? Wouldn't someone as beautiful and gentle as Albedo-sama be more suitable?"

"Albedo, huh..."

Ainz's following words were full of complicated feelings.

"She needs to manage Nazarick while I am away."

"Pardon my impudence, but you can leave the management of Nazarick to Cocytus-sama. All the Guardians feel the same... Taking your safety into consideration, wouldn't the best Guardian, Albedo-sama, be the best choice?"

Ainz smiled awkwardly at Narberal's query.

When he expressed his wish to head for E-Rantel, Albedo was the one who objected the most.

After all, she knew she wouldn't be able to tag along.

Shortly after he was transported into this world, Ainz went outside while leaving his escorts behind and Albedo blamed herself for being incompetent. Therefore, Ainz was unable to oppose her vigorous opinion. But this time was different, since it was done after a lot of careful planning so that he wouldn't back down.

His opposition consisted of Guardians that would obediently listen to 'orders', even if it went against their will. But Ainz didn't think that was a good thing. He felt guilty for forcefully imposing his will on the Guardians created by his guildmates.

Ainz who tried to convince them and Albedo who was adamantly opposing, they had no middle ground and were fated to never reach a consensus. But Demiurge whispered something into Albedo's ears, and she suddenly stopped her resistance. She even bid Ainz farewell with a smile of approval.

Ainz still didn't know what Demiurge said to her, and he felt uneasy at how Albedo changed her stance so drastically.

"...I didn't bring her along because there was no one I trust more than her. I can leave Nazarick without worries because she is there."

"Just as I thought! This means that Albedo-sama is the one closest to Momon-sa-san right?"

Although he did not acknowledge it verbally, Ainz nodded in answer to Narberal's question.

"I am aware of the danger."

Ainz lifted his right gauntlet and indicated his ring finger:

"But I need to do this personally. Just giving commands from within Nazarick will lead to making mistakes in this unknown world. There is a need to go outside and experience this world myself...maybe there are better methods to accomplish this, but I feel uneasy with so many unknowns,"

He answered solemnly through the gap in his helmet. As Narberal answered "I get it now" and made an enlightened expression, Ainz asked her with a bit of uneasiness:

"I have a question for you...do you believe humans are low-class creatures?"

"That's right, humans are worthless scum," answered Narberal from the bottom of her heart without the slightest hesitation. Ainz mumbled softly,

"Ah, so you feel the same way," but since his volume was too low, Narberal didn't hear him. He continued to rant:

 _"That's what her personality is like, that's why I didn't want to enter a human city. I should understand the character of my subordinates first."_

As stated above:

That was one of the reasons he didn't take Albedo along; she was entirely convinced humans were low-class creatures. If Ainz brought someone like her into a city full of people, it could only end up in a bloodbath if he slipped up; it was nothing to joke about. Another reason was Albedo's inability to disguise herself; she was unable to hide her horns and wings.

And then there was the main reason, which he couldn't say out loud.

A mere salaryman like Ainz didn't have the confidence to run an organization just by reading the reports of others. That was why he dumped the heavy responsibility of running Nazarick to the talented Albedo. If a subordinate was excellent, giving the said subordinate free reign would be the best decision. Inept supervisors that butted in needlessly would only cause a tragedy.

And Albedo was bound tightly with the dual locks of 'loyalty' and 'love'. That was the reason Ainz could leave the Great Tomb of Nazarick in her hands.

 _"Love, huh..."_

Whenever Ainz saw Albedo or heard her express her love for him, Ainz would be reminded of how he carelessly edited Albedo's setting. When the server was about to shut down, Ainz modified Albedo's 'character settings' to be genuinely in love with Momonga, who was Ainz. Plus, added a little bit of supplementary information at the end of her description.

Back then he didn't know he would be transported into this unknown, alternate world; he only intended to pull a little joke at the very end.

A person like him.

Thinking more in-depth about it, even if Albedo didn't mind, what would his friend Tabula Smaragdina say if he knew what Ainz had done?

And how would he feel about this? To have the NPC he created rewritten by a friend...

He was taking advantage of that, using the fact that Albedo wouldn't betray him. He hated himself for this.

Ainz shook his head to get rid of his negative thoughts. All of his intense emotions became suppressed after he turned into an undead, but he could feel emotions of this level as if he was still a human. If his mind really became that of an undead, he wouldn't have to feel such a sense of guilt anymore.

Distracted by such thoughts, Ainz turned his helmet towards Narberal:

"...Nabe, I won't ask you to stop thinking like that, but you have to suppress it. This is a human city, and we have no idea what kind of powerful people we might meet, so don't attract any unnecessary attention from the enemy with such thoughts. Back in the guild, it almost happened."

A grim fear froze on her face. Narberal bowed deeply to express her fealty towards Ainz.

"I-I am deeply sorry… It will not happen again."

Ainz reached out to her, lifted her face and warned:

"One more thing, I am not sure if humans will feel threatened...by our killing intent when we want to fight or are in the midst of battle, but it appears that we do emit such an aura. So don't act recklessly without my permission, understood?"

"Understood Momon-sa-san."

"Very good...The tavern that was scouted beforehand should be around somewhere."

Ainz looked around, then started to whisper.

"By the way, that masked girl back in the guild…"

"That masked person?" Nabe scoffed disgustedly. "I feel she is dangerous. Give me the order and I will take care of her." Placing her hand on her scabbard, Nabe firmed her resolve.

"Muu… Don't be so harsh; it was us who breached her privacy. Let's just wait, for now, observe. We don't know her intentions yet. Maybe we can turn her into an ally later. We know neither her level nor her strength."

"Still, that intent she emitted towards Ain.. Momon-sa-san. Unacceptable, filthy vermin!"

"Sigh…" Ainz gave away an undetectable tired sigh.

"I only ask you to wait for my command, don't act harshly. I was unable to inspect her level. That means she is hiding her real identity, like us. It would be an act of recklessness to reveal ourselves at this stage. We need to observe and learn before we do act…"

"As you wish…" she bowed her head. The two of them finally reached the bar, and opening the door, entered it.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Royal Suites: Ainz's room:**

Sitting behind Ainz's desk, Albedo glared at the new addition of Ainz's collection of vassals. The Arch Seraphim, Auriel Michalis.

Yellow slit eyes met with almost luminous blue oculars. For a moment, Auriel turned her head away, leaving a few of her blond locks to peek out under her wimple.

The girl pushed her fingers together, making a few circular motions. She seemed very nervous.

One of the homunculus maids who stood on the side of Albedo poured two cups worth of tea.

"We-Well… Albedo-sama. You requested my presence… ma-may I know why you called for me?"

Albedo nodded, still giving her strict glare to her subject of interest. Lowering her hands, her usual impeccable mask returned to her face.

"Indeed, but please don't be so nervous. We are only here to evaluate your use as a new addition in Nazarick's ecosystem."

Holding a pen in her hand, Albedo began to scribble something on a paper.

"So, what are you good at?"

"Ugh…" Auriel gasped slightly, giving a pondering expression, looking up at the ceiling with an adorable expression.

"Now-now, don't be so nervous." Albedo's smile made the Seraph calm down a little bit.

"We-Well, Esdeath-sama made me a talented singer, actor, scribe and skilled negotiator. Also, my aim is quite good with my automatic crossbow. In truth, I am specialised mostly for long ranged offensive and healer support, bearing the legendary Highlord class. Although, I have equipment and skills to use close ranged weaponry, such as a shield and a javelin, I prefer to remain far from the danger."

"I see… so you are a paladin with long ranged offensive and support skills. Interesting combination, Ainz-sama mentioned that you might be specialized in such way…"

Auriel nodded timidly, still a little frightened. No matter how she looked at the somewhat friendly expression of the Guardian Overseer, Albedo still made her feel insecure.

The demoness' hand moved, writing even more on her paper. Watching her, the timid girl flinched for a moment.

The raven-haired beauty did not even looked the parchment, her hand moving automatically, filling row after row.

"Ye-yes…"

The scribing noises Albedo's pen was leaving were unnerving.

"Next question… Are you loyal to Ainz-sama? Where does your loyalty lie?"

"I-In my creator…" Auriel answered immediately but nervously, looking away and slightly sweating.

From first sight, it looked as if Albedo was straining herself not to attack the woman sitting before her. In the end, she managed to get a hold of herself. Although, only thanks to the next sentence that left Auriel's mouth.

"Na-Naturally, in her absence, and considering the fact that in the past Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama trusted each other and shared a close relationship, I place my faith in Ainz-sama. I will follow his orders until my creator returns. If she orders me, even after that."

Albedo raised her delicate brows curiously. After overhearing the statement; 'close relationship', her heart started to pump even more.

First, placing the sentiment in a different context, raised her level of anger, but after the momentary fury dissipated, the excitement of hunt started to boil her succubus blood.

She will defeat her rival even in her absence!

After all, Shalltear was no opponent for her, since she would depart from Nazarick for the time being. Just claiming Ainz for herself without competition would be utterly boring. She was a hunter, and she would hunt!

She would compete even if her rival is a Supreme Being herself.

Her smile widened for a moment, then started her next query, immediately turning her mood and face to the one you may describe with the words; spiteful and furious.

"Is that so? Then why did you intend to use your [Grand Exorcism] on Ainz-sama?"

Seeing her expression, Auriel backed immediately, trembling slightly from the killing intent the demoness emitted.

"I-I was scared! I swear! Creator-sama left so long ago…"

Lowering her head, the Arch Seraphim crumbled a few tears. For a moment, Albedo's hard mask softened.

"W-We miss her so much and praying day after day for her return can be exhausting. I thought someone tried to invade her sanctuary, and I did my best to protect my Creator's domain. I did not recognize it was Ainz-sama. I-I have not even set my foot out of her room, ever. I know it is shameful, but I did not know how Ainz-sama looked…"

Her looks really mirrored her emotional state. Those teary puppy eyes and her sad, down-looking expression would melt the heart of even the coldest villain.

Giving an exhausted sigh, Albedo did what Auriel considered an impossible act. Impossible, if we believed it came from the always proper and official Guardian Overseer.

Albedo gave her an appraising, sympathetic look.

Her face was honest, but even now, Auriel felt herself uneasy in the presence of the Guardian Overseer.

Nodding a few times, Albedo sighed, waving away the maid and the guards, who left immediately.

"I completely understand. Knowing our beloved ones are out there somewhere. Completing our duty, is indeed a heavy burden, but we need to bear this weight to make them proud."

Clutching her hands together, Albedo looked away, gazing into the nothingness with lustful eyes, wondering, if Ainz indeed thought as much of her as she thought of him. Fantasizing as her father appeared and gave his blessings to the relationship.

Turning back to Auriel, her smile was heart-warming.

"Don't worry; I am sure Ainz-sama will find your master. After all, without my 'sisterly rival', the hunt will be boring. Shalltear is not that much of rival…"

A charming crackle left Albedo's lips, covering her mouth with her delicate white lined hands.

Auriel tilted her head, a little bit flabbergasted, wiping away her tears softly. Then her expression changed to a smiling one.

"Right…Thank you, I appreciate your sympathy, Albedo-sama." The Arch Seraph sweat dropped for a moment, an uncomfortable expression still hidden behind her charming smile.

Auriel's expression either expressed her cluelessness or surprise. She either knew or not what Albedo was speaking about when she mentioned the word; 'sisterly rival'.

In any case, both women's skill to hide secrets was perfect.

Auriel knew Albedo for only a day, so she had no idea what kind of relationship her master and the Guardian Overseer shared in the past, as well, what kind of a person the raven-haired beauty was.

The Seraph only knew what his brother whispered in her ear. Being Zero was her big brother, like a good sister, she must obey the words of her older sibling in the best of her ability.

According to him, this woman was dangerous, and she needed to be wary when near her.

But since the two of them met, Albedo was nothing but kind to her. She was confused; what was she supposed to do?

Naturally, Auriel followed the orders of her sibling, urging herself to share as less as possible, only showing a charming smile as the two of them conversed.

"Now then, let's chat…" Albedo smiled at Auriel.

After the assurance of the Guardian Overseer, the chat became much like that of two girlfriends discussing things between each other.

The air lightened around the two women. Mostly covering official business of course, but also leaving enough time to discuss their loved ones and gossip with each other.

When it came to gossip, Auriel was miserably outclassed by Albedo who was the centre of the information network of Nazarick.

In spite of everything, the two newfound girlfriends had a good time and discussed many things hours in length, accompanied by delicious cakes and tea.

After all, their goal was the same, protecting their loved ones, serving Ainz and securing the authority of their masters. That was the primary goal of the two women.

At least, if a clueless outsider would overhear the mingling of the two females, it would probably sound just like that. Just a business meeting of two newfound girlfriends, seasoned with senseless chatter.

But in truth, Albedo schemed as always, her words like a snake, trying to invade Auriel's mind and recruit her, seeking the poor girl's secrets. Maybe Auriel did the same with Albedo, no one knew. As already has been said, their act was perfect.

Auriel with her adoring timid nature and slight airhead attitude tried to soften Albedo. Albedo with her firm and elegant charm urged Auriel to show her true face.

In the end, Auriel left Ainz's office with a satisfied expression.

Naturally, still keeping her guard in the presence of the Guardian Overseer, but her mood had definitely brightened after the seemingly lightheaded conversation.

This girl talk definitely helped to ease her strained soul.

Back then, her only company was her cold, calculative brother who in most cases only answered her questions with a cold gaze or using simple phrases.

She could only converse with the two handmaidens of her master; the two maids named Rem and Ram, and even then, the twins used somewhat formal tones and honorifics, never really daring to object differently. Speaking with them after a while became kind of boring.

Being clumsy and her hobbies mostly consisting of composing, playing music, singing, writing stories, reading and sleeping, her personality was not of a person who could quickly befriend someone. You may say she was slightly retractable and shy. She gave her trust periodically, or you may say on an infrequent occasion.

Her ability to act, diplomatic and scheming skills came from her programming and description, not from practice.

Leaving the door behind, an extraordinary sight came before her vision.

More precisely, a bird, a small Rockhopper penguin with blonde hair and a black bow tie.

For long, agonising moments, the two of them just stared at each other, behind the penguin the masked manservant standing motionless.

On the side of the penguin-like butler, a maid stood. A person whose outer appearance was that of a beautiful lady, but had the head of a Shetland Sheepdog instead of a human's one, with a vertical scar on her face running down the centre with signs of stitching.

The angel shook seeing the penguin servant:

"Uwaa...!" A sensual steam left her mouth.

Both Eclair and Pestonya were a little uneasy seeing the almost trembling nun garbed girl. But as the future ruler of the tomb, Eclair gathered his courage and started his introduction with a small bow.

"Welcome. My name is Eclair Ecleir Eicler, the assistant butler appointed to be in charge of Nazarick's upkeep in the absence of Sebas-sama. Before the head butler de..."

Before poor Eclair could even finish his sentence, Auriel charged forward, raising the 'future ruler of Nazarick' with sparkling eyes of adoration.

"So cute!" Auriel raised the poor creature in a tight hug, almost suffocating Éclair with her generous bosom.

"So cute! So cute! So cute! You are so cute I want to cuddle you all day!"

Her cuddle was so tight, Éclair almost asphyxiated. Naturally, even in her euphoric state Auriel made sure not to kill the poor assistant butler.

The masked manservant titled his head in confusion and Pestonya gave a motherly smile with her dog like head and barked happily.

"Woof…"

"Stop it! As the future ruler of Nazarick I order you to stop this madness! I command you!"

His struggle was in vain, since despite Auriel's timid nature and clumsiness, she was still a level 100 NPC, while Éclair's overall strength level was only one.

This was a nightmare for the assistant butler. First Shizu, and now this woman!

How will he conquer Nazarick if he dies here and now? How will he fulfil his destiny that his creator entrusted to him? If this goes on, these two soft, fleshy globes will suffocate him.

Pestonya waited a few more moments, enjoying the struggle of the assistant butler.

She was not a bad person of course. No, in truth, despite her somewhat grotesque stitched face, she was one of the few denizens of Nazarick who had positive karma. In that way, she could totally relate and feel sympathy towards beings that lived outside of Nazarick.

She let Auriel embrace Éclair because of two reasons:

One, she found the picture of the two cute. Secondly, because of her opinion of the assistant butler's uppity behaviour.

According to the opinion of the others, Éclair was a traitor. It was because of his dream to one day take the seat of Ainz and rule Nazarick in his stead.

Naturally, everyone knew the truth behind Éclair's behaviour:

He was not an evil person; he was made to be like this by the Supreme Beings. And because of this simple reason, everyone tolerated his behaviour and quips.

Enjoying her comic relief for a few more moments, Pestonya stepped forward.

"… Woof. Auriel-sama, may I request you to put down assistant butler Éclair-sama? Woof!"

The voice that left her stitched dog-like face was quite pleasant.

Auriel stopped, looked in the direction of the maid, then back at the horrified Rockhopper penguin.

Éclair trembled as the Arch Seraph put him down slowly, shuffling back hastily to the side of his masked transporter manservant.

"I-I am truly sorry for my unbecoming behaviour, please forgive me; I don't know what hit me. But after I saw you…"

Clutching her hands together in a prayer, she envisioned a slightly euphoric, almost addicted sight towards the assistant butler.

"I needed to cuddle you! Cuddle! Cuddle! Cuddle you all day! You are so adorable!"

Éclair shrugged as a cold feeling ran down his spine. This woman was scarier than The Pleiades that always hugged him.

'Great… now there is a second one… two crazy women he had to deal with…'

The memories still haunted him, remembering the Pleiade, Shizu Delta always doing the same nightmarish act.

"Please don't do this again, this just makes me uncomfortable. If you dare to act against my person once more, I will be forced to rain Nazarick's wrath upon you!"

Both Pestonya and Auriel ignored the statement.

The maid because she knew it would never happen, and Auriel because she found Éclair too cute to be able to imagine him doing such an unbecoming thing; she just nodded almost drooling.

The masked manservant just stood motionless, holding his current boss.

"Well then…" clearing his throat, Éclair started again.

"As I said before, my name is Eclair Ecleir Eicler, the assistant butler appointed to be in charge of Nazarick's upkeep in the absence of Sebas-sama. The maid on my side is Pestonya Shortcake. Before departure, Sebas-sama entrusted us the task to guide and show you around in the tomb, as well as introduce you to the facilities thoroughly. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Auriel bowed her head submissively.

"Thank you, please take care of me."

Looking up, a sudden questioning gaze lingered in her luminous blue eyes.

"By the way, Éclair-kun… why did you say you would be the ruler of Nazarick? If I remember it right, it is the task of Ainz-sama, is it not?"

The penguin puffed his chest proudly, giving an uppity expression.

"You heard it right, young lady! One day, this all will be mine! All will come under the rule of the great Éclair-sama! Plead fealty now, and I will guarantee you a high position in my new order!"

"Ohhh…" the Seraph awed in amazement. Then a happy expression settled on her face.

"So cute!" Auriel couldn't hold back herself anymore, so she jumped forward and started to cuddle Éclair's cheek.

"Stop it! I command you!"

Pestonya sighed. This was going to be a long day. A silent huff left her dog-like face.

"Woof…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Inn: with Esdeath:**

After the exhausting question game back in the Adventurer's guild, Raidyn finally finished her official registration and received her well-earned copper medal.

Passing the twentieth question, she thoroughly considered leaving to search for a better method to gain information. This much of a struggle seemingly did not worth to remain a neutral party.

But being that her will was like that of an iron fortress, she endured. Even when her prepared backstory couldn't seem to provide a definite answer to the question the lady asked, she improvised.

Finishing with the registration, she inquired about an inn where she could rent a room. A possible cheap place, which a copper level adventurer like her could afford.

You may ask yourselves why did she do this? She just received a bunch of coins from O'Boyle, as well ordered her servant to raid the corpses of the dead back in Stilpree.

In truth, her financial situation became quite bad after Rorschach's departure.

She gave almost all of her earned money to her doppelganger servant, both the acquired reward from O'Boyle and the coins her servant looted back in Stilpree. Now, she only carried a handful of silver coins.

She gave up all the newly gained wealth just to finance her new project, the grand design conducted by her faithful servant behind the scenes.

The project that needed both connections and establishments to be set up in multiple places before it could really start.

The first place would be established in the capital, soon. First things first, they needed a workshop to be set up. Secondly, the business required a steady supply of raw materials to be successful.

Naturally, she could use her in-game gold to finance her goal or merely ask Rorschach who was an assassin and an infiltration specialist to steal the required materials directly.

But using the in-game currency risked her exposure, using the in-game gold could be easily traced back to her through the commercial market. Using it was like announcing her presence in the world.

As well, the suddenly decreasing, missing stocks around the capital and the missing equipment would only result in suspicion and investigations. Thus, she withdrew from these options.

Fortunately, she gained firm guidance to a cheap inn that received rookie adventurers like her. Even better news; she reached her goal earlier than she planned.

Despite the attendant's somewhat frustrated attitude, she became much friendlier after she paid for the wasted paper.

Raidyn was aware, despite the feudal external, the society of this world moved by money and monetary values. No matter the time, place, world or dimension, capitalism was a thriving thing.

Naturally, Esdeath was well aware that capitalism was not the perfect solution. But imperfect beings such as humans couldn't possibly create, live and upkeep a Utopian society. Corruption would always gain foothold sooner or later. Crumbling the whole thing down, generally sooner than later.

The nature of the people made living in such a ubiquitous dream world like communism an impossible task.

Sadly, we are greedy and ambitious creatures, that's the sad truth about humanity, and every beast possessing the thing we call free will.

History had proven it multiple times and pushed it in our face until the present day.

Among many ideologies, communism may sound nice on the paper, but it was an unrealistic goal to reach.

Such perfect living community where everyone served a common goal, everyone was part of the machine and served their purpose without questions, like a well-oiled cog in a complex machine. It was an impossible dream for humans…

The more complex the apparatus, the sooner its faults were shown.

Reaching the same signboard the girl sketched back in the guild, Raidyn unconsciously hastened her steps, dusted her armoured boots and opened the double doors with a big swung.

Almost all the windows were closed, giving the inside a dim lighting. Those who were used to the bright light outside wouldn't be able to adjust immediately.

But for Esdeath who had True Sight, this amount of light was more than enough.

The interior was spacious; the first floor was the dining area with a counter. Two cabinets were placed behind the bar, with a few dozen wine bottles in them. The door next to the table probably led into the kitchen.

At the corner of the dining area was a right-angled stairway leading to the second floor. According to the counter lady, the second and third floor were guest rooms. A handful of patrons were scattered around some of the round dining tables. Most of them were men and the atmosphere felt hostile.

A few people were looking at Raidyn and they seemed to be taking her measurements.

The inn could seem in order if not for the capsized broken table and stools scattered not far from the corner. Instantly, the image of a bar brawl came in Esdeath's mind.

The feud couldn't have taken place a while ago. A man could be seen near the broken table, clearing the rubble. He reminded Raidyn a typical barkeeper from fantasy stories, a man who used to work in such shady places as this inn was.

His appearance was that of a burly man with a dirty scarf around his neck, with his sleeves rolled up to show off two muscular arms and the numerous scars adoring it.

His looks were somewhere between a brute and a beast, scars could clearly be seen on his face, and his head was shaved.

He looked more like a bouncer than the owner, sparing only a glance at Raidyn, observing her openly.

The scene in the tavern left a sour taste in Esdeath's mouth. She had not prepared herself for such thing after her experience in Stillpree; it was even filthier than she first thought.

Say what you want for the Theocracy, but they at least knew what the word 'cleanliness' meant.

Compared to the inn she stayed in the neighbouring country, this bar was indeed a lowly place. No, not just the inn. Maybe the walls of E-Rantel were tall and magnificent, but the interior of the walls in most places showed the picture of an undeveloped city.

Compared to it, Stilpree at least had developed stone roads and a cistern system. She even spotted governmentally financed city maintenance staff going around and fixing things in the trader town. Moreover, the soldiers of the Theocracy looked much better equipped than the guard units that patrolled in E-Rantel.

Of course, in YGGDRASIL, there were also many dirty and disgusting places, and even the Great Tomb of Nazarick had one of them. Examples would be the hall of the Lord of Terror or the giant cavern of poisonous worms.

But this filth was different.

There were scraps of food all over the floor and unknown liquids; weird stains on the wall; a mysterious cube-shaped item moulding in a corner...

Esdeath could only huff uncomfortably and gaze around the tavern.

Suddenly, her sight stopped on a woman and the item she held firmly. A bizarre view.

Around twenty years old or younger, she has untidy red hair trimmed short for smooth movement. Although her features weren't bad and her eyes were sharp, she didn't wear makeup, and her skin was wheat coloured after prolonged exposure to the sun. Her arms had solid muscles, and her hands were full of calluses from wielding a sword; she looked like every other typical adventurer Raidyn saw back in the guild.

A necklace with an iron medal hung above her chest.

But it was not the woman's appearance that made Raidyn stare at her for many long moments, no. It was the item she held and inspected unpleasantly.

A small bottle, filled with red liquid. Esdeath recognised it immediately. It was a low-grade recovery potion.

After today's conversation with Lizzie, she was aware:

Red potions were considered as legendary treasures in this world. It was the philosopher's stone of the alchemists, 'the blood of gods', as Lizzie described it.

Fortunately, she withdrew giving Lizzie one. At the moment she asked about it, the elderly alchemist burst out, asking vehemently how she knew about that 'legendary' item.

Honestly, the petite lady scared her. Strangely, Esdeath felt no fear when she had to fight with necromancers and undead, but her innards churned when she had to deal with women like Lizzie.

Did that mean that her weakness to deal with women was still present in this world? It would be undoubtedly weird considering her current body. No, shaking her head she realized it was still present. She always felt thoroughly scared when she had to deal with scary women.

Dismissing such thoughts with a small head shake, her attention returned to the redhead woman.

About the potion, it was a low-grade item back then, considered worthless trash. Back in the game, every second monster dropped one. But here, it was a potion worth a great deal of money, and in some places, it was even considered a national treasure.

She'd rather not risk handing Lizzie one, she could get a stroke or simply attack her in her urge to claim it.

And really… the only thing she did back then was to ask if Lizzie knew anything about red potions.

When the master alchemist in return asked how Raidyn knew about such legendary items, she only evaded the inquiry using the next sentence:

'I encountered similar potions under my travels.'

Hearing the words from her mouth, Lizzie seemed satisfied. Calming down, she nodded a few times and sniffed once again from her pipe.

Even imagining one such low-value potion being sold for so much money, and in this world to be considered a legendary treasure. It was just absurd in an entirely new level.

Yet, having seen and experienced as a simple, level sixty trash was considered a god-like being by the people of this world.

She couldn't do anything more than to just consider it as a joke.

Now, after gaining some experience, Esdeath was well aware of her great power and status.

Even so, she suspected players, or stronger beings could be out there.

Seeing the potion showing up here, of all places, she became even more suspicious.

Recognizing how the duo glared at her back in the guild and sensing as something or rather someone had poked her defence back then, she needed to stay on her guard.

Not speaking about the shadow demons that started to follow her relentlessly after stepping out of the door of the building. The fact she was tracked thoroughly scared her.

She managed to evade them of course, making a shortcut through a shady alley and using her skills to disappear. Killing them would only paint a target on her back, announcing:

'Hey! I am here! Shoot there! I am your enemy!'

It would only make the tracker her nemesis and reveal her full presence.

Stepping to the redhead girl softly, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, can you answer me a question?"

"Ah…" the redhead looked at her mask flabbergasted, grunting.

"Another one?" her tone carried petty spite, like the two of them had met before and shared an unpleasant past.

But after a momentary tension, her stance eased.

"I don't care, shoot…"

"Could you tell me where you got that potion?"

"Sure," she raised her brow in a strange manner, like she wanted to say; 'what do you want from me?'

"A guy clad in an expensive looking full black plate gave it to me as compensation after 'he' broke my potion. Throwing people around, what an idiot..." she muttered under her nose. Turning back to her potion and staring at it.

"If I saw it right, he was accompanied by a woman with raven black hair. Compared to his simple copper plate, his attitude was too arrogant; I needed to show him who is in charge."

The redhead woman seemed satisfied with her accomplishment, pushing her chest a little forward.

"Thank you very much…" bowing her head, Raidyn appreciated the information with a humble motion.

The woman called Brita asked once more, seeing the same copper plate hanging from the newcomer's neck.

"By the way, I see that you are a newbie as well, wearing that flashy visor. Tell me… Have you seen potions like this before? Does it worth anything?"

Placing her hand on her chin, Raidyn caressed it, acting like she was concentrating heavily.

"Hmmm, it is similar to the one I have encountered before. If it's the one I know, it's worth quite a sum. But I am not sure. You better check it by an alchemist. Make sure it isn't simple wine in a fancy bottle. People have tried to swindle me before, so I'm speaking from experience."

The redhead nodded, giving a pleasant smile.

"Thanks, I already planned it, but I appreciate the warning. My name is Brita, by the way. If you need something, just ask."

This woman was pleasant, not as scary as the counter lady was.

"Raidyn, my pleasure." Nodding, Raidyn turned her attention in the direction of the burly man who in the meantime had finished clearing the rubble, taking his position behind the counter once more.

"Sorry, if you'll excuse me, I need to rent a room. We can speak later."

"Sure…" Brita nodded in a friendly manner, placing the potion in her bag, walking to the nearby table where several more adventurers conversed.

Raidyn walked to the desk; the man behind the counter just grunted nastily, a sour expression on his face as he cleaned a mug.

"A newcomer, once again. But I like your style. With this attitude, you will find a party in no time. So, how long you want to stay? How many nights I can book for you, young lady?"

"For now, I'll pay for one night. If it's acceptable." Raidyn's answer was immediate.

"...Copper medal. Communal hall will be five copper coins per night. Oatmeal with vegetables will be complementary, one more copper if you want meat. The oatmeal might be replaced with bread several days old."

Several days old bread and oatmeal? Not the favourite of Esdeath. She would rather eat some regular food, fresh and homemade if possible.

She still had rations in her inventory. Although, it would be too suspicious passing day by day without food, and with her increased metabolism and need of food she would go mad sooner or later.

But even so, she needed to show some restraint and train sometime; she didn't want to grow a belly. From how many times her body forced her to eat a day, it could become quite the possibility.

Merely saying she obtained her meals from a different source was also an option.

Avoiding suspicion was why she carried a bag under her thick mantle. To prevent exposure and the unneeded questions from someone recognizing that she always walked around without package.

The second reason to spare inventory space of course. Her item box was already overstuffed with items she considered trash. But they could worth a fortune in this world.

"I would like to pass the meal, and if I can ask, is there a room with a single bed?"

The owner snorted annoyed:

"Just like the other one. You kids never learn, do you?"

Raidyn just stared at the man through the interface the mask projected before her eyes. The boss sighed, seeing her lack of answer.

"There are three taverns used exclusively by adventurers and mine is the worst of the lot... Do you know why the people at the guild introduced this place to you?"

"According to the attendant, this is the only place it can allow for my tight budget."

In response to Raidyn's smartass answer, the owner raised his brow and showed his intimidating side:

"Use your brain! Or is that pretty head of yours behind that strange mask empty, little lady?"

The man's intimidating nature did not faze Raidyn; she merely dismissed the threatening tone with a shrug.

She found the attendant back in the guild much scarier.

As mentioned above: Women were usually more terrifying than men in her eyes. Mostly the ones with the syndrome men called by the name; 'crazy eyes'.

According to several dating sites back on Earth, it was an indicator of future mental instability.

Gazing directly into the eyes of the future delinquent, it could be specified how far the member was on the 'hot-crazy scale'. Giving markers if it's worth the shot or not. The girl could be crazy if she was equally hot. If she was under the curve, turn around and flee.

And that woman back then just broke the scale with her glare. If not for her mission, Esdeath would have turned around and run out form this world.

The shaved man grunted quietly, continuing.

"...You have guts... Most of the adventurers staying here have copper or iron medals. Even if you meet someone for the first time, you can form an adventuring party if your abilities are around the same level. That's why my place is best suited for you to find teammates matching your current abilities..."

The owner's eyes flashed for a moment:

"You can sleep in a room if you want. Unfortunately, I have no free single rooms currently. The last free one was rented by that flashy knight guy. Although, I can offer you a double room if it does not bother you to share; the resident has still not paid her daily fee."

Pondering for a few moments, Raidyn nodded firmly.

"I am fine with it. I am sure we can solve the situation in a civilized manner."

"Fine… just a warning," the boss jeered, giving one last dangerous gaze in his new delinquent.

"You won't get teammates without using the common grounds. If you can't form a balanced party, you will be dead if you fight monsters. Rookies without comrades will advertise themselves in a crowded place like this. I will ask for the last time, you want the communal hall or to take the room?"

Raidyn just brushed his warning off with a cold snicker.

"Thank you for the warning; I'll take the room, since I usually work alone. I'll also pass the meal, thank you."

Her tone was confident, making everyone both shiver and awe for a moment.

"Tch… Fine then… brushing off my goodwill like the last one. Your funeral; it will be seven copper. Payment in advance, of course."

The owner held out his weathered hand, waiting for the money. Raidyn paid with silver, in return she gained six copper as change, and of course, the key to her room.

 _"What a rubbish exchange rate, why can't they use normal rates with sensible logic…"_

She only grumbled to herself, pondering, why precisely thirteen copper made a silver. What kind of logic made the people of this world value copper at such a rate?

Some kind of integer number would be more sensible and elegant in a world where electric exchange rates are not present. For example, ten, she liked the number 'ten'.

A silver is ten copper coins. It sounded a lot better, as well, was a lot more practical than thirteen.

Maybe, they valued precious metals by their rarity? She had no clue, Momonga was the salaryman that worked in such an area of expertise. She was a programming engineer back in her own world.

Basically, she worked using variables, loops, conditionals, input/output, subroutines and functions. These things filled her days back then.

If someone gave her the task to write an accountant program, she would be unable to start without the client giving her the adequate formula needed to calculate the end result first.

Using that, she could figure out a logic to build on, but without it, she was utterly clueless.

It had happened a few times in the past, the customer themselves was as well on clueless what they wanted from her. And usually provided an inaccurate description about the project.

In the end, she had to do the investigation by herself to show the client what they truly wanted.

She hated when her employer entrusted her with such work. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that robbed many hours of her free time. Made her overwork and strained her already failing body.

"The second room on the right, up the stairs, knock before you enter. The current resident is a grumpy brat. If she is there, just brush her off, throw her out if she tries to pull anything funny. She has not yet paid her daily fee. Tell her, if she wants to complain, pay first. From now on, it is you who has officially rented the room."

"…" Giving him a few confirming nods, the boss continued.

"You can store your luggage in the chest behind the bed. You don't need me to remind you not to approach the rooms of others carelessly. It would be troublesome if a misunderstanding occurred, but that's not a bad way to get others to know you. You look like you can handle any situation, just don't give me any trouble."

The owner glanced the vacant place where the broken desk resided, grunting unpleasantly.

"Umu… I'll try to do so, thank you. One more thing, please prepare the basic equipment for adventurers. During my travel, I lost most of my stuff, and according to the attendant you can prepare me some if I asked you."

Crossing his arm over his chest, the shaved man just nodded in a huff, giving a small look at the leather purse Raidyn hid under her disguise.

"Sure thing, I'll prepare it before dinner. Just prepare your pouch too."

"One more question." She pointed at the splinter remains on the ground.

"Can I inquire about what happened before I arrived? It seems there was an awful commotion."

"Humph. A few idiots tried to bully a newbie. Unfortunately for them, it was a flashy black knight who threw them on the other side of the room. Serves them right…" Returning to his work, the boss brushed a weird looking puddle with a dirty cloth.

"Is he accompanied with a woman?" she asked once more, fearing the worst.

The owner looked in the far for a moment, remembering the commotion. "Yes, she had black hair if I remember it right, pale skin, exotic features. Why do you ask? A friend of yours?"

Raidyn froze, just what she feared. Turn around and flee? Ridicule herself? No! That would be too suspicious. The only thing she could do is to proceed. Crush everyone who dared to stand in her way!

"Hmmm… Maybe, I am not too sure. I meet many people day by day." Staring the patch for a moment, she nodded, leaving two more silver coins on the counter. Then waved before the owner with only three fingers. "For the information, and your silence. We never spoke about them."

"Sure…" the man grunted, subtly pocketing the coins.

Nodding, Esdeath turned away, her steps like a ghost, completely silent, graceful, and agile. For the onlookers, her person emitted the aura of mystery, the air of power, the charm that would be befit of a royalty.

Despite the enormous weight of her Dragon Slayer, her steps were unnaturally light, like some kind of supernatural power made the significant burden of the sword disappear.

Her soft steps on the usually creaking stairs did not even leave a remembrance.

You may think, wearing her sword made the weight of it disappear. And you would be half right. In truth, Raidyn used her esper powers to interfere with reality and change the laws of gravity slightly on her person, decreasing her and the weapon's weight significantly.

It required a constant focus to upkeep the effect., but she thought of it as some form of training. It made her control over her newfound powers increase.

After her form disappeared in the upper floors, the tavern started to become rowdy again.

"Seems there is more and more competition on the horizon, first that black-clad guy with that beauty, now this mysterious girl."

"Yes, what kind of training regime you think he went through to gain that kind of arm strength? Throwing a guy just like that, he must be incredibly strong."

"Umu… I agree…"

"Do you think she was a rogue? Her steps were so soft and silent. If I had not watched her, I wouldn't have noticed she was here."

"No, she must be a warrior as well. Like that full plated guy, didn't you see the handle that peeked out behind her head? It must belong to a robust weapon."

"Nah, she must be a monk. I have seen a few monks carrying staffs as a weapon. They can be pretty silent too."

"Why did this have to happen again...now there's another person who'll surpass us immediately!"

The conversations were filled with sighs, surprise and fear.

Everyone knew from the beginning, Momon, Nabe and Raidyn weren't ordinary adventurers. Just by looking at them for a moment they could distinguish the difference between them.

The first clue was Ainz's flashy equipment. Full body armour wasn't cheap, only those who kept adventuring and had plenty of experience could afford them. Only those who had advanced to the silver medal rank could accumulate such wealth with the remunerations of their missions. But there were still some who inherited or picked them up from the battlefield or dungeons.

The second reason behind their thinking was the glimpse of the strange mask Raidyn wore. Such masks usually were magic items, and judging from the peculiar design, it must have been a magical item exotic in nature. Maybe an artifact she gained by adventuring deep into a forgotten ruin or inherited it from somewhere.

Only one thing was sure, it was most likely worth a fortune.

Among many things, these were the reasons why they wanted to know the actual power of the newcomers.

Everyone was a companion and a competitor at the same time. They all wanted to know the capability of the newcomers, so the process just kept repeating.

All who were present went through the same ritual. But no one had passed through the rites so easily. That meant the duo that was wearing the copper medals… and the mysterious figure that had arrived not long after them, were unique amongst their kind.

Be it companions or competitors; they were definitely powerful, that was evident to anyone who watched them.

"How should we deal with these three?"

"We can't flirt with that beauty anymore."

"But if they are alone, they can join our party."

"You got it wrong; we should be the ones asking them to join their party."

"I wonder what he looks like under that helmet."

"What do you think, how much that fancy mask cost? It must be a fortune; I have never seen such design…"

"Hmm… most likely a magic item, I have a nose for such things…"

"Who cares!? Judging from her voice, she must be a hotshot under that cover! The air of mystery she radiates is just frenetic!" grinned the sixth man with a perverse smirk plastered on his face.

As the crowd noisily discussed the mysterious three figures in high spirits, the tavern owner walked towards one adventurer:

Brita just sat down once again, placing the red potion on the table, staring it intensely, like she waited for a genie to peek out from his/her eternal home.

Sighing tired, Brita thought hard about if the red potion she received from the black knight was indeed worth that much as the masked newbie proclaimed. She still pondered about the forgeries her fellow adventurer spoke about.

Hearing the approaching steps, she opened her eyes, subjecting her stare towards the approaching owner with a dull expression.

"What potion is that?" asked the old man surprised.

"Who knows?"

"… Hey, you don't even know? Didn't you accept his compensation immediately because you knew the price of this potion?"

"That's impossible; I've never seen such a potion before. Didn't you come here to take a look as well because you haven't seen this before, old man?"

"Can this potion really compensate you? Your potion breaking is a fact, right? This one might be cheaper than the one you bought."

"That might be... this is a gamble, but I am confident I'll come out ahead. First, this was given to me by a guy in flashy armour after hearing the value of my potion..."

The owner nodded, pointing out further facts.

"I assume there is another reason you are keeping the potion…"

Brita just merely nodded, showing a brave smile.

"Yes, according to that masked girl, the potion maybe is worth a great deal of money."

"I see… then its better get it appraised before it expires…"

Turning towards the shaved man, Brita nodded confidently, confirming that she thought the same.

"Yes, she suggested the same, strange… I have never seen a recovery potion with such a strange colour; she said it is a rare item. If I hesitated back then and asked to be paid with money instead, it would be the same as leaving the tiger's den empty-handed. I'll get it appraised tomorrow and find out how much it is worth."

"Oh, I will foot the appraisal fee. Not just that, I will even recommend a good place for you."

"Old man?"

Brita frowned. The tavern owner wasn't a bad guy, but he was definitely not a charitable man. There must have been a catch.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I just want you to tell me the effects of your potion."

"Is that what you were planning?"

"It's a great deal right? And with my connections, I can introduce you to the best pharmacist, Lizzie Bareare."

Brita was shocked.

Many mercenaries and adventurers congregated in E-Rantel, so vendors specializing in weapons and equipment were able to earn a lot of money, with the recovery potion trade being the most profitable. That's why E-Rantel had more pharmacists than other cities.

But even in the face of so much competition, Lizzie Bareare held on to her title as the best pharmacist. Among all the pharmacists in the city, she could concoct the greatest amount of complicated potions. Since the owner mentioned Lizzie Bareare, Brita couldn't refuse.

…

Several hours had passed, and the first tendrils of mother night reached the horizon, forcing the flaming eye of the sky to retreat.

The door to the inn opened once again and the shaved owner naturally immediately recognized the unnaturally soft steps of his temporal guest.

But everyone else was clueless who the new arrival was, staring at her like she was some kind of alien, or an invader.

Turning towards her, the boss simply frowned angrily, turning his menacing gaze to his unneeded client.

"How you can slip away without me noticing, I will never understand…"

The arrival just grunted in response, continuing her soft way towards the counter.

"I thought you would not return…"

Chattering, the boss knew the appeared figure. Well somewhat… he only knew her for a few days.

She wore a thick, ragged mantle, her hood almost wholly covering her face. Only the lower part of it was visible that belonged to a young woman around her nineteens.

Above the mantle, a copper medallion hung, showing her alignment with the guild.

Her figure, although hidden by her thick cloak, it was visibly that of a woman. It was like something moved in her back above her tailbone, but the owner most likely thought it was only the wind, dismissing any other possibility.

Frowning, she left a silver coin on the counter, sitting down in one of the stools. "Book me one more night, the same room. Give me some food with meat and a mug from that disgusting ale."

Her voice was soft, feminine. Absolutely fit the person who you might imagine hid under the mantle.

The owner nodded, handing her back the change and a key. The dinner was already over, thus, the scraps were cold. Placing the meal before her, she pocketed the key, grabbed her humble looking dinner and headed towards an empty table.

As she turned away from the counter, the shaved man called for her. "I put someone in your room." he announced, cleaning his counter.

"What?!" she almost yelled. After hearing her cold tone, the people who witnessed the scene most likely imagined her cutting the throat of the owner. "Why did you do that?! I already rented the room!" She hit the bar with her tankard, pouring most of the content on the counter.

"Look, little lady. You did not pay your daily fee. I am a businessman, not a charity organization. The new renter agreed to share the room. Do you have a problem with it? Deal with it. Or you can always lease a bed in the communal halls."

The boss pointed behind him, just where the communal hall was positioned. The girl frowned, giving away a queasy expression, scowling.

It was like the cowled girl growled, almost like a bestial purr left her mouth. Under her cowl, something twitched, like there were ears on top of her head.

"Fine! I will deal with the delinquent! But expect a few broken arms if the new renter tries anything funny," she pointed at him dangerously.

The boss just huffed, crossing his weathered arms over his chest. He was not impressed with the threat. "Don't worry. I am sure nothing similar will happen, or I might have to interfere."

Suddenly, the girl's stomach growled, and her cheeks turned red. The owner just gave her a toothy grin. "Eat, you must be hungry after the day-long adventure." Pushing one more mug before the girl, he nodded. "This is on the house."

Grabbing the full tankard, the girl grumbled under her breath, taking a seat in the farthest corner of the inn where no one would bother her.

"Stupid old man…Stupid inn… and when I thought this day couldn't get worse."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Room:**

Giving out a weak huff, Esdeath couldn't do anything but ponder. Doing a few half-armed vertical pushups, she continuously reduced and changed the number of fingers she used to do her exercise; now, she only used two fingers to do her training.

Her drill consisted of a technique she borrowed from the series: Dragon Ball.

Namely, she did her drill meanwhile increasing the gravitational force that affected her body. Slowly but steadily more and more gravity burdened her frame.

Now, she used around 150x gravity. And strangely, she still felt light as a feather.

In the anime, the cast used a room where the machines did the same thing that she did with her powers now. It was an excellent method to improve her physical condition and gain more control over her abilities.

She also projected a thin layer of force field between her and the ground, in order to not accidentally crack the floor.

Even after days, it was still hard to supervise her power, and suffocate her passives that surfaced from time to time. It was a hard task.

Just like when she first took up the mantle of the Esper back in the game. She needed to learn everything step by step, earn the level of control she deemed sufficing.

Maybe she could use her powers by instinct, but that did not mean she could always control them. If something disturbed her emotional status; be it a surprise, sadness, or even anger, her abilities triggered randomly. Raidyn hated the fact she couldn't control her avatar's body as proficiently as she did in the game. She felt herself a newbie once more, and it was embarrassing in the highest margin.

She needed to gain full control over her psychic powers. Before she could face serious opponents, it was certainly a requirement.

She had a sick feeling that soon she would be forced to face at least one, if not a whole guild that was waiting for her to slip. Not speaking about her newfound strength making it hard to control herself properly. Because of her high physical stats, she feared she could kill someone by just patting their back.

She realized the problem back in the forest. By just hitting the tree with her fist, it exploded in splinters and she didn't even do it intentionally. It just happened.

With each minute of training, she grasped her potential more and more.

Under this, she contemplated hard, how she exactly ended up in a lowly inn in a medieval world of swords and magic. Honestly, she had no idea.

Did she do anything that contemplated such punishment from a so-called god-like entity? Nothing came to her mind that would sanction such punishment.

I mean, the new, healthy body and the powers were nice, but the setup needed some more recalculation.

Back then she was neither a bad person, nor a good one. She was a simple hard worker who tried to make a living, so others let her alone to have fun with her hobbies.

Still wearing her mask and mantle, she hid her sword in her inventory. Esdeath concentrated heavily not to crush the floor accidentally by an emotional outburst. Right now, she did not need the plus attention her sword demanded.

The idea to reduce the weight of her weapon by using her psychic enchanter job class named [Truenamer] only now came to her mind. Using it could eliminate the need to use her psychic resources needlessly.

By attaching a temporal 'Truename' to the weapon, she could reduce weight when she casted the enchantment. It was a great idea making the weapon lighter, but it also reduced the blunt damage of her armament.

To balance this weakness, an idea came to her mind. Linking the 'Truename' change with a trigger that activated when the activation order was received would eliminate the problem immediately.

It was possible back in the game using macros. But she had no idea if her preprogrammed sequences worked as intended here as well; she needed to experiment with it.

Under the time when she needed to use mounts, for example a horse, it would indeed come handy.

Poor creature, she still felt remorse making the horse carry her beast weapon until exhaustion.

It was not a strong 'Truename' modification she planned to use, since it only held a few hours or so, but it cost almost no psychic resources to make the change and she did not need her workshop back in Nazarick to engrave the new temporary name.

Looking around once more, her mysterious roommate at first glance was not present. When Raidyn arrived, only a bag sit on the bunk.

Respecting the owner's privacy, Raidyn did not peek inside it.

In the past few hours, she contemplated what she had learned, drilling through the new grammatical rules, coaching her mind and body using a suitable method she had gained back in the university. A technique that helped her learn languages at a faster rate.

And it really helped, since by only following the instructions and the street signs that popped up from time to time, she managed to navigate and find the Inn with no problem. Of course, inserting a small shortcut through a shady alley to get rid of her stalkers before heading back on her track.

That said, she did not expect much when she set her foot in the bar. She counted as a newbie, a rookie, and in exchange for only a few coppers, she should not expect more. Still, she was utterly disappointed.

Aside from a small table and two single wooden beds with attached chests, there was no other furnitures. Sun and fresh air were available by opening the blinds.

Previously, only a few rays of sunlight leaked through the gaps of the blinds, and they weren't even enough to illuminate the whole room. But Esdeath was okay with that since she had True Sight, but for ordinary people, this place was too dark.

It became even darker after a few hours passed and the sun started to take a new position in the heavens.

The room she stayed was a big drawback compared the tavern she lingered only a few days ago. She did not say it out loud of course, her opinion remained unsaid in her heart, only giving way to it with a low huff.

To put it simply, being an adventurer was not as exciting as she imagined.

Changing position, she started to do sit-ups at a rapid speed, still keeping and slightly increasing her own weight. She needed to find the point where she began to feel the gravitational strain.

She was on track to adjust her training to her strain point, and gradually increased the challenge day by day. Even with her strength, she seeked to gain more. She had no idea where she got this sudden, strange urge; she just felt the need to train.

Breathing steadily, she thought about her new profession, which was being an adventurer.

Adventurers.

Esdeath had some fantasies about them after remembering Tyron's wild tale from last night.

People who sought out the unknown, venturing around the world. She had certain expectations of this career that embodied the right way of playing the game YGGDRASIL.

But after listening to the explanation of the counter lady, she learned that adventuring was a practical and dull career.

In short, adventurers were 'mercenaries who deal with monsters'.

Some parts were similar to the idealized version of adventurers from the novels, like exploring the ruins of countries destroyed by demon gods and seek hidden treasures in secret realms, but they were basically monster hunters.

All monsters had unique abilities, so there was a need for people with a wide variety of skills to handle them. Thinking about it from this angle, there really could be heroes that were needed by the people, who showed up as if they were clichés in a game.

Thinking all of this just made her head hurt even more.

She would like to contact Momonga or the others once again, but after asking O'Boyle about why people around here did not use [Message] anymore, she would rather not try her luck.

Naturally, her connection with her summon was still there; it was a private connection she and Rorschach shared. Theoretically, it was wholly secure and could seemingly even ignore her ring's restriction.

In other words, a line of communication only the master and the summoned shared, completely closed from any other communication channel. It was like an isolated VPN network.

A pinging sound echoed through her mind and her very own jolly doppelganger signed in, giving his first periodic report. If she guessed it right…

["~Mmmm! My lady! Signing in with the first periodic report!~"]

The overjoyed voice still bothered her, but strangely, she notified him less and less occasionally about it.

["Umu… the report, I hope everything is fine. Are you ok?"]

[~How compassionate! How noble from you lady liberty, inquiring about the state of your lowly servant! I am forever your humble slave!~]

She gave out a painful groan. Hearing the titles and that unneeded pleasantry over and over again was nothing more than tiresome.

 _"I shouldn't have asked him…"_

["Please cut the pleasantries. Instead tell me about the state of the plan. I expected your first report after reaching the capital."]

["Umu… In a few minutes, I will reach its limit. With my speed, it was nothing. I have already scouted the near vicinity. Outside of a few shadow demon's that were not our own; I found nothing suspicious. As you ordered, I let them alone."]

His tone mirrored the pride he put in his speed and precision; it was almost like he was puffing his chest through the shared channel.

Rorschach left in the morning, right after helping with the packing, which meant he had reached the capital under mere hours with calculated scouting beforehand.

Esdeath had to admit, despite his annoying attitude, Rorschach really knew his stuff when it came to his job. He was really the same professional his description implied.

["What is your order? Do I take care of them?"]

["No, let them alone. If it is possible, track their movement, but nothing more."]

["As you wish."] Answered the servant humbly.

["One more thing. Please don't forget to change your appearance slightly; we don't want to be exposed. As well, proceed slower if you feel the need of it. Don't forget, incognito is the keyword of the operation."]

["Of course, as you wish… although…"]

["Yes?"]

Esdeath inquired suspiciously, raising a brow. The tone of her servant changed immediately; it became more concerned and worried.

["My lady… is something wrong…? I hear the worry from your words…"]

 _"Shite! He recognised?"_

Sighing, she merely gave her last words.

["I feel someone is watching my every move, but don't worry about it, I will manage; concentrate on your task."]

["As you wish, but if you command me, I left a marker in E-Rantel before I left. I can [Shadowblink] back and get rid of the nuisances subtly if you wish it. Unfortunately, the marks I can place are limited in number. Still, just give me the command and I will act."]

Esdeath was actually surprised; she had no idea Rorschach had the abilities [Shadowblink] and [Mark Location].

Her cluelessness was not surprising though; she used him back then on only a few occasions as a meat shield and a distraction. She was even more surprised when she heard he was not even angry at her because of his abusive use. Instead, he applauded her for the opportunity to prove himself.

["Thank you, maybe in the future. But now, concentrate on your task. Please…"] She added in the end.

[Umu, as you wish. Farewell summoner, may we speak again.]

["Take care…"]

The connection cut and the pinging sound disappeared from her mind, signing the end of the call.

Sighing, she slowly sat on her bed, dismissing her gravitational force fields. Then took out her greatly diminished and lighter leather purse.

Shaking it upside down, only a few silver and several coins of copper poured out to her palm.

"This is not good. Tomorrow I really need to get some work, or I will need to look after a more 'sinistrous' profession…"

Shaking her head, she embraced her memories once more. Thinking what her friends would do in her stead, what would, for example, Flatfoot do in her stead.

Under her way here, she recognised the subtle traces as several shadow demons followed her

They were not hers, which meant someone was tracking her.

Dispatching them would immediately hit the bell. Thus, she decided against it.

But even if they found her location once again, she made sure the room was protected against divination or infiltration, setting up a carefully planned false information wall.

Counting her remained coins, her senses pinged. Someone had breached the border of her information wall. Putting away the coins, she took a natural position, looking towards the opening door.

The door burst open. There was no warning, no knock. Just a girl wearing a plain cloak.

Under the figure's cowl, Esdeath spotted two heterochromatic eyes with slit pupils, one amber coloured and one blue, both of them gazing at her, scanning her from top to bottom. After a long and uncomfortable silence, the hooded figure spoke in a distinctively female voice.

"Who the heck are you?"

Asking not why Raidyn was sitting in the darkness, she slammed the door behind herself, still glaring at her, not showing even an inch of fear.

Her slit eyes under her thick hood pierced the red lids Raidyn's cowl hid.

It was like she was growling at her like a beast, purring threateningly. "Get out of the room before I kick you myself," she pointed behind her back with her thumb.

The Esper shivered, feeling the malicious aura the girl emitted.

Esdeath just wept inside, throwing away the picture and dreams of how her meeting with her roommate would proceed.

* * *

 **Scene Change: A few hours later in Momon's and Nabe's room:**

Arriving back from his scout mission, Ainz was dissatisfied.

He walked around the town for a few hours, exploring it under the disguise of the spell [Perfect Unknown] and even visited the cemetery he had heard about.

To his dismay, he found nothing worthwhile.

True, he gained some insight from the structure of the city, as well about its people, but he found no trace of the player candidate he encountered back in the guild.

Closing the door behind him, he released a weak huff seeing Narberal's kneeling form.

"Rise… Did something happen while I was away?" he commanded and asked.

After rising, Narberal bowed her head before answering.

"Yes. I tried to locate the lower life form we encountered in the Adventurer's Guild, but the Shadow Demons lost track of her not long after she left the establishment."

Momon immediately turned his head; invisible green radiation left his body as he raised his tone.

"What!? Who gave you orders to send Shadow Demons after her!?"

Narberal gasped, stiffened, then took one step back. The girl started to tremble feeling the sudden burst of power Ainz released.

"I-It was my idea, Ainz-sama. You said we needed to get know more about our opponent, that we needed more information. So, I took the courage to use the Shadow Demons you graciously bestowed me in this way. I apologize my plan did not succeed. I only wanted to help!"

Unsheathing her blade, she pointed it towards her throat. Her body still shook, but her sword was motionless before her neck.

"A-Ainz-sama, I am very sorry! Allow me to atone for my crime with death!"

"Muuu… stop!" Ainz jabbed her head with the hard edge of his gauntlet.

In answer, Narberal painfully grabbed her head and looked at Ainz's impressive form pleadingly as a few drops of tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

 _"Don't give me that look… ahhh…"_ Ainz cried inward seeing her groaning face.

He did not say it out loud, but he was outraged.

Sending tracking forces after an already suspicious person was a foolish step. Narberal could have exposed the whole operation with just this one act of foolishness.

Doing such thing was absurd back in the game as well as in real life.

But being Ainz did not clearly specified what Narberal could use the Shadow Demons for under her command, and what not to do with them, her fault was partially his.

This, as well Narberal's behaviour clearly showed the difference between an experienced player and creation with all the skills they had been bestowed but having no actual experience.

Ainz only hoped the situation was still salvageable and that this 'person' did not take the tracking as an act of hostility.

Back in YGGDRASIL, if a player recognised that he or she had been scouted, the stalked person immediately alerted its teammates and started to prepare their defences, planning a counter attack or even adapting trap tactics against the trackers.

At least, Ainz and many more player used such tactics…

Sighing, he couldn't be angry at Nabe, because it was partially his fault.

"I am not angry, but next time notify Albedo or me if you are planning something similar. Such action could easily expose us."

"Momon-sa-an is truly a compassionate ruler, but I still don't understand how that lowly mongrel recognized my tracking attempt. She must have cheated somehow."

Ainz raised his hand and waved it before himself.

"Muu… never underestimate your opponent, no matter how weak you think they are. It might turn your own strength against you."

"Ah!" Narberal's eyes widened as it dawned on her mind.

"Momon-san is really the wisest of all; please accept my praises."

"Raise your head and listen to me." Momon raised a finger dangerously.

"We might still be able to salvage the situation, but do not act rashly! That's our only chance. If we can convince her it was only out of curiosity, we might get a chance to explain ourselves to her. The bear and the honey if you like that metaphor better."

"I will restrain myself then… please forgive my foolish act once again!" she bowed her head. In return Momon just nodded.

"Good… retire for today; tomorrow is a new day after all. We will head back to the adventurer's guild tomorrow. If everything goes as planned, eventually we will have a chance to speak with her, privately."

Fondling the lower part of his close faced helmet, Momon mumbled under his breath.

"Considering the possibility that she might also be hiding her presence, the best place to confront her would be the crowded city where she can't fight without revealing herself, or even outside of the city where we can enforce our numerical superiority if it's needed. This second option is preferable though…"

"Momon-sa-san is truly the best, planning ahead in so many steps, please accept my praise."

"Muu… it is only common sense…" After waving away the last momentary praise, the two pseudo newbie adventurers retreated to the bed for the night. Laying on the hay cot, Narberal couldn't help but ask.

"Momon-san. Can I ask a question?"

Momon nodded. "State it…"

"I know it is improper to ask, but Demiurge-sama spoke about it, and I can't help but overhear the conversation. Please forgive my impudence, but…"

Ainz already felt it would not end well. Then… the hammer fell.

"Ainz-sama. How you and your chosen wife will make an heir?"

Ainz's jaw cracked under the illusion, his mind trying to process the question. _"… the heck?!"_

Naturally, it was not the only awkward question and revelation Nabe quipped in that night. But that's a different story.

Oh, if only Momonga and Esdeath knew how close they were to each other…

Just a paper thin wall, that's the only thing separating the two friends. But it was enough to cause a cataclysmic situation. An event that later would be called by the name:

'Great Awkwardness'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here it is! The end of the chapter!**

 **I hope it was not horrible... :)**

 **Many of you failed, only a few survived. XD**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **Let the adventure begin! Sword in the darkness. Unusual alliances?**

 **Two clueless friends are chasing each other in the shadows.**

 **RNR!**

 **Next chapter will come when it is ready!**


	12. A Trader, a Stranger, and Three Deals

**A/N: the Reworked version of Chapter 12**

 **By: oblivon2991**

 **Proofreader:** **aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Time:** Eight days after Nazarick's transition. Around one day before Momon and Nabe leave the Tomb.

Four shadows rushed through the woods, concealed under a layered invisibility field.

Hidden by the ability of an assassin, the four figures that rushed through the woods were indeed strange.

One was pale; two crimson eyes dimmed in her oculars, while two canines peeked out of her mouth playfully. Covered by a thick and elegant cloth, a guise that although looked and fitted perfectly her, it also emphasised her great figure (compared to her age). Still, it was somewhat unfit for her current journey amidst the woods.

The evening dress and the heavy skirt she wore were indeed impeccable, just as her face, a face that resembled more of a work of art than an actual natural being. Her beauty radiated and almost lit the night sky. Her soft, long heeled steps hopped from branch to branch amidst the thick forest.

Her heavy, full body dress should have prevented her from such movements; still, she was like a river; she was like the air that followed her. Her actions were soft, supporting the perfect picture of a geisha.

She was Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Guardian of the first three floors of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. The most balanced guardian, the proud owner of the title; the strongest guardian of the Tomb.

In her tail, two females followed close by, with similar crimson eyes and buxom figures, encased in a white dress. Although they were taller than Shalltear, anyone who looked at them could clearly see the slight tremble and submissive posture the females produced behind their master.

About the fourth figure: Meanwhile, the female leading the group smiled brightly, acknowledging her master's confidence in her, the boy who followed her showed a bored expression. A flat, apathetic expression, a face that radiated his total lack of interest.

Still, it did not ruin his handsome appearance. Even more, it gave him a new kind of charm that may sway the heart of any damsel. With his lazy, uncaring style, his popularity was guaranteed in the echelons of the so-called weaker sex. His only intact eye was narrow; you may say intimidating with dark circles under it. His face was deceptively youthful. A face that further increased his mystery factor.

His short, slightly messy, bob cut black hair swayed in the air, giving his head a dirty appearance.

The uncovered, glowing blue eye of his scanned his surroundings, looking for possible points of interest. Possible threats. The left eye of his was covered by a black eyepatch, displaying the data his sensory capabilities picked up from his surroundings.

Wearing his buttoned vest and butler uniform with white gloves, his appearance mirrored that of a perfect butler who followed his lady through the endless forest. From his breast pocket, a pocket watch with a clean design peeked out, and on his side a combat knife was sheathed, hidden from the naked eyes.

Zero Rei, the servant of Esdeath Gorgon, looked around, inspecting his environment with great care. His automaton brain scanned every little detail, running the gathered information through multiple filters, searching divergence amidst the samples, amongst the patterns.

"Zero-san…" a squeaking female voice called for him amidst his quick steps, making him turn his attention towards the geisha vampire, slightly inspecting her from the side, but never slowing his steps.

"Yes, Shalltear-sama? What do you need of me?" he asked with an impassive face, only giving a glance at the female.

"Please, Shalltear is enough. We are comrades after all."

"That would be inappropriate…" the automaton answered immediately, bowing his head as a sign of respect.

"Why is that?" asked back immediately the female.

"You are my superior at this time of our mission, so leaving the honorifics would be insubordination."

Shalltear was a little annoyed hearing the answer, but gave no heed to it, instead, raised her hand and waved away the nonsense rule Zero fabricated.

"Then follow my order and be more casual with me. We are both the servants of the Supreme Beings, even if you're bound to your master directly. You still swore allegiance to Ainz-sama and that should be enough to guarantee your loyalty."

Zero just nodded, bowing his head. "As you wish, Shaltear…"

"Good…" the vampiress smiled.

Deep inside, Shalltear felt wary of Zero, kept her eye on him and watched his every move all the time. She suspected her master did not accidentally send him with her and Sebas. There must have been something behind his suddenly allocated assignment from the leader of the Supreme Beings.

Maybe Ainz did not trust the man and wanted to remove him from Nazarick subtly, entrusting Shalltear to oversee the actions of the infiltration specialist.

No… in that case, wouldn't it be easier merely keeping him under lock? Assigning him to Albedo or Demiurge who had started his work outside of the Tomb?

If you asked Shalltear, it would have been much easier keeping eyes on the man while stationed in the Tomb, a place, where his movement would have been restricted and the servants always on their guard.

Despite her rivalry with the 'gorilla' as she often called Albedo, Shalltear had to admit the woman's positive qualities in the area of management and espionage. She had to give her that much.

The other delinquent who would be perfect for the task to oversee the unknown element to the fullest would have been Demiurge. The man's thinking was almost as complicated as her master's.

Last time when she spoke with him, her head started to hurt after he explained the complicated reasoning he suspected behind Ainz's actions. And Shalltear was an undead who was immune to mind-affecting effects to the fullest.

Shalltear thought herself as an intelligent person who could understand how things worked, a person who knew her bounds and had realised her limits, and as such, knew her place in the hierarchy. Yet she was unable to comprehend the mind of geniuses such as Ainz or Demiurge.

Because of this, she had no idea but just a slight conjecture in reality as to why Ainz assigned Zero for this task.

"Zero, can you tell me once more why Ainz-sama assigned you to this task?"

she asked, hoping she would gain more insight, even when she suspected the man would most likely not tell her the truth.

"Naturally…" Zero gave a slight bow to the woman, staring before himself blankly.

"Ainz-sama appointed me to this task because he felt my skills and expertise in the area of infiltration and espionage would be of use to you, as well, he felt you needed a proper assassin and scout to function adequately as a team. A team which gained the respectful task of collecting information from first hand to find a person who can use Martial Arts."

Shalltear just shrugged, looking away slightly from the man. Albeit, her dissatisfaction was masked by her natural charm that always sat on her face.

"Didn't Ainz-sama appoint Solution for this task? Isn't she enough against these weaklings?" she asked innocently, naturally not expecting a clear answer from Zero.

Zero just glanced at her, a cold light radiating from his calm blue eyes. Stopping, Shalltear followed his example.

"Shalltear-san, please don't take this as an offence, but no matter how weak the enemy is, only a fool would be willing to ignore a dagger pointed at their back. No matter how dull the tool is, it is still a threat pointed at your back, a threat that needs to be taken care of. Or are you saying you are unable to make such a basic tactical decision to recognise and eliminate the threat?"

"Ugh…" Shalltear grunted and froze, feeling slightly disturbed. Even thinking of weaklings like these people could touch her was infuriating. Her frozen, confused expression suddenly transformed into something horrifying.

"Are you saying I am weak!? You dare to say I am not able to handle the situation?!"

Her nails elongated slightly, taking up a threatening pose while her face churned into a disgusted expression. Her teeth grew and became sharper. Snarling, she revealed her rows of sharp teeth; her eyes lit up in an even intense crimson light. Her vampire brides also sterned, taking a stance behind their master.

Shalltear was infuriated. She didn't know what hit her, but when Zero mentioned her lack of sense, she felt she needed to tear the boy apart.

Maybe this was... perhaps this was why Ainz appointed her to keep her eyes on Zero. Because her master knew Shalltear could take care of him if she revealed her full power. Yes, now she knew, her task was to eliminate the creature if the time came when he'd turn against her master.

And it seemed this small offence was well enough to make herself and her master feel betrayed. From her body, the swirling miasma of malice radiated in a violet light.

Despite all of this and feeling the intimidating presence, Zero was utterly impassive. Keeping his cool, he took out his adorned pocket watch made from some kind of strange metal. Opening it, he raised his brow slightly.

"Please calm down, Shaltear-san. I am not your enemy. I just called your attention to an important detail. If you took it as an offence, please forgive me."

Giving a slight bow to the woman, Zero apologised.

In truth, he meant no offence. He just wanted to point out a possible opening to help her patch it. Both of them served the Supreme Beings, after all, helping each other in the way of betterment was the duty of all of them.

Even when in truth, he mostly served his creator, only in her absence, Ainz.

Or at least, siding with Nazarick momentarily was the best solution. An adequate solution both for him and his sister for the sake of their creator.

He didn't even want to think about his foolish little brother. It was mildly embarrassing finding any relation between him and Schrödinger. A peerless creation of the perfect design like him mentioned under one light with that thing? Even thinking of it made Zero flinch in disgust.

In truth, Zero had only sided with Ainz because of three reasons.

One, going out and exploring the unknown without the backing of a capable organisation like Nazarick was stupid and reckless. Even with his and Auriel's considerable strength and wit, there was a chance that someone stronger or brighter resided in this world who might find a way to neutralise them, or worse, enslave their will.

Getting caught by the enemy would be embarrassing enough, he would never dare to look at his creator after such an embarrassing accident. He would even consider ending his own existence for the sake of serving her.

The second reason behind his alliance with Nazarick was the next. Keeping a possible opponent on his side was more adequate. Safer, you may say.

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' as the catchphrase goes.

Zero and his sister needed every inch of help and resources to survive this unknown environment. Although he did not consider Momonga, his creator's past companion as his enemy, he still watched the actions of Ainz with critical eyes since their first meeting.

The man and his attendant (Guardian Overseer Albedo) were too suspicious to him. He did not trust them at all. Both of them were like snakes, suspicious and untrustable for the critical measurement of the automaton. If not for their unknown situation, he would have never allied himself with them.

But he played along; he would use the resources of Nazarick to find his lost master, no matter what. When she would turn up out of the blue, she would provide further guidelines. But until then, he would play his part; he would descend into darkness, he would lower himself to anything just to find her.

His very being, his programming demanded to do so. It was the meaning of his existence; it was his essence.

'What about the third reason?' you may ask. Well, it will be revealed in the future.

Only a few seconds had passed since their stop, and Shalltear eased her stance, frowning, glaring at Zero.

"Fine then, I forgive you. But any suspicious moves and you will be slaughtered."

"Duly noted," answered the man placidly, taking no heed to the death threat.

After staring each other momentarily, the two of them darted towards the place where Sebas and Solution waited for them.

The fortress city of E-Rantel.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of the RE-Estize Kingdom: Re-Estize: Around two or three days later:**

A strange man wearing a peculiar open trench coat sat on the couch of the grand waiting room. His hair red like his blood; his eyes coloured turquoise. His handsome, tanned appearance gave the impression of a confident man. A small, calm smile settled on his face. Above his right eye, a small scar was running. His looks were indeed exotic, compared to an inmate at least.

Sighing lightly, his slightly slanted eyes opened, looking in the direction of the approaching maid. The girl was timid; the man concluded that much. At least, judging from the awkward angle she held herself, from her rapid eye movements as she looked left and right fearfully and the clumsy steps she made, he couldn't think of anything else.

She must have been a maid in training, seeing her stiffness and inexperienced steps, bringing the tea before the red-haired man.

The man gave a small smile seeing the approaching servant, which the girl accepted with a face that turned from slightly pale to flustered red.

"What can I do for you, miss?" The young man's tone was sweet, honeyed but manly enough to be recognised.

The girl couldn't hold herself anymore. Her face twisted in excitement and her knees trembled.

"Uh-Uh…Uwaaa!" the timid girl gasped for air, knowing not what to do suddenly.

"Miss, are you all right?" asked the handsome person once again, tilting his head. A confused expression settled on his face as he inspected the maid.

The maid knew it was embarrassing enough, but her heart couldn't take it! Since she was a maid, she hadn't seen as many handsome nobles passing by as she hoped when she first started her job.

Most of the nobles around the palace were not that good looking thanks to their practiced incest inbreeding. And even if not ugly, most nobles she saw walking around were the head of the family, which meant old people. Of course, there was the handsome minority, but as said, young nobles running errands was a rare sight in this exact office.

But this exact person before her, he was the ace, the berg of every man she had ever seen.

Although the brown-haired maid was young, around her sixteenth year, she had been serving in the earl's household for around a year. Unfortunately, she was quite clumsy, thus the head maid scolded her often enough.

She was still clueless why the lord of the establishment hadn't fired her yet, though according to the gossips of her fellow servants, the man she served was quite a pervert and often requested his own private time with the young maids. Maybe he found her attractive and would later demand her first time. Gulping, even thinking of this made her tremble in terror.

Naturally, she feared the man would take her virginity before she was ready for it. Thus, she was always nervous during her work hours.

But seeing the crimson haired boy before her, a person, who in age was so close to her, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, couldn't help it, but her heart rate hastened, a new, warm feeling filling her stomach.

She had never felt like this before. Maybe… Was it the feeling the squabbling maids called love?

Stumbling clumsily on a wrinkle on the carpet, she dropped the tray, pouring the drink and the prepared cake on the ground, messing the clothes of the guest of the establishment, staining the young man's clothes with tea.

Her eyes widened, now she had done it! She would be dismissed, evidently, from the service of the Lord. What would she do? Her mother was sick, her two little brothers and her youngest little sister were too young to work! How would they fetch themselves after this terrible accident!?

What shall she do? What shall she do?

Trying to save the situation, she panicked, her heart still pounding in her chest rapidly. Posturing herself before the man who most likely had at least a noble title.

"Pl-Please forgive me, my Lord! It was my fault! I will clean it right away!"

Rapidly packing the broken porcelain can, the plates and the teacups, she did not even dare to glance back at the man, fearing her movement would slip once again. Taking out a rag to clean the Lord's cloth, she recognized a hand grabbing her hand, stopping her motions.

His grip was not hard, no, the turquoise eyed man was gentle, like the morning breeze.

"It is not a problem; my clothes are stainproof."

Her face reddened even more

Almost fainting, the brunette's vision blurred for a moment.

"Uwaaa…" Such embarrassing moans left her delicate lips. She felt humiliated for releasing such sounds, but she couldn't help it; she was just like that, an honest girl.

"Let me help you…"

Lowering himself, the maid for a moment didn't know what to do, not even recognising what was happening. And when finally she could muster a word, it was still clumsy as before.

"Pl-Please, my Lord! Don't lower yourself to such a lowly maid like me."

"Ara, it is no bother. I was kinda numb anyway."

The girl nodded, knowing not what to do with the strange, but handsome lord. Finally cleaning the cutlery, he handed her the tray.

"Here they are. Be more careful next time," the red lord chuckled, patting her head.

"Ahh…" the girl awed in the generosity of the noble. "Thank you, my Lord."

Bowing genuinely, she couldn't even express her gratitude adequately. She had never seen a noble so diligent, so magnanimous. It was like the exotic looking Lord had stepped out from one of the romantic novels she used to read.

Fortunately, no other servant had seen the two of them, thus, she could still fix her mistake.

"Don't even mention it. And please don't call me Lord. I am but a simple trader, not a noble."

The girl was surprised. The person before her was wearing well-made clothes, made from expensive and exotic materials. Being her mother was a tailor before her sickness made her unable to work, the young maid was able to recognise the impeccable design of the man's clothes.

Clothes even a noble would envy with a green face. If the girl estimated the prices right, and she had learned a few things about tailor work when she helped her mother back then, the cost of such guise most likely reached at least ten gold coins.

Her face reddened even more, looking away with an embarrassed expression. "Pl-Please, my Lord, don't make fun of a poor maid."

The man just smiled, giving a closed-eyed look at the maid. "I am just a humble trader that came to start his business in the Capital, nothing more. My name is Tibbald Dracois Reinhard. At your service, my lady."

Bowing, he kissed the maid's hand gently; the girl couldn't take it anymore. Wholly frozen, she just gaped, staring the man. The salver landed on the ground once again.

A second, older maid approached the duo suddenly, appearing from the direction of the door after hearing the clinking sounds from the course of the receiving room.

Judging from her appearance, her experienced and elegant movement set, she must be the head maid of the establishment. Seeing her clothes, the theory was confirmed.

"Tibbald-dono, Earl Re…" Recognizing the mess around the two, her face almost twisted. Looking left and right, only her years of practice made her able to hide her fury under her perfect mask of calmness.

"Priscilla, what have you done!?" Although her expression remained steady, the head maid couldn't hide her dissatisfied, almost angry tone.

The clumsy girl was named Priscilla, as it came to light.

"Ah…" the maid trainee panicked, fear reverberating in her tone. Now she had really done it; she would lose her job. She had played her last card and had lost. The head had servant warned her multiple times; now she had done it, she would be fired.

Lowering her head, she was truly ashamed. Why was she so clumsy? Why couldn't she make things right?

Seeing her expression, the head servant just sighed tired, pushing her glasses up in her nose. The dropped light hid her eyes behind the oculars on her nose.

"Clean the clutter; we will speak about the mess you made later."

"Hai!" Priscilla perked up immediately and started to work, giving one last courtesy to the red-haired man.

"Tibbald-dono, please forgive her. She is just a little clumsy."

Priscilla was right there, didn't head maid-sama recognized that? She heard her perfectly!

"It is not a problem. In truth, it was my fault. I was just inspecting the beautiful pictures on the walls meanwhile I walked up and down. You know, I get easily lost amidst my thoughts when I am thinking hard. In this case, I collided with Priscilla-chan, because her hands were so full with the heavy tray she carried, so she couldn't possibly recognise my rapidly incoming self. Thus, we collided."

The head servant glanced at the timid girl who stood up and bowed deeply, showing total submission. The glaring grey eyes of the head maid were strict. Still, a warm motherly feeling lingered in those eyes if you looked hard enough.

"Report in the restroom once you have finished, we will speak later."

Priscilla nodded, bowing one last time towards Tibbald. "My Lord…"

Nodding, the man gave her a warm smile.

"Tibbald-dono, please come. Earl Reis is waiting for you."

"Of course…" following the maid, who wore her head servant attire, (That in truth only differed the regular servant clothes with its headwear and the apron she wore.) the two headed towards the office of the earl.

Soon enough, the duo reached a massive double door. Knocking on the entrance, a ruffling voice spoke behind the door.

"Come in!"

The set of guardsmen that guarded the door opened the entrance immediately, letting the servant announce the guest.

"Earl Reis, your guest, Tibbald-dono has arrived."

Behind a grand desk, a tall man sat, still reading his papers behind his thick oculars. His build was lanky, his skin pale, almost sick. Under his eyes dark circles were visible, showing his empty stare. A small, fox-like smile wavered in his mouth.

His dark hair were long, combed neatly. A French cut moustache that gave him a funny expression when he was angry settled under his nose.

The man behind the desk was called Reis von Trollope, an Earl from the Kingdom, a royalist. But more importantly, he was the person who was responsible for signing trade licenses with foreign traders who wished to open a shop in the capital.

Opening a shop in the Royal Capital was an immense undertaking. At least it was for anyone who wasn't aligned politically with any important figurehead of the Kingdom in the recent years.

Amongst many reasons, it was because of the Kingdom's constant clash with the Baharuth Empire that syphoned away the young peasants from the agricultural work. Without agrarian workers, the food and raw material prices skyrocketed. The Kingdom was on the verge of exporting many of its goods.

Using this uncertain situation, many elements, amongst them nobles, banks and even criminal principles used their wealth to buy as many properties as they could, buying cheap, then giving high-interest rate loans to those in need. Investment no one could possibly pay back.

Under and after the crisis, the previously mentioned wealthy few started to sell and offer the properties to the original owners at a triple price to buy back or to rent.

This was the major cause of the above mentioned few abilities to create money every time they made a loan. During the period in question, the number of money loan sharks created through mortgage lending more than quadrupled! This lending was also a major driver for the massive increase in house prices.

This is why the Kingdom was in such a dire state in the recent times. There were not enough peasants to do the hard labour, meaning the situation would only get worse in time. The kingdom needed a severe reform, or it would go bankrupt.

But it could be worse… a peasant who had experienced the horrors of the war either fled, deserted, was crippled and was unable to work anymore, or looked after another kind of profession after seeing the ruined land upon their return.

The political corruption that infected the Kingdom did not help either.

Since its founding, the Kingdom had always been suffering from corrupt and inept nobles who viewed the commoners as mere pawns in their power plays. The corruption only became worse over time; protected from the dangerous demihuman nations by natural barriers and its neighbouring countries, the Kingdom was able to enjoy a relatively large amount of peace apart from its yearly clash with the nearby Empire. However, this peace caused many nobles to become delusional, believing their prosperity would continue forever.

Eventually, some of the Great Nobles even attempted to undermine King Ramposa III and take control of the Kingdom, causing the remaining nobles to ally themselves with either the king or the rebellious Great Nobles.

It all resulted in the government getting split between a "Royalty Faction", led by the King, and a "Nobility Faction", led by Marquis Boullope of the Great Nobles. The only reason why the situation didn't escalate into civil war was due to the efforts of Marquis Raeven, a high ranked noble who held close connections with both factions.

Apart from all political issues, a large criminal group named "Eight Fingers" sought to undermine the Kingdom from within. They also spread the Kingdom's corruption beyond its borders, worsening its relationships with other nations.

Several nobles were in league with Eight Fingers in order to increase their influence. In addition, some villages also worked with them, letting them use their fields to plant illegal drugs in return for money that they needed to get by.

The corrupt nobles, officers and the thugs of the organisation often blackmailed the traders for so-called 'protection money'. Under such circumstances, keeping the prices low was hard if not impossible, even harder if you wanted to operate a decent business.

And because of this, most of the shops in the Capital were either owned by the nobles or wealthy traders who could hire mercs as guards or could pay the protection money for either side. There were even shops which were operated by the criminal organisation itself.

Without a sponsor or recommendation, high-value investment was an impossible undertaking in the Capital and the surrounding area.

Earl Reis measured the tan skinned young man from tip to toe, calculating his next step like a sly snake.

"Ah! Finally!" he breathed relieved, finally finishing his eyeing game as he removed his glasses.

A sleepy smile curled on his face. The earl's expression would be unnerving to anyone else, but Tibbald held himself steady, not even wavering. Instead, he just answered a smile with a smile.

"Earl Reis von Trollope. It is really an honour meeting you finally. I am thrilled you managed to find some time for me under less than a day. Considering your tight schedule, it is an honour."

The earl just smirked pleasantly, still eyeing Tibbald with critical eyes.

"How should I not, Reinhard-dono? After all, you came with the recommendation of my great friend, the head of the magician guild of Re-Estize. I cannot possibly ignore the praising words of such esteemed individual, even if he wasn't my old friend. Please take a seat."

Motioning before the pair of seats before the desk, Tibbald took place. "Thank you."

After taking a seat, the earl wasted no time, immediately starting the business talk.

"So, according to the recommendation my friend wrote, you wish to operate your business in the city. Yes?"

Smiling confidently, the red-haired man obliged. "Yes, that's my plan."

"Why here, If I may ask, Tibbald-dono? Wouldn't it be more profitable in the Baharuth Empire or the Slane Theocracy, or even the Holy Kingdom or the City Alliance? Hmm? Wares you wish to trade usually sell at higher prices in the neighbouring nations. As well, your new, business construction is very daring and innovative. People here are used to run businesses in a conservative way, so some of them may try to hurt you."

The earl raised one of his brows, looking up from his paper at the man before him interested. Reinhard just smiled, never wavering.

"You may say that, earl Reis, but I see potential in the kingdom. I believe, by some investment, we can all prosper. And as my grandfather often said; 'You need to dare to prosper. You need to spend to gain. Everything is equivalent to exchange.' Or spend to gain more, if you like that better. Albeit, this is the creed I inherited from my family."

"Fascinating thinking you have, Tibbald-dono. I am interested, where are you came from? According to the letter the guild master sent me, your wares are pretty... exotic."

The Earl's words slowed at the end of the sentence, raising and reading once more the last part of the letter his friend sent him.

"Kukuku… Indeed, I came from the other side of the desert, near Eryuentiu to be precise."

"Interesting…" the Earl whispered nodding. "I have a few connections there."

A maid entered the room, bringing some tea and cakes.

The redhead man smiled.

"I am quite new in the business, so, you can say I am still a small fish. I only have a few establishments under me. Fortunately, thanks to a great sum I inherited after the death of a distant relative, I gained the opportunity to expand our family business. So, I thought why not expand it to the Kingdom? Geographically it is in the perfect place to operate a business and keep an eye on my contacts. True, the real estate prices are a little higher than in other nations, but it's only a matter of time for the virtuous circle of business will start to gain momentum, and I will regain what I lost on the shop. The maintenance cost as well the taxes are quite low in the Capital. This was also a plus."

Reis smiled amused, hearing the man's logical reasoning. It was indeed true, the maintenance cost and the taxes were quite low in the Kingdom compared to the Theocracy or the Baharuth Empire.

But the Empire lowered its taxes year by year as its experiments with undead labour started to show progress.

The Theocracy had higher taxes due to the substantial upkeep cost of its standing army, and because of the numerous enchanted items they produced year after year. The creation of such items required a considerable amount of resources, effort and raw materials, not speaking about some elements that could only be found in the Dwarf Kingdom or other exotic places such as Eryuentiu. Dwarfs were greedy creatures, asking high price for every inch of ore they mined.

The pay grade of the mages who were enchanting the items was also high, and the process of enchanting things most of the times was complex. Not every fledgeling magic caster could do the intricate engraving process that required considerable finesse.

Inspecting things from a new light, the Kingdom was indeed an excellent place for a businessman who wanted to expand his business and had the monetary values to start the process. At least, to grow the business, the Kingdom was a good place.

"I suspect, you want to stay out of the inner conflict of the Kingdom as much as you want, Reinhard-dono," inquired Reis.

Reinhard sighed tiredly; he as well was well aware, if he started to operate a business in the territory of the Kingdom, then sooner or later he would be forced to choose between the two sides. But this was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Indeed, I am aware of that. Unfortunately, this comes with the business. As said, I am still a small fish, but I strive to grow. And who knows…"

Tibbald laughed full-heartedly, wiping away a tear of joy. "Maybe in the future, we can share a profitable relationship. I am quite flexible when it comes to my political preferences."

"Ah, I see…"

Tenting his fingers, the Earl leaned forward, a pleasant smirk plastered on his face behind his hands.

"Young and ambitious. We need more young men like you, Tibbald-dono."

"Thank you very much," Tibbald replied immediately.

"Don't mention it. It is only business." With a single hand motion that mirrored the Earl's happy state, he merely took out a standard form.

"Considering your recommendation from the guild master of the magician guild and the type and the value of your investment, I authorise you to operate your business in the territory of the Capital and under the domain of his Majesty, Ramposa the third."

Pouring some hot wax on the paper, Earl Reis pressed his golden signet ring on the documents, signing them with his signature. He made two copies from each form, handling them to Tibbald for further signature.

"Although, because of the type of wares you offer, you'll need to pay a share to the magicians guild. But it's minimal, only a few percents of your income. Nothing serious."

The earl kept one copy and placed it amidst the documents for safekeeping. The second form was Reinhard's own. That way, he could certify his identity as a lawfully operating businessman in the domain of the Kingdom.

The two men stood up and shook hands, finally sealing the business in a manly way.

"It was a great honour meeting you, Earl Reis."

"Likewise…" the sly man nodded pleasantly. "Next time, by all means, do not hesitate to seek me out personally in my estate. I am sure we can speak more about business, privately, near a good meal. As well, my family would like to hear more about the famous city of Eryuentiu from a man who knows the place from first hand. My daughter is always nagging me to speak about the famous floating city, but being I have only travelled there for business occasions, I didn't have enough time to inspect it closer. Thus, I know very little about the place."

Reinhard laughed, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Indeed, it is hard to dwell around when the customers overwhelm us. But don't worry, I will definitely drop by someday. Until then…"

Tibbald pulled out an engraved, scabbarded katana from his bag.

The handle seemed well made, forged from a green coloured metal, bandaged with a white coloured wrap, on the black scabbard an ouroboros type dragon sneaking entirely to the Tsuba (guard).

"Please accept this small gift as a sign of my gratitude."

The Earl nodded, accepting the sword full-heartedly, slowly pulling it out of the Saya (scabbard).

The quality of the blade exceeded his expectations; it's sharpness was beyond imagination. An eerie, faint red radiation left the edge.

"Beautiful…" gasped Reis, be it his act came from his heart, or it was a simple act to fool Reinhard. Let's just say, if it's the latter, his acting was peerless.

"The blade is enchanted to lower the opponent's defence as well steal the stamina of the enemy who gets cut by it. The dragon symbol at the end of the Kashira (pommel) is able to cast a healing spell to anyone who gets stamped by it, thrice a day. If you are interested in more quality weapons and armour, don't hesitate to stop by. Next to your special discount, I will offer a huge deduction of price to anyone who buys by the gross."

The Earl just smirked, nodding.

"I will definitely consider replacing the weaponry of my bodyguards in the near future. If all the wares you offer are just as good as this masterwork, I am sure even the King will take notice of you sooner or later."

"It would be an honour…" bowed the man pleasantly, then looked up at the Earl, his turquoise eyes glimmering with happiness. Or was it a calculating light that hid behind his façade? No one really knew; he buried his true intentions behind the mask of a young trader, like a true player.

"If you'll excuse me, Earl Reis, I still have a few things to do. Tomorrow, after all, is the big day of the opening."

"Sure, I will take care of the remaining paperwork. The building you bought is already in your name."

Taking out the keys from his drawer, the man behind the desk pushed forward the item.

"Take care of the shop. If I have time, I will stop by, by all means. Although, the building is built near the main road. It is not the safest location to start a business, albeit, not the worst. Just take care, and by all means, don't allow the criminal elements to force you into debt, or you will never be able to get rid of them."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you."

With that, the two men said their heartbreaking farewells. Tibbald left the room, leaving the Earl with his guards.

Leaning back in his stout chair, Reis smiled, ordering his guards to leave.

"Hmm… I need to notify Big Z and Fairy," he murmured as a malicious expression moved on his face, then took out a paper to write a letter.

"We have a new fish in the water…"

...

Reaching outside, Reinhard unsealed the scroll and inspected the contract in his hand once again. A proud smirk curled on his lips as he left the building. Magically opening a channel towards his master, he made his progress report.

["~My Muse! The first stage has almost been completed!~"] He sang through the channel, his pride almost visible in the air.

["Good, proceed as discussed…"] came a calculative soft voice from the other side.

* * *

 **Scene Change: A few days earlier: Night Time: Kingdom of Re-Estize: E-Rantel:**

"Who the heck are you?" the girl under the cowl glared at Raidyn relentlessly, her slit pupils under her cover meeting the red lights that were hidden by Raidyn's hood.

"Get out of the room before I kick you myself," Behind her back, she pointed with her thumb. Not asking, not pretending to care who or what Raidyn was. She just wanted her gone from her life and the room she had been renting since a few days ago.

The Esper flinched and shivered. Hearing a big thud, she saw her new roommate slamming the door behind her mercilessly.

 _"Geez… Crazy-Hot scale out of the window… what did the poor door ever do to you?"_ Honestly, Raidyn was scared. No matter her high level, the woman that stood before her sent a chilling feeling through her bones.

Raising her hand and waving it defensively, the adventurer tried to diffuse the situation, hoping her roommate just had a rough day and was usually more civilized.

"Easy pal… I am not your enemy. I am sure we can solve this little misunderstanding. Room problem or whatever is why you are so upset…"

The girl stared at Raidyn for long moments without saying anything. Her stare was unnerving, making Raidyn's face turn bitter. _"Yeah… That sentence… did not come out as I had planned. Some may say idiotic… That's for first impressions."_

Watching her for a few long moments, she shrugged. _"She is scary, why is she not reacting!? I am scared!"_

Turning to her bag on the bunk, the unknown girl inspected it, skimming through her equipment, making sure everything was in place. Humming lightly, she turned her head to Raidyn. "Sorry about my licentiousness. I had a rough day. Can I ask you to leave? I would like to rest in peace."

"Ugh…" Raidyn was flabbergasted. Was she really asked to leave? Would she get forced to leave and be humiliated after she paid full price for the room? She would be ridiculed if that were to happen. Still, what should she do? If she left the room, she would look weak, a person who could be easily controlled.

The only thing she could do was to proceed and face her cold roommate.

"Ughh… Sorry, but I have already paid for the place. And my funds are quite tight… I can't really rent another room," she scratched the back of her head embarrassed, looking away after recognizing the girl's angry stare.

After watching Raidyn for a long moment, her slit-pupilled roommate sat down on her bed tired, then let herself fall on her back. "Ughhh! What a crappy day!" Grabbing her head, she brushed her hair.

Watching her for a moment, Raidyn confirmed; the girl had a crappy day. It was apparently visible on her attitude and her half visible face that peeked out under her cowl. And there was… A tail?

Yes, it must be just that. The end of a black tail peeked out from her brown cloak, which strangely resembled the one Raidyn was currently wearing, except it was not as torn as her own.

In truth, the mantle Raidyn was currently using to hide herself was a mid-class item, barely socketed as it was. She had found it not long after she started to play the game, so you may consider it as a legacy item. The developers has removed the drop with the first expansion, and because of this, it was worth quite a sum in the online market. Some collectors were even willing to pay real money just to claim one piece.

But that was in the past; here and now, it was just a mid-class item without considerable strength and abilities. Perfect to hide herself from the gazing eyes of the onlookers, but nothing more…

Looking back at her new roommate, Raidyn remembered the slit eyes she spotted when the stranger entered the room. It was only a glimpse, but she was sure she saw everything right.

An awkward silence descended on the room as she stared at the lying girl. In the end, it was the girl who slowly raised herself, brushing her tired eyes.

"So… You are not willing to leave?" she asked annoyed, still glaring under her hiding.

"Sorry, but as I said, I am quite low on the coin and I have already paid for the room. But I am willing to share. Though… Didn't you agree to have a roommate?" Raidyn pointed out, waiting for a proper answer.

The girl shook her head. "No, absolutely not! Why would I agree to share a room? I directly rented it to be safe from perverse people and to have some alone time!"

'Perverse' people? And 'Alone time'? Thinking the last element, it flustered Raidyn's face. _"Damn Peroroncino! You ruined me!"_ Just thinking back to her birdman player friend made Esdeath remember the fun times they had together with the guild, as well the times when Peroroncino babbled about his perversion and love of H-games.

 _"Peroroncino-san… why!?"_ she groaned deep inside.

The current situation made Esdeath remember a mistake, a colossal mistake that could catch up with her in the near future.

She had asked _Peroroncino to help in the design_ of Auriel. Being her drawing and artistic skills were almost equal to a poorly drawn stick figure, Esdeath needed help when it came to graphical design.

She was good when it came to programming and other things not connected to the depiction, but when it came to design, her hands were clumsy. She always asked others to help her out. Even when it came to her own face and the appearance of her private room, she had asked her artist friends in the game or paid someone to design.

Of course, Esdeath conducted her project in secrecy, only requesting the birdman player to create an attractive face. Namely, Peroroncino was a really talented artist or at least had a flair sense for drawing. Seeing Shalltear whose original appearance in truth was horrific, it was not surprising.

Unfortunately, Peroroncino somehow got wind of Esdeath's project and refused to help without some kind of payment.

In return for his help, he asked her to let him tweak several parts of Auriel's body and allow him to tweak two things in her description.

Of course, the first thing he had done was to push the breast slider to the max. _"Damn pervert…"_ she muttered to herself. She wanted to reverse it back as it was initially, but it came out better than she expected, thus, she let it as it.

As for what Peroroncino tweaked in the description, Esdeath had no idea. She had read Auriel's description multiple times after the birdman guild member has laid his dirty hand on it, but he had hidden the tweaks so well; she was unable to find them afterwards.

When she asked about it, Peroroncino answered with the next sentence. _'Kukukuku… Something, just a little bit of my special mindset…'_

This one sentence made her feel uneasy; whenever she thought about it, it made her feel frightened, wondering, what would happen if accidentally Auriel came to life, how the tweaks Peroroncino had made would affect her 'daughter'.

Looking back at the girl she shared a room with, Raidyn somehow felt sorry for her state. She as well had been blindsided in the past. It was just, not right…

Merely huffing, Raidyn released an 'urgh' like sound, turning her attention back to the scene. "Ugh… It seems we both have been deceived," she scratched her head embarrassed.

The strange girl just sighed. Brushing her hood, she looked furious. "Stupid old man!" The end of her sentence was like a yawn.

"Should we do something with the situation? Or…?" Raidyn asked hesitantly, making the girl sit up and look at her intrigued.

"Hmph…" the hooded girl contemplated for a second. "It is already too late. I suppose, I can bear one night with a stranger. We can solve the situation tomorrow. I am tired."

"Umu… Ok…" The two residents of the room just stared each other for long moments.

Raidyn concentrated, trying to find a way to push forward the wheel of the conversation or end it normally. She was socially awkward when it came to empty chat. She had never really done that before, neither had she been forced to share a room with an actual female. Thus, she was unable to decide how to proceed.

"Well, good night then…" It was definitely a bad ending of her first acquaintance, but it was too late to change it. Laying on her simple hay bed, she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Who are you anyway?" the unknown girl broke the silence suddenly. Her style was quite blunt, tomboyish you may say.

"Ummm…" Raidyn froze, unable to answer for a moment. Sitting up, she concentrated on what to say. Her brain ceased to work for a moment. Maybe she felt it as a short time, but in truth, several seconds has passed since she looked out from her head in silence.

"Hello! Are you there?" the girl waved her hand before Raidyn's face, trying to snap her back into reality.

"Ughh… Sorry, I spaced out for a moment. My name is Raidyn. It is a pleasure to meet you," she came back to her senses suddenly and bowed her head respectfully, too respectfully if you asked the cowled girl.

The one sitting before her nodded her head, giving the same respect as Raidyn gave her.

"Elysia…" she answered. "My name is Elysia." Now her tone was much more collected and calm. Her boiling insides seemed to have calmed.

"Please forgive me. I had a rough day," continuing, she apologised.

"I can imagine, but what exactly happened?" asked back Raidyn immediately. She was not particularly interested, but she thought it as an excellent way to know more about her strange roommate.

"Urgh…" Elysia groaned. "Don't even ask."

"I am all ears. Of course, if you don't want to speak about it…" Before Raidyn could finish her sentence, the girl burst out.

"I just was minding my own business, trying to complete a simple herb gathering quest in the nearby forest when a huge hamster attacked me! Do you understand!? A huge, talking hamster!"

The girl called Elysia turned away, then muttered under her nose. "Only thanks to my agility I managed to escape…"

Raidyn was clueless, what hit this girl? Until now, she was quite passive; you may say calm and collected, maybe a little annoyed. But now… it was like a river that broke down a dam; she burst out.

"That's horrible…" Raidyn tried to empathize, really! She tried hard to imagine the wild beast that resembled a hamster, but she was unable to think hamsters as ferocious beasts. She had one when she was only ten. And in all honesty, she couldn't imagine a hamster as an evil creature. Being she was a socially awkward child, the little animal was her only friend. Thus, she may used a somewhat double standard.

Still, now, the only thing her face mirrored under her mask was a flat expression.

"You don't believe me…. Do you…?" Elysia asked sarcastically, accusing poor Raidyn with the sin of disbelief.

"Well, with all honesty, it is hard to imagine a huge, talking hamster which wants to kill you. Are you sure it was a hamster and not some other animal?"

"Hnn…" Elysia frowned, bridling her nose. "You are saying; I am lying?"

"No! Of course not!" Raidyn tried to wave away the sudden accusation by a physical wave of her hand. "It is just pretty hard to imagine. I mean, we are speaking about a huge, talking domesticated rodent."

Looking up at the ceiling, Elysia realized that her new roommate was right. It was indeed an absurd story. She couldn't help but sight, brushing her head tiredly. "You are right… it is just… just stupid. Since I arrived, everything seems so unbelievable…"

Raidyn couldn't help but recognize, under the cowl of her roommate, something moved. It was like two ears twitched under the cover. Of course, after glimpsing her eyes when Elysia entered the room, and spotting the tail when she sat down, Raidyn was sure she was not a human. She needed to try something.

 _"Let's try something… [Discern Level]."_ Seeing Elysia's actual level, Raidyn could proceed without worry. _"[True Sight: Truth Seeker]"_

Using her passive ability as an active one, for a moment, Esdeath's spectrum of view changed. A whole new world opened before her very eyes.

Using the truth seeker function of her [True Sight], she was able to reveal every hidden information not protected against high-level divination. Now, she was aware of Elysia's level, real name (if she had lied about her real name), her race, stats, all her job classes, the quality of her gear and many more smaller details.

Of course, Esdeath could only use her passive six times a day, and it was only active for a minute before the one-hour cooldown between each use-activated.

Under Esdeath's mask her nose started to bleed and her face flustered. With this function of the passive, she was also able to peek under the unprotected armour if she wished. Now, from her point of view, Elysia was utterly naked, revealing her long, raven black hair tied into a ponytail, the two fox-like ears peeking on her head, a pair of amber and blue heterochromatic eyes, and from above her tailbone, a long black fox tail hung, gently hidden behind her back.

 _"She is beautiful!"_ Raidyn's face turned full red. She couldn't help it. Deep inside, she was still a full-fledged male. Regardless what you think, she preferred good looking women. Some of you may say she was a sexist. If you asked her, she was just straight, or not? She was confused what to call herself with her new existence.

"Uwaa…" Raidyn couldn't help but release faint steam in her embarrassment.

"Something wrong?" asked Elysia out of nowhere, scaring Raidyn to death. _"Did she recognize me?!"_

she panicked, then answered suddenly.

"Ugghhh! Nothing!" Immediately her gaze wandered to her bed, urging herself to disable her ability.

Sniffing a few times in the air, Elysia couldn't help but feel a weird scent coming from Raidyn's direction. A shivering feeling ran through her back. Her instincts screamed for her to back away; 'this individual is dangerous. Flee while you can!' they whispered to her.

Once more, the two new roommates gazed at each other. Raidyn couldn't hold it; she needed to ask. She had to gather her courage! She needed to change! She had to be more daring! She had to be brave to survive! To find answers! To find her friends! To reunite with them!

Her blood boiled! A soft voice in her head whispered it was the right thing to do! The only fact why she managed to gather her courage was because that exact voice whispered in her head. Thus… she stated her question.

"Ughhh… Can you allow me a question?" she asked in an awkward tone.

"I wanted to ask the same…" Elysia retorted.

"This is awkward…" Esdeath turned her head away, slightly flustered.

"Indeed…" Elysia nodded. "I'll start then…"

This girl… Raidyn never considered giving her the right to the first question. The girl called Elysia took up the mantle of initiation right away! Raidyn needed to be careful. Such people tended to be quite dangerous.

"You are not from around here, are you?" she pointed out immediately. Raidyn backed, although, she should have expected someone once a while would recognize it. Her alien looking armour and appearance under her mask rarefied the word; exotic. Now, she really hated herself for choosing such armour and appearance, even when she had the perfect backstory crafted beforehand.

She needed to return the courtesy, politely if possible.

"I should say the same. It is rare to… How should I put my words… Let's say; it is rare to see a demi-human in a human city."

Elysia's eyes widened. How did she recognize it? She made sure her racial characteristics wouldn't be shown in public! She hid them well with her mantle. Both her tail and ears, not speaking she made extra sure no one would spot her exotic looking eyes!

"How…" she shuttered flabbergasted.

"Ummm… Your eyes? And that tail was quite visible when you laid on your bed. Please excuse me for saying it aloud."

Elysia reached for her dagger and Raidyn panicked for a moment. She didn't want to fight with this woman. If her intuition was right, she as well was a player.

"Easy! I will not tell anyone." Elysia stopped immediately. Giving away a weak huff, she lowered her head. She still didn't trust the masked person before her, but it was a good start.

"I appreciate it. But why, if I may ask? According to my best knowledge, humans used to hate demi-humans. Or at least, heavily oppose our kind."

Raidyn hummed, bowing her head a few times. "I've heard the same. Thought, I came from very far away."

"Far away?" she tilted her head. "Where if I may ask?"

"Far enough…" stated Raidyn. Then stood up and walked to the door, using her key to lock it.

Elysia sterned, prepared to jump and slice her suspicious roommate's throat if she tried anything. She knew there was a good chance the person before her was a lot higher level than her. Still, if she was fast enough, using her agility, she might be lucky enough to escape through the window.

"Sorry, just a safety precaution." Raidyn sat down on her bed lazily.

Esdeath was aware. The weak looking wooden door might not be enough to stop Elysia, and she could quickly jump out from the window if she wanted to escape.

But she couldn't risk for someone to bother her before she could state her inquiry. Judging from her level, Elysia is not a threat. She can easily stop her before she could even move. She only wanted to make sure everything was set if her concentration slipped.

"What the hell is this!" Elysia pulled out her dagger in a threatening manner, pointing her low-class iron knife against Raidyn. "Unlock the door, now!" she commanded.

"I will, don't worry. But before that. Please answer. Honestly…" The air filled with electricity, the glare of the two inmates intensifying with each moment. Elysia growled, an aggressive purr leaving her throat.

"Calm down… It is just a question…" The growl lessened, but her stance was still tense. It was now or never, before this girl tried anything foolish.

"Shoot, or let me go!" Elysia felt this individual, whoever she was, was a lot stronger than her. Still, her nature was just like that. Her respect could not be bought; it could only be earned.

"Does the word YGGDRASIL say anything to you?"

Hearing the question, the purr stopped immediately; the demihuman's eyes widened. "Don't say…" she muttered. Falling on her bottom, directly at her bed. "You are…" She gulped nervously, pointing at Raidyn. "A player?"

Esdeath was satisfied. Overjoyed with the success, she danced joyfully in her mindscape. _"Success!"_

"So you are," Esdeath breathed in relief, a small smile appearing on her face.

The first stage was set, but she needed to be careful. Finally, she had found someone to relate. She would be a fool to turn her against herself.

Elysia breathed tiredly, looking down at her dagger, turning her delicate fingers at the tip of it.

"Thank kami! I thought I was all alone!" She finally removed her hood, revealing her face. She looked exactly like Esdeath saw her with her vision.

Her appearance was of a girl around her nineteens. Her left iris was coloured amber, while her right iris was coloured blue. Both of her pupils were vertically slit like a cat's. On top of her head, there were two fox ears, while she had a foxtail in her back, more specifically where her tailbone was. The fur of the tail was coloured black, while the underside of it was white. Her hair were long, black in colour and tied in a ponytail.

Esdeath was aware; demi-human races back in YGGDRASSIL looked brutish and ugly. Still, despite her race, Elysia was very human-like. Outside of her ears, eyes and tail, she looked completely humanoid.

She had most likely used the creation tool to alter her appearance back in the game. Yes, she most likely had done that. Whoever designed her face, they did a damn good work.

"Umu… I agree it is good to have someone to relate," Raidyn continued gently.

"So, what now?" Elysia asked a little bit nervous, looking around. In truth, she never expected, only hoped to find a person she could relate. Since the transportation, she searched the reason behind her coming here, but she had found no answer.

"Umm… Maybe state our questions? Yes, that would be a great start."

"Ok. Please, can you remove that mask? No matter how cool the wolf design looks it is pretty unnerving to speak to a masked person when I have already revealed my face."

"Oh! Sorry! How unbecoming of me!" Slowly, Raidyn removed her hood, revealing her long, silk-like silvery hair that reached almost in the middle of her back. Tapping a few times the lower part of her mask, it slowly revealed her face.

Caramel skin, heterochromatic eyes, well-proportioned face with a cute nose. "Wow! You are a dark elf! " proclaimed surprised Elysia.

"And you are a kitsune if I am right…" Raidyn pointed out immediately.

"Is it that obvious?" Elysia asked annoyed. Raidyn just smiled sadly, scratching the back of her head embarrassed.

"Yeah… please excuse me… But, I kinda used my abilities to inspect your level and who you really were beforehand. By the way. Whoever designed your avatar's face made a damn good work. It has been several years since I saw a kitsune running around. They were not the most popular race back then…" Esdeath explained and praised her fellow player, who in return chuckled huskily. Getting a little flustered, she covered her mouth a little bit.

"Thanks!" she smiled proudly. "I could say the same. Your face is gorgeous. About my appearance, I designed it myself."

"Really?!" Elysia just nodded proudly on the question. Silence descended on the room once again. To break the awkward silence, Raidyn continued the question game.

"So… Why kitsune? Please excuse me for saying this, but it is not exactly the strongest demi-human race…"

Elysia pouted. "I stumbled in the race accidentally on the character creation screen. First, I could not stand its appearance. It looked like a furry…" she simply deadpanned.

"I can imagine…" Raidyn nodded with a concentrating face, trying to recall the race's original appearance. "I remember the race, though, only faintly…"

Thinking back, the kitsune was not a popular race. You may say, it almost went extinct over the years.

It was a race that was classified under the Demi-human races, which generally meant that they were stronger than humans. In this case, however, things didn't work that way. The kitsune had increased agility and marginally increased dexterity from other demihuman races, but their strength was sub-par to them. Still, it was higher of a humanoid race's strength.

Because of that, many people didn't choose this race, cause, while the agility was really nice at the lower levels, where players and mobs had lower accuracy, so they tended to miss you a lot more, in higher levels it didn't matter that much (the increased agility was raised by a flat number with each level, which in higher levels didn't mean that much to make a difference). The developers tried to make the race more likeable by introducing a mechanic that was specific to it. A mechanic which will be stated later.

Elysia hummed, continuing.

"After I read the game guide, I immediately bought a creation tool and redesigned the appearance of my avatar. I am glad I did it back then. Being a furry is… how can I put it… Let's say… I am kinda happy for spending so much money and effort into changing my avatar's model into something that doesn't look like a mutated fox."

Raidyn said nothing, just nodded. It would be indeed unpleasant to get stuck with an appearance you shun with all your being. You could get used to it in time, somewhat, but never truly. No matter what you say, even in the real world people usually preferred an attractive looking partner instead of the one that the social norms considered unattractive or marginally different than the norm. It cannot be helped; we are superficial creatures, the first thing that decides our future relations with others most of the times is based on the first impression.

After a small moment of silence, Elysia's eyes suddenly widened, turning back to Raidyn. Realization dawned upon her. Until now, from her self-flattery, she did not even recognize the first part of Raidyn's previous sentence. "Wait a moment…!" Elysia gasped. "Is there an ability to inspect others?!"

 _"Is she not aware of that?"_ Esdeath's face churned funnily. _"She must be a newbie to not be aware of this. Or she is just simply trying to fool me. Whatever the case is, I still don't trust her."_

"Yep… There is the ability [Discern Level]. Does it ring any bells?"

Elysia nodded slowly. "Yes, I received it in level one. But I was not aware I could use it here… Let me try! [Discern Level]!"

The same message popped up as in Momon's case. "What the!" she gasped, not expecting this exact result.

"Sorry, but I am protected against such weak divination attempts; but hey! Nice try!"

The girl's face frowned. She must have thought something nasty under her nose, but kept her opinion to herself. "That was not nice… whatever that binary code was, it must mean something nasty."

"It is actually a quite vulgar text…" explained Raidyn chuckling. "But let's dismiss that. As I said, you can call me Raidyn. That is enough for now."

"Very well," the girl frowned. At the current moment, her mood was sour. She had stated her name honestly, why her fellow player couldn't guarantee her the trust that was required under their tight situation? She was quite annoyed.

"So… When did your transportation happen?" Disturbing Elysia's momentary melancholy of annoyance, Raidyn was quite intrigued now.

Since the fact that her new roommate was actually a player had been revealed, she wanted to know more and more. The kitsune's clan markers were empty, meaning she most likely was alone, as well, Raidyn made sure Elysia couldn't use any kind of communication to reach others. If she tried, Esdeath would recognize it immediately.

"Honestly… around five days have passed since it happened. You?"

Waving her hand, a digital clock appeared above Raidyn's palm. Elysia just stared at it bewildered, trying to figure out what kind of item it was. Watching the glimpse on Raidyn's armour, she had recognized its futuristic design already. It must have been the basic function of her gear.

The clock showed 22:39. "Around ten days ago, maybe a little bit more? I am not sure; time can be blurry when you concentrate on your survival…"

Elysia whistled impressed. "That's tough… Have you encountered others?"

"You mean players?"

The kitsune girl nodded.

"Hmmm… I have a suspect who may be a player in the near vicinity, but I haven't confirm it, yet."

"What are you waiting for then!?" Elysia raised her tone, almost shouting. "I mean, isn't the first thing to do in our situation to seek others like us?"

Raidyn's face churned a little bit. In the end, she just looked away a little bit miffed. "That's… It's not that simple. I am paranoid. I may mean no harm to others, currently, but knowing the player population from back then... Those who transported in groups will most likely seek to eliminate the opposition, that's me, right after it comes light who I am."

"Why so? Did you do something with them?"

Raidyn just sighed, her eyes turning anxious. "Let's say, my friends and I were quite infamous when it came to PK or PKK…"

"PK? PKK? What are these?" Elysia asked cluelessly. She was not that nerdy; she had played a few games back then, but it was not her passion.

 _"As I feared, she's either a rookie, or she's simply trolling me…"_ Raidyn deadpanned with a flat face.

"PK means, player kill. PKK means, player killer-killer."

"Oh!" Elysia realised. "You mean PVP?"

"You could draft it like that if you wish. Although, under PvP and duels, there are a set of etiquette rules you need to keep, or others will shun you. In PK and PKK, the only thing that matters is survival. Everything is allowed."

"Ah… I see… Then, your concern is understandable." Elysia hummed. "Still, it is a real world now… I don't think others will want to kill you… aren't you a little, paranoid?"

"Maybe…" Raidyn hummed. "But I'd rather be paranoid than dead. And I am not sure what happens if I die. I am not sure if my auto-resurrect items even work as intended. Neither I want to experience death if I can avoid it."

"There are auto-resurrect items!?" Elysia gaped, jumping up from her seat suddenly. The ears on her head twitched intensely.

It was confirmed. She was either a real beginner or playing the best act Raidyn had ever seen in her life. Whatever the case was, she could only sigh tiredly.

"Aren't you aware of that?" she scratched her face confused. "I mean, it is basic knowledge."

Elysia shook her head, sitting down once more. "Sorry, I only started playing the game a few days before the shutdown came. I am quite a beginner…" Her face mirrored her shame, but in her slit eyes, the fire of learning dimmed.

Raidyn fondled her chin for a moment. "Hmmm… The hardware components and console to play the game are quite expensive due to their obsolescence. It was not the best decision to start playing in the last few days."

"I don't need your lecture!" Elysia frowned angrily, throwing a piece of hardtack towards her companion from her bag.

"Easy, I meant no harm." Raidyn leaned away from the dry bread that hit the wall hard.

"I just stated the obvious," Esdeath tried to defend her reasoning. Although, she was aware her question was quite blunt. She may have even ruined her chance to befriend this stranger. Yes, her social awkwardity had surfaced just now.

Still annoyed, Elysia needed to ask.

"You said you are paranoid to get in contact with other players. Why did you reveal yourself to me then?"

What should Esdeath say? Say that she was not afraid of her? That she knew her exact level? That she knew Elysia had no chance against her? Or simply state she couldn't leave the room without her permission? Or even betray the real reason behind her insecurity; she was afraid to be alone? Or all of this combined?

Esdeath was clueless how to feel. The only thing she was aware; she was afraid of the uncertainty that came with her current existence. The last ten days had tired her mentally, and she needed to rest. She needed someone to share her burden with. She needed a partner, or she might go insane sooner or later.

Thinking of it, she needed to find a proper answer, a precise response she lacked momentarily.

"Yes…" She scratched the back of her head ingloriously. "You see, I realised under the past ten days that I needed someone who I could rely on. But I can't easily trust people. So, I propose a temporary alliance for the time being."

Esdeath stood up, offering her hand to a handshake.

Elysia just leaned forward, looking away meanwhile supporting her head with her folded hand, trying to figure out how to proceed. In the end, she eyed Raidyn for long seconds.

"What is in it for me?" she asked suddenly, glaring suspiciously at her roommate.

 _"Damn! Why are you so business minded!?"_ Raidyn cried and groaned inwardly, trying to come up with a good reason.

"Well… For first, I can offer you protection. My personal protection," she motioned to her chest that hid in her tattered cloak.

"Who said I need it?" Elysia merely scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting offended.

"You admitted it yourself, no?" Elysia turned away, sweating a little bit.

"You have been chased away by a monster. More precisely, a hamster. Your level is low. Maybe compared to most people you are strong, but you are still a small fry for a player or a stronger monster."

"That's not…" Elysia wanted to retort, but Raidyn stopped her by raising her index finger.

"Meanwhile I have already reached the max level the game allows. I have the equipment required to fight multiple max level players at once. Hell, under my ten days stay I met a being who thought to be a god-like creature according to its summoner and defeated it without a sweat. But more importantly…"

Esdeath stopped mid-sentence, raising the tension even more. "I have more than eleven years of experience under my belt fighting against other players. I have experienced every tactic they can come up with. Hell! I developed a few of said tactics myself. I am aware; I may not be the strongest in this world, but I am confident enough I can protect you against threats lower or equal with my level. With a little planning and preparation, maybe even above it. "

Silence descended in the room. Elysia didn't know what to say. It was just too much at once. There were certain truths behind what Raidyn noted. Still, she was unsure what to do. Accept the offer? Rely on an unknown person who may or could easily kill her if she lost her credibility or found her discardable?

Or refuse, losing most likely the last chance to have someone who she could relate to. She was confused… it was just too much at once.

Raidyn exhaled, seeing the puzzled expression of the kitsune. "Look, I don't want to force on you anything. If you refuse, I won't hold anything against you. You can leave if you wish. If you need anything, just say. We will figure things out. Sleep on the offer, then make your decision."

Reaching under her cloak, Raidyn threw a stone to her, that Elysia caught with agility. "Use it if you are in trouble, and I will come as soon as possible."

Looking at the stone, it looked like a shiny pebble with a few strange engravings. Elysia simply nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I will think through the offer, then make my decision." With that, she put away the stone.

Raidyn smiled gently, bowing her head. "Very well…"

Reaching forward, darkness swallowed her hand. Of course, Elysia was not confused. She may have been a rookie, but she was aware what an item box was. She could use it as well.

"If you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten anything since lunch…"

Raidyn pulled out a box, opening it. A delicious scent hit Elysia's nostrils. So delicious in fact, it made her mouth water immediately. Thanks to her race, her sense of taste, sight, smell and hearing were all heightened, as well her metabolism was faster than that of a normal person.

From the box, Raidyn recovered a pair of chopsticks and several smaller boxes of food. Namely ramen, gyudon, a big bento box and dango. All of them steamed, looking like homemade and delicious.

"Bon appetite!"

Elysia's stomach grumbled. Flustered, she covered her tummy with her hand. Esdeath stared at her amused.

"Want some?" she offered.

"N-NO…!" Elysia stammered loudly, but her stomach defied her iron will, growling once more.

True, she had eaten not long ago, but that oatmeal with some meat was not as satisfactory as she hoped. She was still hungry.

Recovering some more food from her [Box of Pass-through], Raidyn shared her food with her new 'partner'. Elysia started to devour the food immediately with a happy face, giving away a contented purr. "Dewicious!" she mumbled full mouthed.

You don't even have to ask, but with a full stomach, Elysia was much friendlier than before. After the good meal, the two adventurers chatted a little bit more, then retreated to have a good shut-eye. Both of them had a long day. They needed to rest.

At least, the two girls had managed to make a temporary alliance at the end of their chat. For the time being, they would adventure together, at least, until they managed to find a better solution, or figured out the reason behind their appearance in this world.

The most important advancement Raidyn had made tonight was she managed to ease her social awkwardness, and hide her real personality. The awkward truth about her real identity.

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the Morning:**

After a quick strategic discussion and gathering their stuff, the newly formed party headed out.

Naturally, the owner of the establishment was surprised seeing Elysia leaving with the stranger, but he was glad that his words had reached the strangely clothed woman's heart and frightened her away from her foolish decision to adventure alone. It seemed his gamble to put the two adventurers together was a wise one.

He was also happy to see Elysia finally found a partner who will help her out on her journey.

Although, he could only scoff hearing Elysia's berating words in the morning, bearing the scolding even the masked woman seemed to shrink from.

The shaved owner only knew the girl for around three days, but he made him remember his foolish daughter who had fled with a ruffian around ten years ago. Both Elysia and his daughter were awfully cut tongued, but looking at her low stature, he just couldn't take her seriously.

He still loved his daughter, of course, he just thought of her as a foolish girl who acted first before thinking.

After exchanging a few words with her and her new partner, he was even more happier, knowing, his gamble would pay out in the end, and that the strangers paid in advance for the room. Although, not without some opposition from Elysia who said she had paid for the room yesterday.

Only thanks to her new, masked companion's calming words she passed the opportunity to hit the owner.

"Damn woman… so hotheaded…" The bartender went back to his work, making sure he was well stocked.

…

Back with Raidyn and Elysia.

The two adventurers walked down on the wobbly road, both of them concealed with their brown cloaks. Elysia had her simple low-grade iron daggers strapped steadily on her swaying hips. The pair of knives she had gained back in YGGDRASIL. It wasn't much, but it was good enough to protect herself from any possible danger, as well, a lot better in quality with what she could buy with her current coin.

She was not a fool to use her in-game gold. Aside from that, she had only a few coins. She'd rather save for when she'd really need them.

For a moment, Elysia watched the bandaged handle peeking behind Raidyn's head. Being she did not see it before they left the room, she could only guess the reason behind its appearance. But it made her remember a specific sword from a manga series she had read previously.

"By the way, where did you get that humongous sword? I did not see it last night, neither recognized you having something similar until we left the room."

The kitsune was still suspicious, critically measuring her companion all along the way. She hadn't seen the sword in its full extent, but she suspected its oversized nature by merely glancing at its bandaged handle.

"I pulled it out of my ass…" Raidyn joked bluntly, an answer Elysia could only scoff.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe…" Raidyn rolled her eyes sarcastically, smirking under her mask. "Or, maybe I kept it under my bed all along? Who knows…"

"You know what, don't even answer…" A bursting sigh left her mouth, trying her best to ignore the sarcastic answer of her companion.

The duo walked in total silence until they found their way once more to the guild. As always, the building strived with life, with many adventurers exchanging quests and discussing the details of their upcoming adventure.

"Well, up to adventure…" announced Raidyn joyfully under her breath. Elysia just followed her in silence. As in the last day, their weird, covered look had gained numerous admirers. But they were somewhat used to it already, not getting bothered at all by the stares.

Around them, the adventurers continued their silly gossip amidst each other, exchanging wild tales.

"Did you hear the rumours about the missing adventurers in the sewers?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't give heed to it; it is just the gossip of old women…"

"No missing adventurer group has been reported, don't piss yourselves…"

"Whatever, since a month ago the sewers creep me out. Something malicious has moved in that place. I swear, under my last extermination job, I saw the Rat King lurking amidst the shadows…"

"Yeah… the 'Rat King'… very funny…"

Thanks to their increased hearing, the pair looked at each other, both of them thinking the same.

 _"Hmm… maybe it will be worthwhile to investigate…"_

As Raidyn suspected, the guild was like an inn in a fantasy story. The source of rumours and tales was worth to look after.

A few more minutes and the area before the bulletin board had cleared. Walking before it, the two of them could finally gain some insight in what kind of missions they could take.

"Well, can you read this language?" asked Raidyn curiously.

"Um… I started to learn the alphabet, but I haven't reached too far since I arrived only five days ago and there wasn't much of an opportunity to advance with my studies. What about you?"

"I can read, somewhat, or at least try to learn the language. As you have already recognized, the spoken language automatically translates."

"Yeah, I recognized it. This is a weird world…" Elysia just shrugged, remembering the first time when she observed the strange phenomenon.

The mouth of the first person she encountered moved differently than it was normal. She found it strange at first, but the trader she saved from the low-level monsters and afterwards accompanied in his journey to E-Rantel gave her the basic rundown she needed for her survival. He also gave her a few silver coins and a cloak as a sign of gratitude. Warned her to cover herself because humans don't really like demi-humans.

Only thanks to him, she could stand in public somewhat confidently.

"I only arrived in the town around a day or so, and in the same day I applied in the guild. Considering my transportation happened around ten days ago, you could say, I am quite a newbie in this, 'be an adventurer thing'..."

"You are working fast…" The raven-haired kitsune nodded, pointing at the board.

"So, care to translate and choose something not too dangerous? I don't want to be hamster food today, if possible."

"Umu… Let me try. Just a warning, I just started to learn around four days ago. I am not perfect."

"Try your best…"

Looking through the table, Raidyn recognised one thing. Since she started to learn the language with this new body, her understanding, her perception, her ability to learn, master and interpret things had leapt bounds compared to who she was before.

Previously, the amount of progress she made in the past four days would take her around a month or more. Now, it only took four days to learn how to write in a semi-basic level. And she felt, since last night, that her understanding of the world had grown even more. Later, she needed to experiment how much her learning capabilities had increased since her transportation.

Heavily contemplating, she looked at the table, thinking. Considering, the possibility to this increased rate of learning and intelligence could be thanks to her passive ability called; [Primordial Unbound Mind]. The passive skill raised her intelligence, WIS and perception stats into the specified percent of her Special Ability.

If this was the case, then she already had her answer for her increased rate of knowledge gathering.

Stats like WIS and INT did not count amongst the primary stats; the game only took them in account in a minimal margin when it calculated the battle power of different players.

Neglecting the secondary stats, of course, was plainly foolish because they weren't directly affecting the battle power. The true colours of the secondary stats showed when it came to higher level combat and tactical gameplay.

For example, with high perception and intelligence, the player could detect unknown magic, collect information more efficiently from the surrounding. High WIS was handy when it came to unlocking hidden mechanisms hidden in the game world.

Not speaking about in several places it was essential to have a certain amount of the specific secondary stats to interact with items. For example, a code lock that opened a treasure chest. Or the 'Wall of the Ancients' in Asgard, that measured several different secondary stats and judged if the player was indeed worthy to enter certain sealed sections of the dungeon.

Taking into account all of this, Esdeath thought she had found her answer. And she was satisfied.

"Hmm… Need help guarding the store. Clean my house from the rodents. Help the guards sweep the cemetery from the undead. Clean the wolves from my farm. Help find my cat, Tora…"

"Hmm, that name sounds familiar…"wondered Raidyn as she watched the sketch of the chubby cat near the assignment.

"Tora? That was the name of the cat from Naruto…" pointed out Elysia immediately.

She said she was not a geek. Maybe she lied about it…

Ignoring her sudden outburst, Raidyn continued.

"Nothing good, all of the quests pay extremely low, around one silver per job. Although the cat recovery pays five silver, I wonder why it is still on the board..."

"Why are you surprised? We are only Copper level after all. Take the cat recovery and let's get going…"

"Nah, this is our first job as a team. We need something memorable!" Raidyn hit her palm decisively.

"Maybe you are right… we are adventuring after all…" Elysia glanced back at the towering table, smiling happily. Maybe this whole having a companion thing wouldn't be so bad.

"Very well…" Raidyn grabbed a parchment from the board.

Glimpsing at the paper, Elysia recognised a few words. Namely; 'huge rat' and 'sewer'. After connecting the words with meaning, her face flinched in an even bitter expression.

"Are you serious? You want to go into the stinking sewers and hunt giant rats? You know how awful the stench down there is?"

"So, you can indeed read…"

Elysia shrugged. "I only know a few words. Connecting the known words with logic is easy."

"Look, I have no mood to recover a cat I have no idea where to start to search…"

Although, she had the abilities to find the said mammal under a short time, Raidyn was in no mood to go after the cat.

"This job offers the second highest bounty," she waved the paper in the air.

Then… An important detail came into Elysia's mind.

"Wait! We can take multiple assignments at once! According to the attendant, it is allowed. We can take multiple jobs at once, so we won't have to return after completing each assignment. It is just inefficient running in and out, picking jobs one by one. Think about it; we can earn more money and advance faster!"

"Good thinking…"

Raidyn nodded, choosing a few more jobs from the board, then walking to a free attendant.

The free assistant smiled at the hooded form of Elysia, tilting her head. "Ah, Elysia-chan. Back for more work? Would you like me to help you choose a suitable one?"

"Thank you, but it won't not necessary…" Her smile was charming under her cowl, making many men who glimpsed her lower face blush.

Raidyn had to admit, Elysia was indeed a charming person. Strong minded, maybe a little tomboyish, but once, alluring.

"We already chose a few…" she continued.

"Ah, I see. So you found a companion after all. I am glad you could find someone you can count on, I was worried you would die out there alone."

"Do you really think so lowly of me?" Elysia shrugged unpleasantly. The counter girl just smiled gently.

"I am Raidyn, nice to meet you,"

Raidyn introduced herself and the brunette attendant just nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too; I am Clarette. Please show me the paper so I can register the assignment under your name."

Handing the papers, the attendant raised her brow.

"Are you sure you want to take this much?" Clarette looked at the two adventurers worried.

It had only been three days since she met Elysia, but under that mere half week she got to know her better and was gravely concerned with her wellbeing. She had even managed to convince her to reveal her face in private. But despite her heritage, she was not afraid of the kitsune. She was convinced that not all demi-humans were as bad as people pictured them. Her parents in fact saved by an orc when they were young, and taught her to never judge a book by its cover. Thus, she lived accordingly.

"Don't worry Clarette; we can take care of it."

Albeit worried, the brunette recorded the quests and informed them of the details.

"I see… thank you. We will return when we are finished."

"I hope so." Motioning to Raidyn to lean closer, Clarette whispered in her ear. "Please take care of Elysia-chan. She likes to show herself strong, but she is still a fragile girl. I would be despondent if she were to die…"

Turning to her companion and giving a quick, amused smirk under her mask, she returned her gaze to the attendant, withholding her hand to pat the kitsune's head.

"Don't worry; I will take care of her."

Smiling, the attendant just nodded with a happy expression. "Thank you."

"No problem, have a nice day…"

Waving their goodbyes, Raidyn and Elysia headed towards the exit. When…

"Oh! Raidyn-san!" A youthful voice called after the adventurer from the direction of the stairs.

Turning in the direction of the voice, a young blond boy came in Raidyn's vision, with a bob cut hair that half covered his face.

"Oh! Nfiriea-kun, it is good to see you once again! What's the matter? What brought you here?"

The young alchemist was followed by six people. A lean, blonde one, a man with a muscular yet average build with spiky hair, a barbarian looking man with a bulky build and a beard which smelled of grass, a timid boy who in age resembled Raidyn's current persona, and of course, Nabe and Momon followed the little group close behind.

Momon and Raidyn looked at each other, daggering each other for long moments. Nabe glared at Elysia with solemn eyes, making sure not to leak her malicious intent against the opposition as her master had requested. Still, Elysia instinctively felt the hidden ill intent behind Nabe's onyx eyes.

The black haired kitsune felt the dread running through her spine, like a shadow wanting to stab her in the back. For a moment, she felt hopeless as the sudden leak of ill intent pressured her. The vengeful feeling made her give away a low growl.

The two adventurers before them, that woman with the look of an Asian and the black-clad knight, they were not normal; they were something else. Elysia had the same terrible feeling from the two like she had felt last night when she first encountered Raidyn. Power unbound, that's the best she could describe the atmosphere and the pressure that weighted her down for a moment.

She felt it only for a moment, but it was strong enough for her to lose her cool. Sweat poured from her forehead, her growl although quite low, never ceased. She suspected the two before her were like she and her new companion. People from Earth who got transported here by some mysterious way.

Feeling the malicious intent, she started to believe Raidyn was right; not all players wanted to make peace. Some of them just wanted to kill you.

Under her staring contest with Narberal, Nfirea and Raidyn conversed.

"I am here to hire a few adventurers. I could go alone to finish my gathering tour of course, but nowadays the Great Forest of Tob, near village Carne, is teeming with monsters and different kinds of beasts. It is a dangerous place. I need some escort so I can gather peacefully."

Elysia remembered, she had gathered herbs in that forest. The place she almost died because of 'that' speaking hamster. Damn that creature! If she was to ever see it again, she would ask Raidyn to skin it for her.

"I see…" Raidyn nodded. Under the chat, she kept her field of vision on the black-clad figure, straining her muscles, preparing her abilities if the man decided to do something foolish.

After a momentary silence, Raidyn hummed. "Well, I wish you good luck. We also accepted our tasks for the day. Take care…"

Raidyn just stepped, when Nfiria called for her once again.

"Wait, Raidyn-san…"

"Hmm?"

Turning back to him, Nfirea was a little unnerved glimpsing the weird mask the adventurer wore. But for the outside world, he kept his cool.

"We have some room for you in the group if you want to come. Momon-kun? Peter-san? Do you mind it?"

"I am fine with it," smiled the average looking man with brown hair, his companions nodding in unison.

Momon looked at Raidyn for a moment, then turned his head towards the genius alchemist.

"Umu… It is up to you, Nfirea-san. Although, as you said, it is an escort mission. With more people, we have an easier time to protect you."

"Well, Raidyn-san? What do you say? Care to join us?" Nfirea offered, offering a small grin to Raidyn.

Esdeath was silent for a moment, considering her options.

Throw away everything? Go out in the open field hoping for a better reward? Treating her options carefully she concluded that the black-clad gentleman was most likely a player, like her. Confrontation at this point seemed inevitable.

Still, she hesitated. Her brain drilled amidst the weak points of the plan.

One, going out from the city, staying alone with her fellow player would most likely overexpose her. With the exception of Elysia, Rorschach and the Shadow Demons she had released, she was entirely alone. And after recognizing the shadow creatures following her last day, Esdeath had become even more paranoid.

She was confident; if there were only several players or even NPCs, she could take care of them depending on their gear and skills. Although, her work would become much more difficult if her opponents had a World Item. Albeit, she was sure she could solve the situation somehow by nuking the one possessing the item.

Like every player in the game, Esdeath was wary of the capabilities of the World Items. She may have some resistance against them because of her special job classes, but there are a few of them that could ignore her limited immunity. For example, the twenty, or the Downfall of Castle and Country were one of them.

Secondly, she had no idea how this realm affected the fallen leaves of YGGDRASIL. Thus, she was even more careful than before. Even when she knew the guild after Ainz Ooal Gown only possessed three of the miraculous items, she just couldn't allow herself a hasty step because of her confidence in her newfound capabilities.

If it came to light there were more players than she expected and she couldn't take care of them in one go, if there was a whole guild against her, she was not sure she could win.

Not without first gaining full control over her powers. Not without her divine class gear and secret weaponry that rested back in Nazzarick, behind a steady isolation field in her vault, equipped with a sturdy golem. And even with her best gear, fighting against a mid-sized guild was a hopeless undertaking. Even Touch Me was unable to compete against such numerical superiority.

She realized she needed to start her summoning experiments. Maybe there was a way to make them permanent and slowly but steadily build a strong defensive force that could help her out in a time of need. It was her only hope.

At this point, it was much more secure confronting her opponent in the city where exposure equalled with failure.

Of course, there was the third reason behind her hesitation; the idea of her utter lack of information of the person before her. Even if the other side had no precise information who she was really, it was still a risky gamble confronting them.

Naturally, she urged herself to step up and find out who her opponent was. But an open field that offered no opportunity for crowd control was the worst place to do that. The area was just filled with openings where the enemy could quickly set up raid points and trap her.

 _'When fighting against a stronger opponent or against an overwhelming numerical superiority, always use your environment to gain an advantage.'_

Bellriver used to say this, though, Esdeath not always agreed with the plans the strategic mastermind of the guild came up with. Despite that, she agreed with this statement.

"Raidyn-san?" came the voice of Nfirea. Elysia poked her side with her elbow.

"Hey, Earth to Raidyn. Are you there?"

Hearing the sentence leaving the kitsune's mouth, Momon nailed his gaze at Elysia, staring her for a long moment with his cold gaze. The red flames in his sockets flared up momentarily.

Coming back from her dream world, Raidyn scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry, I just spaced out for a moment. It happens a lot nowadays, sorry."

"No problem…" nodded Nfiriea gently. "So, what do you say? Care to join us?"

"I would really like to but…" She looked around confused. "But we already accepted a few assignments, and some of them are timed. Unfortunately, we can't accept your generous offer. Please forgive us… Maybe next time."

Raidyn just bowed apologetically, meanwhile cursing herself for her inability to get rid of her reflex-like habit.

Nfiriea just gave her a friendly smile, nodding. "Don't berate yourself. It is okay. Maybe next time."

"Yes…"

Nfirea and the little group left the guild. As a goodbye, the two bands gave each other a faint nod of respect.

When Momon passed Raidyn, a faint whisper reached her sensitive ears.

"We need to speak…" The only sentence that left Momon's mouth sent a chilling feeling through Esdeath's spine.

...

Walking down on the unkempt road, Elysia watched Raidyn worried all along in the way. When she finally gathered her craft to ask, the next sentence left her mouth.

"Can I have a question?"

"Shoot?"

"Is he...?"

Raidyn nodded confidently. "Most likely. Although I haven't confirmed yet, let's say, ninety percent."

Glimpsing behind above her shoulder for a moment, it was like a receding shadow hid in the alley they left. Someone was following them, she was sure of it. Someone with high-level thief or assassin job classes. Only thanks to her AIM field she recognised it. Just for a moment, it was like a dot appeared on her radar and then immediately disappeared. Esdeath needed to be careful…

"As I feared, those two are creeping me out… It felt like they could crush me at any moment…" Elysia sighed, giving one last look at the guild as their boots ate the dust.

"Don't worry; I've taken a few precautions, and a sustained solution is underway."

"What precautions? What solution?" Elysia asked with a raised brow.

"I will explain later, but first," Raidyn took out the quest papers. "Which one do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm… Cleaning the rodents from the house sounds easy enough… It is not that hard. I have just the right method to take care of them, and it doesn't even need magic. I learned it back when I was a kid."

"Oh…" Raidyn chuckled. "My-my… Look here, Elysia, the queen of hamsters."

"Shut your mouth…" grumbled the petite woman answering Raidyn's sarcastic remark, looking away angrily.

With that, the duo headed towards their first destination, completing the first quest as a party.

Not far from them, a shadow watched them, standing on the top of a tall building. "Hmmm… Very perceptive. I need to be more careful…" the figure mumbled under his invisibility field.

(Closing to nighttime, back in the guild.)

The sun had already settled. Clarette and her fellow attendants had just finished the arrangements of the chores intended for tomorrow.

The day was busy, just like every other. There was no cease of problems, and because of this, the Adventurer's guild was able to thrive even today.

"Where is it?" one of her workmates searched for something, vehemently as if her life depended on it.

"Rosa? What are you looking for?" Clarette walked to one of her colleagues.

On the black-haired woman's face, a panicked expression settled. Heavily sweating, her eyes darkened with fear.

"I-I am looking for the 'Sewer Hunt' assignment. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Hmm…" Clarette thought hard, placing her index on her lower lip, looking up at the ceiling.

"I saw it, in fact…"

Gulping deeply, Rosa panicked, hoping her workmate haven't already distributed the said work to someone.

"Please don't say you gave out the work to someone lower than a Gold or Platinum level..."

"Rosa… What's the problem?" Now Clarette was anxious, seeing her girlfriend's panicked state.

Lowering her face, a dead expression settled on the counter lady's face.

"I-I forgot to remove the assignment from the bulletin board and replace it with the new one, last day…"

With a trembling hand, she took out the new paper. Handing it to Clarette, the brunette's eyes widened immediately, seeing the newly appointed difficulty of the task.

"Elysia… We need to inform Guild Master Ainzach, immediately!"

Nodding, the two girls hastened their movements, heading towards the upper floor where Ainzach in this time of night usually shared a drink with the Guild Master of the Magicians Guild of E-Rantel, Theo Rakheshir.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of the Slane Theocracy: Near the entrance of the Vault:**

The conference room behind him should have started discussing a different topic.

But his work in that conference room was finished, so he had left. Just his work of making reports was done though; he still had his job as the first seat of the Black Scripture, which was the captain, to complete. It included reviving dead members, choosing temporary staff to fill the gap, training and experiments, writing reports, etcetera... His duties seemed endless for an average person.

As the Seven Scriptures were a secret organisation, he also had to live another life as a spy in the Theocracy. And for his private life, he still needed to attend matchmaking sessions, under the premise of a polygamous marriage. There was only a small number of awakened 'God-kin' in the Slane Theocracy. In fact, you could count them in one hand, so the higher-ups had subtly requested him to ramp up his reproduction rate.

Such menial things kept piling up, depriving him of all his free time.

"I was hoping that they would give me some time to relax before I depart," moaned the man with black hair, looking at the ceiling.

After being liberated from the highest level conference in the Slane Theocracy, the Archbishop conference, he stretched his shoulders lightly, and his eyes were drawn away by a clicking sound.

He knew who was making that sound before looking at that person. Only a minimal number of people in the Slane Theocracy were allowed to enter this place, so it was easy to identify that person at once from those who were absent during the conference.

As he had expected, a young girl was leaning against the wall. She had a head of unique hair, with different colours on either side. One side was silvery white that lit up your eyes, while the other was so black that it seemed to devour everything. Her eyes were also different colours.

Beside the girl was a War Scythe that looked like a polearm. She appeared to be less than fifteen years old, but her actual age was way beyond that. Ever since he became the captain of the Black Scripture, the first seat, her looks hadn't changed the least bit.

He moved his gaze towards her ears that were hidden by her hair, but he restrained himself.

The girl didn't like others to look at her ears. The shiny lips of the girl became a crescent as if she was reading his mind. She was an interracial child born from almost impossible odds, the strongest special seat within the Black Scripture, 'Certain Death'. Her job was to protect the sanctuary where the five holy equipment laid.

The sound came from a toy in the girl's hands called Rubik's Cube, made popular by the Six Holy Gods. While she was producing the clicking sounds, the girl said:

"It's quite easy to get one side, but it's really hard to get two, right?"

It was simple for him, but he wasn't sure if he should answer honestly, so he responded with a wry smile. The girl didn't seem interested in the answer anyway and continued asking:

"What happened? Why did all the archbishops gather?"

"The report should have been delivered to you."

"Didn't read it," she answered curtly.

The Captain just sighed as an answer.

"Who died?"

"Why do you think anyone died?"

"You always have that sour expression on your face when you are dissatisfied…"

"I don't know what you are speaking about…" the captain answered bluntly, looking lazily at the girl.

"Hmm…? Then the city is lost?"

"It survived. The undead had already been defeated by the time we arrived."

"By who?"

"Hmm… According to the locals, it was two adventurers passing by who repelled the invasion. Unfortunately, we only encountered one of them. Shameful, but that person slipped out of our grasp."

A new light lit in the girl's eyes, staring excitedly the Captain for a long moment.

"Was the individual strong?" she turned her cube once more, luckily finishing the first side.

"He was, he managed to get away from my grasp…"

The dual coloured girl's smile grew even more, continuing her cube game. Although, the broad smile was more of an excited than an honest one.

"What do you think? Who would win? Me or him?"

"I am not sure. We did not fight but only changed a few words before the man disappeared. But I felt that person indeed possessed a great deal of strength. We need to be cautious."

"Is that so…" The curve of her lips grew steeper into an unmistakable smile. That was if that bloodlust expression could be called a smile. She raised her game in the air, searching a possible way to continue the second side.

"Are you leaving once again?"

"Yes, we still need to prevent the resurrection of the Catastrophic Dragon Lord. The Scripture's ready to leave tonight…"

"What a pity, I wanted to spar with you…"

"Maybe next time. You know the astrologer rarely makes a mistake. And now, as the foretold arrival of the Seventh grows closer, we need to ready ourselves. According to her, the deity will either bring great calamity or lead humanity into the next era of prosperity."

Looking down, the Captain was lost in thought, only the laugh of the girl made him come back from his dream world.

"Let's talk about something else. When are you getting married?"

This was an undetermined agenda that surfaced during the earlier meeting. She meant when he was going to get a girlfriend. To put it nicely, a wife; to say it nastily, a tool to make babies.

"There's no one yet."

"Well, you are still young. What about 'that' girl?"

"You mean Lady Greta?" asked the Captain suspiciously, never faltering. The girl did not answer, just smiled.

"A possible mate. But I am not sure…"

When the Black Scripture members went on a mission, they would wear magical masks to conjure a fake face.

By the laws dictated by their Gods, someone over the age of twenty was considered to be an adult in the Slane Theocracy. He was a lot younger than twenty when he took off his mask.

"After the marriage, your partner will be detained within the Theocracy… but don't worry, she can still raise a child."

"I know that. I'm also a member of the Scripture."

"That's true. Ah, it would be better to tell your prospective wife that you need to marry multiple wives. There is no problem in the eyes of the law, but there are people who dislike polygamy despite being educated that way."

With permission granted by the Theocracy, it was possible for a man to marry many wives. It was an archaic practice to protect the bloodline of the few powerful men in the past, but the norm was monogamy, with just a handful of a successful applications for polygamy each year. Even when successful, they were limited to only two wives.

"Thank you for your kind reminder, but what about you… Don't you plan on getting married?"

He asked because she was much older than she looked.

"Well, if there is a man who can defeat me, we could get married, even if he was ugly and had a twisted personality… It doesn't even matter if he is a human or not. If that man can defeat me, how strong would our child be?"

The girl placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled honestly for the first time today.

He was sure this answer meant the girl wasn't planning on ever marrying.

Still, the captain's mind was busy. Trying to figure out how things would change if that mysterious individual suddenly appeared and defeated her in a one on one fight. The captain contemplated if she was willing to keep her promise, or she was simply fooling around with both him and the Cardinals.

A sense of uneasiness clouded his heart.

Turning away, the man gave one last look at the girl.

"If you are interested, Lionne is back in the Capital. You can seek him out if you want. I know you two shared a 'friendly' relationship in the past..."

The girl's face grew warm, her hands slipped on the cube suddenly, remembering the good times the two of them had spent together.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Night Time:**

The shadow of the night always proved to be the ally of the most twisted individuals that walked on earth. And this night proved no exception from this rule.

A cloaked woman stood above a man. The person who looked up at the strange figure trembled, ever terrified. Raising his hand, he tried to ward away the peculiar individual.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What exactly is the reason? Because I had to keep killing for my job? Because I was always compared to my excellent big brother? Because my parents devoted all of their love to him? Or perhaps because I was toyed with before becoming strong? Maybe because after messing up and getting captured, I was interrogated for days? Having to eat a scorching pear is really painful, yo."

Before him stood just a young girl. But that vanished in an instant, and the woman smiled again:

"Just kidding, all of that was a lie. Fake, fake~ I didn't experience any of that. But even if everything was true, knowing the past won't change anything. I turned out like this because of accumulated experiences~ Ara~ Speaking of which, this is thanks to Kaji-chan collecting intelligence for me, allowing me to contact you guys immediately~ You know how long it takes just to find help these days?~."

From her hand she released her Stiletto, letting it fall. It stabbed deep with the aid of only the gravitational acceleration. This sharpness meant the Stiletto wasn't made of mere steel.

The man gasped in pain, struggling to keep his mind intact.

"This is orichalcum. Or to be more exact, its mithril covered with orichalcum. It's amazingly good stuff."

Having such a rare weapon proved the strength of this woman, which meant he had no chance of winning.

The man was terrified, trembling. With no escape, his eyes were twisting, searching a faint light in the infinite darkness.

"Now then... time for the next step. If you get heavily injured, pal, you won't be of use… But no matter how much I hurt you, Kaji-chan can mend you with faith-based spells... This means I can enjoy torturing you endlessly?"

As the woman said something creepy, she took out another Stiletto from under her robes.

"Using this should be good… Sorry if I miss-"

The woman stuck out her tongue and apologised, looking really cute. But her heart was still distinctly black.

The man turned his back to the woman and sprinted. Although he heard the sound of the woman pretending to be surprised, he just focused on escaping. In the darkness without light, he ran with the sense of direction he was so proud of.

But with a cracking sound, the calm and cruel voice of the woman came from behind:

"... too slow.~"

For a moment the man looked back, expecting a ranged weapon will hit him, or even the woman catching up with his person. For a moment; time seemed to slow, only the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins kept him moving.

Then...

He bumped into a wall. Or he felt like it was a wall. Falling on the ground once more, a black-clad person covered in a black cloak from tip to toe stood above him.

Looking up at him, he seemed to be towering. In truth, the person's height was average, only an inch taller than the psychotic girl.

"Good evening…" The man tipped his strange fedora slightly; the bizarre mask covered his face only added to his intimidation factor. A cover, stylised portrayal of a look with an oversized smile and red cheeks, a broad moustache upturned at both ends, and a thin vertically pointed beard.

Combining the strange mask and the black leather guise he wore, it added to the intimidation factor.

"Get out my way!" The stumbling man tried to get away, and he was successful, for a few steps he could even move. Until, he felt a crippling pain in his leg, falling forward only to recognise one of his limbs missing, his crimson essence pouring out from the hole.

The woman just smiled sadistically under her hood; her smile was scary, twisted. Despite the interruption of her mental game, her expression implied her amused state.

"Ara, ara… Aren't you a little impolite, stealing others game under the night?~"

First, she was annoyed; someone dared to disturb her game, then her tone turned playful, licking her Stiletto, inspecting the black-clad man in interest.

"I apologise for that; it was not my intention… I assure you, I am only here for business."

"Business you say," the girl asked interested, smiling even more.

"I am looking for an individual, rumoured to be stationed in this city. As well, I have a business offer to an entrepreneurial person who is willing to take some risk." The man on the ground groaned, trying to crawl away, just to be stomped by the man above him.

"You know, the night is scary, full of horrors. Not the best place for such pretty boys as you to look for others.~" The red-eyed girl agitated, licking her lips aroused.

"Oh, I assure you. I know a few things about the horrors of the night."

"You know, you say…~ We will see…~"

The blonde woman lunged forward swiftly, wasting no time, her speed accelerated by her martial art. Her short blond hair fluttered in the wind, red eyes blinking sadistically.

The black man did not rest, blocking every strike aimed towards his limbs and shoulders with great efficiency. Every hit was intended to cripple him, elongate his suffering. Using his silver dagger, his skill was without par.

The sharp eyes behind his mask missed no point, blocked every attempt aimed to bring him forth.

Stabbing forward, the woman jumped back. "[Greater Evasion]," were the only words leaving her lips.

In her retreat, she stabbed forth towards the individual. At first, she thought she hit the target until the reverberating sound of two metallic objects meeting reached her ears.

"Ah…~" she sighed sensually. It had been some time since someone proved to be challenging.

"You are indeed good.~ I must say, you border the level of me… You made me curious." She tilted her head playfully, rolling her stiletto amidst her fingers. "Tell me; did the Slane Theocracy send you?~" she asked, eying the man suspiciously.

"Kukuku…" His laugh was dark, and it made even the sinister girl to shiver for a moment. "I assure you, I have no relation with the country. Be assured; I am only here for business in my master's stead."

"Is that so…~" The red-eyed girl raised her brow interested. The night was still young, and she had much to do.

"~Stranger, stranger, who are you looking for? Maybe my little self can help you out. If not, I will simply torture you.~"

Her words were careless and playful, knowing her own superiority over others.

"I am looking for a man named Khajiit."

"Oh," The blonde girl's face flinched hearing that unpleasant name. Then her sadistic smile returned.

"So you are looking for Kaji-chan, such a dull man. Don't you want to play with little Clementine-chan instead? I will make sure to entertain you, at least for the time being.~"

The girl lazily flipped her weapon in the air, making the stranger smile under his mask.

"Sorry, but business comes first. Maybe later we can play a little bit."

Red eyes tilted her head, parting her lips entertained. Contemplating hard if indeed to kill the man or just lead him to Khajiit.

Despite the necromancer's tiresome attitude, the man indeed knew a few amusing ways to interrogate his victims. Ideas the girl named Clementine enjoyed monitoring with great interest.

Snickering, she had to ask. "And what will I gain for leading you to Kaji-chan? He will be angry at me, you know?~"

"You are a hunter aren't you?" he started to move around, subtly, while Clementine kept her eyes on the strange figure as he walked circles around her.

"A skilful individual, who is struggling to escape. If I am right, they are on your tail already."

"…" Clementine just grimaced, her situation was indeed dire. Still, she listened to what the individual said.

"I offer you a chance to work with me, work for my employer. We will make sure you'll never have to fear, ever again. You can torture for your liking. No one will stop you, that, I can promise."

Gritting her teeth, Clementine clicked her tongue. She liked mind games but hated when others played the same game with her.

"Muscle is not what the task we need you for requires. It needs a soul intelligent and clever, and an individual who fears no dare. Someone like you."

"Pure flattery," Clementine spat, preparing her morning star to break the man's head in the first opening. He was close enough, just in her reach.

"Of course it is! After all, I am a travelling merchant. But make no mistake, I have many interesting wares to offer."

"Wares like?" Now she was interested, still keeping her guard up but the conversation started to turn from annoying to interresting.

"Surfeit, abundance for the body and soul. You will lack neither food nor drink. As a hunter you might desire weapon supreme – I can offer you those you've dreamt of."

Facing him, a smile curled on Clementine's lips, preparing her stilettos to stab him in the neck if he made any suspicious move.

"Your body – agile as never before. Your mind – faster than lightning. Romantic prowess to charm all men or women, whatever you prefer. But above all, I offer a great and true adventure, an experience like no other, the fate of a chosen few."

The offer sounded generous, too generous, and almost otherworldly.

But considering she needed to move soon, considering the fact that the damned Windflower Scripture was in her tail. She needed a new way to cover her escape. After Khajiit had finished with his tedious ritual, she would no longer need Zuranon to cover her escape. She would have no further use of them.

Considering all of this, using a stranger who has said, serving an influential individual sounded more and more tempting after each word that left the lips of the stranger.

This man, this person before her was indeed capable. Of course, not counting her, he had no chance against her. She merely needed to use him and his so-called master's resources, and she would be out of the water in no time.

 _"~Foolish boy. Ufufufuf…~"_ crackling in her mind, she prepared her grand scheme.

"So, what do you say? Care to share a drink to seal the deal?" bowed the man before her.

"~So polite," She crackled amused. "What do you need in return? Oh, stranger."

"Your impressive skills, and of course, honesty."

The girl was entertained, she was not the most trustable individual, everyone was aware of that. But she needed a way out, as well, a new way to treat herself.

"~Very well. I'll lead you to Khaji-chan. It is always amusing to see when he is angry.~ But I promise nothing outside of that. We will see what happens after we reach our destination."

"As you wish, night flower…"

Nodding, Clementine walked near the fallen man and finished with her interrogation. Stabbing the bleeding man with her stiletto, using mind control.

The duo left the scene after that, leaving the body on the ground, heading towards the cemetery where the executive of Zuranon hid.

* * *

 **From the Next Chapter:**

Ainz, Narberal, Nfirea and the Sword of Darkness finally reached Carne. After revealing his real intentions, Nfirea was facing Ainz's wrath.

Trembling, the blond boy could only gulp. Waiting for the black knight's hard decision.

"There is no reason to apologize, right?"

"Eh?" Nfirea gasped.

"... It is uncomfortable to hide things and asking to shake your hand with a smile. But the request this time was made in order to build a relationship, right? So what is the problem?" Ainz asked in sincere bafflement.

"Sir Gown is really forgiving…" Nfirea mumbled, lowering his head before Momon's knightly gesture.

"By the way, are you the only one who knows I am Ainz?"

"Yes, I didn't tell anyone."

"I see, that's great."

Ainz thought about how to ask Nfirea as he said that. He had no clue how to go about it, so he requested directly.

"... Right now I am an ordinary adventurer called Momon. I would be grateful if you could remember that."

"Yes, I thought you would say that. I know it would cause Momon-san a lot of trouble, but I couldn't help wanting to express my thanks to you. Thank you very much for saving Enri and this village."

With serious eyes, Nfirea sincerely expressed his thanks to Ainz.

"There's no need to be so formal. I simply happened to be passing by. I only ask you to keep my identity secret. And..."

Nfirea gulped nervously, waiting for Ainz's request. Imagining what kind of unimaginable things would such a mighty magic caster request from a humble alchemist like him.

"What do you know about that woman?"

Ainz daggered his question, waiting for the answer of Nfirea.

How will the young alchemist answer, you will know in the next chapter… :)

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally reached this part as well!**

 **I hope it was not disappointing. :)**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **The Rat King. The cemetery incident. Part 1.**

 **RNR!**

 **Good night, good flight, sail safe! :)**

 **The next chapter will come when it is ready.**

 **PM or review if you have question or opinion. :)**

 **(Trolls not appreciated.)**

* * *

 **Zero Rei**

Sex: Male

Height: 167 cm

Race: Automaton

Affiliation: Great Tomb of Nazarick, Esdeath Gorgon

Occupation: Loyal Servant of his lady, master chef, assassin

Residence: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick 9th floor Royal suites (Esdeath's room), 9th-floor bar area

Karma:?

Hobby: Cooking, painting, serving his master, torturing whoever opposes his master

 **Class build:**

Total Level 100

 **Racial Levels:**

Automaton 10

Arsenal: 10

(?) 10

 **Job Levels:**

Assassin 15

Thief: 10

Gunner: 10

Ninja 10

(?) 25

 **Approximate Status**

HP: 85

MP: 10

PhyATK. 92

PhyDEF 81

Agility 94

MagAtk. 10

MagDef 76

Resistance 87

Special Ability 85

Total 620

The core of a defeated Infernal Emperor repurposed to create the perfect servant that serve its master's needs. The perfect butler, be it assassination, service or cooking. The created entity capable of performing his tasks impeccably. A single mistake equals to failure; a single slip brings error.

 _"Observation: I am a droid, master, with programming. Even if I did not enjoy killing, I would have no choice. Thankfully, I enjoy it very much."_

The droid looked away neutral, sensing a gun pointed in its direction.

 _"Theoretic query: What? If you kill me, who will clean your windows? Your only alternative is that idiot 'meatbag' Madclaw. Would you really like that overrated, highly expensive window cleaner?"_

A quote from HK47.


	13. Shady deals under the night

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Shady deals under the night, the start of the adventure:**

In the dead of night, a hooded and a masked person entered the giant graveyard of E-Rantel, with steps that made them seem as though they were gliding across the ground.

The the two people wore jet-black guises and the way their waists and shoulders did not move up and down as they advanced was quite peculiar, resembling ghosts when viewed from afar.

Both of them deftly avoided the magical illumination of the tomb and proceeded ever inward. None of the two said anything. They did not need to say anything. The girl had promised to lead her new acquaintance to the burial ground. Nothing more, nothing less. What would happen after that, it was up to the contractor's offer.

Before long, the two distinct figures arrived at a mausoleum; the one wearing the hood shed it carefully, revealing her full face.

The figure with the shade was a young woman around her twenties, in the flower of her youth.

She had a pretty face and she was cute in the way of a kitten or another small animal. Still, while she looked adorable, there was a carnivore's predatory nature hidden under that face of hers.

Watching her for a moment, the second figure with the fedora just raised a brow under his mask. He had seen her lower face beforehand, but never the full extent of it. From his previous encounter with the girl and the expression she had offered, he was aware of the twisted nature of the damsel under the honeyed surface.

He said nothing, but he felt the contradictory difference between the girl's appearance and inner workings. Under that alluring surface, a cruel monster laid ever awake. A beast unmistakable in nature.

"We are here~."

As she spoke in playful tones, she turned her attention to her guest, her slight canines peeking out under the hiding of her mouth.

"So, stranger~" She watched the man once more like a hungry predator, dismantling his very being. "You still want to meet Kazy-chan? ~ You can still flee, like the simple puppy you are."

The man just smiled under his mask, merely nodding.

Turning back, offering a sadistic grin, the girl ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and pushed open the stone doors to the mausoleum. The noises of clattering metal came from under her cloak, like the sound of chain mail.

The man followed her. Although it was not visible for simple onlookers, the black-clad man's micro motions betrayed his awareness of his environment, his slight head motions searching for possible traces of danger.

"Kukuku… Don't be so nervous, dear.~" The girl chuckled, not even sparing a glance. The 'stranger' did not answer, just followed the girl inside the mausoleum.

Once inside the monument, all the slabs of corpses were empty. The grave goods for the deceased had already been taken away.

Perhaps it was the scent of all the incense absorbed by the stone, but a fragrant smell tickled the girl's nose. Looking around, the man recognised the strange familiarity between this, and the burial grounds he had visited back in Stilpree. At least, for the first it seemed similar, deep down maybe it would differ.

The girl furrowed her brows, then headed steadily inwards.

"Hm hm hm — hm~."

The girl pressed on an unobtrusive little carving as she hummed. As the sculpture moved, there was a click as something made contact with something else. A moment later, the sound of grinding came forth. The slabs slowly pushed aside, and a path leading downstairs appeared.

"I'm coming in~."

With those sing-song words, the girl descended the staircase. Her companion followed her without a word. The stairway curved halfway and led to a wide-open space beneath the earth.

Although the walls and floor were made of mud, they looked like they had been reinforced so they would not collapse so quickly. The air was relatively clean; the airflow to this place was good, which kept the air in here fresh.

However, this was not part of the graveyard; it was something far more malevolent in nature.

Menacing tapestries hung on the walls, with several crimson candles made from fresh blood below them. They gave off a pale radiance, as well as a smell of burning blood.

The flickering flames generated countless shadows, and there were several holes there, big enough for people to pass through, the unique corpse stench of low tier undead wafting out from those holes.

The girl looked around and her eyes stopped on a specific place.

"Ah~ the creepy guy who's hiding in a corner, you've got guests ~."

The man watching his surroundings from his hiding place in the dark corners of the room heard those words and his shoulders trembled.

"Hi~ I'm here to meet Khazi-chan who's supposed to be here, is he~? I also brought him a promising customer.~"

The man seemed a little lost as to what to do, and as he heard the sound of footsteps again, his shoulders shook once more.

"It's fine. You may leave now."

After the newcomer spoke to the man, he revealed himself.

He was a skinny man.

His eyes were sunken in, and his face was a corpse-like pale white, which could be summarised in the word 'lifeless.' His scalp was bereft of any hair, nor were there any eyebrows, eyelashes, or any body hair at all. He gave the impression that he was completely hairless.

Given that, there was no way to tell his age at all, but since there were no wrinkles on his skin, he probably wasn't that old.

The man was dressed in a dark red robe that was the colour of dried blood and wore a necklace made of the skulls of small animals. His hands were so shrivelled that they resembled claws, and his fingers — tipped with dirty yellow fingernails — were wrapped around a black staff. Rather than a human, he looked more like an undead monster.

"Hai~ Khazi-chan~."

The man frowned as he heard the girl's playful greeting.

"Can you not address me like that? It'll damage the reputation of Zuranon."

Zuranon.

They were a powerful and evil secret society, counting several veteran magic casters among their number and led by a wise leader. After orchestrating several tragedies, they had become enemies of the countries in the region.

"Reeeeally…?"

The fact that the girl did not wish to change the way she addressed him made the man frown even more. Then a somewhat amused expression replaced his previous sneer.

"Who is the poor fool you managed to lure away this time? Don't say you need a qualified person to arrange your marriage."

The girl's face contorted, a disgusted expression drawing into it, saying nothing in response.

Kahjiit hummed, nodding a few times, watching the two of them entertained.

"...And then? Why did you come here? You know I'm infusing energy into the Orb of Death, right? If you or your friend are here to make trouble, I have ways to deal with that too."

The man narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his staff.

"Nooooo, Khazi-chan~ I just came here to bring you this~."

The girl flashed him a coquettish smile and reached around under her cape. There was the sound of clattering, and then the girl triumphantly produced the item she had been looking for.

It was a circlet.

Countless small gems adorned thin, metallic threads, looking for all the world like a spiderweb covered in water droplets. The item was exquisitely made, and in the middle of the circlet — where the wearer's forehead would go — was a large black crystal.

"This is—!"

The man could not help but stare in silence.

Although he had only seen it from a distance, there was no mistake here. This was the crown he had seen once before.

"The symbol of a Miko Princess, the Crown of Wisdom! This is one of the treasures of the Slaine Theocracy!"

"Correct~ I saw a cute girl wearing this strange crown, but it looked so wrong on her head that I took it off~ And then I was sooooo surprised! She went mad~ peeing and crapping herself~."

The girl convulsed with laughter. The masked person just watched her in silence, then turned his attention to the pale man, nodding to him. In return, the cultist released a disturbing sigh and gave away a slight eye rolling that said: 'Don't even ask.'

Kahjiit knew the crown, he knew it too well. It was a dangerous item guarded by even more dangerous 'monsters'.

The Miko Princesses, as the bearers of the crown were called, stood at the heart of the Slaine Theocracy's rituals. There was no way that she — as a former member of the Black Scripture — would not know what would happen when she snatched the Crown of Wisdom away from its bearer.

After all, when the time came for a new Miko Princess to be appointed, the job of the Black Scripture was to remove the Crown from its current wearer and then promptly send the now-insane Miko Princess to be with the gods.

"Still, it can't be helped. It's the only way to obtain this — it's the fault of the person who made the Crown, he's the one to blame~."

Watching it, the masked person was intrigued. The item was interesting and radiated some kind of danger in many ways. Maybe stealing it right away and replacing it with a replica would worth the effort. His master would be undoubtedly interested in investigating the crown.

As being a simple servant, the masked man's knowledge about magical items lacked the sufficient amount. At least, it couldn't possibly compare to his summoner's who according to his best experience was an avid collector of such items, no matter how weakly enchanted they were.

Using a simple analytic skill on the item, it's true nature was revealed before Rorschach.

The Crown of Wisdom-

There was no way to remove said item safely. The only option was to destroy it.

However, the Crown would delete the wearer's personality and turn a human being into a magic item that could use incredibly high-tiered spells, so nobody would do anything wasteful like destroying it.

Still, there were such madmen around.

"Hmph, to think you'd betray the Black Scripture for such trash. Why not steal one of the divine artefacts of the Six Gods?"

"Calling it trash is too mean~."

The necromancer laughed at the girl who puffed up her face. The masked one simply hummed seeing the childish reaction of her.

"Nothing wrong with calling it trash, right? Girls who can wear an item like this are one in a million. Finding a wearer for this would probably be impossible, even in the Slaine Theocracy."

The Slaine Theocracy was the only one in the surrounding countries that kept detailed registers and genealogies of its citizens. Therefore, by consulting those registers, one could easily find a wearer for the item — in other words, a sacrifice.

Without that, it would be hard for even Zuranon to find such a person.

"But really now, it's impossible to get those artefacts ~ After all, that antique show is guarded by the strongest monster of the Black Scripture, that ancient beast with the blood of the Six Gods that are beyond the realm of humanity~."

"A God-Kin, huh… Is that fellow really that strong? I've only heard about it from you."

Just now, the masked man remembered his encounter with that man. The man with blood red eyes. Yes, he was strong. Aside from him and his master, he was the third strongest individual he had encountered until now. Still, he couldn't compare to his dear muse.

"It's stronger than the idea of strength," continued the girl, her companion listening patiently.

"The relevant information has been sealed up, which is why you don't know~ If someone who knew about it were interrogated with mind-affecting magic, it would be really bad. I've heard that if the secret was to get out, it'd lead to total war with the surviving true Dragon Lords, which means the Slane Theocracy would get destroyed in the crossfire, so I hope you'll pretend you never heard any of it~."

"...I find that hard to believe," spat the man in robes in disgust. The man under the fedora remained silent; he had time. For now, collecting information was more sufficient to know the sides. Know what he can offer. Understand how he can dominate without the use of force.

"Well, anyone who hasn't seen that power would think so~ Well then, let's get down to business, Khazit Dale Badantel — are you willing to help me out as a fellow member of the Twelve Executives?"

The girl's tone finally changed.

"Oh, so you decided to show your true face at last, oh fragment of Quintia? But don't call me Dale. I've cast away that baptismal name."

"...Then don't call me a fragment of Quintia, hm? Call me Clementine."

"...Clementine, what do you want me to help you with?"

"There's a pretty outstanding talent holder in this town, no? Maybe that guy could wear this item~."

"...I see, that guy from the stories. Still, you could easily handle the task of kidnapping a single human being by yourself, no?"

"Mm, that's right~ But I'd like some sort of confusion while I make my move~."

"I see… a distraction while you flee, huh…"

"How about it? What if I was willing to help with your ritual? It's a good deal, right~?"

The man — Khajiit — narrowed his eyes, and smiled evilly:

"Wonderful, Clementine. If you're willing to help me, I can carry out the rite of death. Very well, I shall aid you with all the resources at my disposal."

"By the way…"

One moment to the other, Khajiit's expression turned from cheerful to sour, angling himself towards the man who wore the strange guise. More precisely a fedora, an unknown white mask, a cloak, a tight, black leather armour that was strangely well made and several daggers around his upper body.

"Well then, who might you be?" Looking up and down, he measured the strangely clothed figure.

"I assume Clementine brought you here because you want something. Albeit, I wouldn't be surprised if she did so just to annoy me."

The girl stuck out her tongue and winked playfully at Kajiit, making the man frown in annoyance.

The masked person simply nodded, giving a small curtsey.

"You said it right. Please forgive my lack of words. Interrupting your conversation would have been rude. For now, you can call me Loki."

Khajiit grinned, waving away his worry. "What a pleasant fellow. Don't worry about it. It is just our usual prattle with Clementine."

"I see…" nodding, the fedora man showed a small, but pleasant smile.

"So… Loki." Khajiit made sure to pronounce the name extra hard, trying to pressure his mysterious visitor. "I assume you are here because you want something from me. Otherwise, you wouldn't seek me out."

"As you said," humming, 'Loki' continued. "I am here in the stead of my master, conducting business in her stead."

"Hmm…" Khajiit sneered arrogantly. "And what is this business you speak about? Not many know my true identity, not speaking about my hiding place. So tell me. Where is your information from?"

The man merely smirked under his mask, but because of his cover, this momentary silence of unknown just raised the tension. "From a common acquaintance."

"Common acquaintance?" snarled the necromancer, watching Clementine. "Not many people know me, less can call themselves my acquaintance. My patience is running low. Spit it out who it is, or I will take care of you."

Clementine slowly unsheathed her stiletto, licking it sensually.

Loki just smiled maliciously. He expected such question. He hoped such welcome, and he figured out the perfect counter long before his search had started.

His next motion made Khajiit and Clementine stern themselves. The hiding necromancers readied their magic, prepared to strike if anything would happen to the two executives inhabiting the room.

Reaching under his cloak, towards his side, what came to their vision was more than surprising.

"That's…" Khajiit muttered. The girl called Clementine sneered in laughter.

"Oh boy!~" she held to her naked stomach. "That was surprising.~ And when I thought you would pull out some kind of weapon."

In Loki's palm, a strange figure sat, a simple plush with the form of a small draconian cub.

"What is this?" snarled Khajiit, pointing his blackened staff against the 'creature'.

"You want to make fun of me? Answer!" Khajiit's tone was annoyed. That was an understatement. The previously calm, and collected man disappeared without a trace, he almost shouted.

Clementine walked near the stuffed animal, inspecting it with a hungry gaze, pushing her finger against it. It was soft, softer than she expected. For a moment, it was like the small creature squirmed. But that couldn't be. Dismissing the nonsense, the mad girl grinned back at the necromancer.

"Oh!~ My, my… It is soft," she announced blandly as she continued her poking game.

Suddenly, the stuffed dragon's tiny arms rose. Grabbing Clementine's finger, it tried to bite her feminine index. You didn't have to be there to know, with the cloth made fangs those only served as decoration, the little thing failed miserably.

"What is this?!" Khajiit gasped seeing the creature moving like it was alive, raising his staff with the intent to release his magic, [Acid Javelin].

Who would do that? It made no sense… He thought first, thinking about possible explanations.

He was aware; magic existed that could raise the dead and even animate items to do simple chores.

For example, with a little creativity and magic, the caster could make a broom to do the sweeping on its own, or a sponge to do the washing up. Hell, there were even enchanters who could create golems.

Usually, humanly shaped servants made of either stone or metal. Although, he had heard about a golem that was made from wood and was completely fireproof.

Even more, if he had heard it right, a few dwarven runesmiths in the Dwarf Kingdom had achieved a breakthrough in the similar area of magic not long ago. Despite its dying nature, runes were not to be underestimated. He had learned that a few years ago.

Such magically animated items and servants were quite practical. Anyone who could create one that actually acted somewhat diligent was considered a prodigy amidst the ranks of enchanters, their services often requested by the various royal courts.

Albeit, the actual material, menial and monetary cost, not speaking about the magical programming knowledge needed to execute such magical embedding, was immense. Even Khajiit was not sure he could do it, and he was part of the twelve executives of Zuranon. And that said something.

Still, watching the small creature, Khajiit could only think of one thing. 'What a waste of magic and materials.' Animating such little thing was nothing more than foolish in his eyes.

Only a person with too much money to spend or time would do that.

Clementine pulled her finger away sultry, pointing her stiletto against the stuffed thing.

"Oh!~ So dangerous…" She made extra sure to drag the end of her sentence, sticking her tongue.

"Back off!" Kahjiit barked growling.

Fidgeting, the creature turned to him.

"So this is how you welcome your brother. Typical." snarled the small being, making Khajiit's eyes widen in recognition. Clementine tilted her head confused.

"That voice. I know that voice! Don't say…Betelgeuse?" Khajiit dipped his head giving a funny face. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Bowing his head slightly, a dangerous smile curled on the dragon-like plush's face. At least, he intended it to be hazardous. In truth, it was adorable, a look that would urge most female members of society to run towards the creature and pressurize it amidst their bosoms. Most males would simply smile, giving the win to the little creature.

"Yes, it is indeed me," he announced with closed eyes. His face contorted slightly expecting the reaction of his fellow necromancer.

"Kukuku…" Khajiit just laughed, watching his former colleague's unfortunate fate. Clementine reached for him and Loki let her take hold of the small thing. In return, Betelgeuse daggered his transporter with the eyes of the Betrayer.

Like a carnivorous beast, Clementine raised her stiletto, trying to gouge out the eyes of the former necromancer. "Help!" yelped the poor creature and with a flash-like move, Loki confiscated him.

"Thank you, Master Loki…" he breathed in reliance. Clementine pouted, turning away while playing with her weapon. "~So mean…~"

"So, you failed," sneered Khajiit, his reproachful smile still on his face, shaking his head slightly. "And when I thought you would succeed. All of that preparation and amassed undead. Yet, you managed to fail your so called; 'perfect solution'."

Betelgeuse glared angrily at his former colleague. If looks could kill, Khajiit would have died a thousand times.

"~Ara-ara! It is not that bad! Thanks to his little invasion I managed to slip away from the clutches of the scriptures," added Clementine, smirking like a nightmarish beast.

"So, what happened? Why are you-" Waiting a little bit, the bald executive pointed at Betelgeuse's frail form. "Like that? I assume your body hopper trick backfired somehow."

Snarling a little bit, the creature looked away. "It worked perfectly; I just tried to use it on the wrong person."

"What do you mean? I thought it had no limitation on who you can possess."

Khajiit had heard about the ancient magic ritual. In the past, he was indeed tempted to learn it somehow and use it, but he'd rather not risk it anymore. Nine out of ten did not survive the first transfer, their minds crushed merely under the strain that came with the relocation.

His real goal was to transform into a lich, shedding his mortal shell to gain the ultimate power. Risking such reckless action as mind transfer would only hinder his plan, wasting time. The precious time he needed to find a way to resurrect his dead mother without paying the price.

"There is always a price, you know that," huffed the reduced magic caster.

"True…" bowed his head in agreement Khajiit, turning his attention back to his guest.

"~So, care to tell us what happened? Ah? Betty-chan?" purred the cat lady, taking Betelgeuse and pressing him against her chest. It was strange, but she started to caress the small white hair that settled on the top of his cloth made head.

Betelgeuse just growled, turning his head away with a puffed cheek. "This is a punishment, okay? I sinned against my god. That's it!"

Clementine just chuckled, ruffling his head. She hadn't changed since he knew her. He always hated when she called him 'Betty'. Suffocating his urge to retort, he continued.

"Everything was going well, until I met the Supreme Being." An unmistakable smile curled on his face, replacing the previous huffish expression. "My new master."

"Supreme Being?" Tilted his head Khajiit with an amusing sight. "You have changed. I never knew you as a person who would willingly serve someone else. If I knew you right, you were a person who would have willingly stab most of us in the back just to reach his goal. What changed? Tell me. In your pursuit of power, you lowered yourself to betray our order?" The necromancer's tone was mixed with his amusement and his willingness to eliminate his former comrade should the time come.

The dark magic casters hidden in the shadows steered themselves, readying their staves to attack.

Betelgeuse just sneered with a contorted face. "You know me very well. In these past years, the sect leader has been caring less and less about the order. It is us, the disciples and the executives who are keeping the sect in line and working order. I betrayed no one; I am still part of the order, one of the twelve disciples of Zuranon. Finding a new deity I worship changes not my allegiance, it just opens new paths before me. Give opportunity to my master to spread her influence and build connections."

Khajiit tilted his head frowning. He never trusted Betelgeuse. That man was always shady. Plan embedded into the plan. That was the best sentence describing him.

"~What an intriguing story…" interrupted Clementine in a humorous tone. "Tell me more, Betty-chan!" crackled the insane girl with a cat-like appearance, watching the silent black-clothed man with a hungry gaze.

"Let's say. With my defeat, I realised my place. I realised there are things beyond reason, beyond gods. Beyond that monster in that hole under Kami Miyako."

Clementine almost spat in disgust. There was no stronger thing than the monster under the capital of the Slane Theocracy. The creature that even True Dragon Lords struggled to fight.

"Proof?" Khajiit raised his brow indignantly.

"The Grimm Reaper was destroyed under mere moments by the Supreme Being herself."

Khajiit's blood froze. He knew that exact artefact and its power. If not for his inability to get his hands on it, he would have used it himself to subjugate the city. His face contorted, dismissing the possibility.

"Hmph! I call bullshit! Don't joke with me! That's impossible! That creature can easily defeat a demon god!" By hitting the stone floor with his blackened staff, the echo reverberated amidst the muddy walls. A slight breeze rippled his clothes.

"Think what you want. I don't care. I am only here to make the negotiations easier in the name of my new master."

"What negotiation?" sneered the bald dark magic caster. "Speak up! I don't have all day! The promised time is almost here!"

"Loki-sama. If you may…" Beletguese turned his head towards the fedora man, bowing his head respectfully.

Nodding, 'Loki' stepped forward. Spreading his arms, it was like he was trying to disclose the greatest news since creation. Like a merchant who was offering his goods.

"Ladies and gentlemen. My master has a business offer. For all of you…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: A day earlier: Not long after Momon and his group left the city:**

Amidst the crowd, two strangely clothed adventurers walked down on the wobbly road. Although their cloaks heavily disguised them, many people watched them suspiciously.

Bothering not with the fanning eyes, they proceeded without worry.

"Well, one more task completed," stated one of them.

"Umu," the other obliged silently. Although, she was deeply disappointed by the lack of action the two of them had faced under the menial tasks.

It was several hours since the duo bothered with the appointed tasks. All of them were menial ones. Not work you may imagine an adventurer might take or do.

Such tasks were rodent extermination, searching for missing items, guarding the shops and moving heavy objects. Being the adventurer guild heavily relied on the city and the passing merchants to sponsor them locally, they needed to appoint menial chores, so-called odd jobs for the newbie adventurers.

In this way, they could keep the inexperienced adventurers away from danger and garner support from the people of the city. Such jobs were not much and they paid only around a silver coin, but it was a safe start for the young multiplicity. It also helped the guild to establish itself around the area in a more efficient way.

Through the muddy air, the distinct scent of kebabs spread. Even the noticeable odour of piss and faeces couldn't cover the intense fragrance of the various spiced meats.

'Grrr…' the stomachs of both hooded figures growled loud. The two girls' faces under their cowls flustered immediately as their stomachs started to mimic the song of the whales, making them remember it was several hours since the two of them had sated their hunger with a good breakfast together.

"Ahhh… Man! I am hungry," yawned one of them out loud. It was a distinctly female voice coming from under the hood, behind a mask. Although, because of the noisy, thick crowd, only her companion and a few passing people heard the botheration.

Looking down at herself, Elysia sighed. "Hmph, maybe you are right. I am getting hungry too. We already did most of our chores," she mentioned. "Maybe it is time to eat something."

"True…" Raidyn answered halfheartedly.

Looking up at the heavens, the time for a good meal had indeed come. It was around 12:30, or at least according to the angle of the sun.

"Let's buy something to eat."

"Don't you have that strange box?"

"The one that produces food?" asked back Raidyn. Elysia simply nodded in silence. A small drop of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth as she recalled the godly meal they had shared last night. Wiping it away with her clothes, she turned her attention back to her companion.

"Can we have it again? Pretty please?" purred the kitsune adorably.

"Nope, sorry. It was my limited bento box. We have to wait twenty-four hours for it to produce food once again. Aside from that, it would be pretty suspicious if others never saw us eating anything simple. We are low-level adventurers."

Elysia pouted and looked away. "Why do I feel you are lying to me?"

Seeing the pouting face of the girl under the hood and imagining her naked once more imbalanced Raidyn momentarily, transforming her unfaltering self into a shuttering idiot. "Tha-That's because… No! I am not lying!"

Raising her hand, Elysia stopped Raidyn before she could say anything more. "I get it, I am not stupid. Lets just eat something before my stomach turns itself inside out. You pay."

"Why me?!" Esdeath immediately perked up in disagreement.

"Well, I don't have much money with me. Do you?"

"How should I have more money than you? I just paid for the rooms."

"Eeek!" Elysia yelped realising her companion was right. "That's true. In that case, we share. But you owe me. I hate when someone wants to deceive me, Miss!"

She pointed at Raidyn with such accusing glare Esdeath almost backed. _"This girl is terrifying!"_ she shuttered in her mind.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

Coming back to her senses, she inspected her leather purse, then glanced at Elysia's who did the same.

Raidyn realised, the two of them only had a few silver and several copper coins. Nearly not enough to adequately satisfy their hunger, but for now, this was the best they could do.

"Well, we don't have much. Maybe some kebab and potato puffs? I have some hardtack for a supplement."

"Hmm… good enough," Elysia obliged.

Raidyn knew. She could use her supplies and her item box to recover food, to cheat the system, as well she could use her Esper powers to conjure some fare.

But if she wants to change, if she endeavoured the idea to indeed become a proper adventurer, a decent person, she couldn't let her lazy side take control. She needed a restraint, and for the time being, eating normal food befitting her adventurer status was good enough.

Taking head on this challenge would not only strengthen her will but would show the people around her that she was approachable.

Walking forward, they stopped near a food stand.

Near the walls, near a simple looking table, the strange mix of a homemade mobile baking sheet and a grilling apparatus stood, heated by some kind of magic crystal. Near it, an aged woman prepared freshly made, delicious looking fast meals. On her head a traditional headwear, cloth, whatever. Raidyn knew not how to call the strange hat.

The cap looked weird for her who was from the year of 2138, but for the denizens of the new world, it was utterly normal supplementary wear. It was like the weird caps she saw in old films, and usually older female villagers wore. In any case, she would never wear one.

Otherwise, aunt buffet looked like a typical hard worker. Slightly tanned skin, slight wrinkles around her eyes and muscled limbs, wearing a patched dress with knee length skirt and her grey hair tied into a ponytail.

If not the clothes of the woman, she would pass as an everyday adventurer Raidyn had seen back in the guild.

"Oh! Dear customers! Come-come! I bet you are hungry! Potato Puffs! Grilled meat and many more delicacies for a good price!" she called out to them, or at least at the people passing by, offering her wares.

Walking to her, the duo looked at each other, then Elysia started her order. "Two portions of potato puffs and kebab please."

'Aunt Buffet' nodded, preparing the food. She arranged the meal with finesse. From her movement, it was apparently visible that she had practice with her trade.

She grabbed the meat barehanded, turned them with the same motion on the hot stool. Not even using heatproof gloves or tools. She grabbed and spiced the fare just like that.

She either had a thick skin or the nerves in her hand had withered long ago feeling not the heat. Whatever the reason was, Raidyn watched her skilled movements with awe.

Watching them for a moment, the elderly woman spotted the twinkling copper medallions hanging from the neck of the girls. "Ah, I see you are adventurers. So young, yet you have chosen such dangerous path."

Elysia and Raidyn just looked at each other for a moment confused, then glanced back at the woman surprised. "Your plates," the cook pointed out wisely.

Regaining their sense, Raidyn started. "Uuuu… Yeah. We kinda signed up for the guild not long ago."

"Ah, I see. Such brave lasses you are."

"Well, thanks. We try," starched her hooded head Raidyn. Elysia watched the aged woman suspiciously as she made several potato mashes. Her instinct screamed, this old woman was dangerous, but with Raidyn on her side, she endured. She needed to speak with her as soon as the storm passed.

"Don't mention it, dear. You know, I myself as well was an adventurer." Dropping the mashed potato in the pot, Aunt Buffet started to cook it. The freshly made scent of spiced meat was mouthwatering.

"Did it worth?" asked Elysia suddenly.

The aged woman smiled sadly. "Partly."

"Partly?" Raidyn tilted her head, spotting the peeking trace of a long scar running from the shoulder of the lady.

"It is not always sunshine and rainbow. Sometimes you have to choose. Make a sacrifice."

"Life's usually like that."

"Yes…" nodded the woman, obliging at Raidyn's remark. "The only thing you can do is prepare for the worse. Gear up before each mission. I'll give you this advice for free. Don't spare the money when it comes to preparation. It may save your and your companion's life one day." Gently, she nudged the scar on her shoulder. Her caress reached almost the left side of her chest.

Seeing what she implied, Elysia watched Raidyn worried, giving her a care-worn expression.

"Remember. If you survive the day, you are a winner. If you win, that's complementary," added the woman with a bitter expression. Sighing, her usual wise smile returned to her face.

"If you ask me, when I was younger, around one hundred years ago, I would have said this."

Raidyn and Elysia looked at each other confused. Both of them had asked people. Normal humans usually couldn't live that long. At least not without forbidden severe rituals and secret techniques. Or transforming into either undead or other creatures.

"One hundred years? Granny, if you allow me to ask, how old are you?"

The woman realised what she had said. On her face, a momentary panic settled, then started to laugh nervously, hitting the back of her head slightly. "Ohohoho… Silly me! In my old age, I forgot to count. I wanted to say, a few decades."

"Right…" Raidyn and Elysia said in unison, nodding at once and sweatdropping.

"By the way, I am curious. What's your current assignment?"

Looking each other, Elysia answered in a sceptical voice. "I am not sure the rules allow the statement of our assignment. It may be confidential."

"Don't worry," smiled the elder brightly. "I am a good friend of Ainzach-san. I have known him since he first stepped into the guild. If he wants to sue you, tell him, Aunt Bers asked. I am sure he will be more than lenient in your direction."

Slicing a few fresh vegetables, she dropped them on the stool, roasting them in the process. Raidyn watched the elder's expression; she must have enjoyed the simple work she was doing right now.

Aunt Bers grabbed the hot meat with bare hands, putting it on the counter and slicing it with finesse.

"Didn't your hand?" asked Elysia as she spotted once more the crazy act.

She was aware. People existed who could completely ignore pain, diverting their attention from the blasted defensive mechanism of the organic body. For example, martial artists or monks who reached the level of self-control could do it with ease. As for her, she winced whenever the 'aunt' touched the sizzling meat.

"Get hot? Magic dear…" Bers asked then immediately answered. On her face that slight smile never faltered.

"I see…" the kitsune girl nodded gulping nervously, looking at her companion for help.

"So, about the assignment. You still did not answer."

"Well…" Raidyn scratched her face nervously. Telling her may not cause a ruckus. It was an everyday giant rat extermination quest in the sewers and several menial tasks around the town, nothing personal that may incur a ban from the guild.

Telling her the task, Aunt Bers stopped for a moment, hearing the sewer assignment. Then continued her work as nothing happened.

"I see…" She looked in the far, then back at the girls with a concerned look. "Good advice. For a time, ignore that quest. For your own safety."

"Why do you say that?" Raidyn couldn't help but inquire. She had heard it back in the guild, but she had to ask. Maybe the lady knew something.

Closing her eyes slowly, then looking at the adventurers, the old lady answered honestly. "Folks speaks. Shadows are lurking under the city. That's all I know. Not the best place for newbie adventurers to start their career."

Carefully wrapping the potato puffs, the grilled vegetable and the spiced meat with greaseproof papers, she handed them the food.

"Here you go, dear. Be careful. And don't forget. If you survive the day, you are a winner. The dead rarely sees the dawn."

Raidyn just gently smiled under her mask, thinking about the dualistic nature of the sentence. It was not entirely accurate in this world, but she got the meaning behind the quote. "Don't worry. I am not a hero. I am a professional."

"Ah. So you are not the hero type. Good, good." the lady chuckled gently, then nodded approving. "Good words. There are too many fallen heroes already."

Raidyn returned the courteous chuckle. "Yes, indeed. Heroes die early."

The Aunt's face contorted into a sad smile, looking in the far once more. "Indeed. The best of us die too early."

"Many that deserve death keep living. And some that deserve life leave this world too early. Can you give it to them? All we can do is to keep going and do our best. At least, that's what I think."

Accepting the meal, Raidyn placed it in her bag.

Aunt Bers' sad smile brightened slightly, still carrying some kind of burden. "You speak wisely, lass. I will pray for your safety."

Hearing Raidyn's pessimistic attitude, Elysia sighed annoyed, elbowing her on the side. She rather liked stories where the heroes saved the day. Saying such thing somewhat offended her. Not speaking it made the lady sad.

"Au! Hey! What's that for?" In truth, Raidyn barely felt the weak attempt of hurt. But it would be strange if she did not react.

Elysia bowed her head ashamed. "Please forgive my companion. She is rather blunt."

"Not a problem dear." The playful smile returned to the elder's face immediately. "It will be four copper coins."

Handling her the adequate amount, Raidyn paid for the food. "Come again. And give my regards to Ainzach-san," she waved as the two of them left.

"Nice lady…"

"Indeed," obliged Raidyn.

"Where do you want to eat? I don't really want to reveal my face in public."

"Hmm. Outside of the city? Or you want to sightsee?"

Elysia grimaced under her hood. "I am rather acrophobic. So outside of the city would be good. Although it takes time until we pass the guards."

"Hmm, I see. I wonder how you got in."

She almost spat. "The trader who I helped bribed the guards. That's how. Why do you ask?"

"I see…" With a simple bow of the head, the adventurer accepted the kitsune's explanation. Not as she was better, she was sure O'Boyle had many friends in high places.

Sometimes she questioned why such a famous merchant was dealing with the dirt. But if she suspected it right, those guards were just as dirty as the trader was. It was confirmed, innocence was nonexistent in this world.

Waving her hand, Elysia followed her into a shady alley. Checking around once more, she made sure no one was actually following her.

"Grab my hand."

"What?" confusedly asked Elysia. "Why should?"

"Just grab it. I promise it will not rot away."

"Grrr… Fine!" she growled disgusted, accepting Raidyn's offered hand.

Elysia braced herself, knowing not what Raidyn was about to do. But it proved impossible to prepare for what came next.

It felt as if ice suddenly enveloped her entire body, then sublimated in gas and scattered in the air. Her consciousness was pulled through a tiny hole in the fabric of space that materialised before her eyes, while her surroundings dissolved into it like scenery flushed down a drain. Then, as quickly as it came, everything popped back out and returned to normal. Except for her body that still felt like it was reconnecting itself while her vision swapped – she and Raidyn now stood on a small hill. Around them several trees scattered. Just near the great forest of Tob and the Fortress city of E-Rantel.

Looking around, she was somewhat scared, still breathing heavily after the trauma like experience.

"Wh-What-wheeze- happened?" Recognising the small plains under them, she gasped. "Wow!" The sight before her was indeed marvellous. "How?"

Raidyn just chuckled seeing her reaction. Subtly, she put her anti divination measurements in work around the area. "Odd. You live in a world filled with magic and you are still surprised teleportation exist? You are odd."

For a moment, Elysia daggered Raidyn with her two coloured eyes. Then her fangirl burst out from her. "How did you do that? Can you teach me? What kind of teleportation was that? I thought you were a warrior. Pretty please!"

It was like the kitsune forgot her hunger and her usual practical attitude. Storming Raidyn with so many questions the dark-skinned pseudo elf couldn't help but back away slightly, raising her hand in an awkward position.

 _"Geez… Talk about scary!"_ she thought, raising her hand defensively. _"She is really a rookie not knowing that long and mid ranged personal teleportation techniques exist."_

Raidyn rolled her eyes annoyed. _"Albeit, maybe she knows but has never experienced it. I myself as well have been using it only for around ten to eleven days. It still feels weird. Like I chew then shit on the laws of physics kind of weird,"_ she groaned inside, thinking how she defied every law of physics she had been living according to until now.

Looking at the too eager kitsune girl, Raidyn couldn't help but shiver; she really managed to pick up a newbie player barely scratching the surface of YGGDRASIL's complex magic and ability system.

"Geez, okay-okay. You are curious, I get it. But I am hungry. I can answer you after we eat?"

"While we eat," bargained the girl with a suspicious grin.

Sighing in defeat, Raidyn looked away pouting. Watching the plains where several monsters started to gather from afar.

Thus, the two adventurers sat down near a tree. Removing their hoods, they started to eat the freshly prepared food.

The meat still steamed, the grilled vegetables and the potato puffs still fresh and crunchy. It would be a calm, late luncheon. It would also have been the place of tranquillity if not the fox girl's ceaseless storm of questions.

"So are you a spellsword?" "What are your job classes?" "How much have you been playing?" "Can you teach me?"

Making sure not to tell anything relevant that could be used against her, Raidyn answered. She did not lie. Instead, Esdeath told half-truths or responded as curtly as possible.

She was aware, Elysia was the only real person she could rely on. Still, she felt she couldn't entirely trust a person she met only a day ago. She may unknowingly have been sent by an unknown guild or organisation to spy on her or to watch out for other players, then send her masters to Esdeath's elimination if the time came.

At least, she guessed as much. Elysia might be just a victim; she may unknowingly spy to the one pulling strings behind the scenery; Raidyn couldn't be sure. Maybe the kitsune reported to that black knight guy.

Meeting a second player candidate right after she met the one back in the guild was batshit suspicious. Albeit, Raidyn thought so.

Some time passed…

Looking at the plains just now, Esdeath spotted the black-clad adventurer from the far slicing up the ogres like they were toys and he was the bully. He was strong, too strong compared to other adventurers, too strong to be any normal adventurer from around.

In any case, Raidyn could barely eat because of Elysia. And honestly, she was left with her half-eaten food that went cold after a little.

Two hours later, the sun started its downward arc, signing it was time to continue their assignments.

"Well, back to the ball and chain." Raidyn stood up. Up until now, she rested with her sword on her back.

"Grrr… Don't say that. It makes my fur shiver." Elysia's long, black, fox-like tail indeed moved awkwardly, like hiding behind her back, curling on her leg. Her ears also twitched slightly. It seemed her plus appendages were too honest for her own good.

"Kukuku… I'll keep it in mind," Raidyn chuckled, offering her hand. Elysia winced thinking what would come next.

Raidyn's method of teleportation was not an unpleasant experience, but neither it was pleasant enough to Elysia want to do it again. "Don't worry; you will grow used to it, eventually." That last word did not convince the black kitsune, instead, made her frown, thinking it was just sarcasm.

"Right…" she mumbled flat faced.

Nonetheless, with a grimace, she accepted the offered appendage.

The two of them teleported back to the same alley they had left. Like last time, Elysia felt herself evaporating then pieced together once more. She swore, she almost saw her lunch once more. One thing was sure; she never wanted to do it again.

The teleportation went without notice. No one saw them.

Leaving, the duo headed towards to finish the remaining assignments for the day. It was around three or four pm, they still had a few hours before the sun started to set.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Bareare Pharmacy:**

Adding some Monkshood, Evernia prunastri and Illicium verum, then channelling some mana through the focusing crystal to catalyse the mixture, Lizzie Bareare finished the potion she had been working on for hours.

Her moves were always firm, but now, now her hands were slightly trembling.

Maybe it was because she had grown old, perhaps because she worried about her grandson.

She couldn't help it. She was just curious. After estimating the worth of the potion Brita brought, her inner alchemist practically forced her to send Nfiria to seek out the adventurer that gave the potion to the redhead adventurer.

She was aware, it was dangerous. She was aware; her grandson could die. She wanted to go herself at first, but her grandson insisted going himself.

Such a brave child. Just like his parents were.

Looking at the bubbling potion, she couldn't help but recall the memories of Nfiriea's parents. They were good people. If she had such red wonder concoction back then, maybe she could have saved them.

Wiping away a small tear from the corner of her elderly blue eye, she remembered she was not young anymore. She couldn't just wander around recklessly. She may have felt herself youthful and snarky, but her body slowly started to feel the age. She was not her former self anymore. Her magic may be potent, but, unfortunately, her body couldn't keep up. Not forever.

Entrusting someone else with the task was also out of the question. The knowledge about someone bearing the red potion was a serious responsibility to bear. Knowledge others might kill for.

Not speaking about the information was confidential. She couldn't entrust anyone else with it. At least, not without some kind of warrant.

Her friend, O'Boyle, was still in the city, fetching the neccesary equipment to leave tomorrow morning. She was sad her friend was leaving so early. She expected him to stay longer, at least a few more days. But his responsibilities and connections called him elsewhere. It could not be helped.

She wondered if she could find the adventurer, the one called Raidyn. From what her friend told her, she could be trusted. Although, Lizzie was not sure. She did not know the strangely armoured adventurer at all. Neither her so-called companion that introduced himself before the woman left yesterday.

Giving a low growl, she couldn't help it. There was no way she could find her in time. Not speaking about with Nfirea out of the picture at least for a few days, her work had piled up. She needed to work extra hard due to the lately coming extra orders.

Sometimes being a famous pharmacist was rather a curse than a blessing.

One moment later, the bell above the entrance sprung to life, signing someone entered the shop.

"Oi! Is Nfirea or Lizzie-dono here?"

came a voice from the direction of the door. Lizzie just sighed. She knew that voice, and she somewhat disliked the man it belonged to.

Putting down her tools and making sure the potion she was working on was stable, she walked in the lobby, on her way grabbing the labelled potion the man had ordered previously.

"Coming."

In the lobby, a man stood proudly. Clad from tip to toe with an expensive looking plate armour, a grin that mixed arrogance and pride mingling on his face. In his chest, a Mythril plate hung.

"Ah! Lizzie-dono," he bowed his head respectfully. "I came for the potion I ordered."

Lizzie nodded, placing the potion on the counter. "It will be two gold and five silver, Igvarge-san."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sewers: Under E-Rantel:**

A few hours passed since Raidyn and Elysia parted ways. And for outside, the sun had already started to settle.

The young kitsune was somewhat angry at her companion. No, not angry, that would be too much. Better said, she was upset because of an unsaid reason. The tension had started to arise when the two of them met and burst out not long after the two of them appeared back in the city.

Storming away, she stated she needed some time alone to relieve the gathered tension.

The reason behind her agitated behaviour was a foolish one. Maybe it was because of her cramping abdomen she acted so violently. Note. Next time they met, she needed to ask Raidyn how she took care of her monthly since she transported.

In other light, perhaps Raidyn was right, or perhaps it was because her companion was sometimes really simple not understanding the meaning of 'trust'!

To relieve some tension, Elysia decided to continue alone for the day, taking the sewer assignment and heading down alone. Maybe killing a few rats would raise her mood, even when the odour was stomach churning. She was better like this; combat helped her see things more transparent.

Not long after she arrived in this crazy world and defeated her first opponent in open combat, Elysia recognized she didn't have to do her usual daily slave routine she had gotten used to in her previous life. Exercising, fighting. Doing such nonlinear things actually raised her mood, filled her with some kind of purpose. Purpose she needed right now.

Without something to do Elysia might do something, she would later regret. She was like a boiling cauldron with a short fuse. She needed something to occupy her mind.

Thus, Elysia cut. She cut from below; she slashed from the upward arc. Her agility was like a cat's. Jumping, skidding, rolling away of the crawling monsters reaching towards her. Running up at the walls then flipping and decapitating another giant rat.

Doing all of this made her grin with some kind of perverse satisfaction. Now she was the boss. Not her parents, not her teachers, not her cruel employer. And more importantly, not a stranger who had no decency telling Elysia her real name. Her real identity.

Now… the one in control was Elysia.

From her forehead, heavy perspiration poured in her slit eyes, stinging her oculars slightly, but she simply ignored it.

Her heart throbbed in her chest, adrenaline coursed through her veins. She needed this; she needed to calm her boiling innards.

The whole dungeon was utterly dark. If not for her night vision that came with her race, she would need a torch or some source of light to see even her feet.

"Come on! Hit me!" she taunted the giant rats. Those which knew what she was implying charged towards her.

Smirking, she raised her low-class iron dagger and charged, using her rogue class abilities to dodge and slice.

…

Some time passed.

She didn't know how, but Elysia lost her way. Maybe she turned down on the corner in the wrong direction.

This place was like a fricking labyrinth. The kitsune girl had been fighting her way for a few hours, yet, she had found no exit. No sign where the fricking hell she was. Everywhere was just the periphrastic stench of the sewage, the faeces, and the urine. Not even a single distinguishing feature that she could use to navigate her way out.

Whoever designed this place, created it so to resemble a fricking hospital.

The rotten smell of dozens upon dozens of dead and soaked rats laying around her made her nose flinch.

Her tail was damp like hell, her black, silky hair wet from the sewage water and her ears full of dirty liquid. She had to fight thoroughly soaked.

Now, it may not be visible, but her plus appendage that sprouted from her backside was quite sensitive and a few rats had already chomped it hard under her weaker moments.

The rats might have been low level, but their numbers were overwhelming, like the cistern born them endlessly.

The kitsune was not a tank, neither a healer. She never designed her character in such way or took the proper job classes to bear the beating. Her level was low, around level fifteen.

Gritting her teeth, exhaustion slowly started to catch up with her. She had never fought so hard in her life, her muscles aching from the long combat. Her stamina was draining rapidly. Her amber and blue coloured eyes still mirrored her determination, but her body was starting to fail.

"Wheeze. Wheeze. Where is an exit when you need one?" she breathed rapidly in this moment of reprieve, looking around once more. She had no idea where she was; maybe it was time to use that beacon and call that untrusting idiot.

Now, she really cursed herself. Why not take the time to level up at least a few levels before the server shut down? Why did she have to lay around and watch the fireworks? Where was that idiot when she needed her?!

Remembering the reason behind her lack of a companion, she realised. It was her fault, at least, partly.

She was a fool. A greedy, angry jerk. Elysia was still upset about Raidyn's untrusty behaviour. Again, she should have reconsidered her decision before heading down the cistern all alone to spend her accumulated rage by killing rats.

No, shaking her head she withdrew her hand reaching into her inventory. Her pride couldn't let her; her shame couldn't let her do it. Calling Raidyn's help would be like admitting her own guilt. It would be like saying untrustiness was acceptable.

Bearing with gritting teeth, she flipped, slicing the throat of the umpteenth approaching rat. Then, like her instincts screamed, she jumped away. An arrow stuck in the stone not far from her.

Several eyes lit up in the shadows. Several red eyes with slit pupils surrounded her emerging from the darkness of the sewers.

The creatures were clothed in nothing more than tore rags, armour made from hide, leather and bones and held poorly made bows, spears, daggers, rusty swords, flings and other tools.

The ranged tools might have been poorly calibrated and made, but they were still dangerous weapons. And she was sure; those almost blunt stone-headed arrows were smeared with urine, poison and dung. Dirty things could easily cause her blood poisoning.

The arrows flew in her direction. The only thing she could do now was to fight. Fight and survive. Combat the rat people. There were only a few of them, she was sure she could win.

Like a gazelle, she jumped to the walls, gaining momentum, trying to slice the throat of the closest one, planning her attacks steadily.

The simple giant rats, of course, continued their assault, never ceasing to come and get in her way in the worst possible moment.

"Dammit!" she gritted her teeth. Elysia felt her grasp weakening around her simple iron dagger. A few arrows unintentionally had already grazed her, making her wince in pain.

…

A few minutes later, it seemed she had won the fencing, slumping down to her bottom. She really deserved her pay for the day.

The fur of the rat people was like iron. She could barely hurt them without using her skills. Their number was small, around five or six. Nevertheless, she needed to use many of her skills to gain the upper hand.

Her attackers were intelligent. Moved coordinated, like a veteran military unit. It was like she fought against battle worn fighters.

She cared not anymore. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to soak in the bath and forget this whole cistern accident. Sleep in a comfortable bed.

Around her, the ground was covered by the bodies of her ratmen attackers, equipped with crudely made armours and weapons, and of course, the dozens upon dozens of simple giant rats that had joined the fray.

Her clothes and cloak were shredded. Her body was full of bruises, full of cuts. The fever was slowly crawling on her forehead, her mind going blank from the strain and the infection that was catching up with her.

She really was foolish not bringing reinforcements; she really cursed saying those dirty things to the only person she could rely on in this New World. And with the closing darkness, she started to feel fear. Fear of dying alone. Fear of dying in such a lowly place. The cold feeling of loneliness closed on her. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be left alone.

"Where are you… Idiot…" Even in such beaten state, the only thing she could say was some curse.

Previously, Raidyn entrusted her a beacon to call for help if needed. The same little figure she tried to activate under the fight. Sadly, a screwed lucky shot of that beast made her drop it into the water before she could channel her mana. Now she had to fetch herself.

She only hoped Raidyn would recognise her missing self and look for her. Although, finding her so deep in the cistern system equalled to an impossible feat. Still, she hoped.

Elysia always liked heroic stories, stories where the good guys save the day.

Now, she did not think Raidyn as a hero, being she knew her for such a short time. Still, she hoped she was one. Saving her in this dark hour, miraculously appearing in a shining steed. Deus Ex Machina, as the theatre called it.

Yes, she envisioned her cloaked self-running towards her, cutting through the beasts with ease. Elegantly, like a ballerina.

Even when Raidyn was blunt a little bit, she was not that bad first acquaintance as a player. Although, it was strange. From time to time she acted like a stuttering idiot, like being around her fellow female filled her with nervousness.

Now she started to hallucinate, the only thing she could do was to chuckle. "What a bullshit…" Elysia murmured in her fevered state.

Groaning, she recovered a minor recovery potion from her inventory. She was forced to use one, even though she swore not to use them recklessly. She only had a few of them after all.

Raising it to her delicate lips, before she could gulp it down, like a freight train, a sharp hit interrupted her, plastering her against the wall, making her drop the vial on the ground.

"Guahh!" She vomited, her eyes almost popping from the pressure stretching against her chest.

The last thing she saw before her mind went blank was as a humongous hulking shadow looming over her. The only thing she could feel was someone grabbing her leg and roughly pulling her away. Towards who knows where?

"Fuck…" she mumbled bluntly, then darkness engulfed her.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Nighttime: Around 20:30:**

A cloaked figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Her movements were smooth like she was teleporting, gliding through the gaps with ease.

Looking around, she looked for a certain someone, a chubby fluffball to be precise.

The fat, sleepy looking cat in the drawing looked suspiciously familiar to her. She tried to recall its name, and she knew Elysia had mentioned it before, but she had already forgotten it. It was not important.

Sighing, she had already sent several shadow demons to look for the small predator, with lesser success than more.

Raidyn knew it was a fraud method. Using help to assess the problem she should solve alone, but at this moment, she couldn't give a fuck.

It was terrible enough Elysia had just left, growling and mumbling about not being able to trust her, then literally forbidding Esdeath of following her.

Raidyn was confused. She couldn't understand women, even when now she was literally one.

She knew not why Elysia acted like that. For a while, she followed her, asking what the problem was, but the only answer she received was: 'Nothing.' and 'Go away, I want to be alone!' she shouted like that.

Thus, Esdeath left her to fetch for a while. Maybe the kitsune girl just needed some alone time. Who could understand women? Not she, don't ask her. She was glad she survived until now with her current body. Using the chamber-pot by crouching above it day after day was awkward enough.

If Elysia needed help, she had her beacon; she would call for help when in trouble. Although, she sent two shadow demons to track her progress. Report if the kitsune met any suspicious elements.

Raidyn was aware; it was the intrusion of Elysia's private sphere, but she needed to be careful. Not as she was interested in her daily routine. It was just a precaution. The creature only received the minimum order of following her around for a time and report if she was up to anything suspicious.

Raidyn suddenly stopped near the edge of the rooftop.

Her stance was steady. Her form hidden by her AIM field's extended concealment effect. From her point of view, she saw everything clear, but for the outside world, nothing could be seen, making even her shadow disappear into nothingness.

The air passed her, brushing her peeking silvery locks slightly.

The previous presence following her through the early hours had utterly disappeared. Even with her increased concentration and expanded ability usage, she was unable to track down her pursuer. Neither locate him/her once more.

Whoever followed them, he/she indeed knew their stuff, completely disappearing from her radar under mere moments.

The sun had already disappeared in the horizon; maybe she should look for her companion. She was away far too long for her liking. Although Elysia was not a child, Raidyn was somewhat concerned about her wellbeing.

Situated in the wealthiest region of the city, she stood on the top of the building facing the famous restaurant, The Shining Golden Pavilion.

The saliva in her mouth started to gather sniffing out the periphrastic aroma of juicy meat streaming from the building. "Hmm… Meat…" Her stomach grumbled. Holding it, her face flustered.

Her long ears perked under her hood suddenly. The clattering noise of two horses and a chariot raised her attention.

Her vision turned away, spotting the chariot stopping before the prestigious inn.

Its design was simple, yet elegant. Whoever was the owner knew how to show off without the usual fussy attributes the nobles of this world liked so much.

She honestly admired such design choice. Sometimes, less was more.

The coachman of the carriage at first looked quite despicable. A weak, depraved-looking man, utterly lacking any sort of class or manner, with a big red nose and sunken eyes. At least his clothes were somewhat classy.

Departing his seat, he opened the door.

From the chariot, first, an elegant looking butler stepped out, speaking a few words with the deprived looking man.

The newly appeared man's appearance was indeed flawless. He bore the perfect qualities of an elderly gentleman, and he was dressed gracefully in his traditional black butler uniform. His shoulders broad, under his suit he must have had a six-pack.

His hair was entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He had visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which made him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes were as sharp as an eagle's.

Compared to the coachman, he was indeed a gentleman of the finest quality.

Esdeath's eyes widened, his past companion's face coming to her mind momentarily. It literally envisioned itself behind near the elderly servant. "Touch Me-san!" she mumbled aloud.

The leader of the nine, the founder of the guild. She remembered his face.

Although only for a few times, she had met him in the live gatherings of the guild. Only once or twice every two years, but the picture was still there.

For a moment, it was like the elderly gentleman heard her, looking directly in her direction. For a moment, the two gazed into each other's eyes directly.

"That can't be… How…" she muttered. Looking around, making sure no one was trying to sneak up on her. "This must be some kind of sick joke. Yes, someone from the past is trying to fool me. Or, worse, my brain's playing the fool with me. Dammit!" she gritted her teeth, biting her tongue painfully.

Seeing the man that almost precisely looked like her past duel partner made her tremble in paranoia.

The servant looked away, helping his lady out from the chariot.

Soon, a beautiful woman emerged from the chariot. A blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and clothing that emphasized sex appeal. Her clothes frilly, befitting of her status as a noble.

That girl as well seemed suspiciously similar, but Esdeath in some way couldn't recall where she had seen her.

The elderly butler bowed, chatted with his lady, then led her into the building, ignoring the carriage driver who followed them with a creepy, sleepy smile plastered on his face.

That guy was suspicious, Raidyn would not have been even surprised if he would want to trap the lady and her servant. The charioteer just looked like that, creepy, sick and suspicious.

Before Raidyn could move to investigate the old servant and his lady, a shadow emerged on her side, whispering something in her ear.

"Dagnabbit!" She cursed aloud, biting her tongue painfully. "I let her alone for a moment and she gets lost?" she questioned, but the creature did not answer, either because it did not know the answer, or because it knew its master aimed the question to the air.

The two-dimensional creature waited for her command, watching its master patiently. Waving it away, Raidyn turned to it. "Lead the way."

Growling, the creature hovered through the shadows and Esdeath followed it without hesitation.

…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now.**

 **Chapter 14 is underway. It is already written. Only waiting for proofreader-san to finish** with **the editing.**

 **Thank him/her the chapters now in a way better shape. :)**

 **It is almost readable. :)**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **The rat king and his servants.**

 **Could Elysia survive her captivity? Will Raidyn find her in time?**

 **What** are **the reasons behind the disappearances in the sewers?**

 **Will Momonga finally find the meaning of life?**

 **Stay a while, and you will know. ;)**

 **Until then... Stay safe, sail safe!**

 **For our Lord and Saviour!**

 **For the Rattling Skeletal KING!**


	14. The Rat, a Black Fox, and a White Wolf

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **(Be prepared! This chapter is extra long! Contains blood and gore and vulgar descriptions!)**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Horned Rat, A Black Fox, and a White Wolf:**

The collaborated hard work of the adventurers had paid out. Around the fires, the members of the silver ranked adventurer group, the Sword of Darkness, the heroic Momon, the beautiful Nabe and the genius alchemist Nfirea sat.

It had been a long day, and the group deserved a good shut-eye.

After making sure the alarm perimeter was set by the use of the magic named [Alarm] and by the smart utilisation of ropes and small bells, the group could rest in peace without the need of constant fear of the nearby monsters.

The members mingled with each other. The ranger, Lukrut Volve, the blond womaniser of the group had tried to seduce Nabe multiple times, just to be refused not in the gentlest way. Momonga would probably say it was quite crude, but he was well aware that deteriorating Nabe to be gentler was a ruse, a hopeless dream. For now, he had reached the point he was glad she hadn't killed anyone.

"Miserable gnat (cretin)!" Nabe mumbled, daggering her death glare against the ranger.

"Ah! Nabe-chan! Your words are like daggers!" the womaniser caught to his heart with a blissful expression. "But I will never give up! I know, if I try hard enough, sooner or later you will like me!"

Nabe just gritted her teeth and was on to slice the man's throat. Looking at Momon, she took a relaxed posture, mumbling to herself.

The group laughed loudly seeing yet another failure from the ranger of the group. The fragrant smell of the makeshift stew pot lingered in the air, making Momonga wish he could taste the cousin of this world.

Looking at the chatting group, some kind of longing started to bubble in Ainz's frozen heart.

"Ah… so this is…" he mumbled gently.

He was reminded of his YGGDRASIL days. Ainz and his comrades repeatedly hunted on the battlefield with perfect teamwork. Pulling, tanking, adjusting the attack target. Because they were familiar with each other's abilities, they could conduct group battles in such a manner.

Ainz was a bit biased, but still confident that cooperation among this small group wasn't smooth. The Sword of Darkness wasn't at their level, but he was able to see a shadow of similarity.

Just now, Ainz was enjoying the great outdoors. Because he couldn't experience this in the real world or in YGGDRASIL, it was refreshing for him. Although it took a lot of time, these outdoor activities reminded Ainz of adventuring for the unknown back in YGGDRASIL.

 _"If the entire Great Tomb of Nazarick hadn't been transported to this world and I was here by myself, I would probably travel the world."_

The body of the undead didn't require nourishment or air. He would be able to scale mountains or walk into the deep sea with just his legs. He would enjoy the unknown sights of this world in such a way.

But the treasures left behind by his comrades were now serving him as his loyal subjects, so Ainz felt he should take on his role as Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to repay their loyalty.

Sighing, he needed to put aside such thoughts. Turning back his attention to the chatting group, then looking at the steaming food in his hand, Ainz was unable to decide what to do.

 _"Well, what should I do?"_

Ainz stared at the salty looking bisque in his hands. He couldn't feel the warmth while wearing his gauntlets but seeing everyone eating heartily without waiting for it to cool, the temperature should have been just right.

Ainz was undead and therefore unable to eat. He disguised his appearance with an illusion spell, but he would be exposed if he ate the bisque with his skeleton body and mouth. He couldn't allow anyone to see his real appearance.

An unknown world with unknown food. It might have been just a few simple dishes, but Ainz still felt it was a pity that he was unable to eat it.

Although he no longer had any desire for food, he still felt discontent about his inability to eat when delicious and curious dishes appeared before him.

For the first time since coming to this world, Ainz regretted having an undead body.

"Ah, is there something you don't like to eat?" Lukrut asked while looking at Ainz, who wasn't digging in.

"No, it's a personal reason," he answered immediately.

"Is that so? Don't force yourself, alright? But it's chow time now; you can take the helmet off right?"

"... It's because of religious reasons. On the days when I kill, five or more people can't dine together."

"Oh… Momon-san has a strange religion. But since the world is big, it's not surprising for such a religion to exist," the one who analysed the situation was Dyne Woodwonder. His stature might be of a bear, but his sombre face gave away the feeling of a gentle person.

Everyone's suspicious gazes softened when they heard it was related to religion.

 _"Maybe religion is a complicated matter in this world,"_ Ainz thought as the group continued to chat.

Topics suitable for a dinner conversation popped up one after another, the Sword of Darkness members who were the majority held the initiative, talking to Ainz, Narberal and Nfirea from time to time.

Ainz joined in, but still felt some distance from the Sword of Darkness members. Because Ainz lacked knowledge of this world and was hesitant in his words, he couldn't mingle well. This resulted in Ainz talking less, forming a vicious cycle.

When they talked to Narberal, she would come up with weird answers, so they left her out gradually.

Nfirea was handling it well.

He had always lived in this world and was more adept to being with others.

He could join in the topics easily and could read the mood too.

 _"No big deal. I had comrades in the past too."_

Ainz thought in a tantrum as he watched the party chatting happily under the glow of the campfire.

Their relationships were great, though this was expected of comrades that faced death together. Nfirea had also looked envious as he looked at the team.

Ainz also recalled his teammates from the past, grinding his teeth in jealousy under his helmet.

\- He was just like them in the past.

One after the other, the faces of his past comrades popped up in his mind. Their avatars, their silly habits and the good times they had together.

Suddenly, he imagined how his last companion would act in his current situation, what would have changed if he/she would have been with him, and it made him chuckle. Maybe in life, Esdeath was somewhat laconic, but in the virtual environment, you couldn't shut him when something caught his attention. He was just like that. Sometimes annoying, but a trustworthy individual.

He wondered, where was his last friend? He, or as the servants called, rather she must have been around somewhere!

Nazarick transported, after all, with all its servants, lands and mechanisms. Esdeath stated she was near Nazarick when he last spoke with him(her), just in the border separating the territory of the Tomb from the muddy swamps of Helheim. Logic dictates that she must have been around, but then where the heck she was when Momonga needed his companions the most?!

Where the hell were his comrades!

His loneliness got worse when the band started to discuss the importance of comrades. Still, when they asked him about his companions, he began to babble about the original nine. The founding of the guild and the comrades that joined afterwards. Subtly, only telling faint truths.

For a moment, Nfirea raised his brow, like he had heard something familiar. Then returned, staring his bisque.

"They were an excellent bunch. Paladin, swordmancer, priest, dark… bandit, dual wielding nin… dual wielding bandit, sorcerer, chef, blacksmith, a crazy psychic… Irreplaceable good friends. We experienced countless adventures; I still can't forget those days."

Thanks to them, he had learned what friends were. He thought he would be ignored in YGGDRASIL too, but the reality was different, they were the perfect teammates willing to lend a hand. As they slowly increased their members, they experienced a fantastic life going through thick and thin.

That's why the guild 'Ainz Ooal Gown' was an important treasure for Ainz.

Even if he needed to give up everything and destroy the world, he wanted to protect its legacy.

"You will find comrades like them again someday."

Hearing Ninya's words, for a moment, a sudden boiling rage stirred inside of Ainz, just for a moment later to disappear like it was not even there. Still, it was enough to make him lash out intensely.

"There will never be such a day."

His voice was full of hostility. Shocked by his own words, Ainz stood up slowly:

"... Excuse me… Nabe, I will eat over there."

It seemed Nabe recognised the momentarily disturbing presence her master emitted. Raising her brow, she bowed her head in shame. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't console her master.

Momentarily, she thought herself unworthy to accompany the Lord of the Tomb. And then, looking at the 'cretins' around her, she thought 'them' unworthy to even glance at him.

"I will join you," Nabe continued, standing up as well.

"I see… It can't be helped since it is a religious issue." Peter felt it was a pity, but didn't persuade him to stay.

Even though Ninya looked depressed, Ainz still decided to not say anything to him.

Thus, the duo was left in solitude for the night.

Ninya stared out of her head, even when the group started to discuss the heroic deeds of Momon. It couldn't lift her mood. She made a mistake; she needed to apologise and make her fault right. Thus, she spent the remaining night to figure out the adequate method of apologising.

…

Meanwhile a little bit away from the group.

Crossing his hands, Ainz watched the nightly plains. Thanks to his Dark Vision, he saw every little detail clear as the daylight.

Aside from several animals, daring goblins and small creatures, the night was calm. Until now, no beast stepped in the boundaries of the perimeter.

Somewhat, Momonga was still angry. Yet, he couldn't fault the boy for asking him about his companions and past. As well, he was aware; it was partially his fault. He was too strong for his own good.

Strength wise, comparing Momonga's current self and the members of the Sword of Darkness was like comparing an ant to a giant. Even Momon was unable to measure the power gap between him and them clearly. He just knew he was vastly over them. He was vastly over anyone else he had met until now.

Typically, power attracts people. Usually, people who hold power sooner or later would either be admired, forced to solitude because of their great potential or be feared, depending on their actions.

Back, near the campfire, this was what happened. For him, maybe his swordplay earlier was mere flailing. It could not be compared to genius swordsmen's like Gazef Stronoff or Cocytus were. All his moves came with his observation capabilities, the films he had watched back then, his stats, and the basic lessons he had received from Cocytus before his departure.

Glancing back at the campfire, Momonga knew the exact phenomenon. He knew what had happened.

It was called the newbie effect.

Back in YGGDRASIL, many rookie players, counting himself, awed when first saw the sparkling effects of a mighty magic attack. In truth, he started to specialise in death magic because he saw such a presentation of power back then.

Inspired by his fellow players, he chose the path of death. Or rather, it picked him.

Thinking back his performance in the afternoon, he might have felt it as a worthless act compared to a person entirely specialised to be a warrior. But for the little group, he was awe-inspiring. Thinking of the topic a little bit more, he thoroughly understood their point of view. Maybe more than anyone else.

It was comparable to when a newbie player saw the combat of two or more than two high-level players. Like when several level 100 players start a PVP battle near the starting area.

Remembering Ninya's words…

Maybe bragging about his past comrades was not right, but he couldn't help it, even mentioning them made him recall the precious times they had spent together. And once, it filled him with a small amount of anger, some kind of longing homesickness.

Maybe it was not right, the memory of his fierce backlash still stirred in his nonexistent guts. He handled the situation too harshly. Acting like that would only alienate the people. He needed to be careful next time.

Looking in the night, Nabe approached him, saying nothing, only bowing respectfully.

"You should eat…" he stated, worrying slightly about his servant's well-being.

Nabe almost snarled, only thanks to her Lord's presence she did not resort to such unruly act. "Momon-sa-san, these people- This stench…" She glanced down at the still steaming meal in her hand.

"Is unfit for you. Please, wait for a moment and I will fetch something edible."

"Muu, don't you remember?" Momon turned to her expound. "Because of my physique, I don't need to eat, neither drink nor rest. I am, an undead…"

His tone filled with some kind of sadness, a small regret.

Nabe shrugged, catching her head away unpleasantly. "Still, treating Momon-sama, a guest like this… To stir up his mood by daringly mentioning the Supreme Beings. That's…" Narberal's words chuckled for a moment, then continued with an annoyed face. "That's too much. Please allow me to kill them."

Momon raised his hand lecturing. "Nabe, we need to acclimatize. Only by learning what we can, we can progress. Only through evolution, we can reach higher peaks. Evolution is progress; stagnation is death. That's, what I learned under my journey. That's what my friends taught me. Pushing others away from us will only lead to devastation."

"You mean the Supreme Beings?" Nabe asked wide-eyed. Momonga merely nodded, turning back to the silhouette of the city.

"I see…" Nabe was ashamed; she would have never thought of this. And by seeing Momon's softened posture, she must have had touched a sensitive topic.

"Please forgive me."

"What for?" asked Momon quietly.

"It was inadequate asking you about the past. It must have been hard. Please forgive me."

Momon glanced back, sighing. "Don't mention it. The past is the past. I will never cease looking for them, but I need to look forward, need to seek new opportunities. As I said, without progress, only stagnation awaits."

Nabe's legs trembled, and falling to her knees; slight tears dwelled up in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Momonga offered his hand, turning back to her.

"So gracious. Momon-sama is indeed the perfect master," she wiped her tears gently.

Momon wanted to retort, but a new presence revealed himself in the near vicinity.

"Momon-sama," Zero nodded, his intact eye brimming in the midst of the night.

Looking first at the blushing combat maid, then the ruler of the Tomb, the automaton NPC coughed, turning around.

"Khm… Please forgive me. I will make my report later."

This was bad! What if he thought about 'that'?! Seeing Nabe's red face, it was unmistakable he was implying just 'that'. Momon needed to act fast, or Zero might have thought the wrong thing. Information spread fast. For Nazarick, it could not be more accurate. And knowing Albedo, if it reaches her…

-destruction ensures…

"Muuu! Wait!" By suddenly raising his hand, Momonga immediately stopped the automaton.

Zero froze, turning back at Momonga. "Yes?"

"What happened?" asked Momonga hastily.

"Shalltear, Sebas and Solution are slowly departing from E-Rantel. It seems the coachman wants to lure them into a trap."

"Level of danger?" asked Ainz coldly.

"According to my evaluation, meaningless. The opposition poses no threat, but there might be a Martial Arts user amongst them. More precisely, the leader of the group, named Brain Ungalus, surely is one. He is capable of the use of this so-called 'Warrior's Magic'. According to my information, he is a genius swordsman, rivalling the man you met in that village, the leader of those soldiers."

Pulling out a small notebook, Zero inspected it for a moment.

The small book covered by black leather. Leather made from the hide of an otherworldly being, or scorched human. Several stitches are visible on its surface.

No matter what it made of, it emitted an evil presence. On its cover, several agonising faces flashed through. Like a grotesque film poster. If Momonga would not be an undead, he would have already turned away from the book.

"Gazef Stronoff…" Zero finished, giving his fullest attention to the Overlord.

Nodding, Momonga acknowledged the new information.

Nabe looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

"At least, according to the standards of this world, he is strong. Although with our capabilities, we have no reason to fear. Still, I advise progressing with caution. We don't yet know enough about this so-called 'Martial Arts'."

"Umu… I agree." Momon crossed his arms under his chest, looking into the far, then back at the ninja automaton.

"What do you propose?" Asking the opinion of his subordinates was important. At least, it was critical if he wanted to tread carefully.

It was hard enough controlling a humongous organisation like Nazarick. Alone it equalled to impossible. Now, Momonga was glad he had such capable subordinates like Albedo, Demiurge and Zero.

Zero angled his head towards the direction where the small group was camping. "He is a bandit. No one will miss him if he disappears. Although, from my collected information I learned that Gazef Stronoff defeated him in the grand tournament. Since then, he lives a turbulent life. Seeking to improve himself at all cost. Slowly influencing him, offering him a chance at the right moment to improve himself will no doubt make him change allegiance peacefully and bind his loyalty to us."

It was strange and mildly disturbing. Seeing an Automaton like Zero with negative karma willing to negotiate with humans was just unnatural if we were to consider the lore of the game. Moreover, giving a human a chance to improve was even more astonishing. _"Esdeath, you indeed wrote a deep lore behind Zero's personality,"_ Momonga thought, but one thing still bothered the death magic caster.

"And you know this because?" Ainz asked suspiciously. He had no idea where Zero came to know all of this, but it was disturbing he could collect so much information under such a short amount of time. Almost personal information for a simple bandit.

"News spread fast." It was like Ainz spotted a small but proud smile curling on Zero's always stoic face.

"Usually servants, whores, orphans and elements cared not by the nobles and the people are the best sources of information. Usually, they can offer a different point of view, a different approach for intel gathering. Information, data that is sometimes more accurate than the intel that the best master spy or a governmental shadow organisation could offer. And believe me, Ainz-sama. The backdrops of this world are filled with such 'little birds'. You can find them easily; you only need to look for them in the right place, offer them some comfort and in return, they give you the world."

Ainz froze for a moment. Processing all of this, he could only rattle his dentition in fear.

"With your permission. Demiurge and I have already started to use these misplaced 'assets' to build a network that will significantly increase our espionage attempts in the near future. Free of charge, of course. We made sure not one of them can be traced back to us."

Ainz gulped deep inside, spotting the carnivorous light in Zero's dimming eye.

Zero backed with Demiurge did all of this under one day. Started a whole spy network from scratch before Ainz could have given the order or thought about increasing the information gathering capabilities of Nazarick. He was not sure how Demiurge had time for all of this with his duties, but he definitely helped the Automaton somehow. Maybe for the planning stage?

Ainz needed to keep an eye out. Not only for Albedo and Demiurge but from now on, for Zero too.

 _"What kind of monsters you created?"_ Ainz asked his friends virtually, watching their creations slowly taking over the world from the shadows.

Waving his butler gloved fitted hand, inspecting his elegant pocket watch, Zero continued.

"Besides. After a little investigation into who leads the bandits trying to raid Sebas and his escorts, finding out all of this was easy. It is quite the public information."

Waving Nabe to keep an eye out, Ainz pointed at him. "Tell me what you know…"

"As you wish…" Zero bowed, starting his lengthy report.

…

A few minutes passed, and Momonga really felt he had gained too much information. He needed to stop before his mind was blown away.

"Anything else?" Ainz asked lastly.

"Yes. As ordered, I investigated the traces of the possible enemy."

"Did you succeeded?"

"Partly."

For a moment, Momonga thought about why he privately asked Zero to investigate the new element.

Yes, previously he scolded Nabe because of her reckless private action.

Sending tracking forces against a possible source of danger who already suspected your existence was mildly foolish. At least, it was stupid if we were to consider the quality of the troops she sent after the masked person.

Shadow Demons who were around level 30 was inadequate when it came to tracking a person who in the best case was around level 90. In the worst, one hundred or way higher.

Tracking an aware person needed a so-called delicate touch, a person who both had the skills and the level of professionalism to carry out the action. A person who specialised in espionage and infiltration. An assassin, like Zero was.

Even if Zero accidentally blew his cover, Momonga could say Zero was not part of the Tomb; his actions were the result of a malfunctioning rogue element. Of course, he would have said this with an aching heart, but for the legacy of his friends, he was willing to make such sacrifice.

In the case of Zero succeeding, Momonga could gain useful intel. The indispensable information he could use to further fuel his plans to not be caught off guard. And of course, by showing trust towards Zero, he could cement both his and Auriel's loyalty. Maybe forever.

You needed to spend to gain, as the catchphrase went. And Momonga was willing to make this investment.

Zero continued his report:

"I did not manage to read her status. I only knew. We need to proceed carefully. She almost recognised me. Her precognition senses were beyond my expectations, if not for my abilities bestowed upon me by my master. "

He stopped momentarily, looking in the two dimming flames in Momonga's sockets. His stare was dangerous. Maybe his face showed no emotion, just that creepy, sleepy, apathetic look, but the light in his artificial eye told everything Momonga needed to know.

"My cover would have been most likely blown. And…" Zero halted his words once more. Like he was not sure what to say. He merely clicked his tongue, very unlikely if we consider he was an automaton. The thing must have been really annoying to him.

"And?" turned to him Momonga. If not for his fleshless skull, he may even have raised a brow.

"The presence of that woman. It is unlikely, but for a moment... It was like I felt her."

"Her?" Momonga asked confused, not knowing who is that 'her'.

"My master…" Zero answered honestly.

This one sentence gained the full attention of the black-clad warrior. He gave Zero his fullest attention.

"Tell me everything you know…."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sewers: E-Rantel: Nighttime:**

It was like she had imagined. Dark, damp, stinky, full of shit and urine.

In truth, it was a lot worse than the streets above; it was a lot worse than the backstreets of Stillpree. Moreover, it was even worse than the undead-infested streets of the trader town she had escaped from.

At first, Raidyn almost vomited, and it would have been indeed unpleasant, considering she wore her mask. Vomiting into it would force her to reveal her face, or scrub the stench out from her face cover.

Amongst her keener (not supernatural) senses, her sense of smell was one of the strongest, after her sight of course.

To bear the smell, she had been forced to create a miniature vector filter force field that refined the air and filtered the bacterial stench from the atmosphere before it could even reach her nose. Otherwise, she was not sure she could bear it.

For practice, such minor things were perfect to help her learn to better control her powers. Outside of that, it was just annoying.

Reaching the cistern, the shadow demon led her through the endless underground labyrinth. The whole place was filled with illusions of the first and second tier. It was not enough to stop her or even the shadow demon who could see through such weak diversions easily, but it could confuse lower level people who had no protection or experience to fend off such thing.

Later, she would send a few units to explore the underground city to the fullest, but now she needed to proceed.

For a while, nothing dared to approach her, but as she progressed deeper and deeper, more and more giant rats started to approach, no, literally storm her. Jumping against her and trying to mangle her away, caring not about their wellbeing.

Her Dragon Slayer was too big to use it in such a narrow place. At least, to use it without collapsing the section she marched through steadily.

According to the guild receptionist, the sewer system stretched under the whole city and connected it to a network. If you asked her, it was a somewhat faulty design. Placing explosives near the main structure points could bring down the whole city.

One chain reaction was enough and poof! The whole city of E-Rantel would collapse like a card castle, leaving only a sink-hole in the wake of the former proud fortress city.

Not speaking about, with such vast, unmonitored underground labyrinth, the unruly goods such as drugs, illegal weapons, and human trafficking thrived. The products from the black market could freely flow through the city.

Whoever designed it was unaware of it, or on the contrary, worked for an enemy nation.

Raidyn marched, no pest could stop her. As they came close to her, they exploded like overinflated balloons, leaving only bloody gore and dirt. The effect was thanks to her [Reverse Flow Field], a passive ability of the Esper class that most of the time she kept disabled.

Firstly, because it was unfair to the lower level opponents, secondly, because it was not fun if every enemy blew up before it could even reach her, and lastly, it would be mildly suspicious if her enemies or even people she deemed annoying started to turn inside out then blow up in a bloody explosion whenever she gave them a stinkeye.

As said previous, now, her abilities acted according to her will and mental state. If she would deem annoying someone who did not meet the level and resistance requirements to brush off her passive, those would simply die in the most painful way.

Thus, she kept it turned off to keep herself in check.

The passive ability, [Reverse Flow Field] was very practical, yet, worked efficiently simply.

Only saying, the skill caused a significant inner pressure difference inside of the body of the affected person. To reach this, Raidyn emitted a force field that reversed the affected enemy's blood, fluid and energy circulation, creating a feedback in the circulation system, increasing the pressure and blowing up the opponent in the process inside out. From time to time injecting volatile foreign elements into the flow of the enemy's internal circulation to make the skill more efficient.

Be it undead, organic or a mechanical being; it did not matter for the ability. Every existing person had either fluid, magical energy or other kind of circulation.

It was indeed a dangerous ability. Everyone who knew the existence of psychic classes made sure to shield themselves against it. Those who were not aware of it, well… Sucks for them. Most of them died painfully before they even recognised what happened.

Like most of the psychic skills, the passive ability could be strengthened through the ten tiers; each tier consumed the more psychic resource but increased the skill's effectiveness.

Using it actively, through a direct touch, the user could significantly increase the effectiveness of the skill and its crippling power, almost completely eliminating the chance to resist it. Similarly to other Esper skills, the higher the psychic ability user's Anonymity, the more destructive, faster and explosive the effect. The highest level of it was even capable of affecting opponents with high resistance or slightly affect who had specialised protection against it.

Of course, with proper resistance, it could be brushed off somewhat. But like death magic, it left its mark on the affected target even if it resisted it.

Proceeding, Esdeath wondered: _"Why am I doing this?"_

When she first encountered the giant rats, she used her ninjato, enjoying the flow of battle. Only when the enemy started to get too annoying, she decided to activate her skill.

Walking forward steadily, a few minutes later, the rats learned from the deaths of their comrades, keeping a steady pace from her.

Walking through the illusions, they had been dispelled one by one, revealing a narrow, almost linear route.

The cistern system prone under E-Rantel was indeed vast. To navigate, Esdeath used her abilities, [Track Asset] and [Psychic Mapping] to find the beacon she had marked previously, walking behind the shadow demon who led her. Above her forearm, a small, holographic map floated, showing the exact way. Without it, she would be surely lost in the endless maze of the Undercity.

Of course, she could use her ability to teleport. But transporting herself in the middle of a possible set trap was not her style. She instead progressed slower to make sure everything was safe and set. According to her Shadow Demon, Elysia was still alive. Thus, she could progress steadily without the need of rush.

If the shadow deemed she was in mortal danger, it would jump to her rescue.

"Ahhh… What a mess," she groaned unpleasantly, looking after the retreating rats. The shadow demon watched her curiously from the darkness.

A shadow demon was a curious creature. Despite its robotic nature that followed its summoner's orders without questions, if you let them alone long enough, they'd look for objectives to spy after, gaining some kind of sentience.

…

A few more minutes, and after hastening her steps, Esdeath reached an open area where several corridors led in four different directions. It was maybe the drainage centre. The thick support column and the spacious chamber enforced this picture. Near the structural point, several suspicious barrels had been placed.

Reaching the centre of it, she raised her hand, and like a Jedi, or a Sith, (whatever you prefer), a small pebble-like statue emerged from the waters. The same beacon she had bestowed Elysia. At least, the item she enchanted to act as the focal point was here.

"Strange…" she mumbled. "Maybe she lost it. Joy, I had a second shadow demon on her. Maybe I should have tracked her life signature first than tracking my toy. Yes, I should have done just that," she grunted with a flat face.

Contemplating on this, several spots appeared on her radar. They approached slowly and steadily. But they were still here.

Taking one step back, an arrow struck in the nearby wall. More and more projectiles followed. Gracefully evading them, she tilted her head somewhat annoyed. "Really? A sneak attack? What a ruse…"

Step, step, step. She avoided all incoming projectiles agile. It was a good exercise, and she enjoyed the dance.

After several waves, the arrows stopped. Several ratpeople charged out from the shadows. Flanging weapons made of metal, arms resembling the ones the guards of E-Rantel carried around.

Albeit, the number of soldiers who bore makeshift weapons made from stone and bones was greater. Some of them only swung a simple piece of wood. More of them bore crudely made swords, daggers and bows.

Their appearance somehow surprised Raidyn. It made her remember the skavens from the Warhammer series. Walking on two legs, wearing makeshift armours made from rags, leather, metal and hide, the creatures had a rat like elongated face, and of course, a tail. It was remarkable in detail.

At first, clattering around, the creatures cared not about their immediate death, or at least, it seemed so. Inspecting them further, they moved organised, keeping a steady pace from her, surrounding her slowly.

The front fighters with pikes and close ranged weapons charged, encircling her. The ranged fighters supported the group, lined up behind the defensive line. The magic casters cast their defensive and support magic. The dagger wearing ratpeople tried to sneak uppon her.

Behind the lines, several hulking rat creatures walked out in quadruped ape style. Their fists were massive, supporting their great weight.

Snarling, some kind of intelligence brimmed in the eyes of the rats. Ready to pounce on her, they waited only for the order.

"You are encircled! Give up! We don't want to hurt you!" came a strangely human-like voice from the back lines. At first, Raidyn was surprised by it, but regained her composure fast and answered.

"Well, you attacked first," spat Raidyn sarcastically, lowering her hand from the handle of her weapon.

"The wild ones received the order to fend off invaders. But seeing their retreating masses, you proved to be quite a challenge to them."

"It seems so."

"Tell us. Why did you bother the domain of the rat king?"

"Hmm… I am looking for my acquaintance. A girl with raven black hair, dual coloured eyes and fox ears."

"Yes," a ratman bearing several scars on his face and a distinct, messy black hair-like fur on the top of his head stepped forward, the lines opening before him.

His clawed legs were completely bare. On his back a sturdy sword hung, forged together from different pieces of metal. Its design was quite particular. It made Raidyn remember the Shamshir styled swords from West Asia.

One of his red eyes was missing, covered by an eyepatch.

Compared to the other ratmen around, his full plate armour was finely made with leather padding underneath it. He indeed looked like a proper warrior.

"We captured her. Although, she fought fiercely; she killed one of our elite squads. We have her in custody. Don't worry about her." Waving away Raidyn's concern, he nodded to his soldier around to be at ease.

"Hmm. Hearing that, she may not have come with you willingly," stated the obvious Esdeath with a tilted head. Although, she knew the exact answer. No person she knew would march into captivity willingly.

"No," the rat said his answer bitterly. His tone carried some kind of sour feeling. "After she woke up, she expressed her unwillingness in a quite…" the ratman clicked his tongue unpleasantly. "Vulgar way. Until now, I never knew a person could use so much curse words."

Raidyn just chuckled, remembering Elysia's blunt response after she nailed the corner of the bed with her baby toe.

"Yeah, that's her. Can you lead me to her? I am sure we can solve this situation, so that no one has to die."

Esdeath tried to be diplomatic. Violence was not the only solution, neither as a human had she liked violence in real life. Sometimes, it was better to negotiate and build a connection network. Who knew when she could use it.

Ruling over someone with power and fear was not effective in a long run anyway. Neither she wanted to be a tyrant, nor a king, queen, leader, emperor or whatever that connected to ruling over someone.

They stopped their attack and called her to cease the resistance. Meaning, they were negotiable.

Watching her for a moment, the rat leader sucked his teeth with a sour expression. Albeit, Raidyn thought his appearance was a sour one. She had no idea how the beast folks expressed their feelings using their elongated faces. It was beyond her.

The leader of the beastfolk watched the nearby female ratman questioningly that in body only differed in being more leaner, with a feminine stature and skeleton structure. Despite what you think, her armour was just as practical as the male ones. No unnecessary revealing features paired with the guise. Yet, her leather gear was heavily segmented for her to allow free movement, mirroring some kind of tribal design.

Nodding, the female accepted the deal.

"Very well. But you need to hand over your weapon," she stated. Her voice although somewhat raspy, was still very feminine.

"Well," Raidyn looked back at her Dragon Slayer, chuckling amused. "If you can carry her. Why not? Although, I don't think she will like it."

"We will solve it," continued the male ratman leader.

Revealing her huge sword, many creatures gasped seeing its sheer size and rough design. "What a sword…" mumbled many of them adoring the simple layout of the beast sword.

Raidyn dropped it on the floor. The dirty water underneath it splashed high, soaking many beastfolk and leaving a clanging echo amidst the walls, then placed her smaller ninja sword on the top of her old friend.

Slightly shrugging his head in the direction of the Dragon Slayer, several muscled ratmen approached it. Their fur shivered feeling the evil presence the tool emitted. Nonetheless, they grabbed it. At first, it did not even budge. Despite their best effort, they couldn't move it. Only with the help of two ogre-like rats they managed to shift it. Struggling, but the sword started to move.

One of them grabbed the smaller sword and gave it to the female rat for safekeeping. She inspected it for a few moments, adoring its design, caressing it slightly. "Be careful. She is quite sharp…"

"I am aware of it…!" spat back the rat.

"Ok, just saying." Raidyn raised her hand defensively.

Shrugging, the female rat sheathed it.

Strange, but Esdeath felt some kind of evil presence from the hulking rats. Like they were possessed by some sort of evil presence.

Catching up with the entourage, she joined them.

"I am Vault. The leader of the warrior caste of the Rikkshi Clan. And she is Raki. My second," the well-armoured rat introduced himself and his yellow-eyed second which only nodded her head in response.

"Umu… I am Raidyn. Rookie adventurer, as you can see," she pointed at the small tag in her neck.

"Yes, adventurers approach our new home more and more recently." Vault waved her to follow, and the group started their journey.

"New home?" Raidyn tilted her head questioning.

"Yes…" Vault nodded uneasily. "Our king, or more likely 'new king' moved most of our forces here. He ordered us to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Raidyn raised her brow under her mask.

"He spoke about some kind of invasion. Sorry, I myself have no more information either…" he said with a level-headed attitude. "Nowadays he is secretive. Too secretive if you ask me."

"Curious. Why do you want to invade E-Rantel?" Raidyn needed to inquire. Attacking them without at least asking was nothing more than barbarism. And she tried to be diplomatic, at least for now.

These beasfolks acted quite civilised. They even asked her to come willingly. Until now, they showed no hostility. Of course, if we do not count the first contact. But that was nothing more than a simple measure of power. Completely harmless. Neither had she taken offence because of it.

The movement of the ratmen was well organised, militaristic, surrounding her in layers. Just in the right distance to be able to cover their leader's escape.

Every single one of them were veteran fighters. Yes, they bore such an expression and posture. If she were a simple adventurer, she was sure she would not have had the chance to get away alive.

From their actions, their leader must have either planned to negotiate from the start or recognised the difference of power between her and them after the first few waves of arrows released. In any case, she needed to be careful. Intelligent people be it humans or other creatures were usually more dangerous than powerful ones.

Raki shrugged, answering Raidyn's inquiry in her general's stead using her slightly rasping voice. "It was the orders of our king." She put it simpe, stating nothing more.

On Vault's face, a gloomy expression started to gain pace. Leaning closer to Raidyn, he whispered. "Indeed, since his return from the king's traditional coronation pilgrimage, he has changed. Our people had a good life. In the swamps, we used to trade with the Lizardmen who we lived with symbiosis, as well we had a few trade relations with the Orcs near the Holy Kingdom."

Raidyn just raised her brow before Vault continued. _"So Lizardmen and Orcs also exist in this world? Good to know."_ Raidyn imagined them as usual. The Lizardmen like the argonians from the elder scroll series, and the Orcs, well, those like a typical RPG fan would have imagined them.

 _"But why are they telling me such confidential things?"_ she asked herself suspiciously. Something was not right. She needed to know more.

"Coronation pilgrimage?" This concept came to her attention, changing the topic. She also needed to inquire about the reason behind the sudden openness, but that could wait.

"Yes, in our clan, every new king chosen by the matriarch council has to go on a spiritual pilgrimage. Explore the world a little bit. Either in solitude or be accompanied by a trustworthy friend. Then return with something noteworthy or knowledge. Something that can contribute to our people."

"I see… Interesting system." It was indeed interesting and not a stupid idea. Sending the chosen leader to obtain something noteworthy that could contribute to the clan before its office came into effect was instrumental, not speaking of the selected leader gaining some kind of insight from the outside world.

Thinking about it, using this system back on Earth could have saved it from the series of unfortunate leaders through the history of humanity.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Isn't this confidential information?" she asked suddenly, feeling there is a reason why Vault is telling her all of this, a complete foreigner he had only met moments ago.

The caste leader's eye twitched. "It did not matter anyway. You know we are here so we can't let you go."

"Just curious, but what makes you think I will remain put?" She asked amused. Sensing his tone, Vault might be just know the difference between her and them. But needed to upkeep the picture of a strong leader.

"You are surrounded," added Raki in a severe tone.

"And?" retorted Raidyn rolling her eyes sarcastically. "My sword is in my reach, not speaking about you carrying my shinobigatana. I think you simply know you have no chance or expect me to do it."

Raki shrugged, looking at her boss.

Vault sighed, then started his explanation, whispering. Because of the clanking sound of the armour and the creaking sound of the Dragon Slayer being dragged on the ground, only those who were near them could hear out the conversation.

"Look, since the king returned from his pilgrimage, he has been acting in a weird way. He ordered almost all of our warriors and hunters to invade this human settlement from underground and prepare for some kind of nonsense invasion. We may be strong, but we know our chances. Our numbers are just not enough to effectively take over the city. And why would we do that? It makes no sense. Until now, we lived peacefully; the humans let us well alone. Sometimes we even traded with them. Why would we want to tarnish our reputation?"

"Worse thing is, our settlements in the swamp have been left completely vulnerable. Only a few warriors have remained to protect the civilians," added Raki with gritting teeth. Her whiskers moved intensely. She must have been really frustrated knowing the exact situation.

"Help?" asked Raidyn quietly, hoping from this one-word Vault would understand what she was implying.

Vault nodded slightly, then looked at Raidyn, in his intact eye the desperate light of helplessness dimming.

"You seem capable, my Lady. Please help my people. No one else is willing."

Vault and his people must have been really desperate asking a complete stranger for help. Even more, begging her with such pleading eyes. Even more strange, without knowing her exact capabilities or nature.

Raidyn started to recognise; appearance wasn't everything. She needed to look under the rough wrap and see the inner truth of the people. She needed to know what's going on here.

"I promise nothing, but I'll do what I can," Raidyn whispered confidently.

"That's all I ask…" Vault bowed his head respectfully.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, but Raidyn had to ask. Her inner children just can't let the opportunity pass.

"If I may ask, why me? You trust the future of your people on a complete stranger? You seem capable, why not raise your voice?" She needed to ask; she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Later I will explain…" noted Vault, walking at a steady pace.

…

The journey continued for several minutes, the ratpeople and Raidyn proceeding steadily. Behind them, the grating sounds of the Dragon Slayer being dragged on the ground followed. The ogre rats grunted, feeling the strain of the journey as they carried the massive tool.

Reaching a dead end, Raki stepped forward, sequentially pushing several bricks and revealing a way ahead. The wall opened, showing a secret cavern-like internal structure that led forward. It was completely dark.

Being the 'skavens' (as Raidyn called them) had perfect night vision, they did not need any source of light. Proceeding, the walls closed behind them. Raidyn was aware; there was no way back. The only option was to push forward, save Elysia and help these people if she could.

Doing this, she might regain some of her lost humanity, because she feared that once she lost the small amount that remained from her humanity, there would be no way back.

Under the way, she, Vault and Raki chatted some more, subtly discussing the rough situation. Vault made sure only his most trustworthy men and women were around. No zealots or one of those hulking rat ogres around in a hearing range.

The ground was muddy; it was not part of the cistern system anymore. Instead, it was some kind of water hollowed cave that connected E-Rantel and the nearby plains. The walls seemed sturdy enough to support the structure without any kind of support, maybe reinforced with magic.

Reaching a big chamber, the ceiling was at least ten meters high, while the centre of the room was spaciously supported with several sturdy columns, with several smaller entrances opened in the grand hall.

At least one hundred warriors drilled continuously. Several magic casters practised their druidic and shamanistic magic. Hunters aimed then released their strings at once against the target practice dummies.

Near the walls piled up in racks metal made armours and weapons. A few of them originated from the missing adventurers, but most of them were amiss from the barracks of E-Rantel.

Metal in swamps was scarce and significantly treasured, even Raidyn was aware of that. Thus, it was surprising why the ratpeople had so many metal tools.

The most likely explanation was that they stole it from the guards and the missing adventurers who stumbled down in the cistern system.

Around in the underground camp, many more soldiers were doing menial tasks, maintaining the rough encampment and the freshly built watchtowers, or fishing from the nearby small pond, guarding the compound. Ratpeople were omnivorous; they ate what they found. Fish, red meat or even vegetables, they cared not until it filled their bellies.

Many suspicious gazes followed the steps of Raidyn, growling at her dangerously, whispering behind her back.

"Outsider…" many of them said with spite.

Reaching a massive makeshift door that separated a smaller, inner chamber, Vault bowed respectfully to Raidyn. "One moment. I will announce your arrival to the king."

Nodding to Raki, Vault left. Behind him, the massive doors creakingly closed.

A few moments passed in awkward silence when Raidyn opened her mouth.

"So…" Raidyn started clumsily, looking at the better-armoured guards near the door those wore well made tribal hide armours, then glanced back at Raki.

"So, you guys are ratmen or Skaven?"

"We prefer the name, Armat," corrected Raki frowning, then watched Raidyn with twitching eyes. "What is the Skaven you mentioned anyway? It did not ring a bell," she raised her brow annoyed.

"Ah… Nothing," she sighed, looking away embarrassed. Trying to come up with a sensible story.

"From where I come there are similarly looking Demi-humans like you. We call them Skaven. They are quite- vicious." After explaining, Raki could only chuckle.

"Whatever, just please, don't mix us with the Quagoa. We are not barbarians."

"Quagoa?" asked Raidyn confused. She had no idea what or who is that Quagoa. Maybe a different race, or a person?

Raki just sighed, looking at far, inspecting her fellow kinsman in the training. "You are new in the city, aren't you?"

"You can say that," Raidyn bowed her head in shame.

"Quagoa are demi-humans, like us. With a mole-like appearance. Although, they are rather forceful about their ideas and very territorial. They attack you without warning if they deem you dangerous, or you carry valuable ore they want to eat. Bunch of imbeciles if you ask me," she spat in disgust. "If I'd heard it right, they had a dispute with the dwarves in recent years, in the Azerlisia Mountains."

It was like Raki deeply scorned the Quagoa. The hate and spite radiating from her words surprised Raidyn. But in some way, some kind of sad demeanour soured her tone. Usually, races with close relationship used to play nicely with each other. This is why Raidyn was surprised. Although, every intelligent individual differed, so she shouldn't be so surprised.

"Sorry, I did not mean to tear up old wounds," she apologised. It was indeed not her intention. Only curiosity drove her questions.

Raki waved her concern away with a shrugging hand motion. "Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago, as well, I don't care about those idiots. I don't care about 'that' idiot…" She stopped for a moment, a slight moisture gathering in her yellow eyes. Shrugging off her momentary weakness, she continued with the same hate in her tone that it previously carried.

"Let them kill each other to favour that giant lizard bastard."

"Giant Lizard Bastard?"

"A frost dragon…A fat fucking frost fucker…" added Raki sourly. It indeed disturbed her. Sadness started to bubble up in her tone. If not her face, then her tone and receding tail told everything that Raidyn needed to know.

"Well…" She hesitated then continued. "What about the training guys over there…"

Raki's mood brightened, looking toward the training Armat's. "Ah… They are our warriors. The best the clan can offer."

Diverting the topic, the two girls continued to chat. And strangely, the two of them found common ground quite nicely. Maybe it was the beginning of a good friendship.

Under the talk, they chatted about the hierarchy and the customs of the Rikkshi clan. And it seemed, Raki was a proud woman. She was proud of her tribe and their accomplishments. She was proud of being part of the social life of the group.

Hearing her out, Raidyn realised: These 'Armat's' had a vibrant history and social structure. More profound than most modern society used to have. Deeper than she ever imagined rat-like people could possibly have.

As Raidyn came to know, the Rikkshi clan was several clans merged as one. Namely, it was founded when the Rikki, Shito and the Kikta clan joined in a time of need. Since then, the three tribes ran under the name of Rikkshi and had been working together to fuel their growth.

It had been a hundred years since the three clans travelled, forced to leave their living place because of a certain danger, finding their home in the swamps where they shared living space with the five Lizardmen clans and the Toadmen. Who as it came to light were a culturally sophisticated race? Raidyn was indeed surprised hearing what Raki told her about the toad people. It come to light they are quite talented singers. Who thought?

It also came to her knowledge that the three Armat clans originated from the Abellion Hills, east from the great wall that separated the Holy Kingdom and the area inhabited by many demi-human species.

About the tribe structure, it was quite layered consisting many caste and social role.

The clan leaders, the council of matriarchs, controlled the clan's inner, spiritual structure, making the important decisions affecting long-term consequences.

For example, as the elders of the tribe, they had more experience handling spiritual, religion-based disputes, or when it came to inheritance the matriarch council's word was quite decisive. As well most magic casters trained by them, mostly using druidic and shamanistic magic.

Their equals were the caste leaders. They mostly controlled groups of people belonged their own caste, making the important decision affected the life of simple people. Caste leader such as Vault was, and Raki his right hand acted as an advisor.

This was the upper layer; several lower ranked members of the Armat society also existed.

The chief leader of the clan conferred a link between the matriarch council and the caste leaders and was called King for a reason. The king acted as the decisive head and military leader of clan Rikkshi, making important decisions in a time of need. Lead the people from the front lines.

As the head of the tribe, a king could veto the conclusion of the matriarch council and the caste leaders, but as well, the committee had the power to dethrone the king if they deemed him/her dangerous to the clan's existence. As well, every caste leader had the right to challenge the king's right to rule if they considered him/her insufficient to continue.

As it came to light, since the return of the king, many challenges had taken place, and it was always the king who triumphed.

Questioning Raki further on what was going on, why the Armat clan was here if they lived in the swamps, Raki answered as honest as she could.

No matter the situation, she deemed Raidyn trustworthy enough to answer her question. Or was desperate enough to tell her the confidential information.

Whatever the reason was, Raidyn decided to help these people the best she could.

According to the warrior's caste second, somehow the King managed to convince the council to consent this crazy idea of his. Invading E-Rantel and robbing the humans from their precious resources and metal arms, then retreating. At least, she'd heard that much. The king drafted his words very shady; even she had no idea what he was up to in reality.

From her point of view, it was nothing more than suicide. The humans were hostile enough as it was with the Demi-Human races. Poking them with a stick would only bring their wrath on them.

Even if an Armat clan soldier equalled in strength to around ten humans, their numbers were just not sufficient to hold against the humans in the middle of their territory. It was insanity incarnate.

Many fellow clansmen voiced their concern. Concerns the king either shrugged off, somehow changed their point of view and turned them into his supporters, or the ones raised their voice, disappeared without a trace. Or died after challenging the king.

Raidyn saw many clansmen passing her, watching her with some kind of hazy gaze. Like their minds were controlled by some evil magic. She felt something was not right, be Vault or Raki recognised or not.

Continuing, Raki also mentioned their clan somehow differing from their Armat relatives living near the Holy Kingdom.

Half an hour passed, and the makeshift door opened, revealing several guards and Vault himself.

"The king accepts you," he bowed. Turning to him, Raidyn followed the entourage.

"Something is not right with your people… some of them like they were mind controlled…" Raidyn whispered to Vault so quiet no one around them could hear it. Vault responded with a subtle nod.

It seems, he is aware of the strange phenomenon affecting his people but powerless to do anything.

Entering the room, Esdeath looked around. The design decoration of the chamber made her remember of the tribal, shamanistic architecture back from Earth, with all its fancy attributives made from things found around. Although the metals were polished glittery, there was no trace of gold in them.

Several hulking creatures stood guard around in the room, heavily armoured.

In the middle of the chamber, a stopgap throne stretched. Around it, several pillows laid, with women sitting on them. Mostly Armat in the race, but there were several humans as well, maybe the captured adventurers.

Not far from the throne was a sizable table with a map stretching on it, the layout of E-Rantel and the underground cistern system drew on the paper neatly. The structural weaknesses were neatly marked on the map, as well which path to choose in which situation. It was a strategic map, no doubt about it.

Elysia herself grumbled chained and kept in a nearby cage. With her clothes torn, she was almost half naked.

Recognizing Raidyn, she gasped, plastering her face against the enchanted metal bars. Her body was full of bruises. "Raidyn! Thank god you are here!" she pleaded weakly. "Quickly! Get me out of he-" Her words choked when one of the nearby guards poked her with a stick.

 **"Shut up, woman!"** growled the muscled figure on the throne.

His rat-like face bore some kind of grotesque beauty, with several mangled scars running through it. On his head, a junk made helmet sat, strange in design. It made Esdeath remember the headwear the Roman gladiators wore; only it made his face visible.

His body was only contained by several leather straps, showing off as much muscle as possible. Near his throne, a sizable Warhammer made from some weirdly coloured bones.

His body bulged with muscles and was covered by his white fur. Two demon-like horns sprouted on the top of his head. His eyes spun with a bloody gaze.

Raidyn immediately recognised, her passive ability screamed it. The king was not the one who he was trying to impersonate. A demonic stench left its body. Her inner demon, Tsukuyomi tempted her. Enslave the lower ranked creature, use it as a toy:

 _"Come on; he is just a chew toy for you. Such lower things supposed to serve us, higher beings. Gods of our kind. Do IT!"_ She whispered amidst her thoughts like a seductress, and she promptly ignored her.

Then, Esdeath felt as two encouraging hands landed on her shoulder, covered by white silk gloves, the limbs massaged her shoulders gently. For a moment, her blood froze, she felt the physical contact as two fleshy globes under a uniform pressed on her back.

Black, silky hair appeared in the corner of her vision, the owner resting her chin on the curve of her neck. Her breath is amiable, almost charming. Smelling great, like mint and berry. Her face is like an angel, bearing the perfect proportions of a girl around her seventeenth with slightly slanted eyes.

 _"Come on! Don't be such a cat lady! I promise, after the first few slaves, it will be easier. You may even come_ _ to_ _enjoy it in the end. We are royalty among gods; we can do what we want. It is our birthright."_ Tsukuyomi watched with a hungry gaze the rats and the rat king; it was like time had frozen around them.

 _"The lower races should be glad we let them exist until now. Come on! Enjoy your nature! Rape! Kill! Feast on their carcass! Rule over the weak! Break the strong, break their mind! Break their body! They are yours! King…"_

Tsukuyomi still wore her black, goth school uniform. Her blood red orbs are charming, for a moment, Raidyn spotted some kind of disturbing enthusiasm in them. Her hair is reaching to the mid of her back, perfectly taken care of, shining. Holding her sword, she clung her limbs around Raidyn's neck.

No one said anything until now, meaning, Esdeath must be the only one who actually saw her. She felt as her demonic side poking her face playfully, nudging her insides to decide. The brain was a powerful tool, for her, it was a marginal truth. It all felt too real.

 _"Decide king… "_ Grabbing her groin suddenly, a cold feeling of strange pleasure ran through her spine, giving away a weak, girlish yelp for a moment. "Yeep!"

Her knees trembled in weakness momentarily. She was sensitive, more than ever; she realised this under her more than a dozen day existence as a girl. Her current body is much more sensitive than her previous one was. _"Make your decision, 'King'. Decide… Slip, and I will devour you."_

With these unnerving last breaths, Tsukuyomi disappeared like the morning fog.

The unnamed angelic side who she until now don't even spoke a word remained strangely silent. It either enjoyed her situation or not bothered to come to her aid.

Time flowed normally once again, the 'rat king' measured Raidyn for a few moments, then chuckled. **"So, 'adventurer'. Why did you come here? But first, remove your mask. It bothers me not seeing eye to eye with those I speak to."**

Regaining her composure somehow after the daring grab of her demonic side, Raidyn's mask hissed, revealing her dark elf face. Pulling down her hood, her long, silky, silvery hair were exposed, making many guards mumble.

"A dark elf…" They mumbled.

 **"Hmmph. A dark elf. Typical,"** growled the unnamed king watching her face. Measuring her tip to toe, she just rolled her eyes uncomfortable.

Around in the room, only several torches dimmed, providing nearly not enough light for the humans to see her face.

Raidyn ignored the spitting tone of the ruler and just continued.

"Your majesty, let me introduce myself. I am Raidyn, an adventurer from E-Rantel." She made a small curtsy. She was not familiar with the etiquette of this world when it came to addressing a royalty, but in the films, she had watched back on Earth such custom was necessary if you addressed a sovereignty. Be it tribal or the leader of a vast empire.

The captured, naked women around the throne squirmed in fear, fearing for their own and Raidyn's safety. They all came down here filled with the purpose to complete their mission. And now, they were enslaved, bound to a filthy Armat's temper.

The rat king just grunted bored. **"Hmph…"**

"May I know who I am addressing?" Raidyn asked immediately; she already hated the smug attitude of the man. Or better said, 'the thing'…

The horned ratman smirked hearing her fast response. **"Hmph. You have dare..."**

Esdeath just eyed the man, not even bothering to answer.

 **"I like you already. Most simple fools around here don't even dare to raise their voice if I ignore them. Imagine them, standing there in silence till I address them. Fools,"** he laughed amused.

Vault and the rest of his guards squinted their eyes angrily, but said nothing. Raidyn did not answer, just waited for a name. "I am still waiting for a name…" she quoted sarcastically, tapping her legs on the ground impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

 **"Fine! I am Gritch, the horned rat! You seem capable. Swear loyalty and you may be spared!"**

 _"Horned Rat? Seriously? Where am I, in the Warhammer verse?"_ Imagining Gritch like the certain Skaven chaos deity made her smirk for a moment. _"Poor horned rat… The main chaos gods used him as a punching bag. Kukuku…"_

Looking around waiting for an answer to her unspoken question, Raidyn couldn't help but release a pitiful chuckle. She couldn't help it; she needed to do that. Of course, her reaction made the king eye her dangerously, but she simply ignored it. Turning back, she continued slowly.

"I see… Sorry, maybe next time. Now, I am here to recover my friend. I don't know what she did or said…" she glanced at Elysia's half-naked form with an amused expression. The kitsune shrugged as an answer, then looked away indignantly.

"But I am sure we can figure something out. As for this invasion and stealing from the people of E-Rantel," she let a moment of silence, then continued.

"I don't think it is a good idea. I propose against it. Of course, if you want 'them' to beat you to a pulp, do it. Steal armour and weapons until they manage to track you down." She waved her wrist like she had given up on convincing the people around.

"I will not stop you. I am only saying," Raidyn raised her finger lecturing.

"There are thousands upon thousands of soldiers up there, not speaking about the adventurers coming in and out from the city day and night. It is called fortress city for a reason, you dummy. If you steal their stuff, you'll make Uncle Sam angry. You'll make him hire troops and high-level adventurers and send them down here. Mkay?" she explained thoroughly, pointing her fingers to the ground, hoping mere words could reach the 'king's' ears and manage to convince him the errors of his ways.

Elysia just rolled her eyes annoyed, hearing Raidyn's lame explanation.

No one outside of Elysia and Raidyn actually knew who was that 'Uncle Sam', but 'he' sounded like an important person with a lot of connections. A person who held great power.

The Armat soldiers those still possessed free mind looked terrified at their king. Most of them had not signed up for this.

The albino Gritch just smirked. Madness was radiating from his eyes. **"I am well aware of it."**

"What!?" Vault nailed his eyes against his king and past friend.

 **"We have already placed the explosives near the main structure points of the underground city. Once we have completed the thing we came for, we'll make this town a smoking crater. Poof!"** Gritch mirrored the explosive sarcastically with his sizable hand.

Raki had enough; she needed to raise her voice, this was not what Gritch promised her.

"Gritch! You can't be serious! You said we only came to steal some supplies then leave! There was nothing about us killing such amounts of people! By the way, there were no explosive materials amongst the placed items. Those are simple supply packages for our forces, so they don't have to return all the time!" shouted Raki enraged, her voice being extra raspy from the forced sounds that left her lips. Gritch said nothing for a while, just grinned.

Vault watched his second in disbelief, eying her like the betrayed the traitor. Looking at Vault, Raki eyed her friend shamefully. "I am sorry. I was forced to do it…" She clenched her clawed fist hard.

The recognition dawned on Esdeath's mind. _"Ahh… So those were the barrels I saw under my way here…"_ Rolling her eyes, she could only sigh. _"Seeing the current situation, I need to send someone to disarm them…"_

" **Aren't you aware?"** The horned rat pointed it out.

 **"Our food and supplies are already containing the required amount of** **phosphor, sulphur and other elements needed to start the chain reaction. Mixing them in the right amount can be really explosive. Adding some magic and alchemical catalyst the effect can be even more violent…"** he smirked, his long canines peeking out from his mouth. **"Not speaking about…"**

Grinning, he looked at the second of the warrior caste. **"Under my pilgrimage, I learned a few things about explosives and alchemy. Amongst them: Mixing different chemical elements and water can start a quite violent chain reaction. Adding the accumulated flammable gasses of the sewer system, destruction is guaranteed."**

Everyone's eyes widened. Raidyn's face remained impassive, but the little speech made her cross her hands under her chest.

She should act, but there was a chance Gritch had some kind of magical remote control. She needed to proceed carefully. Water used as a catalyst was extra dangerous and exploded extra violently. She was not a chemist mastermind, but she knew as much. Adding the concentrated methane that evaporated from the faeces, and the ammonia from the urine made the situation even more dangerous. Those two things were quite flammable.

 **"Anyway. Who cares? They are just humans. In truth, I did not plan a full-scale invasion. Simply blowing up the city was well enough. I wouldn't need them later."**

"You were once my friend, Gritch! What happened to the man you were?" shouted Vault desperately, trying to convince his old friend about the errors of his ways. His eyes widened hearing the next sentence of his past friend; it made him finally accept one thing.

 **"I gained insight,"** he said standing up, spreading his muscled arms. **"I learned much under my journey. Now, I have a new goal. My determination is showing me the way towards a brighter future. For all of us!"**

Clenching his fist so hard, biting his lower lips extensively, blood sprouted from them. **"** You demon! What have you done to my friend?! What have you done to my people!"

Vault's soldiers watched their leader for instructions with fear filled eyes, the ring around them tightened. The still loyal subjects are protecting the king from the 'traitor'.

The only answer Vault received was a pitiful smirk, a toothy smile that defied all reason. Bowing his head, Gritch clicked his tongue lecturing. It was not anger; it was an amused disappointment that can be heard from his voice. **"Tch. Tch. Tch. Tch. I see you don't understand me, after all. Old 'friend'…"** Gritch raised his head and eyed his 'friend' dangerous **. "You are disappointing me."**

Even knowing his exact chances, now, Vault felt the urge to defy his common sense. Attack the king, cut through his own people and kill him on the spot.

He was on to reach for his strangely mixed sword, when…

"So…" Raidyn continued, stopping Vault's motion.

She pointed at the small harem near Gritch's legs. Her tone was quite sarcastic. "Building a harem is part of your plan? It sounds quite cliché."

 _"Like a harem anime with bad writing…"_ Elysia shrugged uncomfortably, remembering the one she had watched in the past. Such harem building stories were indeed made her vomit virtually.

 **"Partly…"** chuckled the horned rat, nailing his vision against Raidyn's. **"You are good looking for an elf. Killing you would be a waste. Maybe I will take you as well."**

Crossing his bulging arms, he smirked.

Vault at first glanced at the hulking Armats, then remembered the supplies they had already stolen from the guard force of E-Rantel. The picture started to piece itself together.

The behemoths resembled the animals those were called Pox Rats were a usual sight back in the clan. Vault's people bred those using giant rats and usually used them to carry heavy loads. Unusually, in the recent times, the number of the creatures had increased rapidly. So fast it was almost unnatural.

As well, since the return of Gritch, the docile creatures had become much more ferocious.

"All those missing kinsmen…" Vault mumbled, his eyes widening from the realization. "What have you done!?"

Vault's warriors and those who had some common sense had enough. Being their laws contained a tyrannicidal clause, the soldiers loyal to Vault started to raise their weapons. The loyalists and the hulking creatures gathered before the king, forming a protective wall before him.

Gritch wiggled his shoulder spitefully, looking away with a determined expression.

 **"Made sure our people will survive the coming times. Made a sacrifice for the future. Those who transformed will understand when they see our new empire."**

Raki watched the ogre-like rats, realizing Gritch had somehow found a way to transform Armats into Pox Rats. "So this is why their numbers increased rapidly…" she mumbled in disgust.

 **"Until now, we survived by trading."** By glancing back at Vault and Raki, he eyed them with a severe face. A face that told them he was thinking every word that left his mouth thoughtfully.

 **"Barely able to fetch ourselves by bartering with the nearby Lizardmen, Toadpoeple and the foolish humans."** His tone was filled with disgust and spite. It was irreproachable.

 **"Our ancestors made a mistake leaving the Hills for that swamp. If you ask me, we are superior! We should rule over them! It is our birthright! And by my newly equipped army and my new pox rat units, we will be unstoppable! First, we will rule over the Great Lake! Then our conquest continues! Not even those foolish dragons can stop us!"**

Many ratpeople started to mumble with fearful tone, looking at each other for an answer. More were filled with pride and fulfilment, drinking the words of the king. Like they were hypnotised, their minds kidnapped by some kind of strange force.

Elysia felt that something was trying to invade her mind. Gritting her teeth, she could barely keep out the voices from her head. Only by using her skill, [Resist Charm] she could endure.

"You are insane..." murmured Raki wide-eyed.

 **"And now that you are all here…"** Gritch watched Vault's most loyal unit. **"I can weed out the heavy core of the betraying elements. Without them, my work will be much more easier."**

"Betraying elements?!" Vault shouted full of rage. "How dare you! I serve the clan since my birth. Every one of us serves clan Rikkshi since their initiation!"

The door opened, and units armoured by metal armours entered. Although the fur of Armats was metal hard, a plus added protection never hurt.

Vault and his loyal group were completely surrounded, as well Raidyn that looked around annoyed.

"Raidyn-san, if you want to act, act now…" whispered Raki in her ears.

She just looked at Elysia with a smile. "Raidyn, what are you planning?" the kitsune girl asked in a whisper, knowing her words somehow would reach the adventurer.

"Vault-kun. I think it is time to initiate a challenge…"

Vault stepped forward, gulping. From his forehead, slight perspiration poured. He knew his chances. He was a good warrior, he had his share of adventurers when he was younger, but he had no chance against Gritch. His innate talent also said this to him. Since his return, something changed on his past friend; it was like something possessed him. Both Gritch's muscle mass and power had multiplied, reaching incredible heights.

Looking at Raidyn, his demeanour suddenly changed, he could only smirk. His talent also told him, Gritch would have a bad time.

"I, Vault of clan Rikkshi, leader of the warrior's caste, challenge King Gritch in a Mag'Thora!"

The whole room silenced for a moment, hearing out the daring statement. Then, a slight whisper started to spread amidst the ranks of the Armats. Even those with hazy gazes glanced at each other confused. The stunning statement slightly raised the confusion from their mind.

Raidyn felt, the word; Mag'Thora carried some kind of power. Power strong enough for her to feel its caressing afterwinds. Not strong to be affected at all, but feeling it nonetheless.

Speaking with Raki previously, she had explained to Raidyn that clan Rikkshi had the tradition of a ritual challenge. When one of the leaders of the clan deemed the king unworthy, they could challenge him in ritualistic combat. For this, they could choose a representative, a champion if needed.

 **"Hmph… Such dare. I don't care. Come then!"** Gritch prepared, grabbing his impressive bone-made Warhammer on his side.

"I name Raidyn as my champion," called Vault immediately. Raidyn at first raised her brow, then chuckling, nodded.

"Raidyn-san! You can't be serious! You will die! Get me out of my binds and get out of here!" shouted Elysia angrily.

"Trust me Elysia-chan. I am in charge of the situation," raised her hand Raidyn, her expression mirroring some kind of mocking calm.

"Idiot…" the kitsune girl could only mumble, seeing the foolishness of her companion.

 **"I see you have no guts standing against me, Vault. Very well then. I will defeat this whelp then deal with you and your men."**

Be it the king accepted the challenge out of necessity, or just to amuse himself by defeating Esdeath. It did not matter for the crowd. There will be a fight!

Nodding, Raidyn raised a finger. "One thing before we start. I have a few requests."

 **"State it! As the chosen champion of the warrior's caste, you have a few privileges,"** announced Gritch nobly. No matter it was against his wishes, even the king had to respect the traditions of the clan.

"First things first. You will release Elysia-chan, now. Until the match is concluded, she will be in Vault-kun's custody."

"What!?" With a shouting gaze, Elysia couldn't believe her twitching ears.

Raidyn ignored the harsh words of course with a wave of her hand.

The captured women watched Raidyn from their cushioned seats. The room filled with the complaining noises, the slaves pleading Raidyn to save them.

Gritch rolled his eyes and grunted towards Elysia. The servants released the kitsune from the custody and quitted the pleading captives. **"It is done."**

Raidyn turned to the bounded slaves, mirroring a calming smile. "Hang on there! Everything will be all right."

Her words did not help at all. Even under such unlit chamber, inspecting her frail, barely 155cm tall stature hidden under her cloak, her sentence was not assuring at all.

Turning back at the king, she cleared her throat, then continued.

"If I win. I want every slave to be released, as well every stolen property returned to the city. I mean everything you stole!" She added. "You can only take your own stuff and things necessary your clan's survival. As well, a written apology and compensation adequate to the kidnapped people. I will state my other claims after the battle has been concluded."

Her demeanour was calm. The confidence of her assured victory glittered from her every word. You don't have to ask, Elysia was not convinced at all. Neither the chained slaves.

 **"Hmm…Brave claims. Very well. I promise. But if you lose, the city is doomed. And you will be mine. As well everything in your possession. Even your treasured soul…"**

A strange fire lit in Gritch crimson eyes, glaring Raidyn with a dangerous carnivorous sight. Licking his lips, a slight droll left his mouth. **"You smell good. Are you sure you are an elf? You smell more like a demon…"**

Esdeath just ignored him for a moment, then continued.

"Khmm. Sensible request. Both of us opened with a full house. Let's see who will claim it," Raidyn nodded with a challenging smirk. Not even answering if she is a demon or not.

Elysia watched her companion like a madwoman. Nibbling the remainder of her cloak, she mumbled under her nose. "She is insane. She is completely insane… I will kill her; I will murder her. No, I will make her disappear…!"

"Well, when do we start?" Raidyn inquired clapping her hands together, looking around relaxed and waiting for the game to start.

Just now, Raki whispered a critical detail. "Sorry, I mentioned it too late, but the duel will be going until one of the sides dies or forfeit the match. Usually until death. Forfeiting the match is worse than dying in our culture," explained Raki from the side.

"Well, good to know…" smiled Raidyn awkwardly.

"Raidyn-san. If you want to step back…" Vault stepped forward with a worried light dimming in his oculars.

He would not blame her if she changed her mind. It was completely understandable. Maybe he could bargain free passage for her. Albeit, he was sure of her victory.

"No, it is good. I expected such thing might happen," she responded immediately. Her form was steady, emitting some kind of aura of power. Her courage filled Vault and his men with determination and hope.

Gritch ruffed gleefully. **"You have an hour to prepare. Enjoy your last hour as a free person. I will break you, little girl. When I am done with you, you will plead for my cock…"**

Raidyn still smiled, although, her eyes twitched hearing the blunt threat.

Elysia released from the custody ran to Raidyn and hugged her tightly with tearful eyes.

"Why did you leave me to go alone?! You promised you'd watch out for me!" she sobbed, beating Raidyn's armoured chest forcefully. Her tear ducts opened like no tomorrow. Her body was weathered, with several bruises visible on it.

Raidyn just tilted her head. She had no idea what to say. True, she promised to look out for the girl, but wasn't Elysia the one who ordered her to leave her alone? Sometimes she really had no idea what women wanted.

Knowing not what to do, she simply patted her head, like a pet. Even when she needed to raise her hand uncomfortably high to reach the top of the kitsune's skull.

Elysia was small compared to most of the men around, a little lower than 165 cm. Yet, she was still approximately 10 cm taller than Raidyn was.

Sometimes, Raidyn really blamed herself for being so short. Since her arrival, she needed to literally look up to everyone if she wanted to speak eye to eye. She swore if she did not do something with her short-statured situation it might make her develop Napoleon complex.

"Well, you said so," she answered bluntly with a flat face.

"And you just let me go alone in the cistern?!" shouting loudly, she slapped Raidyn's face, then brushed her hand on the hard armour of Raidyn.

"Sorry?" Esdeath scratched her head unaffected, knowing not why she was so upset.

Elysia just turned away with a sour expression, pouting like an adorable child. "Win the fight and head home, you buffoon!"

"Okay…" Raidyn answered sweatdropping. Elysia just puffed her cheeks adorably. Although, for Raidyn's next sentence she turned back her head.

"Did they hurt you?" Raidyn inquired slightly worried. Her expression softened, like a caring friend, or a lover worrying about her partner.

Elysia trembled, remembering the horrific experience. She hugged herself. "He did nothing, yet. They just chained me to that stake. But that miserable thing spoke about it. He planned it in a few hours. If you hadn't come…" Her eyes were teary, glittering with fear.

"Don't even mention…" Raidyn sighed, watching the preparations. "Don't worry; I will solve this. This guy is not a challenge."

Eyes lit, the kitsune watched Raidyn in disbelief. "What are you saying!? His stature! Those muscles! The power he emits! You need to be careful! Raidyn, he is strong!" The chosen champion placed her armoured finger on the kitsune's lips, stopping her stuttering sentence.

"Stature has nothing to do in an MMO," she smirked, standing up and looking around. "My stats are higher." She pointed it out happily with her raised index. Her smile was confident, albeit, it still could not convince the trembling Elysia.

"Still…" she looked away worried.

Vault and Raki approached the reunited duo. Raidyn looked at them, then back at Elysia.

"Go explain the situation to the others. Assure them that everything will be right. I feel they need your assuring words."

Elysia nodded gulping. Looking at Vault and Raki, she bowed her head.

"Raki, go with her," ordered Vault. His tone carried some kind of anger pointed against the female second. Raki obliged immediately, following the kitsune towards the chained captives.

Clearing the air, Vault moved his head, signing Raidyn to follow him. Thus, she did.

"So…"

Vault sighed with an honest face. "I thank you, Lady Raidyn. Without you…"

She raised her finger, stopping the Armat's pleading words. "First things first. Answer me a few questions."

"As you wish."

"First, did you know about the small harem?" she pointed towards the pillows and the women resting on them. Her tone was annoyed, not furious.

"Only after I entered the room. I had no idea what 'he' was doing with the captives. Although polygamy in our culture is not an unusual sight, this disturbs me as well as you."

"What about the other captives? Did you let the male ones alive as well?"

"According to my best knowledge, the still living captives are kept in a separate chamber heavily guarded."

"Then why was my friend…"

Vault only shrugged before Esdeath could finish her sentence. "If you ask me, Gritch wanted to question her personally. She was on the verge of dying before our druids healed her. She is…" Vault bit his tongue hard. "Your friend is very odd. I don't even know if she is a human with animal characteristics or a demi-human. In any case, she smells like a demi-human. But I am not sure if she is really one. I've never seen so human-like demi-human like her."

"I see…" Raidyn nodded, watching Elysia who was trying to console the human captives who in return watched her slightly trembling. Looking around, she indeed differed from the demi-humans around.

Of course, Esdeath knows the exact explanation. Elysia designed her character that way. But if she tells this to Vault and the others, she might only get an odd look.

"She born that way. Her clan as well disowned her because of her appearance. Saying she is cursed. Don't speak about this anymore. She is very sensitive about it." She dismissed the annoying question lazily, then proceeded.

Vault could only oblige apologetically. Looking for a moment at Elysia, then back at Raidyn. "Please forgive me."

"Don't mention it. Instead…" She pointed at Vault; her tone changed to a business one.

"Are you willing to upkeep the bargain if I win?"

"Absolutely. I am not a fool. I know, if you wanted, you'd have already taken care of us."

Esdeath could only raise a brow hearing the simple explanation. She made sure her cover is intact, using multiple safety measurements. As well, she wore her ring that supposed to hide her person.

"Why are you so sure? Maybe I am not as strong as you think."

Vault's smirk made Esdeath shiver a little bit. His smile offered no good.

"As I said, I have an innate ability. Why do you think I stopped my men after a few streams of arrows?"

"Hmmm? Maybe you are civilised?" she asked like an imbecile. Esdeath was a quite simple guy if you did not count her education and her role-playing nature.

Nodding, the smile on Vault's face never faltered. "Partly. The other reason is my talent."

With a raised brow, Raidyn remembered the unique inborn abilities many denizens of the world possessed. Tyron mentioned this when they talked about the oddities of this world.

Namely, talent was an innate ability among abilities a person was born within the New World. While a talent used by people differed ability-wise, it was not something unique for just one person when it's possible for two individuals to possess the same kind. However, talent was by no means related to a typical talent whatsoever. In which cases, one with the talent of strengthening magic power might have had no gift in magic itself. In this case, the talent was entirely useless for those who were not magical casters, but regular people.

In other words, this meant that talent sometimes didn't match the natures of their holders. For example, if someone was born with the talent to boost the destructive power of spells but didn't have the inclination, ability, or physical strength necessary to become a magic caster, then they couldn't make good use of it. As such, most people did not really think of talent as an essential ability. Though it would be considered a lucky chance if one had the right talent that could match or serve a purpose with one's job.

Of course, there existed exceptional and rare talents with potent effects, such as innate talent that enabled one to use any magic artefact freely but was usually restricted to people of a certain level or conditions. Natural talents could sometimes also serve as a person's trump card. Apparently, this was even more so for people with combat-applicable talents who tended to go into the adventuring profession and work as adventurers. For that reason, such talents were considered dangerous and secretive among magic casters.

"So, what is your talent, Vault-kun? If it doesn't bother you to tell."

Vault chuckled. He seemed very proud of his innate ability. The ability that helped him to rise so high amongst his people, to overcome many challenges under his adventurer days. His face and long tail betrayed his real feelings.

"Let's say. When I see someone fight for the first time, I can measure the rough chance of winning the fight. Adding plus variables and imagining different combat scenarios I can even simulate battles and clearly estimate the chances of a win in my head, or which tactic is best to use in the situation. When to retreat, when to attack. The more times I see someone fight, the more precisely I can measure the chances."

Raidyn's eyes widened for a moment. This was indeed a useful ability. No, it was almost cheating if you fought with someone who you had the chance to see battling with someone else previously.

She knew a few programs that did the same thing, as well every combat AI worked according to such Machine Learning algorithms. You gave them combat data, and they learned from it. The more data and samples you provided, the more precise the simulation would be.

But an actual non-artificial being doing the same processing and measurement? That's… Amazing! If she had the [Shooting Star] ring, she might have tried to steal this skill. Unfortunately, only two of her guildmates had it. She was never that lucky to win it from the gaccha machine.

Furrowing her brows, if it was indeed true, she needed to be careful. Such ability was freaking dangerous. It may be alright to solve the problem before it developed further and killing Vault before he could turn against her. But as said, she was never the one who killed without reason. Neither she wanted to murder a possible useful future ally.

"And, what did you see?" She needed to ask curtsy.

Vault lowered his head humbly. "From that few waves of the arrow, I realised that even if all of us. I mean, the whole clan attacked you at once. All adults, children, everyone. We would be as good as dead. You, Raidyn-dono…" He stopped, looking deeply into her two coloured eyes.

"You are something else. Whatever you are, you are beyond us. We have no chance. I would not even be surprised if you were an actual demon god or an unknown deity. Whatever the case is, I am glad you are negotiable and peaceful. No matter what happens, if you win, I'll make sure your name will be forever remembered as one of our heroes."

Raidyn raised her hand, stopping him before he could kneel. "Please don't. I am not a hero."

"So humble."

"I am a professional," Raidyn finished. "Just make sure to keep yourself to our deal. As well I would not mind a few coins. I do not live out of breath."

"It will be done, although, my people are not rich; I'll see to satisfying your need…"

 _"Well, that sounded just creepy…"_ she breathed uncomfortably, imagining what kind of creepy thing Vault might have thought of.

Once she found Ulbert and Peroroncino, she really needed to speak with them about the strange habits and thinking they had infected her with.

"As well, I have a request," she continued.

Vault waited, the tension rising as Raidyn held her answer. In the end, she spat it out. "Please, do not spread my name. My objective here is not to gain fame, but to complete my mission. Instead, if you may, I need information. You people seem to be capable spies. Can I count on you if I need information?"

"Whatever it is, I am sure we can help you."

"Good. In that case, you can pay with information in exchange for my help."

"Very well…"

…

The two of them discussed a few more things. In the end, Vault agreed, and the two of them shook hands sealing the deal.

Raidyn looked around, scratching her head nervously. "Well, can I get back my dears? I start to feel uncomfortable that she is not on my side."

"Dear?" tilted his head confused Vault with an amused expression.

"My swords…" finished Raidyn. The ratman caste leader chuckled.

"Don't worry; you can have 'her' back when the fight starts."

…

The hour passed lightning fast, and the ratman king stood proudly in the duel ring prepared for the battle, wearing the three out of four treasures of clan Rikkshi.

His body was still bare, with leather straps covering it slightly. A few clan markings were painted on his white fur with blood red warpaint.

In his neck, the Amulet of Draconic Might hung, giving him replenishing endurance and increased magic power, as well greatly increasing the resistance of the wearer.

In his hand was the Giant's Bane. A two-handed greathammer forged from the bones of a frost dragon. The hammer had a flat surface for smashing opponents and decimating armour, as well as a significant spike on the opposite end that could be used for grappling armour and shields, along with piercing through wood and steel barricades.

Being it was forged from the bones of a frost dragon, it granted frost immunity to the bearer and could summon a small ice vortex thrice a day. Although the hammer was two-handed, he carried it with only one hand.

The third treasure he wore in the battle was a scale shield named Demon's Gape. Its size was immense; it almost dwarfed an average human man, and the scales were sturdy enough to repel the fire of an 88mm flak easily.

The shield bore the face of a demon and was able to spit fire. Besides the ability to spit fire, the guard concealed two blades which could be quickly withdrawn and utilised during a fight. Also, it gave the bearer increased fire resistance equaling the strength of the flames it was able to release.

According to the legends of the clan, the scales and the bones from which the shield was made of came from an Evil Deity the thirteen heroes had defeated two hundred years ago.

The battlefield where the duel will take place was quite simple. A ring encircled with white chalk dust and several branches the druids had grown around the ring. Many weapons were stuck in the ground, making sure the participants had emergency weapons if needed.

Around the area, the ratmen gathered, witnessing the event.

In the recent times, they had to do it too many times. Thus, they were prepared for such thing. Elysia stood near Vault and Raki, nibbling on her torn cloak annoyed, worrying about Raidyn's safety. "You fool…" she mumbled worriedly.

The captured adventurers were kept in their cages, well locked. Only the few who served as newly named concubines were dragged forward to witness the end of the line.

As for Raidyn, she wore her wolf-like helmet, her body and head still covered by her cloak that borrowed her the aura of mystery. Her Dragon Slayer was resting on her shoulder, giving the small woman some kind of intimidating presence. Her ninjato was resting horizontally above her tailbone.

Gritch grunted, seeing his opponent still hadn't backed despite her obvious disadvantage.

 **"Hmph… So you are still holding your ground. Good. I expected no less."**

"Well, thanks…" she replied quietly with a head tilt.

 **"Impressive weapon. It will be mine after I win the match."**

"What are you waiting for then?" she taunted. Gritch quickly raised his shield and greathammer in a stance, ignoring her attempt of mockery.

"All who gathered today. Let be said. Witness the sacred ritualistic combat between two sides. Between Gritch, the horned rat, king of our people. And Raidyn, chosen champion of Vault, the leader of the warrior caste," announced the present elder matriarch.

The people around the ring cheered. Elysia watched the cheering Vault and Raki with an expression that resembled to a face like someone bite in the world sourest lemon.

"Let the ritualistic duel sanctified by the gods! Begin!" the elder announced, throwing an oleaginous potsherd in the middle of the field. The elder must have been in good condition to be able to throw the pot that far.

Gritch is grinning, released a ferocious battle cry. **"WAHHHH!"** Immediately charged against Raidyn. His massive steps rumbled the ground, disturbing the muddy field. His movement was firm, fit for a true warrior. The sheer size of his hammer and shield did not even slow him. He carried them with some kind of primordial pride.

Raidyn needed to take care not to reveal too much from her power. Thus, she would play a little bit with her opponent.

The horned rat reached her, raising his greathammer and striking forward. Raidyn was forced to raise her giant sword and block the strike with its flat side, supporting the body of her sword with her other hand. The force behind the hit rattled her bones.

Anyone with normal body would have broken their limbs under the pressure that rat king plastered against her weapon after each strike. Any standard weapon would have long ago cracked and shattered under the strain.

But not her, not her faithful Dragon Slayer that had never broken before. Her legs slumped in the dirt, pressing her down, cracking the ground.

"Ugh…!" She gave away a fake grunt of pain.

'Rattle! Rattle! Rattle! Rattle!' The greathammer kept falling without stop, without pause, clanking against the Dragon Slayer's massive body, pressuring Raidyn to the ground, rendering her unable to act. She could only defend.

After each meeting of the two weapons, the area lighted, the weapons flashed, scattering sparks.

She held her sword firm, using her posture to lessen the burden.

Her new body came with many advantages compared to her old one. Amongst them, her new abnormally high resistances her stats implied, and of course, her seemingly endless stamina. Not only that, but the knowledge that benefited her weapon specialization was as well embedded in her mind.

Thus, she bore the beating like a good target dummy. Changing the angle of her weapon to not to get hit by the hammer accidentally, she gave away fake grunts of pain. Appearances needed to be maintained. She needed a good opening to attack.

Or it may seem she is cheating or abnormal in many ways.

It would be mildly strange if she merely gutted her opponent with only one strike. Not only the Armats, but the captured adventurers as well watched her eagerly.

Giving them a good show the least she can do.

As well, she enjoyed the slight vibration running through her body with each strike. It filled her with some kind of said to be a perverse pleasure.

 **"Guaaah!"** Gritch used his weapon to swipe from the side. This was the opening she needed. Crouching, she flipped away, then charged towards her attacker.

A fury of strikes were exchanged between the sides, scattering sparks on the muddy ground.

The rat king not only utilised his hammer to the fullest but used his shield efficiently to block as well to attack. Not once surprising Raidyn with his hits, she let a few strikes scrub her, giving away a few faked gasps of pain.

His shield was strange, Gritch utilised the blades the barrier hid masterfully. He also kicked, using his muscled legs and the muddy ground to gain the upper hand.

It was not a fight between heroic knights; it was the duel between two warriors. Playing a little dirty was a requirement to win.

In a real battle, who fought with honour usually ended up as dead. Honour was the privilege of the strong and the winner, and the defeat of the losing side.

By utilizing every little chance, you can win. Dead tell no tales, as the catchphrase goes. No one will remember how valiantly you charged in your death if you lose the battle. They only remember you lost the battle. How the enemy cut you down. At least, it was very rare when a valiant sacrifice remembered by an enemy out of respect.

In the current situation, building fame and a vulnerability field, that's what Raidyn aimed to.

If the captured adventurers who were watching her saw she was untouchable, that would be too suspicious. Showing herself too strong would only alienate people. Humans used to sympathize with others who were as vulnerable as them. Seeing them more reliable and approachable than a perfect individual who they dare not to speak of or merely mock the said person behind his/her back.

For a moment, the two sides stopped, eyeing each other. Gritch breathed heavily, smirking. His eyes emitted some kind of red haze.

 **"Yes, show me more! You are hitting like a freaking dragon! Every hit of you is rattling my bones. That's what makes you worth defeating!"**

"You are not half bad… I'm having a good time," Raidyn smirked under her mask imitating heavy breath. Under the battle, her hood had been pushed down. Her mask moved forward and entirely covered her head, forming two wolf ears on the top of her skull.

 **"Your strength is faltering; you are already injured. Your hits are weakening after each strike. Give up! You know you have no chance! That sword is too heavy for you, little girl!"**

"I have a few more surprises to show…" She raised her sword in a challenging manner. Taking it to two hands, but making sure not to activate her arm's special transformation. "Hit it!"

 **"Your funeral. What a waste of good flesh."**

Leaping towards each other, the battle renewed. Gritch opened by pushing forward his shield horizontally. A stream of fire was released from the hole positioned on the upper part of the man-sized bulwark.

Raidyn immediately cut through the flames. Recognising her fast charge, the rat king swiped with Giant's Bane. But Raidyn wasn't fooled, and with a quick flip, she evaded the attack. Jumping up she used her weapon, then pushed herself further gaining momentum and striking.

The horned rat gritted his teeth and was pushed backwards several meters by receiving the strike directly at his man-sized bulwark. Managing to push Raidyn away, his full powered attack connected with Raidyn's ribs. Her armour released a mighty cracking sound like it was crushed under the strike.

"Gasp…" Raidyn gasped as Giant's Bane's flat side directly hit her on her side, throwing her far away.

Elysia, the captured adventurers and many ratmen gasped in fear. No humanoid, nor any demi-human could survive such strike. If they somehow, miraculously survived, slow death awaited them.

Her bones must have been fractured to pieces from the impact, not speaking about her armour had surely been deformed, making it hard if not impossible to breath. Even harder to remove it. The shock that came with such strike must also have ran through her whole body. Her armour may be body fitting, but it still weighted her down considerably. Moreover, it was made from metal. Even in an enchanted state, metal was a great shock conductor.

Running through the whole body, the shock surely reached the skull, causing heavy concussions in the brain. It might come to that many of her essential organs had ruptured from the trauma.

Slow, suffocating death awaited her in a perplexed state, helpless from the concussion, if the ruptured organs and the internal bleeding hadn't killed her first. Without help, she would die within half a minute.

The healers of the Armat clan and the experienced medics amongst the adventurers conducted as much, shaking their heads in shame.

It was like she lost. Laying on the ground motionless, laying twisted unnaturally.

Elysia couldn't believe it. "Raidyn!" She tried to run, but the guards held her down steadily. Tears poured from her eyes, seeing the only one she can count on lying in defeat, dying from the brutal strike. Covering her mouth in horror, she can only weep.

Vault as well was unable to comprehend what happened. His precognition had never let him down before.

It was a shame; his people would die because of the ambition of an insane man. An insane creature… Raki could only blink. The present adventurers sobbed.

Grinning, Gritch turned to him, pointing Giant's Bane directly in Vault's direction. **"You are next."**

He started to march towards Vault steadily. The caste leader and his men prepared. Prepared to fight with teeth and nails if necessary. He and Raki would be damned leaving the clan at the mercy of 'that' madman.

"Look! She is still alive!" one of the Armat spectators shouted pointing in the direction of Raidyn.

The rat king just smirked, turning against the adventurer. For a moment, his eyes widened in surprise, but then, a twisted smile of enjoyment moved back his face.

 **"Come on! Round two!"** Wiggling his shoulders and weapons, he was prepared, accepting his opponent with a mocking smirk.

Raidyn stood up wobbly, slightly trembling from the strike.

Leaning forward, her hand was still nailed on the Dragon Slayer, like it was fused with it, dragging it after herself with an unnatural angle. Her stance was like a boneless fish. The hall was silent. Until…

Her armour started to creak in a devilish sound. Blood gushed from the joints, forcing her in all fours, like a beast. She took such stance, like a wild animal who was prepared to attack. A cat prepared to pounce. It was like something possessed her body, pushing away her very soul and taking over like a puppeteer a marionette.

Gritch felt it would bring no good, so he started to activate his Martial Arts one by one. Four at once to be exact. Still, he grinned, prepared for the challenge.

 **"I see…"** The king stopped for a moment, inspecting the twisted state of the adventurer.

 **"So you lost your consciousness, and only instincts move you."**

Chuckling like a madman, the lights of expectation lit in Gritch eyes.

 **"So that's your true power! That's what makes you worth destroying!"**

"Raidyn?" Elysia mumbled fearfully. She had seen such combat stance in the animes and mangas she had read and watched previously. This meant Raidyn used some kind of override to push herself over her limits and in the process she most likely lost her mind and her consciousness. Now, her body moved instinctively. It would significantly strain her body and injure her in the process. It could come to that she would die from the burden this combat style required. Her body would not stop until her enemy was wholly eliminated, or her carcass ceased to function.

From one moment to other, like a bullet, Raidyn shot forward. Her speed exceeded every possible limit. It was like a blur for every other person.

Gritch only raised his shield out of his instinct, but he regretted it immediately. The strike of the Dragon Slayer not only shattered the surface of his shield, but broke his arm at least one place, throwing him on the other side of the great hall rapidly.

Raidyn lunged after him in her fours immediately; her sword being dragged after her balefully. 'Creaaaak!' Her armour released such blood churning sound. Like it meant to crush the one resided inside.

The illusion meant to mimic her bloodied; broken state activated after the strike reached her, providing false feedback about her beaten, instinct-driven state to her environment.

Gritch could barely regain his bearings after heavily landing on the ground. He was barely able to jump away from the strike that left a deep scar on the soil. The only thing he could do was to roll away and carry his cracked shield, heavy greathammer and his limping arm.

Gritting his teeth, he searched for an opening, his snow-white fur wholly drenched and dirty from the mud. A strange transformation started to overcome him as he pumped more and more power through his veins, just to keep up with Raidyn's rapidly increasing speed and strength.

Several strikes followed. Raidyn pursued him relentlessly. Like a cat pursuing a rat. His amulet gave Gritch endurance and resistance unrivalled, but even it couldn't save him from the berserking warrior.

Gritch could barely hold par with Raidyn who grew ever stronger with each passing moment.

He finally stopped, the potion he gulped down under his escape starting to work and restoring his arm that much so he was able to use it. With a creak, he jerked it back the position 'it' intended to be.

The bulwark was lifted once more. Raidyn landed on it with two legs, pushing the rat king back slightly in the muddy ground. Flipping from it in the air several times, she finished her momentum gain using the flips, and from the ground pushed herself forward with the use of her sword's tip.

She strode forward, with only the scary creaking sounds her armour emitted and the clanging sounds of her Dragon Slayer being heard and held by only one of her arm forcefully dragged after her.

 **"What strength!"** groaned Gritch wide-eyed. Raidyn was like a Beyblade in the air. Like a cat overdosed on speed and heroin. Flipping and jumping in the air around him with great speed as she struck harder and harder, changing position with an unnaturally fast pace.

The Pox Rat-ogre creatures started to feel some kind of uneasiness. Grunting in fear, their appearance began to take grotesque form answering the threat Raidyn emitted. They were demonic, twisted and disgusting no matter the race.

Seeing the strange transformation, Vault already took control of the situation, ordered the answering units to surround the 'things' carefully. Prepare to strike whenever he ordered. Slowly dragging away the present matriarch in the protective ring his men formed.

Her torn cloak followed her, covering her wildly. Her strange, exotic scales gave her an intimidating presence, like a demon wanting to devour the rat king. For a moment, Gritch saw a silhouette of the dormant beast slowly outlining behind the adventurer. Deep inside, he felt, this is the end of the line. HE challenged the worst opponent he could practically face!

The two red eyes of her wolf-like mask dimmed ever intensely, giving her a wolf demon appearance.

Meanwhile, Gritch also started to transform. Demonic energy poured into his veins, distorting his appearance more and more, growing in size and muscle as he exerted more and more force, beefing up considerably. Utilising the powers the fullest until now laid dormant under his stolen skin caused this effect.

'Clang! Clang-Clang, clang, clang, CLANG!'

Pushing herself away, Raidyn flipped once more. Gaining the required momentum, her strike falls hard.

'CLAAAAANG!'

With a mighty strike, she shattered the Demon's Bane almost completely, making it unusable. Its surface cracked and started to fall apart slowly, lava-like substance pouring under its surface.

 **"** **THE SHIELD OF THE CLAN WAS MADE FROM THE SCALES OF AN EVIL DEITY, AND SHE SHATTERED IT!?"**

The last strike not only destroyed the man-sized bulwark, but bent backwards the hand of Gritch, shattering every bone in his left hand.

Gritch pushed Raidyn back, and she landed with hands placed forward, bottom pushed upward, like a cat prepared to pounce on her prey.

Fear started to bubble up in the rat king watching the beast he had to fight head on.

'Creak…' **"Grrrr…"** Her armour emitted dangerous cracking sounds and she gave away a wolf-like growl.

In that time, Gritch kneeled, gritting his teeth annoyed. Pain filled his very being.

Under the last few minutes, his appearance started to take more and more demonic form thanks to the strain his enemy pressured him.

His muscles bulged unnaturally big. His eyes turned pale white from red, without pupils. His horns elongated and caught on fire. Several black veins sprouted around his body and his fur slowly started to fall in patches, replaced by Mythril-like black scales. Two demonic wings started growing from his back. And of course, his tail turned scaled and forked. His body gained volume; now he was twice as big as he was.

 **"No creature in such heavy armour, with that huge sword… No, no elf can move like that!"** He barked in a demonic voice.

The crowd gasped, staring the contest with fear. The Armats now knew. This was not their king. This was a demon, a demon that must be destroyed at any cost if Raidyn were to lose. Two choices remained. Flee, or fight for their last breath.

Realising his real nature come to light, the demonised king give the mental command, and the ogre-like rats got loose. Their appearance twisted even more. Chaos ensued as they clashed with Vault's forces and the troops those in the meantime regained their free will due to the disturbed concentration of the demon.

Vault and Raki gritted their teeth, clicking their tongues with pity and understatement. Now they surely knew what happened with their childhood friend. What caused his sudden change of heart, his unnatural muscle gain. His sudden rise of power.

Gritch was a good guy in the past. A good Armat with ambitious plans to better the lives of his people. The heart and intellect befit of a leader. A leader loved by everyone. At least, he was… Not long after the pilgrimage, a few members had recognised the changes, but it was already too late. The demon had already taken control of him.

The battle continued, reaching its climax.

The beast-like Raidyn pounced forward without hesitation. Gritch pulled back the Giant's Bane with his full strength. His muscles tensed as the demonic forces reached the ripping point, his arm and muscles sprouting blood. Black, fiery, demon blood.

He cared not for the damage he was inflicting upon himeself, and using his full demonic might he swung his weapon against his opponent.

 **"Then take my strongest blow!"**

Giant's Bane swung horizontally, carrying the might of countless Armat, surrounded by a frozen vortex.

The berserking adventurer stopped, levelling her Dragon Slayer high, preparing a mighty downward strike.

 **'CLANG!'**

 **"WHAT!?"**

The sword fell, breaking the head of the Giant's Bane, shattering the skull of it completely, only its long handle remaining. The accumulated energy released from the weapon shook the chamber, creating a miniature frost vortex of dust and ice around the sides before disappearing.

Vault and Raki bit their tongues with a sour face. Losing two important relics was painful, but if it's the price to destroy the demon, then so be it. The clan would endure without them.

Looking towards the nearby demonic rat-ogre, they continued to fight for their own survival. Many Armat already died in the battle; the creatures were stronger than they expected, ripping many clansmen apart with their ape-like knuckles in the moment they approached them.

The demonic Gritch watched the shattered relic with disbelief. Out of instinct, he immediately raised it above his head horizontally.

But the Dragon Slayer was hungry… The broken Giant's Bane could only stop the humongous sword for around one second before it cut right through the remains of the shattered tool right away, then continuing its path through the Mythril-hard skin of the demon, then through its hard flesh, separating his oversized, muscled arm from the body.

 **"Awww!"** the creature caught to his missing arm. From his wound, his searing, foul black blood poured on the ground.

Raidyn stood over him, still emitting a strange growl. She raised her weapon without pity, without a word.

Strangely, the demonic Gritch started to laugh. **"KuKuKu… It dOeS NoT MaTtEr. I WiLl fEaSt oN YoU AnD EvErYoNe aRoUnD! rEgAiNiNg mY PoWeR, i wIlL FuLfIl mY pLaN! i wIlL StArT OvEr!"**

The monster changed form once again. The ground trembled, a wave of demonic power washing over the area. It was so foul; it made many people vomit. It even stopped Raidyn's attack right away.

Shedding down his rat skin like a worn-out sock, now, the former Rat King indeed resembled a demon.

A brown, metallic tail sprouted behind his back. Bulging, muscled ape-like hands and posture replaced the previous proud warrior's stance. His missing arm completely regrew. His lower parts also looked quite impressive. Its face bore many saw-like teeth in rows and two tusks sprouted from its lower jaw. Its eyes were still pupilless white, while on his stomach, several smaller and a vast gaping mouth full of the agonising pleas of the devoured opened. On his body and arms, several eyes started to appear, gazing into the souls of the surrounding people. Its skin was black, so dark it sucked out the light from the chamber, like a black hole.

 **"YOU PUSHED YOUR LUCK…"** 'it' announced utterly calm and somewhat mockingly. **"** **i aM At tHe tOp oF ThE FoOd cHaIn. I Am nOtHiNg lIkE YoU LiTtLe aNtS. tHiNk oF It aS An hOnOr gEtTiNg kIlLeD By mE In tHiS FoRm."**

Through great sacrifice, Vault's forces started to push back the ogre-like demons, and he had already ordered his forces to move and attack. Elysia already shouted at Raidyn to get away. The first enchanted arrows, the druidic and shamanistic magic had already been shot. The remained free warriors charged against the horror.

But the demon was faster. Jumping on Raidyn with the gaping stomach, the cavernous moth filled with agonising spirits and shredding teeth of death devoured Raidyn entirely, chewing on her a few times.

'Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!'

The monster chewed on Raidyn's body and hard armour. Screams of the damned and the breaking armour (or it was the teeth?) escaped its stomach like a grotesque serenade.

Tears filled the eyes of Elysia and the adventurers. The weakly enchanted arrows simply bounced off the creature's Mythril-like skin. For a moment it seemed everything is lost. Even if the Armat forces defeat the ogre-like demons, they had no chance against the former 'king's' demonic appearance.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist so hard that blood started to sprout from her palms, the kitsune couldn't bear this any longer, so she grabbed a weapon and charged right against the monster.

 **"cOmE ThEn! ShOw mE WhAt yOu gOt! I WiLl dEvOuR AlL Of yOu tHeN StArT AgAiN! sTaRtInG By bLoWiNg uP ThIs pAtHeTiC HuMaN SeTtLeMeNt!"**

The horror had already started its leap, prepared to annihilate everyone in his way. There was no way back, win, or be killed. That was the law of the jungle.

Everything seemed lost, time seemed to slow. The monster had almost reached the charging warriors, the charging Elysia, when… it suddenly stopped, releasing a blood churning scream of terror, blood sprouting from its every placket. **"I ATE HER! I ATE HER! SHE SHOULD BE DEAD!"** it screamed in agony and limped disoriented left and right, losing balance, grabbing its stomach with a horrific, pleading gaze.

Every charging troop froze, stopping, seeing the unlikely sight.

In the next moment, a sword found its way out from its stomach, slicing it up entirely to its neck, slicing through the closed stomach mouth's overlapping needle-like teeth.

For a moment, the monster froze. Then:

 **'Slice-slice-slice-slice!'** Many swings followed, slicing the beast from inside out, carving it apart entirely into small pieces.

The demon fell apart, revealing Raidyn's standing form, holding her Dragon Slayer firmly and resting its long tip on the ground. The blood entirely covered her. The gore and the foul intestines of the creature had painted her armour and cloak completely black, filling the air with a foul odour. She literally steamed from the heat that ruled the insides of the beast.

"Prey slaughtered-" she announced simply. Falling down on the ground with an annoyed sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck. The whole chamber was silenced. Only a few gulps of fear mixed with awe and the clanking of armour and weapons could be heard in the far. In the end, she was the one who spoke.

"Man! That was straining… Using the overdrive always cramps me…"

Raising her hand and sniffing the blood, she pulled her head away in disgust. "Bleahhh… Stinky… I need a bath after this."

The whole room burst out in cheers of joy, surrounding Raidyn and giving her a hero's welcome. The Armat forces and the meanwhile freed adventurers slowly overwhelmed the Pox Rat demons, ending the battle for good. Leaving countless dead on the ground.

"Did I miss something?" she asked after a moment of silence, scratching her face embarrassed recognising the gathered people around. Albeit, she was well aware of what had happened under the fight. Let's say; she was a good role-player with the necessary tools to fool.

Elysia walked before her, crossing her arms grudgingly. Her glare was blood churning like she wanted to gut Raidyn due to the dangerous manoeuvre she pulled off.

But once, she was like a broking glass, the stress inside her starts to break the hard surface.

"Ah… Elysia-chan. I will take care of a few more things; then we can leave." She smiled innocently, almost like an imbecile.

"You are an idiot…" she shuttered almost crying, her eyes filled with moisture.

"What? What did I do again?" Raidyn backed, raising her hands defensively. Her mask had already moved away, revealing her fearful face.

But what came, nothing could prepare Esdeath what happened next!

Suddenly, Elysia hugged her tight, tear-filled her eyes, sobbing heavily on her shoulder. "I thought you died…!" She burst out like that.

After her momentary surprise, Esdeath expression softened.

She could only smile, a warm feeling filled her bosom and stomach. Now, she really felt she belonged somewhere. It felt nothing like when she was the part of the guild. It was… different. She can't describe it.

Of course, she treasured her past friends more than anything. And she will always remember the times they lived through as one unit, as one little family.

The pranks of Peroroncino, the crazy Role Playing events of Ulbert, the wise quirks of Yamaiko who tried to educate them to behave like proper adults. The always helping Touch Me, the always cheerful Bukubukuchagama's, and the always gentle and patient Momonga who was the glue held together the guild in times of need. She treasured all forty members for different reasons, like a family, like... brothers and sisters not by blood. This what meant to her, be part of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown.

But what she currently felt… How could she describe it?

Ah, yes… it was something real. Not virtual, not distant, but personal.

Patting her back assuring, Raidyn smiled gently. "I said, aren't I?"

Elysia backed, watching her confused, Raidyn wiped away a few tears gently, staining Elysia's cheek with black blood remained after the demon's immediate demise.

"In an MMO. It is the stats what matters, not how beefy your character looks." She smiled with a sarcastic glee, making Elysia even angrier. She hit her hard with her tiny fist.

"IDIOT!"

…

A few minutes and a scolding she received from the kitsune later, Vault and Raki stepped forward smiling, bowing their heads respectfully.

"I think we owe you a few things, Lady Raidyn," the leader of the warrior caste stated. He as well Raki was weathered, battling against the creatures indeed exhausted them, costing many good warriors, magic casters, hunters, but most importantly… friends and relatives who will never see their family once again.

"Okay…" Raidyn answered, uttering 'okay' with a dry and indifferent facial expression.

Raki and Vault looked at each other uneasily. Elysia just shrugged and kicked the dust on Raidyn seeing that dry expression that made her remember a certain bald _'hero for fun'_.

"By the way. What about the people you kidnapped?" she asked suddenly, her expression and tone turning tired.

"They will be released, as promised. We will compensate them the best way possible, don't worry."

Standing up slowly, Raidyn dusted her bloody cloak. "Well, then. Please release them… Then I will speak with them. None of us wants a war between your people and the humans because of a pesky demon took control of your clan."

"Yeah, you are right. Considering our losses today…" Vault looked around sweating, seeing the numerous dead and injured clansmen around. "We would surely lose." He finished.

Raidyn watched as several adventurers tried to help the injured Armat soldiers. It seemed, in time of need, facing an even graver danger, the petty difference of the races disappeared.

Turning back to Raidyn, Vault's eye started to twitch. "By the way. Was it really necessary to destroy our clan's most treasured objects?"

"Yep. No doubt about it," Raidyn smirked without regret. Elysia just facepalmed with a shaking head.

Vault groaned painfully; Raki just chuckled seeing her friend's miserable state.

Several demi-humans stepped forward questioning, waiting for Vault's orders. "What now? Vault…? We have no king. How will we explain all of this for the matriarch council?"

Looking at the still living, but shaken elder Armat, Vault just shrugged. "I think Elder Velsthan can explain them the situation."

Nodding, Vault turned back at Raidyn who started her departure smirking.

Patting his shoulder encouragingly, Raidyn smirked at the leader of the warrior's caste. "I think you can solve this without me… King Vault." Giving Raki an encouraging wink, she left the two warriors.

Raki chuckled seeing the groaning misery of her friend, slightly covering her mouth.

Raidyn stepped away and headed towards the surviving adventurers. Making sure no misunderstanding would follow, her mask slid before her face, hiding it from mere sight. But before she could take one more step, she stopped her march.

Looking down, a strange, puffy animal snaked around her leg, rubbing itself against her bloodied limb and purring, trapping her armoured limb with its long, fluffy tail.

"Meow…" it released a bored meow, quite comical if you asked Raidyn.

She and Elysia just stared the creature agape. "How the hell…" they asked each other at once.

It was a cat. Fumbling out the wanted poster under her cloak, it was the same cat that was drawn on the poster. The cat called, Tora.

Looking the cat then the poster, Elysia shrugged seeing a puffy predator, furrowing her brow. "You can't be serious. It shows up after all of this…!"

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Before the adventurer's guild: Morning time:**

The sun had already risen, and several high ranked adventurer groups had gathered under the Adventurer's Guild's tiled roofed building. More precisely, in the meeting room, several impressive figures took a seat around the table.

Amongst them, a mighty and majestic looking middle-aged man with a moustache befitting of his status. Pluton Ainzach, the leader of the Adventurer's Guild.

On his side, an extremely thin and neurotic-looking man sat wearing a robe. He was called Theo Rakeshiir and was the leader of E-Rantel's Magician's guild.

The faces of the two guild leaders were stern, mirroring their great concern.

The other figures in the room all bore Mythril or Platinum plates. Six of them to be exact. They were the representatives of their own teams.

In E-Rantel, there were only three Mythril level teams stationed, the Kralgra, the Sky Wolf and the Rainbow to be exact. Their appearance in one place mirrored the seriousness of the situation.

The reason behind the gathering was Ainzach's summon, in order to solve the strange phenomenon in the sewers happening since several months.

Several strange sightings had been reported in the drains recently. As well, a certain amount of guild members and teams hadn't communicated since they took the Sewer Hunt assignment and adventured down in the Undercity, a quest believed even a copper ranked team could take care of.

This was strange, and even stranger was that the troops and barracks had reported missing equipment, weapons and armours from their Armory in the recent times, as well several sightings of rat-like shadows amidst the walls of the city had been disclosed.

The report from last night provided by Rosa and Clarette, the two counter ladies of the guild, was the last nail in the coffin. Ainzach had to do something. He needed to send teams to investigate the threat.

Thus, as soon as he could, the veteran guild leader summoned the answering Mythril and Platinum plated adventurers of the guild that were stationed in the city.

Several Gold and Silver ranked groups will also join them later. The mayor even granted the group several units of the city's veteran guards to help with the investigation. They would sweep the cistern system and investigate the strange happenings in the coming days.

The sewer system of E-Rantel was widespread; they needed multiple groups to conduct the investigation efficiently.

It did not calm Clarette and Rose of course, but it was more than they hoped. Ainzach really listened to the words of his colleagues and made the arrangements right away.

The discussion had been going on for half an hour. The groups had been discussing the details of the sweeping. It would be a monumental undertaking. The cistern system webbed the whole undercity. Even with the entire might of the city and the guild, it would take a few days to search for the suspicious elements.

The groups had just reached the point on how to start organizing the groups when a knocking sound came from the direction of the door.

"Come in…" invited the newcomer Ainzach with a concerned tone, his tired eyes mirrored his concern. Around his oculars several crow's-feet drawing.

His anxious eyes nailed at the layout map of the city where the entrances of the sewer system were marked.

The door burst open, revealing the brunette Clarette. "They are here!" she shook with excitement and joy.

"Who? What happened Clarette?! Speak girl!" Stood up Ainzach immediately, preparing himself.

Most of the adventurers looked intrigued, while Igvarge, the leader of the Mythril plated adventurer group named Kralgra just huffed annoyed, crossing his arms confident. "What a waste of time…" what a waste of time indeed, he said just that.

"The missing adventurers are back! Elysia is back!" she shouted out of joy and left the room rushing. Ainzach and Rakeshiir immediately followed the girl close behind, several adventurers accompanying them.

Reaching the outside, the crowd had already surrounded the newcomers, whispering between each other. Nobles, commoners, even adventurers gaped seeing the sight.

The missing survivor adventurers stood, ragged and beaten from the captivity, but alive. Those who had recognized their absent friends hugged each other, embraced each other tightly, discussing the happenings with tear-filled joy.

A sizable wooden board with a big lump covered by a fabric was stationed behind Raidyn and Elysia who stood before the entrance, emitting a mouth churning stench.

The cloak of the kitsune was torn and her armour heavily damaged, but at least she was alive. People whispered, seeing her slightly peeking black tail and one of her ears peeking under her ragged hood.

"What is she? Is she a human?" people breathed to her annoyance. "No! Look, she has a tail!"

"There goes my incognito…" she mumbled under her nose, watching the scorning, intriguing glares of the people around her.

On her side stood Raidyn, her cloak and armour still covered by the black blood of the demon, emitting quite the odour, caressing the cat with her dirty hand who in return purred affectionately. Still, the little creature's fur seemed utterly intact. Shining with all of its greyish brown might.

"Meooow!" Tora yawned big, purring affectionately.

"What is this!?" gasped Ainzach seeing the commotion, cutting his way through the people.

"We found Tora…" announced Raidyn simply. Ainzach and Theo, as well everyone, watched Raidyn with a face that said; 'Are you serious?'

Then the leader of the magician guild pointed at the covered lump, feeling the slight magical energy 'it' emitted.

"What is that?!" asked Theo pointing the thing with a watering mouth. Ainzach just shrugged, knowing his friend's sometimes weird affection for everything that is magical.

"Can I see it?!" he asked right away, making Raidyn cringe seeing the thin man's mad gaze.

"Ahh… Sure…" she answered quietly.

Putting down the cat gently, the creature huffed indignantly.

Walking to it, Raidyn pulled down the cloth from the covered item, revealing the demon's contorted and bloodied severed head. Several smaller pieces laid near it, for example, its bulging hand and a piece from its clawed leg.

The crowd gasped, even Ainzach and the Mythril plated adventurers showed a shocked expression.

"Well… I think this is the boogieman that haunted the cistern system. Sorry, its body is lying in pieces. We couldn't really carry it all the way back. You know, it was quite big." Raidyn just scratched her head with an embarrassed expression under her mask. She should really try not to cut to pieces her prey next time.

The sight was so horrific; removing the cloth that somewhat withholds the smell, the stench was so penetrating that several people either fainted or started to vomit right away. "What happened? What is this commotion?" The freshly arriving Igvarge's eyes widened seeing the remains of the monstrosity. "What is that thing!?" he asked with shock filled disbelief, pinching his nose and breathing through his mouth. His face went completely pale.

Everyone watched Raidyn and Elysia, waiting for a definite answer. Raidyn leaned closer to her companion, seeing the daggering gazes of the crowd.

"I am scared… they are staring at me…What should I do?" Raidyn whispered with a slightly trembling tone, asking her companion for guidance.

"How should I know…" mumbled back the kitsune annoyed. "Just get over with it. These people are staring at us. I want to bath…" She mumbled, nudging her shoulder with a painful face.

"Marvelous!" Rakeshiir burst out, running to the head, almost drooling on it. "Such a rich alchemical supply." With a caressing move, he hugged the head. "Can I have it!? It would greatly contribute to my research!" It was weird. The small, thin, neurotic man really scared Esdeath to the finest.

Raidyn and the crowd just watched him with weird eyes.

Ainzach sighed, turning to the two adventurers led the group. "You two, you have some explaining to do."

 _"Shiiit…"_ Raidyn groaned inside her mind, comically imagining what kind of trouble she would get after all of this. But for a moment, a gentle smile curled on her face.

 _"So this is how… This is how it feels being a true adventurer. Experiencing my first real adventure…"_ She wondered, and once, engraved the moment in her heart forever. She will never forget this moment.

Her momentary joy disturbed when she accidentally disabled her stench filter. Sniffing in the air, she really needed a good bath.

"Damn! I stink…" she muttered under her nose. Ainzach, Elysia and the people who heard her could only oblige with a pinched nose.

And now, in this sacred day, under the promising light of apollo's lamp, the tale of the rat King ended. The first real adventure of Raidyn, 'The White Wolf' and Elysia 'The Black Fox' started.

A legendary team forged under the promising shadows of the Adventurer's Guild.

This is their story…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The 'Rat King' may be dead; the Armat survivors may free from their repressive overlord's grasp. But this is only the beginning of Esdeath's adventures. The beginning, how she found, friends, companions and maybe, love too… in her new existence.**

 **Sorrow, pain suffering, insanity awaits her under the long way. But also, happiness, joy, serenity gratitude and kindness!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and found it interpretable. :)**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **The next chapter comes when it is ready!**

 ** In the next chapter:**

 **The after effect of a demonic rat.**

 **How will the people around E-Rantel react?**

 **A little bath scene also adequate after the lengthy adventure. (Even if I am disastrous writing them. XD)**

 **And many more exciting things.**

 **In the next few chapters:**

 **The dead will rise.**

 **Darkness and Two Canidae meet under the light of emergency.**

 **Will wolf and the dark hero recognize each other? Or they miss the opportunity like last time?**

 **A playful cat is coming out in the light, helping 'his' dove to find her way through the forest.**

 **If you open the box, he disappears, if you keep it closed, his existence remains dubious.**

 **The sadistic cat, the whither, and the trickster god's alliance bore fruit.**

 **What awaits E-Rantel with the rising undead invasion lying on the horizon?**

 **You will know next time!**

 **Have fun! Good sail! Stay safe!**

 **RNR!**

 **FAW/COMMENT/FOLLOW if you like! :)**


	15. Game of Fates: Thug Life

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45 and LightTrain**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Game of Fates: Thug Life**

Time: One day before the night of the dead. At dawn.

You could say many things about E-Rantel.

It's dirty, it's filled with the worst of the worst that the criminal underworld could offer. It even housed several slave brothels cleverly hidden in the outlying alleys of the red light district. Visited by not only the criminal elements of the world, but respective individuals as well, such as nobles, adventurers, and humble, common people.

Naturally, thanks to the campaign and tireless efforts of the Golden Princess, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, to eradicate every trace of slavery inside the borders of the kingdom, enslavement by any legal and unlawful reason counted as illegal activity in Re-Estize, punishable by prison time, in some cases even death.

Still, in the red light district, where laws were all but not-existent, it was a thriving thing. Several little kids ran through the dirty alleys, caring not about their bare legs, or the piss filled puddles they splashed in, or about the many brutish and scarred bouncers looked in their direction with a displeased snort.

They just ran, each one of them bearing a tattoo on their necks, a mix of a symbol and a number. A hand with eight fingers bearing a strange carving in the middle of the palm.

The air and the ramshackle buildings were baleful. Even looking at them was an unpleasant sight. Many prostitutes and courtesans offered their bodies' and services on a daily base.

Still, the little kids ignored them, heading towards their destination. Their only goal was to steal, to earn their daily quota, so that the overlords of the district would spare them from the daily beating and give them a few pieces of dried bread.

Life was just so for an orphan in the red light district. Even the orphanages were nothing more than temporary solutions of escape. The slave drivers could easily replenish their pickpocket or underage slave storages by going there. The defenceless caregivers either could not or did not want to do anything, either because they were powerless, or were bribed by the local Eight Finger representatives.

…

Looking around, with a subtle move of the head, the leading figure nodded to his companions. His clothes were ragged, only hanging from his underfed and thinly framed body. With his coal-black eyes and scruffy, dirty black hair, his appearance was completely average. Neither his face nor any part of the boy was outstanding in any way.

On his throat, a dirtied, deep cut signed that someone had mutilated his voice. Whether the story behind it was justified or not, it did not matter anyway. He was completely mute. He couldn't speak any more. His face was hollowed, missing any kind of emotions.

From time to time, foolish nobles and adventurers wandered in the district, either hoping to find some company or some interesting things they could look for. Foolish for them, as the district wasn't their domain. It was the domain of criminals and scum, like the boy and his band were.

It was almost nighttime and the last life-giving rays of the sun slowly disappeared in the horizon. It only took one or two from the said hours, and darkness stretched from the dark alleys of the Red light district.

With slow steps, the slum kids closed on a noble, preying on him with careful moves, making sure he would not recognise them.

The noble was average looking. Although he tried to look like a simple man, his slightly flabby stomach, sophisticated moves and better than average clothes betrayed his real person. His face was not handsome, but neither ugly. He was completely average amidst his brethren.

Everyone who lived in the slums could recognise their kind from first sight, separating the wheat from the chaff was easy for an experienced eye, and the coal-eyed boy was experienced; too experienced if you compared his skill to his age.

The noble was just flirting with one of the courtesans the district had to offer, trying to seem generous, cooing her with sweet words. The woman although would be willing to accompany him otherwise, ignored him due to her shift having ended, and she already had earned her daily quota. Gently fanning her sweating face, she turned away.

Following her, offering her more and more money to accompany him at the night, she still refused to even look at the noble.

"Maybe tomorrow, dear. My shift has ended for today. Look, there is my girlfriend. Maybe she can offer you a great time." Using her gentle voice, the woman tried to get rid of the sticky man.

The man tried to reason with her, first using swain words of pleasantry. Seeing his method was falling in deaf ears, he came to use violence to satisfy his own primal needs. "You little whore! I will show you what happens to those who defy me!"

The man grabbed her arm forcefully, trying to drag her away. "Let me go," she stated coldly, offering resistance. "Shut up whore!" the man shouted trying to abduct her, unbuttoning his belt and trying to force his way.

Seeing words had no use anymore, her eyes squinted angrily. As a girl who had been raised in the slums, she knew how to protect herself. Not like a spoiled noble's daughter, the harsh life in the red-light district could teach one how to protect themselves from the oppressors if it's necessary.

In truth, in the slums, you either died, joined the local band and became underling, hoping for protection, or the place turned you into the toughest bastard that had ever lived. Either turning you into a villainous monster, or after experiencing such harsh circumstances, making you the humble hero the people deserved.

In her current case, the girl had learned how to protect herself from her oppressors in the first turn, but due to her circumstances and because of the world she was living in, she had been forced to offer her body in exchange for coins.

With a quick twist of her arm, she was out of the reach of the noble, who in his surprise could only stumble away. Reaching for his hidden dagger he hid under his simple looking cloak, to either try and stab the woman, or intimidate her. The courtesan was not standing by to take it though, raising her patched long skirt, her spotless leg found its way to the man's most vulnerable point, his groin.

"OOUF!" His eyes almost popped out, vomiting as the nauseous feeling reached his stomach. Falling on his knees, his dagger laid on the ground unprotected.

With a quick turn, the woman had already marred the posh looking dagger away, looking at it for a moment, measuring its worth and how much she could sell it in the market.

"I'll keep it…" she whispered, bowing her head towards the thugs who were waiting in the shadows. With one last spit, she left the wallowing man on the ground who painfully held his cracked jewels, cursing her every step with accusing eyes.

"Miserable whore…" he whispered in agony.

Coming here was a daring endeavour, mostly if you were not aware of the first rule of the red-light district: ' _Don't mess with the property of others! Don't treat the wares like they are yours.'_

The noble learned it first hand, as the gathered thugs started to beat him into a bloody pulp, looting him from everything with value. Money, jewels and even from his clothes; they even confiscated his undergarments, leaving him completely naked, but alive. Killing him would be bad for the business, as he was a potential customer even after the beating. Usually, people learned from one beating and came back later. At least most of them.

The girl worked for the Eight Fingers, as well she was protected by them. Thus, she was not the one who you could mess with. The prostitutes and courtesans of the district worked in shifts, and it was an unsaid rule that each of them had their own rights in the organisation. Of course, only those who were not slaves and paid the respective fee for the criminal organisation could expect the heavy-handed guys to show up and protect them when they were in trouble.

As you may surmise, they paid protection money for the organization, and time to time offered some free services to provide them with some degree of protection. It was especially true for the courtesans who had higher statuses than a simple prostitute or a whore and earned more than the previous two.

Around, everyone ignored the event without any reaction. Beatings like these were completely normal in the district. You may say, this was part of the charm the place carried.

The small groups of kids just sighed, knowing it couldn't be helped. Their possible prey had already been plundered. They would earn nothing from his naked, half-dead corpse.

Continuing their path through the infinite labyrinth of the district, they sought for new possible targets, aiming for anyone who carelessly carried their stuffed money, pouches or anything that could be stolen on a loose string. Careless nobles, adventurers who sought to earn some company, or anyone who they deemed an easy target.

It only took a few more minutes, and they found their next victim.

The coal-eyed boy still offering a hollow expression, raised his hand and his fellows stopped slowly, subtly blending in the crowd. Either acting as if they were simple kids, sitting down and begging for some alms, or utilizing other ways to blend into the crowd, covering their tattoos with dirt so as not to be recognized.

Despite their young age, they were indeed experienced in the art of thievery and deception.

What came to their attention was a figure guised in a thick, ragged cloak. Albeit, such dubious figures were many in the slums, passing on a daily basis thanks to the unlawful nature of the place. The movement of the hooded man was smooth, too smooth for a simple bypasser. Above all, they carried the feeling of nobility. The silky, white gloves that peeked out from the thick robe also betrayed everything they needed to know.

If the man was not a noble, the kids would eat their nonexistent hats.

Slowly signing with his hand, the voiceless boy signed to his mate, who immediately hopped before the man, beaming a bright smile. "Hey, Mister!" said the appeared girl mischievously.

One of her front tooth missing, she couldn't be older than five or six, her clothes being heavily patched, wool made. Her face was dirty, yet, her brown eyes carried a lively presence. A single braid of ponytail hung from her head.

"Care for a tour, Mister? It is only two coppers!" Her half-toothed smile beamed through the dirt that covered her every part, offering the man the best act she could muster.

Still, under the hood, her meek attempt of flattery was only received by a cold, emotionless expression. A cold blue eye was watching her under the hood, inspecting the surroundings softly.

Seeing the momentary lack of answer, the girl started to sweat. She was on to back away, thinking her cover had been blown, when!

"Do it free," offered the man. The girl eased, her smile returning even brighter.

"Can't do it, good sir! I need to feed my family. My poor little brother is sick; my mother is a whore. I am their last chance. Please have a heart good Sire!"

Her accent was quite heavy, her lips carrying a significant lisp, and thanks to her missing tooth every sound that left her mouth carried a slight whistle. Combining all of this made her hard to understand, yet, at first sight, the man seemed to catch her every word.

The robed figure said nothing for a moment, just bowed his head. "You know what. Give me a full tour all around. Tell me everything about this place, and I will pay you handsomely."

"Aren't you curious, good sire? This will stir you into trouble. Also, information costs more than a simple tour." Triturating her fingers, she waited her companions to recover the purse from his side.

The hollow-faced boy just waited amidst the shadows, watching the man carefully, searching for openings. His mates also nudged him to take action. "What are you waiting for?" they asked excitedly, but the boy couldn't do it! Until now, he had seen no openings on the stance of the man. Openings that could guarantee him to get away spotless. He felt if he went now, one of them would surely die or get caught. They were family, each of them as equally important. There was no other to look out for them after all. They protected each other from harm's way.

Thus, he signed to follow the stranger for the time being, inspect and learn. The girl also got the small sign, preparing herself for plan B.

"I am aware of that. Now please, lead. I will pay you handsomely once the tour is over. Depending on the information you share, of course," continued the man with a mutating voice. Hearing him, the small girl filtered that the person before her must have been a teen.

"Ahw! That will not do, good sire! First in advance," smirked mischievously the small thing, offering her palm. He nodded, flipping a coin towards her.

The small girl's eyes widened recognising the coin. It was made from gold, pure gold as it seemed. She had never seen such an expensive item, neither had she ever hoped she would. With a heavy gulp, she almost stumbled on her own legs.

"You will receive even more if the information you provide is accurate."

"Thi-This way!"

The man followed the hesitating damsel, for a moment turning his head in the direction of the hiding scum. The coal-eyed boy withdrew in the shadows. The small heart in his chest was beating ever awake; It might have come to that the man had seen them.

A dreadful presence washed over him; he felt it would not be as easy as it first seemed.

They need reinforcements; maybe, the boss would lend a few of his thugs to help them take care of this dangerous man. Or… He could finally have his revenge on that bastard!

A devious smile sneaked on his plain face.

…

A whole hour passed, and the little girl led the man around and around. Her little mouth never ceased to move, spatting the valuable information without stopping.

"And that's when the criminal families around are at peace with each other," she spat happily, jollily gambolling up and down, throwing her arms forward and back with each jump. She was indeed an energetic child.

The man did not once react, just kept following her. He did not even bother to look around under this whole hour. He just kept humming, asking stranger and stranger questions from the little girl that, although reluctantly, she answered.

Meanwhile on the roofs and around, several criminals gathered, seeking the perfect opportunity to strike. Mostly kids, but several adults had also joined, seeking a piece of the cake.

There were more than fifteen men armed to the teeth the coal-eyed boy had managed to convince to take the risk. The boy was not stupid; from the first moment, just by watching the man, he was aware the stranger was skilled beyond reason.

His only chance was to convince a few fools to distract the stranger long enough until he would manage to snatch his purse. He was aware, just by looking the teen it was clear. He could take care of the usual scum easily. He needed muscle, and he knew the perfect person who might be able to distract him long enough, but ultimately fall in the end.

The hard task to steal fell on him due to two reasons. One, he was the fastest and the most talented pickpocket in the district. Two, it was his idea, and as the leader of the kids around, he couldn't risk the life of the orphans under his wings.

The coal-eyed boy simply nodded, pointing to the man. In answer, the goons nodded.

"Good, stay back until we take care of him. If he is the son of some kind of rich noble, we might even be able to elicit a handsome ransom," grinned the silver toothed man.

The unnamed boy, although uneasily, obliged with a simple head bop. The leader of the mob simply brushed his dark fur playfully. "Good boy. Don't worry, once this is over, I'll make sure you get a cut."

Compared to the others, the teeth of the man were cared for, only three missing, substituted with silver in his mouth. His head was shaven clean to not hinder him in his usual brawling matches, while clothes of his consisted of a loose pant and a leather-made, brown vest.

Behind him his men prepared, ready to jump on the prey.

The boy felt this would be the last time he would see that fool, Godwin. The man was a pervert; the boy had witnessed several times as he molested the little girls in the brothels, some times even boys. Every kid hated him in the district. If not for his attendant saying it was too much, he would have raped even him.

Despite his employment, the dwarf-like attendant of Godwin who stood not far from him was a good man. If no one else, the boy would miss him.

But now, he was sure; it was the last time he would see the perverted man. Thus, he could only smirk deviously as Godwin stepped forward, hopefully for his death.

"Stay back, kid."

Godwin did not even spare a glance at him, stepping forward and pushing the dark-eyed boy back.

"Boss, I mean, Godwin. Are you sure it is all right? I mean, I have a very bad feeling about this." The man on his side was more of a 'half-man' than a real one. An ugly scar marred his face, his eyes coloured in two colours. The right was blue meanwhile the left was dirty green, almost brown. His hair were curly and messily made.

"Don't worry about it. He is but one man. Against fifteen beefy criminals, he is nothing. We will break him like a toothpick."

"But… What about the warning of the kid?" inquired the half man.

Godwin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "We've set a trap, haven't we? I brought my most bloodthirsty men with me. Don't you think this is enough?"

"Yes… But?"

"Hush, you! Instead of prattling, watch and see," pointed the man towards the scene. His face bore his always proud smirk, glinting his silver fangs.

"The boy would never dare to cross us; he knows well enough who we are working for. Who we are."

The dwarf-like man just sighed. Godwin grunted, sneering at the man. "You can stay back if you like. You would be in the way anyway, 'IMP'!" He pronounced the last part extra hard, giving pace to his radiating disgust.

Accepting the proposal, the 'Imp' just bowed his head in surrender. He did not like this, did not like it at all. But it was not his place to defy him; he was a criminal advisor after all. An advisor whose advices his employer rarely took.

The girl and the hooded man had almost reached the vantage point. They were so close; the sun would soon give away its last life-giving rays. The world would turn twilight soon enough.

The alley where the girl led the man ended in a dead end, filled with rubbish, dung and rats. A typical place where you may expect a raid. Only a slight gap covered by some wood led out of it, barely wide enough for a kid to slip away, but the perfect place for the barely twelve years old boy to escape after the daring attempt.

The girl stopped, finally reaching the end of the alley.

"Is something wrong?" asked the man. His voice resembled that of a teen on the verge of adulthood. A slightly mutating voice was leaving his lips, yet those words were so cold, filling the small girl with regret and guilt.

Bowing her head, tears streamed from her cheeks. She did not answer for a moment, and when she managed to gather her courage, the strangely hooded teen placed his hands on her shoulders, kneeling before her.

"It's okay. It is not your fault." Now, she managed to glimpse under his hood.

One of his eyes was missing, covered by a dark patch, while the other was glowing an eerie blue light. His hair were bob cut, messily made. His only intact eye was narrow; you may say intimidating with the dark circles under it. His face was deceptively youthful. A face that further increased his mystery factor and handsomeness.

"Bu-But…" With a few gentle motions, he cleared the tears of the small thing.

Behind them, the thugs gathered, bearing weapons of all kind. Rusty, unwell made swords, axes, maces, and simple clubs. All of them made to cause pain, to eliminate the target.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Godwin stood before his men, smirking. His face although scarred had a confident mock sitting on it.

"Aren't you adorable?" Looking back, his men laughed mockingly.

The hooded teen did not answer; he did not even commend them with a glance. Just gently wiped away one more drop of tear from the face of the small girl. If he cared or not for the little girl's safety, that belonged to his so-called mystery factor. Even the coal-eyed boy was not able to deduce it from that far; not from his moves or without seeing his face. And his ability of observation was exceptional amidst his peers.

"Hey! I am speaking to you!" the beefy man shouted again, resting his Warhammer on his shoulder. The cloaked person still fully ignored him.

Godwin's men prepared, unsheathing their weapons one by one.

The leader of the scum started to turn impatient. For a while, it was amusing watching the boy playing with the small thing. But now, it was simply annoying. No, outrageous! Ignoring! Him! The local enforcer of the Eight Fingers!

The coal-eyed boy stepped forward, preparing to rush, to take away the money of the man. He did not want it, but coming this far... He knew, most likely this would be his last trip. He had no other choice but to just go with the plan.

Only the imp-like half man stopped him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "No. I feel it will not end well, neither for them nor you if you go there."

Looking back at him, the dwarf just rolled his skewed, malformed eyes, watching the boy uneasily.

Back in the scene. Despite Godwin's urging words, the cloaked man still did not answer, only stood up from his kneeling posture. "Close your eyes," he whispered softly.

His tone was flat, his eye and face apathetic, uncaring about the coming danger.

"Let's go boys, take care of this pretty boy," Godwin ordered. Waving his hand, several of his men departed, marching against the cloaked boy, who in return also started his slow stroll, an excursion that was more like the hover of a ghost than a real person.

The feeling of dread filled the kids and the Imp, even the thugs looked at each other uneasily.

The first glimpse of the two sides finally met. "Kity-Kity, pretty boy," mocked a thug with a Mohawk and several missing teeth, closing on his 'unsuspecting' opponent with a menacing grin. Raising his weapon just before his strike, his hands stopped, frozen in the raised position as well as his whole body ceased to move. Despite all his efforts, he was unable to move it even an inch.

"Wha-what happened!?"

The stranger passed him without saying a word.

 _!Insert music: Soul Eater Asura´s Insanity (BackGroundMusic) extended (clean) version!_

"My body can't move!" the villain pleaded. Even Godwin raised his brow seeing the strange phenomenon.

"What the hell are you doing?! Take care of him! He is but one brat!" His voice was bellowing and harsh, completely fit for his skinhead appearance.

Waving, most of his men immediately rushed against the stranger, but as they reached close enough for their weapon to reach, each one of them froze, unable to move, unable to do anything. Like their companion, they were helpless.

Godwin had enough, bellowing with his harsh voice, he raised his hammer. Something was not right, he could feel it in his gut. But he would be damned leaving the mocking attitude of the assassin to go without retort.

"Once I've dealt with you, I will gut that kid," he mumbled half-heartedly. Meanwhile, the stranger also continued his ghost-like, almost hovering advancement.

"Die!" he shouted, raising his Warhammer high as he reached him.

The cowled man stopped, just within reach of the Warhammer.

"Die!" bellowed the local enforcer of the Eight Fingers once more.

The hammer was falling, time slowing down. It was too horrific, and knowing what's coming, the little girl and every kid looked away. The dwarf-like man and the coal-eyed boy only watched due to two reasons. One, they had been already accustomed to such gruesome scenes. Two, they expected something different would happen than the obvious splat fest.

No, they knew something different would happen! At the moment they witnessed the thugs freeze in place, everything was puzzled together.

Just before the hammer could collide with the face of the teen, it stopped, completely frozen in the air, only a few centimetres away from the oppressor. "What the-!" Godwin struggled, but he was unable to move his weapon, as well as his body, completely frozen in the same position.

He felt, something thin, a string-like material surrounding his body as well as his weapon.

"Disgusting, purulent creatures. That's what you are. Humans are truly disgusting. Daring to raise hands against the servant of the Supreme One," he muttered, several invisible strings glinting around his lowered fingers.

"Wha! Wait! What? Just who are you!? What has happened!" Godwin and his men were confused. They could still speak but were completely frozen in place.

"I refuse to touch you." The stranger raised his gloved hand but did not touch the face of the crime boss before him.

For a moment, the boy with the coal-black eyes, albeit just barely, saw a string like substance surrounding the hand of the man, like the wind, gently flailing, stretching around his fingers. He could only see them thanks to the last rays of the sun reflecting back from them, but he managed to spot them otherwise.

"Wa-Wait! We can speak about this!" pleaded Godwin, struggling to get away, to gain some breathing room in the cage of the tight strings that cut into his muscles.

 _"Ninja wires! Fucking ninja wires!"_ Godwin shouted inside, finally recognising the strings that stopped all of his men. He was well aware of the deadly nature of the capillary cords that froze everyone around. As well was aware, only the best of the best can use them.

It was not a popular tool amidst the ranks of the assassins due to its complex learning curve. The instrument was extremely dangerous, not only for the enemy, but for the inexperienced user as well. Not once killing the user under training, or mutilating them under action as they accidentally pull the wrong cord.

The boy before them stopped all of his men at once, not to mention he moved all along, that meant he is exceptionally talented and trained with the weapon. Godwin only knew one person who can use it, and that person could only kill, not immobilise enemies with the strings. All of this meanwhile standing completely still.

 _"Impossible!"_ Godwin froze and started to panic immediately. Realising, they had no chance. Realising, his only chance is to beg, hope the stranger will spare him.

"My employer is a powerful man! He can surely give you whatever you want if you spare me! He can pay you handsomely, I am sure! An assassin like you could even find employment amidst our ranks easily! Please, spare me! You can kill everyone, just spare me!" Suddenly, all the courage Godwin had disappeared, evaporated into nothingness.

His men started to yell, panicking as their boss left them their fate.

The cowled person simply tilted his head; his uncaringness radiated from his very being.

"Humans truly are worms," he whispered so quietly, only the surrounding grunts heard him.

Their blood froze after hearing his cold words. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't escape; not even if they were stronger or faster could they do it!

If not for the ninja wires holding them perfectly clear, they would have already fallen on their knees. But because of the strings, which were stronger than adamantine, they couldn't even move a muscle. Thus, even trembling was impossible.

Sniffing the urine and the foul excrement leaving the body of the criminals, the teen did not even blink. He only said, "Disgusting pigs. That's what you are."

Turning towards the hiding kids and the 'imp', he only said one sentence. "Close your eyes."

With the exception of the coal-eyed boy and the dwarf, everyone obliged. Even the criminals followed the order, hoping they would survive.

With one move of a finger, with one single flexing of a muscle, all strings moved in order, skinning alive every captured criminal in order. Like a spider, the net was perfect. Not one prey could move even an inch in its grasp, even as the strings moved like a perfectly calibrated skinning knife.

 **"Ah-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Fifteen men, fifteen criminals, fifteen thugs screamed out in pain and agony as they were skinned alive with the knife-like strings. Albeit, only for a moment, because as they started to scream, their vocal cords had been mutilated beyond use, forcing their throat to a gurgling existence.

"You are too loud," whispered the horrific teen uncaringly.

Not many walked in this part of the red light district, less knew it as it was positioned deep inside the territory of the Eight Fingers.

Everyone knew this place as the valley of death, the place where the organisation lured their unsuspecting victims just to rob them or kill them.

Now, this dead end became the very place where the local enforcer of the Eight Fingers, Godwin the Cruel found his very end.

He tried to plead, he tried to move his mouth, and he tried to utter a sound, but only an agonising gurgling left his throat. And as he moved his tongue, it got caught in a wild wire immediately, splicing it apart. Tearing his teeth one by one; the pain was unbearable.

Around him, he witnessed every man of his skinned alive by the cruel strings, first peeling their face, then the body, then the lover part, like a grotesque banana. Making sure they'd feel everything, only the upper layer of the body, a little above the flesh had been peeled over, just the layer where the nerves were the most sensitive. Blood gushed out from the freshly liberated parts, but it was not enough to die from the haemorrhaging shock right away.

Most of his men died under a moment, unable to bear the pain, but Godwin... He was not so fortunate, as some kind of force kept him awake, some drug, something that did not let him lose his consciousness or even die. He felt every inch of pain multiplied. Unable to shout, unable to act or move his body, he was completely frozen, completely vulnerable as his muscles were being teared apart.

The agonising minutes felt as if they were days. After he had been skinned, his limbs were cut apart slowly, piece by piece. Indifferent to his fellow kids, the coal-eyed boy watched the torture session all along, some kind of fascination starting to bubble up in his stomach. A strange curiosity mixed with the feeling of joy, as the man who had raped then killed his mother, and was present in his mutilation had received his deserved punishment.

He had no idea who this strange man was, nor what kind of sorcery he used to punish his longtime torturers, but he was glad he was doing the work of the judge. He was glad he could witness the death of his enemy after all those agonising years he had been forced to serve him.

The 'Imp' just watched him, the light of fear bubbling up inside of him. As he recognised the monster behind those coal eyes, he realised; the innocence of the boy had been long gone; if not for some miracle, the boy would follow the dark, dark path of destruction.

A few minutes passed, and the kids only dared to open their eyes when the man led the small girl before them. Her eyes were still tightly shut, not daring to open them even for a moment, covering her ears with her small, dirty hands.

The teen before them couldn't be older than seventeen. And up close, it was clearly visible what covered his body under the thick robes. A butler uniform with a two buttoned vest, royally made, perfectly fit for his perfectly balanced muscled body. On his side, a survival knife seethed, and a strange item with a horizontal handle the kids were unable to categorise.

The man's face was bland, uncaring, yet carried the qualities and the beauty of a royalty.

Pushing the little girl forward, the older kids accepted her, surrounding her, covering her not to see the skinned horror behind the man.

He just watched the Imp and the coal-eyed boy for a moment, before opening his mouth. "I suppose, with the disappearance of the thugs and their leader, you are the new head of the district."

Watching the coal boy, he turned to the dwarf who in return only pulled the collar of his ragged shirt.

"Well, the local enforcer may be gone, but the local leader is still alive. Once he gets wind of the death of his enforcer, he will immediately send his thugs after you."

"I see…" The hooded man only nodded, closing his eye for a moment. "I suppose, you know where he is."

Trembling slightly, the dwarf could barely answer. "Ye-Yes."

"Well then, you and the boy seem pretty intelligent. Care to change employment?"

The boy only looked at the dwarf who hesitated to answer. Ignoring him, the blackhead kid started his own sign language. _'What we win out from it?'_ He used sign language to speak.

Trying to deduce the lack of communication channel, one of the kids repeated. "What we win out from it?"

"Well, first of all, protection. Recognition. Welfare. And a family where you can belong," answered the assassin before them.

Hearing the word 'family', the faces of the orphans brightened immediately.

Each one of them had been working and lived in the streets since they were small. Life had offered them nothing, yet, now the chance was here, to be something more. Not once their slavers offered them a chance of redemption, not once they offered them a chance to be something more than thieving slaves that snatched the purses of the unsuspecting. They thought of them as trash and treated them according. Their only family was the bond they shared with each other.

Even if the offer was suspicious, it was more than anyone had ever offered them. Under such circumstances, accepting it was more and more tempting.

The dwarf knew it was most likely a false promise, a pseudo hope the man offered them. He was aware; the mute boy was also well aware of it. He was the most intelligent kid he ever had the luck to meet after all.

He possessed the intelligence and cunningness to survive the streets alone since he was only two. The coal-eyed boy had managed to build a connection network like no other when he reached the age of five, a network that rivalled the local bands. No matter his young age, he was a genius. A genius who would turn out to either to be a great man or the cruellest criminal mastermind the district would ever see when he'd reach adulthood.

And the dwarf was sure of it; for now, the boy had already come up with a plan to kick the Eight Fingers from the district if he wanted. The only thing he missed was the muscle and the resources.

From the scene that had played out, and the glinting gold coin the small girl hugged, the imp was sure of it, the cloaked butler possessed both of the necessary components. And the boy had recognised it right away. Jumping the chance to claim what he wanted.

A monster laid under the skin of the two sides, and the Imp was stuck between them, unable to do anything. The only option that remained was to offer his services and hope for the best.

"I may be able to help you." Gathering his courage, he stepped forward.

"And you are?" The assassin's tone carried no mock, no emotion. It was surprising speaking with someone who cared not for his short stature, neither his appearance nor commented about them right away. It was like, like the wall was speaking with him, empty, bored, uncaring, the cold crept up in his spine.

"Dyron is my name. Although, people often call me dwarf or imp, for obvious reasons," he stated then continued. "I was the advisor of the man you killed."

Glancing back at the corpses, the hooded one did not even snort about the amusing situation. "I see." He only said that much before continuing. "Well, Dyron. Care to lead me to that place where the leader of this district dwells?"

"Of course, though, I do not recommend it."

"Care to elaborate?" It was strange. His tone hadn't changed, but the man did not refuse Dyron's advice right away as others did in the past. He questioned his reason like a good leader should do.

"News spread fast in the red light district. Faster than usual. Even if you go there right away, there might be a chance they will be waiting for you prepared. Not speaking about, the goons you killed might have been an elite group, but their numbers can't compare to the numbers that lie in the underground base."

"Oh, I am aware of that. Thank you." Bowing his head, 'he' stretched the almost invisible strings around his fingers. The coal-eyed boy was fascinated, watching the wires with adoration. Such delicate, yet, so deadly tools the teen used. He needed to learn to use them!

Reaching under his cloak, the black haired man threw a stuffed purse before the legs of the kids. "For food and the necessary stuff. Make sure to distribute it well."

Stepping forward, the leader of the slum kids looked up at the man. _'Why are you helping us?'_ he signed, but before his 'mouth' could translate what he just motioned, their 'saviour' overtook him.

"In short, I know the feeling of self-abandonment, the longing feeling of the pointlessness. I know how it feels to be longing, yet watching an unreachable goal. That's why I am offering you the chance to better your life, to change your sad destiny."

"A-And what do you want from us in exchange?" stepped forward a blond-haired girl who from appearance could not be older than eleven. Her dirty, heart-shaped face was almost covered by her messy cut hair.

The man bowed his head. "Information," he said simply.

"Information?" the 'imp' repeated, rolling the word on his tongue.

He nodded. "You see, I don't want to lie to you. It's an unruly habit, and truly disgusting if you ask me."

The dwarf could only oblige, yet, lying from time to time came in handy, and politics couldn't exist without it.

"Kids like you rarely get recognised and can pass through everywhere without people noticing you. I don't ask much, just to be my 'little birds'; tell me if you see anything interesting in your daily routine. News, information, every little piece counts. Of course, if you are willing, I will force neither of you. That would be the abuse of my power, and ultimately ineffective."

The kids looked at each other uncertain of what to do, but because of the urging of their leader's confident head bop, they compelled one by one. _'We will do it,'_ he signed with his hand.

"Good." After a momentary silence, the teen continued. "Please spread the offer to other orphans as well, but be as secretive as possible, we don't want them to recognise you, neither for harm to come to you."

 _'How can we reach you?'_

The only thing the teen did was to stretch his clenched fist forward, and the boy offered his open palm. A stone fell in the youngster's hand. It was a beautiful stone, engraved with magic symbols the dwarf had never seen before.

"This is a signal stone, directly linked to me and my 'shadows'. Just squeeze it, think hard, and I will appear. Don't give it to anyone."

With a nod, the boy accepted it.

Turning back to the others, he said the next. "Everyone else, either notify Dyron or…" He turned to the coal-eyed boy. "What's your name?"

 _'Kyril,'_ the orphan motioned silently.

"Well, then. If you need something, seek out Kyril. Or seek out the people wearing night petals and a strange symbol tattooed on their left ankle or wrist." He quickly drew a strange symbol. A symbol no other kid had seen before. It was a skull with a five-fingered handprint on it.

"Whisper to them: _'Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear.'"_

The orphans nodded, engraving the strange phrase in their mind.

"I will be notified, and one of my servants or I'll come to your help as soon as we can. Important, don't let others know about it, or you will be in danger. Neither can I guarantee your safety after that."

"What about me?" the dwarf asked, stepping forward.

"You will help them organising things. They need the help of an adult after all. Most of them…" He watched the mute boy for a moment, who in return smirked confidently. "Are still kids after all. Make sure they make good use of the money I gave them. But I warn you; I will know if you abuse your authority."

Pointing at the dwarf so coldly it almost made him vomit; he could only obligate. "Don't worry; I have no reason to betray you."

"Good. Well then, lay low for a while. Seek me out in the discussed way. But be aware, I will know if you've betrayed me. Be aware of that. I am a generous man, but I tolerate no treason."

Angling himself towards them, Kyril made sure everyone understood the task, scattering them with a wave of his hand. He was the leader of the orphans in the slums, his authority over them was well known. Everyone would listen to his message.

After the people scattered, Kyril turned back to him, signing, _'What do we call you?'_

"You can call me," after a momentary dramatic pause, he continued. "Null. You can call me Null."

"Strange name," muttered the Imp. "What do we do with the corpses? What do I will say to the local leader?"

"Tell him; a new band invaded their territory, tell him it was a ritualistic sect that detached from Zuranon and seeks to take over their territory."

"Name? I mean the sect."

"Bone Grinders," Null simply stated. "They will surely prepare for a gang war after you show them what has happened to their enforcer and his brutes. Make sure they find their corpses in time."

With a flinch of his finger, the corpses moved, hanging themselves in an upside down, twisted position. Walking forward, the only thing he did afterwards was to adjust his tie. "I will leave for now. Notify me when all is set and the local forces of the Eight Fingers are ready for the war."

"I will don' worry," Dyron gulped uneasily, looking away. Kyril watched him, smirking satisfactory.

Looking back, Null disappeared, like the wind, he was nowhere to be found in the next moment.

"Where the-?" Dyron almost cursed, watching the cold place where the hooded butler stood previously.

Kyril just chuckled amused, without a voice. This would be indeed an interesting game. In the next moment, a rush of air ruffled his sallow black hair, signing; things would indeed turn interesting.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Carne Village: Next morning:**

Saying that the Dark Warrior's presence was an intimidating one, that was an understatement, even now as Nfirea knew Momon a little bit better. Even after sharing a campfire together last night, even now, he hesitated to answer the question of the dark knight.

It was not out of his unwillingness. No, it was some kind of uncertainty that had started to surface in his mind.

In one way, he owed Ainz a big time, saving both his childhood love and the village he knew well. He would never be able to repay his generosity; he was aware of that. A simple alchemist like him could never hope to reach the level of Momon, not only in the way of magic, but in the way of offered generosity and humanity.

But in another way, betraying his promise to his grandmother and through her, the promise he made to that strange adventurer just felt out of place. He owed everything to his grandmother. She had raised him, protected and taught him a lot of things after his parents died. She and Enri were the last that remained of family for the young man.

He couldn't betray them! But he also couldn't betray the kindness Ainz had offered to him and his people. Nfirea was unsure of what to do.

Ravaged by the two sides, a strange nervousness filled his empty stomach. It was a few hours since he had filled his belly, but it was better like this. If he had eaten something beforehand, the young alchemist most likely would have thrown out his lunch right away.

Looking back at Momon, as heroic his presence was, just as much menacing aura started to surface around the foreign knight, almost violet in colour. Around the hiding, impressive figure, who according to Enri and the chief of Carne single-handedly saved the village and his childhood love, was the great magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown. Or, as he now called himself, Momon, a simple copper plated adventurer.

Nfirea gulped nervously, hearing out Ainz's sudden quest. Imagining what kind of otherworldly connection Ainz and that strange female adventurer had shared in the past.

"What do you know about that woman?"

Nfirea, although slightly, trembled, feeling the weight pressured on his shoulders.

Ainz daggered his question again, waiting for the answer of Nfirea. A few seconds had already passed, and the silence started to turn awkward enough.

Seeing his hesitation, Momonga waited patiently. But even his patience ran thin after a while. Turning his head away, an inaudible exhalation left his nonexistent lungs.

"You don't have to tell if it's confidential. I understand."

Forcing out an unwilling answer was not Momonga's style. Even if it was critical information, forcing Nfirea to explain in the open could bring him in a bad light.

What would the people think if the legendary Momon forced an innocent civilian, no less his customer who he received a custom request to answer his question?

Not only it would mark his figure as a brute, maybe forever, but he was confident it would surely alienate people from his person. A move he couldn't possibly allow at this stage. Thus, he remained patient, offering a choice with crossed arms. Hopefully, the tactic of 'energised' guilt would pay out as he intended.

Watching Momon for a moment, Nfirea turned his head away with a sour expression. Momon bowed his head acceptingly, knowing, he couldn't help it.

"As said, you don' have to tell if you don't want. Just one question." The flaming orbs in his sockets flared intensely behind his dark mask. "Did she threaten you or your grandmother? Did she force you or did anything against your person? In that case, you can tell me; I am confident I can protect both you and your grandmother. Take care of her if you wish it."

The blood in Nfiriea's veins froze in an instant, backing, he couldn't help but let the dread run through his spine. Though it only took one second, and he answered with flailing arms. "N-No! Of course not! Momon-san. It's just…" The boy gulped deeply. "It's just she saved the friend of Granny. And-"

With a bowed down head, the last part was more like a slight mutter than speaking.

"-she made me promise not to say anything about the person of the stranger…" Not as Nfirea knew anything relevant from the short meeting, but a promise was a promise. No matter how irrelevant it seemed.

"Hmmm. I see…" Momon bowed his head accepting the answer, crossing his hands concentrating.

 _"That explains…"_ he whispered to himself, but before he could urge Nfirea to throw the topic, the boy's eyes flashed under his long blonde bangs.

"Bu-But I will tell you what I can. That's the least I can do!" With a determined expression, Nfirea clenched his fists, turning his body to Momon. Determination rose in his heart.

The black hero could only chuckle, hearing the courage the boy's voice emitted.

"Kukukuku… Then, please, do so."

After exhaling slowly, the young alchemist started his explanation. "She arrived yesterday morning, as the hired bodyguard of granny's trader friend. I don't know much about her, Neither I know if she is a human or an elf or whatever, due to her always wearing that creepy wolf-like mask."

Momon could only oblige, a few pictures running through his mind, remembering the glimpse of that 'mask'. _"It was indeed creepy,"_ he thought.

He knew, he had seen something similar like what he had glimpsed before, he just didn't know where. Maybe it was just a false dejavu.

But once, in the current situation, it was not relevant, neither he had time to contemplate on such nonsense things. Turning back to Nfirea, he listened to his explanation.

"What I heard from Granny and her friend before I departed, she saved O'Boyle-san from an undead raid, and she comes from a very faraway land. Through some kind of teleportation incident? I am not sure about the last part," Nfirea scratched his nob nervously.

"O'Boyle?" Momonga raised his nonexistent brow as he watched Nfirea dangerously.

The blond just shrugged apologising. "I myself as well I'm not entirely clear who he is for granny. According to her, he is an old friend of her and my family, and had known me since I was an infant. Unfortunately, I don't remember him at all."

"That explains a lot. Please forgive me for asking such personal things," Momon nodded his head serenely, making his heroic figure grow even more in the eye of the genius alchemist.

For a moment, Nifrea panicked, waving his hands before him. Seeing him, Momonga could only think one thing. _"Am I so scary? I just apologised for the nuisance…"_ he deadpanned.

"Pl-Please! Don't say that, Momon-san! You saved the village and the girl I like! That's the least I can do."

"Is that so…" Momon turned silent, watching as Nfirea who was sweating bowed his head.

"Ye-yes…" he shuttered.

With crossed hands, Momonga turned back to the main square of the village underneath them.

Currently, it was occupied with the training villagers and the goblin units Enri had summoned with the item he had lent her.

It was hard to believe until several days ago these simple farmers had never touched weapons such as bows. According to the chief, until now, the closest thing to weapons caught under their hands was farming tools.

With bows, their aim was not impressive. No, it was far from that. But compared to their defenceless state several days ago, compared to how easily the foreign knights preyed on them, it was indeed great progress.

"Momon-san, can you allow me a question?"

Momonga did not bother to turn to him. Simply staring at the village below them, he just answered. "State it."

With an uneasy expression, the boy sated his question. "Is-Is that masked person a friend of yours?"

Exhaling slowly, with a lowered head, he couldn't help but answer. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I know her, maybe, I don't. I am not sure myself. Until I see her face or speak with her, I am just as clueless as you."

"So, last night you…?" Nfirea watched Momon for a moment, remembering the accident from last night when Ninya's carelessly quipped about Momon's companions.

Knowing what he just said, with a sharp motion he turned his head away, bearing a shameful expression.

"Please, forgive me. I should not…"

Momon raised his hand, stopping him. "Let's not speak about them. They are gone, that's it." It churned his missing heart saying the sad truth out loud, but he needed to accept it sooner or later. It couldn't be helped.

Of course, he would never cease looking for them, but currently with the only trace being that strange person in the wolf mask, he couldn't do anything but continue on his given trail. Move forward, hoping one day he would find them, so they could feast amidst the great walls of Nazarick once more.

Once he and the group returned to E-Rantel, he would seek her out and speak with her about her strangely familiar weapon, about her person, about who she really is!

Hoping, behind that mask, one of his friends hid. Be she was either the three female members of the guild, the paranoid role player, or one of their descendants hiding from his sight. HE WOULD FIND OUT!

His senses pinged suddenly, and Momonga turned his helmet towards the dirt covered road. "I think it is time to leave, soon."

"What do you mean, Momon-san?" Nfirea inquired cluelessly, looking around.

Just now, in the far, the young boy spotted Peter coming in their way.

Leaving his side, Momon walked towards the leader of the Sword of Darkness.

"Amazing…" Nfirea muttered. "Momon-san, no, Momon-dono. You are really something. Something else." Following the dark hero, Nfirea left the small hill behind.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Adventurer's Guild: Afternoon**

Filling out the papers, the guild master of the Adventurer's guild, Pluton Ainzach was indeed careworn. As if he didn't have enough problems with the organisation under his leadership, now he had to take care of the newly surfaced problem, not speaking about his 'friend' getting caught up with one of his annoying practices once again.

Down there, he and the surrounding adventurers could barely hold Rakheshir not to lick that demon, monster, head, or whatever that thing was.

Ainzach was still under shock seeing that severed head and the black blood that still sprouted from the remains.

 _'A malformed head no mortal being should watch. Scaly, with tusks and spikes. The eyes of the creature hazy, foggy, without pupils, without the light of a living thing. Emitting a dreadful aura, it only promised the devouring darkness. Its teeth like saw, almost needless. With a forked tongue, it was indeed Devil's incarnate.'_

Crumbling the paper in his hand, perspiration sprouted from his forehead. Even watching that severed thing for a moment filled him with dread, such thing, such being shouldn't exist! It was unnatural! Its mere existence was just wrong, outrageous!

He would have destroyed it right away if it were up to him. But being the rules of the adventurer's guild, which said: ' _The remains of the slain prey belong to the slayer and he/she is free to decide what to do with it,'_ his hands had been bound by the rules of the guild. Even as the local guild master, he had to oblige to the said decree.

Naturally, he could simply use his authority and say, _'It is too dangerous! It must be destroyed!'_

But one, that would be the abusive use of his own authority.

Two, he and the guild would have to pay massive compensation to the said adventurer, or the person who the prey belonged to, ruining not only his own, but the reputation of the adventurer's guild with this act.

Three, as the leader of the magician guild of E-Rantel, Rakheshir as well had that much authority to defy his words.

Simply saying that the severed appendage is safe to be analysed and meant no immediate danger. His mere words would well suffice for everyone in the city. Aside from that, he and his friend's words would simply nullify each other, and the whole thing would end in a dragged out dispute. Or even trigger a dragged out investigation conducted by many sides.

An investigation that would be drawn out who knows for how long, and in the end, it would end ultimately with Rakheshir's win.

The magical association's influence not only extended in E-Rantel but all around the world. The whole thing would simply end by Fluder Paradyne taking notice about the demonic remains and lending his influence to Rakheshir, just to let him investigate and dissect the remains of the creature.

It might come to that even the church would take notice and censure the whole thing. Struggling against the decision of the magicians guild, forcing the nobles and the bureaucrats to join the dispute.

Taking toll not only at the resources of the Kingdom, but the Adventurer's guild as well, not speaking about it was a waste of time.

Knowing his friend, Ainzach was well aware. Nothing could discourage Theo when the haze of magical madness descended on his mind. It was like speaking to a wall. You could do it, but it's meaningless. Just like teaching complex mathematics to a low-class goblin. You would ultimately fail with the daring endeavour.

Leaning back in his seat, watching the map on the wall of his office, a few thoughts ran through his mind in the next moment.

What to do with the surfaced situation? The organised groups and the few guard forces they had managed to hastily get together had already been sent down to seek out the mentioned explosive barrels.

Ainzach managed to interview a few from the turned up missing adventurers and citizens, and according to them, the explosives were smuggled and placed there by the Armat forces.

Ainzach had no idea how the hell those pesky demi-humans managed to find their way in his city, but they were here. At least, according to the captured adventurers, citizens, the turned out bodies and the news the survivors spat.

According to most of them, the rat people were not to be blamed; they as well had fallen victim to the control of that demon, thing, whatever! Be it was the truth or not, Ainzach had no idea. He only cared about the security risk the city had been exposed thanks to the accident.

He needed to request more help from the city, the kingdom, the magician's guild and the adventurer's guild from the closest city, maybe even calling one of the Kingdom's Adamantine rank groups to help with the surfaced situation.

Unfortunately, both the Blue Rose and the Red Drop were busy with an important mission, thus, they were not available. Maybe requesting the help of a Mythril ranked group from the E-Rantel station would do.

Right, that would suffice!

Unfortunately, one thing was still amiss. With his current forces, even if he used every adventurer E-Rantel stationed, it would not be enough to sweep the entirety of the labyrinth-like extended sewer system in less than one week. Not speaking it had no accurate map, making their work even harder with a lot of unknowns.

If not for those adventurers, if not for those heroes, E-Rantel might have been as good as a smouldering hole near Katze plains by now.

Neither he nor anyone else would dare to think that such a structural weakness had been present in the city since its foundation. And he was unable to comprehend how such obvious weakness could avoid his, the city architects', and everyone else's attention.

And he did not think of himself or the present city architects specifically, but every past generation who had inspected the plans.

It was so egregious; it was almost shameful.

The major of E-Rantel, Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier had already called most of the city architects to his residence, either to scold them, move them, or simply to request their help, to find a solution to the problem as soon as possible.

For the time being, the city guards and the adventurers forced to be stationed down there, near those architectural weaknesses the survivors and the two heroes had marked on the map, would suffice.

Solving the situation was a priority, both for Ainzach and for the city.

Raising a paper and his pen, Ainzach couldn't help but sigh tired.

This may ultimately earn some extra cash for the guild, as most of the guard force was neither capable nor trained to repel an underground demi-human invasion of that caliber, nor most of them were willing to be stationed and patrol in the stinky sewers no matter the order.

Thus, E-Rantel would be forced to hire adventurers who were accustomed and willing to be stationed in such dangerous places, earning the guild a big reputation and a cash boost.

No, this would undoubtedly be the best opportunity for the guild to earn the respect and the attention of the people of the kingdom. If they were lucky, even King Ramposa the third would give his thanks to them for their contribution. That would not only mean a great amount of support but the rise of fortune for every adventurer.

He and his fellow adventurers couldn't pass this chance! With this, the guild could finally thrive!

A dubious smile curled on Ainzach's face, watching the report. Then the smirk turned to a neutral, thinking expression, reading aloud the two names on the report.

"Elysia and Raidyn," he rolled the names in his tongue.

According to the counter lady who registered them, both of them had joined the guild for less than a week. Neither of them had any significant feats until now. Completed less than ten quests, at least, the one who was named Elysia. The other had no registered completed quests under her name.

Yet, both of them were concerned with the events that had played out in the underbelly.

According to the questioned survivors, both of them played a significant role in stopping the demon. Or at least, one of them.

Being aside a few dimming torches nearby, down there was pitch-black. Only the demi-humans and the magic-casters who could cast [Night Vision] could see the events perfectly clear.

Their stories varied, but all of them spoke about how the Armats fought against their mutated, demon-corrupted relatives. How the adventurer named Elysia lead the charge against the demonic forces.

And how Raidyn, _'the berserking_ wolf' as the survivors called her, challenged and single-handedly destroyed the demonic leader, slicing and bludgeoning it to pieces. Calling out its real nature. Without mercy, without regret.

Even described with mere words, the cold ran through Ainzach's spine, making him gulp nervously.

Even after the transformation of the monster had finalised, and it had swallowed the heroine, she cut it to pieces from inside out. Without mercy, without compassion or regret. Every survivor had felt the malice Raidyn emitted during the battle. Everyone shivered in her presence. It was like a second demon was present under the battle.

According to some adventurers, they had heard the monster plead for its life before the horrible blade of Raidyn found its way out from its body. A blade that according to its description was too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough to be carried by anyone.

A blade that no mortal being should have been able to bear, a blade that bore a horrific presence no mere mortal should ever experience, a blade that was more unnatural than the demonic creature it cut to pieces.

Ainzach remembered. The leader of the Blue Rose also bore a similar evil blade, the legendary demon blade of Kilineiram. He had held it once; it was indeed an evil tool, and he suspected Raidyn bore a similar blade. He only hoped, she could control it, and that it would not bring calamity to his city and the world.

He needed to interview her and her companion, tomorrow. As for now, he neither had the time nor the adventurers were present, enjoying their day off in the public bath for which they had received a coupon from Theo and him. Honestly, he and Theo only shared a small dispute about what to do with the remains before they departed. Thus, Ainzach was clueless about their real nature.

Whoever was, from wherever this Raidyn had come? Ainzach was sure; she would play a considerable role in the near future. Whether it would be heroic, horrific, or terrific, he had no idea. He only hoped for the best. The best for himself, the city, and humankind.

Raising the second paper, his nose wrinkled in annoyance.

The second big unknown was her companion, the girl who according to the descriptions and many witnesses bore animal qualities, such as a foxtail, fox ears and double coloured slit eyes. Qualities he had only seen on either demi-humans or-

"Werewolves…" he muttered, looking away concerned.

If this Elysia was indeed a werewolf, he needed to call a specialist. Werekind hunters. Of course, only if it's necessary and he was unable to handle the situation alone.

Ainzach had met their kind in the past. Bunch of tough bastards with attacks that could infect people with Lycanthropy and similar measly diseases. An illness that could turn simple people into mindless berserking beasts. Without immediate treatment, it was inevitable. It was worse than vampirism; it was worse than the undead!

He had witnessed such transformation. He had witnessed it firsthand when his friends turned, pleading him to kill them before it's too late! Experiencing, hearing as their insides and skin burned, twisted and in the end, turned those damn bastards! Witnessing as they slowly changed, grew fur, tail, and claws, their bone structure completely changing, breaking, twisting itself into a new, unnatural form. And in the end, losing their minds one by one and turning against him!

He would not allow an outbreak take over his city! Remembering the ancient legend about the elf city that turned into the nest of werewolves after just one infected person started to gnaw on the citizens at night, the blood in his veins froze.

He needed to call specialists, or at least, for now, keep an eye on that Elysia person and her companion. He couldn't let her infect anyone. And if she did, he needed a cure immediate at hand or put down the infected as soon as possible.

Remembering the monster guide Ainzach had read when he was young, and his experience with the creatures, the guild master's fears were well justified.

According to the monster guide, an Elder Werewolf could even control the mindless lower ones at will, like an alpha wolf in a pack. Transform at will without the need of a full moon (although it greatly increased their stats) and take human form whenever they wished, changing it as they wished, like a freaking shapeshifter!

And Elysia just showed the necessary qualities to be, if not an Elder Werewolf, then to be a Lycanthrope. Looked human enough, but not completely. Freely displaying herself, mocking Ainzach and the guild with her presence! Mocking the memories of his friends!

Snorting, the guild master managed to calm himself after a moment.

Be the role of the two adventurers would be heroic or terrific, the guild master was unable to say. The only thing he could do was to interview them accompanied with Theo and a reinforced, enchanted silver weapon, with an adventurer team in the next room to help out if it was deemed necessary.

Unfortunately, for today, his schedule had been fully tabled. He couldn't do anything until tomorrow. Neither had he prepared a silver weapon at hand, nor a cure. Later, he needed to visit the Bareare pharmacy to order some. Unfortunately, such potions were quite expensive, not speaking about, even with preservation charms they would go bad after a few days. And it took one whole day to make them.

Exhaling tired, in his current situation, the only thing he could do was to consider the reward for the two of them. This is the least he could do. Both when it came to rank, and monetary values. Rejecting their reward would be too much, no matter the race.

Neither Ainzach wanted to be libellous towards the two of them and not give them a proper reward, nor wanted to upset the community with the unruly act of not giving the heroes what they deserved. It did not matter what he wanted to do; it only mattered what his duties required of him to do!

People spoke, news spread like wildfire, he was aware of that. Denying this privilege and the recognition that the two, so-called 'heroes' deserved was nothing more than political suicide.

After all, they had saved both the captured people and the whole city. Not speaking about defeating that unspeakable horror, freeing the controlled Armats from its influence.

Ainzach was somewhat nervous hearing they let the Demi-humans go. But at least, the creatures had left the stolen equipment behind, thus it could be recovered in time. And at the end of the day, they could always deal with the rat things later. It was not an urging problem.

Crossing his arms, Ainzach wrinkled his moustache with a contemplating expression.

"Hmm… Adamantine would be too much. They had done nothing remarkable until now. Albeit, from what I've heard they deserve the rank. Hmmm, the decision, the decision," he sighed tired, massaging his temple, trying to come up with a suitable rank for the new famous adventurer team of E-Rantel.

"I need more information. As well to discuss it with Theo and the major. They could surely help me out."

Looking at the contract on his table which stated that the magical association would take full responsibility for the remains of the creature, the guild master felt he had made a mistake giving up his dispute with Rakheshir so easily. He felt that his act of surrender would have their own acts of consequences in the future.

The only solace he found in the situation was; with the pact, the guild did not have to pay for the remains, because the magician's guild had taken over that responsibility and would handsomely reward the team for the rare 'ingredients'.

Less thing to strain the guild and the city. Less thing Ainzach had to worry about. The only thing remaining was to pay a respective fee for the heroic act. That may still be higher than one might expect, still less if they had to pay for the demonic remains as well. It was only a momentary victory, Ainzach later could come to deeply regret it.

Looking down at the paper, a strange, furry animal jumped on the guild master's desk, messing up the papers with its furry paws.

"Meow…" the fat cat meowed, stretching its limbs with a bored face. Ainzach just smiled, caressing its head. "Right, they found Tora. That's an accomplishment itself," he chuckled, remembering how many teams had failed the cat recovery mission before, how many had come back slightly traumatised after the cat refused to come by or attacked them on sight.

In the next moment, the cat left fat, stinky dung on his table, only jumping away when Ainzach jumped up to chase it away.

"You little!"

Jumping out from the room's open window, Ainzach was left alone to clean the mess the furry animal left behind.

What will await the city, you will know next time!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it! I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **The next chapter already typed. Waiting for my excellent proofreaders to finish it. :)**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **A day off, a day in the public bath.**

 **Will the wolf and the fox know each other more? What revelations come to light in the waters? Secrets, betrayals and slight awkwardness are bubbling up in the hot pools.**

 **Will the dark warrior finally meet the wolf? Will the hybrid and the Overlord finally reunite?**

 **An egghead, a cat lady, the fallen body hopper, and the failed boy planning the end of the city.**

 **Will E-Rantel can survive?**

 **It will come to light in the next chapters.**

 **(Expect juicy details and slight adult content, nothing graphic though.)**

 **(I am looking at you! PervySageChuck XD)**

 **RNR!**

 **Read/Follow/Faw/Review if you like!**


	16. A Day Off, Gathering Clouds

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **THE CHAPTER CONTAINS CERTAIN DEGREE OF NAKEDNESS.**

 **SOME MAY DESCRIBE THE DESCRIPTIONS IN CERTAIN PLACES AS AN ADULT CONTENT! MAYBE ANKWARD THINGS!**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Day Off, Gathering Clouds:**

 **E-Rantel: Public Baths:**

There were several public baths in E-Rantel, each one of them settling in a different part of the city. That was for a good reason, of course, which was not to steal each other's clientele and to offer services to all kinds of people with different pedigree and profusion. As a noble or a rich person would not bathe willingly together with a simple peasant, it was necessary.

Yet, from time to time even the peasants managed to scrape together enough to enjoy such luxury as a hot bath. Thus, several public baths had opened in E-Rantel, each one of them for different clientele. But all of them were operated by the same host and organisation.

The establishments that housed the baths differed in luxury and a few offered services. The distinct services were dependent on the served customers' purse, but aside from that, all of them offered similar things.

For example, all of them had separate staffs to operate. All of them used magical stones to heat the water to the adequate temperature. All of them offered a massage service. And of course, all of them kept their credibility since their openings around one hundred years ago.

Such establishments were quite costly to operate, not speaking about the owner was obligated to buy the charged magic stones from the magician's guild, even if it was way more expensive than if they were purchased from other sources. Because of this, the prices changed according to the expenses of the business.

Amongst these public baths, there were one where most of the higher ranked adventurers of E-Rantel used to relieve their accumulated stress. An establishment that was located only around one hundred meters away from the guild, but was the favourite place of many mid-class people, counting amongst them traders and low-class nobles.

Not because of the relatively low price the place offered, but because of the atmosphere it radiated.

The building housing the said public bath was almost entirely made of wood. Sturdy beams held the canopy just before the entrance and several lampions adorned the two sides and the front side of the classically styled building.

Despite what many people thought about Roman architecture, they were the avid users of wood when it came to building things. They not only used stone, but wood was a common and essential material for construction.

The use of wood by the Romans was expanded over that of the Greeks by wider application of the use of the truss. This allowed the Romans to span larger spaces and construct buildings with larger interior spaces. The basilica was an example of a building containing this large interior hall. The truss, one example of wood construction, provided for an additional statement of the empire due to the type of building it produced.

Thus, the building we see in the scene used the same elements, most likely left behind by a stranger coming from an even stranger land.

Entering the building, a pleasant, green looking reception and a waiting room accepted the new guests with three counter ladies and several guards to ensure the protection of the business.

Every guest who entered had to pay a fee. They could either exchange an entry paying an hourly fee, which was one silver and two copper per hour, or could buy a daily ticket for one gold and five silver per person. Albeit, the price only contained the use of common baths and the keys of a personal locker where the guests could store their clothes and armour.

Further services cost yet another different amount of coin. For example, the business offered steam sauna cabins, massage or even private bathing chambers with slightly adjustable temperature.

Bringing weapons in the establishment was strictly prohibited! The weapons of the guests were stored in a reinforced armoury that was guarded by several hired guards.

The business was full, as usual, and many people enjoyed the hot baths, steaming out the accumulated stress. Men and women were separated in two different sections mingled with each other happily.

Of course, examples existed where men or even a few curious women tried to peek on the other side, or even joined each other in one of the private cabins. They were adults after all. As long as everyone kept the set rules, they could do what they wanted.

Just now, in the separated section of the building, in a private dressing room, two females changed their clothes, swapping their usual adventurer gear to their Eva costumes that they would use to take the well-deserved bath.

For now, their bodies were wrapped in a white towel, hiding the delicious fruits underneath them. The figures of the duo were athletic, perfectly balanced. Fit for their profession, the profession of an adventurer. Balanced, but allowed that much feminine charm to be recognizable.

For one to be an adventurer not only they needed to have the right mindset and intelligence, but the adequate physical fitness to bear the strain and survive the clash with the monsters on a daily base.

One of the ladies had pale skin, and in cumulative had the appearance of a slender woman in her early eighteen, her height being about 165 cm tall. Her left iris was coloured amber, while her right iris was coloured blue. Both of her pupils were vertically slit like a cat's. She had a foxtail in her back, more specifically where her tailbone was. The fur of her tail was coloured black, while the underside of it was white. Her hair was long, black. Usually, it was made to be in a ponytail to not be in the way under the fights, but now, it was on the loose, reaching the line of her tailbone.

Her chest offered a steady cleavage under the wrapped towel, suggesting the image of a steady C cup. Her fox tail was long, furry, and stretched at least one and a half meters.

Thanks to the plus appendage hanging from her rear, her form seemed to be more hourglass than it would usually look. She had no normal human ears. Instead, two mischievous, fox ears twitched mischievously on top of her head.

Blinking a few times, the girl turned her attention towards the second female occupying the room. Crossing her arms over her chest, she pushed them together, giving them more emphasis. Then, tapping her feet impatiently on the ground, she showed an annoyed expression.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Fidgeting, the second girl tried to straighten out the towel on her body. Her caramel coloured skin was changing between its original brownish and an embarrassed red hue.

"It won't do! It doesn't cover me perfectly! I feel naked," the white-haired female grumbled and squeaked.

Her hair was long, silvery white, reaching entirely to her butt and a little further. Her two coloured eyes were glittering with slight desperation, looking around nervously. Her left ocular was blue, while her right one was green. Her face was heart-shaped, the face of a youngster in her seventeen. With a few fundamental differences, she could easily pass up as Aura's older sister.

With her slender, yet elegantly muscular arm she tried to adjust the thin wrap of the towel around her waist, to cover her lower part as well her perfectly fit, modest B cup sized chest. Her two coloured eyes were desperately searching the perfect solution between using more towels or keeping the one already on her fixed.

"Awww! Why are you so woeful! Just hold it with your hands, we will bathe naked anyway," the black kitsune facepalmed, seeing Raidyn's hapless try to cover herself.

"Na-Naked!?" Raidyn backed desperately, covering her chest and turning away.

 _"Why didn't she say that until now?"_ she screamed in her inner world, impure thoughts starting to invade her mind.

"Are you sure we can't just use bathing costumes as intended?" On her face a desperate expression started to curve around, trying to find a way out from the situation.

"What? How many times do I have to say it?! As in the ancient times, as well in the modern times, in public baths like this people used to bathe naked. No matter if it is Japanese, Greek, or Roman, all of it is based on the same principle. Bathing naked together. Anyway, don't you think it would be mildly strange if we showed up wrapped in modern bathing dresses, or bikinis? I mean, it may be revolutionary, but people will surely watch us with dubious eyes."

Gulping, Raidyn imagined Elysia clothed in a bikini. No matter if she had seen her naked before thanks to the active use of her [True Sight], it still filled the lower part of her stomach with a strangely warm, embarrassing feeling.

But thinking about she herself wearing a bikini, she rejected the idea immediately. No thanks! She'd rather not wear the bite-sized thing, no matter what. Now, she really understood the problem of the so-called weaker sex.

"Anyway," Elysia brushed her long, silky black hair sideways, closing her eyes pridefully.

"I don't have a bathing costume under my hand, neither saw any in the gift shop passing the chambers, did you?" Glancing at her, her stern gaze was terrifying.

"N-No, Ma'am!" Clicking together her heels, Raidyn almost saluted. Then her back hunched, offering a miserably sour expression. "Bu-But, maybe I can find something in my inventory. Ju-Just wait for a mom..." Esdeath tried to find a way, on her face an awkward, forced half-smile stretching.

 _"I can't tell her what I was, how would that look? 'Hey, I was a guy before coming here, mind you we bath together?' Of course, it is a terrible idea. It may irreversibly ruin our already awkward acquaintance."_ She imagined deep inside. Pictured the following events as Elysia snap at her and after a thorough scolding kick her out to bath alone.

"We bathe naked," confirmed Elysia in a strict tone in the next moment, glaring at Raidyn, who in return could only stand stiff, back away lightly.

 _"She is scary!"_ It was confirmed, Elysia was scary. _"Telling her is a bad idea! No, worse than bad, it is terrible! I am scared!"_

Any other man would be delighted if they had the chance to bath naked with a beautiful woman like Elysia was. Moreover, with a furry type naked woman with generous qualities, like Elysia was. Also, with an exotic kitsune, like Elysia was.

Esdeath trembled, knowing not what to do for a moment. In her eyes, in the eyes of a simple slave worker like she was. The kitsune girl was, she was just too perfect for her to bath together.

 _"This must be some kind of delusion. Right. I slap myself, and I will wake up."_

She slapped herself hard, but as she opened her eyes. Elysia still stood, raising her delicately curving thin brow angrily. "What the heck are you doing?"

 _"So, for first, this is not a delusion. Damn!"_ Raidyn smiled, awkwardly laughing. "Ups…"

Elysia just sighed and shook her head. "Idiot…"

The fur only covered Elysia on the right spots, on her ears and her playful tail, and of course on her head, if you counted her silky black hair as fur.

Esdeath gulped hard watching Elysia's almost naked glory for a moment. Well, she as well had the urge to bathe together with the girl. Only two things stopped her hand from enjoying the moment to the fullest.

One. The sudden embarrassment of hers to show her body naked. Two, her shy nature being near the opposite sex. Moreover, bathing together with a girl who Esdeath knew she had no chance in her previous life was also a blocking variable.

And when she was getting to accept her new self, a new thing came that made her position even more perilous and awkward.

She had already accepted she had to pee in a crouching position from now on. Also, since a short time, the weights on her chest and her missing lower part had also started to feel less and less bothersome. But now, what more did she have to endure?! Menstrual cycle!? She honestly hoped it would not come to that she would have to experience a bleeding period in every month. She had read it was pretty unpleasant and painful. She'd rather not like to experience it herself.

 _"I can't bear it anymore..."_ she shuttered in her inner world.

Suddenly, from one moment to another, Raidyn started to scratch her face, tilting her head and smiling awkwardly. "Ah-ahahaha! Being here I feel myself already clean enough; I think I'll be going now."

Turning heel, she headed towards the dressing screen that belonged to the chamber, only for Elysia to grab her long ear and pull her back.

"Awww..." she bit her lower lip with a creepy face.

Although, she felt no pain because of the level difference and her passives, even as a pseudo-dark elf impersonator, her ears were sensitive.

As Elysia started to pull one of it, squeezing it like some kind of toy, strange electricity ran through her spine, making its way over her back and causing her to yelp in embarrassment. It was like her body had went numb, suddenly all power leaving her limbs. "Yeeelp!" she squeaked unpleasantly gritting her teeth.

"No! We will bathe! Rakheshir and Ainzach-san were generous enough to pay us a whole day in this bath. Moreover, they paid for all the additional services such as a hot stone massage, a private chamber, face pack and whatnot! I will not waste it because of you! I deserve it, you dummy! Because of you, I was captured, almost raped and killed!"

 _"How is that my fault!? You were the one who went crazy, then left without any kind of explanation!"_ her inner screams reverberated amidst the eternal walls of her inner world, making her inner angel and demon look stiffly at each other, then facepalm.

"You will stay, and enjoy it! Am I clear? You will stay because I have questions! And you will answer them, honestly, or I will beat you to a pulp!" Elysia dangerously shook her fist, making Raidyn scoff inside, but once, physically raising her hand, and trembling, slightly pull away.

 _"As if she could… Still, SCARY! What have I brought to myself!?"_

Saying these things in her head, she gulped down her saliva and nodded slowly. "Cr-Crystal, Ma'am!"

"Well then." Elysia turned around; her tail acted like it was a separate entity, curling around her leg. "I will lead the way. And don't think about teleporting away, cause I will find you," she smirked deviously, turning her head slightly back.

"Yeah, sure you can…" Raidyn spat sarcastically under her nose, looking away, so quietly not even Elysia could hear her.

Like a henpecked person, Esdeath could only lower her head in shame and follow the kitsune in a disgraceful silence. _"Stupid! Stupid! Coward!"_ she shouted to herself.

Tsukuyomi's obliging voice reverberated in her head. _"King, you coward henpeck. How can you allow a lower lifeform to control you? Shame..."_ deadpanned her dark side with a flat expression.

She heard a second, weakly chuckling voice reverberating in the background, but she ignored it, as it was so quiet it was more of an echo than an actual laugh.

…

The scene from the Game of Thrones series played in her mind, where Cersei Lannister walked naked in the street and a witch-like nun bellowed with her hand held bell on her side. All of it played out the same way. Only she was the naked one walking, and Tsukuyomi who held the bell and shook it, chanting: 'Shame!' under the way.

Meanwhile, Elysia watched all of this, gazing at her from a fancy window. Smirking deviously like she enjoyed her suffering.

The crowd consisted of different players, amidst them, her friends' avatars. Ainz Ooal Gown members, and many more of her past acquaintances, either staring at her or laughing at her misfortune.

(Imagine them drawn in 'Chibi' style.)

…

Thinking back at it, exhaling slowly, at least they didn't have to worry about the purification of their own gear. Thanks to the newly developed spell of the magician's guild, the [All Clear] as it was called, the magic that Theo had cast on her and Elysia had worked wonders, clearing all kind of filthy demonic remains from their armour.

The spell, although still in a development stage, was stable enough to use it on live specimens and remove most of the stain from the surface of the adventurers' gear.

As the low tiered magic did not count as an offensive one, nor it directly affected the armour, it could be cast no matter the strength or the enchantment of the gear, as it did not directly affect the aimed item, only indirectly removed the dirt.

It had taken almost two hours, but most of the paperwork had been taken care of by the counter ladies of the guild, amongst them Clarette, who welcomed Elysia with a worried, motherly, warm hug. Raidyn was a little jealous of course, as she did not receive such pleasant welcome, but in the end, did not complain about it. After a quick chat, they continued their way.

Thanks to their sudden appearance, Raidyn and Elysia still needed to sign a few things (mostly bureaucratic paperwork), but being in possession of the document that verified their deeds and documented their soon coming payment, the adventurer duo could sleep with a calm heart. Though it wasn't the paperwork that made the process so long, it was the dispute of Rakheshir and Ainzach that took more than a whole hour.

Thanks to her inhuman hearing, and a little psychic Esper trick that made her able to ignore the sound dampening enchantment around Ainzach's office, Esdeath could hear everything crystal clear. The two men yelled to each other what to do with the remains of the Demon and how to handle the delicate situation.

Ainzach tried to come up with reasons that stated it had to be destroyed because of the potential dangers it carried, while Rakheshir insisted that such rich alchemical gold mine could not be destroyed, not speaking about its infinite value in the area of magical scrutiny.

After a while, the two men approached her on what she wanted to do with the remains, since she was its owner and it was hers to decide what to do with it.

 _"They should have asked me in the first place,"_ Back then _,_ she snorted in the beginning under her nose.

Ainzach looked worried, watching her pleadingly, while Theo was uptight, a slight madness and curiosity mixed in his gaze.

According to the rules of the Adventurer's guild; as the one who slayed the creature, it was her task to decide what to do with the remains.

Hearing them out, she cared not anymore what happened with it; it was only a weak mid-class demon for her; she could easily eliminate it with one wave of her hand or one swing of her sword, or even take full control of it using her racial ability. It was not a threat in the slightest. But it seemed, for the people of this world, it was a demon that could destroy a whole nation if it went on a rampage.

 _"Quite ridiculous,"_ she thought, and it made her wonder. What would happen if she decided she wanted to rule the world? Either because of an unknown reason or because her boredom warranted it.

She wondered how much resistance these people could exert against her, how much they were willing to sacrifice just to win. What kind of strong creatures she'd have to face either before her fall, or her complete victory.

 _"Maybe one day…"_ she thought back in the guild with an uncaring smile. And now, the idea was starting to become more and more tempting. She didn't know why, but thinking about it, the conquest began to sound like an exciting option.

Albeit it was a shameful dream. Her Nephalem blood started to boil imagining the excitement of conquest, and it scared her a little bit.

She could easily summon stronger creatures than that demon was, multiple times a day. One of her racial Super Tier abilities even allowed her to call an army of them. Albeit, only temporarily and it was more like a Nephalem Revenant army than a real summon. A summon she just called [Release Restrictions: Level 0]. Although, it was not the ability's real name. She just used a macro that she named as such. A macro that activated several more flashy effects as well at the same time, making the ability seem even more terrifying, and some say, unnecessary spectacular.

By the way, a new item on her bucket list. She needed to test her summoning capabilities. In the near future, she needed to find some time to do that. To learn if her summons were only temporary or permanent in nature, to determine how many she could summon at once.

Was she bound to the numbers the game warranted or could she now push the boundaries of the game restrictions as she liked? It was indeed a necessary thing to know about her current situation.

So much thing to test, yet, in the recent days, she never had time to do it even once. Either because others were around, or other duties warranted her attention.

Back in the guild, asking Elysia what to do with the remains was without effect because as she opened her mouth, Theo started his bragging about how much they could learn from the biology of the creature, and how revolutionary it was, not even letting the kitsune to finish her sentence once.

Theo Rakheshir was not a bad man, maybe a little sick and infatuated, but definitely not a bad person. Or at least, Raidyn thought him as a decent man at first sight. He was just a little enthusiastic when it came to alchemy, magic and stuff.

It was scary to think about it, but deep inside, Esdeath somehow understood his passion. His craze was fueled by the thing that affected every human; the curiosity of the exploration and the hunger for knowledge.

Understanding the thing required a particular experience, and Esdeath as well was just as passionate as the man when it came to her hoarding habits, hobbies, the game YGGDRASIL and things that interested her. Thus, she completely understood the slight madness of the man.

After Theo had stopped for a moment, Ainzach started to speak even more vehemently, about how such dangerous thing could not be allowed to exist, flailing with his hands, saying it might come to that the creature can resurrect itself from the dead, and the church of the Four Great Gods would inevitably blame the guild if they let such thing happen. A possibility which Rakheshir immediately refused to accept, although saying it would be an interesting phenomenon, making many adventurers and even Ainzach look at him fearfully.

In the end, the whole thing ended up in an over exaggerated open dispute; that Raidyn and Elysia refused to listen further, saying: _'Do what you want with the remains, just pay the adequate reward for the creature we slayed.'_ Of course, telling all of it in a polite way.

Nodding, the two guild masters asked for their patience until they discussed the process with the figureheads of the city, and prepare the fair amount of monetary and rank reward for the most likely adamantine level mission.

In exchange for their inconvenience, Rakheshir and Ainzach even offered them two warrants paid by them that authorised Raidyn and Elysia to stay in the closest public bath a whole day with all the extra services included and a full meal.

Albeit, Theo asked the duo to come by once their time warranted it, to discuss 'things'. Let him inspect Raidyn's armour and her Dragon Slayer. That if not for Ainzach's presence, and the fact it was on her back, she was sure the man would have licked it. Hearing it was the weapon that ended the monster once and for all.

Raidyn was uneasy seeing the dangerous glint in the eyes of the man and his strange fetish to lick things. But for now, she ignored it as it was not important.

She wanted to refuse the offer and the coupon for the bath, making many people around her whisper how humble she was. (That she doubted, she simply didn't want to owe people she barely knew.)

But in the end, both Ainzach and Theo insisted on her accepting the offer, as well the survivors asked her to humbly take it because it was the least the two of them deserved after such a heroic rescue mission. (That she also doubted, she felt no different. She felt not like a hero, neither had she liked heroes. She only wanted peace and a few exciting adventures.)

But watching Elysia who fidgeted on her side, eying her with her pleading slit oculars for a moment, she couldn't help but accept the offer humbly, albeit reluctantly.

It was annoying. All these people either looked at her as a hero or glared at her with some kind of badly covered jealously and resentment under their poorly constructed masks of lies. Mostly that man with the Mythril plate hanging from his neck. What was his name, Igage? Igvare? She did not remember. After all, he didn't even introduced himself; she just overheard one of his companions calling for him. But after all, it was not important now.

For a simple Software Engineer like Esdeath was, it was a sourly welcomed change she experienced. She may never get used to the fame her little group had received so suddenly.

Previously, she had planned a slow, upward curving carrier with a step by step advancement. Now, it's all for the ruse. Her plan was in ruins. She and Elysia had to deal with all the fame and annoyance that came with the sudden recognition. All the positive, and mostly the negative consequences and jealousy that usually came with the suddenly received glory.

Before their departure, she and Elysia exchanged a few words with the people. Mostly pleasantries, and of course, refusing numerous sacks of coins that the friends of the unearthed people offered, earning even more praise about how humble they were.

Of course, because of the numerous coins refused by Elysia, Raidyn glared at her a little bit, but the kitsune simply ignored her or did not even recognise her glare at all due to her mask. Or she was simply clueless about it. People choose.

 _"What's the problem wanting to be paid after a hard mission? Is it that much of a trouble?"_ Raidyn asked herself subtly, glaring at Elysia behind her mask before departing from the guild.

…

And there they were now, standing not far from the bubbling pool. Elysia slowly unwrapped herself from the captivity of her white towel, stopping near the edge of the small, steaming artificial pond. Around in the small chamber, several green plants and freshly lit scented candles provided a relaxing atmosphere, emitting flower and vanilla fragrance mixed with slight cinnamon.

The furniture was quite tasteful, several benches covered with soft pillows settled near the entrance and around the room, tastefully inserted in the walls and the corners. The room was designed for four to seven people, yet, now only the two of them used it.

If Esdeath did not know the supposed time period and the exact environment of the world, she would think she had time travelled back in the late twenty, or the beginning of twenty-first century of Earth. Despite what people thought, this strange, medieval looking world was closer to the modern times than one would think. In a general way, when we see the technological solutions and innovations around, it was indeed close to it, even slightly surpassed the twentieth and the twenty-first century. Yet, time to time it is massively lacked thanks to the utilization of magic.

The place was indeed luxurious, and she wondered. If this exact public bath was visited mostly by the lesser nobles and the richer adventurers, she wondered; what kind of services the most expensive place had to offer?

The walls and the floors were all covered by wood, the small pond been formed using rough stone. Under the stone pavement, from the artificial cracks, bubbles leaked upward, making the pool look like some kind of Jacuzzi.

The inserted magic stone that fueled the heating of the pond was embedded on the socket fixed on the wall, giving away a faint blue light. From it, two wires lead underground. It was like a battery that fueled an electric device through a small electronic network. There was the energy source (the magic stone) and the wires leading to the devices that 'it' supplied with energy.

For long moments, Esdeath only watched it mesmerised, extending her senses and investigating the strange stone. Blinking, her [True Sight] activated and the buzzing ley lines drawn under her feet were revealed, showing the sophisticated heating device and the vast network of cables running in the walls, leading to the next room.

This small 'battery' was capable of feeding many devices at once, servicing many chambers similar to this one. It was astonishing how such a little thing was capable of storing and producing so much energy to do all of this.

Looking back at Elysia, a beautiful sight opened before her. The kitsune's hips swayed sensually, the slight, adverse move of her tail giving her rear more emphasis, making it hypnotic. Her body was muscled, befitting to her adventurer status. Yet, it was soft in the right places, such as her stomach, her bottom, thighs and of course, her gently jiggling chest was.

 _"Thighs are the best weapon of a maid!"_ Suddenly, Esdeath remembered one of her guild mate's quips, and now, she couldn't do anything but oblige. Albeit, she would add the bottom and the chest part too. Both things deserved to be on the list.

With her face utterly flustered, she looked slightly away. Grabbing her towel, she tethered the wrap around her. She felt herself so embarrassed; she could barely breathe.

Elysia just watched her for a moment, a slight grin sneaking on her lips. Checking the water slowly with her toes, she found it pleasant enough to descend in the bath. Her lips parted slowly, giving away a slow grunt of pleasure. "Ah…" Such sounds left her lips.

Esdeath wanted to move, but her legs refused to respond. She felt too flustered to move. Her knees literally trembled.

Elysia settled on one of the corners, watching her patiently for a moment. Although she waited her patiently, only a few awkward seconds passed before opening her lips and stating her strange inquiry.

"What are you waiting for?" she deadpanned with a flat face.

"U-Uhm…" with an embarrassed, red face, Raidyn closed on the pond warily. Step by step descending on the underwater stairs. Step by step, her slender legs getting covered by the infinitely appearing and disappearing bubbles. Just to stop when the water had reached her shins.

Elysia's two coloured orbs twitched in annoyance, seeing what her partner was doing. Esdeath practically wanted to bathe with her towel still wrapped around her chest and lower parts.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked, almost bursting out in a shout. Only thanks to her strict control she managed to hold herself. Still, a slight, threatening purr managed to leave her throat.

"Ah-ah… Bathing?" her partner asked half-heartedly, her shins already submerged in the bubbling water, but her knees still trembling.

"Get rid of that towel, now! Didn't your mother ever taught you how to act in a public bath!?" Elysia stood up, throwing a soap in her direction, and despite what you might have thought, it hit Raidyn's full red face hard, slipping down slowly.

The soap slipped down, and she firmly grabbed it, lowering her head, remembering her parents had been dead for more than one and a half decades. Her only remained family, her sister, refused to speak with her since then. She was alone, all alone.

Elysia turned silent, realising what she had just said. Remembering, not long ago she also had lost her parents. The event that led her to participate in the game.

"Oh, sorry. I did not mean…."

Esdeath shook her head slowly. "It does not matter. They have been dead for a long time."

 _"I cared not about them anyway."_

She didn't know why, but saying this in her head, a strange, sad emptiness filled her heart. Strangely, she did not care back then because she did not feel attached to her own parents at all. But now, oddly, an unspoken sadness, some kind of emptiness started to bubble up in her insides, realising, she had never known her parents in real.

"I see," Elysia gulped with a repenting expression. "Well then…" She moved forward, revealing all her naked glory and her elegantly trimmed, small pubic hair above her clit. "Let me help you then."

She walked behind her, grabbing her shoulders. "Please, remove that cloth. Both us are tired; we deserve a little relaxation. And I still have a few questions; I hope you are willing to answer them." The kitsune's tone was calm, not forceful, but gentle in an entirely different level. Whispering in Raidyn's ears behind.

Raidyn nodded and slowly let the towel slip. Elysia folded it and placed it on the closest bench, then inspected her naked body.

Perfectly balanced curves, not too big, not too small, fit for her short stature. Her rear was just right, wholly immersive, full in a beautiful way. Crossing her hands under her modest B cup chest, Raidyn was the picture of serenity.

Elysia's scanning eyes stopped for a moment, adoring her muscled limbs and six-pack abs. It was not that grossly muscle like you may imagine if you watch a bodybuilder show, but balanced, not to stain her feminine allure.

After that crazy stunt Raiden had pulled in the underground shelter, Elysia thought her body would be much more worked out, without even an inch of fat. Yet, she thought she could see a slight, charming layer of fat sneaking on the upper layer of her body. Making her even more attractive, not only in the eyes of men, but for several women as well.

As well, as she inspected her further, she could not find any hair on her frame. Not on her legs, nor in her armpits, not even in her private parts. Aside from her gently curved, white eyebrows and long, silvery white hair, Raidyn was completely devoid of any kind of sprinkle.

"You have nice abs," she whispered in her long ears grabbing her shoulders gently and leaning above the right one. Being Elysia was taller than Raidyn around ten centimetres, she could easily place her chin on her shoulder.

Raidyn's elf ears fluttered in embarrassment, twitching approving, forcing her head to look away. "Tha-Thank you." Honestly, she didn't know what hit her, but a strange feeling started to gather in her stomach, making her act unreasonably.

 _"I hate this… I hate this! I hate this!"_ she screamed silently.

"Don't worry; I will be gentle."

With a silent push, Elysia pushed her forward, and the two of them slowly submerged amidst the ocean of bubbles.

Taking a seat in one of the underwater seats, exhaling deeply, Raidyn finally started to feel her stress melting away, giving herself to the elevating feeling of the massaging blobs of soap-restricted air.

Elysia just smiled, watching her slipping down, making only the upper part of her face visible, just above her nose. Puffing bubbles through her nostrils, her expression was that of a relieved person.

"I see you are enjoying yourself," commented the kitsune with a grin, and Raidyn could only nod silently.

The temperature was just right, and the small blobs were enjoyably soft. Even though Raidyn's passive nullification and abnormally high resistances warranted her to be immune against many things, they still let the positive effects such as the pleasure of a good bath take effect.

Moreover, because of her racial passive, not only her perception of pain and similar negative things multiplied in effect, but her perception of every positive feeling and impact as well was amplified by a greater margin.

Because of this, she might receive double pain damage from attacks or curses, but as well several positive effects were extra effective when cast or used by her. For example, blessings or several types of healing affected her more times than a usual player.

The passive was a double-edged sword, with equally balanced advantages and drawbacks. But under the years, she had learned how to use even the impediment effects to her advantage.

Fueling her Anonymity meter with the plus pain damage and by it either feeding her attacks or defence was indeed the perfect tactic both in PVP and PVE or under PK, PKK situations. Her oppressors practically gave her free resource points out of their own knowledge only by damaging her.

She had broken the system, that was not a question. And she was damn proud she had found a loophole.

Melting in the waters, enjoying the liquid heaven was the best feeling ever, and Raidyn enjoyed every moment of it.

"Ah…" It was an orgasmic feeling, much better when she used that small pond to bath back after she first arrived in this strange world.

…

Almost an hour had passed, and Elysia waited patiently. Though, sooner or later she needed to ask, state the unsaid questions that had been bothered her since her meeting with the strange 'Dark Elf' adventurer.

"So…'Raidyn'." She stated her companion's name extra pronounced.

"So?" 'Raidyn' asked back. Her tone was much more relaxed. Her past embarrassment though in traces was still present; her tension had disappeared without a trace, melting away in the perfumed, bubbling waters.

Albeit she felt it somewhat inappropriate, she started to like the sweet scent of the girlish bathing oils. It made her feel just right.

Time to time she was peeking under the bubbles; she glanced at her bathing partner's generous features. She felt ashamed of course, but deep inside she still preferred good looking women. Call her pervert if you'd like, but that was the truth.

"Is your name really Raidyn, or, have you simply gulled me?" Elysia scoffed, turning her body to her 'partner' with a sudden motion.

"Does it matter?" Cracking her neck with a simple circular motion, Esdeath deadpanned.

"It does!" the kitsune barked, her eyes flashing. "It is the measurement of trust. The sign of respect! I gave you my name, in return, I expect the same!" Elysia crossed her arms, turning her face away with a pout.

"Well," Raidyn washed her arm, brushing it with a sponge. The slight soap bubbles were slowly dripping down from her caramel skin. Quite honestly, she enjoyed it. In her old world she had never tried public baths, and now, she somehow felt she had missed something great.

Out of two reasons of course. One, those places were freaking expensive. Two, they were so crowded you could not insert a pin amidst the accumulated people. No personal space at all!

Of course, that was the common place where normal people like her could go. The better places where the upper class used to relax were so expensive, a simple worker like her could not possibly spare enough money with the daily expenses, her medication and her hobbies in the picture.

"It is a fictitious name anyway," she continued simply, looking away as her hand moved, her firm, tense, perky chest jiggled slightly. "You as well did not tell me your 'real' name. We are Fair and Square," the Nephalem royalty spat back, inserting a sarcastic remark.

"That's not the point! You know it very well!" Elysia glared at her. "Even if it's a different existence, and a different name, you should have told me the real name of your avatar. That's the least you could do!"

Esdeath remained silent for a moment, feeling bad because of her unruly lie. "I can't tell you that name," she whispered softly.

"Why not?" Elysia raised her brow curiously; if she couldn't tell her, then there must have been something really bad behind it.

"I-I was not the most gallant player around," Raidyn shuttered as the images of her past playthrough flashed before her eyes.

"What happened? Why do you say that?" A worried expression sneaked on Elysia's face, showing her sincere worry.

Angling her head away shamefully, Esdeath remembered the numerous Player Kills she had scored.

Be the players were innocent or not, she always finished her work. Even when she worked as a mercenary player in her early days, and later, after she joined the guild, she became even more infamous.

She never showed mercy against those who stood in her way. Because of this, whole guilds organised raids against her when they knew she played alone. Despite her strength and technique, she was alone, and they were many.

No matter how strong you were, against great odds, even the strongest fell. Even Touch Me with his 'glitching' defence couldn't keep them forever at bay.

Most of the times she managed to escape, or rarely even win against the overwhelming odds and numerical superiority. Though, time to time barely, utilising risky moves and sacrificing cash shop items to gain the upper hand. There were times when her friends saved her, came to her rescue in the time of need.

But there were times when she was utterly defeated. Laying in the dust, experiencing total humiliation and loss. No one around to help her, to save her from getting bullied, picked over and over again. Stripped from her levels and items, broken to pieces.

She had learned it the hard way. She couldn't trust anybody out of a good heart. There was always consequences because of her carelessness. There was still a price to pay.

If there was a guild in this world, who had a grudge against her, if they had the proper strength to subdue her...then the game would be over. They'd either kill her, capture her in some way, or even torture her if it came to that.

She was not sure of course, she just suspected. After all, humans were such cruel animals that held grudge above all, rarely forgiving or forgetting.

Aiming her sight slightly at Elysia, her gaze was piercing. "Let's say; I have a good reason for not telling you my avatar's real name. It is for your own safety above all, secondly for mine. If they accidentally capture you and get to know my real identity, the least they will do to you is torture you for days."

Elysia snorted, lifting her chin amused. Throwing her flowing, long black fur backwards, her tail splashed the water playfully.

"You are overthinking things. This is a completely new life. They would surely not come after you because of a stupid game and a few childish grudges that happened in the past. No, on the contrary. If you were that notorious and strong as you have said, in their stead, I would seek to contact you and make an alliance, since figuring out things is easier together. As well, it is safer," she poked Esdeath's forehead, leaning closer. "Two heads are better than one. You dummy!" the kitsune scolded her partner, glaring her with a playful wink and an outstretched tongue.

Esdeath's face flushed for a moment, then a gentle smile sneaked on her mouth. _"She really is positive… I envy her so much. I wish I could be so relaxed like her. Life would be easier if I were not so paranoid."_

Bowing her head, Esdeath sighed. Elysia waited for an answer. "I promise. In time, I will tell you everything I've withheld from you. But now. It is not the right time. I, I just cannot risk our exposure while so many variables still remain unclear."

"I will call on you that," Elysia smirked, and using her tail, she splashed a wave of water on Raidyn, drenching her completely.

"Hey!" The Nephalem spat back indignantly.

Elysia chuckled playfully. "I got you!"

After a moment of astonishment, Raidyn smirked, concentrating then snapping her fingers. Several head-sized balls of water emerged, floating above the surface, surrounded by an invisible force field.

"Wha-What the heck!" Elysia gasped in panic, raising her arms before herself in fear. In answer, her partner just tilted her head, and her fingers snapped once more, bombing the kitsune with a hectoliter of water, drenching her precious hair completely.

Gasping for air after the bombardment, the kitsune looked around confused. "Wha-What the heck!"

Raidyn could barely hold her laugh, placing her slender fingers before her mouth. Fortunately, she dampened the room against spying attempts. Thus no one could hear them or peek at them from the outside. Albeit, a few men, and a measly _'old pervert sage'_ had tried previously, but the most they could see was the illusion that she had set up.

The cover was a picture of a few, wizen old ladies enjoying the bath. Quite a picture if you asked her. She relied entirely on her imagination to create it. She was not sure if it was accurate enough but was sure it was effective, as she heard the curses the men spat before they left. The sage waited for a few moments with a bleeding nose, but in the end, he as well split.

"Wha-What the hell was that!?" Elysia spat panicked, emerging from the covering waters.

Esdeath crossed her arms over her chest standing, laughing victorious. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Bow before Darth Nydiar. The one and only Dark Lord of the Sith!" Like a villain, she played her part.

Elysia could only deadpan with a flat face. "Seriously, what was that? And don't say you are a freaking Sith!" she jumped up, pointing at her companion with disbelief painted on her face.

Leaning back in the pond, exerting some thought to collect the splashed out water particles, Raidyn poured them back in the bath.

 _"My finesse is still not satisfactory; I need much more practice with my powers before it becomes decent enough to particular jobs,"_ she grumbled silently before continuing, clenching her hand a few times.

"Let's say. My main skill set is not that of a swordsman. That's just to ensure myself does not get caught off guard." Exhaling satisfied, she cracked her neck.

Like a giddy girl, Elysia sneaked closer. "Then, what is it!? How can you do this!? Whosssss!" With a few hand motions, she imitated a force user from the Star Wars series. The movie series she loved so much. Since she was ten, she watched each and every episode year after year.

"Ah! A fellow Star Wars fanatic! I am saved!" Whitehead almost jumped up in her joy. Finally, something they could discuss.

"So! What are you!? Can you do force lighting? Force push? Mind tricks? Can you trick the guards to let us pass? _'These are not the droids you're looking for, move along!'_ " The kitsune quoted the famous lines from the first film, imitating the elder Ben Kenobi's tone.

"Daddy! You are not even trying!" Esdeath retorted simply, and Elysia burst out in laughter recognising the Robot Chicken reference.

Grinning slightly, Esdeath could only sigh. "Let's just say; I can. But using it in our own end would be too easy, don't you think? It would only ruin the game," she pointed out in the end.

With a covered mouth, Elysia could only chuckle and oblige. "True. But it doesn't mean we can't have some fun from time to time."

"Agreed," she accepted the proposal under a second.

A momentary silence descended in the bath. Only the echo of the slightly squirming then disappearing watery balloons echoed amidst the wood covered walls.

"So, can you teach me how to do it?"

"Are you planning to be a magic user?" With a raised brow, Raidyn scratched her itching arm.

Elysia nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Then you are incompatible."

"Why?" The kitsune was clueless, not even knowing what might happen if she mixed magic and psychic Esper powers.

"My abilities and magic react violently."

Esdeath raised her palm above the waters, mixing mana and a little from her psychic power in a tiny ball.

She tried the best to control it, and being she only possessed her body for around thirteen or fourteen days; she was not sure what she was doing. It was only a presentation, and she mixed just as much mana in the mix as was necessary. Surrounding it with one plus layer of protective force field to not accidentally hurt Elysia.

If we consider her magic and psychic powers as two entirely different plus layers of muscle stretching through her body, she had only started to learn how to use them recently, like an infant making his/her first steps. Possessing the knowledge, but not the experience to correctly use it.

The two forces started to take shape inside the bubble floated in her palm. One was coloured violet, red and blue, like a liquid, changing shape all the time. The other was some kind of invisible force, from time to time giving away faint lights and static electricity. Like the primordial forces of the world, both substance were struggling against the walls of the protective, fist-sized bubble, creating a violent whirlpool.

It was mesmerising, the flow of the two opposing forces was like absence and presence. Like a dance, light and darkness. Like the meeting of matter and antimatter. Struggling to overcome, struggling to get rid of each other. The floating balloon slightly trembled, feeling the growing strain in the closed off space.

Elysia just watched it with all her attention. She wanted to touch it, only for Esdeath yo raise her palm to stop her. "Don't…"

Nodding, she receded back to her seat.

"What is that? What are you doing? Is that some kind of magic of yours?" The kitsune pointed out finally. Her slit eyes were glittering with excitement.

Esdeath shook her head. "Partly. I am mixing my mana and psychic power in a closed space without refining them or adding palliative vectors to dampen the adverse atrophy of the two forces. Without equalising the occurring interference, as you can see," Esdeath looked at her creation for a moment. "They react with each other quite violently."

 _"As for how I know all of this? Don't ask…"_ Raidyn added the plus information in her head, then deadpanned uneasily.

The bubble trembled once more, making Elysia gulp for a moment.

"Uhu… I see…" the kitsune, of course, knew not what Job Class used psychic power as a resource, and Esdeath's explanation sounded very nerdy and dry for her to absorb it in one go. She was not a physics scientist after all; she was an artist.

Thus, she ignored it, accepting the fact with a momentary flat expression; the small show was too breathtaking to ruin it with plain facts.

"Of course, I can give you a book that is necessary to learn a few of my skills. But using magic and my abilities together can be quite explosive. It may cause you to burst in bloody gore."

The bubble turned unstable, deforming, bursting violently, creating violent waves in the water and pushing back Elysia.

Recovering, she could only gulp and nod with a fearful expression. "I see…"

"So…" Raidyn leaned back in her seat. "What made you chose the path of the sorcerer?" Slumping in the water, she rested her arms on her two sides.

"Oh!" Recovering, the kitsune girl could only smile on the inquiry, watching her blurring reflection on the pond.

"After reading the game guide, I aimed to mix Magical and Rogue classes, build my character that way. I always liked stories where the mage used tricks and deception to defeat their opponent." She lowered her head humbly, watching her turbid echo on the bubbling surface of the water once more. "If I would have known what would happen, I'd have used my time in the game in a better way. Maybe power-level a little bit."

"Ah, I see!" Esdeath's eyes glinted in recognition.

A few of her friends mixed the two types of profession. With high efficiency, she may say. "It is indeed efficient. Though, to play it the best way, you need a perfect build and a great amount of heed, balancing between magic and thief abilities is indeed hard. In the wrong hands, it is quite fragile and can be a potential hindrance to your own comrades."

Elysia could only agree. She had read the same thing in the online guide. Still, she liked how it sounded. As well, the first few levels were just pure fun to play.

"If you want, and we find a way to level up, I can help you plan your advancement. Of course, only if you accept my help."

"Re-Really!? Tha-Thank you," she shuttered with her excitement mixed fluster. Raidyn just nodded patiently.

For a moment, Elysia thought back at the last night, and it made her appreciate Raidyn a little bit more.

Maybe the dark elf girl was not that bad as she first wanted to paint her in her head.

She was a little bit awkward around her, and acted like an oaf from time to time, but Elysia was glad there was someone she could share the burden of her new existence.

 _"I can't even imagine what I would do alone."_

It was a sudden feeling Elysia couldn't describe, but she needed to say it out loud. It was the sudden feeling of her powerlessness in that situation.

"Thank you."

"You said that already." With a raised eyebrow, Raidyn yanked her head to her confused.

"For saving me from those 'demons'," corrected Elysia. "Last night. If not for you…" Elysia gulped scared, imagining what would happen if Raidyn hadn't appeared. Then her mood turned sour as it came to her mind it was mainly her fault.

 _"Stupid oaf…"_ she groaned deep inside once again.

"Don't mention it. It wasn't a bother," the pseudo dark elf waved away her praise. "I would have gone down there anyway. But next time, please use the signal beacon. I gave it to you so you could signal when you are in trouble. It was hard to find your traces." She lied through her teeth. "By the way, where is it? Don't say you lost it already," she snickered uncaringly.

Flushing, the black kitsune turned her head away immediately. "I, I lost it against the Armats. As well one of my minor potions and dagger. They are all gone. I am sorry, it must have been an expensive item you lent me."

"Oh!" Raidyn gasped in recognition, then waved away her worries with an uncaring expression and a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. In truth, it was only a low-value cash shop item. I have several more in my inventory. About your dagger. Don't worry about it. Once we receive the reward, we will buy you a new one."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

True, Esdeath could lend her a weapon from her inventory. She had several low-class daggers and staffs in her item box after all. Albeit, they were all higher level than Elysia could use right now. But thinking of it, she could try to create one with her powers. Transmutating the material, then enchanting it by combining her psychic conjuring and enchanting abilities. If everything worked as intended, with a little creativity and using loopholes, she should have been able to even create personalised items combining her skills. It was worth a shot.

 _"It would be a great way to experiment with my skills,"_ she thought with a perverse grin.

After a moment of silence, the kitsune girl couldn't help but ask.

"What happened down there? I mean, under the fight? It was like you lost your mind. Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Her tone radiated her honest care, a sound that Raidyn at first did not even recognise.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath acted like a clueless child, though she suspected what Elysia meant with her question.

She had already recognised, her high level warranted the fact that people would either look at her with jealousy, filled with fear or seeing a hero in her. And honestly, she hated it with all her being. She didn't want to be the hero of the people. She wanted a simple existence. An adventure filled life with a steady income. Nothing more.

"You know," Elysia rolled her eyes, circling her indexes around each other nervously.

"That stunt down there, when you went berserk and sliced the 'poor' demon apart." Saying poor, Elysia raised her hands and made a few quotation marks.

In that time, the scent of the bathing oils had already filled the already sweet air. The soap bubbles filled the bath.

"Oh, that…" Esdeath fluttered her eyelashes uncaring. "That was nothing." Throwing her long hair behind her back, she exhaled deeply, cursing the fact why she had made her hair so long. She either needed to cut it, pin it up or simply use her shapeshifting to turn it shorter.

"What do you mean: 'That was nothing!?'" The kitsune's eyes flashed perilously.

"As I said." She raised her head anxiously. "Remember when I said I encountered a strong creature since my arrival here? Remember I mentioned it was strong?"

Elysia bowed her head a few times, gulping deeply.

"Well, the creature I encountered was called 'Grim Reaper Boros'. It was strong; it was godly according to its summoner. As he drafted his words; _'a being that's capable of destroying nations in its wake, a creature that can defeat the Evil Deities of old without any difficulty!'_ " she imitated Betelgeuse's young, but manly voice the best she could, but it came down as a mock instead of an imitation.

"Do you know its measured level?" she asked suddenly, turning her head against the girl.

Elysia frowned. She was around level fifteen. Using simple calculation, she measured it must have been level one hundred or higher to be capable of such destruction. It couldn't be that strong, could it? "Level 100? And? What to do with it?" she asked annoyed, throwing her hair back.

"It was only around level sixty," Raidyn stated indifferently.

"WHAT!" Elysia gulped flabbergasted, jumping up suddenly, revealing all her naked glory.

If she remembered it right, the max level back in the game was level one hundred. A creature that's only forty-five levels higher than her couldn't be capable of destroying countries! That's impossible! What kind of absurd level scaling was that!?

"Wha-What about that monstrosity in the cave!?" she pointed towards the door, her chest slightly jiggling as she jumped up.

"The demon in the cave was around level forty, maybe forty-five. Not more not less. Even after it shed its skin, only its stats rose, opening locked racial abilities. Small fry," Esdeath clicked her tongue looking away disturbed.

The blood in Elysia's veins froze, turning her already pale complexion even hollower.

She had faced that creature, and helplessness had filled her even thinking back at it. That 'thing'! _"It can't be! Something is wrong! It couldn't be only level forty, forty-five! Something is wrong! Raidyn is either misguided, or an idiot has made the level scaling in this world!"_

"Bu-Bulshit!" Elysia shuttered, refusing to accept the truth.

Esdeath just rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know how it works here, but basically, this is how level scaling works in an MMO. If my theory is right, it works the same way here."

Cracking her neck, she continued after a satisfied grunt. Her tone was completely flat and uncaring with an almost dead face, explaining her 'scaling' theory.

"Reaching closer to the level cap your stats rise to an absurd margin, of course, to compensate for the strength of the higher level enemies. Then, with the new expansion that had been released, balancing also took place, scaling down the lower level opponents and the previous content, weakening them by a big margin. Making it easier for you to beat them and solo the content previously you needed a group to do so. The developers knew it very well; it was rare for people to band in a group just to hit obsolete content. Or at least, progressive guilds rarely did it. Or, another example, you could fight against opponents one or two levels higher, multiple ones at it. Easily, depending on your build. But fighting against a four-level higher target, that took a certain threshold of skill. And above five levels, you died in one or two hits. You understand?"

Elysia was silent for a moment, gaping like a dead fish, remembering how quickly she died when she accidentally stumbled to a higher level zone.

 _"Of course, dungeon level scaling also existed in YGGDRASSIL if you set it in the challenge mode. In that case, not only the opponents scaled, but you could also earn better rewards after completing the dungeon. As well, no matter what, world-class enemies all scaled to the latest expansion's strength level."_ Raidyn thought back to the times she and her friends shared and hummed in satisfaction.

"Bullshit! This is not a game anymore! This is real!" Elysia almost burst out crying; it couldn't be right! It was an absurd system that couldn't be true!

The kitsune brushed her hair desperately, wanting to scare away the horrible picture Raidyn had painted before her.

"The power scaling says otherwise," Esdeath leaned forward, nibbling on her thumbnail with a flat face.

Gulping, she needed to ask. "The-Then." Gulp. "You mentioned you are already at max level, which means you are level one hundred, right?" she pointed at her.

Raidyn could only tilt her head, massaging the curve of it. "Well, that's just right."

"Then back there? Why did you struggle against it? How come you struggled to defeat it?!" Elysia clenched her fist trembling, wanting to hit Raidyn very hard.

After a short exhale, Esdeath turned her attention towards the slowly melting candle not far from her, inspecting it for a few short moments.

"Have you ever seen films, have you ever read stories where an overpowered character openly embraces their own power? Revealing before everyone how powerful he/she really is?" she chuckled sadly.

"Bullshit I say. Have you ever considered what would really happen if it got out? Not what the author of a story might imagine happening. Oh no!" she shook her head violently, her long fur following her every motion. "Reality is a much more cruel place than the imagination of a child."

For a moment, the stories where the exact thing had happened flashed before Elysia's mindscape, and slowly but steadily, she started to recognise why Raidyn did what she did.

Slowly stretching her power, the fire detached from the candle, flying in Esdeath's palm, turning itself from orange to green, then purple. Brimming ever intense despite the lack of natural fuel, its heat was so intense Elysia started to sweat intensely, the water boiling slightly around Raidyn. But she cared not; she felt only the pleasant warmness of her own power.

"Power corrupts. Or at least, attracts those who tend to be easily corrupted, or want to use and manipulate you in their own end. I don't want to be surrounded by false people anymore; I don't want bureaucrats around me. People who only want me because of my newfound power, to use this power to their own ends. I care not about them. I don't want to be used. People have exploited my weak nature before. I will not allow it anymore!" she clenched her fist angry, remembering how many times people used her in their own ends before because of her shy, weak-willed nature. And it made her angry! So angry, several pots of oil exploded despite her best efforts to control herself.

Opening her palm, the fire turned black, burning ever intense.

"In my old life, I never really had any normal friends aside from the ones I found in the virtual environment. Marionettes which were much more real than the people outside of the imaginary landscapes of the virtualised world, who were hiding behind the false masks of real life," she snorted, looking away. A sad smirk sneaked on her face, remembering how really dishonest people were. How they wore that mask which they constructed from their layers of daily lies, either to protect themselves or to earn more.

Blinking, she continued.

"And I don't want to collect fake ones in this new one. I don't want to make the same mistakes like in my old life. I want to live this one to it's fullest. If my existence will be as long as I suspect it will be, ruining it in the beginning will only bring ruin later."

Clenching her hand, the dark fire brimmed out of existence; the water ceased to boil.

"I could easily end that thing with one swing of my weapon, or simply tear it apart with a simple wave of my hand. Or, force it under my rule using one of my abilities. Or end it with a simple, wild thought, simply, imagining its gruesome death. Yet, I did not do it. Because people are already suspecting, speaking I am not normal. They already whisper behind my back, saying I am a showoff or even a hero."

Calming down, Elysia started to understand her reason. Albeit, she was still unable to understand one thing. "They think you are a hero. That's a good thing, isn't it?" With a confused gaze, she tilted her head.

The face Esdeath offered was an expressionless, disappointed one. "I hate spotless heroes. I hate how people try to paint me with the surfacing stories. I hate how they start to picture me as the perfect role model of an adventurer. A false person. Like a hero who wears a stretching jumpsuit, with a painted 'S' on his chest and a red cloak on his back."

Snorting, the kitsune needed to ask. "Don't say you hate Superman," she smirked, her mood turning elevated.

Now, Raidyn's expression turned disgusted, urging herself to turn off her surfacing passive. Luckily, she won the rope pulling. True, only momentarily.

"I hate the character with all my being, and I don't want to be like him. It's not his overpowered nature that bothers me. Actually, I like reasonably overpowered characters, but his plot armour and _'I am the man of steel. I am justice. I am always right attitude.'_ is what ruins and erodes his character immeasurably. As well, Supergirl, most of the good guys of the Justice League and similar comic characters with similar values are simply…"

She gazed into the far bored. "Too perfect. Boring, no character progression at all. They are always winning because of the 'good guys always win' mentality and plot armour of the DC and every comic series. Makes the whole thing not worth to care of. If not for the creatively made villains and key characters, I would not even bother to read it," Esdeath stated simply, not even bothering to continue.

She hated them because they were spotless. She hated them because their creators had created them in a way that you couldn't find flaws either in their background nor their power or current self. She hated them because of their plot armour making them impenetrable even against impossible odds. She hated them because they were a bunch of liars, offering a false mask instead of honesty to the protected. She hated them because they were false idols.

She hated their obnoxious, noxious selves that ruined a perfectly calculated, polished plan just because they felt like it, most of the time without any good reason. Without caring or thinking about the consequences of their own actions. Without even considering the plan might have brought positive change for the people.

She hated pesky heroes like Superman, or Captain America. She hated them more than anything. She hated false idols who thought themselves better because of a few falsely recognised positive deeds and their own ego. And she sought to be not like them. Because their existence was a big lie, and she tried to be real. More real than she ever was in her previous life.

"Well…" Elysia was sad for a moment, hearing how her friend thought about the heroes she liked so much, but recognising a simple thing made her smile. Parting the bang of black hair that covered her vision, she spoke up.

"I like them anyway. Because in the dark, heroic figures like them lead the way. Shining in the dark, showing the way for us, giving the people hope. Sometimes, a lie can be the most powerful tool of inspiration, supplementing us with the right strength to survive and push forward. See the light at the end of the tunnel. Lies are not always bad. Lies are a necessary part of us. Sometimes, reality is too cruel of a place to live in. Raidyn-chan, sometimes, a small lie is necessary to survive and inspire."

Raidyn watched her wide-eyed, then, her expression softened.

"You are not a bad person, Raidyn. I feel it. If it were the other way, you wouldn't want to protect me by lying to me. You wouldn't challenge that monster just to save the people. If it were the other way, you would simply leave us to our fate."

"Ah…" Esdeath's eyes rested for a moment, closing them frustrated. "That was only because it would ruin my business in the town. If I did not stop that thing, I would have to look for a different place to settle down," she stated stubbornly, pouting slightly.

"Well, you can lie to yourself," Elysia chuckled. "By the way, you're welcome."

Esdeath just scoffed indignantly, turning her head away in disgust.

Using the momentary pause, raising her hand suddenly, Elysia inspected her elegantly thin fingers, rubbing them together.

"Something wrong?" her partner asked under a moment.

"I think it is time to leave the bath. I start to look like a granny."

"Hmm, your words carry a faint truth, young one. You indeed look older," quipped a joke the pseudo dark elf with a mischievous smirk.

Scoffing, the kitsune just turned her head in another way. "And you are short."

"Indeed."

Seeing her mock hit the wrong target, Elysia stood up, walking out from the bubbling waters. "Come, at least fix those vases you broke."

"Why me?" Esdeath leaned back, stretching her arms upward with a soft yawn.

"You broke them. Now, chop-chop! We have a whole day ahead of us," she twisted her finger in the air commanding, then grabbed her long tail, turning it gently, pushing the absorbed water from it.

Sometimes, Elysia really hated her tail. It was soft and cuddly, but it was like a sponge in the water. It took a long time to dry it properly.

"We need to try the sauna, and the hot stone massage the attendant spoke about, not speaking about the facial mask and the local manicure."

Her words sounded strangely good, but Esdeath gave a sour face hearing about the manicure. Her nails were fine. She found them spotless, why would she need one? Not speaking about putting mud on her face, who put dirt on their face!? It made no sense!

"It makes no sense…" she whispered.

Leaning forward, she gave a flat face. "Yes, Ma'am. But no manicure. My nails are fine, thank you very much," she clicked her tongue playfully.

"With manicure!" commanded Elysia with a devious smirk.

Esdeath just sighed. Why did she have to be so henpecked all the time?

 _"Why me!?"_ she screamed inside as Elysia grabbed her ear and started to pull it.

Just now, her stomach grumbled aloud. Like it had found its mate, Elysia's imitated the same sound.

"Well, I suppose we should eat first." She let go of the dark elf's ear, massaging her own stomach.

This one sentence made Raidyn's ears perk up happily. It was since last night she had eaten something. Albeit, she still heavily concentrated on how to solve the situation that reared its ugly head. How to address the case with the menacing manicure thing.

If she suspected it right, simple, unenchanted tools couldn't really cut her nails after all. She had tried metal tools, and they simply nicked from her skin. Though, she could try to disable her nullification. Yes, that could do. But after all, she'd rather not have a manicure. Her nails were fine as they were, thank you very much!

"By the way, I have a question before we depart," Elysia stated, disturbing her concentration, preparing the fall of Esdeath.

Her tail curled, brushing her back nervously. "In the recent days, my monthly visitor had arrived. How have you been managing it since your arrival? I thought I'd ask you since you are here longer than me, and you are the only one I can actually ask."

At first, Raidyn did not understand what Elysia implied under the 'monthly visitor' phrase. Then, the ugly recognition dawned, making her fluster and scream inside.

 _"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?"_

Silence descended in the scene. How will Esdeath cut herself out? You can only guess the answer that may never come to light.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Closing Nighttime:**

The main roads were lit by streetlamps made from [Continual Light] spells, which cast white-coloured illumination, while the nature of the pedestrians had changed as well. There were no young women and children to be seen, but instead working men returning home after they were done for the day. The two rows of shops on either side emitted cheerful and pleasant sounds.

Ainz looked around him.

The city had not changed much in three days. Or rather, he had gone to Carne Village right after arriving in E-Rantel, so he did not have much basis for comparison. Still, he felt that the peaceful streets remained the same.

They turned off the main road, and then Ainz and Nabe came to a halt.

Obviously stopping in the middle of a busy thoroughfare would be a big hindrance, but nobody dared to complain. This was because nobody dared to go near Ainz.

Ainz shrugged tired and then peeked at the people around him.

Just about everyone walking past on the street seemed to be looking in Ainz's direction. No, they were staring at him and whispered to each other.

The sounds of their chatter filtered into Ainz's ears, and he felt like they were mocking him. However, that was just a mistake on his part. If he strained to listen, he would realise that everyone was discussing matters in tones of praise, surprise, or outright fear.

Even so, he could not find it in himself to be relieved.

Ainz silently lowered his head and looked at the pearly-white fur beneath him. It was there because he was riding the Wise King of the Forest.

The people around him were surprised by the Wise King of the Forest's majestic - naturally, Ainz wanted to dispute this choice of words - form, and they were discussing how that warrior could ride such a fearsome yet dignified beast, and so on.

"I should be able to take pride in that… right…?" He asked himself silently.

This reaction was entirely understandable. The people were praising the Wise King of the Forest as a mighty creature, but to Ainz, it was more like a form of public humiliation. In comparison, it was like a middle-aged bachelor with no family or girlfriend proudly rode a merry-go-round by himself.

In addition, he was riding in an unsightly manner. Because the Wise King of the Forest had a completely different body structure from a regular horse, Ainz was forced to stick his butt out and back while spreading his legs wide. If he did not adopt this stance - which resembled someone jumping over a box - while riding, it would be difficult to keep his balance.

Naturally, riding the Wise King of the Forest was not Ainz's idea. It had taken not only the Swords of Darkness and the Wise King of the Forest itself to persuade him, but also Narberal's humble and dependable words that 'a ruler should not be walking.' That made him think that perhaps riding it back would be a good idea, but it had ended up like this.

 _"If I'd known this would happen I would have refused. Could it be someone was trying to set me up and arranged for this?"_ he often asked himself under a lethargic tone since the proposition came into existence.

Riding a hamster was something one would hear about in children's fairytales. However, those creatures were best suited for boys and girls. At a stretch, it might have been alright for a woman to ride one. A rugged warrior in full plate armour was not in the slightest.

However, the surrounding folk all seemed to think that Ainz was the one with the strange reaction.

 _"Could it be that my aesthetic sense is at fault, or that they have weird taste, or is it that this world's sense of aesthetics is completely messed up?"_

Of course, the answer went without saying. As long as the majority of people felt that it looked good, then it was Ainz's aesthetic sense which was at fault. This was why he could not protest riding the Wise King of the Forest too vigorously. In addition, if riding 'it' made Momon the adventurer that much more memorable, which would help in finding his feet here, all the more reason to do so. All the same.

 _"Isn't this basically a form of shame play?"_

Ainz's psyche automatically suppressed any emotions he experienced which exceeded a certain magnitude, but this was not happening now. In other words, this was not really affecting him. All this told Ainz one thing.

 _"Does this mean I'm immune to shame play… don't tell me... Am I a masochist?… But I've always felt I was more on the sadist side…"_

"Since we already left Nfirea and the Sword of Darkness behind, it seems the assignment is over."

As Ainz compared the images and videos he had collected in the past to his current mental state and agonised over his sexual fetishes, Narberal watched the people with strict eyes.

The wagon Nfirea had packed previously was piled high with herbs when Ainz's group left them. In addition, there was tree bark, strange fruits which looked like branches, a gigantic mushroom that was large enough for a man to put his arms around, extremely tall grasses, and other such harvests. To an amateur, they seemed like nothing more than plants, but to a trained eye, they were a heaping pile of glittering treasure.

After Ainz subdued the Wise King of the Forest, they were free to explore the region in its former sphere of influence fully. They discovered many rare and valuable herbs, as well as other efficacious ingredients which could be used to make other potions. Nfirea picked and picked nonstop, promising the others that he would pay them a generous bonus on top of the prearranged amount.

 _"Momon-shi, you should go to the Adventurer's Guild first!"_ He remembered Dyne calling his attention of the important detail, making him remember his new duty.

Indeed, since he had brought a monster into a city, he needed to register the Wise King of the Forest with the Guild. Otherwise, they would have been attacked without any reason.

"It's troublesome, but it can't be helped," he exhaled deeply.

As basically Momon did the heavy lifting under the assignment, the Sword of Darkness offered to take care of the lading before the store. Thus, he could head to the guild and take care of the registration process.

Ainz nodded in response to this suggestion immediately of course, making him think of that masked adventurer who had failed to fill the form normally. _"Is your name really 'Rodent'?"_ He remembered the funny face of the receptionist, and it made him chuckle.

Since he could simply register by nonchalantly asking the Guild receptionists, he did not want to go to the Guild with his temporary companions. He would have to pretend that he knew how to read this and write that, and it might as well cause all his hard work over the past few days to go up in smoke.

Narberal naturally was worried if the group could be trusted, but Ainz was calm.

It was fine. Even if they betrayed them, the most they would lose would be the bounty for the Ogres. Fixating on that measly amount of money may make them seem like penny-pinchers, it'd do more harm than good to Ainz's cause.

Ainz had come to this city to make a name for himself. Gaining a reputation for pettiness would impede his future plans.

He would simply have to pretend that he really was that big-hearted.

As he thought of that, Ainz idly reached for his laced-up money pouch. His fingertips pressed it flat almost immediately, a sign that there was not much money inside, but he could easily tell that there were still a few coins left. However, he had the night's lodgings to worry about.

It might not be enough if he included the costs for food and drink, but Ainz was undead, while the ring on Narberal's finger was imbued with magic that removed the need for her to eat or drink, which helped a lot in cutting costs. Narberal could wear and use two rings, and one of her ring slots was allocated to this one. Initially, it had been chosen to protect against consuming something poisonous, but it had proved unexpectedly useful in this situation.

However, as he glanced at the Wise King of the Forest beneath him, he mused, _"This guy has got to eat at some point."_

"Umu," he hummed, calculating the expenses in his head.

Ainz patted his money pouch again, and he felt what seemed like a stream of sweat on his back, which should not have been able to produce sweat. He silently cursed himself for handicapping himself for no reason.

"Ainz-sama, you were being too modest averting the praises of those 'flies'. Although Ogres must be less than insects in your eyes, your sword skills are still first-rate. I am truly amazed, Ainz Sama," Narberal quipped, seemingly without any good reason, making Ainz remember he had indeed warded off the praises of the group, making him seem even more humble.

Ainz felt a strange trembling through his waist from the Wise King of the Forest, but he paid it no heed and instead told Narberal:

"…I was merely swinging my swords using sheer brute force," he whispered back.

Though killing Ogres in one strike sounded quite impressive, this was not actually the case. When he watched Gazef fight earlier, Ainz had seen the man's fluid movements and technique, but when he reflected on his own moves, he was reminded of a child flailing around with a stick. It shamed him to realise it.

What the Swords of Darkness admired was only the destructive power born of his superhuman strength. It was completely different from their praise of a real warrior like Gazef.

"It would seem it's challenging to move and fight like a real warrior."

"…Then what about using magic to transform into one?"

There were five spells Ainz could use while wearing armour, and one of them allowed him to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. In other words, by using that spell, he could temporarily become a level one hundred warrior.

Although it also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armour that would typically require specific job classes to access, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. In other words, it was a spell that turned him into a half-baked level one hundred warrior. Of course, it was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would have no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior.

Even so, Ainz would be much stronger in that state than he was now.

The problem was…

"There are too many drawbacks to that spell. If an opponent of my level ambushes me, I won't be able to use magic for a while, and defeat is certain. I could use scrolls to cast spells, but it would take too much preparation time. It's still a major flaw in the spell."

Since he had seen that masked figure, he suspected there were other enemy players around; he could not allow himself to lower his guard. There was no need to use that spell and make himself weaker on purpose.

"I'm pretending to be a warrior to hide my true identity, so there's no need to be so shocked."

"!"

A tremor ran through the Wise King of the Forest as it raised its head to look at Ainz, a surprised look on its face.

"Your humble servant was listening to your words; could it be that you are not a warrior, milord?"

The Wise King of the Forest looked up to Ainz with its round, black eyes. Ainz looked back and nodded as if to say; 'Indeed, that is so.' With a hint of pride in her voice, Narberal explained:

"Ainz-sama is merely pretending to be a warrior. It is like a game to him. If he were to use the spells which are his true power, he could easily thunder the heavens and shatter the earth."

Ainz could not bring himself to deny Narberal with words like, "No way," not when he was confronted with her absolute faith in him, or the fact that she felt it was perfectly logical.

"…Mm, yes, something like that. Wise King of the Forest, aren't you glad you didn't fight the real me? If I had used my true power, you would have been destroyed in an instant."

"I, I see… Milord, your servant Hamsuke shall be doubly faithful to you!"

When the Wise King of the Forest had asked for a name, the first thing that came to Ainz's mind was Hamsuke. Once he named it Hamsuke, the Wise King of the Forest seemed quite pleased with it. However, when he thought about it, the name Hamsuke was actually quite lame.

 _"…Maybe I was too hasty in naming it Hamsuke… Perhaps Daifuku… that name might have been wittier… the people in the guild always said I had a poor naming sense…"_

…

 _"Momonga? That's the name of a squirrel. You really have a terrible naming sense."_

…

He remembered the first meeting with his friend, and it filled him with a nostalgic lethargy. "It was indeed an awkward conversation," he mumbled inaudibly, remembering the event.

With a faint sense of regret, Ainz, mounted atop Hamsuke, the Wise King of the Forest, wobbled toward the Adventurer's Guild.

…

Registering Hamsuke itself was simple enough, but it took about one and a half hours. The most time-consuming part of the process was sketching an identification picture of Hamsuke by hand. While magic could have sped up the process, Ainz did not want to go to the extra expense of paying for a spell, which had led to this situation.

Under the hour, he and Narberal had heard a few things. The guild was more crowded than it used to be. Something had happened while they were away. People spoke, telling tales about some kind of underground Demi-human invasion and about that the whole city could have easily been blown up if not for the heroes that saved the day and the kidnapped people.

He was curious of course, and asked about this 'invasion' under the empty time he waited.

 _"She, again…"_ Ainz whispered remembering the masked adventurer. Every people spoke about her, and surprisingly, her companion who bore fox-like qualities.

But as he couldn't do anything with the situation just now, neither knew where 'she' was, the only thing he could do was to ask the attendant subtly where the mysterious adventurer duo stayed. Strangely, she and her 'companion' rested in the same lowly Inn as he previously stayed. It was strange he'd never encountered them. Albeit, he only stayed one day in the inn. So, it was not strange at all.

Finishing his business, he turned around and left the guild.

Naturally, Ainz had to make up an excuse in order to avoid being labelled as petty.

 _"'Although it's a little late to mention this, the whole 'I'm interested in drawing',"_ Ainz hummed, remembering his excuse when the attendant asked if he wanted to speed up the drawing process by magic or not.

"The excuse is getting old quite fast… Ah, forget it. Let's go over now," Ainz said to Narberal as he finished the registration before he headed towards Hamsuke.

He had become used to it.

Since the merry-go-round was not the exclusive domain of the rich - or people with lovers or family - then it made no difference if a lonely older man rode it.

Having given up on himself, there was no hesitation in Ainz's movements.

Using his superior athletic ability, he mounted the Wise King of the Forest with a masterful vault. If he were an athlete, his name would have gone down in the history books. He did not have a saddle or reins, but several hours of experience were enough for Ainz to learn how to mount up skillfully.

The pedestrians were gasping in awe as far as his eyes could see. He could even hear the sounds of women screaming in excitement. In particular, he felt the piercing gazes of his fellow adventurers burning into him. After seeing the copper plate around Ainz's neck, their eyes went wide with disbelief.

 _"I'm the one who should have a hard time believing this. What's wrong with your sense of aesthetics?!"_ Deep inside, he screamed, loathing the aesthetic sense of the people, still unable to believe the unbelievable stares he received.

Just then, a voice called out to Ainz, or not to him… interrupting the foolish questions in his heart and the process of ordering Hamsuke to move out.

One moment to the other, the ringing sound of a dagger being unsheathed hit his fleshless ears.

"You!"

Ainz heard a faint growl, turning towards the oppressor.

Hamusuke also rumbled, ready to fight. "So we meet again, Fox lady!" The Wise King of the Forest said confidently, moving its long whiskers excited. It's round eyes squinted menacing, though it still looked adorably funny. The long tail behind its back curled dangerously, ready to strike at any moment.

Feeling the intimidating presence of the sides, the people around gave them more space to breathe.

"Umm… Do you know the guy?" asked the masked figure holding a sizable crate on her shoulder, a person Ainz recognised from the guild. A person he sought to speak with. _"Oh, just my luck,"_ he grinned inside.

Watching them, Ainz immediately recognised the duo. It was the masked woman and her companion from the morning. Although, the third, a shorter, elder woman on their side was eerily familiar. For a moment, he couldn't place her.

"Not the guy," grumbled the fox under her newly bought hiding hood.

"Remember how I told you about the beast that almost ate me?" Raidyn nodded. Elysia then pointed her borrowed dagger against the creature.

"It is that one," Pointing the tool against Hamsuke, the beast in return almost jumped at the kitsune. If not for Ainz's quick jab that made the Wise King hold, Hamusuke would have most likely ended up wrecking the streets.

Feeling the rising tension, Lizzie stepped forward. She was the expert when it came to solving the situation with a good situated question.

"Say, would you be the people who went herb-picking with my grandson?"

"Lizzie-dono, do you know this man?" asked Raidyn, lowering the crate. A crate that was labelled with the text; dangerous material.

"…And who might you be?" inquired Momon suddenly, not wanting to be the ignored side in the conversation.

He said that, but Ainz could guess at the answer. If this granny's words were genuine, then there could be only one answer to that question.

"My name is Lizzie Bareare. I'm Nfirea's grandmother."

"Ah! So it really was you? That's right; I'm one of the adventurers who escorted your grandson to Carne Village. My name is Momon, and this is Nabe."

Lizzie smiled to the bowing Narberal:

"She's an unbelievably beautiful girl. And what is the name of the creature you're riding?"

Both Raidyn and Elysia were amazed at how the small lady handled the uprising situation. Moreover, she was a really cool small granny with a big heart, but a business mindset settled in her nob.

She did not even raise a brow when Elysia first introduced herself. She just grinned and said. _"That's nice. I see you already found a new friend. That's a good thing."_

O'Boyle who had left the city a few hours ago just scolded Raidyn playfully at how she seemingly couldn't avoid trouble. _"First the undead, now the demons. You really are a troublesome damsel,"_ as he drafted his words.

Thinking back at the short, stocky man, Raidyn couldn't help but smile. She would miss him.

Lizzie was good at conversations, but neither Elysia nor Raidyn expected she could turn the situation so quickly.

And you may ask, why they accompanied Lizzie currently? Isn't that a bit cliché our heroes meet under such circumstances? Why Raidyn carried a big box that almost dwarfed her?

Well, that's quite a simple story. Let me summarise it to you.

…

After finishing with the spa day, the adventurer duo encountered her and O'Boyle walking down the streets, collecting and buying the necessary supplies.

(Thought they still lacked the full sum, Raidyn and Elysia received the first part of their payment returning to the guild after the spa. Thus, they could buy the necessary things. For example, a new cloak for Elysia.)

O'Boyle was on to leave the city, in a few hours. Only a few things missed from his inventory that he sought to collect before leaving the town. Naturally, his old friend, Lizzie accompanied him under the way.

Meeting them, it was only natural offering them their help with the loading and gathering the remaining things O'Boyle needed.

If not a friend, then Esdeath at least considered the old man an acquaintance and she somewhat felt she owed him that much. After helping her out in the forest and smuggled her out from the Slane Theocracy, it was the least she could do.

After exchanging a 'tearful' goodbye with O'Boyle near the main gate, the duo helped Lizzie to get the necessary supplies from the Magician's guild and visited her suppliers to order a few more things, learning even more business stuff under the trip. And gaining a few more essential connections in the town, as, Lizzie introduced them to her suppliers.

In short, under the way, the elder herbalist gave them a small tour around the town. That's why Raidyn and Elysia could be seen accompanied by Lizzie even now.

There was a second good reason why Raidyn and Elysia still escorted and helped Lizzie besides being a fresh acquaintance and information source.

And it was… As an old lady, it was the least the adventurer duo could do. Helping old people was always the responsibility of the younger generation. Albeit, maybe it was because both Esdeath and Elysia had received such upbringing they felt like that.

 _"Always help the elders",_ as their parents raised them.

This was the reason that led them to accompany Lizzie and encounter Momon.

…

"It is the Wise King of Forest, Hamsuke," Momon introduced his new mount, continuing the storytelling.

"This one is Hamsuke! This one is very pleased to meet you!" Hamsuke puffed her chest, then turned her attention back to the still growling Elysia, offering her a stink eye.

The black kitsune wanted to skin that bastard! 'It' almost killed her! Worse! It almost ate her with those monstrous fangs! She was humiliated beyond reason as a colossal hamster chased her through the whole forest, screaming in fear and forced her to flee with a torn tail!

"What!? This mighty beast is the legendary Wise King of the Forest!?" gaped Lizzie walking around Hamsuke.

"Hmph. It is dangerous. It would be better if we simply killed it," glowered Elysia, earning a glare from all three members of the opposite party.

 _"Mighty? You are overestimating it a little, Lizzie-dono. But, Wow! Elysia really told the truth! Such an exotic mount!"_ With a lick, Esdeath moistened her pink lips excited. _"If I were in the game, I would think this is some kind of event reward or a very exotic cash mount. I need to get one! Riding it must be fun! Though…"_ She watched Momon for a moment, who in return stared back at her, radiating some kind of aura of misery, turning his head down in shame.

 _"Poor guy, he must be ashamed. Or not. Usually, brutish looking knight guys like him used to ride either on Greater Hellhounds or similar brutish things. Or at least, they did so in YGGDRASIL. Weird players riding on giant chickens still existed. Hell, I was one of them."_

She snickered quietly, but Momon and Nabe recognised it anyway. Watching her surprised, Momon thought she laughed on his miserable state, making himself feel even more lethargic, turning his head even more.

Nabe simply prepared to behead the 'vermin' as long as her master gave the order.

Remembering the past battles, Esdeath visualised her majestic 'Onslaught Chicken' and her fully armoured form riding on it.

…

 _"Leroy Jenkiiiins! Mr Roaster! Charge!"_ The player shouted, pushing his avatar's sword forward.

 ** _"Cock-a-doodle-do!"_** bellowed the winged nightmare under him, flapping with its vestigial wings threatening.

It's body was huge, adorned with steel-like feathers different in colour, covered by a battle armour exquisite in design. A fiery waffle and a comb settled on its head, terrific in design.

Its empty eyes were huge, glowing in a menacing light, staring at your soul, devouring all light.

Its legs were clawed, covered by dark, impenetrable fiery scales.

In its beak rows of teeth, corrosive spite dropping on the ground with every move. This was not an ordinary chicken, but a monstrosity coming straight from hell's deepest pit.

 ** _"Cock-a-doodle-do!"_** bellowed the winged nightmare once more, reacting its owner's yanking of its reins one last time.

…

Esdeath often shouted the old MMO meme meanwhile charging in the battle, riding on her vast hellish rooster, the mount she had won under a special event. The companion she loved so much under her early days. The poultry called: "Mr Roaster…" she mumbled under her nose affectionately.

Everyone was able to use simple mounts in the game. Riding them was only the question of the riding license.

Though, you could only use the capabilities of the so-called 'offensive' mounts once you had the proper skills to do it.

But with the use of specialised items, and thanks to her racial passive, [Royalty by Blood], she was able to ride and use almost any 'offensive' mounts she wished. The only clause was they had to be either demonic, angelic or similar in alignment.

Naturally, riding them in her case only resulted in a minimal offensive capability increase. Neither she could compare in mounted combat to a character who specialised in fighting by riding a mount. Even so, from time to time it was a nice to change from fighting on foot to mounted combat.

 _"I miss Mr Roaster. Ah, I wonder how he is doing now. Hah!"_ The armored, giant 'Onslaught Chicken' came to her mind, making her smile under her mask. _"I feel so miserable leaving him in my vault. He must be lonely. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I hope I'll see him again."_

A strange longing burst in her chest for a moment. Nodding, she gave her condolences to Momon. In return, the black hero exhaled. Shaking his head in a motion that said: 'Don't even ask.'

The adventurers around them who had heard Lizzie's cry were even more surprised. With shocked looks on their faces, they whispered, "Is that really the monster of legends?" and so on.

"Indeed. After receiving your grandson's request, we encountered it at our destination, and I managed to tame it."

"You actually… tamed the Wise King of the Forest…"

"Hmph!" Elysia huffed. "That thing almost ate me. Raidyn, would you please kill it?"

Raidyn came back from her wondering hearing her voice, turning her head. "Ummm. I don't know, Elysia-chan. It is not ours after all. It would be inappropriate."

"It is a dangerous beast. It needs to die."

"Milord. Please, can this humble servant kill this loud-mouthed chit!?"

"Muuu! Don't be so hasty. What has she done to you?" Momon scolded his mount under him. Hamsuke watched him with her big, black eyes.

"She invaded my territory, milord," Hamsuke answered, glaring at Elysia.

"Umu, I see. Well, it must be a misunderstanding, right?"

Elysia just grunted, seeing Momon watched her. "I was there only to collect herbs. I had no idea this 'thing' loitered around."

Getting called a 'thing' must have really annoyed Hamsuke. As beast snarled at the kitsune, showing its menacing canines, the observers pulled farther, expecting trouble.

"Well then, problem solved, as the mighty beast is not there anymore." Raidyn tried to be sarcastic by raising her free index, but she miserably failed with her attempt. She sounded completely serious, making Lizzie and Nabe nod in agreement. "You can collect herbs there from now on."

Momon was a little worried. Aura and her servants had just set up a base near there. What if she found the place? No! That's absurd! He trusted the dark elf twins' capabilities to hide and capture the invaders. Their competence could not be underestimated. Thus, his missing heart was calm.

Lizzie was dumbstruck and could do nothing but stare.

"I agree. By any chance, do you know where is my grandson now?"

"Ah, he went home first with the herbs. We're heading over there now to collect our payment," explained Momon immediately.

The old lady breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked at Ainz with a strange look in her eyes:

"Oh, I see… then, shall we go together? I'm quite interested in you adventurer types. Raidyn-san, care to continue with us?"

"With pleasure. Of course, if my partner still agrees. Naturally, she can always stay here. I will manage alone," Esdeath adjusted the heavy crate on her shoulder.

With a snort, Elysia caught her head away. "Fine then. But one wrong move and I will attack that 'thing'! Be you help me or not."

Hamsuke squinted her eyes, preparing her claws against her past oppressor.

To Ainz, Lizzie's suggestion was like a life preserver to a drowning man. But encountering the adventurer duo so unprepared filled him with terror.

"Ah, the pleasure's all mine," he could only answer such.

The group proceeded through the streets of E-Rantel, led by Lizzie.

What will await them under the night? You will know next time.

* * *

 **In the next chapter.**

Under the cemetery, in the middle of a chamber, a strange, thin man stood, surrounded by several dark robed figures. His appearance was more like bones covered by hallowed skin. No visible hair was visible on his body, even his eyebrows missing. His head was bald, almost like a bald egg.

Standing in the middle of the circle, one of his hand held a dark, twisted staff, the other a strange orb, evil by nature, emitting dark, violet light.

Answering their chant, undead gathered around them, moving like thin air, moaning horrifically with every move.

The people murmured something in an unknown language; an evil incantation echoed through the muddy walls of the horrific chamber, gathering more and more negative energy around.

Khajiit grinned, feeling his guests had arrived sooner than he expected.

"So, you did succeed recovering it, under such short time. Consider me impressed," the necromancer chuckled evilly.

"As we agreed." Under his cloak, Loki pushed forward the debilitated boy.

The boy's eyes were empty under the covering blonde locks, like a person who was sleepwalking. Completely unaware it was not a dream, but the real world.

"~Khajii-chan! Can we start it? I am bo-red!~" the cat lady squirmed impatiently, leaning forward. "~Loki-chan is a spoilsport.~ He barely let me anything!" with a playful stretched tongue, Clementine mocked her 'partner'.

"Hmph," Khajiit just hummed with a satisfied expression. Loki threw a dagger before his legs that the necromancer picked up, inspecting it with disgust.

"What is this?"

"Expect trouble. You are not the only player tonight. Use it if necessary. Consider it as a present of my lady."

"Sch…" With a circling tongue, the necromancer hid the dagger under his robe. "As if. My plan is spottles. There will be no trouble at all. Your master's generosity and apprehension is appreciated, but not needed. It will be fine."

Clementine was sultry tonight, giving a dubious smile to Loki, licking her lips inviting. But other than that, she said nothing.

"Just do not overestimate your abilities, Kahjiit. My lady gets what she wants. Be it will cost your head or not, she will get it, even if she has to pull you back from the dead. And you will not like what will happen after that," the threatening tone of Betelgeuse reverberated in the chamber, that if not for his plushy body, Khajiit may have even considered dangerous. But in his current state, the arch necromancer could only smile on the meek attempt of threat.

"We will see." Accepting the sacrificial item, the necromancer watched the dragon-like plush hanging on Loki's side. "Well then, Betelgeuse. Until now, the two of you kept the agreement. I may be able to arrange the business you requested me."

"Naturally," the former member nodded his soft head.

"Hmph. Don't worry. With the undead army under my command and with the [Orb of Death] fully charged," Kahjiit raised the malicious-looking orb, which emitted negative purple energy. "It will be all right."

Betelgeuse just huffed, looking away smirking. Remembering, he had said the same before his fall.

What will await the city? What the villains planned for the 'free' people of E-Rantel? You will know next time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now. I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **RNR!**

 **FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW if you like.**

 **Tell me your opinion. This was my first attempt to write a bath scene. I hope it was bearable. Or at least was not 'that' horrible. :S**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **Night of the dead 2.0: Omnious Winds**

 **Will Khajiit and the band succeed?**

 **Will the dark hero and the white wolf save the day?**

 **Will the two friends recognize each other, or other elements stand in their way?**

 **You will know next time.**

 **"Where do you get that sword!? ANSWER ME!" Momon raised his blade against the masked woman, glaring her behind his dark helmet.**

 **She was silent, like the lambs, resting her hands on the handle.** Prepared to strike at any moment.


	17. Night of the Dead II: Detective Game

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The promised night was dark, and with the two dreadful figures that walked through the silent alleys, it was even deadlier.

One was calm, collected and lethal, like a quiet lake in a windless night. But the second's blood boiled, like a chained beast locked up in her cage. Her bloodlust was almost visible feeling the excitement of the hunt, yet, despite all of this, the cat-like lady kept her aura of professionalism. Holding her weapon hidden under her cowl, she would sheathe her sadism; it's only a matter of time. Just a little bit more, and her meal would be sweeter than anything she could have ever imagined.

On the heavenly painting called the sky, only a few stars twinkled in this time, painting the streets with their gloomy atmosphere.

Maybe the main streets were alight, lit by the spell [Continuous Light], but the shady alleys of the city were pitch black. As always, only a few, the bad, and the desperate sought to proceed through its domain.

Amongst them, the mentioned two shadows excelled. Surrounded by thick cloaks, no one could distinguish their passing forms. But anyone who knew them, who had seen the expression under the cowls, those could clearly identify their intent and swoon out of their way.

One was a woman, a cat-like expression drawn on her face so sadistic, not even Lucifer would want to dance with her. Her body was shapely, most likely earning her many approving gazes. Her armour consisted of a simple chainmail attire. No, it was not chainmail, it was more like small metal plates linked together to construct an armoured bra and waist protector. Her armoured gloves were more like claws, ready to tear her foes apart, thirsting for the life-giving crimson substance called blood.

The second one was a dubious figure, with a blank, white mask covering his face with two holes for the eyes. His body was covered by a finely made black, leather armour made to help him blend in the shadows. Around his torso several silver daggers were aligned.

It was the man who led the way, previously saying, he had found a path that lead them to the house faster, and unnoticed.

Thanks to the accident in the sewers, the nightly patrols had increased around the city. This also meant the little group needed to proceed more carefully if they wanted to keep intact their unsightly endeavour.

Clementine was excited. Since her encounter with the man, he only offered mystery, not even revealing his face once. Somehow, this small uncertainty started to arouse the cat lady, making her lick her lips excited more and more often.

The man she now followed was indeed a strange one, not speaking his might almost equalled hers. In her eyes, this exact quality made him even more enticing. A prey she could hunt if she grew bored following it. A person who was worthy of her momentary attention as a play toy.

As a woman who had entered the realm of heroes, she needed a partner, not for long-term, of course, only to satisfy her momentary primal needs.

If you asked her, only foolish little princesses with naivety equal to the size of the moon believed in such foolish things as 'love' and marriage; the unchained beast lying dormant in her heart could not be chained with such meek bonds. She was like a Wolverine, as a Black Widow. Fearless by nature, ending her partners once she needed them not.

Even if she had toyed with the idea of settling down, with her current lifestyle and her sadistic tendencies that her former and current comrades and everyone else thought as a sick habit of a sick woman, it wouldn't have worked, either way, people around her fell like flies. It was not every day she found someone who could stand on an equal footing with her. This was not for love; this was all for pleasure.

Thinking of it, she still remembered the night she arrived in the city. _"~Kukuku… poooooor guy.~"_ A sultry smile curled on her face remembering the gold ranked team and their leader she caught off guard in one of the shady alleys.

It was on the night she arrived in the city. Around two or three days ago? Who counting it anymore. A sadist like her lived in a world of bloodthirst blurred addiction. For her, time meant almost nothing.

Let's just say, when she had finished with that mountain of a man who was their leader; he didn't even have enough spirit left to plead anymore. The man was like a broken toy. Empty, a husk, unable to act or protect himself. He was a disposable, easily breaking toy. Absolutely boring. After a few minutes of constant cat play, he had lost his value of entertainment. She only hoped this man she was following, this 'Loki' as he introduced himself would offer her more amusement once he had served his purpose.

Glancing back at her, she felt Loki's eyes panning through her from behind his strange mask. It was to be expected; she would not have trusted herself if she would be in his stead. It needed only one glance in her crimson eyes, and everyone could distinguish her unnatural bloodlust that hinted at her perverted, sinister persona. But this little bit of suspicion made her hunt even more exciting. Made her want to toy with him even more.

Clementine was not stupid, she knew. This Loki was strong, almost on par with her. If she wasn't careful, she could end up dying. _"~That would be really unpleasant, wouldn't it?~"_ she crackled deep inside, planning her next step once she got out of the city with the help of her new 'sponsor'.

Loki's time had not come yet; she needed him and his mysterious contact to get her out of the city before that measly Scripture got in her tail.

Fighting them in the open, no matter how strong and skilled she was, it was nothing more than foolishness mixed with suicide. Even a deluded person like her knew the truth behind each of the Slane Theocracy's Scriptures. They were elite amongst elite, not people you could easily mess up with.

Her only hope was that they would not send the Black or the Null Scripture after her. If that happened, then she was fucked, fucked by a dick with the size of three hulking horses put together.

Fortunately, the Black Scripture was busy with their mission to slay the soon-to-be resurrected Catastrophe Dragon Lord; she already knew that. Their appearance was very unlikely in the current situation. That brat had foretold it. And no matter how much Clementine mocked the Astrologer because of her lack of battle potential, most of the things she divined would have come true eventually. And because of this ability, she was freaking dangerous, for her, for her temporary allies, and everyone else that went against the Theocracy.

Not speaking about the sheer battle strength and utility capacity of her former group, she was lucky they were too busy chasing after her.

Not mentioning the monster guarding the vault of the six — Even thinking about the old farts sending that monster after her— sent shivers in her bones. But as said beforehand, the beast laid dormant in her tomb, guarding the treasures of the six. She was the last line of defence; they were not foolish enough to send 'it' after her.

And of course, there was the unknown factor that sent creeps through Clementine's skin, the so-called seventh Scripture — the Null Scripture she almost had no information to speak about.

She had intelligence from every other Scripture and unit that resided in her former home. She had carefully established tactics to escape from them long before she had come up with her plan. But being she stumbled in the dark when it came to the 'Null Scripture' — she was being forced to improvise once it came that she would have to face them.

Being the former owner of the ninth seat of the Black Scripture, Clementine should have had information about them. Yet, she never once had met one of them.

Only the Captain of her former unit, that monster, the Cardinals and Pontifex Maximus used to gather and send them on a mission. It was a secret group; even amidst the higher ups very few knew anything about them.

She only hoped, they would not send 'that' second unit after her or she might have had to live her life in paranoia from now on. Knowing not what she had to face was worse than the knowledge of sure defeat. In that case, at least she could do something to prepare herself. But without information, it equalled with the impossibility.

Shaking her head, chasing away the nonexistent lingering ghost of her schizophrenia, Clementine followed her guide through the night. It took only a few more minutes to reach the Bareare apothecary

"We are here," announced her guide.

"Hmmm…" Watching the backdoor of the business establishment for a few moments, Clementine's magical senses pinged, feeling the lingering alarm enchantment cast on the door. "~Oh, Liz-zie-chan in-deed deserves her reputation as a magic caster. Fufufufufu…~" Walking closer, caressing the door, sniffing the simple looking wood, she could only hum and nod with closed eyes, a satisfied expression plastered on her face. "Hmmm-Hmmm…" Clementine's eyes flashed under her hood as she activated a few of her Martial Arts silently. Techniques that helped her distinguish magic and detect traps.

"Alarm enchantment, ma-gically reinforced door and lock mec-hanism. The walls around the hinges are also equipped with defensive charms. Hmmm-hmmm," she hummed satisfied. "En-chant-ment. As expected from Lizzie Bareare…~ fufufufufu…~" Her crackle was devilish, worthy of her reputation. Her survival was not accidental; her magical detection abilities were just as good as her combat prowess.

Loki just stepped forward to open the door, when Clementine raised her clawed hand, signing him to stop. "~Don't be greedy. I will take care of this." Being a former member of the Black Scripture came with many benefits. Amongst them, first-grade gear and materials, not speaking about the training sessions that had prepared the unit to acclimatize to everything they could encounter out there.

Be the members of the unit filled the role of front-line fighters or magic casters, all of them had to learn the necessary skills to function under any circumstances.

Amongst the acquired skills; the art of deception, thievery, disabling traps and open lock mechanisms maybe seemed like a useless skill for a battle oriented group like the Black Scripture was. But Clementine always thought of them as handy skills thus spared no effort to pick up the competence she deemed necessary.

Pulling out a few engraved stones brimming with magic and an enchanted skeleton key, it only took her around one minute to bypass the charmed lock mechanism and the magical enchantments placed on the entrance.

Bowing slightly, the door opened. "~Here it is.~ Come now! Come now! Don't be shy!~" she herded her 'guest' with an opened palm. Like a good host.

"Hmmm… Not bad," nodded Loki, turning to her. "And you said you mainly specialised as a warrior."

"~Oh, you know…~" she winked with a mischievous expression, sticking her tongue. "~If you want to be bad, you need to learn a few things first.~"

"I see…" With a small chuckle, the man part of the group entered. "Very crafty indeed."

"~I do my best…Anyway. Aren't you afraid I let up a few traps? It might come so that you get caught off guard."

Her teasing found no target, as the man answered sarcastically. Or, he was completely serious, just his tone made him sound satirical. "Is that so? In that case, our new host has already been notified of our intrusion. In that case, our endeavour most likely has been blown."

"~Muuu… Don't be so bit-ter, Loki-chan… the night is still young; we have much more preys to hunt.~" Slowly, she closed the door behind herself, making sure no traces of intrusion had been left behind.

The chamber where the duo arrived was a simple storage room, filled with crates, bottles, and different kind of smelly grass, mushrooms, alchemical formulas and herbs. Usual stuff needed for alchemy.

Lizzie most likely used to store here most of her supplies. Maybe this was why the door was so well reinforced. No one liked pesky thieves stealing her supplies while she was busy doing her business.

"That may be true, but as my lady used to say, first the business, then the pleasure." Loki waved his index finger meanwhile saying this.

"Your master is very business-minded." Clementine stepped on his side, removing her covering hood slowly. "~Is it possible I have met her before? Very few people know me, less where to find Me." She unsheathed her stiletto, pointing it against the man idly.

In return of the courtesy, he ignored her attempt of intimidation completely, stepping forward. "We don't have time for this."

"Oh! ~ Come on now! Just a lit-tle bit, we need to leave a little bit of commotion to succeed a-ny-way.~ Don't be so boring!~ Or, there is an old man behind that mask? A scarred face?~" Before turning into a calculating grin, her delicate mouth formed an 'O'. "Or… I wonder if you are human at all.~."

Loki did not faze hearing the sudden revelation, continuing inspecting his surroundings.

"He says the truth," the dragon-like plush hanging from Loki's side spoke suddenly. "Didn't we explain it thoroughly back in the cemetery? We don't have time for foolishness. Our lady gave us a task and we comply to succeed at any cost. Stupid girl! Don't you dare to stand in our way or you will be deboned under a moment. I still have enough magic power to hurt you really bad if I want!"

Hearing this, Clementine just tilted her head with her usual, curious grin. "Oh!~ Bet-ty-chan. So raw, but once you are just too ~a-do-rab-le! I never thought of you as a believer! Tell me, don't you want to be my little playmate?~ I promise I will treat you nicely, as nicely as my old plush bear in my childhood. It survived a week with me before mysteriously disappearing.~"

Hearing her mocking tone, the former necromancer could only scowl, his magic power flaring and surrounding him in a violet hue.

How dare an abomination of a woman to mock him and his newfound faith in the Supreme Being!? Perpetuous! Traitorous! Once his new master bestowed him a new body, once he will deserve the boon of a flesh existence once more — he would make this bitch suffer for her treacherous tone! He would serve Clementine's head on silver platter. No, better! He would break her mind, making her existence as a slave a little bit more useful than a lunatic with no ties or loyalty!—as she was now.

Feeling a growing tension, Loki just patted his head, proceeding through the room.

"Let's look around, make sure everything is prepared once our guest arrives. We don't have a moment to waste.

"~Ehehehehe… Of cou-rse, whatever you wish. Just let me play with them a little b-it.~ This kind of gets boring after a while, and my weapons itch to be smeared in blood once more. You know, they go rus-ty easily if they are not ca-red.~" She played with the edge of her weapon, giving her best act to pose as an innocent girl.

Her twinkling eyelashes could be adorable, anyone who did not know her could mistake the girl with a charming, innocent damsel. But everyone who knew Clementine's twisted persona knew it was only an act.

 _"She is a really good actor,"_ noted Rorschach in his head, smiling under his mask. _"She will make a great asset in the future. But now, she is just too unstable. Predictable, yet, unstable. She needs a lot of conditioning before we can use her."_

Rubbing his fingers together, the greater doppelganger brushed his cloak from the dirt of the streets, proceeding with the plan.

"I will see what I can do. Don't forget, first the business, then the pleasure. I am a patient man, my master not so much."

"~Oh! Loki-chan is such a spoilsport. But so be it!~ Everything for the cus-to-mer!~"

With that, the two proceeded, making sure everything was prepared to accept their 'guests' of the night. Preparing the raid and planning the displacing traces after the event.

…

Around half to an hour had passed, and as Nfirea showed the adventurers where to put the bundles, a question popped up in his mind:

"Isn't Granny home?"

Nfirea's grandmother was quite old, but she still had keen eyes and ears. She should have come the moment she had heard them moving things. However, if she was focused on making potions, then she would not pay attention to lesser noises. Since this seemed like par for the course, Nfirea did not make a big deal out of it.

After the herbs were in their place, Nfirea called out to the slightly-panting Swords of Darkness.

"Thank you for your hard work! There should be some cool fruit juice in the house, so please come in for some."

"That sounds great." Lukrut, his forehead shiny with sweat, exclaimed in delight. The others nodded happily as well.

"Then, please come this way..."

Just as Nfirea was about to lead the others into the house, someone opened the door on the other side of the room.

"Hiiii~ Welcome home~."

Before him stood a pretty, yet vaguely unsettling young woman. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind.

"Ah~ I've been worried, you know? I thought you went missing. What poor timing — I didn't know when you'd be coming back, so I had to wait here all this while, you know?"

"...May, may I ask who you are?"

"Eh! You don't know each other?" Peter exclaimed in surprise. He thought they knew each other, from her familiar tone of voice.

"Hm? Ehehehe~ I came to kidnap you~ I need someone to use the spell which summons a biiiiiiig horde of undead, [Undead Army], so could you be my magic item? Onee-chan's begging you~."

The Swords of Darkness sensed the air of malice radiating from the girl, and they immediately drew their weapons. Although everyone else was in a combat stance, the girl airily said:

"That's a 7th-tier spell which hardly anyone can use, but it can be cast with the Crown of Wisdom. You can't control all the undead it makes, but you can guide them! What a perfect plan~!"

"Nfirea-san, fall back! Get out of here!"

Peter eyed the woman warily, his sword in hand, and spoke in a steely tone:

"She's going on and on because she's certain she can kill us all. Since you're her target, the only way to turn things around is for you to escape."

As Nfirea withdrew in a panic, the Swords of Darkness closed ranks in front of him, turning themselves into his meatshields.

"Ninya, you go too!"

After Dyne spoke, Lukrut shouted:

"Take the kid and run! Weren't you going to save your kidnapped sister?"

"That's right. You've got something you have to do. Though we might not be able to help you until the very end... at least we can buy you some time."

"Guys..."

"Mmm~ how touching~ I'm about to shed a tear myself, mm. But if he escapes, it'd be troublesome for me. So let's leave one to play with~."

The girl smiled happily and withdrew a pair of stilettos from under her robe as she saw the doubtful gaze on Ninya's face as he bit his lip. Just then, a man wearing a strange pale mask stepped out from the shadows behind them, gently closing the until now open door. Like the girl, he as well wore a dark cloak, yet, his guise resembled a fitting body leather.

They had been caught in a pincer attack. The Swords of Darkness' faces turned grim.

"...As promised, you can choose one. We don't have much time. Make haste."

"Ah~ What're you saying, Loki-chan? Weren't you the one making preparations so their screams wouldn't spill out? It's just one person, so let me enjoy myself~."

The way the girl smiled with her teeth bared sent a chill down Nfirea's spine.

"As said, make haste. We have much to do tonight."

"Then, since there's nowhere for you to run, let's have some fun~" The monster closed on the Swords of Darkness. Behind them, an even more monstrous creature guarded the gates of freedom.

 _"Momon-dono, I am sorry…"_ Peter raised his shield high.

* * *

 **Scene Change: With Momon and the group:**

As the group proceeded through the streets, the gazes of every passerby was nailed on them. It was not the strange torn cloak of Raidyn, nor Elysia's peeking plus appendage that attracted the attention of the crowd, but the beautiful Narberal and the heroic Momon who rode on the Wise King of the Forest.

Seeing them together with the famous alchemist — Lizzie Bareare — guaranteed the attention of others. An awareness Momon would have exchanged for a lone solitude in his room, screaming in his pillow.

Previously, he had almost gotten used to people staring him riding on Hamusuke — on that ridiculous pose. But now — as his fellow adventurer laughed at him — it was just a miserable situation. Maybe it was not about what he thought. Unfortunately, her snicker had come at the worst possible moment.

Nabe, as usual, eyed the two mysterious girls with the eyes of a killer's suspicion. But strangely, she did much better work than previously. She masked her killing intent just the right amount not to be noticeable.

Progress, if we consider the fact she was barely able to hold her mouth previously — not to spout sensible information about their real persona. A drawback, if we recognize how she stared at them — with a somehow blank face all the time. It was almost noticeable and irritating.

 _"Why me…?"_ Momonga groaned turning his helmet against the silently proceeding Raidyn, waiting for her to say something. In return, she did not even bother to turn her face. An unintentional act that only made Momon even more nervous.

Walking back to the workshop was quite, how should he call it? Eventless.

It was mostly Lizzie who did the talking, asking him about the mission, and from time to time Hamusuke spoke up to confirm the details.

But their strange escort, well, they were silent as the grave. Hamusuke and the odd lady — who, according to Momon, was not a human — still glared at each other, and it made his work harder than it should have been.

According to Hamusuke, it was 'her' fault for invading her territory, according to the girl it was Hamusuke's fault for not indicating where the border of the territory had been drawn.

There was no winning side in this dispute, both of their words carried truth, yet, the cons always balanced out the pros. It was an impossible dispute neither party could win.

Reaching the door, Lizzie took the lead, inserting her key in the lock. But it was strange; the key showed more resistance than it should. Like it was: "Open…" Lizzie muttered. Pushing the door, it swung without any resistance. "What's this? It is too careless of him." Mumbling, it was her who first entered the store. "Nfirea! Momon-san's here!"

The elderly voice of Lizzie echoed through the shop, but it was silent, unnaturally silent. It was like no one was in the shop.

The elder pharmacist was filled with confusion, a confusion only Ainz's sudden words managed to intensify:

"Trouble."

"Elysia, protect Lizzie-dono. I am going to find out what has happened." Raidyn stepped forward confidently, revealing her short ninjatō — that until now was hidden sheathed horizontally above her hips.

The dark grey blade looked quite futuristic — and strangely — Momon immediately recognised the design of the short weapon and the masterful craftsmanship behind the edge.

It was definitely a shinobigatana — or in another name a ninja sword — maybe a little shorter than usual, but still fit in the category.

Since his arrival, he had only recognised western styled weapons. Gazef, Peter, the members of the Swords of Darkness, and every other fighter used them. But not once Ainz had seen Eastern styled blades such as a katana — or in the current case — a shinobigatana was. In Nazarick, it was a usual sight, but out here, it was unheard of.

 _"Maybe it is the characteristic of this country. Nations could exist where Asian styled blades are a common sight."_

"Momon-sa-san…" Nabe made his attention divert.

"Muu! Nabe, protect Lizzie-dono. We will check the rooms."

"A blade from Eryuentiu…" muttered Lizzie as Momon and Raidyn carefully made their move, making both Elyisa and Nabe watch her with a raised brow. _"So O'Boyle was right. She indeed has come from very far away."_ The elder alchemist watched Raidyn and Momon proceed without a word.

…

Momon moved steadily, uncovering one of his black blades.

At first, it was strange — Raidyn did not use the robust weapon that settled on her back — All for Ainz's momentary annoyance as he wanted to see the weapon to confirm a few things. But as the duo stopped before the door, he immediately recognised why she did so.

Fighting in a confined place with a big, two-handed greatsword like his was — no matter if he handled it with only one hand — it was nothing more than unfavourable for the user themselves.

An agile enemy could efficiently use the narrow space to his/her advantage. Using Momon's lack of mobility in this tight place, the opposition could easily overwhelm an unexperienced fake warrior like Momon was.

If not his confidence in his high stats and the open possibility to shed his false skin and use magic under a moment of notice, he would not have walked so confidently following a dubious woman through a narrow door frame.

Yet, he couldn't do anything more, just go with the flow.

"What, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to do it? Or…" Raidyn asked, and Momon hesitated not to act. "Sorry Lizzie-dono, we will pay for the door once the situation is solved."

Knowing what will come, Lizzie only nodded, standing behind Nabe and Elysia.

With that clipped answer, Ainz kicked the door open and kept to the right as they went in. Though this was a stranger's house, completely unfamiliar to him, there was no trace of hesitation in Ainz's footsteps.

The duo sensed not the presence of a considerable enemy, thus proceeded without hesitation.

Ainz came to a door which led down, and then turned to Lizzie, who had just caught up with him and Raidyn:

"What is this place for?"

"This, this is the herb storage room, it leads to the back door," she explained, turning to Raidyn. "Raidyn-san, what's going on?"

"Hmm… I smell death on the other side. Don't come any closer." She pushed open the door, revealing the horror.

Although she was not sure what was going on, Lizzie sensed that something was wrong and began to worry.

What Raidyn smelled was not the scent of herbs, but a familiar scent she had been forced to smell more than she would like to in the recent days, a more acrid odour — the stench of blood.

The first people she spotted were Peter and Lukrut. Dyne was a bit further beyond. All of their heads were half missing, like something strong pressed them into the wall until they burst like a ripe fruit.

Ninya was all the way inside the room. He was slumped forward, leaning against the wall. They seemed to have lost all the blood in their bodies, which was now clotted on the ground so thickly that it looked black.

Dyne, Peter and Lukrut were nailed on the walls like some kind of grotesque Voodoo dolls, drained from all their blood.

"This, what is this..."

The shocked Lizzie entered with shaky footsteps. Ainz put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving forward and quickened his pace to get ahead of her, stepping near Raidyn who inspected the strange writing on the wall painted with the blood of the group, around it several fiendish runes added to the horrific atmosphere.

"Tonight, the city will be the sacrifice of the new age… If a man does not kill a god, the devil will do It," she read it aloud. "Am I reading it right, Lizzie-dono?" Stepping forward, Lizzie also read the text painted on the walls, and it sent a shiver through her spine.

"What kind of monster could do such thing?" she stammered with wide eyes looking through the room, desperately searching for her grandson, only hoping he was not here. At least, not dead.

Momon watched the body of Peter with a raised head. His armour had been pierced with some kind of tool, made for stabbing. Maybe a dagger. Watching the other bodies that inhabited the room for a moment, with the exception of Ninya's tortured body, every dead around was in the same state. Stabbed in the right place to make their movement harder and elongate their suffering, bleed them out slowly.

But strangely, something was not right — their necks were angled unnaturally, like someone broke them before killing them. "Strange…" he muttered.

Half of their heads were missing, their brain matter scattered on the floor. Only thanks to their armour Momon managed to recognise the bodies.

Like the heads, just as well their hearts had been crushed, tore out from their place violently. A big hole was gaping on their chest — with several arteries that connected to the heart fidgeting out from the hole.

Whoever did this — the person was terrifyingly powerful — most likely tore the heart out with his/her bare hands. It was either out of fun, or to make sure they could not be resurrected. Albeit, Ainz couldn't say for sure. He had no idea how resurrection magic worked in this world, neither knew for sure it existed here.

"Nfirea!" Lizzie finally realised what was going on, and began looking for her grandson. Ainz narrowed his eyes at her receding back and gave Narberal an order.

"Protect her; the enemy could still be hiding in the house."

"Understood."

After a quick nod of her head, Narberal broke into a sprint to catch up with Lizzie.

"What kind of monster could do this?" Watching the bodies with a disgust-filled expression, Elysia couldn't do anything but scowl. Under her time in this world — and thanks to her new body — she had somehow gotten used to the sight of the dead.

Yet, she would never get acclimatised completely. She never wanted to get used the sight of the dead. Once that happened, that would be the sure sight of her losing her humanity.

Watching Raidyn crouching before Ninya and inspecting his badly beaten body, she only hoped it was the same thing with her, and she would manage. "I will go as well. The enemy might be hiding in other rooms."

"Umu… Go then, protect Lizzie-dono. But be careful. I feel this night will be longer than the last one."

Ainz watched them confused for a moment, but dismissed her words as they were not important now.

With a quick nod, Elysia left the room, finally leaving Momon and Raidyn alone.

Nodding, Momon walked near Raidyn, inspecting Ninya's body.

Once he made sure that the two of them were alone, Ainz looked towards Ninya again. He kneeled slowly near Raidyn.

"She is dead…" announced Raidyn in a strangely calm tone.

"It seems so… wait, she?"

The adventurer woman nodded slowly. "Yes…" Using her short weapon, she pulled the ragged garments away that hid the torn, bloodied bondage — that pinned down Ninya's chest until now.

It was a surprising development. Maybe Ninya looked somewhat soft, but Ainz thought it was due to his young age and lack of physical training — a magic caster like her rarely received due to her nature of a spell caster.

But remembering what the group discussed near the campfires, it was not that surprising 'her' hiding her real sex.

"Zygomatic bone broken, muscles shredded, skinned. Brutal treatment, most likely originating from a blunt weapon. Broken skull. Internal bleeding in several bodily regions. She must have been beaten by some sort of blunt object, given how her cheeks were bloated up like pomegranates. Although, it is most likely her torturer used other tools as well, inspecting how her skin had been shed and tendons mutilated. The bones of her fingers were completely pulverized. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. They aimed to elongate her suffering as long as they could."

Raidyn made the rough medical summary. She knew all of this because of a few series she had read and watched contained such elements. And after a while, she simply picked up the simple terms and the rough terminology.

Watching her for a moment, if Ainz did not know it was Ninya, he might not have recognised the corpse at all.

Her left eye was crushed, and the vitreous humour had flowed out. It looked like she was crying. The skin was split open, revealing the red muscle underneath. In some places, there was no muscle at all.

"Hmm, pretty accurate diagnosis," Momon hummed, though, he was not a doctor.

Not even bothering to look at the black-clad warrior, Raidyn asked. "Were they were your companions?"

"No, they were only occasional comrades."

"I see…" Cracking her neck, closing Ninya's eyes, Raidyn stood up. "Let's check their gear and make sure they will not return from the dead."

"Umu… Good idea."

With that, the two adventurers gathered the bodies, making sure not to ruin the environment and the possible traces with their tampering.

They were all silent, doing their work. Hesitating to start their questioning game as the others could return at any moment.

…

Slowly after that, Lizzie returned, shouting at the top of her voice. In that time, Ainz and Raidyn had gathered all the corpses into a corner of the room. Finishing with the work, Momon calmly replied:

"We checked their gear. None of them were searched. That being the case, the opposition must have intended to kidnap Nfirea."

 _"Albeit, Ninya's diary is missing. The kidnappers must have taken it._ " Momon recognised it right away. He searched it for long because it contained simple truths, truths those could have helped him navigate through the world. "Dammit…" he muttered. The dissapearance of the diary will undoubtedly delay his search.

"Oh!" Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Indeed, their elimination might imply a sacrificial ritual. However, that is not the case," Raidyn added completely calm, watching the environment once more.

"Wh-Why are you saying this?" Lizzie shuttered, watching the demonic runes and symbols drawn on the wall and engraved on the wooden floor. In answer, Raidyn pointed to the symbols on the surface.

"I know many written languages, Lizzie-dono. Demonic, angelic, fiendish and I could list a lot more. But that are gibberish written in gothic text. The symbols carry no power, no activation order. Whoever made this may fool the ones that have no expertise, but not me. I have encountered many things under my career as a supernatural expert, and that text is nothing more than unintelligible symbols drawn after each other."

Then she pointed where the dead had been crucified upside down.

"Moreover, the bodies had been placed inadequately. Their blood was wasted, poured all over the floor. If it were really a ritual, they should at least make sure to position them appropriately to strengthen the effect. Or close the circle of power around them." Pointing at the slightly deficient circle on the ground, Lizzie realised the slight truths behind Raidyn's words.

"You see? The circle of power is defective. If they would have wanted to conduct a ritual with such sacrificial engravings, that would have backfired. And even if it did not fail immediately, covering the floor with blood, or at least not leaving an engraving that can properly channel the power greatly lessens the effect. Because of this, I think all of this happened to fool us."

 _"Please believe, please believe, please believe it!"_ Raidyn pleaded, she only hoped her bullshit would be sufficient enough.

Momon watched her inquired, and could only hum. _"What the heck is she talking about? How can she tell for sure?"_ he screamed inside, but in the end, he could only bow his head not to seem suspicious or lose his credibility before Lizzie. In truth, he had no idea if it was true or not.

Raidyn said this, though, she had no idea what the symbols written on the walls meant. Nor what was needed for real to conduct a ritual.

Her experience came from the fantasy games, books and films she had watched — mediums containing such things.

Albeit, if we wanted to see it from another light, it was sensible that channelling power in a certain way, it was more effective doing it logically and trigger the desired effect.

Building an electric circuit worked similarly. You needed to plan what you wanted, then draw your board that way. It was simply logic she used to put things together.

Now thinking of it, if she had to guess, her dear servant who is messing around in the city, doing his usual mischievous activity. The faint engraving: "F.M.L" was too obvious. _"For my lady… the heck! You idiot!"_ She boiled inside, spotting the description in the middle of a circle.

Tapping the connection previously that master and servant shared, feeling him doing business around the town confirmed it was not a coincidence.

She had no idea what Rorschach was doing around in E-Rantel, she granted him free reign as long as he remained hidden. _"Collecting the necessary equipment and building connections was his task, not to organise a bloodbath!"_

For now, she started to regret her decision, gravely regreting as she had actually granted him that much of freedom to do as he liked until he was remained hidden.

But taking away this given freedom in this stage would only prove her lack of control over the situation. It may inevitably turn him against her. _"Shit! What have I done…! What monster have I created!?"_ she sweated under her mask, not even daring to imagine what he was up to. Her stomach churned — a big lump sneaking up entirely to her throat — threatening her to throw up.

"Come, you need to see this, maybe it will mean to you more than to us."

Ainz pointed to the letters written in blood under Ninya's corpse. They would not be visible unless someone moved them.

"This is... the sewers? Does it mean he was taken to the sewers?"

"...I don't think so. Remember, due to the orders of the major and Ainzach-san, most of the movable adventurers are patrolling down there. Not speaking about the guards that have agreed to take sewer patrols are there too. Escaping through the tunnels might risk their exposure. Not speaking carrying a hostage under that situation is nothing more than disadvantageous."

"There are numbers there, 2-8, what could that mean?" asked Lizzie watching the numbers.

"If I remember it right, the city is divided into eight districts. Or not?"

"Possible," Momon hummed hearing out Raidyn. "But it might just be a simple 2-8... I don't think Ninya had time to think all of that under her torture. Even if Ninya did write it, how much could she have learned from the enemy? This is far too much of a coincidence."

"Possible, but do not exclude the option. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Ainz spaced disturbed, remembering the famous quote. _"Is that? She really quoted Sherlock Holmes?!"_

Lizzie frowned at her already wrinkled face, directing something that approached anger at the calmly theorising adventurer duo. They were analysing the entire situation with unexpected calmness. Like cold machines.

Then she looked at the four corpses on the ground.

"Who are these people?"

"...They were the adventurers your son hired, who went with us. After we parted ways, they should have come to help him unload the herbs."

"What! Then they're your comrades, aren't they?"

Ainz shook his head:

"No, they were not. We just happened to be adventuring together."

His cold words chilled Lizzie to the bone, and she had no desire to pursue the matter further.

"What do you think, Lizzie-dono? Seeing the corpses and the room, what is your conclusion?" inquired Raidyn calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie calmed her nerves, analyzing the situation as cold as she could.

"...The enemy could have used mind control or hidden the corpses, but they did not do that at all. They seemed to have done it for fun. Otherwise, they did it because they were absolutely sure they would not be exposed, or that they were completely confident in their ability to escape. Hm... I don't know which of them it was. But seeing the appearance of the corpses, and the setting, they were sure their act could deceive us."

If the kidnappers would simply want to kidnap Nfirea, they would have simply killed the guards then captured the guarded VIP. Hiding the bodies would have brought a much simpler effect of total cluelessness. That meant they expected the person who discovered the mess to do something.

The latter was easier to deal with. It was the former which was tricky. Nfirea's life and talent were valuable, but they might not be able to use them for long.

Would these cruel people who could kill without blinking an eye let him live after using him up? After Lizzie realised the meaning hidden in Raidyn's words, her grey face turned white. With no idea where he had been taken in this gigantic city, they would need to search the whole of E-Rantel, which would take far too long.

The only stable looking clue was the sewers. Although, even that stood in shaky legs because of the number of forces patrolling down there right now.

The flickering flame of Nfirea's life went dimmer with each moment. If they didn't make haste, there might be no Nfirea left to save.

"There is no time to waste," Elysia's definite voice echoed through the room. "Raidyn-san and I will take the mission. We will save your grandson whatever it takes."

Raidyn's sure posture was shaken for a moment, eyeing Elysia who shot her a grin under her hood. _"What the heck is she doing!?"_ she screamed in her inner world, urging herself not to tear her air out and remain somewhat collected.

Watching Lizzie's pleading gaze who beamed her with those pleading eyes, she had no other choice just to take the mission. "Fine. But there is only the two of us. We might not be enough to find him in time. We'll do what we can, but I promise nothing. And the price will be high, considering the trouble we might have to deal with."

"The price will be moderate," corrected Elysia, throwing Raidyn into a pit of despair.

"Elysia, the mission is…"

"I don't care!" the kitsune cut in abruptly. "We just got paid after the sewer mission. Have you no shame?! Milking poor Lizzie-dono in a time like this!?" she shouted, making Raidyn turn her head away in shame. "We take the mission for a respective fee. No complaints!" she announced with crossed arms.

"Fine then… Yes, mother… Scary woman…" she muttered in the end, crossing her hands over her chest, pouting.

Looking at Momon, he as well agreed. "Umu… We as well will help you. Working together will raise our chances considerably. If you hire me, I will accept your request. However, the price will be very high. Because I am aware of how troublesome this task might be."

Elysia wanted to cut in, to scold Momon hearing his greed, but looking at Raidyn who shook her head with a crossed arm over her chest, she instead bit her lower lip and suffocated her rage.

Elysia had experienced it before, in her previous life, people acted the same, using the weak for their own end, using their vulnerable state to blackmail them, to force them into uneven deals.

When she arrived, she swore, she would not let it happen anymore! Yet, now she was forced to do so. _"Damn…"_ She clenched her fist angrily. _"No matter what, I am just as powerless as before to do anything."_ Her tension was recognised by Nabe and answered it with a small mocking smile.

Elysia felt it, Raidyn had warned her, against Momon and his companion, without more information gathered, she most likely couldn't do anything more. She had warned Elysia; she couldn't guarantee everyone's safety if a fight broke out in the open. And now, the kitsune felt selfish to ask the armoured adventurer to sacrifice herself for unknown people.

Asking the armoured Esper to protect her and Lizzie in the middle of a fight was a selfish request that could even require Raidyn's life. Yet, she hoped, when it would come to that, Raidyn would choose the option that lead to the right path. The path that protected the weak and made her realise that was the right thing to do.

"Thank you, both of you…!" the old lady was on the verge of crying, wiping her eyes in rapid succession. "If it is Raidyn-san who dealt with the demon and the Armat invasion last night." Recognising this, Momon and Nabe watched Raidyn suspiciously, hearing the rumours all around the city.

"And the one who possessed that potion..." Now it was Raidyn's turn to squint her eyes under her mask — eying Momon like a fat kid his hamburger. "And with the Wise King of the Forest... then there's no doubt about your strength... I'll hire, I'll hire both of you!"

"Is that so... are you prepared to pay a high price for this?" Momon stepped forward, shaking Lizzie to the core.

"How much will it take to satisfy you?"

"I have a particular request; I will discuss it with you in private once the mission has been concluded."

Raidyn watched Momon's 'suspicious' request with wary eyes, but she did not step in. As it was not her place to do so. It was the business of the black-clad knight and Lizzie, not hers.

She would protect the alchemist lady physically if it came to that, or Momon tried to force on her something. But even God couldn't save people from their own stupidity; it was Lizzie who had to bear the consequences of her own choices.

"Swear, you will fulfil it, and I will help you," Momon pointed at her.

Lizzie gritted her teeth. She had no idea what this 'Momon' wanted, but the chances of success were considerably lower with only Elysia and Raidyn doing the investigation alone.

No matter how strong or crafty they were, E-Rantel was a vast city with many places to hide. She had no other option just to comply with a dreadful face.

"I swear, I will do whatever you want. Just please, save my grandson!" She had heard demons granted any wish for the right price; she only hoped Momon was not one of them, or she and her grandson might end up chained to him forever.

"Creep…" Elysia muttered hearing the suspicious pact, imagining what kind of perverted thing Momon wanted that he did not dare say it out in public, earning a berating gaze from Nabe who heard the word leaving her mouth.

"Then, let's waste no more time!" Raidyn clapped her armoured hand. "Nfirea-kun is in grave danger. Wasting time is pointless. Let's find him."

"Ca-Can you do that?" A ray of hope started to surface on the elderly woman's face, watching the adventurers with hoping eyes.

Raidyn nodded. "Most likely. The order of monster hunters I am from is famous about finding lost artefacts, people and hiding monsters." Glaring at Momon behind her mask, the flames in the black-clad eyes intensified.

"I will need a private room and a city map to conduct the search ritual. Is there something personal from Nfirea that I can use to locate him? Even a lock of hair will be enough."

"Yes! Right! I will fetch something!"

"Hmmm…" Momon walked near one of the bloodstains, raising a fallen adventurer plate. It was golden, in contrast, the Swords of Darkness was a silver ranked adventurer group.

"Umu… we as well will be doing our own investigation. If there is a second city map, we might be able to hasten the search. I don't know if the enemy was stupid or…" he murmured, dismissing the idea. "No matter. As I said, if there is a map, it would greatly help us out. As well, please look for other clues. Maybe the kidnappers left any other traces behind. You are more familiar with the rooms of this house."

"Right!" Fetching two maps and the necessary personal item, Lizzie led Raidyn and Momon into two separate rooms, letting the professionals do their magic.

Lizzie went to investigate the remaining rooms.

…

Closing the door behind her, Raidyn glared at Elysia from behind her mask, and the kitsune somehow felt her heavy gaze as she marched near the table, shrinking away from her companion with a worried expression.

"Wha-What's wrong!? You creep me out!"

Raidyn just exhaled deeply, bothered not to answer for a moment. Instead, she laid out the map on the nearby table. Placing away the adjacent stools to create more space, leaning above the map with a concerned face stretching under her mask.

In the end, her gaze went against Elysia, then lowered her face once again, shaking her nob tired. "You seriously undertake the mission for only some respective fee… don't you?" she asked disappointed.

"Right…" Elysia stretched her mouth uncomfortable looking at the side, imagining Raidyn's expression under her mask before turning her attention back at her.

"But what's the problem with that? According to Clarette, with the down payment we received, we could live comfortably for at least for a month. Of course, not in luxury by buying everything we wished for, but we could have lived a moderately comfortable life without the need to worry about our accommodation and food — not speaking about we did not even receive the full amount and our new adventurer rank. With that, we could undertake missions that pay better than simple rodent extermination or guarding a shop! With it, we can freely explore without having to worry about the coin!"

"Look, Elysia, I…" But before she could continue, the kitsune shoved her arm in the air, her revealed face radiating her intense anger and disgust.

"No, 'look' at me! It is wrong enough that black-clad dick in his flashy armour, with his whore and his big rat are doing it! We will not lower ourselves to that level no matter our financial situation! We are better than that! I refuse to give up my humanity for more money! It was bad enough in our previous world people did it! And no matter what! I will not allow you to do the same! Until I have breath to spare, I will not allow such thing to happen!"

 _"Speak for yourself. At least you are not a monster…"_ Raidyn gritted her teeth, lowering her head in defeat, with a hiss removing her mask. "Look, I said, I am not a hero. If I do something, I expect it to be compensated adequately."

"That does not mean we can't be generous from time to time! It is the task of the strong to protect the weak! And you are strong, you both said and proved it by fighting with that demon! _'With great power comes great responsibility'_! Don't forget that! And as a strong, it is your responsibility to protect the weak! No matter what you want, it is your duty as the only one capable!"

 _"She seriously quoted Uncle Ben from the Spider-Man?"_ After offering a confused expression, Raidyn's face softened.

It was like she saw her old friend's and rival's image flash behind Elysia. The image of a white-clad paladin holding a shield and a majestic sword. "If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help," she muttered. "Ah, Touch Me-san. You eternal optimist." she chuckled, earning a glare from Elysia.

"What did you just said? Touch me? Why should I touch you? Did you go from shy to pervert after the bath? Hello? Are you there?" she waved before Esdeath's face. Recognizing the angry girl, she immediately returned to reality.

"Ah, sorry. Old memories. My guild-" She clicked her tongue, recognising she had told enough already. "-friend's avatar was called Touch Me."

"Strange name…" noted the kitsune, a note Raidyn could only oblige with a head nod.

"Indeed. He was a strange guy. But I think we were all strange in some way. Just now, you made me remember him."

"There were more creeps like you?"

Hearing the word 'creep' made her remember the old times when many people called their little community that way; she couldn't even take it as an offence anymore, only smile. "Indeed, there were forty more like me in our little piece of Eden. Building our dream world, fighting, discussing battle plans day by day." She stared out from her head, embracing her old memories with a smile plastered on her face.

…

 _"What should we do tonight?" asked the avatar that resembled a birdman with a bird head, talons and wings._

 _"We should go and hunt down one of the Seven Sins. You all know I need the [Star of Destruction]. Maybe it will drop tonight. I heard there is a higher drop rate this month."_

 _"Don't be selfish, Ulbert. You know as well, Bukubukuchagama-san still has to finish her dungeon challenge, or she will not receive her weekly reward for it!"_

 _"Touch Me-san! Several more people also need that Sin to earn that achievement and receive the reward. Be more considerable!" Ulbert growled, his character glaring at Touch Me dangerously._

 _"Guys! Guys! Wouldn't it be easier if we split this one time and one part of the group helped Bukubukuchagama and the other who needs the Sin Boss will come with Ulbert-san and me? You know, I can take the hits," offered Esdeath pointing at his character's chest with a thumb._

 _"Nahh… No matter how much weirdo your character is, even you can't take a world boss without five full parties."_

 _"Trust me; I am an engineer," Esdeath chuckled with a weird face behind his VR helmet. "I know a few secrets that can be exploited."_

 _Everyone watched Momonga to decide what to do. "What do you think, Momonga-san?"_

 _"Umm… What? Sorry, I spaced out."_

 _The group groaned, and they started the debate once again._

…

"They were good comrades. All of them."

"What happened with them?"

Looking away, unintentionally a small tear left her eye. "Life is not always fair. Sometimes, you have no other choice, just to go with the flow and leave behind what you love."

"I see…" Elysia nodded understanding. Tilting her head, she needed to ask. "Are you crying?"

Checking it, a few drops of moisture indeed had left her eyes, and wiping it away, she couldn't help but scowl. _"Damn, I hate this body. Too oversensitive."_

"Does not matter. Let's return to our investigation."

"Yes." she nodded. "How do you plan to do it? I assume that's why you needed that personal item," Elysia pointed out. "You will use some kind of tracking technique? Am I right? Show me! Show me! Show me!" she bounced like a giddy kid waiting for her ice cream.

Raidyn hummed, then nodded. "Yep… Partly." She raised the small vial with the strand of blond hair, perfectly preserved by the enchantment cast on it. "Watch, and you can learn a few things. Personally, I am not specialised in divination techniques, neither have useful abilities to do it on a higher level. But using items was always a big help under unknown circumstances."

Elysia nodded like an eager student, she as well was aware, learning was the key for her survival, and if Raidyn was as good as she stated, she knew one or two things that might be useful for the future.

"When using divination-type magic, it is important you need to prepare yourself thoroughly against the enemy's counter-detection skills before casting it. This is an ironclad rule. When considering that the opposition might use [Detect Location], it's a basic precaution to use [False Cover], [Counter Detect], and the like to protect yourself. Also-"

Esdeath started her lecture about divination and anti-divination techniques. How to use them, how to protect themselves against it in the best way, explaining the basics of the system to Elysia like a teacher.

The kitsune just gaped with brimming eyes.

As a rookie player around level 15, she had not yet encountered severe stuff like players spying on each other. Thus, experiencing it was utterly new to her. She knew its existence from the guide she had read before started to play, but experiencing it, hearing it from a veteran player was an entirely different matter.

"Oh! So that's how you tracked me down there?"

"Hmm… Maybe. As I said, I always had a pair of eyes on you," Raidyn chuckled maliciously.

Hearing this, Elysia crept away. "It is confirmed, you are a perverted creep. I don't even want to know."

"I-I am not a pervert!" Raidyn shouted flustered, earning a chuckle from the kitsune.

Collecting herself, Raidyn continued her preparation with a frown.

When one used divination magic to collect information, one had to protect herself against the counter. This was basic knowledge.

When Ainz Ooal Gown, or any other PK or PKK guild PKed, they gathered as much information on the opposition as possible and then launched an ambush to decide the matter swiftly. Simply put, "the battle is over before it even begins", as stated by the guild member Punitto Moe in the text named "PKing for Dummies".

Being Esdeath had no considerable divination skills, but her anti divination capabilities excelled using her ring, she knew the best way to counter her lack of proper ability. Or at least, though she had the idea of how to mix her skills the best way to track someone.

It was her speciality, mixing skills to reach new effect.

Using her abilities, she set up her anti divination measurements around the room and cast a few on Elysia just to be sure. With the layered protection around them, now they could start their work.

"Well then, let's start. The fact is, you still need to use skills to improve the effectiveness of your abilities and defend yourself, but I don't think we need to prepare so much against our enemy this time. After all, the opposition did not even bother to deal with the corpses. They only left the traces of physical trauma; they would have simply cast that level of spells on the corpses to hide them away or at least place a corpse trap. Or leave a magical message, not just paint the walls with blood."

"Ah! I see…"

"Besides, if I am right. I may know who is behind the whole mess."

"You do?"

"Maybe. I hope it will work. In truth, since my arrival, I did not track anyone. " _"At least, not on my own…"_ she added in the end.

Removing the hair from the vial, Esdeath held it firmly in her palm, closed her eyes and concentrated. A wave of an invisible pulse left her body, extending her personal reality around the whole city. It was straining extending her senses this much without the use of her special abilities, but she could do it for such short amount of time. Still, a few drop of perspiration managed to roll down on her cheek.

It was not the most accurate method of tracking someone, at least, it wouldn't suffice if she would have used it without a sample to track. But with it, she could finally trace down the biggest concentration of personal ID the lock of hair contained — the biggest accumulation of the possessed DNA sample in the city.

It was not divination; it was simply searching in which area was concentrated the most significant piece of fragment she currently possessed. The best part of it was the fact, combining her different abilities and passives she could bypass the lower and mid class anti divination measurements easily.

The scan went on for a few seconds. And before her eyes, different parts of the city flashed one by one, continuously narrowing the search. Seeing the places where Nfirea had left fragments of himself previously. In the end, she found the biggest concentration that was the thing itself. "The cemetery, I see…"

E-Rantel was also a military base, and the graveyard was massive, almost the largest of its size. Her makeshift divination pointed to the deepest reaches of the graveyard. She clearly saw Nfirea surrounded by several moving corpses, only wearing a thin veil on his body. Blinded.

Opening her eyes, she found the target, placing her index on the marked area.

Elysia watched her confused, and in the next moment, Raidyn recovered a few scrolls from her inventory. "Use them. Combine [Clairvoyance] and [Crystal Monitor]."

Elysia nodded, and although she had no idea why, she knew how to use the scrolls right away, yet, she had never used them or knew what they were previously. Opening them, a heatless flame consumed the manuscripts, destroying them in the process. "Wow!" she awed watching the fire.

The image that appeared in mid-air revealed countless human shapes. However, their movements were oddly stiff. In addition, there were many inhuman objects within the image. There was a boy in their midst. He was dressed strangely, but there was no mistake about him.

"It is him!"

"Yep, that's him. He is deep inside the graveyard, surrounded by undead."

Esdeath should have simply asked Rorschach what's going on. But they had no time for an idle chat, and she wanted to try out this method of makeshift divination. The experiment was a success, albeit momentarily.

She can deal with her servant later. She had no time to deal with his private actions just now.

"So what now? Will you use that teleportation trick you did when we left the city, or?"

"That may work. It would be easy as I sense no anti teleportation or dimensional movement measurement around the area. But…"

"But?" Elysia raised her brows.

"But firstly. There might be traps around, jumping into a prepared trap won't do. Secondly, saving Nfirea right away, unnoticed, might earn the gratitude of Lizzie, but we will not profit from it, neither earn fame. A wasted opportunity if we want to build a connection network."

"You and your profit, again…" Elysia muttered, crossing her arms angry. "You really are egocentric, you know that?"

"You say this. I say I am a survivor." Glaring at her, Raidyn waved away her gaze with a simple shoulder brush and continued. "Thirdly…" she pointed at the projection. "Even a character fully specialised to necromantic magic would still not be able to control that much of undead at once. I want to figure out what has happened, what's behind the strange phenomenon. And fourthly…"

"Fourthly?" the kitsune tilted her head, her long ears twitching in curiosity.

"Fourthly, don't forget. There are that black-clad guy and his companion out there. It would be mightly suspicious to just like that walk out from this room holding Nfirea in bridal style. Don't you think?"

"Oh!" Elysia hit her palm as the realisation dawned. "You are right. Sorry. I did not even think about that." Nodding, her attention was raised once more. "Right… I will call Lizzie-san right away."

Raising her hand, Elysia stopped. "Wait for a moment, before you go."

"What? Is something wrong?"

Reaching in the darkness, Raidyn recovered three strange items. One was a statue, a demonic figure made from black stone. Four snakes slicked around the sculpture of the character, holding four different coloured crystal orbs. The other was a scroll. The third was a small, amorf statue, similar to that Raidyn had given her back then.

"Use the scroll if you are in trouble. It contains a teleportation spell strong enough to ignore lesser and mid anti-teleportation attempts. The statues are one-use items, with the black one, you can summon a group of high-level guardians. Use it with caution. I don't know how long they can protect you, as I have not tested it nor know our enemy's strength. But if everything works as intended, they will follow your orders."

Elysia nodded understanding, letting Raidyn to finish.

"The third item you know very well, using it, you can call me."

"What do you mean? Raidyn? You scare me- What's wrong?"

Raidyn said no more, leaving the room. She as well ordered a few of her shadow demons following her to stick on the girl. But in the current situation, she couldn't do more.

Esdeath had no idea why she did so. Why did she feel she had to protect Elysia? Giving her that valuable one use item was definitely a foolish step. Yet, she sensed it was the right thing to do. She felt she needed to protect her. Her only remained contact with her previous world.

…

Entering the lobby, Momon, Nabe and the worried Lizzie already waited for them. "They keep him in the graveyard. As said, the sewers were only a ruse the author of the tragedy left us to chew."

"Umu… We concluded the same," replied Momon on Raidyn's words.

"I will head there immediately, no time to waste. Momon-san, care to accompany me?"

Momon nodded, heading towards the door. "Sure. I wouldn't do otherwise."

With that, the black-clad knight and the mysterious monster hunter headed towards the door.

Grabbing the knob, Raidyn turned to Elysia. "You remain here."

"What! You cannot be serious!"

"Comrades of the kidnappers might be around, protect Lizzie-dono."

Nodding to Nabe, Momon also commanded his companion. "Hmm… Good thinking. Nabe, accompany them. Look out for the threat."

"Bu-But, Ai-" she bit her words suddenly. "Momon-san! What about…?"

"Do as I say. There is no margin for error."

"A-As you wish…" Nabe shuttered, eyeing Elysia with a margin of suspicion.

 _"Clever bastard!"_ Raidyn bit her lower lip under her mask. _"And when I thought I could draw them away from her. Fucking perfect! She is around level sixty, which means, no matter what, Elysia needs to use the statue to survive, considering there are no other parties around. Fucking perfect. I really fucked up this time! Maybe if I order Rorschach…?"_

Considering the idea, she shook her head violently.

 _"- No, that would only complicate things. I am sure Rorschach have a good reason why he is here in the city. Ordering him may throw his plans for the night into the dumpster. There is no other way. Just swallow and gulp. Bear the consequences."_

"Lizzie-dono, please notify the authorities about the happenings. With just the two of us, we can't guarantee that undead army won't escape from the graveyard. You need to tell as many people as possible to hold the undead back if they see them spilling out."

Lizzie paled immediately, hearing Raidyn speaking about the dead. "Wa-Wait!? There is indeed an undead army?!" Momon notified her about it, but at first, she simply did not want to believe it. But after hearing Raidyn had concluded the same as Momon, it must have been true.

"There's no proof, but I'm sure that a lot of people will be willing to listen to a big name like you. If the undead ran wild and there was nobody stopping them... that would be troublesome, no?" Momon continued and explained with great care, earning an obliging nod from the old pharmacist.

"Right!" Gulping, the elder could only stare them for a moment, hesitating to ask. "Do the two of you have a way to break through that many undead?"

"Well, my great granny always said. If you hit a horse hard enough, that horse sooner or later will burst."

It was not the best example and earned a strange look from every member of the party, but it was accurate enough. "Don't worry; we will solve it," Momon added in the end.

With that, Momon and Raidyn left the house. Not long after them, Lizzie headed out.

Though, after notifying the authorities, Nabe and Elysia left to help their partners.

With this, the night of the dead started.

What will happen with E-Rantel?

Will the city survive?

You will know next time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **Don't worry, the second part of the chapter has already been typed.**

 **Will be posted once my proofreader finishes it.**

 **In the next chapter: Night of the Dead 2.0: Revelations**

 **Coming when it is ready!**

 **RnR!**

 **Good night, good luck!**


	18. Night of the Dead II: Revelations

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Night of the Dead II: Revelations:**

E-Rantel: Graveyard: Nightime:

There was a place which occupied roughly a quarter of E-Rantel's outer ring, which was also most of the western quadrant. It was E-Rantel's communal cemetery. In the kingdom, while other cities had their own graveyards, none of them was as big as this one.

This was in order to suppress the spawning of the undead.

Although many things were unclear about the spontaneous genesis of the undead, the basic idea was that vile creatures frequently spawned from the places where the living came to an end. People who had died sudden, violent deaths and the dead who had not been adequately revered had the highest chance of coming back to unlife.

Therefore, battlefields and ruins tended to be infested by the undead. Since E-Rantel was very close to the Empire and consequently its battlefields, it required a huge graveyard, a place where remains could receive the proper veneration. In this aspect, the neighbouring country, the Empire, also adhered to their joint agreement to respect the dead. Though they slaughtered each other, they both saw the undead that attacked the living as their common enemy.

In addition, there was another problem with the undead. If left unattended, the undead spawned more powerful undead. This was why the city guards and adventurers patrolled the graveyards day and night to exterminate the weaker undead as soon as possible.

A wall surrounded the graveyard. This wall was the boundary between the living and dead. While it was only four meters tall and could not compare to the city walls, it was wide enough for people to walk on top of it. The large doors set into its side were sturdy and could not be easily breached. All this was in order to ward against the undead that spawned in the graveyard.

There were staircases to the left and right of the doors, and watchtowers along the length of the wall. The guards took turns observing the graveyard below them, in shifts of five men at a time.

The graveyard was lined with sconces enchanted with [Continual Light] spells, so there was ample illumination despite it being nighttime. Still, there were many shadowy places, and visibility was even worse in the places blocked by tombstones.

The nights near the mentioned wall used to be calm; the guardsmen only had to deal with a few zombies or skeletons popping up from time to time. Yet, now a whole army pounded against the sturdy doors, trying to overcome the tall boundary by pushing each other together, piling up more and more. The undead horde literally swelled against the walls, stretching its capabilities to its utmost limits.

"Ahhhh! They are endless!" shouted one of the guards, trying to stab the dead with his long spear.

"Where are they coming from!?"

"Eiiiii!"

Because the graveyard was surrounded by a wall, the undead could not attack the common folk as long as the wall held out. However, even if they mobilized all their guards, it was doubtful whether they could fend off such a massive horde of undead. The guards were essentially ordinary citizens, and they had no confidence in wiping out these undead. Not speaking most of the experienced veterans amongst them still patrolled down in the sewers, along with many adventurers. Because of this reason, the chances of sufficient help arriving in time were amply reduced.

In addition, some undead could turn their slain victims into others of their own kind. If things went poorly, the guards would end up becoming undead themselves and attack their fellows. And while they had not seen any flying undead yet, the desperate guards had a bad feeling; that if they did not wipe them all out, a flying undead creature would end up spawning sooner or later.

"Stab the undead with your spears! Don't let them pass the walls!" the Captain ordered and his soldiers did so. Though, their attempts did not help at all, as the undead cared not for their wellbeing. They only cared about ending all life. Turn them into their own.

Grinding against the sturdy door, the dead did not need a battering ram to break it down. Crumbling from the pressure, they became the siege equipment itself. Many of them were grinded to fine dust right away. Still, they continued to ram against the walls with their own bodies. The sounds of rattling bones filled the guards with terror.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!"A scream pierced the air. As the other guards turned to look, they saw something long and wriggly curled around another guard's neck.

It was a slimy, pink object — an intestine.

The creature that had shot forth this length of intestine was an egg-shaped undead creature, with a huge cavity on the front of its body. Within that cavity were several people's worth of internal organs, churning and wriggling like parasites.

This undead creature was called an Organ Egg. The writhing intestine pulled the guard's body. "Hyaaaaaaa!"

Before his friends could save him, the guard wailed and fell in the depths of despair.

"Save, save me! Someone save me! Agyaaaah!" The guardsman's armour did not help at all. On the contrary, it only elongated his suffering as the undead picked his bones clean.

"Fall back! Get down from the wall!" After seeing the gruesome death of his man, the guard Captain ordered the retreat. It was that or the Organ Egg, or similar creatures would end them. He'd rather not risk the latter.

Just as they started to retreat and desperation overwhelmed them, the sounds of clattering metal echoed through amidst the sounds of rattling bones.

"Oi! Get out of here! It is too danger-!" shouted one of the guards, waving to the rapidly approaching figures, just to recognise the dangling metal plates on their necks. And just when hope had been renewed in their heart, they spotted the copper colouration of the plates. A sight that pushed them once more into the vicious circle of desperation. "What!? Just copper? What can they do? Get out of here before you die!"

The black-clad warrior gracefully dismounted his 'vicious' looking mount and unsheathed his two robust swords. The second adventurer continued her sprint, not slowing even for one moment. With a quick leap, she was above the walls.

Her movements were graceful, carrying a primordial nobility of a true warrior. With one move, she unsheathed her sword in the air, a robust sword that resembled more of a heap of iron than a real weapon.

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" she shouted as her sword found its way. Her torn cloak fluttered around her body. Combining the effect with her dreadful wolf mask, and her sword — that carried the scent of dread — scared the guards more than any kind of undead.

It only took one move, and the suddenly appeared Necrosome Giant that was on to pass the wall was pushed back, sliced in two with just one strike. 'Clang!' The voice of the sword echoed as the giant undead crashed on the ground.

"These undead are in the way!" murmured the dark warrior in the back, and the guards turned to him flabbergasted as he took a stance, hurling his great sword in an unbelievable speed.

The second Necrosome Giant, which was on the verge of flowing above the wall crumbled, pushed back by the sheer power behind Momon's throw.

Seemingly the two invincible undead — the one that was slain by Raidyn, and the one slain by Momon — staggered back like they had been hit in the head by an even larger foe, before collapsing to the ground. A series of thunderous crashes provided the proof that the gigantic creatures had been knocked down.

"Open up."

'Clang! Clang-clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!'

Momon commanded amidst the roars of the Dragon Slayer, advancing without hesitation, and the guards did not seem to have understood what the warrior said. They blinked several times before they finally managed to parse the warrior's words.

"Don't, don't be foolish! There's a whole crowd of undead on the other side of the door!"

"So? What does that have to do with me, Momon?"

Faced with the absolute confidence of the dark warrior, all of the guards were shaken to the core, and they could not respond.

"...Well, if you won't open up, it can't be helped. I'll go over there myself."

On the other side, the ratling of an even more intense battle echoed, signing the adventurer — who passed the boundaries without saying a word — had already started her own little carnival of death.

'Clang! Clang-Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!' The Dragon Slayer sang the Litany of Destruction, and no one could stop it anymore.

The warrior broke into a sprint and kicked off the stone floor, vanishing over the other side of the wall. He had leapt over a four-meter-high fence in a single bound, and while wearing full plate too.

"Wha- What just happened!?" many guards asked confused, looking at each other for an answer, staring the place where Raidyn and Momon had disappeared.

"A moment, please! Please bring this one with you! Wait for your faithful servant, Milord!"

The voice came from the mighty beast which the warrior from just now had ridden here. Its voice was as awe-inspiring as its appearance. Following its owner, the creature ran up on the stairs and landed on the other side.

Silence descended as the adventurers and the majestic beast disappeared behind the walls.

The guards just stared with open mouths and stunned eyes for a while, as though a typhoon had just swept past them. The first one to recover spoke in a voice that trembled uncontrollably:

"Oi... do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The sounds of the undead."

Silence ruled over the post. It was like calm had washed over them. The constant pounding sound of the undead could nowhere be heard. It was because the new targets had drawn away the grinding undead.

This unlikely scenario drew the guards to the top of the walls to satisfy their curiosity. They could not believe what they were seeing from up there, and they muttered:

"What is this... those adventurers... what are they..."

Countless bodies littered the ground. Mountains of corpses were everywhere, covering the entire graveyard. Small craters where the Dragon Slayer had landed its strikes damaged the environment. Although some of the undead hung on to a thread of unlife and struggled weakly to move, all of them had lost the ability to fight.

The smell of decay floated over as they expected, and they could hear the sounds of a distant battle.

"...No way... they are still fighting? All these undead, strong ones too, and they could actually break through them! Incredible...!"

"Who were they anyway?"

Standing clueless, the guards could only gape before the harsh voice of the guard Captain shook them back and returned to their duty.

* * *

 **Scene Change: With Ainz and Esdeath:**

The light in Ainz's eyes intensified as he watched the ferocious strikes of Raidyn. Leaping from one point to the other, flashing from point A to point B, no undead could escape her blade.

For a moment, the malicious battle aura — the aura of endless bloodthirst —approached the black clad adventurer, only to be brushed off by his sheer will and passive ability.

It was so intense and pervasive; if he were not undead, he would have vomited from the sheer malice mixed in the air.

It was confirmed, this, 'Raidyn' — as she had introduced herself — could not be a normal person. Definitely a player or a person with enough power to be a possible threat. The threat he might need to take care if the time came.

[Message]: "Aura." He opened a channel towards his servant.

[Message]: "A-Ainz-sama! How joyful for you to call me! What do you wish from me?"

[Message]: "Are you in the middle of something or…"

[Message]: "Ye-Yes! I am currently supervising the construction of the storehouse. But if you wish for it, my brother is also here, he can take the chores from me for the time being," explained the Dark Elf girl, although her voice carried a slight fluster hearing Ainz's request. "Oi! Slowpoke! Put that thing over there!" she instructed the golems under her care, and it accidentally filtered in the message.

[Message]: "Umu… Then. Once your time allows it, please come to the cemetery of E-Rantel. Don't reveal yourself until I command so. Bring a few Elder Liches with you. Also, bring a few of your beasts that can either disguise themselves or hide their presence."

[Message]: "Yes, there is a few around. I can use them."

[Message]: "Good, disguise them as undead beings if it is possible."

[Message]: "It will be done, Ainz-sama! I will instruct my brother on the task, and I will be on my way."

[Message]: "Good, make haste." With that, Ainz ended the call.

Ainz turned back his attention to the battle. A battle that could be rather called a senseless massacre than a real fight.

"Milord, save me!" yawned Hamsuke in the background and Ainz could only sigh.

The 'battle' became a chaotic mess once Hamsuke entered the battlefield.

Maybe the huge hamster was high level — compared to the surrounding undead — and could take care of them if it wanted to —easily — but deep inside it was nothing more than a frightened animal. Completely useless in battle.

For Ainz it was a problem. Not because of the undead. No, the surrounding undead were pathetically weak. With just one swing he could slay dozens of them.

Also, he was undead himself, and because of this, other undead also thought of him as one of their own and did not attack him directly. Yet, because of Hamsuke, he had been forced to step in from time to time to protect his beast from his 'relatives'.

Looking at Raidyn, at first, she as well had been assaulted by the dead endlessly. But the random charge — from the part of the dead — happened less and less occasionally as they proceeded.

Seemingly, the unliving creatures learnt from the example of their fallen comrades. Less and less attacking her, keeping their distance.

It was like they felt the malice she emitted and learned; not to stand in her way or they would be annihilated.

Watching her, thanks to his passive [Night Vision] he was perfectly aware of everything happening around him.

 _"That sword… It cannot be…"_

He had recognized it previously, but now it was confirmed. Seeing it from close — unsheathed — her weapon bore the exact same qualities as his past friend's greatsword, or as he called it: Ultra Greatsword.

Jumping on his side, Raidyn sheathed her weapon. The undead had learned their lesson; only a few daring ones lashed out seeing a false opening, surrounding the duo and the huge hamster who stuck on their tail.

"Well, that takes care of them for a while. Let's proceed." The undead still surrounded them. And if this went on, the battle would be a stalemate. But in the current situation, Ainz couldn't do more. If not… Looking at Raidyn, Ainz concluded.

He was sure; she watched him under her strange mask, yet, he couldn't say for sure being that cover showed no emotions.

Using his summons to clear the dead was not an option as his cover would get blown right away. Ainz only hoped Aura would arrive soon so he could order her to start drawing away the undead.

Inspecting the small part visible from her sword and seeing it previously, it became more and more apparent. It was either a similarly styled sword, a perfect replica of his past friend's favourite weapon, or… it was the thing itself!

His instinct and magical senses screamed about the latter. And he started to shiver by feeling the dark presence the sword oozed. That primordial hunger the tool bled into the world. It was like a dull throbbing. Always present yet not. It was not enough to trigger his emotion suppression, just to turn his mood slightly uncomfortable.

An undead like him counted as an evil creature; he should have felt some kind of familiarity being near that dark tool. Still, the only thing Ainz managed to grasp was the uneasy feeling when the woman stood at his side.

He was sure, it would end tonight, no matter what. Once the time was right, he would reveal himself; he had already sent [Message] for a few of his servants to secure the town and come to his help if needed.

It was not ideal, but knowing the chances of encounter once events set in motion, he had no other chance, just to make sure his target couldn't escape.

"Mi-Milord, I am scared…" Hamusuke pleaded almost crying.

"Why was it necessary to bring her?" yawned Raidyn under her mask, nudging her neck. "Man, I am kinda beat up. I need a good sleep after this mission."

"Hmm…" Ainz watched Hamusuke for a moment, then turned back to his companion. Hamusuke just watched his lord for a command, a command she did not receive.

"So, Raidyn… is how you are being called?" he started the conversation, as they had some peace now, and she was unwilling to do.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she chuckled, and Ainz could only snort hearing the tasteless joke — a joke that resembled his past friend's quirks he unintentionally was thrown into the mix from time to time.

"Right…" _"What a tasteless joke… but maybe…"_ His orbs angled at her. _"There is a chance it is him… or rather her."_

"So, Momon-san. You are not from around here, are you?"

"I could say the same from you. Your equipment is quite… exotic. Care to share where your sword is from? It is strangely familiar to me."

"Hmmm… This?" She revealed her Dragon Slayer, showcasing it, rotating it in the air elegantly several times.

Hamsuke started to shiver feeling the malice the tool emitted.

"This is a simple tool I found delving deep down in a catacomb. Why?"

"Catacomb? What catacomb?" asked Momon suddenly, a sick feeling starting to surface in his mind.

"A catacomb filled with ridiculously strong monsters. Only one thing is sure; the inner chamber required a blood sacrifice. I provided it, and strangely my blood opened the entrance. That's all I know…" she added. _"I can mess with you too…"_ Raidyn grinned under her mask, rolling her eyes.

"The creatures I had to fight were strange. Possessing both demonic and angelic qualities, using mixed attacks, light and shadow based. I had to defeat a strong guardian at the end of the dungeon to claim the sword.

 _"'Beware, inheritor of this power! The blade carries a terrible legacy. It swallows thy if thy are unworthy. In the past, it bathed in the blood of heroes, villains, fiends and gods, feasting on their essence endlessly. Beware, or madness will consume you. Beware, or your fate will be the same as the previous owner's! '"_ she quoted the 'guardian' of the tomb.

"The Guardian at the end of the tomb said only that much before fading into oblivion. Huh, fudge," she shrugged.

Hearing her words, the cold ran through Momonga's spine, stopping for a moment. "That can't be…" he muttered, turning towards her.

"What's wrong?" Raidyn also stopped, tilting her head watching Momon who for a moment lowered his head.

"Is the body still in the tomb?"

"Mmmm…" she starched her head. "Sorry, happened long ago, many years back, when I was younger. Don't really remember." she waved him away.

"Is that so?"

Some kind of strange sadness filled Ainz's missing heart. _"Could it be?"_ Momon watched her steadily, then shook his head. _"She is either lying, or has told the truth. Unfortunately, I can't tell which…"_ But thinking of it for a moment, he dropped the idea. _"No, he would never leave that sword behind no matter what! Yet, it is too much of a coincidence. Could it be…?"_ Before he could ask, a cheerful voice entered his mind.

[Message]: "Ainz-sama, I have arrived near your position. What're your further orders?" Aura's joyful voice chirped in the channel. "Do you wish for me to eliminate the undead or the woman you walk with? Or you want her to be captured?"

[Message]: "No. Let her alone for now. Instead, order the Elder Liches to start summoning lower tier undead; Wraiths and Bone Vultures will suffice. Chase away the intruders who tries to enter in the cemetery. Killing adventurers is fine. Spare the guards."

[Message]: "What about my beasts?"

[Message]: "Use your ability to draw away the undead. Far enough so my unneeded companion and the unintended won't see them. After that, your pets can play a little bit. Just make sure they will leave enough undead intact. It would be strange for only two adventurer taking care of several thousand undead alone."

[Message]: "Ugghhhh….!" From the other side of the line, a strange, squeaky sound of happiness filtered in Ainz's ears and he had no idea what to do. Feel himself disturbed or be glad Aura expressed her happiness so openly. "You are so considerable Ainz-sama! Some of my pets have become restless in the recent days! This will be a great exercise for them!"

[Message]: "I am glad. Now, up to work."

[Message]: "Yes! I will do it!"

Previously, Ainz had sent [Message] to Aura because in the current situation he couldn't summon undead without risking his exposure, as well, he had requested the help of a specific person — in the moment they left Lizzie's home — to keep his eyes on Nabe and that strange girl. It was a necessary step, asking a servant to do the task was the sensible solution. Minimizing his chances of blowing his cover as well to lose the trail of a suspicious person was a priority.

As they walked in silence, the undead slowly started to recede, reacting to Aura's breath composition.

Sniffing in the air, Esdeath immediately recognised the changed harmony of the atmosphere; it was either meant someone unintentionally did it — entered the cemetery and became an enticing crumb to the dead, or the opposition drew away the undead to clear the field for a fight.

 _"Hmm… Someone used breath composition to draw away the undead. The composition of the atmosphere has changed…"_ She looked at Momon with squinted eyes. _"This is a trap. I need to be careful. Damn you! I know you are planning something. But two can play the game; I'll destroy the city if I have to. But you will not beat me!"_

Momon's eyes flared up as he walked behind her, glaring at the sword on her back, using a silent [All Appraisal Magic] item on the Dragon Slayer.

 _"It is his, or rather her sword. The Dragon Slayer! I am sure of it! You will tell me the truth! Even if I have to give you to Demiurge to find out what happened to her!"_

True, the item was protected with basic anti identification enchantments. But he was never a man who could be deceived by such things. Being so close — silently activating an item — he was able to inspect the weapon's properties momentarily.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Graveyard: Chapel:**

As Ainz ordered Hamsuke to climb onto the top of a sturdy tree and wait for them there, only Raidyn remained with him by the time they reached the chapel at the heart of the graveyard.

Several suspicious-looking fellows were standing in a circle in front of the chapel, apparently conducting some kind of ritual.

They all wore crude black robes which covered their entire bodies, and which varied in both texture and colour. Their black head cloths hid their faces and only showed their eyes, while the wooden staves they carried had strange carvings on their ends.

They were short, and by the way they carried themselves, they were probably all men.

The only exposed face belonged to a man in the middle, and he looked like he was undead. He was well-dressed and seemed to be concentrating on the black stone that he held in his hand.

The wind carried whispered words to the duo's ears. The voices in the air rose and fell in unison, and it sounded like some sort of chanting. However, it did not seem like a requiem to the dead, but more like some sort of dark ritual which blasphemed against the deceased.

"Well, they surely are taking their time…" whispered Raidyn, a whisper Momon could only hum in agreement.

Both Ainz and Esdeath had necessary abilities to conceal themselves, and although they should avoid the sources of light to sneak up and ambush them, both of them knew it was useless, as the enemy could efficiently use [Dark Vision] to locate them. In addition, both of them had personal experience with summoned creatures. They were linked to their summoner, meaning that at the moment they started to kill the undead, the opposition had recognised their presence. So, ambushing them in this phase was nothing more than a worthless step.

In fact, there were several people who had already recognised their presence and looked in their direction. "Khajiit-sama. They are here," one of the acolytes whispered to the undead-like bald man in the middle. A message the man only accepted with a frown.

 _"Well, aren't they cute? Giving away their leader right away, or are they simply faking it? From time to time it is hard to tell an idiot, an insane person and a genius apart,"_ Raidyn thought as she assessed the environment around her.

The man standing in the middle of the ritual circle was most likely the highest ranked amidst the present magic casters. For first, his name was Khajiit, of course, this could be an alias as well.

Taking a stance around him confirmed the fact they were indeed not innocent bystanders or kidnapped victims. This made the work of the duo much more easier.

Watching the bald man who eyed them, Raidyn started the introduction — getting bored with the awkward silence that descended on the scene. "Ah, I see. I see. What a lovely night for a ritual. Khajiit? That is your name, right? Although, wouldn't it better to conduct it in a different time? Neither there is an eclipse, nor is the blood moon up. Neither it is midnight to warrant such a serious ritual. Neither there is a supernatural phenomenon that may increase the magnitude of supernatural entities, or the power of the summon. Tch. Tch. Tch," she clicked her tongue sarcastically with crossed arms and a scolding headshake. "What an amateur."

"Hmph… You speak rubbish. If you were informed about the alignments, you would have known; the next proper conjunctions are at least a decade away. I don't have time to wait for that. It is me who decides when to do the ritual, and when not. Who are you anyway? How did you break through the horde of undead?"

 _"Oh, he sings like a songbird,"_ Esdeath giggled. The man before her either was an idiot or a genius hiding his real persona behind his stupidity.

"I'm an adventurer on an assignment, looking for a missing young man... I trust you know who I'm talking about, even if I don't state his name?

Looking around for a moment, Khajiit crackled sinisterly, tightening his grip on his twisted staff. "Don't joke with me. Now then. Tell me where the rest of your group is."

"Well…" Raidyn rustled her face and looked around. "I see no one else. Momon-san?"

"Hmmm… I am afraid there is just the two of us. Sorry to disappoint you. We flew over here using magic."

"Bullocks, that's impossible," spat the necromancer in the middle of the circle.

"Hmm… Think about what you want. If you let the boy return home safely, I can spare your life. Although, I can't say anything about my companion." Turning his head towards her, Momon waited for her to continue.

"Hmmm… Momon-san, are you sure? He is the evil-evil necromancer. What will the damsels in the tower say if they hear this? Letting go the villain of the story usually makes them less spry in the bed."

"Hmph… I think they will survive it somehow," Momon retorted curtly, getting more and more hang on the sarcastaball.

"And you are…" Khajiit eyed the foolish disciple who blurted out his name.

"Yo! Over there, don't you think it is rude to eavesdrop on others? I can smell your bloodlust. Are you planning to ambush us, or… simply afraid? Oh, I see… I see…"

Momon stepped forward. "If I am right, you were the one who used piercing weapons."

"Fufufuf~ It seems I have been busted. Not bad…~"

Suddenly, a female voice rang out from the chapel.

A young woman slowly emerged into the light, and the clattering of metal against metal accompanied every step she took.

"You…" Khajiit snarled at Clementine with an angry face.

"There is a second one. Don't hide, please, it is already awkward enough."

Stepping out from the shadows, a cloaked figure wrapped in tight leather and wearing daggers around his torso appeared. Bowing deeply, he welcomed his audience with style. On his side, a strange stuffed animal hung. A dragon, if Momonga saw it right, emitting a strong life signature.

"I am surrounded by idiots…" snarled Khajiit watching as two of his colleagues were recognised right away.

Ignoring him, Loki started his introduction. "I welcome you. Please forgive me for the unsightly welcome. It was not my intention." Turning to Raidyn, he bowed once more. "Lady Raidyn. So we meet again. Of all places like this. I am sorry our last meeting ended so tragically."

"Ah… So it is you. Indeed, it was tragic. But it is all thanks to your master. If she were to be more considerate with her orders, this meeting would not have come to exist tonight," Raidyn played along. And Momon was surprised how easily his new companion changed from sarcastic to diplomatic under one moment.

"I am sure she considered her chances and ordered me accordingly. Please forgive her humble servant once more for this unsavoury surprise."

"Umu… Very well. Just stand out of my way and we won't have to clash."

"~Oh! Ehehehe…. So it is the adventurer the whole city is speaking about." Eying her, Clementine nodded. "~Not bad. And you have already found a bed warmer for the night? Oh! ~Ehehehe! You are indeed fast!~. Such a lucky girl." Her grin was so wide; it was unnatural and somewhat unsettling.

Momon and Raidyn — for the most part — ignored her, though, Raidyn's face still flustered a little bit hearing her teasing.

"~I already know your name. But what about the black knight? Care to share your name? Ah, I'm Clementine. Pleased to meetcha~."

"...Well, it's kind of pointless to answer your question, but I guess I'll tell you anyway. My name is Momon."

"I've never heard that name before... how about you?" Clementine turned to Khajiit, who only shook his head.

"I haven't heard of it myself, and I've gathered information on all the high-ranked adventurers in the city, so how is it I've never heard of a Momon among them?"

Watching Loki, the black-clad shapeshifter recovered a small notebook from under his cloak, turning over, searching something. "Hmmm… Momon arrived in the city around four days ago. Copper ranked. Seamlessly completed the entry test. His companion is called Nabe. Strong magic caster. At least the third tier. Maybe stronger. Note. The party is stronger than it appears. Caution advised." With that, the small leather-bound book is abruptly closed with a thud.

The fires in Momon's eyes intensified, glaring at Loki dangerously. "You know much about me."

"How do you know about that?" asked Khajiit suspiciously, prepared to attack Loki if it came to that.

"Information is my business…" With a simple, yet elegant motion, the book disappeared under his cowl. "It would be hard to conduct the business of my master if I couldn't collect information properly. Don't forget. Friends in high places are a good thing. But friends in low places are the best. Often, their intelligence is much more accurate than the best information broker can offer."

 _"Just like Zero…"_ Momonga remembered the report of Zero. He was using the same method.

He was already on to investigate that Elysia girl and track the suspicious elements around the city. Ainz asked him at the moment they left Lizzie's home to come to the town and start his inquiry. Thus, he was sure he could find something from this suspicious man too.

No, it was more important now.

The person standing on his side and that black-clad guy were dangerous. Maybe Aura was here, but a little plus help never hurt. Sebas and Shalltear were exceptionally strong. They could take care of themselves for a few hours until they conducted their business. This was why Ainz also ordered Zero to come over, help if needed.

Resource distribution was crucial when it came to working with limited sources, and Momonga was the master of it.

"That may explain one thing. But how the hell they were able to find us? Didn't you place the traces as I said?" Khajit's attention turned to Clementine and Loki. "The dying message leading to the sewers and the blood trail towards the nearby door. Did you place them as I said?"

"The answer is under your cloak. Show me." Momon pointed out immediately.

"Uwah~ Pervert~ Lewd~."

As she said that, Clementine's face twisted, having a grin so wide it nearly reached her ears.

"Ju~st kidding~. You mean these?"

Clementine threw open her coat, revealing what looked like scale mail whose individual plates had mismatched components. However, Ainz's excellent vision saw the truth immediately. Those were not the metal plates which made up a scale mail. Remembering the gold plate he found, he clearly saw where it was missing from.

They were countless adventurer plates. Platinum, gold, silver, iron, copper, even mithril and orichalcum. All these were the proof of all the adventurers Clementine had been killing, the trophies taken from her hunts. Innumerable vengeful groans seemed to haunt the metal plates' clinking.

"It was these prizes of yours which led me to you."

A look of confusion came over Clementine, and Ainz did not intend to explain himself. Glaring at Loki behind his mask, his gaze was penetrating, the two red flames brimming up behind his helmet.

Loki leaned on the wall, raising his hand lazily in resignation as Khajiit and Clementine waited for him.

"Don't look at me. I already did my part. Fighting with these two is not in the agreement."

"Humph… Coward…" snarled Khajiit. Clementine just stuck out her tongue playfully.

"...Deal with Khajiit and the other men. I'll take care of this woman."

"Oh, all right?" Raidyn asked looking around. "What do you think of yourself ordering me!? Seriously…" she muttered watching Momon's back.

Ainz immediately set out without waiting for Clementine to respond. He was very confident that she would not reject the challenge, and the sound of her lazy footsteps behind him was ample proof of that.

Watching Clementine's leaving form, Khajiit's face twisted in an expression that was a mix between a sneer and a smirk.

"~Ehehehe…. Loki-kun, I will make sure to bring you something nice~," she waved to the two men before disappearing from their sight.

"Well then…" Raidyn exhaled. Although, she was more than ready for the battle, her posture remained completely lazy. "So… Khajiit. That's your name, right?"

"Your tone is disgraceful! Address Khajiit-sama respectfully! He is…" Before the acolyte could spat away his real rank, Khajiit raised his hand.

"Please forgive them. They are kinda impatient."

"I recognized," Raidyn nodded with crossed arms. "Forgive me for saying this, but your men are idiots. Giving your real name away guarantees the enemy to know your identity. Even if you escape, you will be pursued. Unless…" Her gaze slowly scanned them. "Unless you silence all the witnesses."

Khajiit sneered quietly, a suspicious smile drawn on his pale face. "Clever. Tell me then, in the recent days I heard a bizarre rumour. If you are that Raidyn, then you should know. Was it really a demon controlling the Armatt invasion down there?"

"Well, yep. That's it. Albeit, it was not the fault of the demi-humans. It was the work of a high ranked demon who wanted to blow up the city. You should thank me. If he were to succeed the city would have become a smouldering crater in a few days. Or a longer time."

"Hmmm… Interesting. Be it true or not, thanks to you most of the veteran members of the guard force and the adventurers are down there. Once the undead break through the ring, they will be unstoppable. Only thanks to you." He bowed his head, the disciples around him smirking maliciously.

"Oh, no problem. I am glad whenever I can help someone. So…" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"So…?" Khajiit furrowed his brow.

"Where is my payment? I mean, I really made your work a lot easier."

"Fufufufu… If you leave the city now, you can live. That will be your payment," offered the necromancer with a dubious crackle, glancing at Loki who still leaned against the wall.

He was prepared, if Loki tried anything funny he would deal with him too. Khajiit was confident, with the power of the orb no one could stop him. With the skeletal dragon hiding under his feet, no matter the opposition, no one could strip him of his destiny. Even if that damned Blue Rose would show up somehow — that he doubted — he was confident he could slow them long enough for his plan to succeed.

But watching Raidyn for a moment, a strange lousy feeling started to surface in his mind — that he should not underestimate her or he would lose the battle.

If the newly surfaced rumours were true, she was a real monster, a person who single-handedly defeated a demon of the high echelons. Not a person he could underestimate, not an enemy he could treat lightly.

Hearing out his offer, she tilted her head. "Really? That's so nice of you. But…" she looked on the side.

"But?" Khajiit snorted lightly, only suspecting why she was hesitating. Or… was she simply mocking him? Even the thought was scandalous. "I am in a generous mood, girl. I am offering you to live and tell your tale. Don't throw it away."

She placed her index on the place where her lips should be, angling her body on the side awkwardly, like a wheat fibre in heavy wind. "Subaru-kun! Can't do it!" Mimicking a certain Archbishop of sin, she stated. "Can't-do, can't do, can't do… You see. You see. You see. Once upon a time, there was a professional who undertook a mission for only one silver coin. Even if the payment was low, this professional always fulfilled the mission. So…" straightening herself, she bowed once more. "Let's conclude this fast. I have other plans for the night. Am I right? Lo-ki-kun~?" Her head twisted towards the silent shapeshifter.

"Hmmm…" Loki hummed with a silent smile under his mask. "Most likely, my lady. I wish you good luck. But be aware. Khajiit-san is quite strong. Don't underestimate him. I expect a good show." Loki's tone carried no sarcasm, only the honest feeling of humbleness. Yet, Esdeath knew what he meant for real. "Please consider your steps. That's my only advice."

"Well then…" she bowed once more, gracefully, the unnatural winds billowing her cloak. "I'll introduce myself again. I am Raidyn, professional adventurer and monster hunter. I hope we can entertain each other, Khajiit-dono."

"Hmm… Flattery will lead you nowhere," spat the skeleton-like necromancer, glancing at Loki. "I will end this little elusory under a moment. Then we can proceed."

"As you wish. I will wait here then. Good luck to both of you," Loki bowed lightly, placing his hand on his heart elegantly.

 _"Someone is watching me, I feel it! Rorschach also tried to tell me subtly. If I show too much from my power, I will be exposed, and my cover will be blown right away. I need to restrain myself,"_ thought Esdeath, unsheathing the lump of iron from her back.

The sight of the robust tool made many disciples gulp aloud, and wonder how she could even raise it with her thin arms. For appearance, it was not impressive, only a lump of iron shaped like a blade, roughly made, being more like a club than a real sword. Still, carrying such heavy weapon was an impressive feat. Seeing her steadily holding it made Khajiit reconsider his next steps and tactics under the battle.

"Hmm… Impressive weapon. I assume you are using some kind of Martial Art to raise it. It cannot be helped. We need to be cautious with you." Nodding to the people around him, the disciples took a stance around the sickly looking man, raising their staffs.

"As you say, Khajiit-dono." Raidyn's words carried the tone of respect. "You may consider my magical capabilities low and cannot be compared to a proper magic caster like you. But I assure you, I am a fine swordsman and know my share of tricks. I'll warn you once more…" she pointed her robust weapon against him. "Do not take me lightly, or it will be your end."

"Hnn… Kill her!"

"Let's dance!" she hissed and lunged forward.

…

Khajiit waved his staff, and his disciples started bombarding her with spells one by one. "[Magic Arrow]!" "[Acid Javelin]!" "[Flash]!" "[Open Wounds]!" "[Charge of Stalagmite]!" "[Thunderlance]!" "[Confusion]!" "[Shards of Earth]!" "[Negative Energy Needle]!"

One by one, the acolytes cast their magic, making Raidyn wildly dodge the incoming spells, flipping and jumping, using her sword to push herself and evade everything thrown at her.

Letting a few spells hit her, it was like she did not even react. She had heard from Tyron that there were Martial Arts that could raise your magic resistance. Explaining she was using the [Resist Magic] Martial Art was a sensible way to describe her unscratched state after receiving a few hits.

"Tch… Stubborn bastard…" Khajiit clicked his tongue seeing Raidyn was still unaffected after getting hit by magic. "What!? [Dimensional Movement]!" Suddenly activating his escape spell, his form disappeared and reappeared once again a few meters back. It was a spell from the third tier that the magic caster used to escape the incoming attack.

Khajiit was right using it — as in the next moment — Raidyn's speed increased in such margin she literally disappeared from his field of vision and reappeared near the little group like a flash of light. Swinging her massive sword, she cut at half almost all of his acolytes with one strike, then flashed again and killed the remained ones.

If not his instinct screaming at him to activate his magic, he would have been killed in an instant. And just now, watching the fallen necromancers cut in half, plastered to a bloody gore on the ground; he was glad he had listened to his impulse of danger.

"[Charm Person]!" he cast his spell.

"[Iron Will]!" Raidyn countered with a fake activation of her Martial Art.

"[Create Undead]!" The previously dead disciples rose. Their faces turned hollow, eyes sunken and teeth rotten. Crawling against Raidyn, their only desire was to strip her flesh from her bones.

"Ridiculous! Don't think such meaningless cannon fodder can get in my way! Don't forget thy, my sword and I are one!" she shouted, killing all of the crawling undead with a single swipe, plastering them into a gore fest once more. 'Clang!'

 _"Hmm. Strange…"_ she thought because the [Create Undead] spell could only create one undead per time. Khajiit must had used some kind of support skill. _"Ah… I see… Interesting. It must be that orb…"_ She watched the orb in Khajiit's hand, the dark crystal ball that emitted unnatural, violet darkness.

"Tch! Stubborn bastard!" Khajiit backed, slightly sweating. Facing Raidyn, a cold smirk started to draw on his face. "So, the rumours were true. You are indeed strong. Tell me, who hired you? The Slane Theocracy? A third party? Or…" he glanced at Loki suspiciously, who once more raised his hands in resignation.

"Khajiit-san. As I said, I know Raidyn-dono for a long time. Our paths have crossed a few times, but usually, we are standing on the opposite side, just like now. She is here to conduct her business, and I, my own in my lady's stead. That's all…"

"Hmmm… I see. Once this is over, you need to tell me more about it. But now…[Undead Flame]!" Khajiit swept his staff suddenly, engulfing Raidyn into a purple flare. "[Acid Javelin] [Crystal Dagger]! [Crystal Dagger]!" Khajiit smirked seeing Raidyn was caught off guard, and had been successfully hit by his magic.

Encompassed by the negative blaze, she had been burning to cinders by the purple flames. His [Acid javelin] undoubtedly weakened her armour after his [Undead Flame] weakened her will and life force. The [Crystal Dagger] was only a plus. It would hit through her weakened armour and finish her off. "Hmm… This will do… Fufufuf… Not as strong as the rumours stated."

Just in the next moment, his cocky grin was been thrown into chaos. A great sword shot towards him, gushing his arm, almost blowing it away. "Guahhh!" he gasped as pain twanged in his arm.

As a magic caster, he was not used in enduring pain. Thus, his pain tolerance was low.

The sensation of something scraping his bones filled his body, made worse by the agony that gripped him. Thick blood gushed from the wound, staining his black robe.

Drooling from the intense pain, Khajiit jerked his head back to see what had hit him. The Dragon Slayer laid not far behind him, embedded on the ground, leaving a great crater.

Amidst the violet flames, Raidyn emerged, stepping forward uncaring; her armour was unscratched, completely spottles. "I said, do not underestimate me."

Grabbing his shoulder, Khajiit gritted his teeth sweating and slightly drooling. "Damn bastard! You are tougher than what you first look. It seems the news did not exaggerate. You really are a monster…"

"They say that? Damn! I don't know if I should be flattered or simply angry… maybe charmed. I am confused." Stretching her neck for a moment, she simply shrugged. "Ah! Whatever!"

"Fufufu…" Khajiit's smile turned devious as his pain subdivided, using [Mid Healing Hand] to heal his wounds.

Straightening himself, he started to crackle. "You have taken more than enough negative energy!"

The black sphere in Khajiit's hand drew the graveyard's darkness into itself, and it seemed to be glowing faintly. The slow heartbeat she felt from earlier seemed to become stronger than before.

 _"Ah, interesting item… so you use it as a catalyst. So interesting… Kukuku… A new item in my collection? Maybe?"_

A massive creature rushed past Raidyn's body, and after hovering behind Khajiit, it landed on the ground.

It was a composite entity that stood three meters tall, made of countless human bones. It was designed to resemble a being with a very long neck, wings and four legs; in other words, a dragon. Its tail, also made from innumerable bones, lightly thumped the ground.

This was the monster known as a Skeletal Dragon. "Oi! Oi! That was close!" Raidyn landed softly after jumping away from a fast tail swipe, as the creature almost swept her away in its wake.

"Fuhahahahaha!" the necromancer crackled madly in his insane glee. "You may be strong, but you have no chance against a skeletal dragon!"

"Hehehehe…" A small laughter could be heard from Loki's side, the small stuffed animal crackling, remembering he as well had skeletal dragons, yet, a single strike utterly destroyed them. That was her, his lady in action. Poor Khajiit did not even suspect she was just messing with him.

"Oh! Impressive!" Loki clapped his hand. "Khajiit-san. You didn't even mention you had a Skeletal Dragon."

"Hn! It is nothing. Once the Death Spiral starts, no one can stop me." Boasting a little, he turned back to his opponent, Khajiit waved his staff. "Squish her! She can't do anything without her weapon."

The creature swiped, but Raidyn simply jumped away. Landing, she leapt forward, pulling her hand back. "You think so? Kukukuku… Then eat this! [Normal punch]!" Her fist collided with the creature's head, unbalancing the more than three-meter tall construct, pushing it to the ground in an earthshaking fall.

For Esdeath, this was a light punch; she did not even intend to knock down the creature. Yet, it seemed she was too strong for her own good. Her high physical stats made it once again hard to hold back.

"What!?" Khajiit's jaw dropped immediately seeing the monstrous strength of the adventurer.

The Skeletal Dragon certainly looked light, constructed from many smaller bones, but in truth, they were quite heavy. Even seasoned warriors had a hard time fighting with them.

"Well then…" Landing, Raidyn cracked her knuckles one after the other. "If there is no sword, then I can't do anything else but to just bludgeon your toy with my fists until it disappears. As my great granny said; even a cat dies if you beat it to crap ten times."

"You… Such monstrous strength! Who are you really!? No matter what, a simple adventurer can't be this strong!" Khajiit gritted his teeth in agitation, drooling as rage filled him.

Crafting this Skeletal Dragon had required two months of elaborate rituals and an immense quantity of negative energy. How could it be beaten so easily? He had worked and planned many years for this.

Just as Khajiit was turning red with rage, the Skeletal Dragon creaked as it slowly got up. There was a massive fissure in the bones falling from its head, which spilt bone fragments as it moved. Its jaw was already missing. It could not take another hit like this.

"No! I won't! I won't let you! [Ray of Negative Energy]!"

A beam of shining black light extended from Kahjiit's hand and touched the creature, healing its missing part immediately.

"Hmmm… Interesting. Skeletal Dragons are supposed to be immune to magic up until tier six. But it seems magic can still heal them. Good to know. I learn new things every day."

"Wha-What are you muttering?!" Khajiit boiled, gaping at his opponent with a slacked jaw as she analysed the situation with a calm head, then collected himself and continued his preparations.

"[Reinforce Armor], [Lesser Strength], [Undead Flame], [Shield Wall]." The necromancer cast his magic on his creation, reinforcing it. He couldn't let her destroy the fruit of his hard labour!

Now the Skeletal Dragon's bony body was sturdier, stronger, and wreathed in life-draining black fire. It even had an invisible barrier around it that acted like a shield, protecting it from physical harm.

"Kill her!" The skeletal dragon lunged forward once more; the ground rumbled under its heavy steps, swiping its forepaw once more.

Raidyn crossed her arms above her head, the hit landing right on them, squishing her to the ground. The dragon was massive, making her utter a false groan as the ground cracked under her feet. The pressure squeezed her on the ground. The black flames danced around her in a violet light as the [Undead Flame] activated.

For a moment, Khajiit smiled triumphantly as his opponent had been burnt alive by the undead flames and was being squeezed on the ground lower and lower. Her strength was considerable, but with the negative energy drawing her life force away it would not take long until she would be crushed.

"Fufufuf… You are impressive, holding the back of a Skeletal Dragon with your bare hands. But it ends now. What…?!" Just in the next moment, she started to push back the dragon.

"Kukuku… Such a fun game! But it ends here! You bore me." Pushing the dragon back once more and jumping high, her fist shattered the invisible barrier of the skeletal creature, finding its way and blasting away the beast altogether with a single strike, completely forgetting someone might be watching her as she enjoyed messing with Khajiit. "[Consecutive normal punches]," she muttered as her fists rained.

"What! Impossible!" Khajiit trembled in all his being. No matter how strong you were, you couldn't just blow away a skeletal dragon with your mere fists. Even Gagaran — the member of the Blue Rose — was unable to pull off such feat. If he did not do something, he would lose!

Pouring more energy in the orb, it swelled with darkness, and a second Skeletal Dragon burst from the ground, gasping to reach Raidyn. It surfaced between Raidyn and Khajiit, just where the Dragon Slayer laid, embedded on the ground.

Just before the creature reached her, her hand stretched. "Didnt I say it? Me and my sword are one. Nothing can separate us!" The Dragon Slayer answered its master's call like Mjolnir the legendary hammer, shattering the cadaverous creature that stood between it and its master.

"Uwaaaaa! Impossible!" Khajiit's eyes bulged to their limits, he couldn't believe it! Just like that, the Skeletal Dragons he had worked so hard to create had been destroyed. Just like that, like they were simple toys.

Falling on his bottom, he could only raise his hands in fear, looking around for help, trembling in terror.

"Why! My sweat and blood of five years, gone in less than an hour! Loki! Betelgeuse! Help me! Please!" His eyes almost churned to tears, watching the black-clad assassin still leaning against the wall, doing nothing to help him.

"The lady gave you a present. Back then, you mocked it. Now it is time to use it…" he whispered softly. "Be glad she is generous." His attention turned back to Raidyn, pulling down and up his fedora, expressing his respect. A motion Raidyn just answered with a small head bow but deep inside wrung.

Khajiit remembered the item. Pulling it out under his robe and channelling his magic, he immediately felt his magic power doubling, filled with vigour once more. "This…" His smirk returned, standing up.

He never expected the item would be this miraculous. Boosting both his power and ego, as might coursed through his veins.

Indeed, the blade was exquisite. With a golden handle that was adorned with sparkling, aquatic gems and a pitch black blade, it was a master crafted magic item.

…

The dagger of [Humoros Vitalis] was indeed a miraculous dagger. Doubling the user's stats for a short amount of time and healing its every wound. The item's ability could only be used once a day, and after the effect dispersed, a quarter of the user's life force would be drained, and the caster would be forced into a state of [Exhaustion]. Of course the dagger was low level; its ability could be only used effectively up to level 40. Naturally, the exhaustion effect could be bypassed by active or passive resistances.

For Esdeath, it was a trash item she created to test her power to modify items. For Khajiit and the like, it was a legendary treasure once it was recognised.

…

"Unexpected. Now I will end…" but before he could finish his sentence, before even the thought of his triumph could course through his neurons, and even before he had the chance to use and raise the black bladed and golden handled — master crafted — item, Raidyn flashed behind him. She only said that much. "Omae wa mou shindeiru." (You're already dead.)

"Nani!" (What!?)

Khajiit's head burst in the next moment, leaving only his body intact.

"Shit…" she cursed, brushing off the foul blood from her cloak. "I still can't control my psychic power normally."

Khajiit Dale Badantel, a former disciple of Zuranon. A boy who sought to resurrect his mother without a price died tonight. Died in disgrace, losing everything he worked for in the last years. Losing his own head.

Head missing, his body twitching, blood gushing from his stumped neck. Twitching a few time, the body fell on its knees, before landing on the ground.

Esdeath frowned disgusted. Turning her attention to Loki, she could only click her tongue in agitation. "Seriously, you really gave him such a crap item?"

Loki just bowed humbly. "I thought giving him the semblance of hope might raise the enjoyment factor. But it seems I was wrong…" His attention turned to the headless corpse. "I did not expect for you to come, Raidyn-dono. In all honesty, I either expected you watching the show and only stepping when it would have been necessary, or watch from the sidelines. I must admit, I am a little confused seeing you here tonight. But… Kukukuku…." His crackle was maddening, thinking he just understood the devilish design behind his master's so-called 'plan'. "I see now, as expected from my master. Truly peerless planning from my night rose. And it seems…" Watching the corpse, a small tenderness coiled on his aspect. "My plan just gained a new stage. Please accept my apology for disturbing you tonight."

Esdeath had no idea what he was speaking about. And honestly, she felt disturbed even thinking of what he had planned with this many undead. It was half off to the number Betelgeuse had mobilised under the decades. Still, it was considerable.

In truth, back then it was not the arch necromancer — Betelgeuse — who herded the dead, but many lesser groups under his commander's command that coordinated the movement through the city with ingenious methods to herd the undead safely.

Undead as such creatures always followed more prominent negative energy signatures willingly, thus, controlling a higher level undead or employing them to lead the lesser ones was an excellent method to proceed with the operation with minimal effort.

The action in Stilpree was a massive one, yet, the current one organised by Khajiit also seemed to be quite a dangerous endeavour. It must have cost many years from Khajiit's life putting together all of this.

"As expected from a being who rules over all the other. That fool Khajiit knew not what hit him," whispered Betelgeuse on Loki's side. "Please accept my praise, Supreme One."

Esdeath still found it weird. Hearing the former necromancer address her as such, it was just strange. Moreover, seeing him in that plush form always disturbed her.

She knew, it was her who sealed him in that figure. Yet, she still couldn't believe it had worked as intended. _"Combining my [Alter Item: Void Truename] and [Alter: Greater Soul Trap] indeed resulted unexpectedly. I wonder if I can create sentient armours and weapons with this technique."_ Imagining such items surrounding her, she shook her head violently, a horrified expression frozen on her face. _"I'd rather not. In the end, I might end up creating a pink, sentient switchblade. "Hey there! You are taller! Shall we continue stabbing!?"."_ Shuddering, she'd rather not use sentient items. In many novels and anime, they only caused trouble.

She still remembered how uppity and scornful the nature of Betelgeuse was, and it was frightening how his demeanor had changed after fighting her. _"I broke the poor guy."_ She watched him with a weird face behind her mask, pulling her mouth sideward.

And it was somehow sad; she really felt miserable turning him into a subservient being.

…

Looking in the far, Esdeath felt the battle had ended, and somehow she suspected for the favour of the black-clad knight, Momon — whose name she found strangely familiar since she had heard it. _"Hmmm Momon+ga=Momonga, such a weird coincidence. Ah, what would the guild master say hearing this…?"_

Judging from the length of the clash, it was a struggle. Or a simple game if she considered the possible level of the warrior. _"Poor girl, she had no idea with who she messed with."_

Waving away her servant, her orders were explicit. "Loki-kun, I have no business with you tonight. You should go. The battle with the girl has ended. If you can find me, we will speak later."

"I suspect she is dead," he noted uncaring, looking in the direction where Momon left.

"Umu… I feel not her life force."

Her servant tapped his feet on the ground, then shrugged his shoulders. "Ummm… Then it cannot be helped. No problem, she can always be resurrected." Looking in the far, Rorschach couldn't do more but just sigh. The operation ended with more casualties than he hoped. And it was sad. But, where one door closes, another one opens. He needed to look at things from the positive side for his master's sake.

"In that case." Pulling down then up his fedora, the doppelganger said his goodbye. "Have a good night, Raidyn-dono. May we meet again? If you excuse me, I have a body to collect. I assume you will take care of the remains. Naturally, as the winner of the battle, the loot is all yours. Oh, and one more thing. Scream if you need my help, my services are always available."

Being the two of them were aware of the unknown elements watching them, the duo acted according.

"Umu… Take care. And be aware. Others are also in the playfield. If you get in my way once again, I will not hold back."

Looking around, Loki could only crackle on the great charade. "Thank you for your generosity. I am aware. Let's hope our next meeting will be more pleasant." Slowly fading into the darkness, the servant gave one last bow.

"Well then…" a sly smirk curled on her mouth. "Let's collect our reward…"

…

Collecting the items, it was not much, but at least she had found that black orb. How was it called? 'The Orb of Death'?

In YGGDRASIL, there were no sentient, intelligent items. But it seemed this world had them.

As she grabbed it, the orb started to shudder, unable to decide if she was a demonic or an angelic entity. And it was really annoying hearing it pleading for her to spare it. It was like a chair begging not to sit on it. Simply bothersome and annoying.

The Orb of Death was an impressive name, but it was hardly outstanding.

It aided in controlling the undead, and it could cast several different necromantic spells every day, but none of those appealed to Esdeath.

For her, it was a worthless item being she was not a death magic caster — or in another name — not a necromancer. Maybe if Momonga was here, he could use it. But she suspected he would also find the thing obsolete compared to his usual items.

It also had the drawback of mentally dominating humans who held it — although Esdeath, being a heteromorphic being, was immune. Demihumans were also resistant — Being they possessed impressive defence against mind-affecting effects. Her items and her passive abilities also helped to resist the impact of such skills. Albeit, they couldn't protect her mental defects coming from her own consciousness — those she had to deal with herself.

Leaving such thoughts behind, only one thing remained: Free Nfirea and wrap things up. She was on to head in the chapel, when.

"I see you have finished." Momon's impressive form appeared not far from her, approaching her amidst the shattered remains of the two skeletal dragons, looking around, watching the environmental damage her Dragon Slayer had caused.

On his side — that woman — Nabe walked leisurely.

"Umu… It was a tough battle…"

"Hmmm… Is that so?" He concluded as much, watching over the scattered bones of the former skeletal dragons and the headless corpse of Khajiit still twitching on the ground.

"I had harder battles. But I must admit, it was not the easiest either. Unfortunately, one of them managed to escape. How about yours? Did you manage to defeat your opponent?"

"I managed…" he answered simply.

Looking at Nabe, she raised her hand. "Oh, hi there! I almost didn't recognise you. Did you arrive to help Momon-san? Is Elysia-chan with you? Where is she?" Raidyn looked around, searching for the black kitsune.

The pale woman answered not, but Esdeath recognised her struggle to control her facial movements. She must have really wanted to say something or do, Raidyn had no idea. In the end, she turned her gaze away and spoke in a resentful voice. "She remained with the pharmacist."

"Is that so?" Raidyn deadpanned, her tone completely flat and emotionless. She did not mean it, but it sounded slightly mocking. And she suspected a slight lie behind Nabe's dubious truth.

Nabe's frown now was entirely apparent, drawing on her face more than she intended to show. An expression of total resentment and disgust. "Inferior lifeform (shore fly)," she muttered under her nose. An insult Esdeath clearly heard.

"What did you just say?" Although she should not care, Raidyn still felt annoyed being called that way without any apparent reason.

She knew, she was not flawless. And she admitted, from time to time she was a total idiot. She had many flaws, but calling her that without giving a reason? That was just simply rude.

Before turning to Raidyn, Momon glared at Nabe who lowered her expression humbly.

"Please forgive her. May we speak for a moment?" Momon's voice was serene, calm, intruding just before the situation could get worse.

"Oh, of course. But here? Wouldn't it be better after we concluded the mission?" she offered. "Nfirea-san is still down there. He can still be in danger."

That was not true of course, she as well sensed the life force of Nfirea, and it was stable enough. Weak — like a sleeping person — but stable.

But glancing at Momon, strangely, she felt no apparent life force emitting from him. It was like an empty armour standing before her. She suspected it previously, but could only confirm it under their stroll through the dead.

It was strange because the woman called Nabe emitted a steady supply of life energy. Blinding compared to the normal people around. And thanks to her [TrueSight], her strangely similar face revealed that she was a doppelganger.

 _"Where I saw that face before? She is so familiar…"_

The big question was, then why wasn't Momon emitting any life energy? It was strange and disturbing. Since they entered the cemetery, she scanned him, inspected his every move, but she felt no trace of life in the warrior.

It is either he was hiding it using some ability or item. Or… _"An undead… yes. It makes sense for the undead not attacking him directly. Mindless undead usually do not attack their own kind. Tyron mentioned it under our travel… As well…"_

Her eyes slipped, suspiciously looking around. _"I am sure there is more of them…"_ Looking towards the roof of the chapel, it was like a shadow slipped into hiding. _"It is confirmed. I have been watched all along. The changed composition of the air also points to this. Maybe the ability of a ranger."_

Measuring the situation, she concluded, even if the enemy attacked her, this was an ideal position. So close to the townspeople nearby, she could easily draw Momon out and pass the blame if a fight broke out. But thinking of it, what was its worth if there would not be no witnesses to talk? The people of this world were not strong enough to survive if a serious fight broke out between her and a person of similar strength.

Considering hers, and the possible strength of the enemy, this possibility seemed more and more apparent. _"Shit…"_ she cursed deep inside her, biting her lower lip. There was no way out. _"I hope Elysia-chan can flee if things turn worse."_ If that happened, describing the events with the word 'apocalyptic' would be an understatement.

 _"Keep your cool, play along…"_ Humming, the only thing she could do was to accept the deal. "Very well then. State your questions. I will answer them to the best of my ability. But in return, I as well have a few inquiries to state."

"Very well then…" Momon considered the situation and decided it is best to approach things directly at this stage. It was a gamble, all or nothing. After this, it would have been all the same. She would turn suspicious either way. And the stage was set, she couldn't escape! "Who are you really? Where is that sword from?!"

Tilting her head, she recognized immediately the raised voice of the warrior.

"I am Raidyn. A monster hunter from a faraway land. Arrived in this part of the world thanks to a teleportation accident. As for my Dragon Slayer…" she uncovered it, inspecting it from tip to toe. "I already told you the story. I found it in a tomb that was opened by my blood. That's it…"

"I would like to believe you. Unfortunately…" Momon's eyes flashed, Esdeath recognising the two evilly dimming lights behind his helmet. "You are lying! The original owner would never have abandoned that weapon!" Raising one of his obsidian swords, its tip was pointed against her face. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?! ANSWER ME!"

Nabe prepared herself, taking a stance.

Sighing, Raidyn's eyes were nailed against the warrior, dismantling him from tip to toe. "You are not a warrior, are you?" She can play too.

Ainz's eyes widened. Until now, with the exception of Clementine, no one had recognised his lack of quality as a close ranged fighter. And even Clementine managed it because they fought in open, clashing blades.

"How…"

Sniffing in the air, using her [Greater Discern Item] ability, her suspicion had been confirmed. "Your armour and swords. Magically made… Am I right?" Nabe watched Momon for a moment, entirely ready to end the life of the miserable fly who stole the weapon of the Supreme Being.

She pointed her sword at Momon, and the dark warrior could only listen quietly as she inspected him. The fires in his sockets were brimming in surprise. "As well, your technique is horrible. No, it is not a technique, you are just swinging your weapons without any kind of finesse or direction. Your defence is like a Swiss cheese, full of holes. Your stance is not proper, not efficient. You are not specialised as a warrior… Maybe a magic caster…?" she tilted her head, momentarily finishing with her analysis, clicking her tongue just to raise the tension.

"Miserable cretin (bagworm)! I will teach you a lesson! How dare you berate Ainz-sama! You…!"

Before Ainz could step, the strange inquiry came.

"Ainz…?" Raidyn whispered, rolling the name on her tongue.

Esdeath's eyes widened, thinking it was her past friend. But after a short inner reasoning, she discarded the idea immediately. _"No… None of them would be that swell-headed to bear the guild name as their own. None of them would be that careless to reveal themselves in a possibly hostile environment! Not even Ulbert would risk that!"_

Her hand trembled, she was barely able to contain herself, lowering her sword momentarily.

Several loose rocks and other items rose in the air, reacting to her violently swirling soul. "How dare you…" she whispered a mumble that Ainz heard clearly. Looking around, he clearly felt a strange power filling the air. And honestly, the raw might vibrating through the environment gave him goosebumps on his nonexistent skin.

Nabe started to shiver and pant, looking around, placing her hand on her scabbard. "Ainz-sama!" she muttered as uncertainty started to fill her heart. She did not yet get the order to reveal her true form as Narberal Gamma, the member of the Pleiades battle group. Thus, she couldn't do anything, just rely on Ainz's orders.

If Ainz would have had sweat glands, now rivers of perspiration would pour on his back. _"This… what is this unnatural feeling? I am undead… Yet I have a feeling this will not end well. Shit! Approaching her so violently was a bad tactical move. What now?"_

"You speak about honesty." Her lowered head was slowly nailed against Ainz's gaze. "Yet, none of you are human. Am I right?" First she gazed at Nabe, the flames in the sockets of her wolf-like mask intensifying, making Narberal's sense of danger trigger, feeling the intense pressure, she gasped in surprise.

"A doppelganger," she looked at the snarling Nabe whose eyes widened immediately, watching Momon for instruction.

Raidyn's attention turned to Momon afterwards, before he could even open his mouth to retort. "An undead?"

"Wait!? How do you know that!?"

"It was eerily strange the undead did not attack you directly. First, I suspected the use of an item. But feeling the constantly emitting tiny bit of negative energy from you, you couldn't be anything else. So, tell me, Mr Da-rk Wa-ri-or..." her gaze intensified, turning directly at Momon, glaring in his sockets. "You lied to me. Yet you require me to tell you the truth. The truth you refuse to share. Tracking me, spying on me!" Her attention turned towards Aura whose eyes widened in the shadows, urging herself to search for a new vantage point, ordering her beasts to encircle the opponent.

"Everything is of equivalent exchange. And then, you use that name… How dare you!" Raidyn's aura started to swirl, manifesting in a corrosive twilight radiation.

"Nabe! Retreat behind me!" Accepting the command, Narberal jumped behind Momon's heroic back. "Please wait. Let's diffuse the situation! I don't want to fight! Let me explain. Let me introduce myself."

Resting her stance a little bit, Esdeath waited for a moment. Giving one last chance to her opponent before she would end him. "I am Ainz Ooal Gown. The ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. And she is…"

Esdeath facepalmed, disturbing Momon's introduction. Crackling like a madwoman with a lowered head, Momonga felt this laugh would only lead to destruction.

"Kukukuku… You are funny…" Her dark gaze was angled at Momon. "First I thought I misheard it. But it is confirmed. You really know who I am? And you really thought you could deceive me? What a tasteless joke! First, that name Momon, or I say, Momon+ga? Then, using a guild name to introduce yourself." she spat, and her vast Dragon Slayer was pointed at Momon once more, emitting darkness and suffering. Several agonising faces washed through its surface. Dark coloured lightning started to dance around her arm, and her weapon as the strongest version of her [Railgun] began to charge.

 _"She know my name. She know my guild…"_ Momonga concluded in his inner world, and was ready to shed his skin and defend himself at any moment.

"You dare to bear that name, which is not yours to bear. I can take a shit! I even like tasteless morbid jokes! But this is too much! Too much! I will kill… No! I will annihilate you even if it means turning this city into a charred hole!" A red haze descended on her mind hearing someone trying to fool her. Fooling her with nothing less than her own guild and beloved guild mates' memories, this was too much for her, and it seemed a string of sanity had been torn in her mind.

She could take a shit, but it was too much. It was the point of no return. _"Good! Good! Let the hate flow through you!"_ she heard Tsukuyomi's dark crackle reverberating through the walls of her inner world. And this one time, she couldn't help but go along with the plan. Losing her head and demolishing anyone who dared stand in her way.

Momonga felt this was the end of the line, and was on to reveal himself when a young voice cut through the battlefield, freezing everyone in their place. "Drop your weapon, or your comrade will die." It was a cold, apathetic voice of a young man that stopped Esdeath from doing anything drastic.

Her attention suddenly aligned towards the newly appeared figure, and her eyes widened. "It cannot be…" she muttered in disbelief.

It was Zero Rei, her creation, holding down Elysia with a position befitting to his status as an assassin. It would only take a move, and he would break her neck.

"Raidyn… I am sorry. He was too fast…" the kitsune struggled and whimpered, feeling as the Automaton balanced between breaking her neck and not, leaving bruises on the parts he kept in the lock.

The kitsune struggled, but it was like trying to stop a freight train with a toothpick; she was too powerless to do anything. There was no hole in the Automaton's defence, neither on his posture, it was an impossible struggle. "Raidyn! Please help!"

Several shadows appeared around, revealing themselves as Aura's pets.

A huge black wolf, Needle Rabbits, a Bicorn, a strange chameleon-like being with six legs and several more strange beasts.

On the roof of the nearby chapel, Aura landed, stretching her short bow to its absolute limits, ready to rain death on her opponent. "Step away from Ainz-sama in an instant or I will turn you into a pinch cushion!" Her usual childish charm had disappeared utterly, her joyful smile replaced with a disgusted frown as she aimed her bow against her opponent. Around her the air vibrated, radiating her primordial antipathy. It was almost visible on the air.

"So it has comes to this…" Ainz sighed, and with a flash, his black-clad full plate disappeared, giving place to his golden and violet edged academic garb.

Esdeath's eyes widened, seeing the impersonation of death standing before her. Two evil eyes were dimming in his eyes. "I am Ainz Ooal Gown! The ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick."

Her weapon and head lowered, not able to decide what to do. Confused, she kept looking left and right, trying to decide on her next acrion.

Ainz pointed at her in a demanding way in the next moment. "And you carry the weapon of my friend. Tell me who are you for real or bear the consequences! No one can threaten me and get away! No one can steal from my friends and survive! No matter where they are now, I will not let their legacy fall into the wrong hands!" The violet darkness around him made the air die immediately, giving him an even more menacing aura.

Using the quick equip crystals embedded in her gear, Nabe's clothes changed, replacing her unadorned adventurer regalia into a beautiful armoured maid uniform holding a metal staff.

With a lowered head, Esdeath started to chuckle slightly as the pieces started to puzzle together. Now, she was like a madwoman. Her weapon slipped from her hand, leaving its mark on the ground with a big roar. 'Clang!'

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She fell on her back in the next moment, grabbing her head and crackling uncontrollably.

Momonga, Narberal, Aura, and even her beasts watched the madwoman silently, thinking she went insane from the sight of Ainz. A picture Narberal Gamma — the member of the Pleiades battle squad — only accepted with a mocking, triumphant, cold smirk.

"Raidyn…" Elysia whispered in disbelief, tears feeling her widened, slit-pupiled eyes.

She couldn't move, she couldn't fight, she couldn't even struggle; she was completely powerless. She was completely abandoned. "Don't give up Raidyn!" she cried out in desperation, trying to give Raidyn back her will to live, her very sanity.

Suddenly, from one moment to the other, Raidyn's attention turned to Momonga, slowly positioning herself into a sitting position, leaning forward. Her question was the next. "What was the Truename of the original bearer?" Her voice was quiet, almost whispering. Her gaze softened under her mask.

"Esdeath Gorgon…" Momonga stated with flashing eyes, hesitating not even a moment.

"I asked the [Truename] of the person. Not the public name."

"Could it be…" Momonga muttered, remembering his friend's strange job class. A job class called [Truenamer]. An advanced Esper class that authorised to create, modify and embed [Truenames] to items and bestow or remove them from other people. Enchanting, altering or destroying them in the process.

It was an immensely powerful class that could be used to modify and create new things, enchant them by changing the items' so-called [Truename], and with it their nature, their place in the universe. Or even hurt or help comrades modifying their own temporarily.

The personal [Truename] was an immensely important secret. A person could only tell/show their own to a person they trusted without a doubt because it could be used against the owner. Whoever knew your [Truename] held your fate in their hands; at least, according to the game lore and description. But it worked slightly different thanks to the limitations of the game engine.

Used adequately, in the hands of a professional user it was more destructive than any super tier spell. Without the proper defence, the knower of your real name could destroy you under mere moments. Stripping you from blessings, exchange your mana with your Hit points, turning your buffs to debuffs, even changing your race temporarily. Using such simple things could turn the battle from a defeat to victory. Thus, it was a freaking dangerous thing to know.

Of course, defence existed against such techniques, and the more powerful a person was the harder was to make such modifications. Still, it was a great risk no one wanted to take.

As the only [Truenamer] in the guild, Esdeath had told everyone their own [Truename] not to get caught off guard.

In exchange they allowed her to inspect them, she as well told her own universal call sign to her companions, so they could recognise each other anytime.

"[Abeloth]… Your [Truename] is [Abeloth]," Momonga muttered, revealing Esdeath's real, universal name.

Hearing that name, she felt the air shuddering, filling the atmosphere with an unknown power. Her body throbbed, some kind of calmness filling her soul as her eyes softened.

"Kukuku…" Removing her hood, her white hair went flying. Lowering her head, her mask hissed revealing her face that was the older version of Aura's own with a few modifications. "I was such a fool…not recognizing my friend despite the numerous clues the world provided Me." she whispered, her double colored eyes glinting under the pale moon.

"That face…!" Ainz shuttered seeing her appearance.

"What!?" Aura gasped seeing her almost mirror copy posing before Ainz. Grabbing her head, she couldn't do more than just stand agape. "A-Ainz-sama! There is a second me here!" Her beasts also watched each other confused, knowing not what was happening.

Elysia ogled her and Aura, changing her gaze from one to the other, trying to figure out what's going on. "Raidyn! What's going on!? Why did he call you with that name…?" In the end, she realized, and sadness filled her heart. "So, you lied to me… again…" She knew Raidyn was not her real name. Still, it hurt to be betrayed like this.

Nabe already kneeled, lowering her face in submission.

"Well, this is awkward…" Esdeath scratched the back of her head.

"Indeed. What's the meaning of this!? Why do you look like Aura? Well, almost," he muttered in the end.

"Well…" she pulled her face sideward, looking stiff. She had no idea how to explain it. "Ummm… I cosplay as future Aura? I think…" she whispered in the end.

"What!?" Ainz and Aura resounded at once hearing the strange answer.

Aura grabbed her sides, happiness filling her in the next moment, causing her knees to tremble slightly. "To think one of the Supreme Beings wants to impersonate me… I am so happy. Such an honor!"

"Urgh… This is so strange. It is bizarre. I can't even believe it!" Then realisation dawned, lowering her head. "I, I almost attacked you. I-I almost hurt my friend."

"Well… Ummm. It was partly my fault. I should have been more considerate. It went harder than I expected."

"Indeed…" Silence descended on the duo.

Watching her for a few moments, Zero turned his head between Ainz and the stranger, changing his gaze from one to other. He was not sure what to do with such situation.

Not bowing before his creator, before his god would be immensely disrespectful. But bowing to a simple impersonator would be a simple betrayal. Treason against his maker.

He was not sure what to do, and a logic glitch entered his system holding Elysia motionless. Squeezing her, his grip slowly increased.

"Hey… Auuu! You will kill me!" Elysia pleaded, feeling like her life slowly slipped away in the Automaton's grip.

"Zero!" Ainz shouted, making the automaton look at him. "Aren't you glad your master is here?"

"Ummm. Hi, Zero-san. How have you been? No… That won't do it…" Esdeath mumbled red-faced. She had no idea how to react. How to treat the being she herself had created. Hell! Handling in the higher margin was perilous. She was unsure of what to do.

If he acted as Rorschach did, the situation could become mildly annoying. Though, she was aware that Zero's personality programming almost excluded such thing.

He was a cold assassin and a gentleman who focused on fulfilling his duty at all cost. Not a doppelganger actor like Rorschach was. Completely different personalities.

Eyeing her, then looking at Ainz, he could only ask. "Ainz-sama. How can we be sure she is my creator?"

"That's…" Ainz choke on his words, watching his friend for a moment. Aura's face turned evil hearing the treason, as well Narberal tightened her grip around her weapon.

Their master stated it, so it must have been true. How dare this outsider come to defy the words of the Supreme Overlord?!

Esdeath just raised her hand, dissolving the tense situation instantly.

"Please allow me…" With a single motion, nine elaborate rings appeared on her fingers. Amongst the nine, there was one that was made from a blackish metal striped with red veins. Under its surface, a strange engraving glowed in a white light. Its design was simple, a wedding ring if you like that better. It was the **[Ring of Praesentia Deleo]** ; the item that hid her presence until now. So good even her servant only suspected it was her.

Removing it only for a moment, a wave of power washed through the environment so keen, for a moment it cracked the skies. Making thunder resound and people shiver several miles away. Her presence was foul, dark, but it mixed primordial holiness that calmed the soul of the people.

Zero's eyes widened, releasing Elysia from his tight grip and kneeling before his master. After removing her ring, he recognised her presence right away. "My creator. Such a joyful day for you to have returned." Turning his attention to Ainz, he could only nod. "Ainz-sama. You promised, and you kept your word. I am eternally grateful."

Elysia whimpered, looking around fearfully, tears pouring from her eyes. She was like a defenseless lamb in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves. "What's going on?"

"Rejoice, as one of the Forty One Supreme Beings has returned to join Ainz-sama," Narberal stated coldly, glaring at Elysia with strict eyes. Still, there was joy hidden underneath the rigid surface.

"Ainz? Why do you call yourself Ainz?" Esdeath turned to him, and Momonga could only scratch his skull mildly embarrassed.

"Well, umm… I thought finding our friends would be easier using our guild name. But it seems I was wrong. It only caused trouble."

"No. It was me who was too paranoid," she sighed, shaking her head. "What a trouble. When I thought you were one of my enemies trying to draw me out."

"You are just too paranoid," Ainz chuckled hiding his jaw.

"Indeed, but this is why you love Me." she smirked mischievous.

Hearing this sentence, Narberal and Aura must have misinterpreted the sentence — as in the next moment — the two girls immediately went red as a lobster. Zero just elegantly adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

Leaning closer, Momonga whispered. "So, you are a girl now. And what's with that face? Why do you look almost like Aura? It is weird!"

"Don't even ask. I know it's weird and it feels weird. I'll explain everything later. By the way, you should not speak. You are a skeleton now. I think both of us lost an important part down there."

Momonga backed, sighing slightly — knowing what she referred to. "Let's speak about our defects later."

"Umu..." Looking in the direction of Elysia, she lowered her head in apology. "Please forgive me for a moment." She headed towards the kitsune and her personal automaton, and Ainz just waited and watched, knowing not who the strange fox girl was.

Elysia looked up to her with moistened eyes, sniffing. "You liar… You damn liar! I hate you," she muttered in resentment.

"I, I…" Esdeath muttered knowing not what to say.

Zero immediately grabbed her neck, raising her high in the air, grabbing her hair violently and endangering her to tear her head off like an overripe berry. "Do you wish to eliminate this pest, my creator?"

"Urghhh…" Elysia groaned in pain, watching Raidyn with hate filled eyes from the corners of her sockets.

"What!? No! Put her down in an instant!" the Nephalem panicked, flailing in the air shocked seeing what her creation planned to do. _"Who created you like this?"_ But thinking of it, it was all her fault. _"Damn, it was me who created you like this."_

"As you wish…" Merely letting her fall, the kitsune hit the ground hard. Her body was full of blue and green bruises. Around her neck, the purple mark of Zero's hand remained.

Marching to her, kneeling before the kitsune, she offered her hand. "Ummm… I am sorry. Please forgive him. It seems I created him in such way."

Pushing her hand away, she refused to look at her. "You have endangered me not once, but twice! You owe me an explanation!"

"I promise, I will explain everything," she nodded, then turned towards Ainz. "She is Elysia. She is like us."

"Oh, I see…" Ainz agreed, merely nodding.

Narberal frowned on the idea, but remained silent. The knowledge of her sin still digested her heart. The experience haunted her ever since — she called a Supreme Being in such a low tone. It was repugnant. It was unacceptable! She needed to pay for her crime. It was the second time she had sinned! There was no forgiveness for such sin!

She had made two mistakes. Two mistakes! One back in Carne, and now.

As a being created by the Supreme Beings, she should have been perfect. She had failed her creator, all forty-one Supreme Beings and the Supreme Overlord himself. Such miserable existence could not be allowed to exist!

She threw away the generosity of Ainz! Unforgivable!

Standing up, pointing her blade against her neck, she was on to end her life. And her sword flew. Just to an inch away from her neck stopped by a strange barrier. A strange force field held her hand. "What…!?" she gasped as no matter how she struggled the blade remained steady.

"What the heck are you doing?!" It was Esdeath who held her hand and positioned her fingers like she held something invisible between her thumb and index.

"I-I sinned against a Supreme Being. Unacceptable! This is my second crime. I need to pay for it. Death is the only adequate punishment I deserve."

Walking to her, Esdeath grabbed the sword out of her hand and inspected it, then looked to Nabe. "You look strangely familiar." She handed back the blade. "Yet, I can't recall your name."

It was not surprising for Narberal, how should a Supreme Being remember her? She was one of the many who served the highest existences; she was just a humble servant created only to serve. To be even recognised by a creator, it was an honour itself, comparable to God's gaze drawn upon you.

Lowering her head, she introduced. "I am Narberal Gamma, a member of the Pleiades of Six Stars, Esdeath-sama. Please forgive me calling you in those distasteful titles. It was not my intention to offend you. Please, state the adequate punishment, and I will gladly accept it."

Esdeath only raised her brow, glancing at Momonga who could only shake his head and sigh. Then her attention turned back to the servant.

"Well, you did not know it was me. And after all. You as well would not punish a child if they did something inadequate out of their knowledge. Right?"

"If you allow me to state my honest opinion. That depends on. If it's a child, who has not swear fealty to Ainz-sama and the Supreme Beings, it well deserves the punishment."

Esdeath looked at Ainz with a funny expression once more, who in return just pulled his robe's collar uncomfortably, like he felt himself cumbersome hearing Narberal's explanation. "Well, I was never a man who holds a grudge. So, carry on…"

Narberal, Elysia, Aura and even Zero watched her with a raised brow hearing the 'man' part. She just deadpanned. "It is just… Ugh… One of the characters in a book used to say this. I quoted him…"

"Ah… I see. So graceful…" Narberal nodded smiling after hearing out her explanation. "It is good to have you back, Supreme Being. I am sure; your return is the sign of great fortune. Just as Ainz-sama predicted."

Looking at Ainz, she recognised his negatively confirming head motion.

 _"I never said that…"_ Ainz thought.

Esdeath still couldn't place anywhere why Narberal called her a Supreme Being. But she ignored it for now, as it was not important at the moment. Instead, she turned to Ainz.

"So, if they are here… Then that means."

"Nazarick also transported," confirmed the overlord raising his skeletal hand.

"Our comrades…?"

Ainz went silent for a moment, looking away. "Until now. I have only found you. I hope by using the guild name I can spread our fame, find our members, but as I arrived only around thirteen day. My work has just started. I must admit, it was not my greatest idea."

"Wha-What do you say, Ainz-sama!" Aura squirmed agitated. But Ainz just raised his hand, stopping her.

"I should have considered the fact our enemies would also draw by our name. I was careless, endangering not only myself and Nazarick, but my friend's safety as well. I greatly miscalculated this step."

Aura and Narberal gulped, seeing the faint truth in Ainz's words.

"Ah, I see… I myself arrived a little bit more than two weeks ago." Esdeath continued.

"That means…" Momonga gasped, and a depressive aura descended on the duo, engulfing Ainz with green radiation as it was too much for his nerves. "We are such fools…" "Indeed," they muttered at once, realizing how close they were to each other all along.

Looking away, Esdeath burst out in an intense laugh. "What are you laughing about?" her friend could only ask confused.

"It's so comical we met in such a way! I tried to kill you, you tried to trap me! Like our first meeting on the battlefield!"

Remembering, it was indeed comical and strangely accurate.

Back then, Momonga and his group had just tried to draw the enemy at a trap, using different methods to earn their PK quota.

The trap failed of course and ended up as a catastrophic PK, PKK battle where both sides suffered terrible losses. Yet, it was strangely fun.

After the battle, he found Esdeath resting near one of the neutral zones and the two of them started to chat as he had some free time before logging out. This is how the two of them met and changed ID so they could reach each other later. This is how their acquaintance started and developed into a close bond of friendship.

Chuckling, Momonga seemed amused. "Hmm… Indeed, such a strange coincidence."

"Esdeath-sama! Esdeath-sama!" Aura jumped near her, beaming a smile. "It is so good to have you back. But if you allow me a question…"

"Hmmm…" her eyes widened. "Oh! Little Aura! So it is you!"

She nodded smiling brightly, her double coloured eyes brimming before turning shy, scraping her skin. "Ummm… May I ask why you look like me? Um, almost me. It is an honour and all… but."

"Hmmm… You know what? I will explain the reasons once we return to Nazarick. Okay?" Brushing her silky golden locks, the girl part of the dark elf twins squirmed with shining eyes.

"Right! I am sure Onii-chan will be happy as well!"

Nodding, looking in the direction of the chapel, she nudged her head. "So, care to finish the mission, Mr 'Dark Knight'? I am sure the nearby adventurers are ready to burst in."

"Umu… Don't worry about them. Aura and a few Elder Liches took care of them."

"You killed them?"

"More like scared them away," he responded.

Showing a thumbs up to Aura, Esdeath grinned. "Good work, Aura!"

"A-aaaa! Thank you! Esdeath-sama! I'll do my best!"

Turning to Zero, her creation bowed. "Zero, I promise. Once we conclude the business, we will speak. You can ask, whatever you wish." _"I hope he will not ask anything weird… Maybe I just messed up my further existence here offering this chance."_

"As you intend, creator. It is good to have you back."

"Until then, please take care of Elysia-san. She is important to me. Please treat her wounds."

"As you wish." He glared at Elysia who squirmed in fear seeing his cold gaze, her ears flattening on her head and a quiet, fearful growl leaving her mouth. Kneeling, he started to treat her wounds without hesitation, using his few automaton abilities that were able to treat injuries.

With that, the two friends concluded the mission, heading down to the underground tomb.

"Now then. If the recovery is complete, then let us take Nfirea." Ainz flourished his royal garb in a grandiose manner. "And return in triumph. We have much to celebrate."

…

After recovering Nfirea, they healed his eyes. Unfortunately, the item he wore —Crown of Wisdom — could not be saved due to the strange drawback of the item.

It turned the wearer into a puppet, making them able to use magic beyond their current capabilities in exchange for it heavily limiting their thinking.

According to the description, only a few selected could use it, only those who were born with the ability to do so. Not speaking about forcefully removing it ruined the mind of the wearer. Leaving Ainz and Esdeath no other choice but just to destroy it.

It was enticing for Ainz to keep both the item — that did not exist in YGGDRASIL — and a strong talent holder who had the ability to use whatever magic item he took his hands on. But in the end, he decided to destroy the spider web-like crown with his [Greater Break Item].

Even with Esdeath's ability to modify an item to a certain degree, they could not risk the ruination of Nfirea's mind.

She, because of Lizzie.

Momonga, not ruin his plans to gain fame coming in the city.

Walking out from the chapel, Esdeath and Ainz chatted leisurely, recalling the good times. Ainz was already wearing his black-clad plate and swords — created by his magic. His heroic spawn cape billowed behind his back as he advanced, carrying Nfirea in bridal style. "Momonga-san."

"Please call me Ainz before the servants. I have already announced the name change. Of course, if it does not bother you. In that case, I will take back my original name. Before the adventures, I am Momon though."

"Of course, it's not a problem. Although, in private I will still call you Momonga. Or Suzuki? Which one do you prefer?"

"Kukuku… Both will do. But how would I call you? I know your adnventurer name is Raidyn — it sounds like a video game character thought." he smiled under his helmet.

"Right…" she deadpanned.

"So, Esdeath. [Abeloth]. Or…" he watched her for a moment, and she could only frown.

"Ugh… Don't even mention that name. I hated it. Seriously! My parents must have really hated me naming me Hiro, with the family name Hiro…"

Remembering when 'he' told his real name to the guild members, it indeed quickly became the topic of intense laughter. "Hiro Hiro…" Ainz mumbled her real name and snickered low.

Glaring at him, the rattling of her teeth were clearly audible. "If you not cease your laughter, I will hit you so bad you will change race to dullahan in an instant."

"Ok. Ok. Geez." Leaning away, it took a few seconds until the conversation returned to its usual flow. "So, what do you wanted to ask?"

"Khmm… Right." she cleared her throat before continuing. "I just wanted to ask you. Do not come to harm Lizzie-san. She has been through enough as it is tonight. She is a nice granny. And after all. If she would disappear right after meeting you that would be mildly suspicious."

"Hmm… Thank you. That did not come to my mind until now. I'll think something… Or…" his head turned to her. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmmm… I might have a few… What do you want to request from her anyway that you can't state in the open? Anyway. It was kinda creepy you stated your request… In a pervert way creepy. You should not say such ting to an old lady in the open."

 _"I-It really sounded creepy?"_ remembering it, it was indeed sounded that way. And a depressive demeanor caught up with Ainz. _"I-I… Why me?!"_

Reaching outside, Hamusuke reported frightened that Clementine's body had disappeared without a trace. Esdeath felt she would have much to yarn once they returned to Nazarick.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Next morning:**

Pushing open the door, it was already morning when the two heroic teams returned to the inn. The bar where they stayed earlier went completely silent, watching the strange group of people.

A full clad dark warrior, a beauty with pale skin and exotic features, a woman who wore a cloak and only her shapely lower face was visible, and a dubious figure who wore a strange wolf-like mask and a peculiar armour under her mantle.

Nobody obstructed them as they passed, nobody dared to say anything as all eyes followed their every step.

"You..."

The eyes of the innkeeper and the inn's patrons were all drawn to the metal plates around their necks.

In a casual tone which sounded like he was smiling, Ainz said:

"A double room."

"Same to me."

After each of them put down a silver coin, they took the keys from the speechless innkeeper and headed upwards.

For first, it was mildly strange that the two teams entered the same room. Though, thinking of it many parties did it before hard missions, just to discuss the plan in peace.

The mithril plate around Ainz's neck clinked loudly against the Nemean Lion Pendant. And looking at the orichalcum plate hanging from Esdeath's neck he was a little bit jealous.

They had explained their part in last night's activities in the graveyard and had been awarded that metal plate.

The reason why the inn had gone silent was because of those plates. The two newcomers who had been copper plate adventurers several days ago had now risen quickly through the ranks when they saw them again. This was beyond their ability to comprehend.

Their honest reaction filled Ainz with a sense of superiority, as well as dissatisfaction. In his heart, he had been hoping to be promoted all the way to orichalcum rank, but he had only managed the level before that. What would he and Narberal have done if he had really obtained an orichalcum plate?

Still, this was not an entirely impossible feat, as his friend had somehow managed to receive it.

As he heard in the guild, she stopped a demon controlled demihuman invasion a day ago. He asked her what happened really, but she simply shook him off, saying she would explain later.

But thinking of it, it was not surprising his fame did not rise even more, as only a small amount of people knew about the cemetery incident. However, when they narrated the events at the guild, Momon's and Raidyn's accomplishments were truly unbelievable.

Though they could have been elevated to adamantite rank right away, that had not happened because Ainz, — and with the exception of the sewer incident — Raidyn had no prior accomplishments and the investigations into the matters were not complete.

Therefore, the Guild had decided to be prudent about this.

In other words, the Guild already thought of Ainz's and Esdeath's group as an equal to the two adamantite-ranked adventurer parties in the Kingdom.

In addition, as time went by, the story of the battle in the graveyard, and with it, the exploits of Momon and Raidyn just grew.

This was because the fleeing guards talked about the exploits of the duo.

The plan had gone so smoothly that Ainz could not help but smile. No, it had not gone smoothly; it had gone perfectly. Of course, he had not yet told his friend the plan of his, but he was sure she would go along with it, as it seemed her plan was similar.

Ainz flicked the mithril plate with a finger, and Esdeath couldn't do anything but smile under her mask.

"So, how do you like my solution?"

"Hmmm…" Ainz hummed satisfied. "It went smoother than I hoped. Lizzie agreed to migrate to Carne without any complaints, and without the need to force her. It was indeed a good idea to offer her the chance to sponsor her research to make a red potion. She jumped to the chance right away."

"Well, a good cover story in most cases equals with a peaceful solution. But don't forget. It was I, who directed the tragedy, but you were the one who played your part. Be proud of yourself as the most difficult part of the work was yours."

"Hmmm… That's true."

"It was pithless. Forcing poor Lizzie-chan…" Elysia muttered angrily, glaring at Raidyn. "I thought you were better than this."

Narberal remained silent, although her insides boiled. She still could not understand why the Supreme Beings tolerated such a lower lifeform.

"Muu… Don't blame her. It was me who wanted Lizzie's knowledge. It was my idea." He turned to Esdeath whispering, pointing subtly at Elysia. "She is always like this?"

She just snickering answered. "Always,"

"I am here you know…" Elysia tapped her feet angrily. "So, why do you need her?"

"I am curious too. Why do you need her?" All three females watched Ainz, and he started his explanation.

"I have considered that potion ingredients might run dry, so it is necessary to develop potion-making methods other than those of Yggdrasil. In addition, we might be able to combine the methods of this world and Yggdrasil, thus opening up a new avenue of power for us. After all, we might have already fallen behind by 600 years. Of course, we'll need to sternly warn her not to spread the means of making those potions... but looking at her, it seems that won't be a problem."

Ainz recalled Lizzie's reaction when he brought Nfirea back to her and stated his offer. You don't have to ask, Lizzie was speechless for long moments hearing him out and jumped to the proposal right away.

They had already healed Nfirea's eyes, but he was still semi-conscious due to the tremendous shock he had received. Even so, when Lizzie learned that her grandson's life was no longer in danger, she wept copiously and swore that she would do everything from her power to fulfil Ainz's request.

"Let's leave Lizzie aside for now. There's something more important to take care of."

"And that is?"

"I received a message from Entoma last night, but as I was too busy to speak; she said to contact Albedo if my time allows it." Watching Esdeath, he couldn't help but want to apologize for what he had done with Albedo. But the time was not right.

"Who the heck is Albedo and Entoma?" Elysia looked between the two friends confused. Frustrated as she was the only one who was excluded from the conversation.

"Ummm… Albedo. If I remember right, she was the guardian appointed on the tenth floor. Right?" Esdeath explained, or tried to guess. She suspected Entoma is one of the Pleiades as Narberal nodded vigorously.

"Right… After speaking with her. I will announce your return. Please forgive them if they slightly overact things. As well, Albedo's current state."

"Why do you say that?" Watching the blushing Narberal for a moment, Esdeath couldn't help but suspect the reason, or think she had an idea about Albedo's current state. "Right…"

Saying nothing more, Ainz cast the [Message] spell and contacted Albedo.

He had received Entoma's [Message] earlier, but since he was not free to talk earlier, Ainz could only tell her not to worry too much about things. After that, he had been far too busy to talk.

After the [Message] connected to Albedo, the first thing she said far exceeded his imagination.

[Message]: "Ainz-sama. Shalltear Bloodfallen and Auriel Michalis have rebelled against us."

For a moment, he had no idea what those words meant. After they slowly filtered into his mind, Ainz's reaction was like that of a moron.

"...Hah?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it! :)**

 **I hope it was enjoyable and not complete nonsense.**

 **I tried my best to conduct their meeting and can only hope it was enjoyable somewhat.**

 **As for what happened with Auriel and Shalltear, it will be explained in the next arc. :)**

 **Next time on the Overlordly Broken: Re: The doubts of an angel. The night raid.**

 **What will await** Auriel and Shalltear **? You will know next time.**

 **RnR!**

 **Good day, good night!**


	19. Seraph's Fall

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **This is a prelude chapter. Playing out between the time after Ainz and Narberal left the Tomb to pose as Momon and Nabe, and end in the night when Shalltear brainwashed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Seraph's Fall:**

Walking down on the majestic pathway of the ninth floor, her every step was followed by the knocking sounds of her modest heels. Though her height and appearance warranted she didn't need such an accessory to look taller, or emphasise her qualities, which were edged between perfection and absurdity. Yet, she felt the need to wear the accessory her creator, or more like; her very mother, had gifted her.

Proudly, her steps never faltered as her luminous blue eyes scanned the majestic corridor — that although was vast — looked all the same all around with the newer and newer uniformed doors appearing in her vision.

Her elegant, nun-like gown fluttered with every step; a few mischievous golden locks peeked out under her wimple.

"Rem, is Mother's room in perfect condition?" Her tone was strict, carrying a slight charm, not resembling her usual, shy self.

"Yes, Auriel-sama. As intended, for whenever she returns, we will be ready to accept her majesty," obliged the blue maid, following Auriel closely behind.

"Umu… Good…"

Rem tilted her head, following behind the Lady for a few more minutes. Apparently, the blue maid found her Lady's behaviour strange. It was like she had completely changed from her usual self — compared to yesterday.

"Auriel-sama, Auriel-sama. Is something wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing…" came the immediate answer and Auriel's usual careless smile returned.

Rem only obliged with an "umu…" saying nothing more. Though, she felt her Lady's concern was masked by her careless smile. Thinking of it, she was well aware, asking about it would be nothing more than improper.

"How are you and your sister doing? I hope Sebas-dono treats you well."

"Yes, of course, my Lady. He appointed us under Yuri-dono. She usually sends us to help the homunculus maids, or the other servants if the situation warrants such a thing. Though, we only started to serve around two days ago. Until now, the other servants have received us well."

"Hmmm… I see. I am glad if that's the case. Although, I hope your sister can bridle her sharp tongue. Acting improper before the creations of the Supreme Beings might ruin mother's reputation."

Rem smirked lightly, remembering her sister's "smart", but from time to time, sarcastically improper remarks. The red maid's sharp tongue frequently brought trouble — often for both maids. For the annoyance of Zero-sama of course. Though, if she remembered it right, Auriel only smiled and patted their heads sympathetically in such cases.

"Of course not, Auriel-sama. My sister knows when to extend her smartness."

"Umu. Good. I hope your plus tasks don't burden the two of you. You know what your most important task is."

"Of course, we mentioned it to Yuri-dono right away, and she made sure to assign our tasks accordingly. It is our task to clean and keep the Lady's-suite ready for her arrival — whenever it will happen. From the dirtiest corner of her wardrobe to her treasury. Although, without Zero-sama's permission, we can't enter her vault."

Her lush eyelashes fluttered confused, stopping as she walked in the midst of the pathway. "Why didn't you ask me? I know the way to open it. I am sure my brother would understand."

The maid watched her confused, tilting her head. "Auriel-sama, Auriel-sama. That will not do. Zero-sama forbade anyone else to enter the vault until his return. He even refused Ainz-sama's request to enter when he inquired about it —for the heavy distaste of Lady Albedo and Lord Demiurge, of course."

"Oh!" she blinked a few times. "And what did Ainz-sama do about it? I might imagine he was not pleased with the news."

Rem just sighed, shaking her head tired. "Honestly, my Lady. Reading Ainz-sama is hard. He is truly a mystery even for my wondrous Nee-sama. And I cannot compare to her in any way, no matter how hard I try."

Auriel's pursed lips melted, giving back her sympathetic smile. "I am sure that's not true. And I am sure she thinks the same way."

The blue oni's eyes flashed, looking up at the taller woman. "You think so?"

"I am sure of it." Auriel patted her head, turning to the door not far from her. "I think we have arrived."

Nodding, the two women stepped before the door.

Recognizing their ID, the two massive, metal golems — that looked like metal knights — hit their chest hard, bowing slightly, then opened the door before the residents of the room.

"…"

Looking around, Auriel and Rem were always awestruck inspecting their creator's domain. And if their memories served them right — she, Ram and Rem always debated just how much work it had taken to create such royal magnificence.

Naturally, they had seen Ainz's room when Albedo called them there, and it was as well just as richly made as their Lady's suite. But in their eyes, this did not matter at all, in their eyes, their goddess' domain was the place where absolute perfection met the perfect design — with the exception of the missing part in the main hall, of course.

That part visibly missed a few crucial touches — like it was incomplete.

But considering their mother's tight schedule and how rarely she actually stayed in her room it was not surprising at all. Auriel and Rem were sure; once she returned, she would finish her work.

"…"

Looking around once more, the lavish salon with the big office desk and the two couches sitting before it were positioned just like they remembered. Even the strange, floating chair — that had been designed after the seating place of Ernst Stavro Blofeld — a villain from the James Bond series — was there.

Ram and Rem always cleaned the place thoroughly, using the few automatically spawning golems and imps to help them by moving the furniture or dust the invaluable chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the main hall.

"…"

Sighing, sadness filled Auriel's heart.

Only one thing missed from the perfect picture: the owner of the place. The master of the lair. Esdeath Gorgon, or as others called her; [Abeloth] — by those who she shared her [Truename].

Exhaling tiredly once more, Auriel took a seat in the foremost place. The chair that was covered by the scales and the leather of the strongest dragon her mother had slain — a dragon that previously bore a royal title, just like her, the only seat that befitted a Supreme Being!

"!"

Naturally, she felt guilty about taking the seat that was not her own — that belonged to her master. And for long moments, she hesitated to do so.

But sitting in there she felt her closer; she thought she was looking over her shoulder, seeing how hard she was working day by day. Hoping she was proud of her after all.

Watching the small, golden framed picture — and the lifelike drawing in it — that her brother had drawn before he left, Auriel couldn't help but watch the person on the image with some kind of satisfaction.

Her Lady's lifelike drawing as she smirked at her — mischievously, winking with one of her strange eyes, giving Auriel a double thumbs up. Under the picture, the next writing could be seen:

 _'Hang in there!'_

"Ah… Niii-sama. You are so mindful…" she murmured, thinking of her dear brother who had drawn the picture before leaving. "…"

Zero may seemed cold to others, and apathetic for everyone else, even uncaring, but in truth, deep inside he cared about his siblings — even for the mischievous black sheep of the family, Schrödinger.

Auriel loved him more than anything — almost anything. She only regretted one thing. "Oh… Nii-sama. I wonder when you will share your real feelings with others…"

But maybe this was simply asking too much. After all, Zero was an automaton. His face could hardly show emotions, and his creator had programmed him that way. Asking him to change, to defy the basics of his very being — that their creator bestowed them — would be nothing more than deny their very creator. A heresy, Auriel — as an Arch Seraph and Highlord — could not possibly tolerate.

Thus, she endured, giving her best smile.

Raising her pen, she started the administrative work Albedo had entrusted her.

"I will make you proud, Mother!" With flashing eyes, she glanced at the picture once more, grabbing the first paper that settled in the top of the small tower of files.

…

It had taken a while, but she had finished with her paperwork. Facing downward, she could only mutter inaudibly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…"

The maid watched her curiously, tilting her head confused. "Auriel-sama, Auriel-sama. What did you say? Please repeat, I don't understand."

Poor, ragged angel could only slightly look up, the black marks under her eyes clearly visible from the overwork. Her look did not resemble at all the tidy nun figure she used to be.

Though, she should have been immune to mental exhaustion. Even so, she felt some kind of unneeded tiredness working through all of those papers.

"Auriel-sama, Auriel-sama. Are you alright? Do you need some medicine? Or healing? Or you wish for your usual tea and cakes?"

Looking to her side, it was Ram who stood there instead of Rem. The red handmaiden of her master.

"Oh, Ram?" she rubbed her eyes sleepy, looking around confused. "Where is Rem?"

"My sister had other duties. Yuri-sama authorised to change place with her in my free time."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Sorry, I was so entranced with my work I didn't even recognize the change. And you are forced to work in your free time. I am sorry."

"It is nothing, my Lady," Ram sniffed, giving a slightly huffish look. "But next time, please heed our voice. You startled Rem. What our Lady would say seeing you like this?"

"Oh! I am sorry…" she lowered her head once more, her regret setting on her face.

"Do you wish for something? Tea, cake, food?"

"A tea would be good, thank you." Hearing Ram's proposition, her face first turned blank, then immediately brightened. Indeed, maybe Ram was a little blunt and straightforward, but she recognised signs her sister was unable to do so.

Bowing, Ram left, leaving Auriel alone for the time being.

"Huh!" she threw her arms in the air, stretching her numbing limbs in the sizable chair. "What would Esdeath-sama say, seeing me like this?" she mumbled, rolling her eyes, then watching the sizable file tower she had finished.

 _"Still, I worked who knows for how long. Maybe more than a day, without rest. That's to say something. I need a clock. Yes, I definitely need an alarm clock to set. Even Ainz-sama said to do not overwork ourselves."_

Remembering Ainz's gentle, last words before he headed out, a new warm feeling filled her heart. _"Work hard. But do not forget. You work for Nazarick. If you are unable to comply with your duty out of exhaustion, rest a little bit and then continue."_

"Ah. Ainz-sama is indeed a gentleman. I wonder if it were always like this."

Pondering, it was hard to imagine she had never met him, or any other Supreme Beings before. — Of course, except for her creator. It was like her memories were missing from the events, only containing the ones belonging to this room.

"I wonder how the outside looks. Oh, how I wish I could go out with Nii-sama to explore."

From the reports she had read, she imagined the outside world like the vast woods of Myrkviðr, the Great elven Forest. Or as others called it — the black woods.

"…"

From what she had read about it, it was a vast forest, filled with all kind of life and beings, with a small village settling near it.

Being she loved animals, her urge to visit such place rose anew. For a moment, she even wondered, how her beloved master's faithful companion doing? The dauntless battle rooster of Hel. The mount creatively called Mr Roaster.

 _"Cock-a-doodle-do!"_ the fearless below of the mount reverberated in her mind. Remembering after moving out her brother left him in the care of Aura's servants.

It was kinda lonely without him, as his resting place had been nicely made in her mother's room. — A big nest made from the softest pillows you could find in Nazarick.

But thinking of it, it was better like this.

Mr Roaster was a beast, and as such a creature hardly tolerated closure. Before Ainz came, "he" became quite restless, and as such hard to bear and calm down.

She couldn't help but chuckle thinking the picture as her brother wrestling with the sizable, demonic rooster to teach it some manners.

And as she embraced her memories once more, her eyes slid on the report that spoke about humans.

More and more reports had arrived recently, mostly speaking about the Kingdom, the territory and the plains Nazarick was currently stuck.

As she got to know, the Kingdom of Re-Estize was inhabited by humans — mostly speaking — other humanoid races — like elves and dwarfs rarely passed the ground.

Demi-humans and other heteromorph beings — like her and the other inhabitants of the tomb were upright banished from the cities, shunned and hated all around the human world.

This made Auriel sad, and she couldn't help but question the reason. All people couldn't be so prejudiced, right?

"…"

As she had read, people either feared, hated or upright expelled to be even in their presence. Thought of the demi-humans and her kind as simple beasts — or classified them as simple, mindless monsters.

Under such sad circumstances, her heart couldn't remain calm. It was just wrong treating others bad according to their appearance and race.

As sadness filled her heart, she looked up, and what came into her attention made her eyes flash.

"Schrödinger? You are here? When…?"

The cat-eared, youth uniformed boy sat before her on the couch, smirking mischievously by holding one of his knees cross-legged. "Oh! Hello, Schwester. I wondered when you would recognize my presence."

It was strange; she did not even hear the door opening and closing, yet her brother appeared out of nowhere. Like a… ghost? She was not sure if it was an adequate simile. The room was warded against spectral or extra-dimensional entities phasing through the walls. So, it couldn't be that, right?

"When did you…?" Before she could continue, her brother's white-gloved hand was raised.

"Long enough to see you spacing out for minutes." His thick German accent was clearly audible — amusing as it was — anyone who did not know him long enough may have had to ask him to repeat what he had just said.

"Ugh…" Auriel grunted unpleasantly, the colour of lobster sneaking on her cheek.

Really? Her idling moments were so obvious?

Had she never heard from her brother she used to space out for a long time even under conversations, she would not believe others mentioning it. But she never really considered it as a real thing. She always thought he just said this to make her attention a little less diffuse.

"Ummm… May I ask why you are here?"

"Ara! Ara! Can't a brother visit his Schwester in his free time?"

"Ummm. Me? Maybe?" she asked awkwardly, a motion her brother could only smile on.

"Don't worry. My humble self asked Victim-sama, and he authorised my short leave."

"Oh!" the realisation dawned, and it filled her with some kind of relief. "Then I am glad. Do you have any new news about the happenings outside? Unfortunately, Albedo-sama only entrusted me the reports that state not our precise position. Only where we roughly are and similar things."

"Hmmm… I may have a few nitpicks I managed to pick up meanwhile lazing on the eighth floor. But first, I am quite hungry." His pink eyes flashed, watching his sister hungrily. "Do you have some snacks, Schwester?"

"Well, I sent Ram to bring something, and it has been a few minutes since she left. I wonder, where is she now?" She looked around confused, searching for the red maid around. But it seemed she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm… You seem a little depressed. Something wrong?"

If even Schrödinger — who usually did not bother to care about such things — had recognised this, then her slight depression was quite evident.

The cat boy just tilted his head smirking. "Do you feel yourself locked up? Trapped in a cage? Hmmm? Dear Fräulein?"

Her eyes widened, turning immediately to him. "How…?"

"It is easy to read you. Even easier when you gazed the painting with the landscape, listening to how you and the servants spoke about the events outside."

Now, even the tips of her ears burned, ashamed of being so easily manipulated and read.

"…"

"Do you want to go out?" Like a snake, he stated his offer, making Auriel turn to him confused.

This one sentence picked her attention right away. "What are you talking about?"

"Just a little trip in the nearby city, E-Rantel? I am sure, after a small trip, you will give yourself to your job even more enthusiastic."

"But Ainz-sama…"

"I am sure Ainz-sama also wants you to do your best. If a small trip to the nearby town helps it, why not? It may help you understand the denizens of this world a little bit better. A new perspective for you. No?"

"This makes sense…" she muttered, thinking on all of it. "I need to ask Albedo-san about it, maybe if I ask her, she can…"

"Nope. Don't do that…" Schrödinger refused the idea right away, crossing his arms — palms out — his face turning flat, his cat ears moving slightly up and down.

"Wha…?!" Auriel backed flabbergasted, why her brother would say this? "Why do you say that?"

"Our schön(lovely) Guardian Overseer would surely refuse the request. If you haven't already recognized, she has already sent guards to keep their eyes on you. They are not in the room only because Großer Bruder (big brother) made a deal with Ainz-sama that stated a few things. Amongst them, without his direct permission, they can't enter the room. Even amongst the maids, only Ram and Rem-chi can clean this place."

"Ah! I see." she nodded sour faced. "Still, betraying Ainz-sama's trust this way…?" she turned her attention away, watching her creator's drawing. "It's just not right. Creator-sama would surely express her resentment towards the idea."

"Hmmm…" Schrödinger caressed his chin, thinking for a moment. "Ah. I think not. This is just a trip. No one will recognise your disappearance. I will make sure of that. I could secure your passage, in and out if you wish to go."

"You really can?" Her eyes wide, she needed to ask, how such a thing could be possible?! "But even if I agree, there is no way I can get out of Nazarick without being busted. The new security net is just too tight!"

A dubious smile curled on Schrödinger's face, making Auriel hesitate immediately. "Wha!? Why are you staring at me like that?!"

"Do you know how I got here?"

"You walked in through the door?" she raised her brow unimpressed, and Schrödinger simply shook his head with his always dubious smirk plastered on his face, raising his left hand — showing the backside of it to Auriel.

On his ring finger, an exquisite ring materialised. A ring Auriel recognised right away. And she just stared, just stared at it for long moments gulping thick saliva, adoring the design of the miraculous ring. "That's…. The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! Mother's ring! How did you get it!? How is this possible!?"

Schrödinger just smirked, glancing at the ring subtly. "Honestly, I don't think the Kommandant would mind a small trip outside if she was here. Besides, when she usually leaves, my meister either leave this "crossbar" (precious) little "ding" (thing) in her room, or entrusts it to me. Usually the latter."

"Gi-Give it back!" Auriel jumped, trying to confiscate the ring from her brother, just for Schrödinger to disappear and reappear elsewhere — using his special skill to be at many places at once.

Standing up, she immediately dusted her nun gown, glaring at her brother. "To abuse Creator-sama's generosity this way! Hand that ring right away!" Her glare was menacing, her teeth rattling, the pressure immediately rising in the room, making her resemble the angel of vengeance — Simikiel. Instead of the divine incarnation of hope — Auriel — she had been designed to resemble.

But Schrödinger just tilted his head, bothered not by his sister's menacing stare, playing with his messily cut hair. "Why are you so inimical, Schwester? I only want what the best for you is. Don't you agree?"

Auriel turned her head away, pointing at the table. "Unhand that ring, and put it on the table. I will make sure it will be adequately placed in Esdeath-sama's treasury."

"Can't do, sorry…" he answered mischievous, making Auriel stare at him wide-eyed.

"Wha-What did you just say!?"

"Hmmm… The Kommandant left it to my care. Consequently, without her, or in her absence, Ainz-sama's orders, I can't hand it to anyone. And as Ainz-sama has not ordered me to hand it over, it is in my care for now."

"Is Ainz-sama even aware you have it?"

"I dunno…" he spat back smirking. "But knowing the wiseness of my Führer, he may be completely aware of it."

"Tch!" Auriel clicked her tongue hard. "Then why are you here? Only to mock me? To torment your own sister with the "gift" you were bestowed with? To incite jealousy?"

"Oi! Oi!" he teleported into the lavish dragon skin seat, crossing his legs with an amused expression, sitting. "I am only here to ease your burden, Schwester. Nothing more. I Lieben (adore) you, you know it very well."

"Then why are you torturing me — your own sister with the promise of freedom? What is in it for you?"

"Nothing."

The sentence left Auriel wholly shaken and flabbergasted. "Nothing?" This simple word made her think, what really her dear little brother wanted.

"I only want what is best for you, Liebe Schwester. Your happiness. Nothing else. And if this little elusive "Ausflug" (trip) can give it to you, then, so be it. That "Oma Wächter Aufseher" (granny guardian overseer) will in no way stop you. Not until your dear "Kleiner Bruder" is here."

Turning her head away, her fist clenched, she was unsure of what to do. But the offer was so enticing. Calling to sin against the Supreme Beings.

What to do?

Betray the trust Ainz entrusted her, the very care he showed, or suffer in silence?

Pass her days with work, hoping her creator one day may return — just as "he" promised? — The promise that may never come true? Or go out, enjoy her freedom for a small amount of time and return refreshed?

"Think about it, Schwester. No one will recognize it, and you will return fresh, ready to work. Besides that, I may have a clue where our beloved Chef is."

Her eyes widened, turning to him immediately. "How?"

"Call it simply a hunch. But I have a feeling she is close. Closer than anyone might anticipate." His eyes were drawn dangerously, daggering Auriel with them,his dubious smile never faltering.

"Then, you need to report it to Albedo-san and Ainz-sama. They need to know if you have such an intuition. It may lead to her trail."

"Hmm…" Schrödinger elbowed the table, holding his head pondering on the back of his hands. "Oh! Liebe Schwester, you are so innocent, you trust that "Hexe" (witch) too much. Not even aware of her real intentions?"

"Why do you call her like that? Why do you say such foul things? Schrödinger! What happened?"

His long ears twitched, taking a comfortable recumbent position in the chair, playing with his ears. "Oh! Großer Bruder (big brother) already knows it. He only needed to look at her once, and the subtle signs betrayed her real intentions. Intentions that may even miss Ainz-sama's attention."

He smirked, the horror setting up on Auriel's visage. What his dear brother recognised that avoided her attention? What guaranteed his distrust in the Guardian Overseer?

"Or… Maybe not… who knows? He is Ainz-sama after all."

Pondering, Schrödinger smirked, shaking his head playfully.

"Schrödinger…" Auriel could only mutter inaudibly, watching him worried.

In the next moment, the clattering of cutlery carried on two salvers hit their ears.

Looking in the sound's direction, it was the maid Ram who carried the two stuffed trays, balancing them in her two hands.

"Please forgive me, Auriel-sama. It took me some time to find your favourite brands and handpick the sweets you like. Usually, it is Rem's task. Please forgive my lateness once more." Putting down the trays, the first containing various sweet and salted snacks, while the second at least three different types of tea, her eyes caught up with the "cat."

"Ah, Schrödinger-sama. It is good to see you. May I inquire what is the subject of your visit?" Although, seeing him sitting in "that" seat, resting his popliteal on the arm of the chair, she couldn't help but frown unpleasantly.

"Simply visiting my dear Schwester," he smirked, watching Auriel for a moment. "But as Victim-sama still have tasks for me, I need to go back."

Jumping up, he grabbed two cakes, one with each hand. "Liebe Schwester, think about what I said. A little ausflug only makes you look better. And who knows? If you are lucky enough, you might even run into our beloved master. Glücksfee (lady luck) only rewards the brave. Ah! And one more thing. A kostbar little ding you can find in the shiny place might help you out on your journey. You know, just watch out, not to accidentally the groß wolf (big bad wolf) catch your tail."

Gritting her teeth, Auriel thought hard, knowing the place he was speaking to, but before she could make a choice, the cat boy made a mock salute.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" With that, using the guild ring he disappeared, making Auriel sight concerned.

For long moments, Ram just watched the scene, staring first at the place where Schrödinger disappeared, then her lady's concerned expression.

"Lady Auriel, something wrong?"

"I…" she bit her lip, unable to decide what to do. Go out on her own, or merely remain here in solitude and bury herself in the work Albedo entrusted her.

"Please leave me alone. I need to think."

Ram nodded and was on to collect the cutlery when the Arch Seraph raised her hand. "No, leave that here."

"Do you need something else, my Lady?"

"Yes," she turned her head towards Ram, nailing her vision strictly. "Don't speak about what you heard to anyone. Not to the Guardian Overseer, not to Ainz-sama."

"Of course," she bowed deeply and respectfully. "Do you wish to use "that" item to erase my memories about the conversation with Schrödinger-sama?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I can't properly use it. It may damage your mind. What would mother say if I ruined her handmaiden? — Even if it's unintentional."

"I see. Then, I'll keep my lips sealed at all costs. Though, be aware. I can still reveal the information once they use mind reading skills."

"I'll take the risk. Please leave now; I need to think."

"Of course." With that, she left Auriel alone, leaving her to make a decision, a choice that might have changed the whole outlook of the story.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel:**

All of it happened around half a day ago.

Walking down on the muddy streets of E-Rantel — covered by a thick cloak paired with a hood — that shadowed half of her face and completely hid her lavish body, Auriel Michalis, the Arch Seraph of Hope was still unable to comprehend how the hell her brother had managed to get her out of Nazarick. More than that, to distract Cocytus — who guarded the first floor in the absence of Shalltear Bloodfallen — long enough for her to get away.

Of course, the so-called "escape" was not without risk, a few times her cover had almost been blown.

The Evil Lords — those Demiurge set to guard and patrol the entrance — really knew their stuff. A few times they had almost caught her. And the outer defensive net she had to pass was really hard to counter. Without a certain major and a few minor items, she may have exposed herself long ago. Summing it with one word, it was a literal nightmare leaving Nazarick without getting noticed.

From the view of an outsider, a lower being, a creature without the precognition bestowed to them by the Supreme Beings, a beast like that might not even recognise it had passed Nazarick's borders, or even literally walking near the tomb. Mare really did a splendid job hiding its walls with mud, then covering the top of it with illusion.

That he indeed did splendidly, although, the defensive net still lacked one crucial element. The element Schrödinger exposed to help his sister flee.

That being:

In its current state, the inner and outer defensive rig were unable to catch the invaders possessing high tiered concealing magic, skills or items.

A person who owned the previously mentioned things and was helped by a double agent from inside could pass in and out with minimal risk.

And even without help, a high levelled creature like, for example, Zero was, who possessed high enough thief skills could counter the outer defensive layer easily. Once the previously mentioned invaders approached Nazarick or entered the Tomb physically, it might have been too late to combat and stop the invaders from the outside effectively.

The second weak point of the net was its inability to distinguish and filter friend and foes coming from inside of the tomb — precisely speaking. Despite all those counter measurements, the weakest point of the defence came from inside the net.

Just like usual, if you wanted to conquer a castle with an impenetrable defence, an infinite amount of soldiers available, filled with traps, secret mechanisms and guardians guarding the central hubs possessing godlike might — then the only way to do it was internal sabotage. After all, history made us learn one truth: _"Tyrants were always susceptible to poison."_

This one catchphrase Auriel knew well enough. Though, she had no idea how she knew it. Maybe her mother had made her realize it. She embedded it in her mind, like a warning for the future.

"..."

Looking forward, shaking her head, she concentrated head on. Inspecting the people doing their duty, walking towards their intended destination.

Around her many people, different people. Albeit, a weird phenomenon caught her attention. All of them were human. No demi-human, no heteromorph being. Not even an elf, dwarf or other humanoid creature — like gnome — walked around. Just like she had read in the report.

In E-Rantel, only humans walked around.

Although the city was impressive, and its walls were towering, Auriel still felt it was somehow bland — could not compare to the diversity Nazarick offered. Yet, seeing all the different people around, hearing, seeing how they chatted, lived, struggled in this dirt called E-Rantel.

She couldn't help but beam a smile. Somehow, all these people walking around felt much more alive than the "yes men's" that walked around in Nazarick.

Funnily, her brother called them: "Robots."

The title often allured a tiny little beam on Auriel's face. Not because it was not true, but because since the few days she had walked around in the tomb — all she recognised it could not be truer when one described a few servants — everyone completely obeyed Ainz's and Albedo's words — following every letter according to their will. Even if the order was faulty.

One could not control an organisation like Nazarick with servants carrying out orders using such mentality.

Once she safely returned to Nazarick, she'd need to mention this tiny fault to Albedo and Ainz. Make them fix this. This little fault for now may have seemed meaningless, but this was a particular detail that could prove the difference between total defeat and flawless victory in the future.

As said, Auriel had no idea how she knew all of this. The knowledge was embedded in her since she was created. It could not be helped. And until her creator's return, she would most likely never get an answer to her question. The fact she accepted.

Walking around, the wares the merchants offered on the streets may have looked like everyday products to others. But for her, they were exotic, as Nazarick only housed the finest products. Thus, saying these poorly made — for her eyes — commodities were not an everyday sight.

"Mmm… My Lady, how can I help you? Care to buy some trinkets, statues to grace the gods?" called her attention a grizzled trader, offering small statues, necklaces, amulets, and similar things on his stand.

"…" browsing them, she could only purse her lips seeing the sheer variety of deities these people worshipped.

Her eyes flashed, turning towards the man — who looked quite prosy for her pristine eyes.

"Ah, I am just window shopping." She was not sure this slang would translate adequately, but she hoped this strange verbal auto translation every people possessed in this world would find a way to decipher what she wanted to say.

"Please let me know if you find anything you like," nodded the trader, then turned to the next customer approaching his long stand.

It was indeed weird seeing the movement of their mouth — as instead the words their mouth formed; different talk left their speaker.

According to the reports, it was the result of some magic mixed in the people's food in the past— powerful as it. She was not even sure miraculous magic like the so-called "Super Tier Magic or skills" was capable of such a thing. Albeit, her knowledge about such things was heavily restricted, as she only read about it in one of the books her creator kept in her room.

Browsing through the wares, many mysterious figures caught her eyes. Small religious figures and symbols, small statues deciphering god-like characters. Or, they tried to, in her eyes, there was only one true god that existed — her creator.

"…"

Yet, it was interesting to see what the people worshipped in this world. And as an angelic being, Auriel's heart warmed witnessing this world was not entirely faithless. The chance to spread her great master's name still lived.

Not now — as she was undercover — but maybe later.

Scanning the items once more, one specular piece caught her oculars. A small statue portraying a woman with strangely familiar features and wings, holding a strange scythe.

"Excuse me."

"Hmmm…?" the trader turned to her, offering a somewhat dumb look.

"Who's depicted in this statue?"

"Ah!" the old man's grey eyes flashed suddenly, holding the statue gently. "This is the lady of fate. Neither evil nor good. Indeed the goddess of an old religion. Ancient texts may say she was the plus one amongst the six, the so-called "seventh"," the man chuckled, eyeing the statue softly. "The goddess of an old, forgotten religion no one is practicing anymore," he murmured.

Seeing her interested gaze under the hood, the merchant caught on the occasion.

"Do you want to buy it, my lady? I will count it cheaply, just for you."

"Really?"

"Really," the man obliged like a sly fox, gazing her suspiciously. "For you, it is only five silver. Of course, this is with the discount I am offering to you."

"Oh! So cheap!?"

Being Auriel neither understood finances nor was good when it came to mathematics and calculation, that five silver sounded a low price to her.

Also, the only currency which appeared YGGDRASSIL was gold, and her master's vault was filled almost to the brim with the shiny coins. She wouldn't have known the real value of the coins his dear brother had entrusted her before she left.

Producing one platinum chip from the small bag hanging on her side, she needed to ask. "I don't know. Will this be enough?"

The man's and the nearby bystanders' eyes almost fell out from their sockets seeing the coin.

"A-A platinum coin!?" they gulped, the trader almost drooling in his excitement.

"Is something wrong?" Auriel simply tilted her head confused, watching the coin clueless. _"Ughhh! I only have a few from this, what will I do?"_

"I think he means, that's quite an amount," stepped on her side a man. His hair was fiery red, his eyes shining in turquoise colour, sporting an elegant long coat and guise befit to a noble.

"With that amount, you can live in luxury for more than half a year. And it might be enough to help out many poor families."

"Really? Is this small coin worth that much?" Everyone around facepalmed, seeing the girl's cluelessness about the amount she carried with herself.

"Quite so. Please allow me to pay for this small statue for you."

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Auriel was giddy; if she didn't hide her white wings using one of her abilities, they would be twitching uncontrollably right now.

The crimson haired man handed a silver coin to the trader.

"Wait a moment. This statue costs five silver!" the merchant frowned, glaring the torquise eyed man.

"Be glad I didn't call the guards. I wonder what they would say. Trying to rob the newcomers. What would King Rampossa would say?" frowning, he waved the trader away.

"And who are you to judge me? I give my wares for as much as I want. There is no law against it," with crossed hands, the man just glared.

"Oh! There is." The man took out a paper under his coat, showing it to the man. "As the commissioned representative of the Merchant Guild of Re-Estize kingdom, I have the authority to close your shop. And now, if you don't change your ways I may call the guards to pack you up!"

Reading the document, the merchant's eyes widened immediately, and backed in fear. "Pl-Please, don't! What will I do with my poor family once I lose my income?"

"Um…" the red-haired man hummed. "This one time, I will be lenient in your way. But next time. I will call the guards and close your shop. Do your business accordingly."

"Ye-Yes, right. For this small inconvenience, pl-please accept this small statue as a gift, my Lady," bowed the merchant with a sweating forehead. And Auriel simply accepted it with a pleasant smile. She had no idea what had just happened, but seeing the man, it must have been pretty unpleasant for him.

"Thank you," she thanked both the redhead man and the trader. Then proceeded as the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Auriel to continue her way.

"Wait, my Lady," called after her the man.

"Oh, yes? Ah, so it is you. Once more, please allow me to thank you for helping me out." With a small hunch, she obliged and thanked him.

"Ah, as a gentleman, it is the duty of mine to protect the damsel in distress or an inexperienced lady who has been urged to navigate in the labyrinth of finances."

"Is that so…" her blue eyes slightly opened, then fluttered under her hood, watching the man with a suspicious gaze.

"Indeed. Such things can be very tricky. But let's not speak about such things in the open streets. I know a nice café in the nearby vicinity."

The man was suspicious. And Auriel was aware she needed to take care not to blow her cover accidentally.

It was a real danger even when she had borrowed her mother's divine class ring — from her vault — to mask her presence, and made sure to cover her traces adequately. Also changing her appearance with a strong illusion — using an item to do so — to hide her unique eyes and appearance, that may blow her cover.

"Hmmm. Why not? I think I will accept the offer. Though, I don't even know your name."

The handsome man smiled pleasantly, brushing away his fiery red hair from his turquoise eyes. "It is Tibbald Dracois Reinhard. A trader from a faraway land," he kissed her silk covered hand, eyeing the illusion that painted her eyes brown he gazed into at the moment. "And you are, my lady?

Finding a cover name was hard, even harder when she forgot to come up with one before she left the tomb. But as she concentrated hard, one name popped up. A name that most likely would be adequate for the situation.

"Leliel, Leliel Wormwood…" she whispered, and the man before her could only nod.

"A fine name, for a beautiful lady. Shall I lead you?"

With a nod, she followed him. Suspecting nothing, but making sure not to be discovered or trailed.

For first, this Tibbald was kind enough to invite her to a drink. Moreover, he seemingly saved her from that cheater who wanted to sell her short.

Walking around, although the people did not hurt her directly, this was the first time when someone wanted to cheat on her. And it kind of pained her, her first experience with these people was not a pleasant one.

She only hoped the next would be much more pleasurable.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Elsewhere: Later:**

Sebas Tian, faithful butler of the ruler of the Supreme Beings. Creation of the Supreme Being Touch Me, and of course, a Martial artist.

"…"

Clearing his throat, Sebas had just finished with his small elusively stroll around the city, as he liked to explore the surroundings before making a judgement call. Finishing his business in the town before heading back to the cart.

Knowing his surrounding always filled him with calmness. If it came to that, it was better to understand his environment than stumbling in the dark about it.

Be it he was aware or not, many women swayed in his way under the stroll, turning in his direction blushing.

"Do you think he is single?"

"Who is that gentleman?"

"Who is he serving?"

"Do you think I have a chance?"

Most of the men watched his figure with jealousy filled eyes. But as Sebas didn't care about them, he ignored every green-eyed stare his iron stature received.

Flattery and jealously everywhere he went. This was the human nature.

When he first arrived, he hoped humans would be more than this. His master had described them otherwise. Courageous and wise beings who enjoyed their life even if it was short. He had bestowed Sebas the ability not to hate them right away. But this, looking around, Sebas felt disappointed.

"So handsome!"

Though it was good to hear the people liked the appearance his master had bestowed on him. It seemed they were not entirely hopeless. There was hope for them.

Unfortunately, it was neither the place nor the time to care for them. Thus, he simply ignored the crowd and proceeded without care, heading towards his objective.

"…"

Watching the horizon, the sun already settled, darkness started to rule the world. It was time to head back to the inn where Solution would consume her fake meal, as part of their disguise. The place called the Golden Pavilion. Or, that was the plan. Sebas only hoped the maid could suffocate her urge to choose her meal from the guests of the establishment — for the time being at least.

For first, the place mentioned above was only a little better than the rest of the town. Not fit for a Supreme Being to stay here — or any member of the guardian force if we are talking about such thing. Yet, the people staying here were most likely not better than the lowliest scum of the city — or, as he heard the people gossiping, speaking about that "esteemed" Inn.

"Hmm… Strange."

For a moment, Sebas' keen senses picked up the vibration of air from the direction of a nearby roof.

Looking towards it, just only for a moment, channelling Ki in his eyes made him able to reveal the hiding individual.

It was a butler-like figure, just like him. Much more younger looking, of course, a teen reaching his sixteenth or seventeenth year.

If not for his high level, draconic racial passives that keened his perception and channelling his Ki, he wouldn't have been able to see him.

"!..."

Nodding to him, the person nodded back, turning his head towards the suspicious robed person proceeding amidst the crowd, then disappeared immediately.

Looking towards the direction of the person, Sebas immediately managed to pick "it" up, even from the dense crowd. The person's cloak was utterly covering his/her body, making it unable to distinguish its real gender.

For now, Sebas ignored the individual, as he was sure Zero was keeping the situation under control. Though, he also kept his eyes open if any other suspicious person stumbled around — worthy to be investigated.

Adjusting his tie, the Iron Butler continued his way. If Zero was here, he was sure Shalltear would also arrive soon. With her brides, if he was right.

Soon, they would leave the city; he only hoped nothing unusual would happen this night. Or he would be forced to make the necessary steps.

"…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Meanwhile with Auriel:**

The tea these people had served her was lovely, and that red-haired individual, Reinhard was strangely nice to her.

They chatted for several hours, consuming cakes and drinking coffee like drinks, gulping down exotic beverages. Alcoholic beverages. Those may be felt a little bitter for the Arch Seraph's taste — as she was not used to consuming them. But she definitely enjoyed this little bit of variety in her meal.

The cakes were although not Nazarick quality, as most of them were made with honey or some kind of magic that made the cakes sweeter, but it was definitely a great change.

Eating and drinking all the same day by day — no matter how good it was — could be quite dull.

Smiling, watching the slowly descending darkness. She decidedly felt this was indeed a great day. No matter what others said, she felt it was indeed worth the risk asking her brother to help her get through the tight inner and outer security net — Demiurge and Albedo hastily set up.

"It is time to go back," she muttered.

Of course, it was time. Raising her delicate hand, two rings flashed in and out of existence on her fingers. An elegant wristwatch flashed around her wrist, inspecting it, she hid it under the illusion once more.

One was the sister ring of the famous jewellery that perfectly masked her presence — the same item her mother carried with herself all the time to hide from the unsuspecting gazes.

"Blessed her name and may she forgive my treachery," she murmured fast, thinking what she had done just to satisfy her curiosity and lessen her depression.

The second jewellery shining on her finger was the sacred guild ring — her brother had lent her for the time being — also helped her to move unnoticed between the floors and get away without being noticed. And lastly, the golden framed wristwatch that she received from her creator.

Without them, she would have been noticed long ago.

But as every good thing must end, she as well needed to end her journey. Before anyone noticed she was missing.

Heading towards an alley to teleport out from the city, suddenly she collided with someone. A short someone as the person barely reached 155 cm. Small compared to Auriel who towered more than 175 cm above "her".

"Auch! Hey! Look where you are going."

The stranger frowned unpleasantly, and it was like Auriel collided with a wall. A wall that only budged slightly meeting a high-level NPC like her.

Usually, this would be impossible. Considering how much higher level she was compared to most of the people around.

Using life essence, she had measured the denizens of the town previously, and the highest level adventurer she saw walking around was around level twenty. — Or less. She was not sure; it was hard to measure millimetres when you usually stepped meters.

Watching him, or more like her — as under the thick, ragged cloak, from the mouth part of the menacing wolf-like mask a slightly distorted female voice left the person's throat.

Auriel felt the adventurer standing before her so familiar, yet, so different. Like the two of them had met before.

Watching the girl before her for a moment, it was like she knew her for a long time. It was like… "Mother…"

"What? What did you call me?" the strange adventurer asked back, and Auriel flustered immediately.

"No-Nothing! It was like just…" she looked away speculatively. "It was like I had met you before. That's all."

"Oh… hehe." Raidyn laughed awkwardly. "Well, if you look it that way, people are not so different. Am I right?"

Affirming, Auriel could only bite her lower lip, unable to decide what to do. "Well, I am Raidyn. Adventurer and professional monster hunter. Nice to meet you. Accidentally, have you seen this beast?" raising the badly made sketch "Raidyn" had made for "Tora", Auriel could only watch the strange drawing confused, tilting her head. Unable to decide if it was really an animal or a tentacle monster.

"Is it… a really nice octopus…"

Turning to her own "art", Raidyn could only frown. "This is a cat," she deadpanned.

"Really?"

"Really," she sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever. Well, thanks. I have a cat to find. Take care."

"Wa-Wait a minute!"

"Hmmm?" Raidyn turned back to her.

"Ca-Can we speak for a little bit?"

Raidyn could only frown and sigh. She had no time for chitty chatty with others. She was kinda tired from the people watching her all the time — with those nasty looks and many eyes. Now, she really regretted not choosing a more uncomplicated disguise.

Seeing that possible glare hidden under Auriel's hood, Raidyn needed her as much as an imaginary hump on her back. In her annoyance, she did not even recognize a likely high-level target was standing before her.

"Sorry, I need to find a cat and my idiot partner. Urgently. If you need a case to be solved, go ask the guards, or visit the adventurer's guild. The counter ladies are rather nice. They will surely help you. Oh! And if you would be rather nice to mention my name — that is Raidyn. According to the rules, I get a cut for every assignment I get back to the guild."

"Ugh… Sure…" Auriel could only blink for a moment, slightly backing with a deadpanned expression.

"Then, bye. Have a nice night." Raidyn turned around, waving her away, then melded back in the endless crowd of E-Rantel.

This hulling attitude left poor angel completely confused, long enough to momentarily lose the stranger amidst the horde of faceless people. The phenomenon that was strangely weird considering her ranged classes, and paladin abilities — that helped her distinguish individuals from afar.

But strangely, she couldn't read this person. It was like something hid her from her senses like something blocked her sight. Yet, she felt that strange presence that drew her towards this "Raidyn". An unknown calling she felt eerily familiar.

"…"

Biting her lower lip, under a moment, she found Raidyn once more amidst the people, but before Auriel could get after the girl, a firm grip grabbed her arm, dragging her in one of the nearby alleys. Deep enough, so no one could hear her confused gasp.

"Ugh…!"

She was nailed on the wall under a moment. Her high level guaranteed her the chance to get away from the unknown grip, but fleeing would only turn the situation worse. She'd rather remain put.

"Just what are you thinking of yourself, Auriel Michalis," a cold, cold, but boyish voice hit her ears. Before her, her brother's crisp appearance materialised, glaring at her with his uncaring, apathetic face. A glare that made her shiver to her bones.

"Wh-Who are you? I don't know who that Auriel is, maybe you have mixed me for someone else. Please, good sir, let me go."

Hoping her acting skills would work on her bother, and pleaded her mother's ring to cover every little bit of presence she emitted, she tried to bluff her brother. Although, deep inside she was aware it would not work on him.

"Don't bullshit with me! Maybe the precious ring of Creator-sama can erase your presence completely. — As it is a divine class item — but your movement, your micro motions remain the same."

"Ni-Niii-sama…" she shuttered, fear filling her voice and moisture gathering in her eyes.

"I asked you one thing. One damn thing! And you broke your promise. I asked you to stay put for the time being. Do the entrusted work that "witch" gives you. And what are you doing? Escape. Leaving your post, call the attention of "that" woman to us. Moreover, you stole from Esdeath-sama's personal vault. From your own creator! What do you think of yourself, who are you!?"

His voice, his face remained unmoved all along, only radiating coldness. But as a person who knew her big brother, Auriel was well aware how angry, how sad her brother was. Knowing he had to do this, forced to restrain his own sister.

"Niii-sama. I am sorry… I meant no harm."

"Yet, you did it. Just what are you thinking? I am sure half of Nazarick's assault force is looking for you just now. Just what we needed, now, Albedo has a good reason to kick us out. To convince Ainz-sama we are cattle to be hunted!"

"Hey! What are you doing with that lady?" A voice of a man came from not far from them. Evidently, he saw Zero arguing with a cowled woman and thought something was not right. Thus, he tried to play the hero.

"Annoying mosquito," he frowned.

"Step away from her, or else…

As the man stepped forward, but before he could do anything more, Zero's fingers twitched, and the almost invisibly thin wires cut the man into pieces — only the blood vapour remained after him as the ninja wires did their work.

Zero really loved his secondary weapon, almost as much as his twin guns his master had bestowed on him.

"!"

Watching as her brother annihilated the man, without any pity or remorse, Auriel could only gape, moisture gathering in her eyes. "Wh-Why did you killed him!? He did nothing wrong!"

"He saw us. He had his finger in a pie that was not his. That's plenty of wrong in my eyes."

"Bu-But he was innocent; he did nothing! You should have simply knocked him out then done with it."

"If you would have to think what could happen. This would not have happened at all. But you did not think, as usual. Because you are hasty, because you make rash decisions controlled by your emotions. Because of this, the blame falls on you; you killed that "fly". You caused "his" death!"

"N-No, that's not true…" hyperventilating, she couldn't take it anymore. Slumping on the ground crying, the girl buried her beautiful face in her palms.

Zero could only exhale frustrated, brushing his gloves, then crouching down near her. "I am not angry. I am disappointed, Auriel. Just what did you think escaping?" Fetching a serviette under his vest, the big brother gently wiped away the younger sister's tears. "Causing so much trouble to me. You are really bothersome." Although it was barely recognisable, Zero evidently frowned annoyed.

"N-Nii-sama…" Sniffing, the illusion cast on her face revealed her special eyes, watching his caring brother's impassive face.

"Why did you escape?"

"I-I wanted to look around. After reading all that things in the reports. I felt I needed this. I needed this adventure. To see people, all around, I felt, I couldn't have the first impression without seeing them firsthand."

"Hmm… I see. But it would be easier if you waited. I am sure asking Ainz-sama to let you go out would be easier. And of course, would not involve the risk of getting us thrown out from Nazarick. Though, we will solve the situation if it comes to that. The backing of an organization like Nazarick is a welcomed addition in this time of need. But considering the possible intentions of the Guardian Overseer and the Supreme Being taking the throne for himself, it is a possibility they would send hunter units after us. Troublesome…"

"Anii-sama…" her gaze turned to the dust, sniffing. "Why do you speak like this for Albedo-san and Ainz-sama all the time? You and brother Scrödinger both. What have they done to deserve your distrust?"

"Auriel…" placing his hand on her shoulder, Auriel gazed in his only intact eye. "In this world. In this unknown situation. We are alone. There is no one we can trust, only each other. Not Ainz-sama, not the guardian force of Nazarick, and certainly not that certain person. Now, tell me. Who helped you? Whose idea was this?"

"Do you promise he will be not be punished?" her voice was quiet, only a shy muttering.

"I'll do my best to allocate a fair punishment. But understand, for a crime like this, punishment is necessary."

Gulping, she could only nod. "I-It was brother Schrödinger. He said he would make sure I would not be discovered."

"Hmm… I see. Then it is my fault. Please forgive me."

"Wha-What did you say?! To blame yourself for a thing that was not your fault!"

"Auriel!" His harsh voice made her flinch and back slightly. "It is my fault. As I did not calculate a negative inflecting factor as he is. Leaving Nazarick while he was around was a miscalculation on my part. Please forgive me." Bowing his head apologetically, Auriel had no idea what had happened — at least for a moment.

"Nii-sama…" she muttered, then, as Zero's head shot back at her, fear filled her once more.

"Albeit, stealing from Esdeath-sama's personal belongings is a grave crime I cannot forgive or tolerate. Not even for my sister. I will take the blame for your escape. And take care of Schrödinger's treachery. But once we return to Nazarick, you will be punished."

She could only lower her head, accepting the judgement of her brother. "I accept whatever punishment you will deem necessary."

"Umu. Good, at least you are not senile. Either way. Tell me, what did that woman say to you."

"Which one?" Auriel was confused, for a moment not remembering the strange adventurer she spoke with.

"The one you just spoke a few minutes ago."

"Ahhh, that?" Auriel remembered. She was indeed a strange adventurer. With drawing skills less than "impressive". "We just exchanged a few words. But she needed to leave fast, searching for a cat."

"A cat?"

"A cat…" she merely nodded.

"Hmm… I see. Please, be aware. That individual is dangerous. Do not attempt contact with "her" again, until I manage to confirm her real identity. It is dangerous."

"Yes… But Nii-sama. May I?"

"What do you want now?" he frowned frustrated.

"It was strange. And I may be wrong. But she felt like mother."

"Hmmm… I see. Honestly, I felt the same."

"Then?"

"We don't know for sure. It may be a cleverly put trap to draw us out. I can only advise not to be hasty. Wait for the experts to investigate the situation first. Either way, even if she is creator-sama herself. What would she think if we just tackled on her, claiming we are her creations? Even if she believed us, she would disapprove of our hasty actions. Bad first impression if you ask me."

"Yes, you are right…" she bit her lower lip, a hangdog expression sneaking on her face. "Then, what should I do now?"

"Hmmm… Good question." After a moment of pondering, caressing his chin, inspecting his pocket watch, then the darkening of the sky, Zero came up with the proper answer. "Sebas, Shalltear and Solution will leave the town in around a few hours. Join them in the chariot. If they ask why you are there, tell them; I requested your presence from Nazarick. I will tell you the details under the way."

"Bu-But what if…" biting her lip, Zero cut her off.

"It does not matter anyway. I just received the information from Ram. A few groups of Eight Edged Assassins have already been sent to search you in Nazarick. It will take some time until they skim all the ten floors. But after a while, they will eventually realize you are not there."

"Then that means…"

"Yes, Albedo most likely suspects something is not right. But I doubt she has reported it to Ainz-sama, yet. Reporting it right away may paint her in an incompetent light in the eyes of the Supreme Being. Thus, if I predict her moves right, she will withhold the information for as long as possible, or, until she finds evidence to detain you. The best solution for such a situation is the mix of forgery, denial and honesty. Giving them a faint truth will confuse them, unable to tell the truth of your tale. Meaning, they can't prove it was actually your fault. Of course, that's the case if we are lucky enough. In the worst case scenario, we both will be murdered mercilessly."

"Oh, goddess…" gaping in horror, Auriel couldn't do anything more than cover her mouth and watch her brother wide-eyed. Pondering what trouble she had brought.

"Tell me, does anyone else know your escape aside Schrödinger?"

"Ye-Yes… My Lady's handmaiden, Ram."

"Troublesome. Schrödinger will surely not speak — as he will find all of this amusing, according to him, annoying Albedo is simply a fun way to amuse himself. And he actually decent enough to not betray his family. As a thought, I hope so. As well, he is immune to mind reading techniques. He will only tell Ainz-sama the truth, and only then if the Supreme Beings asks for it directly. Unfortunately, Ram and Rem are quite vulnerable to mind reading techniques."

"Then, what should I do?" she shuttered, unable to decide what to do.

"As I mentioned before. Seek out Shalltear's carriage near the inn named Golden Pavilion. And hand over the guild ring. I will escort you and tell you the alibi I came up with."

Offering his palm, sourly biting her lip, Auriel placed the beautiful jewellery in Zero's hand. Giving one last head bow that said: "sorry".

"I said. Don't apologise. Unfortunately, even we, the creations of Esdeath-sama are unable to change the past. The best we can do is to learn from it, and urge ourself to not follow the same mistakes in the future."

"Ri-Right… You are so smart. Niii-sama. It is no wonder mother gave you the task to oversee her domain."

"Out with the pleasantries," Zero frowned, turning his head against the end of the alley. "Using my ability, our presence is masked, currently. But I can't guarantee they can't find you if I leave your side. Thus, I am forced to escort you."

"Ye-yes…"

"Don't open your mouth. Just oblige, I will explain everything to Sebas and Shalltear. And follow the cover story letter by letter."

"Of course."

Waving, Auriel followed him. "Come. You scallywag."

She felt the title "scallywag" a little bit offensive. But she went along with it, as it was actually her fault that the situation progressed in the wrong way. And her dear big brother took both the blame and the risk to explain everything. To save his little sister, like a real big brother intended to.

 _"Nii-sama. You are indeed a good, no, the best brother. I am sure; mother would be proud,"_ she smiled, and warmness filled her heart under the way. Such a good brother, she did not deserve him. Albeit, she needed to take her time and have a long chat with her other brother, Schrödinger.

Even if he meant well with his plan, he should think twice before manipulating his sister in her vulnerable mental state.

Leaving the alley under the protective layer of an invisibility field, the two siblings disappeared in the crowd.

The night came, who knows what dread it will bring?

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the Carriage:**

The disc of the full moon shone in the night sky, illuminating the land with surprising brightness. That said, racing at full speed through the night was still a foolish course of action. The wisest course of action would have been to pitch tents, light lanterns, and post sentries while they spent the night there.

The world at night was not under mankind's control. No, that would not be entirely accurate — no place without light could be considered part of humanity's world. The night concealed all manner of animals, demihumans and monsters. Many creatures possessed the gift of darkvision and the like. Beings often thought of humans as simple meals.

'Rumble-rumble-rumble…'

With a quiet rumbling, the chariot proceeded gently. Though, the stone road was hard and slightly pebbly, the ones sitting inside of the cart barely felt the small humps.

This was not because of good shock absorbers or the like, but because the coach was travelling along a cobblestoned road.

The paving of roads had begun after the suggestion of the "Golden Princess", but the only places where it had been completed were in those demesnes held by the Crown and by Marquis Raeven, one of the Six Great Nobles. This was because the other nobles protested this gesture, feeling that such roads would only benefit the Empire when they attacked the Kingdom.

The maintenance costs for those roads had also sparked much debate. The reason why Princess Renner had reached out to traders to foot the bill was that the nobles in charge of the areas through which the roads passed were dragging their feet on the matter. Thus, the paving work was in this sad state of affairs.

Since this region was not too far from E-Rantel — which was administered by the Crown — the work here was of quite a high standard.

Still, it was not perfect. The wagon wobbled a little as it travelled along the street, and some faint vibrations made their way to the passengers.

This stagecoach galloped away from the fortress city, and could comfortably house six people. This strange coach was controlled by a man. A scrawny looking at it. Poor and deprived with a big red nose, lacking any sort of class and manner.

On his face, a dubious smile drew. Hoping for a good time in the night, completely ignoring the tremors of the road.

The tremors that terminated the conversation between the occupants of the vehicle. Six people to be exact.

Sebas, with Solution by his side, between them Auriel sitting. Opposite her was Shalltear, flanked by two of the Vampire Brides who were her minionscum-concubines.

Zack — the deprived looking man — was apparently driving the wagon from the driver's seat.

'tap-tap-tap'

Shalltear Bloodfallen was annoyed, tapping her fingers on her handheld fan. This truth was the understatement of the century.

With two of her heavenly Vampire Brides sitting on her sides, her face mirrored a sour expression, wrinkling her shapely nose gently.

And when she hoped she could have some fun with her "toys" — before Sebas and Solution had finished with their business in that leprosarium — the Golden Pavilion. Now, she also had to keep her eyes on Auriel — who sat before her, facing her majestic self.

"So, Auriel," Shalltear hit her palm with her fan. The angel shouldn't have felt threatened, yet, Shalltear's flat look made her nervous.

"Ye-yes?"

"I meant to ask you anyway. Albeit, your brother, explained to me. But… Why?"

"Ummm… I don't know what you mean, Shalltear-san."

"Why did you leave Nazarick? Honestly, your brother explained it, but it just seemed out of the way."

"I thought Nii-sama's explanation was clear. We tested Nazarick's new defensive network. Telling others about it might have sabotaged the whole test, no?" She turned first to Sebas, then looked at Solution, waiting for positive feedback.

"I am sorry, Auriel-sama. My expertise does not include espionage and infiltration. I am just the humble butler of Ainz-sama."

Watching Solution, Shalltear raised her brow. She hoped, as a maid who was specialised in infiltration and assassination, Solution could judge the situation accordingly.

"Ummm… I think Zero-sama's reasoning was right. It would indeed circumvent the efficiency of the test. I, as a Predator Slime, would never tell my victims what will await them. Only at the moment I am absolutely sure they can't escape. The moment my hug reaches them in a lovely embrace."

For a moment, Solution's beautiful face contorted, giving place to a grotesque, toothless smile that reached entirely to her cheeks. A face that made Sebas look away unpleasantly, and Auriel shiver uncomfortably.

"Oh, we should hunt together then sometime, Solution."

"It would be my pleasure, Shalltear-sama."

Seeing the strange light in their eyes, Auriel couldn't help but look at Sebas for help. A look, Sebas only accepted with a slight head shake.

"So, Albedo is completely unaware of this little "test", as I took Zero-san's words," she continued, giving a sharp look at the Arch Seraph.

"Yes, we also tested her reaction in such case. She is the head of the defence while Demiurge is away. Not testing her would be foolish."

"Ah-hahahahahaha! Huh…" After a heartily sneer, Shalltear couldn't help but lean back in her seat, fanning herself gently. "I wonder what face she will give once she realises it was all just a ruse. Oh! Auriel, you and your brother really made my day."

"Ugh…." With a snort, Auriel was unable to decide, take this as a compliment or a sarcastic scolding. Everything was so confusing. "Thank you? I think?" In the end, she could only mutter as such.

"Don't mention it," she smiled. "By the way. How did you get out from Nazarick without being recognised?"

Remembering what her brother told her to tell others if she was asked, she played accordingly, following the script. "Nii-sama told me to not tell anyone, except Ainz-sama. Once he has heard it, he will make the necessary judgement call."

"Then it means Ainz-sama was aware of all of this all along?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know that. My brother only said it is within the range of Ainz-sama's calculation."

"Ohhhh!" Even the Vampire Brides gasped in surprise. To think their wise ruler also considered all of this and let such thing happen. Indeed he was the smartest of all.

"Ainz-sama is indeed a peerless man. To think all of this."

"Indeed." Both Shalltear and Sebas spoke out one after the other. The brides and Solution could only nod in agreement.

Long moments of silence descended on the cabin. As it was the wind that billowed amidst the occupants.

"…"

In her bored state, Shalltear stared at the nail of her pinky finger.

The pearly-white fingernail was about 2cm long. Although she had a file in hand, the nail looked quite neatly trimmed, so there was no need to work further on it. Shalltear also felt that further action was unnecessary, so she tossed the file to one of the Vampire Brides by her side.

After that, she made to grope the breasts of the vampires beside her with her now-empty hands. However, when she noticed the expressions on the three people in front of her, she retracted her hands, a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

But just as she looked away, the lobster look of Auriel came in her view, and watching how fast the nun actually turned her head sideward — with Solution's generous cleavage coming in her vision immediately — it made Shalltear smile slightly.

If this girl were not a virgin, she would eat her nonexistent hat.

Later, she would need to introduce her to the joys of the magnificence the "pleasure of flesh" offered.

Gazing downward, watching her pads, then raising her head and gazing at the bazongas hanging on Auriel's chest — hidden by her nun gown, Shalltear could only frown. It was just frustrating seeing everyone had bigger than hers — even if it was treason against her creator.

Seeing her, she couldn't help but to ask.

"So, Auriel-san. According to Ainz-sama, he was in contact with your master before all of this happened. Do you think she is here?"

"I certainly hope so, Shalltear-san. Without her, her suite is just empty."

"Hmmm. The concern I can understand completely. I as well miss Peroroncino-sama. Ainz-sama is a benevolent ruler, of course. But without Peroroncino-sama it is just not the same. Haaahhh…" Looking out from the chariot, she could only wonder, when her benevolent creator would return.

"Umm. Shalltear-san."

"Shalltear is fine. We are comrades now, after all."

"Of course." Watching Sebas for a moment, she awaited for his response. But Sebas left her without anything to say.

"So, I heard your relationship with Aura is not the best. Why is that? If I may ask."

"I would not say we are not getting along well. I think it is because Peroroncino-sama designed me to feud with her. Still, there is no real enmity there. Perhaps Bukubukuchagama-sama designed that girl to not get along with me as well."

"Ah, so it is a sibling relationship. I see." Sebas hummed with crossed arms, joining the conversation and turning to Auriel momentarily.

"And you, Auriel-sama?"

"Auriel is fine." With a sour expression, her hand was raised.

"Umu. Then, Auriel-san. I recognised you, and your brothers can get along pretty well. Apart from a few conflicts. How is that? As I recognised, Zero-sama is treating Schrödinger-sama pretty harshly. Why is that?"

"Hah… Nii-sama can't do anything about it. Schrödigner was designed in such a way. According to Nii-sama, it was Schrödinger's task to guard the quantum labyrinth of the eight floor. Annoy the enemy, slow them down. Still, his and Nii-sama's personality just don't click. Scrödinger is always cheerful and happy, mischievous. Meanwhile, Nii-sama is always dark and dutiful. Like a clockwork machine. The two of them contrast each other. Their conflict is inevitable."

"I see. It is quite a honour guarding that place. I wonder what is there?" Sebas raised his brow, watching the other passengers.

"I know Victim from the Eighth Floor, but I have no information what kind of entities guard that place. Aside Schrödinger, of course."

Good question. Aside from Ainz and the Guardian Overseer, no one knew what was on the eight floor. Everyone had forbidden the pass there. The transportation between the seventh and the ninth floor was solved by temporary portals set up by Ainz's permission.

Auriel remained silent. Sebas only frowned at the sudden query. He looked at Shalltear, a stern expression on his face, trying to discern what she was up to. From where she was seated to the side, Solution's expression changed as well, though it was subtle enough that the others did not notice.

"...I only know that much. In the past, there were fools who defied the Supreme Beings and invaded Nazarick, breaching the defences of the 7th Floor. However, they did not reach the 9th Floor, where the Supreme Beings resided. That being the case, they must have been stopped at the 8th Floor, right? Though I do not have any recollection of the event, the opposition must have brought fearsome fighting power with them to make it that far in, so I believe they were halted with equally extraordinary might. However, I have no idea who intercepted the intruders. No, Albedo should know. After all, she is the Guardian Overseer of Nazarick. It would be strange if she did not know that."

As though ignoring the silenced Sebas, Shalltear continued asking:

"...It's kind of annoying to hear she's one step ahead of me. What sort of mysterious beings are found on the 8th Floor? Characters personally crafted by Ainz-sama, perhaps?"

Sebas was made by Touch Me. Ulbert Alain Odle made Demiurge. Ainz made Pandora's Actor. Schrödinger, Zero and Auriel were made by Esdeath. Watching Auriel curiously, Shalltear needed an answer.

"Well…"

"Unfortunately, my brother never spoke about what is on his floor. He has either eluded the topic, or simply we did not speak about it."

Auriel answered, and Shalltear could only exhale with her empty, dead lungs. "What a pity. I was so curious."

"I will make sure I ask him next time. Properly."

"Oh…"

Shalltear's answer was devoid of energy, as though she had lost all interest in the whole thing. However, Sebas did not seem to mind.

"Still, the 8th Floor is a mysterious place… it's kind of a shame."

"Indeed. After all, it is a place that even we cannot enter. There must be something inside."

"And what exactly is that something?"

"Could it be there's a trap in there which might even attack us?"

Auriel squirmed. Imagining the traps that could potentially harm her, or even her brothers. It really made her feel uneasy, urging herself to ask Schrödinger to find a safer guard post.

Though she was aware of her brother's "virtual immortality", something might reside in that place that could hurt him really bad. The thing she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Mm, that's not a bad idea," nodded Sebas. "Though if I had to guess… could it be a deathtrap that indiscriminately kills anyone who enters it?"

"The Great Tomb of Nazarick was hand-crafted by the Supreme Beings, and defended by us, who have pledged our lives in service. Anyone who could penetrate an impregnable fortress like that and breach the 7th Floor would probably not be stopped by a trap like that…"

"Do you want to take a look?"

Shalltear had a smile on her face, like a child up to some mischief. Sebas' smile was the same as always, but there was a certain nuance to it now.

"Do you intend to defy Ainz-sama's wishes?"

"Just kidding, just kidding. It was just a joke, no need to look so scary."

"Shalltear… curiosity killed the cat. We should wait quietly until Ainz-sama tells us otherwise."

"You've got a point there… Hmmm… But now that I have thought about it." Every attention turned to Auriel, who until now sat strangely silent. Even the mention of the eight floor only made her wriggle distressed.

"Ugh… Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Hmmm… Are you sure your brother did not tell you anything? You can tell us. We are friends after all."

"Ahhh…" Auriel's voice faltered, unable to say anything, Shalltear just billowed her eyelashes in such way. In truth, she was honestly unaware of what was on the eighth floor, neither her brother said anything about it nor ever mentioned it when he visited them. Moreover, she'd rather be left alone with such things. Living in ignorance, knowing nothing about such a horrid place was the preferable option — or else she probably couldn't sleep at night.

"As I said. Schrödinger-kun never spoke about his work on the eighth floor. And I never inquired about it further. As I heard it from Nii-sama, it is a kinda scary place."

Hearing this, a strange disappointment rose on everyone's face — though, it was barely recognisable.

"Then… It cannot be helped, just ask him next time so we can discuss it," Shalltear waved away the topic with a gentle motion, turning to Sebas. "By the way, then, has our prey taken the bait?"

Sebas did not ask about the sudden change in topic. Instead, he directly replied:

"Yes, they've fallen for it hook, line and sinker. All we need to do is reel them in."

Shalltear nodded slightly, and then she lightly licked her lips. Her crimson pupils blazed.

Taking the opportunity, Sebas mentioned Solution's request, which the True Vampire accepted without any delay. Naturally, not without exchanging ideas with Solution about their not so natural hobbies — consisting of strange sexual fetishes and how Solution is explaining thoroughly how she usually enjoys her "meals" — consumed alive, and dragged away from their suffering meanwhile inserting "herself" into their bodies.

Hearing them out, Auriel and Sebas could only listen to them in silence, frowning in slight disgust. Under the discussion, the topic changed, reaching the part where Shalltear spoke about the time when the Supreme Beings visited her domain.

"Speaking of such. I clearly remember, in the past, Peroroncino-sama discussed a matter with other Supreme Beings — Luci*Fer-sama and Nishiki Enrai-sama — when they came to my domain."

A look of reverence crept into Shalltear's eyes as she recounted her memories of accompanying these exalted personages.

"Peroroncino-sama once mentioned that Bukubukuchagama had the profession of a seiyuu. So popular was she that she even lent her talents to things called 'aerogayms', so whenever he purchased a game he eagerly anticipated, he would end up thinking of his sister's face, and he would lose his motivation."

Shalltear added that she did not know what he meant by that. A somewhat baffled Sebas tilted his head and said:

"A seiyuu… I remember that seems to be a line of work which involves the use of sound. It seems they are skilled in singing, so perhaps it should be similar to a bard."

After hearing Sebas' answer, Shalltear laughed, like the tinkling of silver bells, and replied in the negative:

"That is not the case."

"It is not? How so?"

"I once heard Bukubukuchagama-sama say that being a seiyuu meant giving a soul through sound. In other words, a seiyuu is a job which creates life."

"Ohhh! I see. It seems I was labouring under a grave misconception. Thank you very much for your correction, Shalltear-san."

Sebas and all the others created by the Supreme Beings were infused with knowledge upon their creation, but that was all they had. Because they did not know real life, amusing mishaps sometimes occurred; like say, making a mistake about their revered masters' jobs.

Feeling terribly uncomfortable, Sebas muttered to himself, engraving the meaning of being a seiyuu into his heart so he would not make the same mistake again.

Hearing them out, Auriel couldn't help but fidget nervously. If Shalltear was so blessed the Supreme Beings passed her domain — moreover, heard them speaking. She may know something about her creator that she may not be aware.

It was her chance; she needed to ask. "Shalltear-san, if I may ask something."

"Hmmm… What is it?"

"You said the Supreme Beings passed your domain and you heard them speaking… that means." She gulped nervously, pushing her indexes together. "That means you might have heard something from creator-sama. Can you tell me about her?"

"Hmmm, let me think." Fondling her chin, she tried to remember. Albeit, her memories were faint. "If I remember right. Esdeath-sama spoke about how overworked and sick she was. Herohero-sama mentioned something about "she going to a Deathmarch" once more. And that would not do good for her health."

"Deathmarch? Sick? Oh, dear creator… I hope she is all right," Auriel muttered worried, closing her blue eyes. "But I wonder, what "Deathmarch" means? I hope it is not what I think it is."

"Hmmm," Sebas caressed his grey beard gently. "Maybe it is a military phrase. Once, as Touch Me-sama passed the entrance of the tenth floor, he mentioned something similar. About him and Esdeath-sama had a duel, and it ended in stalemate — once again. He sounded really frustrated."

"Well, she dresses like such. That means she must be a soldier, right?" interjected Shalltear, making everyone oblige as such.

"Ummm. Maybe, but when Creator-sama worked on her room, and Aniki-sama and I were around, she mentioned something about some kind of programming problem that frustrated her. Though she only muttered — we heard her clearly. Since then, I often contemplate what she meant with that. Unfortunately, even Nii-sama can't give a clear answer: speaking about some kind of calculations and necessary things to an individual function properly. I did not really understand him."

"Hmmm… I see…" nodded Shalltear, but said nothing more.

Sebas theorised it was similar to Bukubukuchagama-sama's job, but being neither of them possessed enough information, they could only speculate what it was. The only solution was to ask Ainz about it. But being he was out for a critical mission; they couldn't do more, just wait and ask him later.

…

The stagecoach continued its way on the paved road, and when it stopped, Shalltear ordered everyone to stay in, she and her brides would take care of the mess, making sure Solution would receive her well-deserved "meal" for the night.

Auriel could only pray, the poor souls would die quickly, as her brothers told her about the negative Karma of most of the guardians possessed. So much darkness in one place, she only hoped a faint light remained in that endless abyss that was Nazarick.

"…"

Watching Sebas, the elder looking butler bowed his head respectfully. "Auriel-sama, do you need something?"

"I-I… No. It is nothing. I just have my doubts about this action."

"Please be assured; I am sure Shalltear-sama and your brother can take care everything coming in their way."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Now I see why Ainz-sama ordered Zero to accompany us. His infiltration and scouting skills are indeed impressive. Though, I have doubts about Shalltear-sama."

As both Shalltear and her servants, as well Solution were out of hearing range, he could speak freely.

"Why do you say that? Shalltear-san seems pretty qualified. I am sure she can solve the situation. True, I suspect she will kill a few innocent people," her tone was lowered in the end, looking away painfully.

"I share your concern, it also worries me. Not only the possibility of killing innocent people — though, according to Zero-sama's report the people trying to ambush us are all scums and bandits. What worries me the chance that Nazarick will be exposed due to the sudden disappearance of this many people. They might have comrades who will seek them."

"Nii-sama is quite a perfectionist. I think he made sure such a thing will not happen."

"You speak quite highly of your brother, Auriel-sama. I see you care about Zero-sama very much."

Her face immediately flustered, turning her head away. "I, I mean, he always helps me. Protects me from the harm's way. Even when he expressed himself quite rashly."

Sebas fondled his thick beard, humming nodded. "It is the task of the big brothers after all. I am sure Esdeath-sama made him that way."

"Do you think we will find her?"

"I am certain Ainz-sama will do everything in his power to gather the Supreme Beings once again."

"Right, thank you…" she nodded.

After this, the silence quickly became awkward once more, as the two sides did not really have anything ordinary to discuss.

Auriel liked books and songs, writing her little stories when she was alone. Unfortunately, Sebas was not really interested in them. Thus, they could only sit and stare out from their head in silence.

…

Time passed, and the door of the carriage opened, revealing her brother's bored expression.

"Sebas-san," he greeted him with a nod, an expression Sebas acknowledged without a word.

"Auriel, I have a task for you."

"Ye-yes!" she urged herself, almost jumping out from her seat.

"Take it easy." With that, Auriel sat down once again, nodding uneasily.

"We may have an accident."

"What do you mean, Zero-sama?" Sebas' eyes squinted, suspecting something was not right.

"Please forgive me for saying this. But that buffoon Shalltear started the action earlier than discussed. While I was away to report to Ainz-sama the happenings — she and her brides entered the cave, butchering everyone in their way. "She" lost the target, Brain Ungalus. Encountering adventurers under the way, leaving only one alive. And went bloodlusted from the blood."

Solution dragged Brita— the redhead adventurer Ainz had encountered in the inn and had given her a red potion — before the chariot's door.

"The girl was hypnotised when I found her; it is not likely she could recollect anything useful." Looking at Solution who postured herself not far, his intact eye squinted. "Unfortunately, I can't be at multiple places at once. I need to catch up with the target. As well, it is hard to admit, but I lack the proper skill set to calm Shalltear-san. I may have abilities that can satiate the blood lusted state, but they are useless against an undead like Shalltear. Because of her immunity to toxins and the like."

Sebas hummed, understanding the grave situation.

"We need to act fast to solve this problem, now! And correct Shalltear's mistake immediately before the situation accelerates further. Auriel. I entrust you the task to go after her and use your bardic songs to calm her down. Bring her back. Bard songs in a certain degree even affect undead, as the songs are not affecting them mentally or physically, but spiritually."

"Ye-yes! I can do that."

"I will accompany her." Sebas offered, but Zero shoot him down immediately with a swipe of his hand.

"No. Sebas. Proceed with the action as discussed — with Solution. Head towards the capital and start the operation. I have a "client" to catch. And you have an operation Ainz-sama entrusted you." Pulling down his left butler glove, the thin lines of ninja wires flashed around his fingers under the pale moon. "We all have things to do. It was bad enough Shalltear disturbed the tightly set schedule. We don't want any more delay."

"As you wish. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask us."

"Certainly." Wagging his head towards Auriel, Zero urged her to go. "Report in Nazarick once you have finished with the operation. Once Ainz-sama returns, he wishes to speak with you. But don't forget; if you fail to calm her, flee from the scene. Don't take chances."

"Ye-Yes… Where will I find Shalltear-san."

"She headed east-west. She may be a good hunter. But as usual, bloodlusted hunters leave a ton of crap behind. You will find her using your ranged skills."

"Right, I am going then."

"Be safe. And equip your legendary gear if necessary."

After a quick nod, Auriel left the carriage, heading towards where Zero directed her. Sprouting her twelve angelic wings, she proceeded even faster.

"What about the girl?" Sebas asked suddenly, watching Solution who smiled deviously. Most likely hoping she could claim Brita as her own "chew toy".

"We may have use of her later. Let her be. Quickly investigating the area where the crash happened, I recognised the remains of a low-grade recovery potion. Considering the trauma she is through; this meatbag may think this is a bad dream. The aftermath of a clash with a monstrous force. Either way, she will either descend into dementia, or the people will not believe her story.. To make sure everything is under control, I will appoint a shadow demon to keep an eye on her, report periodically."

"And what if they actually accept what she has told them?" It may not seem, but Sebas actually had the right eye for the details. This made him the perfect butler of Ainz. A servant who quickly analysed the situation and acted accordingly.

"…"

If you asked Zero, the elderly butler's only flaw was his soft heart, the lack of professional attitude when it came to dealing with the weak — the inferior lifeforms — "meat bags" and the like. This flaw would make him hesitate, soften him, weaken his resolve when he'd need to steel his heart — a thing that would eventually lead to his downfall.

"Don't worry about it. Once I catch up with the target, I will make sure to fake the evidence scattered in the area."

* * *

 **Scene Change:**

Leading his fearsome unit — the Black Scripture — the dauntless, red-eyed captain halted his steps, behind him eleven of his soldiers following his example immediately.

All of his people were faithful, all of them the best of their area of expertise, one of the strongest units the Slane Theocracy could offer.

Initially, there were twelve of them, plus one wild card — the owner of the plus seat — as always, since the creation of the unit and the Theocracy. But being Clementine had been branded as a traitor after her treacherous act, namely, stealing the Crown of Wisdom from the Miko princess — and with this shattering the Shaman Princess' mind and consciousness — their number had reduced to elven plus one.

Their mission was meaningful — could stop the end of the world — stop the resurrection of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, and if accidentally the terrible dragon grasped its new life, they could always take control over the creature, using the treasure of the Six.

Yet, now the group had been forced to halt their steps, facing terrible beasts made from shadows and malevolence. Two beautifully twisted creature jumping out from the darkness behind them.

"Destroy the beasts," gave the strict order the Captain, and his unit immediately threw themselves into action, just as they practised day after day — since a long time.

The shadowy beasts — that were around level seven — had no chance against the accustomed group. Even the two vampire brides approached them destroyed under the mighty strikes of the captain.

They rained them with magic, annihilated them with brute force, trickery, and cleverly constructed makeshift traps.

One by one, the endlessly appeared shadows and the two undead creature had been utterly annihilated. Eradicated without a trace.

Though, the Black Scripture's formation was gappy, feeling the absence of their best hit and run guerilla specialist — Clementine — the team, was always famous about their adaptability and trained to fight with multiple members missing. Thus, adapting to the new situation proved no challenge at all.

All that happened, all the things linked together since the arrival of Nazarick and Esdeath now chained together, leading to the last link in a long chain of accidents and coincidences.

"…"

Finishing the last shadowy beast, the group was ready to accept the last invader. They were aware, whoever controlled these creatures was nearby. Killing the two leaping vampire brides proved this.

"Everyone! Retain your moment of attention! I feel we are not done yet."

The hard grasp they exerted cracked their weapons, the spirit of the group rose as Divine Chant cast her faith-based magic. They were ready; they were prepared. Of course, nothing could prepare them for the monstrosity that raced out from the woods.

A monster, which may at first look like a beautiful, pale girl, around her fourteenth year, clothed like a true noble with her lavish crimson and black dress. But once the Captain — or any member of the Scripture — glanced into her eyes, they recognised the bloodlust, malice and dreadful presence behind the pretty face.

Bloodshot eyes scanned them, radiating the intent to harm. Power unlimited taken form had materialised before the group.

All eleven shivered, all eleven were aware — just watching the materialising, menacing crimson aura — they may not survive this clash.

"Hurry! Defensive net around Kaire-sama! Just as we practised! Protect her at all costs!" gave the strict order the androgynous man immediately and his unit moved at once.

Using her fast reaction time, Shalltear stopped for a moment, inspecting her enemy. The one that leads them was strong, watching the red-eyed man, she judged him strongest, most likely stronger than Solution, or Yuri, or any Pleiades when it came to that.

Yet, he had no chance against her, the strongest amongst the floor guardians. The guardian of the first three floors of Nazarick.

Maybe if she captures them, Ainz will praise her.

Charging, she was so sure of her victory. "Out of my way!" Using her lance, the Captain simply brushed off the side. He could only hold a moment before thrown away by the brute force.

"Ugh...!"

If even a tiny little detail had occurred differently, things might have turned out some other way.

"Shalltear-san! Don't!" Suddenly, a sweet, worried voice echoed through the battlefield in the next moment, and light rose in the skies. Distracting everyone in the site.

If just one thing had happened differently…

"[Greater Holy Chains], [Two Sided Holy Ward]." Everyone froze for a moment, bound by holy chains. Shalltear was able to resist the searing holy damage, but for long moments held back by the strings — constructed from pure, divine light.

From between the two sides. Two tall holy walls emerged. "What the…!" Shalltear snarled with anger mixed surprise, the divine strings already struggled as she tried to break free. "…!"

If Ainz had not captured Nigun, if Ainz had not counterattacked the Theocracy's divination spells so fiercely, if the Theocracy had not mistaken this for the revival of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, if Shalltear had not been distracted, if Esdeath had arrived elsewhere instead of the Theocracy, if she hadn't help the trader, the mercenaries, and prevented the undead invasion, if Shalltear went along with Zero's plan, and Auriel remained in Nazarick — perhaps events would have unfolded differently. However, the sum of all these possibilities might have instead been phrased as an inevitability.

"… That's!"

For a moment, everyone was distracted by the appeared angelic creature, even ceased to struggle to get away from the binding chains of light. Holding their hands high, they either closed their eyes or used their arms to do so.

"Is that… the Seraph of the gods?!" Divine Chant muttered, not able to gaze at the holy creature without risking her vision's end.

Her outline was of an angel who sported twelve pairs of wings behind her back, emitting blinding light that made her face and real form unrecognisable, her divine radiance seemingly equalising the malice and darkness Shalltear emitted, they can't think anything else — but that, the messenger of gods arrived to save them.

All of this combined made Divine Chant yell out, urging her captain to stop — as the divine creature raced towards the monster to stop "her". But it was too late, "he" had already given the order, and Kaire struggled to use the remainder of her freedom to act accordingly.

"Use it!"

In the next moment, the chains held Shalltear shattered under her sheer might, racing towards the first layer of divine wall, which had separated her from her goal.

The captain issued a clear, crisp command — like the surface of a frozen lake — and panic broke out in the rest of the party. Shalltear had no idea what those words meant. However, she imagined that whatever was being used was powerful, possibly enough to rival her sole divine-class item.

Everyone was bound, with the exception of Shalltear and Auriel, no one can move. Even the red-eyed captain struggled to take a step. It was like a thousand chains held him down.

It was the end; the vampire broke down the holy walls one by one, hardly anything can stop her now.

Shattering the divine walls with a few well-aimed thrusts with her crimson spear.

'Crac-Crack-Shatter!'

Their eyes wide, completely exposed they will die. "Kaire-sama! Hurry up!" the captain bellowed once more.

Auriel charged at the vampire in the next moment, trying to stop her, trying to prevent both parties, she stood between the sides. Urging them to stop fighting, as it was against her very nature.

"Please! Stop fighting!" The "Seraph of Hope" yelled, her heart can't bare with it, but her voice found no ears to reason. They were all deaf under such a confusion. "Stop!"

A strange energy rose in the middle of the group, making both her, and Shalltear shudder. Something happening, something terrible will happen if they don't do something, fast.

"…"

The group's formation was centred around a woman in a strange dress.

It had a high-necked collar, with two long slits on either side, so it was probably some sort of ladies' full-length dress. It was silver in colour, with a five-clawed dragon picked out in the gold thread along its surface.

In Ainz's world, this sort of dress would be called a qipao.

However, the woman wearing it was "ancient" in a sense, her face was full of wrinkles, and her exposed legs looked like burdocks or dried potatoes. That dress was thoroughly unsuitable for her and frankly speaking, it made onlookers frown. Shalltear even went so far as to avert her eyes.

Being the captain had been brushed aside previously, and everyone held down by the chains, only Auriel stood in Shalltear way.

True, the [Greater Holy Chains] could interrupt the activation of an item or skill, but only if it was cast under activation period. If the target was already ensnarled with the effect, the item and magic use were possible. As thus…

"…"

Collecting her divine power in her right hand, the True Vampire formed a javelin, feeling the impending dread. Seeing the dress wearing old lady kindled like a Christmas tree.

"Auriel! Out of my way!"

Shalltear shivered.

This was the first time which Shalltear — as a Guardian, one of the highest ranking entities in the Great Tomb of Nazarick — had ever shivered. It was a subtle observation, or one could call it a warning from a sixth sense.

Shalltear's eyes turned, intending to seize the old lady her instincts were warning her about.

That human had to die at all costs.

"Please stop!" The Seraph's sweet voice reverberated through the battlefield once more. But it was already too late, no one could hear her. And the activation process had already started, no one could stop it now.

Grabbing Auriel's side, Shalltear tried to push her aside. But as Auriel was a level 100 Highlord, it was easier said than done. She moved only as much that Shalltear could aim her [Puryfying Javelin].

"What are you doing!?" Shalltear roared, and suddenly her world started to be painted white.

The impossible had happened… "Mind control!" Shalltear muttered in disbelief, feeling like her world was slowly being bleached white.

"Ahhhhhh!" As if it were a banshee cry, Auriel burst out in a terrific scream. Being the two of them physically touched each other, [Downfall of Castle and Country] had affected both NPCs.

Such chase as two beings affected at once had never happened in the game, as the item was never really tested this way, but it seemed, its capabilities had changed in this world, making it able to affect multiple connected entities at once.

Feeling the lack of control over her thoughts, Auriel panicked. The joyous times spent with her brothers, and the memories of her very creator started to white away. Disappear one by one. Losing control, she wept, wailed, her golden blood leaking from her beautiful eyes.

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** Screaming, screaming was the only thing she could do. Tearing her beautiful face, grabbing her head, struggling to keep control.

Her white wings burst forward instinctively, forming orbs of light near each tip of a feather, shooting — randomly — yellow death rained to everyone nearby, aiming directly only at the old lady in the middle of the group.

Auriel managed to impale five out of twelve with her "random" rays immediately, making them wail in pain and drop on the ground — burning in holy light.

…

It was her racial ability she activated out of instinct, [Arrows of Salvation]. The racial skill possessed the ability to banish all evil without a trace, causing massive damage to any beings with negative karma.

Undead or demons, it did not matter at all, all of them were destroyed and turned to ash by her holy light.

But as it was a unique ability, it also had a particular effect: Thanks to her [Highlord] class passives, it caused heavy amount of pain, and light damage to everyone else — leaving a searing debuff as a present.

Just like Shalltear's [Cursed Knight] job class, Auriel's special [Highlord] class also had a permanent debuff effect, called [Sinner's Guilt].

This effect stacked after each attack up to a certain limit and granted the enemy various debuffs.

But just like the blood frenzy came with the [Cursed Knight] class, the [Highlord] class also had its own drawback, called, [The Zeal of the Highlord].

Similar to the blood frenzy, it also warranted the loss of control over the character who faced enemies with high negative karma value. Without proper control it may even turn off the friendly fire restriction, meaning, the [Highlord] could harm his/her own comrades without expecting it, causing high amounts of damage, or debuffing them heavily, as the job class could fill a support, defensive, or offensive role — dependent on the use and the character build.

Due to its adaptability and numerous effective builds attached to it, it was slightly more popular than the [Cursed Knight] class.

…

Cedran, "Myriad Barriers" — the man with the two shields was the first one to hit by the searing light, his armour and shields worth as much as paper against burning knife. The holy ray first pierced him, then Kaire, bursting a vast hole in both of them, collapsing them immediately, with searing agony frozen on their face. And with their fall, disrupting the true activation process of the holy relic.

Auriel lost control of herself, impending the dispel of the [Greater Holy Chains], freeing the captured prey immediate.

"Retreat! We are retreating immediately!"

The red-eyed captain did not need to repeat himself, as the still standing members of his group grabbed their fallen comrades, bursting away in sprint immediately, leaving the two empty-eyed girls alone.

"…"

The duo's eyes were slowly emptying, their arms limping. The two of them had lost the will to do anything more.

Now, the two girls were nothing more than empty marionettes, standing in the open field. Without thoughts, without orders, without the will to move. The only thing that filled their minds was emptiness and otioseness. The bright, holy aura blinded everyone who gazed at Auriel disabled, leaving the Arch Seraph in her normal appearance.

"Wha… What is this place, Cre… Who is she? What I am for?" Muttering, the last picture of her creator slowly blurring, distorting, forgetting who she was to her. Only the small goddess statue gently hanging, strapped on her waist remained as a memento.

"Where am I?"

What will await Shalltear and Auriel?

Will they be able to come back or will Ainz be forced to fight? You will know next time!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now**

 **Good night! Safe sail! Safe winds!**

 **RnR!**

 **(Trolls and toxic people are not appreciated and will be promptly ignored in the review section)**

 **In the next chapter, the return of the "Angel of Death". How will Ainz and Esdeath react to this betrayal! You will know next time.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, as always, life is a b***!**

 **The next chapter from whatever I write will come when it is ready. :)**

 **By the way, if you want to chat or discuss things with me. PM me or join the discord server I usually inhabit:**

 **discord. gg/ t7ssCgj**

 **Oh, and one more thing! I would like to thank every review, fav and follow! You guys are awesome!**

 **Amongst you, faithful readers, rmarcano321 was very active lately. Give him thanks and a lot of virtual cookies! He earned a lot of brownie points! He deserves them all! :D**

 **PS:**

 **Check out the new cover of the "Gate: Thus the Sorcerous Kingdom Fought There". Made by** **J. Krypt** **. Big thanks to him! He did awesome work!**

 **Oh! And please could you kindly vote one or two of the options in the pool I put it out? (You can find it in my ff profile page)**

 **I would really apreciate it! Thanks!**


	20. Bloody Dawn Over the Horizon (part 1)

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Chapter **20: Bloody Dawn Looming Over the Horizon (Part1)**

Kneeling before the cardinal of Earth, Raymond Zarg Lauransan, a strange figure prostrated himself with respect.

"So, how was your investigation? Did your team manage to find anything useful?" asked the cardinal of Earth, offering a sour face.

"Yes, esteemed Cardinal. We investigated the aforementioned area and the things we found are…" Halting his words, the Cardinal raised his brow.

"Are? Speak your mind, Commander. Whatever you found we need to know of it."

The man nodded, gulping heavily, producing an exquisite looking casket with strange engravings. The inscriptions adorning the small box by nature defied any logic the rules of magic implied, and even watching it, Raymond's magical senses wanted it to be destroyed.

"…"

Opening it, the boy recovered a dirty-looking, yellow stone. It most likely was gold, immensely distorted and stained as it was. Multiple cracks were running through its surface, radiating strange energy.

Even looking at it, Raymond felt sick by standing near the stone, his very being drained by its magic. Whatever it was, it rejected the magical energies assaulting it from the very air itself.

The kneeling, young man nailed his gaze against the ground, holding the slab in his palm tightly.

His armour was of a samurai. Colored, black and white, bearing an exquisite katana on his back with strange engravings running through the entirety of its shell, the weapon was almost bigger than him. And the boy's stature was not impressive at all, barely reaching the 165 cm mark; underneath that bulky armour he must have had a frail figure. It was the work of some kind of miracle he was still able to stand in that armour, carrying such heavy weapon.

"A slab of gold?" Raymond raised his brow, knowing not why the commander of the Secret Scripture had produced such a thing.

"Yes." Letting it fall towards the ground, the dirty rock vibrated strangely, stopping its fall and floating gently above the royal-looking, red carpet.

"Hmmm… Strange…" Raymond fondled his chin. "I feel no magic from the stone. Only sick distortions. Could it be?" Reaching towards it, the kneeling figure grabbed his hand, stopping him, then placing the metal back in the casing he recovered.

"No, your grace. Most people possessing the gift of magic immediately turn sick or lose their ability to cast magic after touching the stone. Unfortunately, we were not fast enough. My team and I arrived too late. The local forces had already started the investigation — resulting in accidents and several deaths."

For a moment, the Cardinal's elderly eyes widened, then turned thoughtful once more, watching the strange box. "Hmmm… I see. It was not your fault, Commander. We received the report too late. It couldn't be helped."

"Yes…"

"So you say it is not magic that causes it to float. What is it, then?"

"After investigating the situation, my unit and I suspect it is a strange phenomenon, similar in nature to my curse." The boy touched his black blindfold covering his eyes. "We found several molten rocks acting the same. Though, the effect was not that intense." Squeezing the strange pendant hanging from his neck, the blindfolded young-looking man bowed his head. His hair was mid cut, messily made and coloured ash white. "Strangely, I feel, calm in the presence of the stone. It is singing to me, like a lullaby; I like it."

"You say, the stone's singing to you…?" Raymond raised his brow hearing the developments. "What does it say?"

"I don't really understand what the song is about. I only know it is a gentle lullaby, with a beautiful girl singing it."

"Is that so… Can it be the stone is affecting your mind in some negative way? Commander."

"I don't think so. I made sure such a thing could not happen. But even so. Even if I am blind since my birth, I clearly see her white hair and glamorous look before my blind eyes. Her uniform is strange. Yet, somehow familiar."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The girl who is singing the lullaby. Even now, I feel the stone's humming resonating with the song. I feel my power bolstered when holding it in my hand. It is like I have recovered my missing part. It is like I have found something I had lost long ago. It fills me with new vigour." Clenching his fist, his blind vision turned towards Raymond, his sixth sense whispering him where the elderly Cardinal was standing.

"Hmmm… Inane." Raymond placed his hand on his shoulder, kneeling on his level. "You might have been born without the gift of magic, but don't forget. From the text the six left behind, we know. The seventh was also a deity that lacked the gift of magic, like you."

Inane — as the boy was called — nodded in sour resignation, accepting his defect.

"Your inability to channel mana and cast even the most basic spells without burning your hand may seem like a cruel curse. But I am sure; your ability to affect your surroundings with your thought, influence the fabric of things with your very will is the deity's gift to you. One from ten million possesses your gift. Not many people bear the blessing of the Seventh. A blessing that comes with a heavy burden — and your gift is the strongest of all."

"I am aware, Raymond-sama. Even so, it is hard to bear." Watching the magic repellent insulator gloves he had to wear since he'd reached the age of five, the fear he may never be able to touch anyone flashed before his blind eyes. And it filled him with dread and sadness.

Since then, he had learned how to control his gift, even so, it not always accepted his authority. Sometimes, his powers acted like they were a different entity.

"Inane, life is not always easy, or gives you what you want. You may be born magicless, but don't forget; it is not your power and abilities — that rivals the dragons of old — that makes you who you are. It is the will of a human that makes you, who you are. That stone may be resonating with your power. It may be a gift from the Seventh, a gift to you as you are the leader of the Null Scripture. The enforcer of the Seventh's will. The beacon in the void and the prophet of its arrival. But don't forget, your mind is your own. Don't let such a pebble control you if your heart says otherwise."

"I will try my best to keep my thoughts as my own, Raymond-sama." Bowing his head, Raymond obliged with an "umu" standing up.

"By the way, what about the surrounding area? You spoke your unit found items with similar properties, yes?"

"Multiple rows of trees were destroyed in the scene," Inane continued. "Annihilated to mere splinters. Turned to ash, melted. We also found a path burned out by something immensely hot. Maybe plasma-stated material. We followed the track, and we found only annihilation under the way. We measured the pathway around one mile long. In the end, we found the item," he pointed at the box where the stone had been hiding. "Also, along the pathway, strange anomalies lingered, reacting violently to every act of analyzing them with magic. Naturally, we sealed the area with the necessary wards so no one can wander in without permission. I left two companies on the scene to make sure everything is secured."

"Mmm… You did well. Indeed, it is strange. It seems the Astrologer was right — like always," Raymond mused, chuckling at the strange fact. It seemed the Astrologer was always right. But strangely, in the current case, he hoped she had missed the point, and her divination had missed the mark.

"Indeed," Inane nodded. "First, we suspected it was a falling star made from a strange metal. Either a curse or a gift the gods bestowed upon us. But after seeing the out of place destruction near the start of the path, I can't think of anything else, but something living caused the annihilation. Some of the woods looked like something devilish sucked the life out of them. Like a lich, turning them to wither. Like a fierce battle settled between a holy and an unholy being had taken place there. Raymond-sama. Do you think…?" Inane restrained his tongue, holding back what he intended to say. "Please forgive me…"

Raymond just sighed, rustling his hair frustrated. "Let's hope the Astrologer's divination was interpreted under the stars of luck, or humanity's survival is doubtful. With the rise of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, we can only hope the arrival of the Seventh, or whatever stepped into our realm will be a pleasant surprise. Let's hope whatever things fought in those woods are standing in our side, and not against us." Raymond remembered the Captain's report about the necromantic invasion of Stilpree. Recalling the report from the strange figures who saved the town and disappeared before the Cardinals could summon them.

"Let's hope so, Cardinal-sama."

Raymond chuckled, looking at the box that contained the strange slab of dirty metal once more. "Keep the stone. Use it as you wish. I suspect not many of us could touch it without turning sick. With the exception of our godkins and you, I may suspect." His vision turned back at the boy. "I know no people aside from the three of you who possess the ability to make the impossible possible. Even standing near that thing makes my old injuries resurface and ache. Just make sure it will not affect your mind in a negative way. Don't forget; your heart is only yours to control."

"As you wish…" Inane sealed the box once more, removing it from the Cardinal's sight.

"Now then, let's discuss a different matter."

The discussion continued for half an hour. In the end, the Cardinal of Earth hummed in understanding.

"Good then. I will notify the others about the developments. Return to your post, and keep your eyes peeled." Realizing what he just said, Raymond bowed his head ashamed. "Please forgive me."

"It is nothing, Raymond-sama. My sight may be missing, but my vision has not faded. I see the world through my "gift". I see more than most people."

"Is that so?" Raymond raised his brow. "Either way. Keep your unit ready. And visit Zesshi. She seemed frustrated last time I saw her."

"As you wish. But I still refuse to test my mettle against her. I doubt I will ever be able to come to her level. But if out of an unfortunate circumstance it happens…" Inane bit his lip, looking away. "You know it very well. Esteemed Cardinal, my oath makes it impossible to marry anyone. Aside from that, who would want a monster like me?"

"Inane…" Raymond sighed. "We spoke about this. For whatever reason you are like this, the gods had reason gifting you with your abilities and power. I am sure of it. And the Theocracy needs as many godkins as possible. Even you can't pull yourself out from this obligation. You are young and good looking — if you'll allow me to say that. Your father and mother would say the same. May Lord Surshana protect them in his eternal domain."

"But the oath…!" gasped the boy.

"As a Cardinal of the Theocracy, for the time you produce at least one child, think of your oath as null and void. Go, speak with that girl. Maybe you can convince her to marry you. Or, we have a few good candidates who can produce a strong heir. Lady Greta is just in the right age for you."

Blushing, the boy turned his head away. "If you command it, I will oblige. Though, I promise nothing."

"Don't think of this as a command. But as a thing good both for you and the Theocracy. You are young after all; you still have time."

"Umu…"

Thinking back at the old times, the Cardinal remembered Inane's father. He was a good comrade of his, fighting together in many battles. Saving his life multiple times. "Your father was a great man, leading one of our elite units and being the personal elite bodyguard of Pontifex Maximus in time of need. We have high hopes for you, young man. Make your parents proud. Don't forget; you are the youngest leader ever chosen to lead a Scripture, the elite of the elite. Be proud of that."

"I will…"

"Now go, stand vigilant. I feel a great storm lying underneath the horizon. We must stay vigilant!"

Inane left afterwards and the Cardinal of Earth remained alone in the grand chamber, preparing his meeting with the five remaining council members.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Nazarick:**

After teleporting back, the first thing Esdeath spotted was a group of hills in the far.

Neatly covered by artificially grown grass and different, but not alienating, vegetation. For everyone else, the surrounding green would look like nothing more than a simple hump on the environment. Nothing special, as several similar hills dotted the surrounding area.

But for Esdeath who owned the passive ability: [Truesight], the area brimmed brightly, weaved with magic. Different of naturally grown vegetation, magic left its mark on the environment, and it was everywhere. Druidic energies spun the land wherever she looked.

"So, where is Nazarick? I can't seem to see it," she looked around, rustling her nob confused.

"Umu…It is in that direction," Momonga's skeletal finger pointed. "For safety purposes, I did not teleport us too close."

"I see… Are you sure leaving Elysia behind was wise?"

Ainz turned silent for a moment, then answered confidently. "Umu… Even if she is like us, she is still a security threat. And for me, an unknown person. Bringing her here could risk our exposure."

"Mmm… Thinking that way, maybe you are right. I as well suspected the possibility. Still, she is just around level 15. Don't you think this is a little…"

Ainz turned to her sharply. "I hope I don't have to remind you about our situation."

"Ah! You are right. Exposure would be really unpleasant," she nodded immediately, a motion Ainz could only accept with a satisfied hum. "Ah…! Please forgive me. It seems I judged the situation hastily."

"Good… It is not a problem," Ainz waved away her worry.

"Still, leaving her with Narberal… Don't you think it was a little, I don't know, cruel? After all, I saw how she looked at her. And it was not a pleasant gaze. Even I felt a little bit edgy recognizing Nabe's disgusted 'evil eye'."

"Evil eye?" Ainz gasped suddenly, but after remembering his first day in E-Rantel, and how many times he had to scold Nabe not to do that, he was not surprised, not even the slightest.

"Yes, you know, those "crazy eyes"." Grinding her teeth, Esdeath was in the edge, hoping she could erase it from her memory. "It creeped me out."

"Mmmm… Maybe you are right. Nabe can look like that. But don't worry, she will not hurt her. I made sure, not without us commanding it."

"Are you sure?" she raised her brow suspiciously.

"Umu… I am sure. Trust me. Now then, can we proceed? We have a crisis to avert before I can truly welcome you at home."

"Yes, you are right. Maybe I am slightly paranoid…"

He wanted to say; _"Not slightly…"_ , But kept his mouth shut and cast his [Fly] magic. His friend did the same on her own way, eliminating her own weight with her psychic power and propelling herself higher, then forward.

Their speed accelerated second by second, blurring the terrain below them in one stain of green. They said nothing but accelerated themselves forward, Ainz leading the way.

"…"

Ainz should have been patient, think with a cold head, not to rush forward, announcing his friend's arrival adequately, but thanks to the grave news he had received from Albedo, he couldn't help but get distracted. Watching his friend's appearance — that had changed back to the one he knew well when they arrived — he was sure she felt the same way.

Further increasing their speed, the acceleration was so great an average person would faint right away. The two of them looked like an invisible flash to any onlooker who would spot them. Proceeding with this great speed, the duo reached the illusionary barrier under no time.

"Wow, this is indeed great work…" Esdeath murmured, adoring the beautifully constructed illusions and druidic work of art.

"Umu. It is the work of Mare," Ainz continued the line, slight pride filling his heart.

The false image of a hilltop that covered the top of the false hill was indeed a high tiered illusion. If Ainz had not warned Esdeath previously to keep her eyes peeled, she would have easily slipped past the small distortions running through the surface of the barrier. The distortions her passive might haven't recognized at its base state. Only by using it actively a glimpse of the tomb was revealed before her gazing oculars.

"…"

Barely recognising when they passed the multiple layers of illusionary barriers — those that protected Nazarick's outer image — a new sight opened before them; the look Esdeath never thought she would see again. Much more lifelike than she last had seen it. The dreaded tomb she and her friends had conquered, expanded and furnished ages ago.

"Welcome back…" Ainz whispered chuckling, not even slowing their descent; the anchored friend continued to proceed with him towards the biggest mausoleum in the midst of the space.

"Thank you. It is good to be back…" She could only grin, keeping her vast white fur restrained using force fields.

As they neared the bone-white steps of the mausoleum, Esdeath discovered countless forms beneath them. She recognised a central figure and her servant right away; several more familiar figures stood amidst the rows — thought, she did not manage to recognize them all.

"Welcome back, Ainz-sama," said a gentle female voice. It was soon followed by a chorus of other greetings and welcomes.

Slowly turning to her, the woman in the center bowed once more.

"And you as well, Esdeath-sama. It is sad we have to meet under such dire circumstances."

"Umu… I agree, Albedo."

Her name was in her mind, as she was the guardian overseer of the tomb, how could she forget her? In her pure white dress that perfectly emphasised her every curve, and black feathered wings attached to her waist, the woman standing before them was indeed an eye-catching sight, the Guardian Overseer of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo.

Her gaze was cold, a slight worry radiating from her slit eyes. Yellow oculars which hid a dubious presence, foreshadowed by her protruding, marble white horns. Her face was impeccable, carried gentleness and calmness, yet, Esdeath recognised a faint disgust mixed with worry behind that picture.

Ainz was well aware; as the one in command in his absence, Albedo was the one with the most precise picture of the current situation.

"It is good to have you back, Creator-sama," Zero stepped on Albedo's side, kneeling before his master.

Her faithful combat butler prostrated vigilantly. Despite his always apathetic expression, she felt her servant's genuine happiness.

"Umu…" She only nodded in response, patting his head gently. "Indeed, it is good to be back. Only if my arrival warrants another thing than an emergency. Hopefully, things will change for the better."

"Indeed," Ainz obliged, looking towards the four maids and the rows of servants standing not far behind Albedo.

They were members of the battle maids (Pleiades), and behind them was a line of level 80 vassals.

After speaking to Albedo via a [Message] spell, Ainz had given Narberal her orders and then teleported back immediately — his friend obviously accompanying him. The fact that Albedo could gather so many people to welcome Ainz and his friend in five minutes spoke volumes of Albedo's skill as an administrator.

Be it was out to welcome her friend from her long absence, or it was only because of him, Ainz had no idea. But either way, it filled him with respect and satisfaction.

The undead king raised his hand and waved in response to his vassals' greetings. Perhaps the two of them should have said a couple of words in thanks, but that was not suitable given the circumstances.

"Albedo, about what you said through the [Message]..."

Esdeath remained silent, although she wanted to ask what the hell was going on. She was sure; everything would come in light if she let her friend act and speak. As a fresh arrival, it was not her place to do so after all.

Naturally, she boiled inside, wanting to march to the place right away and investigate the situation personally. But she was as clueless about what had happened as Ainz was. Thus, she remained put, being aware that acting out of anger would lead nowhere, and may incite a different catastrophe.

"Indeed then — Yuri please hand back Ainz-sama his ring."

The bespected maid acted right away, handing Ainz his ring. Equipping it, Ainz wad filled with some kind of familiarity. In the past, when he removed it, he felt a slight uneasiness. But equipping it once more, his being was filled with satisfaction. Like recovering his missing part once more.

"…"

Watching Albedo, then turning to his friend, it was like he waited for something. Then remembering her situation, he needed to apologise. "Sorry, your ring is most likely in your vault. We have yet to recover it."

"My ring?" she tilted her head confused. "I have my rings, see?" Raising her hand, her equipped rings flashed in existence around her delicate fingers for only a moment, as in the next they disappeared under a hiding illusion once more.

"I mean your guild ring," Ainz pointed out.

"Ah! That's not in the vault. If I remember right, I gave it to Schrödinger before I left."

"That's…" The announcement not only surprised Ainz but Albedo as well. She clearly remembered asking the area guardian if he had an idea where his master had put her ring. And he dared to lie to her, no less in her face? _"How dare that little…!"_

It was not the place to be disturbed, but she couldn't help it, she could barely contain herself. Only Zero recognised the slight crack on her perfect mask.

"Master, if you allow me, I have already recovered the ring from that brat."

"And how did it get in your hands, Zero? If I remember right, I entrusted it to Schrödinger the last time I left the tomb." Her tone was questioning, carrying the absolute authority of command.

"That…" Zero clicked his tongue. "That miserable cretin mistreated the holy ring of yours. It would be a sin leaving it in his care."

"I see. Once we have solved the situation, I want to speak, with both of you. I left the ring with him for a reason."

"As you wish… Please forgive me," the servant bowed, giving a fast glance to Albedo. A gaze that made the Guardian Overseer flinch for a moment.

 _"Wow… I wonder where she learned to act that way…"_ Ainz mused, watching his friend. _"But considering how many times she and Ulbert roleplayed, it is not surprising at all."_

"Muuu… We'll speak about this later. Let's not waste time."

Waving them away in royal style, Yuri stepped aside, holding the tray draped with purple satin cloth, the same platter that held Ainz's guild ring.

After Esdeath equipped the ring in her ring finger, she inspected it for a few moments. Seeing it on her delicate hand, on her thin finger, it filled her with a strange satisfaction. The feeling of home.

Like every magic equipment, the ring as well shrunk to fit her finger perfectly. Like a certain "One Ring" from a famous novel.

 _"Hmmm… Weird. Why is my finger so slim…?"_

It was still weird seeing her fingers so delicate. She already knew her previous body was heavily underfed thanks to "his" constant illness, but seeing her current appearance still annoyed her.

"…"

The guild ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. This ring permitted its wearer to teleport throughout the Great Tomb of Nazarick freely. Ainz removed it during an excursion to the outside world, because he feared that it might be stolen.

Because of the same reason, back in the game Esdeath always left the ring behind, either in the safe haven of her room, or the protective environment of the eight floor. Entrusting it to her faithful servant, Schrödinger.

"Let's discuss what happened in the throne room."

"Umu…" Out of instinct, the two of them activated their rings, teleporting themselves before the Gate of Solomon, the door that hid the lavish throne room.

Esdeath wanted to enjoy the beautiful scenery — the likes of which she had never seen — but the situation warranted she couldn't enjoy it at the fullest. Thus, she proceeded with Ainz, forming a stern expression on her face.

"Albedo, care to explain what happened? What is this with… Shalltear and Auriel betraying us?" The one who spoke was Esdeath, questioning Albedo about the situation.

"Umu. Good question. Didn't Sebas — who was also in the same place as her — react? Did he not betray us as well? What about Zero?"

Ainz watched first Albedo, then eyed Zero who accompanied her. Instead of Albedo, Zero was the one who answered. "Albedo-dono finished Sebas-san's questioning, and he reported to her as intended."

"Although, we are still investigating how Auriel Michalis managed to escape from the tomb," Albedo continued, daggering Zero dangerously, "Zero-san already reported his part. Although, I propose further questioning. Maybe he was not as honest with me as he should have. Maybe he is one of the traitors, helping her escape. I propose his immediate confiscation. The maids, Ram and Rem are already in custody."

"What for?" Ainz raised his question; the inquiry Albedo immediately knew the answer to.

"For Treason."

Esdeath's eyes widened, watching Zero for an answer.

"You are brave, Guardian Overseer, accusing me, not only in the presence of Ainz-sama but my own master, and announcing the imprisonment of her handmaidens. I must say, you have guts doing so. Hopefully, it will remain in your gullet long enough."

"You dare to defy Ainz-sama, Zero Rei…"

The hostility flared between the two, making many lesser servants squirm in fear.

"That's enough!" Esdeath's harsh voice broke the rising tension, the voice that echoed in the grand hall, making both servants back right away. "Spending not one minute here and you are already in feud!? Have you no shame!?"

Now her form resembled more of an angered titan. More than an innocent girl as she looked like now. It even accumulated that much to activate Ainz's emotional suppression.

 _"What happened to you? In the past, you never acted like this. You never once did such outbursts. Unless… can it be…?"_ Ainz looked on the side speculating. _"Can it be your race change made you that way? Or the fact you are "different" now?"_

Ainz had read her race's lore in the past. And according to it, the Nephalem was a passionate race, experiencing every emotion in multiple amounts. Compared to that, his undead nature made him feel less and automatically pacified every emotional outburst that reached a certain level. It was quite a possibility she suffered the opposite. Everything she felt accumulated was multiplied by many times.

"…"

For a moment, Esdeath felt the rise of her rage. Unstoppable. For a moment she almost lost her head. Like a raging volcano, her vision turned red.

"…"

Silence descended as everyone averted their gaze.

For this occasion, she even changed back to her usual form, white hair and pale, greyish skin, with eyes containing black sclera. For this occasion! So everyone could recognise her! She even re-equipped her usual white military uniform with the white, knee-length coat that became her trademark under the years.

She suspected what hit her, but she was too stubborn to accept she could be manipulated by her own feelings so easily. Never before had she felt something like this and it bothered her a lot!

"Muuu… Don't be that hasty, Esdeath-san." Ainz calmingly placed his palm on her shoulder, making her look at him. His marble form immediately calmed her heart. "I think, Albedo meant no harm. Am I right?"

"Yes. Please forgive me. Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama. I only stated the obvious."

Zero remained silent, only bowed in submission. "I am sorry. I may not have told everything to Albedo-san."

"It is about the small experiment you spoke to me about, right?" Ainz pointed out, making both Albedo, the servants, and even Esdeath watch him surprised.

"Yes. As always. You foretold what I wanted to glimpse, Ainz-sama."

 _"It is not like that…"_ he wanted to answer right away, but that would only ruin his image as a ruler and would make his friend think less of him. The thing he suspected would inevitably come to the surface if she stayed on his side long enough, but he wanted to delay the inevitable as long as he could.

"Umu… Good." Turning to Albedo for a moment, Ainz explained the fact behind Auriel's disappearance.

"Ah, so insightful Ainz-sama," she said that much, but her and Zero's eyes met for a moment, fighting for dominance, raising the pressure. "To think you would test us this way. Truly gracious."

"It is nothing. Although, Zero, you should have notified me first before you acted. Even if the reason behind your act was to patch the deficiencies of our security net, such a thing could lead to a misunderstanding."

"I see. I just thought Ainz-sama might have suspected my steps. Please forgive me for not notifying you first."

The look Zero gave Ainz though it seemed like his usual self, in truth the gaze behind that expressionless face hit him hard. _"Is he…?"_ He looked at his friend for a moment. _"Is he suspecting my deficiency? Shit? What do I do? Why did you to make him so sly…?"_

"Considering the current situation, I forgive you. Now then, tell us what happened after you let your sister with Sebas and Shalltear."

Adjusting his self, the servant turned to his creator who nodded assuringly. "As I reported, Ainz-sama. The experiment aimed to survey Nazarick's inner defensive net. I consider the end result as a success. At least, partly. It gave us insight into how exposed Nazarick really is if it came to inner sabotage. Once the crisis has been averted, I will leave a detailed report on your desk."

"Umu… continue."

"At once. So, as I said: Once Auriel escaped from Nazarick, she spent her day undercover in E-Rantel, acting as a traveller. Then, she joined Sebas and Shalltear under their travel. Meeting the bandits, Shalltear departed and started her assault — if I may add, earlier than planned. And defying my warning — I might haven't been available to cover the fugitives who had managed to flee in that time. Being under the events my task was to trace and investigate the 'suspicious adventures' — those, which as it came to light, were Esdeath-sama and her new 'handmaiden'."

Ainz and Esdeath exchanged glances, having no idea where Zero got the idea Elysia was a female servant of hers. But considering the seriousness of the situation, they waved away this minor misunderstanding, and concentrated the bigger picture.

"And after that?" asked Esdeath, her face stern, sincerely worried about Auriel and her wellbeing.

"When my task was finished, I returned to the carriage. Recognizing the mess Shalltear had left behind, I Suspected it was out of her blood frenzy, and considering my abilities are unfit to calm an undead like her, but with my sister possessing the necessary skills to do so, I…" Zero bit his lip, looking away ashamed. "I sent her after Shalltear… Alone, I may say. This is all my fault. Please, punish me. If I had not asked her to participate in the experiment, all of this would not have happened. It is all my fault."

Bowing deeply, posturing himself, Zero awaited the deserved punishment. In his sister's stead, in his youngest brother's stead. Not even mentioning once he may have been the fault behind Auriel's escape.

"Zero…" His master placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her, then away in shame. Her radiating gaze was unbearable, a look that said, _"You let me down, I am deeply disappointed…"_ He was the eldest! The first born! Yet, even with all that might, all that intelligence and craft his creator had bestowed on him, he couldn't prevent the tragedy! He was trash! He was an imbecile! He betrayed the impeccable design his creator had bestowed upon him!

"Did you let her go alone out of ill will, or the situation warranted it?"

"I…" he gulped. "There was no time to act otherwise. A few cretins had already left the nearby vicinity. The only way to catch up with them was to part ways. Sending Sebas or Solution with her would not have helped. They had a mission; I had a mission. The only available person with the right skillset was her…"

"I see…" Esdeath nodded. "In this case, you are innocent, and you only did your work."

"Did you manage to catch the escaping fugitives? More importantly, why didn't you report to me this case right away, when you appeared in the graveyard last night?" Ainz's question was excellent, an issue even Esdeath raised her brow too.

"I thought Albedo-San had already notified you, Ainz-sama. I deemed it unnecessary to pass the information twice."

Remembering Entoma wanting to pass the information the previous night, it seemed the accumulated fault fell on Ainz.

"Umu, sensible. It is my fault then. What happened to those escapees then?"

Although reluctantly, Zero agreed with the statement. If Ainz had acted more carefully, the whole situation would have already been solved and treated. And he started to glimpse, maybe Ainz was not that omniscient creature as the guardians were trying to picture him as. He only hoped one of his gimmicks would not kill his dear master. If that happened, Ainz would die a painful death — despite Zero being aware his undead nature made him unable to feel pain.

"There were two. One was a redhead woman, most likely an adventurer. Her mind was clouded from the trauma; Shalltear had killed her companions and used hypnosis on her."

"And the second?"

"When I found him, the second individual was too distraught to do anything more than blabber about a monster — that I suppose was Shalltear. After calming him down with some sedative, I questioned him, but he gave back no sensible answer. His mind was clouded. These people are weaker than I first thought. I knocked him unconscious. Currently, he is in the frozen prison on the fifth floor, kept in an artificial coma with one of my abilities."

"Good, we will question him later. But now, let me summarise what happened on our end."

Under a minute, Ainz summarised what happened on their end — Esdeath dosing her part slowly. However, he had not gotten to the events of the tomb yet, so they continued speaking.

After it had all finished, Albedo — who had been listening attentively and silently — nodded in acknowledgement.

Ainz wanted to ask if he had handled the situation well — looking at Esdeath for visual confirmation — but there was something more important that he wished to know.

He looked to the throne and recited the designated password.

"Master Source — Open."

A translucent window appeared before his eyes. It looked like the console but was completely different from it. The window had multiple pages within it, each covered in densely-packed characters.

This was the administration system for the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

It recorded the daily maintenance costs, the numbers and types of vassals present, all sorts of magical traps and gimmicks and so on. One could exert large-scale control over them all from here. While they had still been in YGGDRASIL, one could access this system from anywhere, but after some experimentation, Ainz found that in this world, the system could only be operated from the heart of the dungeon, the Throne Room.

 _"Although it's troublesome to have to come here every time… at least I have the ring to do so."_

Inspecting the ring on his finger, his hand immediately swiped the screen, changing the characters rapidly.

"So it works like back in the game. I wonder if it can be used from anywhere."

"No, only from the Throne Room."

"What a shame…"

Ainz only nodded on Esdeath's note with a simple head bow. Returning to the screen that recorded the names of all the NPCs made by the guild members, after changing the sorting method from alphabetical (katakana) order to level order, from highest to lowest, Ainz's eyes travelled down the list — and then his eyes halted on a single spot. Then, he silently turned his gaze to Albedo's face.

"Yes, it has become like this."

Amidst a sea of names written in white, only Shalltear Bloodfallen's name was shown in black.

Ainz knew what this change meant, but—

He looked over it twice, thrice, and after realizing that his eyes had not been mistaken, he screamed "Impossible!" within his heart. If his skeletal face could display an expression, it would have been one of shock.

"Well, that's strange. If I remember right, black means the loss of control over the character. If she were dead her name would simply leave a blank space."

Ainz tried to be calm. He as well remembered this. But his heart wanted to deny the possibility as much he could manage.

"Well... that's right," he only murmured, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Mind control?" Albedo tilted her head. "Could that be? Both Ainz-sama and Shalltear are undead with absolute immunity against such attacks."

That's right; even Ainz found the presumption ridiculous. Nothing could override the complete mental resistance the undead possessed. Unless… _"There are a few things though…"_ But even considering those were ridiculous. It was easier accepting the fact that she betrayed them, due to her unhappiness or other reason. The denial of the obvious was always the easier way. The sad inherent that came with the human nature remained to linger with Ainz's heart.

Watching Esdeath, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, seeing her uncomfortable squirming.

"Esdeath, is there a way to check Auriel's state?"

"What!?" His words made her catch her head immediately; it seemed she was in the midst of her own thoughts. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

Clearing his throat, Ainz repeated what he had just said.

"Ah! There might be a way," she answered hearing him out. "Zero's and Auriel's platform lay in my vault. We can check them here."

"Umu… Lead the way…"

And with that, Zero, Albedo, Ainz and his bodyguard squad — as Albedo insisted on taking them — led their way to Esdeath's room, the owner of the room leading the way.

…

It only took a moment to teleport before the door. And her steps were hasty, steady like she knew the place all along.

Through her suit, through the main hall, she led the group to her own bedroom where a huge oil painting hung on the wall, facing her comfortable bed.

The picture that emblazoned her and her guildmates. She was on the front and the center of the photograph; resting her sword embedded in the head of the final, "eight sin of betrayal".

The war-charred, burning environment on the background gave more meaning on the picture, with strange runes embedded in the metal plate under the painting. The writing on the plate meant: "Out with the old! Welcome the new! Rise of the new sins!"

It was indeed a great picture, even Albedo had to agree with that. Only one thing bothered her: Ainz was not in the front as he was supposed to. He stood slightly behind Esdeath, holding that cursed banner high.

"Wait for a moment; I will open it."

Turning to Zero, she nodded, and Zero stood on the other side of the picture, placing his hand on the wall steadily. She remained in the middle, waiting as the light scanned both her and Zero.

The wall worked similarly like the treasury. Turning black, a sentence appeared on the surface.

'Owner's partial identity confirmed. One identification key is missing or corrupted. Please insert the soul key and follow the identification process to gain full access to the treasury.'

 _"What the heck… Even the treasury does not have such an identification process… And what the heck is a soul key?"_ Ainz mused, remembering the outer layer of the guild treasury only needed the guild ring to be accessed, and the inner layer a password, and of course, to remove the guild ring or the golems would attack you.

"…!"

Watching her, he couldn't help but feel that sometimes she really went too far when it came to safety and protection. Or maybe, they should have entrusted her with the design of the guild treasury. That would be the ultimate trolling against the invaders.

Turning to Albedo, she needed to ask. "Albedo, guys. Can you leave the room, please? Not as I would not trust you. But… My master password is kinda personal."

"Ah, of course," Albedo bowed and left, with Ainz following her.

He was not aware there was a master password for that place. _"Does that mean, Zero as well only has partial access to the place? I need to ask."_

"Ainz-san, you can remain if you want." His steps faltered, glancing back to his friend.

In truth, he wanted to remain and inspect the process, but it would be the invasion of her private sphere. No matter his curiosity, he couldn't just access her private room where she stored her most essential items and memories. But looking things on another way…

"No… I said it wrong. It is important for you to remain," Esdeath nodded. "If something happens to me, Zero and Schrödinger, as it most likely happened with Auriel, it is important for you to be able to access this place fully. And I would be pissed if you ruined my room in the process of trying forcing your way in."

"Ah,…" Ainz smiled, appreciating his friend's trust in him. Someone entrusting him with such an important piece of information was indeed a good feeling. An event that rarely, or never had happened in the past. "Is that so? Then so be it." Turning to Albedo — who waited for him in the entrance of the room, Ainz waved her away. "Albedo, wait outside."

"But Ainz-sama, what if?"

"I said, wait outside. We have an important thing to inspect. We will call you shortly."

"As you wish…" Albedo struggled, biting her lower lip to withhold herself, but obliged, following Ainz's orders.

The door closed after Albedo and the bodyguards left. After that, the two Supreme Beings made sure no one could peek. Thus, Esdeath could start the "true" opening process.

"…"

Breathing heavily, she only hoped she remembered her multiple phrase long code right, and everything worked as intended.

"Let's start… I hope I remember my code."

"Creator-sama, I am here if you need my assistance."

"Thank you, Zero. I appreciate your concern."

Acknowledging her creation's involvement, she placed her palm on the blackness, the contour of her palm lighting up in orange. A console appeared that first requested her to confirm her identification, typing a code.

"Normally, Auriel and Zero both are needed for the opening process — as I embedded the security key in their very being. Without them, you need to enter the fragment they possess manually. Then, pass the identification process."

"So, without them, accessing the vault becomes much more complicated, am I right?"

She nodded. "But not only that. Their presence also is meant as a plus life if you fail the identification process. That means, if you kill them or don't know about their involvement; you are less likely to access this place. As well, if you exceed the maximum attempts, the place will be on lock down for one whole day. If you try to force your way; the macro I have embedded in the place will mail every marked item to me in order of importance, until reaching the daily mail-sending limit. Then, it will transport the remaining things to the guild treasury."

"Won't it trigger the Ariadne system?" Ainz inquired, seeing the whole system too good to be true.

"It would be, but as using macros to mail items was always allowed in YGGDRASIL, and I only move items inside of a closed system and depositing, not withdrawing from the guild treasury, it doesn't trigger Ariadne, nor the security measurements we set against unauthorised withdrawal."

Remembering the daily withdrawing limit Momonga and the inner circle had set on the treasury — to avoid the so-called "guild ninja" syndrome, it was lucid enough reason to accept. The withdrawing limit was configured to prevent newbie members from stealing most of the content of the treasury, then quitting the guild right away.

Even if the chances were minimal due to the guild's strict recruitment policy, it was still a possibility. For the same reason, World Items could only be accessed and withdrawn by Ainz and a few selected people.

"Ah, I see…"

"Because of this, Ariadne recognizes the whole thing as a simple transaction from one cell to another inside of the same dungeon; so it is not a problem. Like every guild member, you have the right to deposit in the guild bank from far, as long as you have the necessary item, and as it is a simple transaction from one place to another. Doing so by using the necessary macros was not that hard. Naturally, there was a transaction speed limit set in Ariadne that I had to take into account when creating the macro, or the system would block me. Under a certain amount of time, I can only transmit a certain amount of money and items and mail the same amount. "

Ainz, of course, understood what Esdeath implied. Still, her description was just too dry for his taste. Things could be explained a lot easier. Complicating things was never his style.

Meanwhile Zero, who had been created by her clapped palms, he could only adore Esdeath's cleverness and her long, thorough explanation. "Truly gracious, my creator. I would have not done it better myself."

"Mmmm… Oh, I see… Then it makes sense. I must say," Ainz's head turned to her, "You really thought this through."

"Tch… It simply matters of the design of construction. The rule guide of Ariadne is open source stuff. It perfectly describes how Ariadne works and how exactly it operates, and measures the integrity and penetrability of the dungeon. With a little investigation and effort, everyone is capable of such stuff… hell, if not the constant rule upgrades the system went through on a monthly base, you could even build a "cheater dungeon" without Ariadne recognizing it."

"Oh, most likely…" Ainz turned to Zero, who only obliged with a nod. _"Tch… It is easy for you. Being a programmer made your work much more easier,"_ Momonga complained in his heart, but in truth, he was glad his friend knew her stuff when it came to defensive design. In the future, it could come in handy. More so as they were stuck in this unknown world.

"…"

He still needed to test if Ariadne was present or not. With Esdeath's help, he could be able to test it out by triggering a minimal violation of the rule. If Ariadne existed here, it would fee the guild automatically, and he could trace the amount from the throne hall. If not, well, he could always evolve Nazarick's defensive system further.

Meanwhile, Esdeath continued her explanation.

"If for example, I wanted to move items to a different dungeon, or transport them outside, and in the process exceeded the transaction limit, that would almost certainly trigger a lockout until further investigation took place."

"Ah, then all that makes sense."

"Certainly… By the way…" she turned to Ainz, "Is Ariadne active, or…?"

"Under investigation," Ainz raised his hand. "As an expert, I hoped you could help me test it."

Nodding without a word, she turned back to the wall.

The system still waited for her password and confirmation. The cursor was blinking without end.

"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo," she said, and a console appeared. Typing a code that consisted of at least twenty characters, the system requested the second password.

"Oderint dum metuant." Now it was Zero who gave the verbal confirmation, typing his code.

"Vincit qui se vincit. Hannibal at Portas. Miles in Bello Sub hasta," she gave the last part of the identification key, typing the last twenty or so characters.

 _"How the hell can you memorize codes this long?"_ he almost scratched his bald head. _"And you expect me to memorize them? Shit…"_ Feeling his inner turmoil, Momonga could only grumble deep in his heart.

The wall creaked, and the darkness receded, revealing a double-sided door in the stead of the painting.

One of the sides was golden, adorned by a Seraph with twelve wings stretching behind his back, a grotesque one as it was. Its whole body was adorned with eyes and was skin and bones, no muscle present anywhere — like a withering person.

The creature had six arms, holding a distorted-looking, thick book and a feathered, writing instrument in two of his hands, pointing the feather towards the second figure who guarded the other side of the door. His jaw was missing, tentacles sprouting from under his veil. Like Azrael, the angelic aspect of death, the creature wrote and erased the names in his book of fate.

The figure towards the writing instrument was pointed, was a distinct female figure with demonic qualities and a beautiful face, nicely curving body. Her form was embedded in the silver surface. Wearing a Greek-like tunic, holding her hands towards her love, Azrael. Holding an apple in her palm, Lilith, the demonic aspect of life, offered her gift.

"Sine vita, nec mors est." The last phrase made the door creak and open, revealing the contents of the room.

Waving to Zero, the butler left and invited in Albedo and Ainz's bodyguards, entering Esdeath's private vault shortly afterwards.

…

Entering was like stepping into the neighbouring room, but at the same time, a strange wave ran through Ainz's spine. Seeing Albedo rustling her black wings uncomfortably, it must have been some kind of sensory system that scanned them through.

The Treasury of the guild also had a similar defensive scheme, as it was a necessary thing to identify the invader's ID under the entering process. Thus, it was not surprising.

 _"I wonder how much this cost her. Building all of this must have cost a tremendous effort and real-life money."_ Ainz only wondered, looking around and seeing the neatly placed mountains of gold. Compared to the guild treasury, the amount showcased was nothing. But compared to a single person, it was indeed remarkable.

Numerous weapons and armour sets decorated the marionettes lining near the walls and pinned on the respective places. Many coffers were embedded into the surfaces of the limits, most likely containing jewels, items, various ingredients, weapons, armours and many other things.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by gold, several glass cabinets which held strangely shaped weapons — made from crystal, elemental energy, and strange looking metals — a black coffin stood. The middle of it was engraved with a peculiar unholy-looking symbol and a label:

 _"The Bird of Hermes is my name/Eating my wings to make me tame."_

Momonga muttered, reading the label, suspecting what was sealed in the coffin.

Used so rarely… it was indeed a shame she did not wear and used them more often; that armour and weapon indeed suited her.

"Oh, good times…" he chuckled, remembering the battles they had fought while she wore her strongest equipment.

"Indeed…"

Albedo and his bodyguards watched the Overlord surprised, knowing not what the quote meant, or what Ainz really thought now.

"Ainz-sama…" she muttered.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just old memories. Don't bother with me," he waved her away, and in return, she obliged worried, like a good lover.

Esdeath only watched them strangely, knowing not what this was about.

"I always wondered where you put It." Stepping forward, Ainz's staff knocked on the black, marble floor, a hearty chuckle leaving his face. Caressing gently the black coffin that strangely vibrated, reacting his touch.

"Well, using it all the time would certainly make the game boring. It would be like a second Touch Me running around. 'Oh! Look here! I am the White Paladin of Justice! Using my glitching power, I am unbeatable…!'"

Her sarcasm certainly made Momonga remember the good times. Despite this, Albedo, Zero and the bodyguards remained impassive. Their sour, confused expressions remained all along. "…And alike. It would certainly raise complaints if I wore it all the time. No pun intended, Touch Me-san. Wherever you are." Turning to Momonga, she needed to ask. "Please don't tell what I said once he gets around."

"Understandable concern. Don't worry…"

"By the way…" Looking around, only now she recognised that the room was much tidier than she had last left it. Honestly, when she had last entered, it was a mess. "Who cleaned this place? Was it you, Zero? Or Auriel?"

Knowing the only ones who could enter the place, she had to ask. "Or, did my beloved cat get around and took the effort?"

Seeing his creator's piercing gaze, the servant could only bow. "Indeed, it was us. Me, and your handmaidens, Ram and Rem. We couldn't just leave the most important room as untidy as it was. It would be disrespectful leaving it as was. Knowing your tight schedule, my lady, I and the maids took the courage and did it. Though…" he looked on the untidy pile protected by a force field.

"We could only do that much. As our authority did not cover everything in this place. Forcing our way through the defensive mechanism would be blasphemy."

"Ah, is that so," she blinked a few times, then nodded happily. "No problem. Thanks for the hard work. It would have taken me an eternity to tidy this place."

"'You are too humble, Esdeath-sama."

"Whatever…" sighing, she looked around once more. "By the way, Albedo, care to elaborate once more why you imprisoned my maids? This is kinda bugging me… like, a LOT. And it makes no sense considering Ram' s and Rem's authority over the situation. It is almost…" With a clicking tongue, she continued. "…Too excessive…"

"As said before, we suspect their cooperation behind Auriel's and Shalltear's treason. And considering their role behind Auriel Michalis' escape, handmaidens Ram and Rem were accused of treason too, and were imprisoned in the Frozen Prison of the Fifth Floor," she explained.

"Hmm… I see…" Ainz muttered. "For the time being, keep them here. Once the situation has been solved, I will talk to them."

"But Ainz-san!" Esdeath growled indignantly. Suspecting the innocence of her children, she couldn't remain calm. Or, was it her involvement in the case that's made her so angry? Knowing it was all her fault was the worst feeling ever.

"…"

If she had just returned to Nazarick the last night, if she had just checked the date before the shutdown. All of this would not have happened at all.

"It was my fault it all came to this! Release them!"

"Muuu…! Calm down, my friend." With a raised hand, Ainz tried to be the voice of reason. "I know how you feel; I would act the same if Pandora's Actor had been put in custody. But under the current circumstances, we need to proceed carefully. I ask for your patience. Everything will be solved. This, I promise. As the guild master, and as your friend. If any harm comes to them, I'll offer my resignation from the post of the guild master."

Everyone froze, unable to comprehend what Ainz had just said.

"A-Ainz-sama…!" Suddenly, Albedo flashed near Ainz, grabbing the arm part of his gown. "Please, say this is not true! What would we do without you? Esdeath-sama! Please! Reason with our master!" Her eyes filled with moisture, disturbing both Esdeath and Ainz for a moment.

Seeing the always impeccable and calm Albedo in such state of panic was indeed alarming. In the end, "the Angel of Death" could only sigh, shaking her head. "I do not expect him to give up his seat as the head of the guild, Albedo. As I am aware, I would be only a poor imitation of him. As a simple "Ronin", my humble self neither possesses the necessary charisma nor the management skills necessary to control a huge organization like Nazarick. If I were the one who ruled instead of him, the guild would have been disbanded long ago." Everyone watched her as she looked away shrugging.

"Aside from that, seeing your current state, I doubt you would follow my orders with a calm heart."

 _"Not as I do much…"_ grumbled Ainz deep inside his heart. _"Most of the time I just give the rough direction and ask Demiurge and Albedo what to do. The servants and the Guardians do the rest. I have only been reading the reports and walking around since I arrived."_

"That's…" Albedo bit her lower lip, turning her head away. She had to admit, the Supreme Being was right. "True, without Ainz-sama, it would not be the same. I could not follow the orders of others with a calm heart. No matter if it was a different Supreme Ruler."

This announcement did not surprise Zero but definitely earned his ire, radiating a suppressed amount of his antipathy towards the head succubus. Not much, but enough for Albedo to recognize it.

"Albedo…" Ainz muttered as the demoness tiptoed closer to his face, holding it in a gentle motion, watching the red lights flashing in his sockets. "Ainz-sama…" Albedo whispered sensually, reaching almost in the range for a kiss.

"Khmmm…" The romantic moment was disturbed by Esdeath.

"Oh…" Ainz backed, panicking slightly. "I can explain."

"I am sure it is an interesting story. Most likely, a disturbing one…" she added in the end.

Blushing, Albedo looked away, her wings rustling shamefully.

"But as our business here is not sexually oriented, let's proceed. If you absolutely can't control yourself, you can do it in one of the guest beds, in the guest room. Just clean your juices after yourselves…" She waved away the idea with a fast wrist motion. Although her appearance was utterly calm and dismissing, deep inside her face burned like a lobster.

 _"Not as I have experience with such things, but really? What happened between the two of them while I was away? Did they…"_ Gulping she watched Momonga and Albedo for a moment. Trying to imagine "Things". _"Not likely, if everything stayed according to the lore of the game. Momonga misses that part. Still… (gulp)…"_ Her lower part started to tingle; a strange sensation filled her stomach. _"Stupid brain! Stop it!"_

"…"

Now she really hated her new body. Not because it was a girl's, that would be sexist. No, a part of her had already accepted that part. After more than two weeks inhabiting it, she had accepted there might be no way to change without a great sacrifice or a specialised item. The item she needed to search in the treasury or her vault after all of this mess had levelled to an acceptable range.

She was uneasy because amongst the positive qualities that came with this new existence; many negative also came along. Unable to pee while standing and play "Logging" with her urine was one of them. Not the most important thing, but it was a part of being a man.

Things girls usually found disgusting were still fun for her.

She kinda missed it; it made her remember her younger years when her parents were still alive. Unfortunately, at that time neither of them came together as a real family, the thing she regretted deeply after they died out of a horrible accident. Only her sister remained who detested and hated her out of a certain reason.

"…"

Momonga's gape still held, his voice faltering in his embarrassment, an embarrassment that activated his emotional suppression right away. "Es-Esdeath…. you…" Momonga choked, feeling as Albedo grabbed his arm tightly, forcing his skeletal arm amidst her heavenly blossoms.

Ainz knew that heated gaze, those flashing yellow eyes. And it was dangerous. "Re-Really!?" Albedo yelped out of joy; her black feathered wings were flapping exited up and down hearing Esdeath's generous offer to use her guest room as a love nest.

Seeing Albedo, Esdeath's mind changed on the matter. "On second thought, it would be better if you do it in Momonga-san's room." Her face turned flat, her long ears twitching. "I am sure that would be much more comfortable."

 _"You traitor!"_ Momonga screamed inward, feeling the sharp daggers of betrayal hitting a hole on his unholy heart.

Albedo watched Ainz expectingly, her wings moving excitedly. Ainz coughed away the tension, looking at her. "Albedo, we have no time for this."

"Oh!" Eyes wide, a sad expression sneaked on her face. "Yes, you are right Ainz-sama. We have an urgent matter to attend. But maybe, after everything has settled…" The last part was whispered so quietly, not even Ainz heard it.

"Umu..." Ainz glanced at his friend. "We will speak about this later…"

"Oki-Doki, Boss. I hope you can explain everything that has happened between you and…" Her words faltered. "The great Guardian Overseer. I expect a great story. A juicy story."

"I said, I can explain…" Ainz mumbled awkwardly. Zero and the bodyguards only tilted their heads in confusion.

"Fair enough…" she turned forward. "Let's start then…"

Her left arm was raised above one of the black marble slabs. _"I hope it will work just like in the game. Or I will make a fool out of myself."_

"Silentium est aureum." Her words echoed amidst the walls, and the slab before her step turned white, liquefying. From the pale substance, a black cylinder emerged.

"Hmmm… A separate interface node," Momonga muttered, recognizing the item right away. "So this is how you managed to keep them here without straining the guild's data capacity. Clever."

"As they are not part of the guild, but tied to this interface node, they cannot be considered part of the guild. They are bound to my personal data storage."

"Hmm… Normally players don't have that much free capacity to create more than a level seventy mercenary NPC — without paying the price to raise their level of course. I wonder if you had a few connections inside the game company to be able to create a second one."

"Well…" she smiled, sticking out her tongue. "You never know when a school contact will become handy. Favour for favour…" she explained quietly.

"Ah, I see…"

"And the guy owed me. A lot. Without me, he would have failed his math exams."

Momonga just obliged with a simple "Umu". Math was not his favourite as well.

"Let's check it…" Waving her hand before the cylinder, a similar interface appeared. It resembled the administrator link located in the throne room, just a lot less congested with fewer functions.

It only contained two monitored records. Zero and Auriel.

One was white, as it should have been, but the second… "As I feared, just like Shalltear," she concluded, watching the blackened name of Auriel.

"Then it is confirmed. The same happened with her."

"Deceitful traitors…!" Albedo gritted her teeth. "Ainz-sama. Please give the order, and I will personally lead the team for their elimination."

"Albedo. We spoke about this. We need to investigate the situation and the area before making a move."

"As you command."

"Umu…" his attention turned to Esdeath. "Anything else to add?"

"Hmmm… From the status markers, it must be some kind of strong mind-controlling magic. If it can bypass the undead absolute immunity of mind-affecting effects…" She bit her thumbs, only muttering under her nose.

"What?"

"No… that would be too much a coincidence…"

"What coincidence?"

Amidst her mutters, she glanced at Ainz. "Ainz-san. Were Shalltear or Auriel dissatisfied with their treatment?"

"I felt no traces of it," he answered confidently. "Hmmm… But maybe." Remembering the words he and Shalltear exchanged before they parted ways, it maybe was his fault. As well, Auriel seemed to grieve her master's lack of presence. Could that be?

"Albedo, did you recognize anything suspicious on Shalltear and Auriel before they turned against us?"

"Shalltear was her usual self," she snorted disgusted, "Ainz-sama. But as I don't have enough information about Auriel, I can't say for sure. Before she disappeared from the tomb, she asked for extra work, to relieve her stress. She tried to hide it, but I felt sadness mixed in her tone."

"I see…" Ainz nodded.

"Please let me apologise once more," interrupted Zero. "It was my idea to test Nazarick's interior defence against sabotage and double agents. Auriel's first disappearance was my work."

Albedo still daggered Zero with her eyes, but Ainz waved away the case. "It is too late to regret. We need to act."

 _"Well, Zero told me about it later than he started his project. One should tell a project to a manager or the machine will be thrown into chaos.."_ Ainz sighed in his heart, Esdeath only watching her creation.

 _"I know, I set his personality to be independent and innovative. But this… if it's true, I need to speak with him after all this shit has been solved."_

"As I said Zero, I am not angry. Just next time notify Ainz-san or me if you plan something similar."

"That's only natural, Esdeath-sama." Bowing, his hand rested on his artificial core.

"Ainz-sama, I know we discussed it previously, but may I know why I was not aware this experiment? It seems it slipped out of my mind." Albedo needed to ask, as it was frustrating. Of all people, she should have been aware of such an experiment, or at least Demiurge to monitor the status of the observation.

The most frustrating part was, it all happened under her nose! And she was unable to detect or counter the escape.

"It would have hindered the end result, as Zero not only tested the inner defensive network, but tested your reaction and the steps you took under such situation," Ainz added humbly, making Albedo gasp in recognition.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. If that's the case, she had failed by a great margin. Shameful as she was the guardian overseer. Shameful as she was a being designed by a Supreme Being. "My humble apologies, Ainz-sama. I will make it right as soon as possible."

"No, hearing your steps, you did what you could. Under such a situation, and considering the arisen unknown variable, I as well would act the same."

"Is that so? Then, thank you very much." She bowed gracious, glancing at Zero suspiciously. She felt something was not right. That machine must have lied to Ainz. Be her master was aware of it or not, she would find out. One way or other.

"Well then. Don't waste any more time. Let's investigate what happened."

"Right…" With that, Ainz and the band left the vault, sealing the secret room behind themselves. One last time, Esdeath turned back to the black coffin, hoping, the need would never arise that she'd need to equip it.

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo."** \- If I can not bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell.

 **"Oderint dum metuant."** \- Let them hate so long as they fear.

 **"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant."** \- The stars incline us, they do not bind us.

 **"Vincit qui se vincit."** \- He conquers who conquers himself.

 **"Hannibal at Portas "** — Hannibal at the gates

 **"Miles in Bello"** – Soldier in War

 **"Sub hasta"** – Under the lance

 **"Sine vita, nec mors est."** – Without life, there is no death.

 **"Silentium est aureum"** – Silence is golden.

 **"Logging"** \- When you do a massive turd and then get off the toilet and cut the turd in half with your pee. It takes some a tradition passed from father to son. As made famous in the episode of South Park: Reverse Cow Girl.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The original chapter 20 was too long, so I cut it two part.**

 **This** **is the first part, the second part of the chapter already typed and proofread. I only need to skim it one more time. The thing I will most likely do tomorrow.**

 **Until that, consume this chapter as a great appetite.**

 **Who awaited my gate x overlord crossover,** **don't worry; it is typed and sent to my proofreader. It will come when he is ready with it. Until that, I request your patience and understanding. (as it is around 20k words, it takes time for one to finish it)**

 **Until that, stay safe, safe winds!**

 **RnR!**

 **Have a good time!**


	21. Bloody Dawn Over the Horizon (part 2)

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Chapter **21: Bloody Dawn Looming Over the Horizon (Part2)**

Facing each other, the two girls' eyes met.

Apathetic, disgust-filled onyx orbs stared ceaseless the girl before her. In return, two slit, cat-like oculars — coloured amber and blue — fluttered annoyed.

The girl with the fox ears audibly growled in annoyance. Her ears were twitching uncontrollably. She really hated how this dona stared at her.

It had been for a long time since Nabe was watching her. Motionless, not even blinking. Squinting her eyes, like a person who wanted to kill you. This certainly irked Elysia.

Narberal may have been beautiful – even according to Elysia's standards; unfortunately, the maid's appearance did not mirror her attitude. She was rude, scornful, swell-headed, and aggressive. Traits the kitsune girl hated the most.

Since Momon and Raidyn, or more like "Momonga" and "Esdeath" left — _"Seriously, she stole that name from that manga… how uncreative."_ — The two girls sat in the room. Every time Elysia offered the chance to chat and know each other better; the maid refused to speak. Glaring at her, like she was an enemy.

"Please stop that…" her eyes twitched, she couldn't bear it anymore.

"What? Worm (shore fly)," replied the maid scornfully.

"I have a name, you know? It is E-l-y-s-i-a," she spelt her name letter by letter.

"Worms are worms. No matter the shape," the maid in disguise raised her nose prideful. "Consider yourself lucky the Supreme Beings tolerate your presence and provide you protection. If you ask me, slugs like you don't deserve their eternal benevolence. If it were to me, I would have given you to Entoma a long time ago. I still find it strange why Esdeath-sama tolerates you."

"Hmm… I don't think that Entoma person would enjoy me. I may spoil his/her stomach. I am quite toxic, you know?"

"She eats toxic things on a daily base. Much more toxic than you, a mere caterpillar."

"You know a lot of bugs. Does that mean it is your hobby? Ice Princess." Elysia flashed a mocking smirk. "Pretty strange if you ask me… girls like you usually like different things," the kitsune pointed out, and it seemed her allusion hit its mark. "Or, is there an old hag that hides behind that mask of yours, feeding on such things as a hobby? How shameful…"

"You miserable cretin!" Clicking her tongue, Nabe was on to behead her opposition with a single strike. Or, fry her with a well-aimed lighting strike. Smelling a cooked "cockroach" always felt good. "How dare you…!"

"I can only give you as much respect as you give me. No more, no less." Elysia crossed her arms, looking down on Nabe. "If you act as a brutish primitive, like you do now, I will, too, act as one. Remember that. No matter what, I will not let such an attitude slip."

For a moment, Nabe's expression froze. Her face turned apathetic. She boiled. How dare such a fly, such a lower lifeform speak to her like that!? She, one of the battle maids of Nazarick treated that way!? Unacceptable! Treason! If she let such thing slip, her sisters, no, the whole Nazarick would laugh at her like livestock! Worse, the Supreme Beings would lose their faith in her, a fate worse than one thousand years in the Black Capsule. Worse than a thousand deaths!

But, in the next moment, as she found the right solution, the mask of malice slid back onto her face.

"What is that expression?" Elysia needed to ask; she did not like that expression at all.

"Nothing. Bagworms would never understand it."

"Huh… whatever…" Looking out from the open window, it was already close to noon.

Raidyn and Momon had left a few hours ago. She really hoped everything was fine with them. Or at least with Raidyn. Under their time spent together, she was nice enough to consider her decent. Albeit, Elysia still hadn't forgiven her lies. The fact she had lied about who she really was. Even if she did imply Raidyn was not her real name.

"…"

Elysia knew not that skeleton guy — in the disguise of a black knight. _"Seriously? A black knight? What a cliché."_ She just snorted, finding the whole black knight role too obvious. And honestly, he did not seem that trustworthy.

Kidnapping her using that butler? Organizing a raid and planning to kill Raidyn and her when they were the most vulnerable — by holding her captive? That was everything but not honourable or heroic. Some may say dirty, an act only villains would resort to. _"He really is a dick…"_ The two of them spoke less than needed, as Raidyn and Momon spent most of the time explaining the happenings back in the guild, and smoothing out the matter with the guild receptionist. _"I really need to speak to Raidyn about this; I don't trust that "Momon" guy."_

They had left so fast, the only thing that skeleton guy managed to say was that there was trouble, and they needed to return to some kind of "Nazarick" immediately.

She wanted to go with them of course, but as Raidyn had asked her nicely to remain here and watch for suspicious signs, hearing her words and seeing her worried face, she couldn't help but oblige.

She really hoped that Momon was not really that bad as she thought he was — first impressions were crucial. The basic of every relationship. Albeit, they could be really delusory. "Raidyn" had definitely earned a few negative karma points with her constant lying. Elysia was aware; it was for her own safety. Still, it hurt when someone did not trust you this much.

"So, Narberal…" she started, "a need to know more" feeling arose in her mind. Maybe this "maid" — as she had introduced herself under the previous night — could blab out a few exciting things. Unintentionally if possible. Anything was better than sitting in the dark.

"Yes? What do you want, you slug?"

"So, what is this Nazarick and "Supreme Beings" you praise that much. Huh… I've never heard about them."

"Then you are just as stupid as you look," Nabe snarled, but Elysia did not even care about it. She expected such an answer to leave the maid's speaker.

"Well, excuse me if I don't know about a place that I've never heard about. You too would be clueless about places you had never visited before."

"Tch… A ridiculous statement!" Her tongue clicked so hard; it almost echoed in the humble room. "I! Who was handcrafted by the Supreme Beings! The great rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Don't dare to compare yourself to me! Disgusting worm!"

 _"Well, that's progress…"_ Elysia smiled calmly, drinking alcohol from her flask, the alcohol her "partner" had left behind and shared with her.

After the events that had happened last night, she was shaking violently. She was angry; she was scared. She had even shouted at Raidyn; she may have had gone a bit too far berating her.

Under her storm of shouts, she also recognized that Ainz stepped back one step. The radiating intent in Nabe's and that dark elf's eyes— if she remembered correctly, her name was Aura —to attack her was evident like the sunshine. The same dark elf who hauntingly resembled Raidyn, like they were relatives.

Only after utilizing some kind of skill to calm her down and giving her some alcohol she managed to be satiated. Even now, her hands shook slightly. Both because of her disturbed state, and the lingering memories that haunted her mind.

Watching Nabe, what she had said was only a small amount of progress, but at least Elysia had managed to make her spout some truth. _"So, she is artificially created. Or at least thinks that way. Good to know…"_

"And this Nazarick?"

"Hmph!" The maid raised her chin huffish, filled with pride. "The divine residence of the Forty One Supreme Beings — where Ainz-sama gathered his companions, to conquer the nine realms — as it is their domain. From there, they rule over us, humble creations of theirs."

 _"Nine Realms? Is she talking about the nine worlds the game contained?"_ Elysia listened carefully, thinking all of it through.

"So, they created you."

"Not only me, fly (bagworm), but everyone in Nazarick. They are our creators. They are our…"

"Gods?" Elysia guessed, and she almost hit the nail.

Nabe just smiled dreadfully, a sly smile curling on her face. "Almost, slug. They are beyond gods. The Supreme Beings hunt gods for fun. They are nothing more than a game of hunt for them."

 _"Bingo! Her pride can be easily manipulated."_ It was only a small smile; Nabe might have even mistaken it with a smile of embarrassment. But it was a great progress in Elysia's book.

"Then, answer me this. You bowed before Raidyn. Or rather, you call her Esdeath? Is she part of this band of Forty One?"

"Hmph! Of course, she is!"

"Then, where are the remaining thirty-nine?"

Nabe remained silent, biting her tongue hard. Only after a long, agonizing moment she answered. "They left to seek other things. With time, they will return. At least, Ainz-sama said so."

"And you believed what he said?" the kitsune asked with a raised brow, shaking her head. "You give him too much credit, not even questioning his reason. Only robots, or mindless puppets do that."

Narberal struggled to remain calm, but in the end, lost her cool. Like a flash, she jumped up and grabbed Elysia's neck, raising her high.

"Miserable bacteria!"

Although she was a magic caster, it seemed her frail arm held Elysia's struggling form firmly, not even budging as the desperate girl tried to free herself.

"Put me down…!" she gasped, hitting Nabe's arm with all her struggling strength.

"You went too far this time, slug…" she spat. "Ainz and Esdeath-sama may be generous to tolerate your treachery, but I am not so much…" Her grip is ever closing around Elysia's neck, slowly, just to cause pain. Torturing her, giving her a glimpse of hope, only to take it away in the end.

Fear filled Elysia's eyes; there was no way back, she would die now. She had stretched the string too far.

"You will die just like a stout dog." Her malicious expression returned. "Fried bugs always smell nice." Electricity gathered in Nabe's fingers as she raised her arm, aiming at the kitsune's forehead. "Slowly, I only use the minimum voltage, frying your brain. Your pain will be legendary."

"What will your masters say if you kill me? They gave you the order to look out for me." gaping, trying to breathe, the capillaries in her eyes bulged in desperation.

"Hmm… Accidents happen…" Nabe spat back casually, not even caring, the light at the end of her fingers intensifying.

Elysia was desperate, struggling, trying to come up with something that could save her hide. Then, the realization dawned on her. "What do you think…" she gasped, the crushing hand hugging her neck roughly, making her barely able to breathe. "What would your masters think if the person you intended to protect died…?"

Her eyes widened, immediately releasing Elysia from her firm grasp, who fell to the ground right away. 'A cough—cough!' She had to massage her neck. She had almost fainted. The traces of the rough treatment clearly visible on her throat.

"Grrrr…"

Looking up at Nabe, a threatening growl left her throat. The maid just scoffed, dusting her delicate hands. "This time, you can live — bagworm. But one more berating word…" her gaze turned towards the shadows, then back to the girl. "Let's just say, accidents happen out there. In any case, I will notify Ainz and Esdeath-sama about your behaviour, and your treacherous act against them."

"Tch… Do as you wish. Raidyn-san offered me protection in exchange for the hardships she caused to me."

"Hardships… Tch. You should be glad she graced your miserable self with her divine presence. Things like you should just die in a dark corner being in one space with them."

"!"

'knock-knock-knock!'

Elysia had just opened her mouth to fight back, but her words were halted by the sudden knocking sound coming from the direction of the wooden door.

The girl immediately pulled on her hood, as not everyone was aware of her racial "heritage", and someone could mix her with a simple beastman.

Nabe just ignored her, stepping on the door, opening before the second series of knock had been resounded.

"Oh! It is you, Nabe-dono." Before the door, a simple-looking, young man stood, bearing an iron medallion around his neck, and sporting simple leather gear and simple iron daggers.

"What do you want?" Nabe asked coldly, disturbing the already flustered guy who had spaced out seeing Nabe's exotic beauty. "Speak, I don't have all day," she repeated herself, as the messenger still spaced out, staring her and almost drooling.

"Ah, yes! Ainzach-dono convened the highest ranked adventurer teams of the town. It is an emergency situation. The guild master requested Momon-dono and…" Just now, he spotted Elysia's covered form sitting on the bed, and seeing her he couldn't help but feel excited, only able to continue after a long gulp. "… Raidyn-dono's presence. Of course, their team members are also invited."

Naturally, at first, he did not recognize her. Only after watching her a few moments the boy managed to acknowledge the sweet lower face of Elysia.

The face he had seen when Raidyn and Elysia returned from their heroic demon hunt. Since then, he couldn't get the kitsune's face out of his head. And every time he thought of her, a strange kind of warmness filled his heart. _"She is beautiful…"_

"What happened?" asked Nabe suddenly, disturbing the boy's daydreaming.

"Ah…" the boy hesitated, looking away embarrassed. "Please forgive me. I only received the task to search for you and give you the summon. At once, Ainzach-dono, Rakheshir-dono and the Major of the town, Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier-sama are waiting for them eagerly."

"We will pass the information. Now, leave," Nabe waved him away coldly.

"Ah! At once! Please forgive me!" Bowing, the boy ran away. The last thing that left his vision was Elysia waving gently and saying, "Bye." Her voice was just as sweet as he had imagined. No, even cuter! He would treasure this moment forever!

Closing the door, Nabe's face was like an ice queen, displaying no emotion.

"Well, what now?"

"I will notify the Supreme Beings. You need not do anything." Thus, she did so, activating the [Message] spell.

"By the way, I need a new dagger. Is it possible to buy a new one while Raidyn and Momon are at that meeting? I suspect not all of us need to participate."

"Shut your mouth! I commune with Ainz-sama right now!"

"Asshat…" Elysia mumbled flat-faced.

Narberal ignored her, continuing her communication with Ainz.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Adventurer's guild:**

Their way led up on the creaking stairs of the Adventurer's guild. Momon the Black, and Raidyn the White Wolf had arrived, drawing many adorning gazes in their direction. The metal plates indicated their rank gently swayed above their collarbones.

Their steps were steady, not faltering the slightest.

No people dared to raise words against them; no adventurer dared to open mouth and utter a word seeing them.

'creak-creak-creak.' the wooden stairs creaked hard.

Proceeding, everything Momonga and Esdeath had learned flashed through their minds. The investigation had brought unexpected results. Results both Supreme Beings hoped would not happen.

Somehow, someone had managed to brainwash both Shalltear and Auriel. Overwriting the absolute mental resistance of an undead was not easy — not speaking about the frustration that Esdeath felt.

Previously, under the creation of Auriel, she had made sure such thing could not happen just like that, equipping her creation with the best anti-mind control solutions she could lay up.

Trying to dispel the effect using Momonga's [Shooting Star] ring brought no impact — as both NPCs remained impassive, completely motionless even after the ring's power activated.

Because of this, only one feasibly real explanation remained. _"Someone used a world item to overwrite their mind,"_ Esdeath mused. But how it had happened, she had no idea. Thinking things through, asking Zero brought no effect.

Under the creation of the Automaton, she embedded the database of the known world items in him, their strengths and weaknesses; he should have had a faint idea which one could cause such effect.

 _"The closest item capable of such effect was the [Downfall of Castle and Country], but from the item's description, it can only affect one target. Damn! What caused it then? Is it possible it was that item, just its properties changed thanks to the transportation? Just like Momonga's [Shooting Star] ring changed? Just like a few of our spells and the overall effectiveness of our magic and abilities changed? If it's true, then…"_ she bit her lip uncomfortably.

 _"I know. I left that item in the care of those guys before the shit hit the fan. And the nearby country bearing a hauntingly familiar name with deities bearing similar names like them. Even so, according to the history, those "Six Great Gods" lived around six hundred years ago. Who knows what happened with the item under such a long time? It may have exchanged owners many times under the years. It may even has come to that it's not even transported with them, but its ownership transferred to others. "_

Shaking her head, Momonga immediately recognized her uneasiness. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine…" she answered hastily, turning her head back forward.

 _"I cannot make baseless assumptions without investigating things first. Seeing the eagerness of the guardians and NPCs I've met until now, one bad word may cause total annihilation. I cannot allow that! Let's just not say anything until everything is settled and investigated further. An annihilated country amidst our cluelessness may alert others about our presence."_

"All right then…" Momon nodded, continuing his steps.

Reaching the door, the two of them entered. It seemed the duo was not the first arrival. Or more like, they were the dead last who arrived.

"Oh! Momon-san, Raidyn-san! Come, come! Pull up a chair!" the joyous face of Ainzach welcomed them, beaming a smile.

There were six men in the room. Three of them were stout-looking men girt for war, while one of them looked similarly imposing despite his lack of arms or armour. He was the one who had risen to beckon the newfound adventurers over. Also, there was a skinny, neurotic-looking man in a robe, and finally, a fat man seated in the innermost part of the room.

The skinny man and the guild master of the Adventurer's Guild, Esdeath had seen them previously, as she had met them yesterday.

She especially felt uneasy remembering the neurotic looking man. Recalling him drolling on the demonic remains she brought back — trying to convince her to sell the remains of the demon for him. And she may say, he offered a terrific price for that trash.

 _"That guy really is weird!"_ she thought, trying to satiate the weird uneasiness she felt in her gullet.

"…"

Swallowing the lousy feeling accumulated in her throat, in the end, the two of them took a seat, under the eyes of everyone else, and then the standing man spoke once more.

"Allow me to introduce myself once more. I am the head of this city's Adventurer's Guild, Pluton Ainzach."

Seeing him, Ainz was sure he was an excellent warrior. The aura of a true warrior radiated from him, just like Cocytus, carrying some presence of might.

"This is the Mayor of E-Rantel, Panasolei Gruuze De Rittenmeier-san."

Ainz and Esdeath nodded at once, and Panasolei waved slightly in response.

He was fat — no, frankly speaking, he was almost entirely made up of fat. His belly was rounded and flabby, and his chins were overflowing with adipose tissue. The excess of fat made him look like a bulldog.

The hair on his head was sparse enough that his scalp reflected the light, and what little hair was left had already turned white.

"Pleased to meet the two of you."

Perhaps it was because his nose was stuffed up, but he made buhiiii noises when he spoke.

"And this is the leader of the E-Rantel Magician's Guild, Theo Rakheshir."

The skinny man — who looked as frail as a bamboo pole and seemed at least somewhat anorexic — nodded to them.

"And these three are much like yourselves, members of the adventurer teams which are the pride of E-Rantel. From right to left are Igvarge-san of Kralgra, Perote-san of Tenrou and Moknak-san of Rainbow."

Those three men each had metal plates around their necks — made of mithril — and each gave the impression of being commanding and even compelling. Their equipment was nothing more than junk to Esdeath and Ainz, but they were still far above the gear sported by most adventurers in this city.

Each of them had different looks in their eyes, but they all shared the same thread of curiosity. But one of them, Igvarge from team Kralgra glared icily at Ainz and Esdeath.

"Before we start the discussion, I would like to ask something, Guildmaster Ainzach. Who is this, Momon? I have never heard of him. What has he done to deserve a Mythril plate? And how come this, Raidyn, whoever she is, sports an Orichalcum plate only after solving a simple case. We all worked hard to deserve our rank. How come they got it right away? Ascending through the ranks without effort."

A little bit of hostility oozed from his tone, but as Esdeath was not sure she had heard it right, she dismissed the small amount of negative feeling coursing through her.

Dismissing the negative attitude, Ainzach replied cheerfully. "As you know, Raidyn-san stopped the demonic Armatt invasion, chasing the demi-human and demonic forces away by defeating their leader. She and her companion faced and defeated an army worth of demi-humans and demonic beings alone. Saving every captive, recovering the valuable equipment and supplies the creatures had stolen under the invasion."

Panasolei nodded to Raidyn, acknowledging her accomplishments. The equipment and supplies she had recovered and saved indeed worth much. Under the past months, Panasolei's head ached, knowing not what the guards did with the valuable wares. Losing those supplies would indeed have caused much damage to the city's financial status.

"Not speaking she saved the city from total annihilation, as it came to light. Stopping and destroying not less than a demon of a high echelon — who was planning to blow up the whole city with its well-placed explosives. Rakheshir -san confirmed this after his investigation. Am I right?" Ainzach watched his friend excitedly squirming on the sides.

The three present adventurer leaders — with the exception of Ainz — watched Raidyn with wide eyes. They had heard the story before, but they thought of it as the exaggeration of the survivors.

"Yes, as you say, Ainzach-san. It was indeed a high ranked demon. The strongest I ever investigated I may add. Once it would get loose in the city, I doubt anyone — with the exception of heroes of old and the Blue Rose — could face it. From the reports of the survivors, it was a country level threat. I may even dare to say above 100+ difficulty rating."

Being everything above difficulty rating 100 considered to be above humanly possible, the astonishment of the present people was well earned.

"Oh!" the people gasped all around. Previously, Momonga wanted to ask what really had happened. But due to the lack of time, he didn't yet have the chance. _"Note to self, ask her later…"_ Musing, Ainz made a mental note.

"She also played a significant part in solving the graveyard incident last night. Along with Momon-san — who also tamed the Wise King of the Forest. A fearsome beast with peerless intellect."

Momonga felt ashamed, and his urge to face-palm rose anew. _"How can they think of it as a wise beast? Why me!?"_

"Graveyard incident?"

Unlike the confused Igvarge, Moknak of "Rainbow" exclaimed in surprise.

"You don't mean the incident concerning the appearance of vast quantities of undead?"

"Buhiii~ you're quite well informed. I instructed that the matter wouldn't be made public due to receiving some troubling news. Where did you hear that from?"

His words were frequently accompanied by a buhiii, probably due to a blocked nose or some other reason. Nor was there much intonation, perhaps because he was using his mouth to breathe. It made his words sound strange, as though he was reading off a script.

"Forgive me, Mayor. I merely overheard this, so it's difficult for me to tell you where exactly the news came from. In addition, I do not know much of the details."

The two of them looked at each other, and they smiled as their eyes met. Moknak's smile was forced, while the Mayor's was uneasy.

"Hm~ it rings false to me, but forget it. There should be a lot of people who know about the undead running wild. Buhiii~ forgive me, I interrupted you by accident."

"Its fine, Mayor. In any case, the Guild concluded that due to his contributions in that incident, Momon-san is a Mithril-ranked adventurer. And hearing the praising words of the masses, and after investigating the recovered demonic remains and the sewer system, Raidyn-san as well deserved her Orichalcum plate."

"Ridiculous!? Just by handling such matters? Hunting demons and eliminating undead? No adventurer who's gone through rank placement examinations would be happy with that, am I wrong?"

He was not even pretending to be polite any more. Igvarge displayed his naked aggression on his face, and then someone spoke coldly from the side.

"Hmph. Frankly speaking, I have to say that I'm not happy about their rank either, Guildmaster."

The man who cut in was the head of the Magician's Guild, Rakheshir. There was a derisive expression on his face, though Ainz understood that it was not directed at himself, but at Igvarge. However, Igvarge did not realise this and smiled at Rakheshir in a friendly way.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Guildmaster-san."

"Kukuku…" Rakheshir's lips grew thinner; it was like he had heard something amusing. The scorn just radiated from his eyes. "Do not get me wrong, Igvarge-san. But I think our points of view completely opposed."

"What?"

"Many in the guild think that Momon-kun deserves the Orichalcum, and Raidyn-san the Adamantine rank. Their feats are worthy of praise. There is no doubt about it."

"What?!"

Igvarge's face seemed to be asking how that was even possible.

As he saw it, Rakheshir's mocking smile grew so extensive that it twisted his entire face.

"The two of them alone broke through a horde of thousands of undead— no, they had the Wise King of the Forest as well, for a total of three people — and defeated the people conducting an unholy ritual."

"Tch! Anyone with some stealth training could do that!"

Rakheshir sighed, in a somewhat exaggerated way.

"Indeed, you are correct. Initially, I felt that this was not enough to qualify Momon and Raidyn-san in the aforementioned rank. However, the discovery of a set of bones bore testament to their might."

 _"Well, those skeleton dragons were really weak…"_ Raidyn mused, feeling slightly frustrated.

At that point, Rakheshir turned to Momon and Raidyn, a stern look in his eyes.

"...That is to say, the bones of a Skeletal Dragon. Momon and Raidyn slew a frightening undead creature that possessed total resistance to magic."

"Well, uh, yes! Skel-Skeletal Dragons are strong! But Mithril-ranked adventurers can still def—"

"—Can still defeat two of them at the same time?"

"Say what?!"

Igvarge's gasp of surprise was joined by the other two adventurers. Then, there was a subtle shift in their attitude as they looked towards him. They were like inspectors trying to plumb the depths of a lake.

"We found the remains of two Skeletal Dragons at the scene," added the mage. "So, you still say your team can break through the hordes of undead, defeat the undead horde, the two skeletal dragons, then eliminate the trained necromancers who conducted the ritual. All at once? Hmmm? Under such a short time? Other adventurers also reported the presence of Wraiths and Bone Vultures. Moreover, one of them reported the presence of robed undead beings. Most likely, skeletal mages or Liches."

 _"Shit! They saw them!"_ Ainz screamed inside, and when he had ordered Aura to command the Elder Liches to hide themselves.

"Then, let me ask you one more thing, Igvarge-kun. I heard Momon, and Raidyn-san only had one-one party members. And as they explained to us the story, as well as how the people the mentioned party members saved told us. The two party members only joined them afterwards they reported the undead invasion in the guild and saved numerous innocents from the undead that had spilled out on the other side. Now tell me this. Under such circumstances…. teaming up with an unknown person, no matter your might or training, and let us ignore now the presence of the Wise King. Let's say you are in the same situation. Could your team produce similar results?"

Igvarge bit his lip hard, turning his head away ashamed. Now, every present member watched Rakheshir wide-eyed, turning their attention slowly to Momon and Raidyn — who sat by the black-clad warrior's side.

Indeed, teaming up with an unknown person who you had no experience fighting along with was dangerous. Even more, if we were to consider the whole situation and the enemies Momon and Raidyn had to face back then.

A Skeletal Dragon was not a thing you could take easily. It was an epithet of catastrophe once it got loose. Fighting against it was hard, even for an accustomed Mythril ranked group. Facing it not even knowing what your partner was capable of anticipated a great disaster, and sure death for anyone who opposed the creature. The situation was even worse as warriors had an inherent handicap when they faced magic casters. And as it was explained, the two skeletal dragons were supported by veteran necromancers. Under such circumstances, facing the enemy was nothing more than suicide.

Yet, Momon and Raidyn had succeeded. More than that, they had defeated the opposition with great precision.

"…"

Bowing before Ainz and Esdeath, Rakheshir had to give away his heart's content. "Please allow me to thank the two of you, Momon and Raidyn-san. Without your swift response, the city would have fallen. Two times if we consider the underground invasion. And while I can only speak for myself in this matter, you have but to come to me with any request you have and I will do my best to fulfil it."

"I think…?" Raidyn looked at Momon, expecting him to continue. "We just did our job. Nothing else. Fulfilling Lizzie-san's request," he finished bowing humbly.

"So humble," Rakheshir nodded confidently; everyone else gasped at how easily they could dismiss their own accomplishments. Indeed, the humbleness of real heroes. For long moments, silence descended, which Rakheshir's laughter broke.

"Fufufuhahaha! Indeed, both of you are so humble! The two of you indeed deserve the Adamantine rank! No question about it! Tell me; I heard the two of your companions are magic casters. Till which tier they can cast?"

"Sorry, giving away information for free is not really our style, maybe if you ask them personally, they will tell you," Raidyn answered, making Rakheshir bow his head with a smile.

"What a shame, maybe next time."

Igvarge's ears turned red in his anger, breaking the casual chat.

"We could do the same thing if we got everyone together! Besides, it's their fault that they got so few teammates, right? It is because they are no good."

The air in the room grew tense even as it grew frigid, everyone watching Igvarge with wide eyes.

In the end, it was Raidyn who spoke after a long, frustrated sigh. "Haaah… I have no time for this dick measurement. If you want to do it, either way, do it without me; I neither have the part nor the mood to do it. Igvarge-kun must have a really tiny one wanting to showcase so vehemently. Wasting time under an emergency situation and boasting that much. It must have implied such a thing."

The people tried to hold back, but every present member chuckled suffocated. Even the major released a buhiii mixed chuckle.

 _"Did you just admit your lack of that part?"_ Ainz silently choke on his breath, watching his friend while blinking.

 _"What did I just say?"_ Esdeath blinked under her mask. Not realizing at first what she had said, she must have made a fool out of herself. _"Shit… I didn't intend to say it out loud…"_

"What did you just say?!" Igvarge flashed his eyes furiously, and everyone else turned to him with a raised brow, still trying to hold back their laughter.

 _"Shit, what now?"_ It couldn't be helped. Shit had already hit the fan. Either she withdrew from what she said; making a fool of herself and showing weakness before her fellow adventurers, or push forward in the direction she had chosen. Both carried dangers, but the first one would inevitably ruin her reputation.

After one more frustrated, tired sounding sight, she adopted the second option.

"I don't know what all of you think. But in my opinion, Ainzach-san called us here for a reason. And I don't think it was just to discuss our accomplishments, no matter how flattering it is. Sorry for saying this, or the fact I am blunt. — I was always like this. — But I have no time for this. Do you? The city must be in a shitty situation if the Guildmaster summoned all of us here. So, you either start the explanation, or I will leave myself to proceed to end the matter, alone if it's necessary."

The present representatives just gaped. Such was the courage! Facing the unknown alone. The willingness to act instead of boasting. Raidyn indeed showed the traits of a true hero — for her late distaste. All of them had to recognise that.

Watching Igvarge who was on the verge to jump on her, they had to agree. The Guildmaster must have had a reason for calling them here. Wasting time was pointless.

A buhiii~ rang forth.

"Raidyn-san is right. Let's leave the matter at that. We didn't gather everyone here to fight now, did we?"

After that last buhiii~, Igvarge seemingly deflated. However, he still glared hatefully at Raidyn. The two guild leaders watched this sight and shook their heads helplessly.

"I understand that you all value strength, but that is not the topic we are here to address, so why don't we settle the matter quickly?"

"Thank you, Mayor," Ainzach thanked him. But before they could proceed Igvarge risked one last stroke of luck. "Now then, let's get on the matt—"

"Before that, shouldn't we show some basic courtesy and remove our helmets?"

Igvarge cut in once more with mocking words. He was not incorrect in saying so, but he was also being quite annoying. The other adventurers frowned as well.

"It's fine. This time, he has a point. I have been somewhat rude." Ainz said so, watching Raidyn to say something. But it seemed she did not get the message; she just sat like a roasted fish. Seeing everyone watching her, she couldn't help but blush. "Hmm… Maybe he has a point."

Shaking his head slightly, Ainz proceeded with removing his helmet. His face was a plain one, which was not particularly attractive. Black hair and raven eyes.

"Since I come from another country, I wore my helmet to avoid drawing trouble. Please forgive my lack of manners."

Watching Raidyn, she proceeded after a sigh. "Fine then. Though, I don't like showing my face. It makes me feel uncomfortable when people are staring at me. Please don't do so."

"Of course, it's only natural," Ainzach nodded, his example followed by everyone.

Removing her hood, then pushing the side of her mask, the cover hissed, dematerialising.

Rakheshir's mouth formed an "O" in his surprise. He would have never thought her costume contained such a magical removing method.

Though, the reason for his surprise was not copied by the other participants of the meeting. Their surprise came from other reason — seeing Raidyn's exotic race. "A dark elf?" Moknach muttered surprised, slowly opening his tightly cut eyes. "I would have never thought."

"Cheh, a foreigner and a dark elf," Igvarge said this, though, watching Raidyn, a faint blush sneaked on his face.

"Shut up, Igvarge. Adventurers protect all humanity from monsters and as such, borders and racial discrimination do not exist for them. As a fellow adventurer, I am ashamed at your griping about the unspoken rules which govern our guild."

As the voice castigating Igvarge's second interruption rang forth, he realised that everyone else in the room felt that way, so he reluctantly fell silent.

Ainzach and Rakheshir both looked at each other surprised, suspecting what Raidyn's dual coloured eyes and pointy ears could mean. Despite the knowledge, for the time being, the two men kept their mouths tight and shut. Albeit, no matter what they thought, the development was indeed surprising.

"Well, this is why I like my comfy, dark mask. People who see my face usually have this kind of reaction."

"...Hmm, indeed, it's because of this sort of thing that people have loaded opinions of foreigners."

Several of the people smiled bitterly at the duo's words. Igvarge's own face turned from pale to almost white.

Seeing there was no more complaint, the two adventurers put their masks back on.

"Hmm, Raidyn-san. Once the mission is concluded can we speak about your armour? I have never seen such an interesting equipping method."

"We certainly can, Rakheshir-dono. But first, we need to survive to do so."

"Certainly."

"Then, I hope we won't get sidetracked any further. Let's get right to it."

"Well..."

It was like Raidyn felt it, turning to Igvarge her words interrupted him before more than half a word could leave his mouth.

"Anything more to add, Igvarge-kun?" Raidyn asked with a slight frown, expecting the man to swirl shit once more. But to her surprise, the man just lowered his head sweating and humble.

"Nothing, please forgive me, everyone." Seeing his humbleness, everyone nodded. And Ainzach couldn't help but give a nod to Raidyn that said: _"Thank you, I would have kicked him myself if he continued his shit fest."_

Raidyn's tone was quite displeased, and it seemed everyone recognized it. Her willingness to act instead of speaking inspired respect from everyone. Many stories said a hero's actions spoke louder than their mouth. Well, she was certainly that type of hero.

"…"

It was strange. At first, Ainz thought Igvarge would jump up to conduct a tantrum. To his surprise, the man remained put, sweat pouring from his forehead. " _Maybe it was the intimidation factor of a woman?"_ Honestly, he had no idea. But it scared him slightly.

Watching his dark clad form, his fellow adventurers thought of him as a humble individual who treated the situation with cold head and patience. Thus, raising his heroic persona even further. Indeed, this day, Raidyn and Momon gained a great amount of recognition from all sides.

"Please forgive me Ainzach-san. Now, we can truly start."

"Thank you, Raidyn-san. I wouldn't have said it better." Yes, watching Ainzach, that must have been the case. Women could be terrifying.

 _"Ah, Esdeath-san. You truly have changed…"_ Thinking of it, he indeed did not want to get to know her wrong side.

"To summarise, about two nights ago, some adventurers patrolling the outskirts of E-Rantel encountered a Vampire. The Vampire killed five of them. I have gathered all of you here because of that incident…"

As they listened to the description, everything happened just as Zero had predicted and explained would happen. According to him, it was not a problem if the authorities got to know of Shalltear's rough appearance; as they couldn't build a standard profile using the survivor girl's shattered description.

…

Ainz was aware, at least fifty percent of the vampires either had white or silver hair — usually. Around forty-nine, almost fifty had black. Only a fragment of a percent bore different coloured hair. That was a universal truth, and players traditionally designed their characters and NPCs as such.

…

The sole surviving adventurer had been too afraid and confused to give a proper description and had only noted details like clothing, hair colour, and the like. However, the thing that had stood out most clearly was "silver hair and a large mouth".

Although very few people knew Shalltear's real appearance, it still worried him that someone had recognized her. _"Shit!"_ he cursed. _"I have no idea how things ended up like this, but things might go bad if I don't alter the memories of the survivor. I hope Zero's predictions were right and it will not hinder us."_

As Ainz furrowed his illusionary eyebrows, the discussion continued apace.

"I see. I'm not too clear about this incident myself, but I would be wasting everyone's time asking for a further description. I will ask if anything I don't understand comes up."

"Very well then…" Ainzach nodded, continuing his description. Speaking about where the accident had happened, what happened to the surviving girl and her group.

"I assume it was not a normal vampire," cut in Raidyn.

"Indeed, it is a mighty one," the guild master of the magical association obliged.

"Ah, I see… classification? Mid-class. High class? Higher Class vampire? Vampire Royalty? Unseen One? No… that would be too much. Unseen Ones usually care not about the outer world. And usually would send higher vampires to end the city that bothered them." fondling her chin, for first, it seemed she wrapped in her thoughts, concentrating heavily on finding the solution.

Everyone watched her with strange eyes. "Unseen One?"

"Higher Vampire?! Isn't that the same as a High Vampire or a Vampire Lord?" many of them gasped.

"Raidyn-san. Are you knowledgeable about vampires?"

She only nodded, crossing her arms above her chest. "I have experience hunting them. As well have a Higher Vampire friend who shared his knowledge with me. He is a great storyteller I might add."

"A-A vampire friend?"

"High One?!"

"How is this possible..."

The reaction was expected, but Ainz still had no idea what Esdeath wanted to say. Maybe she wanted to scare the people around. Or she had a plan? Or simply want to mess with these people? Honestly, he had no idea. He only hoped for the best.

Just like back in the game. Her moves were unpredictable. Often using random, but calculated attack patterns that caught the enemy off guard. Only those who had fought her multiple times were able to predict her moves — somewhat.

Despite the people's responses all around, Ainzach and Rakheshir remained calm, waiting for Raidyn's response. "Please tell us what you know, Raidyn-san. First, what is a Higher Vampire? Does it differ from a high ranked vampire?"

"Hmm. Good question. I must apologise to everyone. Being I came here from a faraway land due to a teleportation mishap, our terms may differ. Please, can you first explain what you consider a high-class vampire? Then I can explain my version."

"Oh!" Everyone gasped. Rakheshir just rubbed his palm exited. "Raidyn-san! Once everything has settled, by all means, I invite you to a good meal. Then you can speak more about this teleportation accident, your exotic gear and the land you hail from."

"Certainly."

Ainzach started to get a little bit annoyed seeing his friend's attempts to get Raidyn on his side. He was also curious about the new heroes of his association, of course. But he at least could control himself. What his friend was doing just now going too far.

"Buhiiii! I am also curious. Isn't a Gold-ranked team enough to take care of such a monster? It is just a bloodsucker after all," the Mayor inquired, still unable to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Uhh… it is not that simple Panasolei-san. From the report, we came to a conclusion it is a High-end Vampire… remember the Vampire Lord 'Landfall' who was mentioned in the Saga of the Thirteen Heroes? Do you remember those stories, Mayor?"

Panasolei gulped, his double chin shaking from the realization — remembering the tales he read about the thirteen heroes and the terrible Vampire Lord, Landfall. The creature who destroyed a whole country.

Ainzach just sighed, continuing.

"We do not know if the enemy is indeed a Vampire Lord, but according to the adventurer who encountered the Vampire, the creature could use the 3rd-tier spell [Create Undead]. I trust I don't need to tell you, adventurers, the implications of that?"

They had nothing to say. The hard looks on their faces spoke for them. Raidyn and Momon listened in silence.

"Hm~ I have no idea what that means, so could you tell me?"

"Forgive me, Mayor-san."

"Anything which could use the magic of that tier is of platinum-rank at the very least."

Panasolei frowned as he began getting a better picture of the situation.

"In other words… I won't speak like this any more."

Panasolei's eyes sharpened, and just that was enough to change the image he projected to everyone else. He had turned from a fat, lazy pig to a savage wild boar. Or rather, this was Panasolei's true face.

"In other words, it's exactly as what you're saying, Guildmaster-san. A monster on par with a platinum-ranked adventurer party, with platinum-ranked powers on top of that. Do you understand now? Raidyn-san? If we consider the fighting power of such a creature that is at least ten thousand healthy and strong battle-ready soldiers fully geared and bearing arms. Of course, the number are not final. And we consider the point that the undead neither need a drink, eat nor tire."

"Say what?!"

A look of shock came over Panasolei as he heard this, and he looked to the other adventurers, as though seeking their opinion of those words. Apart from Ainz and Esdeath, everyone nodded in agreement, replying the words of the Magician's Guild's leader.

As though picking up the baton from Rakheshir, Ainzach continued speaking:

"To continue where Theo left off, only about 20% of the adventurers in the Kingdom can be considered to be at or above Platinum rank. There are around 3000 adventurers in the Kingdom, so among the 8 million people of the Kingdom, there are only about 600 Platinum-ranked or higher adventurers. Do you understand now? Platinum-ranked adventurers are that rare."

This left the Mayor speechless, turning his head towards the adventurers with fright.

"So, what do you think, Raidyn-san? Does it resemble the Higher Vampire or that Unseen One you spoke about?"

"Hmm… it certainly shows the resemblance when it came to fighting capability. But there are a few things you must know about Higher Vampires."

"Please tell us," Ainzach nodded humbly; all adventurers followed custom, even Igvarge obliged as his curiosity overcame his hostility.

Even if the attacking vampire was not a "Higher Vampire" or an "Unseen One", it was better to know about them. Later they could need that plus information.

"Well then. First, you need to know. According to the history book and a lot of research, the creatures like vampires, doppelgangers and similar heteromorphic beings arrived at the land where I hail from around 1500 years ago, under the conjunction of the spheres. The magical phenomenon opened a magical gateway between the aligned worlds. Through that hole, they accidentally slipped through from their original homeworld, leaving them stranded in a completely alien environment."

"Is such a thing possible!?"

"Well, demon's have been lollygagging between worlds since the dawn of time, so why shouldn't it be possible?"

Looking at each other, most of the present people simply nodded.

 _"Lol… I don't know where you get such things… this is not really how it was described in YGGDRASIL. But well, if your goal is to confuse and discourage them from coming with us, good luck to you,"_ Ainz mused, suspecting he knew the reason behind the act.

"Unlike most vampires, however, true Higher Vampires are incredibly rare and are often mistaken for their lesser brethren. True Higher Vampires can look exactly like a human being and can even evade detection from any magical divination methods, only revealing themselves at their own convenience. This makes them almost impossible to distinguish from a simple human."

'Gasp…' Everyone just watched her with disbelief painted on their faces. If it's indeed true, the vampire she spoke about was impossible to counter.

"Higher Vampires are also incredibly intelligent and possess numerous - and often individual - abilities. Unlike their lesser cousins, Higher Vampires do not need to drink blood to survive; however, the consumption of blood offers an experience, not unlike the consumption of alcohol."

"This already sounds dreadful. But please, continue," Ainzach urged her. Thus she did so.

"Because of the rarity of Higher Vampires, as well as the unique abilities they often possess, classification can be complicated. Fortunately, encountering one is an incredibly rare occurrence, with most going their entire lives without encountering one even unknowingly. Not all higher vampires are dangerous to humans; many avoid human contact, and some even work altruistically, if clandestinely, to aid humanity and other races, or any, as they call us, lesser races. Moreover, some of them even find happiness living their life in peace, mingling with people on a daily base."

"Tch! Ridiculous!" Everyone watched Igvarge as he once more disturbed the explanation. "A vampire helping humans? Mingling with them?! Don't make me laugh. Beasts like them possess no semblance of soul or goodness."

"Oh, Igvarge-san. If you wish and the opportunity arises, I could introduce you to my friend, Regis. He as well a Higher Vampire. Living amongst humans and other races for more than a thousand years. I can assure you, under that time he has learned a few things. And believe me, he is not that bad. Actually, he is a pleasant chat partner with thousand years of experience and numerous stories to tell."

"Hmph… and you call yourself an adventurer."

"Igvarge-san!" The guildmaster's eyes flashed "...Are you quite done yet? One more interruption and you can get your ass out of here."

Ainzach had spoken up. His eyes were filled with rage, and there was no trace of his previous calmness in his voice. Naturally, he was glaring at Igvarge.

Ainz was confused as he observed Igvarge's reaction. Given the hostility the man had shown before, it would not have been strange for him to break into a grade-schooler's tantrum, as though complaining to his parents. Why had he chosen to back down?

"It is fine Ainzach-san. People usually react like this when I tell them I have a Higher Vampire friend." She turned to Igvarge.

"To tell you the truth, Igvarge-san, maybe my current occupation is an adventurer. But in truth, I am a Witcher. A monster hunter for hire. And as such, I hunt monsters, remove curses or break hexes. Solving mysterious cases connected to the supernatural and magical. But I follow a certain moral code under the way. One of my rules is not to kill sentient beings if it's possible, or if the situation can be solved peacefully. I usually investigate things first, not kill everything that not looks humanoid enough. Fear often makes us act as such. Seeing the outer appearance of things often fills us with dread and fear. Out of our very nature and instinct, we are less likely investigate things we find alienating. Instead, to discover the unknown, we usually detest things we fear— announcing it as a bad thing, or painting it as an enemy. But I ask. What makes us better than the so-called monsters then? Or a simple beast? What makes us better than the things we fight against? Acting as such can we truly say we are better? Or we just project our own faulty, dark side to those creatures, blaming them for our own fault? Everyone has their own devils, Igvarge-san. The question is; Do you acknowledge them as yours, or try to push it down on the throat of an unsuspecting person."

Igvarge just rattled his teeth, unable to come up with a proper answer.

Everyone in the room fell silent.

Some felt surprised, some felt anger, but there was at least one who bowed his head, watching his clenched fist and thinking about how many fleeing creatures they had killed without a second thought. The creatures might have been harmful, but it might have been that they just protected their own territory.

"Sorry about this small elusory. If you'll allow me, I will continue my explanation… Now as I said. Not all Higher Vampires are so beneficent however; there were cases when people in my profession — amongst them I as well — encountered several, incredibly powerful Higher Vampires during my travels; however, while they can be defeated temporarily, not even a Witcher can truly kill them, as they can reform from literally any damage given sufficient time to regenerate. A Higher Vampire is also immune to silver, fire, and the rays of the sun do not weaken them — though, they still prefer moving at night out of instinct. They also have the power to call and command every lower and mid vampire to their aid."

"Then, how we can defeat one?" Theo started to get worried. If it's truly true, then the situation was worse than he initially thought. As the creatures possessed no usual weaknesses, other vampires have.

"The only way to permanently destroy a Higher Vampire is by the hand of another Higher Vampire. But as the unwritten laws of their society prohibit such a thing, it is not likely it will happen. Regis did so once, saving my life. Since then, he has been banished from his own society and attacked by every other vampire he comes across. There are things even the highest ranked of vampires can't do. Namely, treason and the murder of your own kind."

The dread froze on everyone's face, turning from white to pale. "Seeing your expressions, I don't even need to tell you what an Unseen One or the so-called Unseen Elder is. As it is unlikely it will ever come out from his lair, and if it does, humanity and most likely every other species will be turned into sentient cattle to butcher."

"Wha-What!?" Their eyes almost fell out, jumping up for a moment.

"But don't worry, unless someone is bothering it, it cares not about anything at all. Leave it as it is and it cares not about you."

"Why is that?" Ainz needed to ask. Despite the situation, he came to enjoy all of the fabrication his partner came up with. It just clicked with an alternate Vampire Lore with a complete vampire society and punishment system behind it.

Esdeath smiled under her mask, seeing she had managed to get his friend's attention.

"Would you care about ants walking under your feet? Or simple bacteria you are immune to? If they do not bother you, you simply ignore them. Even Regis — as a higher vampire — before his banishment was reluctant to meet the regional Unseen Elder. — as the creature possessed power and was old enough to dwarf him in every aspect, bearing the right to summon and order every vampire in the area, even ordering Higher Vampires and their subordinates as it liked."

"Impossible, if that's true then…"

"But I said…" she raised her index. "Don't worry. Unless you annoy it by messing up its hidden lair — that can be only accessed by higher vampires who possess the required key, only after conducting a serious ritual — it will ignore you as it is not interested in the outside world, neither the lesser races. Think about it as a grumpy retired old man. It only thinks you as bacteria. Or his son who did not visit him since ever."

"Truly is…" Ainzach gasped. "If it's true, then…"

"Muuu! Don't worry about it. I doubt it is a Higher Vampire or something similar from the land where I am from. As I detected neither of them when I arrived."

"That's a relieve then…" muttered Ainzach, and the others around could only nod.

"Thought, we cannot exclude the possibility. I found my way here; they could also do so. But as they usually keep their disputes with each other, and are rather fond of cities. Some of them even feed some kind of respect towards humans and try to live a normal life. In any case, a second Higher Vampire would have already investigated the area if one of their kind was messing things up. Most likely dispatched by the Unseen One or coming willingly. They usually prefer their incognito, others — even if it's their own kind — messing up this temporary peace is good for no one. Thus, I doubt that is the case. Of course, I can be wrong. In any case, if you accidentally meet and recognize one, don't attack them, for your own safety."

"Thank you for the thorough explanation Raidyn-san. You indeed showed us great expertise explaining all of this. If it is as you said, then it is doubtful our vampire is from your land. From what the survivor told us, the vampire was quite aggressive, and its mouth resembled a leech instead of a human."

"Hmmm…" Theo fondled his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Considering the graveyard incident, can it be this vampire is allied with Zuranon? If my information's right, they were behind the case."

Everyone looked at each other, knowing what kind of people joined the cult. And if they considered what was said, it became more of a possibility.

"Still, it's really hard to do anything without any concrete information. We really should investigate that cave!"

The opinions of everyone present gradually began shifting in favour of that extremely sensible proposal.

It would be very bad for Ainz if that came to pass.

Allowing Shalltear's appearance to become public knowledge would be catastrophic if not more.

In the end, there was only one way to avoid exposing Shalltear's identity.

Ainz gulped — though there was nothing for him to swallow — and said:

"To begin with, you are mistaken. That Vampire has nothing to do with Zuranon or Raidyn-san's homeland."

"Why is that, Momon-kun? Do you know something about this?"

"I know the name of that Vampire because I have been hunting that creature for a long time."

"What?!"

The air shuddered. Esdeath watched Ainz with wide eyes. _"No! Momonga-san! Don't ruin my cover story! I just wanted to get on the part! I had built up everything so nicely!"_ she pleaded and was on to send him a [Message], but it was too late as Ainz's brain had already spun into overdrive — the main event was about to begin.

"It is an extremely powerful Vampire. In truth, the reason I became an adventurer was to collect information about them."

 _"Nooooo!"_

This was a red herring, but Ainzach took the bait.

"Them? Momon-kun, did you just say 'them'? Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Honestly, I wanted to hear everyone's opinion about the case. Rushing before the enemy only brings death. I learned that the hard way. Please forgive me."

Bowing forward, Momon's form grew even more in everyone's eyes. Now, no one could doubt his humbleness. Mixing it with his prowess and strength, it was sporadic finding such an individual.

"So, two of them…" Ainzach rolled the sentence on his tongue.

"Yes. There are two of these Vampires, and one of them, the silver-haired female, is known as…"

He suddenly stopped here. Originally, he was going to say "Carmilla", but a name like that was far too normal for a female Vampire. If there were any other players around, that name would swiftly clue them in about their presence. Just as he was waffling over what name to give them, a flash of inspiration struck him, and he blurted a name:

"Honyopenyoko."

"Eh?"

That idiotic-sounding reply had not come from one mouth; just about everyone had exclaimed in the same way.

"...Her name is Honyopenyoko." He had come up with the name himself, and he was damn proud of it.

"Oh, strange name… a rare name amongst vampires…" Raidyn exclaimed though she didn't know why. She played along with Momonga's plan. _"That's a weird name… I mean, it is good work if you want to make sure no one recognizes us as YGGDRASSIL players. But still, who the heck could word that name? Honyo… Honyepenoko? Halapenyo? I can't even spell it in my head…"_ Turning her head away with an adorable pout on her face, she was upset. _"I think my plan was still better. With cooler names. Next time I will make sure to discuss the plan before rushing here."_

Filled with the absolute victory coming up with such name, Ainz was sure no one would recognize it as a fake one.

"So, _Honyo_ …" Ainzach tried to spell it, but he was unable to do so. In the end, the guild master gave up and continued, asking Momon about her.

"Please tell us about that creature…"

The discussion continued with Ainz's explanation. Warning everyone who wanted to come with him. Warning everyone, who accompanied him would surely die, showcasing a sealing crystal containing "strong" magic.

It was not a rare thing in YGGDRASIL, and although it only contained a tier eight spell, Theo almost drooled on it. Making Esdeath remember the moment when the magic caster practically licked the remains of the demon. _"That guy is just sick…"_ Snarling subtly, she'd rather not stay in the same room with Theo — for more time than it was necessary.

"…"

When Ainzach asked the price of the assignment, naturally, Ainz requested at least Orichalcum rank, and a few more things he would discuss with the guild master later.

As for Raidyn, being the time was already tight, she decided not to push the matter further standing up, proposing the discussion of the reward to be set in a later date.

"Well then. Let's head out," she stood up with a big smirk behind her mask.

"Are you sure you want to come? Under the fight, I can't guarantee your safety. You might die," Momon warned her. Though, it was only a small game between him and Raidyn.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have survived battles you might never imagine."

"Hmmm… Is that so? In that case, I don't mind. Just don't hinder me when the time of the final strike comes."

"Don't think I'll leave it like this! If you go, I will go as well," grumbled Igvarge jumping up, refusing to listen to the warning words of Ainz. Oh, if he just knew what awaited him, he would have thought twice about going with Momon and Raidyn.

"Hmm… Very well. It seems I can't convince you otherwise. But don't forget, I warned you." Looking around, Ainz asked confidently one last time. "Anyone else?"

No one signed up. "Very well then. Everyone else, we leave the city in your care," he bowed, earning even more respect.

"Good luck to all of you," Raidyn added politely.

"Thank you. Do your best. We will protect the city in your absence," Moknach, the leader of Rainbow slightly opened his eyes — engraving the stature of Momon and Raidyn in his mind. If they accidentally died, he wanted to remember them as a positive example of being an adventurer.

"I-I still oppose Momon-san going forth and slaying the vampire. Can't we just send Raidyn-san and the gathered Mythril class? I am sure she can solve it, she is Orichalcum rank after all. Momon-san should protect the city in the meantime. Repelling the appearing vampire fledgeling and keep the artefact in reserve."

 _"He has gone completely insane,"_ Ainzach concluded deep inside his heart. From the behaviour of his old friend, he couldn't think of anything else. First that demon, now this crystal. Yes, it couldn't be anything else. Why his heart had turned side so suddenly?

"And why is that?!" He had enough of Theo's unreasonable behaviour. The sudden urge to hit him really hard resurfaced in Ainzach's mind.

"Be-Because it would be such a waste…" if he had to choose, and no matter how it pained him, he'd rather send Raidyn and the remaining three teams to a certain death than lose such a precious magical artefact Ainz possessed. Ainzach was sure his friend thought things that way.

Swallowing his rage, Ainzach furrowed his brow. "Rakheshir, please stop making a scene, it is embarrassing."

As the message finally reached his subconsciousness, Theo retreated, lowering his head humbly. "Please forgive me."

"Umu…"

"Then it's settled. I will head out right away. Anyone who still wishes to follow me, do so. This Vampire suffers the penalty of slow movement under daylight."

"Penalty, ah? A weakness then? Our group will be ready soon."

"Then meet me in the main gates in one hour. If you back down, I won't bring it against you." Ainz watched Igvarge through the slit of his helmet. The lights in his eyes pierced the man like nails the wood.

"Tch…! We will be ready."

"Very well then. I will await for you near the gates."

"I as well will take my leave…" Raidyn headed towards the door. "Need to notify my companion about our leave. It has been some time since I fought a strong vampire. Eh… I hope it will be exciting. If she is truly as strong as Momon-san said, it will be an enjoyable clash."

Everyone gazed at her with disbelief-filled eyes, refusing to believe their ears. "Such courage…" many muttered.

With that, she walked out, waving back. "Keep safe the city, will ya? Hopefully, we see each other once again."

Momon just shook his head. Turning to the others, he bowed respectfully. "Until we meet again. Please, keep safe everyone."

"You can count on us, Momon-san."

"Very well then." With that, he left through the door, following Raidyn. His crimson cape fluttered heroically, drawing the picture of a true paragon.

 _"Truly… the two of them are truly fearless. Like the heroes of old…"_ Ainzach engraved the picture in his mind, gulping exited. For long moments everyone just stared at the closed door.

"So, how to proceed, Guildmaster?" Moknach asked, giving a look at Ainzach who immediately started to explain the distribution of the remaining two teams.

This was how Momon the Black, and Raidyn the White Wolf left.

The vampire hunt had started that day. Who will win, who will die, you will know nexttime.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ty for reading!**

 **The next chapter came when it is ready!**

 **Until that, stay safe, safe winds!**

 **RnR!**

 **Have a good time!**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **Let's the battle begin!**

 **The Fallen Seraph and the Bloody Valkyrie vs the Overlord and the Hybrid**


	22. Prepared, Sinners' Banished

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Riding on her leased horse, the black kitsune was uneasy under her covering hood. Biting her delicate, lower lip for a moment, the girl squeezed the new, intricate dagger on her side.

The dagger was quite exotic, with a curved, mithril blade that carried intricate engravings on its surface, with a big, red gem engraved in its dirty, golden handle. Compared to the exotic look of the edge, she had managed to barter quite a reasonable price for it. It had cost only ten silver, which, considering their current financial status, was nothing meaningful.

Yet, it was strange. The shopkeeper had actually tried to discourage her from buying it. Saying it was "cursed", and as she had heard from the man, the weapon had changed owner many times under its history. Causing either the wielder to die, or go mad.

Showing it to Nabe, who was keeping her eye on her on that time, and asking her opinion — as expected — brought no result. Like usual, she called it trash… and using her limited divination capabilities, the kitsune found nothing meaningfull. It only showed a slight enchantment effect on the weapon, nothing that would predict a possible source of danger.

Still, from the information she had managed to gather under her stay, Elysia was aware that enchanted items usually cost much more — Several gold coins at least. Thus, the dagger was a really good buy. Though, maybe the guy was right about the thing, she needed to ask Esdeath about if it's indeed cursed or not, just to gain confirmation.

She felt a slight presence emanating from the direction of the weapon; she couldn't explain what it was, she just felt it… like some kind of sixth sense budding in the back of her head. But as she had bought multiple daggers for replacement, it was only an emergency weapon, for the time being; it was not mandatory to use it.

Asking her new "companions" would not do, as couldn't really expect a straight answer from the girl called Nabe, and she couldn't really trust this… "Ainz". It was her only option to ask the only person anchored between her and her annihilation. The person called Raidyn… or more like, "Esdeath", as her friend called her. But being she was so busy she couldn't even have the time to explain what their current mission was, it would have to wait for a while.

 _"We really managed to scrape together quite an amount with just a few missions… well, two to be exact… according to many people. We could even retire with this amount of gold we received… Yet, it would be quite boring with this new opportunity to explore this vast new world; retiring would be nothing more than shameful."_

Under the last few days, Elysia's life had completely turned upside down. First, ratmen kidnapped her. Then, like a hero stepping out from some sketchy novel, Raidyn appeared just in time and butchered that "thing" like it was nothing.

Not speaking about their shared bath, even thinking back at it made her blush slightly. _"Though, I must admit, she looks pretty good. I wonder why she was so shy about it… If she would be ugly or fat, I would completely understand her reaction. But with her appearance and perfectly balanced curves, she has nothing to be ashamed about. Hell! I wonder who designed her character's face and_ _body. Amongst many things, I was a manga artist, and I can hardly design such appearance. But maybe… it was because of her previous life… she is so shy about sharing bath."_

She concluded wisely. "Umu…" Then, remembering Aura's face, and her astonishment when she saw the utter resemblance of the two — with a few recognisable differences — Elysia started to glimpse, maybe it was Raidyn who made Aura.

Seeing her face, she couldn't think anything else. They were like two sisters, or more like, a young mother and her daughter. No, more like an Onee-chan and her younger sister. "Most likely…" she hummed quietly.

Though, she still needed to ask Raidyn about it. It was just weird to think she had made her servant resemble her character that way. "Weird…" she muttered flat-faced, leaving the strangeness of the situation behind.

 _"Still, remembering the last night… I am still angry. Really angry!"_ Her grip around the saddle tightened. _"I hope she can explain herself, or there will be berating from my part. Much harsher than the one I conducted after everything had settled. And I care not what will those "servants", or more like NPCs, will think about it. Or how much they dagger me with their evil eyes. Lying cannot be the answer! Without trust… what else remains to lean on?"_

Turning to Raidyn who rode not far from her on her respective rented horse, she just nodded to her in response. "Umu…" Such voice left her throat.

With Raidyn's sword on her back, her horse was slightly slower than the rest. It could not be denied her horse struggled with the plus weight. _"Poor creature…"_

Then, Elysia's attention turned towards Nabe — who had her usual ice-queen facade up, refusing any attempt of communication from the surrounding parties. "Hnnn!" she looked quite uppity as she even turned her head away.

Narberal was mounted on a horse while staying in line with Ainz. She rode a Statue of Animal - War Horse, a magic item which summoned a massive destrier in heavy plate barding.

She was a dazzling sight, skilfully guiding her gigantic horse as it galloped through the landscape. Her ponytail swayed in the wind, and her brown cape fluttered out behind her. The way she sat tall in the saddle was as though she had come straight off a movie screen.

In contrast, Ainz (Momon) rode a giant Djungarian Hamster. Watching him, Elysia remembered one of the manga she had drawn once. It was kinda amusing how much Ainz with Hamsuke resembled one of the side characters from that particular art.

 _"It cannot be denied… if not for the dashing knight sitting on that "thing…"_ she snarled watching Hamsuke with spite, then continued her mind monologue, _"but a scrawny boy riding on a slightly different-looking, but still gnawer mount, it would be almost perfect…"_

Chuckling lightly, she inspected the remaining four who rode with them. They were quite well equipped — compared to everyone else she had seen in the guild.

As she got to know, it was the mythril class team called; Kralgra.

Under her more than a week-long stay in the city, she had heard people speaking about them many times. It could not be helped. High ranked adventurer teams were often spoken about amongst fellow adventurers.

 _"As usual, the strong are either respected, feared, or both… I wonder what the people think about us amongst each other…"_ Such questions often haunted her mind since she became an adventurer, or more like, since she met Raidyn and finished their first, official mission.

As they rode through one of the fields near E-Rantel, the leader's face — called Igvarge as she got to know from his companions — contorted into a green setting. Like the man actually had swallowed a very sour lemon, glimpsing in the direction of Raidyn and Momon with a hateful expression.

The group only exchanged a few words of courtesy under the journey. And soon the whole team reached the forest near the fortress city. The same woods Elysia had faced, then escaped from the grasp of Hamsuke a few days ago.

Watching the creature, it only stared back at her angrily. The want to clash with her once more just dimmed in the beast's black, beady eyes. She expected trouble, trouble that would surely come in the coming moments.

In the next flash, Momon raised his hand, stopping his "epic" mount. "Let's walk from now on. It is dangerous proceeding through the woods using our mounts."

Nodding, everyone undetstood his reason, thus unmounted, tied up their horses, and followed Ainz's explicit filled steps.

Much like the forest near Carne Village, the woodlands here bore no signs of human habitation and were very difficult to traverse. However, for high-level players like Ainz or Esdeath, who were festooned in magic items, it seemed like a flat plain to them. For Elysia, it was harder to bear, but thanks to her high amount of agility that came with her race, she also managed with little difficulty.

The black-clad knight and the warrior bearing her huge sword hastened their steps, leading the group, feeling the anxiety coming with the state of their subordinates — Shalltear and Auriel.

 _"Why in such a hurry? It's like they are anxious about something. I hope nothing serious, or I will be in trouble…"_

Elysia continuously watched the two. With her agility, she was able to keep up with them — though; she needed to exert more effort to balance out the environmental difficulties. And from time to time her, and Hamsuke's beady eyes met, glaring at each other.

Yet, looking around, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation. _"What are you hiding again — Raidyn…"_

It was like previously she had heard armour clattering amongst the woods, feeling a presence filled with lust and malice following them. "Mi-Milord! I heard metal clanking…" the hamster whispered to Ainz, and the Lord replied quietly to his servant's worries.

Unfortunately, Elysia heard not what he said, but she was sure if it were something that could harm them, Raidyn would have warned her about.

Because of her demi-human race, her senses were much sharper than those of a regular human. Unfortunately, under her short stay, she just could not get used to them adequately. Thus, she was still unsure if she had heard things right or not.

"Raidyn… did you heard that?" she inquired hesitantly, hastening her steps and catching up with her friend.

"What?"

"It was like I heard armour clattering…" Elysia muttered, beads of sweat pouring from her forehead, still feeling that "bad" presence radiating in their direction.

"Hmmm… Is that so? Are you sure?"

"I am sure…" she answered confidently, not even bothering to finish her sentence.

For a moment, her attention turned to Momon, who in return watched her with red lights dimming behind his helmet.

"I will keep my ears peeled. Don't worry. Everything is under control," Raidyn whispered assured, yet, her tone was strangely mysterious.

"I hope you know what you are doing. I don't want any more surprises. I got enough in the last few days." Her black fox tail tensely curled around one of her legs.

"Ah, don't be like that," she patted her back gently. "Isn't it the essence of adventurers to delve into dungeons and risk their lives? Isn't it their very purpose to explore the unknown?"

"Not if the enemy is an overpowered demon lord or skeletal thing…" she watched Ainz with slight spite, who in return flashed his eyes at her. "It is simply not worth it. If you try to deceive me again, I will kick your shin…"

"Ah! You are so cruel Elysia-chan," Raidyn chirped with slight discomfort in her voice.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit. I want hazard allowance…"

"Hmm… We can speak about it after the mission. But until then, keep your ears peeled. We might have a few surprises under the way. Don't forget. We are hunting a vampire…"

"Fine then…" Hearing the grumbling, three from the four smiled. Igvarge just snorted annoyed.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to exchange a few words with Momon-san."

After a short nod, Raidyn and Ainz hastened their steps, gaining some space from the rest of the group.

Under the way, the group spoke about irrelevant themes, mostly about what kind of tactic they should use. But in reality, it was only a cover under Ainz and Esdeath discussed other topics through the [Message] channel.

[Message]: "I hear her clattering all around with that plate armour since we entered the forest. Didn't you order her to use items to cover the noise? It would be better if we had asked Aura, or even Zero to track us," Esdeath asked frustrated, turning her head subtly in the direction where she was hearing Albedo moving amidst the woods.

[Message]: "I thought it came without saying it. Besides, you don't know the persuasive ability of that woman. It is almost like she uses brainwashing on me."

It was impossible, being he was undead. Yet, from time to time, Albedo thoroughly scared Ainz with how much ease she could earn what she wanted.

"She insisted on escorting us, who knew she wouldn't pay attention to her armour. But considering she is not specialised to espionage, it is not surprising at all," answered Ainz honestly. Though, he was still unsure if the others had heard her. "It does not matter anyway. She moves considerably smooth. No one can hear her."

[Message]: "Well, Elysia heard her clatter for a moment. And now she is quite uneasy about it. Damn! I knew I should have either left her behind or simply told her about what will happen. I feel like a dick! She will be angry with me once more!"

[Message]: "Don't worry, Hamsuke also heard her. We all make mistakes," Ainz tried to comfort his friend, but it was already too late to change things. "In the worst case scenario, you can always say it was my idea, and I insisted on it. From the way she looks in my direction and speaks about me, she must really hate me. Though, I don't know the reason of her spite. I did nothing wrong against her..."

Ainz thought depressed, and his glance turned to the kitsune who in the meantime chatted with one of the members of the Kralgra, remembering the moment when she called him a "skeletal thing". The way she has been looking at him since the two met, Ainz rightly assumed what he thought.

[Message]: "No! It is my fault; I will take the blame."

[Message]: "Your choice…" Ainz hummed indifferently.

After this, the two started to discuss what they had learned under their meeting with Nigredo — the divination specialist of the tomb.

[Message]: "She is really a cute girl… and so polite," Esdeath smiled under her mask. "You may never imagine it seeing her appearance. Tabula-san really did a great job with her," Esdeath chirped through the link, remembering the first jerky, then smooth welcome that the flayed-faced girl gave them.

Also, Ainz might have no flesh on his bones anymore, but she clearly felt, if not for his emotional suppression, and the fact he was aware of the aborted baby cries all around the room, he would have jump scared right away.

 _"Yeah, they are all like that… with us…"_ Ainz thought inwardly, but outside, only gave a low hum. "Umu…"

[Message]: "By the way, why didn't you want me to meet Pandora's Actor? Is something wrong with him? I hope he is all right. I cherished the idea that I could finally meet the NPC you created. Back in the game, his settings were of a genius!"

She chuckled quietly, and Ainz fell into a grouchy depression for long moments.

"Ughh..."

Knowing, his friend was most likely well aware of why he did not want others to meet Pandora's Actor. As well, suspecting what her reaction would be hearing him speaking German and doing his exaggerated move set.

 _"No… I should not allow her to see him. No, definitely not!"_

Though, knowing her for a long time, knowing the NPC she had created, she would most likely play along, just to give him a harder time and to trigger his suppression, then laugh at him all day.

This is why Ainz actually delayed the recovery of the world items from the treasury. And would insist to go alone while she takes a bath or something. He would definetly come up with something if it came to that just to delay the ankward meeting of the two.

After travelling some distance, a round of weapons were drawn from all parties. Well, almost all parties.

'Clank, swish, clank!'

With the exception of Momon, Raidyn and Nabe, everyone was ready, sensing the imminent danger approaching amidst the woods.

"Is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter?! You're on point; you should be more alert!"

This was the first time the other men showed their approval for Igvarge's hostility.

"Oi! You, hiding over there, come out slowly!"

Igvarge was shouting at a tree which was large enough to hide a person's silhouette.

Amidst the growing tension in the air, Ainz calmly walked over to that tree. A somewhat panicked voice called out to him, but Ainz paid it no heed.

Narberal watched like it was the natural thing to do. Hamsuke had its doubts, but he did not offer any opposition. As Esdeath, she only sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms under her chest. Knowing, things would have gone smoother if the two had discussed the plan before rushing back the guild.

"Raidyn, is something wrong? What's going on?" Elysia asked worriedly.

"Well, something will happen, that's for sure," she answered simply.

As Ainz drew close to the tree, someone stepped out from behind it, as though in response. The person in question was dressed in a suit of full plate armour which was the same black as Ainz's own. That person held a gigantic axe (a bardiche) which radiated a sickly green glow.

The commanding presence of this warrior filled the scene with a strange air. Or rather, only parts of it were filled with strangeness.

Ainz gently raised a hand and said:

"Thank you for coming all this way."

"Thank you, Ainz-sama."

The warrior — Albedo — bowed respectfully to her lord and master.

"Raidyn! What's going on!" Elysia looked around fearfully, gulping as she felt the massive ill intent Albedo radiated.

"Then, Shallte—"

"—Who is she? Is she a friend of yours? And what's this about Ainz-sama?"

These loud questions bombarded Ainz from behind, one after the other. Elysia suspected what would happen. First she watched Ainz with suspicion, then, turned her head towards Raidyn with squeezed eyes.

 _"Really?"_

Their reaction was entirely understandable. For Igvarge and his crew who knew nothing, but it was an unpardonable offence to Albedo, who was still bowing to Ainz. Fiery rancour blazed within her heart, and then she let it out, as though she planned to incinerate everything in the area with the flames of her wrath.

"Raidyn-san…" muttered a member of Igvarge's crew, gulping and tremblingly backing. "I feel it will not end well for us. Please, do something!" the crew watched her hopefully, still clamping in the last rays of hope, willing to believe the saviour of the city would rescue them from the dire situation.

Hamsuke shuddered at once, every hair on its body standing on end, more than ever before. Elysia released a quiet, threatening growl from the deep of her throat as the wave of ill intent reached her, grabbing her dagger.

Given that even a bystander had this sort of reaction, how much worse must have been for the targets of Albedo's fury? Their faces had turned white and oily sweat cascaded down their foreheads as they realized that their insignificant lives would be snuffed out shortly.

"Raidyn-san…"

Esdeath just stood hearing the pleas, feeling Albedo's fury surfacing, washing through her like the morning rain. Yet, strangely, the only thing she felt was some kind of strange excitement. The thrill of a chance, she could finally experience a real battle. Moistening her lips, she was barely able to hold herself.

But alas, Albedo was not her enemy, so she swallowed the sudden urge, nodding towards Ainz.

Seeing that approving nod, Ainz proceeded. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is my companion — Albedo."

"Ainz-sama, I find it hard to believe that you would consider me a companion… after all, I am but your loyal servant." It was like something too big to contain squirmed under the black armour, something that enjoyed a sensual movement.

"That is true, so I take those words back. She is my subordinate; does that answer your question? Then, Albedo, commence the next step as we planned."

The men were still staring in stunned silence as Albedo walked towards them. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is not Momon. My real name is Ainz. Not that you need to remember that, of course."

Ainz did not even bother to introduce Raidyn. She was not a child; she would have already done so if she wished to reveal her real identity.

Albedo smiled smugly as she beheld the confused looks on the men's faces. However, that smile was icy as the grave.

"I knew that skeletal idiot would betray us! Raidyn! Do something!" Elysia panicked, grabbing Raidyn's cloak frightened as the icy dread washed through her. Like last night, it was overwhelmingly paralyzing. Albedo was now directly aiming her gaze at her, furious like a mother in a tantrum.

Despite his previous demeanour, even Igvarge watched Raidyn with hope-filled eyes. From Albedo's smooth movement, he recognised right away how much inferior he was.

"Lady Raidyn, please…!" even Igvarge managed to mutter as much. If this, Raidyn really was that much of a hero as everyone else had stated, then she would save all of them and eliminate this 'Momon' and his companions at once. Or, at least give them a chance to escape and report what transpired here. This was the least she could do.

"Uh…" she breathed frustrated, shaking her head with crossed arms, exerting some presence to suppress Albedo's killing intent with her own, easying the burden on the fox girl with it. "This is why I said… we need a plan. Rushing always screws things up…"

Around them, everyone froze, realising what Raidyn meant. The last beacon of hope, the person who had saved the whole city not once, but twice, was a traitor who had abandoned them.

"It is my bad," Ainz raised his arm apologetically. "Just put the blame on me, Esdeath-san. And Albedo, please, leave the girl alone. She is under our protection."

Despite having heard what Elysia had just said about him. _"Skeletal idiot? Really?"_ He couldn't blame her, after all, the two had never enlightened her about what would happen. In her stead, even Ainz would act the same.

"As you wish, Ainz-sama," Albedo obliged quietly, her movements mirroring smooth sailing instead of steps.

"Ra-Raidyn? What is he talking about?" Many questions, just like in Ainz's case; it really irked Raidyn.

"Fine then! Ugh! You make me feel bad about things…" Esdeath pouted under her mask, like an adorable girl catching her head away. "Hnnn!"

"Agh! Aaaaagh!" Realizing there was no way out, Igvarge started to run, like no tomorrow, fleeing from the scene and leaving his team behind. "Please sacrifice yourselves for me!" he shouted one last time before disappearing amidst the woods.

"Wha…!"

"Igvarge! You damn traitor!" the last voices his companions shouted echoed amidst the woods, engraving themselves in his mind forever. And he just ran, ran and ran.

Being a forest strider himself he thought he could never get lost. Yet, after only a few minutes, his legs lost their way. In the end, death came for him in the picture of a young dark elf, binding him with roots, and crushing his head with her (his) dreadfully charred black staff.

"Wa-Wait!"

'Crack!'

Back with Ainz and Esdeath, the remainder survivors completely froze. Unable to move, their feet rooted to the ground.

"I can't move…" muttered one of them, only able to move his tongue to form words.

"Raidyn! What's going on!?" Elysia watched Raidyn, waiting for an answer with an expecting expression, squinting her eyes eying with a anxius gaze Ainz and Albedo somewhat hatefully. "What have you done? I knew we should have never trusted you."

"You dare-!" Albedo raised her voice, just to be stopped by Ainz.

"Albedo."

And Albedo stopped immediately. Hearing her Lord's commanding tone, it was the least she could do.

"It is us who did not give an explanation before our actions. We owe her as much… Unfortunately, it is not the time, nor the place for that. Esdeath, if you may…"

"Zero…" Esdeath recited her servant's name calm, and a teen butler materialised not far from them.

"Esdeath-sama, Ainz-sama…" the butler bowed, placing his hand on his heart. "It seems, my aimed paralysing nanites worked as intended."

"Hmmm… Is that so? So this was your work."

Albedo just frowned, glaring the one ruined her game.

The servant just bowed with an apathetic expression, saying nothing.

Indeed, the microscopic machines Zero had scattered around worked charm. Using them as miniature traps in the predetermined area, they were controlled by his own whim. It was a racial ability of his Arsenal job class, called [Nanomachines].

The effect of the small things varied between users and ability combined with them — as it was a combination ability only usable with other skills.

In the current case, Zero used them according to his talent. Now, the little robots rendered the enemy into a helpless state at a cellular level. They couldn't possibly move unless they had skills or items to render such thing obsolete. And as it seemed, they possessed no such thing.

Though, a version of this ability existed that used small phase generators to disable the enemy's cells by freezing their spatial and temporal awareness in subatomic level; Zero preferred the toxic combination where he could control the enemy's reaction, increase the amount of pain they felt on a cellular level.

"Indeed…" the automaton bowed humbly, prostrating himself to his master.

"What's with the last one?"

"He is…"

But before Zero could finish his sentence, Elysia cut in. "Huh… But why am I surprised? Lying to you is just like breathing. You promised not to do it, yet you do it over and over again…" Her tone was not strict, but full of disappointment. "You are truly a scum…"

Hearing how the girl spoke with their masters, the servants only held back by their master's presence.

"Well, I never said what would happen. Just the fact. We need to move." Esdeath stated coldly, turning to Ainz. "Am I right, Ainz-san."

"Indeed. If I remember right, she only said that much."

"What will be the fate of this lower lifeform, Ainz-sama?" Albedo stepped forward, ready to behead the kitsune.

"She is under my protection," Esdeath stepped forward, looking at Ainz. "If you don't mind, Ainz-san, of course."

"Umu… Naturally." His eyes flashed. "Albedo. Let the servants hear. She is a guest of the tomb, treat her as such. Whatever she thinks about us…" Elysia stiffed, looking away in the moment Ainz's eyes flashed through her.

"You are truly generous, Ainz-sama."

"Umu…" In the next moment, Ainz's attention turned towards the three frozen people, the remained members of the former adventurer party. "And take these three alive. They will be good for experimenting."

Hearing this, even Esdeath watched Ainz blinking, but said nothing.

As a dark magic caster, she expected him to do as such.

She was aware; she had changed, Ainz had changed. If they wanted to survive, they needed to accept that. Since she arrived, deep inside she was mindful of that. When time would be right, she would ask him what this was all about, yet, it was neither the place, nor the time to do so.

"Raidyn-san…" Elysia muttered with a fear-filled voice, watching her companion pulling her arm away from her embrace. Stepping forward, a stern expression settled on Esdeath's face, removing her mask slowly.

"I am sorry, Elysia-chan." A smooth face with greyish, ashen skin was revealed the moment her mask was removed. Perfectly designed, beautiful lines and black sclera with mismatched, strange red and blue eyes took the place of the previous, playful face of a dark elf.

"My name is Esdeath… Esdeath Gorgon. And I have duties to oblige; as an enforcer, as a person who keeps her duties in line, this is my obligation." Her words were heavy, almost crushing. Only her red eye moved to watch the kitsune one last time.

In that eye, Elysia saw a fire, a demonic shadow burning ever intense. Promising only darkness and destruction as she moved alongside Ainz. Her long, lavish, silvery white hair billowed with every move of hers.

"By your command Ainz-sama," Albedo waved her hand, and several servants stepped out from the shadows, grabbing the three frozen adventurers and taking them through the appeared black portal. "If you'll excuse me, I will check out Mare."

Saying nothing, Ainz nodded. "Umu." And the succubus disappeared without a faint trace.

"What will happen now?"

Only giving her a slight glance, Esdeath answered. "You will return to Nazarick. Our guild base."

"So I am a captive now?" Elysia spat with disgust, feeling the intense pain of betrayal chipping away at her already crumbled heart bit by bit.

"No. You are our guest," Ainz added, revealing his original form, with the black robes in all his skeletal glory. "If anyone states otherwise, you can tell them they can discuss it with us. Either with me or…" for a moment, his gaze fell on Esdeath. "Or my friend. For the time being, Nazarick is in lockdown out of heightened security measurements. Please act accordingly."

"Zero, will you escort them back and show them around?"

"But what will be of you and Ainz-sama, my Creator?" Zero bowed humbly, waiting for a clear answer. "We cannot just let the two of you go and fight with those two without at least a few bodyguards escorting you. Please, let me at least offer my services. I have a few very potent poisons that are more than effective against angels and can affect undead. I am sure with it…"

"This is a problem we need to solve personally," Esdeath cut in his words. "It is a responsibility that falls upon us, the creators."

"Indeed," Ainz obliged quietly.

"Bu-But my dear Creator! It cannot be your…" his words were cut by Esdeath's blazing gaze once more, and the intrepid servant backed right away.

"Zero, I promise, I will explain my reason once we solve this problem. But please, leave it to us."

Zero wanted to protest further, but in the next moment Mare and Albedo, holding her helmet under her arm, stepped out behind the woods, dragging Igvarge's bloodied corpse behind them.

"Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama. Mare successfully completed the task."

Mare just bowed shyly, raising his skirt.

"I-It is good to have you back, Esdeath-sama," the boy muttered, though, barely audible, squirming nervously while holding his charred staff.

Being the two had not met before, Esdeath could only smile seeing her friend's creation at the first time. "Umu… Good to see you too, Mare. I hope you are well. I already met your sister."

"Ye-Yes…"

"You can chat with him later. We have a problem to solve." Hearing Ainz calling Mare a "he", Elysia just watched the dark elf with wide eyes for long moments.

 _"Is he, a "trap"?"_ she thought so, remembering the numerous trap characters she had drawn in the past.

"Of course, talk to you later, Mare."

"Ye-Yes, Esdeath-sama. As you wish."

"[Gate]!" With a royally produced wave of his staff, a similar black gate appeared before Ainz. "Come. We need to prepare before the clash," he urged everyone, and the people followed him through the spatial tear.

They needed to prepare for the battle that awaited them.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Nazarick:**

Elysia and Hamsuke walked, and their fleeting movements echoed amidst the walls of the tomb. All confused, they could only gape seeing the magnificence of the simple corridors their way led through.

Their guide, as expected, was Yuri Alpha, the Vice Captain of the battle maid squad, the Pleiades.

"You must behave yourselves. Don't forget. You are the guests of Ainz and Esdeath-sama. Act as such, or there will be consequences."

It had been a few minutes since the "guests" had arrived, and Yuri led them through the corridors— like a good teacher instructing her pupils.

Just now, she filled the role of the guide as Ainz had ordered, explaining the rough rules for the two, describing how to behave and giving a rough rundown of how things worked in the tomb.

Since her arrival, Elysia had spotted more creatures walking around than she had ever encountered under her rough fifteen levels in the game. Most of them were frightening, evil-looking creatures. Demons, undead, insectoids and the like. But she had also seen many beings who would be considered divine-looking, even for the strict standards of a human.

Maids, servants, masked creatures, red-eyed beauties with skimpy dresses. Fair maidens like the one bespected maid who led them. She was indeed an eye candy — whoever liked a maid/teacher fetish most likely would fantasise about her.

As Yuri explained, it was only one floor. There were nine more. Guessing from the patrols that often passed them, the security was indeed tight — just as Ainz had said.

She would not even be surprised if one of those scary floating eye "things" used some kind of ability to scan her when she arrived, searching for anything that could harm their masters.

 _"That Ainz guy said this is their guild base. Comparing it to what I had read in the game guide and seeing one of the videos, this thing is freaking huge! Just how many coins did they spend to make it like this?"_

Awing in her heart, she couldn't help but ignore Yuri's teaching words for a few moments, remembering how concerned Raidyn's face was. Like a considerable burden was weighing her down. Like it was all her fault.

 _"That buffoon is trying to carry everything alone…"_ she bit her lip angrily. _"Typical novel protagonist attitude. Thinking she can solve everything alone. Sharing nothing with me. Sending me away with:_

 _"I will explain everything once we solve the problem. Be at ease and relax while we are away, okay? Elysia-chan? Please don't worry. The servants will accommodate you."_

 _"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! DON'T ELYSIA-CHAN WITH ME! ONCE YOU COME BACK: I WILL KICK YOUR SHIN SO HARD, IT WILL BREAK IN TWO!"_ she could only curse, seeing a figure with tanned skin, strange glasses and sporting an orange British suit walking towards them. From his back, a metallic tail protruded with a few spikes on it. Recovering one of his hands from the interlock behind his back, the handsome demon pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Hmm… I see Ainz-sama has brought new additions into the tomb…" For a moment, Elysia shivered, seeing the two perfectly cut diamonds — that were Demiurge's eyes — flashing through her and Hamsuke with a calculating light.

"Indeed, Lord Demiurge. The big one is Ainz-sama's new pet, Hamsuke. And the second one is Esdeath-sama's new handmaiden, Elysia."

"Handmaiden? You are joking, right?" Elysia muttered, but the people around her ignored her mutters.

"Don't anger them; they are scary…" Hamsuke whispered scared, cowering behind Elysia like an anxious cub.

"Oh!" It was like a new light lit in those diamonds, lighting joy anew in Demiurge's heart. "So it is true then… Fufufufu…" A happy, yet dubious crackle echoed amidst the walls.

For Hamsuke and Elysia, that lighthearted chuckle might have even sounded quite villainous. "Ainz-sama managed to find one of the forty-one. As expected from my Lord, and when I thought the news was false, spread by an unknown source," he nodded thoughtfully. "I was on to investigate these rumours. But as they are false, it is unnecessary. Where is the Supreme Being? I would like to welcome my master's bride as intended. Truly, my Creator's Lady cannot be treated otherwise."

Even Yuri was aware which Supreme Being Demiurge spoke about, though, the two guests had no idea.

After complying elegantly, she answered. "Unfortunately, my Lord, Ainz-sama and lady Esdeath are already left to solve the arisen problem."

"Then they'll surely need my aid. I will assemble a group right away. Attacking in waves and weakening the enemy is the best tactic in such a situation."

Before Demiurge could even move, Yuri's voice resounded once more. "Lady Albedo requested your presence in the meeting room of the floor guardians, at once, my Lord. She insisted in your presence."

"I see…" the demon prince acknowledged. "I've already received her message. After finishing assembling a group…"

"As I said, she insisted in your presence, my Lord, as soon as possible. She said it was crucially important. For the sake of the Supreme Beings."

Blinking, Demiurge felt honesty filtering from the maid's words. Thus, he could only oblige and proceed accordingly. If Albedo insisted as such, it must have been important.

He knew Yuri told the truth out of several reasons.

One, she was undead, and it came from her character that she never lied.

Two, a simple servant would not dare to lie to him. As he got to know the servants under the rule of the Supreme Beings, they'd rather slit their own throats than lie to their superiors and the Supreme Beings.

Three, he had well-established methods to discern lie from truth. And if the latter came down as a dubious chance, he could always turn to either torture or the many tools of his arsenal to shed some light. He was a patient being, a being who would wait to harvest the fruits of his effort if it was necessary.

But right now, the maid could be trusted. Thus, he could proceed with a calm heart. "I see… Then if that's the case, I'll see her out first."

Humming towards Elysia and Hamsuke, Demiurge measured the two one last time. Like a predator his prey, Elysia felt a dark being trying to devour her with his diamond cut eyes. "Take good care of them, Yuri. We don't want someone to devour Lord Ainz's new pet or…" Hamsuke shivered as Demiurge's head once more turned to Elysia, folding his hands behind his back. "Or Lady Esdeath's new handmaiden. It would be indeed a waste. A kitsune like her is indeed a rare breed. The Lady certainly has a good eye for choosing specimens. I wonder if she'll let me borrow her to assist to my breeding experiment."

Despite Demiurge's gentle sounding words, Elysia just snarled unfriendly. "In your dreams." A mutter Demiurge accepted with a quiet, dubious chuckle. "Snarky, I like you." Whispering as such, he continued his way without saying any more word.

"As you wish, my Lord," Yuri curtseyed as the demon left with an ever wide smirk plastered on his face.

In the next moment, Yuri turned to Elysia with an icy expression, adjusting her spectacles elegantly. "New thing to mention. Take it as a fair warning. If you continue like this, you will die sooner or later, sooner if you ask me. Some denizens of the Great Tomb are not as patient as Lord Demiurge, and will not hesitate to "accidentally" kill you if you disrespect their masters. Don't forget that." With that, the maid returned to her task, continuing her guide.

"Let them try. I will not go down without a fight," Elysia whispered in a stubborn voice, but it was too quiet for Yuri or Hamsuke to hear. Still feeling the cold, dark feeling Demiurge's words left in her, she could only shiver for the time being. _"Breeding experiment? What breeding experiment?"_ the kitsune questioned, understanding not a thing.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Not far from the plains where Shalltear and Auriel are:**

A vast, emerald-green world spread before her. And Esdeath looked around with glee. Thus, she couldn't help but chuckle.

This reflex remained even in this world, as back in the game it was a necessary precaution to always check your surroundings after teleportation. On her side, Ainz completely understood her reason, but said nothing, instead merely patted her shoulder assuring. "It's all right…" he stated, but Esdeath did not answer at all.

If there was anyone that they needed to look out for, they would have attacked long ago, without giving them the chance to look around.

For security's sake, the two had also chosen to teleport to a point over two kilometres away from Shalltear and Auriel. Although Esdeath was mostly tank and damage dealer, and she and Ainz formed a dynamic duo in the past, being caught off guard would be just stupid in the current situation.

While both of them had already checked the surroundings with magic and different skills, there was no way to completely guarantee that the World-Class Item user who had mind-controlled their two "children" was not around. However, in the end, all they could do was try not to worry unnecessarily.

Shrugging slightly, Ainz looked behind himself, were two additional people stood.

"Let's split up here," he told Aura and Mare. They were the only two people whom Ainz had permitted to walk with them before the impending battle began. He had already ordered those subordinates who had tasks outside back to Nazarick. Apart from Aura and Mare, only Zero, Sebas and Solution were still at large.

The main reason he had chosen the dark elf twins was to play on his enemies' emotional weakness. Unlike Demiurge and Cocytus, who were heteromorphs, Aura and Mare were humanoids. Perhaps their foe would be unwilling to slay such adorable, humanoid children. And if still had the guts to strike, Zero would ambush, then assassinate them without mercy, or trap their foes, if possible.

Of course, perhaps the enemy might really be that ruthless. Even so, he wanted to have people around in case something happened.

But watching the determined expression on his friend's face, seeing her bare hands clenched into a tight grip, it might not help at all.

Ainz looked at the two mismatched gauntlets on Mare's hands. The right one was fashioned in the shape of an angel's sleek hand and glowed with silver light, but the left one resembled a demon's claw, covered in hooks and spikes. The crimson radiance of magma leaked through the fissures on its surface.

Then, he turned to Aura, and at the large scroll behind her.

"...If you are outnumbered, retreat to Nazarick immediately."

"...Understood."

Aura nodded, her face stiff. Mare rushed to lower his head as well.

"Listen well; you must retreat. This is also part of my plans. In addition, the items I have given you are the treasures of Nazarick. You cannot allow them to be taken, no matter what. In some ways, they can be considered more valuable than you are. Do you understand?" Ainz exhorted.

Thought a little bit uneasily, Esdeath as well had to agree with Ainz's statement.

Both of them had debated this topic for long minutes before moving out. And in the end, they had to agree; World Items were immensely powerful tools. If even one of them changed owner out of misfortune, and the enemy used it, the battle would turn unnecessarily unfavourable for them. And for now, as both of them wore inferior gear compared to their usual regalia, wearing almost no items, it might even come with fatal consequences.

Ainz felt uneasy over Aura's somewhat reluctant response. If she disobeyed his orders due to her loyalty, it could lead to a fatal problem.

After hearing their replies — one energetic, one shy and retiring — a question arose in Ainz's heart.

In truth, which did he value more?

He did not want to use a World-Class Item to save the two. From that point of view, one could say that he valued the items more. Asking Esdeath when the question arose in the planning stage, she also hesitated.

Unlike him, she could still experience the full spectrum of her emotions. Multiplied, as she had explained to him, and as such, her heart urged her to use a world item and dispel the mind control immediately. In contrast, her cold logic that came with her veteran status as a player had to agree with Ainz. It was an impossible choice. Just now, Ainz was really glad his emotions were suppressed. The old him — Suzuki Satoru — would have most likely not been able to make such a choice.

The reason for not using the World-Class items was the same as what he had told Albedo when the two of them recovered the world items from the Treasury. They were aces in the hole, which could turn any defeat into a victory.

Apparently, to recover the unknown items, he went down once more only accompanied by Albedo. Esdeath remained behind as Ainz managed to come up with a "fake" good reason to keep her away from Pandora's Actor as long as he could — he couldn't bear the consequences that would eventually come when the two would finally meet each other.

Just now, in the current situation, he could not possibly bear the mocking trolling of his friend. He was aware, it was inevitable for Esdeath and Pandora's Actor not meeting at some point, but just now, he wanted to delay the embarrassing meeting of the two as much as he could.

As for the world items, it was one thing using them if there was no other way to save Shalltear and Auriel, but since there was still another possibility, it would be wiser not to use them yet.

Leaving these reasons aside, which was more important? The NPCs — who had been painstakingly crafted by their companions, and who were now sapient and loyal beings, or the World-Class Items — which symbolised the adventures which had raised the standing of Ainz Ooal Gown within the game YGGDRASIL?

Though Ainz thought genuinely about the matter, the fact that he could not reach an answer troubled him. And just now, he started to understand why his friend offered such a painful, dilemmatic expression when the choice came up as a possible problem.

Perhaps he might have been able to state his answer before coming to this world conclusively, but now, he could not. And watching his friend struggling with herself, it was even harder.

The result of his guildmates' painstaking and intricate labours were these NPCs, who had the ability to think and feel.

 _"Because I'm planning to kill this… this NPC, who's like a child. I'm planning to kill Peroroncino's daughter. Moreover…"_ Watching Esdeath, Ainz glimpsed the slightly tremble of her fists, her expression changing between painful and decisive. _"It must be terrible for her, killing her own "daughter". Helpless to do anything else, it must be horrible. I would have felt the same if it were Pandora's Actor. I don't even want to imagine what she is experiencing right now… Maybe if I let her…"_

Frustration filled Ainz's heart, as he denied his own idea. _"No, I don't know Auriel that much. Fighting against an unknown opponent — who unlike Shalltear — I don't even know. Moreover, a nemesis of the undead and demonkind, it's simply suicide."_

One could also call it a form of guilt.

However— Ainz's keen gaze zeroed in on the two possessed potential locations.

"It's the only way to break the control of a World-Class Item."

Esdeath's words echoed, and with a heavy heart, the hybrid player started her march. "Let's get over with it…" Each of her steps became harder and harder, each step of hers breaking at least a twig on the ground, nodding one last time towards the illusionary figure who hid, blended in the shadows.

Ainz felt, no, his passive sensory abilities screamed. The massive amount of psychic energy accumulating in her would soon reach a dangerous level. Like a volcano, like the eye of the storm. It was on the bottleneck; she was barely able to suffocate it down not to damage her environment.

After seeing the looks in Aura and Mare's eyes, Ainz felt that it was not good to worry them further, and changed the subject.

"Then, work together with them. Keep an eye on the surroundings."

Ainz pointed to the four huge clumps of meat he had previously summoned, which were leading the way for them.

They were two meters wide, and their bodies were pink. However, these monsters had countless cloudy, white eyes. It looked as though the eyes from all manner of corpses had been haphazardly stitched together.

These were undead beings made with the [Create High-Tier Undead] skill, Eyeball Corpses.

Ainz had used his entire day's worth of that skill's uses to make these Eyeball Corpses, because they were the nemesis of stealthy beings, whether they used magic or other skills to do so.

Their cloudy eyes were not ornamental, but possessed outstanding perception. Even the specialised ranger Aura could not match them. Although their effective combat level was low, their emphasis was on detection ability and not fighting power, so he aimed to have them support Aura for targeting duties, and help Zero to detect any opposition avoiding his attention.

"Understood! However, will they obey my orders?"

"There will be no problems in that respect. I guarantee it. Also, you should link your minds with magic. That way, you can act as a command centre and patrol the area in peace."

"Okay! Although it would be faster for me to go myself, we don't know where those guys are. Got it! Then, after Mare uses his stealth-enhancing magic, we'll take these guys and lay low."

"That sounds fine. I'll leave that to you. But don't forget, outside of us, there is no one around to help. Act accordingly."

Although it was a lie, it was also somewhat true. Zero was not standing amongst them currently, but hid not far from the twins, concealing himself with his skills effectively. It was better like this; as the saying goes, even the walls have ears. And once the enemy struck, they would have a nasty surprise stabbing them in the back.

Ainz quietly smiled — though it could not be seen, as his face could not move. Turning in the direction his friend left, he decided it was time to go.

…

After parting ways with the two of them, Ainz quickly caught up with Esdeath and trod towards the two "traitorous" children's location. The reason why the two could discern the directions of north, south, east and west and head straight for the two was thanks to their skills.

Under all the way, neither of them said a word, just proceeded in silence. Neither of them could discern the thoughts of the other party. But it was alright, as it was not the time of words, but to actions.

After passing through the trees, the lush landscape where Shalltear and Auriel stood vigilantly came into view.

The two looked completely different from how they had been before, like a doll in the shop window; the scene filled both Esdeath and Ainz with a solemn sadness, and once, rage. "Whoever did this… I will rip that person to pieces… I will feed it to my hounds; I will call the Primordial Hound of Baskerville, the Barghest, feed it, whoever did this, then bring that person back again and again, then give its remains again to my hounds once more…"

Ainz just watched her for a moment, feeling the ever-rising bloodlust radiating from her direction.

Knowing the summon she was speaking about, it would not be an exaggeration if she would do that, not in the slightest.

The creature call she spoke about, the Primordial Hound of Baskerville: the Barghest. It was an understatement saying that it was an immensely powerful summon around level 90, similarly to an Evil Lord, which only players with demonic bloodlines could summon.

It had several special abilities, but the most dangerous aspect of the creature was the next; it robbed a significant amount of experience during the kill of an enemy player. Moreover, after the digestion of the enemy, the summoned hellish dog gained one random ability from the unfortunate victim.

The person who was killed and consumed by "the black dog of many eyes" could be only resurrected with abilities exceeding tier nine. And with a few exceptions, only when its summoner died, only then the dog could be put down permanently. Moreover, with the rise of its power, it was also able to call lesser, mortal versions of itself to help it out.

Though, we speak about the Super Tier version of the summon, lesser versions of it also existed where only a temporary, inferior version of the creature appeared. So-called "puppies" compared to the original one. Yet, the numbers of the said beings could not be underestimated.

The Super Tier version would require experience sacrifice to be called, but once it got loose and had already swallowed several players, even Ainz hesitated to face it. The only chance was to put the summoner down hastily, then proceed to eliminate the weakened black dog.

"Dammit."

Ainz did not curse loudly of course, but thinking about the situation, the intensity of those words implied anger so powerful that even Ainz could not fully suppress it. This was despite being one of the undead, who were resistant to such surges of emotion.

 _"I decided to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in order to find my friends. That was the method I selected. Thus, I took action in a low-key manner to avoid pointless conflicts. And yet, why did this happen?"_ he cursed deep inside, clenching his fist into a ball.

Who were they? Who did they belong to? What did they want? Why had they used a World-Class Item on the two?

"...No matter who they are, once I learn about them from Shalltear, or Auriel… I'll finish them off for sure."

Ainz's unmoving skull was seemingly twisted by the black, bubbling hatred and murderous intent within him. From his side, the intense rattling of teeth echoed. Knowing who it was, he did not even bother to turn his attention.

"Hehe, hehe…" What actually surprised him was the stop of her rattling teeth; instead, a pleasant, almost gleeful chuckle left her throat. "So you want to fight. Then… come to me. Come, bring all your might, bring everything! Demons, gods, heroes, villains, celestials! Everything! In the end, nothing will save you." It was like the air turned frosty around her, a dark presence started to emanate from her very being. And her teeth, it was like they gained volume, turned sharp, needle-like, with the cut of her mouth widening in unholy proportions, her grin reaching almost her ears. Her face strangely, was still somewhat enticing and elegant, yet, now it had gained a slightly grotesque twist.

Yes, Ainz had seen that visual effect back in the game, it was the effect of the beginning one of her racial transformations. Seeing it in the game was not a problem, but now, it was just creepy. Charming, but also odd.

The frustration in Ainz's heart slowly ebbed away. Though the same couldn't be said about his friend, she needed to calm down, or she could make a mistake under the fight. The true battle would begin now, and she had to calm down in order to face her opponent — as discussed.

"Calm down…" his hand gently placed itself on her shoulder, and the broken chain on metal bindings that adorned her limbs and neck clanked against the restraints. Her body now was only covered by a simply-looking, linen dress. Like slaves of old, she looked just like that.

Just like Ainz, she specifically brought inferior gear to conduct the battle. Both agreed back then, showing their full might would be utter foolishness.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, catching her head towards Ainz. "Ainz-san…" she muttered, and the deep grotesque cuts running almost to her ears on the two sides of her mouth slowly returned to normal. Though, her teeth were still needle-like.

Realizing how she had lost herself, she was truly embarrassed. "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But now, please. Concentrate. We need a clear head to win."

"Right…" In order to facilitate their sense of danger, both had removed almost all their items. Items that could give them a combat advantage, or even resurrect them without cost three times.

Esdeath also wanted to put on a so-called "Psychic Restraint" around her head. An item specialised by the developers and directly implemented to weaken the already strong Espers Job Classes if the time came.

But Ainz voted against its use; those bindings were quite powerful. The developers put them in the game so the enemy players could restrain a strong Esper if it were necessary — like she was. Under the battle situation, putting it on a moving, resisting enemy was quite tedious, but once it was on. Their effect was guaranteed.

The type and uses of the "Anti-Psychic restraint" could vary, but once the enemy managed to slip one around the psychic ability user's head, depending on its power, quality, and embedded ability, it reduced the power of the wearer significantly. The collars could be overpowered by the wearer of course, but depending on the type and quality, it took a considerable amount of effort.

There even existed versions that couldn't be removed without the help of outside parties. Thus, it was extremely dangerous wearing one under the battle, even for Esdeath who wanted to do so to expiate for her sins, leaving her "daughter" meet such a fate.

Against magicians, like Ainz was, also existed anti-magic skills in the game. Moreover, multiple job classes were specialised as such. But they were not as punishing as the Anti-Esper solutions.

He felt, compared to a pure magic caster like he was, Esdeath's first seemingly overpowered job classes came with too many drawbacks to consider taking them.

First, she couldn't really use magic above a specific tier without exposing herself to danger and deactivating many of her passives that she needed to keep on handling even the simplest of her abilities.

Secondly, the amount of hassle that came with finding and learning mid, and high-class psychic-based job classes and skills actually were quite considerable and were considered tedious. The books one could buy from the NPC that traded skill books for gold, taught only the basic "Esper" classes and abilities. Nothing that a high-level PVP-PVE player could use effectively.

Further items, books to level and gain different classes were rare. The player needed to get the information themselves on how to get them. Also, the scrolls and books required to take up a high tier Esper Job class could be sold or brought in the auction house and were bound to the owner in the moment of looting. You were forced to go down and farm it alone if you wanted to get it.

There were also examples when such job classes were locked behind long quest chains or other prerequisites.

Thirdly, the previously mentioned anti-Esper measurements the developers had implemented were quite punishing; only veteran players could avoid them. Somewhat.

Of course, in his head, Ainz could list further reasons for minutes, but it was not the time for that.

From tme to time, Ainz simply did not understand why she took the effort to follow that path. Yet, seeing her unrivalled strength, that almost only Touch Me was able to challenge, he felt the respect and fear nurtured in her direction by many players was well earned.

"I'm such a fool. I know there are better ways to do this. But…" she muttered, clenching her fist into a ball.

Ainz cracked a self-deprecating grin, completely understanding what she felt.

 _"...Is this guilt? Or is it because I didn't dare face it… I just wanted to run away."_

Shalltear was the strongest of the Guardians, but she was not that much stronger.

As for Auriel, according to her creator, she was the strongest amongst her creations. Designed mostly for ranged support and healing, but also, to be able to take the beating and muster respective damage if it was necessary.

Not speaking Esdeath had embedded her NPC with most of the tactics and ability combinations she was familiar with. Directly programing high-grade combat AI — personally trained and optimised against players. — To handle the calculations and make the right decisions under every possible circumstance. Under such conditions, the chance of either of them winning against Auriel was considerably lower.

The level of combat AI, Auriel had been bestowed with almost grazed the margin of "cheating" and had nearly triggered the bot detection system of the game multiple times. If that AI was still in Auriel, then Ainz's worry about his friend's chances was well earned.

Hearing her toolbox, it made it even worse, as her abilities were mostly of a paladin. Extra effective against demons and undead. Not speaking about Auriel possessing items and Job Classes that were effective against psychic ability users like Esdeath was.

If the other Guardians attacked in waves, victory would be assured. But most likely would cost them dearly.

Yet, there was one reason why the two had not chosen that method. It was because they did not want to see their beloved children killing each other before their very eyes.

If they had betrayed Ainz Ooal Gown and Esdeath Gorgon out of their own free will, both of them would have taken that treachery in stride and destroyed them with everything at their disposal. Hell, it would be enough to send out Esdeath, and she would take care of it swiftly and effectively.

If that was the NPCs will, then as the ruler of Nazarick, Ainz was obliged to deal with it sternly.

If the two had betrayed them because they had been programmed to do so, both Ainz and Esdeath would be willing to find the best way to compromise with Shalltear and Auriel.

However, Shalltear's and Auriel's situation now was different from all these scenarios. They were under mind control, and the one at fault was Ainz, who had not anticipated such a situation. Thus, he was the only one responsible for this. Watching his friend on his side, he was sure she felt the same way, blaming herself for all that had happened.

Ainz wanted to finish it with his own hands. Yet, he was aware, against two, he had no chance. He needed help. The help only his friend could provide to the fullest. He was aware; she would hold back, and if the time came, she could hesitate. He would hesitate too, maybe not under the fight, but before the last strike connected, ending the life and unlife of the two.

This was why the two had come together; this was why Ainz actually insisted that each of them fight their own battles separately. Separate the two parties from dealing with them. Though it would be more effective in fighting together, Ainz needed to face Shalltear alone, Esdeath wanted to deal with her daughter in her own way, or neither of them would find peace.

"…"

Ainz had removed one of his rings. It was a cash item that allowed for resurrection at hardly any cost. Removing this ring symbolised Ainz's determination to throw his hat over the fence because if he could return to life, he would subconsciously relax in his heart.

In the next moment, a hearty laugh resounded, making him turn his head. "Hmmm?"

"Hahahaha! So this is it! The line ends here! Who would have thought we would meet each other like this, Auriel," she called for the nun-clothed Arch Seraph, but the girl did not answer, still laying motionless, like a doll, staring the ground before her legs blankly.

"It is a kinda poor introduction. But it cannot be helped." Now, every trace of anger had disappeared from her tone, transforming her into an entirely different person. The statue of serenity, her tone carrying the marks of nobility.

Pointing towards the skies, she started her speech. "Whoever did this! I hope you watch us! Tremble in your measly boots, you imbecile idiot. Because when I finally find you, your pain and agony will be a sweet release from what awaits you. Nazarick never forgets. The "Angel of Death" never forgets." Behind her back, two huge, feathered, angelic wings sprouted. One was black, radiating divine energy, the second pure white, oozing with pure darkness. "I will rain Sly Marbo's wrath on you!" she quoted lastly.

This sentence and the suffocated bloodthirst emitted from his friend sent a shiver through Ainz's spine, but he ultimately agreed with her. Pain indeed would be a sweet release once they found the ones responsible for all of this.

Giving away a low chuckle, they were almost ready. "The enemy hasn't made a move yet. Up till now, the only thing I sensed are the divination spells through which Nigredo watches us."

"Umu…" she flapped with her wings a few times, making the woods behind her shiver from the shockwaves. Then started to stretch her arms and wings. "Ummm! They were so numb."

"Numb? Haven't you used them before?"

She looked back at her wings — that were big enough to dwarf her slightly — flapping them once more. "Not really, I could bring them out, but never had the chance, and reason to fly. Of course, I wanted to. But I feared the enemy might spot me."

"You and your paranoia," Ainz muttered quietly, looking forward. "I wonder if the friendly fire is still active. The divination spells from Nazarick… I wonder if we are being watched."

Usually, Ainz and Esdeath would have many defensive spells layered on themselves. The anti-divination countermeasure Ainz used in Carne Village was one of them.

In YGGDRASIL, friendly fire was disabled, so his friends could cast divinations on them as normal. However, things were different in this world. If Albedo and the others wanted to observe either of them, Ainz and Esdeath would automatically respond with a counterattack.

If that happened, the counterattack would clash with Nazarick's defensive network. If the two of them were not careful, they could be hit by the network's own counterattack and take unnecessary damage. Because of this, both of them had disabled the counterattack mechanism of their anti-divination abilities.

"I don't understand. What are they waiting for?" Esdeath mumbled, and it was indeed strange. Usually, NPCs feeling the closing threat changed to battle mode and prepared for battle. Yet, even back then, when she and Ainz visited this area, and Momonga used the [Falling Star] ring to remove the effect, the two remained impassive, moving not.

Filled with the courage of a leader, Ainz studied the defenceless Shalltear and Auriel, then gave away a light chuckle. "I am the leader of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. With my enforcer on my side, how can my name be defeated?"

Esdeath just raised her brow hearing the sentimental quote of her friend, then lowered her head smiling. Indeed, the two of them formed a "dynamic duo" since everyone had left. Not many could challenge their party. Yet, now they would fight separately.

"Let's try something out."

Ainz shouted as he cast his spell. He carefully selected a spell from his massive repertoire of magic — and activated a 10th-tier spell.

"[Body of Effulgent Beryl]!"

Ainz's skeletal body glowed green, and then—

"Hahaha!"

He laughed, his eyes never leaving the two as he cast his spell. He smiled because of this unexpected outcome, and also because he had won a big bet.

"It seems everything works like back then," Esdeath noted caressing her chin. "As long as they don't consider our actions to be a clear sign of hostility, the NPCs won't even enter combat status! It's just like how it was in the game. Even when I made that combat AI, I kept that in mind. Or it would have triggered a countermeasure from the game system."

"Exactly. You owe me a million gold coins."

"Dammit!" she cursed under her breath, remembering their bet.

These actions were identical to those of mind-controlled monsters in YGGDRASIL. The fact that the game's logic could be used here slightly improved the massive disadvantage the two-faced.

"That being the case, let's prepare, Ainz-san."

"Umu…" thus, Ainz started to cast his spells.

"—[Fly], [Bless of Magic Caster], [Infinity Wall], [Magic Ward - Holy], [Life Essence], [Greater Full Potential], [Freedom], [False Data - Life], [See Through], [Paranormal Intuition], [Greater Resistance], [Mantle of Chaos], [Indomitability], [Sensor Boost], [Greater Luck], [Magic Boost], [Draconic Power], [Greater Hardening], [Heavenly Aura], [Absorption], [Penetrate Up], [Greater Magic Shield], [Mana Essence], [Triplet Maximize Magic: Explode Mine], [Triplet Magic: Greater Magic Seal], [Triplet Maximize: Boosted Magic]."

Esdeath also activated her own measurements. Though, her self-buffing abilities worked a little differently than magic. Instead of buffs, most of them were called "innate skills."

Psychic skills an Espers used to buff their allies or themselves were considered continuously maintained skills, and they could be turned on and off like a switch when the perquisites were met — and unlike magic, without casting or reciting the name of the skills.

Unlike spells, those had a one-time cost, then lingered for the time being. "Innate skills" were continuously maintained without further charge, but reserved a constant amount from the various resource pools to keep them on, permanently lowering the amount of resources an Esper could use under the battle, of course, in exchange to not have to bother with buffing themselves all the time. This was a sour trade, most of those who had a low amount of psychic resource point, anonymity, low personal reality coefficient, etc. would only consider activating two, or maximum three such innate skills.

But for Esdeath, who had exceeded the maximum amount of "Special" stat in the game — that was the determinative stat of the psychic based job classes' effectiveness, strength and their resource pool — she could even keep up five or seven of those "innate skills" without the need of worry.

Amongst the low number of psychic ability users, she could count in one hand who could do the same.

After activating her innate skills, she felt a vast amount of mystical power washing through her. It originated from her side, from the direction of Momonga. Using her True Sight, her world was filled with bluish flames. The sheer amount of magical power Ainz's body emitted was on par with her psychic points, battling for dominance through thin air.

 _"Momonga-san… you are truly…"_ she smiled bitterly. _"Your enemies called you a monster for a good reason."_ Compared to him, her mana points and magic attack were of an infant, Momonga completely dwarfed her in that aspect, and she felt a little shameful how much her friend outclassed her in that aspect.

She was aware, she specialized otherwise, not as a magic caster but a psychic type player, who had chosen close ranged specialization as the second aspect of her character — just to make sure anyone who got close enough could taste her blade, just to make sure, even if her psychic powers were restrained, she could fight effectively.

As for attacks, Espers and reality benders like her were flexible enough to change between ranged and close ranged aspects and stance under a few moments. Thus, she was sure she would manage.

Yet, a lingering feeling rose in her heart, the jealous feeling to surpass everyone. _"I am such a fool…"_ she thought. And she did not understand why maybe it came with his status as a player who participated in competitions. Maybe it was because of her race's competitive nature. She was not sure. Only one thing was sure… _"One day, we will duel again."_

Looking forward, Ainz nodded. "Do it, as we discussed."

She nodded sombre, taking a long breath; never before had she tried to cast a Super Tier ability, at least, in this new existence. She had asked Ainz directly to give her a chance to try this out, as an experiment to test her ability to do so. As Ainz had explained previously, he had already tried it back then on the eight floor, covering the whole level with ice when he used the [Creation] spell. – It was surprising how effective it was.

And it was only adequate allowing her to get to know if it even worked as intended in her case. If not, well, they would lose nothing, only the fact she would be unable to do so and would need to find a way to substitute it somehow.

Also, this move would be crucial to separate the two NPCs and fight their own battles respectively. An ability that tied one of her Special Psychic job classes with the combination of her race, psychic classes, and the fact that once, she had managed to win a World tournament — similarly to Touch Me.

She would use one of the special skills that came with the job class called; [World Visionary].

The first thing Esdeath would do would be to use one of the ultimate moves of skill, whose abilities surpassed the 10th tier of magic/skills. An ability of her that dwarfed every other normal Super Tier skill, and only World Items, and a very few known Guild Weapons could surpass its effect.

As the two friends had discussed back in the tomb, it was the most efficient skills to open in the current situation. To separate Shalltear and Auriel until the sides were settled.

Typically, only idiots would open with a Super Tier skill, as it shared the cooldown with everyone around. But now, it was the best tactic to utilize. Besides that, Ainz also wanted to try if a Psychic based, and magic based Super Tier skill could be used after each other. Also, as it was not a direct attack skill, and would not be used on Shalltear directly, it would most likely not trigger a response from her.

"Are you sure you want to do it? I can remain, and we can deal with the two at once if you want," Esdeath asked watching Ainz who set his watch. "Umu, don't worry, I have made the necessary preparations."

Pushing one more button on his watch, in response, it chirped happily in a familiar tone. "Momonga-oniichan! The time is set!"

An incredibly fake, cutesy and high-pitched girl's voice echoed through the surroundings, and it was hard to resist the urge to knit his brows.

"...Why can't I turn off the voice on this watch…"

Ainz grumbled, but he did not actually mean it. He could easily mute it with the use of creator tools, but Ainz had not done so.

Esdeath's eyes widened for a moment and looked with a strangely tilted head to Ainz. "Ah, Bukubukuchagama-chan? Is that you? Strange, what have you done to her, she is not her crazy self…" she asked with a slight glee, watching Ainz chuckling.

"Yes indeed," Ainz smiled bitterly, feeling a little bit embarrassed hearing his friend's voice coming from the watch.

"Nah! That' can't be her. That voice is like a playful girl. Cannot be compared to the bossy dread Peroroncino and I had to face once she got on our tail."

Remembering why it had happened, Ainz couldn't help but give away a light chuckle. "That is because the two of you always made her angry."

"Well, those were just pranks?" she pouted cross-handed. "She simply didn't get the joke."

"Yeah, couldn't take the joke…the two of you just spoiled her hard-earned stockpile for fun?"

"But we compensated her…" she added quietly. "Wasn't it enough punishment we had to pay her back twice the amount, not to mention for a whole month she just hissed when we asked something. Cruel, cruel Onee-chan," she muttered in the end sadly. "Peroroncino even complained she beat him to a pulp once."

"Oh!" As Peroroncino had not shared this embarrassing moment with him, Ainz could only construct the false image as a cute girl beat a tall guy like Peroroncino was.

"She is a scary, scary woman…" It was like Esdeath shivered, remembering Bukubukuchagama's rage. "She even threatened me, once she got to know where I lived, she would take my pills. My precious pills!"

Seeing her comical hand movements, Momonga understood her concern, as it was necessary for her medication at that time.

"Uh, then it is understandable." Placing his finger near a button, he was ready. "Well then, you can start. Don't worry; I will keep watch. If anything happens, I will move."

"Right… shuuu…" exhaling, ash left her mouth.

At the moment she closed her eyes, there was no frustration or confusion on her face anymore. The calm light intensified in her eye sockets before her expression turned stern, swiping her hand before herself.

"Activation protocol: Start. Psychic Calculation! Protocol: [World Banish]. Widening Personal Reality: Start!" Her eyes flashed ominously for a moment, and a gigantic dome-shaped circle appeared around Esdeath, extending about 10 meters away from her. In the same time, the air shivered, and a shockwave-like feeling washed through the surrounding area, making Ainz feel like he was being pushed through some hard membrane.

The circle shone a brilliant white around her, and translucent diagrams of characters and symbols appeared. These images changed ceaselessly with kaleidoscopic speed, differing from second to second. It was like a bunch of impossibly complex calculations, diagrams, equations, runes and shapes took turns and solved each other.

It was well known; one could use a cash item to cast the super-tier spell or skills instantly, yet, she did not do so. Instead, her eyes moved from Shalltear, to Auriel, then to her surroundings. Ainz did the same, scouring the area for possible intruders.

"No ambushers…? Or are they watching from afar? This should be the best time to attack, right?" Ainz muttered, waiting for the ambushers to attack, seeing the shapes on Esdeath's activation dome — that highly differed from his.

Anyone preparing a super-tier spell/skills suffered from lowered defences. In addition, the super-tier spell would self-terminate if the caster took a certain amount of damage.

Thus, the basics of casting super-tier spells included protecting the caster with several friends. In other words, now was the best time to attack Esdeath, who was alone with Ainz. One area effect spell with sufficient strength would be enough to weaken the two and interrupt the cast.

However, there was no change in their surroundings.

"No ambushers until now? Strange, it is the best time…"

"Indeed…" Ainz laughed and then shrugged.

It was just a hunch, but Ainz was quite sure that the two NPCs had not been staked out as bait, but simply abandoned here.

 _"What is all this, anyway? Ah, I don't have the eyes of God, so I can't see through everything. If I did, perhaps things might not have ended up like this."_

Ainz rotated his shoulders in an exaggerated way as he muttered to himself.

His friend could not move around freely while casting her super-tier skill. All she could do was stand there like a dummy and wait for time to pass.

In order to effectively make use of her time, Esdeath attentively watched the calculations and symbols flashing before her. Trying to find logic, a pattern in the mess of light. Moment after moment, she felt a tremendous amount of energy accumulating in her, information, and calculations and reality equations flashing through her mind endlessly. Like trying to squeeze a sun through a small hole, her brain started to throb painfully, the veins on her forehead bulging to their limits.

Her head filled with new knowledge, knowledge on how to use her ability to the fullest, how to use her power most effectively. Only, for now, her eyes turned white and glowing, vomiting lighting as her body started to float, raised by the primordial energy coursing through her veins. From the shockwaves, even Ainz had to shield himself.

"This is crazy…" he muttered, seeing the formation was about to be completed, vomiting different-coloured force lighting and shockwaves ever intense, breaking the trees behind them.

 _"Indeed, Psychic classes are scary!"_ He could only think like that, remembering the sheer destruction his friend was able to do when she was in a bad mood. _"I don't want to be her enemy. Definitely not… it would be just, troublesome. Even with the guardians backing me, it would be possible for her just to blitzkrieg through them and aim at me before the Guardians could actually react."_

As Ainz expressed his thoughts, he continued pulling out several wooden sticks from his pocket dimension. They were about 15 centimetres long and flattened out, and each of them was inscribed with characters which read, [Tsukiyomi], [Hou Yi's Bow], [Earth Recover], [Iron Fist of the Schoolmarm] and so on.

There were several slots for scrolls on his belt. He quietly inserted the sticks into these slots, memorizing their position as he did so.

These preparations took time, and when they were complete, the blue calculations and intensity of the architectural circle intensified around Esdeath, indicating that the super-tier skill was ready to be used. Her white hair danced crazily in the air, her wings had turned into energy, enlarging behind her back by a large margin.

"Are you sure you don't need one?" Ainz asked, offering her a few sticks, the offer she simply refused with a shake of her head.

"Need not. Ready?"

Her simple, brown, linen, slave attire billowed from the sheer power she emitted, surrounding her with a reality field that churned the very space-time continuum around her. The metal bindings around her neck and limbs churned and creaked, threatening to break apart in any moment. For moments, it was almost like the fabric of her clothes evaporated, leaving her completely naked. Ainz certainly saw the silhouette of her body, making him turn his head away embarrassed.

"Yes, good luck to you. And hey."

"Hmmm?"

"Come back in one piece."

"The same to you, Emperor Palpatine," she flashed a last smirk, before bringing down her hand.

"[Super Tier Skill: World Banish]!"

Darkness descended on the world, spreading without stop, eating everything in more than half a mile radius. What awaits Esdeath and Ainz? Will they manage to win? You will know next time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **Don't worry. The next chapter is almost finished. At the moment I post this it is most likely under my Proofreader's professional hands to skim every possible grammatical nightmare my clouded mind could come up with. :P**

 **Until that, have a good day. Stay safe!**

 **RnR!**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **The search for oneself starts.**

 **The devouring darkness of doubts eating her will away.**

 **A light shed in the dark, maybe even more sinistrous than the shadows.**

 **A force unstoppable.**

 **Rise from the rubble of the great fortress.**


	23. The Vision of Annihilation (part 1)

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Chapter **23: The Vision of Annihilation (part 1)**

For long moments, Ainz saw nothing, felt nothing. It was like, he had transported into the blackness of the void. Even if he had the ability to see through impenetrable darkness, he was unable to sense, hear, see, or smell anything.

Loneliness, hopelessness and scruple resurfaced in his mind as he stood in the nothingness, all alone, abandoned.

"What the hell… I know this is roughly how it worked in the game, but for this long? Something is not right... Also…"

Waving his hand, his abilities did not work; his spells did not respond. Even his item box refused to open.

"Is this?" he pondered, looking around, searching for the answer. _"Yes, it must be the substitution of the loading screen. I only have seen her use this ability in a few occasions before. As I had experienced, everyone in the affected zone were thrown into the loading screen for roughly half a minute then — and according to what everyone said, this exact thing also happened with them. Even when their self was not swallowed by the skill, they also experienced this. Truly, this is…"_ Ainz heaved for a moment, shaking his head, chuckling lightly. _"The endless void as the lore called it. If everything is right, I will be released after a short while. At least, I hope so…"_

Waiting, it took one whole minute. Only after that minute had passed everything turned back to normal, just leaving Shalltear and himself on the battlefield.

"Hmmm…"

Watching Shalltear, her position was still the same, moving not. Everything was normal, just as they had left her, except… "Esdeath and Auriel… they have completely disappeared. Even I am unable to sense them," Ainz mumbled, looking around once more, casting a few surveillance spells, and asking Nigredo to make sure.

 _"My surveillance spells are unable to find them, as well Nigredo is unable to accurately locate them. According to her, they are here, yet not. From what she said, Shalltlear and I disappeared almost nine whole minutes after darkness swept through the land. Fortunately, we warned Albedo this might actually happen, thus, she was able to calm everyone."_ Heaving once more, he concluded one thing. _"This ability is scary…"_ Fondling his chin, he could only hum. Thinking about what he knew about this Super Tier skill and the connected job class.

 _"The super tier ability, [World Banish]… it is a fearsome skill that came with the [World Visionary] class. This Esper special skill is capable of creating, then forcefully dragging the aimed targets to a different plane of existence to battle. Works like an inferior version of the world item, [Depiction of Nature and Society]. Yet, its power cannot be underestimated despite it being said to be inferior,"_ Ainz explained the happenings for himself under a mere moment.

From what Esdeath had said to him, the [World Visionary] job class was only ever owned by two people, as the prerequisite to have it was to win a World tournament at least once and hold at least one job that has a psychic classification.

It was a class mainly focused on strengthening every psychic class' reality manipulation/warping abilities to their utmost limits, doing it by expanding the capabilities of the Esper's personal reality, Anonymity coefficient and other properties. With it, the user became capable of changing the environment for its tastes, create and destroy things by imagining the intended outcome, capable to temporarily enforce new rules on the surroundings by adjusting and controlling the causality of the happenings. Considering all of this; the bearer of this class indeed posed a great danger to everyone around — Of course, doing all of this between set parameters, mechanics, and the boundaries of the game.

With it, the owner became a 'True' reality warper and master of Causality — as the game described it.

 _"If I remember it right, there was an example for that she used her ability to drastically increase the deterioration rate of weapons and armours in the set area for enemy players, while at the same time lowering it for allies. It was a great tactic against armoured enemies, making the use of corrosive skills much more efficient against pure warriors or classes that crucially leaned on using their equipment. Teaming up with Herohero, this brought a truly devastating effect."_

Ainz crackled, remembering a certain event.

 _"Before the enemy could realize it, every one of them was stripped naked by my slimy friend's corrosive skills. This effect also affected items, reducing and increasing the number of times they could be used before they disappeared. For an item user, like a Talismancer was, this either came handy or was simply disastrous."_

For a moment, Ainz laughed silently in himself, remembering the case.

 _"My items!"_ the agonising cries of the opposition still echoed amidst his thoughts. _"Truly, this is… nostalgic."_ Just now, he remembered the past months, since the two of them had formed a dynamic duo.

In her presence, the effectiveness of his death skills and summons increased, as well the cost and daily use reduced. _"Hmmm… Maybe I should have considered trying to earn a similar class."_

Thinking back at it, there were even logs according to a player — most likely Esdeath — who used their abilities to silence everyone for the time being, and with it turn off magic use in the set area — for allies and enemies as well. You didn't have to guess, magic casters like Ainz were screwed if that happened, as they could only rely on their items afterwards— for a set time at least.

"…"

The possibilities and the uses of the skill combinations that came with that job class were quite extensive and flexible, even rivalling the [Shooting Star] ring Ainz owned. And using that item previously, Ainz suspected the capabilities of the World Visionary job class were even wider now.

Yet, after a small amount of consideration, Ainz declined the idea of taking that class, even if he would be able to do so. It would have come with too many drawbacks for a magic caster like him. At most, he would be unable to use magic above a particular tier.

 _"When she returns, I need to discuss with her to test our capabilities. Yes, maybe we can create an environment where we can regain experience points. If that is possible, we need not worry about abilities using experience points in the future."_

The Super Tier ability, [World Banish] Esdeath used was an ability that could decide, and had decided, hard battles multiple times in the past.

The ability to create, then banish anyone in the radius into a different plane was indeed a fearful skill. The targets transported inside the affected area decided by the activator of the ability. And only those who the user allowed, or possessed the necessary Super Tier spell, or the necessary World Item, could escape from the clutches of the created pocket reality.

Only after using such methods, or collapsing the pocket dimension by using sheer force, the targets could escape. Though, even after the death of the original creator of the plane, the created "pocket reality" lingered long enough to be disadvantageous to those trapped inside it. Inside of that dimension, teleportation, or long ranged dimensional movement techniques — like the [Gate] was — worked not, or worked in a very distorted way. Potentially dangerous even to the user itself.

This made escape hard, if not impossible to bear and conduct.

Shrugging off the inner explanation, Ainz just sighed. Seeing Shalltear's still blank expression watching the ground, his heart was filled with a newfound dedication. _"Yes, it worked just like in the game. The NPC's not transported were not affected in the slightest, thus, could not recognise the threat."_

"Just you and me, Shalltear… eh?" Momonga mused as the watch on around his wrist chirped in a distinctly female voice.

"Momonga-oniichan! The time is up!"

Smiling inwardly, Ainz was somewhat reluctant. "What a pity…" unable to test his theory was indeed a waste. "But it cannot be helped. Let's end this charade fast."

There was no frustration or confusion on his face. A calm, steady light glowed within his eye sockets.

In the next moment, a gigantic dome-shaped magic circle appeared around Ainz, extending about 10 meters away from him. For an onlooker who was not familiar with Super Tier magic, Esdeath's and Ainz's abilities looked the same while cast. But for veterans like Ainz was, the two wholly differed, both in appearance and function.

Slowly, but steadily, he set his watch once more. Then, as the activation finished, his hand was brought down, like a hammer bringing down the judgement of the sun.

"[Fallen Down]!"

In the next moment, there was the sound of sizzling, as though someone had thrown a burning torch into water.

The spell which surpassed the very definition of tiers went off — it looked as though the sun had risen on the land, dying everything in his field of view a brilliant white.

The exothermic conflagration generated a rapidly-expanding wave of heat, which greedily consumed everything within its radius.

This hell of a vision lasted only five seconds, but it felt dozens of times longer than that.

And after the smoke settled, the real battle began.

"Ainz-samaaa! That really hurt!"

Thus, their battle started…

 _"Good luck, Esdeath-san…"_

* * *

 **Scene Change: "Pocket Reality": Gates of Pandemonium: Charred battlefield:**

Around Esdeath, the world had completely changed, and just now, she stood in the middle of a charred battlefield. Wherever she looked, an endless battleground opened before her eyes.

Gloomy clouds gathered in the heavens, crying fiery, acid rain, and from time to time thundering, black lighting cutting through the skies, screaming with the death of millions of souls.

The ground was charred, ruins of a prosperous old city scattered around. A ramshackle citadel with the design of an old fortress-monastery could be seen in the far. It was so big and settled so far; no one could possibly reach it under a standard lifetime. Its Gate was sturdy, but reliable, yet now a "small" crack could be seen on it, vomiting an endless amount of dark creatures.

It was built on the side of an erupting volcano, ever trembling, ever vomiting poisonous gasses, smoke and green fire.

On the sky, on the small portion of the heavens engulfed with bright light, a golden city floated. The city of divines, the home of angels. The blessed, heavenly residence of Sanctuary.

Its golden gates robust and sturdy, engraved with glowing, holy symbols, made from crystalline material, guarded by the seemingly endless amount of angels and another divine being.

From time to time, deep, fiery pits opened on the ground, or twisted spires, spikes erupted from the very earth, carrying earthquakes and volcanic activity with themselves, sprouting lava and demonic creatures from their underworldly domains.

The fight between demons and angels was constant on the battlefield, on the air, on the ground, and underground. And it raged since the fall of the ancient, long extinct race of Nephalem.

"…"

And as such, an enormous amount of celestial, and fiendish corpses littered the battlefield, crashing down moment after moment. Either torn apart, half alive reaching for others to help, or impaled on horrific weapons or the emerging spires. These bodies were usually devoured by the wild, mutated beasts that appeared from time to time to gain their deserved meal.

There was no end on this eternal battlefield, only suffering and death awaited those who entered. In the distance, two titanic beings fought for dominance, their clashes roaring with shattering quakes.

'Clash!'

One of the huge beings carried a sacred, fiery sword, adorned with majestic golden armour and twelve holy wings protruding behind its back.

The second was a huge demon with a fiery crown and horns, two tails protruding from its backside, carrying charred skin under which blackish flames erupted regularly. From the different parts of its body, tentacles erupted like some grotesque mutation. Using its natural weapons, the titanic demon tried to tear apart the divine being constantly. The effort the angelic figure resisted stubbornly.

All under this, Esdeath watched the person before her, from time to time glancing on her surroundings. _"So this is it. The eternal battlefield of Pandemonium. Indeed this... this is precisely how the lore of the game describes it. The place where the fall of the Nephalem race started after a cruel betrayal of the one called the "Wretch"."_

"The gates of Pandemonium," she muttered with calculating eyes.

 _"The game engine could not possibly bring all of this to life… I must say, I am impressed. I would have never thought I could recreate all of this. The special skill of World Visionary really is scary. It was no surprise the developers put a ninety-hour long cooldown on the [World Banish] skill. Under the activation, I received every information about the affected area and could decide who I wanted to drag in. What kind of world I want to create. And just like that, I recreated where — according to the lore — the fall of "my" people started."_

She calculatingly concluded, and spread her Personal Reality under a moment, sending a pulse to search the boundaries of her created pocket dimension. As expected, as it was a separate plane, with her senses she found no end to it. Though that did not mean it was endless, just with her current ability and quick scan she did not manage to see how widespread it was.

 _"This Super Tier Skill works like Depiction of Nature and Society. Though, it is slightly easier to find the emergency exit than in the mentioned World Item's case. It's duration is dependent on the skill of the user. In my case, it is around a maximum of two or three hours with the minimum amount anonymity level I managed to scrape together."_

(The minimum amount of Anonymity Coefficient percentage to activate the skill was around 50%)

 _"After the time is up, I need to pay a certain amount of Reality Points and Psychic resources to extend the duration. Under a prolonged battle, it is really unfavourable. And if an enemy group possesses the necessary might and skills, they could actually force their way out after some time. Fortunately, the only player I know who managed to realize this was Touch Me. And even he needed some time to find a way, and to use his cooldowns and secret techniques to do so. In Auriel's case, this danger does not apply — hopefully."_

Remembering the swearing his friend utilised after she tried her skill on him, and left him in this place for a prolonged time... Let's just say; the picture of the white-clad paladin conducting a tantrum like a small child just made her smile. "Poor Touch Me…" she muttered with a glee.

The battlefield, the environment materialised in this plane was decided by the skill user. But once it was created, it could be changed only once every hour. This was also a drawback compared to a specific world item, which allowed you to improve and change the environment as you liked.

"…"

Before her, Auriel strangely changed attire. Instead of wearing her usual religious habit, with her tightly wrapped veil around her head, now, she sported a golden layered full plate armour, futuristic in design, adorned with hexagonal symbols.

Behind her, twelve wings stretched, wrapped in a radiant shell. The feathers on the end of each wing bore a blade, with atom sharp edges coated in a strange energy field. Her head hid under a peculiar Dragon-head-shaped helmet, sealed and closed hermetically, sprouting two Valkyrie wings on the two sides.

Yes, it was indeed the legendary armour she had bestowed on Auriel. Since Esdeath had created her, she was somewhat worried she would never see her again in her full glory, yet now, she regretted her unclean desire. She wanted to take those words back, she never possibly wanted this.

"The legendary Highlord set…" she muttered sadly.

"Grr….!" in the next moment, countless demons, angels, and mutated, wild beasts surrounded the two, carrying vicious-looking, divine and tainted weapons, bearing primordial beastly arms.

Feeling the power level of the sides, neither of the creatures dared to get closer. They just pointed their innumerable weapons and barred their organic arms against them.

They were all around level 40-55. From time to time, one could see a level 65 amongst them. Yet, they were still inferior compared to a level 100 player or an NPC. Even the two behemoths in the far were only around level 90.

"Yes, one of the drawbacks of this skill. Using the [World Banish] with just the minimal amount of Anonymity percentage, you can't actually command the contending armies of this plane. Thought, their level is quite inferior compared to a level 100 player, they could still be dangerous. Banded together, they could overwhelm an inexperienced player who did not have passive nullification against low tier attacks with ease."

As she mused on this, in the next moment, with a flash-like move, Auriel's hand moved with incredible speed, and countless holy arrows penetrated and turned to ash every surrounding demon, killing or crippling every angel and beast that dared to get close.

"All who carry the seed of evil and dark. All who stand against the divine light will be eradicated. Thou, who carry the seed of all darkness, in the name of the greater good…" she cocked the trigger on her "trick" weapon, the auto-crossbow she held, and the machinery immediately pulled back the string — that was made from pure light particles, materialising a red coloured bolt. "— will be destroyed swiftly."

The gaping Lionhead in the front of the futuristic auto crossbow dimmed in holy light, two bayonets pushing out, then retracting near the head as Auriel aimed at Esdeath.

"Auriel, it's me. Don't you remember me?" as she moved forward a few steps, and reached forward her creation, a few explosive-looking crimson shots raced in her way.

At that moment, Esdeath moved instinctively, slipping backwards, automatically being propelled by a slight amount of psychic force her body released. She was so fast, for normal eyes she might looked like a person who had teleported around twenty meters backwards.

Before her legs, three violently glowing bolts were embedded into the ground, with the ever-rising intensity they beeped, then exploded violently, turning to ash everything in a ten-meter radius.

The heat was so intense after the blast; it would have evaporated the blood from any normal beings immediately.

"Well, that was not nice…" Esdeath muttered amidst the rising smoke and vibrating heat, moving her feet slightly. The charred, black ground crackled under her bare feet with each move.

The attack at this level was not even enough to get through her essential high tiered passive nullification — almost every level 100 player possessed. Not speaking about her [Vector Shield] and other defensive measurements created by the passively emitted psychic forces around her body and her high amount of physical resistances.

"Hmmm…"

Squinting her eyes, she was aware; this attack was nothing more than an admonitory shot, serving nothing more than to keep the enemy at bay until further steps, warn them not to come closer. Yet, it was well enough for Esdeath to consider her next move. No matter how strong she was, she'd rather not die out of carelessness.

She'd rather keep her new existence, thank you very much. And no matter her current state and the few inconveniences that came with her new body, she'd rather live than die. It was a new world she came to exist, a world she wanted to explore to the fullest. It was a stance, where her friend was with her. Dying against her own NPC would not only be shameful, but selfish towards Ainz, as neither of them knew if resurrection was possible or not.

"Auriel? What are you doing? Don't you recognize me?" she bellowed, hoping the Arch Seraph would recognize her master.

Auriel just tilted her head hearing the question, inspecting her opponent, lowering her crossbow for a moment. A confused, pondering expression settled on her face under her helmet.

"I…" for a moment, her words got caught in her throat, feeling a barrier emerging in her mind before she could find the answer. The figure before her was eerily familiar, yet, she couldn't place her. The closest picture blurred into the nothingness amidst her ocean of thought. "I don't know… You seem familiar. Yet, I can't place you."

First, Esdeath wanted to say her human name from her previous life. The name she detested more than anything as she never liked it.

She always thought of it as an idiotic, joke name her parents came up with just to mock her. The name not only his companions, but his classmates back in the school always laughed and mocked his person because of it. Her real given name: _"Hiro."_

As the name in the year 2138 was mostly given to girls despite being rooted closer to boys, it often earned her surprised gazes.

 _"Strange how standards change only 100 years later. According to a survey, back at the end of the 20th and the beginning of the 21st century, Hiro was a normal boy name. Yet, closing the middle of the 21st, this changed thanks to the SJW and PC culture affecting the world. And entering into the 22nd century, it completely became a traditional girl-given name. It suddenly became popular amongst the parents to name their daughters as such. And around thirty percent of the females bore it amongst the newly born in the year 2130. I assume if anyone would see me like this, they would just roll their eyes with a low snicker and whisper: "Oh! The irony!" Yeah…"_

Crunching herself for a moment, she had no time for self-digestion. Instead, her legs found footing, taking a proud stance. Echoing her "avatar's" name through the battlefield.

"I am Esdeath Gorgon. The "Angel of Death", "Enforcer" of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. And of course, your creator, Auriel Michalis."

Behind the title: Angel of Death, there was an interesting story. A story for another time…

"…"

Auriel just watched her flabbergasted for a moment, then her beautiful face contorted behind her mask. "You are lying…"

"What? Don't you recognize me? Even after stating my name?!"

"My goddess…" Auriel breathed hard, still unable to recall the face of her creator. Every time she tried, it was just a blur, and pain flashed through her brain. "My, and Nii-sama's creator left the realm. She left us long ago…" sadness filled her voice, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You, whoever you are. You are just an imposter. Trying to impersonate the creator!"

Suddenly, her crossbow clicked, yanking directly at Esdeath, aiming at her head. "A vile demon you are. Nothing more. Thou, you carry the seeds of light. Maybe, in the past, before your fall you were the servant of the divine. But the taint, the vile darkness inside you betrayed your real nature. Demon…"

She hissed, the lights in the socket of her helmet intensified before glowing dimly.

"The corruption took you, dear sister. I feel your pain. The struggle that forced you to construct such unsightly lies. Don't you see your wing? One of it is still pure, holding itself against the fraud of darkness. Yet, the second is irreversibly polluted. Evil. Let me help you, getting rid of the vile blood in your veins, purifying you once more. Unfortunately, the only cure is —"

Esdeath moved her wings slightly, watching the black one. _"Shit, I would have never guessed she could feel the demonic element in my blood. I programmed her to be extra violent against demonic enemies. If that's the case, and if her combat AI still functions, she will use the high-grade tactics I set... Shit!"_

…

It was problematic. Not only had she worn inferior gear, but the high-grade tactics programmed and trained into Auriel's combat AI were able to keep up even with Touch Me — for the time being. Not defeating him, that would be an exaggeration. But causing him enough trouble to decide to rather leave Auriel alone as the trouble was not worth his time.

…

 _"Yet, I am not worried. I set that combat algorithm. I am sure I can defeat her with my abilities. Even if it's my first real fight."_

The bolt in her crossbow flashed dangerously, giving away a hissing sound.

'siiii!'

The barrel under the ranged tool also started to rotate rapidly.

"— Death… Let me clean your soul. By the purifying flames of the benevolent divine, once your life has been extinguished, you can reborn again in the goddess' embrace. Sister in trouble."

With a move, she materialised a new ammunition barrel in her hand, replacing the previous ammunition. Now, instead of dazzling white, the barrel dimmed in a malevolent dark, violet light.

"Shit…"

She could only hiss as much before Auriel's wings flapped, pulling the trigger of her weapon, making her manoeuvres in the air.

'TITITITITITITIT!'

The legendary auto-crossbow called 'Lion's Roar' cried out in anguish, coming alive on the moment Auriel squeezed the trigger mechanism, and the gaping Lionhead on the front of it started to vomit violet-coloured bolts rapidly.

Every one of them dangerous, every one of them precisely aimed to cripple, then kill her creator. No hesitation in her moves, like a precise machine, like a program, coordinating her movements accordingly.

Esdeath flashed left and right, using short-range, psychic-based teleportation to slip between the boundaries of existence and nonexistence, balancing in the thin line of the chaotic warp and real world. Every time she slipped only before the bolt landed near her leg, or barely missed her. Then, each pin exploded in an ear-shattering roar.

'BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!'

If not for her high amount of physical resistance and psychic shields that passively surrounded her body, she would have already taken some damage from the negative energy radiation the bolts left behind.

 _"Shit… why the heck I gave her multiple types of ammunition barrel? With them, she only needs to change the barrel on her weapon, and the base damage type of her tool will change. Not speaking I put an enchantment on that crossbow that gives explosive damage to every bolt. I wonder how she knew one of my main weakness… Death and Negative Energy Vulnerability IV."_

Thinking for a moment, she already knew the answer. _"Yes, right… It is basic being aware of it, as most of the angelic and demonic races in the game had this vulnerability. She is not an exception either. Damn… why did I set so many outcomes in her program?"_

Esdeath's race though was strong, was not invulnerable; it was especially weak against negative energy and death magic. Though, she somewhat compensated this weakness with gear and items.

Back in the game, for obvious reasons, only the undead, and a few chosen races were completely immune against negative energy and death magic. Moreover, Negative Energy healed them. In exchange, normal healing that used positive energy damaged them. It was a sour trade, but as the saying goes; nothing can be perfect.

 _"I don't want to hurt her…"_ Biting her lower lip, she continued her blinking movement, dodging every single negative energy bolt Auriel vomited against her. The ground had already been devastated before, but now, it was full of holes oozing with negative energy radiation. _"But if this goes on, I will be forced to do so."_

"Auriel! Stop! We don't have to fight! Don't you remember me?"

"Silence! I will purify you, sister! You will see, once reborn; you will be better than ever before! [Greater Hail of Bolts]!"

Aiming towards the skies, pushing a button on her weapon, innumerable light projectiles left the Lionhead figure, and after a short while, falling back to the ground, exploding violently.

'Boom! Boom! Boom!' An explosive chain reaction resounded in the battered battlefield, destroying, charring, and annihilating every battling angel, demon and mutated beast that was foolish enough to clash around them.

Although Esdeath could tank an attack of such magnitude, she'd rather not waste her precious psychic resources, and her life, by taking a direct hit by a negative energy projectile.

She was aware, she and Ainz had discussed it was a necessary loss they had to bear. Still, she wanted to find a peaceful way, at all cost. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting her daughter. But just now, her attention was elsewhere; she couldn't concentrate on her task.

"Hmm… [Holy Flash]!" Auriel disappeared in a group of light particles, then re-materialised behind Esdeath's back. "[Dragonslayer Blunderbuss]!"

 _"She is braver than I anticipated, or simply reckless. Using this technique… predictable at most. Something is not right…"_

The weapon in Auriel's hand clicked, the mouth of the lion spread wide, forming the perfect form firing a pellet shot.

'Boom!'

An innumerable amount of solid projectiles left the lion's head, scattering and tearing apart everything in their way.

As one of Auriel's job classes was of a [Dragon Hunter], she had specialised attacks against dragons. Though that did not mean they were not effective against other creatures.

Beings like dragons were endgame monsters in YGGDRASIL, a [Dragon Hunter] passively gained bonus for his/her every offensive and support skills because of this, against all kind of opponents. And as there were even dragons that were existed not in the material plane but were immaterial beings, a [Dragon Hunter] had many abilities that simply ignored the immunities of astral lifeforms.

Dragons were highly durable creatures, with even better resistance to magic. The most effective way to fight against them was to fight with imbued physical projectiles. And because of this, most [Dragon Hunter] skills used by the bearer permeated into a physical medium to do so.

'Poomb!'

Esdeath immediately reacted, her eyes flashing faster than light, activating her [Vector Shield].

 _"Activate!"_

Her specialised AIM field distorted and manipulated the reality around her, redirecting any physical, supernatural and extradimensional attacks back to the attacker with multiplied force.

'Fvum!'

An innumerable amount of calculations flashed through her brain under a moment, calculating the right amount of spatial and extradimensional distortion needed to reverse the attack vector of her opponent's attack.

'Reflect!'

Auriel's pellets ran at Esdeath's back, but before they could collide, like a flash, reversed their own direction with double the amount of speed and penetrating power. Auriel disappeared right away, taking a different position to escape from her own devastating attack. "[Triple Maximize Magic: Light Clones]! [Clone Swap]!"

'Flash!'

Nine copies of her — constructed from light energy — materialised, taking formation and surrounding Esdeath from all sides, the real Auriel immediately changing position with one of her clones. And the copy died in wail right away. "Siiii!" 'Shatter!'

These clones, though they could be destroyed by only one hit, they could mimic the nature of the master to a certain degree, and could also swap place with the summoner in any given moment.

In the next moment, a hail of negative energy bolts rained on Esdeath, showering her shield with violet-black energy particles from the direction of the eight cardinals.

'Boom! Boom! Boom!'

 _"Though my shield can take the hit and redirect them, it'll only stand as long as my Aim field is stable and have enough psychic power to fuel the [Vector Shield]."_

Checking her Anonymity invariant, it was still around 25%. _"Damn! Why can't I raise it further?! The most I raised it was 50%. And it was when I used a galore amount of skills to raise it high enough before activating the [World Banish]. It was the activation prerequisite to reach at least 50% of Anonymity, and stabilise my AIM field before the Super Tier skill could be even cast. Back in the game, I was way above 100% after using so many skills to raise the value! What the hell happened with my skills!? It is like they work around a quarter of their usual efficiency."_

When she arrived, realising her hopeless situation, her Anonymity level suddenly rose to 40% thanks to the galore amount of stress and emotional wreck affecting her mind. Since then, her emotions and mental status affected significantly her skills and the various resource pools her classes had. Thinking of this, one might think it was easy to garner enough resource for her. But they were wrong; something blocked her ability to reach a higher amount of Anonymity or reach a stabler AIM field conversion. It was like she had been stuck in a bottleneck. Something prevented her from reaching most of her most powerful skills.

The said anonymity was the base factor of every psychic ability user's potency and the effectiveness of their overall skills. It was critical to have a high amount if one wanted to play effectively.

This Anonymity also changed the nature of certain skills if it reached a high amount of degree. For example, if the [World Banish] skill was cast when the user was above 75%, it gave the activator partial control over the plane they created. If it was 90% or above, it gave full control and reduced the psychic resource cost the Esper's abilities consumed in the "pocket reality".

If it reached 100, or in Esdeath's case went above it and overcharged the ability, the user basically gained all of this in a higher margin, full control, reduced upkeep and maintenance cost. Plus, the skill user became able to change the environment for their liking every few minutes instead of waiting for an hour.

As genuinely devastating this ability might have been, unfortunately, Super Tier skills couldn't be cast instantly without the use of an in-game shop item, and outside of battle only by using skills one could increase their Anonymity coefficient to the required degree.

In the game, it was easy to use and gain Anonymity. You only needed to either take damage, use skills to increase it, or merely adopt skills which could effectively raise the value. As it was natural, some skill consumed this Anonymity value, some increased it. Basically, it used a gain and spend system.

But since Esdeath arrived in the New World, she recognised that this "Anonymity" invariant heavily reacted to her mental state and emotional disturbance. Unfortunately, even in her distressed emotional contingency due to Auriel's worrisome condition, and using skills to raise this value, the most she was able to scrape together was 50%. And even reaching that value was a struggle. She simply can't go above the "bottleneck" no matter what she did.

"…"

 _"My skills slightly changed, it happened with a few of Momonga-san's spells and items as well. Maybe this is a bottleneck I need to break through to access all my abilities and might. But what possibly will gain this breakthrough? I can't say how angry, how distressed I am currently. I deeply despise the fact I let this happen. I used most of my skills to raise the Anonymity value. What more does it need?! I just don't understand!"_

Squeezing her fist into a ball, then teleporting backwards to get out of the way from Auriel's next series of attacks, she just could not find the answer amidst the possibilities.

 _"More serious abilities consumes at least 50% Anonymity, and usually skills that consume more than that can only be used in high-level PVP, raids, or fighting multiple high-grade opponents. Yet, leaving it just like this would be disadvantageous for the future. Not only for me, but for Nazarick as a whole. I did not say it to Ainz-san, but using [World Banish] with only 50% of Anonymity, then teleporting the created plane weakens my influence over this realm, as it takes more energy and calculation power to upkeep everything around. It's simply disadvantageous for me to fight in the current situation."_

 _'Schklikt, klikt'_ Auriel stopped for a moment, racking her weapon as she inserted a new barrel.

"Do you feel fear, fallen sister?" Auriel asked in a low, yet calm tone, watching Esdeath from the air, measuring the slightly dirtied slave attire of hers. "Since we started, you just run, utilizing defensive tactics. Are you not aware? Escaping, will not solve your problem." Her weapon clicked in a strange sound, giving away some steam as she inserted the ammunition barrel.

"We can play cat and mouse all day along, or as long as it'll take for this plane to disappear… I have the ammunition and time. Just to let you know…"

Esdeath sweated, it seemed Auriel was entirely aware of everything happening around her since she dragged the Arch Seraph here. It was not surprising, as Arch Seraphs usually had a higher margin of physical and supernatural detection skills, and as Auriel was also a Sniper, this detection range increased even further.

"…"

Basically, Esdeath built Auriel by carefully considering every passives and skills she could use. As the end result of what she learned after creating Zero, fixing the problems coming up under the creation of her butler. If Zero was a prototype, Auriel was the finished product with different specialization, equipped with the best items she could scrape together.

Under Auriel's creation, she made sure the advantages cancelled out the disadvantages as much as she could balance things, patch the holes in her defence and increase her offensive and support skills to her utmost limits.

In the current situation, it did not help she set the combat Ai — Auriel possessed in the game — to be able to come up with something for almost every tactic she knew.

"I know it very well…" Esdeath's expression turned stern, her mismatched eyes carrying a hard light. "But hurting you, I just cannot bring myself to do it. I know it is stupid. But I simply can't!"

"Hmm… I see…" Auriel hummed, lowering her head with a motherly sight. "I respect your choice, fallen sister. But we all know how it ends. Be you are willing to take up arms, or not. This can only end with one of us dying in the field. This is our nature, and the very will the goddess decreed when she created me."

 _"Shit… Is this one of the modifications Ulbert made in her description? I will gut that guy once I find him."_

"Can you tell me about your creator?" She needed to ask; maybe there was still a lingering ray of hope.

Auriel remained silent for a moment, looking in the far. Watching the still battling sides, she removed her helmet under a moment.

Her face was just as beautiful as Esdeath remembered, with lustrous golden hair curling at the end of each lock. Her eyes were glowing in a calming blue, like the deepest sea of the heavens.

Auriel Michalis was just as beautiful as her master remembered. Even against the harsh environment, she stood proudly.

Every being not able to withstand, or have protection against the vibrating hot atmosphere and the corrosive forces imbued in this plane would have mutated or died, evaporating right away.

Blood boiling, skin, flesh, and bones melting and evaporating; the air was so hot, even metals like Titanium boiled and melted under a few moments of exposure. Lungs imploding and inflaming from the hot, corrosive air was the first thing that happened with a regular human who took even one breath in this world.

The very radiation oozing from the ground and skies warranted that everyone who entered this world without immunity or protection either mutated right away or died in agony, even if they were able to withstand the hellish atmosphere. The Gates of Pandemonium, the eternal battlefield was indeed a dreadful place to exist.

This was how Esdeath set the environment; this was how it was created, and this was how it was mentioned in the game's lore after the "great war" ended.

Yet, Auriel stood proudly. The environmental hazards only slightly breezed her impeccable, white, glossy skin, giving her beauty a new light as the lights of heaven rose behind her back.

Her cyan gaze was continuously gazing into the far, turning prismatic aquamarine, searching for something, something important.

"I-I don't remember her face," she turned to Esdeath. "Something is blocking my sight, blurring my vision. And every time I try to remember my creator, it slips further away."

Esdeath remained calm, hearing her explanation as she started her tale. "She was the most benevolent, most wondrous, most respected creator. Yet, I can't remember her face… Only her name remains. The name, you, impostor, tried to steal."

"What happened to her?"

Auriel just smiled bitterly, turning her head away once more. "Unknown. I saw her last time so long ago. It seems, even my memories start to decline about her. Get it? About my own creator? What shameful herald I am…" Her chuckle was sour, filled with regret and sadness.

"A herald, a prophet overlooking such an important detail must be justly forsaken by her goddess. It is only natural she left me. I can only hope, with enough effort, she will forgive my sins and return to us."

 _"Does she really think like that? Or she just wants to deceive me?"_ Doubts rose in Esdeath's gullet, biting her lower lip hard and sprouting black blood outlined with a golden glow. _"I am an idiot… How could I have left them?"_

Auriel, of course, recognised the few tears rolling down on her master's cheek, smiling softly at her. "Please, don't cry for a fallen prophet. It does not fit demons like you. Yet, it shows, deep inside every fallen brother and sister carries the seed of good and change."

"Auriel… you… I am sorry…"

"Don't grieve on what is lost, thou it is my burden alone to carry." Her smile was warm, carrying care like that of a mother.

"Maybe…" A new idea came in Esdeath's mind. "Maybe I can help you remember," She offered her bare hand, hoping she could finally break through the hard layer of Auriel. "You know, two heads are always better than one."

She was aware; she could only break the effect of mind control by killing Auriel, yet, now, seeing her so serene, so sad, it was even harder.

The Arch Seraph was still impassive, but this offer raised her attention, raising her brow slightly. "You know it very well. This battlefield, only one of us will leave it. It will be either, I, who after the battle will continue her long search and eternal Crusade against the unclean ones. Or you, leaving me into the—" her words stopped, it was like something flashed through her mind, catching to her forehead for a moment. A painful expression was sneaking on her mask. "— the dust. There is no other way. I, a Highlord, must purify. A hunter must hunt. The prey and the unclean ones either flee or face their pursuers. There is no other way. Please forgive me. The goddess will only return once the tribute has been made."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, filling her pupils with golden radiance. "Deus vult! Deus vult…" she muttered the last word, heavy streams of tears pouring on her cheeks. It was like; she struggled with herself, struggled to do what was necessary. The light in her eyes betrayed her real emotions. Emotions that said: _"I am sorry, but there is no other way… either you, or me. Please, forgive me."_

After this, her helmet was placed back on her head, and the previous blue lights on her eye sockets flashed golden. "Venatio supra omnia, ad venari!" The armour distorted her voice, giving it a new tone.

This light flashing in Auriel's sockets meant she had entered a battle stance that was specific to the Highlord class. [Highlord's Zeal] as it was called.

With this, her attack and defensive proportions multiplied. In exchange, similarly to the Cursed Knight job class, she was unable to stop fighting for the time being. She would fight until her energy completely depleted, or someone eliminated her. Attacking even allies if there was no enemy nearby — prioritising undead, beings with demonic heritage or negative karma value.

Her body started to emit golden radiation ever-intense, even surpassing her previous holy radiance. Her wings spread wide, the halo above her head enlarged, blazing in a bloodthirsty crimson and golden light.

"So, it has come to this, huh?" Esdeath stared on the ground blankly, and Auriel aimed her weapon at her, releasing a few solid projectiles. "[Maximize Magic: Galactic Bolt]."

"Then so be it…"

The wild, spearhead object ever-accelerated towards Esdeath, surpassing hypersonic speed under a moment. Yet, it was like time slowed, at this moment. For Esdeath, everything moved in a snail's space. Just in the moment when she raised her hand to utilise her first offensive ability under the whole fight, time stopped completely.

 ** _"King, king, king…~"_** A female figure, wearing a typical, Goth Japanese schoolgirl outfit appeared on her side, placing her silk gloved, delicate hand on her shoulder and peeking above it. **_"Look what you have done; pushing your own creation into desperation. Really, this is…~"_** Her red eyes flashed with glee and satisfaction, her lustrous, silky black locks covering Esdeath's shoulder. **_"~Fufufufu… It really shows you are not ready to be a king. Letting your own servant fall into depravity, truly shameful. Why don't you just simply let me drive for a while? I will show you how a true king does it.~"_**

"In your dreams…" she muttered with a blank expression. This time around, the two still stood motionless, the burrowing arrow almost not moving.

 **"Oh! Come on! Don't be a spoilsport!"** the goth spoiled her, hugged Esdeath around her neck, squeezing her body and ample chest on her back.

"Go to hell…"

 ** _"As you wish…"_** she snickered in glee, easing her hug, but still whispering in her ear. **_"But don't forget. That brat will not help you. And I will only come when everything has been lost. When your enemy has pushed you into despair, and your mind finally breaks apart. Thou, don't forget, when darkness takes over you, I will be there. I will feast on your delicious soullll~. I will be the one who takes control."_**

Esdeath had no idea what "brat" she was speaking about, but as she mentioned the person, disgust filled her tone; it must have been a person her dark side deeply despised.

But as it was not important just now, she ignored Tsukuyomi, her triplet soul demonic side. Time started to move once more in normal pace, slowly returning to normal flow. But before that happened…

 ** _"Oh, and one more thing. If I were you, I would move. Albeit, from now on, you are a king without a throne, a king without power and subjects. And as such, a throneless being, who is always easy prey for the creatures of light and darkness. From now on, your sun belongs to meeee!~You are, all alone in the darkness that's me… ~"_** the goth girl spun like a ballerina, dancing gleefully as she sang her last words.

"What?"

Tsukuyomi disappeared amidst her evil chuckles, evaporating into the nothingness.

'Boom!'

In the next moment, an explosion shook the lands, raising the attention of the colossal entities fighting in the far. Still, it was a time too soon before the sides resumed the fight.

…

The charred smoke and fire were great as Auriel slowly, manually inserted another bolt.

Though ammunition could be generated as she pulled the trigger, it could also be shot from the automatic barrel or magazine her crossbow's contained, or most gun-type weapons possessed. Usually, even for mechanized armaments, the deadliest type of ammunition was always the manually loaded one. The developers made so to keep the balance between automatic, and manually loaded ranged and melee arms.

The slower the reload and attack, the usually better the damage and effects. Simple logic.

Auriel's "Lion's Roar" was embedded with a special data crystal. A data crystal that converted every shot into AOE (area of effect) healing if it was aimed and hit an allied target, and explosive damage if it hit an enemy. Basically, this made her able to heal, and deal damage at once without taking her finger from the trigger. Her abilities also made her able to bestow the released bolts with her power. Empowering her allies, and crippling her enemies with different effects under the same motion.

Under such conditions, she was indeed a deadly enemy.

…

'Creak-shatter!' her layered barrier burrowed and shattered under a moment.

"Augh!" Esdeath gasped, spitting her golden outlined black blood — which corroded and purified the ground in a shizzling sound.

The [Galactic Bolt] combined with Auriel's [Highlord's Zeal] and several of her skills usually would not be enough to break Esdeath's layered barriers with just one hit. Yet, now something happened, something unexpected.

"…"

Watching her right arm with a disbelief-filled face, Esdeath observed the chunk that remained from it. From her arm and side, blood poured as her breath became haphazard. An agonising scream left her throat.

"…. Aaaaaagh!"

Now, her whole right arm was scarred and mutilated. Like she had grabbed a grenade when it was on to explode. Her fingers and hand were missing from her right arm.

'Bleeech!'

Vomiting from the shock, the Nephalem fallen on her knees, grabbing her arm, shivering and shaking from the sheer pain arrowed amidst her nerves. Balancing at the edge to pass out or roll on the ground weeping.

'wheeze, wheeze…'

Previously, raising her palm, she tried to stop the bolt racing towards her by reinforcing her barrier, then answer the attack with a combo of psychic bullets. But just now, her shield was penetrated and mutilated her right arm, leaving a big hole on her side as the projectile grazed her ribs.

The pain was unbearable as it had dismembered her right side; Esdeath trembled, barely able to bear the pain — intensified by her racial passive — she swayed left and right, losing her balance.

"Anti-psychic ammunition…" Esdeath muttered with a painful expression, sweat pouring down on her face like she was in a fever, shaking. With a pain-clouded mind, she was barely able to concentrate.

 _"What happened, an attack of such grade, even with that kind of ammunition could not possibly break my layered force fields. What the hell happened?!"_

She felt, moment by moment, her power decreasing, her psychic abilities declining. The shield around her was thinning, and her AIM field was weakening. Her personal reality and anonymity receded moment by moment.

[Anonymity coefficient: 19%... and continuously declining.]

[AIM field: Unstable, stability coefficient falling rapidly.]

[Personal Reality: Controlled section decreasing steadily.]

 _"This is not good… and when Auriel went Zeal mode. What that bitch has done to me!?"_

This was a good question. Since Tsukuyomi left her alone, it was like one part of her had gone awry, missing, gone, and disappeared utterly.

The most crucial element to keep her power in check started to malfunction. And whatever she tried to reactivate her Esper powers, her skills refused to answer. Like the passives needed to use them had turned off permanently, unable to reach them in any way.

"Dammit!" Biting her lip, the only thing she could do was to rely on her weapon mastery and racial skills from now on.

…

Time was of the essence, and thus, seeing no other way out, still rattling her brain to come up with a solution, she immediately summoned her spare weapons.

Two strange arms, almost like two, long, curved trench knifes materialised in her hands, taking a strange, back-curving stance.

Strangely, the blades almost reached the length they could be considered short swords. Their edges were serrated, with rust covering them. They were spike handled, hugging Esdeath's hands like some kind of spiked knuckle.

Those weapons were old and rusty, yet, from first sight, one could clearly state they posed a danger to whoever they cut.

"Augh…" biting her lip hard, intense pain inflamed in her burned arm that slowly started to heal, and the first traces of her regenerating fingers had already appeared on it. With shaking legs, she stood up, a strange flaming feeling coursing through her bladders and stomach.

"Dammit… why now…?"

The racial regeneration that her royal blood offered her may be considered strong, but it seemed, it came with the drawback that it was potentially painful when it came to regenerating fingers, limbs, organs and the like — similarly to the regeneration factor of Deadpool and Wolverine from the known comics.

'Creak-creak-creak! Twist!'

Bones were forcefully pushing out from the damaged area, new cells forcefully rejecting the damaged parts and things not belonging here — such as shrapnel remaining after the bolt had pierced her.

"Augh!" she yelped in pain.

Her passive regeneration coming with a painful process, that was an understatement. More so, considering her race was immune to analgesic effects, such as painkillers and the like — thanks to the nature of her healing factor.

Her black, golden outlined blood was pouring on the ground continuously, only thanks to her willpower she still held her blades.

 _"[Twilight Healing]…"_ With a mental command, her eyes flashed, and Esdeath concentrated her healing power on her right arm and her ribs, restoring them quickly.

 _"I can't use this continuously…"_

She was not a healer, and as such, she could only use her race's specific healing skills for a set amount of time each day. Yet, unable to bear the pain anymore, and out of time, she was willing to sacrifice one charge to regenerate her injured parts.

'Wink!'

With a flash of twilight energy, her arm and side were restored under a moment. It was like before, just in time, because in the next moment Auriel's ability activated.

"[Orbital Bombardment of Holy Cause]!"

Auriel's divine voice resounded, echoed around the battlefield, an innumerable amount of cluster bombs falling towards the ground.

"Shit…"

Esdeath braced herself, as her psychic powers at this moment were almost completely deactivated and leaked away, with her only choice being to use her weapon mastery and racial skills to compensate, she had no time to waste.

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!' the enchanted clusterbombs left earshattering explosions in their wake.

As said before, she was not a full-fledged swordsman like Cocytus was. Combining her weapon mastery, racial and psychic skills, she could keep up with the blue floor guardian, and even with Touch Me if it came to that. But without her psychic powers to complement her ability, she was a second-grade weapon user the most.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

The last person to enter the room was Demiurge, who threw himself down on an empty seat. It clearly illustrated his mood, given that he would never act so crudely under normal circumstances.

"Well, is there an explanation for this?"

Demiurge narrowed his eyes as he directed that intense question to Albedo, seated opposite of him at the table.

"Why did you agree to this?"

His tone was even, but that was merely a thin veil draped over the surface. Everyone could feel the barbs in his words.

When a typically calm person displayed great emotion, the distance between his usual behaviour and the abnormality made that emotion seem even more intense to others. However, this was not entirely accurate, because Demiurge was very worked up, and none of his comrades had seen such agitation from him before.

However, in the face of this questioning, filled with hostility — or even killing intent —Albedo remained unmoved.

"This was the decision of the Supreme Beings. How can we subordinates oppose—"

"—Why?"

The question interdicted Albedo's reply with the finality of a guillotine's blade.

"Why? When Ainz-sama left for the human city (E-Rantel), you were the one who insisted on having a Guardian follow him. Why did you agree to this now? You should have been worried about Ainz-sama's safety now, as you were then. Where is Zero now, as his master has returned? Didn't he oppose the whole idea of letting Esdeath-sama go along with this absurd plan?! Wasn't he the one who professed the idea under our last discussion: Once the Supreme Beings circumvented, keep them here for their own safety?"

Albedo inclined her head in response, and Demiurge's face visibly contorted.

"Then, I'll ask you again! Why did you permit this?!"

His anger seemed to shake the room. This intensity was utterly unlike the Demiurge whom they were familiar with.

Cocytus slowly turned his head, looking at the two people staring each other down. There was a worry in his eyes.

"...Also, you should have known that Ainz-sama was lying when he said everything will be fine? Right?" Demiurge asked, his voice quiet and angry.

After Albedo nodded again, Cocytus exhaled sharply. Both of them knew that this clear, high-pitched sound was one which Cocytus made when he was confused.

"..Earlier. You. Said. That. Ainz-sama. And. Esdeath-sama. Told. You. Their. Reasons. For. Leaving. And. Fighting. Their. Battles. Separately. But. Do. You. Not. Find. It. Strange? From. Their. Point. Of. View. A. Sequential. Attack. Would. Be. Safer. We. Could. Attack. In. Waves. And. Wear. Down. The. Two. HP. And. MP."

"...You're right, Cocytus. There is no way Ainz-sama would not be able to think of a strategy that we could easily come up with. And I think, even Esdeath-sama was aware of that, allowing Ainz-sama to go along with his plan. In other words, Ainz-sama was deliberately lying, to hide something else."

"What. Reason. Is. That?"

"I have no idea… which is why I'm asking, since you did not know the reason, why did you let Ainz and Esdeath-sama go alone? Moreover, fight their battles separately."

"It's because Ainz-sama now is a completely different person from how he was several days ago. And because Esdeath-sama went with the idea, I have no complaints to say. Have a little faith in our creators, Demiurge."

Demiurge opened his narrowed eyes slightly to show that he was confused by this, as though asking Albedo to continue her explanation.

"When we first arrived here, Ainz-sama did not seem like a man, but instead… how shall I put it… yes, this might sound disrespectful, but at that time, he looked just like a child who was trying to run away."

"I did not feel that at all. Were you mistaken, perhaps?"

Demiurge shifted his gaze to the [Crystal Monitor] within the room. Its surface displayed the form of his master battling with Shalltear with all his might. His health had slightly declined, yet, despite the apparent disadvantage, he kept himself firmly.

A second Crystal monitor stood not far from it, but it only showed a static shizzle, unable to breach the dimensional barrier the Super Tier skill [World Banish] had created.

"Really now? I don't think I would be mistaken about the look on the face of the man I love…"

Albedo was looking at the Crystal Monitor which displayed Ainz's fight, with the look of a lovestruck maiden on her face. However, that expression only angered the already frustrated Demiurge.

"Then, what! What about this expression? What about Esdeath-sama? I don't see her on the battlefield. What have you done!?"

Like a wild boar, Demiurge's commanding presence shook the room, making the servants tremble and squirm in the background.

"Right now, Ainz-sama has a look of great conviction on his face. As a woman — perhaps it is disloyal to think in this way, but when I know that my beloved master intends to see through his conviction to the end, I will not say anything more. Also, Ainz-sama has promised me that he will return to this place once more."

Once he saw that Albedo was not going to continue, also, completely dismissing the fate of the second Supreme Being, the visibly displeased Demiurge cut loose:

"Naive. Irrational. You're just making decisions based on your feelings. Ainz and Esdeath-sama are the two last Supreme Beings who remained here. Once we know their life is in danger, it is our duty to eliminate that danger. Even if we are rebuked for it, even if we should perish by doing so, we should still take action, should we not?"

There was a thumping sound as Demiurge sprang up.

"Where are you going?"

Demiurge's voice was quite calm as he turned to leave.

"Need you ask? Obviously it is to send my minions—"

Demiurge sensed something running toward him and turned to look. He saw Cocytus, brandishing a divine-class weapon.

"...I see… So the reason you summoned me here and ordered me to this place was for this, was it not, Albedo?"

"Indeed, Demiurge. The 7th Floor is already locked down in the names of myself and Ainz-sama, and we have control of all the vassals. Need I tell you whose orders they will obey?"

"...Foolishness! How will you take responsibility if either of them perish? The two of them are the last Beings we can pledge our loyalty!"

"Ainz-sama will return. Though I am not sure of Esdeath-sama, as you see, we are unable to see her fight."

"How can you be so sure of that?! Did you even try to bypass the dimensional barrier? Has Nigredo not brought up a solution?"

Albedo remained silent, sipping her tea with a completely calm expression. "My concern is with Ainz-sama, alone. Though it would be truly unfortunate if Esdeadth-sama died, she herself said so: 'do not be concerned with me.' It was her will; a will even her servants, Zero and Schrödinger followed without complaint."

 _"Even if they grimaced under all of this…"_ this simple thought ran through her mind, barely able to contain her glee remembering how Zero was scarcely able to hold his usual stoic expression.

Demiurge's eyes went wide, but there were no eyeballs within his eyesockets. Instead, he had gemstones, which lacked pupils or sclera, but which were intricately cut with countless sparkling facets.

"Believe in your masters. This is our purpose, as those who were created by them."

Demiurge's mouth had been opening and closing all this time, but now he firmly shut it.

This was because he felt — she might have been right.

The NPCs of Nazarick were unquestionably loyal to the 41 Supreme Beings, but the way in which they expressed their devotion varied from person to person. Thus, it was natural that Demiurge and Albedo might have had different opinions on how to show their loyalty.

However, Albedo's idea of loyalty rocked Demiurge to the core.

Even so, he was still worried, and because the uneasiness in his heart had not vanished, he had given voice to those words.

 _"If even one of them disappears, if accidentally both of them vanish like the other Supreme Beings, who shall we be loyal to?"_

They were created to be loyal to them, but once they lost that value, what reason was there for them to exist?

As though to cover up his own emotions, Demiurge forcefully sat himself back on the chair, completely unlike how he usually was.

"If… If anything happens to either of them, you will resign your post of Guardian Overseer."

"...Demiurge. You. Dare. Ask. Albedo. To. Resign. The. Position. Of. Guardian. Overseer. Which. The. Supreme. Beings. Gave. Her? This. Is. Treachery!"

Albedo's response to the astonished Cocytus was a simple smile.

"That will be fine. However, Demiurge, if they return safely, you will obediently yield to me if a similar situation occurs."

"Of course." With quaking shoulders, Demiurge exhaled nervously. "At least do something with this sizzling. Make haste and restore the connection." Watching how Ainz was struggling against Shalltear, Demiurge was filled with nervousness. Losing one Supreme Being would be dreadful, losing two, nothing but catastrophic.

"Of course, Ainz-sama bestowed me the right to use the power of the throne if it's necessary. With it, maybe we can restore the connection."

The throne of Ainz Ooal Gown, "The Throne of Kings". It was a powerful world item, bestowed to the guild by the developers after conquering the Tomb — first since it was added to the game. As Nazarick was a level 80+ dungeon in that time, and only the members of Ainz Ooal Gown tried and succeeded with this task, the reward was just as high.

Everyone who sat on the throne gained a hefty buff. Moreover, it warded the guild base against world items, teleportation, and divination attempts. Combining its power with other skills, its influence could be even used to break through anti divination wards. And as the power of the throne coursed through the whole guild, Nigredo could use that power to clear the connection from the dimensional interference that the Super Tier skill, [World Banish] caused.

With a quick mental command, Albedo gave her order, and Nigredo started to work hard to break through the dimensional barrier.

'Ssssss…'

The sizzling soon disappeared, giving place to the battlefield of Pandemonium. Though, some static noise still lingered on the screen.

"That's…" Demiurge bit his tongue, unable to believe to his eyes.

From the stories he had heard about Esdeath, her power was almost without par. Only Touch Me, his own creator and Ainz could rival it, and he was not sure about the latter. She was called the Enforcer of Nazarick, the Angel of Death for a reason.

But now, seeing her beaten up state he was hardly able to believe that.

Her slave Attire was heavily torn, cuts and bruises adorning her whole body — slowly healing. Panting heavily, the light of bloodthirst burned in her eyes. Like a blood-crazed beast, smirking in glee.

"According to Nigredo, she does not sense any lingering trace of psychic power around her…" commented Albedo, watching the scene with a pitying expression.

"— Impossible!" Demiurge jumped up once more. "For an Esper like her, that means she is out of psychic power! That means she will die if it continues! Cocytus! Let's get going!"

Cocytus did not move, moreover, hit the ground hard with his halberd. "Her. Orders. We're. To. Not. Interfere. With. Her. Fight. Whatever. Happens." His voice was ice-cold, exhaling a gust of freezing air.

"But if it continues like this…" watching her slicing apart a bolt of explosive energy, a suspending feeling arose in Demiurge's heart.

"Her. Orders…" Cocytus grabbed his weapon even harder, repeating her command. His inner struggle was clearly visible.

Albedo just smiled gently, glancing only once in the fight between Auriel and Esdeath. But what she saw, it filled her with a slight glee of excitement and satisfaction.

 _"That bloodthirst in her eyes. That mad glee on her face…"_ Albedo watched the screen with calculating, cold eyes, flashing her teeth for a moment. _"Yes, my dear rival, my stepsister — decreed by Tabula Smaragdina-sama — indeed carries demonic blood in her veins, just as the servants said so. Shalltear is not much of an opponent for my love's heart anymore. Not after her fall. If Esdeath-sama indeed survives this battle, hopefully, this game of love will not be so boring. Of course, it will be I, who win the "ultimate prize". The ultimate heart of my love. Though, a little competition never hurts, it usually fuels the huntress with vigour to hunt. In my case, it will only increase my stamina and competitive spirit as a lover, and official first wife."_

Demiurge just watched Albedo's expression sceptically, trying to figure out her scheme. But even after all, he was fully prepared to strike her down in any moment if he deemed it necessary, though he did not do so, knowing the consequences of treason.

Forcibly sitting down, he needed to ask.

"Then, Cocytus, what do you think of Ainz-sama's and Esdeath-sama's odds?"

Cocytus calmly informed the two of them of his opinion, taking into consideration only the cold facts.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The intense battle continues in chapter 24.**


	24. The Vision of Annihilation (part 2)

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **proofreaders: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Chapter **24: The Vision of Annihilation (part 2)**

 **Location: Gates of Pandemonium:**

The smoke and holy fire slowly settled over the ravaged battlefield the two beasts left behind.

Now, the battlefield seemed forlorn, distant, only around a thousand more injured demons, mutated beasts and angels struggled against each other. Since the great war had ended, never before the battlefield was so empty.

The two titans that fought in the far previously laid dead, completely devoid of all life. Bodies ravaged, huge pieces missing from their carcasses, mutilated, limbs missing, scales shattered and armour pierced.

At least seven wings of the previously impeccable, Titanic Seraph were missing, leaving only the stump of remembrance in their place, the remained five being dirtied and ravaged.

The gaping jaw of the colossal demon was torn away, laying shattered far from it. A huge hole gaped on his abdomen, just like something it swallowed broke out from the prison of its gastric mercilessly, like a Xenomorph from a particular movie.

Yes, one should not meddle with fights one can't possibly win. And the two titanic creatures had just disrupted the fight between an Arch Seraph, and the one bearing the title, "Angel of Death".

"…"

Esdeath smirked, holding her blades firmly; her mismatched eyes had turned slit — the right yellow, the left infernal red. Like a wild beast, the girl radiated a cold bloodlust. Black strokes were starting to appear in her silvery white hair. Licking the golden blood of the Arch Seraph from her blade, a sadistic glee ruled her expression.

"Kukukuku… tasty."

Her appearance started to turn more demonic. Her teeth's were sharp as a shark's. Her arms, legs and body began to gain interspersed black scales for additional protection. Bathing in darkness, both of her wings turned black. Only a slight lingering divine energy remained in her aura.

A long, bladed tail had sprouted from her rear, curling around like a playful creature with a snake on the end of it.

Now, she floated in the air, facing Auriel.

"Vile thing…" Auriel stated with disgust, brandishing hear weapon.

Watching Auriel, since the battle had started, the Arch Seraph's Armour had lost its previous shine; now it was full of cracks, dirtied, with ash and blood painting it in a darker colour.

"You've lost your mind, vile demon…" her eyes flashed golden, ready to accept her enemy's next move.

"Fufufufu…" Indeed, something had started to take over Esdeath's mind. With every injury she took, it was like the pain that came with the attack pushed her ability to reason and think straight further away. Driving her into a bloodlusted state.

[Anonymity coefficient: 0%]

[AIM field disabled]

[Personal Reality: Radiation dispersed.]

Something was blocking her ability to use her psychic powers, turning off every passive she needed to use her skills. Without them, she couldn't generate resources, not even able to shoot her most basic, free Esper abilities no matter how hard she tried.

Yet, now her innards were filled with new vigour. She still had her weapon mastery. She still could use her racial abilities to overpower her enemy. Her enemy…

"My enemy…" she muttered passionately. "My dear enemy. My dear, dear traitorous child… Fufufufu…"

Her current appearance was thanks to activating several of the half-bred demonic racial transformations — coming with her race.

Yet, something… something blocked her to enable her angelic abilities and transformation freely. Every time she tried, an unbearable agony took over her body. Like something burned her from inside with eternal flames.

The race Nephalem had many racial transformations. Half, partial, and full transformations belonging to the angelic, demonic, and hybrid category.

Usually, it was not hard to activate one, and every Nephalem with the right amount of Race levels could freely combine them, yet now she was unable to do so. She could only access the gifts her demonic blood bestowed her.

 ** _"That brat will not help you…"_** Tsukuyomi's words still echoed in her mind, ever intensely bouncing up and down, driving her in an even more intense blood-soaked rage.

 **"Roaaaaaghhhhhhh!"** Her rage-blinded roar shook and cracked the ground, radiating darkness and chaos filled shockwaves. A tremor that shattered everything not able to withstand the tremendous force in several dozens of meters radius.

Generated by her [Demonic Roar] ability, this attack was indeed widespread and destructive.

'Creak! Flash!'

Pouncing towards Auriel, her arm and blades oozed with darkness. To increase her movement speed, fluid-like, dark talons formed from primordial shadows surrounded her legs, creating a dark armour over her shoulders and tights for additional protection.

Now, her appearance resembled of a certain son of the demon king from the manga, 'Seven Deadly Sins'.

"Monster…" Auriel muttered, and a glimpse of fear filled her voice for a moment.

Activating her [Seraph's Courage] ability, the high ranked fear effect passively affecting her mind — oozing from Esdeath — completely disappeared, with thoughts of holy cause replacing it.

Baring her weapon, it clicked, two bayonets emerging near the head of the lion, radiating light and rainbow energy.

Of course, Auriel was aware, even with the [Highlord's Zeal] activated, fighting toe to toe with an enemy like Esdeath was nothing more than suicide. And even getting close to her, Auriel feared her "master's" taintfull darkness might infect her.

Thus, she backed, using her strong wings to retreat. Raining light-filled bolts against her. "Die! Die! Die! Die, creature! Why don't you just die!?"

As a tainted being, a creature of darkness and chaos, or in another word, a demon, Auriel thought now that Esdeath's beastly blood had taken control over her, she could actually hurt her former master with her holy abilities and attacks. But like it was nothing, with bloodshot eyes, Esdeath did not slow in the slightest, charged forward.

Furthermore, the shadows covering her body swallowed the light magic, devouring the holy light in an insatiable hunger, feeding the ever-growing shadows.

"She must be using some kind of skill to neutralise my light attacks. It cannot be she is immune to light. She is a demon! That cannot be!"

Loading a bolt manually, she prepared one of her most potent holy-based attacks.

"She is a demon; it cannot be! She is a demon. It cannot be! Goddess! Give me the power to banish this devil! [High Inquisitor's Tracker Bolts]"

Dangerous-looking, holy projectiles left her weapon one after the other, continuously flashing through the air, changing direction with each moment. Piercing Esdeath's body multiple times.

After the sacred, enchanted, solid projectiles hit, vile black blood oozed from Esdeath's body, pushing her left and right like a boxer his enemy. Though some drops of her blood contained a golden glow, their number lessened with each moment.

'Fluw-fluw-fluw!' The projectile pushing her enemy left and right, for long moments Auriel was calm, knowing her victory was assured over the vile being. Then… she suddenly stopped, disbelief mixed with fear filling her calm expression. The bolt currently flying towards Esdeath's head was simply caught by her sharp fangs.

'Clang!'

"I got you…" she muttered with the bolt steaming amidst her teeth. Half of her face had been mutilated by the physical aspect of the bolt, yet, her sharp fangs were unbreakable.

'Crunch!'

The long, engraved rod shattered immediately under the crushing pressure of her jaw.

The injuries caused by the holy bullets had already started to steam and heal on her body. Darkness was indeed handy when it came to damage absorption and healing. It also helped, her hybrid nature made her immune to holy, light, chaos and darkness based attacks. Thus, her self only needed to heal the damage the bolt's physical properties caused.

"[Devouring Wave of Darkness]." Shadows swept through the land at the moment she waved her hand, swallowing everything, forcing Auriel to back. The dark wave revealed, then destroyed the hidden traps Auriel had previously set.

Planning to lure her enemy in them to gain an advantage over her opponent was not an option anymore.

Under this, Auriel had already set a few obstacles around Esdeath. "[Barrier of Light], [High Inquisitor's Cage]."

A grotesque-looking Iron Maiden materialised around Esdeath, slamming into her and pushing the spikes deep into her flesh. Then again, then again…

After that, a new layer of an electrified net of holy light bounded on the torture device, filling the air with sacred energy and electricity.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in." Imprisoned in the Iron Maiden, pain flashing, then clouding through her mind, under electricity and spikes mutilated her body continuously. Yet, she only licked her lips in a wicked glee; the primal desire rose in Esdeath's eyes. The sudden, searing pain was pushing her deeper in the endless abyss of darkness.

"More… More! MORE! I WANT MORE! MORE POWER!"

…

Fighting the "beast", most of her support and offensive abilities had already been used up. Though she still had a few barrels of special ammunition, and due to her healing skills, her health was higher than Esdeath's. If this went on and kept her distance, she would ultimately win. _"I will win! I will win! For the goddess' grace I will win and continue my crusade!"_

Not speaking of the special items her master had bestowed her were still in her possession. If she used them, there was no way she could lose against such a vile fiend.

'Bang! Bang! Bang! Slice!'

"[Mugetsu]!"

The iron maiden was destroyed in an ear-shattering explosion, and the world was swallowed by a wave of darkness once more. Auriel hesitated only for a moment. "Impossible!"

Stretching her hand, the Arch Seraph gathered all the magic and divine power she could muster, collecting a deadly ball of light particles in her arm.

Esdeath needed only this much hesitation, and she reached the Arch Seraph under a moment, using a [Darkness Step].

Out of the embracing shadows, she jumped forward, with a grotesquely wide gaping mouth:

'Crunch! Break! Chew! Tear!'

Esdeath's fangs tore down Auriel's fingers with one snap of her jaw, disrupting Auriel's cast. Swallowing her fingers like a hungry shark, she licked her lips like a hungry predator.

"Tasty! Tasty! I want to eat you up!"

"Ahhhhh!" Auriel screamed in terror, and the collected energy in her palm became unstable.

Arcane and holy energies differed in nature, mixing them was a delicate process. And once the disruption happened, the effect was explosive.

'Boom!'

A colossal explosion washed through the land, and from the charring heat of the blast, two figures raced through, one pushing the other with her relentless onslaught of fisting and slicing.

Her spiked knuckles caught Auriel off guard. Fist hitting her abdomen, cracking the golden plate covering it, then pulling back her hand, with darkness and mad glee fueling her strike, her muscles bulged, stretching to their limits.

'Tatatatatatatatatatatatata!'

Using the spiked knuckle part of her trench swords, Esdeath's fists ceaselessly pummeled and sliced Auriel's defences, clanking on her sturdy Highlord set with shattering strikes.

"Ugh…!"

Yet, her body could not tear away from her pursuer. Yet, something held her body from flying away from the Titanic strikes. That thing was a tail, a metallic one that hugged Auriel's form tightly, originating from Esdeath's lower part. The snake at the end of it is hissing in her ears delicately.

"Siiii…"

She couldn't move; Auriel was unable to do anything. Unable to activate skills, stunned by the ceaseless rain of fists, hugged tightly by the tail. "Ugh!" Grunting, she felt, with each hit her life ebbing away, with each strike her defences thinning. The numerous defensive blessings she continuously cast on herself since the start of the battle drained away rapidly, eaten away by the primordial darkness surrounding Esdeath's fists and weapons.

'Crunch!' Finally finishing her combo, Esdeath blew Auriel's head, and the Arch Seraph's helmet cracked under the pressure, flying away.

 _"_ _No… why? Just why me? Goddess, why did you forsake your servant?"_

Her eyes still inflamed with the [Highlord's Zeal], glowing golden. Shining, golden tears poured from her eyes as she slowly started to realise, this was the end of the line. She would die here and now.

One of her arms was just a stump thanks to the unstable explosion, while her body was charred and full with bruises, with internal bleeding covering her every organ. Only thanks to her healing skills and passive Arch Seraph regeneration she was still able to fight.

"Goddess, please save your lamb…" she uttered full of fear, the golden radiance in her eyes wavering.

"…"

Hearing this one sentence, seeing the desperate, dying light in Auriel's bruised, swollen eyes, Esdeath's hands stopped for a moment, recognising, she had gone too far this time. Her mind slowly started to slip away from her bloodlust filled state, returning to normal. The red haze in her eyes slowly seated.

"A-Auriel...?"

Hesitating, her hands stopped before one more hit could connect.

A moment of hesitation, Auriel only needed this much to activate the bayonets of her Lions's Roar.

'Swish!'

From the weapon, near the gaping Lionhead figure, two bayonets with molecule sharp blades shot forward, embedding themselves into Esdeath's stomach.

"Ugh!"

The edges coming from her back were made from Rainbow Carbonadium, a metal said to be able to negate all healing factors, for the time being, and could passively penetrate any resistance and leave a lingering radiation effect that changed nature best fit to damage the opponent.

Armour made from the said metal randomly changed resistances, best fit to the attack type of the enemy, rivalling even the armours of the World Champion class when it came to defence and resistances.

The metal was so rare, even top guilds like Ainz Ooal Gown with their vast connection network could barely scrape together enough to make one or two set of weapons and armour. The metal could be randomly found in a contested area by players who owned a high amount of [Miner Master] skills, combined with a special job class.

The developers made sure the area the Rainbow Carbonadium could be found could not be taken by any guilds, avoiding the collapse of the game economy. As well, giving the players who found the right job combination to gain wealth through sheer effort and luck.

Whoever owned even a small amount of metal, became filthy rich.

This type of metal usually could not be traded for gold, just for valuable data crystals, information, rare in-game shop items or real life money.

…

Auriel did not hesitate for a moment; her arm had already started to regenerate using her [Divine Regeneration].

"[Amplyfy skill: Dragonroar Cannon: Max Charge]!"

From blank range, Auriel activated her skill, hesitating not, and an infernal light engulfed Esdeath, shooting her far apart from her.

'Boom!'

The shockwave that left the weapon, shattered the emerged infernal spires right away, smashing in a blinding light everything in a cone of half a mile.

This [Dragon Hunter] ability could be only used in close range and had a nine hours cooldown. But it was well worth it if the enemy had cornered you.

…

She couldn't breathe, it was like something wanted to tear her apart from inside out. The lingering radiation creeping through her veins was blocking her regeneration completely.

 _"Dammit!"_

Her wings torn from the blast, searing pain shot through her body whenever she tried to move them. It was like acid circulated in her veins. Whatever had gotten her before, that red haze that had descended to her mind and clouded her vision started to recede, giving its place to the exhausting after-effects of her bloodlust.

It was a while, almost a minute since she was pushed away by that shot. Yet, it felt like it had been days. Her body couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, seven of her thirteen hearts had given in right away, exploding violently in her chest; the remaining six were heavily damaged. Multiple of her vital, redundant organs were barely able to function from the internal bleeding.

According to the game's lore, the physiology of a Nephalem was sturdy, which was an understatement. Their physical body was capable of surviving the vacuum of the space, food and drink deprivation without any symptoms, huge sudden pressure changes, the most resilient viruses, poison, bacteria, every kind of biological warfare, etc…

This was a race nurtured under the harsh environment of their home plane. Designed for survival and endurance. Designed to bear even injury that could break other races.

One might say they were one of the most resilient races in YGGDRASSIL before their ultimate fall. Legends say that some of the royal blood who craved for a solitude place, built their palaces in the core of the so-called 'Black Suns' that existed on the horizon of the world tree.

Despite all of this, now Esdeath felt her innards torn apart, her consciousness slipping away moment by moment.

'Baam!'

In the next moment, her body was struck by something really hard, only getting stopped by the great gates of the Fortress of Pandemonium. And from the great collision, the colossal gates that held back the demon kind since they found their way in, crumbled on her, burying her deep under thousands of tons of rubble.

"I don't want to get up… I want to go home… I never wanted to fight with you…"

She mumbled, feeling strain overcoming her, her consciousness slipping away moment by moment. Her veins were burning up, her body throbbing, numb from the agony. Though her race was immune to physical exhaustion, strange tiredness descended on her mind.

"Let it end… let it end."

[Anonymity coefficient: 2%... 1%... 0%...]

[AIM field disabled]

[Personal Reality: Not responding]

It fell back just as before. Even after all of this, she was unable to reignite her power. Like an exhausted sun, it remained in utter silence.

Experiencing all of this, all that pain, all that suffering, all that emotional stress she was exposed in the recent time, she didn't want any of that. Her thoughts balanced between taking Tsukuyomi's offer, taking her darkness, and giving up, letting Auriel end her life, finally earning her eternal rest.

"…I just sleep… sleep forewer." Esdeath slowly closed her eyes, prepared to slip into the infinite darkness.

 _"Truly is… I never thought your will was so weak… and when I hoped I'd gain a little bit of entertainment. You truly disappoint me."_

Her eyes returned to their normal state, opening them struggling, her body and mind still tired beyond measure. But in the darkest hours, light always find its way. Just as now, through a small crack, light found its way, shining on a small, bright spot before her.

Raising her head slowly, before her, under the thousands of tons of rubble and stone, there was only enough space for a short man. Yet, on that small space, an individual came into her attention, stepping in the light.

"Wha...?"

The boy that had appeared in the light looked down on her. His appearance was short, thin, and childlike, covered by a strange white trench coat with a high collar covering his mouth. The few messy, golden locks peeking under his hood covered his ragged blindfold, tightly wrapped around his eyes, covering them entirely.

 _"Truly disappointing you are… and when I thought Tsukoyomi for once had told the truth, and we could have some entertainment at once… I even put down my book to watch your struggle. But this…"_

His hands were embedded in his deep pockets, holding a sturdy, but ugly leatherbound charred book under his armpit, the book that was full of closed eye markers. Considering his blindness, and the blindfold he wore, it was indeed… ironic.

Esdeath could only see the boy's blindfold from his high collar, and hood pulled on his head.

 _"You gave in your darkness right away. You allowed it to consume you and take your mind. Darkness is about control, not submission. Yet, you submitted yourself to it to gain a momentary advantage. Truly pathetic."_

"I…" Biting her lip, what the boy said was right. She did not hesitate to use the dark powers of her demonic side when her psychic powers failed to work, and when she was unable to activate her angelic heritage, she just went with the easiest solution, combining the darkness control with her weapon mastery to gain an advantage.

"…"

Knowing not the boy, still, she felt she owed him an explanation at least. She felt she knows him from somewhere.

"You are right… I saw no other way out. I was desperate, wearing inferior gear, with my abilities, my true power locked from me. The only things remaining to use was my weapon mastery and racial powers. And then, when I received the first damage ever since my arrival, the unbearable pain pushed me into depravity, inciting my racial bloodlust that has cursed this race since a long time. Without the use of the Angelic side, I was not able to sheath it. It just grew and grew, taking over my rationality."

 _"Don't you have items?"_

"Oh…" Just now, she realised she indeed had a few items in her inventory. Items she could have used, yet she forgot about them under the heat of the battle. "Silly me…" she chuckled sorowfully. "I kinda forgot about them. That damn bloodlust completely got onto my mind."

 _"Happens from time to time…"_ the boy smiled, then his face turned stern. _"Jokes aside, why can't you use your powers? Answer me this tiny bit of question."_

"I am not sure…" Esdeath answered honestly, contemplating on the reason. "Maybe, because they were turned off by an inside source?"

 _"Such a ludicrous idea…"_ scoffed the boy somewhat offended. _"Is that power yours? Or not? Or it originates from elsewhere? Does it come from your own sun, or someone's else?"_

"Sun?"

 _"Yes, sun…"_ he bowed his head wisely.

Thinking about it for a moment, she remembered seeing those strange, inverted suns in her inner world. The bodies that seemed to act like the central bodies of her mental plane and swallowed everything that came too close to them.

"Then those…!" her eyes widened, realising what the boy implied, and he just smiled under his high collar.

 _"I don't know. As the king of the wolves, it is your task to know. After all, the alpha is the leader of the pack. If it shows weakness, lack of ability to lead and scruple eat its willingness, the pack will not follow it. In the kingdom of animals, and usually every other place in the universe, in most cases, it is the strong who rule, not the weak. If a weak thing comes to rule, something is really not right in that place. Just think about the events of your past history, what happened when weak-willed, miserable people gained the governing authority, unable to make the right decision, fearing the wrath of their own people and subjects… hmmm?"_

"Chaos and anarchy," Esdeath muttered, remembering her history lessons about the first half of the twenty-first century of Europe.

Migration without control, the cancerous PC, SJW and religious cults terrorising the right of free speech and scientific advancement out of fear of their own weaknesses, fearing mere words could hurt them. _"Weak people…"_

Corrupt politicians with weak will holding the governing power. Who either didn't want to do anything for their own benefit or unable to do anything due to their own weak will, fearing the repercussion of the masses.

The midst of the 21st century was even worse in the history of Europe. It was a Dark Age, Dark Age with stupid, weak people practising the governing authority.

 _"Hard times create strong men; Strong men create good times,_

 _Good times create weak men,_

 _Weak men create hard times."_

Esdeath remembered one of her favourite quotes, and it hit her hard how accurate it worked in her case. It hit her hard realising this.

"The circle of life, what goes up, must come down," she mumbled, watching the boy, who just nodded.

 _"Indeed."_

In all her life, since her childhood, she believed: even under the reign of a strong-handed tyrant, who was willing to make hard, necessary decisions — even if a few people hated that tyrant because of it — but was able, and treated his/her people well, it was better to live than under the rule of a set of weak-willed bigots who're unable to do anything due to their own unwillingness, powerless, and fear — trying to serve the need of everyone without the care of the resources in their possession. Fearing their own subjects based on ridiculous reasons.

Or even out of the simple reason to carve, to gain and steal more, stack their already huge wealth on the already socially weak foundation until it collapsed, burying not only them but everyone under them.

 _"You can't serve the needs of everyone, that's an impossible expectation. Someone will always be prioritized. That's how things work, priorities and minorities. Even the laws of the universal nature are based on this."_

In her previous life, she was a small cog in the machine. Even if she died, the engine would most likely not even recognise her disappearance. And she accepted this, as the law of the universe.

 _"The weak bow to the strong, the weak disappear under the pressure, the strong thrive and rule. Because only they have the might and the authority to do so. Only in the case of humanity, this is reversed and mutated. In their case, the weak are ruling the strong. An unnatural concept, defying all reasons of universal law! Almost all nations in the human world are set towards this, disgusting method."_

"Disgusting..!" she muttered rage filled.

Just now, with her new existence, she gained the power to actually change things, yet, she fell into the same trap she despised.

And damn it all, she was aware; perfection couldn't exist in any given society. But it was alright, because in truth, she despised the concept of perfection as well.

"…"

Grabbing the dust under her palm, the light of fury flashed through Esdeath's very being, alighting her eyes even more intense.

"…"

Perfection was stagnation in her eyes, the lack of doing, the lack of advancement, the lack of evolution. It was the enemy of every existing being.

What was unable to advance, to evolve, that would ultimately be destined to die, to end eventually. Unlike that, imperfect things could still progress and gain.

"Imperfection is perfection…" she recited her own quote that in itself existed as a Paradoxon. It was just three words long, yet thoroughly explained everything you needed to know. You can't reach perfection, yet, you achieve it whenever you advance. And when one genuinely reaches a point where true end existed, reality died with it.

 _"What's yours is yours. Others can't take it without your permission. Once you allow that, you will fail miserably. Once that happens, the pack will either tear you apart, or you will turn into the slave of your own decisions."_

Finally, she understood or started to glimpse what had happened. "I was such a fool…" With her hand curling into a ball; she couldn't believe she had let it happen. "Thank you…"

The boy nodded, stepping closer to her. _"Oh, I did not help you. I just gave you pointers. What happens after this, is only up to you. After all, the game would be boring if she would gain victory right in the start. It would just make my head ache if she gloated about the nothing she did with her measly powers. Darkness, compared to the might of a true king, is inferior."_

Esdeath smiled, remembering the dark power. The mysterious energy that almost overwhelmed her. It could not be considered just "nothing" in her eyes.

"By the way, who are you?" she asked, one last time. Though, she suspected the real person of the blind young man towered above her.

The white uniformed boy stopped but turned not his head. Instead, twelve wings sprouted from his back, grey-feathered angelic wings, on them, innumerable eyes with a foggy, black, blind sclera opening.

 _"Sixty degrees that come in threes._

 _Watches_ _from within birch trees._

 _Will see her own dimension burn._

 _Misses home and can't return._

 _Says she's happy. She's a liar._

 _Blame the arson for the fire._

 _If she wants to shirk the blame,_

 _She'll have to invoke my name._

 _One way to absolve her crime._

 _A different form, a different time."_

"What?" The boy said nothing more, just crouched and flicked her forehead "gently". A trace of violet discharge followed the line of his flick.

"Au! Hey!" It was quite bothersome considering how innocent the flick seemed, and actually sent an uncomfortable electric wave through her whole body.

 _"Hmm… Have fun, kiddo. I gave you the push. You only need to follow the lead."_

Before she could ask more, the strange angel boy disappeared, leaving her alone under the rubble. "What was this?" Shaking her head, she could contemplate on this later for as long as she'd want. "Now how should I…?"

And in the next moment, something impossible happened. "Ugh!" The mystic lights in her eyes alight once more, feeling the power coursing through her veins violently.

[Anonymity coefficient: 5%... 10%... 15%...]

[AIM field stabilzying]

[Personal Reality expanding]

Her stats continued to rise rapidly, her AIM field reactivated once more, her personal reality expanding. Explosively, her barrier expanded, pushing and disintegrating the rubble around her.

Like an archon with restored wings of vengeance, Esdeath Gorgon, the World Visionary emerged from her eternal tomb, bringing the vision of destruction into reality.

…

'Click-shoot! Click-shoot!'

Shooting the sky, Auriel had healed most of the damage her "master" had caused and now used the Highlord's job class [Concentration] stance, a stance that increased her mana regeneration and reduced the cooldown of her skills. In exchange, it lowered her defence and offensive capabilities.

This was a sour exchange of the sides, but to regain her strength, it was necessary. Actually, Auriel was sure, her enemy, that vile demon had finally found her peace. She had scoured the area and found no trace of her. She was gone, finally.

"…"

Just now, she had already activated her [Aura of Seraph], and almost had finished healing her injuries. Her enemy was indeed strong; she had to give her that. But even she could not defeat the champion of the divine will.

"Dust to dust. May you rest in peace, sister, born anew in the goddess' embrace. Amen."

She muttered one orison for her enemy. If she remembered it right, her master always said: _"Don't hate your opposition. Give them respect, even in death."_

Even in her sorry state, unable to remember her master's face and name, Auriel followed this clause with all her will.

Shooting the sky with anti-psychic projectiles, she tried to dismantle the walls of the already unstable "pocket reality". It would break, soon, as the first cracks oozing white light had already appeared.

She could wait it out, but time flew differently in this plane. What was two or three hours outside, it could be years inside. Her only choice was to force her way out.

'Tatatatatatatatata!' like a carbine, her auto crossbow shot the imbued bolts, only stopping to reload.

After a while, she felt a presence. A familiar one closing. "Mother…?" she uttered in disbelief. Something eerily familiar flashed through her mind, bringing back the same, pulsating pain that she experienced whenever she tried to remember "her".

"Why can't I…?" Shaking her head, she concentrated, activating her location skills. "[Highlord's Senses], [Dragon's Sight]."

In the far, her enemy materialised, stepping out from a dark portal. "Hmmm… interesting... According to my information, long-range teleportation cannot be used, or their effect will be greatly distorted in this realm. Something is not right," Auriel spoke it out loud, preparing to fight, using her last moments to restore her mana and activating an item to reduce her cooldowns.

".."

Walking forward, Esdeath's eyes were filled with a mystical light. Discharging psychic electricity, her hair seemed to float, affected by the sheer power around her. With every step, the ground under her feet shattered. Her slow stroll cut an electrifying path in her way.

"You…"

Auriel knew, something had changed. Her power, the dark essence, and the traces of the beast only lingered in fragments, replaced by sheer might and control. The mix of three elements. Darkness, divine light, and pure, raw, primordial, reality-warping might, all together in a perfect mixture.

[Anonymity Coefficient: 65%... 66%...]

Auriel was aware, her senses screamed, it was dangerous. That being was too dangerous to leave it alive. If not her will of a Highlord, she would have fled long ago.

'Gulp!'

Even watching that thing, sensing the pure power it radiated froze her divine blood.

'Fear!'

Aiming, time dilated drastically for the Arch Seraph, and for long moments the girl perceived her master as an object frozen, or at least moving sluggishly in the batlefield, trotting towards her.

Her eyes and body were discharging primordial power. Even in Aureil's heightened perceptional state, those thunderbolts never ceased to move rapidly. Whatever they touched was eroded and destroyed under a moment.

Strange, ghastly moans echoed all around, filling her head with the dread of recognition.

'Kill, swallow… destroy… suffering… pain… want…'

Aiming, her breathing steadied, her finger frozen before the trigger. Calculating and considering the best moment to release the shot, Auriel was prepared to start the fight once more.

From the state she had left her opponent, she must have had barely any health left, her [Life Essence] also confirming this. Though, her enemy could still use methods which could deceive her. She needed to be careful.

"…"

It was a risky shot, as she would be completely rooted for a few long seconds if she missed this kill.

Silently activating a few of her spells to make her shot even more efficient, Auriel was sure she would succeed. _"[Enchant Bolt: Esper's Bane], [Might of Dragons], [Michael's Gaze], [High Inquisitor's Guile], [Dragon Hunter Stance: Firehawk]…"_ like thoughts, just as fast Auriel activated her abilities, she inserted a unique-looking drilling bolt in her weapon.

'Click…'

There was no hesitation in her actions; her combat AI had been designed to perfectly counter every possible obstacle her creator could come up with, and as it came with her in this world, the robotic voice in her head directed her every move.

"[Esper's bane protocol in place. Gale force and angle of incidence calculated and optimised. Proposal, wait until the target gets in the optimal range to reach the maximum effect. Optimal range reached in five seconds.]

Shalltear could defeat her easily, her defensive power compared to Albedo was inferior. And Cocytus' offensive power was above hers. In almost every aspect, she would be inferior for those few mentions. But with the special combat protocols and tactics her master had embedded in her mind, she would be able to keep up with them, and even defeat the latter two. Gear was not everything; stats though helped, were not everything.

'Suuu…'

Exhaling a gust of air, Auriel counted the seconds; her heart rate slowed to help her aim, a perpetual calm ruling over her mind. As for Esdeath.. she just continued her stroll, just like she walked in the park, a calm expression settling on her face.

 _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. 0!"_

 _'Tchk!'_

The bolt shot out from the weapon with terrifying speed, reaching supersonic under a few moments, colliding with the force field around Esdeath immediately.

'Drill! Drill! Drill! Drill!' the projectile drilled ever intense, trying to get through the distorted reality barrier surrounding the Esper's body.

But it was like concrete; it could only drill through half a meter.

"What!?" Auriel gasped, unable to believe what had concluded before her own eyes.

In the next moment, the charred, spearhead bolt got stuck in the air. Like an invisible hand had grabbed it, it still drilled, continuously slowing until it stopped, forever.

A set of mystically burning, mismatched eyes pierced her in the next moment, the owner tilting her head gently, not even bothered by the terrifying, powerful projectile that had cracked the outer layers of her shields.

The heavy bolt losing its momentum, fell on the ground with a big thud and the slight crack on the force field fixed itself immediately.

"I am really sorry it has come to this. I never possibly wanted to hurt you."

The blonde girl just grimaced, like biting on a sour lemon, reacting Esdeath's words.

"But it seems, there is no other way out. Only one of us will leave this realm…" Watching the skies, the heavens had already started to crack and distort, signing the ability would end soon, leaking otherworldly energies into the plains.

 _"Though I could feed more power in the skill to fix it and elongate its duration, it is meaningless, as it will end sooner than that happens. Auriel really did a good job, using the method of brute force to weaken the barrier between this plane and reality."_ Esdeath flashed a proud, but sad smile. _"Our battle as well considerably contributed to the weakening of this realm. I am really proud she managed to exert so much resistance. I really did a good work designing her."_

A sour trade, a bitter feeling. Destroying one's own creation, own daughter was never an easy task. Hard task, considering she had poured her soul and heart in her making, her very passion.

Yet, it would all end now. _"[World Visionary: Reality Marble]."_

The ground started to shake at the moment Esdeath activated her skill, violently, quaking even the air, unbalancing Auriel for a moment. The skies clouded once more, with several moving gears descending from the heavens.

"Wha…!"

A huge stage constructed from white marble emerged from the ground, more than a hundred meters long and wide hexahedron, raising them high in the air. They were so high, their new fighting stage almost reached the skies. The ground around the emerged stage filled with various weapons, deeply embedded in it.

"Wha… what have you done? What kind of trick is this?" Auriel asked, looking around with a dread-filled expression, feeling a strange force field slowly closing on the edges of the cube.

"Trick?" Esdeath tilted her head calm. "Oh, this is neither a trick nor magic…" her eyes flashed. "This is my fantasy. This is… my reality."

Auriel unable to say anything just backed slightly, gripping her weapon harder.

"Auriel Michalis… You are strong…"

Auriel turned her attention swiftly, swinging her weapon in a new direction. Just for a moment, Esdeath had changed position.

Even with Auriel's heightened perception, she was not able to perceive Esdeath's sudden location change. No, not location change, it was like the world churned and twisted, making Esdeath appear elsewhere.

"Just like I imagined that is... just like I created you."

"How is this possible? Who… You are spouting nonsense and lies! Vile demon! Stop it!" she gulped, feeling the ever intensifying power. "Who are you in real!? Answer me!"

"Like I said. Esdeath Gorgon…" she bowed elegantly, introducing herself once more. "The World Visionary. The Angel of Death, personally."

Auriel refused to believe this impostor! The only thing remaining to her was her creator's name. How dared this witch; this demon steal it! "I am a patient person. But your endless lies are starting to infuriate me!" The golden glow of her eyes intensified, appearing once more. A drunken rage filled her heart. But before she could burst like a volcano, Esdeath overtook her.

"It is only fitting to end this battle with style. Thus, I took the courage to prepare a battlefield for us. I hope you'll like it. Now then…"

Clapping her hands together, her expression turned blank, a challenging smile appearing on her mask.

"Come at me, with all your might, Auriel Michalis…" Esdeath spread her arms like she held a significant burden. "I will not utter taunts like: I will use only a finger against you. Because the truth is, I will not use even one finger, just with my imagination, I shall gut you head to naval. I will prove to you; I am your true master. Your… creator."

Just as she said this, a huge wave of whitely bulging plasma materialised behind her back, washing through the whole battlefield. "Care to guess where it came from? From my head of course!"

Auriel was not resting of course under the super hot plasma raging towards her.

'Clank! Clank! Clank! Boom!'

With a series of heavy, explosive projectiles, the wall of plasma parted before her, but it would be better if she just flew away, because what followed was the dreadful sight of hundreds of materialised, floating psychic weapons racing towards her.

"Wha…!"

Auriel tried to escape in the air, just in the next moment for several swords to start to getting shot in her direction. "You will not get away this time. The line ends here…" Esdeath was calm; her voice carried a solemn silence. With a mental command, her artificially created weapons changed direction right away. Yet, she did not move at all. She just stood here in complete solemn.

"…"

Auriel flashed left and right, using her wings to soar and manoeuvre with light speed, but the psychic projectiles followed her relentlessly, twisting and turning in the Arch Seraph's direction.

"[Divine Wave]." Her wave of light energy managed to destroy most of the particles, yet, some still managed to survive, piercing her abdomen, pushing her towards the border of the arena.

"Ugh! [Repeater Cannon]!" Auriel's barrage was relentless, but as the bolts reached Esdeath's [Vector Shield], a flood of spatial twists redirected them back to Auriel.

"No!"

The girl barely managed to get away from her own projectiles, using perfectly aimed counter shots to neutralise all of the rebounded bolts.

…

Shooting, shooting and shooting, Auriel was more determined than ever. _"Her shield sooner or later will wear off. I need to hold on! I need to wear her down, and I will win! I can still win! Previously, I heavily injured this… liar! She cannot regenerate completely! Goddess, give me the strength to banish this evil!"_

It had been since minutes Auriel continued her relentless assault, using every trick she could come up with. And Esdeath, well, she moved not. Honouring her promise, raising not a finger. She either summoned more psychic weapons or used other methods to neutralise Auriel's attacks and damage her. Auriel was her creation; she knew exactly what she was capable of.

 _"I could have ended it. I could have ended it long ago. But why… why I want her to show me what she is capable of? Is it simple curiosity, or the glee of a creator, the excitement of a scientist who wants to inspect if the concept she came up with is reliable…? I don't know, it is confusing me."_

Another drilling projectile got caught on her defensive net, but she moved not, watching as the bolt drilled through her psychic shield. "She has already proved her worth… I am, so proud… lets end it…"

 _"[Greater Psychic Prison]."_ Her eyes flashed only once, and Auriel was grabbed by an invisible force, crushing her ever intense.

"Aaaaaagh! [Greater Teleportation]!" In desperation, the Arch Seraph used long-range transportation method, the method she shouldn't have used in the current situation. "Aghhhh!" Blood sprouted from her mouth, squeezing through her already damaged and charred armour.

The teleportation worked as intended, except, she had left behind one or two organs in the process. Being the place was heavily distorted by the reality-warping factors, long-range teleportation and dimensional movement worked differently, the ones used it in this place could leave one or two things behind.

"You will never defeat me!" Auriel howled furious, flapping her ragged wings a few times. Ash covered her pristine armour, previously dancing in the bright light. Golden blood leaked through the cracks of her shell. Heavily injured, a few of her fingers were missing and one of her eyes was embedded with shrapnel.

Even in their injured state, her wings were strong enough to wake up the ashes of the deceased. Rising high, summoning a small phylactery with a golden glow, Auriel shattered it with one, distinct move.

"[Summon: Angelic Reinforcements], [Triple maximize magic: Anigiris Council], [Summon: Chorus of Angels]…"

One by one, Auriel activated her summons, using all her daily limit at once. The item she shattered, called [Angelic Phylactery], increased the number of her daily summons two-fold. With it, she could indeed summon a small army worth of angels under her command. Reinforced by the [Angelic Phylactery], and the bonus the called creatures received fighting on the side of a true Arch Seraphim, the strength of the summoned angels considerably grew.

It was a one use item, and now, Esdeath really regretted allowing her to use it, as it was a rare component to get. Even in the guild vault, there were only around twenty of those.

"Attack! Delay her!"

The small army gathered, raining death on Esdeath.

"This is all good. But without getting close, you will never reach me."

The close ranged Seraphs bared their swords; the Valkyries stretched the strings of their bows. The Thrones used their weird appearance and chariots to charge against her wildly. The Dominions supported them, and the few appeared Principalities utilised their divine power to help whoever needed it.

'Clang! Shot! Magical explosion!'

A small army of angels struggled against Esdeath's barrier. Hitting, raining death on her, yet, thanks to her passive ability, [Immovable Fortress], as long as she remained in one place, the defensive attributes of her skills first doubled, then after a minute quadruped, then after five minutes grew tenfold.

Normally, one could not stand in one place during the heat of the battle. But just now, everything had worked out as she planned. The layout of the battlefield, the position of her enemies. The mana and skills consumption of Auriel. Even the number of the summoned units were within her calculation.

First, she was careless, losing her head for her blood rage, the lack of her ability. But now, as she had regained control and power flowed within her once more…

"Everything flows according to my calculations…"

This was why she was a good tank, this was why she was amongst the top, and this was why amongst many things only a few players could challenge her.

She planned according to her environment, always kept her resources and skill cooldowns in check, positioning herself effectively. Collecting information before the battle, and thus, she could use her abilities in their peak efficiency.

"En…" she hummed satisfied.

An army of angels stormed her barrier, striking it with ear-shattering strikes, yet, she did not waver. Her eyes flashed once more reaching the new level of her Anonymity coefficient, her Personal Reality expanding even more.

[Anonymity Coefficient: 69%... 70%... 71%...]

[AIM field: heat reaching critical level: levelling up: Increasing efficiency and potency]

[Personal Reality: compressed, effects increased.]

[Utterances in place: True: Stability: 71%, Daily Utterances remaining: 150]

[Psychic Resource generation increased by 184%]

Closing her eyes for a moment, her stats flashed through her mind.

"Hmm, my utterances are higher than usual… unexpected…"

…

Utterances, or the so-called Truespeak used by Trunamers like her, helped them to affect and shape things around them by using the ancient, Brimoir primordial language of the universe.

Truespeakers that had mastered the said language were able to change and affect the laws of the material and immaterial world through 'uttering' the necessary law modifications. Even imbuing, modifying, and enchanting items with great power or new effects.

As expected, the more prominent the change was, the more and stronger utterances were needed. The more resource and time required to embed the change into the fabric of the universe. After all, the world would not easily let go a vital play toy.

Being the psychic classes, and the World Visionary class were built on controlling, manipulating, warping and rewriting the rules, the laws of reality and nature, it was only natural the Truenamer and other Esper class combinations benefitted from each other. Every worthwhile Esper she knew paired their classes with the Truenamer, or a similar Job Class. Without it, a class build that was effective in high ranking PVP, PK, and PKK was hardly available.

…

"I am, the bone of my sword… open, Gates of Babylon." she muttered a certain line from a famous character, exhaling some steam. _"[Utterance Activate: Change Nature: Infinite], [World Visionary: Infinite Psychic work]."_

Her eyes flashed, behind her, space opened, infinite-looking chains wrapping most of the angels, either tearing them apart or the appearing various legendary blades slicing them to pieces. Their number was endless, infinitely materialising, appearing from the infinite void.

"What!? Impossible!"

The angelic army Auriel had sacrificed so much to summon had been destroyed under a few moments. And it was not over, the blades actually turned against her, pursuing her relentlessly. "[Divine Wave]!" Yet, she destroyed many, but even more appeared without end. "Ugh!"

Quickly regaining her composure, Auriel used the last remnants of her mana points to heal herself.

"It cannot be! I, the divine servant cannot lose against this vile being! That cannot beeee!"

Her health dropped under 5%, and the last light of hope revealed itself. Her [Highlord's Last Stand] passive activated, increasing her defence and healing her back to 50% of her total health and surrounding her with a holy shield that was able to absorb any damage up to 40% of her overall health.

The ability might seem overpowered, but it could only be used once per day, and after the shield disappeared, the backdraft absorbed every healing up to 40% of the user's total health. Under the battle situation, this was a really unsavoury condition.

Baring her Rainbow Carbonadium bayonets once more, she still had one or two aces left in her sleeves. "[Highlord's Charger]!"

A prismatic plated, angelic unicorn appeared under Auriel, with wings of fiery vengeance charging towards Esdeath.

"Neigh!"

The Highlord's Charger was immune to any damage under its first charge and marginally increased the defence and the penetrating power of whoever mounted it. Its drawback, however, made the user hesitate to use it under dire circumstances. The horse hardly stopped once its charge started; its manoeuvrability under the first charge was terrible, making anyone using it reconsider the use of the ability twice.

'Crack! Siiiii!'

Auriel's bayonets elongated, transforming her weapon into a strange lance.

Her auto crossbow was a trick weapon, containing multiple functions and forms.

In its strongest state, it was an auto-crossbow, by elongating the bayonets it transformed into a lance, and by separating the lance and the body of the crossbow it became a bastard sword and a sturdy shield. Naturally, the auto-crossbow was the strongest of the three modes. The others were just complimentary.

"…"

Holding herself in the saddle only by the sheer force of her legs, the girl kept her strange-looking lance in line, aiming it against her master.

"Hmmm…" Esdeath tilted her head.

"Die!"

The Rainbow Carbonadium lance clashed with her layered force field. The ground around them shook endlessly as the mystical forces and the javelin struggled against each other.

"More! More! More! Move dammit!"

With a crazed gaze, Auriel pushed her lance deeper and deeper, dismantling layers upon layers of shields, ignoring every legendary blade in the meantime that assaulted her divine protection.

The metal the lance was made of — Rainbow Carbonium — was especially good dismantling defensive barriers using the metal's innate radiation. Yet, it was not the only reason why it had managed to pierce Esdeath's shields.

'Crack… Shatter!'

Something was not right, Auriel's sixth sense screamed, but she couldn't stop, not anymore. It was all or nothing at this point.

'Creak… Shatter!' the last layer fell apart, embedding the Rainbow Carbonadium into her master's abdomen.

"Finally! I win! Overjoy sister! You are free!"

Yet, Esdeath did not flinch. Smiling happily, she caressed her daughter's face with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I am so proud…"

For long moments, Auriel didn't know what hit her. Her enemy should have been screaming in agony, not caress her face like a mother her daughter. But just in this moment, she felt calm, like... like her creator stood before her. "Mother…" she muttered in disbelief. The picture was almost clear, yet, it was still blurry enough for her not to remember.

Slowly, strangely, the celestial mount under her shattered like a broken mirror.

"Neigh!" It wailed in dying agony one last time.

"Wha…" In the next moment, a searing pain flashed through her abdomen, quickly spreading through her whole body. And with a flash, her dazzling holy shield cracked, then shattered to pieces.

'Creak… Shatter!'

Looking down where the pain originated from, watching her lance, it was still there, its sharp blade disappearing in a black, spatial hole opened right in the place she intended to strike. In the place Esdeath's abdomen was.

Yet, just now, the tip of her own lance bathed in her own golden blood before her, coming through her own stomach, coming out behind her back from a similar spatial distortion, impaling herself, destroying her own shield right away.

"…Schhhhh…" Spitting blood, the corrosive radiation effect of her weapon caught up with her right under a moment, pushing her in the nauseous state of radiation poisoning.

Breaking through Esdeath's barriers had cost Auriel dearly. She had completely threw away her defence in exchange of her offensive capabilities, and the psychic weapons still lingering outside had spared her not, chipping away her shield slowly, some of them ignoring it right away and aiming at her health directly.

It cost her almost all her 40% of protection just to get through, and from the 50% health she had, only 20-25% had been left in the moment she bared her weapon against Esdeath.

Pierced by her own powerful strike, and the radiation chipping her life away continuously, Auriel was in a pitiful state.

"Ughhhh…" Dazedly, her vision dimmed pale.

Clanking her finger on the Arch Seraph's weapon, Esdeath tilted her head sadly. "[Causality Manipulation: Change of Fate]."

The ability made her able to manipulate the causality of the world. Escape otherwise deadly effects and damage a set amount of times a day. It was a powerful ability she could only use if the enemy had broken through her shields or she had let them down. How and which had happened, that's up to the reader's imagination.

Auriel's face contorted in fury, showing her most bestial side.

"No… I will not allow it! I will never…! I... a vile fiend like you…!" Defiant until the end, just as she made her act in the [Highlord's Zeal] state. "You cannot be… That cannot be…" she sniffed, her brain unable to accept the realisation, multiple streams of tears rolling down on her cheeks, blood flowing from her mouth.

Esdeath just hugged her, trying to calm her down. "I am sorry…"

'Sniff…'

Just as her soul calmed, just as she was ready to accept the fact, her mind flashed, the golden light in her eyes intensifying tenfold. "I refuse to accept! I refuse! I refuse! I refuse! She is gone! She is gone! She is gone! She is gone! She left me! She abandoned me! A vile, vile, vile monster! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"

Her madness intensified, reaching a critical point. Her body started to emit a bright, golden light, grabbing Esdeath with all her remained might. "You will come with me! We will end this together! WE WILL END TOGETHER!" she crackled in mad desperation.

[Anonymity Coefficient: 73%... 74%... 75%]

"[Divine Sacrefi…"

Auriel could not activate her ability; her master was faster.

"It ends here… I am sorry… " A soft whisper, the only things she heard before the searing pain pierced her chest.

'Suuuuu…' Like a fountain, blood gushed from her breast.

The world started to blur at the moment her grip lost its strength, falling on her back. Her wings ragged, many of them were only a small chunk stripped from the shell of protection. The glorious wings had lost their previous grace, charred and disgraceful.

The golden light in her remained eye slowly dimmed away, leaving her aquamarine sight. The previously lively nature of her ocular was now filled with the blank, dead state of acceptance. As for her previous divine armour… it was shattered and crackled, unable to protect her anymore. Her bloodied corpse was beaten, full with cuts and bruises from where her divine, golden blood oozed out.

Watching with a dead gaze as Esdeath holding her golden-veined, throbbing heart in her palm.

'Lub dub-Lub dub-Lub dub-Lub du…'

The cold acceptance of death descended on her mind. Her still beating, missing heart slowed rhythm, stopping slowly. Silencing her source of life, forever…

'Fuuuuuv!'

At that moment, her world started to fall apart. The picture of the shadowing, heavenly city of angels soaring towards them from the heavens, descending, broken and shattered. The divine city of Sanctuary was no more. It was… turned to a literal meteor.

"Mas-ter…" In the end, the face of the figure hidden by the shadows was revealed in her mind, giving her one last moment of serenity, before annihilation came for the two. "So you returned... I am so happy…" she sniffed relieved, finally giving away her last breath of apology.

"Goodbye, Auriel Michalis…" Esdeath muttered sorrowfully. "I will bring you back, I promise. I hope you can forgive me." And just like a huge meteor, Sanctuary, the city of angels crashed on the ground, burying both of them. Bringing a huge explosion, annihilation befit to a true apocalypse for whoever stood down there.

At that moment, a shockwave quaked the whole world, dismantling the structural integrity of the plane, bringing serenity in the picture of disappearing particles.

 **Scene Change: Reality: Near the deserted plains:**

The battle had ended for a few minutes.

As expected, Ainz had won, of course, but not without sacrifice. Sitting on the border of the green area, the undead king contemplated on the events that took place here.

 _"I almost lost…if not for Shalltear's momentary hesitation; I would have died by now. Well, considering I am an undead now, that's not really fit. Maybe, undead dead,"_ he crackled to himself, enjoying his momentary dark humour.

"Sigh…"

Looking around, he could only see the glimpse of destruction all around. His, and Shalltear's clash was so intense; it left a deserted land where the only thing remaining was death itself.

Literally, every living, every unliving, and even the inanimate things, such as air died at the moment his special ability activated. Leaving only dead, desert sand in the wake of the skill: [The Goal of All Life is Death].

Yet, even after this. Their battle delayed for one more round. Being Shalltear's creator bestowed her with an auto resurrect item.

"How troublesome…"

Ainz's special skill — [The Goal of All Life is Death] — even negated high tiered reality warping in its wake. There was no escape, no tricks to save those who were affected… just death in its primordial form.

Collecting Shalltear's dropped equipment previously, nothing else remained to do. Just to wait for his friend to return.

"Huh…" sighing, Ainz watched his watch, pulling his legs under himself. "It has been almost half an hour, where is she? I'm starting to get anxious," With a little heave, Ainz started to worry about his friend's state of health.

"What takes her so damn long?" Usually, she would have already defeated an enemy like Auriel was. Yet, now she was still missing. For a moment, doubts started to arise in his unbeating heart, but just as fast as they appeared, his rationality suffocated them. His friend could not be defeated that quickly; he knew her too well, too long for that.

"A-Ainz-sama…" a few soft steps approached behind his back. Turning towards those echoing footsteps, Mare and Aura came into his view.

"Ah, Aura, Mare. Is something wrong? If I remember it right, I gave you the task to monitor the situation, no?"

"Ye-yes…" Mare bowed his head shyly, not even daring to risk the attempt to look at Ainz. Like a child, fearing his divine judgment. He looked just like that.

"I already scouted the area, Ainz-sama. My beasts, and the creatures you bestowed me, are continuously surveying the surrounding. If there were anything out there — beside Zero-san — we would have already known about it."

"Oh, I see. Great work then…" Ainz chuckled gently, standing up, and stroking the heads of the two. In answer, both faces turned lobster.

Though, Ainz felt a great disturbance in the force when he did that. — Just like a jealous squall of a female echoing through the cosmos... — he ignored it for now.

"Ai-Ainz-sama. What are we waiting for? Where is Esdeath-sama?"

Ainz glanced in the desolate plains for a moment, considering his next words. "Her battle might be dragging a bit out. This is unusual. But considering time works differently in that plane, it is not surprising either."

 _"Partially, this is what the skill's description states. "The sides battle in a separate plane. Separated both spatially and temporary."."_

Ainz thought so, watching the relieved expression of the twins. _"I hope I am right…"_

A few moments passed, and just like that, a shockwave washed over the area. A frail-looking female figure was flashing in existence.

Her clothes were ragged, dirty from the elongated battle, her expression tired beyond measure.

"Well, it took you long enough…" Ainz crackled gleefully, watching his friend descending slowly from her floating state.

"…"

Slowly strolling towards each other, the sides smiled relieved. "Well, took you long enough," Ainz joked. At the moment Aura and Mare ran to her, watching her expectantly. "Esdeath-sama, are you alright?" She just stroked their hair gently, smiling serenely.

And in the next moment, she answered Ainz's joking question with her own, snarky, sarcastic way.

"Well, sorry guys. What I just found was that my refrigerator is a portal to another world. Sorry, I like to explore."

"Ehhhh!"

Aura and Mare both gaped in disbelief. "An-another world?" Aura's eyes flashed expectantly; Mare gripped his staff harder, a little uncomfortable, thinking his sister would surely drag him to explore that world.

"Were… were there many animals!?" Aura's eyes shone expectantly, excited to explore that world.

"Yes, it was full of animals. I even saw a huge, speaking lion with a majestic mane, befit to a true king."

"Owaaa! Really!"

"Really…"

Though Esdeath's face was flat, Aura did not recognize the slight sarcasm in her voice, making her squirm eagerly.

Ainz just sighed, shaking his head. "You are like a child…"

"Hehe… That might be, but that's why you love me…"

Aura's face immediately reddened, Mare watching her confused. Ainz and Esdeath not even suspected what kind of an avalanche their little jokes would produce.

"Huh…"

Sighing, for a moment she lost her balance, falling forward before her leg corrected her stance. But it was well enough for Mare and Aura to jump in her help.

"Es-Esdeath-sama!"

"Are you all right?" Ainz asked suddenly, ready to help her.

"Yeah, little tired." She indeed looked worn out. Under her eyes deep, dark circles were drawn. Her expression really looked like a washed out person. Keeping her anonymity so high seemingly exhausted her in this new world — immensely.

"And…"

Muttering subtly, biting her lower lip embarrassed, she started to move weirdly; she did the move set others just called; pee-pee dance. "I need to pee…" she whispered, barely audible, confusing all three parties.

"Ehhhh!?"

"What!?" Ainz's jaw cracked, watching his friend in disbelief. "What did you just say? I did not get it."

"I need to pee… really now…" she muttered barely audible, moving weird, squeezing together her legs.

"What?!" Ainz rehearsed with disbelief filled tone, his jaw cracking loudly once more.

"I need to pee! I have been holding back since the battle started!" she shouted uncomfortably, her strange dance intensifying.

"Get out here!" Ainz pointed towards the woods, his eyes flashing furiously. And just like that, Esdeath disappeared in a flash of particles.

"Ahhh!?" Aura and Mare watched each other confused, not even hearing Ainz's next words.

"Idiot…" Ainz's last words were these, before turning around and strolling back home.

…

In the far, amidst the woods, she relieved herself, "Ahhh…" not even suspecting a shadow was watching over her with peeking eyes, scanning her every act with his algorithms.

"Strange technique… need to adjust the toilet seat to fit the master. Truly wondrous…" With a blank, apathetic expression, the young butler mumbled satisfied meanwhile hid amidst the woods, taking notes in his leather-bound notebook. "The ritual of peeing truly is spectacular…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is it!**

 **I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **The next chapter will be the Epilogue of the arc. Concluding it and possibly opening the next one.**

 **RNR!**

 **Until next time!**

 **It will come when it comes. Don't be greedy! :P**

(Don't peek on me! You Perv!)

 **Lexicon:**

 **Deus vult =** As God wills it.

 **Venatio supra omnia, ad venari =** Above all, the hunt.

 **Thrones:** Thrones' appearance is perhaps the most bizarre of the first grouping. They are said to look like great glowing wheels covered with many eyes. They serve as God's chariot and dispense his judgment in order to carry out his desires for us. The angels in the second choir can exist in a state of transition between the celestial and human worlds. They are considered heavenly governors, attempting to strike a balance between matter and spirit, good and bad.

 **Dominions:** Think of Dominions as middle management. They receive orders from Seraphim and Cherubim, then dish out duties to the "worker bee" angels of the lower orders. Their main purpose is to make sure that the cosmos remains in order by sending down power to heads of government and other authority figures. Zadkiel (sometimes called Hashmal) is the chief of this order.

 **Principalities** : These angelic beings are shaped like rays of light. Just like a principal in school, it's the Principalities who oversee everything. They guide our entire world - nations, cities, and towns. What's more, they are in charge of religion and politics. As if their plate isn't full enough, they are also in charge of managing the earthly duties of the angels below them.


	25. ARC II Epilogue:Return to The Tomb of N

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

In the throne room of the great tomb, several beings gathered. As you may surmise, with the exception of Victim, Pandora's Actor, and the terrible Gargantua, all of the Guardians were present.

"Let's begin… Are you sure, though?" resounded a distinctly hard, male voice, and the present floor guardians, namely: Demiurge, Albedo, the twin guardians; Mare and Aura, the terrible Cocytus, and Shalltear Bloodfallen all gulped at the same time.

"…"

Shalltear had just resurrected after her defeat, her naked form sitting on the cold marble of the throne room, barely wrapped by the thin veil of a blanket made from an exquisite material.

With a weird expression, she was flabbergasted, looking around confused.

"Wha…"

Several golems and various creatures guarded the sanctum, refusing to accept the presence of any intruder.

"Wha!? What did I do!?" Shalltear was on the verge of crying after the scolding her workmates had thrown against her, unable to believe the accusations everyone aimed against her. Unable to grasp the true weight of her sin. Now, with teary eyes, the only thing she was able to muster was to just sit and sob, contemplating on her great sin she knew nothing about.

'Sob-sob…'

With the exception of one, all of her workmates refused to even look in her direction, twisting their faces with slight disgust. The fact behind this phenomenon was not only her crime but that she admitted the hard fact: "My chest is gone!" when Ainz asked: "What is the matter?" right after her resurrection. This one sentence made it all worse, earning, even more berating from her fellow floor guardians.

Now, only Demiurge stood on her side, explaining the situation to her thoroughly — as Ainz had decreed.

"Indeed, you and Auriel attacked Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama. You really do not remember anything?"

This was strange for the Prince of Darkness, but honestly, he had calculated such possibility; Shalltear might not have remembered the events that had happened under her brainwashed state. It was the possible effect of a World Item after all.

"…" Shalltear remained silent for long moments, mumbling quietly to herself, trying to puzzle the events in her head. "That cannot be…"

Thinking on all of this, the vampiress just stared before herself with a blank expression. Strangely, she was unable to recall what had happened since the night her little group left E-Rantel. No matter how hard she tried, the last thing she could remember was the moment she massacred those humans, then one of them escaped, and then… she started to pursue him. That's all…

"How did this happen…?"

"Are you sure?"

In the next moment, her attention turned towards Ainz, and the person standing near him, gazing her with disbelief filled eyes.

"So it was true, Esdeath-sama has really returned." With a mutter, even more, shame-filled her unliving soul.

"Indeed, Ainz-sama found her under your brainwashed state."

An even more frightening depressive aura descended on her.

"How can this be…?"

Attacking and almost killing one Supreme Being was unacceptable! The greatest sin any Guardian could commit.

Not speaking attacking the great leader of the tomb. It made all of it worse… yet, it could be stepped up, as she went against not one, but two Supreme Beings! Her soul would forever burn in the deepest pit of whatever her master banished her. And it would be a mild punishment compared to what she really deserved.

"I am really the lowest…" she mumbled sourly, tears pouring from her crimson globes as she bit her finger hard, shedding crimson liquid from it.

"..."

Demiurge remained silent for a moment, meanwhile, the Guardians on the side remained well kept and collected, awaiting the chance to protect their masters if it's necessary.

"Yes, I am really sure. This is my burden, my responsibility. If I had actually come back that night… If I had watched the time, and not slept the intended time over… again, I would have been here, with you, with them. I could have done something. I could have prevented all of this, and we wouldn't be in this dire state. I will take all the responsibility my lateness caused."

Ainz, for a moment, said nothing, under his friend bowed apologetically, turning his sight, watching the sizable pile of gold that appeared from Esdeath's inventory not far from them.

"Are you sure? Your vault will be drained a little bit."

"I am aware. Thank you for your concern, but this small amount will not change the end result. If we fall, a measly 500 million will not change a thing."

In the game, for guilds comparable to Ainz Ooal Gown, 500 million was nothing. And players in their caliber considered this amount small change. Basically, it could be obtained by farming for two days. Even from the dragon, Esdeath defeated — before the shutdown concluded — she gained fifty million. Also, it dropped materials which could be sold for much more in the auction house. Some items worth more than a billion gold coins.

"..."

It may have sounded a lot, and it was indeed a lot compared to the strength of the enemy. But most world threat enemies used to drop at least 100 million coins, per player, and top-notch materials and items on the side. Compared to that, 500 million was a measly sum.

"Zero, prepare the countermeasures," Esdeath's confident voice resounded in the throne room, her expression turning determined.

"As you wish." The young butler raised his hand, pulling back the edge of his black leather gloves. Immediately, atomic thin threads blinked in existence, webbing the throne room around Ainz and Esdeath.

"Guardians. Be prepared. It may be in Shalltear's case she regained her control, but we can't be so sure the same will happen with Auriel as well. Don't forget; the brainwashing effect most likely came in existence from the malfunctioning of a world item. Strange things can happen. Be on your guard!" she commanded with her angelic, but strict, tone. Immediately, every guardian changed posture, sterning themselves. Even Shalltear's pupils turned slit, ready to pounce and use her body to shield her masters.

 _"I will prove my worth!"_

Ainz just watched his friend solemnly, but ready, the lights in his eyes dimming up.

 _"Her tone… you really have changed. Back in the game you never took things so seriously. But… I understand your concern. It was Auriel after all who you killed… I don't even want to imagine how hard it was."_

Thinking of Pandora's Actor, Ainz was not sure if he could have done the same. Hell, he even hesitated when it came to Shalltear. And it almost cost his life or unlife… whatever.

"…"

Before Esdeath, a black cylinder floated. Its surface was rippling with a strange light, changing between liquid, crystal, and gaseous state.

"It has been confirmed…" Esdeath watched the missing name in the list. Only her faithful butler, Zero's name was displayed in the interface menu.

"Indeed, just like in Shalltear's case," Ainz commented, the Angel of Death speaking next.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, don't you remember?" Ainz gave away a weak chuckle, watching his friend expectantly.

"Yeah… papa bones are always ready." Esdeath just smiled weakly, remembering the numerous times Ainz's preparations had saved her from the trouble under their daily hunts. There were even times that said preparations saved the two from being annihilated by a raid of vengeful players who had brought reinforcements.

"Let's end this." Her expression immediately went from soft to deadly serious, squinting her eyes dangerously.

"Code Alfa, Charlie. 46453. Resurrection protocol initiate. Target, Auriel Michalis."

Since the game had become a reality, she didn't need to use the console to input commands. In truth, through this interface, she only needed to issue orders using mental commands, and it would have happened. Yet, she said it out loud, because it was more comfortable for her. Feeling the command actually sounding through the ether via a verbal interface, and not just a signal existing only in her mind, filled her with a strange calmness.

'Lub dub! Lub dub!'

The black cylinder rippled and started to emit strange black energy, attracting all the gold Esdeath had summoned from her inventory.

'Whum! Whum! Whum! Whum! Lub dub! Lub dub! Lub dub! Lub dub…!'

First, it was slow, then the magnetic effect accumulated rapidly, melting every coin into a mass of a golden river, slowly forming a humanoid shape near the interface node accompanied by the sounds of a rapid heartbeat.

"It's happening…!"

First, the forming figure was genderless, but as time passed, it rapidly gained curves, really generous curves forming a voluptuous, hourglass female figure. Then the gold gained hue, building hair, more delicate details like eyes, mouth, nose, ears, sex defining parts, fingers, and a belly button, giving a pale color to the skin and a golden luster to the hair.

"This…"

In the end, all of the gold disappeared, swallowed by Auriel's resurrected form. A halo came in existence over her head, multiple pairs of white, dove-like wings behind her back.

'Breath.'

Her chest tenderly raised as her lungs started to function once more. Though, because of the sheer volume of her assets, the movement made them jiggle sensually.

"… Wha…?" in the next moment, her eyes opened, the original lively, sacred blue hue filled the balls once more, looking around baffled. "What happened?"

Her voice was angelic, surely could repose the wildest beast with just one word.

Looking at the side, she was confused, her groggy vision and sensitive skin only registering a hard surface underneath her, not her lavish bed in her master's place.

"This place… is cold."

The fact the floor underneath her was rather cold also made things perplexing, and it was like… Was she naked? Even when she was sleeping, she covered herself with her long sleeved pajamas her master had bestowed her, doing it all the time, never sleeping without them.

"…"

Trying to regain her composure, a material was draped over her. A familiar scent her nose was so accustomed to filling her lungs, a scent she adorned with all her being.

"This…"

Sitting up, pulling the familiar material to cover her modesty, the Arch Seraph started to contemplate: Why was she naked? Why was this blanket over her? Why the Guardians looked at her so repressing? The expressions coming in her slowly clearing vision shook her mentally. She was completely lost about what exactly had happened…

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?! Di-Did I do anything bad?"

What confused her, even more, was the place she was in. The throne room, Ainz standing not far from her. Then her brother… Then… as she looked further, her eyes widened, immediately recognizing the person on Ainz's side.

"Mo-Mother?" she gaped, first not able to believe what she was seeing. It was like a dream. A perfect vision. Like she had broken out from the nightmare she had been stuck in since her creator had left her. Tears were forming in her radiant eyes.

"Auriel," Esdeath smiled, walking to her and draping her coat over her shoulder.

"Here, you will catch a cold in the end."

The light of her halo intensified immediately, her wings fluttering in confusion and joy.

"This… this must be a dream. A pleasant one I never want to awake from," she muttered, and her tears intensified, hugging her creator hard, pushing her against her bosoms. Any other normal being would have been grounded to dust under her grasp, yet, for Esdeath it was a pleasant, sweet, fragrant scent hitting her nose.

 _"Her hair smells good, her skin is soft to the touch, and…"_ she felt two gigantic mammaries pushing against hers, filling her chest with a warm feeling.

 _"This…!"_

Under any normal circumstances, she would have fainted, forming perverse fantasies in her dreamscape within her mind. But now… she only imagined it once, seeing her "daughter's" perfectly made body and flawless face. But even then, just a weak trace of blood left her nose, forming a vein of golden outlined blackness she immediately wiped away.

Now, she could only think about the joy of seeing her alive, and well, once more.

"Nnnnnnnnn….!"

"It is okay. I am back. You are not dreaming; everything will be all right." she comforted Auriel who squirmed in happiness, embracing her even stronger.

Ainz just watched them, wondering how Pandora's Actor would react if the same happened to him.

 _"Ohohoho! Mein creator cares about me so much! How joyful!~."_

No! Even imagining it was just embarrassing — a horrible experience.

"Ugh…" he could only groan in silence.

Auriel continued her hug and sobbing for a whole minute, crying out to her heart's content.

"Ssshhh… it is okay, let it all out. Everything will be alright."

Then, after her crying calmed, Esdeath wiped away her tears, and the Arch Seraph looked around confused once more, brushing the tears out from her hazy vision.

"By the way…" she pulled together the stylish coat her creator had lent her. "Why am I naked? Why am I in the throne room, and…?" her attention turned towards the present Floor Guardians and her brother. All those people who despite their softened expression still berated her with hard eyes. "Why is everyone looking at me like I have sinned? I-I am confused… Mother, what has happened?"

'Sigh…' Esdeath just shrugged tired, shaking her head. "So, you do not remember anything."

Auriel shook her head confused. "No, why? Did…?" she gulped hard. "Did I do anything bad? The last thing I remember is traveling with Shalltear-san." Her eyes widened, her face turning grim in realization and covering her mouth with her hand, like a person who had witnessed something really horrific. "Oh no! Is it because of that… is it because I slipped out to explore a little bit? I am so sorry! I never wanted to cause any problems! We… I just wanted to test Nazarick's defenses to make it more foolproof."

With a bowing head, she touched her forehead to the floor, and the draped coat slipped on the ground, revealing all her naked glory.

"Eh!" Esdeath immediately put it back to her forcing a bitter smile to her face, trying not to think of Auriel like that. After all, she was her fath… khm! Her mother, it was just unsightly.

"You will tell me about it later. But now…" she looked at Zero. "Please, Zero, can you explain the happenings to her?"

"As you wish." The faithful butler, who carried a frightening resemblance, but was more handsome than the young version of the Captain of the Survey Corps — from a certain anime utilizing human-eating, grotesque giants — stepped in front of her, raised her chin and started to explain the happenings.

"…"

"WHAAAA…!? WHAT DID I DO!?" Her loud scream resounded amidst the walls hearing the explanation about what she had unwillingly done — the surrounding Guardians were giving her their piece of mind, just like they had done with Shalltear.

"Heh…" Esdeath just sat accompanied by Ainz in one of the stairs leading to the throne, watching the comical scene with a tired expression.

"Really bothersome, huh?"

"Umu… Indeed. But at least the situation has been resolved. Did you check the interface?"

"Yes, her name has appeared once more, colored white," Esdeath explained, thinking back of what she had seen.

"…"

Auriel's name had appeared white in the screen of the interface node — which was the item through Esdeath could manage her custom NPCs' which were not part of the tomb.

 _"Just like in Shalltear's case, her name is in white. It means she is back to normal, no?"_

She contemplated, thinking of the detailed explanation Zero had told her.

"And after that, Creator-sama was forced to kill you."

Strangely, no scolding or ill intent could be heard out from his words. Only dry facts, telling everything as it had happened. His explanation was thorough and detailed.

 _"Zero most likely feels himself gullible after he let her go. Or, more like, he simply understands her like no other, as an older brother is intended to with his younger sister..."_

"Ei…"

Naturally, Auriel could barely stammer, overwhelmed by the scolding words of the Guardians — who from time to time interrupted Zero's calm explanation.

'Sniff…'

Her shoulders were quivering; she was on the verge of crying once more. Shalltear also wanted to say the same, express her distaste over such a betrayal, though she remained silent, knowing her crime was the same.

"I wonder…"

Just now, Esdeath wondered where Khajiit's and Clementine's bodies were after the cemetery accident, wondering if Rorschach had taken them. Or just one of them… or none of them? She had no idea what her servant had done that night with those people, what kind of scheme was running through his egg head.

Under the overwhelming series of events and happening in the last few days, she was surprised to even have enough time to communicate with him, though not enough to ask him what he was planning, how everything went along under his mission.

The last time they changed a few words was when they covertly communicated in the cemetery, and it was too vague to know anything useful. At least, it was for her, her servant most likely had a perfect picture about her in his head. About a person who knew everything one hundred steps ahead… or not. Honestly, she had no idea…

 _"I really need to catch up with things and the people around."_

Not only with her doppelganger servant, but with her creations, her friend, the residents of the tomb, and most importantly, the events that happened with them since transportation. Yes, it was most likely the most important thing to do.

"Fufufuf…" on her side, Momonga gave away a heartily chuckle, a tone of happiness filtering through his voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Ah, nothing. It just makes me remember when our friends argued over measly things…"

"Which argument? There are a lot to remember." Her smile turned bitterly honest. Strangely, now she was able to recite each important moment in the guild's life. It couldn't be helped, since now, her brain was more advanced than ever before — thanks to her Esper classes and racial abilities pushing her computing capability to the possible limits — she could recite everything that had happened previously in an instant.

"Bukubukuchagama scolding Peroroncino…" informed her Momonga, and the memories popped up before her eyes immediately.

"Hmmm… I see. Events like that are really worth to remember. Even if it happened so often."

"Hahhh! True…"

For a moment, the two remained in silence, contemplating everything that had happened.

"What now? How do we proceed? Do you have any plans in motion?"

"You?" Momonga turned to her, and she could only watch the ground, resting her elbows on her knees with a slightly flustered expression.

"Honestly, I have a few irons in the fire. But they are not really in the stage to be of any use for us at the moment. Given time, they may be, but being I am not even in this country for around a week, time needs to develop them."

"Oh, I see…" Momonga hummed, fondling his sharp chin, but before he could answer and tell more about his plans, the sight of Albedo and the Guardians came to his view, Albedo offering her hand, and Zero awaiting his master's judgment; bowing, with his right hand slightly over his "heart".

Zero was the first to speak.

"Creator-sama…" he needed to say only as much, and Esdeath knew what he wanted. Indeed, he had been created by her, the first son of her "family", she knew him like no one else.

"Umu…"

Albedo followed him; then the other Guardians followed suit.

"Ainz-sama…" Her expression first was filled with the warmth of love, but when she slightly turned to Esdeath, this pleasant warmth was completely replaced with the calculative coldness of the businesswoman. "Esdeath-sama… please reprimand Shalltear and Auriel sternly."

"That's right! Please give this dummy and the tit monster a good scolding!"

"Ti-Tit monster!?" Auriel yelped first in astonishment, then puffed her cheeks offended, turning her head away.

"Indeed. They. Need. A. Stern. Lesson."

"You'll remember Ainz-sama's words of wisdom, won't you?"

"They need to be taught a lesson."

"Al-although, maybe it would be better not to be too strict... er, erm…"

"Fufufufu…" "Hahaha."

The two friends could not keep their laughter anymore, and it finally escaped their mouths, earning baffled looks from the Guardians around them. No, that laughter did not just come from their mouths, but from their very hearts.

After the two were satisfied, the duo silently turned back to Shalltear and Auriel.

"Shalltear, Auriel. I am not angry with you, and I think Ainz-san has the same opinion as me. Right?"

Waiting for a confirming answer, her eyes slid on her friend.

"Yes, indeed. I have told Albedo before, but the fault for this does not lie with the two of you, Shalltear, Auriel... It is I…"

For a moment, his words got caught on his throat, causing him to swallow his nonexistent saliva.

"…"

He could have said; it was all his fault, taking all the blame. But he knew too well his friend; she would surely disagree and start her overcomplicated reasoning of how it was all her fault. Knowing all of this, it was better to say the next:

"— Us… It was us who should have expected such an outcome, and act accordingly — I — who possessed all this information but did not consider the possibility of this happening. And Esdeath, who should have come back to the tomb at the moment she recognized something was off. "

Standing up, Esdeath bowed slightly, giving an apologetic posture. "Please forgive my lateness and the trouble I brought to all of you."

The guardians wanted to refute the possibility of a Supreme Being making a mistake, but Ainz's words preceded them, making their expressions gentler.

"It is us, both of us who most deserve to be rebuked for this. Shalltear, Auriel, the two of you did nothing wrong. Remember that."

"Thank you, thank you, Ainz-sama!"

"Tha-Thank you very much! Your benevolence is indeed worthy of praise."

Ainz waved their words away, then continued.

"Ah, then there's the matter of Sebas—"

"Sebas?" Esdeath raised her brow. "I thought he had been called back."

"Hmm. I never actually said that."

Reciting what she had spoken with Ainz, he indeed had never said such a thing. But being said he ordered a full retreat, she thought it would also include Sebas and Solution who traveled with him. What shocked her deeply was what left Ainz's mouth afterward"

"He will be bait."

"WHAT!?"

As Ainz calmly proposed using one of his subordinates as bait, the Guardians merely nodded with the attitude a proper minion should have. They were simply prioritizing the considerations of the master of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick over the life of their colleague.

Though Esdeath had a different opinion than him and the guardians and was unable to hide her distaste.

"Ainz-san! You're really considering to risk-!?"

"I am not entirely willing to do this," he cut her abruptly. "But it cannot be helped… I do not know why Shalltear or even Auriel were targeted, but if the opposition is looking for a new victim, they might decide on Sebas, who was traveling with them. This was why I did not call him back to receive a World-Class Item… Albedo, select a few clandestine operatives to keep an eye on Sebas and his surroundings… He might be bait, but I do not intend to allow Sebas to be so easily taken. Inform these observers that their mission also includes preventing the enemy from approaching Sebas."

After issuing his orders, Ainz narrowed his eyes — in other words, the flames in his eye sockets grew dim. It was a sight Esdeath had never really seen back in the game. Making her feel a chill running through her spine.

"Ainz-san…" she muttered with a concerned expression, then nodded, turning to Zero.

"Zero, please help Albedo. I am sure your proficiency can help her when it comes to choosing suitable personnel."

"Esdeath-sama, I am truly grateful for your proposal, but…" For Zero, it was visible how much Albedo was struggling to upkeep her calm, collected mask. But in his eyes, the succubus failed to play her part.

"It is actually… not that bad of an idea," Ainz turned to Albedo after considering his friend's proposal.

"Albedo, Zero will help you out in this task. I am sure his expertise in the theme of espionage and tracking can help you out greatly. As well, his help will surely lessen your burden."

"As you wish." She needed to swallow the sour lemon her master offered, even if it was against her original plans.

"…"

Looking at Esdeath, Albedo suspected she was up to something, most likely aiming to separate her from her beloved. _"I WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT! NEVER!"_ The light of the hunt lit in her golden orbs in the next moment, finding a suitable contender for the game. _"... kukuku! Let the game begin, then!"_

Meanwhile, a determined light lit in Ainz's eyeholes.

 _"...Someday I shall meet the person who used a World-Class Item on Shalltear, and of course, on Auriel. When that day comes, I… we shall return the favor with interest!"_

Intense rage bubbled up in Ainz, calculating what he would do with the person responsible for all of this.

"Understood. I will help Albedo-san chose the appropriate personnel," Zero placed his palm over his heart, nodding forward. Yet, this did not stop him of shooting a very subtle smile to Albedo.

 _"That WRETCH!"_ Albedo boiled intensely, still keeping her charming smile, playing her part.

"Thank you. I appreciate your assistance."

"Umu…"

"Now all of it has been decided, thanks to Shalltear."

"And of course Auriel," Esdeath added.

"Yes, for her too. As I said, now we know that NPCs can be resurrected, but I do not wish to kill any of the NPCs my friends created again."

"Yes, indeed. It was… frustrating, and sad." Esdeath's expression turned gloomier, remembering her fight with Auriel. The things that her creation had thrown in her face in her craze.

…

 _"I refuse to accept! I refuse! I refuse! I refuse! She is gone! She is gone! She is gone! She is gone! She left me! She abandoned me! A vile, vile, vile monster! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"_

…

Those words hurt her more than anything. _"Am I... really that bad? I mean… no, it was all my fault. If I just had set my alarm normally and come to play in time, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened at all."_ She really considered this possibility, thinking all of this actually was her fault.

"…"

Moved by the words of the Supreme Beings, the Guardians lowered their heads one by one. They had probably sensed how much Ainz and Esdeath valued them. However, since the two had actually voiced those feelings, the effect on them had been that much greater.

Shalltear seemed to have realized something had happened to her. A look of shock crossed her face, which soon turned into one of utmost regret. Auriel watched her brother for confirmation, unable to decide what to do with the situation.

"Nii-sama…" she mumbled uneasily.

Ainz gestured that they did not need to take it to heart. Just then, a voice came from the side.

"Ah, then, Ainz-sama."

"What is it, Mare?"

"Erm, ah, should... should I remove all traces of the battle?"

"There's no need for that. Did you know? When one breaks a spell-sealing crystal, it releases powerful energy, enough to level the surroundings."

"Really? I've never heard such a thing," Esdeath voiced her opinion with surprise, watching Ainz funny.

"...My apologies. It's a lie, of course," Ainz chuckled mysteriously. "What is false is true and what is true is false. Magic-sealing crystals seem to be rare items, so nobody should be able to test that. Albedo put a few scratches on the item Nigun was using, then, we'll need to have the blacksmith build some damaged armor…" he looked to Esdeath before continuing. "For both of us, and put some scorch marks on them, so it looks like it went through an intense battle."

"Understood."

"In addition, perhaps I have been too careless so far, which allowed hidden enemies around Nazarick to harm us. Thus, I wish to initiate a program to strengthen Nazarick. Part of that is to use my skills to create an undead army. I think I've mentioned that before… hm? Did I only tell Albedo about that? Forget that. In any case, this will be my top priority. I would like to make some preparations to recover corpses from E-Rantel which can be used to make an undead army." His gaze suddenly turned on Esdeath. "I hope you as well can help me out with this, my friend, and experiment with your summons once your time allows it. Those hybrids back then offered impressive performance. I hope I can see them in battle once more."

"Umu… It is natural; I would have done it without a word," Esdeath obliged humming. In truth, she wanted to mention it to Ainz beforehand, but the time was never appropriate. Considering their meeting had happened under such a short time ago and all the events condensed under it, it was not surprising in the slightest. "Though my summoning capabilities are far from ideal, I'll certainly do what I can."

"About that, Ainz-sama…"

"What's wrong, Albedo?"

"If I am not wrong when you use a human corpse as a medium for making undead, the undead created are quite weak, despite being mid-tier. Is that correct?"

"That…"

Esdeath just blinked; from Albedo's explanation, it seemed it worked differently than in the game. Though, she'd never really seen her friend summon anything in this world. As well, she only summoned Rorschach, and a few shadow demons using her racial, and item combination back then. It was indeed a possibility the mechanic of summoning worked differently here.

"Indeed. Is there a problem?"

The most potent undead he could make with the corpses of the Sunlight Scripture was level 40. Beyond that, the undead would vanish with the passage of time, along with the bodies that served as their medium.

"In truth, after receiving that order, I had considered ways of obtaining fresh corpses. Perhaps you could consider using non-human corpses?"

"...I trust you do not intend to use the corpses of Nazarick's vassals?"

"No, that is absolutely not my intention. I was thinking of using other demihumans."

Albedo smiled. It was a stunningly beautiful — and terribly cruel — smile.

"Aura discovered a Lizardman village. As well, a ratmen?"

Ainz turned to Aura, who just nodded, knowing not the race's name.

"I think the race name is Armat," Esdeath corrected them. "Ainz-san."

"Oh! You know them? How so?"

"Let's just say, the tribe is most likely the same who was controlled by the demon I defeated under E-Rantel and wanted to blow up the city after retreating. BOOM!" she imitated the explosion with her hands.

"Blo-Blow up the city?" Mare squirmed nervously, looking around.

"Ah, the news was true then," Ainz hummed considering his next step. "What do you think of attacking and destroying them?"

"Honestly speaking," Esdeath shrugged. "I spoke with a few of them under the disguise of Raidyn. They basically wanted to survive and were controlled by a mid-class demon of the lower echelon. Naturally, if they are standing our way, I have no obligation to come to their defense. But if they are willing to serve, they can be a better asset for us in the future as living entities with an intact mind, than mindless dead minions. No pun intended, Ainz-san…"

"Don't worry about it."

With a raised index, she continued.

"As well, that demon most likely didn't work alone, moreover, there is a chance it served someone, acting in its master's stead. If we destroy the tribe now, we may lose the chance to recover more information."

"Hmm. I see… I will consider your opinion."

"Shaa…" Esdeath sighted hard, her expression turning more and more exhausted since the two had returned.

"Hmm… That's all for now," Ainz hummed, turning slightly towards Esdeath.

 _"Is it normal to be exhausted this much? I hope nothing serious happened…"_

Knowing his friend still had a flesh and blood body, despite her infinite stamina, she could still be affected by resource exhaustion. Ainz also felt it but considering he was an undead, the effect on him must have been milder than on her. Yet, it was strange, in the past, her character fought numerous enemies in Auriel's caliber and it never really caused her much trouble.

 _"Maybe, it is because of the different power system we use, it might come to that they act differently…"_

In the created pocket dimension, something must have happened that left her in that state. Ainz did not ask it; his friend would tell him if she deemed it necessary. Though, that's what was in his mind. Deep inside he hoped everything was alright with her.

"Hmmm…"

Even so, he also needed to take into consideration the changed situation. This was not a game anymore — despite the similar mechanics behind their new bodies, it was definitely not a game! Anyway, there were too many unknown variables to know for sure. The two needed to investigate the situation thoroughly before taking a specific judgment.

"Please have some rest. You seem very tired, my friend."

"Yes…" nodding, she rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index, the dark circles under them clearly visible showing how exhausted she was. "Using my power here is certainly more straining than it originally was in YGGDRASIL. I may need some time to acclimatize."

"Understandable, please have some rest. Then come and speak with me."

"Okay, but before that, will you release my servants? Or do I have to do it myself…?" she chuckled, making Ainz smile full-hearted.

"Albedo?"

Reacting to Ainz's orders, she reported dutifully.

"They are already in your room, Esdeath-sama. Ainz-sama gave me the order to place them under house arrest in your room after the two of you left. Also, we placed your new servant in your room."

"New servant?" she watched Ainz funny.

"That girl…"

The Overlord pointed out, and her eyes lit in recognition. "Oh, really? Poor girl must be confused." With a chuckle, knowing the programming of her servants, she could only imagine what kind of treatment Ram, Rem, and of course her favorite cat, Schrödinger would give her. "Oh, how considerable, thank you," she beamed, appreciatively nodding to Ainz.

"Don't mention it," Ainz waved her away.

'Yaaawn!'

"Well then…" Sighing hard then yawning, in the next moment, her expression turned deadpan; first, she turned to the guardians. "Speak with you later, guys. Hopefully, we can catch up and have some chat."

"Of course, Esdeath-sama. We all waiting for a moment to catch up with you." The first one to speak was Demiurge, bowing with exuberant respect, joy radiating from his gem-like eyes.

The other guardians followed diligently after him, reacting the same way, only Shalltear remaining strangely silent.

"…"

In the next moment, she turned to the depressed girl, pointing at her winking with a smirk and forming guns with her hands. "Cheer up, Shalltear-chan. Give me a cheerful smile. Gloom will only ruin that peerless face. What would Peroroncino-kun say seeing you so sad? He would surely kick me in the butt making you that way." Suddenly, she pulled the two sides of her mouth upward with her thumb, making the guardians all around smile. "Smile! Give me a smile!"

Shalltear's eyes widened, unable to say anything for long moments, then with a softened expression, the girl bowed her head. "I will do my best. Thank you, Supreme One. I will do my best…"

"Okay then. Good! Just don't forget to practice."

Next, she started to march toward her servants, calling for them.

"Auriel, Zero!"

"Hai!" the two resounded at once, and she appeared near them in the next moment.

"Let's get back in my room; I am sure the two of you have much to discuss. And, oh… Auriel."

"Ye-yes! Mother!"

Though it was weird from Auriel calling "her" mother, she did not bother for now. _"She needs this much joy, knowing her programming, she will certainly take it to her heart about what happened. I am still feeling a little bit agitated making her this way. It is like I intentionally made her feel guilty for things, not her fault. I am really a horrible person…"_

Berating herself deep inside, Esdeath continued to cover her shame with some morbidly painted humor.

"We need to get some clothes for you," she smirked teasingly, pushing her index against one of the soft melons hanging from Auriel's chest.

"Ai!" the girl squirmed embarrassed.

"No matter how good you look naked, those fruits must remain mysterious before the all-seeing eyes of the public, and of course, a certain sage with exotic desires."

Ainz just facepalmed, Demiurge smiled amusedly. Even according to him who sought, and preferred the perfection of the supreme beings, Auriel did not look that bad.

 _"Fufufu… of course, this is because a Supreme Being created her. Truly is… wondrous! As expected."_

"Yeep!" Auriel yelped, looking around frightened, and pulling the drape and her "mother's" coat tighter. Indeed, her face couldn't be any redder than in her current state.

"See you guys later." Esdeath threw a mock salute before her creations grabbed her shoulder and leg, teleporting away in the next moment using her guild ring.

"Idiot…" Ainz muttered with a small smile, ordering the minions to return to their duties.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Back in Esdeath's room: A little bit earlier:**

An exhausted kitsune stretched on the lavish, one-person bed. Turning on her tummy, she looked like a person who would melt in the next moment.

"Please no more…" she muttered, looking at her side where a pink-haired maid — with a medium length bob cut pink hair which covered her left eye — stood with an expressionless gaze.

"My, my… that won't do. As the lady's new handmaiden, you need to look proper when she arrives. After all, it is a joyous occasion." For a moment, Ram's eyes flashed with excitement and adoration, then returned to her usual self-centered self. "Am I right, Rem, Rem?"

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! As always, your deduction is peerless. Indeed, letting a dirty animal appear before our creator is the personification of sin itself."

A blue-haired maid who had a ghastly resemblance of the pink-haired one answered. The only difference Elysia recognized was the blue maid's slightly bigger chest, blue hair, and eyes.

 _"They are like twins…"_

Then, in the next moment, she recognized what the blue maid had called her. Her eyes popped open, jumping up immediately.

"What did you call me again!?"

Her dirty adventurer gear had already been replaced by a well-designed maid uniform — which strangely fit her perfectly, and even a hole for her tail had appeared on it the moment she put it on.

"Nee-sama, nee-sama. Our guest is quite rash. Doesn't she need some conditioning before we can present her before the lady?"

"Rem, Rem. There is no help for her. For a crass person like her, taking responsibility is hopeless. Let's hope our lady will find her amusing enough. Or not…"

 _"This…!"_

The two maids really started to get in her nerves. Not only had they spoken with her in a self-centered way all along, looking down on her, but they also ignored her threats like they did not really care about her. Even yawning lazily, but properly from time to time.

 _"This room is very nice and all… and I wonder how much it cost to Raidyn. But this…"_ she scoffed annoyed. _"Her servants need to learn some manners!"_

Just now, the kitsune started to remember how it came to this…

 **Flashback:**

When she arrived, Yuri handed her over to the residents of the room — the two maids — after explaining the situation the head maid left only saying to "take care", leaving her to the twin servants' care.

Upon her arrival, Elysia had already seen several guards inhabiting the room, and even looking at them filled her with a tingle of dread. It was like the residents of this place were under house arrest.

"…"

The room was nice and all, she never actually imagined Esdeath had such a luxurious suite with so much room and space. And she hadn't even seen the half of it.

 _"This is just too much for one person… it is certainly a prodigality. A wasteful prodigality… just how much these guys spent on this game?"_

She thought like that, and after Yuri left, a tinge of danger started to surface in her mind, seeing how the maids looked in her direction.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Look at that, a filthy animal has entered in master's room," said the blue Oni.

"Rem, Rem. It must be the mistress' new pet," said the pink maid. "Certainly, our benevolent lady only picked it up from the street out of her infinite charity."

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Our creator is truly benevolent."

"Rem, Rem. Indeed, you speak the truth. Yet, we can't just let her like this. We need to turn her presentable."

All under this, no matter how Elysia wanted to retort, the maids left her no breathing room amidst their witty snarks.

"…"

And after this, the worst case of scenario happened.

"…"

Both maids pinched their noses with a slight disgust surfacing on their masks.

"Rem, Rem, this filthy animal needs to be bathed."

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. You are right. We certainly can't present her to the mistress in this state. To receive her this way after all that time… truly unacceptable."

'Sniff-sniff…'

Elysia sniffed in the air, and her nose flinched slightly.

 _"Is it… really me?"_

True, she was not clean, after all, what happened, it was expected. Her ultra-sensitive kitsune nose did not help either, she apparently felt the smell of sweat and dirt all over her gear and body.

Even so, she bathed just before the cemetery accident. She may have carried several days' worth of sweat and dirt, but aside of her, a normal human of this world would have considered her perfectly clean and pretty.

 _"It must be the standards of this place."_

Ever since she entered the tomb, everything was ultra-clean from the lowest place to the highest chandelier. From the most open place to the darkest corner her eyes could catch. Even with her ultra-sharp eyes — she possessed now — she saw no dust or dirt anywhere. It was like the maids worked day and night to keep everything clear.

Considering the sheer size of the places she passed through, and what Yuri said. This floor was relatively small compared to others, for example, compared to the fifth floor, the ninth was only mid-sized.

 _"This is crazy… bunch of addicts…"_

She didn't even want to imagine how huge those places could be. _"It might come to that each floor is like a small city…"_

To keep everything clean in such a huge place, multiple brigades of maids would have needed. Of course, it could be that this floor was an exception, being the "ninth" floor where the residences of the so-called Supreme Beings were located. It was possible the other floors were not taken care of so thoroughly as this.

"Rem, Rem. We can't allow it; the beast must bathe before the mistress arrives."

"Nee-sama, nee-sama. You are right."

"Yeah… bathing would be good."

Just now, Elysia really regretted saying this. As in the next moment, Ram waved towards one of the metal golem-like creatures, who grabbed Elysia without hesitation.

"Wha—! Put me down!" she tried everything to get away. Bite, claw, and use her daggers— which the guardians strangely let her keep. But the golem did not budge, simply carrying her towards the destination.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Our guest is like a fly."

"Rem, Rem, indeed, annoying."

The little group proceeded deeper, and after one minute of fruitless struggle, Elysia could only sigh in depravity, exhausting all attempts to break free.

"I give up…"

After this — in her standards — a huge bathing institute with a pool sized bath and several smaller, steaming ones came in her view.

"This…" her mouth quirked in a smile. "Actually, I don't mind. This place seems promising."

Just for her hopes to be crushed to smithereens in the next moment by the two maids.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, the pet thinks she can bathe in the master's place."

"Rem, Rem. Indeed, our master found a joker. Truly miserable. Hopefully, her jokes will be better in the future. Or our mistress will expel her. I wonder if her role will be the new jester of her majesty."

Elysia seriously started to get irked by the degrading manner of the two maids and had no idea what they spoke about. _"Majesty?"_

"What do you mean I can't bathe here?! This is a huge place! And I am tired. Don't say you treat your master's guest this way!" she crossed her hands under her chest with a commanding expression. All along the golem carried her like holding a pinch of salt.

For a moment, the faces of the two maids flinched slightly but slowed not their moves.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. This animal really is silly."

"Indeed, Rem. And not in the slightest amusing. A pet is still a pet. Would you scrub your dog in the same bath you use? Truly, this girl is miserable."

"You!?" Elysia's eyes almost went bloodshot, but the restraint holding her back did not budge despite her best effort. "Then, where will I bathe?"

"As a new handmaiden — pet — we will bathe you in our quarters. Truly is, to disgrace this place with a filthy animal? It is like asking why we bother to clean it."

"I am a big girl… I can bathe alone…" she murmured quitely, but everyone ignored her.

Passing two more rooms, the little quartet passed near a room.

It contained an imposing tub in a generous size inserted in the ground. From the look of it, it might have been a multi-functional Jacuzzi made from black obsidian. From a few cracks, orange glow emitted. The floor, walls, and ceiling were patterned with hexagonal black marble, emitting hot air.

"Ah, I expected worse, this is actually not that bad…" with a sigh of relief, Elysia did not expect what came next.

"…"

Hearing her, the two maids stopped, watching each other with a blank expression.

"Rem, Rem… our guest really is stupid."

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. I agree. She would never survive the magma bath our lady's gracious mount used to take in this time of the day. She would most likely melt right away."

"Rem, Rem. Worse, even stepping in the room would make her disappear."

"What are you talking about?" Elysia's eyes twitched, questioning the two maids.

"That's actually the bathing place of the lady's pet, Mr. Roaster…"

"What kind of name is that?" With an annoyed face, she had no idea how someone could name a pet Mr. Roaster. It was just ridiculous. And molten magma? What kind of pet used to bathe in that?

"Hahh…" the twins did not bother to answer, and just led the way through the corridor, reaching the servants' quarters.

…

Leading the way forward, the two maids arrived in a nice, well-furnished place. Though, compared to the previously visited main rooms, this lobby was quite bland. Even so, it fit the requirements of a fully equipped five-star hotel in her previous world. On the table above the entrance, Elysia read the label.

"Servants quarters…"

"Indeed, this is where Rem's and Ram's residence is located, as well a few guest rooms for guest servants. Please, don't make a mess," Ram notified her.

 _"This… how could this be a servants' quarters? This place is better equipped than a five-star hotel!"_

Walking through the corridors of the servants' quarters, in the next moment, the little quartet entered a simple-looking bathroom, at least, it was simple-looking compared to the place the group walked its path. Though, Elysia discovered the maid Rem no longer walked with them.

"This is our bathroom; this is where you will bathe from now on. Even if you are a pet, Yuri-sama introduced you as our lady's new handmaiden. Thus, you will receive accommodation accordingly."

"Ah, I see… this is not that bad, actually," she muttered, seeing how Ram started to open the valves above the tub made from pristine white porcelain which was adorned with golden markings. From time to time, the maid poured exotic, but nonetheless enticing smelling liquid and bath salt into the tub.

"Hmmm, smells good."

In that time, the metal golem had already put her down, standing not far from them.

"Indeed, the lady is generous, as always. Because of her, we, I, and my sister are able to live in this wonderful place, and serve her with all our will and capability."

"Hmmm… I see." Elysia recognized it right away. Since her arrival, every servant she met looked in her way the same way. And when she asked Yuri about Esdeath and the other Supreme Beings, they all had this absolute reverence in their eyes. The two maids even more so, it was like the two were addicted to her, worshipping her like a subject their god.

"By the way, when Ra- I mean Esdeath, will come back? I need to speak with her."

Ram's eyes squinted with an angry expression for a second, but her cold, collected tone and face remained all the way. "Please address the Lady either Lady Esdeath, your majesty, or Supreme Being. Looking in her eyes is strictly forbidden, and you always have to keep a lower stature than her. Only speak when addressed."

"Is this some kind of joke?" she was truly disturbed. What's for sure, she would never follow these customs!

"No, this is etiquette a servant must keep when interacting with her higher-ups. Now, strip…" Ram commanded cold.

"What!? You are still here! There is no way I will strip before you."

"Hah… so crass, as expected." Waving towards the golem standing not far from her, the creature grabbed her, "Whaaa!?" stripping her down from her clothes with high efficiency, then putting her into the tub.

"Put me down!"

'Splash!'

The water was indeed hot, making her shudder in discomfort for a moment.

"Ugh! You bastard!"

"Now then…" Elysia's eyes widened seeing Ram holding a rough looking sponge, Rem arriving from her duty and closing the door with the key. "Now, we will make sure the mistress' new handmaiden will be properly cleaned."

"Indeed, Nee-sama. She needs to be cleaned badly. It seems her parents never taught her how to do so properly."

"Rem, Rem. Maybe you are right. Seeing how badly she took care of herself, it might be just that."

Although the water drenched her tail completely, all the fur started to point towards the ceiling feeling the approaching dread.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Shall we start?"

"Rem, Rem. Let's start."

Knowing her own helplessness against the towering golem holding her down with just a hand, seeing the towering forms of the two maids, it was like the two timid girls had grown in size, their eyes emitting demonic red light under their bob cut hair.

"…" In such a situation, she couldn't help but yelp when the twins started to scrub her with rough motions.

"Heeelp! This hurts!"

 **Flashback end:**

And that wasn't even the worst part… after the rough scrubbing session — repeated several times over — the maids even forced her to play dress up doll for who knows how long.

Honestly, Elysia did not know how long it took. How many attires the maids made her try. But in the end, she ended up in this maid uniform — the two maids sighing disappointed and saying, _"As expected."_ resignedly.

The cloth she wore was similar of Ram and Rem — royally made, and was quite comfortable, yet, the girl never in her life was so exhausted after only taking a bath and trying clothes.

"Never ever try new clothes again…"

In her previous life, she loved doing the latter two — bathing and trying different clothes — but after what happened today, she never wanted to do it again.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. I think we broke her."

"Rem, Rem… it is quite a possibility."

Rem and Ram quipped solemnly, but their visible amusement could never be concealed. It had been confirmed, they had intentionally messed with her.

"Just kill me…" the kitsune muttered with a miserable expression, pushing her face in her pillow.

'Mumble, mumble…'

In the next moment, the alarm bell run, signing the event of importance.

"Rem, it is time to prepare Schrödinger-sama's usual meal," Ram turned to her sister.

"Nee-sama, I will go right away," bowed the younger and left.

"Good, until then…" Ram waved, and her inventory opened, making Elysia look in her way with a flabbergasted expression.

"What the…!"

Many books, towering above her appeared from the blackness right away.

'Thud!'

"Wha-! What is that?!" Even looking at the sheer number of the volumes that appeared, Elysia was sure she would not be able to read them even if she had several years to do so.

"This is basic etiquette, rule and task guide you will need to follow as her Majesty's new servant. It is important to know it all. Letter by letter…"

Elysia got up, opening a few sturdy books, flipping the pages.

"Maid guide, volume one. Basic duties of a simple maid. Court Etiquette for Dummies and Servants…" she read the labels one by one. Then… reached a certain one… "Duties in bed, Tricks for servants to satisfy the royal needs…"

Reading the labels made her mouth turn bitterly downwards right away. _"To hell with this!"_

Paging the books, only the most important parts were illustrated with pictures. Though the "Duties in bed" was very well illustrated, every other part was just small text.

"This… there are only small texts with no pictures at all. And what is this? Bed duty?" her eyes twitched hard, like a dissatisfied person after a bad meal, raising a certain thick book which was like the more detailed version of the Kamasutra.

"Indeed… unfortunately, the volumes here are only basic guidebooks for you to be a proper servant. You are not yet ready for the advanced version. As for that? As a handmaiden, it is expected to perform her majesty's bodily needs if she requests such a service."

"You — you are speaking seriously, aren't you?" Elysia froze for a moment, and the maid only nodded solemnly.

"If you want to practice, we have a life-sized doll which can change appearance if needed. With that, you can practice. Or, you can simply ask us to show things in practice. Or simply, ask Ainz-sama to lend a doppelganger for practice. I am sure his magnanimous self will comply with your request."

The maid's tone was completely stone cold and practical, but it made Elysia's face turn lobster red. An angry embarrassment mixed in her stomach."To hell with this!"

She threw the book hard, which was almost embedded in the wall it flew toward. Naturally, Ram leaned away gracefully.

"So crass… as expected from an animal. I wonder why her majesty picked her up from the dirt…"

Naturally, she was only around level 5, but being a heteromorph creature she had higher stats than a normal human or demi-human had, thus, she could dodge such a throw easily.

"…"

Picking up another book, before throwing it away, Elysia felt the strange texture of its cover. And she was surprised by how smooth it was.

"Is this, leather? What kind?" she fondled it for a moment, trying to figure it out… unfortunately, nothing could prepare her for the answer. Though, she could have expected it…

"Indeed, it is made from human and demon skin."

 **'THUD!'**

A rumble resounded at the moment Elysia pushed the towering guidebooks away, looking distressed massively with an expression that symbolized the next sentence: 'What the heck!'

Ram could only sigh, shaking her head.

"You have one week to learn them."

"Which one?"

"All of them…" she stated cold.

"One week!?" Seeing the sizable pile on the ground, it was improbable. No! It was impossible! Elysia was a fast reader, but even she was sure she couldn't finish a book under one week, not speaking a whole pile of it!

"Indeed, you have one week to learn it all. Under that time, we will be lenient in your way making mistakes. Though, you also have to oblige your servant duties under that time."

"Tch! As if, I will never be a servant. I'd rather die than do that!"

Ram tilted her head, confused. "Then why are you here? Who does not work, will not eat. Simple as that. The lady tolerates no slackers."

Elysia looked at the side, knowing her hopeless situation. Seeing all the guards outside, the level difference, and the vastness of this place, she would never get out alive.

"I want to speak with your master, now!"

"Esdeath-sama is currently busy. Though, I doubt she will listen to you even if you ask her. You are a lowlife servant after all. Know your place. According to the court etiquette, servants like us can only speak once asked…"

Elysia was flabbergasted, but before she could ask further, Ram turned around, walking towards the entrance.

"Now, we are almost ready with your preparations. Don't forget, once her majesty arrives, lower your head and prostrate, follow our lead. In time, we will provide you with a more fitting uniform, but now, your current I lent you will do."

Walking forward, Ram stopped near the door, leaving the flabbergasted Elysia alone.

 _"It is like she completely ignored what I said…"_ Albeit frustrated, the kitsune was well aware, under her current circumstances, she couldn't do anything…

"Come, now, we have some time, I will lead you around. Keep attention; a handmaiden needs to know its master's residence after all."

Thus, having nothing better to do, Elysia sighed hard, deflated and defeated followed the maid through the vast residence of the Supreme One.

…

Around half a day passed, and Elysia was called in the lobby of the place from her room.

Thanks to the in-built phone system — each room contained something alike of an old, Victorian phone — she was informed hastily. Though, in the game, it was only a cosmetic addition. It seemed it worked perfectly well in this new world.

"What's going on?"

Walking in the monogamous lobby of Esdeath's residence, the servants already prostrated themselves before the master of the room, all of them kneeling with great respect, eyes turning towards the dust and their hands on their hearts across the chest.

"That…"

Raidyn— or more like Esdeath — looked completely different than Elysia remembered her. Sporting a white, military-like uniform, complemented with a cute hat and an open trench coat, and a black tie around her neck.

"This…"

Her aura of command was undeniable. Pair it with her beautiful face, perfectly balanced body only an artist could make, and strange eyes with black sclera; it was unquestionable her character looked quite unique.

"We welcome you, your Majesty. It is our eternal wish that has come true with your return," Ram's voice rehashed, and Elysia could only stare flabbergasted seeing the figures kneeling before Esdeath. Behind her with lowered heads two figures, Zero, and Auriel stood — Auriel already having received her clothes.

"Who are these people?"

She recognized the maids, but she had no idea who's the third kid. Speaking about it… with the exception of Zero, she knew not who was the busty woman tightly wrapped in exquisite nun custom.

"It is good to be back, I missed you all…" Esdeath's smile was angelic, patting the servants' heads one by one.

"Kommandant, it is gut to have you back," the boy with cat ears and military youth uniform quipped. Because of his hard German accent, Elysia almost missed some words.

"Schrödinger, Schrödinger, my loyal cat," she snickered amused, not angry in the slightest for her creation, fondling his dirty blonde messy hair, then scraping gently behind his cat ears.

'Purr-purr…' the werecat purred in satisfaction and glee.

"What means of chaos you caused this time."

"Eh, me? Chaos? My dearest Obersturmbannführer, you are joking, right?" the boy snickered amused, and Esdeath patted his head once more, smiling, and giggling for him warmly.

"We will speak about it, soon. But now…" she sighed. "I need to discuss with you a few things…"

Ram and Rem were on to leave…

"With you too, my faithful handmaidens. You did well while I was away. You need to be rewarded."

Ram and Rem beamed, smiling serene, a slight blush surfacing on their expressions.

"We are not worthy, Esdeath-sama," the duo resounded at once, bowing deep.

"Don't sell yourselves short…" she patted their heads affectionately, "… you are my dear servants. Of course, you are worthy."

"Ugh…!" This one sentence earned a blushing smile and squirm from the two maids, almost making them burst in joy. If not witnessing it, Elysia would have never believed it, the maids were able to express smiles… honest, happy, not snarky smiles.

"Who would've thought…"

Until now, Elysia remained in silence, suspecting it was most likely important for her companion to have this little reunion with her "creations". But she couldn't bear it anymore, she needed to say what she intended.

"Ra- I mean, Esdeath-san."

Immediately, her body froze, forcing her into a prostrating posture. A pressure able to grind her bones to dust descended on her, sharp, invisible strings moving her body downward, like a puppet. No matter how hard her resistance was, it was all for naught, she moved just like the puppeteer willed it.

"Wha..!? Ugh!" Even her mouth closed shut, unable to open it anymore.

"Ah, Elysia-chan. It is good to see you…" the Supreme Being watched Elysia, then turned to Zero with a calm expression. "Zero, please, release her."

The butler moved his fingers, and the invisible threads disappeared in an instant, bowing to his creator diligently.

"Please forgive me, my creator. But seeing the disrespect of the beast… it was disturbing."

Esdeath watched Zero for a moment, her face mirroring her thoughts: 'Seriously…' but with a simple motion waved the bad feeling away.

"Don't worry about her. She is my guest here. Please treat her accordingly."

"As you wish…"

Though none of the servants liked the current development; they had to oblige the words of the newly returned master, no matter how dissatisfying it was.

"Well then…" she turned to Elysia. "Please, Elysia-chan. I need to speak with my servants about a few things. After that, you can state your questions. Please, feel yourself at home until then…"

"Ugh… sure…" she dusted herself, still feeling strained.

In the next moment, her stomach started to grumble. 'GRRR!'

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" the girl deadpanned, giving a flat expression to Esdeath, an accusing glare to Ram and Rem.

"Ram, Rem, didn't you ask her?"

"With all respect Esdeath-sama…" bowed both maids. "Yuri-sama notified us she would be a new addition amongst your servants."

"Nee-sama says the truth. Your Majesty, we showed her the kitchen, back then when we ate, she did not come with us. Besides…" the twins looked in the kitsune's direction. "She is fat; she needs to diet…"

"Indeed, Rem. The beast is fat. I propose we exercise her."

"You!?" with a boiling head, the kitsune was on to blow up, shaking her fist with a puffed face.

She? Fat!? Don't joke with her! True, since the two became famous adventurers, she ate abundantly, complementing that around half a month when her meals were mediocre at best. Still, it happened under a few days ago. No one could earn weight that fasts!

"In that case…" Esdeath winked at her. "She is my guest here. I need to speak with my servants for a few moments. Until then, you can find snacks and refreshments in the lobby. Help yourself. After my return, I am sure Zero will prepare us something nice. Am I right, Zero?"

"As you wish, master."

"Good, we will be in my study room. I will send for you once it is appropriate." With that, she turned around, leading the way.

"…"

Her every step was majestic, carrying herself like a true monarch. Even Elysia's eyes twinkled for a moment with a wish to serve, her eyes turning blank…, only after Esdeath left, her stubbornness and sheer will overcame this desire. True, it took a great effort from her part.

"What the hell was this?" she mumbled with fear, her eyes returning to normal from their previous blank state. "It was like… I was being mind controlled? Affected by some passive effects? No… that can't be…" she continued the mumble, looking towards where Esdeath left through the lobby.

Meanwhile with Esdeath…

In silence, the small entourage counting six members headed towards the study room.

Leading them with a royal elegance, Esdeath trotted in the front. Behind her, the five servants followed.

Auriel with a blushing and ashamed face, Zero with a cold expression, Schrödinger holding his hands behind his head with a mischievous smirk followed, and Ram and Rem trailing behind them.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. She is really extraordinary."

"Rem, Rem. Of course, our master is royalty."

The servants thought of her as an extraordinary being, seeing all her royal glory that came with her bloodline. But deep inside, on her face, a different expression could be observed.

 _"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! You can do this! You only need to speak with them! They are your creations after all. They surely won't judge if you are making mistakes…"_

She was lucky the group walked behind her. If they could see her face just now, that anxious expression of a girl, they would most likely ask if she was ill or something, or leave her immediately.

'GULP!' gulping deep, she was distressed. How should she admit she was sorry about what had happened, or ask them normally? She was not good at communicating with people at all. Moreover so with the beings, she herself had created.

"What now…"

She was never an outgoing person, not speaking she had to talk with her servants, her CREATIONS! What should she say to them? How should she start their discussion?

'Hey! How are you doing? I hope everything is fine. Sorry for leaving you for so long?'

That's bullshit!

Under such circumstances, if she did not hide her anxiousness casting [Calm] on herself continuously, making her sweat disappear with her powers before the drops could appear on her ash-colored skin, or even activating her bloodline passive ability; [Presence of the Royal Blood] — which gained her a massive amount of charisma, stability, and just made her moves more natural, and a few other things — the white-uniformed girl would have been drenched with perspiration from head to toe.

 _"Damn! What should I say to them?"_

She was distressed, even keeping her current way of walking, making sure her moves followed the same way as she acted in the game was distressing.

 _"Dammit!"_

True, the character, Esdeath Gorgon in the game was a joker, an easy going girl who cared not if the enemy ridiculed her, but laughed in their faces, using this confusion to win the battle.

Yet, also according to her lore, she maintained a certain dignity before her servants at all time. After all, her lore also said she was the last surviving member of the Nephalem royal family. The line of Pandemonum Gorgon … even when she did not use the first name, it was in her lore.

"…"

She did not even recognize, but she had reached her study room, the room which was connected with her lavish bedroom.

'Gulp!'

In truth, outside of its making, she never really resided here, and only had a faint idea of how it looked after all the time that had passed.

"Let's get over it…" with a mumble, she turned the knob and entered her room.

At that day, Esdeath Gorgon spoke with all her servants at once, at the first time since their creation, the first time since they had come here.

* * *

 **Scene Change: A few days later: Fifth Floor:**

The cells the place contained were devoid, both the floor, the ceiling, the walls and the bars covered with thick ice.

"…"

The only noise disturbing the calm of the place was the passing patrols of the icy undead-like beings.

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!' Their hard boots resounded in the hard, ice-covered floor, assuming their patrolling duty diligently.

"Ugh…."

Yes, the dying moans of the undead patrolling this area were not strange for the residents of this place and was a common sight and noise accompanying the Frozen Prison of the fifth floor.

With their sinewy, pale grey-white skin which was stretched taut across their frames, it gave them a somewhat gaunt, leathery, and mummified appearance under their frosty sturdy armors. The white walkers, as they were called, wore black and dark grey armor, wielded swords and spears made from unique ice crystals and marched onwards.

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!' "Ugh…"

Most of them wore a helmet, but some of them were without it — usually, the figures leading the passing groups, having long, wispy, white hair, wisps of cold air emanating from their bodies.

"One hundred and nine…"

Mumbled the figure deep inside his cell. With the exception of his leather boots and brownish pants padded with leather and mail, his whole body was covered by the shadow of his cell.

"…"

The man couldn't help it but snicker amidst the darkness.

"It is like a joke…"

Recounting the past days, the man in the cell couldn't help but laugh on his own helplessness. All that strength he had, all the experience he had accumulated… in the end… worth nothing.

"Strange how things turn…"

Remembering that monstrous vampire, recalling the moment darkness descended on his world, finding himself in this 'frozen prison'. He couldn't help but laugh.

In all his life, he was praised, said to be a strong individual. A genius coming from nothing… coming from being a simple peasant.

A man said to be on par with the famous Warrior Captain of the Kingdom — even when he lost against him under the tournament, he was still a praised asset…

"…"

In all his life he had lost only once. Against Gazef… and it happened only because the warrior captain used his trump against him, catching the man with the blue hair off-guard.

"Ridiculous…"

He tempered his body, collected items, and practiced day after day ever since, refusing to join anyone thinking it would hijack his original goal, replacing it with other measly things…

"Hero…?" He didn't want to be a hero, he never wanted to be. He just wanted to be the best, and ever since, he lived like that day after day. Then… the meeting with that monster changed everything, beat him down to the dust, took his light away. Extinguished it! Trampled it to dust! Not even sparks remained…

That day… the man realised, compared to a monster, human beings are fragile, worth nothing — a cattle to be butchered.

"Truly miserable…"

A few days had passed since his capture. And the white beings that brought his food day by day shared nothing with him. It was like they ignored him completely. Ever since he found himself here, he never even had a minute of sleep. The man with blue hair just stared out from his head with a blank stare, even refusing to eat or drink.

'Clang, clang, clang…'

He had counted more than a hundred patrols since his stay here. Under such a short time, it was indeed a lot of patrols. Whether he was imprisoned in a small institute, or there was a terrifying number of guards around, he had no idea.

'Clang, clang, clang…'

The man's brown eyes were devoid of all life, contemplating what he had earned under all his life. And the end result was…

Nothing…

All his accomplishments, power, and all his experience worth nothing! And in this exact moment, the genius swordsman started to regret the fact, he was never more considerable and made friends. Dying here alone, knowing his powerlessness, helplessness… just felt miserable. If at least he had made some friends, not so desperately concentrating on his advancement, maybe, just maybe he would have something to be proud of, something worth to live for…

"I wonder how things would have turned out if I had accepted Gazef's offer back then…"

But being like this… his dream shattered, alone… a miserable existence, worse than trash…

'Clang, clang…'

The usual source of light coming from outside was blocked, and looking towards the disturbance, it was a human figure who stood before his door.

"I heard, you are the man my servant captured…"

The figure standing before the bars shadowed by the light emitted behind her, surely, was a female. From the outline, and her voice, it was impossible to miss.

"Yes… what of it?" He was not afraid of death. Not anymore… knowing his frail existence and past mistakes he was unable to decipher why he was still alive and hadn't killed himself already.

"According to our agents, you know Martial Arts."

"Tch, heh… yes, and what of it? Most decent warriors know at least one nowadays…" His tone was like a dead man, dismissing, blankly looking forward. His lack of sleep and refusal to eat or drink made his face slightly skinny, yet, his body remained tempered. Lean, but heavily muscled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, sure…"

It was ridiculous, how a person did not know this? But considering the angelic voice of the young maiden standing before his cell, it may not be surprising at all. Nobles used to shelter their daughters under all their life, then give them away to gain political advantages, or form an alliance with other families by forming a family bond.

 _"Maybe that monster is controlled by a noble family. No, it's just ridiculous… why a monster would serve humans?"_ the man envisioned the picture, and it was simply absurd.

"Why are you here? To make fun of me before my death, or you simply want to torture me? Sorry to disappoint you, but it is too late. There is nothing remaining to destroy…"

"Hmmm… You have an interesting view of your situation. Considering your captivity as a bad thing, when it can be turned into an opportunity."

"Huh… you are funny," the man snickered lifelessly, his throat dry from not drinking for a few days. "How can my situation be turned into an opportunity? I was beaten, miserably. I lost everything. My group, my will to fight and grow, and the dignity of a swordsman, the faith in my skills… how can this be an opportunity for me…?" he chuckled. "I appreciate your offer. But… there is nothing to save here. Just leave, let me die alone." His brown eyes leveled once more to the girl. "Let this miserable man grieve his dignity, his fragility as a human, alone."

The girl watched him for a moment, asking only after she measured him from tip to toe.

"What is your name? Care to share? After all, a dead man cares not if it's given."

"Hmmm… Brain, Brain Unglaus," Brain smiled solemnly, watching the ground. "At least, this is how I was called. But now… I think it does not matter anymore…"

"Hmmm… Brain Unglaus. I remember your name. I have a job offer to you."

"Sorry, I'll pass it…"

"Is that so? So depressing, but so be it…" she snickered, pulling down her strange military hat for a moment, then leaning closer, making Brain see her face.

"…"

Black sclera, blood red and blue pupils settled in her sockets, scanning Brain ever intensely.

Strangely, her eyes perfectly fit her angelic face, giving her a childish and stunning beauty. Her flowing white hair complemented the sight. Indeed, if he had ever seen the Golden Princess, Brain would imagine her face minimum that stunning.

"My name is Esdeath, Esdeath Gorgon. Call me if you want the job… call me, if you want to advance."

She turned around and was on to walk away. But, in the next moment...

"Wait!" Brain called after her.

Advance! He couldn't lose this opportunity! Whatever it cost, he would have it!

"…"

She just looked back, her smile stunning.

"What do you want?"

"Let's see what you can offer first…"

Just one sentence, but her mysterious chuckle froze the blood in Brain's veins.

What future awaited the genius swordsman, only time could tell.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of Re-Estize Kingdom:**

The news spread fast in the Re-Estize kingdom, and past the borders. The unrest caused not only shook the nation, but the surrounding countries as well.

First time in history, after defeating a dangerous creature, a higher vampire, not only one, but two adventurer teams rose to be adamantine rank.

"Did you hear it?"

"There are two new adventurer teams that have emerged in E-Rantel."

"What of it? There are many adventurer teams, many exceptionally skilled in the way of doing business," scoffed the adventurer wrapped in a priest attire.

"You don't understand! They are both adamantine rank!"

"What!?" the man almost choke on his beer, jumping up from his seat, hitting the table before him. "You are joking, right? There is no way two appear at the same time."

"But it is true! As the sun comes up on the horizon every morning, there are two appearing at the same time."

"Dammit! Shit…!" quipped the drunken man. "This will either bring great fortune, or…"

"Catastrophe, I know…" finished his sentence the sturdy warrior.

"…"

An adamantine adventurer team was already a significant force to be reckoned with. Every country which had at least one could boast with the fact. And previous, the kingdom had not one, but two, making it a considerable place to settle for adventurers.

But with the emerging figures of the two new adventurer teams of the highest rank, in one city no less… it might come to that the adventurer guilds of other countries would come here to request those teams to change residence, tempting them with good deals.

Also, the leadership of the surrounding countries — more precisely, for the instigation of the Baharuth Empire — could deem so many adamantine ranks in one place too much of a threat, making a move against the country, even forming an alliance to subdue it.

The kingdom and the Empire already clashed in a yearly margin; this gave the Empire a good reason for an all-out attack. It was like spilling oil to the already raging fire.

Even if that didn't happen… it might come to the Empire simply demanding the annexation of the guild from the kingdom, deeming it too much of a threat to let it reside in the country.

If that happened, not only the adventurers would be forced to find a new residence, or change their occupation, but the lack of adventurer presence would significantly reduce the Kingdom's potential military strength, income coming from the guild taxes, and of course, giving place to a monster uprising the adventurers kept at bay until now. With this, lowering the potential military power and financial status of the kingdom, accelerating a situation which already edged on the brink of civil war.

"…"

The adventurers looked at each other with a grim expression, sighing deeply.

'Creak…'

In the next moment, the flaps of the door opened, revealing the two adventurers entering the building.

"…"

Usually, such events did not raise any suspicion. The adventurers only offered a glance to the newcomers, then went on with their business.

"…"

Looking around, the two, highly cloaked figures with hoods took their ways towards the reception table where the counter lady welcomed them.

"Hello, how can I help you…"

"We came to see the guild master." The voice came under the cloak, behind the strange wolf-like mask. The tone was definitely of a young female, slightly distorted by a filter.

"May I know why do you want to see him?"

The second cloaked figure took out an envelope, and the girl read it. Her expression immediately turned more office-like.

"Identify yourself, please."

Pulling away from the cover a little bit, both adventurers revealed their tokens subtly, making the poor girl's eyes widen, almost bulge momentarily.

"I see, I'll notify him immediately. Raidyn-dono, Elysia-dono. I ask for your patience. Please, until then, take seats."

The counter lady hurriedly left, leaving the two alone.

"I hope you know what you are doing?" muttered the kitsune with slight distress in her tone.

"What? Don't you trust me? Didn't you survive our last mission?"

"Barely speaking, that basilisk almost ate me…"

Complained the black-tailed kitsune, a complaint Raidyn could only chuckle at with glee. "That's for not listening to me and trying to play the hero."

"Sush! That kid almost died…"

"The situation was under control…" Raidyn shut her down. "Showing ourselves too strong might raise suspicion."

"Right…" Elysia grumbled, taking out a cookie from her bag and starting to nibble on it. "By the way, I don't understand why the guild leader of the capital wants us to come here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe because of a job?" Esdeath pondered, recalling the shadowy composition of the letter they received. "Ainzach-san was pretty distressed when he passed down the invitation. Like a kid who is on to lose his favorite toy. Don't forget, Momon-san also received a few, each of them from different cities. I suspect, Adamantine, or other high-rank adventurers like high-value goods. The guild likes to barter with them, an exchange between each other. Borrow them from time to time to complete a task."

"Do you think?"

Raidyn just shrugged. "Honestly. I have no idea. It is just a guess…"

Some people already watched them intensely, suspecting the rank of the two.

Because of the possible ruckus coming with it, both concealed themselves, hiding the identification plates under their cloak, only showing them to the counter lady.

"Do you think they are…?"

"I am sure; I heard the names Lisa called them…"

Yet, even now, it couldn't be avoided. A few people heard the names Lisa — the counter lady — said, starting to gossip and guess around them.

"Umu… I see, will do so…"

"Who are you speaking to?"

"Oh…" Esdeath smiled at her partner, already sitting in one of the couches. "Just chatting with my favorite bony friend."

The kitsune did not answer for the statement; just shrugging looked away.

"Weird…"

The two were weird since she got to know them. And things turned weirder and weirder with each passing day. Even now, she had hardly forgiven Esdeath's deception.

"Raidyn-dono, Elysia-dono. The guild master accepts you."

Hearing the names, the whispers intensified, creating a small rumble in the hall.

"I know those names…"

"It is possible?"

"It is them! The kingdom's new adamantine team, Silver Wolf!" shouted one of them.

"Thank you…" nodded Raidyn elegantly, and the two-member team followed the lady up in the stairs.

Under the way, Raidyn grumbled deep inside.

 _"Why couldn't it be A-Team? It sounds cooler. I mean, "Silver Wolf" also sounds cool… But… Stupid Elysia and Momonga! If we would just merge teams. There would be enough to have an A-Team. Momonga would be Hannibal, Narberal would be good for Faceman, Elysia, of course, she would be B.A Baracus — because she is always grumpy and is like an old man from time to time. And me? Of course, I would be Murdock. Everyone loves Murdock!"_ Raidyn beamed in her head for a moment, then started pouting about the naming of her group, rummaging about the heavy resistance she had encountered when she proposed the very idea. Hell! Momonga even ordered Narberal to vote against her.

"Traitor… abusing his authority…" she mumbled, continuing her way, following the lady.

What awaited her and her friends in the new world, even the wisest sage couldn't say for sure.

…

Under all of this, in a more scheduled place of the town. Near the central road, in an alley, in the trade district.

Around half a month ago a new shop had opened its business for the masses. A strange shop, with a strange owner, for strange customers offered strange, but widely spread wares.

The store was not the biggest, but neither the smallest. In truth, it was closer to small than big, located close to the poor part of the city than the rich.

For the outside, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Only its signboard was out of ordinary. A shield with two swords, enchanted to glow with a fiery blue and orange hue. The next label could be read on it.

"Tibbald's Arms and Enchanting Emporium…" mumbled a man with a sword on his side, watching the signboard. "Hmmm. Strange name, but it is indeed the place my men spoke about…"

A man in his thirties stood not far from the shop.

His face angular, muscled, sporting simple linen clothes with a sword on his side, watching the different armors and the different weapons in the shop window.

"Hmmm…"

His face carried slight wrinkles, and from his tanned skin it was apparent he carried some southern blood in his veins.

"…"

Watching the different goods for a moment, it was interesting to see. The man with the warrior posture had never seen such a method to advertise one's craft. And one might think by only protected a simple glass window, it was easy to steal the different wares from the show by the ruffians. Yet, his mystical sixth sense his warrior training had bestowed him whispered otherwise.

"I wonder…"

Touching the glass, immediately a slight shock hit his hand, materializing a defensive force field on the surface of the window.

"Ah! I see now. Very clever," he chuckled, a gentle smile forming on his face.

"Let's check it…"

Before the man could even take a step, the simple wooden door burst open, a man flying out from it.

"Ahhh!"

'Thud!'

The thug could barely breathe, and a few more followed it, landing on his back.

"Ugh!"

"And don't come back! You miserable faggots! Or the boss will cut ya apart!"

A dwarf stepped out from the shop, dusting his calloused hands. "Hmph!" Frown left his nose, almost like steam.

His bald head was dirty from the coal and smoke that came with his line of work, wearing a sturdy blacksmith apron that covered even his lower body.

"This is not the last time you will hear from us! You will regret this! You hear me!? Our organization will have what it wants!" Leaning against each other, the beaten up thugs looked quite miserable, with the most scrawny one barking, threats leaving his mouth.

"Oh! Really?" the rugged dwarf chuckled, crossing his stump-like muscled arms over his chest, smirking amusedly. "I would like to see that. Right? Boss?"

From the shop, sounds of well-made boots walking forward could be heard.

'Knock, knock, knock…'

Soon revealing a handsome man clothed in a regal attire with a white open coat.

"Oh, really? Interesting, I would like to see you try…"

His hair was blood red, messily made, almost covering both of his eyes, his skin well tanned, wearing casual clothes with a long open overcoat. A purse, a book, and a well-made rapier hanged from his side.

"You bastard! Who do you think you are!? You think you can defy us?!" threatened the leader of the thugs, a scrawny man with an unfriendly face.

"Spare your breath. Your threats are worth nothing…"

Raising his head, his turquoise eyes were revealed, with a scar running through his right one.

His hand moved faster than any normal man would be able to see, pulling his rapier and sliced.

'Swish!'

Yet, the warrior watching the scene saw his moves perfectly clear. His trained eyes could recognize talent when he saw one.

"Hmm… Not bad. Little rough on the edges… but definitely has talent."

The slice was clear, immediately slicing apart the strings and belts that kept the thugs' pants on them.

"Ahhh!" one by one, their pants slid down on their legs, and they desperately grabbed after them.

"Scram! Be glad I did not put your head on a pike. Tell your employer. If he wants to do business, come personally, or get lost. I have no time for his games," the redhead brushed his rune adorned gloved hands, then shrugged.

"You will regret this!" the muggers swore, miserably stumbling away, barely able to support each other and holding their pants on their place.

"Tch… childish…"

"Damn! Boss! You showed them good this time," sneered the dwarf gloating.

"Ah, don't mention it. You were the one who threw them out. Thank you for that."

The dwarf nodded silently, only then hearing the clapping sound nearby, making their attention turn direction.

"Pretty impressive swordwork. You took good care of them."

"Hmm…" Just now, the dwarf and the handsome young man looked in the spectator's direction.

"Who might you be, good sire? A customer?" asked the dwarf with a suspicious gaze, finding the man very familiar.

"Sorry for not helping you earlier. I saw you handle everything just well. I did not want to interrupt."

"Ah, don't mention it…" waved away the turquoise eyed man amidst a chuckle. "I am Tibbald, Tibbald Dracois Reinhard. The owner of this shop. And he is my aide, Zoltan Orefoot. The Smith, and the bouncer of my shop."

"Good to meet you lad," the dwarf nodded respectfully. "Eya! If I may ask, you seem very familiar to me. Aren't you related to the Warrior Captain of the Kingdom?"

The man smiled, it seems despite not wearing his usual arms, his appearance was widely known in the capital. "Indeed, it seems I can't keep it secret from others. Gazef Stronoff, at your service." With a knightly nod, he introduced himself.

"Ah!" the young man's eyes flashed in excitement. "The famous warrior captain? What a joyous day! My Lord. Do you came to visit my shop, or…?"

Gazef smiled gently, waving away the pleasantries. "Simply Gazef will do. I am not noble after all."

"Ah, I see… then warrior captain-dono."

"I am not on duty either," he added with an almost mischievous expression.

"Then why…?"

"It is simple…" he cut his words. "I like to walk in my free time, inspecting the people around. Oh, and my men started to whisper about a shop, offering quality armour and weapons for a good price."

"Ah! So it is. Indeed, my shop offers such wares. And many more," Tibbald looked at the sword on Gazef's side. "… Amongst them, custom made enchantments for weapons and armour."

In that time, the dwarf headed back to his smelter, many assignments awaiting it to be finished.

"See ya later boss. Need to finish the order of baron Regis…"

"Umu…" Tibbald nodded, meanwhile Gazef fondled his beard.

"Hmm… you say, for custom needs? I've never heard such a thing. Maybe, even the magician's guild is not capable of it."

"Thank you. It is my family's secret technique, embedding items with specific attributes," he explained, and Gazef nodded with a hum.

"I wonder just how much it costs to upkeep the shop. All the materials and taxes, it must not be easy."

"Hahh… it indeed is not easy," Tibbald sighed, looking in the far, then brushing his messy hair tired. "With the special area of expertise of my shop, we need to pay extra taxes for the kingdom and the magician's guild, and complete specific orders for the request of theirs."

"Oh, I see… my condolences," Gazef bowed his head understandably.

"Ah, don't, Gazef-san. I am hopeful," Reinhard beamed sourly. "The people buy quality wares for a good price. This, I am sure… calculating our possible future revenue and the turnover of our shop since the opening, we will manage. We just need a little bit more publicity."

Gazef nodded, looking in the direction of the thugs Tibbald and Zoltan chased away. "There are a lot of problems with criminals like them nowadays. Unfortunately, the capital is filled with them."

"I know. This was the third time they tried to ransom protection money. I can't manage the shop alone, doing the Smith and enchanting work all at once. I was lucky I found Zoltan. With him around, it is easier. Though, I might need to hire a few guards to make things more smooth around."

"Hmm, I see. If you want, I can send a few of my men to look out for your shop a few times."

"Gazef-dono… that's…"

"Don't mention it." With a wave, Gazef blocked the praise humbly. "There is a lot of newbies amongst them since…"

"Since…?"

Gazef remembered the day most of his veteran soldiers were killed by those Slane bastards! The same day when he met that Ainz fellow…

"Ah, it's nothing." With a solemn smile, the warrior captain continued. "They need to complete patrol duty anyway. Changing the route a little bit to go tap this district a little bit will be a little refreshment for them."

"Ah, thank you!"

"Well then," the warrior captain grabbed the scabbard of his simple sword. "Care to introduce your products? Suddenly, I feel the need for a new sword, and maybe a few armour pieces for everyday use."

"Of course, follow me, Gazef-san…"

Tibbald entered the shop, and Gazef followed him close behind. But before the door closed, the warrior captain on leave looked back, watching the small alley near the main street where the shop settled.

"I wonder what Gown-dono isdoing now…"

At that moment, the winds of fate brushed his chestnut hair, signing the coming of a new age.

What will happen with the warrior captain, what plans Tibbald have in his head, only the future can tell.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now!**

 **With this, I have concluded the second arc of the story.**

 **I hope it was satisfying!**

 **RNR!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Now then… the long-awaited character charts of two OCs:**

 **Auriel Michalis**

 **Sex:** Female

 **Height:** 171 cm

 **Race:** Angel/Arch Seraph

 **Affiliation:** Great Tomb of Nazarick, Esdeath Gorgon

 **Occupation:** Loyal servant of her lady, master scribe, bard, diplomat, singer

 **Residence:** Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, 9th floor, Royal suites (Esdeath's room)

 **Karma:** 350 / Very good

 **Hobby:** writing, reading, sleeping, acting, singing

 **Class build:**

Total Levels 100

 **Racial Levels:** 35

 **Angel:** 15

 **Dominion:** 5

 **Seraph:** 10

 **Arch Seraph:** 5

 **Arch Seraph Archetype:** Saint of the Ten Commandments

(Archetype: Each heteromorphic race's most evolved form. Allows the player or the NPC to choose an archetype, gaining further abilities and racial specialization)

Saint of the Ten Commandments: Allows Auriel to use Commandment laws of faith, piety, purity, patience, love, selflessness, truth, repose, pacifism, reticence.

 **Job Levels:** 65

Paladin: 15

Knight of the Order: 10

Highlord: 5

Archer: 10

Dragon Hunter: 10

Other: 15

 **Approximate Status:**

HP: 85

MP: 75

Phy ATK: 72

Phy DEF: 90

Agility: 70

Mag ATK: 55

Mag DEF: 75

Resistance: 85

Special Ability: 70

Total: 677

 **Appearance:**

With the face of a true goddess, she is really a sight to behold. Her smile is charming, her cyan blue eyes are mesmerizing. Her long, slightly curly, silk-like golden hair usually are covered by either her wimple or her headgear. Despite her loose nun garb, her perfectly balanced body proportions are visible, almost overflowing.

An always calm, gentle expression settles on her face. A golden halo floating above her head as well six pairs of wings stretch behind her back giving her a true angelic look.

 **Personality:** With the heart of gold she most likely is the purest being in Nazarick. (Even when she is not part of it). She is compassionate, kind and patient. She always listens to others' problems and tries to help them solve them. She doesn't like evil but when she meets one she tries to help them change for the better.

Yet, she is not flawless. From time to time she is clumsy, dropping things when she should not. All of this comes from her nervousness messing things up, or when she is very excited and forcefully tries to do something right.

Despite being an angel, she likes to sleep a lot and just hides in her room for days, writing her books and reading. Aside from this, she is a hard worker whose loyalty is unquestionable towards her master … possessing certain fetishes towards her.

She is often childishly innocent, but her mind is sharp. Maybe she is not as tactical as her brother but she sees the obvious.

PS: Don't let her near the kitchen or she will burn it down, or at least poison the people with her cooking skills.

She is a marvellous singer, actor and the perfect diplomat when it comes to negotiations. She knows every custom. She is rather peaceful, hating every kind of violence.

* * *

 **Esdeath (Pandemonum) Gorgon (true name: Abeloth)**

 **Sex:** Female (Male (formerly) before transportation to the new world)

 **Height:** ~163 cm (changeable)

 **Race:** Heteromorphic Race: Transcended Nephalem

 **Affiliation:** Great Tomb of Nazarick, Silver Wolf, etc…

 **Occupation:** Angel of Death, Enforcer of the Great Tomb, Supreme Being, Crazy Inventor, Adventurer etc…

 **Residence:** Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, 9th floor, Royal suites (Esdeath's room)

 **Karma:** 0 / True Neutral (basic state, tangible karma, depending on the racial stance she uses)

 **Hobby:** Collecting Rarities/Experimenting with Items/ 21st century anime, manga, movies, games, adventuring, etc…

 **Class build:**

Total Levels: 100

 **Racial Levels:** 30

 **Nephalem:** 15

 **Royal Blood: Progenitor of the Original line:** 10

 **Archetypes:** Origin of Sin: Chaos, Darkness and Life/The One: Order, Light and Nothingness

(Inheritor of the original royal bloodline. Grants the inheritor both the abilities of the highest level Demon Emperor and the most prominent Arch Seraphim)

 **Transcended Nephalem (false):** 5

 **Job levels:** 70

Sword Saint: 10

Arcane Ronin: 5

Esper: 15 (reaching max level of the job class the user can choose a secondary weapon proficiency: Weaponmaster)

Conduit of Reality: 10 (psychic job class)

Truenamer: 10 (psychic job class, able to modify items changing/modifying their "Truename")

World Visionary: 5

Others: 15

 **Approximate Status:**

HP: 93

MP: 23

Phy. ATK: 97

Phy. DEF: 96

Agility: 94

Mag. ATK: 20

Mag. DEF: 100

Resistance: 100

Special Ability: 100+ (Exceeds limit)

Total: 723+

 **Personality and background:**

Back on Earth, before the transportation, Esdeath was a program engineer with a lot of experience behind his back. Due to his always prominent sickness originating from his weak immune system inherited from his parents, he was forced to constantly visit doctors and stay home most of the time.

Despite this, he oversaw many big projects for the corporation where he worked and many times overworked himself because of it.

Most of the times his superiors gave him and his team impossible deadlines with their work. Being him who carried the group on his back despite his constant sickness, his state started to turn worse drastically towards the end of the game. The doctors bode little time for him…

Due to his incompatibility with most artificial organs, he was forced to take expensive medicine, stay in an isolated area most of the times. Even going out, he needed a mask to filter filth from the air or else his state turned worse.

In his profession, he counted as a big shot. In truth, it was him who worked on the YGGDRASSIL console's neural interface to accept commands without the usage of hand or motion controls, just following eye movement and brain activity.

Because of this, the developers of YGGDRASIL presented him a huge contribution package, which contained two slots for creating level 100 NPCs without guild base and many rare and super rare paid items, as well paid him handsomely for his work.

With his guild members, he was almost always cheerful and often joked with his situation, rarely complaining, not to burden his friends with his problems (only when it became unbearable).

Amongst players, he was one of the most infamous, as well famous, Esper users. For obvious reasons of course.

He had a huge collection of items. All of it cosmetic, data crystals, cash items, weapons, and armors. Like Momonga and many of their guildmates, he was a hoarder in such a way never really throwing anything away but stashing it in his personal vault.

He even built a small private vault in his room spending at least two months worth of salary just to be able to finish this project.

He was the holder of the title: Seventh World champion after Touch Me. Although his reward choice was different than his friend's, his character gained a great boost after winning the championship.

According to his calculations, equipped with his two guardians — Auriel and Zero — he could even solo weaker guilds and clear several dungeons.

Being a male who played the female character, he used to tease the three female members of the guild giving them sometimes headaches, sometimes making them laugh.

Being an extensive collector and lover of movies, the films, the games, the anime and manga of the 21st century, he had quite a prominent digital collection, most of it imported into the game.

Aside from YGGDRASIL, it was his other hobby. Collecting digital copies of them. Keeping a copy of his collection in his in-game vault. Though, he also owned a few copies from the said items in the physical world.

He was usually very sarcastic and easy going when it came to everything, even when the situation was tight, never really showing anger. Yet, when the situation turned out that someone hurt his friends or creations, or joked with his real name Hiro — which he despised due to it being in the year 2138 a girl's name — god have mercy on the soul of the offender! Players that usually angered him/her that way left the game after a few days of being farmed constantly. Or pleaded, but still got killed.

As Esdeath Gorgon, she takes her duties very seriously, but has constant depression, thinking she is not worthy after leaving her friend and creations alone. Her massive paranoia and need to overcomplicate things coming with her previous line of work does not help either.

The fact she found herself in an unknown environment, in the body of his avatar — a girl — and being the souls of two rivaling existences inhabiting her body and mind made it even worse.

Esdeath shows no mercy upon those that offend her, ending them with a cold, pitying, emotionless face. Like a tyrant, as many would call her later…

He was the last one who remained with Momonga and helped him upkeep the guild day after day.

Being previous a man without a living family, with only his sister alive (who refused to speak with him or even look in his direction since their parent's death), he usually spent his salary (that was higher than a usual worker's fee) in the game.

He was one of the six people who programmed the NPCs of Nazarick.


	26. ARC III:Prolog:Broken Blade, Broken Soul

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Broken Blade, Broken Soul**

For a moment, Esdeath watched Ainz and Albedo awkwardly, gnawing on a piece of cookie.

 _"Weird…"_

Hearing and seeing how the Succubus acted since she returned, disturbed her a little bit. That was an understatement. No, it was the dictum of the century! Even thinking at it filled her with confusion and embarrassment with each waking moment.

Flashback:

Ainz and Esdeath just arrived back from the outside, finishing their adventurer, information gathering duty. But Albedo was there, she is always here…

"Forgive me. A newlywed wife definitely has to be wearing the final battle attire (naked apron) to receive her husband."

Finishing her words, Albedo's red face looked down at her skirt, saying:

"With your permission, I'll change immediately."

While stealing glances at him, she added with a bashful, yet still discernable voice: "...in front of Ainz-sama…."

For a moment, meanwhile leaned against Ainz, pushing her "pillows" against him, she glanced at Esdeath, giving her a not so subtle "victory" smirk.

 _"I will win…"_

Flashback end:

If it was not disturbing enough, Albedo doing all of this in the front of her, giving her weird looks and smirks, almost like she wants to pounce on Ainz and rub her body against him. Almost saying: " _You are jealous, aren't you? Fufufufu…!"_

 _"Weird…"_

If Esdeath would be paranoid — well, she is paranoid by nature, but let's count that out for now… — She would surely say that woman has some kind of malicious intent behind those looks and actions — some kind of challenge she wants to enforce against her.

But that would be surely absurd, why would she want that? Naturally, she is a demon, and as a demon she may be just like that, it is in her nature. But once again… why would she act just like that? Against her, no less? _"This makes no sense, unless…"_

"As you command, this money will be used for Nazarick's defense systems, as well as experiments on the summoning systems for minions." Albedo watched the bags of coins after a deep bow.

"See to it. Furthermore, confirm at once whether or not these can be used for…"

Caring not about the talk of the two, Esdeath continued her mental lollygagging. Theorizing about the possible reasons why Albedo was just like that, and of course, on many more similar, and different things. Her brain was just on overdrive nowadays with all the things came in the meantime.

 _"I read Albedo's description back then, her backstory… and what I remembered... Oh!"_ her eyes widened in recognition. _"Yes… that makes sense."_

Thinking about it… now she remembered, her configuration may contain such behavior after all. She was a succubus, no less designed by Tabula Smaragdina. If she remembered it right, the man's choice of design explained a few things.

 _"Well, this explains a few things. Her creator was always weird like that. A "gap-moe," on top of that, addicted to his over-detailed_ _backstories and_ _descriptions, full with_ _contradictions he gave to his NPC's. Still, it does not explains why she acts like that towards Momonga-kun. And the weird looks she gives at me, in such a lecherous way no less..."_

"Weird…" _she muttered low once more, stuffing her face with some cookie._

 _"If I remember it right, her programming only contained she is a "nympho" and not in love, or she is actually the wife of someone… this is… weird! Why does she act like that? Or she simply wants to mess with me? I tried to ask Momonga-san under the half month passed, but he always dodged the question…"_

"All the time…" Muttering, she turned her head back, watching Ainz's hard work desk for a moment, her eyes turning blank completely.

"Khmm…!" just in the next second, Ainz coarse voice bringing her back from her dazzled state.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out… again." Ainz pointed it out immediately, and just now, Esdeath recognized three stuffed money bag on the table.

" _When those bags get there?"_

"Well…" she looked around awkward, Albedo giving her a strict gaze. "Errmmm… sorry about that. My stomach started to cramp."

"Oh!"

And it was not just a bad excuse; her tummy really started to ache for a few minutes. It is like, no… she doesn't want to think about that. No! That would be absolutely ridiculous! And honestly, entirely sensible. Still, she rather has a bullet in the head than accept this possibility. It was more sensible saying she ate too much in the recent days.

"Fufufufu…" Albedo chuckled hard, her face visible painting her amusement, or, pride? Honestly, Esdeath can't place the woman seeing her expression. "First time?"

"What, "first time"?"

She asked confused, knowing not at all what Albedo is thinking in real.

"Oh, my!" Albedo covered her mouth in astonishment, turning to Ainz with a bright smile. "Considering Esdeath-sama's age, it is about time, Ainz-sama. If you allow me, I will explain to her what about to happen."

"What do you mean?" Ainz watched her confused, having only a faint clue what the women try to imply, giving a confused look at his friend. But instead of clearing the picture, Esdeath as well was just as confused as him, giving a dazzled headshake.

"Khm…" in the end, Zero's elegant, but distinct voice disrupted his concentration. "I think the Guardian Overseer meant, Ainz-sama…" for a moment, the automaton gave a strict look the Overseer. "That my master reached the age when the body of a woman ready to sexual intercourse and prepared to procreate with the chosen partner. Considering her age, she matured late, but nonetheless, reached the period."

"If you allow me, Ainz-sama. I will explain my little sister what about to happen, as I offered before. Don't fret; under my caring hand, she receives every information she needs. And maybe, some more…"

Albedo's eyes glinted hungry for a moment, giving Esdeath a bad feeling. " _I don't like that look."_

"Guardian Overseer, it is not necessary. I am sure; under my caring hand, my master receives better care on what to do, or, you can provide currently. My database after all a lot wider than yours when it comes to the biology of different species."

"Have you ever experienced it, Zero-kun? Have you any idea what a girl, or more like women is going through in this period? I don't think so. Under hard times like this, she needs the caring hand of her fellow in sex."

Ainz just watched Esdeath who was clothed in a kimono which was adorned with flowers — most likely her servants forced her to wear it; her mood seemed to turn gloomier and gloomier with each moment, covering her face with a look: _"Just leave me alone… please!"_

Her face flustered, a dark aura of shame started to radiate from the small girl. _"Hmm, indeed, she made herself look like a kid today, with the appropriate height and clothes… I don't know why though, but, it is not the strangest thing today…"_ instead of thinking of this further, he turned his attention back to the two, trying to make some sense from what they speaking about.

"Of course not! But as a servant, it is my duty to serve her source of advice in a time of need. Her other servants as well here to help her, Auriel for example. Or, her two maids who I personally trained, and experienced in the topic!"

Ainz's eyes flashed, it started to get really awkward. Just sitting and listening to all of this was indeed awkward. He doesn't want to be the part of this conversation at all.

"In another hand, you, you would only corrupt her with your lecherous techniques and explanation. I cannot allow that."

"What did you just said? Royal Assassin Zero..?"

Albedo's eyes flashed dangerously, and Ainz felt, it will not end well if the two start a fight in his suite. Not for him, not for anyone.

"Interpret it the way you want, Guardian Overseer-sama. But we all know you, we might just simply ask Shalltear about the topic, and she might serve with more information than you. You know what I am speaking about…"

Her eyes widened! How should this miserable wretch know about "that"? Her most embarrassing secret!

"Retract from your statement, or I swear on Ainz-sama's name, I will destroy you!"

"Hmph! Free to try, "false" Succubus!" Zero adjusted his tie, prepared for battle.

"…" Ainz was not sure how he could diffuse the situation, but he was sure, if he does not do something, the bomb will blow.

"Ainz-sama! Please decide! Who will tutor Esdeath-sama in the topic! It is the utmost importance the younglings receive the proper tutelage before entering adulthood. Possibly, from someone who has the faint idea what they are speaking about."

Both turned their gaze at Ainz for a moment, giving him a hard time. _"How should I know that? What the heck is going on?"_

Meanwhile, in the background, Esdeath bubbled silently. "It should be me, you asking…"

"Umm… well…"

"Ughhh…" she really had enough! Her blood boiled in annoyance, and she just cannot remain silent anymore. "Silence, will ya? Both of you!"

Both guardians stopped, watched her with some fear lingering in their eyes.

"You speak about weird things! In front of me no less? Don't you think I just ate too much and my tummy is hurt? No, you just jump on conclusion! Please, stop it!" she started high, but in the end, her tone reached such dry, such a blank expression, even the always calm Zero forced to back.

"But Esdeath-sama, as your sister in law…!"

"Please, just…!" she remained silent for a moment, turning her face away, a face which rapidly started to turn red, but kept its dry state. "Just continue the meeting! It is embarrassing enough speaking about this!"

Honestly, Esdeath had no idea why Albedo thinks her as her "sister in law," or why even she calls her like that… but she called her like that a few times since she has returned to Nazarick. Maybe it was one of Smaragdina-san's strange gimmicks, writing her lore this way. Maybe not, and this was just some kind of "glitch" come to life under the transportation. Either way, it was WEIRD! With big letters on top of that.

 _"Honestly, I have no idea, her lore just too long to remember!"_ she scratched her head confused, although, her tummy really started to feel bad. Maybe she should eat some low carbs from now on instead all those steaks, pizza and burger she stuffed down since she returned.

"As you wish, master. But, if you need my advice, or the time is right. Just call on me, my database is on your service." Zero offered with all respect he could muster, then went on with his blank stare.

"Or, you should ask someone with some "actual" experience in the topic. Little Sis…" Albedo smiled, her expression turning from warm and soft to rigid once more. "I mean, Supreme Being…"

"Thank you Zero-kun, Albedo-san. But it is not the right time for that. Now then, Ainz-san, can we continue this meeting."

Coming back from his numbness, Ainz cleared his throat, continuing the meeting. "Khm! Right, as I said!" it took him one moment to remember where he stopped, but eventually, he found his track once more.

"Please, can you produce the money you collected?" Ainz asked politely, and Esdeath hummed confirming.

"Umu… Ah, you mean the rewards from our adventurer jobs. Sure…" pulling then putting two smaller bags —at least compared to what Ainz produced — on the table, she contributed her share.

"That's all?" the man asked her with a low tone, expecting more. "I thought you received more…"

She just sighed, shaking her head. "It seems, two adamantine teams is just too much in one city. Basically, we are siphoning away from each other the jobs. Ainz-san, I think, one of us should move to a different city. It would be beneficial not only out of financial reasons, but we could spread our adventurer persona's influence faster, as well could build our connection network steadier."

She and Ainz watched the smaller bags with some regret.

The three bags Ainz produced had different sizes, with the largest one bulging enough to be able to stand. Inside of them was the gold, silver, and copper.

Meanwhile, in Esdeath's case, there were only two smaller bags, only one of them was full of differently valued coins.

"Besides, as you know. I have my own projects siphoning away some of the shares, you know which projects am I speaking about."

She already told Ainz about her own projects, and he and Demiurge as well found it a good idea to keep it going, at least until it comes to light if it worth to even to pursue the matter further, or leave it as it as a failed idea and move on.

"Hmm… I see. Then it cannot be helped. About moving to a different city." Ainz remained silent for a moment, considering the proposal.

"It may be not a bad idea. But both of us already established their name in E-Rantel. It would be hard to build up once more our fame. But let's just propose we agree on this. Which one of use you think should move, and where? Have you has any suggestion?"

"Add one. I never said we should abandon our built up persona." she stopped Ainz on his track. "I just said, move to a different, city, maybe a different country. Migrating adventurers of high rank, not speaking about the highest ranked adamantine rank are well received wherever they go. If you ask me, we could even leave the country, and given our rank, we could join different factions. Assuming they are willing to trust, adventurers."

"Hmm, I see. Sorry, my bad. I misinterpreted your words." Although Ainz said this, neither Zero nor Albedo was willing to believe such a baffling statement.

"As for where, or which of us should migrate? Honestly speaking…" Esdeath continued with a clicking tongue, turning towards the money bags, she pushed them on the side, then placed parchment on the table. It was a rough map of the surrounding countries and area. On it, in several places, handmade notes and markings can be seen.

"This…" Ainz gulped hard. Last time when he asked the magician guild master, he only gave him a lesser detailed map. And he wondered, how Esdeath managed to get this one. "How did you acquired this?"

"It was not easy," she admitted with a bitter, small smile. "I had to sell some of the demonic remains to that man. And of course, a small amount of womanly charm also helped." she winked somewhat coquettish, sticking her tongue playfully. "You know, smiling at him, and the like. Subtle care one might find innocent. But in the right hand, considered destructive weapons." she pointed at her face with a blank expression.

"…" Ainz just nodded uneasily.

Esdeath had to admit, compared the time when she was a human, and a man above all of that, smiling actually helped, not just creeped out most of the people around her like in the past. As well, with this body, she can get in places much more easier than before. Of course, there were also downsides coming with her new existence and gender, but that was a different topic entirely.

 _"Indeed, no matter where you are. Society judges you using a double standard. What one can do, others can't. What considered cute from a girl from example, considered disgusting, even shunning if done by men. That's it! Society and people is a hypocrite in nature, using double standards…"_

"…" Albedo nodded, sneaking closer to Ainz with the brightest, most charming smile she can offer, embracing his arm tight. "Yes, it helps. Am I right? Ainz-sama?" Her scent was good, if Ainz were still a human, he would have been seduced right away. But knowing the nature of his body. He was aware, the most he can get out of such relation was a platonic relationship.

 _"I don't want to get her hopes up… but like this…"_

It wasn't because of strong self-control that he ignored Albedo's feelings, it was more like resignedly telling himself that it would be impossible for a human skeleton.

Before coming to this world, he had jokingly changed Albedo's settings to "be madly in love" with him — and added one or two more things to compliment his friend's absence. Out of: why not make fun of him? Yeah, that was his reason.

Because of that, he felt as if he was taking advantage of her feelings and thus was unable to take even a single step forward to accept her feelings. In another hand, he felt sorry for Esdeath. Honestly, he had no idea what awaited her under Albedo's new settings, but he had bad precognition about it.

 _"But I can't do anything about the thing I have lost… A purely platonic relationship would not progress smoothly… That's why I am afraid of taking the next step."_

These were the thoughts of Ainz, who had never gotten into a relationship with a member of the opposite sex before.

Besides, from a certain point of view, the NPCs his comrades had created were like children. To tarnish that kind of important things would make him feel very awkward.

 _"I'm so stupid. This isn't what I should be thinking of."_

Looking back at the map his friend managed to acquire from the magician's guild master after selling him some of the remains of that demon — and exploiting some womanly charm — it does not even look that impressive.

And it was only a little bit more detailed than the one he managed to get from the same man, of course, it was full of handmade notes, and corrections in the right places. It was evident this map was the summed end result of decades of constant travels and experience of Rakheshir. Hopefully, this will give him the necessary edge they need in this world.

This was only a map of the surroundings; it shows only a portion of this world. Moreover, the measures are inconsistent, and many landmarks have been left unmarked, or, in the current case, only marked with ink.

"…"

Aside from the ones, and the handmade notes in the map, there were a few examples of information that Ainz and Esdeath had obtained from the President of the Magic Association in E-Rantel, landmarks that were not shown even on this map.

"This was Rakheshir-san personal map. According to him, the modifications and notes he transcribed on it more accurate than the king's own." she chuckled low. "According to him, he paid a great price to get his hands on the information. And all of it noted down here."

Such non-marked locations where for example the locations of the Centaur tribes in the grassland, the Scorpion men's nest in the desert, the Dwarf country's mountains, etc.. In all, this map was only useful for humans.

Naturally, no matter how highly esteemed person Rakheshir was, there are information's even he can't acquire.

The reliability of such a dubious map was low but better maps would cost more money and time to make, and there were no better ones available. Esdeath was lucky she managed to elicit the man's personal copy. And it cost only a smile, a minimal amount of coin, and some scrapped black meat she brought back from the cistern. If you asked her, no one really could make a better deal.

Obtaining a map of such a degree was already an unreasonable request, as it seen from the man's bitter attitude. Even looking at him under he gave it to Esdeath… well, the man was like a person who just digested a block of metal under he offered his best smile.

"I understand. Then I shall have copies made and distributed to each Floor Guardian." Albedo bowed her head.

"Very good, before that let me explain."

Thus, Ainz explained the cartography of the surrounding countries in great detail. Starting from the point where Nazarick positioned, to the Great Wetlands, to the Azerlisia Mountains where the Dwarven kingdom positioned, and the Confederation of Yagrande, which was a country formed from many demihuman species.

(Caution should be taken toward the five, or maybe, seven-headed dragon acting as one of the representatives.)

"And the Kingdom in the southwest is a country known as the Holy Kingdom." Ainz pointed on it in the map. "It's marked haphazardly on the map, but the country's border is protected by a well known as the 10,000 Mile Great Wall. It guards against the Wilderness, where many demi-humans are in constant dispute."

This made both Ainz and Esdeath remember a certain eastern country with a wall of similar length. Naturally, the Great wall in China was longer with around 3000 miles, but that was just unnecessary detail. Of course, that wall long ago bombed and lost its previous light for the year of 2138.

But that's unavoidable, that's how things worked, under war, collateral damage was unavoidable.

"That's where Demiurge was sent before," Albedo added, remembering what she read in the man's report previous.

"Umu…" with a simple hum, Ainz continued.

"On the other side of the Wilderness is the Slaine Theocracy, a possible enemy we must caution against. Esdeath, you said you came through that country before arriving here. How is the situation? What we need to be cautious about?"

"Honestly speaking, I landed around here…" she pointed at the big forest a certain distance away from the border. "Coming through right here." continuing, she pulled her finger, making a big roundabout through a marked city, and then continuing through withered part of the forest marked "dangerous" near the border.

"Why the big roundabout?"

"That's where the merchant take his way?" she mumbled, gnawing on her overreaching sleeves.

"Merchant?"

"Yeah, he was kinda surrounded by undead. I saved him. He offered information and money if I escort him. I took the offer being I had not the slightest idea where am I. Of course, either way, it was a rough road.

She explained her journey to Ainz roughly, adding a few things about the country itself.

"All in all, it is a nice, cozy place, with a huge standing army, and better-living circumstances than of Re-Estize Kingdom, a lot better I might add. They even have flush toilets…" Esdeath chuckled dramatic, continuing right away. "Of course, that stands only if you are not demi-human, heteromorph, or even elf, or anything else than human. The presence of slavery is quite dramatic here. Their mentality about purity is almost like of Nazi Germany if you understand what I am speaking about."

Although Albedo and Zero only suspected what "that" word means, they dared not to interrupt the explanation, thus, remained silent.

"Thought, they tolerate dwarves out of business reasons. If you ask me, most of the people here deeply religious, some of them quite fanatic. Basically, they are separated into six cults, according to which gods they worship but works together to keep the stability. Almost like the USA before the Third World War."

"Hmmm…"

"In another word… the home of the Kuklux Clan, or the Vatican. Whatever you like better." she shoots a tasteless joke. "Don't go there if you are anything other than human, or prepared to be lynched, or enslaved. Their Black OPS squad pretty fast, and way stronger than average humans can deal with. We need to be cautious with them."

"How strong exactly?" Ainz needed to ask, it was an important question.

"According to our encounter with them, strong enough to be a threat for the Pleiades, most of them were on Clementine's level, minimum. Their Captain, way above that..."

"Ah, I see..." Ainz hummed considering her words.

"But being our contact was minimal, and the fight does not take place, I can't say for sure. We need more information before we could consider an open conflict. Maybe there are multiple of such units exist, with stronger opponents on top of that..."

She added in the end, glancing at the Theocracy on the map, and Ainz hummed accepting what she said.

"..."

If that's true, even if the enemy's strength considered "weak" compared to Nazarick standards, they needed to consider their next step. Several questions popped up in Ainz's mind, immediately, yet, he only asked the most important. "Quite interesting. If I may ask, how do you know so much about the country you just passed? You were only here for a few days, constantly moving, no?"

Her smile turned dubious, shaking her head. "Ainz-san, Ainz-san, Ainz-san. Tch, tch, tch, tch…" with a clicking tongue, she revealed her secret. "As you know. I am quite paranoid. And what's best to end my paranoia? What's the best weapon against it? Information and Intel of course. Fortunately, under the undead invasion, I acquired a quite handy information source."

"Care to share who it is?"

"Once my agent returns, he will bring him, or more like "it" along if you wish."

"That would be good, it would most likely immensely help us out."

"Naturally."

"Is this line the border?" in the next moment, the until now silent Albedo pointed at the map, tracing her marble fingers on the line separated the two countries.

"Most likely. Truthfully speaking, this border doesn't say much. It's very rough. Look here, to the Northeast of the Empire lies a number of countries. Together they form the Nations Alliance, which also seem to include demihuman cities. The Southwest of the Empire has many canyons forming a giant array of Stela. Countless caves house a group of humans who raises Wyverns. Their tribes live right here…"

And thus, the discussion continued, circling back the point where Ainz asked about which city they should migrate their adventurer persona-

"Huh"! Esdeath sighed, this discussion started to exhaust her. "Honestly speaking… I have no idea, not yet — the capital already stuffed with the Blue Rose and Red Drop stationing here. And we, Darkness and Silver Wolf, as the two adamantine ranked teams of E-Rantel, we are here…" she pointed on the capital of Re-Estize, then E-Rantel on the map near the Katze plain.

"We are here. There are several potential cities marked on the map. But neither one of them as good of Re-Estize, or E-Rantel. Thus, our second best shot would be to move to a different country. The problem is, the Slane Theocracy nearby kinda don't like us, adventurers, and since the new emperor, the Baharuth Empire started to suppress the adventurers, replacing them with his own elite units."

"What about the holy kingdom?" Ainz turned his gaze on the said country. Seeing it, because of the nearby demi-humans, it seemed to be a proper choice of income.

"Not do either, they are stationed near the Abelion Hills, as you know. It might be good, but the country has a law according they can conscript every citizen, even the adventurers. Now then, if it comes to war with the beastmen, I would not want to be conscripted forcefully. As well, it is a little bit far for my taste, even with teleportation, it is just an unnecessary hurdle."

"What about the Dragon Kingdom and state alliance?" Ainz remained silent for a moment.

Thinking about it, he rather not go there. Considering the information he received, he rather avoids confrontation until he has more information, avoids it until he knows how strong those dragons resides here.

"My bad, just forget what I said. I rather not go here until possessing more information."

"Umu… good idea. That was my thinking as well." Esdeath added with a serious expression.

"Well, considering the rest of the countries, they are too far to operate securely. Our only option remains the Kingdom of Re-Estize, for a time being at least."

"Don't worry, we solve it. " her gentle, encouraging words felt good. And just now, Ainz was glad she is here with him. Carrying this burden alone would be indeed too much.

"Supreme Being, if I may say a word, I have a proposal." Zero stepped forward. He had this idea since his master revealed the scroll. But it was his moment to profess his concept.

"Speak…" Ainz's distinct words reverberated in the chamber.

"Thank you." he bowed before continuing. "If you ask me Ainz-sama, Creator-sama. We could make our own maps. Maps with…" he watched the yellow paper with some kind of disgust in his eyes before continuing. "I mean… We certainly have the capability to draw a better, more detailed map. If you allow me, I will sketch up the operation plan, and rough menial resource cost as fast as I can. So we can start the cartography work of this world as soon as possible."

"Hmm…" Ainz hummed thinking. It was indeed a good idea. Having their own map from the world certainly, make things easier.

First, they would be no longer dependent on the dubious quality of the maps they can get their hands on. Two, sooner or later they need to start cartograph the land to get a better picture of their surroundings.

It was a good idea, of course, only one problem denied the possibility, now at least.

"Albedo, what do you think?"

"Unfortunately, we are already heavily understaffed with the numerous operations underway. I propose to delay this "cartography" operation for a later date."

With Albedo's words confirming it, Ainz's fears come to fruition. There was just not enough resource to spare even for the basic necessity. They need to change this as soon as they can.

"I see. Zero, sketch the operation plans if you have time. We will start it as soon we have enough staff and resource."

"As you wish…" the butler bowed, and in his artificial mind already started the planning, mechanizing every step of the conquest.

"Huh! It cannot be helped!" Esdeath sunk in her comfortable seat, almost melting and pouring on the ground. "Maybe, if our spending were lower, it would be more than enough to stay in one place. But with our current rate, it is not enough, nearly not enough. Even with the Katze Plains nearby as the constant source of revenue." shaking her head, her tone was quite depressed. "Just like in the game, high ranked enemies need more time to respawn. High ranked tasks need time to be realized and put up at the bounty board. I fear, for the time being, our only choice is to remain in E-Rantel and take any tasks given."

"…"

Ainz hummed considering what she said. Indeed, if they continue like this, they will run out of the tasks. As well, many adventurers started to look suspiciously in their way.

Taking all the tasks from others surely raise the ire of people, possibly ruining the reputation of both Momon and Raidyn. Painting the two teams as simple goldchasers.

Under he remained silent, Esdeath started to discuss a different topic with her servant.

"…"

Zero shook his head, answering without hesitation.

"Not yet, Esdeath-sama. Currently, Demiurge is busy with searching for possible ways to acquire more scroll material and to organize the plan Ainz-sama entrusted him. But even from a glance, we are aware, strength wise it is a mid-class demon of the lower echelon, just as you predicted. Thought…" Zero looked at the side. "It is not from Yggdrasil, or I found no trace of this variant in my database. Maybe it is some kind of mutation of this world, as its show similar characteristic of "Gaping Demons" from my database. It needs to be dissected first to know for sure."

"Hmmm… I see he used to be curious. Why isn't he jumped on the chance then?"

"As he said to me, he wants to put all his attention in the dissection process before starting it, and he wants to do it personally, but that takes time, time, he currently lacks. Though, if either you or Ainz-sama gives the order, I myself more than willing to complete the autopsy right away."

Ainz nodded, suspecting what the two speaking about.

 _"Most likely they are speaking about the remains — more like scraps of meat — she brought back from the cisterns. I am as well curious if it's a demon from the game or not. It was hard to tell from the mincemeat she put out from her item box."_

Ainz remembered when she showcased the remains; Demiurge's brightened expression cannot be explained with mere words. The demon prince was truly elated seeing that black meat.

 _"As expected from a Supreme Being!"_ He still remembered the deep bow he gave to Esdeath.

Indeed, autopsying an unknown entity most likely was a delicate process. Doing it hastily was dangerous, not speaking the body may suffer irreversible tissue damage, damage which can ruin the chance to gain the full picture about the creature.

 _"Although, the state Esdeath-san brought the creature back cannot be ruined even more… what she basically put before me was a slice of black meat with barely any recognizable characteristic. I am surprised Zero and Demiurge was able to recognize it from first glance."_

Although he was more than happy to know more about unknown lifeforms, it was scary what state she brought back that demon, or how decomposed it was when she put it out from her item box.

If he were still a human-like back then, he would jump back right away, or vomited.

Whatever… " _It had quite an odor…"_

"Tell him, take his time. But we want to an answer sooner, than later." Ainz put extra attention on the **sooner** part. "Also, if you want you can assist him under the process. Of course, if your duties allow it."

"Of course, Ainz-sama. If Creator-sama allows it, I will do so with all my heart. After all, dissecting and torturing fleshy things is one of my hobbies."

Ainz gave Esdeath a dubious look, and the light in his socket flashed up. Anyone from the side of the NPC's may think it was the light of approval. But Esdeath most likely knows the real reason behind those lights and that look.

 _"Really? First his sadistic tendencies… now, this? Although, I should have expected this…"_

 _"I should not have written "that" in his description …"_ a gloomy aura left Esdeath. _"Compared to him and his methods, a Spetsnaz officer from the Soviet Union is an innocent kitten." Yeah, maybe that was just too much, writing that was a big mistake!"_

"Then, as this matter is concluded. Let's move on to our next topic…" For a moment, Ainz turned to the bags of coins, considering their future worth.

 _"I hope it will work…"_

The gold obtained in the game YGGDRASIL wasn't just used to buy items, it was also used for many other things: to cover the administration fees for a Guild's base-defense systems and the costs for automatically summoning servants of level 30 or higher, as a medium to launch certain spells, to pay the manufacturing costs of items and even as a price for the revival of dead NPCs.

It had already been confirmed there were no problems using YGGDRASIL's gold coins in this world. However, they still needed to find out if this world's currency could also be used to cover their expenses, especially if it was possible to use silver and copper coins —since gold coins were the only currency in YGGDRASIL.

It wouldn't be the slightest exaggeration to say that these experiments could affect Nazarick's fate. If the currency obtained in this world could be used in the same way as in YGGDRASIL, then future operation policies would be affected, notably regarding the importance attributed to coins.

Depending on the situation, the priority given to obtaining coins would increase. On the other hand, if the currency of this world couldn't be used, then the money in the treasure room would become their final lifeline and any pointless spending would have to be curbed.

"Now about Clementine —"

Saying the name of the woman, and speaking about her missing corpse, Esdeath filled with some regret. And although she showed no signs of it, Ainz most likely expressed his distaste as well.

 _"Because of my mistake, this woman who learned much precious information had probably been revived."_ The disquieting sensation that she was probably disseminating her information was slowly started to accumulate in Ainz, making him feel nauseous.

The number of possible enemies was many, yet information regarding them was scarce. In contrast, the information on this side had already been leaked.

"Ummm… Ainz-san."

 _"It would be best if the targets receiving the information were original guild members, but… being that lucky would simply be wishful thinking. Our future actions should be taken with more caution. Still, what should be done about the identity of Momon, or even Raidyn? That masked figure completely went missing after the battle, even with our forces we weren't able to trace him. It is possible he is working with those who brainwashed Shalltear, or other third parties? We need to find him!"_

 _"_ Ainz-san…" Esdeath called for him once more.

Ainz sighed deep, seemingly ignoring her. _"It can't be helped, the only thing we can do now but adapt to the circumstances and do damage control."_

 _"_ Earth to Ainz, are you here?" she tugged his sleeves, and waved her petite hand before his skeletal face, making him turn his attention immediately. "What?"

"I have a confession to make?" her face turned dark as she watched her feet.

"And that is…"

Uneasily, she pushed her fingers together, slightly sweating. Her childlike face showed some worry and anxiety. "We may have the girl's corpse."

"What!?" Ainz almost jumped up. If this true, then what she said was great! No! This was excellent news! But… how the hell she has the girl's corpse? If not…

"There is anything you wish to speak about? You can tell me about it," he said so in a fatherly tone.

"Well…" she scratched her head looking away embarrassed. "I might be told you about my running projects. But not who is my agent conducting it. Or, where you supposedly saw him."

"Don't say…!"

"Remember that man with the mask and dark clothes?"

"Yes, a dubious figure. We found no trace of him since that night." Ainz recalled him, that man left a deep impression on him on that night.

"We still tracing him. Don't worry, we will find him sooner or later." Zero added, though, it did not ease Ainz's worries.

"Well, he is my "agent"…" she confessed, and both Ainz and Albedo gasped. Zero took a little bit back, but honestly, he expected this much from his master. _"As expected from my master and creator. She is truly wondrous. Even able to out trick Demiurge and me. Fufufufu… Truly, we never expected this."_

""WHAT!?""

"Yeah, he is kinda my agent. But he operates independently."

"Oh!" Ainz was a little bit disturbed by the news. But nonetheless, it was a pleasant surprise. "One less thing to worry about then... Where is the corpse then? Do you have it with you? Hmmm?"

"What? Do you think I am a morgue? I have no idea where he stuffed it…" she muttered discontent, her face cannot really flatter than now.

"What did you said? What do you mean: you have no idea? He is your so-called "agent," no? You should be aware of where he put his resources!"

Ainz almost hit his table, enraged not only by her flat face but her total neutrality about the happenings. Under their current circumstances, it was unacceptable!

"You know I did not mean like that…" she muttered low.

Esdeath thought wanted to show a regretful face, but unfortunately, it came down just like Ainz perceived. A child's flat expression of total disinterest.

"Find out right away where the corpse is! This is a matter of utmost importance."

"Let's state one thing, Mr!" in the next moment, Ainz was taken aback, she raised her tone considerably. "I never asked you where you put your trash, neither have I thought you could actually remember where you put it. Do you really thought I carry a body with myself, in my item box?" she scoffed indignant, slightly offended. "Do you think me as some kind of weirdo cat lady who carries her trash around in a shopping basket?!"

 _"In a matter of fact, you are… no, we are weirdos. But let's just leave it like that and never speak about it again…"_

If you asked Ainz, every decent person could remember where they collect their accumulated trash. But it seems, Esdeath was the hard exception of this rule. He should have expected this from his friend, knowing her past personality. Yet, under the current circumstances, he expected a little bit more…

 _"According to many guild members, and those who did the coding work, her code was nice and tidy, but as a person, she was untidy, almost at the level of a slob."_

"Care to ask where it is then? It is really important." his tone lowered, trying more gentle.

Closing her eyes, she remained silent for a few seconds, before opening once again. Her oculars dazzled up for a moment…

"I just did. My agent will bring the girl back once he has the time, and comes to report me."

"Then I am glad you solved this problem. As for that necromancer, named Khajiit if I remember it right, yes, that was his name." Ainz confirmed in himself if he remembered it right. "What about him? Did you revealed anything to him?"

Indeed, the man died, but Ainz had no actual idea if Esdeath revealed anything from her power, or even from her real persona under the battle. They never really spoke about it after things cleared with the guild.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? An amateur?"

Seeing how she handle the case with Clementine's body, Ainz may say yes, but knowing her paranoid personality and all that information she managed to acquire under short time, on top of that — without the resources of Nazarick — he most likely says no.

She may even know who hid behind the persona of Momon all along, and just played with him. Though, he doubted the latter.

 _"There is no way she would not come to meet me after knowing where I am! Right…?"_

"…" Thus, for this dubious question, he did not answer.

"He was taken care by Raidyn. Even if he were to be resurrected, the only thing he could report was the unnaturally strong adventurers he and his lackeys faced — nothing can be tracked back to Ainz Ooal Gown, or even Esdeath Gorgon. My agent made sure of that! I am certain of it."

 _"Or, at least, I hope so…"_

Esdeath answered truthfully without any hesitation, pulling several items from her item box.

"These are the weapons, and items my servant found on the woman's body. My agent collected them after stealing her body. As for this…" she raised the orb of death, and it was almost like the thing shivered. Be it out of fear, or pleasant surprise, Ainz can't decide it. The only thing he could say for sure, the black orb with the swirling negative energy emitted an evil aura.

"…"

For first sight, its appearance isn't really noteworthy. It mostly resembles a black lump or a plain black pearl, but since its shape is rough, it appears closer to the former.

"Hmm, it demands to be handed to you. Strange, previous, it was more humble than this. Begging me not to destroy it, but now, as I took it out from my inventory. It started to insult me, threatening me if not handed to you, you will destroy me. Quite funny…" she shoots a playful smirk, and Zero was on to destroy the black orb for the grave crime insulting his master when Ainz's voice raised once more.

"Don't say…" he remained silent for a moment, gulping heavy. "That's an actual sentient item?" he pointed it out, and his friend could only nod with a grin.

"Indeed. Quite interesting find. Don't you think?"

"Indeed…" Ainz could only chuckle with a slight glee. Who thought they would find such thing here? Items equipped with AI existed in YGGDRASSIL as well but never been called sentient items. Those items time to time speak to a player or activated certain effects automatically, but that's it!

To have a sentient item here? It was a big advancement and surprise!

"It seems sentient enough to beg for me not to destroy it when first get my hand on it. And now, as you are here, it started to insult me. I think I just give it to you; maybe you can do something with it. After all, it is an item only useful for necromancers. I can't do anything with it. Or, I can do a few experiments on it if you don't need it."

The orb started to shiver, even more, feeling the sheer bloodlust the woman pumped in its direction.

"Ah, I see…" Ainz accepted the item, holding it in his palm, and the sentient item reacted immediately, speaking through the physical link.

 _"Greatest exemplary being! The god of death! This humble servant places its faith in you! May it allowed speaking?"_

"Speak…"

 _"Many thanks, the great god of death. If you allow me to speak my mind, great exemplary."_

"Cut it short… I have no time for this." Ainz ordered, being immensely annoyed by courtesy of the orb. Thought, he was actually curious how it insulted Esdeath previously.

 _"Of course. You see, my Lord, this being, this creature kidnapped me. Taking me away from my original purpose — spreading death all around the world. Imprisoning me in that black space despite begging her to spare me from such humiliation. Please my lord, end her, I am sure she will serve you well as a servant once raised. I swear, I will serve you well. Let's spread death and destruction together. I know, with your help, we will be unstoppable! Death will swallow this world once more!"_

It started to crack evil, or, it supposed to be evil, but Ainz only found it annoying and miserable.

"Hmm, interesting things you say. What's your problem with my friend…?"

"What did it said about me?!" Of course, Esdeath heard not what the orb and Ainz communicated, as it was only a touch-based telepathic link, thus, she can only guess.

"…" Ainz remained silent listening to the orb further.

 _"Your friend, my lord? Please forgive my words then, but she is unnatural lifeform, a lifeform which should not exist. She is dangerous my lord, destroy it while you can. She will bring a great calamity to you. But I feel the potential in her. Yes! Once raised in your service, she can be a force to be reckoned in my... I mean… In your arsenal!"_

Ainz remained silent for a long moment. Deep inside he bubbled up, enraged by the offer of the thing. But in the end, his passive calmed him down, giving him a better picture of things.

"You know what I think. I should destroy you, instead…"

Hearing Ainz's words, the orb started to shriek miserably, and the reaction was even visible from the aura it released.

 _"Please my lord! No! This one will serve you until the end! Please, don't destroy it! We deeply apologize from the Supreme One for the gravely offensive tone! We deeply regret it…! We can serve you well! Please! Give us a chance."_

Ainz smiled sarcastically inside. He does not intend to be the bully in the story, but he can't tolerate this thing insult his friend. If not the surprisingly rare nature of the item, he would have destroyed it right away. Or give it to Demiurge, Zero or even Esdeath to experiment on it. He knows his friend's nature, and hobby too well to not think of this possibility.

 _"Knowing their nature, and hearing what words this thing used to describe her, I am sure it would not end well for him, her, it… whatever!"_

"Well, what do you think, my friend? The orb seems to regret its words deeply, will you forgive it, or should I destroy it?"

Esdeath just scoffed, turning away. Honestly, she could care no less for the insults of that thing.

"It is most likely a rare item, destroying it would be a waste. Do it whatever you want."

"Umu, fine then, I will take care of it then. As for the weapons of that woman…" Ainz turned towards the stilettos and the morning star of Clementine, pondering what to do with them.

"Can I…?"

"Do as you wish." reacting Esdeath words, he knows it already what to do with them.

"Thank you…" picking them up; he handed them over to Albedo.

"Order Pandora's Actor to throw one of that woman's swords into the treasure room's Shredder to see what happens."

"Shredder?"

Albedo's question reminded Ainz of the machine's real name.

"Exchange Box. It allows people with Merchant abilities to appraise items of higher value. Order Pandora's Actor to make use of Nearani-san's appearance to use his special ability."

While looking at Albedo, who signaled her understanding by lowering her head, Esdeath raised her head, hearing Pandora's name.

"Ainz-san, can I meet Pandora's Actor?"

"That's…!" Ainz was taken aback immediately, and his words seemed to stuck on his throat.

He was aware, delaying the inevitable meeting was not possible. But stretching it long enough was still a possibility.

 _"I can't allow her to meet him! She will surely laugh at me for days after it!"_

"Well, khm! He has an important mission; he will be not available for a long time."

He tried to bluff. An obviously faulty bluff Albedo right away blown with her "obvious" logic.

"Ainz-sama, you just said to give him the weapon for valuation. According to my best knowledge, he is still in the treasury. Or, you have given him a special mission in the meantime?"

"That's…"

Watching first Albedo, then his friend, it was quite obvious from her smile how much she enjoys his failed attempt. _"Dude! Don't smile like that! You freak me out!"_

"Well then, Ainz-san? When I can greet your "son"?" by supporting her head with her folded hands, it made her look even creepier.

"Ohohoho!" Ainz started to put in order the papers before him with nervous movements. It was quite obvious for Esdeath what he tries to do. "Soon enough! Soon enough! But now, let's move to the next topic. Albedo, how are Shalltear and Auriel?"

Thought, a little bit confused, Albedo did not pursue the matter further. Her master most likely has the right reason behind this strange behavior — a reason even the Chief Floor Guardian cannot possibly fathom.

"Regarding the resurrection, physically there is no problem, except..."

"Your speech is hesitant. Is it something that will make me upset?"

"Ah! Extremely sorry for this. Actually, mentally, Shalltear is a little disturbed. As for Auriel…" Albedo gave a look to Zero, encouraging him to continue.

"My sister as well quite disturbed after the events, even requesting her own banishment from our home."

"... Is this the effect of the World Class item? Even a resurrection after death is unable to dispel the effect of the effect of it?"

"No, not like that…" Albedo continued, her tone was serious all along. "Due to showing hostility and battling with Ainz-sama, and Esdeath-sama…" she gave a deep look at the Supreme Beings. "Deep down both of them considered this to be an unforgivable sin."

Ainz and Esdeath were momentarily confused, looked at each other with baffled gazes.

"I said to Auriel, it is fine. And don't worry about it. What's her problem then?"

Both friends were confused about this of course. Basically, it was their mistake, Shalltear and Auriel committed no wrong. They were already told this several times.

"Please forgive my rudeness of objecting to Ainz-sama's decision."

Ainz nodded towards Albedo who had a sincere expression.

"I think it would be best for them to receive some punishment."

Ainz and Esdeath looked at each other with a confused expression of: "Eh!?" and the fire in Ainz's eye sockets darkened in the next moment, he opened his mouth but closed it immediately because the person next to him still had words to say.

"...[Carrot and stick] is a well-known idiom. If Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama were to mete out punishment, then the guilt in their heart will disappear. On the other hand, without punishment, the negative feelings in their heart won't disappear."

It is true that there can be no rewards without punishment. Both must exist to have meaning.

"Hmm, indeed. It is an often used method in psychology. If we leave a wound open too long, sooner or later it will fester. We need to burn it out before it became infectious." Zero gave his piece of mind, though, Ainz would have drafted it; differently, both Albedo and the butler was right.

Remorse was quite infectious, let it linger long enough, and it will start to spread, ruining not only the carrier but most likely infecting its surrounding.

The details of what degree to punish and forgive would all be decided by Ainz, in Auriel's case most likely Esdeath. Usually, everything would simply be forgiven by them. But in the current case, it was not that easy.

On the other hand, even though it'd be slightly hard on the two, it was still a good educative opportunity.

"...I understand, let's give them some punishment." a little bit gloomy, but Esdeath agreed with the idea. She cannot possibly watch her children to continue her suffering. "Ainz-san, what's your opinion?"

"Umu, that's a good idea. Although, normally I would not punish someone for crimes not their own. But if this helps them, then so be it."

"That's right; this way will be best. Also, please forgive my impudence."

"What are you saying? Proposing your viewpoint as you did earlier is what I - we need. When we are out of ideas, proposing ideas like just now is exactly what you should do to fulfill your duty as The Great Tomb of Nazarick's Floor Guardian Overseer."

"Thank you very much!"

With red cheeks and wet eyes, the world-class beauty lowered her head toward Ainz. Getting embarrassed over her heartfelt words, Ainz waved as a reply.

"Therefore, (we) shall go do work. The matter here will rely on thee."

"Yes! Leave it to me! In Ainz-sama's absence, I will take responsibility and manage properly."

On the way, Ainz heard a little bit of a wifely tone mixed up in there, but he ignored it because Albedo's words were not finished.

On the other hand, Esdeath started to watch the two with more and more curiosity. Finding it more and more strange how Albedo treated Ainz as his husband, and her as some kind of a mix between: sister in law, possible rival, and a respected person. It was quite strange and confusing. Even more how often Albedo changed her tone between these three when the two spoke, or, she addressed her.

 _"Just what did you do with her?"_

Watching the two interact, it cannot be denied anymore. In truth, she was so immersed finding out what her friend is up to, or what he had done; her senses turned numb for long moments. Hearing not what Ainz and Albedo spoke about the possible brainwasher. Only coming back when the guardian overseer started to speak about the Lizardmen village. And her servant about the Ratmen and his/her project connected to the remaining tribes in the Wetlands.

"The report from Cocytus has not yet been received. Entoma's report was within the expected range, and the battle began much closer to the destination, so the report was prepared in advance."

"So it's like this… although this is not the desired outcome, the important thing is what we can gain from it." Ainz hummed fondling his sharp chin, giving Albedo an appreciating nod.

"I am relieved that you think that way. What about your project, Zero? Is it went between the expected parameters?"

The butler nodded solemn, starting his accurate report.

"Indeed, as expected. My numerous battle and psychological simulations showed close results what happens just now."

Pulling up his eyepatch, his cybernetic eye started to project the simulations, charts and the percents of possible outcomes.

"As expected, in the given time frame, the natives made an alliance with the nearby tribes of different races. Gathered together, prepared their defense, and just now, ready to accept the overwhelming opposition, just as expected, we will most likely lose the battle and the first wave of low rank sent against them. Thought, the battle will close to a tie. My simulations show, even if the tribes survive, they will be most likely annihilated under the second wave when we send the appointed commander on the battlefield. Though there is only around twenty percent for them defeating it in a one-one battle; it is still a chance it will happen. If it still happens, and the natives defy the odds, in that case... protocol "Dark Sun" will activate."

"Ah, so it is!" Ainz chuckled warmly. "Very well! Just as ordered. Your planning was really exceptional. Pity we can't witness both battles."

"If you allow me Ainz-sama, the battles will take place around a few days delay, we can watch both of them," Zero added, and Ainz nodded satisfied.

"Splendid! In that case, prepare phase two. We heading out soon."

"As you wish…" the butler bowed, taking out his pocket watch in the next moment, then raising his brow suspiciously.

"Still, I wish to know of the condition of the battle. Therefore video record the battle between both struggling armies is necessary. As for you, my friend, you know your part. Please act according. Timing is crucial."

Esdeath just smiled, clearly remembering the discussed plan. "Oh! Of course, I would never want to disappoint our further development…"

This one sentence painted a dark future those whoever she referred to, or, maybe give hope who were in a desperate situation. Whatever was the explanation, it gave chills a certain kitsune stationed in a luxurious room in E-Rantel.

"Bzzz! I need to close the window! What's with the wind today?"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sixth Floor of Nazarick: Corridor:**

Walking through a narrow, stone-paved tunnel. The man with the blue hair was confused. Yet, his sense of purpose and focus rise anew.

A few hours passed since he was released, prepared and walked, waking up in a room, full with weapons, armors, and accessory gladiators of an arena used to use — Such as nets, and shields.

Strangely, near the place he woke up, he found his clothes, clean, and prepared. His pricy items, his rings, his amulets, potions… all of it, all was here without a missing piece.

His trusty dagger which accompanied him since he was just a simple peasant boy was also here… and of course… his sword. The special "katana" as the weapon was called, from the city in the middle of the desert located south of Re-Estize Kingdom.

In truth, it was a normal unenchanted weapon — aside of its cutting capability which surpasses those of ordinary magic weapons one can buy from the magical association — it was a completely normal sword. Yet, he loved his sword; it was his pride and everything.

Or, it was… until that day… Until that fateful night.

 **Flashback:**

Her face beautiful, clothes elegant. Her skin porcelain, two playful eyes resting in her sockets, playing in a deep crimson color. It would be the appearance of the usual noble birth brat… if not her two playful canines which peeked out from her mouth. She would be just like that. But…

"Yaaawn…!"

The young girl with the silver hair yawned in an exaggerated manner. Even going so far as to pat her mouth with her right hand. She was intentionally staring at the ceiling now. It would seem she was no longer taking the blue-haired man seriously.

Even so.

Even so — his katana had still been deflected.

By the little finger of her left hand no less!

"Uoooohhhh—!"

A roar issue from Brain's throat. No, it was not a roar, but a cry of despair.

Horizontal slash — parried.

Diagonal slash — parried.

Frontal slash — parried.

Diagonal cut — parried.

Vertical cut — parried.

Horizontal cut — parried.

No matter the angle, no matter the direction in which he made his attacks, all of them were deflected.

It felt as though his katana was being drawn to that nail, and in that moment Brain finally understood.

His opponent was truly powerful. Even his hard work and natural talents could not even bring him close to her feet, let alone onto her level.

"Ara~ tired already? Though come to think of it, this nail clipper's pretty dull."

Brain stopped swinging as he heard those surprising words. Those inconceivable words!

Could one cut through a mountain with a sword? That was impossible; even a child knew that. Then, could he beat Shalltear? Any warrior who faced her would know that answer.

There was no way he could defeat her.

Human beings could not defeat entities who were beyond human imagination. If anyone was able to stand toe to toe with her, that someone must surely be a mighty individual who was beyond the realm of mankind. Regretfully, Brain was merely a warrior who stood at humanity's peak.

"...I… trained so hard…"

Indeed, no matter how hard he worked, as long as he was still a human being, he would be nothing more than an infant flailing around with a stick.

"Trained hard? What a pointless statement. I was created strong, so there was no need to train hard in order to become stronger."

Brain remained silent, watching first his almost notched blade, then the small, but busty girl before him. His face filled dread and disbelief. "Impossible… Impossible!" he muttered to himself, a mumble the girl visible found slightly amusing.

"...Are you done? Then it's about time to wrap this up, no?"

The girl, called Shalltear Bloodfallen giggled as she advanced on him, her little finger extended. Brain cried out; not a warrior's call to battle, but a child's weeping.

"Ahhh! Stay away from me!"

Brain ran wildly.

He faced his back to Shalltear.

Having experienced Shalltear's physical ability first-hand, he expected that she would catch up with him immediately.

Still, he paid that fact no heed. Or rather, Brain no longer had the energy to worry about that sort of thing. He simply revealed his defenseless back to her, scrunching his face up into a tear- and snot-filled mess as he desperately ran deeper into the cave.

Just then, an innocent girl's voice, laced with bloodlust, came from behind Brain.

"Are we playing tag then? Are you going to play all sorts of games with me? Then I shall also enjoy myself! Ahahahahaha!~"

 **Flashback end:**

Brain grabbed his katana hard, creaking the weapon for a moment. A nauseous feeling is playing with his stomach even remembering that night… remembering that "playful" crackle of a girl coming behind his back… 'Gulp!'

Honestly, now he felt that few bites of food he devoured hastily after waking up coming back through his throat.

 _"I tried so hard and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. How self-centered I was, or thinking I was a genius. Its worth nothing, facing a real monster… human power is nothing!"_

His legs felt heavy making his way towards the light at the end of the tunnel. It was like huge boulders had squashed them.

"I am an idiot… why am doing this?"

Indeed, he asked this from himself since he accepted the offer of that strange girl. Since darkness descended on his mind. Since he walked in this barely lit tunnel.

On that day, he was crushed. On that day, he realized. The power of the sword is nothing facing the real power. The real power monsters possessed. The real power Shalltear Bloodfallen owned.

Yes! Brain Unglaus adored his tool, and the way of the sword, the sword he received as a gift from that old lady.

He clearly remembered her face, how one could forget it? She was a famous adventurer! No one can forget her elderly face, yet, at the same time, strangely youthful, almost mischievous expression.

"…"

Cracking his neck by tilting it, Brain scratched his neck with a shrug, and a strange light lit in his empty eyes. "What can go wrong, eh?"

He asked himself a few times already, uncaring, trying to reignite the courage in his heart, and just now, started to remember why he was here.

Thought he had no idea how he woke up in that bed, in that room… he definitely remembered the shadowed face of that girl in the depth of his cell last night. The dubious offer she made before the man fallen asleep. "Those eyes…" he mumbled, remembering those luminous eyes of hers lit through the frosty bars of his cell…

"Those strange eyes…" even remembering them made him shiver. Like an ancient evil laid dormant behind those two colored orbs, and once, the same eyes filled him with a strange warmness. A warmness other people often calls hope.

"So, it is it? Huh?"

Brain finally reached the light. But what came to his vision surpassed all his expectation — a ring, filled with sand. A huge amphitheater, yeah, he saw similar things when he traveled through the Baharuth Empire a few years ago.

But never this big! Never this… majestic! "Yes, that's the right word for it…"

This Amphitheater was a large arena surrounded by several layers of an auditorium. This oval complex had a length of one hundred eighty meters on its long axis, a width of one hundred fifty meters on the short axis, as well as being the height of forty meters tall.

In truth, it was modeled after the Colosseum of the Roman Empire, but being Brain was from a different world, he can only measure it to the grand arena of the Empire. The place where he once saw the Martial Lord fight, and easily dispose of the fighters sent against him.

"Are we, outside?" looking at the sky, it was already at night, and the heavens filled with numerous little lamps.

Wherever he was, the sight of the heavens today was beautiful, beyond description, and he knows what he is speaking about, he watched them from time to time since he was just a boy.

"Not important…" shaking his head smiling, Brain turned his head the six-story-tall VIP lounge. Whoever owned this place, most likely sacrificed a great deal to built it so grand, and exquisite.

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

Suddenly, one moment to other. Numerous moving figures filled the rows, coming from the openings of the auditorium. One by one, sitting down, starting to clap and cheer.

 **"Uraaaah!"** Now Brain really felt himself like back then in the Grand Arena. So many people, so many cheering fans.

Although he recognized right away, the cheering crowd was actually… _"Golems? And so many? Who the hell owns this place!? Golems cannot be made in a big batch, neither cheap enough to manufactured that easily."_

Even he knows this. Golems were expensive to make.

'Rumble!'

After the few moments, the crowd sat down, and the loudspeaker started the announcement.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! In the arena! The unknown fighter! Rough skin! Blue, shaggy hair! His weight is…"** and the announcer continued, introducing Brain, giving its earnest to describe him the best.

"What the…!"

 **"Let's give him a cheer! Tonight he will be the one who entertains us!"**

"Is this some kind of game?" he looked around suspiciously, placing his hand on his sword, eyes filled with danger.

 **"Are you ready? Let's start with some warming up! And what's better to warm up than sluggishly moving targets? Yes! Ladies and gentleman! Zombies! Zombies from our favorite horror movies! Don't let them surround you, dear combatant, or they will chew on your "brain"! Let's start!"**

The portcullis all around opened, and numerous sluggishly moving zombies swarmed the arena.

"Ughhhh…" the creatures moaned in a dead tone, sluggishly moving towards Brain. Moving to tear him apart.

"Tch! It is then? That's it? A piece of cake!" and thus, he took the challenge head-on.

Unsheathing his sword, he was indeed ready. Indeed, against such a weak opponent, he does not even need to use Martial Arts. He just simply slash them to mincemeat.

…

It did not take long, and numerous bodies filled the ground — only a few crawling whose Brain simply disposed of with a slash.

 **"Uwaaa!"** the golems cheered mechanic with great satisfaction, and Brain filled with some elation hearing them, lowering his head with a satisfied expression.

"So weak…"

 **"Congratulations! Now then, the real fight starts! Round one! Skeletons! Crackling like a maniac! They send shivers to your spine! Enjoy them!"**

"Fucking perfect!" Brain snarled, not the slightest amused by the sarcastic tone of the announcer.

'Swish!' rotating his sword once, he cleared the fetid blood on his upturned sleeve.

Watching the miserable creatures emerging from the darkness with great contempt, their number was great, all carrying rusted weapons, half rotten bows, and botched shields.

 **"FIGHT!"** the announcer roared so. loud, and like the starting pistol made the first shot, the creatures roared, jumping fret the man at once. Preparing their bows to shoot at once.

"So, that's how you play! Eh? Fine by me!"

Brain swung his sword, rotating it a few times before firming his stance. "I went a little rusty in that cell. It will be a good exercise!" and thus, he charged, aiming to eliminate first the ones with the bow and ranged weaponry.

 _"Even if I can't defeat that monster. I decided I fight until the end! I will not give up! I will fight until the end!"_

"Come on!"

Maybe his current enemy was weak. He can shatter their bones with a single strike, a single dirty trick — i.e., kicking and the like. But their number was great; their weapon can cause blood poisoning once thy injure him. And broken bone was just as dangerous as a sword; it can still stab, wound you greatly.

Since that night, Brain was more cautious, even against weak opponents he thought nothing about previous.

'Slash!' several skeletons fallen on the ground, fueled by negative energy, their evil self-continued to crawl towards him without stop. 'Rattle! Rattle! Rattle!' their evil rattle crawled towards him, encircling him methodically.

"…" and Brain remained silent, concentrated to his enemies, cutting many of them with each strike, breaking out from the encirclement with great precision, chipping their numbers down left and right.

…

And the rounds went on and on. Each time stronger and stronger enemies are appearing on the scene. Time to time alone, from time to time in swarms.

"Suuu…" Brain breathed out the air slowly, just as he learned, and numerous times did so under his training. This breathing exercise he learned from an old master helped him to focus, and recover his stamina faster. Also, it raised the number of martial arts he can use at once by one.

"Grrr!" His enemy was a skeleton. But its skull was different than other skeletons. It was dark, and sharp teeth's rows after rows embedded in the creature's jaw. And that weaponry and equipment…

Brain recognized it right away, they were enchanted, each piece...

"That full plate releasing an eerie light, and two heavy-looking hammers..." yes, that how the creature was equipped. Each and every piece of equipment the creature wore emitting an eerie light, the sign of enchanted equipment.

"Dammit!"

Brain exhaled under his breath. Not only this enemy was stronger than a peak Mythril ranked adventurer, but each strike left a deep depression on the ground, the electricity and fired the Warhammer released glassified the sand at the moment the strike landed.

All around Brain the ground filled with foul blood, and the corpses of his enemies.

Now, normally, taking care a Mythril class is not a problem. He could even manage to fight off multiple of them at once. He was confident in his skills.

But he was tired. He was almost out of potions. He fought since hours. And he needed not only to concentrate on his enemy but the corpses under his feet.

 _"But it is a challenge; I can grow…"_

Originally there were two such monstrous skeletons he faced, at once no less. Now there was only one. It was definitely a thing he can be proud of. Thought, he was injured greatly, it cost him a great deal, and a few reckless maneuvers to defeat one.

Defeating a peak Mythril class enemy was a great achievement for most of the people. For Brain, it was only out of ordinary. But this… this enemy challenged his skills greatly. Pushed him to his very limits!

"Suuu…" breath in, breathe out.

According to the announcer, he was one round away from the final enemy. One more match and his questions will be answered.

The problem is… he was on the verge to collapse. He definitely can't continue this much longer. Not speaking about if the coming enemy will be stronger, he will be surely killed right away if not some miracle.

" **OWAAA**!" the evil skeleton roared ferocious, slowly making its way towards the man. Swinging its heavy looking hammers threatening a few times.

 _"Focus on its movements. Focus! [Field]!"_

Brain activated his unique martial art — the technique he himself has made. It allowed him to perceive everything within a three meters range. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit.

'Swing! Swing! Swing!' Combining his [Magic Resistance] martial art with his [Field], [Ability Boost] and [Deflect]. He was able to parry the crushing strikes of the enemy.

'Crush! Swing! Swing!' His enemy was unnaturally fast compared for the full plate and the two heavy hammer they bore. Almost unnaturally fast and strong… But being Brain know well enough the nature of the undead. He was no stranger the useful tactic used against them.

'Swish!'

The undead needed neither to breathe, drink, eat nor rest. They were immune to all kind of poison and disease.

Fear, confusion and every kind of mind-affecting effects? They cared not of such things. Just shrugged them off, going onward with their kill. Above all, high ranked undead were truly monsters without par. As he heard, only demons and dragons were worse.

"Ugh!" he was almost killed by the hammer, only making it in an inch.

Brain heard once from that old adventurer lady; the stronger types could even hurt their enemies by simply touching them. Against such odds, a simple human can't take the mantle. Against such odds, humanity surely falls.

'Clash! Clash!'

Brain kicked the creature on the chest, but it simply shrugged his attempt off. Rotating its weapon once more, then conducting its double strike with a mad fire lighting up in its sockets.

 **"Rrrr!"**

"Uff!" Brain was no fool to block it. Instead simply rolled away, and the hammers left a great depression in the ground.

"[Heavy Blow]! [Fourthfold Slash of Light]!" Four arcs of light flashed through the skeleton's armor, denting it greatly. Then chipping down the spikes adorned its shoulders.

 **"Owaaaa!"**

The monster roared angry, furiously charging against Brain. But the man expected this move. At the moment it raised its heavy maces, using the blood-soaked slippery sands slid under its legs. And the strike only avoided his head a few inches — If he were slower, or the sand would be less slippery, his head would have turned into a bloody paste under the heavy tools.

'Flash!' Brain's quick-strike weakened the creature between its legs; even its enchanted armor can't hold against his crushingly fast strikes coming below.

"It ends, now!"

Then, at the moment he reached behind it, jumped up and made his final strike.

"[God Flash]!" his final technique. The technique he himself developed to defeat his old nemesis, Gazef Stronof.

He did not want to use it until the last round, as it greatly burdened his body which already pushed to the limits.

But he wanted to end the fight as quick as possible. In different of the undead, he had no infinite stamina to spare.

'Flash!'

His third unique art that came from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade.

"…" Brain smiled in satisfaction under turned back to his enemy, raising his sword to strike once more.

But he needed not, the skeleton before him trembling turned to him, its gaze flaring up with primordial hate. But before it could open its jaw to roar one last time, it fell into two. His cut was perfect, separating its left and right side vertically, perfectly in the axis.

Making sure it is finally dead by separating the head from the body. Brain breathed deep muttering low. "I wonder what's next…" with a tired sight, he watched his blade. Despite using martial arts, his until now peerless sword started to get chipped. Its edge was not as sharp as it was before, and several chips already are missing from it. In truth, it was on the verge to break apart.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our challenger showed us a great fight today! Let's cheer for him!"**

'Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!' **"Uwaaa!"**

The golems on the auditorium clapped and cheered ceaselessly. And just now, after all, he experienced here, Brain started to feel he was dropped in a grotesque fighting game where the gladiators sent against stronger and stronger enemies, coming in an endless wave. All of it to entertain some mechanic construct without any emotion, or purpose outside of their given order.

The man started to get more and more frustrated with each moment. He fought who knows how long, defeated numerous enemies, and his host has not even revealed him or herself even once. Just that annoying announcer shoot its sarcastic speech, announcing the newer and newer waves one after other.

 **"All righty then! Here is a little refreshment before the final round! Don't chug it all up! Or you may drown!"**

'Flash!'

"Huh…"

Before Brain, a red potion flashed into existence, hovering gently up and down.

"What the…" it was a red potion in a flask that seemed to be high quality. It was almost like blood in a vial. Now, normal potions were never red. Usually, they were green, or blue, and tasted awful. Such potion appearing before Brain indeed surprised him.

 **"Chug it up! Challenger! The Grand Champion of the Arena soon arrives!"**

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Brain started to question things. Not as he did not do it before. But things started to turn more and more dangerous with each wave. And he was exhausted, too exhausted and injured to continue this for long.

"Dammit! I don't care!" grabbing, then swallowing the red drink. Instead of the expected metallic taste of blood, a pleasant, fruity taste filled his mouth.

"What is…" his exhaustion disappeared right away, his wounds healed without a trace. Even old scars started to disappear from his arms. "It was, healing potion?" it was really an astonishing effect, and compared to normal potions, it worked instantaneously, and left no weird aftertaste. Even his stamina restored to his peak, Brain felt like he just woke up after a long sleep. He felt himself… invincible!

"This feeling!"

 **"All righty then! Prepared to the last round?! Then… WELCOME THE CHAMPION OF THE ARENA! THE BLACK KNIGHT!** "

 **"UWAAA!"**

Suddenly, all the surrounding golems burst out in cheer. Chanting **. "Black Knight! Black Knight! Black Knight!"** shaking their fists on the rhythm of the chant.

The portcullis on the other end of the arena started to rise slowly. And Brain heard… he heard heavy steps closing, paired with a heavy breathing sound.

'Thud! Thud! Thud!'

A pair of evilly dimming red light lit up in the darkness, and a sinister growl left the opening.

 **"Grrr…"**

It was an evil sound... it filled Brain's spine with the chill of dread right away.

"I wonder who this "Black Knight"…is."

He needed not to wait long to get know, because in the next moment. A towering figure entered in the light towering more than two meters.

"…"

Holding a terrible black jagged blade, almost like an oversized butcher knife, Brain was aware, one strike from that, and he will be sliced in two.

On its other hand, the creature held a heavy looking tower shield covered up more than the three fourth of its body; the Black knight was indeed a menacing sight, it cannot be denied. Also, enemies with shield were a troublesome enemy of a swordsman. The genius swordsman knows that too well to act recklessly.

"Now, this is new…" in all honestly; Brain never saw such ferocious undead before— if it was indeed undead — neither such strange equipment. Even looking at it he saw, it emitted pure darkness and evil.

Its dark armor was sturdy, made from some kind of black metal with red bloodlines engraved on it. Sharp thorns protruded it from everywhere. It looked like an incarnation of violence.

'Gulp!' Brain gulped heavy, seeing the sturdy creature. It's head covered by a helmet wherefrom two demonic horns are protruded from, the face completely covered by the said helmet. Only its two evilly dimming eyes could be seen in the slit of the holes, and the rotting flesh around the sockets.

"…"

Watching the red lights emitted from the empty sockets, they were filled with hate and killing intent, glowing with a flashing red light.

Now, Brain started to feel; it was the right decision drinking that offered potion.

Even watching the creature, he was aware deep inside. The fight will be hard, if not impossible to win.

With a distinct move, he immediately changed his stance the one he used to use against opponents wearing heavy armor and using shields.

"Suuu…" doing his breathing exercise, an explosive power started to accumulate in his muscles and lungs.

With armor like that, the enemy must be sluggish. Even if it's undead, armor and that huge shield will surely restrict its movement. Although, his last two opponents defied this statement. Deep inside he hoped with this opponent it will be just like that, or he will surely die under a moment.

"I really hoped so…"

 **"Dark Knight versus Smurf! Make your bets, dear audience! Make your bets!"**

"Smurf… hah…" Brain just scoffed on the strange nickname the announcer started to call him since a few rounds. It was not bad… still, not his favorite.

 **"Are you prepared? Fight!"**

 **"UWAAAAAAA!"**

The creature roared, starting to charge against him, seemingly leaving its body completely vulnerable.

"…" Brain watched the flaming sword on the ground. The one, his opponents dropped in the previous round, then glanced at his katana.

Against that armor, the armor which most likely weighted several times his own weight, and was most likely sturdy enough to withstand his strikes until his sword break, he knows, he had no chance to break through, or reach the opening in time.

He needed a new tactic; he needed to use two swords.

"Well then, let's start…" rolling forward, the genius swordsman quickly grabbed the sword from the ground. But before he could raise his sword to block the incoming strike, the creature was before him.

 _"It is faster than I first anticipated! A lot faster! It was like a black blur!"_

It was right on his back. Under a blink of an eye, the Death Knight swing its dreadful blade in his direction.

 **"Owaaa!"**

"Dammit!" if he were not using the evasion martial art, he would be mincemeat just now.

'Slash! Slash! Slash!'

This was bad! Even with the use of martial arts, Brain was barely able to keep up with the creature.

"Owaa! Die! [Fourthfold Flash of Light]!" activating his art, at the same time with three different one, his cutting power reached a new level. Now, even if the material was Mythril, he most likely could slice right through it!

The "Black knight" answered immediately, of course, raising its sturdy shield.

'Clang!'

"What the!"

The four distinct light the attribute of the ability was present. But even so, his blade… 'Creak! Clank!'

A long crack appeared on his katana, almost breaking in two, and a big chip fell down from its edge. He expected his blade will not hold long, but this… "One or two more strikes, and it will break in two…"

Watching the shield of the dark knight, four distinct scratches can be seen on it. But nothing which could hinder the creature in any way. His strikes supposed to slice through everything, yet, it worth notch against the creature.

"Ugh!" his momentary daze was enough, and the creature answered his attack, bashing its shield forward, pushing and throwing him far, then jumping after him.

"Dammit!" the only thing he could do is to evade, watch out for a new opportunity.

…

The cat, mouse play continued for minutes. And Brain started to get exhausted once more. His continuous use of Martial Arts to evade, seeking opportunities to counterattack really burdened his body.

"[Fortress]!" By immediately activating his martial art, a layer of light surrounded his body. And the jagged cleaver and his crossed swords meet.

"Ugh!" like his body burdened by a thousand tons, like his every bone broke to smithereens, he was barely able to hold himself. But in the end, it was the Death Knight who was forced to back. **"GRRR!"** it hissed angrily, its eyes filled with hate.

"Yes!" It was his chance; it was his chance to cause an injury!

"Suu!" Breath in, breath out… just as he practiced day after day.

"[Field]!" around him his field extended, surpassing the four meters with almost a meter.

 _"I am a genius! I can't lose against this thing! Not until I reach a higher level! A genius like me can't fall here!"_

The light in his dark eyes blazed anew! And indeed, he was a genius swordsman! His next act proved this without a doubt!

"Suuu…"

His vision, his senses sharpened above the possible limits. Now he can see, he feels the creature enters his domain. And it was like time slowed around him. Now, even this monster seemed to be slow for his senses.

'Left, right…' He counted its steps. And it was only a meter away from its blade.

'Slice…' the creature sliced… but instead of backing, he went forward. Charged! Jumped! Ignoring every danger come in his way!

If he does not win now! He will die knowing he did his best!

His katana barely hold itself and was on the verge of breaking apart. He was lucky grabbing that fiery sword one of his previous enemy dropped. And now, he held two blades in his hand, flying forward, propelling himself with his martial art with inconceivable speed.

He never did this, but even after a few attacks, even after only evading a few times. He knows it very well, it will be his end.

 _"Now or never…"_

"[Crossgod Flash]!" it was his new technique, coming up with it under a moment of notice.

'Creeeak! Snap!' A cross-shaped flash, and a big amount of dust beaten up from the ground, sending a heavy shockwave around them. Obscuring the battlefield around the two.

"Ugh!" his katana snapped, but not before leaving a small scar on the dark shield. The broken blade rebounding from the shield cut his face, almost blinding his right eye. However, the fiery blade found its mark, leaving big scorch under it ate its way on the creature fleshy side.

"I won…"

And so, he only hoped. And so... nightmare descended once more. The blade stopped midway… and he can only watch the flaming blade stuck on the creature's side. For first, Brain smirked with an exultant expression. 'He won!' He managed to hurt the being! Thought… it was far from victory… and he recognized it too late.

 **"Owaaa!"**

Because the monster was not fallen, yes, it still stood, completely ignoring the damage, and now, he lost both of his blades. Leaving only the handle. The second embedded in its stomach, he can't pull it out because the creature discarded the shield, and grabbed on his arm with crushing strength.

"Argh!" The death knight's grasp was unnaturally strong; if this goes on, his arm will be break under a moment.

 _"This is the end!" his_ heart beat without stopping. It was in his throat, seeing it raise its jagged blade, it was on slice him apart with the next strike. The creature hesitated not to end him with a simple strike. Why should it hesitate? It was an undead after all...

'Lub dub! Lub dub! Lub dub! Lub dub…!'

Brain eyes widened in dread and fear.

It is the end; his journey will end here. Yet, he was not sad… he expected this after meeting Shalltear Bloodfallen. He knows what awaits humans, how weak, how miserable, how insignificant they were compared to monsters… _"We are weak; we are humans after all…" y_ et now, so close to the cold touch of death, he was filled with fear, regret, and agony of the unstoppable knowledge. He will die...

"Not like this!"

He felt the dark blade reaching the first hairbreadth of his, and he closed his eyes... But suddenly, it stopped. Abruptly, only the wind of it reached his face.

"Huh?"

'Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!'

For long moments, the man dared not to open his eyes. Only after hearing the continuous applause, and feeling his heart still intensely hit the insides of his chest he dared to open his eyes.

"Good! Very good! You did well!"

It was a familiar voice. A voice he heard some time ago.

And when opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful teen around her six or seventeen. Her hair was long and flowing white, almost reaching her torso. Sporting a strange white uniform, she was indeed a sight to behold.

Behind her, two similarly stunning maids walked with shortcut hair. One of it had blue, meanwhile the other red hair. Guessing from their similar characteristic, they were most likely twins. Both of them carrying trays packed with snack and refreshment.

"Well, Brain-san, how was it? How did you like my little test?"

Test? This was a test? HOW THE HELL THIS WAS A TEST? HE ALMOST DIED! HE FELT DEATH COLD EMBRACE ON HIS INSIDES!

"It was… intense…" for the outside, he was calm. But inside, his heart was in his throat. Watching this fragile thing, somehow filled him with calmness, yet, staring for a moment in those double colored eyes of hers with the black sclera, filled him with more dread than when he faced this "Black Knight."

"Splendid! I was worried it was too much for you. But seeing your opponent…" the girl measured the scar on the shield, and the flaming sword on the side of the Death Knight, her smile turned more intense. "You did well! No! Better than expected. Please. take some snack, and drink. You deserve it!"

Brain although was a little bit hesitant. But in the end, took a piece from the strange snack and a glass from the strange juice.

'Clap! Clap!'

Meanwhile, the girl signed for the still standing creature, and like a good puppy, it removed the flaming sword from its side, starting to clean the ground from the corpses, hoarding them into one pile.

"Thank you…"

He nodded, eating and drinking. But at the moment the food and drink reached his mouth, it filled him with an orgasmic feeling. His knees trembled, almost unable to contain himself. He quickly devoured the snack in his hand, chugging down without breathing the drink.

"Hmm, I see you like it. I am glad…"

He was slightly unsightly doing so. But he can't help it. He never tasted such an orgasmic food and drink.

"Ye-Yes… thank you." after gathering his composure once more, he continued. Of course, it took a great effort from his part withholding his hand to eat and drink more.

"But if I may ask…" Brain looked around once more with tired eyes, wiping the side of his mouth. "Where are we? I mean, I know this is an arena… but."

"But? I know you are confused. Let me explain…" the girl made a grand motion, pointing upward with a proud smile. "Welcome! In the Grand Amphitheatre of the Sixth floor! Welcome to the great underground tomb of Nazarick!"

Brain watched him with a flat face, unable to place her and her over exaggerated movements. The maids clapped happily, but silent, of course, putting down the trays they held elegantly.

'Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!'

"Uh? Sixth floor? Do you mean, we are underground?"

She nodded with a cocky smile and Brain's eyes widened, and for first he did not want to believe what the girl said. But he was aware, magic was capable of many things. But this!? They are inside a tomb?! Then the sky and all! Or is it…? Don't joke with him! Even with magic, that was impossible!

"…" but then, he remembered all that happened today, all which he went through since the appearance of "that" monster. His life, his spirit destroyed, his band killed without exception. If that happened, nothing is impossible… But even so, it was hard to accept for a simple mortal like he was.

"You seems quite calm. Why is that?"

"Hmm, it's nothing." he turned to her with a solemn smile. "So, I assume you were the one visited my cell, offering me work. May I know your name then?"

"Oh! How silly of me…" she chuckled gleefully, pulling down her military hat, then bowing elegantly, just like a noble would. "Esdeath Pandemonum Gorgon. At your service."

"Brain Ungalus." Brain introduced as well, and the girl nodded smiling, then watched his broken sword with an analyzing gaze.

"Hmm, it seems your weapon broken. Its need to be fixed if you will work for me. Or rather, us…"

"Us?" he questioned, being suspicious.

"Of course! What do you think, I owe this place alone?" she crackled mysterious once more. "It would be too big for me. It was built by my friends and me. From the sky to the ground. From the brightest, most beautiful place, to the most horrid, dark corner where beings like SCP-106 resides!"

"What?" Brain watched her with a raised brow, knowing not what SCP-106 is. " _Is that some kind of monster?"_

"Nothing you need to concern your little mind about. At least, for now…" She waved away his confusion with a gentle, uncaring smile. "So, do you interested the work I offer?"

"You did not even say what it would be," he said lazily, mimicking his host's attitude. Of course, this earned the ire of the two maids immediately.

"Oh! Yes, how silly from me." chuckling, she turned away, watching the skies, mumbling something about some "Blue Planet." She waited for a few seconds before answered. "For now. I want you to teach us martial arts. Later, we will see…"

"What?" why she would want that? Every decent warrior knows martial arts. Why he then?

"If…"

"I know what you want to ask." it was like she read his mind. Is she actually…? "But answering your question. We came from a far, very far place. A place where similar techniques exist, but not martial arts. As you know, the best way to defend oneself from the distress is to learn more about it. That's our goal, to learn, to gain more power, to make sure, nothing can harm our friend's legacy."

She stretched her arm, opening her palm towards the skies. It was like she wanted to hug it all, or gathered some kind of energy from the heavens. "To have it all…" she mumbled once more with an elated expression.

"…"

Brain just stood astonished for a moment — a place where martial arts exist not? He can't imagine such a place.

"Is that…"

"So, what do you think? Do you accept the offer?" she turned back to him, and it took only for a moment, and he nodded. After all, he had nothing to lose, nowhere to go. What worse can happen?

"I accept, but I also have a few conditions."

The maids, of course, continued their almost bored, reproachful stare without even blinking. Like it was some kind of offensive act that he asked for compensation for his service.

"…"

But the girl with the white hair just smiled wide, that damned smile! So cocky, so arrogant, or it was confidence her grin hide? He can't decide which.

"Fufufu… interesting. The cornered beast ask for favors." she snapped her finger slightly satisfied. "So be it. We will discuss what you want under a good meal. I assume you are hungry…"

Brain nodded. Indeed, he was hungry. He only ate a few scraps in his way here, and that piece of snack just now.

"After a bath of course. You stink, MR!" she grabbed her nose with a flat expression. A dry face which made Brain back. "If you allow me to say this."

It was no miracle, Brain as well started to feel his own stench. He did not bathe for a long time… even before his capture. It was a few days since he bathed.

"Am I right? Rem, Ram?"

"Indeed, Esdeath-sama. The monkey stinks." The red maid grabbed her nose uppish, her expressionless, pitying face remained.

"Nee-sama is right. As you said, your majesty, the monkey stinks." the blue one also grabbed her nose, hissing at the imaginary stench with a lazy motion.

Brain was not even surprised the maids called her "majesty". Her moves and the air around her screamed for the thing. Under the championship he participated, he meet the king of Re-Estize personally, and her aura of command and the sheer royalty she emitted was even more intense than the king's own. It was almost... addicting. Her aura of a true leader cannot be denied.

"Splendid! You will see. Hard work and loyalty pays out under our employment. Power, everything you wish will be yours! But if you slack, if you betray us. You wish you have never born."

The previously sweet girl, the possible daughter of a royalty disappeared in an instant, and a similar feeling ran through Brain's whole being. A feeling he knows too well. He recognized the monster hid behind the tempting flesh immediately.

'Gulp!'

"Now then! One last thing before me move on!" she clapped her hand together, and someone, or rather something landed not far from the girl, a very familiar someone, a very familiar something. A dreadful being…

"Esdeath-sama, you called for me." the petite girl with silver hair made a small, but elegant courtesy, giving her respect.

"That…" 'Gulp' "Shall…" he can't speak… he can't move! All his body paralyzed. How she is here!? How it is possible!?

"Ah! Shalltear-san! You are here! Splendid! Thank you for coming here."

"It did not bother, Esdeath-sama. We live to serve." the petite, but busty girl bowed once more, and turned to Brain, watching his paralyzed form with some amusement, or it was a pity, hunger? It all blurred together in Brain's vision.

"Now then, Shalltear-san. Do you know this man?"

Shalltear tilted her head, patting her face with her index. But no matter how she tried, she just can't recall she ever meet him.

"Sorry Esdeath-sama, I don't remember I ever meet him." she shook her head with some boredom lingering in her eyes.

"…"

Never meet him!? Don't joke with him! How can she say she never meet him!? Unless! Of course, how a monster like her could remember a meaningless meat bag like him? It was completely ridiculous! It was inconvincible to remember him; he was nothing to her after all.

'Snif-snif.' Shalltear sniffed in the air. "What is this? Is it, ammonia?"

She looked around confused, and Esdeath, also sniffed, giving a sour expression, recognizing the slowly gathering puddle under Brain.

"Ugh! Brain-san… please. Be more civilized; we have toilets." Brain was still unable to answer, trembling paralyzed.

"Can I dispose this filthy man, Esdeath-sama?" Shalltear asked, raising his elegant pinky. The movement filled Brain with even more terror.

Esdeath saw his contorted, hyperventilating expression of course, and she needed to ask.

"Brain-san, If I may ask, do you meet Shalltear-san…?"

Gathering all the courage and willpower he could muster, he answered in a hoarse tone. "Ye-yes…"

"What did she did with you, reacting this way? And when…?"

"On that night… 'gulp'… when she killed my whole bandit group, on that night when she broke me."

Shalltear tilted her head, trying to remember. "I don't remember you… at all. Are you sure it was me?"

Brain did not answer, just stared out of his head. Recognizing, even a monstrous being like her serves someone, someone, who most likely stronger than her, or, commands authority over her in some way... The thought filled him with despair, fear, and hopelessness. Or, is it was some kind of game?

"..."

At the moment all of this ran through his mind, he fallen on his knees, and started to laugh maniacally, the puddle of pee underneath him splashed.

'Splash!' "Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think I broke him… Oh dear… what to do…" Esdeath shook her head; she should not have brought Shalltear here. She should have expected this outcome.

"Esdeath-sama… can I have him as a toy?" the true vampire watched the man annoyed but expecting. "I think he is broken. Inconveniencing yourselves with broken toys will not do. No?" some strange hunger lit in Shalltear's eyes, watching Brain from tip to toe.

Even if she does not use him, he will be good for her Vampire Brides to play with.

"Muuu! Don't be like that." Esdeath cut her out from her idea. "He is still a resource in our employment no less. Be nice. I think he is just a little bit scared. Whatever happened back then? Be it was you or someone who resembles you, the person made a great impression on him."

"Ah! I see…" Shalltear nodded understanding and made a step back.

"Well then… we can't speak like this. Do we?" her smile turned angelic, placing her hand on his cheek gently, and when her eyes flashed, a warm absolution filled Brain's very soul immediately, feeling calm and relaxed. Knowing, whatever happens, he is in a good hand. His body went limp immediately, slightly drolling in the process.

'Clap! Clap!' "Ram! Rem! Prepare him for dinner. We have a few things to speak about. We all know. Empty stomach weakens the will and willingness."

The red and blue maid walked forward grabbing the man and bowing deep. "As you wish, Esdeath-sama. We will clean this filthy monkey."

"As nee-sama said. We will clean him from tip to toe. Please, my lady, wait until we clean him from this stench."

"Meet you under dinner, Brain-kun. You can state your questions then. I am sure you have many. Until then, relax…"

His world darkened once more, and he felt himself light… like floating. He cared not about the world; he just wanted to relax and rest.

What awaits Brain Unglaus? What will be his fate? You will know in time…

* * *

 **Scene Change: A few days earlier or should I say, from the next chapters...**

The Azellerisia Mountains - the mountain range separating the Baharuth Empire and the Kingdom of Re-Estize, which also served as their national border. The Great Forest of Tob covered the mountain range's southern foothills and to the north of the forest lay an enormous lake.

This enormous lake had a radius of approximately twenty kilometers and was shaped like an inverted calabash, divided into the upper lake and the lower lake. The upper lake was relatively deep. Hence large creatures gathered there while smaller creatures inhabited the lower lake.

At the southern end of the lower lake was a large region where the lake and the wetlands blended into each other.

Although the area was quite big, only several conscious species inhabited this region, amongst them the most numerous sentient species were the Lizardmen, the Toadmen, and the Armat tribes arrived generations ago and inhabited this area.

...

The settlement where several tribes gathered was quite big, several wooden fortifications served as the base of the defense around the camp and the structures, keeping the wandering beast away. On several corners of the camp, lookout towers emerged not long ago, serving as vantage points against the closing enemy.

The houses made from wood and were supported by stilts, keeping them above the usual water levels. Although, there was an example for houses embedded in the few stout trees all around, several suspension bridges connecting them around, or below the crown level.

As usual, the wetlands lacked the necessary amount of metal and stone to build anything from it. Thus, the few scraps the inhabitants found around treasured greatly.

Today, the traffic in this exact settlement was quite rowdy. All thanks to the grave threat rose on the horizon around a few days ago, threatening with total destruction. Because of this, the uproar was big, everyone either prepared to leave or was on full alert, arranged the surrounding for battle.

Making weapons, donning the armor. Adjusting the defenses around the settlement, or even raising new fortifications. A primitive wall created from mud as you may call it.

"…" just now, walking with great confidence, a toadmen, sporting a full armor made from some strange bones, walked towards the entrance of the camp — every clansman he passed nodded towards him with respect.

His ropy skin was dark green with several dark yellow spots adorning it. His face painted with dark red war paint.

"Hmm, good, just as expected…quack!" a quick ribbit left his throat, a sound his species used to release under speech.

The inhabitants of this settlement were mostly toadmen. A bipedal race with toad characteristic. Their agile limbs were strong. Mostly their legs which were capable of accelerating them with great speed and made them able to jump into incredible distance and height. At least, compared to a human…

Reaching the entrance of the camp, several toadmen with light, leather armor awaited him, holding different weapons made from stones, bones and hardened wood.

Between them, two ratmen wearing leather padded chainmail and sporting a sword on their side awaited his arrival.

"Oi!" yelled the Armat, spotting his friend arriving.

This demi-human race had agile limbs and somewhat inferior strength. But their fur rivaled the hardness of a full steel plate armor. For appearance, they had a rat-like face and a somewhat curved back.

"My friend! It is good to see you!" the toadmen with the strange bone "plate" curved his mouth wide, most likely smiled at the two foreigners.

"It's good to see you too." the two give him a friendly expression, giving each other a usual welcome. (Patting each other shoulders meanwhile grabbing each other forearm)

"What can I do for you? As you see, we are quite busy with our preparations."

Looking in the far, then the subtle signs of preparation, the male Armat's expression turned more serious under a moment. "Then, I assume, you as well received the message from the dark cloud."

The toad's expression turned more rigid and dark immediately, nodding. "Indeed… we are preparing ever since. Some of us already started the evacuation just to be sure, as well, sent out our scouts to see what's going on. Ribbit!"

"I see…" the Armat with grey fur and red eyes stared deeply in the toadmen's horizontally slit eyes. "We need your help…"

The toadmen looked around, signing them. "Come with me…"

And thus, they followed. What led here? What awaits the tribes? You will know next time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry for the delay... The next chapter will come when it is ready!**

 **Until that, in a few days, I will release a short omake, or, something similar :P (You will know when you see it)**

 **In the next chapters!**

 **"Struggle as much you want! The dread will consume you all!"**

 **RNR!**

 **Good day! Good night!**

 **Happy late Christmas and New Year!**


	27. Files from Nazarick: A Drunken Night

**Well, this small story (slice of life) will be a "little bit" familiar anyone who saw the anime, read the manga or the novel.**

 **You could say, this is my version how it happened. (Don't beat me XD)**

 **RNR!**

* * *

 **Files from Nazarick Secret Archives!**

 **File 1: Drunken Night**

 **Warning! The next story contains parts not entirely appropriate for younger generations! Read with caution!**

* * *

 **Location: Nazarick: Ninth Floor: Date: Classified:**

The ninth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This floor had many rooms of various types. It goes without saying that these included Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms but also included imitations of large communal baths, cafeterias, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other types of facility rooms.

The creation of these rooms had no actual significance for gameplay. It was because the players here had an attachment to these things, or perhaps due to the players' pursuit of an ideal city, or perhaps longing for these features due to the poor working conditions in real life.

Within these rooms, there was one particular room whose manager was the Great Tomb of Nazarick's deputy chef. Although his ability would normally be used in the cafeteria, according to certain days of the week and time of the day he would come to this room and make preparations for those that might stop by.

The room was designed in the concept of a bar with a few regular customers and was illuminated with soft, gentle light.

There was a shelf lined with alcohol behind the counter and eight chairs. Although there were only these features, it was sufficient for a quiet tasting. The deputy chef thought of this space as his own castle, and it gave him immense satisfaction and fulfillment

However, the atmosphere of the place also relied upon customers having refined taste. He realized this minutes after today's first customers were welcomed in.

'Glug, glug, glug, phew!'

Making a sound like that, that person downed her drink.

While wiping the glass, he thought to himself: for people who drink like that, there are more suitable places.

In fact, the ninth floor also had common rooms and tavern facilities, so there was no necessity for those who drank like that to come to this bar.

The deputy chef struggled to keep his face from contorting at the sight of the person chugging down the approximately 500ml beer mug and then slamming it onto the counter.

"One more!"

Responding to the customer's request, the deputy chef injected a continuous stream of Polish distilled vodka and then injected a shot of blue food coloring.

He then gently presented the cup.

"This drink is called 'Lady's Tears.'"

The customer looked at the drink with suspicion. After being casually informed of this name, and because she did not see the cocktail mixing process, the customer then revealed an expression of gratitude.

"Ah, does the spreading blue dye symbolize the tear?"

"Yes, it is just as you say."

He lied through his teeth.

The woman grabbed the cup, placed it in front of her mouth, but before she could gulp it down, a third person came in her vision. A person she never thought will see here.

 _"A Nun custom, and a tight wimple. I am sure it is her. But, what she is doing here? I never saw her here before."_

"How long she is here?"

She needed to ask to be sure before drowning her drink. Ever since she arrived, she did not even recognize her. Maybe because she was that desperate? Or, was too "drunk"? Right… even if she is undead, now she felt herself drunk with the sheer amount of desperation her soul carries onward. The knowledge of her betrayal…

"I am so stupid…" She muttered, shaking her head.

Only one thing was sure. She heard the weeping since she arrived, but she was so accustomed of such noises she found them rather pleasant than annoying after such a long time and was not stranger hearing them since her creation.

The first three floor and her residence, the Grave Vault of Adipocere in 2nd Floor was always filled with such noise, so it was no strange at all.

Snif, sniff… weep!

"How long she…?" Shalltear pointed at the nun, awaiting the answer of the strange mushroom man.

"Don't you remember? You came with her. Basically, the two of you chatted before sitting down here." answered the deputy chef honestly, and just now, he really started to regret inviting both of them here.

"What? I did not even…" Shalltear's words halted, and just now, she started to remember what happened. Yes, the two tried to comfort each other when Piki come in the meantime, inviting them. And although unwilling, both of them accepted, thinking, it cannot be really worse.

"Huh..."

As a natural, the deputy chef tried to offer the second girl as well some drink and care, but she answered not. After a few drinks, started to face the bar, and started to weep even more.

Now, he should have called her master to take her away. But one, that would be just rude, two, bothering the Supreme Beings with meaningless things like that just won't do. They are busy planning things, big things. It was his task as a Deputy Chef to comfort the guests.

"Huh…" Watching her for a moment, Shalltear understood how the girl felt. Her crime was the same; they were in the same boots. "One for her too. I can't stay drinking alone anymore..."

She signed, and the deputy chef nodded in obligation, pouring some distilled vodka and blue coloring in the glass. Then gently pushed before the lady.

"Huh…" Auriel looked up hearing the sliding glass, first watching the nodding deputy chef, then Shalltear. "Thank you…" her face gloomy for facing the bar, for a whole day no less, her eyes teary and full red from the constant flow of tear. If she would have ever applied makeup, it would have been messed up completely by now.

It cannot be denied; she cried for a long time. Since days… Shalltear know her expression, she knew it too well, she felt the same way.

"Gulp!" Grabbing the drink, Shalltear and Auriel tilted their mugs at once, and drained it in one gulp like one would do with a glass of milk after a shower.

"Mmmmm! So strong! So bitter!" Auriel squirmed with the expression like she bit a lemon, but Shalltear, well…

"Huu, feeling a little tipsy~."

With no hesitation, she slammed the empty cup on the counter as she did with her previous drink. It seemed, she was well acquainted with strong drinks. Or her immunity as an undead protected her. Either way, just now, she looked quite intoxicated.

"You drank too fast, so it cannot be helped. How about retiring a little early tonight, ladies? You two look quite..."

The deputy chef watched Auriel with some skepticism. He said not in loud, but Auriel was quite ragged compared to how others described her. Now, her custom looked wrinkled, all out of place. It was like she did not even changed clothes or bathed for several days.

"No! I can't go back! I can't face Mother! I can't! I can't! I can't! Not until I will be punished for my sins!"

"I am not sleepy! I don't want to go!" Shalltear, on the other hand, felt herself drunk yawning like a little girl. Even though she was unable to get drunk, now she really felt as such, giving a strange look both Auriel and the deputy Chef. Then, one moment to the other, both women's face saddened, turning their gaze away in shame.

"Is that so..."

While wiping the glass, the only man in the room started to feel annoyed by the two women.

"…"

Wanting to say something, yet unwilling to speak out, that is why women are so troublesome. Gentlemen are more suitable for this kind of establishment, not troublesome women.

Barring women from entering is impossible of course, it would be too disrespectful to the Supreme Beings.

"Wanna drink some more? Hick!" Shalltear leaned closer to Auriel with a dazzled haze in her eyes, leaning on her.

"Sniff…" and the girl just wiped her eyes confused. "It will help? It will make my sins go away?"

"Well, even it is not…" she watched the deputy chef with a sultry expression for a moment. "It will surely help you make see more clearly."

Auriel contemplated for a moment what to do, but in the end, realized, things cannot really turn worse than this.

"..."

It is since days since she not returned to her room. It is since days she dared not face her mother. And even when she returned, she rather hid away, running away. Not even welcoming her like she used to. "What worse can come…?" she muttered. _"I am a disgrace, she surely hates me. Even when she said it's not my fault. Surely, she is just too good-hearted to say it out loud... yes, she must_ hate _me after what I have done..."_

Thus, with a timid nod, she agreed with Shalltear's proposal.

"Pour us the strongest drinks! We will drink away our sorrow tonight!"

The vampire geisha ordered with a drunken haze, and deputy chief felt, it will not end well for him, neither his bar.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this… why women so troublesome."_

The mushroom-like deputy chef grieved his bar in advance. Oh! If he just knows what's coming next!

...

"Hiiihihihihihi! Hahahaha! I am so drunk! Shal-Shal…" Auriel stopped, searching the appropriate words. As you may suspect, some time passed since the two "girlfriend" started to drink. "Tear-chan… are angels supposed to be drunk?"

Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! "Fuahhh! I don't know… maybe…" although Shalltear should not be drunk out of the aforementioned reasons, she still seemed pretty smashed. "Maybe you disabled your toxic resistance item?"

Auriel eyes turned towards the ceiling, placing her delicate finger on her pursed lips. "To-Toxiccc…" she tried to pronounce the word, but she was too drunk to say it the good way. "Maybe…?" she dragged the words too long.

"Fuahh!" Shalltear gulped down her next drink, watching the fleshy globes on Auriel's chest heaving annoyed. "Those things…"

"Wha…?"

"Those things!" Shalltear grabbed one, starting to squeeze and yank it hard. "They are annoying!"

"Yeaaaa! Stop it! It hurts! But… it feels rather… hic!"

Shalltear watched her own pair, and her face turned even more annoyed. "Why they have to be so big!"

"Yeee! Stop it! I am not drunk enough for this!" in return Auriel grabbed Shalltear's, giving them a fair squeeze, dislocating the rich stuffing.

"Stop!" Shalltear yanked away from her hand, protecting her bosom with a red face.

"Whaa… they feel strange…" Auriel watched her hand confused, squeezing her fingers a few times, then poking her own chest confused. "They definitely feel strange…"

With great embarrassment, Shalltear tidied her stuffing immediately. It was a battle she started but was the loss end from the beginning. Yet, she will not give up! Never!

"I will make you regret! Ahhh!" she jumped on the girl, pushing her on the ground and starting to play with her chest.

"Ummm! Nooo!" the nun garbed girl screamed with a steam filled tone, and Shalltear continued. "Annoying things! First that gorilla! Now you! I will not lose against these globes!"

Meanwhile, the deputy chef, and a second figure who arrived not long ago just watched deadpanned the two. Unable to figure out what to do with them.

"What to do, Éclair-san?"

"I have no idea. But as the future ruler of the tomb, I cannot fall here. Standing between two monsters surely ends up with our demise."

"Umu… I agree." and thus, the two friends agreed on the same topic.

At first, the girls chatted leisurely, speaking about nice topics. Then in the next, both started to cry and hugged each other like good girlfriends, weeping on each shoulder.

Of course, right after this, the two started to argue about things. Threatening to kill each other, baring teeth. Changing mood one moment to other, then changing to merry drunk once more, and this went on since hours. HOURS!

"Piki, I think it is a good idea to retreat as soon as possible." offered Éclair hesitantly.

"Where?" asked the deputy chef with great doubt watching the two. If this two starts to fight, only the floor guardians and the Supreme Beings can stop them.

Also, he was sure; if they would be normal beings, the two fighting sides would long since died of alcohol poisoning!

Now, the deputy chef really regretted inviting them here. Yeah, it was his worst idea ever.

"Huh…"

But after all, the one who invited both of them was none other than himself. This was the result of him greeting them out of concern heading here to start his shift. Seeing their distraught appearance and state, he thought he could cheer them up a little bit. And it proved his worst decision ever.

He now regretted his actions, but since he had offered to be a host, it was also necessary for him to display etiquette as a bar owner to the customer, even if the two may trash his bar, his castle under the way.

"I really messed up this time." Amidst such thought, it cannot be helped anymore.

Watching Shalltear, she may look drunk, but all present party knows it was impossible. As for Auriel, she most likely removed her item which made her immune to toxic and poisonous items.

Intoxication and poison were seen as the same kind, so a person who had absolute immunity against poison could not possibly be drunk. Of course, Shalltear, being undead, was immune to toxins and could not become drunk. Basically, those who came to his store either unequipped poison neutralizing items or knew that they would not be drunk and just wanted to enjoy this atmosphere.

Except, Shalltear genuinely felt that she was drunk, intoxicated due to the atmosphere. And Auriel… well, we know the reason… she was really drunk.

"What to do?"

"Do we call the Supreme Beings? Demiurge-sama, or…" Eclair watched with some doubt the mushroom headed man, waiting for a certain answer.

"Huhh! I feel, if this goes on, my bar will be trashed. Maybe we should call someone to put them into bed. This starts to get out of hand."

"…" Eclair shook his head, turning back his drink.

The drink before him was quite special. Its exterior appearance was extremely beautiful, and the taste was deeply satisfying, with regular customers often commenting that it deserved the name of Nazarick. However, it was not something he would recommend to others.

In order to make it even more delicious, the deputy chef had gone through much trial and error, and it was still incomplete.

"You are beautiful…"

"No, you are beautiful…"

The two girls commented on each other with a drunken gaze, changing mood once again, leaning on each other for support. Then, in the next moment, a lecherous expression moved on their face, turning towards the two-man.

'Whisper! Whisper! Whisper!'

 _"_ Not _good, they started whispering."_ Piki thought so, seeing Shalltear whisper in Auriel's ear, and the girl nod in return.

It was evident from their expression; their next question will bring catastrophe.

"Éclair-san…" the two resounded together, and the assistant butler felt, it will not end well for him.

"What?"

"What do you think, hic? Which one of us is more beautiful?"

No! He knows this trap! No! He will not answer this question! As the future king of Nazarick, he can't answer such a question! Anyone who answered it died under the history. And he will not be the next victim these "carnivorous" females! They will swallow him whole if he answers!

'Turn...'

"…" Thus, Éclair remained silent and turned back to his drink, refusing to answer the question.

The two watched him patiently, before turning to each other, and burst out in laughter!

"Fufufufufu! Hahahahaha! So cute! Ecleir-chan is so cute!"

"Ai! Help!" Auriel grabbed the rockhopper penguin, pushing him against her cushioned chest. "Help!"

"Give him to me! I also want to squeeze him!"

Once more, the two females started to bare their fangs against each other, and poor Éclair was in the crossfire. The only thing he can do in such a situation is to watch his friends pleading, call for help, and…

"As the future ruler of the tomb! I demand to release me! As your future king! I DEMAND! RELEASE ME IN AN INSTANT OR FACE MY WRATH!"

The two stopped, watching him with a scary, very scary expressions. And it was like terrible demons with fiery aura emerging behind their back. "So-Sorry…" Éclair can't help but taken aback, seeing how terrifying was the two.

But in the next moment... "So cute!" they hugged each other once more, squeezing poor creature between the "pillows."

"Ahhh! Help! This is hell!" his words sufficed by the two girls' fiery hug, barely giving him enough space to remain alive. "MMM! MMMMMMMMM!"

"Huh…!" honestly speaking, the deputy chef gave up long ago. He can't reason with these two. And being everyone is busy with their appointed tasks, he can't really call anyone who can forcefully throw the two woman out there. _"They are just too strong to do anything with them. The best thing I can do is to wait it out… surely, once they will leave, and I have some peace then. At least, I hope so."_

Well then, what to do? He thought. Fortunately, at this moment he heard the ringing sound of salvation. He lowered his head to the arriving customer.

"Welcome…"

"Mhmh! What a jolly atmosphere!~ I heard it from the other end of the floor. Ladies, gentlemen? What's the matter? I hope I did not miss anything! My ladies!~ Deputy Chef!~ Éclair-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!~"

With a grand style, Pandora's Actor entered the establishment. How he appeared here, the deputy chef and Éclair had no idea. But they were certainly glad for his appearance. Who knows what the two females had done if he not come.

"Ladies?" the two girls watched him angry for a moment, then turned back, and continued their dispute, forth going with their little "game."

"Help!" and Éclair yelped desperately.

"Ah, Pandora-san. I am glad you are here. What I can do for you?" the deputy chef nodded relieved, and Pandora's Actor looked around suspiciously before sitting down in an empty seat near the bar.

If his egghead would have a brow, he would have certainly raised them once or twice.

"Mein Schöpfer!~ What happened here? The whole place is kaput!~"

The mushroom deputy chef stopped cleaning the glass in his hand, sighing once before leaning closer to the man. Whispering in his ear, telling the short version of the story.

"Mein Götze! Is this true?!~"

His voice was like he sang, but in truth, he was deeply astonished.

"Huh, you don't know the half of it, Pandora-san…"

The deputy chef lowered his head and started to turn more and more distressed seeing the accumulated mess. It will indeed take time to clean all this up. His uneasy stature, of course, realized immediately by Pandora's Actor.

"Do you need my help, kamerad?~"

"If you would, please. I can't make them go away, and they make more and more mess with my bar. What my customers will say seeing all of this? The Supreme Beings will be not pleased if they see the place like this."

With an understanding hum, Pandora's Actor certainly understood the situation. His father would be certainly saddened seeing either of the ninth floor establishment like this.

"Don't fret, my friend!~ I will certainly take care of it."

"Thank you. I am in debt in you."

Not even bothering to answer, the egghead tidied his uniform, turning towards the two disputing women.

"My ladies, I require your attention, please.~"

His posture peerless — maybe a little over exaggerated, but still, neat enough to make his creator facepalm less than he used to.

"What?!" the two women turned their attention to him, giving him a deadpan, but still angry look.

"Don't you see? We are busy."

"Yeah… go away."

Even after seeing their refusing attitude, Pandora's Actor spirit was unbroken.

"Hmm, I see that.~ Even so, two peerless Fraulein like yourselves should not lower themselves like this."

Bowing slightly, Pandora's Actor made a stylish move and snapped two from his four fingers.

"Let me handle this…~"

"…"

"Ugg…" 'Thud!'

In the meantime, Auriel fell on the ground. Drinking so much, for hours no less, really affected her after removing her toxic resistance item. And just now, her mouth bubbled like she swallowed a soap. 'Blub, blub, blub, blub, blub…' her eyes are swirling like some yo-yo.

"Auriel… wake up. Don't leave me alone…" Shalltear slapped her gently, and the assistant butler used this opportunity to sneak away. He had enough of this.

"You will regret this, one day… you will see…! When I rule this place, you will regret this!"

Ignoring the rockhopper penguin grumpy mumble, Shalltear still tried to wake her up. "Auriel, Auriel…"

"Let's make her sit, recht?~"

Nodding small, the two helped her sit near the bar.

"Deputy Chef! Two apple juice for the ladies, and ein for me!~ Shaken not stirred. And put some ice in a bag too!"

The mushroom man nodded without hesitation, preparing three cooled glass, pouring some juice, then stylishly dropping a three-three ice cube in them. After this, taking out a bag and filling it with some ice.

"Ugh! My head! It is on to burst!" it only took a minute, and Auriel woke up, grabbing her head with a miserable expression on the moment she regained her sense. Now she really regretted drinking this much and removing the item provided her immunity.

Although, Seraphs like her basically had a high amount of poison and toxic immunity, and was immune to all normal, and most supernatural diseases. Even with her high amount of basic resistance, she just drunk too much to remain sober without consequences.

"My head…!" she grabbed the bag of ice near her, putting it on her head.

"Please ladies, accept this small contribution.~ Rech!?~"

Signing to the deputy chief, he distributed three glass of finely refined apple juice with ice, pushing them with just enough force to slide before the tree.

"…"

For moments, the two girls watched first the strangely colored drinks; turning towards the two remained man, giving them a suspicious look.

"Apple juice, drink it, it will make you feel better."

The two looked at each other once more, but then shrugged, giving it a try.

'Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Phew!' the two mugs slammed on the bar at once.

"Well, how it is? I hope you like it." The deputy chef asked a little bit excited. Outside of the two, only Eclair gave his opinion until now.

"Well…" Auriel still tasted the drink... for her taste, it was not the habitual taste she was accustomed to. "It is not that bad… maybe a little bit bitter, and…"

"It lacks impact… Perhaps it is not sweet enough?" Shalltear continued, looking her empty mug for a few moments.

Three from three… The corresponding impression of not two, but three people had after finishing it in one go cannot really be left any more options. But he expected this outcome; the material the juice originally made of came outside of Nazarick, this, it was expected.

"Hmm, indeed. Wie schade!~ Maybe for simple servants, it is enough, but for the floor guardians, or even the Supreme Beings, this will not do."

In the end, Pandora's Actor also gave his opinion. Slowly slurping his drink, swirling it in his mug and like a professional watching its color.

"Well, it cannot be helped. I tasted a sample when I brought it over, and compared to those stored in Nazarick, its flavor is insufficient."

"There are apple trees on the sixth floor? I don't recall there being any."

Wherever Shalltear had heard of this impression before, she gave a surprised look for the deputy chef.

"Could it be that it is the one which Ainz-sama and Mother brought back? I heard from a brother that they were experimenting to see if outside fruits could be cultivated in Nazarick, to serve as replenishable consumables."

Auriel had also heard of this, though, only briefly. Since her mother spent most of her time working, stationing outside of the tomb with Ainz, the arch seraph started to sulk, feeling more and more depressed day after day. Walking around, hearing one or two things.

"Indeed, they indeed do so."

Apart from this, the deputy chef had also accepted various foods from the outside because it was his task to confirm if it were possible to produce ability boosting cuisine.

"Hmmm! That's right; I heard that too. If the plan goes smoothly, next would be cultivating fruit orchards, but it looks like the sweetness is still lacking by far. It is nicht ausreichend!~" added, in the end, Pandora's Actor, watching expressionless his drink.

"No, it's not like it is undrinkable. I would prefer this if I am looking for a refreshing sweetness." with a sour expression, Shalltear pushed away the mug, trying to find out who does the cultivating.

"...Then who is doing the cultivation at the moment? Aura and Mare are out, could it be that this responsibility... has been given to the monsters?"

"No, no. It's delegated to the forest sprite that Ainz and Esdeath-sama brought back from the outside."

Wondering who it was, Auriel made a puzzled expression, whereas Shalltear let out an expression of realization.

"What is happening? Have there been new people joining Nazarick?"

Shalltear answered the question. Although Auriel had not yet seen the forest sprite, thus, had no idea who she is speaking about.

It seemed that the forest sprite was brought back after the battle to confirm the guardians' teamwork. As a result of some agreement, it came to Nazarick and became an apple farmer.

(Events from Drama CD 1)

"Nazarick also evolving. Becoming more powerful."

Both Auriel, and Shalltear agreed on Piki's words, and Pandora's Actor solemnly pulled down his stylish hat giving a move of agreement.

As deputy chef, Piki had no idea of the plans for the Great Tomb of Nazarick. But now he understood that Ainz Ooal Gown, and Esdeath Gorgon, the two final remaining Supreme Beings, had put their full effort into gaining power in this world and becoming more powerful.

"I see. Then in the future, there may be more entities like that forest sprite joining the ranks of Nazarick. How considerable you are! Mein Herr! Mein schöpfer!~"

Stylishly standing up, the Actor played one of his move set, giving every surrounding member's creepy feeling.

"…"

Shalltear puffed up her cheeks and vented her dissatisfaction at Ainz's creation.

"I detest this. For this place created by the Supreme Beings… Why should those filthy things be allowed to roam these grounds?"

Piki also shared the same sentiment. This place was blessed with the presence of the Supreme Beings. For those who were born in this place, the mere thought of outsiders being allowed to enter would cause them to frown, but there was a point more important than his personal thoughts.

"I... If you allow me to say this, Shalltear-san."

"Huh…"

Timidly, the busty nun pushed her fingers together. "I think, Mother and Ainz-sama have the right reason bringing them here… aside of that, I think it is actually a good idea to meet new people time to time. At least, that what mother told me before left to do her duty. Now, thinking about it…" Auriel turned her head away, her face turning deep red from embarrassments. "Oh, goddess… how can I be so stupid? What have I done…"

Shalltear and every present member understand it right away of course. The highest Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown's decision was absolute, just like his only remained aide's. They needed to oblige their orders no matter what, or how monstrous their order was. This was their obligation and the reason for their existence.

If Ainz, or in his absence the second Supreme Beings said something like, for example, white is the new black, then it must be black.

"I did not mean to question their decisions!"

Towards the panicking Shalltear, the two others also nodded in agreement.

"Then in the future we also need to become role models, displaying more loyalty to Ainz-sama, and Esdeath-sama. After the accident. We need to do so. Give our best. Habe ich Recht, Meine Damen?~" Pandora's Actor sang cheerfully, and Piki started to clean the empty mugs with a lonesome sight.

"…" the two girls' face darkened instantly by the mention of the "accident," the "problem" behind their current state. Immediately, they started to sulk once more. A depressive aura emerged from the two girls.

"Now then, mein damen!~ Can you tell me now what happened? Both of my ears are open! My shoulder is here to cry away your sorrow! Pour your heart into meeee! ~"

Hearing him singing, hearing him bringing up once again the topic the two girls almost forgot about, both of them burst once more, hugging each other tightly with moistened eyes.

"Hyaaaa!"

In an instant, both of them started to plead, ceaselessly apologizing and professing their loyalty.

"...What happened? Their tone completely changed." Pandora's Actor leaned closer to Piki, asking him whispering.

In response to the astounded Pandora's Actor, Piki shook his head and shrugged unpleasantly. He had no energy to deal with this.

"Huh! Who knows…"

In truth, Pandora's Actor knows not why the two was in that state when he arrived. Piki only told him they were drunk and were unwilling to leave. Under such circumstances, his confusion was understandable.

"Forgive us!"

"..."

The weep of the two reverberated in the ninth floor, making Albedo flinch for a moment, indulging herself amidst her mountains of handcrafted Ainz plushes.

"Huh…?" she looked up confused, blinking a few times before hugging close to her naked body the body pillow she personally made. "Ainz-sama…!" her haughty words suffocated by the huge pillow, burying her face in "Ainz's" chest.

* * *

 **German words and their English counterpart used in the Omake:**

 **kamerad = comrade**

 **Recht = right**

 **Mein Herr! Mein schöpfer! = My lord! My creator!**

 **Am I right? My ladies? = Habe ich Recht, Meine Damen?**

 **nicht ausreichend=not satisfactory**

 **Wie schade!=What a pity!**

* * *

Well **, how do you like my version?**

 **Good? Bad? Horrible?**

 **RnR!**

 **Tell me your opinion.**


	28. Dark Clouds Over the Rat's Nest

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The Azellerisia Mountains - the mountain range separating the Baharuth Empire and the Kingdom of Re-Estize, which also served as their national border. The Great Forest of Tob covered the mountain range's southern foothills and to the north of the forest lay an enormous lake.

This enormous lake had a radius of approximately twenty kilometers and was shaped like an inverted calabash, divided into the upper lake and the lower lake. The upper lake was relatively thick, hence large creatures gathered there while smaller animals inhabited the lower lake.

At the west end of the lower lake was a vast region where the lake and the wetlands blended into each other.

Just there, deep in the swamp, a bustling village stood, filled with strange animals. At first sight, one might say they were weird bipedal rat-like creatures. And onlookers would stumble not that far from the actual truth. They were not animals of course, but the members of the demi-human race called Armat.

"Hold that damn rope, or the pylon will crash on the house!" One with elderly features and greying fur ordered, instructing the healthy young adults with bulging muscles under their fur.

Being a rat-like race, their lifespan was lower than other demi-human species. To make up for this, their reproduction rate was astonishing, under one year a female could bear multiple litter worth of offsprings. Based on this, after living in the swamp for many years, they should have been the dominant race. Yet, that was not the case.

They may have been able to reproduce rapidly, but this exact area was a dangerous one. Filled with dangerous monsters, animals, from time to time even the environment was against them. Not speaking about the times when the food was so sporadic they were either forced to war against the other denizens of the swamp or against each other to lessen their numbers.

Now then, even if they were a demi-human race that said to be stronger than humanoids, compared to other demi-humans — for example Lizardmen — they were inferior in strength. They made up this handicap with numbers and their agility.

"Hold still! Hold still!"

Waved his clawed hand the elder, instructing the heavy lifting youngsters. The pylon slowly was lowered on its place, and the first member of the fortification was placed.

'Thud!'

"Good!"

Ever since the return of the warriors, their numbers had been cut significantly. No one knew why the king ordered and brought them and half of the elder council in that human city. But upon their return, almost none from the returning Armats wanted to share the events that played out there. Only horror and regret radiated from them.

The head warrior of the clan and the seniors that had returned refused to share the info. And only whispers suggested what really had happened to their king. Murmuring about a terrifying demon possessing him after his return from his pilgrimage, and that demon forced him to do unruly acts.

Naturally, these were just rumors. Most of the people that had remained in the village that time — mostly elders, kids, women, and the weak — shrugged it off, and considered the warriors', hunters' and magic casters' cut number as the sign of defeat, shaming them losing their king and leader against mere humans.

Oh, if they only knew the truth, they would be horrified.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? I mean, not telling them what happened down there. About the demon and our comrades…" the female ratman with yellow eyes asked — her fur covered by leather padded chainmail.

"It cannot be helped. It was the matriarch council's decision. Telling them the truth would only lead to panic."

"You know they sooner or later will realize what happened. Too many saw what played out down there. There are already whispers in the village."

Her gaze turned to the muscled Armat warrior on her side, the leader of the warrior caste, Vault.

"Tch! Then what do you think? What am I supposed to do? It was the council's decision! Without a king to lead us and veto their word, their power is absolute. Going against them means excommunication!"

"Not if the whole tribe is behind you. Or at least, the leaders of the castes. They surely won't try to go against you. They need to know what happened."

"Do you think I don't know?!" Vault suddenly snapped, his red eyes filled with rage and helplessness before calming again.

Raki, of course, backed for a moment, seeing her usually calm friend and sparring partner like this was mildly unusual.

"Vault…"

"Even if we tell them, then what of it? It will only lead to chaos. And chaos is the last thing we need in our current situation! Think about it! Long ago our tribes warred with each other. Only after the first king managed to unify them, and make them move in this swamp we truly worked together. Only thanks to this act our ancestors survived the wrath of the Evil deities of old!"

Yes, Raki remembered the tales passed down generations after generations. It was once inspiring and sad — the tale of the destruction of the old and the flourish of something new.

"But, they have to know right…"

"Do you think I don't know?" Vault clenched his fist and teeth, looking very pissed. "But if we tell them what really happened. If we tell them a demon managed to take over even one of us, not speaking the one which was our chosen leader. Where would that lead? The tribes would separate once again. Leaving us more vulnerable than we already are. The surrounding tribes will tear us apart at the moment we start to fight with each other!"

"…" Raki bit her lip, turning her head away.

"Even if Gritch was not the king, we hoped for — some stories might call him a crazed or mad tyrant, an irresponsible person — he was still the king, the king we chose to lead us, the link that held the clans, and the castes together. If we ruin our foundation, even more, our society, our clan will collapse in an instant. We will be vulnerable once more, but now not from the demons the elders told us, but from ourselves, and all the dangers this swamp offers."

"It is still not right… if our society, our people are so factious and malignant towards each other. I don't know if it's worth to stick together at all."

"Huh…" Vault patted his comrade's back, shaking his head. "I don't like it either. But our defensive force has diminished. If we start to fight with each other now, I fear we will not survive the next winter. Not speaking another war against whoever attacks us. Now, the only thing that matters is to survive."

Actually, the unified Armat tribe called Clan Rikkshi prefer to trade and barter rather than war with other races. But from time to time it was unavoidable. The resources in the agglomeration of the great lake and it's surroundings were sporadic at most. With growing numbers war was inevitable between different races with different interests.

After a great struggle, clan Rikkshi managed to carve out this small piece of heaven. Offering a great deal of blood from all sides to succeed, and ever since they refused to let it go. They would hold their territory even if it cost everything.

 _"But I fear, with the current number of hunters, we might lack the meat from the menu for a while. Hopefully, the Lizardmen and Toadmen do not recognize our momentary weakness and decide to attack…"_

 _'Trample! Trample! Trample!'_

A humongous rat trampled towards the duo in the next moment. The creature's eyes carried a fervent feeling of happiness.

"Ah! Riska! I missed you, girl…"

Tackling down the muscled warrior, the humongous rat started to lick its master.

"I missed you too…" Vault patted the fur of the girl.

It was a huge Pox Rat. In their natural state, these animals were very docile and loyal to their masters. Willing to even throw their life away if their owner's life was endangered.

Unfortunately, after Gritch's corruption, not many of these creatures remained. The Armats that came back from the city made sure all corrupted ones had been thoroughly exterminated, preserving the few who were still sane and could breed.

These creatures were important to the clan for transportation, workload, and other jobs, and now so few of them remained. Now, Vault was glad he had refused to bring her into that damned city.

"Are you hungry, are ye?"

After caressing the creature's sumptuous mismatched fur, Riska started to drool, nodding.

"Huh! Then let's go eat something."

Raki hummed on the idea, after a copious daily training, she was indeed hungry.

 _"The two of them have been together since they were kids. It would be really a shame if she turned into that monstrosity. Vault most likely would go crazy in rage. Riska even accompanied him when he was an adventurer, saving his fur many times."_

Raki knew well the story behind the two. Riska was the smallest, weakest from the Pox Rats when born; even her own mother refused to feed her. She was picked up by Vault and nurtured. Ever since the two were inseparable. Even now, Raki found it strange why Vault did not bring Riska with himself. But maybe it was for the best. The man wouldn't be able to bear her death; he had lost too much already.

 _"Maybe it was out of instinct. Either way, he was right not bringing her along. Many of Riska's fellow Pox Rats were corrupted. Even more of our comrades turned to those abominations. She was lucky…"_

The village was quite peaceful. Kids playing around, people progressing with their daily work.

Several Pox Rats strolled leisurely around the village, feeding on the scraps left for them. These animals didn't tolerate being locked. They were moody creatures, from time to time even turned depressed and refused to eat if that happened.

Around the village, fabricated wooden houses on tiles stood proud above the water. They were nothing remarkable, just a few houses the denizens made by using bone tools and native materials. Such as wood, bone, and vegetation. From time to time if one was watchful enough one could spot several holes decorated with a door burrowed on the ground.

Indeed, most Armat preferred to live underground; even in the swamp they found a way to insulate their burrows well enough sk no water could get in, neither from outside nor from inside.

This strange custom came from their ancient heritage, the times before their race came here, the times when they still lived with their Quagoa relatives. In that time, the Armats preferred to live underground, in the dark, making their way.

But today, the individuals of this clan reached that point where they were not against living on the surface anymore. It still filled them with a slight uneasiness to walk in daylight, but this uneasiness lessened generation after generation.

Call it rapid evolution, or whatever you want. Demi-human species were always sturdy, and a race like the Armats' was too adaptive for their own good. They were forced to be adaptive. Or they would have gone extinct long ago.

"It all seems too peaceful, something is wrong…" Vault muttered, watching the kids leisurely playing tag around the ceremonial bonfire. Riska watched her master with a confused expression, unable to understand why her master stopped.

Around the bonfire, the few elders wearing shamanistic and druid garbs watched the youngsters either with a gentle expression — remembering their youth — or with strict eyes, mumbling under their breath how disrespectful today's kids were when it came to traditions.

"Damn brats! Don't play around the sacred bonfire! You will bring the ancestors' wrath upon us!" one of the elders hissed away the kids with his staff, waving it angry. And the small Armats run amok. A few of them giggling mischievously, another few frightened, the last part already knew how to make fun of the old guy and just slyly smiled.

Indeed, several enchanted effigies surrounded the borders of the village, and a druidic/shamanistic totem stood proud in the middle of the settlement. The rituals these old geezers conducted went in daily, and weekly base. Not once they dared to skip it, fearing the wrath of their gods/spirits.

True, it was not without effect. In exchange, the gods of the wetlands, or as the shamans liked to call them often — spirits — were generous enough to keep away the weaker monsters even without walls. Giving them pointers before danger appeared or pointed out the traces of food and resources.

"Vault! Get those brats out of here! The spirits will get their revenge on us if this goes on!"

The warrior's caste leader just shook his head, sighing disappointedly. And when he hoped this day would go without a problem, he had to deal with the instability their lack of proper leader had caused.

Many people of the clan were superstitious — mostly the elders — in a way you may describe an old hag who was willing to break down in hysteria once she walked under a ladder. And without the king to keep in line the various elders who all wanted to live according to the old days in seclusion, going back to their source of origin. The clan just could not proceed forward properly.

 _"Gritch was not a good king — maybe because that demon possessed him — but he knew the way to keep these old geezers in line. Since our return and his death, they've started to take over everything. We start to fracture and slack…"_

The king was not only the clan's leader but made the necessary decisions when it came to stalemate between the sides. Their king was the counterbalance that made the whole united tribe work prosperous and united. Balanced between the matriarch council, the caste leaders and the will of the people.

The clan needed to proceed, even if it cost a few outdated traditions. This was a decision needed to be made by the king, a decision many conservative leaders would call heathen, or unacceptable. But they would oblige either way, following the conclusion of the leader, fearing the repression of the masses.

"Don't worry about them, Elder Dyno. They are just kids…" He had no nerve to care about the old man just now. This exact senior always got on his nerves, always complaining about minor things.

"They will enrage the gods! What do you think, what happens with the clan without their protection!" the greying rat shook his adorned staff threatening, but Vault and Raki just ignored him, proceeding forward. Riska just huffed, catching up with the two.

"Hey! I am speaking to you!"

"I will take care of it, later… There are more important thing on the line than a few disobedient kids. I am sure the spirits will understand and tolerate a few pranks…"

"Pranks…?" the old geezer did not see, but a few kids sneaked behind him, carrying a few buckets of stinky swamp water.

'Splash!'

"Aghhh! Dagnabit! You little bastards! Once I get you, I'll offer your hearts to your ancestors!"

The children ran away chuckling, chased by the old man. Raki and Vault only smiled, shaking their head. "Ah, kids…"

"You were just like them once."

"Just like you…" the warrior caste leader watched the female mischievously, who only shrugged and shook her head.

"Come, I am starving now. You small cretin…"

"Fufufu…"

After an abundant meal later, the trio was about to go onward with their task. Happy, their bellies filled. "Ah, can't we just lie down? I am kinda full; working with full bellies will do no good," Raki asked complaining patting her stomach, but Vault just shook his head smiling.

"We still have a task to do. Don't slack, or you will turn into a sacked hag…"

'Huff…' on this, Raki just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Riska watched the two intrigued, ready to serve her master.

"Squeak…"

Their happiness was short-lived however because in the next moment the sky turned dark, darker than it usually was in the swamp after lunchtime.

"What is this? Is it already dusk?"

"No, we just had lunch, it can't be dusk already…"

Gloomy shadows gathered above the heavens in a strange formation, forming vailing faces in the sky in the next moment.

"Wha… what is this!?"

"Is this [Control Weather]?"

"Don't be absurd! That's a tier 6 spell! Only heroes of mythical tales were able to use that kind of magic! It must be [Cloud Control!"

"How can you be so sure of that? Can you even distinct them?"

"I-I don't know! I am just sure no one can cast a tier 6 magic!"

Naturally, in the mass confusion, the clan's magic casters had already started to guess what it was. Coming to the conclusion of such rapid change could only be caused by magic, not in any way the end result of a natural phenomenon.

The crowd was clueless and frightened, gathering in the main square of the village, watching the gathering dark clouds, and the horrific moaning visions on the heavens.

"Yeah, it must be [Control Clouds]. You see, only the clouds are moving. A dark presence wants to intimidate us. Do not falter! The spirits will protect us!"

The seniors tried to calm the people, chanting their nature-based magic to strengthen the effects of the effigies around the village.

"I have a bad feeling…" Vault mumbled, and his fellow Armats had to agree. Even the Pox Rats released a low whimper and hid under something.

Demi-humans usually had a keen sense, able to detect signs normal humanoids were unable to do so, such as the change of weather, coming earthquake, and the like. And just now, every creature started to feel a dark crawling presence on their back.

'Crash!'

The sky thundered, and the rain started to drop on the people below. This, of course, filled the veteran magic casters with terror and made the kids and the ones with weak composure squirm.

"It cannot be…" The druids, shamans, and everyone else who understood the meaning of this mumbled in fear.

They understood completely the terror behind this phenomenon. Even the strongest magic caster amongst them could only cast tier two alone, combined after a ritual, tier tree spells. Compared to this godly magic, it was earth and heaven. "So it is true then, Control Weather…"

Mumbled many of them, and dread filled their hearts. What had they done to deserve the attention of a being capable of such destructive magic?

 **"Pitiful beings!"** from the many small faces a big one formed in the heavens, still surrounded by many tiny visages constantly changing expression randomly between sad, crying, desperate, smiling, happy, and manically laughing.

 **"I am the herald of the great darkness! Your blasphemy called the anger of the very world itself! You must atone for your sins! You will witness the final age! In Ultima senectute!"**

The face spoke in many voices, voices coming from everywhere and nowhere. Filling the very space and the soul of the people below.

 _"The final age! The final age! The final age! Hehehehehe!"_ the small visages around the face laughed maniacally, mocking those below.

"Herald of darkness?" many Armat mumbled. A few senior tribesmen and women watched the scene with a hard expression. They were aware, several spirits and gods were connected to darkness. But never before they complained about sacrifices, the clan made it sure every soul could benefit from the offered gifts.

Spirits/gods of the swamp were jovial beings. Often even the most experienced clansman knew not what they would do next. Once these beings offered protection and boons, another time they brought destruction and bad luck. One might say, they were like a moody teen in their worst period of life. You could hardly know what to expect from them.

Albeit, they could be calmed, and most of the time were satisfied with sacrifices and gifts they were offered. Just like every teen, they loved to be spoiled.

"Oh, Great Spirit, herald of darkness! Please tell us of our sin, and we'll gladly compensate for your greatness! We always offered our utmost respect to the spirits, ancestors and gods. If it is about disrespectful youngsters, then please, forgive them. They don't know what they are doing. But please, tell us of our mistake so that we can correct it."

The one who spoke was the same old man who the children drenched with swamp water. His rags were still wet, and stink. Only out of the people of the clan having already gotten used to this kind of smell they did not send him to wash up.

"…"

The face in the heavens remained silent for a moment, changing expressions rapidly. And the surrounding people took this as a sign of its relief.

"I don't like this…" Vault muttered, and Raki had to agree with him. She had goosebumps since that thing appeared, and her instincts were usually always right.

 **"In that case. You can do something…"**

The face moved, and the people sighed in relief, even the elders nodded vigorously. "Great Spirit, please tell us…"

 **"You can die. All of you, the sin you bear is your very life! In Ultima senectute! The end is near! The ground must be purified before the descent of the Dark One!"**

Their blood froze, and this one sentence made them shudder. An unnatural, cold wind swept through the whole village.

Trembling, the tribesmen started to quiver, unable to deceive what to do. The kids frightened hugged their relatives in fear, some of them weeping. The adults were sweating. Even the strongest warrior and the wisest of the seniors felt the power the voice of the "face" carried with each word. Felt the unquestionable might this "dark spirit" carried.

"That's it! I had enough!" a second elder with an eyepatch and an ugly scar running through his muzzle waved his staff, seemingly managing to shrug off the fear effect.

"What the heck are you doing?! You'll doom us all!" the same, drenched senior nagged him, but he just shrugged him off, the Armat elder with the eyepatch waved his twisted staff.

"People of clan Rikkshi! Do not let your courage weaver! We've survived worse than a tyrant spirit! Our clan survived the wild steppes of Abelion Hills. We survived the reign of Demon deities! Do not let this small obstacle break your will! We are one clan! United, with the help of spirits we can banish this malicious intent!"

The people started to whisper, and all agreed. They would not bow before a suddenly appeared bully. They would not break under this test! They would survive, adapt, and in the end, overcome this obstacle! Just like every time under their history!

 **"Hahahahah! Then death!"** the face bellowed, and was on to blow them away with a strong exhalation, when…

"Shamans! Druids! We call the help of the spirits, the ancestors and the gods! Let's banish this evil back from where it came from!"

The magic casters started to chant all at once, the puppets around the village, and the totem in the middle shuddered and glowed slightly. A magic formation formed around the settlement.

 **"What is this!?"**

"You can't beat our people and the spirits' unified will! We will protect what's ours and banish you back from wherever you came from, evil spirit! Now then! Begone! Tell that Dark One! We fear them not!"

The formation reached its strongest intensity, and the chant finished. The combined strength of countless "wild spirits" and Armat magic casters went wild in the form of a destructive elemental blast!

"Ahhh!"

The scream sounded everywhere and nowhere at once. And after the explosion, the evil intent seemingly started to dissipate from the skies. The heavens began to clear from the dark clouds.

"Yes! I knew it! We won, once more. Thanks to the spirits and the ancestors…"

Everyone was happy, even Vault and Raki mumbled something like. "At least we had some use for those old geezers…"

Albeit, early coming happiness always had a price and a sour aftertaste, and it was not different in the current case.

 **"Fufufufu…"** the same demonic voice of many tones crackled everywhere and nowhere once more, and the people froze. Once more, the world turned dark, and the humongous face reformed from the nothingness.

"It cannot be…"

 **"Pitiful fools! The herald of great darkness cannot be banished so easily! Experience my wrath! Your precious spirits will pay the price of your foolishness! Begone! You small cretins! Raaahhhhh!"**

Howling, the small wisps — those were the astral bodies of the gathered swamp spirits — started to shiver, and one by one the effigies trembled around the camp, then the tall totem caught on fire. A fire burning in a hellish black light, no water or mortal source could extinguish it anymore!

'FSSSSS!'

Feeling the coming danger, the small wisps immediately got loose, fleeing from the village they protected until now. They disappeared underground and the water under a moment, bringing the people's spirit bottom below.

"Shit…" Vault bit his lip. He was aware; they were in deep trouble. If the unified power of their magic casters was not able to stop this thing, then the force of the warriors would hardly be able to do anything. They lacked the weapons to hurt such a powerful being.

Also, his innate talent screamed to get as far away as he could. This was not a battle he or his clan could win in any way. It was the same hair raising feeling he felt when he spotted Raidyn in the cistern. He felt, if they resisted, they would surely die. But even if he said this to his clan, they would just call him a coward and dismiss his claim.

 **"You amuse me small things! I want to play a game…" t** he dark face seemingly calmed down, finding the panicking people below all amusing.

"Is this some kind of joke?" such a sentence, and many similar could be heard from the crowd. No one was able to understand what the face was planning.

 **"A week. You have seven days to prepare before my dreadful armies arrive and eradicate you from the face of the earth. Struggle as you wish, in the end, it will not matter. Try to flee, and the curse of darkness will befall upon you and your descendants until eternity dawns and after that. Offer your service willingly, and you may survive as the gretchin slaves of the dark lady. Make your decision… seven days…"**

The big and the many small faces on the heavens slowly faded, revealing the bright sky once more.

"What will we do now?"

"Is this the end?"

This, and similar sentences could be heard all around, and the chaos started to rule over the village.

"Elders, is there a way out?"

The clansmen all turned to the senior with the eyepatch, looking at Vault and several other caste leaders. Indeed, without a king to unify them, the people of the clan were confused about what to do, who to turn to for advice and leadership.

"I… I, we…" the seniors of the clan, neither the caste leaders could say a word. They were just as confused and frightened like the rest of the people around. But it was not surprising, any sane son/daughter of an Armat or any other race would be unable to find a solution for this sudden arisen catastrophe.

"Shit…" Vault swore seeing the unrest around, the leader of the Hunter caste walking over to him, a grizzled veteran with greying brown fur. The end of his tail was chipped, and numerous scars settled under his hair — in some places, patches were missing.

"Vault, we need to get over this chaos, or we will bite each other's throat in the end."

Vault was aware, and as the leader of the warrior caste, it was his task to make it sure.

"Raki…" he only needed to say as much, and his aide immediately knew her job. She was proficient with such stuff; keeping things neatly was her strong point. Be it was her own living place or the people around, she always knew the way on how things worked.

"…" without a word, she went her way. Only a gruff was enough and her team of warriors deployed around her, making sure the people were kept safe, and the "harmful" elements trying to hint the seeds of chaos restrained.

The warrior caste was still crippled after their return, but they had enough strength to keep the populace in check. Even to repel a small, mid-scale attack from the lizardmen or toadmen — naturally, not without casualties.

"I, we need to flee, if that thing catches upon us…" looking around, an elder with a saggy expression shouted. "People! We need to flee before this thing…!"

'Thud!' before he could say anything more, Raki knocked him out with the dull side of her blade, they had enough problems without this old geezer.

"What a troublesome fellow," she scoffed, going onward to make sure the civilians returned to their rightful places.

"That fool, don't even taking attention when that being said our clan will be cursed if we flee!" one of the haphazard elders mumbled, turning around and walking towards the meeting hall of the clan. She was well aware; the higher-ups most likely would sit together to discuss what to do.

…

"Whaa! Humbug! No one can cast such a curse, less for a whole clan!"

"Don't you see what it had done? It cast the tier 6 spell [Control Weather]! It chased away our guardian spirits just like that! Do you know what that means? We have no chance! Even if we flee, we die!"

And here they were now. It had already been several hours since the matriarch council, and most of the caste leaders had gathered to come up with a solution. Naturally, like good politicians, under the hours they had managed not to come in conclusion.

"Then what to do? Just sit around and wait for our end?"

"Maybe that would be the best. What struggle's worth of if we all die in the end."

Such, and similar discussions went back and forth since the meeting started, the air carrying the scent of depression.

"You heard that thing. If we flee, we are cursed. If we stay, we die against that "army" the evil spirit spoke about."

The building smelled like mud mixed with a strange fragrance the nearby incenses carried. It was a hall of a wooden building, made to resemble a yurt in style, the top of it was open to allow the bonfire to breathe and the smoke to vent away.

"So what do you propose? Just sit here and wait for our end?"

On the ground, a muscled, half-naked Armat frowned, sitting cross-legged. It was evident he was against giving up. Still, even he couldn't say what to do with the frightful situation.

"…"

Everyone was depressed, even the "council of thirteen" was unable to decide how to proceed appropriately.

Seven from the "matriarch council" — which despite its name consisted of males as well, not only female members — and four from the caste leaders inhabited this room. Said four because one member was still missing from the caste leader's side. And the thirteenth was the king him/herself — usually. The post now was currently vacant.

"What do you propose then?" the leader of the shaman caste asked.

One of the elders turned to the muscled Armat.

"Hmmm…" crossing his arms, the man pondered deeply, closing his eyes and not even reacting for long seconds.

If it came to size, compared to him, the surrounding people were small fries. His body was not only adorned with scars, but tribal symbols that patterned his shiny black fur, depicting "spirit" markings.

Indeed, the clan's primary connection with its spirits/nature gods was its shamans. Without them, the druids hardly had a chance to tame, or even request help from these moody beings that were present since before the six great gods descended.

In fact, the tattoos adorning the shaman's body had a deep meaning connected to this. Each of these "spirit tattoos" signed how many spirits the shaman had made a contract with, or even offered its body as a vessel. Once tamed, or learned how to use this power properly, this technique provided significant growth both in shape, and mind for the shamans.

For their favored, the spirits even gifted various things. Stronger physical condition, stronger magic powers, or even extended their lifespan.

Naturally, such contracts were not without danger. If the shaman was not careful, overused this power, or violated the contract, the spirits residing in their body could easily kill them, or after using their bodies leave them in a crippled state. It was a double-edged sword, one slip and the user could easily die.

"So…?"

"…"

Seeing so many markings on his fur, it was evident this shaman was either really talented or was favored by the ancient beings inhabiting the swamp. Because of this, even the eldest in the council gave heed of his words and hesitated to go against him.

"Hah! It cannot be helped." He opened his eyes, and they were bloodshot like he hadn't slept for days, or smoked a lot of weed beforehand. "I conversed with the spirits just now. And it seems, this entity is strong. Too strong for us to deal with. Even the spirits shuddered when it appeared, and the attack failed. Many of them went silent afterward. If it appears again, they will less likely go against it."

"…"

Most of the people looked away distressed. If this was true, then there was no other way…

"Then we need to evacuate as soon as possible, flee from the swamp."

"And where we would go? This has been our home since generations."

"It is true, and even if we managed to flee... It spoke about a curse which will haunt our clan. Every adult, children and the coming generations will be cursed."

"It is better than dying. And who knows, maybe this curse won't be that bad as you might assume. Maybe it will be mild…"

"Huh! Mild…?" the leader of the druid caste, an old hag with a wise look, white fur and goatee huffed. Her blue eyes berated the member of the elder council for his cowardice. Sitting cross-legged, she placed a branch with a crystal head on her legs.

"Mild you say?" she scoffed once more, it was evident she was angry, her tone said it all. "We all heard the legends of our ancestors, from the time of the Greed Kings, from the time of the evil deities. Don't you know the tale of Rakshi? She was one of ours, member of the thirteen heroes. From her tale, you know it very well; such curses cannot be taken "mildly." It meant the end of her tragic story after the battle ended."

The people around shuddered, everyone knew the tale of the heroic Armat. From the youngest to the eldest, that person was their paragon. Albeit, only a few know the true end of the tale, the end where this paragon died not long after the battle. Affected by the backlash of a curse — it was actually her who the clan inherited their "sacred" items. Knowing her fate, it was less likely this council would choose to flee.

"Then what do you propose? We can't flee, we can't fight… it would be best to accept the last offer and become their slaves."

They needed to swallow this bitter pill; many elders had accepted it already. After the loss their previous king forced them, they had no power to fight off such a powerful enemy. Even assuming the best outcome — which meant their forces could fight off the closing army, not even knowing its composition yet — they still had to deal with that evil being, not speaking about the other demi-humans inhabiting the area of the great lake. Not speaking seemingly it was only a herald, and the real evil still hid behind the scenes.

"I have an idea…" one of the elders spoke. "It is not entirely foolproof, but it could possibly ease our situation."

"Speak…"

"What if we draw the lizardmen and the toadmen in this conflict? Surely, they can weaken enough this closing "army" for us to survive and succeed. Surely, after a certain loss, this being will leave us alone. There must be a way to quench its bloodthirst."

A few elders nodded, but a few just frowned on the idea.

In their eyes, trading with others in time of peace was fine, but they were still enemies at the end of the day. Parties competed for the scarce resources the great lake offered. Weakening them first was a good tactic, and would make their tribe the dominant in the future.

"How do you know that dark herald has not already notified them about his declaration and sent further armies against them?"

A new voice reverberated in the yurt, and every person turned their attention towards the exit.

"Vault…" an elder with a grave look whispered. It was evident he did not like this "young" man from the start. For his taste, he took the mantle of caste leader too young.

"We have to hope so. Our situation is grave enough without assuming the worst."

Some of these old fools were just like that, seeking the best in the worst situation. But Vault couldn't blame them. They were desperate, and desperate people used to act like that, delusional, hoping for the best.

"Even if it's true. We need to scout out our surroundings. If that army is truly closing in, their traces will be evident in the enviroment. We can't just lose our head from first sight…"

Vault's voice was firm and commanding, his posture and aura like that of a true leader adorned with leather padded chainmail.

"But that being…" uttered one of the elders. It was evident the seniors were scared shittless, their lack of control showed in the current situation.

"Enough! You are being irrational! If we lose our head, we are dead! Don't forget our goal; if we want to fight this enemy, we need to think with a clear head!"

"What do you propose then?"

"First, we need to send scouts to survey our surroundings. Where an army moves, they leave traces, they can be easily tracked — not speaking about the hard terrain near the Great Lake. A swamp is a dangerous place, surely, no matter who they are, they will move carefully. In difference, our hunters are agile and move fast. Know the area well. They can track them."

"Umu, that's sensible. I will send my hunters. It would be good if you can lend a few of your warriors, and at least a druid to cover our tracks."

"It will be done."

The old hag and Vault nodded at once, agreeing with the plan.

"And what to do with it? Even if we scout them out, what does it worth? We have no chance either way, what to do? What if that army is even more monstrous than we first anticipated, what then?!"

"Then, we need allies…" snorted the third elder; it was evident he was saner than the rest around. "Surely, if we notify the other tribes about this newly arisen threat, we will gain additional forces."

"What do you propose, Matriarch Morgrat?"

"Evil was always the enemy of every living being. Be it human or demi-human. In the time of need, the tribes make unlikely alliances? Just like now, we can't bear this storm alone. We need allies, and I think, the surrounding demi-human tribe's are just as well threatened by this newly arisen evil like us. If you ask me, they have already received the message. We share the enemy, and if we fail, the same fate befalls on us, whenever they know it or not. Evil is greed itself; it never stops just by claiming one thing; it wants it all…"

It was true, evil always worked like that, and never actually stopped and was satisfied with just one thing. It wanted all!

"Then we need to send envoys and request help. Both for the toadmen, the lizardmen, and the smaller races inhabiting the wetlands! We need every help we can get." It seemed Elder Morgrat's proposal shook the senior council back to track. And now all of them appeared more concentrated.

"Vault-kun, you spoke about that legendary adventurer. What was her name? Ah, yes, Raidyn… According to you, and many of our witness members, she single-handedly defeated the demon-possessed Gritch. Can we request her help? Last time she willingly helped us defeating that demon."

"Tch! You are joking, right? She destroyed two of our legendary treasures, and now you want to ask for the help of such a brute? Besides, she is an elf; why would she help our people?"

The elder who did not like him just scoffed on the idea. How should they allow that adventurer come here? Just to destroy more precious items? No way! This elder was slightly xenophobe towards the outsiders, but the matriarch council around had to agree. They were still angry at Vault and that adventurer for destroying their relics.

The amulet of draconic might, the Giant's Bane Warpick, and the Demon's Gape scale shield — Yes, before invading E-Rantel through the cistern system, these were the three treasures of the clan. Unfortunately, two from the three were destroyed down in the sewers when Raidyn fought with the possessed Gritch.

True, before retreating, Vault and the rest managed to collect the fragments, but they neither had the materials nor were good enough smiths to repair them. In truth, neither one of the clansmen knew how to do metalwork properly; it was a useless profession in the swamp where metal was so rare.

Humans surely would not help them with the problem; neither had they known any legendary smith who could repair such items. Their only remained treasure was the Amulet of Draconic might.

In the past, the clan had a fourth relic, a dragon bone armor their ancestors wore, but that item had been lost under their first conflict with the lizardmen and the toadmen. Their first king wore it, and his body disappeared in the swamp somewhere, ever since they were unable to find it.

"We need to swallow our pride. It is either she helps us, or we have to face that "demonic" army, without an expert. In the worst case of scenario, if we fail to convince even the surrounding tribes, all alone."

"Vault-kun, do you think we can reach out to her?"

"Hmm…" Vault considered the possibility, but it was unlikely. The city inevitably had become more secure since the accident, and the humans made sure to keep patrols down in the cistern from where they last time had managed to get in.

The main gates were tightly secured with guards, and magic casters specialized for detection patrolled everywhere, no demi-human could get through undetected, Vault was sure of it.

The best way would be burrowing underground, or climbing the tall walls at night. But who would be that crazy to do that? Either way, the walls were stuffed with guards and patrolling mages even at night. Also, even if the person was concealed, the one who climbed would be spotted not even halfway under such circumstances.

"It is not likely we can get in. The ones risking it after what happened will surely be a crazy bunch of fools. And even then, Raidyn-dono might have helped us in the past — because she came for the missing adventurers. But asking her to risk her life once more just won't do. Without proper payment, she will surely not take the assignment. And even if the unlikely event occurs where she is willing to help us for the little amount we can pay, she is an adventurer. I know somewhat the guild rules, her hands are bound."

"What if we ask her as friends? Surely, that's not against the rules. Just a lone person helping out friends," offered Raki, hoping her proposal would help. Until now, she was silent, only recently having arrived to listen to what the elders had to say about the situation.

"Hmm, that may work. But I don't think after such a short amount of time we are close enough to call each other "friends" and for her to take this mission. After all, if our measurement was right, it is highly likely our people will cease to exist after this storm. Asking her to risk her life and offer everything in a hopeless battle…" Vault bit his tongue, shaking his head. "She will most likely simply refuse. If we lie to her, and we somehow survive, she herself will kill us. Such betrayal cannot be easily forgiven. If it would be me, I would surely kill the person who lied and drew me in this conflict."

Vault was aware of Raidyn's monstrous strength, of course, and she might be even willing to help them. The question was if she was really willing to do it, or would refuse the offer.

The head of the warrior caste saw things clear. Clearly, this Raidyn figure was not entirely selfless. She only allowed them to leave last time out of her good nature, and after leaving a hefty amount from their loot for her care as payment.

"Is there a possibility to force her? I mean, according to you, and many warrior's descriptions, it was she who destroyed two of our relics. We can surely make her compromise waving this fact for her; she owes us after all. The least she can do is to help."

"Are you serious…" Raki and Vault watched the elder who proposed this idea with a blank face. "Matriarch, are you aware of what you propose? If we do that, she won't only refuse to help. But most likely attack and wipe us out before that army arrives here!"

"She is just an adventurer. Surely your stories about her are overexaggerated. Enchanted by the heat of battle. Youngsters used to exaggerate things to increase their fame."

Oh, if this elder had been there, she would not dare to say such a thing.

"Please forgive me, respected elder. But are you saying, I and all of my warriors, and everyone who survived and witnessed that terrific battle lied? For the elders and caste leaders of the clan? Please forgive me for saying this, but are you going senile?!"

"How dare…! Of course not! But you must understand, Vault-kun. For those who didn't witness it, it is quite hard to believe such an unbelievable story. It is almost like a tale from the times when Evil Deities roamed the land."

"You! How dare…" Raki jumped up, and almost punched the elderly lady, but Vault held her back, they were in big enough trouble without infighting.

"Fine, don't believe me then, and every other Armat and Elder who witnessed the battle. Ignore us, but hear my word, once she arrives seethed with rage, enraged to destroy us. To spare our people, I will tell her; it was your idea to blackmail her. It was your idea to cheat on her. When her demon slaying sword — which easily crushed our relics — lands on you, I will ask you, was it worth? Your dead silence will be the answer."

The matriarch stiffened seeing all the people glaring at her, looking away concerned. From what she had heard, that demon was probably equal, or a little bit weaker than an evil deity of old — although, they couldn't say for sure, they could only judge it from what the witnesses said, and what their legends told them.

"What do you propose then? I'm starting to run out from both ideas and hope…"

"Maybe if we ask Elysia-dono — Raidyn-dono's companion — to convince her, she might be willing to help us even against the odds. She seemed to really care about our people and doing what's right. She is also a demi-human," offered one of the elders who were present. "Albeit, the question still remains if we can find her in time in such a vast city like E-Rantel is. Better question, how we can get in once we are there. Under such strict measurements the humans most likely made after we left, our chances are less than slim."

The people around nodded on her idea with a grim face.

"Unfortunately, reaching the city in time is also problematic. E-Rantel is days' worth of travel on foot. The journey forth and back…" Vault calculated, and his face flinched. "We may reach the city in time. But by the time we find them and arrive back, it will already be too late. Not speaking after arrival we not only need to find them but do so in secrecy. After what happened, I am sure the humans will attack us on sight and are extra careful against infiltration."

Hearing his words, the people around hummed, and a sweat-filled shock appeared on a few faces.

"Still, we need to try at least. We need to send someone. In the worst case scenario, the survivors can warn others about this menace, and tell the tale of our tragic fate. If not us, our revenge will strike down this menace, even from the grave."

"Hmph, I just have the right person…" the leader of the hunter's caste snorted, smirking, it was evident he knew the fastest person in the clan — the most worthy for the survival.

"Umu, let's do that…" everyone agreed, and thus, proceeded on the next point.

"But do not forget. It is most likely others as well this being threatened with extinction. I will take the mantle to call the aid of the Toadmen tribes; I have a few good friends amongst them," Vault stood up proud. Fortunately, from their previous trades, and his travels he knew a few people around who he was sure they were willing to help.

"After the disgrace, you brought on us. After losing the king and our sacred treasures, you dare to call the help of those wretched things?! Don't you know our past wars against them! How many they killed from our kind. How many they ate?" Naturally, this elder spoke about the Lizardmen tribe. Some of them preferred to eat their enemy to gain the strength of the fallen. It was a weird custom, but not unlikely amongst demi-humans.

"I don't think we have any other choice. It is either this or we die trying…"

Remaining silent, the elder started to sulk. Indeed, it was the only solution. If they did not unify against this threat, everyone would die. From the smallest infant to the last elder.

"Prepare our forces. Send to the Lizardmen and other tribes an invitation. We need every inch of help we can get. Tell them, if we do not unify against this threat, then they will suffer the same fate as us."

"What about our other villages. It would be wise to consolidate our forces…" the hulking shaman said so, giving a mean look to the people around.

"Yes, that would be good. I propose we gather in the village Rikki. That's the most defendable position. We also need walls and traps to keep the attackers at bay. Even if it changes nothing in the end, we need to show them. We do not go down without a fight."

"Hmm, I am sure our druids can raise some mud walls, and reinforce them. My shamans will make sure they will be blessed by the spirits."

"Let's not be hasty. First, we need to scout the enemy, measure their forces. Only after that, we can truly start to prepare our defenses. Only after we know how many allies we've managed to scrape together, we can make a working plan. Only then we can get a better picture of our chances," offered his advice the hunter caste, thinking long about the situation.

"Umu, you are right. We will make the necessary preparations. Once you return, the preparations will be well underway."

"Good!" Vault nodded and looked around once more. "I will prepare to leave then. Good luck to everyone. Raki, you come with me. Notify your vice; he is the charge of the warriors until we return."

"It will be done…"

With that, they left, and the remained people started to discuss the smaller details.

…

Walking outside, Vault's face was stern. Still, he couldn't help but recognize the chuckle coming from his side.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing. You just really reminded me of Zhivago…"

"You mean the king who ruled us before Gritch?" Yeah, Vault remembered that man. He was a good leader, and one of the best strategists. Under his leadership, the clan not only managed to expand its territory but their numbers also grew, leading to force peace and some kind of mutual understanding with the Lizardmen tribes and the Toadmen. Under his rule, there was peace.

"Quiii!" In the next moment the huge Pox Rat brushed against her master, watching him excited.

"Eh, want to come with me? It will be dangerous…"

'Fhow!' the creature just frowned, brushing happily against Vault's arm once more.

"…" Raki just nodded, still smirking. That look obviously gave Vault chills.

"Woman, don't look at me that way. You are making me nervous…"

But she just continued. "That's the point…"

"Hmph… You are the worst!"

"I know…"

And thus, the duo and the Pox Rat returned to their houses, preparing for the inevitable departure.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the swamp**

"Hmm, I think, I need some more here…"

"Don't! Please don't! Aghhh….!"

The naked Toadman screamed under the young butler cutting a new hole on his body. Slowly, making sure the hole was a perfect fit. His red fluid was rapidly leaving through the gap. Meanwhile a piece of skin and flesh were removed with surgical precision.

"Sush you!" with a wave of his hand, invisible threads sewed the creature's face, shutting it most likely forever. "You disturb the sanctity of my work. Don't you see the art I create here?"

His tone was wholly collected, cold and uncaring, his face likewise mirroring the exact same thought.

"Now then, let's get back to work…"

Raising his paintbrush, the teen pushed deep inside the newly cut hole, drenching the head of the tool. Immediately, thousands of nerves flared inside of the Toadman.

"Hmmmmm!"

But the creature was unable to scream, his wide mouth sewn together eternally by threads harder than adamantine.

"Hmm, maybe my optical sensors need some calibration. This is not the right color… So disappointing." Simply discarding the used paintbrush, he pulled out another stick from the jug, and with the same motion, beheaded the suffering toadman.

"Well, so much for the trouble. No matter, there is plenty of trash to choose from…"

Turning around, behind him several other beings hung crucified. Humans, Toadmen, Armat, and every other species one might find in a swamp. There were plenty to choose from both genders and age category. Hell, you could even see species not found in this region, but that only occurred in the Abelion Hills.

Many gagged, and blindfolded, only the selected few hung with a groggy expression. Evidently, they were drugged.

"I should thank Demiurge once he returns. These new "sheep" really add some artistic value to my present. I hope my master will be satisfied with it… huh."

Albeit, he was aware, presenting a gift made from such material like them would not suffice. Only out of lack of proper materials he was forced to use them. The thought of using Nazarick resources not even popped up in his head, thinking about it was disgraceful.

"Do I ask him about his opinion?" the young man fondled his chin pondering, watching the art stretching on the wall.

Naturally, Demiurge assured him, the Supreme Being would not criticize him whatever he gave them if it came from sincere respect. The two remained were wise enough to not berate their servants out of such uppity reasons. Yet, Zero felt the need to perfect his art.

The urge to create something perfect from an imperfect material was truly a challenge he sought. This was his mission, to make the impossible possible for his master, to create an ideal artistic value from these imperfect beings.

 _"They should thank me, elevating them from this sorry, incomplete state. They should plead me to take them and perfect them. I-I don't understand them, just why are they so unreasonable? Just why…"_ Pondering on this, Zero was slightly embarrassed — if it was possible for an automaton like him.

 _"Please forgive me, Creator-sama. But even after dissecting a few, and taking a look on their neural network, I just can't comprehend why you like them?"_ Placing the dead, headless toadman on the dissection table, Zero started his work with a surgical knife — searching for good parts.

 _"What is Auriel able to see that I cannot? Even after using all my computing capacity, I don't understand. How different are they than a filthy animal? How one can see them as special ones? Creator-sama, is it really me who is faulty? Could it be, I am imperfect?"_

Pondering on this, the young butler was really frustrated. In truth, he was never a person who could be angered, or imbalanced in any given situation. He was just cold and calculative. But just now, a strange feeling started to surface on his bits. Again and again, he ran his diagnostic systems, checking his hardware and software parts against any irregularity.

"Let's try another one…"

Finishing with his thorough dissection, he walked near another victim. A boy, barely through his first few winters. Raising his chin, the kid blinked at him under the blindfold, asking with an innocent whimper.

"Nii-san, what happened? I feel, funny…" he was evidently drugged. Obviously, Zero made it sure to numb his senses. It was also part of his trials and experiments to better understand human nature.

Yet, the question of the little one was perfect, and Zero had just the right answer to give.

"I…"

"Don't you dare to touch him!" but before he could give the boy his honest answer, a restrained, naked female girl jumped forward, just to be pulled back by her shackles. Under her blindfold, the dead light lit anew immediately, her face flushed with a wave of newfound anger hearing her little brother in danger.

"Hmm, that color…" flashing before her, Zero grabbed her chin, inspecting her from head to toe, moving her head around.

 _"Hmm, chemical analysis complete…"_ His eye flashed for a moment.

Behind the scenes of his metallic brain, innumerable calculations and algorithms conducted. Any scientist and researcher would say it was waste of processing capability of several supercomputers and would give half of their arm just for an hour worth of using the said machines.

But for Zero, it was only a thread running through the endless maze that was one of his processors. One of the many, always working on perfecting his art, on serving his master the best way possible and analyzing, calculating, storing, and using an endless amount of data with each moment of his existence.

"I see, so the chemical reactions that come with anger slightly change the protein reaction in the red blood cells. Giving this… wonderful color. Truly is, I think, I am closer to the truth now."

The young woman was now scared, and her face started to pale. "Ah, I see, fear changes the color slightly. Unfortunately, in that state, it is not appropriate. Let's see what happens now…"

Removing the blindfold, now she could clearly see his face.

"Wha-What do you want? If it's that…" Gulping, her face once more changed hue, a strange feeling starting to play in her stomach. No matter how sadistic her kidnapper was, the face coming to her attention was otherworldly handsome.

"Hmm, I see, different races give a different reaction of stimulus. Sexual preferences may vary from specimen to specimen. Intriguing color, I may use it later. But now, anger inducted color of a human specimen is what I need…"

"What do you want to do… please…" the female whimpered, and Zero picked up a dull, rusty knife from the nearby table, leaving her, walking to the kid.

"Nee-san? Nii-san? What's happening?"

Still blindfolded, the boy and every other person in the room looked around confused. Only the female was able to see as Zero slowly closed the distance between the boy's thin arm and the dull knife.

 _"Naturally, I could induct and simulate an angered state through a chemical reaction, or even with electroshock therapy, or with magic. But doing that would corrupt the research data. I am adding unnatural variables already. The current situation is bad enough, I should observe them in their natural habitat to get the most precious information I need. Without any outside corruption. I am sure I can reach a better conclusion if I do that…."_

"No, please don't…" the knife still closed, ever slowly to raise the pressure. "You bastard! Don't you dare! His is just a kid!"

"Experiment, begin. Log 463232. Pain test with drug alpha4325. Target, subject 45. Human, male, age, 6. The tool used, a rusty knife from the village the Supreme Being took control."

The rusty knife closed, and when it was on to touch the skin. "Zero-sama, please forgive our intrusion. But our forces detected scouts near the decoy camp."

His face was unmoving, but from the aura Zero gave away, the suddenly intruding brass-colored Imp was aware, he had barged in the worst possible moment.

"I see…" with a cold face, Zero put down the knife on the nearby table, removing his rubber surgeon gloves. "Keep subject 45, 55, 65, 75, and 99 drugged. Once I return, I want to continue my work. And of course, clean this mess. Don't dare touch my art!"

"Of course…"

Leaving the room, the remained Imp looked around with a creepy, disgusted expression. For his taste, this room was far too clean, and understood not what he needed to clean.

Despite the bleeding, blindfolded, bound people around, despite the fact that a few of them were even mutilated. The area around them was too clean — at least, for the taste of a demon.

"What Zero-sama spoke about? There is no dirt here…"

Zero made sure to remove any kind of dirt remained after the victims of his "art" and experiments. Only the remains of his latest victims dirtied the dissection table.

"What kind of mess Zero-sama spoke about?" the little demon mumbled before shrugging, going on his own way.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Swamp, not far from the decoy camp:**

A little party cut through the muddy ground, their legs not webbed, but clawed. They were literally legs you may imagine for a rat. Tightly sponged with a soft material, and with the muffle spell the magic casters cast on the group, their movement was basically noiseless through the muddy environment and low undergrowth.

"Are you sure they will not spot us?"

Asked one of them, his face definitely worried.

"He! Don't worry, never before my prey managed to spot, or even sniff me out," boasted the one with a veteran, experienced look.

"That's in the case of a simple beast, or the monsters that live in the swamp. Who knows what monstrosities await for us ahead?"

"What? I am the best damn tracker of the hunter caste, don't you trust me?"

The young druid turned his head away, answering not for a moment; he started to get enough of the hunter's swell-headed attitude.

"Against simple beasts, maybe, against who knows what kind of monsters, not really…"

In that case, the Armat in robes which was adorned with symbols somewhat trusted his own guts.

"Huff…" the tracker just huffed steam through his nose and hastened his steps. He knew this area well, all the surroundings, every tree, and every hiding place. This swamp was his home since he had opened his eyes in his family's nest.

"Rather than that, I should ask instead. Are you sure your druidic illusion magic will hold?"

"Hmph! Who do you think I am? I was nurtured and trained by the great caste leader herself. I am a prodigy, of course, simple things like muffle magic and invisibility is nothing to me. This is only natural. I can even cast tier two magic."

Now, it was actually the hunter who grinned amusedly — seeing how proud and swell-headed his partner of this mission looked. But it was only natural; tier two magic was serious stuff for the Armat clan. Druids or shamans who could use such magic were the cream of the top in the tribe, significantly valued.

It may not have looked much, but this exact Armat they sent with him was the pride of his master. And the elders divined him a great future. Only out of the reason he volunteered willingly for such an important task — to scout the enemy out and measure their forces— the elders and his master allowed him to participate in this dangerous mission.

Magic was his specialty, even when physically weak — compared to a warrior — a magic caster usually could defeat a fighter of equal standing from a distance. Another question was the close range, in that case, if not for some trick or magic, it was the person who specialized in close range that won the match.

Behind them, several more Armats walked, numbering five. With one exception, all wore padded leather armor made from some kind of monster hide, primitive-looking bone daggers, swords, and bows. Their bodies and armor smeared with a strange substance which hid their scent and muffled their movement.

Walking directly past a few beasts, they didn't even detect the party. Be it was because of the magic hiding them, or the special techniques the hunter caste used to use under their scouting missions and hunts, the beasts around were completely unaware about their passing.

Of course, there was also a possibility the creatures had already gotten used to the Armats long ago and didn't bother with them anymore; only the beings knew for sure.

"We need to stop."

"Why?"

"I sent a familiar forward, and it was detected a moment ago."

Said so the young druid, and the head hunter started to feel a lousy permeation from this sentence.

"They can track it back to us? If yes, then we are in big trouble."

The hunter was no fool. He knew very well how magic connections worked. If one could peek, the other side could also peek back.

Several beasts he tracked previously also used such techniques to communicate with each other. It was enough for one to spot you, and a whole bunch of others either started to flee or were on your neck, carving your flesh.

"Not likely, I cut the connection at the moment they spotted it. Don't worry; I know what I am doing…"

"Let's hope so, or we all die."

He and his colleagues hummed behind them, and the second druid of the group added.

"Don't worry, I have known Drid-sama for a long time, he knows his stuff. He-He is Master's best pupil after all," the female Armat wearing similar robes added, and nodded towards the hunter with a full red face.

"Let's hope your lover's luck doesn't run out before we finish this mission. Or you two will not be able to give the clan a few more strong fighters…"

"Ughhh…" It was like the female's distinct white fur turned a few hues darker, intense amount of blood running through her lower and upper parts. "Pl-please, don't say anything like that. Drid-sama would never…" she clutched her staff hard, and the senior just shook his head. On his side, the male druid still looked quite flabbergasted. "What?" he was still clueless about how the female felt in his direction?

"Hmph, youngsters nowadays…"

Ignoring him, Drid reinforced their concealment with a nature-based druidic spell. Thus, the group now could proceed forward knowing they were well hidden.

…

Some time had passed, and the young butler watched his pocket watch. This, at first simple looking item, was of great importance to him. It was a gift his creator gave him, and as such, he greatly treasured it.

"Zero-sama, are you sure it is fine to let them do that?"

"Hmm…" humming, Zero interlocked his fingers, watching the picture on the Mirror of Remote viewing with an uncaring face. This item though was not the perfect tool, as it could be easily blocked or misled by others — in the current situation, it did not matter anyway.

"It will be fine," he said only that much, utterly bored and uninterested. The hulking demon with fiery mane stood vigilant on his side, nodded gulping.

"As you wish…"

Honestly, he felt intimidated standing on the side of this boy. Not because of his power — although, that was one of the factors — the "mental" coldness always emanating from him was the main cause of this. Standing on his side, the muscled devil couldn't help but shudder.

Demons like him were supposed to entice their victims, play with their rashness and bad decisions. Unfortunately, with Zero this was impossible; he was like a cold fortress. His every move was calculated, his every decision supported by billions and billions of precise simulations running through his artificial brain in every moment. In truth, his cold attitude was terrifying for a demon like him who always planned their steps according to how their victims reacted. This guy was just blank and uninterested, no matter the situation, he couldn't read him at all.

 _"I heard from Envy-sama he used to play chess with Demiurge-sama. Their "battles" always took so long they never once finished them…"_

Yeah, this Demon used to serve under the Evil Lord of Envy. He was just a mid-class demon, but under his service of the lady, he used to hear a few interesting tidbits about things the Evil Lords conversed about.

Amongst such information was everyday stuff, nothing which could interest a demon like him. Naturally, for every servant of Nazarick, hearing a small amount of information about the floor guardians, or even one of the Supreme Beings was significantly treasured.

Who owed such piece of information could boast with the fact, or even exchange it with others for some gain, or advantage.

This was a system the lower ranked servants used to earn, and trade things they wanted or played with each other. Naturally, this would not change their servant status, or where they were stationed — The place the Supreme Beings intended for them. But it was good to earn a few material things or favors from each other.

"Zero-sama, is something wrong?"

The room the boy sat was apparently a simple looking office with just a table and a "boss chair" covered by demon hide. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a place hastily constructed outside of Nazarick for observation purposes.

Both the walls and floor were made of wood. For Zero, the quality was less than acceptable, for everyone else from this world it was equal to the work of a grandmaster carpenter.

"Hmm…"

Zero turned his attention to the chessboards that settled on his table, watching the figures on them attentively. They were not made out of wood, but a strange, well-carved material. Both the tables and the figures were exquisite works of art.

"The bones of humans are too rough for this kind of work…" raising and flipping a knight, he shook his head, standing up, walking around and moving five figures on five distinct chessboards.

"Zero-sama, if I may ask, what are you doing?"

The butler glanced at the demon only for a moment, but it was enough for him to flinch and look away sweating. Zero's cold stare was so pervasive.

"We never get the chance to finish our matches with Demiurge, so, we decided to play it remotely," Zero pointed on the tables.

"But there are six boards, you say…"

"Just with one board, the game is just not challenging. In truth, we are on to come out with a more entertaining play. Even now, we are experimenting with new rules that affect the multiple board play, and transform the strategic value of each loss."

"Why is that important? I mean, isn't this just a game?"

"Hah…" Zero shook his head disappointed. "How a child learns?"

"I suppose, with games?" this was stupid, everyone knew kids learnt under them playing. Even the mid-ranked demon occupying the room. Well, mostly… why was this important?

"In the future, the descendants of the Supreme Beings need a steady foundation, to sharpen their minds and wits. Their parents or us, servants, despite our best efforts, could possibly not always take this role out of our busy schedule. And playing with each other without purpose is just a waste of time. Making them compete and think on the other hand…" Zero made his move, moving his rook into a new position on the innermost board, eliminating Demiurge's knight.

"Is beneficial in the long run…" Adjusting his tie, Zero finished his move. "Demiurge, it is your turn. Good luck…" he relayed the message, and Demiurge sent a confirmation.

"The descendants of the Supreme Beings…" the demon imagined them, and it was a glorious sight! He couldn't wait to serve the small lords and ladies! Albeit, one thing was still amiss; he needed to ask.

"If you allow this humble servant to ask, why now? Doesn't Zero-sama need to keep an eye on the operation? Can't this, albeit important thing, wait until the operation has finished?"

"Everything moves according to my will. The figures on the move, their chances and moves were decided before they could even realize it…"

Zero sat down, pulling, and opening a file from the stock on his desk.

"I see, but, still, why? How can a game be more important? Wasn't Esdeath-sama that gave you the task? Isn't her order a priority?"

"You ask too much; you know that?"

"My apologies…" the demon lowered his head sincerely. "I'll remain silent then."

"Why so?"

"Zero-sama said…"

"Did I ever say to remain silent?" his cold gaze scanned the demon once more, making the evil creature stiffen and pull himself together.

"N-No…"

"You seconded to be my aide. Albeit I don't need you, you are still an issued help. If you don't understand something, the most logical step is to ask, no? Without asking for instructions, a subordinate can hardly know what, or how to do their job properly. Not asking usually leads to misinterpretation of the given task, and as you know, misinterpretation comes with failure. What would the Supreme Beings say then? What would their disappointment bring?"

Even imagining it filled the devil with terror.

"Ye-Yes…" the demon stiffened, slightly trembling with an embarrassed expression. His reaction came either from the fact Zero bluntly admitted he did not need his help or because thinking he couldn't ask, or even the thought of failing and disappointing the Supreme Ones. Either way, all three were frightening enough.

"If you have a question, ask away, I will instruct you. Of course, only if your question is inside of the set parameters and authorization limits."

"Thank you…" the evil creature humbled by the offer bowed, his lion-like head almost reaching the ground. "Then, if you'll allow me to ask… why aren't you watching their progress? Why pay so much attention to a simple game, and those, reports…?"

Now, Zero gave him a sharp look. "You say I neglect my duties just because of this specific task at the moment is secondary? You say I neglect the task my master gave me?"

The pressure that descended on the room almost crushed the poor devil, who started to breath heavily and kneel.

"O-Of course not, but you do not even watch those intruders. Just playing this game with Demiurge-sama, and reading, writing reports." The demon glanced the big stack of papers on the table, giving a worried look. "Isn't this? I don't know, irresponsible?"

"Who said I am not?" Zero leaned back on his seat, watching the mirror of remote viewing bored. Raising his steaming black tea, he slurped it with the elegance of a British gentleman. "I am a multitasker. I always give my 100% attention on everything." Just now, under his eyepatch countless pictures flashed, showing different regions and tasks, giving instructions one after the other remotely.

 _"Is that even possible?"_ the demon sweatdropped. Albeit he did not doubt the wiseness of the forty-one under they created their servants, he challenged the possibility to give 100% doing multiple things at once.

After all, 100+100 was already 200. And one could hardly go above the intended limit. 50-50, or other values may have worked. But to give everything equal attention? With the exception of the Supreme Beings, he honestly doubted it was even possible.

"In fact, multiple drones of my, and my nanites left on the scene are already monitoring them. Attached to their bodies, once they return to their village, we can gather even more information from their whole society and structure. Analyzing their movements and customs, then sending the data back to me. This data serves a further purpose, combining the gathered information, we can select and filter faulty and unnecessary data. Combining them, we get the pure essence of their personal profile."

"They are just simple scouts, why do we need their profile? Why not eradicate them?"

From what Zero said, the demon understood less than he liked. And this slightly irritated him.

"Huh…" Zero shook his head, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers. "It means, we know when they sleep when they prepare for battle, what they think, even their favorite food. We can formulate a perfect battle plan to defeat them the easiest way. Not as we need such a thing, they are predictable creatures…"

Just now, his mind wondered what kind of tactic Cocytus would come up in the other end. What would he do with the forces Ainz entrusted him.

 _"In a few days, the battle against that Lizardmen tribe will take place. Knowing Cocytus's personality, I divine a 94% failure rate with his current forces and the tactic — or the lack of — he'll most likely use. Of course, this stands if he does not scout those creatures beforehand and just instruct his forces to attack like brutes. Knowing him, it is very likely that will happen. Ainz-sama most likely gave him just enough to fail. Albeit, if he sends that lich with his main forces as support to cut the numbers of the demi-humans, or bring down their defense, his chances to win will significantly grow."_

"Hmm, I see…" The demon hummed understanding. But as a mid-class demon, he still found confusing the fact — why not simply crush them with overwhelming power? Or even sending him to eradicate the village.

It had been since a long time he had a good fight, and he could only live out himself when he trained with his fellow demons or did "not so" innocent intercourses with the few succubi Lady Envy kept under her service.

…

"Shit…"

Meanwhile, the small scouting party stopped near the border of the decoy camp. Well muffled and concealed, the group looked around with a terrified expression.

"So many…"

Looking around, the sight was terrifying. That envoy did not bluff. He really sent his army, and they were already on the edge of the swamp, preparing for the assault.

"Get down!"

The hunter pulled down the young druid, and in the next moment, a floating eyeball with bat-like wings hovered above them, looking around, then floated forward. It was a miracle itself it did not spot them. Or it was the skillful concealment method the hunter and druid came up with? It did not matter, the only thing counting was their presence here.

"Here we are…"

They were just in the outskirts of the decoy encampment, but the security was already tight enough. The head hunter was not even sure they could go even further as a group without being spotted.

"This is bad…" peeking deeper, the demons had already constructed a primitive encampment. It was dirty, a few makeshift tents and towers surrounded by yawning, skinny demons that stood guard, leaning on primitive spears. Above them several imps hovered, transporting light goods, or patrolled.

Around in the camp, many skeletons run up and down, building things with unholy precision.

Horrific looking creatures conversed deeper inside, and like brutes clashed with each other from time to time. Whatever was the reason, it was evident the creatures lacked the discipline needed for a proper army. Only after a bigger, muscled demon came and beat them up, they were willing to stop at once.

"This stench…" grabbed her nose the female druid. And everyone around had to agree, even the hunter who was used to work with "hazardous" materials and animals on a daily base recognized the stench.

The pervasive stench mixed brimstone, heavily rotten meat and the stomach-churning smell of the demons, it was nauseous.

"They don't look like that dangerous; I expected more. Most of them are really skinny. And look weak…" one of the warriors inspected the demons, and with a few exceptions, he found them weak. About the skeletons, let's not speak about them. They were easy prey for a warrior like him.

"You've never fought a demon, have you?" the veteran hunter asked with a sneer.

"And so what? Don't say you did!"

For his surprise, the hunter nodded. "In fact, I did…" pulling up his sleeves, three long scars running through his arm, then down his scarf where he introduced a big gash through his neck.

"These are presents of a demon. I almost died. Never underestimate them, no matter how they look. They are still monsters. Even one with a look of a kid could possibly have enough power to destroy a human city."

'Gulp!'

The band gasped silently; this hunter was one of the most experienced people in the whole clan both when it came to scouting or monster lore. As well, was an adventurer in the past, spending many years far from the tribe to experience new things. With such background, not taking his advice seriously was just stupid.

"What do we do then?"

"What to do…" the head hunter rolled the words in his mouth, biting his tongue. "Moving together is too risky." He pointed two of his aides he personally selected for this mission. Obviously, both were from the hunter caste.

"Lead the youngsters around, try to set a few traps, if possible sabotage a few things…" he handed them a few vials. "Demons might be highly resistant to poisons. But giving them stomach cramps or diarrhea is better than nothing. It can occupy them for a while…"

"And you?"

"Heading deeper, trying to find any captives or information."

"I forbid it! It is too dangerous! Let's head back and tell the others what we've seen. So we…"

"And what we say?" the experienced fellow made Drid choke on his words, and remain silent. "If you haven't already noticed, this is just a forward camp, not their main force. Their commander most likely will come later."

"But their security…"

"Full with holes. Even if it's tight, it is predictable. It is evident this is just a camp intended to prepare the arrival of their main force. If we report now without gathering any information, those old geezers might become overconfident and decide to attack this encampment."

"We can win, we can cut their numbers…" mumbled the warrior angry, after what he witnessed, he really wanted to claw out the eyes of this "dark being."

"And what's then? Even if we win now, our numbers will be cut. One thing I learnt under my adventurer career is that you can't end a demon invasion without cutting down the head. No matter how many cannon fodder you kill, there will be more. Even if we win, without eliminating the mastermind, it will not end. On the contrary, if their leaders fall, their forces become hesitant and haphazard, fractured, nothing more than a rampaging horde. Some will flee, but most sub-leaders will start to strive to gain control, in the end, turning against each other. Then, we can strike."

"I see…" everyone nodded understanding, and the experienced hunter waved them away. "Now go, I'll sneak further, maybe I can learn something we can benefit."

Unknown to them, their assailants had already recognized them, tracing their every movement.

"Fufufu… This is so exciting," a haughty soft voice laughed, watching the Armat party from the shadows. Like a stalker, following them around, she cupped her breast sensually.

"Nimue-sama wants to play…"

…

Sneaking deeper in the forward camp, the headhunter had to frown. He was an experienced Armat, with numerous dangerous missions and adventures behind his back. But what he saw filled even him with disgust and resentment.

Peeking in one of the hastily furbished wooden houses, it was filled with naked victims bound and put into dirty cages. Mostly humans, but amongst them, there were several demi-humans such as Armat and Toadmen.

"I heard from the reports about our missing members, but their numbers were low. Negligible compared to the whole, and mostly the hunters and adventurers, in confusion after that event, we are still confused who's missing and who's not."

Naturally, the council issued search parties. But amidst the chaos that came with their former King's mad plan to invade and destroy that human city, not speaking about its after-effects the clan still suffered from, the whole tribe was a confused mess in its current state. They were still in the midst to measure who had disappeared, died or simply fled after witnessing what happened down there. They had no resources to check on everyone.

"I don't even understand why it was necessary to invade that city. The demon-possessed Gritch was either a genius with an unknown plan, or bat shit crazy…" the head hunter was there, and knew very well what conducted under the city. Hell, it was him and his party who usually went up to the surface to steal the necessary supplies and metal tools. It was he who placed the barrels in the intended points. Albeit, he had no idea why he had to do it. He just followed orders, just now he realized how much of a fool he was.

"Freeing these people will be problematic, if not impossible."

Using his thief skills, and the illusion spells the druid cast on him, the hunter was basically undetectable for these low ranked demons. But he was well aware of the terrifying instincts and detective abilities of such creatures. He had faced too many monsters to underestimate them.

 _"Our Pox Rat units might pack a punch on these bastards. But against higher demons, maybe even the demon-infested ones wouldn't stand a chance…"_

The hunter still remembered the sudden increase of Pox Rats in the clan after Gritch became the king. These creatures were usually docile, but after their former king became their ruler, their numbers suddenly grew, and became more violent and twisted looking.

Gritch explained this sudden change by the after-effects of a potion which made the Pox Rats healthier, sturdier and larger. In truth, even back then the hunter found this a too obvious lie.

For those who witnessed the battle under the city, it was evident how it was possible. The possessed Gritch used demonic alchemy to transform simple Armats, and "upgrade" the simple Pox Rats into hulking abominations.

It was a sin against nature and sick. _"Only thanks to Lady Raidyn and Elysia we survived. Without their heroic act, we would have succumbed, and our whole clan would have been damned until eternity dawned."_

The head hunter knew very well what Raidyn risked when she stood against Gritch, he saw it firsthand how fiercely Elysia fought against his corrupted kin. Being an adventurer previously, he knew too well what Raidyn and Elysia risked when they let his clan go. Letting a beaten fighting force return to the base.

 _"After this act, I would not be even surprised if the humans chased them away. With this, they basically violated several important rules of the adventurer guild. The least they will get is a heavy deprivation or revocation of their adventurer status."_

Albeit, in standard, demi-humans followed different rules than humanoid adventurers and the only adventurer association they fitted in was the one present in nations that accepted demi-humans as a superior or at least equal races. Several of their rules were still the same. Amongst them, never let a weakened monster to flee if you have a reasonable chance to eliminate them. Allowing his clan to leave, Raidyn and Elysia let the chance open of a second attack, sometime in the future.

Armats were always prolific beings, even if it was a beaten force with reduced numbers that retreated. Their youths matured under a short time, under a few years their numbers would be equal in their peak. In the past, only due to the surrounding clans physically superior warriors, unified pressure and the lack of resources made their number somewhat "low" — compared to a few Armat tribes in the Abelion Hills at least.

"What to do then…" still watching the captives, the head hunter decided it was best to leave them here for a while. He had another place to scout and sabotage beforehand, and it was not the primary concern of his mission. It may have sounded cold at first, but he also needed to consider the consequences of freeing the captives.

He was not a hero; he was a hunter; he was a scout; he was the blade in the shadow.

If he started to free them now, he'd also have to deal with the skeletons and demons guarding the cages. And that would most certainly raise the attention, and with it leave the possibility open for an alarm.

 _"It is not unusual for demons to use necromancy to bolster their numbers, and under my way here I saw a few robed demons, or they were humans? Devil worshippers and their masters are hard to distinguish after a certain level."_

He had fought with devil worshippers before; they were the stench of the world. Some of them were even willing to go that far to accept the "dark gifts" of their masters. Ultimately transforming their bodies similar to a demon. Scales, horns, twisted body, and similar mutations were not rare amongst them.

Naturally, they forever remained in that twisted state; their overlords would never allow one to rise in power in an extent to risk their own power base. Even if they allowed them to become a devil or a demon, the cultists forever remained the lowest amongst the lowest.

"I wonder if they had a connection with the demon which possessed Gritch."

Leaving the house, the man hurried to finish with his task. Setting up a few subtle traps, sabotaging their food supply and even giving a few living victims slow-acting poison. Once they ate them, the demons would surely get a stomach cramp after that, surely their fighting power would be hindered. He also found a few well-placed information about the attack plan.

Getting through the undead, and the low ranked demon patrols usually was not hard. They were predictable for an experienced hunter like he was, though, it may not have been evident for the youngsters that came with him, he hoped the aides he chose personally had enough wits to realize this and act accordingly.

The danger of infiltrating this camp lied not in the patrols, but the unpredictable nature of the demons. Living beings had the tendency to act unreasonably from time to time; for demons this danger multiplied. If a human attacked another human, it was most likely out of some reason or grudge. For monsters like them, it was usually out of fun, or their impulses coming from their violent tendencies.

 _"I am glad I split my team, allowing those youngsters here would be a mistake. Even I was almost caught up with those things a few times."_

It was soon time to leave; the camp started to get rowdier out of some unknown reason. What was that, don't ask him. Maybe one of the guards became suspicious.

 _"Damn those brats…!"_

"Huh, then, it comes to this. No time remains to save our people; we need to leave…"

In this chaos, smuggling out weakened captives was nothing more than impossible. Not speaking about the rescue party would have to fight off the guards, then cut its way through the whole camp — which in the meantime became aware of their existence. Even if they managed to do it silently, the checkups on the imprisoned were regular enough to discover them before they could reach a safe distance. Even less if they had VIPs to protect.

Pursued by demons capable of flying, tireless undead with infinite stamina. Their chances would be slim, if not impossible.

…

"They left, Zero-sama…"

"Hmm, I see…" Zero hummed, watching the chess boards before him, then making his next move. The figures on the six boards now took different stances, but not many were eliminated. The match was far from over.

"It took more time than expected. And they did not even try to free the captives? But instead poisoned a few? Whoever led them was not stupid."

If the hunter and the party would have done that, the whole camp would be on their heels and would have captured them right away.

"Hopefully, they will be smart enough to band together; maybe they can last a while longer then…"

Calculating the chances, it was indeed a possibility. A possibility Zero deeply hoped.

"What now, Zero-sama?"

"Proceed with the plan, as usual. We wait until the week passes. Let them prepare in peace…" Like a villain, Zero interlocked his fingers behind his back, with a cold expression scanning the boards.

"Their fate has already been decided. My master wills it; my master gets it. If they are worthy enough, they can serve her."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sometime Later: E-Rantel:**

Elysia felt somewhat gloomy today. It had been for several days there was nothing else to do and she had started to feel really irritated. Why do you ask? Well, she was thoroughly bored!

Waking up, finding Esdeath and Ainz missing from their rented room, hearing the new insults Nabe came up for her and the people around her started to get boring after a while.

Just now Elysia wandered around the town and its surroundings, eating street food. Basically, since there was no new mission on the horizon, with a few exceptions, she did this all day.

"I imagined being adventurer would have been more exciting, more rewarding and heroic. But this is simply bland…"

Yes, she imagined it to be heroic. She believed the people would welcome her with bright smiles without the need to hide her race's heritage. She imagined fighting the fight of the good, against terrifying beings, demon lords and the like. Saving people from terrifying creatures. Maybe even a few princes or princesses who in return would offer a great reward and fame.

After becoming a high ranked adventurer, she honestly hoped things would change. And for once they would receive a quest which fit their paygrade and name, not just "find my cat," and "guard my shop," "kill some monsters", "escort me". But an honest work where they could prove their heroics.

But being an adventurer here was almost the same as being a mercenary in the middle ages, even for a high level one. Go there, kill the monster. Escort me through the monster-infested forest; I give you money. Being a top-ranked adventurer was almost the same as being a low ranked just with more dangerous missions in exchange for more rewards.

That's it! No inspiring heroes. The kingdom did not recognize them as heroes at all, just mercenaries who killed monsters for money — working for a neutral organization which wasn't willing to lend a hand if it came to armed conflict.

Many loyal citizens thought nothing else for them than fortune chasers with too much authority and power.

True, the newly arisen Darkness and Silver Wolf adventurer groups had many fans, but many people were jealous of their success. People who said horrible things about them behind their backs.

Being an adventurer basically could be summed like this.

 _"In the past days, it was even worse…"_

No new quest, nothing to explore, Elysia was thoroughly bored.

In the past few days, Raidyn did not even grace her with her presence. Every day Elysia returned their rented hotel room, just to find her companion's bed empty, just like in Momon's case, the kitsune found only Nabe in their place — who welcomed her usually saying: "What do you want, flea?" or with something more creatively rude she had come up in the meantime.

"I wonder if she does anything all day but think of these insults…" She took out another shish kebab from the brown bag she carried, gnawing on it angrily.

 _"Even if I want to go alone adventuring, what's it worth? They give me no quest I can do alone…"_

Even if she wanted to go alone to adventure, the counter lady hesitated to handle out any missions since her party was already Adamantine, the highest rank.

True, Momon offered her to accompany Nabe, do missions together. But she'd rather drown in a metal block than do that, she refused to remain alone with that lady. Her malevolence towards everyone who was not from that place was evident, and even if Esdeath and Ainz gave Nabe the strict order to not hurt her, sooner or later the battle maid would find a loophole to make Elysia suffer, or eliminate her without going against her master's wishes.

So, that option was out of the question.

 _"I should ask for an easier mission I can handle alone. Or offer my help to a different group? Decisions, decisions…"_

The latter may work, but people were suspicious in her direction. She had tried a few times in the past days, but aside from a few newbies with negligible missions who usually knew not who she was, it was rare anyone accepted her help. She was too high ranked for them to accept her help. So, most of the times her offer was refused by others.

She would even be willing to ask for an easier mission to go by herself, but the guild refused to give her team a mission under a certain level. Once she tried that, the counter lady just asked her nicely to not take away the chance from others to improve and earn money — since her party was already adamantine, it would be unsightly.

Being her party and Momon's always took every mission on, or above Mythril rank, the adventurers in the guild really started to give them a stink eye. Some already stigmatized them as coin chasers.

 _"She is always missing from the room when I wake up. Even in Nazarick, she is always working. Just like that skeleton."_ Remembering Ainz waving her away when she asked if there was anything she could help around with, and Esdeath never being available out of her busy schedule, Elysia started to feel really irritated.

If you asked her, it was much better until Ainz and Nazarick came in the picture, she and Raidyn really started to understand how to work together back then, and know each other as people. With Ainz's, and Nazarick's appearance, this was ruined. Since then, Esdeath just worked, worked, worked and had no time for her.

 _"Are they workaholics or what? No "hi" or something, Esdeath just appears and announces, "We have a mission, let's go." and "Sorry, I can't sit down and chat normally. I am too busy with my work in Nazarick." Is it wrong I want some girl chat from time to time? The only one around is that Narberal person who occupies the room next to us. Ugh! She is so rude and crass! I will punch her face if she calls me "filthy animal" one more time!"_

Shaking her head, she munched on the street food she had brought.

"I did not become an adventurer to sit all day idly; it is just boring… Hmm, delicious!" Being a kitsune, her food consumption was significantly higher than that of a normal human. Craving mostly for meat, her gusto towards any kind of vegetable or fruit had considerably decreased.

 _"It is a pity though. I was an avid all eater when I was human, but now, I can barely eat any vegetables and fruits without getting stomach cramps and nausea."_

Her black tail with white underside brushed against her legs gently, like it wanted to comfort her master after her loss.

"Thank you…" she patted the appendage under her thick cloak with a slightly brighter expression.

Even if the leadership of the adventurer association knew what means of creature she was now, most people still considered her human who was just shy to reveal her face. And only used some kind of shapeshifting magic to grow plus appendages to help her fight and increase her stats.

Not all of them were willing to accept a demi-human as their savior, thus, fabricating a clever story about her fox ears, black tail and vertically slit eyes. Albeit, it was not entirely their fault, compared to a kitsune, Elysia looked "too" human for her own good.

The kitsune race back in the game was more "animalistic", only by using the developer tool to redesign her character that way she looked as human as she did now. But she was satisfied with her appearance; she would definitely turn more grouchy if her chest would be covered by fur for the entirety of her life.

"I need to brush you later. You start to become dirty, and less shiny. I wonder if Esdeath-san will allow me to use her bath."

Even if her rude, snarky, sarcastic maids — Ram and Rem — killed her with their eyes, Elysia couldn't care less. Those luxurious services she witnessed on the ninth floor could not be passed because of a few glares.

Remembering Esdeath's room, her accommodation and bathing establishment, all the wonders that was there, Elysia was honestly jealous. In truth, even her simple "maid" room was good enough to accommodate a high ranked Kaicho with who knows how much money. Esdeath and Ainz's bedrooms were something else; even royalties would go green in envy witnessing them.

 _"It is a wonderful place. Honestly, if not for those mean maids of hers, if not most of the servants looking at me "that" way. It would be the perfect place. I would even request her to take the effort and transport me there every day. Those soft beds, the food and drinks…!"_ Remembering those wonderful soft beds, those plentiful heavenly meals, the saliva ran circles around her tongue.

 _"But with those monsters around,I'd rather stay out here, taking the duty to relay any message to her. Even if it is boring, it is better than bearing with them. Albeit, Auriel, and Yuri-dono were nice to me, as well a few servants acted the same. While not all of them are that bad, most of them are. They are too…"_ concentrating, she tried to find the right word. _"Too elitist for my taste. Yes, that's it."_

True, being a high ranked adventurer now, she could simply stay all day in the nice room Raidyn had rented her in that fancy hotel, then order her food up to her room. Or even go to one of the baths the city offered for a reasonable amount of coin.

It was a mile better accommodation than she had ever managed to scrape together back in Earth. Back then, you were lucky if you could rent a small flat. Earth was so overpopulated; there was simply not enough space for everyone to live.

But now, with the coin left to her care, she could basically buy a villa. And still have the spare to buy a few nice things.

It was a small amount compared to what Momonga and Esdeath took away, and discussed what to do with it. Still, for most, it was sufficient enough to live prosperously for years to come.

 _"I don't know how expensive to upkeep that place is, but they basically took all the coins we earned for themselves. Not as I am greedy, and the coin Esdeath gave me is more than enough for upkeep and living in that fancy room. Still, I am curious what they do with the coins. Next time I meet her, I need to ask about it."_

If anyone from this town got wind how much they earned, they would rightly accuse them as coin chasers. And Elysia started to get more and more curious about the topic, but not only for that but how Nazarick worked, how big the place was.

She only knew it had ten levels. But the most she had managed to see was only two levels: the royal suites and the vast forest and arena of the sixth floor. Her entry clearance only allowef her to move between those two.

 _"Ah, whatever, I will ask once she returns. Bothering her by sending a message will not do. She most likely has enough in her mind without my complaining voice."_

It was a sad thing, not because they were not together, out there adventuring, but because even in this world Esdeath and Ainz were forced to overwork at a constant rate since their arrival.

 _"Honestly, it would be better for the two without that place. I am sure; even that Ainz fellow would be a little bit more attentive if he would leave this burden behind."_

Elysia knew too well what overwork meant, she always experienced it under her previous life. Her bosses just pushed and pushed her in her previous employment, even refusing to let her attend her parent's funeral out of a deadline assignment. In the end, she knocked out her superior, packed her things and left her job. It was evident she was kicked out right away.

 _"Well, I was lucky. It happened a few months before my transportation here. So it was not a big loss…"_

Indeed, she was lucky; she was sure her company and her previous superiors would do anything just to ruin her name and carrier after that accident. Making sure she could never get a job in her field of expertise. This fact she had experienced it because since then she was unable to find a job.

 _"I had enough spare money to last a while, but after that, I would be forced to take up something less than a satisfactory job."_

Looking around, as always the square was packed full. The market was like this every day, rowdy and loud, vendors offering their wares all around.

'Munch! Munch! Munch!' gulping down the last bite of her beef kebab, she shook the brown bag upside down. "Ah, all gone…" Elysia sighed disappointedly. She — and when Raidyn was around — Raidyn used to eat street food together. Basically, outside of missions, this was the only thing they did together since Ainz and the band appeared.

Unfortunately, they did not manage to find that old street food vendor lady they first bought those delicious kebabs. She just disappeared, and strangely no one knew about her. No matter who she asked, the people just gave her a confused look.

Thus, she and Raidyn had to suffice with other sources. Albeit, one thing was sure, even here, Elysia loved junk food. She just couldn't help it.

"Huh! That was good!" she patted her stomach with a satisfied belch. "Maybe I should take back my consumption and those plentiful meals. Before training, it definitely does no good."

Being nothing else to do, from time to time Elysia used to train in the training ground the guild offered, or rarely outside of the city. For simple members, this private training ground cost money, but for high ranked adventurers like she and Raidyn were, it was completely free.

 _"We need to thank Ainzach-san for his generosity; I will make sure to buy him something nice next time we meet."_

Naturally, back in Nazarick, Esdeath also trained with her when she had time to spare, as well introduced an insectoid warrior named Cocytus who took her under his wings.

Unfortunately, the two were still beyond Elysia by a significant margin, and could only give her a few basic pointers on how to improve. But after witnessing a simple training between Esdeath and Cocytus, she was glad she couldn't meet their blades. She would be grounded to dust right away.

 _"It was honestly scary. Those guys are just beasts! With a single spar, they destroyed the sparring ground completely! And according to Lord Cocytus, the two of them did not even go all out, it was just a friendly match! Just how strong are they!?"_

It was flabbergasting how much the power difference between levels was. Elysia was only around level 15, and she was considered a high ranked adventurer according to the residents of this world. A person who could easily take gold or even platinum ranked missions, maybe even mythril in a group.

Meeting that Brain guy a few days ago and measuring his level with her skill, he was around level 20-25. But she could keep up with him somewhat using her skills and gear — thanks to her demi-human status which provided her better stats than a normal humanoid had.

She was still defeated in the end, but that was out of level difference and the guy's terrifying skill with his sword.

 _"Brain-kun truly is terrifying with his sword. I don't want to be his enemy."_

But even then, their spar destroyed a significant portion of the ground. In the end, many deep gashes remained in the environment.

 _"It is so unfair! Why there is such a huge power gap? I need to train harder to level up!"_

With a newfound goal, she took her way towards the training ground. There were times when she trained outside of the city, near the forest, but that was when she wanted some time alone and to test a few of her skills she wanted to keep in secret. Now, she was satisfied with merely endurance training.

 _"I will prove them; I am not weak! I will show those bastards; once I level up, I'm definitely going to beat that bastard Narberal to the ground!"_

The maid was way over her, and she loved to rub this fact under her nose. Every time Nabe was around, she had to mention how inferior Elysia was, calling her in names.

"I will train until I collapse! My will will not be defeated!"

With new determination, Elysia left. Not even recognizing the figure watching her way above, floating in the air.

"So the trash decided to power up. So be it. I wonder how long it'll take her to realize the futility of her attempt and commit suicide. Either way, I am sure it will be amusing to watch her suffering. A maggot, no matter how much it crawls, remains a maggot after all."

In the next moment, the beauty's head turned in a different direction, watching an exact spot.

"Hmm, I see. I comply with the orders. Don't worry; they will be taken care of…"

In the next moment, the cloaked girl disappeared, teleporting away.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Swamp:**

This exact area was extra dangerous for anyone not knowing their way around there. Poisonous gas clouds, deceptively deep puddles, even quagmires littered the area. Anyone stuck in them surely drowned without help.

The water was extra muddy, from time to time deceptively deep, more often than not it contained swamp crocodiles, monsters, and similar predators only waiting for the right moment to swallow you whole.

On the trees and from the ground mushrooms grew, both small and big ones. Often these fungi may seemed innocent, they brought sickness or even death to those who ate them, or inhaled the spores they released. It was not out of ordinary means the victims went mad before they died.

In fact, there was a kind of fungi here which used the dead as a nutrient or even fungi which used anything living as a carrier. The said mushroom's spores took control of the victims' brain, enslaving the creature/person, then forcing it to attack others, kidnap them and drag them deeper into the swamp, serve as a new carrier.

These "carriers" were not strong in any way in the beginning and deceptively looked and sounded normal; even their reasoning was left intact. But after a while, once the spores took ground in their brain, they transformed them into a "mushroom" addled hybrid which possessed monstrous strength. They were persistent creatures, willing to fight until you damaged their infected bodies enough to be unable to function.

"Ah, I hate this place…" Vault sighed, looking around in the mushroom infested region. Under him, a giant Pox Rat walked. Evidently, it was Riska herself.

"Qiuuu…" the creature whimpered, feeling the dangerous nature of this place. "Don't worry girl, we will manage." Feeling Vault's encouraging pats, the mount turned more docile and continued her way forward.

This was one of the few Pox Rats that had managed to survive and steer clear from Gritch's demonic infestation. Not many of them remained, and the clan greatly treasured them.

Obviously, Vault used her own companion to ride, for Raki the clan issued another one. They needed to hurry, and it was the best way to hasten their journey. This also showed the importance of their quest.

"Hmm, don't even mention it. Many fellow clansmen and other demi-humans also avoid it. Only a few monsters are native here," Raki explained, knowing well where they were.

In truth, anyone with time to spare and clear mind was not willing to take steps in this part of the wetlands. This was one of the most dangerous areas in the whole swamp. But being they were short on time, and the roundabout would take two full days, Raki and Vault risked this journey.

Before their muzzles, a mask, a tightly wrapped cloth settled drenched. Just like their faces, their body was encased in clothes steeped with a strange substance. It was a secret mixture the clan used to escape the mushroom infestation endemic in this region.

As for the Pox Rats, they were nurtured to be immune against such invasive fungi, and other elements and infestations. Very few toxins could harm them.

"If we are lucky, we can get through this area under half a day. Of course, if nothing starts to chase us. In that case, let's hope it is something small. And not the "Swamp Terror"."

"You mean, "It"?"

Vault only nodded slowly, a cold feeling hitting Raki.

"Don't say you believe those nonsense tales. It is only good to make children behave well."

"Honestly speaking…" Vault's expression hardened under his makeshift googles which protected his eyes from the spores. "After what we witnessed down there, after what happened in the village, and after what I experienced as an adventurer in my youth, I'd rather not take anything for granted anymore. This world is just too big to say something is impossible. In the verge of possible extinction, we just can't delude ourselves with this concept anymore."

"Ah, I understand your reasoning. Please forgive me."

"Umu…"

The Pox Rats under them started to get nervous out of some reason, making strange whimpers.

"Shh, buddy, it's all right," Raki patted her own animal, and the creature just shrugged, calming down in an instant. "Hmm, it must be something else. Maybe their meal was not satisfactory."

"Or the nature of this place. Either way, keep an eye out. Their senses are sharper than ours. And this place is dangerous by nature."

Several tens of meters behind them a glob emerged from the muddy ground, opening numerous foggy eyes. Then right after, descended back into its pit with a low hiss.

Whatever was stalking them, it was prepared to stalk out its next prey. It had been some time since this ancient being had satiated its hunger and filled its pores with the fresh meat of demi-humans. Now, it felt the time had come.

With the disturbance the newcomers had brought, it's slumber had been disturbed. And it was hungry. "It" hungered for fresh meat…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it for now!**

 **Sorry not posting for so long. Life and stuff took my time!**

 **Have fun! Until next time!**

 **Stay safe! Sail safe! Good night!**

 **In the next chapter, an ancient monster. Will the group reach the Toadmen in time? Will they manage to convince them?**

 **Read, and you will find it next time!**


	29. A Dreadful Approach

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofreader: aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: A Dreadful Approach**

 _"We need to hurry! We need to find them! But where are they!? We looked for them all day! This city is just huge!"_

Several rat-like demi-human stampeded through the dark alleys of E-Rantel, doing their best to reach their goal, making sure to keep a low profile as much as possible under the blanket of covering night.

Eavesdropping on people, hoping they can pick up the required clues they needed to find the heroes in need, their task was hard, otherworldly one might say. But no matter how hard, how intently they searched, until now, the endeavor went without success. Only time can tell if they will ever succeed, or fail with this objective.

The appointed task was not that easy as they first perceived it. They managed to infiltrate the city, doing so by sacrificing a great deal of time, items precious gathered by a great effort, time, which was of a great deal considering the situation their village stuck.

The patrols were more sporadic, more irregular, and came often than they ever anticipated, it was indeed a sub-human task they carried out, doing so relentless.

Everywhere they tried to invade, the scouting Armat meet either the guards, equipped at least an item, enchanted with sensory sorcery, or a mage issued by the Magical Association of E-Rantel, bolstering the numbers of guardsmen or even the groups of adventurers, given the command to report every noise and jam coming in their way.

If not taking advantage of the guard mount, delaying the arrival of the next change, taking the small loophole the lack of ingenuity resulted in the case of a few members of the race, and the talent in infiltration and thievery this demi-human group had been blessed by and practiced since their birth, they would never manage to get in the city; they would have been right away exposed on the spot.

They managed to do this trickery under but a few hours, yet, they can't allow wasting even that much time! Even now, the little group was sure their small trick had been exposed right after they get through the perimeter, and the guards are looking for the source of disturbance — which was not easy considering a big city like E-Rantel — still, was possible for an experienced group.

The demonic army ever closed on their settlement, their loved ones, their friends, their family. As the chosen of the hunter caste, the small group carried out an important task, they have been sent to relay the invitation to Lady Raidyn and Elysia. Call their saviors in arms once more to stop this scourge once and for all!

They had nothing to offer. Nothing which can raise the attention of such heroes like those two! Yet, they tried anyway… they had nothing to lose coming here. If they were captured, at least this small group can relay the warning before they have been executed. The notice of the closing demonic invasion which in the past thwarted under the great city by the same adventurers! The same two they are searching relentlessly.

If they will succeed, and Raidyn's group accept the assignment, this little group returns home — and after that, after hopefully repelling the invading army will be celebrated as heroes! Moreover, if the two adventurers are taking them seriously, they may even alert other high ranked adventurers, convincing them to join hands against the threat.

Indeed, that would significantly increase their already dire chances. They know too well, one or two people against an army, be no matter how strong they are or skilled… can't stand the overwhelming numerical superiority — this was the hard truth of the art of war.

Still, the chance of refusal or complete failure not even popped up in their mind. The members of this little group had steady confidence; whatever happens, their message reaches the intended authorities, the intended ears… and in the end, those authorities will succeed to save their people, or, even if that does not work out, stop the spread of this endless scourge called demons!

"Failure is not an option!" murmured the head Armat, one of his eye covered by an eye patch, an ugly scar running under it.

Shadow by shadow, the demi-human group scattered in the city, separating in small groups of two and three to cover more area, as well increase their information gathering capabilities. There were around only three, or maximum four from such groups, because of this, they can't cover that big of an area under a short time, the city was too big for that.

They could not communicate like this, naturally, but everyone knows the message and the task. A message that contained the keywords: 'Danger!' and 'Demonic invasion!' The mission, that was to make the heroes know about the closing danger, urging them to step and act.

Still, even against this small difficulty, time to time the groups gathered, making reports to each other.

"It is already dark, around midnight. People are more sporadic on the streets. Still, more guards walking outside like before…"

Indeed, this was all thanks to them, and one, or rather two more events happened in the past…

"Yes, indeed… as we get to know. There was a terrible undead uprising not long ago in the cemetery, not speaking a vampire with great power appeared just outside of the settlement…"

"Really?" the groups not knowing this looked at each other with great surprise, awaiting the one speaking to finish his report.

"Damn! So this is why so many guards and adventurers patrolling out there now! Not only because of us but because they dodged two events like that!"

Indeed, it was not every day a city like E-Rantel had been threatened with so many cataclysmic events one after other, moreover, survived all of them with "minimal" damage.

Maybe once in every two century, and that would be a very wild guess. Yet, such an event happened only in a century or two, and this city survived not one, but three after each other. That was a great deal in itself, an event not used to happen even in times of old.

"Who were the ones who stopped them?"

"Care to guess…?"

One with a mask before her face shrugged, and the surrounding people's eyes widened.

"Don't say!?"

"Yep, in both cases, Lady Raidyn was an active participant. Thought, her group had the help at that time. A new adventurer team called Darkness."

"Ohh!" the separate groups blinked in astonishment, watching the reporting member.

"Do you think they are as well available for recruitment? With that two esteemed groups…"

"I don't know…" the one on the side rustled her fur uneasily. "We only managed to eavesdrop a little bit, and what we heard…" she looked uneasy, watching her party member who continued in her stead. "… The one called "Beautiful Princess" Nabe is quite cold. She might right away refuse us, convincing the other parties to…"

"To? To what?"

"Even to…"

"Even to kill you?" a new voice came from not far from them. It was the voice of a female, a beautiful one as it. The voice, which carried grace and beauty beyond understanding. Just like the goddess of air and lullaby worked together to craft the person's vocal cords.

Now usually, Armat and other-demi human species had other standards of beauty than humans, but this voice chirped nice even for them.

"What?! They found us!?"

From the shadows, a girl stepped forward, clothed in a thick brown mantle which hid her perfect body, a hood covering her head, only showcasing her heart-shaped lower face — something rustling behind her lower part.

"Who are you!?"

Immediately, the Armats readied themselves, prepared for the battle, prepared for one last struggle against the enemy. One last push to tell their story…

"Oh! You don't know?" the beautiful girl gave away an awful aura, an aura which made all the Armats around shudder in fear. "Aren't you looking for me… you slugs?"

The leader of the small group squinted his one remained eye, looking around, then slowly lowering his weapon of choice, that was a pair of the dagger.

"We are not here to fight…" the others nodded, they as well lowered their weapons. "We are here…"

"You are here to pass a message? Are you?"

All the Armats froze, looking at each other surprised.

"Yes, how do you know…? Who are you?"

Her face is still unrevealed, unknown to them. Neither matched the description of Raidyn the demon slayer, nor the graceful Elysia. Unfortunately, the one who they eavesdropped about Momon and Nabe still not described their appearance.

"Well then, this might help you a little bit, lower life forms…" removing her hood, a familiar face came before them.

The face of a kitsune, with double colored eyes, vertically slit pupils and black hair.

"Lady Elysia! It is you?!"

"The Graceful Elysia-dono! We are indeed lucky…"

They smiled at each other relieved, yet, they hadn't been more wrong, a beast unknown hid under that face. A shapeshifting sadist whose favorite thing was to push others in desperation and agony.

Still, at the moment they realized who she is, they all went "dogeza" pose — showing complete subordination, all in the hope to gain something.

"Great Elysia-dono! We come to the city, requesting you, and Raidyn-sama's help! Please! Help our tribe…"

She remained silent for a moment, tilting her head confused. Then a disgusted scowl formed on her face.

"You flies (cockroaches) has some dare to take my name in your mouth… I will eradicate you!"

In the next instant…

"What…?!" looking up, it was already too late, the pseudo-kitsune smirked, raising her finger, where sparkles of electricity gathered, dancing gracefully around a slender, pale hand pointed against the demi-humans.

"Run, small mongrels… run…"

"Elysia-dono… but…"

'Crash!'

"Ugh!" one of their member hit by a lighting spell, frying his insides collapsed on the ground as a smoldering corpse.

"What!? Elysia-dono! We seek no conflict! We…!"

"Following you around was somewhat fun! Seeing your meaningless struggle can be said satisfying! unfortunately…"

Her mouth curled sinisterly, yet her stoic face lost not a single moment from her grace.

"I have my orders. My masters cannot be bothered by the likes of you! Now! Run! Give me some challenge! I am "Elysia," after all… I like to play!"

"Yo-You are not…" yet, the realization came too later, too late to act against it.

"But yes I am…" 'Crash!' one more fire from the lighting spell, churning like a snake, ionizing the air around it. There was no escape from this powerful sorcery, only death!

The one who realized the pseudo adventurer maybe not the real one, but a forgery, who is actually stealing her skin reacted too late, charred, fallen on the ground.

The remaining was too confused to figure out, or to guess.

Is this was Elysia's real personality without Raidyn? A cruel, calculating wench who loved to play with her victims before pushing them into desperation, and dined on their flesh? Or simply someone else, stealing the face of the kitsune, trying to stain her good reputation. Unfortunately, they can't say for sure, from the group, only around four seen her personally. Two charred, laying on the ground already, their last breath leaving their body.

"We need to get out! We need to…"

He didn't have to say more, as in the next moment the Armats realized what kind of sadistic game the woman is playing. Turning tail, they rushed away.

"Do I give them some advantage?" she thought for a moment before deciding. "Zero-sama's orders were clear… yet, I just could not miss this chance… giving that animal the "deserved" reputation is too much of a temptation."

Indeed, offering the "false" reputation for this "animal" that she deserved would be fun. Letting them go just to spread her lousy reputation would be satisfying… It would be a fun game, seeing the horror on their faces. The distressing realization… yet, the battle maid had her orders. This much game was enough! She needs to complete her intended task.

"Those miserable flies (bagworms) will suffer until the end…"

Giving one last satisfied, reproachful smile, she disappeared, in the next moment, several flashes boomed through the alley.

…

"We need to! We need to…"

"Hey! Please help us!"

Reaching the end of the alley, the small force spotted by a patrolling adventurer group, the numbers right away readied their weapons.

"Armats!"

"Bastards!"

"Ready your weapons!"

"No please! Listen to us! There is…"

"[Lighting Strike]! [Lighting Strike]!" Two chained attacks hit the last two remained Demi-humans, their charred, smoldering remains fallen to the ground, rolling before the feet of a scared adventurer.

"Ahhh!"

"Who was this!? Someone got them before us…"

"But who…?"

From the shadows, "Elysia" stepped forward, offering a battle-hardened expression.

"Elysia-dono!" out of her "accomplishments," most of the people recognized her, thinking her as an ani-magus, or a druid type magic caster who often changed her appearance using powerful magic.

Being demi-humans who resembled humans were almost unheard of in this world, almost everyone thought her as a human who used magic to change her appearance, growing animal parts to help her in battle — using the hearing and the sight of the fox for her advantage. Because of this, most often people referred to her as "Lady of the foxes."

Not many know about this branch of magic called ani-magi, but with her appearance, and as more and more rumors started to spread about this type of magic. The people, mostly amongst the adventurers and the young members of magical association tried to follow her example and learn this ancient art. The elders dusted the tomes, researching this kind of sorcery once more. All in all, only with her appearance she made this art well known once more. Not an accomplishment many can say their own… not this young at least…

"I saw these ruffians sneaking around in the dark alleys of the town. Doing shady business. Fortunately, I managed to track their nest and smoke them out..."

"Truly is! Elysia-dono! You are always working for the city! Thank you!"

She just nodded silently, appreciating the praise, saying nothing for a moment. "Better make it sure there are no others around. I managed to kill the few I encountered. But maybe there are more sneaking around, keep your eyes open! You will find several more corpses in the alley. I will continue my patrol. Please be so considerable and report it to the local authorities and guards. Clean up the mess. We don't want an epidemic spread out of dead laying on the streets."

"Yes! Elysia-dono! Thank you! We go right away!"

The leader of the group ordered a few of his companions to alert the nearby guard post; the rest went to check the bodies.

"…"

Leaving her behind, "Elysia" smirked sinister, recalling the Armat scout party's last expression of disbelief and horror before death, imagining the last thoughts those crossed their minds.

"Pitiful creatures…"

"Elysia" crackled, heading onward to complete her other tasks for the night. Even a girl like her can have some fun. She can't wait for the expression of horror the "original" will offer when she hears people praising her… praising her killing her own animal kind!

 _"Trash remains trash… after all. I can't hurt her, physically speaking; the Supreme Beings forbid it doing so… but if the animal kills herself, or her mind collapses, that's just as satisfying, and not my fault… Everyone will win in the end."_

With such thoughts coursing through her mind, the kitsune looking girl disappeared in the night, continuing on her nightly activities.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Nazarick: Sometime later:**

'Clash! Clash! Clash!'

The death knight brandished his jagged, black blade once more, two lights with malicious intent flaring up in their eyes.

 **"Owaa!"**

"Wow! Your guy seems to pretty angry! Are you sure undead should act like this?"

"Hmm…" Momonga caressed his sharp chin, feeling something alike battle rage coming from his summon.

"Now as you say it, this indeed strange. But I don't think its actual rage, more like…" he considered his answer for a moment before saying. "… More like a response to damage. Yes, I also felt something like that after Shalltear damaged me. I felt no rage, just the feeling I lost something. Yes, that's the best way how I could describe it."

"Hmm, strange…" Esdeath turned back, watching the match between the two creatures. " _When Auriel tore to my gut that was pretty unpleasant…"_ she shuddered, remembering all that pain, biting her thumb with a scared expression. _"I never felt such pain, it was maddening! I don't want to feel it again! Yet, even now, I feel something alike like back then. Bloodlust it was? Honestly, it was a strange feeling, but also, give me the strength and the will to not back down, but continue to fight. With nail and teeth if it was necessary. With my Esper powers cut back then, only this dark feeling pushed me forward, in so much I lost my mind and almost tore her apart! I need to control myself!"_ Clenching her fist, she swore never again to lose her mind.

'Clash! Clash! Clash!'

The death knight armor and shield was full with gashes and burns, half of its helmet cleaved in two. Whatever caused all this damage, it left the creature in a miserable state. Whatever left this damage, it has undoubtedly had some kind of energy weapon to do all of this, and vast potential and skill to use it on top of that!

'Brandish! Brandish!'

Before the death knight, a creature stood. Its plate armor scaled, mostly grey, mixing black elements, in several places outlined with beautiful gold. The donned trooper armor covered with runes, incorporating both demonic and angelic design.

It would be a beautiful and sleek mix of the two. Mixing some kind or royal authority with the commanding presence of the demons, with all that vicious spikes protruding from the scaled plate in several places. Yet, now it was somehow broken, several cracks appeared on the outside shell, emitting ethereal energies both chaotic, and ordered in nature!

 **"Owaaa!"**

"…"

Facing the Death Knight, the creature said nothing, just raised its two-handed energy blade — which danced in chaotic black and white light, only its handle made from some kind of black metal — prepared to clash once more with the deadly undead.

Like waiting for a command, the creatures did nothing for a long moment, only after Ainz waving them to continue they rushed forward.

'Swish! Clang! Clang! Clang! Burn!'

For any normal people, the fight between the two otherworldly creatures may seem just a blur. For Ainz and Esdeath they were pretty slow in comparison.

"Huh… I wonder how long they can go…"

"Yup, it is more than ten minutes since the two hacking each other…"

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Ainz asked somewhat bored.

This was just a test, testing out the capabilities of Esdeath's summon... The Nephalem Tropper.

This said summon, which boosted similar capabilities than the Death Knight, but instead of high defense, it raised top offensive and somewhat weaker defensive skills.

Just like the Death Knight, it was also a mid-tier summon similar in level, like the previously mentioned creature.

Ainz was somewhat specialized for summoning, calling cannon fodder, Esdeath was not so much, yet despite the second was not specialized in calling creatures for battle to aid them, and creating fodder for battle, this "dark knight" facing the death knight stand on the ground firmly, held the line against a monster created by a player like Ainz. The Nephalem trooper was pretty durable and could mix different fighting styles in a whim! That was their strength. Just like a real trooper on the battlefield, it can incorporate different tactic to win the battle.

In exchange, however…

Sprouting energy wings, the Nephalem Trooper jumped up from the ground, transforming its sword into a bow made from similar energy, shooting the death knight from above.

 _"The projectiles barely do any damage to the DK…"_

Momonga mused. Indeed, most of Esdeath's summons were pretty versatile, and most of the times strong if it comes to that. You can call them a swiss army knife if you wish. Most can use ranged and close ranged weaponry, simply transforming their respective weapons to the form they needed.

For example, just now, the previous sword handle melted down, creating the base of an elegant energy bow.

 _"These summons of her strong, and versatile. However, against specialized summons like mine, they will be inferior, almost always. Well, most of the times. True, neither of us used special summon strengthening skills just now — Not as she had many of them, she absolutely not specialized to this… what makes her summons stand up to mine this time is her race's ridiculous resistances and stats. The quality that her summons usually inherit…. A simple angel or demon of the same level, called by her would have fallen long ago against my death knight…"_

And indeed, most of those creatures are inferior compared to their mixed blooded counterpart. Like in real life, if two different race could reproduce, and managed to create an offspring, usually, this hybrid had better characteristic than its pure blooded relatives.

Genes most of the times not accidentally mix the way they are under reproduction, if not some glitch and bug in their "pairing program", then "the reproduction algorithm" containing the sequences to pair the best genes, will always chose the most adequate way to produce stronger, faster, smarter, more durable offspring! All of this in the name of evolution, in the name of survival, doing this to adjust the offspring the best way to the outside environment and the coming hardships await them in the harsh, cruel, outside world.

For humans, this adjustment was a slow process, but for many races, this evolution was a lot faster. Take the rats or any bacteria for example. Under a few decades of growth, most of them became immune the type of poisons, and anti-biotic most of the times used against them, forcing humans to develop stronger and stronger methods to deal with them. Yet, they always adjust themselves, becoming immune to the attacker. That's the way of evolution. They are taking the hardships, turning them to strength!

"Brain-san, do you see anything?" On the side, Elysia asked, squinting her eyes, trying to follow up the match.

"Barely…" answered the man with blue hair, from his face perspiration pouring downward. Following the match from the beginning to this point was mentally exhausting at least.

"This one sees them…" mumbled Hamsuke, giving her best serious face. "They are really fast, this one not sure can keep up with that two — even doing her best, not sure…"

"…" Brain shuddered. When he first got there, he faced a similar creature, and he miserably lost against it. Even doing his best he lost…

"By the way, Elysia-chan…"

"Yes…" the kitsune shrugged irritated, looking at her "companion" with a murderous glare.

"Looking good in that maid attire…" Esdeath pointed out in a grin. "Never thought you would wear it willingly."

"I am not, your idiot maids made me wear…" mumbling, she turned her head away, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Why not say "no" to them then? You have mouth no?"

"That's…?!" she bit her lip before saying anything "bad," or heavily vulgar and offensive.

Indeed, she should! But there was the word; "should" present in the sentence. The maids may be weaker than her, but with those golems behind their back, not speaking with the guards outside of the door she just can't say "no." In truth, she tried it a few times before, and honestly, that apathetic, insisting look the maids gave her was like they grow several sizes… hellish fires behind their back, making her oblige willingly.

 _"They are just strange and scary…"_

"Just shut up! It was my decision…" she shouted in the end, looking away.

Esdeath and Ainz just watched her for long moments, smiling at each other sweatdropping.

"So impulsive… are you hungry, or what?"

"Just shut up!"

Brain and Hamsuke was a little bit uneasy, the two sitting on comfortable chairs, leisurely chatting only a few dozens of meters away from those monstrous creatures were basically gods, and this girl just said one of them to "shut up!", and now Brain just can't decide if the girl had balls — more than most likely any man alive — or was simply crazy.

"How is the plan coming along, Ainz-san?" Ignoring the maid kitsune, in the next moment, Esdeath asked stuffing some chips.

"Which one?"

"The one with that Lizardmen village…"

"Hmm… that…" Ainz turned back to the scene, watching the fighting sides further. His friend is picking up some juice and drinking it.

The five of them watched the match from the VIP lounge of the arena, as you may surmise, they were on the sixth floor. "Quite good, quite good, I entrusted Cocytus with the control of the operations. Hopefully, he is up to the task…"

Esdese stopped, giving Ainz a strange look behind the glass.

"What…?"

"Are you sure it is a good idea? I mean, Cocytus is a good fighter, I can personally vouch for his skill… but I don't remember I read anything about him being a military genius…"

"Hmm, is that so…?" Ainz fondled his chin.

"Yeah, pretty much. Not as I want to doubt his chances. But if I guess it right for now. You told him not to interfere with the battle, directly, no?"

"I may said something like that…" honestly, he forgot about it, and it was not important anyway, it was just a test battle after all. Even if they fail, they will simply dozer away those lizards with pure force, then gather their corpses for experiments.

"Don't you think it was a little bit reckless? I mean, if Demiurge's reports are true, the capabilities of the "dummies" are way over of a simple human. Don't you think a few skeletons you gave him will not suffice?"

"That's…" Ainz's words stuck on his throat, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "That's all part of the plan…" he tried to save the situation before the several Draconoid guards guarded them. But maybe, just maybe, Esdeath knew too well it was not true.

Poor Brain and Hamsuke, not even suspected what the two is speaking about. As for Elysia… she started to get annoyed because no one tells her anything about this "plan." Suspecting more behind this "ruse."

 _"If she would have nuts, I would just kick them right now to make her speak! This doesn't sound like a military exercise at all! It is more like they discussing a military movement against an unsuspecting target."_ she thought just now, ignoring the chat of the two for a moment.

Naturally, they told the kitsune not the crucial parts. If she would know them, she would just scream, and act annoying. Referring they can't do this with demi-humans. Referring even the Lizardmen as well have family, feelings, and such nonsense things… it was better not speaking her about Esdeath's "project" at all. It would just complicate their life.

Both Ainz and Esdeath rather not want to hear that, thus, carefully formulated their words, telling a half lie to her. Referring this is just an "innocent" military exercise against "dummies" no one will miss.

"Oh! I see then…" she chuckled, giving Goosebumps everyone around her. "In that case, why don't we bet?"

"I will not gamble with you…" Ainz started to sulk, remembering the time when the band did a gamble with each other.

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not…"

"What? Are you implying I am a cheater? Shame on you! Mister!" standing up, she pointed at Ainz accusing, the Overlord just shook his head and continued to watch the match from his throne, completely ignoring the girl with ashen skin.

"…"

It was quite a comical sight, seeing beings with such power act like this. Seeing it, Brain can't help but chuckle — immediately earning a glare from the draconoid guards around.

 _"It is strange how well they resemble humans. Monsters should be vicious, uncivilized bunch, only caring to destroy anything that is in their way. And here is this place, these two… whatever Esdeath-sama for this Ainz fellow, they act like old friends… or more like, a father and her easy-going daughter. Messing with each other, speaking about old memories... Quite an unlikely duo considering one is an Elder Lich — most likely — the second…"_ Brain tried to figure out what she was, unable to find his answer. _"I am not sure what she is… For appearance, she is too human not to consider her one. Only her beauty makes her inhuman…"_

"What bet…?" Elysia watched the two annoyed, only to receive a long silence before the answer.

"Don't ask, it is just embarrassing to speak about…"

"I will tell you later…" Defying Ainz's words, Esdeath stuck her tongue.

"No, you will not! That personal stuff… embarrassing at that!"

"Ok…" she started to sulk, pulling her knees under herself. "Grouchy Grinch…"

"Hmph!" Ainz huffed indignant, turning back the match, taking a regal position in his seat.

For long moments, silence, and the voice of constant clash ruled the arena. In the end, it was Ainz who broke the silence.

"What about your little project? Is it coming along well…"

"According to the reports, yes… Zero-chan does everything in his power to make sure everything goes fine. Thought…"

"Thought…"

Esdeath pulled her knees in her grasp, biting her thumb, looking really stressed. "His reports several hundred pages long. All the time and it is just a daily report. Even going through it exhausting…" she grabbed her head looking horrified. "It is like I am forced to read logs, again! I hate reading logs! I hate those things! It makes me remember when I had to debug the code of the newbies! Without using my powers to shorten the process, and instantly process the information. It would take my whole day!"

"Then what's wrong? Are you able to solve the problem, no?"

She offered Ainz a flat face. An expression that said: 'You will never understand…'

"He sends at least ten of those reports! At least TEN! Each day! It makes my head hurt! Being this mental pain comes from my own stress; I can't even nullify it with items!"

Her eyes trembled, looking like a person who had been tortured and mentioning this made her remember the torture she went through.

"Oh…" Momonga gulped his nonexistent saliva. He as well receives reports daily base, but all of them just one or two pages long — maximum! His subordinates make sure to put everything as sort as possible. _"But I suppose, Zero is an automaton. Machines usually like to give a wide report about the data they collected. But hundreds of pages!? Holy fuck! That guy is surely meticulous! Is he logs every minute? No! Seconds! That's crazy!"_

He remembered, before becoming like this… under his daily work as a salaryman, almost all the information he needed for his job and received under his hand had been pre-processed at least a few AI filters before he or any of his workmates get their hands on it.

In the year 2138, the amount of information was not a problem… the problem was… they basically drowned under the amount of unprocessed, raw data they received in every second.

Without several servers, the AI processing and selecting them 24h, the whole world would have drowned in the amount of data they received, frozen, helpless to do anything as they simply could not decide what to do with the excess information.

 _"It is sad, but it was our sad reality. We were basically addicted to our machines to do the wood chopping for us. The more sad truth is…"_ Momonaga gulped down his phantom salvia, feeling disturbed knowing the truth.

 _"We as well used up by the same reason. Most who worked for their superiors, us, simple middle and low-class workers could expect nothing, but to send to do the second round of wood chopping after the machines finished with their own round. Working endlessly under the managers who gained more and more wealth. Stepping higher and higher, earning their wealth, building their empire on our back… on our carcass…"_

Watching Esdeath at his side, remembering what those people have done with his friends and him, Momonga clenched his fist in anger, and his emotion suppression activated. Constantly flaring up and down for long seconds.

 _"I will not allow this to happen with them! Not here! Not ever! I will break the cycle! We will be better than that!"_

"Suu! Suu!" Elysia patted Esdeath's head, looking slightly concerned. "Why she reacted like this? Can't she simply say to that "thing" to put it short… she seems, stressed…"

"Huu…" Momonga just sighed, shaking his head. "You don't understand. There is a story, behind this behavior. Her constant stress…" watching her once more, Momonga turned back, watching the battle. "A story, not for everyone. A personal story, not for the ears of the newcomers…"

Brain and Hamsuke stiffened hearing this. It seemed, even gods have their weak moments.

"Well, I can't help without you telling me." Elysia huffed, watching Ainz like a strict parent, puffing her cheek serious.

"Not here, not now, not for you…" he said only that much, continuing to watch the battle, ignoring her.

Esdeath breathed deep, her momentary seizure ending. Elysia still concerned watched her, but said nothing.

 _"Only a day and Cocytus will start the battle against the Lizardmen. I am intrigued about the result… also, I wonder what she and Zero came up with."_ Glancing at his friend, she as well watched the battle, her eyes looked slightly exhausted.

 _"Let's hope; it is worth all the energy and effort we put into this…"_

And thus, the band continued to watch the match, contemplating what will happen next.

 **Scene Change: Swamp:**

"Fuh! Fuh! Fuh! Fuh!"

Their "mighty" steed rode with full speed, panting in the toxic, mushroom infected air rapidly. Previous two rode two, now two rides only one.

"I SAID IT EXIST! IT EXIST!"

The male Armat roared scared, glaring forward with a horrified expression. Behind him, the female seated, ogling the back of her friend from the backseat of the only remained Pox Rat.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW IT DOES EXIST!? I THOUGHT THE ELDERS ONLY SAID TO SCARE THE KIDS!"

The female roared back through the heavy bandage, serving as primitive air filter muffling her voice greatly.

 **"OWAAAAAH! GRREEATeSASAAMAA!"**

Behind their back, an enormous creature conducted its stampede. Like an unstoppable force, charged through the swampy area under it. Be it small wildlife, huge mushrooms or even the environment. It broke through everything come in its way.

"We maybe have no choice but stop and kill it…"

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD!? DID YOU SAW THE SIZE OF THAT THING!? HOW EASILY IT RIPPED APART MY POX RAT?! WE WOULDN'T FARE A MINUTE BEFORE IT DEVOUR US!"

"…" remembering what happened, remembering how easily it surprised them, then almost devoured both of them with just one swoop, it was a sensible reaction.

Still, what choice they had? If Vault calculated it right, they are still an hour away from the border of this area. And even if they reach it, what guarantee the creature simply let them go?

They were well aware, facing this abomination was impossible, yet, maybe they have no chance but do so.

 **"GUAHHH! KAKAKAKAKAEAEKAK!"**

The creature had many eyes, all foggy, blind looking, scattered through its body. It's a build like the mix of a gorilla and a lizard type monster.

Several tentacles, filled with small mouths protruding from its deformed body, filled with gruesome looking rotten teeth's placed in an uneven manner. It's head grotesque, resembling of a crocodile, long, it's mouth covered with tentacles.

 **"Lupsdafjsagig dfusdgsugd…."**

It was like it wanted to speak, spouting things in an underworldly language, spouting words no living, or even unliving can understand. Or, even if they can decipher, they would right away go mad from the realization.

"Dammit! Throw the explosive concoction!"

"But we are too close!"

"Just throw it! Or we will all die here!

Raki gritted her teeth, searching the alchemical bottle in her bag. "Here!" and from her bag, a liquid colored sick orange recovered.

"Throw it!"

This liquid was hard to make, and it took a long time to brew in this environment.

The tribe used rare ingredients and great effort to do so — not many of these bottles they had. Maximum one hundred bottles for the whole tribe and they spared one, just to make their journey more comfortable.

"Dammit!"

And when she was on to throw the liquid…

"What is this? The beast…"

"What!?"

The beast jumped, trying to stop abruptly, leaving a trail behind them.

'Sniff! Sniff!'

Sniffing in the air like it smelled something more interesting, more delicious! The tentacles before the biggest mouth tasted the air; the deformed teeth clattered in hunger. The blind eyes are turning foggier, and vicious looking.

 **"Roahhhhh! EAKFD-sofasafg!"**

"It is…?"

"Running away!?"

'Thump! Thump! Thump!' the ground trembled as the creature stopped.

"No… more like…" Vault contemplated, watching behind to see the creature started to sprint in a different direction. Seeing it disappear in the mushy swamp. "It is like a beast smelled a bait. Ruining in its direction…"

"Well, whatever…" Raki shrugged, looking forward. "At least, we are on our way. Hopefully, we will not encounter it anymore."

"Yeah…" Vault and Raki gulped deep, swearing never to mock the tales of the elders. And thus, with the same thought, increasing their pace.

The two warrior caste left the wetlands most dangerous region behind. Hoping, never had to return again… Neither of them suspected, it was not their only meeting with the terrifying monster. Not in the long run — as in the future, they will have plenty of chance to get it to know closer.

…

Almost six hours later, the two reached a strange place. Leaving behind the infected mushroom part of the great lake. The duo entered a territory which scattered with tall trees forming an impenetrable crown above them. The ground still muddy, scattered with deep holes filled which were a lot deeper than one might first suspect.

Without webbed legs, it was quite hard to travel through this area…

Heading forward on a thin ness, towards their destination, Raki shrugged, feeling the prying eyes all over them.

"Hmm, I see, so they are cautious, as always…"

"Wouldn't you be?" Vault chuckled. "They as well most likely received the warning… It is only natural."

Continuing their way, the two Armats were aware, even possessing such outstanding qualities and senses as they are, they wouldn't be able to sense the characters watching their journey under the way.

Only out of their awareness, they know where to focus, subtly watching the scattered guard spots amidst the canopy of the trees — watching the small mounds where time to time a hidden figure changed position when they left them behind.

"Heh! They never change…"

"Never ever…!" the two chuckled, chatting leisurely.

Two more hours passed as they headed forward, reaching a point! A place where the scouts can't ignore their presence anymore. No matter if they knew them or not, their tasks was to guard the main village from intruders, and fend off, or lead away from any dangerous beasts closing on it.

"Halt there! Croak!"

Immediately, several toadmen aimed their bows against them, watching from the trees, several more appeared from the burrows on the ground, pointing their weapons against the two.

"Easy there… we come with peace. You know us…" immediately, Vault and Raki dismounted, raising their hands with an uneasily smiling expression.

"Is that so…?" asked one of them, following a rigid movement where he slowly closed on the two targets, the male toadman in the tightly fitting handmade leather closed on them behind.

"Really, don't you remember me? Buddy…?" Vault nodded with an eased expression, offering no reaction which could betray any ill intent.

"If that's so? Ribbit! If you really the one I remember. Then… what is my favorite instrument?"

Walking closer, the toadmen wearing body fitting leather, with several bone reinforcements part, ankle, and elbow pads glared at Vault behind, pointing his bone sword against his neck, in his toad eyes strange malicious intent lit.

"You don't have one; you think they are just noise makers…"

"Why so, answer me that then…"

"You like your own "song" too much to stain it with simple noise those "things" gave away…" Vault answered honestly, barely able to hold back his laughter.

Watching him for a moment, then lowering his short weapon, he said so.

"Turn around then, slowly, let me see your faces…"

Turning around, Raki and Vault encountered a wide mouth. Stretched wide and upward even compared to a toadman. If it even can be called a smile — for a toad like demi-human, it was hard to tell — even for Vault who meet many of the said species before don't know for sure.

"You damn bastard!"

"Ugh!" the toadmen hit Vault's gut hard, making him grab it leaning forward. "You still owe me for that potion! You damn bastard! And don't dare to mock my tone! You know very well my song is the best!"

"Best to make your opponent yield…" he mumbled, earning one more hit to his stomach. "Agh! Sorry! Sorry! I know! I know…" Vault coughed, and the toadman turned to Raki, smiling very awkward.

"Good to see you, Raki-chan…"

"Hmph, Frage…" she only nodded, squinting her eyes. "Hopefully, you know your place this time…"

"Yes! Yes! Certainly…" seeing the sweating face of the toadmen, it was evident he did something wrong against the female Armat in the past. Something that was best to let alone for now.

"So, why do you come?" subtly signing his men to lower their weapons, they did so, looking at each other smugly. They knew these two Armats, remembering them from their past visits.

Also, the passphrase had been said; the secret question had been answered. Which meant they were recognized as "not to kill on sight" targets. Or rather said, "friends", envoys of the other clan.

No matter their previous wars against each other, several of them formed bonds either in their captivity or through their trades. It was expected under war.

Also, no matter the enmity between different people, trading with each other was the crucial part of coexistence and gathering information from each other. Even in century's long disagreement, two countries will always keep up the diplomatic relationship, for certain costs exchange resources. It was the required discomfort to upkeep their existence as separate species.

"I assume, you as well received a certain message?"

"What message?" Frage's eyes squinted seriously, suspecting what the two is speaking bout.

"A message from a certain chaotic deity…"

"I see…" slowly nodding towards his companions, the scout toadmen waved to follow.

"Follow me... we have not much time. I will lead you to leader-sama… He will tell you the details. As well you can state why you came…"

"Very well. Lead the way…"

And thus, the small group started their journey… it took one more hour on feet to reach the main village of the toadmen, under that the sides chatted a little bit.

"So, you as well had been threatened by these "Herald of Great Darkness"…" asked Vault, looking forward as they reached closer to the village.

"Indeed, they gave us a warning, a grave warning we can't ignore…" Frage remained silent for a moment. "Thought, I warn you. Most of the elders still see this as a simple trick of others. A simple ruse is trying to force us to move into a disadvantageous position… Croak! They are foolish… but even leader-sama can't do anything about it. Unfortunately, the council has its tools to keep him in shock."

"I see…"

In the next moment, they spotted the village, a bustling settlement well hidden in the swamp.

"Here we are… our central village. Village Dverge…" the toadmen smiled, having great memories about this place.

The settlement where several tribes gathered was quite extensive, several wooden fortifications and spikes served as the base of the defense around the camp and the structures, keeping the wandering beast away.

Yes, it was evident from even outside, this camp fortified since their last visit, even Raki recognized that.

"Well, they are certainly prepared…" Vault murmured, his eyes following the outlines of the well-hidden camp. Well, they are hidden for simple humans, and beasts. For experienced demi-humans, not so much.

Reaching the entrance of the settlement, several toadmen with light, leather armor awaited them, holding different weapons made from stones, bones and hardened wood.

"I will leave you there; I still need to keep my eyes on our perimeter. Watching not to the invaders start their attack earlier than planned, accidentally speaking. Soon, leader-sama will come. I sent one of my scouts ahead to notify him…"

"Umu! Take care!" waving him away, Frage left, leaving alone the two Armat, and the Pox-Rat named Riska.

"Well, girl, here we are… I bet you are hungry…" the giant rat mount panted, licking her owner happily with the salivating mouth.

"Let's hope that idiot will come as soon as he can…"

Raki just smirked, saying nothing, instead shook her head.

* * *

…

Some time passed…

"…" just now, walking with great confidence and pride, a toadmen, sporting a full armor made from some strange bones walked towards the entrance of the camp — every clansman he passed nodded towards him with respect.

His ropy skin was dark green with several dark yellow spots adorning it. His face painted with dark red war paint.

"Hmm, good, just as expected…Ribbit!" a quick ribbit left his throat, a sound his species used to release time to time under speech. Looking around, satisfied with the current progress of the fortification, the man hummed with great satisfaction.

The inhabitants of this settlement were mostly toadmen. A bipedal race with toad characteristic. Their agile, webbed limbs were strong. Mostly their legs which were capable of accelerating them with great speed and made them able to jump into incredible distance and height — At least, compared to a human, or other species.

Looking in the direction of the entrance, between the guardsmen two ratmen wearing leather padded chainmail and sporting a sword on their side awaited his arrival.

"Oi!" yelled the Armat, spotting his friend arriving, and the leader nodded back with a smile. Despite the past contradictions between their species, Vault managed to form a quite close bond with these people.

"My friend! It is good to see you! Croak!" the toadmen with the strange bone "plate" curved his mouth wide, most likely smiled at the two foreigners.

"It's good to see you too." the two give him a friendly expression, giving each other a usual welcome. (Patting each other shoulders meanwhile grabbing each other forearm)

"What can I do for you? As you see, we are quite busy with our preparations."

Peeking through the fortified wooden gate, in the far, seeing the subtle signs of preparation, the male Armat's expression turned more rigid under a moment. "Then, I assume, you as well received the message from the dark cloud."

The toad's expression turned more severe and dark immediately, nodding. "Indeed… we are preparing ever since. Some of us already started the evacuation just to be sure, as well, we sent out our scouts to see what's going on. Ribbit!"

"I see…" the Armat with grey fur and red eyes stared deeply in the toadmen's horizontally slit eyes, saying his own part.

"We meet them; they were the ones escorted back us there…"

"That's good… now, as it is cleared, what I can do for you? We are quite busy here as you see! Any delay might cost more lives…"

"We need your help…" Vault stated his request head-on, completely serious about the matter, looking at his "friend" somewhat desperate.

The toadmen glanced around subtly, signing them. "Come with me…" looking at the guards with a serious expression, the leader of the tribe gave a sound that was this race's own, resembling the mix of a threatening growl and a croak.

"Ribbit…" the guards gave their response, nodding with a rigid expression before standing back before the gates.

"How is the situation?"

As they headed inside of the camp, looking around, on several corners lookout towers emerged, most of them constructed not long ago, serving as vantage points against the closing enemy. Several of them have much wetter, older design. A few toadmen tried to reinforce them in the last moments. It was not needed as they seemed sturdy enough, but it was better to be sure than regret it later.

"We received the warning several days ago… Croak…" the leader stopped for a moment, gulping hesitantly.

"I assume, it threatened you as well. Saying, it will send its armies, decimating your people and taking them as slaves. Urging you to resist."

"Exactly…" nodded the tribe's leader…

Looking a little bit around, the houses made from wood and supported by stilts, keeping them above the usual water levels.

Although, there was an example for homes embedded in the ground, or the few stout trees all around, several suspension bridges connecting the different platforms above, making it look like a network of cables connecting the different homes, setting on various platforms.

As usual, the wetlands lacked the necessary amount of metal and stone to build anything from it. Thus, the few scraps the inhabitants found around significantly treasured.

Today, the traffic in this exact settlement was quite loud. All thanks to the grave threat rose on the horizon around a few days ago, threatening with destruction. Because of this, the uproar was big, everyone either prepared to leave or was on full alert, arranged the surrounding for battle, making weapons, donning the armor. Adjusting the defenses around the settlement, or even raising new fortifications. A primitive wall created from mud raised not long ago, currently reinforced by the druids and magic casters.

"How many days?"

"We have around two days left before the announced attack. You?"

Making a quick calculation, calculating their journey through the dangerous area and the time they reached this place, Vault answered. "We have five more days… maybe a little less…"

"I see, that means my tribe will be the first to attack… a pity…" the toadmen in bone plate looked away, some sadness lingering in his eyes. He certainly hoped other tribes would be attacked first. He honestly hoped others fall first which case would rarefy the attacking enemy. But it seems luck was not on their side.

The enemy attacking others would mean that even if others fall first, their tribe will face a weakened demonic army. That said, they had a better chance of survival.

Of course, naturally, this is only true if the person behind this threat was the same as the one who threatened Vault's tribe. If not, if they face different opposition, then the situation is a lot more complicated. Then they not only need to calculate the attacking enemy, but the fact others as well can attack them.

 _"In that situation, the best we could do is to try to play them against each other, luring the opposing factions to attack, and weaken each other. If it is the case, I think it is doable, though, due to the lack of time, and being we know nothing about the enemy helps not… our scouts sent to scout their camp never returned…"_

The appointed toadmen leader though so, watching his "friends" with silence for a moment. In the end, it was Vault who spoke first.

"Considering the same thing happened with your tribe, under such a small time frame. I wonder if our attackers are the same…"

"I thought the same… ribbit…" the toadmen chief nodded, looking around right away, recognizing the concerned face of the citizens, all watching him seeking hope. "The same happened with you. The same with us…"

"Did you sent messengers for the other tribes?"

"Yup! Sent them! But neither of them returned yet… I am surprised you did not encounter them under your way here…" turning to his friends, the toadman in bone plate inquired once more. "You encountered them?"

"Well…" Raki and Vault watched each other uneasily.

"Don't say!" his horizontally slit eyes widened, watching the two "madmen."

"Yeah… right… we kinda cut our path through the dangerous region…"

"Huh!?" shaking their heads, a few demi-human who heard them started to murmur, looking at each other scared. Every single person, from the eldest to the youngest kid learns early, never go near that area or "It" will chase them down, and suck out their bone marrow empty.

Although many thought the creature only existed in the legends — in the wild tales, the elders told to the young brats to make them behave — Vault and Raki now know too well, "It" exists out there… Even if it was not the mysterious creature, the one strange being they encountered and chased for a long time certainly matched the terrifying outline the stories gave it.

"Are you mad!? Croak!" the leader roared with them, attracting attention to them. "Even desperate! You shouldn't go through that area! It is suicide incarnate!"

Indeed, as painted before, not only dangerous beast lurked in that particular area, but the air was toxic. Parasitic mushrooms and other goodies awaited anyone stumbled there. Even the environment was deadly seeking to eliminate anyone entered here.

Who knows not where to step, will be swallowed by a hidden crevice, or something worse… legends said a cursed tribe of beastmen lurked there, serving "It," kidnapping children to provide a sacrifice for the beast.

"Ye-Yeah…" Vault scratched his head embarrassed. "Yet, we did it…" his tone turned rigid. "Clutch-kun, we are desperate. No, more than that! Our tribe is hesitant; we are on the verge to fall apart. We need to ask now! Or we will die in fear! Worse! As slaves!"

He will not even mention the tragedy they experienced not long ago. The corruption, and death of their king. The loss they suffered when they were forced to fight against the demonized Gritch and their kind.

 _"Hopefully the people we sent manages to convince Raidyn and Elysia-dono for the seriousness of the situation… hopefully, they can convince them to notify the guild to send more people. Hopefully, other tribes also join our cause."_

Though, it was a selfish desire, referring to the unknown, closing danger… a danger that might surpass their wildest imagination!

According to the act they witnessed, the act which decimated the protective, banishing barrier their combined forces put up, the counterattack which was shattered so easily…

But one can hope, that like just in a story, the good and just will triumph in the end, banishing evil once and for all — referring good and just, Vault imagined their side as one, not the invaders who came to kill and enslave them.

"You are really lucky…" smiled the toadmen named Clutch somewhat mischievous.

'Grrr…!' at that moment, both travelers' stomach growled loud, signing their apparent hunger.

"Oh! I see…" Clutch laughed light-hearted. "Come then, eat something. You look like shit. Your way there must be thought through that hellish place. Satiated, you can state your request to the War Council… with a clearer head…" he added in the end, looking at the Pox Rat who licked him with happiness.

"Kyuuu!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I also happy you are here… you big cow… Are you happy too? I will make sure to get you something nice."

And thus, the trio headed to the toadmen's home. Eating something edible before stating why they came for.

The food was nothing luxurious, just a few rations the man could spare, made from the wildlife, insects and edible plants the toadmen usually found in the surrounding.

For a species like Armat, it was all the same; they were basically omnivorous. But even so, both Raki and Vault can agree on one thing… the culinary masterpieces the toadmen kitchen offered was not their favorite kind of food.

All those insects mixed with those underwater plants were less than gusto for them. But either way, they stuffed it down. In one way, the food was full of the necessary things their body needed to keep going, provided the vital energy; another way it was filling.

Their journey took more than a day through that hellish place, it was more than tiring, and although being Armats, they could go without food for weeks, without water more than a week, journeying through the whole place with an empty stomach was still straining and left them in a bad mood. One can't think clearly with an empty stomach and a bad mood.

Their return albeit most likely not lead through that dangerous area after what they experienced, it will be a long journey without a stop — as they had no time to spare simply camping in the wild.

It will be a journey still filled with unprecedented dangers, and the chance the enemy followed them and ambushed the duo in the worst possible moment.

Naturally, under they ate something, Clutch also ordered his men to cater the Pox Rat — Riska — with something edible and refresh the cattle, as she deserved as much by saving her masters, as well, the man favored the animal, referring their past experience.

…

Under they ate, they spoke about everyday things. Inquiring about how things going in the meantime. They will have enough time to worry about tomorrow, what comes after they proposed their idea to the war council. For now, they wanted some easy going chat, not to worry.

Though Clutch was the chief of the tribe and a hero in the eyes of his people, he was just one man... A man with great influence in both places… still, just one man…

The toadmen experienced the rule of tyrants before, experiencing near extinction event under the time of Evil Deities, changing their governing structure after that! Neither of them wanted to experience it once more.

Yet, here they were, maybe, they will live through that time once more…

"I see, that's the case… ribbit!" thought, under eating, Vault and Raki can't help but tell the rough happenings.

How that evil being appeared, how it scared their people, and how it resisted, then crushed the resistance they put up. It was shameful even mentioning it.

"Hmm, it almost happened the same way. Thought, my people were not that insisting on rising at once. They have simply watched it disappear after stating its message. Truly shameful, is it…?"

Clutch laughed wryly, remembering the terrifying scene. Remembering how his people stood there, horrified, unable to do something. Or more like, too coward to do something.

Basically, the whole tribe froze more than one day — even the council retreating to their lairs — not even moving out, refusing to communicate. The apter right away left, bringing their families with them.

He was sure, a few people from the Armat tribe also did just that. But to freak out that much to descend in a state where they are even unable to retaliate, even with mere words that were genuinely shameful.

"I see… Croak!" nodded Clutch swallowing the last insect.

"Let's see the elder council then… I will support you, but I can't say the same about my fellow clansmen. Please understand, they are scared beyond measure. Since the last great war with the lizardmen and your tribe, this is our greatest crisis! Most of them still think this is some kind of trick. The illusion other tribes called to life just to scare us away, unable to accept the truth. Unfortunately, without any evidence to prove its not just a trick, more and more people will think the same way. Preparing this fight like before… our last mistake… " he said that much, gulping sweating.

"I completely understand you… please lead the way… we do our best to convince your elders."

And thus, Clutch lead the way through the camp. Many eyes peered at the two newcomers. Some whispered in fear, saying this is the end. Some said disgusting things, filled with hate and racism behind their back.

"Spies…"

"Rat things…"

Yes, even amongst demi-humans, the stench that was radical racism existed. Even in hard times like this, it lived its finest time. Because sometimes… no! Always! A crisis brought together people. But sometimes, it also intensified the hate they fed towards each other. Because always, they tried to find a scapegoat to blame their suffering and unfortunate circumstances on others.

Because always, the community usually chose those who are different, always, the exile, the foreigners they recognize not their own, just to blame the fault and unfortunate circumstances on them. Because it was easier to blame others about your fault than realize it was your own or was the fault of neither side. Refusing to spend energy to find the real culprit.

Yes, not only humans bore this sin called prejudice, but every other species carried this, carried the disease called "free will," carried this deadly sickness made them unable to work together, bringing ruin in war and peace equally.

Even in crisis, this phenomenon coming from their nature separated the people of different species, different religions, different beliefs… only too late making them realize the worthlessness of their hate. Because in death, it matters not what you believe, or which side you stand… in the end, only the end matters! Because in death, everyone is equal… noble, commoner, slave, rich and poor, everyone dies the same way…

"Your people…" Raki clicked her tongue, but she can't blame them, her people would act the same. Their species deep inside carried the same ancient hate coming from their long antagonism dates back in the times of the Evil Deities.

"Do you blame them?" Clutch asked solemn, leading the way through the village.

As they walked through the camp, they saw many people doing their last minute preparation. The druids reinforcing the mud walls, archers making more arrows, warriors training, donning their bone made armor, oiling their weapons. Outside a few toadmen placing traps, digging and hiding pitfalls filled with spikes.

As said, metal was rare in the wetlands and around the great lake… and anyway… most toads can't stand wearing it. Thus, almost all warriors wore either leather, hide, or some bone reinforced armor. Some not even bothered with it.

Metal armor not only burdened them but restricted their movement. The heavy armor most of the times prevented them the use of their agile nature at the fullest, making their jumping capabilities less effective. Some of the toadmen were even allergic to metals thanks to the sticky, exposed nature of their skin.

All in all, it was less useful for a toadmen to wear metal armor, than hiding, leather, or even bone made… and even then, a full bone plate like the one that was Clutch wore was pretty rare. It was not only hard to make, but somewhat restricted the movement of the wearer.

True, the one which the toadmen in the current scene wore was segmented, allowing a somewhat more flexible movement. Made from a strange bone, it looked both lights and hard at the same time.

 _"The artifact of the clan… the armor made from the bones of an ancient Flame Dragon…"_ Vault recognized the treasure of the toadmen right away and wondered where the others were. " _Oh! Raidyn-dono, if only you didn't destroy most of our treasures… dammit!"_

Clutch's feet were bare, giving him the chance to stick on surfaces, using the suction cups positioned on the webbed fingers on his feet.

Walking to the wood-made small cabin near the biggest tree, Clutch signed to the people to raise them.

"Lift us up!"

Immediately, the box, which was in truth a primitive elevator raised, boosted by the people near the top those turned a crank. A counterweight came down right away, and the small box raised from the ground.

Indeed, this was a finely constructed primitive elevator. Even the Armats not used such a device. It showed how advanced these people were.

"Well, this is a sight to behold…" Vault commented, witnessing the small network of suspension bridges those connected the different towering trees, connecting platforms which constructed on the side of the trunks. "Your people certainly built a lot of things since I was last passed your village…" Vault smiled, looking the sight to behold.

"So bad it most likely destroyed in three days… croak…" Clutch said so with some disappointment and sadness. His voice filled with helplessness.

Witnessing the dark cloud, hearing the world ending threat and what it brought to his people. Looking up, watching the crown of the trees, and feeling the glooming atmosphere of the wetlands covering the bright sky — remembering the scouts sent to call others in arms, and the ones sent to scout out the enemy's fortification still not returned from their mission — he can't help it, but feel helpless, feel small, feel, it would be better just to give up, and let the monsters kill him and his tribe.

"Don't worry; we will see this through…" Vault placed him on his shoulder, but it did not help, it helped not at all…

"You are too optimistic, my friend, but let's hope so…"

Finally, after more than a minute long ride, the elevator finally stopped, only a minute walk away from the main building located in the biggest platform.

"Here we are… be prepared. The council just as diehard as you remember them."

"Don't worry…" Vault and Raki watched each other somewhat wry. "We know what it means. Our elders are the same… can't see the wood for the trees…"

"Let's hope; you are prepared for it. Most of them went completely insane from this ordeal. All day is arguing with each other. Leaving very few members actually to do the decision making. Even as the chief of the tribe, I could barely do something with them."

Seeing the closing leader, the elite guards nodded towards the approaching people, only doing that much...

They were a demi-human tribe; you cannot really expect a military salute or even the same discipline from them like you may expect for example the royal guards of the elf capital, or even from soldiers of a palace.

"Here we are…"

The entrance of the sturdy building sealed by a thick wooden door, which opened by the guards at the moment they approached it, then closed on right away.

Immediately, several gazes watching them from the shadows nailed on the trio. Measuring the newcomers, and the leader of their people with critical eyes.

"What are you doing here? Chief Clutch…? Don't you see we are in a heavy debate? Ribbit!"

"I see that, respected elder… Still, as the leader of the tribe, I think it is my right to witness the said debate. Whenever I wish…" even as the leader of the tribe, the chosen one who they entrusted to prepare their people for the incoming attack. Organize the evacuation, the consolidation of different fighting forces, and the preparation of the war effort. Clutch can't do anything against the whims of the council. Even as chief, his authority was limited by these pedantic people, and the voice of the common.

Being the reason above where their tribe almost destroyed thanks to a foolish leader gained full control over every decision, they decided to consolidate the power of the elder council, and the common people. Even in crisis, possibly never allowing one person to gain full control. Such as, even as a leader, Clutch had only as mzch decision making power as his people, and the elders granted him.

"As a younger member, it is feasible the older members give no heed of his words. Clutch-san in truth is middle aged. Yet, still not old enough for these ancient geezers to give him the proper respect he deserves…"

Vault concluded as such, his Nightvision which possessed by almost every demi-human gave him a perfect vision over the people in the room. Before every single member a thin veil hung, covering the face and the body of the members, only their outlines were visible, sitting on the ground, something soft under their bottom.

"Still, I come here… bringing these two envoys before you. Please hear them out, respected council…"

"…"

Looking at each other behind the veils, whispering something, the one in the middle nodded.

"Very well, state your request, envoys of the Armat tribe. But be aware, if you try to hinder our preparations, the war effort… then, we need to send you away. Shamed and scorned for your disturbance…"

Not as they wanted to stay, they still needed to return to their tribe, bringing the news.

As for these people scorn them? They cared not about it. Basically the only opinions they cared about were their friends. And if they died, it matters absolutely not.

"Respected Elders… I am the Leader of the Warrior Caste from Clan Rikkshi, and she is my aide, Raki…"

The female Armat also bowed, showing respect to the elders behind the veil. They were all the same… I mean, the elders of different tribes. No matter the race, people are gathering in a tribe like community usually always have an elder council, or something similar to govern them. Their tribe was not special in that aspect.

As usual, people rather entrust their elders with decision making than making it themselves — which decision often more faulty than appointing a young, inexperienced member who at least open to the changes others propose.

"So, the rats came for our help, huh! Typical…Croak!" one of them shrugged, dropping a sarcastic comment. A few small laughs followed this female voice. Vault and Raki just bit their lip, withholding their berating words.

"Elders, please, this is the way we address the envoys? This is how you act? This is the face you want to show others!?" Clutch roared angry, glaring at his fellows behind the veil.

"Ribbit~ I apologize in the name of my fellows. They are sometimes…" the member on the side remained silent for a moment before continuing. "Please state why you came, we are in the middle of war preparations…"

"Very well…" Vault stepped forward, recovering a scroll made from a strange leather — until now hidden in his bag — holding it out, right away, Clutch grabbed it, presenting to the council members.

"As you already know, we were threatened by an evil being… a being so powerful it crushed our resistance under mere moments. A being, which threatened us with destruction and annihilation. A being offering only two choice, destruction, or total servitude. Because of our dire straits… I ask for your help. I know it is too much! But together, we may have the chance to survive this storm…"

"This storm…? Croak!" One of them laughed somewhat sarcastic, but maybe, his tone carried some kind of depth, the depth called despair. A fear, even he can't admit to himself, hiding and escaping under a fabricated lie.

"Sorry to say this… but aside a few trade deals, our tribes were always enemies. Two opposing force… why do you think we will cooperate with you. Moreover, help you?"

"Because we have no choice… because we have out of options! Because our very lives depend on it!"

"And why do you think we can't defend ourselves! Huh? Ribbit!" one of them croaked, his tone was lifeless.

"Because if what Clutch said to us is true, you face the same, impenetrable, unconquerable darkness as us. Darkness even the spirits can't help you trough, a shadow one cannot stand against alone… maybe only together, we have a slight chance…"

The scroll containing the request slowly reached the end of the line, and the last elder read it.

"Hmm, I see… interesting. There is only one, or rather two problems…"

"And that is…"

"One… you request our tribe to move. Why not you move to help us? Croak! This place is well defendable, our people know it well…"

"Because as I heard…" Vault looked at Clutch, who continued his friend's sentence.

"Because I said to him, we barely have two days' worth of time. Under that, a whole fighting force not likely can move here and join our defense properly. Meanwhile, they have more than five days… more than enough time for us to move ours, and join their defenses…"

"So, the brave Clutch is scared? Proposing to leave our hunting ground to join… "Them"?" This elder's voice filled with disgust and scorn, glaring at the two Armats behind the veil.

Clutch narrowed his eyes, looking forward. "I just say, even with our preparations, the place Vault-san proposed is better. More defendable with plenty of room for a counterattack and maneuver."

"And that place is…"

"Village Rikki…" Vault said so, his tone filled with confidence. "I assume, you know the place well…"

Silence descended in the room; how should they not know that place? That cursed place…

Their species warred with each other many times in the past. Pushing back the Armats once so much they had only one village under their hands. That was the village called Rikki…

Standing in a somewhat tall hill, with walls tall, rocky and hard to climb, around it the terrain barren. The ground muddy and murky, perfect to put spikes in it, or create almost invisible pitfalls. Making it impossible for anyone to use cavalry or sprint against the village. Even with webbed legs such as the toadmen and the lizardmen possessed, it was hardly doable.

The village was surrounded by walls and several primitive, but efficient guard towers, the lookouts can see far, the archers and mages can throw their spells freely under the enemy struggled to reach them.

Also, the place where the settlement settled has a font, the only clear water source in the near vicinity, and we don't even speak about the sturdy mud walls several druids reinforced previous which surrounded the whole village. Indeed, for the tribes of the wetlands, it was an impregnable fortress! It can be only reached through a narrow slope lead up on a hidden serpentine lead up to the top.

Thought, it was also a fatal weakness of the place. There was no way out or route to escape. Once the enemy reached you and broke through the walls, it was like any other place…. your forces to forces will be forced to fight until the last men.

"So you want to make your last stand… there?"

"Yes…"

"Hmph… It is not a bad place. Still, I am reluctant about leaving our hunting ground in exchange of that, death trap... Leaving all of this behind? Just a faint chance? Leave behind our home and fortifications. Not even before the return of our scouts and knowing the numbers of our enemy."

"With all respect elders. We sent out those scouts more than three days ago. I doubt, they will return…" Added Clutch in a serious manner, and the elders started to murmur, glancing at each other.

"Give us a few hours… we will discuss our options…"

"Right…"

Raki and Vault left the dark room, waiting outside. As the chief of the village, Clutch remained.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmph, who knows? If they still the same, resembling our elders. They will most likely refuse to cooperate. If they are clever, they join. We still have more than five days. Moving their soldiers and people to that place is possible under that time. Until that, our architects do their best to reinforce that place, preparing to seal the slope with as many traps they can make. Bringing heavy rocks to seal it also a solution."

 _"Let's hope, it is not the first, but the second version. Let's hope; they are not fool enough to try their chance alone. Let's hope; minor tribes will join as well; we cannot hope to win alone; neither are them…"_

It was true, against this opposition, against an unknown enemy who so easily crushed their spirit they cannot hope to win. Only together they have a slight chance.

Hearing what they said, the nearby guards gulped uneasily, they as well felt this will be not that easy as the tribe leaders tried to make them believe.

…

The hours passed, and after waiting quite a bit time, the door opened once more, inviting them in.

"Envoy Vault, and envoy Raki…"

"So you made your decision…"

"Indeed…" the council made their decision, and now they will tell the hard truth…

"We will not join you…"

"WHAT!?" Vault almost roared, Clutch only clicked his tongue, knowing well enough their decision. He argued with them long enough; he can't do anything more.

"You know very well! Alone! We have no chance! Please consider it! Against this force…"

"What force…? Croak!" asked one of the elders, slightly tilting his head. "Our scouts not yet reported any force around in the near vicinity. Neither we are willing to give up our territory. Who knows, maybe it is your people or even the lizardmen who try to trick us! Whatever ancient magic you or those lizards used, it was indeed really effective, even making us gather, and prepare this much! Ribbit!~ Even making us scared, unable to see the truth. For a while, it worked perfectly… you should be proud…"

"But this is a ruse…" said another one. "You may manage to fool us first. But now, we are prepared! How unfortunate we realize the scheme! You just wanted to lure our force near your well-fortified village, then massacre us mercilessly. You can tell your leaders, send their forces, as much they want, we are prepared. We will protect our hunting grounds with our life, if necessary!"

"You misunderstood! There is really an army closing here! Our scouts…!"

"We are not interested in your lies anymore… Croak!" said a female elder in a raspy voice. "You could deceive the Chief of our people, referring your friendship in the past. But not us! We are not biased in your direction."

"Then your answer…"

"Tell your leaders, tell those lizard bastards! Croak!~ It was a good trick, even capturing and killing our scouts to make us worry… but we are seen through it. If your people want to come, if they want war, then so be it! Our ceasefire is over! Let there be war…"

Vault and Raki realized, arguing with these old fools were meaningless. They were too scared to accept and understand the truth. The horror that black cloud brought blinded them completely, making them bury their head in the mound.

"I see, then you will let us go, not kill us…?"

"~Ribbit! Of course not! We are not barbarians. The envoys have a free pass! Just hand this to your people…"

A robe wearing toadmen with hood approached them, handing a sturdy scroll.

"What is this?"

"A war treaty of course… as said, our people once more enemies. But keeping the formalities makes us civilized…"

Sweating, Vault and Raki realized, they failed, failed miserably. Not only they were unable to recruit the toadmen, but they even declared war on them.

"Now leave… begone from our village! We have no business with you anymore!"

And thus, Vault and Raki had been escorted out, before the reinforced wooden gates of the village.

"I am sorry…" Clutch said so with a regretful voice. "It seems, fear clouded the vision of my people. More than I realized. It seems fear made them too unreasonable to see the truth…"

"So you believe what we said…"

"After what I had seen, I would be a fool. Most of my soldiers and a few council members concur my opinion. Only diehard persons like them, frozen in fear defy us…"

"Then come with us! Bring your soldiers and as many people as you can! We still have time!"

Clutch forced a sour smile, shaking his head. "And become a traitor? The disgrace of my people and the village?"

"There will be no village to disgrace you in two days! If our scouts were right! Nothing remains if we not act, and join hands now! You are the chief! Their leader! A hero in their eyes! They will listen to you!"

The leader shook his head, sighing disappointedly. "I am sorry… I just can't! Many scared, creating stories, blaming others about this happening. Out of your sudden arrival, many saying it was your tribe and the lizardmen joining hands that summoned this ancient evil to destroy us, many say it was just a good trick… your tribe constructed."

"And you… what do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" Clutch looked around crumbled in doubt. "But asking a few druids, shamans, and being a little bit experienced in the art of magic… I am aware, with our capabilities, even though ritual it is not likely we can create such an illusion. No! It was not an illusion, more like [Control Weather]! Even with rituals, we would be unable to create such a miracle."

"Yet, your people don't listen to reason, and what your magic caster says…"

"Honestly speaking…" Clutch laughed wry. "Fear can make people say many things, see many things… just escape from dreadful reality in a dreamlike illusion. Honestly speaking, I as well want to do this, and many of our magic casters did just this. Saying it was just a trick, out of fear…"

"Then what hold you back?"

"Hmph! Even in darkness, someone had to keep their eyes open, or all is lost! Even in darkness, someone needs to hold the line. If not I, the chief of the tribe, then who they can trust?"

"I see…"

"I wish you good luck with your endeavor, my friends…" Clutch patted his friend's shoulders smiling one last time. "Let's hope it will be enough…"

"Let's hope so. Goodbye, my friend, we will remember you…"

"Goodbye, and good luck…"

Nodding to each other, giving one last parting hug, the friends parted way, knowing well, maybe this was the last time they had seen each other. The two Armat mounting the Pox Rat named Riksa, slowly leaving the field.

"What do we do now? Vault?"

Thinking for a moment what he should answer, Vault opened his mouth. "We return our tribe, hoping the best. Hoping, others listen to our reason. Hopefully, the lizardmen tribes listen to our warning…"

Nodding, the two Armat started their journey back home, hoping the Lizardmen, and other lesser demi-human tribes inhabiting this place will answer their call.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Ainz's room:**

More than a day passed under a whim, just today, Ainz and Esdeath watched the battle between Cocytus' forces and the lizardmen, using the mirror of remote viewing as a medium. A little bit later, they called everyone in the throne room, discussing what happened, and their next course of action…

"Ugh…!"

Esdeath buried her head in the pillow, making Ainz question her action.

"What are you doing in my bed…?" Walking near his "own" bed, Momonga watched as his friend raising the blanket and wrapping it around herself like a tight wrap, making her look like some kind of pupa.

"Huh! What else? I am sleepy. That was an exhausting meeting…" Esdeath yawned, remembering the boiling temper under discussion.

It was exhausting to play the enforcer of the tomb who watches over the leader's authority. She definitely not accustomed to doing such a thing — standing still all along, giving away an ominous aura. Beforehand, she never really did so. Even looking that stoic was exhausting so long. Naturally, it was easy for Momonga who had no facial muscles, or skin to keep them in check. For her, it was much harder…

"But why in my bed?"

"Duh… because it is the closest thing resembling a sleeping place. Also, you called us here to discuss a few things… Or, you want to do something else?" her eyes twitched, looking somewhat disgusted.

"What!? Noo! I called you here because it is a safe place to discuss things. Hardly anything can peek in my bedroom after activating my item and our skills! That's why I called you here! Not because of… well, that!"

Indeed, it was true. Both Momonga and Esdeath was somewhat paranoid getting their vassals to know how clueless they were, what kind of hidden, "true" personalities they had. They rather used their own rooms to discuss the matter between each other, personal stuff…

The bedrooms of each member not only specially made to block divination attempts, but using items and their anti-divination abilities they even strengthened the effect, layering it like an onion. Hiding things even from outsiders.

Without world items, and special objects and job classes, it was basically impossible to spy after them in their own room.

"Now, get out my bed…"

"But I am breezy!" she shuddered under the blanket, pushing her face in Ainz's soft pillow. "Do you want to take away poor damsel's lying place? Baka!"

"That's!?" using her "cute-angry" voice was quite effective, making Momonga reconsider his next move.

'Sniff! Sniff!' "What is this? Do they perfume your bed?" she sniffed both pillows once more. "One smells like Albedo, the other like Shalltear… weird…"

"Stop sniffing my pillows! And how the hell you know how they smell!?" Momonga grabbed the pillows, taking them away from under her head.

"They are around basically all the time! And I have increased perception and senses; I can even smell things you could never imagine. For example, Demiurge uses an excess amount of deodorant."

"Not interested in your weird fetishes…" Momonga shrugged disturbed.

"You are mean…"

"And you are not a damsel in any way! Just a freaking role player who likes to steal other's bed! Begone now! That's my place! Begone! Filthy creature!" Momonga raised his hands, hissing her away.

"Hiss! No! Mine place!" 'Hiss!' she hissed like a wild cat, giving a ferocious expression.

"Begone…" 'Poke! Poke!' Momonga gave her a few pokes with the head of the golden staff.

"You seriously poke my ass, with the guild weapon? Are you harassing me?"

She asked with a flat face, using apathetic tone, and indeed, Momonga started to poke her with the golden staff, wanting her to go away from his place.

"That's…" he froze for a moment, realizing what he used the scared weapon for.

Even if it was a pseudo copy — as the real one was well hidden and guarded in the eight floor — it was still the fake copy of the guild weapon; he should not do that with such an important item! More importantly, if it would be his old life, and Esdeath would be a "girly girl," she could have easily reported him for sexual harassment. "Sorry…" he uttered somewhat shameful.

"You are really are hungry, aren't you? Fufufu…" she showed a teasing face. If Momonga were still a human or a being with skin and without emotional suppression, his face would be fully red; his lower parts would be filled with blood.

"You are a pervert…"

"Not pervert…" she smirked. "Super pervert!"

"And you are proud of that…? Are you really are fast to accustom to your new self. If I would not know you were a guy before I would think you are a real girl…"

"Don't misunderstand…" she wiggled to face Ainz. "It is still weird to have this body. Peeing in a sitting position is more complicated than you could imagine. Also, all the girly stuff they expect me to do…" Just now, her face churned, her mouth turned sideward showing her clenched teeth, her eyes looking away on the side like she wants to avoid the gaze of the person she wants not to speak about, and her nose disappeared - in a comical way.

All in all, an "Excalibur face" (ﺧ益ﺨ)

"I have no idea what to do with them… my maids and Auriel are always nagging me to wear that frilly stuff! The worse thing is… I fear the day will come when the red army will attack, and I will sit in my own blood, unable to decide what to do, freaked out screaming…"

"I am not interested; please keep that stuff for yourself. Suffer in silence just as I do…" Momonga showed his back, sulking, an ominous aura surrounded the great lord.

She just huffed hearing Momonga's answer, an answer that carried no sympathy in her direction.

"Hmph! Jerk!" and when she turned away — and she really only pouted for a moment, not paying attention to her surroundings — two skeletal hands grabbed the blanket, rolling her down to the ground.

"Uff! What's that for!"

In the next moment, Ainz took her place, jumping in his own bed, burying his face in his recovered pillows, then wrapping his bedcover around him. "Mine place! Begone!"

"Hmph…" she pouted angry, glaring at him. Then in the next moment, the two burst out in a laugh.

"Fufufu…" "Hahahaha!"

The great lord now really looked comical, tightly wrapped like a burrito, only his bald head can be seen.

"You damn bastard!"

"That's I am…" Ainz echoed happily. Still, there are matters to discuss. They can't fool the whole day…

"Still, I fear… the decisions we had to make back in the throne room was only a few from the many we had to make in this world."

Right away, Esdeath turned gloomier, turning her head away with a pout. "After such a long day, don't need to be such a jerk… you should cheer me up instead…"

"Being a jerk comes with a job…" Momonga explained in a solemn tone, offering a wry smile under his skeletal mask.

After the defeat of Cocytus, he and the guardians — and of course their subordinates — called in the throne room, reporting their progress and to discuss what to do with the situation.

…

As usual, Demiurge showed a perfect result with his healing and breeding experiments.

In his search for the perfect scroll material, his endeavor was quite successful. The man managed to find a quite interesting animal near the borders of the Slane Theocracy, an animal that may serve a good source for the said goal, as well, according to him their flesh may serve a good replacement of their consumables.

A creature with heads both of a lion and a mountain goat, as well the tail of a snake, paws of a lion, and legs of a mountain sheep. It quite likely resembled of a chimera.

In YGGDRASIL, chimeras walked around on two sheep legs and used their lion legs as arms to initiate attacks; a monster which was born with a lion's head and a mountain goat's head. This monster's appearance was based on the deity called Baphomet. Because of this, both Ainz and Esdeath wondered why not Demiurge called them simply Chimera, instead of some weird name…

As expected, the end result, the naming sense of Demiurge left them with a somewhat… flabbergasted, sour expression. Albeit, both of them expected such a result after discussing the topic, still it left an uncanny breath in their mouth.

Secondly, they called Victim — the guardian of the eight floor in the throne room. Thanking him for his cooperation, and asking him if it's alright if they sacrifice him to activate his special skill — of course, if there was no other chance for victory, only then they would grab after such unruly tactic. They wanted not to sacrifice the creation of their friends without a proper reason. That would be a truly unsatisfactory victory.

"I was surprised he agreed to kill him that easy, the servants really are obsessed with our service…"

"Indeed, it comes handy in our situation, yet, it can be quite troublesome if they rely on us too much. We need to find a way to make them a little bit more independent…"

Even if that meant they could rise against them. It was better if someone questioned a faulty decision than obliging it without question, leading to tragedy.

"Umu…" Esdeath nodded, agreeing, it would be indeed troublesome. If they wanted servants those obeying their every whim, they would simply summon servants, or build a robot to complete tasks.

"By the way, you understood what Victim said?"

"Are you not?" asked Esdeath confused.

Victim spoke the language of Enochian, the language of angels. Aside from angels, very few races can understand his words verbally.

"Well…" Ainz starched his face somewhat clueless, his hand poking out from the wrap. "In truth, I understand not what he verbally said, I just know right away what he intended to say…"

"Strange, for me it was clear as day…" the girl hummed, fondling her chin contemplating. "Maybe because I am part angel, I can understand this primordial language. Not only mentally, but verbally…"

"Try it, maybe you can speak too…"

Nodding, taking a deep breath and concentrating for a moment Esdeath started to speak. ""!ecin etiuq si eh ,mitciV ekil I !dratsab ynoB !sknits lluks ruoY ?od uoy od woH !olleH" [Hello! How do you do? Your skull stinks! Bony bastard! I like Victim; he is quite nice!"]

"That's…!" Momonga bit his nonexistent tongue. "That was not nice…"

"It worked…?"

"Just like in Victim's case… and you are right, Victim is nice! I don't mind him around either. But saying such thing…" Ainz bit his nonexistent tongue. "You are still a jerk…"

"Well…" she smiled mischievous way. "haeY !won laugnil itlum ma I nehT" [Then I am multilingual now! Yeah!]

In Victim's case, the catchphrase: [Giving up one's life for friends is the greatest love of all] was quite true. Basically, it was the activation sequence of his devastating skill. Yet, Momonga in the current situation can hardly imagine a situation where they will be pushed back in a way to be forced to sacrifice Victim. Still, it is better to be sure than regret later. Even with the two of them and the whole of Nazarick behind their back, they can't allow such misstep in an unknown environment.

Who knows, someone might come who can break their defenses, or even defeat Esdeath in a duel! Possibly even Rubedo! Beforehand, knowing not if they could resurrect, or not their servants, Ainz hesitated to sacrifice even one. But now, after both Shalltear and Auriel successfully resurrected, now they know it is possible, it was an entirely different matter.

"Stop it! Let's proceed instead!" waving away this nonsense; they proceeded to think through what happened.

After this, they called Shalltear and Auriel before the throne. And albeit both Momonga and Esdeath knew and agreed on the fact; it was basically their miscalculation it all happened, they agreed in one thing, giving them the punishment will ease the mind of that two.

The carrot and the stick, as the saying goes.

Though neither of them expected the guardians to shed tears when they said them the fact, they love them — of course, they meant in a sense like proud parents love their children's, nothing perverted or anything — yet, some of them most likely misunderstood, giving this "innocent" thought an entirely different meaning.

Momonga was basically an undead, and Esdeath… well, considering her race, and her character's lore was still underage in a sense. Yet, time to time Ainz can't decide what Albedo think when she was in one room with her…

Once she spoke with an utterly conventional manner, watching her like a predator her prey, her superior… another time she wants to spoil her rotten with her smile and similar, smaller things. Hell! In the past month, there was even a time when she brought her chocolate, it was weird!

 _"Honestly, it is a confusing relationship… But maybe it is my fault…"_

Remembering what he said to Albedo when she questioned him about their relationship not long ago — at the moment when only Ainz and Albedo was present off-screen — it was definitely his fault, now he realized that.

 _"Why I can't put it normally? It was a mistake! A grave mistake! Saying she is like a little sister or a daughter to me! Albedo is just too insisting! Giving me those puppy eyes, and pressing me to say what came to my mind first!"_

Seeing Esdeath's appearance, and the age difference between their avatars according to their lore, it was a sensible conclusion if anyone thinks Momonga was the father who became an undead after his death, and Esdeath was his daughter — it was even more evident when she actually made herself resemble a child!

Unfortunately, pressured by the succubus, Ainz can't come up with better answer under that moment. _"It was just stupid at that moment! But refuting from my words now…? What would the guardians think? It would completely destroy the perfect picture of Ainz Ooal Gown! I need to speak with her after this…! Hopefully, she will understand and play her role…"_

Being Zero was still outside, keeping his eye on the outside elements, and controlling Esdeath's operation; after stating the matter they will give punishment to the two "sinner," they right away get to the point where they spoke about Cocytus's punishment.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised…" Murmured Esdeath somewhat disappointed, jumping up from a sitting position and stretching her arms.

Looking away, Momonga just sighed deep, looking very stressed — as much an undead can be stressed. "I mean… who thought Cocytus just send them in without any tactic. Trying to overwhelm the lizardmen with sheer number…"

 _"You don't have to say this to me… honestly, I expected a little bit more "decisive" outcome. But this, this is just sad…" Shaking his head, Momonga gave away a phantom sight. "Still, the past cannot be changed… at least not without item or the necessary skill. If I remember it right, Esdeath-san has skills to change the flow of causality, changing past events. As well I have reverse time spell, but that's mostly used for healing, nullifying attacks and damage. I am not sure it can be used "that" way here…"_ Dwelling on this, Momonga turned on his side, showing his back to his friend.

"So, what do we do with the situation?"

"Honestly…" Ainz remained silent for a moment. "As we discussed back then. We can't let such defeat without repercussion. It would seriously tarnish the picture of Nazarick; if we let this spread, it would allow others to rise against us… No, we need to end this uprising in its roots, cut it down before it spreads. As you remember, I already gave the order to Albedo to prepare a show of force. Cocytus will lead the subjugation attempt. "

"Right… and I hide in the shadows, await if some ugly backstabber jumps on you from the shadows… great idea, yeah…"

"That's the plan…" Ainz turned once more, staring at the ceiling. "If the ones brainwashed Shalltear and Auriel still out there, and they manage to subjugate us, basically you are the only one who can change the tide, possibly bring us back. They can take us, but if they take you… the situation can turn dire under mere moments…"

"Right…" she said so deadpanned. " I am a monster; you don't have to remind me…"

"Well…" Ainz smiled watching his friend. "Touch Me said so, not me…"

"That guy…" she shrugged first, then started to smile. "He always hit the nail on the head, doesn't he?"

"That's true…" Ainz hummed. "So, are you willing to do this?"

"Umu… We are in agreement here. Do I wait until the last moment? Or right away strike once they revealed themselves?" pushing her thumb against the oval guard of her katana, the black blade revealed slightly, a chilling aura hit Ainz.

"I entrust this to you… I trust your tactical decision. Though, it would be good if we can capture them, alive if possible…" he added in the end. "We still not know where they appear once resurrected."

"That most likely will be harder than nuking them. But I think with the help of others; we will manage." she gave a nod with formal expression. "I am partly tank, so I possibly can intercept them until you prepare a prison item. Unfortunately, capturing individuals, not my specialty. But I do what I can to hold them off if they appear…"

"Good…" Ainz hummed, one more thing coming up in his mind. "Thought, I am not sure about your project. In the case, if it comes to that and the second part of Zero's plan activates. Aren't you worried about revealing yourself? I mean, if they take control of you, we may have to call Rubedo, or all the floor guardians in arms to restrain you. Are you sure you don't want to use a dummy…?"

"Hmm, that's actually not a stupid idea…" she fondled her chin, murmuring. Then he started to smile. "Nah! I always wanted to make a grand introduction! At least once in my life! This is the perfect opportunity! If you want, lend me a World Item — temporarily of course — and I will be fine…"

"You know you can take one for personal use; we have one or two to spare… I already said so. don't you remember?"

"Then I take one if you don't mind…"

"Good…" Ainz nodded solemnly.

"Anyway… About me getting controlled…" sitting once more down, she let herself fall, falling directly on Ainz's red orb floating between his ribs…

"Ugh!"

"… Don't worry! I know my child. I trust him! He will prove himself. If I am right, in three or four days, we can expect a result from his direction too. I am sure he calculated the arrival of a possible invader, I programmed him to be as flexible as possible. Don't forget, he is an automaton, with tactical AI that can make other supercomputers cry in agony!"

Hearing her confident tone, Momonga can't help but shudder.

 _"If that's the case, why he can't calculate a counteract against brainwashing back then…"_ For a moment, he thought this, but right away discarded the idea. Even for an Ai, to calculate every variable was night impossible.

 _"Also… She called him the child is just too… weird."_ Remembering his past friend being a "he" previous, saying it out in her current squeaky voice it was pretty weird for Ainz. Even after more than a month he can't get used to it.

 _"I can't get used to this…"_

"So…"

"So…?"

"We kinda waited in your room until now. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away…" Ainz felt it would not end well for him, yet, he allowed the question.

"When you sit in that throne, in a chair when others are around… taking that uncomfortable looking position all along, aren't you numb?"

"What?" this was indeed an unexpected question.

"I must admit, you look very… royal. Still, I can't help but shudder even remembering you sitting that way all the time… Not even moving, not even your mouth. You kinda look like a freakish ventriloquist skeleton. No expression, just your voice is coming out from your unmoving mouth. Please move next time! Ventriloquist and pantomime freak me out!"

"Well…" Momonga laughed heartily taking the compliment head on "Thank you! That was my intention…"

"You are not funny… you were scary." she pouted, turning on her side. "Don't do that… or you want puppy eyes, again?" she started to show a whimpering expression, looking at Ainz. A new trick she learned practicing before the mirror. Her cute childish face really brought the result, like a freakish anime character.

"Augh! Don't do that!" Momonga turned his head away suddenly, a faint green light surrounding him. "Okay! Okay! Fine! I don't do it again!"

"You bet!" she stuck her tongue playfully. "Still, what's your secret?"

"Practice makes the master…" Momonga said so. "As the catchphrase goes. You should also practice some more."

"I practice…" she said in a low tone… "My agility helps a lot to adjust myself… still. I am not your level yet. Just how much you practiced to be able to sit that way so long? All along without moving even once! Just what is your secret!? I tried many times, but something always urges me to get up, and do something! Even my maids scolded me — albeit gently — to try to remain put a little bit. Do you do it instead of sleeping? Are you? Practicing all night?"

"Honestly, since I am undead, I can't really feel numb, nor need to sleep. I can sit all day, and I am fine. I can stand all day, and I remain fresh!" Momonga boasted proudly, though, he still missed the pleasing numbness being tired, the feeling that helped him sleep back then.

Esdeath just frowned. "Good for you. I can't sit in one place before my arse starts to itch and I had to get up to run a few circles. I had to eat every few hours to remain satiated. When I want to sleep, I can't! When I don't want, I feel sleepy! It is just confusing! It is only out of luck. I only need to sleep a few hours every few days! I don't know why, but I am like a battery, always full with energy…" she stretched her limbs, crossing her arms behind her head, looking the ceiling unconcerned.

"Well, you are still a living being…" Ainz hummed solemnly. "Albeit, a strange one… you still need to experience your species day and night cycle. As I remember, the game lore did not describe that in your race's case, It must be interesting experiencing everything first hand. You should note it for future generations. It may come handy…"

Suspecting what Ainz referred to, she just shrugged. It will not be likely to happen anytime soon, maybe never.

"As it… You sound jealous. Don't be…" her tone turned somewhat depressed. "I also want the miraculous ability to sit all day, and not be bothered by hunger or the need of a drink, nor the itching feeling to get up to run several hundred kilometers, or fly a few hours also, because you cannot be hindered by mental effects. Basically, you are the ultimate gamer! Overjoy! You can game day and night, and you will still be fresh!"

"Oh!" Momonga offered a wry smile deep inside. "Is that so… Fufufuf! Then I am really lucky. But you can also reach this by simply using an item. Don't you remember?"

"That's not the same…" she murmured depressed, turning on her side.

Thought, he knows his friend meant this both to comfort him and in some way a serious manner. He can't help but miss such human thing such as sleep, eating and drinking. Even now, time to time Momonga made phantom breaths or swallowing his saliva when seeing others eat or drink — even without lungs, or droll to swallow.

"So, I wanted to ask."

"Hmm…" Esdeath glanced at Ainz, still on the bed, her head resting on his chest.

"Every day, you either spend a few hours with practicing or flying around. How does it feel exactly?"

"You mean flying? Aren't you able to fly too with spells and items?"

"That's different. Also, I am undead; I can't really find joy in things. At least, not above a certain degree…" his tone filled with some kind of solemn sadness, and disappointment.

"Well…" a wide smile formed on her face, wider than Momonga ever saw, filled with serenity and peace, true joy!

"It is freedom incarnate… being up there, using my wings as intended… better than anything I ever experienced! Better than any food, better than any drink. Better than…" her face went red, shutting her mouth, remembering the "present" someone left in her room.

She still searched for that person, it was indeed a lewd gift to give a young girl like her, and she had no clue who left it. She asked around the whole tomb, and no one wanted to take responsibility.

 _"I don't want to hear…"_ Momonga just screamed inside, suspecting the content behind the last part.

"Ugh… Khm… That's good. Grab to that feeling, don't let depression overwhelm you like last time…"

"I try to, thank you…"

With that, they abruptly shut that topic. Not even saying anything for the next dozens of seconds.

"One more thing…"

"Yes…"

"Don't be pervert…"

"What do you mean?"

"That last thing you glimpsed under speaking about flying. Don't be a pervert! Not before the guardians or our people, and possibly, not before anyone else, not before me. Just…" Momonga shuddered. "Just keep it to yourself. We are now the rulers of this place; we need to act according… you can do it in your room when no one sees you, but not before them, or me... Please…"

"Hmm…" after thinking a moment, she smiled mischievously. "I try to. It is not easy though…" she stuck out her tongue. "Either way, you are the ruler, I am just a dog escorting you under the way. My task consists of not being decent, just fetching away the threats and growl at the enemy. That's my role."

Momonga remained silent for a moment, being a little bit embarrassed imagining what she does in her room, alone… The picture he still wanted to exorcize from his mind.

"Still, according to your lore. Aren't you?"

"What not?"

"Royalty? You and I, we are both members of the guild, the last ones as it, we share this place. I thought, ruling together would be easier… I mean, you as a regent, my right hand, and me as the king… it is sensible, no? If we stuck in this situation, the best we could do is to help each other, no?"

Her expression is going blank for a moment, almost sentimental before going back to its usual playful, foxy self.

"How should I? To stole your fire? Oh no! No! Good Sire Skeletor! All glory is yours; I need not that much responsibility! I had enough under my previous life! I, of course, will help you under the way. But if you offer me the throne… EHHHH!" she crossed her arms, palms out, refusing even the idea, making a weird horn sound with her mouth. "I refuse to be some glorified ruler! Too much work! Too much paperwork to bare! I have enough back then! Never again!"

"You are not nice…" Ainz mumbled solemnly.

"Beat me…" she smirked back

"Yet, according to your lore, you are still a royalty, aren't you supposed to act like one? I mean, just a little bit more dignified?"

"Eh?" she questioned, recalling her avatar's origin. "That may be… but you also need to remember. I am a royalty who refused to claim her heritage after fulfilled her revenge, knowing the nature of her race and what their resurrection would bring, she rather not take the risk…"

 _"So, you leave everything on me… you are a cruel mistress, Esdeath-san…"_ he said it not in loud, but it was evident from his friend's tone. She most likely refuses the throne, even if he willingly offer it to her to take it from him, and she was somewhat right.

If not Nazarick, and the legacy of their friends, if not the guild… and once, accidentally outsider parties would offer him the chance to lead them, Momonga would simply refuse the opportunity.

It was straining enough act as the mighty ruler of the tomb that he was not, all the time — as he was a simple salaryman beforehand.

This was just too much responsibility to bear. He can barely keep thing composed as it, if not Albedo and other guardians taking the brunt of work the whole place had been crumbled after a few days.

If not Nazarick transported with them… if it would be simply him alone, or him and one of his friend… they would go around on feet, exploring this world like real adventurers. Not caring about such nonsense like conquering the world. He still had no idea where the guardians get this idea from…

 _"That would be truly wondrous…"_ Fortunately, or unfortunately, Nazarick was here, with them, as well the creations of their friends, they can't do anything about it. They can't abandon them just like that! That would be truly unsightly!

After a few minutes staring the ceiling, thinking on nothing, Momonga spoke up. It was time to go. They wasted enough time.

"Soon we need to head out…"

"Can't we just lie here for a little while? Staring the ceiling is just relaxing…"

"Just a little bit…" Ainz said so, he as well enjoying this small moment of serenity.

"…"

Minutes passed, and Ainz decided it is time to go. But looking at his chest, he recognized something…

"What the…" Esdese sleeping, hugged her his skeletal abdomen, a slight droll pouring from her mouth. In a way, she looked quite cute with her childish appearance and body.

 _"How the hell I get out!"_

Considering her sheer physical strength, escaping her grasp seemed impossible. Then, in the next moment, looking in the direction of the door, someone knocked.

"Ainz-sama…?" a gentle knock came from the direction of the door.

"Help…" he whispered, and the door slightly opened, a male with a collected expression and crystal eyes peeking in, after seeing them, giving them a wide demonic smile.

"Fufufu! As expected! I see… do your best, Ainz-sama! We are counting on you!" giving one last nod and a thumbs up, the figure with the spectacles left, gently closing the door.

"What!? You misunderstood! Don't leave me!"

He wanted to scream, but the door closed right away, leaving Ainz at the grasp of the other Supreme Being.

Demiurge leaving with a satisfied expression, making sure no one will bother the two "private time." — The private time that will most likely last for several more hours. Oh and believe me! Demiurge knows well how to keep away others from places he doesn't want them to be.

"This… this is no good!"

Once more, the sleeping hug tightened around Ainz, Esdese drooling on his gown, and thus, Ainz was forced to stay motionless for long hours, all along staring the ceiling as the petite female like an octopus hugged him in a crushing grasp.

"I am scared…" around in the room, several items started to float, reacting to her powers. Like in the movie "The Exorcist" floating around, time to time colliding. Unfortunately, the room was also soundproof…

"Is her Esper powers going wild while sleeping!? This situation just turned ten times worse!"

Tugging her, she only snorted, turning her head away, her eyes rapidly moving under her closed eyelids.

She most likely entered her Rem phase, directly jumping several sleeping periods until she reached the deep slumber phase. Knowing her sturdiness, most likely even an explosion can't wake her up now.

How will Ainz get out, maybe next time you will know… but now, let him suffer in silence!

"I am scared! Help!"

* * *

 **From the next chapter!**

 **Scene Change: Wetlands: A few days later:**

In the wetlands, near the great lake, there was a specific village. Settling in the top of an earth hump — which positioned considerably higher than the surrounding wetlands — and had a stone foundation with narrow walls. From outside, it looked like a natural fortress.

The area around covered with wet mud, puddles scattered around. Even with webbed feet, the chance was high you stuck there if you tried to charge trough.

From the side, a small fountain trickled down on the slopes, giving the hill a peaceful feeling.

On top of it, a bustling village settled, surrounded by freshly reinforced mud walls, and lookout towers. For first, no visible way led up on the side of the sizable "Natural fortress." It was completely isolated.

"We are here…" mumbled the figure, watching the village, several more characters heading in this way, preparing their last stand against the demonic forces.

"Hopefully, this will be enough."

"It must be! This all we can offer…"

Unknown for them, in a secret room, a young looking butler stood before a chess board. On the board, the black figures surrounded the last remained white ones, completely outnumbering them.

 **"Zero-sama, we are ready…"** A hulking demon behind him reported, prostrating himself.

"Good…" he grabbed a black figure. "Let's proceed. We herded enough to solidify the success of the plan…"

 **"Orders?"**

"Start the operation. Protocol purgatory, begin…"

 **"As you wish…"** the demon left the room, preparing to command his forces to move according to the scenario set up previous.

"Let see… will you descend in Hades? Or reach Valhalla? It is only up to you; now, the goddess is watching, judging your struggle and worth. Failure or success, show your worth."

Placing a strange, female figure, carved from a strange bone behind the backlines, Zero initiated the action. Will the Armats survive, or fail? You will know next time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **Thank you for reading it!**

 **Hopefully, the chapter was not completely boring and contained one or two interesting, or even funny hiccups.**

 **Next time hopefully we reach the part where the battle beings, and conducted :P**

 **(Though, knowing me, how much I used to pull things, don't take it as a fixed promise. As I write, I will see how things play out.)**

 **RNR!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Goodbye! Until next time! Safe pace! Safe winds! Good day! Good night!**

 **In the next chapter: Operation Purgatory, Begin!**


	30. The Long Night

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The Long Night:**

That day, started like every other in the swamp. Though, it cannot be farther from the actual truth. In this peculiar place, under, and inside the walls of the natural fortress. A great work took place.

The residents prepared, setting up their last line of defenses against the terrible horde of devilish beasts. Desperate, doing their best to finish when the invasion starts. The charge that may be the last free act they will do under their life.

"Move! More spikes over there!" roared an Armat, looking up at the hill where walls, made from mud emerged.

For human standards, it was not a great fortress in any way, but for the people of the wetlands, it was an impenetrable fort. A fort which broke many charges, and survived many wars the people of this area conducted under the years.

If the earth could speak, then it would tell the tale of a horrible past, telling stories about wars where hundreds upon hundreds — maybe even thousands — fell, charging against the village positioned on the pseudo mountain.

Bellow, the muddy ground filled with obstacles and traps, scattered with pitfalls, stuffed with sharp wooden spikes, hidden well under the litter and mud on the ground — In patches, on several lines, darker markings present on the ground, signing the flammable oily remains of something.

The earth quaggy, even with webbed legs — like the Lizardmen or even the toadmen possessed — it took great care and difficulty to reach the wall. Stop for one moment, and you will be stuck on the mud. Go too slow, and you will also be trapped. Stagger under the endless onslaught of arrows coming from above, and you die.

It is either go forward, or fall below, only a narrow earth patch stable enough to travel, and transport with all certainty — and even that will be cut before the enemy could reach it.

Before the narrow rock walls of the hill, numerous spikes, placed and armed, so the enemy had a hard time even getting through, not speaking scale the walls. Only one path is leading to the village on the top. A village, or more like a small fortress surrounded by reinforced mud walls, on several vital points guard towers made from wood emerging.

"Well, at least it is something…"

Walking around in the village, Vault hummed. It is for almost three days they returned from their expedition, asking the Toadmen clan to join hands. A journey, unfortunately, came without any positive feedback.

"I wonder how their battle is going." Vault wondered, but imagining their chances; he was too realist to assess the opportunities of victory high. " _If what Clutch said is true, that battle already ended_." Their way back here took almost a day. Adding their stay here, in Village Rikki, the battle Clutch spoke about ended. As for how long it took until the "rumored" demonic horde, and that "herald" overwhelmed them, he can only guess, giving them less time than more before their lines collapsed.

 _"From what our scouts said, they are gone by now…"_

That demonic horde supported by the endless undead tide. Yes, any normal being without heroes to support them doomed to fall. " _From the reports, even if we had more people like Raidyn and Elysia-dono with us, it is doubtful we could pull it out."_

All around, the people prepared, the civilians already evacuated, sparing a few warriors escorting them as far as possible _. "Hopefully, we can hold them long enough before they go after them."_

Indeed, to protect their civilians, those few warriors, hunters, and very few magic casters selected to carry their legacy. If Vault and the rest fall here, then all it is lost. But if they can manage to win a little time, draw the enemy's main forces away, then, maybe… maybe the core of their people will survive, live one day longer, carry their legacy, perhaps even living long enough to see the fall of this disgusting darkness.

Their scouts already scouted the surrounding, finding the best way to lead through their people of the ever-closing enemy patrols. Though, they can be wrong — suspecting those demons elusive nature, and suspecting the terrifying power their master possessed — those beings may easily backstroke their emergency evacuation. Vault only hoped they would manage to lure them away until their people escape.

 _"But this is why we separated them into small groups, sending them one by one. Smaller groups may be more vulnerable but harder to catch and track. Even if they catch one, the chance is higher to slip through the net for another one."_

Either way… Vault and most of the matriarch council chased no delusions for now. They even voted about what to do with the civilians. " _Even those senile old geezers admitted, it is the best way to save them. If they would remain here, turtling in this position, the death of the civilians would be guaranteed…"_

Surprisingly, most of those old bones volunteered to stay, support the defense, only around three went with the civilians. These elders better not be underestimated. Armats were sturdy! The longer they lived, the longer they gained experience about survival, the more sly and smarter they become, the harder their fur turned, almost similar like their distant relatives, the Quagoa.

 _"I don't really like those fellows — at least, most of them… — Yet, I wouldn't mind a few hundreds of them around just now. The last time I heard about them, they had a dispute with the dwarfs. Finding some "rumored" treasure trove."_

Vault hummed as he headed forward, remembering a particular member of the Quagoa clan.

 _"By the way, I wonder how Pe Riyuro is doing; it was for decades since we last meet that fellow."_

Remembering his old friend and adventuring partner, a good feeling started to rise in Vault, recalling their adventurer days. "If I survive… no… if we survive, we need to seek him out and share a drink. I am sure he will greatly appreciate meeting Raki once more…"

As he murmured, Vault walked, arriving on the top of a mud wall, remembering the quarrel of the two, how Raki yanked the fur of Pe when he did something inappropriate, and despite this, just to annoy her, the Quagoa just continued to bug her further. " _That fellow was quite a womanizer… I wonder if he changed."_

Though Vault did not expect the possibility of his survival, hope dies last — or, as many of his people used to say. Either way, he will not give up until he can draw breath — and he was sure every fellow clansman and women would carry the same sentiment.

"Vault…"

"Nadab…"

The leader of the warrior caste and the grizzled leader of the hunter caste nodded as they approached each other.

"How things going, did our scouts finally returned? Any good news about further reinforcements?"

"Hmph!" the grizzled veteran just huffed displeased, looking around. His greying brown fur looked extra shabby under his leather gear. The end of his tail was chipped, and numerous scars settled under his hair — in some places, patches were missing.

"That's all we got…"

"The Lizardmen?"

Nadab shook his head, sighing disappointedly. "We sent scouts, they returned. They are in the same situation as us… they as well gathered their tribes, refusing to offer help."

"All the tribes?" Vault's eyes widened.

"All, they gathered in a central place, just like we do. Our envoys barely managed to get away before the undead attacked them."

"Dammit!" Vault almost spat, gritting his teeth. Aside from the Toadmen and the Armat, the Lizardmen was the most widespread tribes around the Great Lake. If they lost the support of both tribes, then he knows not what to do anymore.

"It cannot be helped; we need to suffice with this much… do our best…" Nadab bit his lip, looking around.

Around, aside the Armats, very few other races gathered, mostly the Nagas lived in scheduled tribes around, giving a less than hundred strong force their already collected forces.

"Did the counting ended."

"Yes…"

"How many?"

Seeing Vault's sour expression, seeing the caste leader looking away, the grizzled hunter started to worry.

"Tell me…"

"198 warriors, 88 hunters, 14 druids, 15 shamans, and 14 uninitiated, 211 fight capable civilian volunteered to remain... the rest went with the groups."

The said uninitiated were the ones not yet chose which path they take. Every magic caster in the tribe starts as a simple acolyte, and after a while, reaching the rank of "uninitiated," not long after that, they can specialize in being shamans or druids.

"That few?!"

"That little journey under E-Rantel cut our numbers…" mumbled Vault, clearly remembering how many of his fellow clansmen died that day, how many turned to those monstrosities.

"What about the pox rats?"

"12 including Riska."

"Dammit!" the hunter caste leader clenched his fist, his long claws piercing his thick skin, shedding blood. "What about the naga and the others? Did you count them?"

"All in all 185 joined the defense from different races, 36 hunters, 101 warriors, and 17 magic caster, and of course, we managed to convince the small ogre tribe living nearby to join. Those fight maniacs…"

Vault mumbled, he heard about the swamp ogres living in the wetlands, most of them were simple lunatics. Thought, they as well had that much in their nobs to not ignore this threat, or try to fight it alone.

Indeed, even those primitives turned restless, feeling the approaching presence, appearing here last day, demanding to let them in. In that time, the council decided; why not, they will be good cannon fodder. Thus, they offered them a temporary alliance.

The Armats let them in, in exchange, the ogres helped defending this place. A win-win deal! At least, for the Armats, it was.

"Hopefully they will serve their purpose…"

"Umu… good thinking…" agreed on Nadab.

'Thud! Thud! Thud!' in the next moment, with quaking steps, one of the ogres started to yawn.

"Where er those dimon ummies? The great Fu want to smash! Grog for Fu! He is the Gratest!"

These fellows were not the brightest bunch around. According to their culture, the shorter their name was the more respect they gained from their own people. The stronger their own kin considered them.

The name "Fu" was quite short. It meant this one was most likely the leader of their tribe — the chieftain of the swamp ogres. And if you inspected this exact ogre for a moment, it was evident why. He was almost twice as tall compared to the other ogres of his tribe, his skin darker, his muscles more sophisticated and robust. Watching Fu from the far, one can easily mix him with a troll.

Like his fellow clansmen, his body covered with warts, and calluses, colored mostly greenish grey. Compared to the simple ogres, the swamp version was bigger, sturdier, and more resistant, possessing the racial ability to resist poison and most diseases. They were territorial beings, acting violently and enraged whoever trespassed their territory.

Due to this, not many dared to approach their compound, and whenever they moved, a heavy territorial dispute started between the invaders and the newcomers — often ending with a temporary armistice.

 _"Accepting our terms means they as well scared… or more like, feeling the strength of the enemy discouraged."_

It was almost impossible to communicate with these baboons; they were as dumb as a rock. The only sure way to commune your intentions is through force, or to trick them. To accept the Armat tribe terms that easily was very unusual.

 _"Almost unnatural…"_

Whatever happened with them, scared away this nomad race, forcing them to act unnaturally. Move their whole tribe in the safest, walled area in the whole wetlands. Move them here, in this natural fortress.

"What about the preparations? Your hunters prepared the traps?"

"Almost… they are doing their last runs. When the enemy arrives, they will have a nasty surprise."

Seeing that scarred face grin that way made Vault feel uneasy. Considering to pity the approaching undead and demon.

Around them, their people did their best to prepare — the druids are reinforcing the walls, the towers, and every other structure. The hunters either out in the wilderness scouting, making their last effort to bring more refugees or making their last preparations with the traps and pitfalls. Shamans are giving blessings, urging the spirits to come to their aid. As for the warriors and the rest… they were preparing their equipment, making arrows, patrolling the area — everyone contributing to the cause.

Just looking around, seeing everyone doing their best… it gave some solemn hope to both men. Only faint — suspecting well enough their chances — but well enough to not give in their despair, and lay low their weapons right away.

"Do you think we will make it?"

"Hmph! The chance is there, but we will fall, yes, surely fall…" crackled Nadab, making Vault raise a brow.

"Seriously? Can't you be more positive?"

"Positive?" shrugged the grizzled man. "Look, according to our scouts, the enemy closing in, cutting the last window of escape moment by moment. Their number is great; I have no doubt about it. Numerous undead, supported by the vilest demons. An enemy no mortal can face and hope triumph."

"Yet, you stay…"

"Yet, I stay, because there is nowhere to run. Yet I stay because if not we, then who will stand against the tide…" his eye narrowed, looking serious. "If we not stand our ground here, and draw away the main force, they will catch up with the people. Even if the Lizardmen and the Toadmen fell, we as well will stand against the tide. This is our only choice."

A smile curled on Vault's muzzle, seeing the unbreakable spirit of the man. "I see you are dauntless. Like always…"

"More like foolish…" growled the man. "So, what do you think? Will that two come?"

"You mean Elysia and Raidyn-dono?"

"Umu…"

"Well…" Vault raised his head, seeing the gloomy skies.

It was this for a few days, more and more dark clouds appeared. Even now, at daytime, a gloomy atmosphere descended on the surrounding, making the whole village look like a dark, haunted settlement where — unnaturally — many people lived.

Staring long enough, those dark clouds were almost like many moaning faces, continually moving, laughing, and pleading for release. No one from the village could stare it long before turning their gaze away.

"Those we sent not yet returned. Maybe they are just delayed, but it is more like they failed their mission."

"Then, we are the lasts…" admitted the veteran Armat sourly.

Indeed, their situation was grave, yet, in the darkest hour, the light will find its way. Though they hoped so, most who remained were desperate, and already gave up the thought of winning.

"We can only hope…"

As they stood on the mud walls, watching in the far, they already felt the dreadful presence approaching. The animals were scared, just as well as the people. Neither one of them wanted to be here; this was their last stand.

"A little bit more time… and it ends…"

Looking in the far, unnatural clouds approached the village. Darker and thicker they ever saw before, their enemy soon arrives... The herald of darkness on their doorstep.

…

A little bit more than a day passed under a whim, and the first traces of the approaching enemy appeared on the horizon.

The Armats and the refugees prepared, retreating behind the sturdy walls, filling their lines, scattering the ground with traps and pitfalls, ready to cut every path leading up to the slopes.

Indeed, the people on, and behind the walls cannot be more prepared than that.

"There are… so many…!" using a primitive telescope with a crystal as the lens, the few scouts still out grabbed the rein, yanking their Pox Rats away.

"We need to warn them!" they were only a few minutes before the horde, they needed to be fast. Immediately, the Pox Rats galloped through the ground, maneuvering through the pre-learned the way, a path which helped them to elude the traps scattered around. Indeed, even if the enemy found this small, narrow, invisible path, because their numbers, they cannot possibly get through unscathed.

"They are here! They are here!" they roared waving the prepared flags made from whitish material. "Cut the path! Cut the path!"

As they galloped through the only safe way upward, the several warriors stationed nearby cut the rope, and the wooden bridge collapsed, leaving a deep pitfall filled with vicious spikes.

It was made not long ago, around the whole place a neatly dug trench was constructed in a layered design, hidden well thanks to the color of the place.

Such trenches usually filled under a week thanks to the unstable nature of the ground and the constant floods in the rainy period. But just now, they were fresh… fresh enough to slow the invading enemy. More so, as the rains started to fell more periodically, the ground turned even more unstable and muddy, making it harder to approach the fortress.

"They are here! They are here!" the scouts still roared, reaching the main gate, behind them, the warriors did their best to move the blockade in position, a construct made in a Chevaux de fries style. A spiked blockade which made reaching this place even harder.

It was not much, as it was only a few sharpened logs hammered together. But, hopefully, it will be well enough to block the path to the gates.

The Armats and every other refugee was not fool enough to fight demons and undead in the open field, head on. No, they retreated, awaiting the enemy from the fortified position. Stacked their walls with arrows and stones. Filling their pantry with food that is enough for at least a month.

"How many?" Vault stepped forward, he, his soldiers already prepared, adorned with leather and bone. Only a few selected donning metal armor.

"There are more than a thousand! There are more than a thousand! Mostly undead! They are coming! They are coming!"

"Tch! Dammit!" Vault clicked his tongue, nodding with a sour acceptance, looking at his companion, Riska, caressing her one last time.

"Kyuu!"

"Survive, girl, survive… do your best." He embraced her one last time, before returning to his duty, and the Pox Rat watched him worried. "Raki! Come!"

"Right!" his aide nodded solemnly, and the female Armat now adorned tip to toe metal armor followed her leader. Soon, the two reached the top of the walls inspecting the slowly approaching creatures.

"…"

Zombies in scattered formation moved like a disorganized mob, simple skeletons those wore rusty armors, and weapons rattled, walking forward like marionettes moved by a string, skeletal horses with riders galloped behind them. Barely any demons amongst them… all moved slowly in positions. Stepping out from the gathering fog.

"What are they planning?" murmured Raki, but Vault already suspected just by looking at the lines. Seeing the fog slowly approaching behind their back, the skies turning even gloomier than before, giving the scenery almost the meaning, supernaturally dark. Yes, it will be a long night…

"Hmph… sending the fodder to test our defenses… damn bastard!"

"Do you think so?"

"According to our reports that camp contained many demons. But inspecting them from here…" grabbing the scope from the hand of the nearby hunter, Vault inspected the battlefield down there. "I only see a few imps roaring with the undead. Nothing else…"

"Then it is just a test…"

"Damn right!"

"Archers and stone throwers! Prepare! Don't waste your arrows on the skeletons! Use stones! Once the first line reaches the range! Bring them hell!" due to the skeleton type undead "night" immunity to piercing damage, it would be a waste to attack them with arrows. Against undead with flesh — for example, simple zombies — it was effective. But against skeletons, if not some specialized, enchanted arrow which also did blunt damage, it was useless.

"Hmmm! Puny things! Where are the big ones? Those demo ummies?" the chieftain of the ogres also stood on the walls, carrying a huge club, only wearing some linen cloth. Near him several of his ogres lining up, a pile of stones near them.

Swamp ogres excelled at throwing things far, despite their appearance, their aim was not bad. In fact, it was just right to hit anything excelling a hundred-meter radius with heavy stones.

"Be prepared…"

…

It took a few minutes until all the undead arrived, lining up like the neat clockwork machine. Or, more like almost all undead lined neatly… The imps leading the zombie units had difficulty in commanding their groups.

Zombies, many of them not human, but demi-human, their rotten carcasses numbered many toadmen, lizardmen, and other denizens of the swamp amongst the lines.

They still looked like a disorganized mess, but it cannot be helped, zombies, as such type of undead was easy to control, but doing it properly was a nightmare. They cannot possibly call proper soldiers; the word "cannon fodder" would describe them better.

"From the first sight, they are around a thousand, or two…" Nadab walked up on the stairs leading on the top of the walls, inspecting the arrived enemy from the far.

"It seems so…" Vault hummed, handing him the scope.

"Their composition the usual, archers in the back, front line fighters in the middle, zombies in the front to take the damage. Cavalry and zombie dogs on the side. Tch! They are really just testing us!"

Raki just rolled her eyes, as it was evident from the beginning, but bothered not to say it out loud. Old men fond of repeating themselves. Anyway, she found the cavalry meaningless in this situation, as they can't really charge against them while they turtled in the fortress. Zombie dogs maybe manage to reach the walls, but that's it. If they can't scale it, it was meaningless.

"But… What is this?"

"What did you see?"

"More arriving behind the undead. As suspected, demons!"

The fog started to get denser and denser with each moment, covering the demons completely. It was evident; the enemy did not want to reveal all their forces before time. Calling fog to cover the backlines was not that unusual though the density was otherworldly.

 _"Only great sages of legends and great beings can call such phenomenon… what have we brought on ourselves."_

Even the thought was terrifying… But what the hunter caste saw made him widen his eyes even more, even after this, his eyes can grow bigger. How what made him react this way… maybe it was fear; perhaps it was respected, but perhaps it was an astonishment, but most likely, it was dread. The dread of the unknown, the terror of knowing what will happen with their people if they fall here.

"…"

Behind the undead demons lined. Most of them were low ranked fiends, with less than no armor covering their scrawny bodies. Near them Hezrous with their monkey-like anatomy, jumping left and right, growling viciously. Demonic lesser hell hounds held back by the fiery chains of their owners can also be found in their ranks. Many more demons, varying in size and type lined, filling the defenders with fear.

"This is not good…"

But what was much more horrific was the furthest line behind them, barely visible several hulking demons with horns bellowed, filling the long night with dreadful voices!

 **"KEAAAAA! FUUUFUUUFUUU! DRUUUUU!"**

If it was not enough already, Nadab spotted the outline one more monster, one more thing… a huge figure with wings, the outline of a dreadful figure. That the only thing he saw through the scope before the fog covered them entirely.

"What did you saw…?"

Nadab gulped, his thumb itching in nervousness.

"Our chances of survival slimmed down even more… prepare yourself…" he only said as much before turning away, heading towards their men to command them.

"Well, how reassuring…" Raki only mumbled as such, her worries visible on her face, glancing down where numerous soldiers waited to fight. On the walls, several wetland fairies already summoned, prepared their muddy body to throw down the invaders who managed to scale the walls.

She was not sure if this "turtle" tactic was the best solution. But from what their scouts said, and what was evident seeing the army down below, they are heavily outgunned. Against demons, they have little to no chance. If they clash them face to face, they will be annihilated under less than an hour. Thus, it was an only sensible solution to take things defensively, and tire the enemy out, lessens their numbers before reaching their position.

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

In the next moment, the surrounding turned darker, as if an evil presence appeared sudden in the scene. The wind is howling, the clouds forming a dark face once more. A huge dark visage which built from many smaller ones appeared amidst the clouds.

 **"So, you gathered… good! Fufufufu!"** it laughed malicious, mocking everyone down below.

 **"Don't forget, your stubbornness brought this on you! You refused to serve, to bow your head… now, reap what you sow. Like everyone who stood against us, you as well will serve… living or a dead, it does not matter. The darkness claims all!"**

Many looked scared; many whispered amidst each other trembling on their feet as the dark presence washed over them, less glared the enemy "deity" up above them, piercing the dark face with their hateful gaze, calling for it to come down and face them itself.

"We will banish you… evil deity!" one of the elder stepped forward, raising his staff. "Today, you face the consolidated forces of the Armat and every other being you tortured! Today, you face our wrath! Even hopeless, we will fight until the last men, women, and children! You will not get through us that easily! Here! You will only gain a sourly earned victory, thing! Hear my word, through that gate; only death awaits you!"

For long moments, the face remained silent, then burst out in laughter once more.

 **"Fuhahahaha! Good! Good! That's the spirit! That's what we need! Your people will be a splendid sacrifice to the all-devouring darkness**! **Let's show your worth! Struggle as you wish! Show us your spirit! The mother of great chaos will judge your souls on the other side! I, the herald of great darkness will watch your battle! Do not disappoint! Struggle, die, survive! It means nothing in the end."**

And just like that, the face disappeared, a terrible feeling filling the people as the undead started its march.

'Thud! Thud! Thud…'

The ground trembled as they undead like a clockwork machine started their march. Vault knew right away; it is time, there was no turning back. No second chances. No reinforcements, or miracle army that will appear in the last moment to save them. It was only them and the marching enemy. It is they, or them who will leave the battlefield as the victor.

"…"

Glancing around, down below, inside the walls, the Armats, the Naga, and every other being gathered here looked around, looking, somewhat discouraged as they heard the marching enemy. He recognized their nervousness, their fear. But he did not blame them. No, he completely understood how they felt. He as well felt that stomach-churning doubt like all of them. The fear of the uncertainty, the fear, they will not live long enough to see the light of tomorrow. The fear of the answer, for the question, what will be with them once this demonic horde overwhelmed, killed, or captured them?

"Vault… they need a leader, speak!" Raki urged him, tugging his shoulder.

"Ye-Yes…" the Armat caste leader shuddered for a moment, gulping heavy as wiped his sweat.

He knew too well; he needed to do this, to show himself courageous before his people. But it was easier said than done… yes, even now, he could barely contain his nervousness and shaking body.

His innate skill told him to flee, to get as far away as possible. Not concerned about the undead, not the demons he glimpsed before the fog engulfed them, but because of the uncertainty, the dreadful feeling that awaited them beyond that supernatural fog. Indeed, his innate skill which could discern power levels by a mere glance, the ability which allowed him to learn his enemy's move continuously, and counter them automatically as the fight conducted now urged him to leave — seeing no chance of victory.

It was maybe just an animalistic instinct and not his inner danger sense that glimpsed this. Still, it was a similar feeling, a feeling he can't deny!

 _"Dammit!"_ But it was no time to hesitate; these people relied on him; he was their leader, the leader of the warrior caste, the commander who the elders entrusted this responsibility to lead their people in this last bastion of light.

Even if he dies, he can't retreat! Thus, he made his decision, turning around, once more inspecting the people down below.

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!' the undead already closed in, he needs to cut his speech short.

"I know you are all scared. All worried what happens next. That, you would be elsewhere today. Thinking, this is just some lucid, bad dream…"

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!'

The people heard the closing undead, whispering, looking at each other with all uncertainty.

"I will not lie to you. Our situation… seems hopeless. Our numbers are less than a thousand. Outnumbered, outmatched, against such foe, we, maybe cannot hope to win."

The mood started to turn gloomier and gloomier with each moment, and the people began to lose all hope.

"But we do not do this for ourselves! But for the hope, those who left find sanctuary, survive, and strike down this evil in the future. We are different, all of us coming from different regions, different species. Our people cannot be more diverse…"

The people looked at each other, eyeing the other suspiciously.

"Yet, we gathered, yet, we are here today. Not as enemies, but comrades, allies, people who share the same burden, the burden of our imminent extinction. The danger of the looming darkness and slavery! We are gathered! We do this! Because we can't do otherwise! We do this, because if we not? Who else? If we do not delay them, they will catch those who left! The core of our people…"

Vault remained silent, hearing the stronger and stronger murmurs coming from below, and from the walls. He understands their concern, the things he said… it was a heavy thing to accept.

"But fret not! Our cause is not lost! We have this place! No enemy before managed to penetrate our walls! No one before managed to set foot in this village, in this natural fortress! Vigilance, brothers, and sisters! Today, WE WILL SHOW TO THAT DARK ENTITY! WE ARE NOT AFRAID! TODAY! WE WILL DENY THIS DARK BEING FROM HIS PRIZE! WE WILL BREAK THE CHAINS! THIS VICIOUS CYCLE! WE WILL NOT BEND! WE WILL NOT KNEEL! WE WILL NOT BREAK UNTIL THE LAST OF THOSE ABOMINATIONS SWALLOWED BY THE WETLANDS! WHO IS WITH ME!? WHO IS WILLING TO PUT DOWN THEIR LIFE FOR A BETTER TOMORROW! FOR OUR FOREFATHERS! FOR OUR MOTHERS! FATHERS! FOR OUR CHILDREN! FOR OUR FUTURE! AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

For long moments, silence descended, and Vault thought his speech found on deaf ears. Surprisingly, his first supporter was an unexpected person.

"YOU DAMN MDGITS DON THERE! WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL CRUSH THE BONY THINGS AND THE DEMO HUMIES! ANYONE DIRE TA RETREAT WILL BE CRUSHED AND THER BONUS GNAWNED BY ME! WOAHHH!" Fu roared, and his tribe followed right away, and immediately, like a wave, everyone followed the example.

" **Uwaaaaa**! 'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!' The defenders hit their shields, clanked their weapons, roared encouraged, and this encouraging noise resonated with the marching undead, making the whole scenery shook.

"Thanks…" Vault subtly nodded to Fu, and the ugly ogre just grinned, grabbing a sizable stone from the pile near him.

"FU IS THE GREATEST! FU WILL CRUSH ALL SMALL THINGS!"

" **OWAAA**!" his tribe followed custom, roared savage, all grinning, prepared to battle.

"Prepare the stones and the bows!" Nadab commanded, and immediately, the men and women on the walls grabbed their primitive bows, slings, and sling-shot. The ogres grabbed one-one heavy looking stones, and the several stone throwers prepared to fire their first shoot.

"WAIT UNTIL THEY REACH THE RANGE! WAIT UNTIL THE FIRST TRAPS ACTIVATE!"

Everyone was tense, trying to keep their hands steady, yet, even the most veteran shook. Seeing the closing undead, despite the momentary stroke of courage, they were scared, knowing well the overwhelming strength difference. That, it will be most likely their last battle.

"WAIT! Wait… wait…

'Crash!' the first zombie fell on the pitfall, desperately trying to crawl out. "Fire!" and Nadab gave the order… the skies darkened on that day… Not by the clouds… but from the stones and arrows rained down on the undead.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in a hidden base:**

"Well, quite a fortress they have…" a lisping, adorable voice of a child can be heard from the sizable hall.

"You don't say…" came the second sarcastic voice from her side, indeed, it was definitely a female. Less childish, but almost as melodic as the first.

"So, is this some kind of recording or what? Those guys look awfully familiar…"

Looking at the gold framed mirror on the middle — which showed the starting battle — the kitsune girl can't help but remember the Armats they meet under the E-Rantel sewer incident. The screen showed the people from a different angle, moving as the small girl sitting on the throne waved her hand lazily.

"Man! This is so bothersome to control! Ainz-san was right; it is a nightmare to learn!"

"I-I think you do just splendid, mother." Auriel offered a bitter smile, standing on the side of the obsidian throne.

"Well, thanks…" even if Esdeath thought her own performance quite shameful, she can't just disappoint or disregard her creation's encouragement, it would be highly inappropriate. Not speaking about it might hurt poor Auriel's feelings. Seeing her tearful face the last thing she wanted to see.

"Ufufufuf…"

Glancing at her as she tried her best, waving her hand in the air like a pantomime, Elysia can't help but stifle her laugh. The small, ashen-skinned girl indeed looked comical as she tried her best.

"E-Elysia-chan, please don't laugh at mother, controlling that item is indeed hard to learn…" Thought Auriel tried to chide Elysia gently, the kitsune can't help but find the whole picture amusing.

"Sorry, I can't help it, it is just so funny!"

"Shut yer mouth! If you can do better, do it yourself!"

Behind the small girl, a huge menacing, demonic rooster raised his head, baring his sharp fangs at the kitsune menacing. **"Grrrr!"** Like it understands what happened, trying to protect his master from the mockery of others. It's demonic eyes lit up with ill intent, the rowel on top of his head filling with chaotic, smoldering blood, the majestic, iron-like feathers of the creature starting to heat up, changing from black, into brighter, fiery coloration.

"It is just me, or it is starting to get hotter here?" Elysia pulled her collar, sweating heavily, forced to step back, retreat a little bit.

She was not wrong, under the ashen-skinned girl, the obsidian throne started to heat up, slowly changing from black, to white coloration, on the verge of melting, bubbling continuously.

"Mr. Roaster… it is okay…" Esdeath patted her faithful companion's head, and it huffed indignant, glaring once more the kitsune before licking his owner's hand, then face, snuggling to her happily.

"kuku…"

"Oh dear…" meanwhile Auriel did her best to put out the fire around the throne. Ruining the environment would be indeed shameful.

"I love you too, you big dummy!" Esdeath patted the demonic Onslaught Chicken's side, earning a satisfied 'Cock…' from the creature.

"Mother is so good with animals…" as Auriel finished with her work, she tried to pet the animal, it immediately bit in her direction, and the girl pulled away from her hand. "Ah!"

"Grrr!" it was evident this animal did not really like when someone else touches it aside from his master. Less when the one does it under their master/companion time.

"Now! Now!" Esdeath yanked his head, glaring at him with her scolding stare. "That's not how we treat each other, bad, bad Mr. Roaster!"

The demonic creature whimpered resigned.

In truth, this "pet" Esdeath just scolded into submission was a high-level demon, compared to it, an evil deity of old was a harmless pest, yet, because of a glare of a small girl, it retreated, lowering his head in submission like some domesticated pet.

"Ah! I can't be mad at you! Mr. Roaster! I like you so much? Just please, don't do something like this again, ok? Auriel is a friend, ok?"

The creature nodded submissive, looking in the direction of the Arch Seraph apologetic.

"Now, you can pet him…"

"Really?" the arch seraph's face immediately lit up in happiness.

"Really!"

And thus, Auriel patted the rooster, the creature snuggling against her hands, waiting to be patted normally.

"Geez!" as the heat subsided, Elysia stepped closer, only thanks to the enchanted maid clothes she wore she still had hair, skin, and her flesh not melted down from her bones. "How the hell could you sit there just like that? I was almost cooked…"

"Well, being high level, and a heteromorph gives you the handy perk to be sturdy, and highly resistant to most elements. Also, being fire and heatproof helps…" she grinned at Elysia, caressing the metallic feathers of her pet. Under her, the seat still bubbled from the heat, making her feel her bottom was massaged. "You are lucky you wore that maid uniform…" in the next moment, Esdeath spat with a serious face.

"How unfortunate of me, I can serve your fat ass…" once more, the rooster glared at the kitsune, but Esdeath chided him by patting his side.

"Look around…" she motioned in the next moment, and Elysia looked around.

"…"

Now looking around a little bit more, the floor was completely charred and melted, the black throne still smoldered, slowly losing its white light. "If not those enchanted clothes, you would be a melted puddle on the ground."

"Well, in that case, thanks. Or should I say, you should civilize your pet before "he" cooks someone…"

Auriel tried her best to shut Elysia mouth before her "mother" act rashly, or her pet gulps the girl down in one piece."She-She didn't mean like that, mother!" teleporting on the girl's side, she held her hand before her mouth, smiling nervously. The kitsune can't even move in the Arch Seraph grasp.

"Is that so…?" Esdeath crossed her leg, watching the battle on the mirror of remote viewing. Only thanks to the force field she projected around it the item was still in one piece.

Everyone remained silent; only Mr. Roaster released a "Kyuuu!" like confused sound.

"Well, maybe that's the case, maybe not… Mr. Roaster just wanted to protect me. That's all! Am I right? You big fella? Am I right, you big dummy?"

She caressed the demonic animal like it was some kind of puppy, making both Elysia and Auriel sweatdrop.

"You are weird…" Elysia said in the end, sweatdropping seeing the scene.

"Ah, well, let's continue to watch the show…"

Nodding, the three turned back towards the mirror.

"I feel like I saw this somewhere, but where?"

As she watched the battle, Elysia started to feel, the Armats down there were hauntingly familiar, and she can't help but had a bad feeling seeing this scene. In fact, she had no idea why she is here. She just came back from E-Rantel, asked by Esdeath if she wanted to watch a good show. Of course, she said yes, but she had no idea it will be like this… In truth, she only wears a maid uniform because she had no different clothes, and her adventurer gear is just filthy from the previous mission.

 _"I really need to buy some new clothes, or ask her to lend me some… those maids refuse to give me anything else…"_

Mumbling in herself, she watched the match between the undead and the demi-humans, the latter may have a better position; even she was aware of that… but this… "Simulation" looked way too lifelike. Like it was some kind of recording or a live feed. She was worried something bad would happen.

"If I may ask…"

"Hmm?" the small loli raised her brow, looking at the kitsune. In truth, the "maid" had no idea why the Supreme Being took this form, not as it was important just now. In truth, she had no idea how Esdeath did it. Changing between her adventurer form, the teen form, and now this… kid form.

 _"Maybe just an illusion…"_

"Is this some kind of recording, simulation? It is very lifelike."

"Well…" the small girl wearing a kimono — which was way too big for her — turned to the kitsune, sitting on her "throne."

"Well, you can both call it a simulation, or a "live feed." she made quotation marks with her fingers. "Though, true live feed exist not. It is actually an illusion. Even if you see it with your own eyes, you always see things a few moments later than they really happened. Species, and the brain processing capability choose how long it takes you to perceive information as it "happened… or a little bit differently."

Elysia felt this answer was nothing more than eluding her question; it started to make her feel annoyed.

"You are just weird…" shrugging, she turned her attention back to the feed. "Live feed is live feed, no matter how you perceive it. And why are we here, in this…" she looked around, inspecting the room. "In this place?"

The small "girl," Esdeath rolled her eyes. Leaning back in the seat, a seat which was too big for her small frame, yet, the huge demonic rooster behind her back served as a perfect pillow. "Huh! This seat is just too big!"

'Grrr!' a gurgling sound came from the creature's stomach, signing it is soon feeding time.

"Auriel!"

"Ye-Yes, mother?" the nun garbed arch seraphim jumped right away, straightening her posture. It was evident she was nervous, by merely glancing her she squirmed, a big lump present in her throat.

"I just came up the first part of your punishment…"

"Punishment? What for?" Elysia asked she had no idea what the girl did. The few occasions she saw the nun, she always behaved well, carried herself with straight, regal posture. Yet, her nervousness, and guilt was evident. Like she carried some kind of heavy burden.

"In short… she did something improper…" and with that, Esdeath waved away the question, jumping up. "Thought, Ainz-san gave me the perfect idea, your punishment will be different than Shalltear's…"

"Oh…" Auriel hung her arm sad. Serving as the chair, or booster cushion for her master would be indeed a splendid punishment — reward.

"Your duty will be to feed Mr. Roaster and clean his nest and bathe him every day."

"Bu-But…" the girl whimpered, looking at the creature who glanced at her huffish, like a pampered pet, slight malice forming on its beak. Almost like a grin...

"You can start now…" pulling out a big bucket of strange meat from her inventory — a bucket that was the size of her, she pushed before Auriel.

"Guhhh! What the heck is that?" Elysia almost threw up; it was a stomach-churning rotten smell. "Do you really keep such a thing in your inventory?"

"My dear's meal, of course… and yes, I keep his meal here. Where else?"

"Bu-But…" Auriel whimpered, watching the creature behind Esdeath worried.

"Chop! Chop! Usually, it is your brother who is doing this, but being he is busy now, the task is yours. Ahhh! If we could only find a good place for him to hunt… poor creature wouldn't need to suffice with this instant meal…"

The Onslaught chicken slowly got up, sneaking near the girl, pushing her.

"Uiii…." Auriel whimpered defeated, grabbing the sizable bucket of rotten meat and pulling it to the side. "Come on, buddy… I will feed you." and thus, the roaster followed her diligently, his fiery saliva pouring from his beak, melting patches on the marble floor.

"That was… harsh…" commented Elysia, and Esdeath just sighed, shaking her head. "The other option is weirder, just ask Ainz-san… I am not Ainz-san…"

"You both weird…"

"Thank you…" sitting back in the throne; now she really felt small. The place they stayed looked exactly like the throne room of Nazarick, yet, for anyone known the place it was completely different.

 _"Compared to that, this place still looks like a cheap copy…"_

Indeed, even Elysia, who only saw the humongous hall around two times, was aware of this. Yet, she can't help but compare this place to a royal hall which every king or Emperor would be proud of. In truth, this place was not even Nazarick, but a "Second Nazarick," a copy "palace" Aura finished not long ago.

Previous, the throne was just right for her small frame, being the huge poultry laid behind her, but now, she felt herself comically small.

Even imagining a "matured" woman like Auriel sitting in the seat, Esdeath, like some brat sitting on her lap and resting her head on her "pillows," it was enough to make herself feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Quuu!" Even thinking of it was flustering. Using Auriel like that? Every man would be delighted resting their head on her humongous blossom, squeezing her perfectly proportioned body! Yet, now she only felt embarrassment, thinking to do this with his/her own "daughter" was nothing more than disgraceful.

"By the way, what was the other option…?"

"Don't even ask…" Esdeath warned her, but the kitsune was too curious — for her own bad of course.

"But I ask…"

"Using her as a chair…" and thus, Esdeath revealed the secret just like that, saying fast, so she does not have to bother with it anymore.

She was embarrassed, even considering this option… She was her own creation. Esdeath needed to punish Auriel because otherwise, the girl's guilt never ceases, but to humble her that much… she rather not do that. " _Even when she would most likely enjoy that…"_ Just imagining her "aroused" face made her shudder. Auriel was a pure being; she made her like that, defiling her that much defies her whole programming, her entire being. It is entirely against her timid character.

"Next time, please don't answer… thought, I had no idea why is that a punishment?" Elysia asked with a slightly disgusted face, and Esdese could only sight.

"Just let's watch the feed and let it go… I don't want to speak about it." and thus, Esdeath pulled her legs under herself, hugging them uncomfortable and looking depressed.

"Ok…"

"Huh!" Esdeath sighed, shaking her head, disappointed. " _This battle really is dull. If this goes on, I had to ask Zero-chan to do something…"_

* * *

 **Scene Change: the battle:**

As expected, the undead struggled in the sticky ground; the projectiles raining on them did not help either. Yet, with each zombie fell, the lines pushed further and further, the bodies of zombies forming a steady ground for the reinforcements coming behind them.

For skeletons, the muddy ground did not matter though; they were constructed from bones, their weight and density factor were lesser than an ordinary flesh and blood body, even wearing a few scraps of armor, they could walk on the muddy ground easily. Only time to time falling into a pitfall, or a trap is smashing them to smithereens stopping them. Most often they simply crawl out from the holes, continuing their march. Their numbers were great, the defenders facing a force that was more than twice of their numbers, the chance of winning was never on their side.

Carrying shields, the skeletons took up a turtle formation, mixing close ranged and units with bows. Despite all the traps, pitfalls, and the ground… they pushed their lines further and further, giving the defender hard time to hinder their movement.

"This is it!" Vault grinned, the battle going better than they expected, yet, he felt, something was not right.

"This is… really all they can offer?" Raki was astonished; she really expected more from these creatures. Despite how things looked for an outsider, the odds until now favored them.

"Hmm, who knows… until now the undead was quite disappointing. They barely get closer…"

Watching them struggle down there was indeed disappointing; it was almost sad…

"Don't be cocky…" came the voice behind them, as it comes to light, it was Nadab, walking up to the stairs.

"Yo, Nadab…"

"Hmm!" the old Armat just nodded.

"Anything to report?"

"Until now, things go smooth. I expect trouble soon…"

Just like Vault, the veteran tracker expected the unexpected. That trouble always comes when one didn't expect it. It was the universal law; many fell who was careless; they would rather not join the line.

"Why are you two so negative?" Raki started to feel these two men negative just because it felt right for them, not out of some reason. The second, she would accept, but being gloomy just because they thought that right did no good under their current circumstances.

They are contained in this simple — albeit great fortress. They should be glad the undead failing, not complaining.

With each undead fell, the defenders became more and more spirited. That was good, no?

"If this goes like this, the undead will fall, eventually…" that was no question, the numbers of undead dwindled since the start of the battle. With each minute, more and more undead fell thanks to the ground, the traps, and the continuous bombardment from above.

Meanwhile, their numbers were intact, their walls manned, filled to the brim with arrows and stones. They can continually fire for several hours before worrying about the projectiles. In fact, the magic casters not even acted until now, those who were on the walls either rested or replenished the lost stamina of the archers with magic.

Thought, many soldiers, hunters, and everyone who manned the walls were confident about their win after witnessing the dwindling undead, Vault, Nadab and a few more veteran were sure this was not over… far from over. And their bad premonition cannot be more true, as in the next moment…

"That cloud…" several Armat and Naga glanced towards the gloomy skies, spotting several unnaturally moving clouds. Clouds which were unnaturally close to their village.

"What the…"

"Kye! Kye! Kye!" immediately, numberless chirping sounds resounded above them as stones, and putrid gas bombs started to fall from the cloud.

"They are above us! Shoot them! Shoot them!"

Came the order and the ranged fighters turned heel, aiming at the dark clouds immediately.

"Kye! Kye! Kye! Kye!"

Under a moment, numberless imps appeared above them. It seemed these small, but crafty creatures used the hovering dark clouds to hide from the defenders. Carrying heavy stones — compared to their rust colored body — and a putrid bag filled with some kind of substance.

"Shoot them down! Shoot them down!"

One after other! Wave after wave the archers, stone throwers turned, offering death to the invaders. The magic casters jumped into action, throwing their magic. The druids summoning vines those helped them throwing projectiles. Meanwhile, the shamans called the help of the swamp spirits, the ethereal beings attacking the invading demons.

Yet, it was like a drop in the sea; there were too many from the creatures to deal with all of them with just one wave of attack.

"So many!" Vault's eyes widened, biting his tongue in rage.

A stone in itself was not dangerous. But dropping from above, the gravitation acceleration turns a simple, but somewhat heavy stone into a dangerous weapon.

"Ugh!" just now, Vault dodged a stone that almost hit him. Alone it would not kill him, but he would be injured afterward.

'Whum! Whum!' "Kye! Kye! Kye!'

Many imps fell on the ground, many more remained, coming closer and closer, more and more daring, latching into the people and tearing their flesh, biting, gnawing on their body.

These little cretins in themselves were not dangerous. Their cunning nature and overwhelming numbers made them a formidable foe. Many of them after threw their stones or putrid bags either retreated in the dark cloud to recover another one, or banded into groups, terrorizing those on the walls. Doing so by grabbing a few people and dragging them down, then let them fall down below, crushed by the sheer height, ruining many traps before the slopes — before the undead could even activate them.

The battle already raged on more than an hour, and it seemed, first since the battle started the Armats, and the rest of the survivors is in a disadvantageous position. The marching undead is coming from one side, the imps attacking them from above. The fears of Vault and Nadab started to come true. Expect the unexpected… as they said. And they were right all along!

"Dammit! Vault! We need to do something!" Raki roared, cutting down a small creature that wanted to grab her and drag her down from the wall. Even the ogres struggled to hiss them away, one or two already stumbled over, falling into the deep where the ravenous undead almost surrounded them.

Ogres basically were not wise creatures, with a few exceptions, they were easily tricked. And while flailing around, the small, usually smart, and sadistic creatures could use this advantage to pilot their "ride" towards the deep, pushing them to their death.

As for the undead… With less and fewer archers and stone throwers shooting them below, the undead changed tactic, gathering in points where their fallen counterparts already activated the traps and have steady ground, some of them already found their way towards the barricaded slopes leading up to the entrance. Struggling to get through, or move away from them.

"Let loose the boulders…" Vault murmured, having no other choice, they had to use one of their trump cards so early. Vault really wished they wouldn't need to use it, but it seemed their situation was already bad enough. In the next moment, he turned to Fu. "Let you lose the boulders!"

Hearing the roar of the small Armat, the swamp ogre chieftain nodded as he squished a small demon between in his hand, roaring with all his might.

 **"Roaaaaar!"** this was the signal which can be heard through the whole village. For the swamp ogres, it was clear as the day what it means; it immediately urged them to follow the given task.

Each of them knows what happens if they refuse, they will be beaten to death by the chieftain… worse, they will be exiled, or prohibited to mate with females.

Grabbing the horn on his side, Vault and every other battlefield commander blew the item, urging their forces to help with the effort. Cut the ropes, light their arrows.

'Tudeee!' for a moment, all other movement stopped, the intended staff hearing the signal reacted. Immediately, many Armat, Naga, and other bow-wielding beastmen lit their arrows with the nearby fire source or running to their position, cutting the ropes those withheld the huge rocks, the ogres helping to push them down.

Down, inside the walls, the druids and shamans doing their best to purify the area. Draw away the putrid gasses and substance; these creatures rained them. It was bad, being most of the magic casters drawn away to purify the grounds and heal the sick, the demi-human battle efforts lessened even more.

The undead was already close, lacking the position to invade normally, most of them choose to scale the walls of the pseudo mountain where the fortress positioned, using their skeletal hands to climb the rocky surface. They were fast, lacking the restrictive nature of flesh and blood, they could climb the walls without as much effort.

The zombies in this time, of course, were almost all gone, their bodies forming a steady ground for the invading forces, sacrificing themselves, filling the pitfalls to the brim. Unfortunately, in their absence, more skeleton remained, enough to reach the city if the defenders do not do something fast.

The preparation to push the rocks down went slower than expected, as the imps aimed the bowmen, the stone throwers and the ogres the task was given, trying to eliminate as much as possible by either tearing their throat or pushing them down, or in other, more devious way... Their companions could hardly help the attacked from far in fear they will hit their own friends with arrows or stone.

Then… one moment to other… 'Fwush!' the first flaming arrows and fiery spells reached the ground, lighting up the scattered, flammable oily substance the ground was covered by. Yet, the undead was already halfway up to the stone walls. But at the moment it happened 'Fush!' the whole area around fortress lit up like Christmas tree, eliminating many still marching being, killing many skeletons, burning up the trapped zombies.

The ropes cut in the next moment, and the huge boulders the ogres carried up there rained down, killing many climbing skeletons from all sides of the fortress.

"Finally!" Nadab spat, wiping away a mouthful of blood from his muzzle. The skies were still full with those small cretins, but at least they do not have to worry about the invading undead from down there. Not, if they considered their lessened numbers.

"Fall back! Gather inside the walls!" came the order from Vault, and with it, the horn signal that confirmed the order. "Finally! Agh!" cutting open another imp with his knife, the hunter caste roared, ordering his men to head down and help with the battle below.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Dummy base:**

"Zero-sama… the battle is…"

"The battle is going according to the predicted parameters…" Sitting in his seat, Zero inspected the battle, his folded fingers resting before his face. His expression cold, completely creeping out the muscled, fiery demon on his side.

"But… the undead…"

"I asked Ainz-sama about it, he said, it is fine. They are automatically spawning in Nazarick. As we speak, maybe they are already respawned…"

"I see…" the issued demon attaché still looked concerned, seeing the nonchalant, uncaring look of his superior.

"Still, what will Esdeath and Ainz-sama say… if we lose…" even thinking of it was unimaginable, and bone-chilling. Yet, as he heard, it already happened once with Lord Cocytus being the commander. Ainz-sama himself had to move out with his entourage, and show those lower beings who they owe their life for. Repeating the same thing with either of the Supreme Beings would be nothing more than shamefull.

"Everything calculated in the plan…" Zero leaned back in his seat, and in the next moment, a third figure appeared in the doorframe, knocking gently before peeping in.

"Zero-sama…"

"What is it?"

A beautiful demoness peeked in, on her head two mischievous horns curling, with fiery red hair and slit yellow eyes her beauty was otherworldly. "It is Nimue, Zero-sama…"

"Come in…" Zero moved not his eyes from the screen, but he saw the demons perfectly. Behind her back two small, mischievous bat wings and a feminine, thin forked tail sprouted. "What do you want?"

"Just notifying you, the beast properly trained, prepared to be presented."

"Ok, just in time…" Hummed the man. "Return to your task…"

"At once. But, if you allow me…"

"Yes…" Since she appeared first, the man looked at the succubus, who looked quite embarrassed, playing with her fingers.

"If you wouldn't mind, you offered some reward if the task is completed…"

"Indeed…" Zero raised his brow. He requested her talent since he cannot bother Aura with such a trivial task. Also, he himself too busy to deal with such menial tasks — no matter how hard it was to imagine, he and the whole Nazarick already stretched thin, so why not use the resources in his hand? It made sense after all…

This young succubus was handy until now, completing every given task with flawless efficiency. No matter how he thought service was its own reward, it was shown by many surveys; reward usually increases work potency and productivity. Thus, he allowed this much for his subordinates.

"What is your wish…?"

"I-I…" the succubus gulped, looking away embarrassed, playing with her indexes. "If it's not too much, a night with the mighty Zero-sama… that's this humble servant wish."

She knows her request was daring, but she had to try. This exact demoness was ambitious, and it was shown her race could reproduce with almost all races, using her mating partner life energy as genetic material to reproduce.

Zero just raised his brow, looking at the demon at his side.

"Ho-How dare you! Requesting such thing from Zero-sama! I should…!" the demon was enraged, on the verge to blow up, raising his massive hand, ready to tear apart the frail-looking women.

He was willing to attack her despite knowing her power was close to his own. Yet, he cannot help it. Asking such a profane thing from a high ranked member of Nazarick, not speaking the creation of one of the last Supreme Being was a traitorous thought. Even mentioning it equaled with betrayal in the demon aide's eyes.

"Zero-sama said it, I requested it. What's the problem!" a violent aura rose around the succubus, her teeth and claws grow.

And when the two auras met, the ground trembled. Yet, still, Zero watched the exchange with a bored expression for long moments, only raising his brow, then one of his hand in the last moment.

"It is enough…" A show of power washed through the two, a presence that froze both parties.

"Do not waste your power… it will not do. What the Supreme Beings would say… what Ainz-sama, what Creator-sama would think. If you disappoint them with this childish prattle, I personally make sure you will never see the light. The treatment you would receive from Neuronist will feel like a gentle caress once I finished with you…"

Both of them froze, completely stiff, unable to move a muscle. Not because Zero used a skill to restrain them, but because of the terrible feeling that was fear. Yes, even demons feared things… saying Neuronist treatment will feel like a gentle caress, and the cold aura Zero gave away was enough to make them froze in dread. That androgynous person was famous in the tomb from his/her sophisticated methods to make sing even the toughest creature, saying it will be nothing compared what Zero makes them endure was a quite serious threat.

"I will consider this proposition, and place you the list containing the possible mating partners. You will be notified once you will be chosen."

"Tha-Thank you Zero-sama!" the succubus bowed, still gaping in surprise. She never expected this lord would be so generous. Yet, she tried it anyway because she was desperate to find a mating partner. Even if not now, a promise was a promise, and she was sure Zero would not dance back from this promise. Until then, she can suffice with lower creatures to satisfy her urges.

"If that's all… leave, prepare the beast for presentation."

"Yes, right away!" and with that, the woman left, leaving Zero and the aide alone.

"Zero-sama… to consider such offer…"

"Are you against it…?" his sudden glance froze the demon on his step, making him hesitate.

"N-No… I am just curious, why are you so permissive…"

"That's easy…" Zero folded his fingers before his mouth. "In the future, the Supreme Beings will expand their domain in this world, and maybe beyond that… It is our duty to provide the necessary means. Surely, as their domain grows, our numbers will be not enough to serve their needs with the best efficiency. So, the best solution is to breed, increase the number of reliable servants… But to fill our ranks with low-quality descendants… to let cripples serve our masters? Unacceptable! We need to choose our breeding partners carefully, so, our descendants inherit the best qualities, to serve the masters the best way… hopefully with great, if not greater efficiency than we. That's my dream! With carefully controlled and planned breeding, we can achieve this!"

"Oh!" the hulking demon eyes widened, filled with some fiery light, already imagining his descendants serving the supreme beings. Mostly as warriors, as he himself was not the scholar type. "In that case, I will start to look for the best mate as soon as possible."

"Just don't rush it. Don't forget; it is a possibility we may find worthy genetic material in the outside world. Integrating their qualities with our own may increase the potency of the bloodline, and the potency of future servants."

Thought, most servants in Nazarick would simply dismiss such sacrilegious possibility — that a worthy partner exists outside of the tomb. Zero was not that blind, he was aware, hybrids — such as his master — usually possess more survivability, variety, and better qualities than their pure blood counterparts.

Evolution showed this result. Inbreeding usually end with defective specimens, meanwhile mixing two different, but compatible bloodline strengthened the positive traits, and weed out the negative qualities. In this topic, both he and Demiurge agreed.

"Well then… let's send in the demons… the undead is almost gone. Let's initiate the second stage…"

The demon aide nodded, giving a mental order to the appointed servant.

"Show us, your worth, beastmen…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Dummy Tomb:**

"Oh! They can fight!" Esdeath leaned forward, watching the battle intrigued, blinking.

The Armats and the refugees struggled, but already eliminated most of the undead — barely a few scrawling towards their power base — thanks to the ignited grounds underneath the small mountain, they fell in great numbers, barely a few reached the walls, but even them crushed by the continuous rain of pebbles.

The dead that was vulnerable to fire damage ended in ashes under the slopes of the pseudo mountain, the simple skeletons and zombies turned to ash under a few moments. Basically, under the fortress the ground turned into a sea of inferno, lighting the whole area in a devious light at the moment the oil-stained ground ignited by the first arrow.

On the skies, only a few flocks of imps flying around, slowly retreating, seeing they had no chance to turn the tide.

"Hmm, their causality rate is high but less than expected. Definitely in the range, just as Zero divined. They are thought…"

On her side, Elysia's eyes twitched, starting to realize what was all of this. "Can I ask something?" her tone solemn, not angry, nor disappointed, just solemn.

"Ask…"

"Is those living people? Is those the same tribe we saved down in the sewers?"

"Hmm… yes. Those are…" Esdeath answered flat, munching on her chips.

"How can you do this!?" Elysia clenched her teeth and fist. "How can you destroy them? They are people!"

"I am doing nothing with them…" the Nephalem royalty answered flat. "In truth, it is not our forces those attacking them…" 'Crack!' a perfectly formed flake broke under her teeth, swallowing it immediately.

"Not?" Elysia's eyes softened, looking more relieved.

"Not…"

It was not true of course, what she said… but also… true in a sense.

If anyone would stumble in the place, seeing the battle, and intervene, they would not be able to find anything that could be traced back to Nazarick. Zero made sure to hide everything that would be connected to them. And the automaton did a thorough job. So profound even a divination specialist could be hard-pressed to trace anything back to them.

The demons prepared by Zero specifically, summoned with a distinct item, under special circumstances. They still received the order, but if they faced their summoner, they wouldn't recognize it, treating it like everyone else. The undead was mostly mindless, carrying no distinct ID.

"Then, why not help them! You suppose to have the strength, no? Help them!"

The girl pleaded, but Esdese could only sight. If she intervened now, she would ruin Zero's hard work. Even she doesn't know what her servant wanted; she only knows he asked a favor, a favor that will most likely change the tide of battle. It was far from over…

"I may have… Yet, acting now would ruin everything. The enemy might be still out there. If we act now, we may expose the whole of Nazarick, ruin our secrecy."

"Then you leave them to die, just like that! Because you don't want to be exposed."

"Exactly…" she nodded, pulling her legs under herself. "It is a few or many. It is survival or death. If we expose ourselves now, the enemy might attack us in our most vulnerable moment. And where few fell, many will follow. Even if we command them, the guardians will not let this offense without repercussion. Think about it: how many innocent dies if the two sides clashes? With their power, they can easily destroy countries! Hundreds… no… thousands… no… hundreds of thousands, even millions will die if that happens. Countries, Elysia-chan! In an open war, there are no winner sides. Not when giants clash over an ant nest."

"I-I…" Elysia turned her head away, embarrassed not thinking this through. If what she said is true, then the best course of action to wait a little bit, until the specialist confirms things. Yet, she can't help but feel miserable cornered like this. Seeing the people die down there felt like a knife stab in her back. "Then, when you will act?"

"Waiting on Zero-chan's report, he and a few specialists already working on scouting the area and the surrounding. Looking any clue of enemy players, or powerful entities hiding around. Once he confirmed there is no danger, I will step…"

"Good…" Elysia sighed in a sigh of relief, for a moment she thought her "friend" doing all of this out of some experiment, or for her own amusement. It would certainly be made her lose all hope.

Seeing the scene on the mirror, with the death of the undead, the demons hid behind the fog already started their march. Being most of them were fireproof, they could easily march through the fires, ignore them completely. The wildfire also destroyed most of the traps, dried the ground enough, so it was stable enough to walk on it. Even the heavier demons could easily walk on the ground now.

Still, even horrified by the battle on the other side, the Kitsune couldn't bear it but look at her friend's petite form. This question bugged her ever since she gets to know of Esdese real person.

"I wanted to ask since you showed me your real form, why do you change yourself like that? What is that ability anyway!?"

"You mean my current appearance?" she pointed her face, and Elysia just nodded.

"Yes…" she hummed with an intrigued expression.

"Ah, it is simple basic shapeshifting…" she answered flat. "As for "real" form. I am a heteromorph being now. You may find my "real," or even advanced forms strange… most simple people would."

"You can do that?" Elysia blinked, though, still have no clue what race Esdeath belongs to. If she guessed it right, she was some kind of angel, or demon — considering her servant, Auriel.

"Advanced forms? Like a super Sayan? Your real form is different? Then what is this?" Elysia blinked astonished, it was quite a strange ability, and even more disturbing if you think like that.

"Sayan? Fufufu…" Esdeath crackled like an evil scientist, glad she found someone with similar taste. "I see you are the girl of refined taste. Good. We can chat about Dragon Ball later. As for my shapeshifting… what do you think, is the appearance of Raidyn is some kind of illusion?" Esdeath huffed, raising her brow.

"Well…" Elysia flustered, honestly, she never thought about this since she gets know Raidyn.

In truth, she always thought it was some kind of illusion to hide her real appearance from her enemies. Getting know it was actually shape-shifting was mildly surprising. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! DON'T DETER THE QUESTION!"

Esdese looked surprised at her, unable to understand the "maid" girl outburst. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is…" she spat, pointing at her accusing. "That's actually brilliant! How do you do it? Can you teach me?"

"Eh?!" this was a flabbergasting reaction, seeing the girl changing her mood that easily was staggering. "Wha-What!?"

"Is this some kind of racial ability, or skill? Hmmm…!" it was almost like the girl teleported, appearing on many angles, inspecting and poking the small girl once more. "Teach me!"

"You are freaking me out…! Someone help me!" no one answered as the kitsune girl started to poke her soft face.

"Dammit!" now she had done it, trapped herself in one room with an overacting kitsune.

After a few moments, Elysia stopped poking her, pulling her cheek, Esdeath grabbing Elysia's finger with her thumb and index. "Stop poking me."

'Crack!'

"Eiiii! That hurts!" for a moment, the white-haired girl felt something cracking in her companion's finger. And under a moment, it swollen and reddened, signing the bone indeed broken.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she panicked. She never intended to break Elysia's finger; her physical strength was just too much to properly control.

"You break my finger!"

"Sorry!" She apologized, offering a miserable expression.

It was actually pretty hard not to step on ants. Since coming here, Esdeath learned it firsthand how hard it was. Day after day, she struggles not to do so with others when she is outside. Day after day, she worried and tried to learn how to control her powers better — both the psychic and physical aspects.

It was not the first when she did not mean any harm but accidentally did so. It was quite annoying when she simply, gently wanted to open a door and tore it out with its frame, or unexpectedly collapsed a house of some reason when she leaned against the wall… " _Poor farmer-san…"_ She still remembered one of her adventurer mission when she saved a village from a gargantuan wyvern, knocking it out with her fist, and the humongous beast landed on the houses, completely devastating the ground.

 _"Surprisingly, no one injured, and strangely, they were oddly okay with their living place ruined…"_

The people of this world were strange… that was an understatement. Esdeath started to feel, Momonga was right. The people of this world lacked a sense of fashion, as well as the ability to discern collateral damage.

 _"Or… it is actually us who lack these two things? I can't decide. But, I suppose, they are alive, and that's what matters. The contractor noble actually was pretty satisfied with the end result, not even nagging us about it, but paying extra, saying we actually did a good job containing the damage in that village."_

Thinking of it a little bit better. Comparing to the surrounding area, and the nearby trader city, it was indeed better to ruin a simple village than letting it spread to the city.

Blocking the monster path before it could attack the city where more people lived was a sensible trade. Still, Esdeath somewhat felt unsatisfied, if she wouldn't have to hold back that much, she could blow away the creature with just a punch, not even damaging the village. As a hard worker in her previous life, she was somewhat dissatisfied with this result.

 _"But, I suppose, it was the right thing to do…"_

With a low sigh, she jumped up from her seat, walking to the tearful Elysia who still held her broken finger with a painful expression _. "_ Let me fix it…"

"Ah…" Her eyes were still teary but offered her hand to the small girl. And at the moment, she placed between her small hands _"[Silent Magic: Angelic Healing]."_ Her eyes flashed, a warm light leaving her hands, healing the broken finger completely. In truth, now as it was healed Elysia felt, it was better than it was before.

"Eh? Thank you…?" Elysia watched her hand astonished, clenching her restored finger. "It… it is better than before…" just now, several questions rose in Elysia, but she withheld her tongue, as they were not important now.

"I am glad then… sorry about it…" Esdeath hopped back to her seat, resting her head on her two fists, looking reluctant. "Next time, don't poke… or I may accidentally bite your finger off…" she grinned mischievously, and the kitsune could only scowl on this annoyance.

"Duly noted…!" the girl clenched her finger once more, before pointing at the small girl. "But I require compensation.

"Oi! Oi! That's fine… do you want some chips?" albeit reluctant, the kitsune accepted, picking a handful. "What do you wish?"

"Show me that real form of yours…" she grinned, pointing at the small girl. "And explain what those "advanced forms" entails…"

"Here and now?" Esdese rolled her eyes.

"Yes…"

"Well, I could… but one. Changing form is a hassle. Two, advanced forms usually come with a wave of destructive energy released — I rather not ruin Aura's work here. Three, explaining it takes a while. And I feel, soon the time is here to act. I rather not let an explanation at the half. I will be sleepless afterward…"

"But you will tell me, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah… of course…" the small girl waved away her worry, and Elysia nodded with a grin. "At least tell me, why are you a kid now?"

"Well…" she munched chips. "There are several reasons behind it. One the smaller body is easier to keep clean. Two, I can easily snap Ainz-san. Right, Onee-chan?"

Elysia shuddered, seeing her pouting, cute face. It was indeed a great tactic to freak others out, or break their resistance with her cuteness.

"Ju-Just stop it…"

Esdeath smiled satisfied, seeing she reached the intended effect. "Also, it may be just my perversion; but I always liked lolis, don't you?"

"Well…" Elysia smiled, remembering the many loli characters she draws in the past. "I don't mind them either. You just need a cute bow in your hair, and you will be perfect…" the maid teased the small girl in the throne.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone, or I call the FBI…" Esdeath started to sulk, looking crept out. Remembering her servants, other maids and Albedo said the same, urging her to stay like this. Strangely, neither of them trying to pull her cheek. That's the only thing she was glad.

"Oh, I am very scared…" Elysia just chuckled, sticking her tongue, in return, Esdese started to sulk. "Idiot… just leave me alone…"

Naturally, there were several other reasons why she chose this form just now. One, Auriel convincing her, pleading to be cute was one of them. Another not known fact of this form — it was more practical.

She would never say it out loud, but time to time breasts was quite a hassle. Of course, first, the "funbags" were fun. It was a good feeling playing with them — every man would dream of doing so! Cupping them for hours!

But once one needed to deal with them under the daily life, they become quite a hassle and annoyance. She was lucky she could shapeshift and avoid the problem when she needed it not… thus, she only required to deal with them when she was bored or has the mood to do such thing — no matter how perverted it sounded, deep inside she was still a man, she loved breast. Considered them god's gift to man!

"Esdeath-sama! Is everything all right? Are you satisfied with the place?" in the next moment, Aura walked in the main double door, behind her trailing her two loyal companions.

A giant black wolf with bright fur, with crimson eyes that seemed to burn and were full of intelligence, and the second, a strange creature, a giant chameleon, with three pairs of legs for movement, they were Fenn and Quadracile.

"Ah! Aura!" she smiled brightly, seeing the floor guardian. "Yes! This place is wonderful. You really outdid yourself. By the way, could you fix the place later? Mr. Roaster was quite impulsive, doing this with the place."

"Oh! of course!" Aura nodded, looking at the melted ground and throne, still, after recognizing the praise of the Supreme Being, her face went red in an instant, turning her head as she reached closer. "Still, I-It cannot compare to Nazarick… I feel it a little inappropriate for you, Esdeath-sama, please wait for a minute and I…"

"Nonsense! This place is perfect!" she abruptly cut her.

"Bu-But Esdeath-sama! If Ainz-sama…"

Elysia raised her brow, seeing the stammering dark elf, she cannot help but find it somewhat disturbing how embarrassed, and submissive these beings acted around Ainz and Esdeath.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! How many times I had to say?" she jumped up, patting Aura's head gently.

"Uiii!"

The dark elf girl really looked flustered now as she bowed her head, and at the same time, seeing the two, face to face, they were almost at the same height.

"I am younger, no? I should call you Onee-sama!" It would be weird indeed, yet, seeing the two anyone could say they were sisters, if not by blood, then by law.

"That would be too much…!" she tried to block this small concession, but Esdeath put her small index on her lips. "Don't I said? I will feel myself old if you call me sama."

"Eh… eh… ok…" for such reason, she can't argue with and had to agree with the decision of the Supreme Being.

"Older?" Elysia watched the two completely shocked. "Please forgive me, but she is older…" she pointed at Esdeath. "She just transformed herself into a small girl…"

"Don't you like my real self… one-chann!" Her lisping voice really made Elysia run for her money; it pushed her between hugging her and kicking her tiny butt.

"I am only around 30 still an infant!" Esdese pouted, looking really offended, playing with her long hair.

"How the hell 30 is an infant?!" the kitsune roared, watching her like a madman.

"Just to let you know, according to the information left by my people, 30 years old, barely born! If my people were still alive, my parents would still keep me locked in the house…" True, a Nephalem of that age close to being able to bear children. Poor Esdeath, if she just knows what will await her soon…

"Yo-You…!" Elysia's eyes twitched for a moment hearing her lisping voice, seeing her playing the innocent.

In the end, the girl can't help, but sight, giving up the reasoning. "Still, you cannot be older than her, isn't it right?" Elysia watched Aura hopefully, but the dark elf can only offer bad news, nervously scratching her face.

"I am actually 76…"

Looking at Auriel — who arrived back from her duty in the meantime — her clothes slightly messed up, behind her the battle roaster following grinning — she looked away embarrassed, somewhat overhearing the conversation.

"E-Eighteen…" seeing her assets, and her womanly figure, if not her young face she would say she is at least above twenty, closing to thirty.

"I give up…" thus, the kitsune sulked, making everyone blink, collapsing on the ground.

"What's her problem?"

"Don't even bother with it, she is just depressing…. khm!" After clearing hears throat, Esdese continued. "About Ainz-san… don't worry about him. I am sure he as well will be satisfied with this place."

"Bu-But…"

"You did your best, no?" and just like that, Aura froze for long moments. Thinking how she should answer.

"Ye-Yes…?"

"Are you sure…"

"Yes! I am sure!"

Aura was sure, thus shouted her piece of mind, defending her creation.

Indeed she did her best, personally checking the quality of craftsmanship many times over and asking the opinion of her fellow floor guardians. Even requesting Demiurge's help, even calling here that "stinky old woman" to ask her help with the interior — Shalltear was always better with such fine things than her, it was hard to admit, but it was the honest truth.

"Then! I see no problem! This is just as good as Nazarick in our eyes!"

"Eh!" though her ears perked up in happiness, her face turned confused. "Bu-But Nazarick…"

"Nazarick is a symbol…" Esdeath cut her, sitting back in her throne.

"A symbol?" Now, it was intriguing; she never heard it before.

"Let me put it more clearly…" Esdese cleared her throat. "If Nazarick, for example, would be a simple, dilapidated shack in the middle of nowhere, would you say it is great and wonderful? Or would you say it is a simple ruin? What do you think, what Ainz-san would say about it?"

"Well…" it was really a hard question… for Aura, until the Supreme Beings were around, it would suffice, and she was sure that for every servant, it would be the same. But they would immediately strive to make it better.

"For us, everything is fine until the Supreme Beings are around…" she bowed her head, but for Esdeath, this answer did not suffice, she looked annoyed now. "I asked your opinion, not the memorized text. That I can get from everyone else… tell me, what do you think?"

'Gulp!' Aura gulped, she was not prepared to say what she thought, but even then, she forced out the hard truth, her pets watched her worried. "If you ask me Esdeath-sama, such place fits not to a Supreme Being. We would surely dozer that places away and would build something great, to show the world the magnificence of our masters…"

"I see, interesting…" leaning closer; she inspected Aura for a long moment, a stare which made the girl a little bit afraid. "Did you know what Nazarick was before we conquered and expanded it?"

"A-A mighty dungeon fit for the Supreme Beings to conquer…" she said so. She knows this much, every denizen of the tomb know this much… even that airhead Shalltear know this much.

"And what is a dungeon?"

She looked around, waiting for the answer from everyone. "A dungeon?" in the end, it was Elysia who answered slightly annoyed.

"Yes, a dungeon… but more than that… a place filled with dung, spiders, and nasty things. It is a "dung"eon. Do you get it? Hehe…"

No one laughed, even Aura and Auriel only forced a smile. "I-It is very funny, mother…" it was an obvious lie, Auriel can't really lie… even Mr. Roaster huffed confused on her side.

"But you and the other Supreme Beings made it great, isn't that right, Esdeath-sa…" seeing the glare of the small girl, Aura shut her mouth. "I mean… you, Ainz-sama and the rest of the Supreme Beings built that thing from being a simple dungeon to the great tomb that today is… no?"

"That's true… yet, even so, aren't it would be the same with that shack? It would contain all the functionality as the tomb, but in a different form, or contain none, but would be a place, where we gather and enjoy being. So, I ask you once more, Aura…" Esdeath leaned forward, interlocking her fingers.

"Where you and your brother would rather be? In a fancy place, where you hate being, what you have no connection for, where you, your brother and your animals feel locked in. A boring place where boring people live. A place you have contributed nothing to create, or…"

Aura started to shudder, even the thought, was dreadful. The dark elf girl and her two companions looked really uneasy and slightly disgusted imagining such place. It was almost like Shalltear's room where the True Vampire does her disgusting things.

"Or a place you can enjoy yourselves, where you and your loved ones can gather and share stories. A place which means you more than anything. Even if it would be a shack in the middle of nowhere, lacking any luxury, where you would rather be? A castle with no connection, or a shack which you built yourself through sweat, tears, and hard work?"

"The-Then if you allow me, it would be the shack…" she answered without hesitation, and Esdeath nodded with glee.

"Precisely… that's why we adore Nazarick more than anything. Not because it's current state, but because it was the place we conquered, expanded, and upgraded through great effort, together... A place where we gathered to adventure, and share stories — a place we have good memories and connection for. And looking around…" she looked around, her face filling with a wide smile. "I see the same thing here. You, your brother, and the workers put a great effort to build this place. By being our precious companion's children, building this wonderful place, we already have a connection to it. So, don't be ashamed, it is just as wonderful as Nazarick throne room! I am sure Ainz-san thinks the same!"

"Tha-Thank you!" Aura was on the verge of crying, wiping her eyes with her forearm, on her face a happy expression.

"Now! Now! Don't cry…" leaning forward, she patted her head. "You earned it…"

 _"These kids really need some love, or in the end, they may have a breakdown. They work too much… and no matter how many times we say they do splendid work, they refuse to realize this completely…"_

Even though Aura was 76, for a dark elf, that was still a child. Esdeath felt it is their responsibility to take care of them.

"By the way, where is your brother?"

"H-He is out there, working. Monitoring the construction…"

"I see…" Esdese hummed with a serious face. "Once you meet him, tell him to get some rest. Once he returns to Nazarick, visit my room. I have a hefty collection of fantasy books he likes that much. I am sure Auriel will help him chose a suitable one." Esdeath glanced to Auriel, who nodded nervously.

"O-Of course, mother."

Nazarick might have its own library everyone can visit. But there were many books, only the personal collection of the Supreme Beings contained.

"You look quite ragged Auriel; everything is alright?"

"Ye-Yes…" she shuttered, her clothes looking quite wrinkled despite her best effort. "I am just not accustomed to take care of Mr. Roaster; it is usually brother's task." despite her forced, smile, it was still evident she rather do other things.

"I see…" her master hummed, considering to replace her punishment with something else. It was really a bad idea giving her this task, Auriel was not accustomed to taking care pets. She was neither a beast tamer nor a naturalist. Esdeath wouldn't be surprised if her servant would already kill a few goldfish by simply forgetting about them, or even overfeeding poor creatures.

She programmed her to be good at certain things but does not remember to write in her description to be good with pets. It would be bad for both the Arch Seraph and Mr. Roaster if Esdese forced the girl to do a job she was unable to do correctly. "In that case, I will come up with a different punishment. Until then, your brother will take care of Mr. Roaster…"

"Thank you…" she bowed gracefully.

"I-If you allow me, Supreme Being…"

"Hmm?" Esdeath watched Aura who timidly raised her hand, like a schoolgirl in the class.

"Can I take care of him? Onslaught Chickens are so rare, and I never had the chance to know them…" seeing Aura's sparkling eyes, no one really could say no to the girl. It was almost a carving desire from the girl's part, looking at the mount like some well-made steak.

"Well…" Esdeath bit her thumb, pondering. Considering her options, she first wanted to say no, but seeing those puppy eyes; she can't say no anymore. Maybe it was her weakness, but Aura was too cute to deny this request.

"You can. But he is quite hyperactive; he likes to move a lot. Also likes the volcanic area, and hunting his prey. Unfortunately, until now I had no time to take care of these. Zero had to do it, but being we are both too busy to pester poor creature, I think he feels himself a little bit restless."

Seeing the demonic rooster poke Auriel constantly, trying to eat her clothes — that, the poor girl tried to avoid with a bitter expression — with less than more success — it was evident the creature was restless. His kind usually moved a lot, constantly hunting in the infernal plane, not being accustomed to being kept in small places for long.

"Oh! Right, I have an idea for solving this! Maybe if we ask Demiurge to let him move on his floor, it will be good for him! There, he can find plenty of things to hunt and place to move around! Also, the environment is just perfect for him!"

"Splendid idea! I entrust him to you then! Please, do not disappoint." Esdeath grinned, pondering how this not came in her mind previous. The volcanic area is just perfect for her battle mount.

"Thank you! I will do my best!" Aura bowed happily, watching the pet with hungry eyes, a look Mr. Roaster recognized, watching his master dubious. 'Kuku…' such worried voices left his beak.

"Well then…" interlocking her fingers, Esdeath needed to ask one more thing. "How about that Lizardmen village? How Cocytus manage?"

"Ah, he is doing fine. As intended, under his leadership the Lizardmen becoming a formidable force, giving their worship to Ainz-sama, as intended… by the way?"

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, why did you refuse the statue? Ainz-sama said you could also get one in that village."

"Lizardmen?" asked Elysia confused, watching the Supreme Being more and more suspicious.

"Just another project, helping the locals with resources and technology…"

It was not entirely convincing but was better than nothing. With such reason, she managed to satiate the kitsune's curiosity, for a while at least… "Right…"

"About the statue." Esdeath cleared her throat before continuing. "It was Ainz-san's conquest. I appearing here uninvited would only mess up things. It would confuse those people, even more than they already are. One thing worshipping one person, an entirely different worshipping many at once. It confuses people, leading to anarchy and division in the community. Also, I never want to be worshipped; it unnerves me. I leave that to Ainz-san…"

"Oh! I see, makes sense…" Aura hummed but also was a little bit disappointed. According to her, and every floor guardian — not speaking about the people of Nazarick — no matter which Supreme Beings, they deserved worship. It was kinda odd for her one of the Supreme Being refusing this privilege.

"Kuku…"

In the next moment, Mr. Roaster approached the dark elf girl, licking her face with affection. "Ah! That tickles!" patting his side with affection, Aura smiled kind. "You big guy… I will take good care of you!" Fenn and Quadracile already looked slightly jealous, trying to get closer and gain Aura's attention. Brushing against her.

"Owa! Ara! Ara! Don't be jealous!" the pets backed, looking slightly miserable, utilizing "puppy eye" technique.

If one would say, these two cuddly monsters were strong enough to destroy whole countries; the people would turn them a laughing stock. But it was the truth! These two beasts were Aura's strongest minions, even if they are not looked more than big, cuddly pets just now, they indeed possessed great power.

"Ah! I can't be mad at you two, come here, you big dummies!"

"Hmm…" Esdeath just shook her head, sighing satisfied as she saw the two creature wrestling with Aura _. "She really resembles you, Chagama-chan…"_

Remembering her friend, she can't help but feel nostalgic. And in the next moment, she spotted something on Aura's wrist. _"A watch? Strange… but nothing out of the ordinary, I wonder where she received it…"_

Turning her gaze back to the screen, a great many things happened in the meantime.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The fortress:**

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!'

The bone and wood gates of the fortress rammed by a muscled demon. It's body grotesque, skin thick, a huge mouth gaping on its abdomen.

Using its massive fists, the gorilla-like a demon was relentless. Behind the creature, many demons are lining, the barricade-lined on the only slope leading up completely disappeared for now. The demons found the way and being crafty creatures as they are, used this opportunity to charge against the entrance.

In the meantime, creatures with great numbers scaling the walls of the mountain, the defenders on the fortress walls doing their best to keep them clean, cut them down.

"Shoot that demon! Shoot that demon!" many nearby squad leaders shouted. In an instant, many bowmen, stone throwers and the few nearby magic caster turned direction.

'Fhuw! Fhuw! Fhuw!'

A hail of arrow, stones, and a few spells hit the creature in an instant, tearing huge chunks from its body, charring its thick skin, killing many demons lining behind it.

 **"RoaaaaaR"**

The terrific creature roared, ramming the gates more desperate, more fierce than ever before. Its body is slowly regenerating. Thought, its hastily made metal armor blocked some damage; it was not enough to block all.

"Fu command your kin, hold that gate at all cost! If it falls, we all die."

 **"Hod that thig you cretins or Fu will hit yu!"**

Hearing the request, Fu roared to two of his ogres held the gate, doing their best to withhold the ramming creature. The entrance reinforced multiple times already with wooden beams, bones, and other materials. But under the relentless assault, the material screamed as it would break in any minute.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!"

All the village was in the war now, the demons scaling the walls reached the inside of the village, and the ones on the walls cannot possibly hold the tide.

More and more demons are throwing themselves on those below, trying to get close to the two ogres, and the few Armats, Nagas, and other survivors holding the gates. Only a selected amount of people defending them, every other trying their best to survive.

This went for hours; basically, everywhere you looked, the people fought for their life. Even most of the elders were out, doing their best to survive. Everyone was aware; if they lost here, everything would be over.

"Damn things!" one of the elders waved his staff, calling his druidic power, crushing the demon with vines. "Is there no end of this tide!?"

"Great spirits, grant me power! Uwaaa!"

A huge muscled Armat with tribal tattoos all over his body charged, tearing through two demons with his bare hands. "Agh! You little cretins!" but even then, even asking the spirits to grant him might reinforce his body, the enemy was just too much, a few monkeys like demons were already on his back, using their ritualistic knives and claws to tear the flesh from his bones.

"Dammit! Just how many are you there!?" Vault cut through many enemies, his sword — which was strengthened with the remains of their tribal treasure — the Giant's Bane Warpick — killed many demons already.

The whole sword drenched in demons blood, starting to emit malicious energies. Like the sword itself trying to fuse with the fixed bone parts, creating a new body, a new entity, slowly coming to life.

"Vault! We need reinforcements to the eastern walls!" seeing the signal Raki shouted, notifying the caste leader.

"We have barely enough to hold this place! If we retreat, the demons will attack the ogres who hold the gate!"

"Then what do we do!?"

"Do your best to survive!" he beheaded another scrawny demon. These creatures thought were not that strong, but their numbers were great. Their infernal intelligence made them a more dangerous foe than a simple undead.

Yet, now as he looked around, less and less arrived inside the walls. But that few acted more and more violent, pushing towards the people defending the gates with teeth and claw. "Let's hope they will soon retreat, or we die here…"

Their number was great, but it seemed, slowly but steadily they started to thin. Vault and the rest only hoped this would be the last wave.

The people around were hopeless, fighting for hours, exhausted, tired… if not for some miracle, they will soon fall. The two ogres barely hold the gates, on their bodies many gashing wounds visible. Basically, only the two swamp fairies and the few brave soldiers holding the line around them.

"We need to do something…" running up to the walls; Vault spotted the hulking demon rammed the entrance. If that thing breaks down, their last line will surely fall. The demons behind it will overwhelm them immediately.

"Raki hold the line! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Vault!? I am busy here! [Pace of Wind]!" Raki blurred, blocking many strikes, then slitting the demon's throat elegantly with her blade.

"I have an idea…" Once more, he muttered before turning towards a particular individual. "Fu! Nadab!"

"What yer problem, little rat?" Fu growled, smashing two demons with one strike.

"What is it? I am busy!" Nadab slit the throat of two demons, blindsiding them, using martial art.

"We need to get rid of that thing, or we get overwhelmed! Fu, can you throw us there?"

Fu sprinted near the Armat caste leader, inspecting where Vault pointed, looking at the "small creature" while scratching his head. "Fu thinks… yes… what's the idea… little one?"

"You cannot be serious!" Nadab reached near them, trying his best to fend off the demons targeting him.

"It is that, or we die here! Don't you see it? This is their last push! They are more and more desperate to get in!"

Yes, now as it was mentioned, both Fu and Nadab recognized this. The demons became extremely violent in the last few minutes, barging the gates, caring not about dying, just to get in and kill the two ogres, and the few other people holding the gate.

"And what if there are more than one of those things!?"

"We already killed two, let's hope, this is the last… I have no idea what else we could do in this situation."

The first from the mentioned hulking demons killed by the continuous fire of magic, arrows, and stones. The second fell when one of their elders sacrificed himself, jumping down from the walls, allowing the monster to grab him, then detonating almost all their explosive elixir when the creature wanted to swallow him.

First, the demons were careless, allowing the mass of muscle charge against the gates alone, allowing it to clear the barricades under the way without help. The second time they were much more careful, sending a bunch of lesser creatures with their living ram. Yet, they can't save the beast from itself. The gaping demon was too greedy, seeing the old man alone, it can't resist to swallow him.

But this time… it is different, the fiends kept their living ram in a tight leash, protecting it from all sides with their primitive shields, armored it the best they could before sending it to the battle. This also signs how much the creature means for their tactic.

'Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!'

The muscled demon rammed the gates more and more violently, the bones and wood both cracked from the pressure.

"Fu! Throw us as strong as you could! Aim the demon!"

"You mad!?" the hunter's caste roared, yet, he knows they have no other choice.

"It is this, or we all die! Fu, throw us!"

"Grab yer ears small ones, Fu will throw you!"

"I will kill you if this does not work…"

"If we survive, be my guest."

The huge swamp ogre grabbed the two, and… "FU THROW!"

"DO IT!"

"[Body Strengthening], [Pace of Wind], [Penetrate]…!"

Both Armats immediately started to stack their martial arts, preparing their most likely last journey.

 **"OWAAAA!"** and with a mighty battle roar, Fu used all his strength, accelerating the two Armats beyond the speed of sounds. 'Boom!'

 **"Roaaa!"**

And with a mighty roar, the two were perfectly aligned, arriving at once, their swords penetrating the demon's neck. Then twisting, then stabbing, then slicing… over and over again until the demon collapsed, its head rolling on the ground. But the two was not finished… oh nooo! They were far from it! They continued to stab, slice and twist their blades until the sign of life left the demon completely.

"Owaaa!" many on the walls saw this heroic deed, immediately regained their vigor, doing their last push.

The scrawny demons backed near the gates, seeing the savage action of the two bloodied Armats, Their eyes blazing, their weapons out, the duo took combat stance once more, cutting and slicing every demon get in their path, charging in the mass right after finished the hulking demon. The narrow slope served their advantage, making the duo extra deadly.

"The demons! They are backing!"

"They are retreating; they are trying to escape!"

Many shouted, continuing their fight more intense.

Seeing the defeat of their strongest, the demonic creatures started to back, trying to escape. Oh! But the survivors were not that merciful; they cut, they mascaraed every survivor stuck inside of the walls, allowing none to escape. Now, the roles reversed, the hunter became the hunted…

From the scrawniest demon to the biggest lesser hellhound, all fall who can't escape!

The people were thrilled as the fortress was cleared, and the last demon ran away.

"We won! I can't believe it! We won!" the Armats and every other survivor hugged and celebrated. This day was theirs, at least, their thoughts so…

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fake throne room:**

"Oh! How unexpected…" Esdeath explained, finishing her chips, slurping her cola.

"Ye-Yeah… it seems mother, they triumphed." Auriel smiled awkward, clapping her hand. "It seems, your intervention was not needed after all…"

"You should have stepped sooner. So many innocents died, and what for? For nothing?" Elysia was angry, that was an understatement. She can't help it but think about how many people they could have saved if the small girl just gave an order, and send someone in. She was sure with even one person in the room; they could have avoided all those people.

She still thought about what Esdeath said… the thing about a hiding enemy. Yet, with each moment, passed, she considered it less and less of a possibility. The enemy would have surely stepped seeing such a loss.

"Let's not be so hasty about it…" Esdeath grabbed her knee, smiling while biting her thumb. "I feel, the commander still out there. It would be bad if we let it go… no?"

"What do you mean?" Elysia only raised her brow. Aura smiled, suspecting what the Supreme Being thinks about. Yet, the girl was too crafty to say anything about the alleged plan; also, she respected the Supreme Being too much to tell her suspected plan. "And yes, it would be bad. But why do you think that demon not already escaped."

"Ah, Elysia-chan, you don't know demons and their lore, do you?"

"Of course I know, I read the bible, also many other fantasy stories…" she huffed indignant, looking angry. "Why…"

"Ah… I see… you know, I did not read that exact book. But I suspect, demons according to YGGDRASSIL lore and the ones in that "holy" text a little bit different. Not entirely, but a little bit…"

"How so…?"

"Well, demons are quite territorial according to the game lore. As well, they are not fallen angels like in that book, don't mix them — that's the different subrace of angels. Really don't do so, many will be offended if you call them simply fallen angels or demons."

"I try not to do so then…"

"Good… Continuing… Demons are an entirely different race with different dwelling and origin. They are quite prideful. A "high" ranked demon not likely allow such a defeat unanswered. Most demons are crafty thought, only stepping when it is necessary, or advantageous, waving plans after plans, layering them. Like an onion."

"Then it is not likely that creature will reveal itself now, no? If it's that smart your state, then it will retreat, and wave its plan." the girl was confused, tilting her head blinking, trying to figure out what Esdeath is thinking.

"Hmm, that may be true. But…" she raised a finger. "Watching the battle, I think the commander of the attackers was a simple brute. If not some higher purpose behind the defeat, it will charge here, if necessary conquering the base alone… since knowing a few demons, I can suspect what will be the next step."

Well, knowing was a strong phrase in her current situation, more like being a half demon, forced to be near them daily base, knowing the game's lore, and fighting the craftiest demons — players — the game could offer made her learn a few tricks under a short time.

Indeed, the players in the game came up with much more complex plans, the demons she meets until now did.

That demon in the sewers was not that impressive. Its plan to blow up the city was full of holes and was simply pitiful if you asked her. She would definitely not used that plan… even Demiurge admitted it was a pathetic plan when she told him about it. Thought, he also said not to judge too hasty, maybe the master of the creature had a hidden intention sending their servants there, planning the defeat of the creature from the beginning.

"Then, we wait?"

"Then, we wait…" she smiled, interlocking her fingers. "Auriel…"

"Ye-Yes…?" the girl watched her creator timidly, looking slightly intimidated seeing that calculating gaze her mother took up.

"I would like to ask you to prepare. After all, you will have a grand entrance…"

"O-Of course, at once!" Esdeath waved her away, and the girl left.

"Do you want me to help her, Esdeath-sam…?" Esdeath glared at Aura, and the girl gulped uneasily. "I mean, I can help her if you want it…"

"No, it is not necessary…" she smiled at Aura. "She needs to learn some responsibility; it is the perfect opportunity to make her learn some. Besides, it is the perfect opportunity to give her that yearned punishment."

"Ah! I see!" Aura hit her palm, thinking, she understood the Supreme Being's plan. "You want to use her as a mount when you introduce? I must admit, it was pretty amusing when Ainz-sama sat on that stinky woman. It would be the perfect opportunity to punish her after what she had done."

Even thinking back at it, rage-filled the young dark elf, wanting to find the responsible person who brainwashed Auriel and Shalltear. Her violent emotions almost ignited the air.

"I had a bad feeling…" Elysia whispered, and the fur on her tail and ears started to straighten.

"Ah, don't even say…"

Then, one moment to the other, the dark-skinned girl started to smile, a funny event coming in her mind. The event, she was slightly jealous of.

"Indeed, a mount with that quality is a much better fit to a Supreme Being than that dead meat."

"Eh!?" both Elysia and Esdese looked at Aura strangely, understanding not what she meant.

"What? Did I said something wrong?" Aura scratched her face confused, knowing not what she said wrong.

Then, Esdeath realized what she meant, and can't help but blush, looking away embarrassed. "N-No… that's not the case… think nothing about it." she wouldn't use Auriel that way, even thinking of it was embarrassing. _"I have no idea what Ainz-san thought using Shalltear like that… It must be a sudden impulse, an idea he couldn't back off after he said it out loud."_

"Oh, ok…" sighing, one more time, Aura turned her head towards the entrance. "By the way, if I may ask. Did you already choose a role? Albedo and Shalltear are already competing… those two buffons!"

"For what?"

"You know…" Aura rolled her eyes. "Albedo is planning to build a theatre."

"Ah, that's not a bad idea actually…" Esdeath fondled her chin. "I have never been in a theatre before."

"You not?" Elysia raised her brow; her parents took her several times. She really enjoyed it.

"No, is that strange? Is it fun…?"

"Well, a live performance certainly is different than the usual show on the TV and pre-recorded sources. It gives soul to the act. You should certainly try to watch at least one. Though it is not for everyone."

"Ah! In that case, do it. I can't wait! If you need some help building the theatre, just ask, and I gladly help whatever resource necessary." for a moment, the ashen-skinned girl grinned, awaiting the performance, who will be the actors.

"Thank you Esdeath-sama, but the preparations already underway..."

"Oh, strange, I did not know about it… Must be Ainz-san forgot to tell me about it. By the way, what will be the first show?"

"Hmm, I think, it is Rome and Juliet…" Aura pondered, and answered, making the ashen-skinned girl look strange.

"Ughhh…" Esdeath face churned disgusted.

"What's wrong? That's not that bad…" Elysia asked the girl and was certainly confused by Esdeath's reaction. Romeo and Juliet were not that bad. She was completely confused by this reaction.

"I hate romantic stuff — no normal story just the stupidity of two people. Chased by a biological, chemical reaction called love, instigating meaningless breeding. Like animals..."

"What? You cannot speak seriously! Love more than that!" Elysia, of course, defied her companion, making Esdeath even more disgusted.

"But it is just like that… It is shown by many research and survey. It is nothing more than the dysfunction of hormones the evolutionary process created to instigate breeding between two specimens just to make them proliferate."

"Oh!" Aura snickered, somewhat amused, wondering how Shalltear or even Albedo, will react when they hear this. She certainly can't wait for the expression of those two. Sharing the thoughts of the Supreme Beings was always a great occasion.

"They could have simply escaped then drown on that poison together that all I care. The whole script makes no sense. I hate it!" Esdeath never stepped in a theatre in her life, but even she knew the rough script of the Romeo and Juliet. Also, she hated romantic stuff like that. It was just too girly and dribbler for her taste.

 _"Or maybe, I can't understand because I was never in love with anyone… certainly a possibility."_

For her, the brainless things a few lovebirds did make no sense. For example, now thinking about it, she had a classmate, coming from a wealthy family, inheriting the family's wealth.

A talented individual, life's giving him everything others wished for. Then not long after finishing university, becoming lovestruck, married to a woman he loved… And under a year, the guy lost everything, the woman left him, taking all his wealth, ruining the family company.

The guy is a homeless now, and as she last heard it, that gold digger lives her leisure life ever since, using the robbed wealth and aiming her next target.

 _"In this world, you need to choose carefully who you trust… but that guy deserved it. He was a bully, picking on the weak. A joke on him! Not even thinking about making a prenuptial agreement before marrying. The fool!"_ She can only smile, seeing the guy beg for some alms while she headed to the doctor. It was maybe cruel from her past self, but she can't pity people who can't even think before acting.

 _"But after all… Life is not fair… love is a fake thing…"_ That's how she thought ever since she saw a few of her friends falling in its trap. And ever since, she rather remained alone than robbed and be disappointed that way.

"Albedo already presented the script to Ainz-sama." Aura notified her. "The vote about roles already undergoing. If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes?"

"You said you don't like such a thing. Yet, I saw your name near several roles. Why is that?"

"Pfft!" Esdeath spat her drink immediately, having no idea who signed her. Her face is churning in disbelief.

"Who the hell signed me?!"

"I have no idea…" Aura sighed, helpless. "I can vote on you if you wish. You would be certainly better, Julie than Shalltear and Albedo. Those two would just overplay things…"

"Oh! There are free roles? It is since high school I did not do acting." Elysia perked up. Indeed, that was a good period in her life. Only a hairbreadth separated her becoming an actress. Then, drawing became more important, and she became a manga artist instead.

"Have no idea…" Aura shrugged uncaringly. Not as she volunteered in any role. It was the craziness of Shalltear and Albedo wanting to play one certain role. They even tried to bargain her to vote for them. She did not yet report them to Demiurge, keeping this token for herself once the craziness of that two grows out of control, and she can't bear it anymore.

"Huh! After I finished with this, I need to speak with Ainz-san. If it would be some normal role, or normal script without this dribbling shit…" she started to sulk, emitting a miserable aura.

"Language…" Elysia warned her.

"Sorry… I meant if it would be another thing. That would be fine. I certainly want to play the role of villain. But that girlish role, hell no!" she right away refused the possibility.

"You are certainly strange for a girl…" Elysia can't help, but feel, something was wrong with Raidyn like she held a deep secret she refused to share. Ever since she knows her, the ashen-skinned girl often acted like she was just experiencing what it means to be a girl. " _It is almost like she is not even a girl. A tomboy…?"_

"I… I just don't like such a thing. That's all!"

"And what you like?"

"Hmmm… action, horror, adventure… Certainly not romantic stuff. If the romantic theme is forced, then, Der Freischütz, the Huntsman. Though, that's more of an opera than a bourgeois tragedy played in theatres."

"The Huntsman?" Aura eyes lit up with interest.

"Yes… interestingly, it is one of the few scripts I know. Full with magic bullets and the like. Caspar, having trifled with the black huntsman Samiel gets dragged into hell…" Esdese bit her thumb smiling. "Such a beautiful end…"

"You have twisted taste…"

"I can't help it, Ulbert-san and Peroroncino-san had a bad influence. Chagama-san was rarely around to fright them away… and even then, we usually hid from her. Your creator was scary…"

She gave an uneasy smile to Aura, and the dark elf girl offered an apologetic smile, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah… sorry about that. Chagama-sama was impulsive from time to time."

Aura loved her creator, she loved her more than anything, but even she knows the nature of the slime player. It cannot be helped; she was the same. A little bit bossy with her brother. But also, she adored this thing in herself, because this made her remember her maker. That, where she came from.

"Esdeath-sama… I mean, Onee-san, can you tell me a little bit about Chagama-sama later?"

"Of course I will tell you…" she patted Aura's head who just blushed. "Don't forget to call your brother too; I am sure he as well will be interested."

"O-Of course…"

Elysia might know not the backstory of this dark elf girl. Or who the hell that Ulbert, Peroroncino, or even that Chagama person was. But seeing the interaction between the two girls made her heart warmer.

"Why do you smile like that? It is creepy!" only Esdeath sudden comment ruined the moment.

"You had to ruin it, don't you?"

"What…?"

The dark elf and the Nephalem Royalty just blinked, looking at each other confused, and the kitsune can't help but sigh, chuckling slightly. "Nothing…"

And with that, the sides turned their sight back to the mirror.

* * *

 **From the next chapter…**

The celebration started, the siege ended. The Armats and the rest lived to see the next day. And when the people thought it finally ended, that they earned their deserved peace…

'Thud! Thud! Thud!' 'Shatter!'

The gates of hope fell, the dread arrived. What will happen? The face of destruction showed itself. Who will save the people from Armageddon?

No walls between them. Their body broken, warriors defeated. Hope extinguished. Only a miracle can save them now…

 **"I am the herald of chaos! Bow before me, for I had come! Just as I promised! I am annihilation incarnate! Chaos and darkness devour all! The lady of chaos claims all…"**

The terrific demon bellowed, and the people froze, seeing the form of their dreaded enemy. Their weapons are useless. Their prayers without answers. Everything is lost!

Will a miracle descend on the scene that day? Will they be saved from the dreadful fate? Only the herald of the great one can say for sure…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is it. Hopefully, this format of battle was not too disappointing! : P**

 **Many write the battle moment by moment. I thought I try this, less descriptive composition, where I only give you the basic things, changing from the battle to the viewers, and you need to imagine what happens between the scenes. : P**

 **Showing the battle mostly from the watcher's view (Esdeath and the rest) Like a TV show, commenting on it and chatting about different things meanwhile the defenders struggled for survival.**

 **Tell me about your opinion. How was it?**

 **RnR! (as usual)**

 **The next chapter comes when it is finished. It will also be the end of this arc. (for the joy of many I imagine… the Lizardmen arc was not the best, I agree… but the world needed to be built before anything great can happen. :D)**

 **Esdese also needs to gather servants XD, Everybody, bows before Ainz, that's fine… But I imagine even Ainz had enough from servants after a while, and Zaryusu and his tribe needs some opposition in the "War Game" arc coming later (ups! Now I let it slip! Sorry, keep it as a secret! ;P)**

 **As** **for why it took so long… I have an exam period this month. I had absolutely no time writing. Combining with exams, my work and family life was too much. I will not apologize because it is more important. Hopefully, you can understand… if not, then that's your problem.**

 **Until next time!**

 **RnR!**

 **Safe travels! Safe winds! Good night! Good day!**

 **In the next chapter… Deus ex Machina!**

 **Let's the divine scene start!**

 **Michael appears on the skies, with weapons out, banishes the plague infecting the domain of the creator!**


	31. The Premonitory of Hopelessness!

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Premonitory of Hopelessness!**

The battle hard-fought, and just like that, the victory earned through sheer effort, pain, tears, and the unity of the people gathered in this very place.

It was not the victory of one, but the unified effort of many. Armat, Naga, ogre, and every other race who gathered in this village fought as one, died as one, suffered as one, and in the end, earned their victory as one.

Doing their best, they triumphed at the end of the day; the demonic horde finally thwarted, their menace banished! At least, for now.

"…"

Though it was still a question, this kind of triumph could be called a victory at all. As it was no guarantee, the menace will not return.

Many were aware, yet, only a few selected truly believed the actual truth. Whoever sent these beings, they were merely grunts of greater darkness hiding beyond the veil of unknown.

At least forty percent of the fighting force died that day; even the civilians took up the mantle to stay behind and fight suffered heavy casualties. It was no question; a few leaders already suspected what they needed to do, yet, after such hard-earned victory, they still hesitated to make the decision.

Logically, the obvious choice would be to move their people from the harm's way right after they repelled the assault. Rejoin their fellow clansmen and beg for others to believe their story, ally with them against the greater darkness.

Yet looking around, it was evident, many will refuse to believe more hardship awaits them. The people just gained a sliver of hope after the hard-earned victory; they refused to let go.

How will the members manage after this, it was still a question.

"How many died…?" a rugged Armat asked, wiping off the sweat from his muzzle. His hand heavily bandaged, covered by his long robe.

"Too many…" walked near him a hooded sage, from her mouth a raspy female voice audible.

Taking a quick glance, the people still counted the dead, hoarded the slain demons in one place, even stabbed to death the few survivor imps who tried to hide under the corpses but were too crippled to flee.

"Kyeee!" in the next moment, one of the imps tried to use their crippled wing, crawl away, just to be stabbed to death by several wooden spears in the next moment.

Several healers healed the wounded on the other side of the camp, giving priority those who can be still saved, and was not on the verge of death. The ones responsible helped to gain a swift, merciful death those cannot be helped anymore.

"Too many healers died, half of the wounded will die in a day…"

Not only half of their magic casters died, the ones actually have experience with alchemy and medicine also lacked in numbers.

"Ughhh…"

"My arm…"

"We can't help him, end his suffering as fast as possible…"

A day passed since the end of the horrible battle. Since then, the unified tribes did their best to do some damage control.

Collect the corpses, count the dead. Do what they can for the injured, and check the perimeters for further demonic and undead presence.

"Yet, there are still people who call this victory."

In all honesty, even when the situation was this dreadful, many people still raised their mugs, celebrating, enjoying their "victory." Trying to forget, trying to restart their life once more!

On their face, the pain of loss obvious, still trying to do their best to encourage their fellow clansmen, and newly gained friends from different races to proceed forward, start anew.

"We need to move; we can't remain here…"

"I know. But who would accept that? After this, "victory."

Their loss was numerous, too numerous not to pretend it was their final triumph, to accept it as only one battle from the many. Yet, this was the actual truth.

"That poison they dropped at the beginning of the battle…" the elder watched his hand, seeing the yellow pus running through under the bandages made from some weird swamp plant.

"Subtly, but it affects all of us… even we, Armats affected by it." even amongst Demi-humans, Armats usually resistant to most illness and poison, yet, some kind of sickness started to affect them after the battle.

"What kind of maleficent concoction they used?" asked the female elder horrified, looking in the direction of the injured.

A few already showed symptoms. Despite the healers best effort, the pus and tumors growing in their bodies, again and again, twisting their appearance completely under a short time. It was inevitable; many will die if they do not do something.

For now, not many showed the symptoms, but it was evident, anyone who stood in the middle of the village under the battle, anyone breathed in, or contacted with the stink bombs the imps dropped on the settlement affected by this disease.

Maybe it takes one day, perhaps a week, perhaps a month — depending on the person and their resistance — but sooner or later, every affected will die a horrible death in this very ground. Filled with tumors and pus, their bodies twisted. It was only a matter of time.

"What to do, elder?"

"It might be contagious… subtly, but we need to separate the affected ones."

"Aye… will do."

But looking around, it might be not as easy as they first perceived it. No! It is never that easy!

The people will not be likely to understand the reason, asking questions when they should keep those to themselves. Suspicion will bear distrust; distrust will bring chaos. And chaos will ensure the end of their tribes.

Under times like this, such a thing was unacceptable!

"Owaa! We crushed those demo ummies! Fu crushed them with his mitts!" raising his sizable fists; the ogre chieftain celebrated the "great" victory, boasting with his achievement. Around him, his "soldiers" lifted their grog filled demon skulls.

"Owaaa!" their victory cries sounded as such, reverberating all around the camp.

"Tch! Ridiculous." on the other side of the field, Raki, the female ratmen shrugged, donning her weapon and armor.

It was since a few minutes she returned from patrol. But she felt tired beyond measure.

The last few days were hell incarnate, working, and traveling without stop. "I don't know how much I can take…" she sighed, shaking her head.

It was not enough she was responsible for the patrols, now she had to do something with the celebrating people around. More and more, their behavior got out of hand, getting more and more drunk, losing themselves in the celebration instead of helping.

'Cough! Cough!' suddenly, Raki coughed, covering her mouth with her clawed hands.

"What the…" it was a few drops of blood that covered her hand, she just stared it with disbelief for a moment.

"Maybe I just over-exerted myself…" yes, indeed, in the past days she over-exerted herself. Not a little bit like usual, but in so much, she felt she could collapse at any moment.

 _"The battle, our travel to the toadmen village, and the tasks came with our rebuilding attempt after that demonic infiltration left us little room to rest. It is no surprise I am in the verge of collapse…"_

Being Vault's right hand came with a lot of responsibility — more so knowing the warrior caste leader rather not bothered with administrative tasks, and instead concentrated on his training and to keep his men in line and shape.

 _"Yeah, he was just like that…"_

Not as it was a bad thing, it was just a slight deficiency of the man. She has already accustomed the fact; she had to take care of his and her own administrative tasks.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Clenching her fist, she looked up, the warrior's caste leader standing before him, on his side, like always, the faithful Riska followed close.

"I am fine, just exhausted…" she lied, she was sure she has a fever.

"Hmm, I see…" Vault didn't seem to believe her, judging from the slight movement of his whiskers. "Anything to report?"

"We finished checking the perimeters. Only a few survivor demons and undead moving around. Scattered, it is not likely they can form a proper fighting force once more. But to be sure, we trying to fortify the walls and the gate once more. Those bastards made hard work on them!"

And it was no lie, both the walls, the gate, and the defensive towers need a serious renovation. And although they made mostly from mud, stones, and wood — all can be found plenty in the swamp — it was not easy to repair them.

 _"Basically, it would be more efficient to knock them over and start fresh…"_

"I see… anything else?"

"Aside from a few disorderly conducts from the part of the celebrating few, there is nothing remarkable. It may take time, but we will recover."

"Good if you could come with me. The council called for us. At least, what remained of them…" the last part Vault only muttered, looking at the side somewhat sad.

They were not the best leaders, but at least, they can be counted for when it matters. They made hard decisions no one willing.

"Can't you do it without me? I just arrived back and listened to the reports of the warriors and scouts — your warriors and scouts," she added in the end shrugging. "This should be your task, not mine…" pointed at her friend with a mischievous grin the woman.

"Yeah… right…" and the man just looked away embarrassed. "I will make it up to you, promise!"

"You better…" and Raki just chuckled, licking her lips as she imagined what she could request after all those tasks completed.

"Come, it is important. I would like you to be here too…"

"Fine!" hitting her lap, Raki stood up using significant momentum, though, slightly struggling. Strangely, she never felt more exhausted like now.

Even Riska, the Pox-Rat felt, something was not right with the middle-aged Armat female. Beasts usually sense when someone is sick or injured.

"Qiuuu…" she squirmed as such, looking worried.

…

It only took a minute of the walk, but the group finally reached the central place of the compound.

Initially, it was a grand building — as much grand as people with limited knowledge about architecture can make it.

Yet, for the Armat people, it was a place to gather in a time of emergency! A place to keep their gatherings and social events, serving as the central place since the village first built, and inhabited by them.

Now, looking at the once-proud building — which resembled a vast Yurta mostly constructed from wood, bones, and leather — it painted a sad picture.

Full with holes, only a hastily constructed leather membrane is covering its side. It cannot be called a mighty building anymore. The steadily raining rocks and the stray demons managed to get inside did a short work on the building.

Before the door — covered by a thick layer of loose leather serving as a door cover — several guards stood vigilant, chatting with each other.

Naga, Armat, Ogre, and several others, they were most likely the bodyguards of the gathered leaders. Every one of them looked extremely exhausted, weary from the events of the past days. Yet, in their eyes a savage light present, signing, they are ready to fight anyone who dared to trespass.

"Hmm…" just nodding towards them, they recognized Vault as the leader of the defense, opening the leather door cover before him.

"Kyuuu…"

In the next moment, the Pox-Rat, Riska squirmed with slight fear, only in the next moment Vault patted his faithful companion's head.

"Stay here, girl, we will be back under a moment. Then, we can finally eat…"

It was like the beast understood what her owner said, nodded vigorously, and licked the Armat leader.

"That's my girl! Go now! Play with the kids!"

Hearing this, the beast filled with vigor, trampled towards the playing children. It cannot be helped; this creature loved kids and enjoyed playing with them. Time to time, her owner thought she would be rather a spoiled pet than a war beast.

The few kids remained here with their family was sheltered inside the building under the battle, miraculously survived this day. Not many remained here, though; most went with the rest of the civilians who fled from the village. Only a few of them played around, uncaring the hardships of the world, or, at least trying to forget about them with the help of their simple game.

"Hah! Let's get over this…" shaking his head with a slight disapproving smile, Vault looked up at the ruined building once more. "All that we lost…" his expression immediately changed, taking up a sad face.

He can only mumble grieving, knowing all they lost. And thus, the two entered the building, revealing several figures already sitting around a bonfire, discussing what to do.

"Respected elders, caste leaders, and…" his eyes squinted for a moment, but not out of hostility, or evil intention. It was more like he was slightly surprised, seeing the unexpected. "Leaders of our allies and friends."

"We welcome you, leader of the warrior caste, Vault, as well you, his right hand, Raki, please, take a seat…"

"Very well…" and thus, the two took seats, taking a cross-legged position, continuing the discussion going on for several minutes.

"The battle took much out from us…" started her speech one of the hooded elders, an old hag with druidic symbols on her robes.

"Indeedsss… it did." and the naga leader — a pale, skinny looking old man with snake lower part — continued. Eyes red, even as not one of his own people, Vault recognized, this individual must be ancient.

Can be hardly mistaken by the snake-man sitting not far from him, sporting younger characteristics.

"We need to decide how to proceed. That's obvious we can't stay here…" said so the shaman caste leader, his once-proud muscled body covered with bandages made from some unknown leaf, under the covering, some awful smelling medicine leaked out.

It was apparent; he suffered from some kind of curse. Even from the outside, it was evident he was not on his prime.

"And why is that? Fu likes here!" crossed his bulging arms, the ogre tribe leader seemed offended, looking quite menacing at the other members of this small council. "Fu and his fellows remain here! Fu will not move! If you want this place, Fu will fight for it with you!" he crackled his fist, making many around tremble.

Several nods exchanged, not everyone accepted the fact they need to leave this place.

"Foul creature! Ssssh! Would you just listen a moment?" hissed the naga leader, on his wizen face a menacing, angry expression appearing.

"Stupid snak man! You order not Fu! Fu will crush you!" the humongous ogre hit the ground, shaking the whole building.

"I want you to see you try…" hissed the naga leader, prepared to use his body as a spring and shoot out like a rocket, and tear open the ogre's throat with his sharp claws.

"FU WILL CRUSh YOU!" jumped up the ogre leader, but in the next moment, an abrupt shout stopped the ever-rising tension.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" on the shaman Armat massive body his tattoos lit up, hitting the ground the whole building shook, making the guards before the door look around confused — and somewhat afraid.

"We are here to discuss what to do with our situation, how to proceed, not to play like clueless children! Now sit down! And let's finally start!"

The naga leader just fumed angrily, but the colossal ogre leader smirked, revealing his yellow teeth those were from first sight able to crunch on even the hardest material.

"Fu like you. You have the spirit! Small one. Let's start!"

The shaman caste leader just watched Fu with squinted eyes — amongst Armats, he was huge, a walking mountain of muscle. Yet, compared to a titan like Fu, he was small. Basically, the ogre leader in size and appearance almost comparable to a mid-sized troll.

Only thanks to the considerable hole gaped on the side of the building he can get in.

Fighting this creature would be undoubtedly troublesome, and indeed, it would be outright impossible to triumph with just one person facing him. Unlikely, if not the person wearing enchanted items, or at least possessing the might of the heroes of old.

 _"This creature is not accidentally feared all around the swamp; he is a monster…"_

"Well… khm! As we discussed…" the Armat elder not far from him cleared his throat. Strangely, from the council thirteen, only four elders, present, with Vault, in total five members. The others either died under the battle, the mysterious disease pushed them into an unconscious state, or left with the civilians when they had the chance.

"We need to face the hard truth; the battle took more than we first wanted to believe. Only a day passed, but we already aware. If there will be another wave like this, we will be annihilated."

"Sssssh! You speak nonsense; this was all the demons and undead our scouts reported, there is no more! We won! It is time to call our people back and celebrate! Decide how to divide the territory. Ssssh! As you know, the toadmen most likely has gone, disappeared. We want their territory!"

The snake-man not far from the naga — wearing a sturdy white leather armor most likely made from dragon scale — hissed, eying the naga dangerous. It was obvious both of them wanted to settle on that area since long, only out the Toadmen high numbers and their defensive position they can't settle there.

"We want that territory too! Shhh! Our ancestors lived here! It belongs to ussssh!" warned the naga hissing.

"We need to scout that area; we do not yet know what happened with the toadmen… or the lizardmen. Their territory several days away…" added Vault, still having a faint hope his friend and his people alive and well.

"Shh! Very well! We wait…"

Both the snake and the naga nodded, deciding, they can't do anything until the scouts return, they accepted the fact. Still, the two gave each other an awfully malignant glare one last time.

"I disagree! Demons are tricky beings! No matter the hardship we suffered! That being! That dark herald was too powerful. Too powerful to only send this much demons and undead! You as well saw what happened! That dark cloud without a ditch of effort completely crushed our, and the spirits unified effort to banish it! We need to keep our guard! Now, more than ever!" the elder Armat with bandaged hands warned them, holding his staff with unsteady trembling grip.

"Oi! You must be mistaken! Old man! Fu earned victory!" boasted the ogre chieftain.

"That's right! It happened just like that!"

Throwing words against each other, the building filled with the shouting of different leaders. Trying to decide what's right and what's not. Demanding different areas before they could even decide what to do with the situation, or their scouts returned.

"Enough!" the old man harsh voice stopped the people, making them look at him under a moment.

"Even if that's true! We can't stay here! We need to move as soon as we can. Either because of the possible new wave. Or…"

"Or?" Vault raised his brow, suspecting the elder know something he is not yet aware. An awful secret!

"This land is cursed! We need to leave this cursed place, burn it to the ground, and never come back!"

Everyone stopped, their eyes filled with unbelief. Neither of them knew what the old man speaking about.

"What curse? There is no curse here!"

"Haven't you recognized?" the elder shouted. "Since that battle! Out people are dying! Anyone contacted with that putrid cloud the imps dropped on us weaken by the moment! In the end! They all die!"

"You speak nonsense! Curse? Our healers found no such thing!"

Spoke in a guttural tone one of the demi-human leaders, it's suction mouth moved unnaturally as it formed words. His/her body was like of an enormous leech, with blackish-brown texture and two arms protruding out from the side of its upper body. The creature looked quite disgusting in a way, his/her body always moving, throbbing.

These beings may not seem like much, but were the actual survivors of the swamp, immune to most disease, their favorite food was the blood of different races.

Though, because their nature, they were hunted by almost everyone, just now, they made a temporary alliance with the people of the marsh, contributing significantly to earn victory over the terrible foe.

"That may be… a chieftain of the Grenbera tribe." interestingly, the name of the race was also Grenbera, the ancestors of this tribe were not too imaginative.

"But despite our best efforts, the healed always fall sick, again and again! No matter what we try, the sickness never goes away. Interestingly, this only happens with those who contacted with the stink bombs dropped in the middle of the village."

"That means we just need to try harder! Our healers are the best! There is no way it is a curse! We would have already recognized the symptoms and healed it! Do you forget our race special ability? We can heal not only the body but remove the curses! There is no way a simple curse can defeat us!"

Like he was offended, the Grenbera was quite impulsive, taking the statement as a personal offense that aimed not only him but his whole race.

The people in the building looked at each other, unable to decide which truth to accept.

"Then what do you say about this?" the Armat elder revealed his hand, pulling up his loose robe. His arm half-rotten, filled with pus and tumors.

"That's…"

"Unbelievable!"

"Atrocious…" many similar sentences left the mouth of the surrounding people, watching the arm in horror.

"Hmm, cut it down?" Fu, the swamp ogre, reacted just like that, scratching his bald head confused, remembering faintly how a few of their shamans treated such infection.

"I was in the middle of the battlefield yesterday! I breathed in that putrid thing! Believe me; my whole body looks like this! As an expert in the healing arts and medicine, I tried everything! Even asked one of the few Grenbera healers to try to do something! And it came back twice as bad! And it turns to be worse and worse with each passing moment!"

Watching the half-rotten arm, everyone in the building looked horrified.

"Is there anything we can do against it?" the first to speak was Vault himself, visiting the section separated for the injured and sick, he suspected how bad the situation was, but he never dared to imagine it is something like this!

"In the passing day, we tried almost everything. This land is cursed. After the defeat, that dark being cursed it…!"

In all actuality, this was the only logical conclusion in the part of these people, and of course, saying, the curse brought by the imps who dropped it in the form of the infectious stink bombs.

Seeing it that way, maybe those stink bombs were only meant to spread this curse, make the land drink the essence of the hex, affliction, or whatever, they were just the carriers. The seed which will bring ruin to the village and everyone remains here already planted.

"Then, what do we do?"

"We need to investigate things before coming to an early conclusion!"

Many similar ideas flew and across the room, each side voicing their opinion vehemently.

"That's enough! Whatever the cause of this! It is certainly affecting all who had been affected! We can't just stay idle! We need to move on! Before that dark being makes his next move!"

"And even if we move what then? That dark being surely catch up with us! It would be best if we ask his forgiveness and become his servants!"

"Are you insane!? We can't just…!?"

"You heard him? Right! He said we would be cursed! That our defiance bring ruin! That he will send his champion!"

Many bit their lips, looking away fearful.

Not long after the battle, a dark, robed herald dragged before the council. A rotting, insane creature with scrawny clawed hands, and rotting skin. Looking like an awfully deformed and mutated toadmen. Saying "dragged," because the beast was one of the last survivors of the demonic army, offering his surrender willingly not long after the battle ended, walking to the gates without weapons and the like.

Yet, even in surrender, the rotting creature covered with similar tumors and pus resembled the elder's arm warned the people of the village.

— Defy the great one, and with it, destiny itself, and much worse fate awaits them. Death will be salvation.—

The being even offered them one last chance to join willingly, and serve the great dark one, or be slaughtered, the survivors taken as slaves, cursed eternally, offering ruin in exchange for defiance. Saying, even if they flee, the herald of darkness will find them.

Saying, if they escape, the being already found their relatives they sent away, cursing them with eternal agony and misfortune. That, the dark lady of chaos will offer no mercy who offended her, offering them his own truth!

It was only the beginning; more will come!

Yet, everyone around laughed off the threat, seeing it as the desperate last attempt of the creature to win the favor of his fallen god. Thinking, the deformed creature was simply insane after mutated and imprisoned by the demonic entity this way.

Being no evidence pointed away his threats hid any faint truth, or even comes to fruition, everyone ignored the rotting creature.

Fu himself finding the creature annoying, ripped it at two, throwing the robed toadmen to his men to indulge themselves and enjoy the fruits of hard labor.

Yet, now thinking of it, it may be not the best idea of killing the creature, who was most likely just tried to spare the village from an even worse fate.

Of course, many wanted to stop the ogre chieftain, but to actually get close, and hold off a creature rampaging. A being comparable to the mightiest of trolls, it was a pretty impossible concept.

"So, you say, we need to flee?"

"It is that, or we wait… in that case, we can fight, offering every inch of resistance we can spare. The second option is…" gulped the elder, knowing most likely very few will accept this possibility. "Simply bow before the enemy, begging for mercy!" explained the old sage, bowing his head. His agony started to intensify; his face churned in pain.

"We need to flee!"

"No! Let's offer our pledge! Maybe the dark being will forgive us!"

"Yes! That being surely needs soldiers! We can offer ourselves to him as such! We proved ourselves already!"

Many opinions exchanged owner under a moment, and it all started to turn more and more chaotic by the moment.

"We need to do something…" Vault mumbled with squinted eyes.

"Ri-Right…"

"Hey! Are you alright?" the next moment, he offered a glance, looking at his friend on his side.

"I am fine…" 'Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!' violently, Raki coughed, her hands covered by her blood.

"That's blood! You are not fine!"

"It is fine, I just need some water, and rest…" trying to stand up, she failed to do so, falling back to her bottom right away.

"That's enough!" Vault shouted in the next moment, making everyone stop abruptly. He had enough of this! His people are dying! His best friend he knows since his childhood was sick and not well! He really wanted to end this! Once and for all!

"As we contend what to do here! More and more will die! We need to find a cure! We need to stop this madness!"

He asked the impossible, but everyone agreed. That's what they needed to do. But to actually figure out where to find that mentioned cure. To indeed find a way to win after this. It was the impossible he asked in both cases.

"Shh! And what do you think? How we could accomplish such an impossible task?" asked the naga, angry.

"We need to…"

But his words abruptly cut. Oh! How he wished he never hears that voice again!

 **"FOOLISH CREATURES! YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN DEFY THE DARK LADY! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"That voice…!" everyone right away recognized the dark voice and the malicious laugh reverberated above their head, running out from the building right away.

The wind blew once more, making many stumbled around. Clouds gathered, turning darker and darker until they reached a point where they looked almost like an impenetrable night, swallowing all light around them.

A familiar dark face forming and emerged above them, constructed from many small faces, around it humanoid and demi-human visages moaning in pain, agony, or crackling in madness.

 **"The game was amusing; your effort was commendable! I must admit, your struggle greatly entertained us! But this is over! Fear my wrath!"**

"We defeated you once! It will happen again! You will not…"

"Please, forgive this foolish boy, oh great one! He knows not what he speaks!" an old man fell on his knees, offering his honest plea, glaring at around him everyone who did not do the same.

"Please forgive us! And we will be your greatest servant!"

"What are you speaking about? We can't just…"

 **"Enough!"** the prattle immediately ceased as an invisible wave of power washed over the people below, stumbling all of them!

 **"This was only the beginning… you defeated one army. One, from the many. Ruin will await you! Prepare. One day! You have one day to prepare. Being my lady is generous, I give you this one chance! Flee, and you all die. Struggle, and you may earn redemption, your decision. Prepare yourself for the arrival. My champion will come for your head. Choose your best…"**

The darkness started to fade, but one voice brought it back.

"Wait! What if we won? You couldn't expect us to fight without anything in return! Gaining hope usually increases one's fighting capability! No? Give us a goal to fight! A promise, a reward! You as well can't expect a good fight if the opposition lost all their hope! No?"

Vault was well aware, it was meaningless to demand reward or even their survival in return, as they were completely outgunned.

 _"The weak had no right to demand compensation…"_

As one of his friends once said.

If what the cloud said is true, this was only the beginning, and they had no chance even to flee.

But if they prove themselves, maybe, just maybe! The being will consider them noteworthy ants, and the demons leave them alone for the time being. Perhaps the being even heal their people in exchange for victory.

 _"As I read, demons can't lie, as it is against their nature. If we can convince this being to make a deal with us. Our victory in exchange for our freedom and our people, maybe we have a slight chance…"_

It had a minimal chance it will work, and if this being itself as well a demon, it will most likely keep its word. Either way, they had no other chance. This, or waiting for their doom.

 **"Hmph! Your words hide a faint truth…"** said the face with a booming voice, looking contemplating for a moment. **"Very well! To show you my lady's generosity, you will receive a reward if you win."**

"First! Heal our people! Remove this curse! You can't expect us to fight with them in danger! You can't expect us to show our best while crippled!"

 **"Fufufu! You are a crafty one asking for such a thing! But very well! For one day, the curse will be suspended! But if you lose! If you betray the trust! Thousand times worse fate awaits you! The toadmen we sent will be just a mild demonstration of what you will become!"**

"We will take our chances!" Vault shouted, hoping it works out better than the battle.

 **"Very well!"** a few moments passed, and the rain started to drop from the skies, each drop reached the ill people blistered in steam, healing the afflicted, reversing the tumors and the infected wounds.

The elder removed his hood, looking up, then watched his rotted arm, it slowly started to heal.

"What kind of miracle… this, this is above tier 6!" the crowd started to get rowdy once more. Until now they suspected they are dealing with a terrible being, but using a spell on such scale so quickly? It was beyond legends! It was the realm of myths and gods!

 **"As for your reward! You can serve the lady, like soldiers!"** **grinned the dark being above, offering a malicious stare.**

"What!? That's not!?" Vault flattened on the ground immediately, feeling a terrible presence on his back.

 **"I said you would receive a reward. And with the request you proposed, you accepted it! This! Or you, and your captured people will be used as living stock for the rest of your days!"**

"Captured?"

"What is he speaking about?"

"Damn bastard…" Vault clenched his fist furious, suspecting what the being referring — remembering what that mutated toadmen spoke about.

 **"Fufufu… wouldn't you think we just let them go, do you? Your attempt to send them away was but a meager foolishness! Almost amusing, yet, so sad!"**

"You bastard…" the blood drained out from everyone's face, even Fu backed hearing the news. He as well sent away the females and child's, with a few of his warriors as protection. He had a bad feeling back then; an impression seemed to come real just now.

"Waaaaaah! You damn cloud! Fu crush you!"

"Fu! No!" Vault shouted, trying to stop the ogre, but it was too late, the giant creature simply tossed him away, grabbing a massive stone near him, the ogre spun a few times, releasing the object in a mighty throw! And the heavy object flew and flew! Tearing the membrane of the dark clouds.

 **"Pitiful…"** 'Crash!' and in that exact moment, it was like the sky shattered, lighting hit the mighty ogre, making his thick skin blister and burn, his body right away falling on the ground motionless. 'Thud!'

The ogres around watched in horror; their mighty leader knows no defeat before fallen just like that.

 **"Win… and you and your relatives will be spared! Serving the dark lady as one! Lose, and your suffering will be legendary! Decide! Don't forget! One day…"**

And with that, the dark face disappeared once more, giving place to the regular sky and sunlight.

"What to do…?"

Everyone looked around, confused and scared, wholly devastated as their struggle was all in vain.

If they win, they will serve, if they lose, the best they can receive is a quick death. There was little they could do in their current situation. You may say, it was entirely hopeless.

"As he said, we chose our best…" Vault brushed his bleeding nose, getting up slowly. "He also mentioned his champion. We need to choose the best, and fight with this "Champion… it is that, or we can simply sit, and watch our brethren die."

"Umu, so be it!" and most elders agreed. Each of them scared to death by the presence, yet everyone was aware.

Sending that army was no little effort, and that being called it a mere play. The being sent a crippling curse on them, and it dispelled it with a small healing rain. There was no way they can defeat it!

Even desperate, they can't do anything, but fight. As fleeing inevitably brings ruin to all of them!

"We have one day… let's decide who will fight. Prepare, our last battle…"

And thus, the people went their own way, spending their most likely last day with their loved ones.

…

Meanwhile, in a secret base, an automaton watched the happening with great interest, noting the incidents.

"The modified curse worked as intended, embedded in a retrovirus, it resisted low tier healing and dispelling effects. Reconstructing itself and becoming more resistant." nodded the teen with a motionless face.

"Still, the prepared cure worked as an intended, conclusion; the experiment was a success. Further tests and work needed, some instability still present. The infected meat not likely edible for consumption. Too much mutation occurs under the reconstruction of the genome."

On his side, the demon watched Zero with some fear and satisfaction. Satisfaction because he enjoyed the suffering of mortals, with fear, knowing the boy on his side can come up with such a terrifying design.

"Zero-sama, if I may ask…" muttered the demon with a lion-like mane. "That curse… what's the indeed effect?"

"Ah, that…" Zero turned forward, watching the mirror of remote viewing. "The curse only a catalyst, spread by a microbe. Its only purpose of stabilizing the retrovirus and control the growth. The real thing is the virus itself…"

"And it is… if you allow me to ask? What the purpose?"

"As you know, Demiurge conduct his research on different people of different species. Trying to produce scroll material of high quality. Trying to breed people of different species, creating hybrids."

"Yes…" it was like the demon became excited, hearing about the cruelty of his master really made him happy.

"Yet, he had difficulty to feed them adequately. True, this also allows him to do a few social experiments, research the effect of self-cannibalism and the like. But our future goal is to create a supply of food that always renews itself, continuously with minimal resource investment."

"Ah! I see…"

"For that, I started to work on a method. Modify a spell with the help of several Elder Liches Ainz-sama so generously bestowed me."

"And the intended effect?"

"Modifying the affected with a retrovirus embedded in a curse. Carried by a microbe. Basically, the intended result would be to transform the affected into a living cattle, a tumor-like creature, which grows smaller tumors on the affected body. These smaller growths in time fall off, just to regrow shortly. Providing a continuous, nutritious meal and meat supply to everyone. Meanwhile keeping the person's capability to continue his/her work intact."

"That's…" the demon gulped, shuddering to hear the genius horror of the idea. "That's would certainly solve a few rationing problems."

"Yet, it falls far from perfect. As I inspected a few affected, the infected will start to rot before the process could really start, rotting not only the meat but the soul, if left unchecked long, causing uncontrolled mutation and the loss of mind. That's not the intended effect; I need to recalibrate the infection vector, maybe start the whole process again."

Though the boy may sound soundly bored, the demon felt his frustration.

"But at least, the developed cure works. For now, at least. We still need further healing experiments."

"I am sure you will succeed, Zero-sama. Just as expected from the creation of the supreme being." if you see things like that, it was comical how that humongous, muscled demon with his fiery mane bowed before a small man like Zero was. Yet, who knew their exact difference of power, those knew why the devil acted like this.

"Of course, I am! Esdeath-sama made me after all…" pronounced the automaton-like it would be the most natural thing in the world, and the demon just obliged, like a faithful dog.

"Of course! You are right!"

"Now then!" Zero tapped his finger on the table, eyes squinting slightly. "Let's make sure my lady gain her required entrance. Worms, after all, only respect strength and style. And while worship requires mostly fear, time to time, in a desperate situation, a sudden came miracle is a more effective catalyst to gather worshippers." Zero explained with all his calm, planning out everything from the start.

"But this is really what Esdeath-sama wants?" muttered the second demon in the room, a person who until now remained silent. Her tone carried some fear, fearing the great abyss/calesborn wrath.

She was a succubus with irresistible beautiful appearance: fiery red hair, enticing slit yellow eyes, perky asset, and pillowy backside. Yes, even royalties would kill to spend a night with her. Yet, now a strangely uneasy expression present on her face.

"Esdeath-sama, my master is still a child. Though time to time, it is hard to say, but in age, she is still in infancy." Compared to the rest of her people, of course, as beings like her were ageless.

"And though Ainz-sama guides her the best he could, even he has his limits, and other duties he had to attend. In such times, it is the task of her servants, to make the necessary decisions, and take action. Basically, the servants, and worshippers now we gather will serve the foundation of her true ascension later on."

"Then you say!?" both demons looked at each other in disbelief, and Zero interlocked his fingers before his mouth.

"Her people go through several period and evolutionary steps until they mature. This is a long process, gaining strength continuously, like a dragon. Never die out of age, only becoming stronger and stronger in time, evolving with each hardship, rapidly gaining strength if surviving a lethal injury or trauma. My creator is the last member of the royal family. According to the ancient tablets, her father easily contended with the most ancient and powerful abyssal infernal, and celestial gods. Her potential unbound! We need to make sure; she will not waste it under the way. Using any means necessary to bolster her growth."

"Unbelievable…"

Both gulped on his side. According to the servants, the lady is already formidable. On par with Lord Touch Me! And saying she is still in an infant stage, her true potential not yet reached. The end result when she grows up will be terrifying!

Though Zero can only recount the Nephalem lore the game contained, he had no idea level restrictions existed for his master. Thus, he can only say this much, most likely giving a false impression to the servants about the true capabilities of their masters.

"Then, we will serve Lord Ainz and the Lady according to our best ability!"

"As you should…" Zero said so, getting up, and heading towards the double door. "Let's prepare the last act of this charade…"

And thus, the two demons followed him close behind, swearing fealty both Momonga and Esdeath once more in their heart.

* * *

 **Scene Change: A day later:**

A day passed like a flash, and the Armats, Naga, Snakeman, and the rest of the survivors chosen their champions. Indeed, this was a big day for all of them, prepared for death, they all willing to sacrifice their lives to prove their worth, and with it, earn the freedom of their relatives.

"Hah! Zero-san really put this battle in the worst time! And when I wanted to sleep a little bit!" Groggily, Esdeath walked through the hall; if her arms were longer, she would drag them after herself on the ground.

Seeing her current childlike appearance, and the long-sleeved kimono she wore, it was almost comical.

 _"But I can't help it; the lower part is comfortable…"_ Actually wearing boxer shorts instead of panties were more comfortable, the first always slipping in her little bottom cut. Wearing robe-like clothes helped to hide what she wears underneath.

After a few days, she can't help it but create a few ones with her power and wear them. This piece of cloth with the long, robe-like lower part and her adventurer armor at least helped hide it.

 _"If Auriel and my maids see I wear boxers again, they start to nag me once more to wear panties! I can't bear it!"_

Miserably, she wept deep inside. Before her, an oval-shaped gate appeared, dragging herself through it.

"Ugh…" immediately ending her in a big throne room like area. The same place where she and Auriel watched the battle in the previous day.

"Welcome, my creator, I awaited your arrival."

'Thud!'

Right away, two rows of guards saluted, consisting sturdy draconoids Aura stationed here, and strange-looking armored humanoids.

Their whole body covered in a unique looking plate scale armor, mostly grey, golden on the edges, behind their back two wings, constructed from ethereal energy protruding, colored black and white. Their head covered by a hood, from the darkness, only two menacingly glowing eyes watched, in their hands' various weapons, made mostly from pure light and dark energy. They were Nephalem Guards, Esdeath's summons.

Though their level was between level 40 and 50, they were a formidable fighting force.

"Hey, Zero-kun, I see you were busy…" she said sarcastic, offering a sour smile. Her eyes still mirroring she just woke up recently.

"Yes, as always. I prepared everything for the grand show."

"You should rest a little bit; it is bad for the health if you always work…"

"Service is its own reward…"

She should expect this answer, but what did she hope? Basically, every servant was just like that.

If they would accidentally say to slice their own throat, then they would do so gladly. If they praise them, they say this is too much. And similar things.

 _"Time to time it is really annoying!"_ _she can only shrug thinking about it._

"Please, take a seat master, the show soon starts."

"Umu…" hopping on the big throne — which was big enough to swallow her wholly — she took a comfortable seat. She can't help it, taking a kid form was more comfortable, and handier moving around. Also, she can sneak better while small.

"I apologize for sending those messenger to wake you up."

"It is nothing; I would have woke up soon…" She yawned, and her servant poured some juice and coffee for her.

"Ah, thank you!" slowly drinking the steaming, black drink, the expression of satisfaction settled on her face. "Ah! Nothing better than a cup of black favor after waking up! By the way, where are the others?"

"Ainz-sama received a call from the adventurer guild. It seems, those meatbags wants something from his adventurer persona, again…" the automaton just shrugged, it was evident his tolerance thinned by the moment towards those humans. "Auriel and Aura soon arrive. They tended the beasts, for the misery of my sister," he added in the end.

"Augh! I should not give her that task…" Esdeath said somewhat sour, although, she told Auriel before to not bother with it, Aura will take care of her mount. But she can't help it, Auriel was quite a stubborn girl, doing things even after she said it is not necessary, just to prove she can do it.

"It is fine; she as well needs to learn it," Zero added, approving his sister attitude towards certain things.

"I see then, and Elysia-chan?"

Zero just glanced at his master, preparing some omelet in the meantime on the stove nearby. "Your new handmaiden is in the city. She said she needs some fresh air, and can't remain in the tomb where those "two" nagged her all the time. I suppose Rem and Ram have their own method to give that animal what she deserves."

"Heh! Figures!" Esdeath smiled sourly, can only imagine what her two maids made the girl go through. "By the way, why do you call her "animal" all the time?"

"Because she is one if you allow me to say this, my creator." he bowed his head in respect, his hand never ceasing to move and prepare the breakfast of his master.

"A dirty beast you, in your infinite, divine generosity picked up from the mud, provided her home and education. And how she shows her gratitude? She remained just as much a beast, learned nothing! Eating your meals, refusing to use proper titles and act as a proper guest! If you ask me, a punishment due to her, after all, beasts only learn from the use of force."

"Hahh! Zero-kun…" Esdeath facepalmed, tired a little bit by how the people see her guest. "She is a guest. Please treat her according."

 _"I would if she would act like one…"_ Zero wanted to say this, but withhold his tongue, instead, saying this. "Very well, I do my best."

Finishing with the preparation of the meal, the butler dished the meal, entirely made, with some vegetables on the side, and some meat in the omelet. It was the meal of the gods! No food from the outside world can compare to it.

"Thank you!" she started to eat. "And the rest?" she asked in the meantime, cutting her meal elegantly, like true royalty, inquiring about the rest of the people.

"The rest has their own tasks, Cocytus taking care of Ainz-sama new servants. Those, Lizard people…" Zero shrugged.

Though, he as well found some value nurturing weak to serve as simple foot soldiers, and help in backwater regions where the residents of Nazarick shouldn't bother to go. He found those Lizardpeople somewhat inappropriate for Ainz, just as well the Armat and the rest of the demi-humans, only seeing them as an appropriate labor force and menial workers.

But it cannot be helped, lacking sufficient "material," this is what they had to suffice for the time being. In their current situation, they have to use every "resource" they can get their hands on.

"I see…"

"Hmm! That's köstlich! (delicious)" came the voice with heavy german accent in the next moment, coming from the side of Esdeath. Still gnawing on the meaty remains of the food.

"Eh?"

"You little!?"

"Ei! Ei! Don't be so harsh, Bruder!" a boy in his fourteenth year, wearing military youth uniform smiled mischievously appeared on the side of Esdeath, the automaton glaring him with all the hate he could spare, grabbing the back of his yellow dress shirt, raising him like one would do with a cat.

"How dare you eat the meal of our master? Despicable child!"

"But it was sooo gut (good)! I am sure even our Liebe (dear) Obersturmbannführer wouldn't mind it. Either way, she starts to round up in a few places…" while Zero held him up in the air, the boy with cat ears poked Esdeath's flat stomach, making poor girl's face change coloration under a moment, changing from the usual grey hue to more lively colors.

"Eiii!"

"Disgusting! Miserable creature!" 'Slap! Splatter!' "How dare you say such thing!" with a simple motion, the butler cleaned his white gloves from the crimson essence and brain matter remained on it.

"Eh…" the headless body of the boy fell limp on the ground, twitching a few times. "You really just killed your brother? Just like that? Dammit!" Esdeath watched the twitching body blinking, then sighing tiredly.

"Now I need to resurrect him…" like it was nothing, Esdeath scratched the back of her head frustrated. Though it was shocking seeing a dead body on the ground, adventuring for two months, she got used seeing dead bodies all the time. " _Too used if you ask me…"_

"That's not necessary, Liebe master!"

"Eh!?" turning to her side once more, the boy, named Schrödinger was once more here. Completely harmless, his head intact, as nothing happened.

 _"Of course, how should I forget his special ability…"_ _Esdeath just rolled her eyes._

 _How should she forget it? This servant was virtually_ immortal thanks to his particular job class players can't take, only different NPCs with certain racial classes.

Basically, without specific items, skills, or even world items, Schrödinger cannot be put down permanently. And being this servant was one of the area guardians of the eighth floor, his constant presence and virtual immortality made him an annoying constant "companion" those players last time managed to invade the eight floor.

 _"Yeah, it is frustrating when someone backstabs and shoot you under you want to heal, or cast a spell."_

And it was not about Schrödinger attack potency that was annoying about him, no! In actual truth, this little guy attack potency and stats were quite pathetic compared to his level.

Even Aura bunny pets do more damage. The real annoyance what Schrödinger brought was the fact, he cannot be put down permanently, and had a ton of interrupt and other skills those either interrupted spell casting, redirected the tank threat level to other players, or even pulled others away from their companion — and similar things.

Basically, once he found your group, he became an annoying little brother, you cannot send away and always around. Under such circumstances, it was pretty much a nightmare to proceed through the eight floor and survive. Aside from Rubedo and Victim, he was one of the reasons why the invaders failed so hard and left one by one.

 _"Also, because of his special ability [Everywhere and Nowhere], he can hardly be sealed, maximum with a world item... Teleport him away, and he is back under a short time."_

"Outrageous! You gnat! How dare you consume our master's meal! I will…!"

Esdeath hardly saw Zero act like this. Usually, the teen was always collected and cold. But now, he was on to tremble, on the verge to blow up. Raising his palm, he was on to kill the boy, again and again, continue until it can't come back.

"It is fine, Zero-kun…"

"But, my creator… he!"

"I said it is fine. The little guy was just hungry, am I right. Little Schrödinger?"

"Umu! That's the case, mein Meister!"

"Good…" she smiled, caressing the boy's abundant hair, and the youngster purred like a cat.

"Well, care to watch with us?" she patted the place near her, and the werecat nodded vigorously, Zero still frustrated.

"Of course, mein Meister! For you, anything!" disappearing, then right away repapering, the boy sat on a comfortable looking pillow, right under the throne, near his master's legs.

"Oh! I thought you sit beside me," she said, somewhat surprised.

"Nah! It is fine. Besides, Bruder is on to blow up already. I don't want him to be even more jealous…" grinning at his always stoic brother, for a second, the automaton's motionless face twitched.

"Tch! Insufferable worm…" looking at Zero, he indeed hardly tolerated the little guy. Was on to blow up at any moment. Schrödinger sticking his tongue at him made it even worse.

"True…" she nodded, ultimately understanding the reason.

"Well then, let's watch the match. Hopefully, Zero-kun prepared a nice show to us…"

"Naturally…" and thus, all three of them, and the guards turned their attentions towards the mirror of remote viewing, watching the preparing sides.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And here it is!**

 **First part of the double chapter! And the preface of the Epilogue of this arc!**

 **RnR!**

 **Until next time!**


	32. Arc III Epilogue: Deus Ex Machina!

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job that the Skythewood translator team has done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes and I intend to correct them, as well as try to learn from them and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Arc III Epilogue: Deus Ex Machina!**

"Are you sure it is right? I mean, you just recovered." asked the man the woman on his side, and Raki just shrugged.

"And let you alone against that abomination?" she chuckled. "No chance! If we go down, we go down together! You will not get rid of me that easily…"

"Figures…" rolled his eye Vault, somewhat expecting this kind of answer.

Around them, many warriors and magic casters gathered. You may say, most of the challengers were with them.

Behind them, on the walls, they remained watched, hoping their victory. Though all of them was aware, if they fall here, if they lose, it is all meaningless. They will be enslaved regardless.

Fortunately, the battlefield which chosen by chance was home ground; the same place swallowed numerous undead under the previous battle. And they were sure; this environment will serve them just right in the duel.

Before them, the previously parched muddy ground somewhat regained its sloppiness thanks to the constant rains last day. Now, it was just as dirty as before, swallowing completely the undead and demons stuck by it.

It was home ground. Hopefully, this much will be enough for victory. If not, dark times awaits the Armat and the rest.

"Vault…" one of the elders came with them, the shaman caste leader with his muscled body, his wounds healed completely. "Are you sure it is the best way?"

"We need to do our best…" spat the man of the warrior caste, squeezing harder his metal sword, the sword which was reinforced by the remains of the Giant's Bane, one of the two destroyed treasure of the Armat tribe.

Under the past battle, the weapon started to gain an unnatural hue, drinking the essence of countless demons Vault cut in the recent struggle. It was still far from turning into a legendary weapon but was on to, feeding on the blood of the slain.

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!'

"Here they come, prepare yourselves!"

The ground trembled in a steady motion, and a solid, rhythmic drum play can be heard, mixed with the terrific snarls and yelps of different wild demons.

Closer and closer, the forest soon revealed the numerous hulking demons and undead. Many amongst them were familiar, resembling the demons they fought before.

But as much new creature appeared amidst their ranks, donning heavy armors, and enchanted weapons. Indeed, it was the army of legends.

"Those are!?" snarling and gloating, the lesser demons before the hulking bigger ones lined, looking down the demi-humans, their eyes filled with bloodthirst, seeking vengeance of their fallen brethren. Making many in the village and their champions fear and tremble, reconsidering if this was indeed a good idea or not.

The leading figures of the demons all wore their menacing black, spiked all body plate, carrying terrible enchanted halberds, the eye sockets of their spiked helmets carrying demonic red flames, sitting on plated, fiery, demonic hellhounds.

"The army of legends…"

"The army of hell! We have no chance!"

Lining up in proper order, the drums slowly silenced, and in the next moment!

'Thud! Thud!'

Like a well-oiled machine, the elite demons on the two sides moved as one, opening the way to someone. A creature of terrible nature stepped forward. Towering, his appearance horrific and menacing. With every step, the ground trembled, his hoofs leaving a fiery trail.

 **"Fufufufu… so it is true. The defiant ones."** licked its lips a horrifying creature.

Even looking at the being, some kind of dread filled the challengers. The thought, they can't win, no matter how hard they try, or how much they struggle filled their being. Yes! Even looking at this army, even glancing at this creature, Vault talent screamed, get as far away as possible! Never look back!

Carrying a terrible war scythe over his shoulder, the creature offered a ghastly grin, showcasing his needle-like teeth's lined in several rows in his mouth.

 **"Bring the heads…"**

"As you wish…" a lesser, miserable-looking monkey demon bowed behind the being, waving, making several grotesque trebuchet advances.

 **"Break them…"**

One by one the machines fired, firing not stones, or firing projectiles, but the decapitated head of the people. The head of Toadmen, Naga, Armat, and every other creature one can encounter in this swamp-like area. Even several lizardmen piece was amidst the projectiles.

"Those are!?"

Heads rained on that day, breaking the spirit of the people even more.

"You bastards! How dare!?"

"Raki!" Vault barely managed to hold back his friend, and as he glimpsed around, the same was with the other participants. All were aware; it is the only provocation, meant to provoke them. To make them act rash, break their spirits!

"Don't fall for it! They only want us to act rash! It is all means they fear us! Stand your ground!"

Strangely, almost everyone listened to his words. Only a few of them needed to be restrained.

 **"So, you are not attacking, what a pity…"**

The demon leader growled, not amused in the slightest, offering a menacing scowl.

 **"So be it…"**

'Thud! Thud! Thud!'

Using his hoofed legs, the demonic general started his advance. His body built from muscle, from the hoof to his two forward protruding fiery horns. Behind his back, two strong looking big wings stretched.

His lower part and legs covered by fur, only a loincloth covering his sizable man part.

 **"I am Ignatius, the champion of the dark one!"** with each of his words, the air trembled, showcasing his might to the people around.

 **"You, strugglers, may think you will triumph here. But it is all for nothing, for I will never lose!"**

"That might be! But our people still amiss! First, show us they are fine!" Vault prayed, he prayed whoever deity listening to his prayers that those heads would be not his people, that those poor souls thrown at them would be the people of a different tribe. Even if this was cruel, it was his only wish.

 **"Hmm, but didn't you see? I just throw them at you!"** the demon general snickered, his fiery slit eyes definitely show his enjoyment of the situation.

"That's a lie! That dark cloud promised they are safe! And a demon can't back from his word…" he hoped… he very much expected so! It can't be that they killed all of them! Maybe a few, but all of them? That was absurd! He doesn't want to believe it!

 **"Oh! How clever you are! Rararararara**!" 'Snap!' " **So be it! Bring a few of them forward! Show their miserable appearance…"**

Immediately, several chain clang, as the captives dragged forward by several hulking demons.

"Those are…!?"

Armats, Toadmen, Naga, even ogres! All of them chained, stripped naked — all held by muscled demons on a leash.

 **"Vault! Ribbit!"**

Immediately, the leader of the warrior's caste and the rest recognized most of their captured brethren. Most belonged to the people they sent away. Yet, a few of them they recognized not from those groups. Amidst them, two figures were present. People, they thought they would never see again.

"Frage! Clutch!"

The two toadmen looked quite miserable, full with bruises. They were definitely tortured long before dragged here.

 **"Silence!"**

"Ugh!" the robed figure on their side hit the ground with his staff, and immediately, pain-filled the body of the two, forcing them on their knee.

"You bastards!" Raki bit her lip, furious about the knowledge she can't do anything with the current situation.

 **"Fufufufu… So amusing. So, they are your friends. Interesting. I wonder how hard you will fight once their life is in danger…"**

"Don't dare…!"

 **"Oh! But I…"** 'Snap!' by merely snapping his clawed hand, the skinny demons near the captives raised their sword, brandishing it against the neck of the captured.

 **"Kill one each minute after the fight starts. If they are not fast enough, their people will die!"**

And the demons smirked in the background, prepared to follow the order, prepared to enjoy it the fullest.

"You can't do it! The deal…!"

 **"The deal never said anything about motivation… to motivate you, the most effective way is to start to kill them simply. Then, you at least have a reason to give your best. I want a challenge, don't disappoint me…"**

The demon started to walk forward, seemingly the muddy ground barely slowing him down, the fire under his hoof making it solid under a moment.

"That's it! The muddy ground is slowing him down! We have a chance…" a druid not far from Vault muttered.

Yes, they prepared the area beforehand, expecting the fight will be conducted here.

Although, as said, because of the muddy ground, even the toadmen and similar species with webbed legs had difficulty to move through the area.

Charging through and storm the narrow natural stone walls for rational beings, it came with great difficulty even to get through this area. For the horse, and similar ungulates, it was basically impossible to get through without once or twice stuck in the ground.

Yet, to balance this disadvantage, all members of the group wore mud walker boots the Armat tribe developed to help their transport on swampy areas, they were sure, if not entirely, but a little bit their chosen champions can turn the tide and earn if not full, but partial victory.

It was evident, today, despite the circumstances, lady luck preferred this small alliance.

 **"Well then… a little bit of disadvantage, but so be it…."**

The ground under the fortress was still somewhat stable from the scorching of yesterday, enough for Armats and the ogre to move around in relative safety, but not enough for a sizable demon with hoofs to stay stable in the muddy field.

With each step, **Ignatius' hoofs sank in the mire, giving him more and more difficult to move forward.**

 **"It doesn't matter though… I need not move to defeat them."** **he was sure of himself, with his power, there was no way he will lose!**

 **He was the mighty Ignatius! He was the champion of the dark one! Created by her personally! How should he lose against the like of these lower beings?**

 **"Let's begin… Rerererere…"** he laughed coldly, licking the corrupted edge of his scythe.

"Owaaa! Charge!" Vault announced, and immediately, many started their relentless assault, aiming the demon in the middle.

 **"Fufufu… all meaningless**." wave after wave, arrows and stones flew towards the creature, thrown by the chosen fighters of the allied tribes, all fell harmless against his metal hard skin, and in the end, with just one flap of his muscled wings!

'Fush!' the projectiles all repelled, fallen to the ground.

 **"This is all you can do?"**

He said so mockingly, at least fifty fighters charging against him, magic casters preparing their spells to bombard him to death.

Yet, before the mighty demon, it was all useless.

 **"Pitiful!" '** Clang!' " **Let's cut your numbers! Let's see, who is worthy to serve the dark one! [Firewave]!"**

'Crash!' and immediately, as the base of his scythe reached the ground and sank in the mud… 'Flush!' a wave of heat and fire washed through the battlefield.

"Dammit!"

Right away, most of the fighters fell, the magic casters who were not able, or was too late to cast fire protection turned to ash.

The whole battlefield changed. The mud solidified immediately, turning to simple earth, the few faunae around carbonized, burned to ash.

"Behind my shield!" Raki shouted, pulling her friend behind her protection, crouching to the ground as close as she can.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Dammit! This is not fair…" the survivors steamed from the sudden wave of fire, Vault felt he even suffered a slight burn.

"Are you alright?" Raki asked somewhat worried, raising herself from the ground, seeing her friend weary expression. "I said, get a shield…"

"You know I hate shields…" Vault swallowed, trying to exorcise the dryness of his mouth.

Looking at her, she seemed to be okay, not a slight burn on her.

"How come you can't even be bothered by the flames?"

"You are not the only one who upgraded his arsenal," she smirked. "I as well used some of the remains of our sacred treasures…"

The shield name "Demon's Gape" was one of the three treasures of the clan. Yet, two from the three destroyed by Raidyn, shattered by her immense Dragon Slayer. The tribe could only recover the remains from the once-proud weapons, hoping, one day they can reforge, and use them once more.

Yet, as it seems, just like Vault used the fragments of Giant's Bane to reinforce his weapon, Raki used the pieces of "Demon's Gape" to strengthen her shield and armor. In truth, her shield now was partly made from the said scale shield.

The shield which made from the scales of the evil deity served well, even in its destroyed state, granting the bearer immunity against fire-based attacks.

"Here, take it. It is just a scale, but it will help…"

Handing Vault a dark looking scale, the man fixed it to his armor.

He was ashamed; he should have expected fire-based attacks. After all, their enemy is a demon! It was foolish not thinking of this possibility before the battle started.

"Hey! Are you alright, kids?" from behind them, the shaman caste leader walked forward. Only thanks to his shamanistic spirit arts he is alive, sacrificing a spirit to grant him fire immunity in the last moment.

It was a sour sacrifice; the spirits could grant many boons, but slowly, not one moment to another. Making this risky move he basically burned through a spirit's reserves, making it disappear. A tattoo is already missing from his right forearm.

"We are fine… well, somewhat."

Looking around, their situation looked desperate.

"How many of us left?"

"Most of us died… and we didn't even reach the bastard! We barely moved…"

The healers did their best to turn the remained people fight capable once more.

Aside from the three of them, around ten more people remained standing.

"That bastard got us hard, and he didn't even move from his position…"

"Any idea how we can get him?" Raki asked Vault. Their well-planned tactic the members of the tactical committee discussed failed, collapsed at the moment most of their chosen killed. Only their burned carcass is making them remember the failure of the charge.

 **"One minute passed..."** 'Snap!'

And just like the demon promised, a captive had been freed from the burdens of life; his head separated from his body, fallen limp on the ground.

"Bastard!" one of the two remained druids hissed, a young Armat in robes. Watching the female carbonized body before himself. If not his friend sacrifice, and putting all her effort to shield him with her druidic magic and body, he would end up just like her.

"I will never forget you…" fighting to withhold his tears, the youngster was on the verge of a breakdown, regretting never telling the girl how he felt.

"That was hot! YOU KILLED FU's PEOPLE!" the humongous ogre shouted, fuming in rage, his muscles bulged after seeing — with one exception — all his chosen warriors burned to death.

Previous, after hit by lighting, his skin may charred, but it was far from enough to kill the ogre leader. He was sturdier than to die just from that! After a few minutes peacefully sleeping, he was on his feet once more like nothing happened, saying, he slept a good, asking, where is the dark cloud.

On the walls, the remained members of this loose demi-human alliance watched in horror how easily their forces had been defeated — suspecting what their future demonic masters have in store for them.

"So, any idea…?" asked the shaman near Vault.

"There must be something…"

Their situation was grave, a minute passed, and their advantageous position turned grave under but one attack. Their numerical superiority almost completely gone!

Most of their chosen fighters died, they lost their terrain advantage completely. Their soldiers and people demoralized, who can win under such circumstances?

"Maybe there is a chance…" yet, Vault saw the chance, his tactical sense, and talent pinging, showing him but one possibility to win. Knowing, they need to use the emergency plan they put up as a last resort.

"We still have a trump…" looking around, he nodded. "Everyone! To me!" quickly the remained around thirteen people gathered, hearing out the warrior caste leader.

'Cut! Fall!' Another captive fell limp. But it cannot be helped. Vault either take his time now to distribute the task correctly, or they will fall before they could even get close to the demon, and had the chance to injure it.

"So… my plan…" and thus, the leader of the warrior caste explained his plan, a strange layout that might not even work. And heavily based on someone who might not be able to put up such performance anymore.

…

Meanwhile, in the hidden base, Esdeath and the gathered few watched the "battle."

"Well, this didn't go well for those demi-humans…" she turned to her servant on her side. "Are you aware they will never be able to kill that thing…" she pointed at the screen, well aware the capabilities of the demon she created.

"Hopelessness bring forth great things, my creator. In the case of meatbags, this can't be truer. Please, trust my judgment; everything goes according to my plans. Organics — however they didn't seem that way — are predictable animals. Yet, in the end, it will be you, who decide if they worth your time or not."

 _"Why I didn't like that sentence…"_ she only shrugged. Her servant loved to put things in a subtle way. That, in truth, was not that subtle it first seemed.

 _"Hah! Why I agreed to do this?"_ she can only groan deep inside, looking at her side, her nun garbed "daughter" watched the hopeless battle. In her beautiful blue eyes, her evident sorrow visible. She wanted to help those people, more than anything, yet, without a clear command, she was forced to stay put.

 _"I hate to see her like this! She is visibly suffering being forced to stay put!"_

Her beautiful eyes only glimpsed her for a moment, but it was well enough for Esdeath to hate herself doing this.

 _"But it cannot be helped; acting rash will not do… as well, it would surely ruin Zero-kun's plan he worked so hard."_

On one side, there were those people; they suffered enough as it because of their "little social experiment." On the other hand, ruining her creation's experiment, and offering an opening to different sides will not do.

Yet, she has a reason for doing all of this. Her real goal was to draw out the party responsible for the brainwash.

 _"They didn't make a move under Ainz-san's royal procession, not even Cocytus' battle with the Lizard people. But maybe they were scared away by all those guardians surrounding the guild master and knowing someone watching Cocytus' back. If I send out Auriel alone, maybe her appearance can draw those out who brainwashed Shalltear and her. I hate myself using her as such, but it cannot be helped. It is this, or do nothing…"_

"Auriel!"

"Ye-yes… mother.

"Prepare yourself. Move out, wait for my command. Do not let anyone see you!"

She just blinked, looking somewhat surprised. "Mother?"

"Go, now… await my command." her tone steady, carrying authority.

"Ye-Yes!" her face brightened right away, suspecting what her creator intended to do. "Thank you!" bowing, she left, leaving the fake throne room immediately!

"Fufufuf…"

"What so funny?" she asked the cat near her leg.

"Nothing, just Schwester looking so bright… satisfying." said so Shcrödinger, only earning a shrug from his master as he scratched the base of his ear with his leg.

"Es-Esdeath-sama, if I may ask, what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing Mare, just a little theatrical act, if you know what I mean. What's better, than a Deus Ex machina in the closing accord?"

Both Mare and Aura blinked, looking at each other.

"Eh?"

"You will understand one day… you will understand." leaning forward, she brushed their hair affectionately, smiling her earnest. This, of course, made both dark elf blush, but once, squirm happily.

"Look! They moved!" Schrödinger pointed out, seeing Vault's group making a movie.

…

The plan set in motion, and the warriors made their step, behind them, the magic casters chanting, using some ancient language. All surrounding one exact person, the shaman with many tattoos who seemingly fallen in an unconscious state, his eyes turned back in his head while sitting cross-legged.

 **"What are they up to?"** The demon lord raised his scaly brow, only to recognize the slowly rising fog around the whole area, feeling a "massive" amount of magic gathering around the shaman.

" **Hmm, clever…"** he chuckled, it was not the effort of one, but all the magic casters present. He even saw a few on the walls doing it. **"But it's worth notch! I will just blow it away!"**

With a mighty buffet of his wing, the fog cleared away around him, yet, strangely, as the area cleared, it started to return once more. " **Hmm, so it generates automatically… does not matter. Rerererere! My sight can easily penetrate this fog, my hearing sharp like my hounds; my sense of smell can sniff out anything!"**

He could kill that shaman, quickly! With just a swing of his weapon, he would be able to take care of him, and all those around him. Ending this ridiculous ritual of theirs, stripping them from all their hope. Yet, he wanted to play. Make the "defiant" suffer for their transgression against his dark master!

 **"Ugh! This stench!"** nauseating gasses started to evaporate from the ground, even for a demon like him, this was hardly bearable. Moreover, with his heightened sense of smell, it was even worse.

'Clang! Clang! Clang!' stone and arrow flew towards him. But the demon either leaned away or his metal hard scales and muscles simply brushed the projectiles off like nothing.

 **"Clever bastards…"**

The air hissed unnaturally in random directions, making it hard, if not impossible, to judge where the next projectile will coming. The only remained sense was his sight, and of course, his sixth sense.

 **"But it all makes more exciting…"** Ignatius smirked, revealing his many rows of sharp teeth **. "I will feast from your innards tonight."** he can't wait!

Giving a sliver of hope, then taking away, that's how demons worked. The more confidence the people gain, the more savory their despair will be. The harder they will fall!

'Sush! Sush! Sush!' he felt numerous small presence around him, like little wisps, moving chaotically. Trying to fool his senses, trying to hide the magical presence of the people around.

 **"Ghosts? No… what is this?"**

More and more frustrated, the demon challenger started to become confused.

Why didn't they attacked yet?

What was their plan?

Is this some kind of joke?!

This and many more similar question clashed in his memory. He was well aware; this was some kind of trickery, yet, was frustrated he can't figure out what was the meaning of this!

They hid something, confusing his hearing, sense of smell, and trying to do so with his magical sense. But it was all for nothing! For this much can't fool him! His vision was clear.

Feeling something behind his back, he suddenly turned, the hardened ground cracking under his hoof.

 **"Got you! You fool! DIE!"**

 **His terrible scythe slashed, but when he realized what he hit.** **"Huh? Is this a joke?"**

Approaching a figure, it was an Armat, a dying one, cut in half by his scythe. " **What a joke** …" he crackled evil. Inspecting the corpse, it was full of strange vials, filled with a volatile looking liquid.

 **"So primitive… This is the best you can do?"** **raising it; he sniffed the corpse.**

 **"No, this!"**

Someone whispered in the fog, and the next moment! 'Boom!' one of the vials hit by an arrow, and the corpse exploded in a tremendous roar, scattering numerous bone fragments and burying the demon under a colossal explosion, even the village trembled from the shockwave.

 **"You damn…!"**

 **"Now!"**

 **"Agh! You damn bastard!"**

In the next moment, trying to recover, a stinging feeling hit his back. Someone embedding daggers made from bone in his leg and different exposed parts trying to injure him severely.

It wouldn't penetrate his thick skin otherwise, but the explosive vials were strong enough to make his scales and skin compromise in a few places, opening a new surface to the attack.

 **"Riska! Take his scythe!" Vault whistled, then roared, and like the wind!**

 **"Queeee!" i** n the next moment, like the wind, the ferocious pox-rat answered her owner's call, using the demon's confusion to snatch away the terrible weapon.

 **"Damn you beast! Give it back!"** the demon reached after his weapon, but it was too late, the pox rat was already far away.

 **'Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!'**

The hunter caste leader and a snake-man in white scale armor already on his back, continued to stab the demon, giving their best to bleed the creature out, treating their weapons with the deadliest poison in their arsenal.

They were well aware; they most likely die after this action. Yet, they hoped, this will be enough for the survival of their people. They hoped! This will weaken the creature enough to give a slight chance to Vault and the rest.

 **"Aggghhhh! Annoying ants!"**

"Now! He is faltering! Fu! Crush him! Everyone else! Druids! Restrain the beast!"

"Fu crush!" the humongous ogre rampaged forward, carrying his vast bone club on his shoulder, the two remained druids cast their spell, and immediately, numerous roots protruded out from the earth, grabbing the creature's limbs.

"Support him! Everyone! Now is our chance!"

Fu reached the half restrained demon, raising his club and! 'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!'

His smashes shook the very earth, cracking the ground under the demon. Each strike is carrying enough strength to pulverize whole buildings.

"HAAAAH! FU IS IT MIGHTIEST! FU WILL KILL DEMON UMI!"

'BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!'

All of it blocked by the demon's forearm, but it was all a distraction!

'Slice!' in the next moment, Vault was near slicing the arm of the creature, Riska immediately biting it, holding back the already scorched and injured arm.

 **"I will burn you to ash!"** the area around the demon started to heat up as he roared in rage! He will release another wave of fire if they do not act fast. Vault and the rest are right away recognized! This is an emergency situation.

"FU! EVERYONE! DO IT NOW! OR HE WILL RELEASE ANOTHER WAVE OF FIRE!"

"FU CRUUUSH!" Giving his all, his muscles bulged to the absolute limit, unconsciously, the ogre chieftain activated not one, not two, not three, but five martial arts at once! And in the next moment!

'Crash!' the humongous bone club crashed upon the skull of the creature, and the crack was clearly audible, right away, the bone club broke at two!

 **"Ugh!"**

The demon stumbled, dizzy, giving an opening the people around.

"Go on! This is our chance! The final push!"

 **"Oh, you not!"** The demon leader eyes widened, flapping his wings tearing away from the roots held down his arm, flapping his wings, throwing the two stealth fighters still on his back.

"Augh!" they crashed on the ground, directly on the solidified surface. From the impact, the bones of an average human would have broken to smithereens, but they were not everyday fighters! They survived the firestorm using their techniques. They were the cream of the present demi-human alliance. With just a flip in the air, both landed aptly and balanced.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…Ssssh!" hissed the snake-man, squinting his slit eyes. Despite their best efforts, martial arts, and aiming the weakened scales of the beast, they barely get through. At least not enough to reach any vital organ or aorta.

 _"Even if the poison effective against the demon, it needs time to spread and affect him…"_ If most demi-humans were sturdy and effectively-highly resistant to poisons and diseases, then Heteromorph beings, or so-called monsters surpassed even them. Some of them — for example, undead — utterly immune to poison, conditions, and mental manipulation. The hunter caste leader only encountered them a few times; he lacked the experience of how to deal with them effectively. Definitely not a high ranked demon like this before them.

 _"Lady Raidyn simply carved the demon apart with her sword, giving it not even the chance to regenerate or counterattack. Unfortunately, we are not strong enough, neither have her help in this battle. We can only hope, the poison will weaken it enough…."_

"Huh! Huh! Huh…" his stamina on its limit, the Armat continuously using martial arts, over and over again to try to reach more in-depth with his special bone daggers, yet, it worth notch!

"Quick! His wings! Cripple him!" and Vault bellowed, he had no time to grieve the fallen or the injured! As the fight goes on for several minutes, at least five captives had been already executed in the background.

'Bite! Bite! Bite!' Riska was on the demon' back right away, Raki near him, stabbing and slicing the membrane of the wing, trying to get through the sturdy material.

'Tear!' "We get him!"

"Oh! Earth spirits! Swallow this evil!" In the background, the shaman finally finished his preparation, his body and tattoos glowed up ever intensely!

And the spirits moaned, they screamed in agony! All gathering around the creature. "This ritual most likely takes my life, but you will come with me! [Spirit Art: Final Technique: Sacrifice Magic: First Incantation: Spirit Overdrive: Crushing Earth Prison: Liquify]!"

"Get out there!"

The ground trembled, and the attackers immediately jumped away from the already confused and stumbling creature.

 **"What is this!?"** and Ignatius roared in rage, as more and more stone hand emerged, the ground turning muddy, pulling him down in the stomach of earth. " **What have you done?"**

The demon tried to fight, igniting his body, but it just made all worse, more and more swampy ground swallowed him, extinguishing his fire, and when even his face buried under the dust.

"[Spirit Art: Final Technique: Sacrifice Magic: Second Incantation: Spirit Overdrive: Crushing Earth Prison: Petrify]!"

It was like the ground trembled for a moment, a massive amount of stone and earth moved, solidifying and petrifying everything in the mud prison. The spirits of swamp doing the heavy lifting, all in exchange for the continuous life force the shaman feed them.

"[Spirit Art: Final Technique: Sacrifice Magic: Final Incantation: Spirit Overdrive: Crushing Earth Prison: Explosion]!"

'Quake!' the ground trembled, something big about to happen! "It is… done…" and when the shaman withered body was on to fall on the ground.

'Boom!' a massive explosion shook the very earth, exploding outward from the stomach of soil, leaving a crater at least twenty meters in radius.

This was ritual magic not only feed by the leader of the shaman caste, but the several other shamans remained and watched the match from the walls. One may say it was cheating, but the herald never specified all challengers had to be on the battlefield. A few magic casters and fighters remained in reserve on the walls, planning this ritual as the last option, preparing ingredients and the shaman caste leader for this final act of sacrifice. If the demon had killed him in the beginning, he most likely would have won.

"This is… over?" Raki breathed haphazard, watching her friend, then the others.

"I really hope so…" wordless, silence descended on the battlefield as he walked to the old, shriveled shaman. His muscles disappeared utterly, his tattoos fading, he fed all his life force to the spirits his body and the environment contained, sacrificing his life in the process.

"You did well…"

"Hah… brat! Of course, I did…" previous, he was one of the strongest members of the clan, now, a shriveled old man, turned to dust in the next moment. The coming wind scattered his remains.

"We won… thank you…" looking up, he raised his weapon. "We won!"

"Uwaaa!" and everyone cheered, knowing, it is over. Yet, strangely, the demons in the background moved not, as they waited for something.

'Slice!' another captive died.

"What? Didn't they? They lied about it?"

"You bastards!"

"We won! Keep your words!" everyone shouted towards the skies, awaiting the face to appear once more, but instead, a dreadful voice hit their ears.

 **"Fufufu… Rarararara! You thought it would be that easy!"**

"Impossible!" near the crater, the demon stood, unscathed, only his head bleeding slightly from the blunt trauma.

It was like the world froze around them all staring the creature walking forward leisurely. "That means…"

"Fu destroy you!" enraged by their failure, the ogre sprinted, swinging his cracked bone club ferociously.

"Fu! Stop!"

 **"My turn!"** The demon only reached out with his one hand, almost as he called for something!

'Slice!' and a wind-swept through the creature and the ogre's movement became more and more imbalanced, reaching the demon, the huge brute froze, a thin line appearing vertically on his body. "Where did you get…?"

For a moment, while still carried the seed of life, the weapon of the demon leader came to his vision — a weapon, which was not in his hand previous.

 **"Surprised?"** the demon gloated evil, only pushing away the mightiest fighter of the group, using only one finger.

And the unbeatable Fu — the mightiest swamp ogre which only born in every two hundred years — fell apart, cut vertical with surgical precision. His body limp, twitching a few more times before his life essence poured away, drank by the thirsty ground underneath.

"How!? Impossible!" many roared, unable to believe what they saw.

 **"Oh! But it is…"** Ignatius licked down the blood with great satisfaction from the edge of his scythe, then spit it out with disgust. **"It was an amusing game. Letting you believe you can win with such measly things. Fufufuf… I even allowed you to hurt me! Fufufufhahahahaha! Though, that sacrificial ritual, in the end, caught me off guard. Fortunately, those measly spirits can't block teleportation, or I would have to endure a rude awakening."**

"Impossible…"

"Monster…"

 **"** **Now then…"** he made another step, the dry ground crackled under his hoof. His wings already regenerated, stretching wide and proud. **"** **Let's start the massacre! DIE! [Chaos Ray]!"** **raising his hand and pointing his index forward, chaotic energy gathered, shooting out a ray of darkness outlined with chaotic red energy.**

'Boom!' aiming the damaged, but still sturdy gates of the compound, with just one spell, the demon leader blew a sizable hole not only the gate but ruined completely the surrounding walls, the explosion killing many who thought they were safe behind the entrance.

 **"That spell! Tier four!? No! Five! Tier five!"**

One of the remained few magic casters muttered in horror, and hearing her, the blood from everyone's face drained. Like the spell called, chaos and fear started to rule over the people's heart.

 **"I am the herald of chaos! Bow before me, for I had come! Just as I promised! I am annihilation incarnate! Chaos and darkness devour all! The lady of chaos claims all…"** he smirked for a moment, spreading his arm high, inspecting the carnage **.** **"…For I am Ignatius…"** **he stated with a deadly calm.**

 **"The champion of darkness! Herald of chaos! Struggle, all you want! In the end, you will all serve! In death…"**

The chaos and hopelessness finally broke down the spirit of even the bravest soul, weeping and pleading, they officially lost. Either fallen on their knees, pleading allegiance, crying, or trying to flee desperately.

 **"We will never give up!"** and in the next moment!

 **"Pitiful try… [Unseen Hand]!"** behind the demon lord, the snake-man and the Armat hunter caste emerged from the shadows, but just at the moment, their blades would reach him.

 **"What!?"**

Seemingly held by invisible hands, slowly, their bodies crushed by an unknown presence. Like two deformed hand grabbed their bodies, the mage hand type spell claimed them.

"Guhhhh…" 'Crush! Splatter!' neck broken, bodies crushed and twisted, two bodies fell limp on the ground.

 **"So… it is over…"**

 **"Vault! We can't give up! Our people!"**

 **"Our people… will die, Raki…"** looking up with tear-filled eyes, Vault somehow, deep inside felt… he saw this from the beginning, since the demonic invasion of E-Rantel, since that dark omen appeared above their village. He knew it would end like this.

His talent screamed from the beginning, yet, he didn't want to believe, feeling a similar, yet a lot weaker feeling than in the case of Raidyn. They can't win, no matter how hard they actually try, somehow, deep inside, he felt it from the beginning.

"I will not give up! Damn you bastard! Agghhh!" Raki refused to give up regardless, leaving her friend behind, charged against the demon, it merely caught her holding her against her neck.

"Guhhh… I will never give up. You will suffer! Your evil will be banished! We may die! But there are powerful people out there! People who will defeat you!"

 **"Fufufuf! A challenger then! How delightful! So bad you will not see the day, to figure out if it's true or not."**

"Lady Raidyn will defeat you! Monster!" 'stab!' using her last strength, struggling, Raki stabbed the creature on his muscled arm, yet, as before, it barely starched the surface.

"No… please, no…" Vault muttered, knowing well, or at least having a high suspicion of what will follow. "PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"

 **'** Crack!' and just like that, his shout swallowed by the crack of his best friend neck. The bravest of all, went limp, discarded by a move of the demon.

 **"Pitifully… Kill the weak! Chain the strong! They will serve chaos well."** **and the demon gave the command, ignoring everything else.**

"Raki…?" and just now, seeing the limp body of his friend, Vault realized, there is no way back. Crawling over her limp body, he saw the light slowly disappearing from her eyes.

"I am sorry… I am so sorry…" endless rage lit in his soul! No way back! He will become the avenger of his people.

"Bastaaaaard!" and he grabbed his weapon one last time, and charged one sad moment. Pushing his blade forward with all his remained might, surpassing his limit, activating five martial arts, his body glowed up violently. "Ugh! DIE!"

And in the moment of truth! 'Clang!' the blade was caught, by only two fingers held by the demon steady.

 **"You have the spirit! I will enjoy breaking you... You will be my meal tonight!"** Ignatius licked his mouth, yet, for a moment, the impossible happened, the weapon slipped. He needed to press the blade more with his fingers. And in the end!

'Shatter!' and it shattered amidst his fingers. The weak metal gave in against the robust demon fingers.

Time seemed to be dilated as Vault started to fall, watching the pieces of his metal weapon fall apart before his eyes.

"It was, all meaningless…"

'Slice' the enemy weapon blurred, and a vertical slash appeared on his body.

The Armat warrior felt cold, feeling, something missing down there, and falling to the ground, he recognized, he was sliced in two, his lower part lying not far from him. "So this is it… huh?" hope lost, actually, now, he found it all funny how powerless they are compared to the monsters.

 _"The world is a big place after all…"_ the saying his old friend reverberated amidst his thoughts, making him smile sour and powerless. "So, this is how it ends…" a few drops of tear left his eyes, his world going dark.

The demons and undead started their advancement, heading towards the already surrounded village, numberless. Their weapons bared, their heart filled with darkness, the demons hungered for prey.

The defenders either lost all their hope fell on their knees, trying to flee, or pleaded their life. Only very few stood their ground.

 ** _"If there is a god out there… if there is a Supreme spirit. If there is any deity out there listening to my plea? Please, save my people! I beg you! I willing to offer my soul, just punish this evil and his dark masters! I offer my all…"_**

Maybe out of his plea, perhaps not. But as darkness descended on Vault's world, the light appeared in the sky.

 **"What is this?"**

Ignatius and the rest of the demons stopped, looking up as a bright ray penetrated the very heavens. It was blinding! They even have to cover their eyes.

"You, who committed the gravest! Sin! You! Who defied and twisted the lady's orders! Stand before your trial! Vile creatures of the abyss! For I have come! Messenger and prophet of the balance!"

'Pang!'

"For my light will judge you!"

The air sizzled, and it was like a new sun appeared on the sky, a terrible explosion in the heavens rained pure light on the demons and undead below.

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!'

The light arrows were precise, and deadly, turning to ash every evil creature they contracted with. A rain of sunlight turned to dust most of the demonic army under a few moments. Wave after wave, they killed more and more creature. Not hurting but one innocent, only hunting the vile and the defiled. It was like light itself had its will, only seeking to pursue their enemy.

 **"DAMN YOU!"**

Closing a few light arrows, Ignatius swung his terrible scythe, cutting light itself two.

 **"WHO DARE DEFY ME!? THE MIGHTY IGNATIUS! CHAMPION OF THE DARK ONE! SHOW YOURSELF!"**

His weapon is steaming; with just deflecting a few light arrows, it was already chipped.

On the sky, behind a blinding halo of light, the outline of a person revealed. An armored figure, sporting many shining angelic wings behind her back, holding a strange weapon that resembled of a golden crossbow.

 **"YOU DAMN ANGEL! YOU DARE TO DEFY THE WILL OF THE DARK ONE!? THE MOTHER OF CHAOS!? DIE! [CHAOS RAY]!"** once more, the demon pointed his enemy, and his finger released pure, unrefined chaos, more and more pumping through power his veins, casting his ability, again and again!

" **[CHAOS RAY]! [CHAOS RAY]! [CHAOS RAY]! Hahahaha! Die! You will die!"**

The demon leader felt he need to give it all while his enemy was not defending itself. He felt! No! He was well aware. The floating figure was his race grave nemesis! An angel of the highest order! He needs to destroy it as fast as possible!

For a moment everything turned silent, the last speck of death ray left his finger. But what he spotted was beyond imagination.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

The being just stood there, her armored wings moved back to their original position, revealing the impeccable golden armor.

"You think you can reach the servant of God by such unruly attack?"

A female voice left the golden dragon helmet distorted. The angel slowly started to descend, revealing her full form.

An armor of specular design covered her whole body with hexagonal scales and a dragon-shaped helmet. Indeed, the survivors never saw before such design. It was like it belonged to a different world, from a different age.

"Fell the judgment of the light!"

A golden sword materialized right away on her side, and like a flash. 'Fhumw!'

 **"What? Happened?"** Ignatius didn't felt anything for a moment, only looking at his side.

 **"Agh… Aghhhh!"** One of his arm missing, sliced down and melted away by the holy sword. The demons around terrified backed, the demi-humans stopped, flabbergasted, seeing the impossible.

"Is she?"

"Impossible!"

"She just cut down his hand like it was nothing!"

 **"You will not win…"** the demon sweated in fewer, the divine energy of the created sword affecting him, weakening his powers. Seeing the several sets of wings behind the angel, he was sure, his enemy from the highest order: a Seraph, or Arch Seraph.

 **"Damn! YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"**

"Your struggle is meaningless…" the angel said so with a serene, calm tone, disregarding the threat completely.

 **"[Hellfire Curse]! [Naraku]! [Iron Maiden of Darkness]! [Chains of Crushing Agony]!"** one by one, he cast his strongest spells, pouring all his demonic enemy through his veins. All to annihilate the enemy.

His combination attack was crushing, first engulfing the enemy by sinister black flames, then bending the space by a dark all swallowing sphere, then summoning a dark iron maiden which then hugged by fiery chains, the figure of light disappeared in a dark coffin which bent space and time.

 **"It is done…"** he smirked, sure of his victory.

More and more, the chains shrunk the dark coffin, dooming the inhabitant to an agonizing death.

 **"YES! YES! I WILL WIN! I WILL DEFEAT THE SERVANT OF LIGHT! EARNING THE FAVOR OF DARKNESS! FINALLY! MAKING ME A WORTHY TO BE HER FAVORITE CHAMPION!"**

The coffin bent space, time, sucking away all life and light in its surrounding, making even the demons shiver in their skin, shrinking more and more like a literally black hole! And when it was just a point in the space!

 **"I won… light will be extinguished! Darkness and chaos will rule… Fuhahahahaha!"**

"Who! Decided that?"

 **"What?!"**

Suddenly, as he heard the same female voice, a cut appeared on the demon's chest, spewing his dark blood all around. **"What happened?! My darkness swallowed your light! It should be impossible! Your attack shouldn't reach me!"**

Space started to crack and shatter around the sphere, and just like that. 'Shatter!'

"To think you imagined you could win? To think, you could restrain the prophet of God… How arrogant!" unscathed, the Arch Seraph landed, with a flap of her many wings, her light is banishing all darkness around. Shattering the evil and dark completely, blinding, and pure. Like a literal sun, her power emerged behind her back.

"My blessed attack cannot reach thee? And who decided that?"

 ** _"I didn't even see her attack…"_** Ignatius though, and just now, started to recognize something behind her back. Swatting, the heat began to glassify and melt the very earth! The holy light scorching and blistering his "impenetrable" hide.

 **"Yo-YOU!"** like a sun, her radiance was just like that, the demon felt the dread of a higher being weighing him down. " **A CELESTIAL ANGEL!? HOW CAN THIS BE!?"**

"My endless light swallowed by a peck of darkness? And who decided that?" around them, the heat was unbearable. Yet, strangely, it affected only the demons and undead, literally melting them away, turning them to dust. Even in the village and the nearby forest, the holy radiance destroyed every unholy and vile being, purified the ground, and healed who's worthy.

 **"I-I need to flee! You will see! The herald of chaos will get you! The lady of chaos will swallow you all! [Shadowhide]!"**

Ignatius tried to flee, swallowing himself with his own darkness to hide his own presence and hasten his movement, basically, trying to escape through the realm of the endless dark. But in the next moment. "Thou cannot hide in the shadows! The goddess' grace penetrates it all! [Chains of Heaven]!"

In the next moment, space opened in several places, and numerous chains shoot out, binding the demon unmoving, scorching his flesh and skin, banishing all the darkness from around his body, forcing him out from his dimension of the dark.

 **"Aghhh! IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"It is done…"

Looking around, the few remained demon was in a miserable state, half-melted, barely alive. The survivors watched the Arch Seraph in disbelief.

 **"You will not get away with this…"**

Ignatius barely alive, his body full with ruptures, his chaotic and dark energies fighting a losing battle against the light of the chains.

"You! Who survived! Overjoy! For the goddess duality deemed you worthy! Your struggle not without vain! Your prayers do not fell in deaf ears!"

The demi-humans sniffing, their eyes filled with tears, their redemption came not from spirits, but from an unknown deity, from the skies!

Hearth filled with warmness, the strange angelic herald, pointed towards the village.

"Oh! Mighty being! Thank you! Thank you!"

A few moments passed, but the elders recognized, they need to approach, and swear allegiance to this deity right away, before darkness return. She offered a better prospect than that dark one, that's for sure.

Quickly gathering, the remained elders from different species right away approached the being, bowing down, their head reaching the ground.

"May I know your name, my lady? The goddess of light! Our people will worship you forever for saving us in this dark hour!"

"It is not me, thou worship…" gently, she stepped before the elder in front. "It is the Supreme Being of duality. My master and creator…"

"Your master?"

"Creator?"

Everyone watched in disbelief, unable to believe such a higher being still answer for someone — even just a simple servant.

"Indeed! She was the one who sent me, deeming you all worthy! Seeing the potential in you!" turning towards the sky, she looked up with great reverence, then clutched her hand in prayer.

"Oh! My creator! Bless these being with your all-encompassing light of twilight! Show them your generosity! Let them pass your realm to offer fealty to you!"

For a moment, nothing happened, only after a few seconds.

'Tremble! Tremble! Tremble!'

As a wave washed over the whole scenery, everything changed. The swamp replaced by the marvelous landscape. Half-day, half night, half moon, half sun, burning in twilight color as the crown.

Like a royal court, a paved road with black and white stones led to a magnificent throne, separating the two sides, separating darkness and light, reaching entirely to the skies, supporting the strange dual star of moon and sun.

One side filled with dreadful creatures and the fires of chaos. A thriving city and a dark forest visible, filled with life, fire and scorching heat.

The other filled with light, and a pale nothingness. A world of light. A world of endless tundra, bone-chilling cold and empty cities. The world of oblivion and death.

One side guarded by demons and grotesque dark begin, the other side armor-clad angels and celestial creatures of light, all wearing high quality enchanted armor and weapon, all standing proper like the guards of the royal court.

"So many enchanted items…"

"So many…" two armies faced each other on the two sides, the armies of light and dark.

"Follow me, and I shall lead you to my creator!"

Following the Arch Seraph, the elders looked around fearful, time to time glimpsing back to their village brought along with them.

The road seemed infinite and long, leading to the throne that was visible even from far. Close to the throne, the guards changed into dubious beings, carrying sturdy scale armor of grey color with golden margin. Behind their back black and white ethereal wings! Their hands are holding weapons constructed from light and dark.

Watching the approaching elders, they were all inspected them, following their movements. Under their hoods, two ethereal eyes followed their steps, scaring the demi-humans from their wits.

"Oh! My mother! I fulfilled your bid! Banished the rampant dark, restored balance in the domain of mortals." the Arch Seraph kneeled, lowering her head.

"You did well! Auriel…" said so the small figure, sitting on her throne. Half made from dark, half from white marble-like material, her legs pulled in her grasp, sitting strange posture.

A throne so big, it basically swallowed her small frame, wearing a robe-like cloth which colored the opposite of her throne respective sides, her head covered by a strange helmet, a mask without holes for eyes. Indeed, it was just like a helmet specifically made to restrain the senses of someone dangerous.

Above the head of the child a halo, constructed from darkness, outlined with fiery white energy.

Taking a new position, her legs are moving forward and back, like a small child, reaching not the ground underneath. Near the base of the throne, on a comfortable pillow, a strange boy, wearing a peculiar uniform sat, his cat ears itching in curiosity.

"I present you, the elders of the village! Judge them, as you see fit…" Auriel announced, and hearing this, for a moment, the elders trembled, looking away.

"We thank you…"

"Kneel before addressing the master…"

The butler, standing on the dark side of the throne moved his finger, and innumerable strings appeared around the elders, forcing them to kneel. "Ugh!"

"Zero…" called the young, but an angelic voice, belonging the royalty on the throne.

"My apology." the butler with the clown mask bowed, his movements refined, not a moment of hesitation.

"Please forgive my servant's rash behavior. He is kinda overprotective in my direction…"

"Ye-Yes…" muttered the Armat in the front, looking up fearful the figure sitting on the throne. "We thank you for your help, oh, Supreme Being of light and dark!"

The divine child of darkness and light said nothing but only nodded. This made the elders hesitate for a long moment.

"If this one may askssss…" gulped the naga not far from the Armat. "What will be our people…"

"Hmm…" the figure fondled the lower part of her mask, thinking. "Your people received a terrible blow. From a terrible enemy. One of my relative, fallen completely in dark and chaos, losing her balance. For that, I apologize letting her rampant so long…"

"Then…" everyone observed the girl, awaiting her judgment. "To compensate you, I offer you a chance to grow. To be more, to have a chance to have future, and maybe, have your revenge on those who harmed you. To join my side, as my faithful vassals!"

"A-And if we refuse?" they all knew, there is no chance they will refuse the offer of such mighty being who just saved them. Yet, they had to ask. Right away, a pressure descended on them, coming from the direction of the butler and the surrounding creatures.

"You will left alone, of course." the kid deity said so lightheartedly. "Free to scrape together whatever remained from your species. But alone, you will hardly have a chance. The enemy you just irked a bloodthirsty one. She will return with greater forces."

Horror filled every demi-human in the scene, a few angel-like being already landed in the village and the surrounding. Helping the people get their bearings together, healing them, showing them the exchange of words through a projection.

"I, and my vassals, of course, can protect you. But nothing is free! Everything equivalent of exchange, balance above all things, as the catchphrase goes." she leaned forward, folding her fingers under the lower part of her helmet.

"What do you wish? Worship?" it was no question; it needed not to be discussed. If they wanted to survive, then they need to accept the deal, no matter what it cost — no matter what price they need to pay.

"And what would I do with your worship?" she scoffed, almost offended, while placed her palm down on the sitting, moving her legs forward and back. "I am not a parasite or some glorified god to feed on your worship… No, I am more, and at the same time, less than that."

"Then…"

"What I require is faithful vassals. People I can rely on in time of need. In other word. I require your service. Be my vassals. When I call you in the final war, answer. And until then…"

She jumped down, walking closer to the demi-humans, leaning over them while they still took "dogeza" pose.

"Don't be the victim who drowns. Don't sink with the rest. Be active. Rise up! Reclaim the light, and be the one who does the drowning. Live your life with pride. Multiply, for like darkness and light, life, and death inseparable."

The elders looked up, in their eyes, both confusion, and worship. "Then our people!"

"Auriel, I will entrust them to you, take good care of them!" the unknown deity turned around, waving with her small hand like it was nothing.

"Bu-But, mother… I am not worth…"

"Is something wrong with it?" her creator's sudden turn of the head made the arch seraph shut her mouth, and look away.

"N-Nothing! I will do my best to live up to your expectations!" hands-on her side, she bowed deep. Just like an obedient child, accepting the task.

"Master, if I may…"

"Yes, Zero?"

"The warriors fallen under the duel might prove beneficial under the coming great war. I advise their restoration."

"You think so?" asked the girl, like it was nothing, speaking before the elders about resurrection like it was nothing.

"YO-You can?"

"Very well, then!" 'Snap!' "It is done! The brave warriors will be restored once everything is set! Don't throw them away again, or I will be sad… and when my investment fails, I can be grouchy."

"Tha-Thank you! Great Supreme Being! Thank you!"

"The last thing to address is the demon lord…" Auriel said this, ignoring the bowing elders, and the chained demon carried forward by two beings with greyscale armor, holding the creature down firmly.

"Ah! It is then! My stray sister's servant!" she turned back, appearing on her throne again. "Tell me your name, champion of darkness!"

 **"Ignatius, it is Ignatius. Mighty one…"** answered the demon, completely "unaware" who sitting before him. After all, he was created to be like that.

"Well, then, knowing your prowess, I offer you a chance to join me."

The demi-humans watched the "deity" with disbelief — the kid on the throne playing with her fingers before her mask.

After all that they suffered because of this monster, they weren't able to accept such judgment.

 **"Heh… if I accept, my true master, my creator, will get me. You know her and her cruelty! I will be flayed alive over and over again until the end of time!"**

"Try me…"

 **"You have no idea…"** he chuckled evilly **. "But if I will die. You will come with ME! My master will take my soul and resurrect me! Elevating me an even higher position!"**

A new infernal power filled his veins! A demon activated his anti-movement impairing effect skill, shattering the chains until now held him down, engulfing the beast in the chaotic fire.

"You did good, completed your task as intended." and the child before him just stood sat on her throne, awaiting the closing demon without fear, saying her words in a serene sadness.

" **I WILL GO DOWN! BUT YOU WILL COME ME!"**

No one moved, and the fire and darkness encased demon was before the small girl under a moment. And just like that! **"WHAT?!"**

The creature stuck in the air, his fist only a few centimeters away from the small kid's nob.

"It seems, the grace of your master abandoned you, Ignatius. A pity, you were a great asset. But you can rest now. Your task completed. Yes, rest in the nothingness, where you came from. Now, [Vanish from My Memory]…"

Before the demon could take one more breath, his body started to disappear, fade into oblivion.

 **"No…"** he only muttered as much, before disappeared completely.

"It seems, just now, even from my memory. You disappeared." and with a final gust of wind, the terrible demon was no more. "But, I suppose, existence is pain…"

"She… she…!"

Ignatius no more completely deleted from the fabric of time-space. Gone! Not even an atom remained after him, her servants no more.

"Now go, demi-humans. Live a full life. Multiply! Serve your purpose, for I, will be watching!" the child with a helmet crossed her leg on her heavenly seat, pointing her index towards them.

"Multiply and restore your village! Serve well, and you will be rewarded. Betray my trust, and everything you experienced comes back thousandfold! Don't forget! What's given, that can be taken back instantly! I will entrust your care to Auriel. Don't disappoint."

And with that, a new wave washed over the world, restoring the swamp and the village to their original position.

The throne, the two natured worlds, and the whole royal court disappeared, only leaving the demi-humans and their swamp in their wake. Confused, and flabbergasted knowing what they saw.

"What happened?"

"She gave us a chance…" the second elder muttered, still sweating, remembering the godly presences all around, remembering the miracle that deity showed them. If not this, then nothing can be called a miracle. Nothing can call for worship.

On the battlefield, the warriors and magic casters fought the final clash against the demon laid on the ground, unconscious, but alive.

"And then? Ssshhh! What now?" asked the naga elder, still confused about what to do now.

"Lady Esdeath gave you a chance, don't waste it…" came the female voice above them, Auriel descending from the air, wearing her nun attire instead of her armor. Under her high heeled feet, plates of holy light forming as she landed, making her walk above the mud all the time.

Her appearance mirroring her otherworldly beauty, her face, even more, beautiful than her voice first implies, watching the demi-humans with a divine, gentle smile. Behind her several sets of impeccable angelic wings with golden and white feathers protruding, above her head a fiery halo signing her celestial/divine origin.

Immediately, every elder bowed before her, not even looking at her. If it was out of fear, or worship, maybe even they don't know.

"I am entrusted to take care of you now on. I expect you to work hard, to earn the gift, my mother so graciously bestowed you. Don't forget, what's given can be taken back, just as she said. Please, do your best."

"O-Of course! We will do our best!"

And thus, Auriel nodded, walking forward the ramshackle village, calling a few angels to help with the restoration.

From this day on, a new era dawned on the demi-human tribes of the swamp! All under the guiding hand of the supreme being of light and darkness.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sometime Later:**

"Hah!"

Esdeath slump on the seat, looking quite exhausted.

"Well, Fufufuf! That was indeed a performance…" Ainz walked forward, wearing his ceremonial gown, sitting down.

"Don't even say! It was freaking hard to play the deity!" she grabbed her head, slamming hard on his table. 'Thud!'

If it would be made from any regular, unenchanted material, it would right away be cracked in two.

"Nahhh! I do day after day! It's not that bad. You just need some practice. Maybe if you cut back your sleeping sessions, you can practice."

"But I love sleeping!" she mumbled somewhat depressed, looking away pouting. "Either way, I used to practice. it is just not enough!"

"Fufufu! That may be true, but to upkeep our picture of wise leaders, we must do our bidding, and give up a few means of comfort to reach our goal."

"Still, my sleeping session?" pouting, she only glanced back at Ainz for a moment, seeing the intensely brimming lights in his sockets. "Aghhh! Don't give me that look!"

"…" still not saying anything, Ainz just stared. Staring in the soul of his friend with his lifeless, empty orbs!

"You freak me out! Why are you staring?!"

"…" Ever still silent, Ainz towered above her, not even moving an inch, like a statue.

"Fine! Fine! I will do it! Just, don't stare me like that!" now, on her face, a creepy expression visible, completely freaked out.

"Promise?"

"Promise! Just, don't look me like that!"

"Good!" Ainz laughed heartedly, leaning back in his seat. "I still get it!" he was proud of himself. With his new "poker face," it was much easier to convince Esdeath to do his bidding.

"By the way. It was a spectacular performance out there…"

"Ah, it was nothing much…" the girl scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "It was mostly thanks to Zero's hard work."

"Ah, I see.." Ainz nodded. "Then make sure to give him some reward…"

"Yes, that was my intention. Though, I am still envous about your royal procession. It was kinda cool with the guardians around, and Gargantua throwing that huge rock!"

"Yeah! Indeed it was!" Ainz remembered it. Watching the recording, he as well think it was cool.

"Don't be sad!" he tried to comfort her. "Yours as well was just as spectacular as mine! You know why I asked to not use the guardians and the rest!"

"Yeah! Yeah! To not to accidentally connect us." she mumbled, biting her thumb.

"Exactly!" Ainz pointed at her with his sharp finger. "About that little trick you pulled?"

"Trick?"

"You know… when you pulled the whole swampy area with the village in that dimension, you created. And when you resurrected those fighters with a snap of your fingers! That was quite spectacular! In the game, it was hardly possible!"

"Ah… that was nothing…" she looked away modestly, slightly embarrassed. "It was just domain creation and control. Just messing and experimenting with my ability. And in the end, the area I created was less than I initially wanted to make. I still need to practice to have better control over my [World Visionary] powers and expand the area. Compared the thing I pulled against Auriel, it was pretty much nothing."

Yeah, she still had a data limit she can manipulate and control inside her domain. But actually resurrecting so low-level people cost almost nothing.

"Still, it was impressive. I saw the recording! Good work! And that demon you summoned?"

"Created…"

"Excuse me?"

"Created…" repeated the girl. "That demon and every other enemy came with the second wave created by my ability. You know the description of my job class?"

"Everything comes to fruition through the use of vision and imagination…" Ainz recalled aloud, making her hum explicitly.

"Basically, they were born by my imagination. But I still need to practice. It is not that easy than it looks. Now I see why gods in stories want to retire after doing so." she sighed, brushing her hair.

Indeed. It was not like simple summoning. She needed to imagine the created being from tip to toe. Give it background info and everything.

The other drawback, compared to the simple summoning, was the data content limit she can create and call at once. She can only create up to certain data content freely at once; after that, it was resource-heavy. Time to time even cost XP. Yet, in batches, she could create as much she wants.

That demon, Ignatius was the highest level she created until now and existed outside of her created dimension, edging around level 40-50. Still, she needed to give him an absurd amount of detail to bring him to life, making him believe he serves someone else, and not her, erasing his creator memory from his head completely.

It was not easy; it was freaking hard to get all those details together. And though her brain could compute much more data than previous, creation was never easy as destroying and erasing things! Doing so few times before, she can confirm it.

She needs much more practice before she can say: _"I am the master!"_ and get done with it.

"Hmm, indeed! Your ability is scary!" it was not an accident she competed with Touch Me, she was not only compared in skill but sheer ability and gear.

"Well, I do my best!" she stuck her tongue mischievous, closing one of her eyes.

 _"I don't want to be her enemy…"_ Ainz sweatdropped deep inside, Espers of her caliber indeed were a fearsome force on the battlefield. As for her, she was often called a monster by others back in the game.

"So, now we have two demi-human villages under our control…"

"Indeed… according to Demiurge and Zero, it will be a good social experiment watching their growth. Though…"

"Though?" asked Ainz somewhat confused.

"I still feel uneasy doing that with those people. I mean, it was really right to kill that much? I can't help but feel miserable myself."

"Well…" Ainz sighed; he as well feeling some regret. Yet, because of his undead nature, not as much as his friend.

"Maybe, it was too much. But it was necessary to proceed forward. To establish ourselves in this world, we need to find an alternative way to expand our workforce and territory. Nazarick resources might be vast, but not infinite." he put it simply.

"Maybe you are right…" the girl looked down, still, her face slightly dark, thinking on the fact what it cost.

"Muu! Don't be sad…" he patted her head, earning a dark glare from the "fake" loli.

"You know I hate when you do that…"

"Hahahaha! But you are so cute! I can't help it…" Ainz was on to pinch her face, but her glare stopped him in an instant, made him lean back in his seat, clearing his throat. Just as he practiced numerous times, saving what can be saved.

"Khm! Anyway! While you were occupied with your project. I answered the call of the Adventurer's Guild."

"And?"

"I received a new task. Just as you and Elysia-chan."

"Details?"

"Ask her…" Ainz shrugged. "She offered no clear details. Someone offered your group a task. That's all I managed to get out from her."

"And what about your task?"

"Just some noble, hiring my group, Darkness to escort him home." He put it simply. "It was pretty strange, actually. For a simple escort mission an adamantine team? Weird…" Ainz just scratched his bald skull confused.

For a simple task like that, a group with more members would be more suitable. As well, an adamantine group for an escort mission? It would be cheaper hiring a lower-ranked group.

Yet, the contact directly requested their help, and he can hardly say no for some extra cash when they were in dire need of it.

"We will leave tomorrow. I might be not available for a few days. But as always, you can contact me through [Message]."

"Umu…" she just nodded. "Hah! Then it cannot be helped; I will ask her about it later…"

"Umu…"

"Anything else?"

"Ah! Yes! When Brain-san is free, I have a task for him. I will tell you the details later…"

"Why not telling him directly…"

"Hmm…" Ainz fondled his chin for a moment. "He seems to be afraid of me in some way. I can barely make him look at me; he always bows his head."

"Maybe because of your skull head. With how your "holes" cut, it makes you look like a person who is always angry. It gives you a menacing, "evil" glare all the time." she pointed it out with a playful smirk.

"Oh! Is that so?" thinking of it, she was somewhat right. He was a role player, a necromancer.

As an undead being with maximum negative karma, he designed his character appearance that way to fit this role. He can't help it; this was his intention after all.

Though according to Albedo and the rest of the tomb, his looks were pleasing and inspiring, but in all actuality, for simple people, his appearance can be quite menacing.

 _"Yes, that Brain guy always trembling when I call him in my room, requesting some report."_ and after all, what Shalltear did to him maybe traumatized the man deeper than they first initially thought.

 _"Yet, when Esdeath-san is around, he is much more collected? Does he fear I may kill him when she is not around?"_

It was, indeed, a possibility. Being Ainz didn't want his people, and the workforce to be stressed. It would be much more effective if let Esdeath deal with the man her servant brought in the tomb.

 _"And after all, speaking with a pretty girl usually a lot less stressful than dealing with an undead…"_

In all actuality, Suzuki Satoru was never a man who outside of his colleagues and work environment dealt with the weaker sex. He usually felt more pressure when he needed to speak with females in the open than dealing with male managers.

 _"But I suppose, that's only me. Maybe that Brain guy used to speak females a lot. According to the information, I gathered, undead not well-liked in this world."_

Yeah, that might be the case.

"Momonga-kun, I have a question though…"

"Hmm, yes?" Esdeath momentary question brought him back from his wandering, making him pay attention.

"What's with that Romeo and Juliet shit? Aura told me about it. Why I don't know anything about it?" her questioning glare made Momonga hesitate.

"Well…" he pulled his collar. "It was not important. But I suppose I should have told you about it. As I inspected the votes last time, you earned a fair amount of them. I never knew you are interested in scene play? Not speaking playing the role of Julie? That's new!" Momonga laughed full-heartedly, covering his mouth. His emotion suppression activated.

"Shut up!" she blushed. "I NEVER ACTUALLY SIGNED UP!"

"Oh! Really?"

"Really…" she mumbled, looking down. "I don't want to play…"

"Hmm, do you want to disappoint them? Many of them voted to you."

"N-No! Of course not!" she shuttered, looking away. "But there is no way I will play Juliet or any similar role! If I had to play something, I rather play the villain! Or be the director of the whole thing. Can't we just change the whole thing into a different scene play?"

"Well…" Momonga caressed his chin, grinning deep inside. "I will see what I can do. But Shalltear and Albedo quite forceful. Awaiting this since we first came up with it. I am not sure I can offer them an alternative that they will like. Unfortunately, Demiurge already took the position of the director; it cannot be helped…"

"Nooo!" she fell face forward on the table, imagining herself on those frilly clothes. "I don't want it!"

"Fufufu…"

And thus, with this laugh, the two Supreme Beings continued their chat. Only later, Esdeath left Ainz's room, returning to her own, Brain already awaited her.

"Are you called for me?" asked the stoic man, immediately bowing before his new master.

"Ah, yes, Brain-kun… I have a task for you."

"And that is?"

"How much you know about Gazef Stronoff? How about a surface mission? Are you willing to operate outside?" folded her fingers before her mouth the Supreme Being, making Brain back, slightly surprised.

"Well…" and thus, Brain asked about the details, telling her about his first meeting, and later history which led to his rivalry with the man known as the "warrior captain of the kingdom."

…

Not even suspecting but in the deepest recess of the sixth floor. A certain dryad tended her little garden. Her small piece of heaven.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm…" humming a mouthful lullaby, the dryad with green wooden-like skin and leaves that act as hair watered her small garden grow.

"Grow big…" she smiled, encouraging the plants to grow, watering them.

Ever since those "monsters" defeated the monster tree, and Ainz offered her the chance to move her, and her "home tree" here, asking her to work for him, she started to settle down.

Really? Who thought she would end up in the service of the undead after all those times?

"But I suppose, monsters capable of ending the world are common…" she muttered with a sour recognition, forcing a dry smile.

Spending some time in the tomb, she realized, it was useless to fear. If they want to kill her, she will be destroyed; it takes not one move to complete the act. Why should she spend her life trembling in a dark corner, she will just enjoy her life the fullest! Serving the mighty, she had a better chance to survive.

"Hah!" looking up, her tree grew considerably and was greener than ever before.

The soil on the sixth floor was extra nutritious. For a dryad like her who can't move far from the tree wherefrom she born from, and basically gained her life force which sustained her, this was extra good feeling and setting.

And being she tasked with a task she enjoyed so much — tending a garden and grow things. She cannot be more satisfied with her current life.

"Joining that Ainz figure indeed was a good decision…" she muttered with a broad smile, proud she made the right decision back then.

It was this or death. The decision was straightforward and easy.

"Hah!"

One part of her plantation full with apple trees, the second with different kind of crops, vegetables, and fruits, all grow nicely and fast. That dark elf druid, Mare time to time even visiting her to help her tending the garden.

With several similar being like her around and the occasionally appearing treants, her work was extra smooth.

"Ah, I see you are busy, like always. Pinision-san…" in the next moment, a strange figure appeared from amidst the woods.

With a butler outfit, he looked quite strange. He was a myconid, a Mushroom-man, his head a literal mushroom.

"Ah, Sous-chef-dono! Yes, like always. The garden needs to be tended continuously…"

"I see…" nodded the chef. "Do you need help?"

"It is not necessary, I manage. Besides, the treants and my fellow dryads quite helpful."

"I see…"

"Haaa!" Pinision stopped near an isolated place, shaking her head. A small area surrounded by a fence and several guards. "I still don't know what you supposed to be?" she scratched her head, clueless, watching the exotic plantation. She was quite bothered.

"What's wrong…?" asked the mushroom man gently.

"I still had no idea what is this…"

Ever since Esdeath asked her if she knows anything about this kind of "fruit" she brought back from her mission, Perlia had a bad feeling. As even as a dryad who supposed to know all type of plants, she had no idea what it was.

Pinison Pol Perlia liked simple things. Things those were neither alien nor unknown. She liked to live her simple life, giving her the task to figure out what this fruit was just made her headache unnecessary.

"Asked about it Mare-dono?"

"Asked him, he had no idea… he can only say he feels something growing inside. This is why the guards are around it…" the draconoid, and plant guards surrounded the pod was quite sturdy.

According to Mare and Aura, they could even contend with monsters like Zy'tl Q'ae if necessary. Though, they were only here to slow the thing down if everything falls to disarray. Many beasts of Aura still around, they will tear apart whatever appears from the pod if necessary.

"So, even Mare-dono not know…" muttered the chef, fondling his "mushroom chin."

"That's what I said…" shrugging said the dryad.

Of course, with the help of Mare, she created an adequate area for the plant to grow, tending it ever since she received the task. Yet, she just can't figure out what will be the result of this.

First, it looked like strange fruit — a quite big, strangely shaped, but still a fruit.

Then, as Mare and she started to tend it, they recognized, when they feed it with mana, and natural energy, it started to grow in an accelerated rate, turning into some kind of pod. Yet, if they didn't do so, it began to wither the area around itself, sucking away all life from the ground.

"Ahh! What to do?" Perlia brushed her leaf hair with some frustration and rage.

Ever since it comes to light the pod contains something; it was guarded by a few high ranked vassals all the time, the area around it in several meters sealed by Mare's natural magic. The fruit inside the area can't suck nutriment from outside, not to accidentally ruin the other parts of the garden or overgrow the sixth floor entirely.

According to Mare, some plant tends to violently grow until the overgrow everything, or have sustenance in the ground they can suck away. Thus, precaution needed!

"Hmm, it is the fruit brought back by Esdeath-sama, no?"

"Yes…" Perlia answered blinking. "She asked Mare and me to investigate what it is. Unfortunately, aside from its robust needs of natural energy and mana, we came to no further conclusion. We only know, something growing inside of it."

"Oh…" Sous-chef nodded blinking.

"And where did she get it? If I may ask, of course…"

"Hmm, from the withered area… wherever it is. She said it is on the border of some theocracy and kingdom. But being I was never moved far from my tree, I can't say for sure…" the dryad explained confused, making the mushroom man hum acknowledging.

'Creak! Throb! Throb! Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!'

"Oh! It moved?"

"It grows again…" Pinison scratched her face. "It used to do that more and more often. Like something alive grows inside of it. Seriously! The pod is almost as big as a human now!"

"Better tell the Supreme Beings about it…"

"Maybe you are right…" Pinision watched the bloated fruit that was of the size of a human; it was on to burst soon. She felt some uneasiness being near this thing.

Neither of them suspected, but inside of the cocoon, a pair of mismatched eyes opened.

 _"Where am I?"_ Something asked itself inside of the cocoon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **The end of the arc!**

 **Sorry to take it too long! I must admit, it was a hard chapter to write (but none less enjoyable: P)**

 **In the next chapter, the new arc will start!**

 **Be prepared!**

 **If you have questions! Review or send a PM!**

 **Until then! RnR!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Good day! Goodnight! Safe sail! Until we meet again!**

 **The next chapter coming when it is ready!**


End file.
